Excès de Vitesse
by Popolove
Summary: Et si une arrestation pour excès de vitesse changeait le destin de deux personnes à jamais ? Edward, un inspecteur solitaire et Bella, une fille timide et pressée vont passer une nuit très érotique et vivre une histoire d'amour des plus passionnantes...
1. Chapter 1: Sex on the Road

**Me voilà pour ma première fic en solo, reprenant l'OS que j'aie écrit pour le concours d'Allocop' ^_^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira =D**

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sex on the Road  
**

« Génial ! »

Bella jura lorsqu'elle entendit le grondement de tonnerre qui s'éleva dans le ciel. La nuit était tombée et les nuages n'allaient pas tarder à éclater. Elle roulait sur la route déserte en direction de Forks pour rentrer chez elle. « Idiote, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir aller rendre visite à Alice à Seattle ? Pour passer une journée atroce dans les magasins en plus ! Et voila que je parle toute seule maintenant. Bravo Bella. » Elle continuait de rouler en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, dues à son énervement. C'était bien sa chance ça, de décider de prendre la route, quand un orage est en train de se préparer.

Elle se mit à penser à la future réaction de Charlie lorsqu'il la verrait arriver en retard à la maison. Elle sentit soudainement l'appréhension se propager à l'intérieur d'elle et en frissonna. Puis elle tenta de se rassurer. Après tout elle était majeure non ? Elle vit peut être chez son père mais a parfaitement le droit d'arriver à l'heure où elle le désire. Alors si elle décidait de rentrer tard, qu'à cela ne tienne. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant… Elle n'avait pas très envie de tenter l'expérience. Elle avait déjà énervé son père à plusieurs reprises et pour être honnête, elle avait vraiment peur de lui.

Elle décida de l'appeler pour le rassurer. Elle ouvrit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se mit à jurer. Même pas fichu de détecter du réseau, celui-là. Au même moment, un deuxième grondement se fit entendre. Bella balança son téléphone sur le siège passager et analysa sa situation. Il commençait à se faire tard, elle se trouvait sur une route paumée et elle était encore loin de chez elle. Sans parler de la pluie qui allait bientôt montrer le bout de son nez. À cet instant, son souhait le plus cher était de trouver une solution pour arriver le plus rapidement chez elle, à Forks. Elle regarda son compteur. Il affichait soixante quinze kilomètres/heures. La limite de vitesse autorisée n'était-elle pas de cent kilomètres/heure ? Elle pouvait peut être accélérer un peu non?

De plus, ce serait un excellent moyen de tester sa nouvelle voiture. En effet, quelques semaines après la remise des diplômes, sa vieille Chevrolet qu'elle avait obtenue après avoir eu son permis à seize ans, avait mystérieusement rendu l'âme, au plus grand bonheur d'Alice qui s'était empressée de lui offrir cette belle Audi noire avec des sièges en cuir. Bella devait avouer qu'elle aimait beaucoup cette voiture soft, moderne et confortable, mais elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce qu'elle valait réellement et quelle puissance elle avait. Étant la fille du Chef de la police de Forks, et une trouillarde invétérée de la vitesse, Bella avait toujours respecté les lois et les limites de vitesse. Mais pour une fois, accélérer un peu ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. De plus, entre soixante quinze et cent, il y avait un assez grand écart. Elle n'irait certainement pas jusqu'à cent, elle en était absolument certaine.

Alors doucement, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore faite. Elle appuya sur la pédale d'accélération.

Elle appréhendait sincèrement ce qui allait se passer et commença à serrer son volant plus fort. Petit à petit, la voiture commença à rouler plus vite. Bella ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, alors elle décida d'accélérer encore un peu. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait absolument pas, était que la petite accélération, finit par se transformer en une rapidité beaucoup plus importante. Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La voiture prenait de la vitesse, et le pire, c'est qu'elle y prenait goût. Elle avait l'impression d'être vivante. Elle se sentait libre, légère. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'un tel bonheur pendant toutes ces années ? Elle décida de rattraper le temps perdu en accélérant encore plus. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quelle vitesse elle roulait, mais pour une fois, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle ne regardait même pas le compteur comme pour se prouver quelque chose à elle-même. Elle se mit tout d'un coup à éclater de rire. Elle riait de bonheur. C'était incroyable. Bella Swan aimait la vitesse. L'adorait même. Lorsque cette révélation lui apparut devant ses yeux, elle sourit.

La route pour arriver chez elle lui semblait beaucoup plus divertissante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le temps qu'elle mettrait serait bien moins considérable que si elle avait respecté la limite, comme elle avait si bien l'habitude de le faire.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu en revanche, était la voiture de police qui roulait derrière elle avec le gyrophare clignotant.

« Et merde. » Jura-t-elle.

La seule fois où elle décidait de se dévergonder et de prendre des risques, il fallait que les flics lui collent aux basques. Durant toute sa vie, Bella n'avait encore jamais eu de contravention, ni de quelconque amende. Son père allait définitivement la tuer. Perdue dans les pensées de son père en train de lui passer un sermon, elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle roulait toujours aussi rapidement. C'est la sirène de police qui la ramena au moment présent.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle allait devoir se garer sur le côté de la route et un policier descendrait et irait la voir. Il serait une sorte de quadragénaire avec des lunettes noires et n'aurait pas du tout l'air commode. Il n'accepterait sûrement pas de négocier et serait aussi cynique et asocial que le Docteur House. Il lui demanderait ses papiers et lui collerait une amende avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. La vie est tellement prévisible…

Le coup de klaxon la fit réaliser qu'elle était à nouveau partie dans ses pensées, légèrement pitoyables, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Oh, ça va ! » Hurla-t-elle dans l'habitacle, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Elle soupira et entreprit d'aller se garer sur le côté. Lorsque cette chose fut faite, elle vit la voiture de police faire de même et se garer juste derrière la sienne. Elle attendit sagement dans sa voiture que le policier arrive jusqu'à elle. Seigneur, comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Charlie ? Et puis elle ne roulait pas si vite, si ?

Des coups à la fenêtre du coté conducteur la firent sursauter. C'était quoi cette nouvelle tendance à divaguer et se déconcentrer comme ça ? Elle abaissa la vitre.

« Vous auriez pu éviter d'apparaître soudainement de cette façon, vous m'avez fait sursauter, je vous signale. » Dit-elle sèchement sans le regarder, avant de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile. Comme si c'était le moment d'être odieuse alors qu'elle était sensée se comporter gentiment et lui faire des compliments.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé. » Entendit-elle.

Cette voix masculine était veloutée, douce et incroyablement envoûtante. Cela ne correspondait absolument pas avec le personnage fictif qu'elle s'était faite dans sa tête. Elle décida de relever la tête vers lui et ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas du tout un quadragénaire comme elle se l'était imaginée, il n'avait pas de lunettes noires et surtout, il n'avait pas du tout l'allure de quelqu'un de cynique et asocial.

Sous ses yeux se trouvait un homme assez grand, d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux décoiffés d'un cuivre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, les yeux d'un vert olive et le visage incroyablement bien dessiné. Son uniforme le rendait vraiment séduisant et Bella dût se rappeler de respirer. Mais où était passé le Docteur House ? Le vieux grognon qu'elle s'était imaginée ? Pourquoi avait-elle face à elle un mannequin professionnel ?

« Mademoiselle ? »

Il l'interrompit dans sa contemplation. Bella se ressaisit en secouant la tête et baissa les yeux en refermant la bouche.

« Excusez-moi. J'étais en train de réfléchir. » Se défendit-elle.

« Et bien, je vais vous redonner matière à réfléchir. Savez-vous à quelle vitesse vous rouliez exactement ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et dût se mordre la lèvre à plusieurs reprises. Il affichait un visage impassible. Il était tellement beau qu'elle avait envie de sourire malgré elle. La brune décida de jouer les innocentes et lui fit un sourire contraint avant de lui répondre.

« À vrai dire, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais la limite n'est elle pas de cent normalement ? » Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil.

« C'est exact. La limite autorisée est bien cent kilomètres à l'heure. » Elle sourit.

« Donc je ne devrais pas avoir de problème n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui sourit.

« Vous avez été flashée à cent soixante cinq. »

Elle pâlit.

« Tant que ça ? C'est une blague ? Je n'ai pas pu rouler si vite ! » Protesta-t-elle. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire, si bien qu'elle détourna le regard pour ne pas perdre le fil.

« Malheureusement pour vous, il ne s'agit pas d'une blague, mais de la vérité. » La jeune fille cogna sa tête contre le volant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir jouer les kamikazes ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'un film de _Fast and Furious_. Comment avait-elle pu rouler aussi vite sans s'en rendre compte ? Sans même s'en préoccuper ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas jeté un coup d'œil au compteur quand elle en avait l'occasion ? Emmett allait lui en faire baver pour le restant de ses jours. Elle qui avait toujours prôné la raison, elle a toujours été l'innocence incarnée, pendant que son idiot de frère assimilait conneries et contraventions.

Il l'avait déjà prévenue de ce qui arriverait le jour où ce serait à son tour d'avoir des ennuis. « Tu sais Bells, le jour où tu feras une boulette, rien qu'une toute petite et que tu te retrouveras de l'autre coté de la loi, je t'en ferais baver jusqu'à ta mort. Mère Térésa, je peux t'assurer que tu rigoleras moins ! »

Ne croyant pas un seul instant que ce jour arriverait, elle lui avait ri au nez et lui avait dit qu'il pourrait attendre longtemps, le jour où elle commettrait une erreur. Il semblerait que ce jour arrive beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

« Mademoiselle ? J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à vous rappeler à l'ordre toutes les deux minutes. » Entendit-elle le bel agent l'appeler. Elle releva subitement la tête, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

« Je me suis encore égarée ! » Cria-t-elle contre elle-même.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Euh… Rien. Disons qu'en ce moment j'ai tendance à me déconcentrer facilement, et à partir dans mes pensées. Vous savez, c'est drôle parce que d'habitude, c'est tout le contraire. C'est moi qui ai la tête sur les épaules et qui suis appliquée, et c'est mon frère l'étourdi qui ne peut jamais tenir une conversation sérieuse… »

Elle se stoppa net, se rendant compte qu'elle disait vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se mit à rougir en voyant le sourire en coin qu'il arborait. _Seigneur, qu'il était sexy avec ce sourire... _

« Désolée, je ne suis pas du genre de celles qui racontent leur vie non plus. Vous savez, les filles superficielles qui préfèrent acheter des faux ongles, plutôt que des produits ménagers… Désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle en se cognant le front, pour avoir encore une fois de plus, dit des idioties. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets à parler et à dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Je crois qu'en fait, c'est à cause du stress que je suis comme ça. »

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé s'enterrer dans un trou à l'heure qu'il est…

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous stressée ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle le scruta attentivement, totalement éblouie par sa voix.

« Et bien pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je me fais arrêter. En fait je suis sensée être une sainte normalement. Enfin, c'est surtout parce que mon père est chef de police et qu'il me fait plutôt peur avec son arme. Mon frère Emmett lui, c'est tout le contraire, il adore le faire sortir de ses gonds. »

Elle se tût une nouvelle fois, consciente d'aggraver son cas.

« Vous essayez de me distraire, je me trompe ? » En déduit-il, véritablement amusé.

« Moi ? Jamais. » Dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. « Est-ce que ça marche ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il se mit à rire. Bon Dieu, même son rire était fabuleux. Il redevint sérieux et reprit la parole.

« Bien mademoiselle. Donnez-moi votre permis de conduire et les papiers du véhicule, s'il vous plait. » Elle se renfrogna.

« Vous savez, je n'invente rien. Je suis vraiment timide d'habitude. C'est à peine si j'ose dire un seul mot… »

« Mademoiselle… » La coupa-t-il.

« Bella. » Rectifia-t-elle.

Elle rougit en pensant qu'elle venait de donner son prénom à un inconnu. Un inconnu en uniforme et beau comme un Dieu, qui plus est.

« Bella… » Corrigea-t-il en tentant vainement de masquer son sourire.

« C'est bon, ça va. » Soupira-t-elle. « Les voilà vos papiers. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte à gants. Elle en ressortit les papiers de son Audi, et les lui tendit. Il les prit avec un sourire en coin.

« Votre permis également. » Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, désappointée.

Elle prit son sac à main, posé sur le siège d'à côté, avec son portable. Elle farfouilla rapidement à l'intérieur pour y trouver son permis et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle le lui remit. Elle sentit comme une décharge électrique lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent les siens en voulant s'emparer du document. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, légèrement désorientée et vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés et un air étrange sur le visage. Il se recomposa rapidement et s'éloigna avec son permis dans les mains.

Elle le regarda l'étudier scrupuleusement et ne put s'empêcher de virer au rouge.

« Euh… la photo n'est pas très réussie. » Balbutia-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Moi je la trouve parfaite. » Elle piqua un fard. _Avait-elle bien entendu ?_

« Euh… Merci. »

Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi cruche qu'à cet instant. L'homme releva la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire étincelant qui eut le don de la déstabiliser totalement.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

S.O.S on a perdu Bella. Elle aurait apparemment fini carbonisée par l'incendie qui s'est déclaré sur ses joues enflammées. À cet instant, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré avoir affaire au Docteur House, finalement. Elle étudia attentivement l'apollon et se rétracta. Pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait voulu passer à côté de ça. Elle songea à prendre une photo. Quand Alice la verrait, elle en deviendrait folle.

Mais le moment était vraiment mal choisi. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur un moyen d'éviter cette amende. Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança.

« Dites… Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas… Bien que je vous ai tout de même raconté ma vie tout à l'heure, ça devrait être pris en compte… Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec la justice avant… »

« Bella, il s'agit d'une simple contravention pour excès de vitesse. » La coupa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez fait un quelconque délit majeur, comme tuer quelqu'un ou avoir fait du trafic de drogue. N'employez pas le terme de « justice » pour un délit aussi mineur. »

Elle aurait sans doute réagi plus tôt, si elle n'était pas restée là, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle en éprouva même une certaine jouissance. Elle trouva néanmoins un moyen de reprendre ses esprits et de lui répondre.

« Euh… Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Ciel, mon père me tuerait lui-même si c'était le cas. Oh, et je ne fais aucun trafic de drogue. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble, la drogue. Vous pouvez vérifier dans le coffre de ma voiture, si vous voulez. »

Il rit à nouveau de son rire tendre.

« Enfin bref, je vous disais que je n'avais jamais eu de problème de ce genre avant, et vous savez que mon père est flic, lui aussi. Et il ne sera vraiment pas content quand il l'apprendra. Oui parce que, vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais j'habite toujours chez lui et d'ailleurs, il est sûrement en train de s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir arriver. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis majeure. C'est juste que je n'aie pas encore trouvé de logement. Mais je travaille, enfin non, je cherche du travail, mais je ne vais plus au lycée. Oh mais je suis bête, vous avez ma date de naissance sur mon permis de conduire, donc vous le savez déjà. »

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle était complètement en train de péter les plombs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire au juste ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'amusement mal dissimulé.

« C'est seulement que je n'ai vraiment pas envie que vous me mettiez d'amende. Non parce que si vous le faites, mon frère me ruinera l'existence. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il attend ce moment où je vais faire un faux pas. Je vous en prie… Ne pouvez vous dont pas faire une petite entrave à votre travail en aidant une bonne samaritaine comme moi à ne pas avoir de problème ? » Elle le suppliait du regard.

Elle savait bien que son pouvoir de persuasion n'était pas très élevé mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et puis étrangement, il avait l'air d'hésiter. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, le visage indéchiffrable. Elle soutint son regard, essentiellement parce qu'elle était figée et avait perdu sa capacité à réfléchir, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait la cruelle envie de plonger son visage vers le sien et de goûter au fruit défendu. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour avoir eu de telles pensées. Les minutes passèrent et ils se fixaient toujours. Malheureusement, Bella, en bonne idiote qu'elle était en avait oublié de respirer. Elle dût donc couper le contact en se détournant pour respirer. Quand elle retourna sa tête à nouveau vers lui, il s'était reculé et affichait un air résigné.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles, et mon devoir est de les faire respecter. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Pas après leur échange de regards.

« Écoutez monsieur l'agent… Comment est-ce que vous m'avez dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ? »

« Je ne vous ai jamais dit comment je m'appelais. » Elle s'immobilisa, réalisant que depuis tout ce temps, elle ignorait totalement comment il s'appelait.

« C'est juste. Comment vous vous appelez ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est hors de question que je vous dise quoi que ce soit de personnel. »

« Oh, s'il vous plait… » Insista-t-elle. « C'est vrai quoi, moi je vous ai presque raconté ma vie entière, entre mon père, mon frère… Vous ne pouvez pas faire un petit effort ? Dites-moi seulement votre prénom. »

« Edward. » Répondit-il à la fois amusé et pensif.

« Edward. » Répéta-t-elle, en prenant conscience qu'elle avait adoré le prononcer. « Je suis une fille bien, mais ça vous êtes déjà au courant. » Il sourit. « Et je suis toujours la première à respecter la loi. Seulement pour une fois, et je dis bien pour une fois, parce qu'après ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, il est hors de question que je recommence… Pour une fois, j'ai voulu arriver à temps à la maison. Parce qu'il va y avoir de l'orage et j'avais vraiment envie de ne pas trop tarder sur la route, vous comprenez ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changera pour vous, si vous me laissez simplement partir sans rien ? »

Elle passa sa tête par-dessus la vitre pour se rapprocher et ressentit des papillons lui parcourir le bas du ventre. Elle essayait de paraître dramatique et désespérée. Il la regardait intensément. Pendant un bref instant, elle crût vraiment l'avoir ébloui. Mais elle n'en était pas du tout certaine. Comment un homme aussi resplendissant que lui pouvait être ébloui par une fille comme elle, aussi simpliste et banale ?

Il ne disait rien, et rapprochait son visage progressivement de celui de la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'intervalle. Bella en oublia carrément le monde extérieur, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les circonstances de leur rencontre... Elle savait qu'elle en oublierait même son prénom s'il l'embrassait. Enfin, elle savait, que pour rien au monde elle ne l'empêcherait.

Il allait effleurer ses lèvres quand un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit, les faisant sursauter tout deux. Edward s'était vite reculé, tandis que Bella n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était occupée à insulter mentalement le ciel des pires injures pour avoir cassé un moment aussi intense et crucial de sa piètre vie. Lorsqu'elle se décida à reprendre conscience et immerger, elle vit qu'Edward était parti en direction de sa voiture, avec ses papiers dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« Je m'occupe de faire votre contravention. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche de béatitude. Comment diable pouvait-il faire ça après ce qui avait failli se produire ? La colère commençait à lui monter et elle prit l'initiative de s'extirper de la voiture. Elle claqua la portière pour se faire entendre, ce qui eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il se retourna, étonné.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » Dit-elle énervée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Pardon ? » Bella perdit de l'assurance.

« Bon, techniquement, vous avez tous les droits de faire ça… mais non, vous ne pouvez pas me mettre cette contravention. Ce serait franchement odieux de votre part. »

Il la regarda silencieusement. Il posa les papiers de l'Audi et le permis de Bella sur le capot de la voiture de police et s'avança vers elle avec un air interrogatif. Bella commença à paniquer intérieurement. Pourquoi était-elle sortie de son véhicule ?

« Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas vous mettre cette amende ? »

Elle le regarda et médita attentivement sur la réponse qu'elle allait donner. C'était ici que tout se jouait. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de prendre un air offusqué et de parler avec une voix exigeante.

« Je suis outrée que vous osiez me poser la question ». Argua-t-elle avec fermeté. « D'abord, je vous dis des choses vraiment personnelles alors que vous, vous refusez carrément de me dire votre nom. Et puis je vous ai fait rire, ça aussi ça devrait compter, non ? »

« Bella… »

« Non, C'est vous qui m'écoutez. » Le coupa-t-elle. « J'ai passé une journée atroce à suivre ma meilleure amie dans toutes les boutiques qui puissent exister. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour se retrouver avec une stupide amende à payer, simplement parce que j'ai une peur bleue de l'orage et que je voulais être rentrée à temps chez moi pour éviter de flipper comme une malade. Il est tard, je suis exténuée, la route est complètement dénuée de vie humaine donc j'aurais écrasé personne. En plus il va se mettre à pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre, alors que je déteste vraiment la pluie. Et puis mon portable n'a repéré aucun réseau pour pouvoir téléphoner et prévenir mon père que je vais bien. Il doit vraiment se faire un sang d'encre. Sans parler de mon frère qui va appeler tous les types que je connais pour leur demander si je ne suis pas en train de coucher avec eux. Alors non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire un truc pareil. Vous ne pouvez pas… »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait capturé ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle durant son monologue. Elle se figea, incapable de bouger face à la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Non pas que cela lui déplaise, bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient douces et incroyablement tendres, et ses mains étaient de chaque côté de son visage, si bien que Bella en resta scotchée, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre, lui montrer qu'elle en avait envie également, mais son cerveau s'était mystérieusement évaporé et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait avoir aucune pensée cohérente à cet instant précis. Elle allait enfin daigner répondre à son baiser quand il s'éloigna, lui arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement au passage. Il restait tout de même assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle chaud l'asphyxier. Il lui sourit de manière horriblement tentante avant de lui murmurer doucement:

« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es en colère. »

C'en fut trop pour Bella. Elle l'attaqua en crochetant ses bras sur sa nuque, en collant son front au sien, et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le tout en même temps. _Enfin une action intelligente. Il était temps…_ Pensa-t-elle.

À l'inverse d'elle, il réagissait tout de suite en descendant ses bras très lentement vers sa taille. Le trajet de ses mains explorant son corps la fit frissonner, avant qu'elles ne se posent avec fermeté dans le bas de son dos. Il la serra contre lui de façon assez brutale, ce qui alimenta la flamme qui ravageait le bas-ventre de Bella. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sentirent les gouttes de pluie tomber du ciel, ni ne s'en préoccupèrent. Le baiser se transforma, devint plus intense qu'un simple baiser ordinaire et c'est à ce moment là que chacun comprit la même chose. Ils comprirent qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en irait, avant d'avoir exploré chaque recoin et parcelle de l'autre.

Bella ouvrit la bouche et il passa sa langue à l'intérieur pour exécuter une danse effrénée. Elle gémit en empoignant ses cheveux de ses mains. Un énième grondement de tonnerre fit rage et cela rapprocha Bella encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, tant et si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir la présence de sa faiblesse masculine. Faiblesse qu'elle considérait surtout comme une qualité. Elle émit un nouveau gémissement étouffé rien qu'avec ce contact. Elle l'imaginait à présent profondément ancré en elle. La pluie tombante augmenta le niveau d'excitation qui régnait autour d'eux. Elle caressait à présent son cou à présent mouillé, puis remonta ses mains vers son visage, tandis que lui remontait doucement le tee-shirt de Bella pour mettre ses mains en contact avec sa peau tiède. Elle se sentit plaquée contre une voiture et poussa un cri, non pas pour la douleur du choc entre son dos et la voiture, mais pour le malin plaisir qui l'avait parcouru.

La pluie qui coulait désormais à torrent, trempa leurs vêtements à un point où ils ne servaient plus à rien. Edward souleva le haut de la brune pour le lui ôter une bonne fois. Bella était à présent en soutien gorge mais l'oublia rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de son compagnon se poser avidement dans son cou. Elle respira bruyamment, les yeux fermés et mit sa tête en arrière instinctivement. Il descendit tout doucement vers le milieu de sa poitrine et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau. Bella gémit fortement avant de prendre la tête d'Edward pour la remonter jusqu'à elle et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis elle descendit ses mains vers son torse encore couvert et lui retira d'un coup sec, sa veste de fonction. Elle tomba à terre et Bella donna un grand coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer valser au loin. Puis elle s'attaqua aux différents boutons de sa chemise dont elle ignorait jusqu'à la couleur tellement elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle les déboutonnait les uns après les autres aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et quand cela fut enfin achevé, la chemise connut le même sort que la veste précédente.

Bella parcourut son torse avec ses mains, lui arrachant des grognements étouffés. Soudainement, il la souleva de terre par les cuisses, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle colla son corps contre le torse d'Edward, complètement mouillé par l'averse, tout comme son propre corps. Elle décolla sa bouche de la sienne pour embrasser sa mâchoire, en faisant une ligne jusque dans sa nuque. Il la déplaça vers le capot de la voiture, dans le but de l'allonger dessus. Une fois parvenu à destination, il la coucha en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, puis l'embrassa à nouveau avec force. Bella était désormais trempée à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Ses doigts effectuaient des tracés sur son torse et ses muscles bien dessinés. Il parcourut le long de ses jambes avec ses mains, jusqu'à en arriver à ses chaussures. Il réussit à les lui retirer d'un seul coup brusque, pour les balancer quelque part, sur la route déserte. Il en profita pour enlever les siennes également. Puis il remonta lentement ses mains en caressant doucement ses jambes, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de frustration de la part de Bella. Arrivé vers le haut de son jean, il en défit le bouton et passa ses doigts à l'intérieur, pour caresser le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Bella cria de surprise, mais se mit rapidement à souhaiter qu'il fasse entrer ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il inséra ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa culotte et effleura son intimité. Bella gémit instinctivement, de même qu'Edward.

Doucement, il fit entrer un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et sa réaction fut telle, que son dos se cambra. Jamais avec un homme, elle n'avait éprouvé un tel désir. Et pourtant, il n'avait encore rien fait. Il en mit un deuxième, ce qui accentua le besoin qu'avait désormais Bella de le sentir profondément en elle. Il mouvait ses deux doigts avec une perfection exemplaire. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de percuter ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il en enfilait un troisième rapidement. Elle commençait à gémir puissamment et craignait de ne pas pouvoir tenir. Edward le comprit puisqu'après un instant de pure torture infligée, il les retira progressivement.

« Tiens bon. » Lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.

« Oui monsieur l'agent. » Haleta-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa sans attendre, excité par cette unique phrase. Cette fille avait le don de lui faire perdre la tête… Il finit par lui retirer son jean rapidement. Elle se retrouvait en sous-vêtement devant lui et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne rougissait même pas. Elle n'éprouvait même pas le froid, ni l'eau de la pluie, dégoulinant sur son corps.

Edward descendit sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire en embrassant son cou de façon irrésistible. Puis il entreprit de défaire son soutien gorge. D'une main habile, il y parvint sans peine et avant que Bella n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il avait empoigné son sein droit et le malaxait doucement, ce qui la fit carrément émir une longue plainte, suggestive de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Il embrassa la pointe de son sein libre, avant de le mordiller. La longue plainte de Bella se transforma en un cri rauque, désespéré. Il allait faire subir le même sort à celui qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais Bella l'en empêcha. Elle lui fit relever la tête de ses mains tremblantes et le supplia du regard de l'achever.

Il lui offrit son irrésistible sourire en coin avant de plonger une nouvelle fois vers ses lèvres. Elle descendit ses mains vers le jean de son partenaire et défit les boutons rapidement avant de le faire glisser. Il l'enleva de lui-même et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, sur le capot de la voiture, sous la pluie qui tombait à torrents. Seul leur dernier sous vêtement faisait office de barrage. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Edward lui, la trouvait parfaite. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la énième fois avec tendresse, et chacun défit progressivement le sous-vêtement de l'autre. Cette fois nous y étions. Il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre eux. Edward la regarda intensément, lui demandant son accord silencieusement. Bella hocha la tête. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait été aussi déterminée.

Il écarta ses jambes avec précaution et entra doucement en elle. Bella émit un long gémissement plaintif. Elle atteignait vraiment le paradis. Il se mouvait d'abord lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, puis petit à petit, il accéléra la cadence. Il grognait tandis qu'elle criait. Les parois de la belle commençaient à se resserrer tellement la jouissance était proche. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils faisaient l'amour, mais ils savaient que ça ne serait jamais assez.

Au bout d'un moment de plaisir sans pareil, Edward ressortit d'elle, pour replonger encore plus violemment. Les parois de Bella se resserrèrent d'un coup et elle explosa. Elle atteignit son apothéose. Edward la rejoignit dans son orgasme et se déversa en elle, le tout sous une farandole de cris tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres.

Ils restèrent allongés, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits. Bella aimait la chaleur de leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Cet instant dura longtemps, avant qu'il ne se retire et ne s'allonge sur le coté. Bella tourna la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent durant une éternité, appréciant simplement le calme après toute cette agitation. Un calme, uniquement dérangé par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait toujours. Qui aurait cru que cette nuit qui promettait d'être atroce, offrirait à Bella le plus bel orgasme qu'elle n'ait jamais connu ?

« J'adore cette voiture. » Dit-elle essoufflée.

Il sourit, et lui caressa la joue avant de rapprocher son visage, et de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce simple contact avait eu le don de l'émoustiller une nouvelle fois. Elle planait. Elle n'avait plus du tout conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Elle ne se sentait même pas soulevée, ni portée jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa voiture, sur la banquette arrière.

C'est ici qu'ils le refirent. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit sans penser une seule fois au lendemain. Et à chaque fois, un orgasme surpuissant les prenait, toujours plus fort que le précédent.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et ils durent revenir à la réalité, bien trop tôt à leur goût. Edward s'extirpa de l'Audi en tenue d'Adam pour ramasser ses vêtements, complètement trempés. Il prit également ceux de Bella qui étaient dans un état lamentable, puis retourna à la voiture et les lui remit. Le tout sous le regard de Bella qui n'avait cessé de le contempler sous tous les angles durant ce manège.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, chacun de leur côté, et quand Bella sortit de la voiture, Elle ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Non mais t'as vu l'état de nos vêtements ? Mon père va m'assassiner. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire moi ? » Il ne répondit pas mais fit un sourire en coin.

« Tiens, tes chaussures. » Dit-il en les lui tendant. Elle les prit rougissante.

« Merci. »

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle trouvait ce moment vraiment embarrassant. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture de police, et se saisit du permis de conduire de la jeune femme et des papiers de sa voiture. Il lui remit les documents dans un état complètement piteux mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lui sourit.

« J'irai refaire ma carte de permis. Ça m'étonnerait que le prochain flic que je rencontre n'accepte un permis aussi trempé et taché. »

« Alors tu as l'intention de te remettre à conduire sans respecter les limites de vitesse ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! J'ai pas du tout envie de me refaire arrêter. » Cet aveu était légèrement un mensonge. Des nuits comme ça elle en aurait voulu des milliers. « D'ailleurs puisqu'on en reparle… » Elle se sentit tout d'un coup tendue et hésitante. « J'imagine qu'avec ce qui vient de se passer… on peut oublier cette histoire de contravention… Pas vrai ? » Il se retint de rire.

« C'est bon, Bella, tu peux partir tranquille. » Elle lui sauta au cou.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que mon frère aura ma peau ! »

Puis elle s'écarta brusquement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Euh… je veux quand même que tu saches que… que j'ai jamais fait ça. Je veux dire que d'habitude, je suis une vraie prude et là… Enfin juste pour te dire, que j'ai vraiment, jamais fait ça. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle alla en direction de sa voiture et ouvrit sa portière. Mais avant de monter à l'intérieur, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Il était prés de sa voiture et la fixait. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de parler d'une voix forte.

« Au revoir monsieur l'agent. » Il lui sourit à son tour.

« Au revoir Bella. »

Puis elle monta et s'engagea rapidement sur la route. Il fit de même. Chacun était reparti de son coté avec une seule pensée en tête, qu'ils venaient de passer la nuit la plus excitante de toute leur vie…

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^ Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant des reviews ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, d'ailleurs je jure que je réponds à chaque fois^^**

**Un grand merci à Mel et Samy940 pour leur soutien =)**

**Gros bisous **

**Popolove=)**


	2. Chapter 2: A small world

**Salut tout le monde! **

Non, je n'ai pas disparu de la circulation, j'étais juste dans les salles de cinéma, comme tout le monde j'imagine^^. Je voudrais faire un ENORME MERCI pour toutes ces reviews! 50 pour un seul chapitre, c'est vraiment plus que ce que je pouvais oser espérer. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour mon OS. 23ème sur 67, je trouve ça fantastique. Maintenant que le concours d'Allocop est fini, je vais pouvoir poster la suite. Alors voici le chapitre 2. J'ai refusé de changer le titre de cette fiction pour la simple et unique raison que c'est une amie qui me l'a trouvé et que c'est avec ce titre que j'ai commencé cette fic. **Merci à Samy940^^**

_Je remercie tous les anonymes:_ **Méli****,** (Tes compliments m'ont fait très plaisir^^)**, ****Séraphine, Vanessa** (je n'ai toujours pas reçu ton adresse mail:( )**, ****princesse, malliia et twilighteuse27.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre. Je n'en suis pas très satisfaite étant donné que l'histoire doit se mettre en place, mais bon... C'est vous les juges^^**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : A small World  
**

Imprévisible. À quand remontait la dernière fois où la vie de Bella fut imprévisible ? Hormis la nuit dernière où elle s'était abandonnée à un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom, sur une route déserte à la vue de n'importe quel individu qui passerait en voiture. Elle se mit soudainement à appréhender. Combien de passants l'avaient vue nue en train de faire l'amour sur le capot d'une voiture ?

Oh merde. La voila exhibitionniste à présent.

L'avantage, c'est que la personne avec qui elle s'était envoyée en l'air était un policier. Donc elle n'aurait pas pu être arrêtée pour outrage à la pudeur. Bella recommença - pour la énième fois - à repenser à sa fantastique nuit avec ce fantastique apollon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ne reverrait probablement jamais.

Ses lèvres sucrées et entraînantes, ses cheveux soyeux et mal coiffés, Ses yeux profonds et envoûtants… Seigneur, pardonnez-là pour ses pensées impures et inconvenantes.

Elle sentait que cet homme – Oh combien parfait ! – allait hanter ses nuits pendant pas mal de temps. Elle n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire aussi facilement. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait la nuit merveilleuse et unique passée à ses cotés. Et elle donnerait tout, absolument tout, pour recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Malheureusement, en voyant le panneau de Forks, devant ses yeux, elle retomba bien trop vite dans la réalité. Sa vie triste, terne et banale. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas uniquement de l'ennui dans son petit quotidien. Son frère Emmett, égayait ses journées grâce à ses pitreries et ses innombrables conneries.

Ce dernier était au chômage lui aussi. Il travaillait jusqu'à peu en tant qu'entraîneur de baseball pour adultes, mais il fut renvoyé pour avoir parié sur la tête des joueurs avec l'arbitre. Quel idiot…

Bella éclata de rire en repensant à ce moment là. Emmett était assez populaire dans les environs pour ses mille et une conquêtes féminines. En effet, le jeune homme plaisait étonnement beaucoup aux filles, et ce depuis l'âge du lycée. D'un point de vue extérieur, Bella trouvait d'ailleurs que le numéro de charme que son frère leur faisait, était vraiment parfait. Cela dit, il ne restait jamais avec une fille plus d'une semaine. Son « pote Emmy » se lassait très vite d'après ses dires. Il n'est jamais tombé amoureux. Son dicton était que lorsqu'il sortait avec une fille, c'était pour se rendre service mutuellement, et que lorsqu'il rompait avec elle, c'est lorsque le service n'était plus valable et qu'il fallait en changer.

Leur père Charlie avait depuis longtemps abandonné son rôle de père avec Emmett. Il savait qu'il était irrécupérable tant qu'il serait dans cette optique. Alors il ne disait plus rien. Au contraire, il lui tapait même dans la main lorsqu'il trouvait qu'Emmett avait bien choisi.

Elle avait également Alice Brandon, sa meilleure amie qui voyait du rose partout. Elle était toujours enjouée, croquait la vie à pleines dents et en était fière. Tout le contraire de Bella en somme. Elle travaillait en tant que créatrice de mode pour une grosse boite à Seattle. Elle et Bella s'étaient connues au collège. Elles avaient toujours été inséparables. Ses parents n'étant jamais là, Alice passait le plus clair de son temps chez Bella. Elle était devenue un membre de la famille à part entière et avait même sa propre chambre. Au départ, cette quatrième chambre servait de chambre d'ami. Mais il s'avérait qu'elle était la seule personne qui y logeait et qui l'accaparait. De plus, c'est elle-même qui l'a décorée. Charlie considérait Alice comme sa fille et Emmett, comme sa deuxième sœur. Bella allait la voir régulièrement depuis qu'elles s'étaient séparées.

Elle se gara devant le porche de la maison et attendit quelques minutes avant de descendre de la voiture. Il fallait qu'elle mette au point son scénario avant de rentrer. Elle devait également se composer un masque innocent et impassible, afin de ne pas montrer les différentes émotions qui l'avaient traversée ces dernières heures. Son frère lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle inspira et expira un bon nombre de fois puis, prit son courage à deux mains et s'extirpa de la voiture.

« Papa ? » Appela-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine car il était l'heure du petit déjeuner et salua les deux hommes qui s'empiffraient.

« Bon matin. » Leur fit-elle innocemment, comme si tout était normal. Emmett tourna la tête vers elle au ralenti tandis que Charlie affichait de la surprise. Dans le genre « entrée remarquée », Bella n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

« Bah alors, où t'étais passée ? » Demanda Charlie. « Et que t'est-il arrivé pour revenir dans un état aussi lamentable ? »

« Euh… j'ai eu un petit problème sur la route. »

« Un problème ? Tu n'as jamais de problème, d'habitude. » Fit remarquer Emmett. Bella décida d'ignorer sa réplique.

« En fait ma voiture a calé. » Expliqua-t-elle naturellement. « Alors j'ai dû passer la nuit à l'intérieur. »

« T'as dormi dans ta voiture ? Je comprends pourquoi t'as l'air complètement crevé. » Dit son frère.

_Qu'il est drôle…_ Pensa-t-elle. Évidemment qu'elle était exténuée. Et heureusement qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« C'est vrai que la banquette n'a pas été des plus confortables. » Répondit Bella avec un sourire forcé.

« Et comment tu t'en es sortie ? » Demanda son père.

« Oh… et bien en fait… un type s'est arrêté et m'a secourue. » Mentit-elle.

« Un type ? » Demanda son père avec suspicion.

« Ouais. Il a été très gentil d'ailleurs. » Ça pour être gentil, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. « Bref, je l'ai remercié et je suis rentrée. »

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Aucune idée. » S'empressa de dire la jeune fille. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. »

« D'accord, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu rentres dans cet état là. » Rétorqua Emmett.

Bella se sentit tout d'un coup très mal. Elle avait oublié l'état de ses vêtements et chaussures. Elle dût à nouveau mentir avec aplomb.

« J'ai pensé que vous l'auriez déjà deviné, me connaissant. J'ai glissé plusieurs fois et je suis tombée. » Emmett partit dans un rire tonitruant pendant que Charlie soupirait.

« Décidément, t'es vraiment prévisible. » Dit le premier. « J'aurais dû m'en douter venant de toi. Tu sais, il faudrait penser à prendre des cours de rééducation pour apprendre à marcher correctement. »

« Très drôle. » Fit-elle avec ironie. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

Puis elle s'en alla.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre ? » Demanda Charlie, une fois seuls. Emmett haussa les épaules.

« Elle a sûrement craqué pour son dépanneur. » Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Charlie rit légèrement.

_S'il savait à quel point il était proche de la vérité…_

Lorsque Bella revint de la douche, Charlie était parti au travail et Emmett était toujours à table. L'avantage de Charlie, c'est qu'il avait de très bons horaires. Il pouvait partir au travail à une heure assez tardive et prendre son temps. Bella s'assit et commença à manger ce qu'il restait sur la table. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua que son frère l'observait minutieusement.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle. Il secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Pauvre Bella, qui croit pouvoir cacher ses émotions à son frère bien aimé. » Elle pâlit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il s'esclaffa.

« Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que t'as tiré ton coup cette nuit ! » La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Nia-t-elle.

« Arrête ton jeu, Swan. C'est comme s'il y avait marqué sur ton front: « J'ai fais l'amour hier soir. » » Bella toussa tellement elle était choquée par le franc parler d'Emmett. Elle ne s'y était jamais habituée.

« Et comment j'aurais pu faire un truc pareil ? Je te signale que j'ai passé la nuit dans ma voiture ! » Pour une fois, elle disait la vérité. Elle omettait simplement de dire qu'elle n'avait pas été seule.

« J'en sais rien moi. Peut être que ton sauveur inconnu y est pour quelque chose. » Dit-il avec un sourire suggestif. Elle se rebiffa.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Elle se leva subitement de sa chaise tandis que son frère riait.

« Relax Bella, je plaisante ! Comme si toi, t'étais capable d'un truc pareil. » Il secoua la tête. Bella avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il blaguait depuis le début ? Elle sentit une grande vague de soulagement l'envahir et se rassit. « Cela dit, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose. » Finit-il.

« Dans ce cas, laissons les secrets là où ils sont, tu veux ? » Emmett sourit.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Bella soupira. Son moment magique était bel et bien terminé et avait fait place au retour de son quotidien assommant. Tout ce qu'il restait de sa nuit fantastique avec son inconnu policier était un souvenir. Souvenir qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

* * *

Les jours passèrent à une allure plus lente que celle d'un escargot. Thanksgiving était pour bientôt et Charlie commençait déjà à prévoir le repas familial qu'il faisait traditionnellement. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines depuis cette fameuse nuit mais Bella ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Chaque nuit, elle revivait ce moment délicieux. Elle avait de nombreux fantasmes différents, mais avec une chose en commun, ce mystérieux Edward qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps, elle s'en remettrait et finirait par oublier et passer à autre chose, mais ce ne fut point le cas.

Au contraire, chaque jour son désir et sa frustration s'amplifiaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue comme son frère. À la seule différence que lui, il avait toujours une partenaire. Elle en revanche, n'avait personne pour se soulager. De toute façon, elle ne voulait personne. Personne d'autre que lui. Elle avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, pensé à le retrouver. Mais comment faire ? Pour ça elle devrait probablement s'en référer à son père et il en était hors de question. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire si jamais elle se retrouvait de nouveau confrontée à lui ?

Non. Le retrouver n'était décidément pas un bon plan. Et puis elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir, donc cela résolvait le problème. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était tenter tant bien que mal de l'oublier, chose qu'elle essayait déjà de faire depuis deux semaines.

Ce matin là, Bella se leva d'un pied décidé. Elle avait enfin décroché un entretien d'embauche pour un emploi. Depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait… Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner après s'être lavée. Charlie était encore là.

« Il faudrait penser à faire les courses. » S'exclama celui-ci. « Vous ne travaillez pas de la journée, vous pouvez bien vous en occuper. »

« Dis-le à Emmett. » Répondit-elle. « C'est toujours moi qui m'en occupe. »

« Je ne peux pas en parler à Emmett, il achète toujours n'importe quoi. »

« Je vous signale que je suis là. » Répondit le concerné. Elle soupira.

« Entendu, je le ferai une fois revenue du lycée. » Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête d'étonnement.

« Du lycée ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas aller foutre au lycée ? » Demanda Emmett.

« J'ai rendez-vous pour un emploi. »

« Depuis quand t'as un job, toi ? »

« Je n'en ai pas, imbécile. C'est pour ça que j'en cherche un. »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ?" Demanda Charlie.

« Apparemment, il leur manque un professeur de littérature. Angela Weber a parlé de moi au principal. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. »

« C'est génial. » Dit son père. « Emmett, prends exemple sur ta petite sœur. »

« Pour quoi faire ? Le statut de chômeur me plaît bien. » Rétorqua celui-ci.

« C'est normal que ça te plaise. » Dit Bella. « Tu ne fais rien de la journée. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi, tu es sans travail actuellement ? »

« Sauf que moi, je me bouge un peu les fesses. Je fais le ménage, la cuisine et tout le reste. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandée de tout faire. C'est toi qui t'es portée volontaire. » Contra-t-il.

« Et bien si j'ai le poste, ce ne sera plus un problème. » Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire. Emmett se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'occuper des taches ménagères.

« Alors Bella, tu t'occupes des courses ? » Demanda Charlie en se dirigeant vers la porte pour partir au travail.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

« A ce soir alors. »

Il sortit et elle se retourna vers Emmett.

« Je te préviens, tu viendras avec moi. » Lui dit-elle. Il rigola.

« Va bosser au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. » Elle secoua la tête. Quel feignant…

...

Bella se trouvait actuellement assise dans le bureau du principal.

Étant une élève studieuse, elle n'avait mis les pieds dans ce bureau qu'une seule et unique fois. C'était la fois où le principal l'avait convoquée pour la féliciter de son travail, et pour lui parler des différentes universités où elle pourrait aller. Si elle avait su qu'elle se retrouverait à étudier à la faculté modeste de Seattle, elle ne se serait jamais autant acharnée pour avoir des notes aussi excellentes.

Le principal – qui n'était plus le même que celui qu'elle avait au lycée – referma son dossier et releva les yeux vers elle.

« Je dois dire que vous avez un dossier plutôt brillant, mademoiselle Swan. Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez accepté d'étudier à l'université de Seattle alors que vous auriez pu viser beaucoup plus haut. L'Ivy League par exemple. » La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Il s'agit de raisons personnelles. » Répondit-elle. L'homme n'insista pas.

« Très bien, vous avez le poste. » Déclara-t-il.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

« Miss Weber m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous. Et votre dossier est impeccable. » Elle se leva de sa chaise.

« Je vous remercie infiniment. » Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

« Bienvenue au lycée de Forks, mademoiselle Swan. Vous commencerez dés lundi à huit heures. Voici votre emploi du temps. » Dit-il en lui tendant un papier. Elle le prit et le plia. « Ne soyez pas en retard. »

« Je suis toujours ponctuelle. » Déclara-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte de sortie.

Elle sortit du bureau le cœur léger. Elle avait enfin trouvé un travail. Le miracle de Thanksgiving. Finie la Bella chômeuse, pas fichue de gagner de l'argent et de travailler. Place à Isabella Swan, salariée à plein temps, professeur de littérature dans un lycée. Son père allait être fier d'elle et son frère allait être jaloux. Elle courut vers sa voiture et se dépêcha de s'asseoir sur le siège coté conducteur, aux cotés d'Emmett.

Celui-ci se redressa soudainement et afficha un air curieux.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella sourit.

« J'ai eu le poste ! » Dit-elle joviale.

Emmett fit un de ces sourires heureux. Il était vraiment heureux pour sa sœur et avait prié toute la matinée pour qu'elle décroche ce travail. Mais ça, elle ne le saurait jamais.

« Félicitations Bella. Bienvenue dans le monde des grands. » Dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Cette dernière grogna faiblement.

« Maintenant que je ne traînerai plus à la maison, tu vas pouvoir faire toutes les tâches tout seul. » Dit-elle triomphante. Emmett perdit son sourire instantanément.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux travailler ? Tu peux rester à la maison t'occuper de tous ces trucs. »

« Sérieusement Emmett, il serait peut être temps que tu te responsabilises un peu. Tu passes tes journées, vautré à rien faire. Ou alors tu vas à la salle de sport. Tu sais le ménage, c'est du sport aussi. »

« Bella… je ne sais même pas comment fonctionne la machine à laver, je n'ai jamais utilisé le fer à repasser et je ne me sers jamais du lave-vaisselle. Que veux-tu que je fasse si tu n'es plus là ? » Bella soupira. Un vrai gamin…

« Dans ce cas trouve-toi un job. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire pour éviter les corvées. » Emmett se renfrogna.

« Bon, tu n'avais pas dit qu'on devait aller faire les courses ? » Bella arqua un sourcil. Il ne devait vraiment pas aimer ce genre de conversations pour préférer faire les courses.

« Si, nous y allons. » Dit-elle en mettant en marche le moteur.

...

Plus tard dans la journée, Bella rangeait les courses, tandis qu'Emmett regardait une rediffusion de catch à la télévision. L'après-midi avait déjà bien avancé et Charlie avait bientôt fini le travail.

« Eh Bells ? » Appela-t-il. Elle se dirigea dans le salon.

« Oui ? » Celui-ci tourna les yeux vers elle.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrais aller manger des pizzas ce soir. » Bella sourit.

« Si tu veux. Appelle-les, tu connais le numéro par cœur. » Il secoua la tête.

« Non, je parlais d'aller au resto. Tu sais, histoire de fêter ton nouveau travail. »

« Tu veux dire mon premier. » Rectifia-t-elle. Il soupira.

« Si tu le dis. Bon alors, t'es partante ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais tu connais Papa, dés qu'il sera rentré, il ne voudra pas bouger. » Emmett rigola.

« Ouais, t'as raison. Viens, on va le chercher au poste. »

« D'accord. Pars devant, je ferme la maison. » Dit-elle en s'activant.

…

Le trajet se fit en silence. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett prenne la parole.

« Ça fait combien de temps que nous ne sommes pas venus au poste ? » Bella soupira. Penser à la police la faisait repenser à son bel inconnu en uniforme.

« Aucune idée. » Dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Ça va Bella ? » Demanda Emmett. Il trouvait son soudain changement d'humeur un peu étrange. La jeune fille se reprit.

« Oui, tout va bien. On est arrivé. » Dit-elle avec soulagement. Elle se gara devant le poste, à côté des voitures de patrouille.

« Je t'attends là. » Lui dit Emmett. « Je ne suis pas très bien vu par ici. » Bella émit un léger rire.

« D'accord, je vais le chercher. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Le nombre de fois où son père avait dû ramer pour faire sortir son fils de prison car il avait conduit avec un taux d'alcoolémie élevé, manqué de respect à un agent de police, où encore volé dans un supermarché… Pauvre Charlie qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Il savait très bien que son fils faisait ça pour l'énerver. Et il avait raison car ça l'énervait. Mais malgré tout, Charlie éprouvait un amour inconditionnel aussi bien pour Bella que pour Emmett. Même si ce dernier s'entêtait à faire les quatre cents coups, cela faisait partie de lui et Charlie n'y pourrait jamais rien. Il avait apprit à l'accepter et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait un fils différent.

Bella se dirigea vers l'entrée du commissariat mais s'arrêta. Elle vit deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas, sortir et s'en aller vers le parking. Ces deux hommes n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est qu'ils lui rappelaient puissamment l'Edward de ses rêves. Son Edward. Ils avaient le même uniforme, la même façon de marcher – quoi qu'Edward fût nettement plus gracieux dans ses souvenirs – et la même voiture. D'accord, son père aussi avait la même. Mais là, il n'était plus du tout question de son père. D'ailleurs, elle oublia totalement le monde extérieur.

Elle était replongée dans ses souvenirs, ceux qui resteront à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire, comme étant les souvenirs les plus incroyables de son existence. Ces souvenirs qui seraient les seules preuves d'une vie passionnante.

Car oui, Bella s'ennuyait éperdument. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi avant cette fameuse nuit. Elle avait seulement trouvé sa vie banale, sans intérêt et cela lui convenait très bien. Mais après s'être donnée à cet homme et avoir connu un plaisir sans nom, sa vie désormais lui paraissait nettement plus assommante. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre bien longtemps. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, sa vie serait tellement insupportable qu'elle n'aurait plus le choix que de le retrouver. Si elle voulait à nouveau connaître l'amusement et la vitalité, il fallait qu'elle le revoie.

Ce n'était pas d'un travail, dont elle avait besoin. C'était de lui. C'est lui qui avait finalement donné un sens à son existence inintéressante. Elle devait le rechercher. Peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait, elle ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois l'avoir trouvé. Elle se fichait qu'il soit marié, père de famille, ou vivant à l'autre bout du monde. La première chose qu'elle fera lorsqu'elle sera face à lui, sera de lui sauter dessus.

Elle se mit à prier pour qu'un nouveau miracle de Thanksgiving se produise. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour qu'il se matérialise maintenant, devant elle…

« Bella ? »

Elle soupira de déception quand elle reconnut la voix rauque de son père. Apparemment, il était sorti du commissariat sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu Charlie et se figea lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui était à coté de lui.

Apparemment le miracle de Thanksgiving continuait. Il venait d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher, à savoir, faire apparaître sous ses yeux, l'homme dont elle rêvait depuis des jours et des nuits. Elle cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour se demander si ce n'était pas encore une de ses hallucinations, mais non.

Il était là. Son Edward était là. C'est à cet instant là qu'elle se rendit compte que sa mémoire et ses rêves lui avaient vraiment fait défaut. Il était encore plus séduisant et beau que dans ses souvenirs. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier ses yeux si magnifiques, ses cheveux décoiffés, son visage parfait… Il ne portait pas son uniforme, ce qui étonna Bella, mais une simple veste et un jean qui le rendaient incroyablement sexy. Et lorsqu'elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait vu sous les vêtements du beau brun, elle ne put empêcher son entrejambe de s'humidifier.

Seigneur… Son univers semblait s'être remis en place. Elle avait l'impression d'être transportée dans un autre univers. Elle avait à nouveau l'envie de revivre cette nuit magique. Elle la revivrait coûte que coûte.

Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux du jeune homme la scruter avec étonnement, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi parlait-il avec son père ? Mais le principal, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas exécuter ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire quand elle le reverrait, c'est-à-dire, lui sauter dessus. Son père était là… et Emmett aussi d'ailleurs. Elle était à présent dans un pétrin pas possible.

« Bella ? Tu m'entends ? » Ce fut un Charlie visiblement impatient qui interrompit sa rêverie.

Elle secoua la tête imperceptiblement et tenta vainement de détourner son regard de cet adonis pour regarder son père. Elle s'approcha de lui – d'eux – non sans que les pulsations de son cœur ne s'intensifient. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil vers celui qui accompagnait son père car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se perdrait. Avec toute la volonté d'Hercule, elle parvint à formuler une phrase assez cohérente.

« Salut Papa… ta journée s'est bien passée ? » Charlie la regarda étrangement.

« La routine. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de ma chère fille ? »

« Emmett et moi sommes venus te chercher pour aller manger une pizza. »

« Et vous ne pouviez pas simplement téléphoner comme on le fait d'habitude ? » Demanda celui-ci grognon.

« Euh… bah… Emmett voulait qu'on aille fêter mon nouvel emploi. »

« Tu veux dire ton premier. » Rectifia son père. Elle se mordit la joue inférieure.

À ce moment là, elle s'autorisa un regard pour le jeune homme qui la troublait tant. Le regarder droit dans les yeux la fit perdre tous ses moyens. Il la regardait intensément, à la fois incrédule, surprit et décontenancé. Apparemment, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à la revoir. Bella se sentit fondre. La Terre aurait pu s'écrouler qu'elle n'en aurait eu que faire, tant le regarder la rendait insouciante du monde extérieur. Elle devait lui parler. Maintenant qu'il était devant elle, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le lâche.

« Excuse-moi Bella, mais… vous vous connaissez, tous les deux ? » Demanda son père étonné. Bella tourna son regard vers son père, la bouche à moitié ouverte. « Je dis ça parce que depuis tout à l'heure, tu le regardes comme s'il était le messie. » Reprit Charlie.

Edward émit un rire étouffé tandis que Bella vira au rouge. Si seulement il savait… Dans le genre, moments embarrassants, celui-là était sans conteste l'un des pires moments dans la vie de Bella. Et là, que devait-elle dire au juste ? Papa, voici le type avec qui j'ai fait l'amour sur le capot de ma voiture en plein milieu d'une autoroute ? Inconcevable.

Edward n'avait pas dit un seul mot et s'amusait à regarder la jeune fille se démener avec son père, ce qui énerva un peu Bella. Il voulait s'amuser, et bien elle allait faire la même chose. Elle secoua la tête pour se donner du courage et chercha l'excuse la plus plausible.

« Et bien… tu te rappelles le soir où je suis rentrée au petit matin ? » Edward arrêta de sourire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas dire la vérité. Charlie hocha la tête.

« Et donc ? »

« Et bien c'est le type dont je t'ai parlé. » Finit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté.

La lanterne de Charlie s'éclaira alors que celle d'Edward était dans le noir complet. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ? Pourquoi avoir parlé de lui ? Bella sourit. Le voir commencer à s'affoler l'amusait. Heureusement pour lui, Charlie répondit à toutes ses questions muettes.

« Alors vous êtes celui qui a dépanné ma fille ? » Demanda-t-il. Edward finit par se détendre et s'octroya un léger sourire.

« On peut dire ça. »

Ce fut la première phrase qu'il formula depuis que Bella est arrivée. Entendre sa voix à nouveau, transporta Bella dans une autre dimension. Même sa voix était aphrodisiaque. Comment avait-elle pu oublier cette mélodie, qui chante comme un carillon dans ses oreilles ? Charlie tira Bella de ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

« Et bien Edward, merci infiniment de l'avoir secourue. Bella m'a dit comment sa voiture avait calé et comment vous l'aviez aidée. Je dois dire que je suis rassuré qu'elle soit tombée sur vous. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, et on aurait pu abuser d'elle. Avec vous je suis sûr qu'au moins, elle était en sécurité. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Edward aussi était amusé. Charlie ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Aucun doute qu'Edward ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

« C'est vrai que l'on ne sait jamais sur qui l'on tombe. » Répondit poliment Edward, tandis que Bella fondait intérieurement en entendant à nouveau sa voix.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires au bureau. » Répliqua Charlie. « Bella, dis à Emmett que j'arrive. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Charlie retourna à l'intérieur, laissant ainsi seuls, les deux jeune gens qui se sentaient plus embarrassés que jamais. Edward se lança.

« Alors finalement, tu ne mentais pas. Ton père est bel et bien chef de police. » Bella haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu croyais que je t'avais raconté des mensonges ? » Il sourit.

« Pardonne-moi d'en avoir douté, mais tu n'es pas la seule à utiliser ce genre d'excuses. De plus, tu semblais bien déterminée à ne pas recevoir cette fichue amende. »

« Oh, mais je l'étais. La preuve, je ne l'ai pas eue. » Sourit-elle.

« Il faut dire que tu as su te montrer convaincante. » Sourit-il à son tour. Ils se regardèrent pendant une bonne minute, avant de rompre le silence.

« Alors tu travailles avec Charlie ? » Demanda Bella avec curiosité.

« Depuis une semaine environ. Apparemment il y aurait des ours dans le coin alors j'ai décidé d'envoyer une équipe de renfort ici. » Bella écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Attends une minute… tu es bien un agent de police, pas vrai ? » Edward sourit.

« En vérité, je suis inspecteur. » Déclara-t-il.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna-t-elle. C'était impossible qu'il ait un tel poste. « C'est impossible. » Dit-elle. « Tu mets des contraventions. » Il rit brièvement.

« En fait, pas vraiment. » Dit-il. « Je roulais en direction de Seattle lorsqu'un ami de longue date m'a appelé pour me demander de le remplacer ce soir. Je n'ai pas pu refuser alors j'ai dû me coltiner un boulot qui n'est pas le mien. Je m'ennuyais et m'apprêtais à partir, quand une folle furieuse est apparue sous mon nez à une vitesse fulgurante. »

« Comment tu as réussi à me rattraper ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Étant un passionné des courses poursuites, c'était relativement facile. »

« Et c'est moi qu'on veut arrêter à cause de ma rapidité ? » S'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme avait presque le même poste que son père. Elle n'en savait rien car elle n'y connaissait rien en hiérarchie. Mais tout de même !

« Alors… quand je t'ai appelé monsieur l'agent… j'aurais dû dire inspecteur ? » Demanda Bella, gênée comme il n'en était pas permis.

« Oui, mais j'ai bien aimé le monsieur l'agent. » Dit-il avec sourire en coin.

Bella rougit de la pire des manières. La discussion était en train de dévier et Bella ne se sentirait pas du tout capable de se retenir de faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait que la discussion reste innocente car rien qu'à cet instant, sa seule pensée fut de l'embrasser.

« Dis… tu n'as jamais cherché à me retrouver ? » Demanda Bella avec appréhension.

Cette question l'avait hanté durant deux semaines. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se demander si lui, pensait à elle, s'il souhaitait la revoir. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle aimait simplement rêver et croire qu'il puisse vouloir d'elle une seconde fois. Et une troisième fois…

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter. Peut être avait-il peur de la blesser.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je… »

« Bella ! » Hurla Emmett qui klaxonnait dans la voiture, les coupant ainsi en plein moment crucial. « Tu te dépêches, oui ? J'ai faim moi ! »

Bella avait à cet instant, des envies de meurtres. Son frère apparaissait toujours au mauvais moment. À cause de lui, elle ne saura jamais ce qu'il aurait répondu.

« J'arrive McCarthy ! » Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de son frère.

« McCarthy ? » S'étonna Edward. « Je croyais que votre nom était Swan. » Bella sourit.

« Oh, c'est le cas. Seulement depuis qu'il a huit ans et qu'il a vu ce joueur de catch à la télévision, il nous ordonne de l'appeler comme ça. » Edward rigola. « Ris autant que tu veux, mais je te promets que ce nom est même écrit sur sa carte d'identité. » Dit Bella. Edward ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié. » Bella sourit.

« Non, ça c'est certain. »

Un silence se réinstalla mais il n'était pas gênant. Chacun profitait de la chance d'avoir retrouvé la personne dont il rêve depuis des jours et des semaines.

« Donc, tu as fini par trouver un travail ? » Demanda Edward après quelques minutes. « Félicitations. »

« Comment sais-tu que je n'en avais pas ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée. Il sourit.

« Tu m'as dit beaucoup de choses la dernière fois. » Bella piqua un fard. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle lui avait raconté la quasi-totalité de sa courte vie.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir ennuyé avec mes histoires. » S'excusa-t-elle rougissante.

« Tu ne m'as pas ennuyé du tout. Bien au contraire… » Bella se sentit blanchir. Était-elle la seule à avoir entendu les allusions faites dans sa phrase ? « Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ? » Reprit-il.

« Je travaille au lycée. » Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es professeur ? »

« De littérature. » Compléta Bella avec le sourire.

« Intéressant. » Murmura Edward pour lui même. « Une fille intelligente. Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. »

Bella rougit. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les compliments, mais étrangement, elle chérissait tous ceux qui venaient de sa part.

« Et tu vas rester ici longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il sourit.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Probablement quelques mois. Je dois d'abord surveiller l'affaire des ours de prés. De plus, une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte dans la forêt et apparemment, il ne s'agirait pas d'un animal. »

« Une fille se serait faite assassinée ? Ici, à Forks ? » S'étonna Bella, visiblement choquée d'apprendre un tel évènement. Il hocha perceptiblement la tête.

« Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. Il faudrait déjà identifier le corps. »

« Alors Bella, Tu te magnes oui ? J'en ai marre d'attendre,! Et Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » Cria Emmett de sa voix tonitruante. Bella soupira. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle ait quelque chose de tranchant entre les mains ou Emmett n'en survivrait pas.

« Il faut que j'y aille. C'était… un plaisir de te revoir. » Conclut-elle avec gêne. Le jeune homme sourit.

« Pour moi aussi. Fais attention à toi. On ne sait pas ce qui traîne dans les environs. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Je le ferai. » Sourit-elle. Le fait qu'Edward s'inquiétait pour elle la rendait euphorique à l'intérieur. « Au revoir Inspecteur. » Rit-elle.

Il secoua la tête amusé. Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture où l'attendait un Emmett, remonté à bloc. Il était toujours de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il avait faim.

« Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas venir te chercher moi-même. » Elle soupira.

« De toute façon, cela n'aurait servi strictement à rien, étant donné que Charlie n'est même pas encore là. » Dit-elle. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Charlie n'était parti que pour prendre des affaires. Il aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps.

« Je sais. Mais je voulais avoir un peu de temps pour t'interroger. » Dit-il avec un sourire suggestif. Bella pâlit.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle, pas du tout rassurée. Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit.

« Quand est-ce que t'as couché avec lui ? » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Emmett avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Bella s'étouffa.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Cria-t-elle. Il rigola.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir l'habitude que je remarque toujours tout à propos de toi. » Bella grogna doucement.

« Je te déteste Emmett Swan McCarthy. » Il arrêta de rire, puis ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise.

« Donc j'avais raison ? » S'exclama-t-il hallucinant. Bella se redressa subitement. Elle venait de se faire avoir comme une débutante. « Alors ça ! J'essayais simplement de te faire sortir de tes gonds et j'apprends que… » Il secoua la tête, incapable de continuer. « Raconte-moi tout ! » Finit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Fais attention, on dirait Alice. » Fit remarquer Bella. Il rigola.

« Sauf que moi ce que je demande, ce n'est pas vos trucs de filles à la fleur bleue. Je veux juste savoir où et quand vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air. » La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha. Elle était rouge pivoine à l'heure qu'il était.

« Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. » Se renfrogna-t-elle en croisant les bras et en se calant dans son siège. Il s'esclaffa.

« Allez Bella… Comment t'as connu ce type ? Il travaille avec Papa en plus. »

« Mais je l'ignorais. » Dit-elle en haussant la voix. « Et puis au lieu de m'encourager, t'es pas sensé jouer le rôle du grand frère protecteur qui ne veut pas que je fasse ce genre de choses ? » Emmett sourit.

« C'était au lycée Bella. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé l'âge de te couver depuis longtemps. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis même rassurée de savoir que tu profites de la vie et que tu te fais du bien. Je commençais à m'inquiéter tu sais… »

Bella en resta bouche bée. Elle était choquée de ce que son frère venait de lui dire. D'accord, elle n'avait pas eu de relation depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas parce que lui, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle devait en faire autant. Tandis qu'Emmett attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide à parler, Bella soupira et se lança.

« Le dépanneur de la nuit dernière. » Dit-elle simplement. Emmett resta silencieux. Puis il éclata de rire.

« Je le savais. Je savais que t'avais eu une histoire avec ce mystérieux type sur l'autoroute. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? T'avais pas les moyens de le payer en espèce alors tu l'as payé en nature ? » Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire la vérité alors que le tout était basé sur un mensonge. Ce serait nettement plus simple si elle lui disait pour commencer, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une arrestation. Mais sa dignité et sa fierté l'en empêchaient. De plus, la rencontre entre Edward et Bella, n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de facile à exprimer. Personne n'arriverait à comprendre – surtout pas Emmett – pourquoi, ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là. L'attraction avait été chimique, magnétique et incontrôlable.

« Et bien on discutait… » Commença-t-elle. « Et puis une chose en entraînant une autre… on s'est retrouvé nu à faire… tout un tas de trucs. » Emmett partit dans un rire tonitruant.

« Et après tout ça, t'es toujours aussi coincée et frigide ? » Elle s'énerva.

« Je ne suis pas frigide. »

« Oh que si tu l'es. »

« C'est complètement faux ! » Il rigola.

« Qui aurait pensé qu'Isabella Swan, intello coincée, emprunterait le chemin du mal et s'abandonnerait dans le vis du péché… » Bella ne pût s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque.

« Il faut dire que j'ai un frère sur qui prendre exemple. » Dit-elle.

« Et tu comptes sortir avec lui ? » Changea-t-il de sujet. Elle resta silencieuse.

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Bah… vue la façon dont tu le couvais des yeux, t'avais pas vraiment l'air d'être rassasiée. » Finit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long que ce qu'il pensait.

Le visage de Bella devint plus rouge que le sang. Même si Emmett avait dit ça de façon crue et pas du tout romantique, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait dit vrai. Bella n'était certainement pas rassasiée.

« Je l'ignore. » Conclut-elle. « Tu crois qu'il voudra bien me revoir ? » Demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

« Là, tu vois, c'est le genre de discussion que tu dois avoir avec Alice. » Elle rit. « Mais si j'étais une fille, je te dirais que ce type est fou, s'il ne voulait pas te revoir. » Bella sourit.

« Et si tu étais une fille, je te remercierais pour ton conseil. »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Charlie. Celui-ci entra et s'assit sur la banquette.

« Désolé du retard, mais il y a eu un incident de dernière minute. »

« Rien de grave au moins ? » S'enquit Bella.

« Non, simplement une mauvaise piste pour ce qui concerne les ours. Nous devons tout recommencer à zéro. »

« Oh. » Fit-elle semblant d'être déçue.

Elle avait honte de se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Car s'ils étaient obligés de reprendre de zéro, cela signifierait qu'Edward devrait rester plus longtemps.

« Au fait Bella. » Reprit Charlie. « Il s'appelle Edward Cullen. »

« Hein » Fit-elle perdue.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ignorais son nom. Tu te souviens ? » Bella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Emmett se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? » Demanda Charlie. Emmett continua de rire.

« Euh… rien du tout. » Répondit Bella en jetant un regard noir à son frère. « Merci pour l'information. On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle gênée. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Bella enclencha le moteur.

« Euh, Bella ? » Commença Charlie. « Si je laisse ma voiture au poste, comment vais-je aller au travail lundi matin ? »

« Oh, pas de souci pour ça. » Répondit Emmett. « Bella se fera un plaisir de t'y emmener. Pas vrai Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers elle. Elle tenta vainement de se recomposer.

« Euh… non, pas de problème. En plus je dois aller au lycée alors je te déposerai avant. »

« D'ailleurs félicitations. Je suis très content pour toi. » La félicita son père avec le sourire.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle avec gêne.

La conversation reprît de plus belle mais la jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à réfléchir et repenser à ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus. L'homme de ses rêves était de retour, non pas dans ses rêves cette fois, mais dans sa vie. Cet homme s'appelait Edward Cullen. Le nom Cullen lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Cependant elle ne s'en formalisa point car elle était sur un petit nuage. Et ce qui lui donnait la joie de vivre à l'instant présent, ce qui la rendait enthousiaste, était le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle le reverrait.

* * *

**Voila, c'est tout pour le moment. Je fais un gros bisous à mel031 et encore une fois à Samy. J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai adoré New Moon au cinéma, même si la fin m'a un peu déçue, et qu'il y a beaucoup de petites choses qui ne vont pas.**

**Je vous serais éternellement redevable, si vous appuyez sur le bouton vert et que vous me laissiez une review pour me faire part de votre opinion quant à ce chapitre ( et pourquoi pas sur le film aussi)**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine. Gros bisous à tous!**

**Popolove=D**


	3. Chapter 3: Thanksgiving

**Coucou^^**

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, qui risque de pas mal vous surprendre lol.

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews:_

**1christelle1, Puky, Joeymalia42, Eternellement moi, Caro30, Pauline, les deux maielle, babounette, letmesign23, alic'n'tom, little-pirate, san59, hilaidora, Evelyne-raconte, fantadelire, SamiaCullen, flap, veronika crepuscule, IsabellaMasenCullen, Annecullen69, Emy299, lena -ina-933-, alicecullen4ever, CaroOThePriinCess, like-lemon, erika shoval, sweety, atchoum16, mariacarlota, poppie'cat, 3ailes01****, **et enfin mes quatre copines:**Mel031, Samy940, claire91 et Madison Precious**** =D**

Je tiens à dire aux non inscrites, que si vous désirez recevoir un teaser après chaque review, vous pouvez me donner votre adresse mail, ou prendre la mienne qui se trouve sur mon profil. Ainsi je pourrais vous répondre^^

Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en alertes et en favoris =DD

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture =)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3: Thanksgiving  
**

« Non, non et non ! » Cria Bella.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » Demanda Emmett. Les deux jeunes se trouvaient actuellement dans la chambre de la demoiselle.

« Il est tout simplement hors de question que je lui demande un truc pareil. Je ne le connais même pas ! »

« Enfin t'as couché avec lui. Bien sur que si, tu le connais. »

« Emmett ! Je t'ai dit non, alors laisse-moi tranquille. »

« C'est pour t'aider que je fais ça Bella. » Plaida-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. » Argua-t-elle.

« Tu sais très bien que si. Thanksgiving est dans une semaine et tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Écoute-moi bien Emmett. Je ne demanderai pas à Edward Cullen de venir pour notre repas de Thanksgiving. C'est clair ? » Emmett se frotta le front. Qu'est-ce que sa sœur pouvait être têtue parfois…

« Comme tu voudras. Mais je disais simplement ça parce que je sais que Jacob va arriver avec sa copine et que ça aurait été plus facile pour toi, si tu n'avais pas été seule. »

Belle se raidit. Repenser à Jacob lui faisait mal au cœur.

Jacob et Bella étaient sortis ensemble durant deux ans. Bella était vraiment amoureuse de lui et pensait même qu'elle finirait par se marier avec cet homme. Mais le jour de son anniversaire, elle découvrit en allant faire une surprise à Jacob, que ce jeune indien la trompait depuis longtemps. Elle le retrouva dans un lit avec une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa pire ennemie de l'université. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux et qu'il n'avait pas encore rompu avec elle par pitié.

Bella ne l'avait toujours pas digéré. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où Emmett était arrivé et l'avait cogné tellement fort, qu'il avait fini aux urgences. Ce fut le pire anniversaire que Bella n'ait jamais connu. La maîtresse de Jacob était partie depuis bien longtemps, dés que Bella les avait surpris, non sans avoir accordé un sourire victorieux et mesquin à Bella au préalable. Aujourd'hui, Jacob et elle étaient toujours ensemble. Ils vivaient même dans une maison parait-il. Bella ne les avait jamais recroisés. Elle faisait son maximum pour les éviter, lui et cette peste qui n'avait jamais hésité à la dénigrer de la pire des manières.

Le problème demeurait que Charlie s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Et forcément, lorsqu'on s'entend bien avec quelqu'un, on l'invite au dîner de Thanksgiving. Jacob serait donc là lui aussi, en compagnie de sa petite amie snobinarde. Et bien évidemment, Bella n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver de nouveau face à eux, seule et pitoyable. Emmett avait raison dans un sens. La seule solution pour montrer qu'elle allait de l'avant et qu'elle avait elle aussi, refait sa vie, était d'y inviter quelqu'un.

Mais elle venait de le revoir il y avait quelques heures à peine. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander quelque chose d'aussi important.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de la pizzeria, Emmett qui avait passé la soirée à parler des invités de Thanksgiving avec Charlie, n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre cette idée dans la tête.

« Je n'ai qu'à tout simplement pas y aller. » Conclut-elle. Emmett rit.

« Tu oublis que ça a lieu chez nous, et que c'est nous les organisateurs. »

« Rectification. C'est Charlie et toi les organisateurs. » Contra-t-elle. « Moi je n'ai rien fait du tout. »

À ce moment là, la sonnette de la maison retentit, pour signaler qu'un visiteur était là.

« Les jeunes ! » Cria Charlie du salon. « Allez ouvrir ! » Bella soupira de soulagement tandis qu'Emmett soupirait de lassitude. Ils descendirent les escaliers et Bella alla ouvrir la porte.

La personne qui se trouva en face d'elle, la laissa sans voix. Devant elle, se trouvait la fille la plus souriante, drôle et sympathique qu'elle connaissait. Alice Brandon. La Alice qui était sensée se trouver à Seattle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser qu'Alice était là, qu'elle était déjà assaillie par ce lutin qui s'était jetée sur elle dans une étreinte.

« Oh Bella ! C'est dingue comme tu m'as manquée ! » S'exclama-t-elle après l'avoir relâchée.

« Alice, on s'est vue il y à peine deux semaines. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Quoi, le petit weekend là ? Tu crois que ça m'a suffi ? » Charlie et Emmett apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage de Charlie se fendit en un sourire.

« Alice. Ça fait tellement longtemps. Comment vas-tu ma puce ? » Alice sauta sur Charlie et l'embrassa.

« Alors ça pour aller bien, je suis au top ! » Cria celle-ci. Elle se dégagea d'un Charlie qui n'avait rien compris de ce qui lui était arrivé et se dirigea vers Emmett pour lui faire subir le même sort.

« Alors le lutin, on rentre au bercail ? » Dit-il en souriant.

« Absolument. Et cette fois, on y reste. » Dit-elle avec résolution.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Bella.

Alice se sépara d'Emmett et se retourna pour se munir d'un bagage, que ni Bella, ni les garçons n'avaient remarqué.

« Surprise ! » Fit-elle avec sa valise à la main. Les trois jeunes gens la regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi as-tu ramené une valise aussi épaisse qu'une télévision ? » Demanda Emmett avec amusement.

« Il faut bien que j'apporte des affaires, si je dois vivre chez vous. » Dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Ils la regardèrent tous avec les yeux ronds.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Charlie. Alice se mit à rire.

« Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vécu ici. Au fait, ma chambre n'a pas été refaite, j'espère ? Parce que vus les goûts de Bella et Emmett, il est hors de question que je dorme dans une chambre qu'ils ont réaménagé. »

« Je te remercie, lutin des forêts. » S'exclama Emmett. « Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments venant de toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Alice. La chambre est telle que tu l'as laissée avant de partir. » Dit Bella. « Mais tu pourrais d'abord nous expliquer ce que tu viens faire ici. »

« Pas tant qu'Emmett n'aura pas monté ma valise dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu attends gros nounours ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'intéressé.

Charlie se retenait de rire face à cette tornade brune qui débarquait chez eux et faisait son ramdam. Emmett soupira puis s'empara de la valise.

« Dis donc, elle pèse une tonne ! » Hurla-t-il. « T'as mis quoi à l'intérieur ? »

« Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir. » Dit Alice avec un air mesquin qui lui était propre. Emmett secoua la tête puis disparut à l'étage. Alice alla dans le salon, suivie par Bella et Charlie qui étaient abasourdis.

« Alors ? Comment va Forks ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Toujours pareil. » Répondit Charlie. « Enfin, à part Bella qui a obtenu un travail. » Sourit-il.

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama Alice. « Et bien il était temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'enseigne la littérature au lycée. C'est Angela qui m'a recommandée. »

« Mais c'est génial, tu vas gagner plein d'argent pour faire du shopping. » Dit-elle en applaudissant. Bella émit un sourire forcé. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette activité. Emmett redescendit en trombe et les rejoignit.

« Bon alors, tu nous expliques pourquoi tu débarques à l'improviste chez nous avec ta garde-robe ? » Demanda celui-ci à l'attention d'Alice.

Cette dernière soupira et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

« J'ai quitté James. » Déclara-t-elle. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

« Tu as quoi ? » S'étonna Bella.

« Il était temps ! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? » Demanda Charlie. Alice secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez de la même famille, tous les trois. » Dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Mais enfin Alice, je ne comprends pas. » Dit Bella. « Tout avait l'air de bien aller quand je suis venue te voir il y a deux semaines. »

« C'est une longue histoire. Je te l'expliquerai plus tard. » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? » Demanda Charlie. « James t'a virée de la maison ? » Il commençait à s'énerver contre ce salaud qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter.

« En réalité, c'est moi qui suis partie. Je lui ai dit que tout était terminé et j'ai fait mes bagages avant de prendre la route jusque chez vous. »

« Et ton boulot à Seattle ? Comment tu vas faire ? » S'enquit Bella. Alice haussa les épaules.

« J'ai décidé de travailler à mon compte personnel. Comme ça, mes créations seront bien à moi et à personne d'autre. » Emmett rit.

« En gros, tu n'as plus de boulot. » Déduit-il.

« Bien sur que si ! » Se défendit-elle. « Seulement je ne gagne rien pour le moment. Et de toute manière, c'est largement mieux que de travailler pour une entreprise hypocrite et corrompue. »

« Là-dessus, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » Fit Charlie. « Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le souhaites. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Alice. « Mais merci de me le rappeler. » Bella secoua la tête. Alice était vraiment unique en son genre.

La soirée se déroula tendrement. Alice racontait ses déboires de Seattle. Elle n'avait pas vu Charlie et Emmett depuis longtemps alors elle en profitait. La discussion dévia rapidement sur le dîner de Thanksgiving de la semaine prochaine, ce qui entraîna Alice dans un enthousiasme débordant. Emmett jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à Bella, qui lui lançait un regard noir pour lui intimer de ne pas remettre leur ancienne conversation sur la table. Celui-ci ne le fit pas, mais il se promit intérieurement, qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas sur une défaite. Emmett ne s'avouait jamais vaincu et il allait continuer à harceler Bella pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que l'arrivée surprise d'Alice, allait jouer en sa faveur…

Au moment de monter se coucher, Bella et Emmett accompagnèrent Alice dans sa chambre pour l'aider à déballer ses affaires. Alice ne cessait de parler de Thanksgiving, ce qui agaçait fortement Bella.

« Il faudra arranger le salon. Nous ne pouvons pas accueillir des invités dans un espace aussi restreint. »

« Ou alors, nous pouvons simplement ne pas accueillir d'invité du tout. » Fit remarquer Bella.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec Thanksgiving, Bella ? » Demanda Alice avec exaspération.

« Je n'ai pas de problème. » Contra-t-elle.

« Tu parles ! » S'exclama Emmett. « Elle a peur de se retrouver face à Jacob. »

« Et alors ? C'est normal. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'annonçait qu'il était resté avec moi par pitié. »

« Rectification. » Dit Alice. « La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, il se faisait mettre une raclée par Emmett. »

« C'était le même jour. » Répondit Bella.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire. Tu ne l'aimes plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« Parfait, donc la question est réglée. Il sera avec sa chérie, et tu n'auras qu'à les ignorer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas quelqu'un ? Ça leur en boucherait un coin. »

Bella devint livide, tandis qu'Emmett souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Emmett… » Prévint Bella.

La dernière chose qu'elle désirait, était que sa meilleure amie apprenne l'idée stupide de son frère. Aucun doute qu'elle serait de son côté et qu'elle obligerait Bella à le faire.

« Tu vois ? Même elle est d'accord avec moi. » Dit Emmett. « En plus, il te plaît ce type. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit non, alors ne remets pas ça sur le tapis. »

« Attendez une minute. » Se manifesta Alice. « De qui est-ce qu'il parle ? » Bella se figea.

« Personne. » Dit-elle. Alice ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

« Bella a un amoureux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec excitation. Emmett éclata de rire.

« Je ne l'appellerais pas son amoureux mais bon… »

« Arrêtez ça ! C'est complètement faux. » Contredit-elle.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? » Demanda Alice, tout sourire. Bella s'énerva.

« Je ne rougis pas. » Nia-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que ses joues étaient cramoisies. Alice sautilla et frappa dans ses mains.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? À quoi il ressemble ? Est-ce que vous êtes sortis ensemble ? Vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Oh ils ont fait bien plus que ça, pas vrai Bella ? » Sourit Emmett.

« Ça suffit ! » Cria cette dernière. « Petit un, Il est hors de question que j'ai cette conversation tant qu'Emmett sera dans la chambre. Et petit deux, Alice, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de poser mille et une questions, on n'arrive plus à te suivre ! »

Emmett éclata de rire et soupira.

« D'accord, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit les filles. » Il s'avança vers la porte et juste avant de l'ouvrir, se retourna. « Et Alice, essaie de la convaincre. » Celle-ci sourit.

Une fois qu'Emmett fut sorti de la chambre, Alice se tourna vers Bella avec des yeux de cocker.

« Pas maintenant Alice. D'abord, tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé avec James. » Argua Bella. Alice soupira.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant. » Souffla-t-elle. Bella s'assit sur le lit et la regarda avec sérieux.

« Moi je crois que si, au contraire. » Alice regarda Bella, puis se décida à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Vous m'aviez tous prévenu que ce mec n'était pas fait pour moi. Seulement moi, comme une idiote, je lui ai fait confiance et j'ai perdu trois années de ma vie. Je pensais qu'il était l'homme de mes rêves. Mais entre lui et moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'amour sincère de sa part. Tu vois, lorsqu'il parlait de moi, j'avais toujours cette sensation de n'être rien de plus qu'un trophée à son tableau de chasse. Il me considérait comme sa chose. »

Bella la regardait avec peine. James était vraiment un salaud fini pour penser de cette manière.

« Alice, je suis sincèrement désolée. » Dit-elle avec honnêteté. Alice sourit légèrement.

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai même pas pleuré une seconde. »

« De toute façon tu ne pleures jamais. » Ajouta Bella. Alice rit.

« C'est juste. »

« Et pourquoi n'avoir décidé de rompre avec lui que maintenant ? »

« Bien en fait, c'est surtout le fait de l'avoir retrouvé nu dans le bureau de ma patronne Victoria qui m'a donné le déclic. » Bella ouvrit la bouche.

« Mais c'est monstrueux ! »

« C'est à peu prés la même chose que ce qu'il t'était arrivé avec Jacob l'année dernière. Que veux-tu ? Les hommes ne savent pas apprécier ce qu'ils ont à la maison. » Bella sourit.

« Tu as bien raison. En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu sois de retour. »

« Moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point Forks m'a manqué. Seattle était tellement terne et ennuyeux. »

« Tu veux rire ? C'est plutôt Forks qui est ennuyeux à mourir. » Contra Bella.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'un bel homme n'arrive dans cette ville… Rien que de repenser à leur discussion de l'après-midi, lui donnait envie de sourire.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? » Demanda Alice avec indiscrétion. Bella se redressa.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Fit-elle l'innocente.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi Swan. Tu avais un air rêveur sur le visage. C'est en rapport avec le gars dont parlait Emmett? Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'en parler d'ailleurs ? »

Bella soupira. Que la nuit allait être longue…

* * *

Le weekend passa à une allure de folie. Bella dût raconter en détails sa mésaventure avec le bel Edward, comme elle aimait si bien l'appeler. Cela va de soi, Alice se trouva furieusement excitée et enthousiaste après avoir entendu le récit de Bella. Elle qui avait toujours considéré Bella comme une sainte nitouche, une vrai prude en l'occurrence, elle fut extrêmement étonnée et incrédule en apprenant la folle nuit de la belle. Et lorsqu'elle apprît qu'il se trouvait ici même, à Forks, sa seule pensée fut de jouer les cupidons. Cela dit, Bella n'en avait pas vraiment besoin puisqu'elle était déjà passée à l'étape supérieure…

Elle prit parti pour Emmett et passa son weekend à tenter de la convaincre d'inviter cet Edward au repas de Thanksgiving de Charlie. La première raison était surtout qu'elle mourrait d'envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui avait transformé sa bonne sœur Bella, en une véritable dévergondée.

Entre Emmett qui la narguait et la traitait de trouillarde parce qu'elle refusait de l'inviter, et Alice qui lui ordonnait de le faire à chaque conversation, Bella ne savait plus du tout où donner de la tête. Devait-elle les écouter et se lancer, au risque de recevoir un refus de sa part? Ou devait-elle se fier à son instinct d'auto préservation qui lui disait de faire profil bas et ainsi, de ne pas risquer de se faire rejeter ?

C'était une véritable épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête. D'un côté, elle avait vraiment envie qu'il vienne à ce dîner. Elle savait que s'il était là, cette soirée l'enchanterait beaucoup plus. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas totalement pathétique face à Jacob et sa capricieuse de petite amie.

Mais elle venait à peine de le retrouver et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'était absolument pas sûre, si lui, désirait retrouver cette « complicité » qu'ils avaient eu durant cette nuit inoubliable. Si ça se trouve, elle ne l'intéressait plus, maintenant qu'il avait tiré son coup. Peut être même qu'il faisait ça fréquemment. Non, impossible. D'abord, il n'était pas agent de police mais inspecteur, donc il ne s'occupait pas réellement du contrôle routier ou autre. Et puis, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être du genre de ceux qui se servent des femmes, comme d'un moyen de soulager leurs pulsions. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'hommes.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle devait faire et cela la torturait. La seule chose qu'elle faisait pour penser à autre chose, était de préparer les cours qu'elle allait donner à ses élèves. Ses élèves. Ça lui faisait drôle de s'imaginer qu'elle avait des élèves. Des lycéens pour être plus correcte. Elle prépara de nombreuses fiches de cours et revit le programme qu'elle devra aborder, pour chaque classe. Elle se demanda tout d'un coup comment elle allait être accueillie, s'ils n'allaient pas la trouver trop jeune pour enseigner. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur problème. Elle était simplement une remplaçante de l'ancien professeur, qui avait déménagé à Boston. Elle devrait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas la manger.

Elle n'avait de toute manière, plus le temps pour se poser toutes ces questions, car nous étions lundi, et c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle commençait. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'affolait le plus. En réalité elle n'y pensait même pas. Ce qui l'angoissait ce matin, était le fait qu'elle devait amener son père au travail, étant donné qu'il avait laissé sa voiture là-bas. Elle se demanda s'il serait là. Est-ce qu'elle irait lui parler ? Après tout, vu l'heure à laquelle Charlie voulait partir ce matin, elle avait tout son temps avant de se rendre au lycée. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son père, qui pouvait venir à l'heure qu'il souhaitait, décidait d'y aller si tôt. Apparemment, ils étaient surchargés de travail en ce moment. Bella ne s'en préoccupa point car elle avait déjà suffisamment de choses en tête et à penser.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au poste de police, Bella réfléchissait. Elle n'avait toujours pas prise de décision quant à inviter Edward pour Thanksgiving. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de tirer ses pensées au clair, mais c'était bien difficile d'y parvenir aussi tôt le matin. Lorsqu'elle se gara, Charlie la gratifia d'un « Merci », d'un « À ce soir » et d'un « Bonne chance pour ton premier jour », avant de s'extirper du véhicule.

Bella resta silencieuse et méditante pendant quelques minutes. Elle soupira et regarda au loin. C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Il venait d'arriver avec une veste simple et classe à la fois, et était en train de saluer quelqu'un avec une poignée de mains. _Probablement un collègue_… Pensa-t-elle. Il avait les cheveux aussi indomptés qu'à l'ordinaire, et un irrésistible sourire en coin qui fit chavirer le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle comprit à cet instant, que sa décision était prise. Peu importe si elle devait se faire repoussée et rejetée, elle n'arriverait jamais à dormir sur ses deux oreilles, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas essayé. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande car maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle en crevait littéralement d'envie. L'homme avec qui il parlait se détourna subitement, et Bella comprit que c'était sa chance et qu'elle devait la saisir. Elle détacha sa ceinture rapidement, et sortit de la voiture.

« Edward ! » Appela-t-elle, sans se préoccuper des hommes aux alentours.

Celui-ci se détourna avec une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Elle s'approcha rapidement et commença à se sentir anxieuse et angoissée une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser la question car il s'adressa à elle avec un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Bella. Tu travailles ici maintenant ? » Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits qui divaguaient complètement.

« Très drôle. Je suis simplement venue accompagner mon père qui avait dû laisser sa voiture ici. »

« Je vois. » Fit-il en la regardant suspicieusement.

Bella se sentait profondément ridicule à cet instant. Elle le regardait sans rien dire, tandis que lui faisait pareil. Elle savait que c'était à elle de parler, et il le savait également.

« Euh… » Commença-t-elle. « J'avais un truc à te demander. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre oui, étant donné qu'on ne se connait même pas… Enfin, je trouve qu'on se connait tout de même assez bien. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un étranger, et que j'étais une étrangère et que… » Elle s'arrêta. Il avait l'air véritablement amusé par la situation et elle, avait envie d'aller se cacher au fond d'un puits. « Enfin bref, » reprit-elle, « ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on a quand même partagé… des moments… sympathiques… »

« Sympathiques ? » S'étonna-t-il avec un faux air outré sur le visage.

« Laisse-moi finir, c'est déjà suffisamment embarrassant comme ça." » Se plaignit-elle, les joues rouges écarlates.

Il émit un rictus amusé. Belle se sentit fondre à nouveau mais se reprit vainement. La dernière chose qui lui fallait, était de commencer à penser au visage séduisant qu'il arborait… _Concentration Bella_. S'autoflagella-t-elle.

« Donc, là où je voulais en venir, c'était qu'étant donné le passé… commun qu'on a pu avoir ensemble… nous sommes assez… proches pour se rendre… quelques services ? » Finit-elle avec hésitation. Le jeune homme la regarda avec curiosité.

« Des services ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Bella baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle était vraiment pathétique.

« Le truc, c'est que… Voila, mon père organise un traditionnel dîner pour Thanksgiving, et je me demandais si tu… accepterais de venir ? »

Elle releva les yeux pour trouver un visage étonné. Edward sourit légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

« Et en quoi, cela te rendrait service ? » Bella rabaissa les yeux à nouveau vers ses pieds.

« Et bien… il y aura mon ex-petit ami, avec sa copine. Et je n'avais pas envie de paraître pathétique, tu comprends ? » Elle releva soudainement la tête en se rendant compte de ses paroles. « Mais ne crois surtout pas que je me sers de toi. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Non, parce que tu dois probablement te dire que je te demande de venir parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que je veux t'utiliser. Mais ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Je serais vraiment ravie que tu viennes… »

Apparemment, Bella était toujours aussi bavarde, lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole. Edward semblait se délecter de la voir ramer. Elle aurait pu s'en formaliser et se vexer, mais elle était tellement angoissée par la réponse qu'il allait donner, qu'elle oubliait complètement tout le reste.

« Tu sais, » Commença-t-il. « À aucun moment je n'ai pensé que tu pourrais te servir de moi. » Dit-il avec un sourire qui ravagea Bella.

Mais lorsque son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine contrite et désolée, Bella comprit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à pleurer, une fois qu'elle aurait entendu sa réponse. Elle décida de le prendre de court, pour ne pas avoir à entendre son « non » sortir de sa bouche.

« Laisse tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas du te demander de venir alors que nous nous connaissons à peine. Et puis tu dois avoir des plans beaucoup plus intéressants, ce jour là. » Dit-elle en regardant ses pieds pour cacher sa peine.

« Bella… » Elle releva la tête et vit que lui aussi avait l'air peiné. « J'aurais vraiment aimé accepter de venir… mais je dois travailler ce soir là. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était certainement pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

« Tu travailles le soir de Thanksgiving ? Mais enfin personne ne travaille à Thanksgiving. » S'exclama-t-elle. Il sourit faiblement.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Tout le monde passe Thanksgiving en famille et il faut bien quelqu'un pour rester ici en cas d'urgence. »

« Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas célébrer ça avec ta famille ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

« J'aime autant mieux rester ici. » Déclara-t-il.

Bella mourrait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais elle réalisa que le temps lui manquait et qu'elle devait se mettre en route pour le lycée.

« C'est dommage. Tu serais venu, si tu avais pu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il sourit.

« Assurément. » Elle lui rendit son sourire, le cœur un peu plus léger.

« Tout va bien dans ce cas. Il faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être en retard pour mon premier jour. »

« Fais tout de même attention à ne pas rouler trop vite. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu ne seras pas là pour m'arrêter. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle lui fit un bref geste de la main, puis se détourna vers sa voiture. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, et s'accorda un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur pour admirer une toute dernière fois, ce beau brun aux yeux verts qui hantait ses nuits…

…

La journée se déroula étonnement bien pour Bella. Elle arriva pile à l'heure - et ce sans rouler trop vite - et à sa plus grande surprise, les cours se passèrent extrêmement bien. Elle se trouvait même très pédagogue. Peut être avait-elle finalement trouvé sa voie. Elle croisa plusieurs fois Angela qui était professeur d'histoire, et elles discutèrent longuement. Bella n'oublia pas d'ailleurs, de la remercier pour lui avoir obtenu cet emploi. Les deux anciennes amies de lycées ne s'étaient jamais perdues de vues depuis et lorsqu'Alice est partie vivre avec James à Seattle, elle avait trouvé en Angela, une très bonne amie, discrète et gentille.

Bella et Alice préparaient le dîner, tandis qu'Emmett sirotait une bière sur le canapé, lorsque Charlie rentra. Il demanda brièvement à Bella comment son travail s'était passé et entreprît de rejoindre Emmett en attendant le repas.

Ils étaient tous installés à table lorsqu'Emmett lança le sujet sur le tapis.

« Alors Bella, tu n'as rien d'intéressant à nous faire partager ? » Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, tout va parfaitement bien. » Cette fois ce fut Alice qui s'y mit.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Alors, tu ne lui as toujours pas demandé ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le déluge ? »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » Demanda Charlie.

« De rien du tout. » Éluda Bella.

« Bella doit demander à Edward Cullen de venir pour Thanksgiving. » Annonça Emmett.

La jeune fille en laissa tomber sa fourchette. Son frère allait lui payer ça.

« C'est vrai ça ? » S'étonna Charlie. Elle regarda son père avec gène.

« C'est Emmett qui n'arrête pas d'insister pour que je l'invite. »

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » Demanda-t-il. La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

« Tu aurais été d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est un bon gars. Je commence à le connaître. » Bella était abasourdie. Jamais son père ne réagissait comme ça. Elle en profita pour saisir cette opportunité.

« Je lui ai demandé. » Déclara-t-elle. Alice et Emmett la regardèrent ébahis.

« Tu as eu le courage de le faire ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? » Demanda Alice. Elle soupira.

« Il a dit qu'il aurait aimé venir mais qu'il travaillait. »

« Le soir de Thanksgiving ? » S'étonna Alice.

« Beaucoup de gens travaillent ce jour-là Alice. Ce n'est pas nouveau. » Fit remarquer Charlie.

« C'est dommage. » Dit Emmett. « Tu n'aurais pas été toute seule pour affronter le grand méchant loup."

« Au moins, elle lui a demandé. Et puis ce n'était pas totalement un refus. Il serait peut être venu s'il n'avait pas dû travailler. »

« Je sais." Répondit Bella. « Il me l'a dit. » Alice tapa dans ses mains.

« Bella a un amoureux ! » Plastronna-t-elle. Cette dernière grogna. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention.

« Tu te trompes. Nous ne sommes rien du tout, pour le moment. »

« Mais ça ne saurait tarder. » Sourit-elle. Bella abandonna. Objecter contre Alice était comme si une mouche tentait d'abattre un mur de pierres. Autant dire impossible.

« En parlant de Thanksgiving… » Aborda Charlie, pour changer de sujet. « Les Clearwater ont finalement décidé d'être là. »

« Je croyais qu'ils avaient refusé car ils ne s'étaient toujours pas remis de la mort d'Harry ? » Questionna Bella.

« Seth et Leah ont finalement convaincu leur mère de sortir de la maison. » Répondit-il.

« Génial. » S'exprima Emmett. « Je vais pouvoir draguer Leah. Il parait qu'elle a changé. »

« Depuis quand aimes-tu les brunes, Emmett ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oh, je ne les aime pas. Seulement toutes les blondes de Forks y sont déjà passées. Du coup, je suis obligé de me rabattre sur ce qui reste. »

Bella secoua la tête avec désespoir. Son frère ne changerait apparemment jamais.

* * *

La semaine défila sans que Bella ne l'ait vu arriver. Le point positif, était que les cours au lycée se passaient tous très bien, et aucun incident ne s'était encore déclaré pour le moment. Alice et elle avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et avaient rattrapé pas mal de temps perdu. Les deux points négatifs de cette semaine, étaient que d'un, Thanksgiving était arrivé, et de deux, elle n'avait pas du tout revu Edward depuis ce matin là. Elle n'avait aucune excuse pour aller rendre visite à son père à son travail. De plus, elle n'avait pas osé aller le déranger, surtout après que son père lui ait apprit qu'ils avaient plein de boulot en ce moment. Qui aurait cru que Forks aurait pu donner autant de soucis à la police ?

Mais après tout pourquoi s'intéresser autant à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Ils avaient simplement couché ensemble. Beaucoup de gens le faisaient sans se revoir après. Pourquoi voulait-elle le revoir ?

_Pour recommencer…_ Lui insuffla sa petite voix intérieure.

Oh que oui, elle voulait recommencer. Elle y pensait à chaque minute de la journée. Mais elle savait que cela ne se reproduirait malheureusement pas. Il ferait son boulot puis repartirait. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à une fille paumée comme elle ? Une fille ennuyeuse qui s'était offerte à lui dés le début? Non, Bella ne referait pas l'amour avec Edward. Et c'était bien ce qui la déprimait. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort car avec les derniers préparatifs du dîner poisseux qu'elle allait devoir supporter, Alice était intenable.

Nous étions donc le fameux jeudi soir de Thanksgiving et Bella se sentait terriblement anxieuse. Revoir Jacob et sa peste qui lui servait de copine n'était franchement pas une bonne idée. La soirée allait mal tourner, elle le sentait. Si seulement Edward avait pu venir… Dommage pour Bella, celui-ci ne s'intéresse pas du tout à elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouvait, dans une tenue décontractée, dans le salon, prête à accueillir des invités qu'elle méprisait. Emmett était hilare de voir Bella angoisser à ce point, et Alice courir dans tous les sens. Cette fille était carrément devenue l'organisatrice de la soirée que Charlie avait préparée.

Bella jouait avec ses doigts lorsqu'Emmett lui fit une remarque.

« Arrête de t'angoisser, tu veux ? Je vais faire pareil, si ça continue. »

« Et comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas nerveuse ? J'ai toutes les raisons d'être nerveuse. Cette soirée va être un fiasco total. »

« Mais arrête ! C'est juste un dîner. De plus, c'est nous qui invitons, alors personne ne va faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est-ce qui va l'arrêter ? » Contredit Bella.

« De qui tu parles ? La copine de Jacob Black ? »

« Elle me déteste Emmett. Elle m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer à l'université. Et après elle m'a piqué tout ce que j'avais. »

« Désolé de te contredire, mais Jacob n'était pas une grosse perte. »

« Je ne parle pas de Jacob, mais de ma fierté. Elle m'a pris ma dignité en me piquant mon petit ami. Et maintenant elle vient chez moi. Pourquoi vient-elle à chaque fois empiéter sur ma propriété ? »

« C'est sûr qu'elle a trouvé un excellent moyen de se venger. » Remarqua Emmett.

« Tout ça à cause d'un stupide vêtement tâché. Non mais tu te rends compte ? » S'exclama-t-elle atterrée.

Bella s'en souvient encore. Elle était à l'université depuis longtemps, et n'avait jusque là, rencontré aucun problème. Mais le fait est qu'un matin, alors qu'elle se baladait en buvant son café, elle ne fit pas attention - comme souvent - et bouscula une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le café a éclaboussé la jeune fille de partout et la scène monstrueuse qu'elle lui avait faite, était mémorable. Elle l'avait insulté des pires noms qui puissent exister pour avoir ruiné son nouvel ensemble Dior. Bella s'était confondue en excuses mais apparemment, cela n'avait eu aucun effet. La jeune fille, après avoir passé ses nerfs, jura qu'elle se vengerait avant de partir.

Vengeance qu'elle avait obtenue en lui dérobant son petit ami.

« Ce n'est pas du tout étonnant. Vous, les filles, vous vous bagarrez toujours pour des pois chiches. » Bella rit. « Mais crois-moi, dans l'affaire, c'est toi qui en ressort gagnante. Elle t'a rendu un fier service en sortant avec Jacob Black. » Bella soupira.

« Ça, c'est sûr… »

La sonnette de la porte mit un terme à leur conversation. Bella prit une grande inspiration et s'en alla ouvrir.

« Bella, comme tu es belle. » Salua chaleureusement la veuve Sue Clearwater. Bella sourit gentiment.

« Bonsoir Sue. Ravie que vous soyez finalement venue. »

« Oh, je ne pouvais pas rester cloîtrée chez moi. » Répondit celle-ci. « Harry n'aurait pas été content de là haut. Surtout que c'est Thanksgiving. » Bella hocha la tête.

« Entrez donc. » Sue ne se fit pas prier et entra à l'intérieur, suivie de ses deux enfants.

« Salut Bella. » Lança le jeune Seth avec aplomb.

« Bonsoir Seth. Alors, la forme ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait toujours bien aimé celui-ci.

« Et comment. Je viens enfin de finir le lycée. Plus de prof, plus de devoir, que de la détente. » Sourit-il.

« Bienvenue dans la vraie vie ! » S'exclama Emmett qui les avait rejoints.

Seth s'empressa de retrouver Emmett et ils partirent dans le salon en discutant avec entrain, laissant ainsi, Bella seule avec la fille des Clearwater.

« Leah. » Salua-t-elle simplement.

« Bella. » Répondit Leah avec froideur.

Inutile de préciser que ces deux-là ne se supportaient pas. Non pas qu'elles aient déjà eu des différents par le passé. D'ailleurs, elles ne s'étaient même jamais battues, ni disputées. Elles étaient juste exaspérées par la présence de l'autre. Ça avait toujours été comme ça depuis leur tendre enfance. Elles restaient polies l'une avec l'autre, mais faisaient très bien comprendre dans leur ton, qu'aucune amitié n'était envisageable. Elles ne discutaient jamais entre elles et même s'il n'y avait aucune animosité émanant des deux filles, Bella ne pensait pas moins de Leah qu'elle était une vipère fouineuse, glaciale et hypocrite, tandis que Leah ne pensait pas moins de Bella qu'elle était une pauvre coincée, manipulatrice et fausse.

Bella laissa Leah passer sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, et les deux brunes rejoignirent les autres. Emmett se dirigea vers Leah et la salua sur un ton enjôleur.

« Et bien Paul avait raison. Tu as drôlement changé, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. » Fit-il avec une voix suave et des yeux doux qui désespérèrent Bella.

« Euh… merci. » Balbutia Leah, apparemment conquise par la drague incorrigible d'Emmett.

En voilà une qui va finir dans son lit à la fin de la soirée. Ça ne dérangeait pas Bella qu'Emmett sorte avec cette fille. Tant qu'il ne se mariait pas avec elle, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec cette demoiselle. Un nouveau coup de sonnette se fit entendre et Bella alla, une fois de plus, ouvrir la porte dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber nez à nez avec de mauvaises connaissances. Heureusement pour elle, il s'agissait de deux amis à son père. Joshua Uley et Billy Black, actuellement en fauteuil roulant.

« Bonsoir Billy. Monsieur Uley. » Fit-elle avec un sourire.

« Bien le bonjour Bella. Et joyeux Thanksgiving. » Répondit Billy.

« Vous aussi. »

« Jacob m'a dit qu'il était en route pour venir. » Bella déglutit.

« Parfait. Sam et Emily ne sont pas avec vous ? » Demanda-t-elle au père de Sam. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Ils ont eu un empêchement. Ils m'ont dit de vous dire qu'ils étaient désolés de ne pas être là. »

« Oh. » Fit Bella déçue.

Elle pensait que la présence d'Emily lui faciliterait la tache, étant de très bonnes amies. Mais si en plus celle-ci ne venait pas, Cela rendait la soirée encore plus barbante. Heureusement qu'Alice était là, car Bella se serait déjà jetée d'une falaise. Joshua emmena Billy dans le salon et ils furent accueillis par tout le monde.

« Emmett. » Lança Billy. « Alors comme ça, ton père ne t'a toujours pas fichu à la porte ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Toujours pas. » Répondit Emmett sur le même ton.

« Mais ça ne saurait tarder ! » Cria Charlie de la cuisine. Emmett éclata de rire.

« Cause toujours. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête d'exaspération lorsque la sonnette d'entrée émit un nouveau coup, qui la fit frémir. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait aucun doute possible quant aux personnes qui se trouvaient derrière la porte. Alice sortit de la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil à Bella.

« J'y vais. » Fit cette dernière en hochant la tête vers Alice pour lui certifier qu'elle allait bien. Alice repartit dans la cuisine, pas rassurée pour un sou, alors que Bella retourna une dernière fois dans l'entrée pour accueillir les derniers invités.

« Je viens avec toi. » Dit Emmett avant de la rejoindre.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire pour le remercier d'être là. Sourire qu'il lui rendit. Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. Devant elle, se trouvait l'homme qui l'avait lâchement laissé tomber, et qui l'avait fait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se remémora la scène comme si elle venait d'avoir eu lieu…

_« Espèce de Salaud ! » Criait-elle en se levant, les larmes coulantes. « Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait qui justifie cet acte de tromperie et de trahison. »_

_« Du calme Bella. » Répondait l'indien de façon détachée. « Cette fille me plaisait alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un accident et que c'était la première fois que cela se produisait. » Bella écarquilla les yeux._

_« Parce qu'en plus de ça, tu m'as trompé plusieurs fois ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Jacob, son Jacob, était en train de lui avouer. Et le pire était qu'il ne s'en voulait même pas. Au contraire, il avait même l'air de trouver ça normal. « Ça fait longtemps ? » Osa-t-elle demander._

_« Quelques mois. » Bella secoua la tête en expirant._

_« Mais enfin on est ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Deux ans Jacob. Deux foutues longues années ! » Cria-t-elle. « N'as-tu donc aucune estime envers moi ? »_

_« Bien sur que si. » Se défendit-il. « Là n'est pas la question. » Bella ouvrit la bouche, complètement abasourdie._

_« Tu… tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ? » Demanda-t-elle sanglotante. Il haussa les épaules._

_« Je crois bien. » Fit-il. Un nouveau sanglot éclata. Son cœur était en train de se briser en mille morceaux._

_« Pourquoi… pourquoi n'as-tu pas rompu avec moi ? Si tu étais attiré par une autre fille, tu aurais déjà dû me quitter et ne pas attendre que je découvre ça de façon aussi horrible. C'est cruel de ta part. »_

_« Mais enfin je ne pouvais pas te quitter comme ça. » Contra-t-il. « D'abord, je m'amusais bien avec toi. Et puis… si je l'avais fait, je t'aurais fait de la peine, tu aurais pleuré et j'aurais dû passer la nuit à te consoler. Bonjour le cadeau. Alors j'ai eu pitié de toi et j'ai préféré te laisser dans ton petit monde tout gentil. Là au moins, tu étais heureuse et je pouvais en profiter. »_

_Bella s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer. Avait-elle sérieusement entendu ce qu'elle croit avoir entendu ? Elle regarda longuement l'homme avec qui elle sortait et à qui elle avait consacré sa vie depuis deux ans, et se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir accordé son entière confiance à ce type affreux. Était-elle sérieusement tombée amoureuse de cet homme-là ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte de l'être monstrueux qu'il était ? Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, puis lui administra une gifle magistrale._

_« Tu es un être abject Jacob Black ! »_

_Puis elle s'enfuyait retrouver son frère pour pleurer dans ses bras…_

Oui, Bella s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Et c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus mal, car elle aurait de tout cœur aimé oublier ce triste moment de sa vie. Mais elle ne le pouvait malheureusement pas et ne le pourrait jamais.

Ainsi elle était là, face à lui, qui semblait autant mal à l'aise qu'elle, ce qui d'un côté la réconfortait.

« Bonsoir Bella. » Fit-il penaud. Bella prit son courage à deux mains et trouva la force de lui répondre calmement, alors que son cerveau lui disait de lui en coller une.

« Bonsoir Jacob. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Qu'on attende rien d'autre d'elle car elle ne le pourrait pas. Jacob ne s'occupait pas vraiment d'elle lorsqu'il entra. Il regardait Emmett avec appréhension, ayant peur de quelconques représailles. En effet, vu comment a fini leur dernière rencontre, il n'était pas étonnant de la part de Jake d'avoir peur. Mais par chance pour lui, Emmett ne lui accordait pas une once d'importance, puisqu'il était trop occupé à dévorer des yeux la personne qui l'accompagnait. Cela fit tourner la tête de Bella vers la personne qu'il regardait. C'est-à-dire, l'ancienne maîtresse et la nouvelle petite amie officielle de Jacob Black, Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie était grande, blonde, resplendissante… Tout le contraire de Bella en somme. Après le coup du café renversé sur son tailleur prestigieux, elle s'était amusée à faire vivre un véritable calvaire à Bella chaque jour, à l'université. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin - comme dans le cas de Bella - finissait plus bas que terre, comme Bella ici présente. Rosalie n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à coucher avec un professeur de Bella pour lui faire obtenir une mauvaise note à ses partiels. Elle s'était bien évidemment arrangée pour que Bella l'apprenne et quand ceci fut fait, Bella entra dans une colère noire. Elle avait plaqué Rosalie contre un mur et lui avait arraché une manche de son tee-shirt. Rosalie était liquéfiée et horrifiée. Elle aurait voulu contre-attaquer et se battre avec elle, mais elles se trouvaient dans l'enceinte de la fac. De plus, il fallait qu'elle se change au plus vite.

Ce fut ce jour-là que Rosalie décida intérieurement qu'elle déroberait à Bella la chose auquel elle tenait le plus. Elle avait pensé effectuer des recherches sur la jeune fille, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se jeter dans les bras d'un bel indien et l'embrasser à la fin de la journée, Rosalie s'était dit que finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire de quelconques recherches sur Bella. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait sous la main…

Rosalie entra dans la maison avant même que Bella ne l'ait saluée. Elle ne l'aurait point fait de toute manière. Jacob lui retira son manteau et le tendit ainsi que le sien à Bella. La blonde regarda Bella avec dédain et hauteur, puis alla dans le salon suivi de son compagnon. Bella souffla tandis qu'elle accrochait les manteaux. Ils étaient les seuls invités à les lui avoir confiés.

« Alors, c'est elle, Rosalie ? » Demanda Emmett avec un air étrangement triste et fasciné à la fois. Bella se retourna vers lui et soupira de dégoût.

« Oui, c'est bien elle. » Elle prit une inspiration et alla rejoindre le monde qui n'attendait plus qu'eux, tandis qu'Emmett attendit quelques minutes de pouvoir remettre ses idées en place avant d'y aller.

Le monde de Lucifer avait ouvert ses portes, l'Enfer allait pouvoir commencer…

…

Et Bella avait raison. Cette soirée fut un désastre. La discussion durant la dégustation de la dinde fut animée uniquement par les parents, ainsi qu'Alice qui bavardait avec Seth amicalement. Tous les deux étaient très enthousiastes et de bonne humeur, ce qui faisait qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Rosalie et Jacob quant à eux, ne parlaient pas, mais s'affichaient clairement de façon grotesque et déplacée. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'enlacer, même à table, et lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, ils n'y allaient pas de main morte.

Seuls trois personnes restaient silencieuses durant tout le dîner et désiraient que cette soirée de Thanksgiving s'achève. La première était Leah. Elle s'ennuyait considérablement et n'attendait qu'une chose, que les vieux finissent leurs assiettes.

Les deux autres qui n'avaient pas une fois ouvert la bouche de tout le repas, y compris pour demander du pain ou de l'eau, étaient bien entendu Emmett et Bella.

Pour Bella, la soirée était abominable, elle préférait encore se faire rôtir et charcuter à la place de cette dinde, plutôt que de voir Jacob et Rosalie s'échanger leurs amygdales. Elle savait que Rosalie faisait cela pour l'anéantir toujours plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Mais le plus étonnant des trois restait Emmett. Si Bella n'avait pas été trop occupée à tenter de contenir sa haine, son dégoût et ses pleurs, elle aurait sans aucun doute remarqué que, pas une seule fois son frère n'avait dit quelque chose de drôle pour alléger l'atmosphère, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Elle aurait remarqué que pas une seule fois, il n'avait sourit, et que pas une seule fois, il n'avait adressé la parole à Leah avec qui, il comptait passer la nuit. Et enfin, elle aurait incontestablement remarqué qu'à l'inverse d'elle, qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du jeune couple, lui en revanche, n'avait cessé de les épier, de les regarder, surtout lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient goulûment.

Car durant toute la soirée, le regard d'Emmett avait tourné autour de la belle blonde. Ce que Bella aurait vraiment dû remarquer à ce moment-là, c'est que le regard de son frère, était principalement composé de dépit. Emmett était dépité et même lui, ignorait pour quelle raison.

Malheureusement tout cela, Bella ne le remarqua pas. Elle assistait impuissante, au pire repas de Thanksgiving de toute sa vie et n'avait pas du tout l'esprit à observer les gens qui l'entouraient, comme elle aimait si bien le faire habituellement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette maison une minute de plus, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir jusqu'à la fin. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'en aille loin d'ici, loin de tout. Elle avait besoin d'oublier le monde qui l'entourait, besoin d'oublier qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Et elle ne connaissait qu'un seul endroit pour oublier tout ça. Elle tenta de se raisonner quelques secondes, mais sa conscience était aux abonnés absents. Sa décision était déjà prise et elle n'allait pas perdre une seconde de plus à supporter cet enfer.

« Papa ? » Appela-t-elle.

Celui-ci stoppa sa conversation illico. Sa fille venait de parler pour la première fois de la soirée. Il aurait voulu filmer cet instant. Dés qu'elle fût assurée d'avoir toute son intention, elle se lança dans un mensonge éhonté.

« Angela vient de m'envoyer un texto. » Dit-elle en montrant le téléphone portable qu'elle avait dans les mains. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait depuis le début, elle avait passé la quasi-totalité du dîner à pianoter dessus sans raison pour ne pas avoir à regarder autour d'elle, et pour faire croire qu'elle était occupée. « Apparemment, il y a un problème avec un élève. Cela t'ennuie-t-il si je vais dehors quelques instants pour lui téléphoner ? »

Charlie soupira. Évidemment, c'était pour s'éclipser qu'elle l'avait interpellé. Il ne fallait pas rêver.

« Pas de problème. » Haussa-t-il les épaules.

« Merci. » Fit-elle. Ni une ni deux, elle se leva rapidement, prit une veste avec ses clés dans sa poche, et s'engouffra dehors.

À peine eut-elle refermé la porte qu'elle courut vers sa voiture le plus rapidement possible et démarra. Elle ne roula pas pendant très longtemps, sachant parfaitement où elle allait, et connaissant la route comme sa poche. De plus, aucune voiture ne roulait car tout le monde était chez soi, à déguster une délicieuse dinde, entouré de la famille et des amis… Tout le monde sauf Bella. Elle soupira. Plus que quelques mètres et elle se sentirait enfin libre et sereine.

Elle se gara avec une vitesse démesurée car elle ne tenait plus, et sortit de la voiture en trombe. Elle marcha au pas de course et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

…

Un coup à la porte retentit.

« Entrez ! » Fit une voix de façon autoritaire mais toujours aussi séduisante.

Bella entra doucement. Le jeune homme releva subitement la tête et afficha un visage étonné. Heureux mais surpris.

« Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au poste ? » La jeune fille sembla soudainement complètement penaude et idiote.

« Euh… je te dérange ? » Demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

« Oh que non. Au contraire. » Sourit-il. Elle sourit à son tour.

« Comment se passe ton Thanksgiving ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Ennuyeux à mourir. Travailler ce soir là n'est franchement pas amusant. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle lui avait parlé de la présence de son ancien petit ami qu'elle ne voulait pas revoir et Edward devait s'avouer qu'il avait angoissé pour elle toute la soirée. Il attendit qu'elle réponde mais elle ne le fit pas.

À la place, elle entra lentement à l'intérieur du bureau, et à son plus grand étonnement, ferma la porte en tournant le verrou. Puis elle s'approcha doucement de lui, telle une prédatrice et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de lui. Elle le scruta attentivement puis lui murmura.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Edward la regarda abasourdi et impressionné. Bella ignorait d'où lui venait cette soudaine confiance d'elle-même. En réalité, elle était venue sans imaginer une seconde qu'elle pouvait se faire rejeter. Mais non, il était hors de question qu'elle s'arrête là. Il aurait beau la rejeter, elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'accrocherait à lui désespérément, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que d'assouvir les pulsions de cette demoiselle.

Une chance pour elle qu'il ne la rejeta pas. Dés lors où elle lui avait demandé de l'embrasser de façon aussi sensuelle, Edward avait su qu'il était perdu.

Il s'exécuta donc, à l'embrasser avec toute la ferveur et la passion dont il avait rêvé depuis des semaines. Dés l'instant où Bella sentît la soudure de leurs lèvres, elle se sentit entière, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Elle était enfin libre et heureuse. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le visage de son partenaire et tira son visage vers elle avec force. Elle en avait besoin, et lui aussi. Edward enleva la veste de Bella puis descendit ses mains près de ses cuisses et les maintint fermement. Bella ouvrit la bouche et la langue d'Edward vint jouer avec la sienne. Leur baiser devint rapidement enflammé.

Il la souleva de terre, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise au passage, et la serra prés de lui, d'où Bella put sentir son intimité grandissante et durcissant. Les mains de Bella passèrent derrière sa nuque de sorte à obtenir un meilleur équilibre, tandis que les lèvres d'Edward glissaient le long de sa joue, jusque dans sa nuque. La respiration de Bella devint beaucoup plus saccadée. Elle le voulait. Ici, dans ce bureau, sans jamais s'arrêter. Edward se déplaça et positionna Bella en position assise sur le bureau. Il se mit entre ses jambes et susurrait dans son cou.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça à nouveau… » Bella pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

« Et moi donc… »

Edward commença à déboutonner le chemisier de Bella et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait. Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir honteusement. Il lui enleva son vêtement délicatement mais avec empressement tout de même. Pour la deuxième fois de son existence, Bella se retrouvait en soutien-gorge devant lui et n'en ressentait aucune gêne. Même lorsqu'elle était avec Jacob, elle éprouvait toujours une certaine pudeur et n'aimait pas se découvrir. Là en revanche, elle n'avait qu'une envie au contraire, qu'il la déshabille complètement.

Il ne se fit pas prier puisqu'il passa ses mains dans son dos et, avec un doigté de pianiste, dégrafa son sous-vêtement avant de le laisser tomber par terre. Il se recula quelques minutes afin de la contempler. De toute sa jeune vie, il n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi belle. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, ne pouvant supporter l'éloignement plus longtemps, replaça ses lèvres dans son cou. Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules jusque vers sa poitrine qu'il effleura doucement.

La jeune fille se cambra lorsque ses mains se firent plus fermes et qu'il empoigna ses deux seins d'un seul coup. Elle soupira de bien être quand sa bouche effectua un tracé électrique au creux de sa poitrine, jusque vers son nombril, tandis que ses mains continuaient de serrer ses seins avec force. Les décharges de désir que Bella recevait, la traversaient de par en par.

Edward s'arrêta aux extrémités de la jupe. Ses mains descendirent vers sa taille et il se baissa. Bella n'était plus vraiment assise car son dos touchait presque le bureau mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son amant soulever sa jupe, puis glisser doucement son sous-vêtement jusque vers ses mollets, elle se redressa d'un seul coup. Elle savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et ne l'ayant jamais essayé auparavant, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'appréhender. Edward passa sa tête sous sa jupe, et s'approcha de son intimité.

« Edward… »

Elle murmura son prénom mais à l'instant où les lèvres de celui-ci entrèrent en contact avec ses lèvres intimes, toute pensée cohérente quitta son cerveau et un léger cri lui échappa. Il l'embrassait délicatement et elle se laissa aller. Cet homme la contrôlait entièrement. Il pouvait exiger d'elle n'importe quoi, s'il voulait, elle s'exécuterait immédiatement.

Soudainement il passa sa langue à l'intérieur et Bella gémit puissamment. On ne lui avait peut être jamais fait ce traitement, mais elle savait qu'il s'évertuait incroyablement bien, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il s'appliquait à effectuer plusieurs coups de langue, tous plus orgasmiques les uns que les autres, provoquant le resserrement des parois de Bella. Dans l'intensité et la puissance de son orgasme, elle cria - hurla presque - le prénom de son partenaire. Elle avait serré les poings sur la table et arqué le dos, les yeux fermés.

Edward remonta et plongea son regard empli de désir vers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit les siens, brillants de luxure, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

« Achève-moi. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ses mains se baladèrent dans ses cheveux cuivrés tandis que celles d'Edward quittèrent la taille de la demoiselle et entreprirent de défaire sa ceinture. Il déboutonna le bouton de son jean et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son caleçon dans un même mouvement. Bella écarta les jambes elle-même, ne pouvant plus attendre, ce qui fit rire Edward contre sa bouche. Il releva à nouveau la jupe qui était légèrement redescendue, et sans que Bella ne l'ait vu venir, il la pénétra d'un coup de rein habile.

Dés lors que leur intimité était en contact avec celle de l'autre, la symbiose entre eux était parfaite. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Lentement au début, le rythme de leur ébat devint rapidement effréné. Ni Bella ni Edward ne s'en rendait compte car ils étaient transportés dans un monde parallèle. Un autre univers complètement oublieux du monde extérieur où régnait une véritable orgie de plaisir.

Leurs gémissements plaintifs étaient à peine audibles à cause de leur baiser qui ne s'était toujours pas estompé. Cependant à mesure que leur plaisir prenait de l'ampleur, ils durent séparer leurs lèvres pour respirer et reprendre leur souffle à plusieurs reprises, mais finissaient toujours par se ressouder. Lorsque les parois de Bella se contractèrent à nouveau et qu'elle fut frappée par son second orgasme de la soirée, Edward se déversa en elle et ils gémirent avec force. Edward avait fait ce que Bella lui avait demandé de faire. Il l'avait achevée.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule en respirant bruyamment, totalement essoufflée, et il la serra tendrement contre lui, tentant lui aussi, de reprendre son souffle. Les minutes passèrent mais aucun d'eux ne bougeait l'once d'un pouce. Ils étaient biens, sereins.

Malheureusement la dure réalité dû les rappeler à l'ordre lorsque le portable de Bella qui se trouvait dans la poche de sa veste vibra, troublant le paisible silence qui régnait dans la pièce, uniquement interrompu jusqu'alors, par leur respiration saccadée. Ils soupirèrent de déception en même temps. Bella s'écarta à contre cœur et il se recula pour la laisser passer. Elle descendit du bureau où elle était perchée et s'activa à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Edward la regardait faire, totalement ébloui par cette fille qui venait frapper à sa porte, perturber son monde, et qui s'apprêtait à repartir comme elle était venue.

Bella se mit à rougir violemment car elle sentait le regard du jeune homme dans son dos. Elle s'empressa de se rhabiller, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se trouvait gênée. Elle remit sa veste et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait emmenée au septième ciel.

« Tu ne regardes pas qui t'a appelée ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« J'en ai une vague idée. » Répondit-elle.

Elle se rappelait à peine avoir quitté le dîner de Thanksgiving que son père et Alice – surtout Alice – avaient organisé. Cependant elle savait que son départ précipité avait dû étonner tout le monde. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle aurait largement le temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque en le regardant souriante. Il souriait aussi et mit ses mains sur sa taille. Puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ce baiser faisait parti de ces moment d'après l'ébat. Il représentait la fin d'un moment unique et parfait, et prouvait à l'autre qu'il n'y avait aucun regret d'éprouvé. Il dura longtemps, aucun d'eux ne voulait se séparer mais il le fallait. Doucement, Bella rompit le contact et lui sourit gentiment.

« Joyeux Thanksgiving inspecteur. »

Elle se recula vers la porte en marche arrière, de façon à l'observer. Elle défit le verrou, toujours dos à la porte, puis l'ouvrit, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant son bonheur ici, avec cet homme qui en prendrait soin, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

**Fiou, je sais pas vous, mais il fait un peu chaud ici^^**

**Petit conseil, ne vous dirigez pas dans un commissariat dans l'espoir que ça vous arrivera lol. **

**Bon alors j'attends vos réactions. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**N'oubliez pas: Une review=Un extrait du prochain chapitre^^**

**On se retrouve dans environ deux semaines, si tout va bien, et que vous êtes toujours là^^**

**J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour ma chérie Samy940, auteur de la fic Au garde à Vous. Je vous conseille d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil histoire de l'encourager^^**

**Gros bisous à tous et bon week-end =)**

**Popolove=D**


	4. Chapter 4: Blond hair, cool glasses and

**Salut les twilighteurs qui passent leurs vacances sur leur ordi!**

Tout d'abord, je souhaite à tout le monde, **UN TRES JOYEUX NOËL ****!** Et comme cadeau (bien qu'un peu à la bourre), voici le nouveau chapitre :)

Alors je sais que j'avais dit deux semaines, et que ça fait deux semaines et demi. Normalement je me serai excusée pour mon retard, mais là, il s'avère que ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute puisque c'est mon cher ordi qui m'a planté une semaine avant les fêtes. Je n'avais plus de pc donc j'ai pas pu écrire, forcément. De plus, j'ai un peu la haine parce que j'ai du utiliser tout l'argent que j'avais eu pour noël dans un nouveau pc alors que c'était franchement pas la priorité.

Mais bon c'est la vie, et il y a plus grave que ça.^^

Vous devez sans doute vous demander comment j'ai fait pour répondre aux reviews sans pc ni rien, et bien pour ça vous devrez remercier **MON MERVEILLEUX, MON FABULEUX IPHONE 3G** qui sans lui, je serai déjà morte depuis longtemps de manque d'internet.

Je tiens à remercier ma FABULEUSE** Samy940 **qui m'a supporté le matin quand je venais squatter chez elle pour taper.

Et bien entendu, un gros merci à mes revieweuses (ça existe ce mot là?) pour m'avoir fait cadeau de 60 et je dis bien 60 REVIEWS! J'ai jamais eu ça dans toute l'histoire de ma pauvre carrière inexistante d'auteur inconnue.

**MERCI MERCI, c'est vraiment un très beau cadeau de noël^^**

_Merci aux inscrits_**  
**

**caro30, mariacariota, Kisastar, 1christelle1, babounette, Puky, Miss Lunatik, maielle, atchoum16, claire1603, Evelyne-Raconte, anayata, poppie'cat, Claire91, SamiaCullen, erika shoval, veronika crepuscule, alicecullen4ever, flap, Alexa27, katner, kadronya, Emy299, annecullen69, Lolie-lili, Vic et Alice, L'EnvOl-du-dragOn, Lilli M66, lena -lna933-, am'yah, angelique94, mafiction2twilight3, eliloulou, like-lemon, San59, Lady BG, bichou85, cherryx3, sweetmeli, graftouille, joeymalia42, dazzling-swan, sasa100586, ferielou, chriwyatt et bien entendu, mon ADORE Mel031.**

_Merci aux anonymes_

**Marguerite.P****: **C'est vrai, Rosalie est une garce xD. Et rassure-toi, elle ne va pas rester longtemps avec Jacob Black lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

**princesse:**Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews^^ T'as raison, Il reste plus qu'à les mettre en couple lol. Mais la question est: Est-ce que ce sera aussi simple? Lol Emmett va "voler" Rosalie à Jacob, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite

**Sweety:**Tu dis chaud bouillant par ce temps glacial toi? lol je vois qu'apparemment t'en veux encore alors en voici en voila =D

**j****ulie****: **C'est de loin la review la plus... Difficile à commenter mdr. C'est également la plus originale. Sérieusement, j'ai cru que t'avais un orgasme pendant que t'écrivais xD Merci beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment... Touché ^^

**mimie30:**Ta review ma réellement fait chaud au coeur ^^ Je suis absolument ravie que tu aies adoré mes chapitres. Et mon Emmett aussi, c'est vrai qu'il est marrant xD Quasiment tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait de Lauren, Jessica ou Tanya alors ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Par contre je suis désolée de te décevoir mais Emmett va bel et bien tomber amoureux de Rosalie. Je tiens à garder les couples d'origine. Mais Leah ne finira pas seule ^^ Et Rosalie ne restera pas une belle garce xD

**Mimia****: **Merci infiniment, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup^^ T'as raison, c'était un bon remontant xD

Alors forcément, je me doute que je n'obtiendrai pas un tel chiffre de reviews pour ce chapitre vu qu'il n'y a pas de lemon au programme. Je ne suis pas naïve. Je vous ai bien cerné, vous les accros aux lemons xD

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont réagi quant à mon **Jacob **et à ma **Rosalie**. Donc oui, **Rosalie** est bien une garce et **Jacob** un S*****. Mais ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour le couple **EM/R**. Il sera là.

Plusieurs ont demandé, à quand l'arrivée du beau **Jasper **hihi

Bah rassurez-vous, c'est dans ce chapitre qu'il débarque. D'ailleurs le titre de ce chapitre devrait vous en donner un petit aperçu^^

Il est en anglais mais je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de traduction xD

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour dire que tous les noms de mes chapitres seront en anglais.

Pour mes lectrices de** Parcours Fructueux**, le chapitre arrivera dans la semaine. Je ne peux pas faire plus vite vu que je suis restée sans ordi pendant deux semaines.

**Trêve de bavardages, je dois vous ennuyer. Bonne lecture =D**

**

* * *

Chapitre 4: Blond hair, cool glasses and bitch girlfriend  
**

À peine après avoir quitté le bureau d'Edward que Bella se sentait déjà étrangement seule. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et continuer sa folle nuit avec ce bel inspecteur. Malheureusement elle ne le pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle rentre affronter la réalité, à savoir un Charlie en colère pour être parti de son dîner aussi précipitamment. Elle roula lentement, sachant pertinemment que le magique Thanksgiving avait laissé place au calvaire Thanksgiving. Elle répéta en boucle son excuse bidon et au moment de se garer, bien trop tôt à son goût, elle s'inspecta dans son rétroviseur. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas trop en bataille, ce qui l'arrangeait fortement. Elle vérifia que ses habits étaient bien mis en place, et fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle avait l'air parfaitement normal. Du moins, elle le serait pour son père. Car elle savait qu'Emmett et Alice ne serait pas dupes et devineraient tout dés le premier regard.

Ses yeux étaient brillants d'une lueur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Ses joues étaient légèrement empourprées d'une teinte rosée, et sa bouche émettait malgré elle, un petit sourire dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire contre l'état de son visage, alors elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la maison, prête à accueillir la fureur d'un père en colère, et les railleries d'un frère stupide. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir que tout le monde bavardait tranquillement dans le salon. Peut être qu'en fin de compte, son absence était passée inaperçue…

« Ah bah enfin, te voila ! » Entendit-elle son père s'exclamer après qu'elle se soit dirigée vers le salon.

Il ne fallait pas rêver. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était épiée. Tout le monde la dévisageait avec une émotion différente. Son père avait de l'inquiétude sur le visage, mélangée avec de la réprimande, les invités - pour la plupart - la regardaient avec surprise et curiosité, sauf Jacob qui ne la regardait pas. Rosalie elle, affichait son habituel dédain et sa désinvolture. Quant à Alice, elle avait d'abord montré son étonnement, puis elle arborait à présent de l'excitation. Bella devrait passer un interrogatoire à la fin de la soirée, elle en était certaine. Enfin la seule chose qui la surprit réellement, fut l'attitude d'Emmett.

Elle s'attendait à voir son visage amusé, presque moqueur et son sourire pendant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Mais il n'en fut rien. La seule réaction qu'eut son frère en la voyant arriver, fut de soupirer et de baisser les yeux en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil. Bella s'étonnait de le voir agir de façon aussi étrange. Mais où était passé son entrain naturel ?

Bella n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car elle remarquait de l'agitation autour d'elle. En effet, tout le monde était debout, en train de se revêtir.

« Vous partez déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée, sans même prendre la peine de saluer, ni de s'excuser de son absence.

Elle entendit Joshua Uley et Billy Black s'esclaffer.

« Je ne sais pas où tu es allée jeune fille… » Commença Billy. « Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il se fait vraiment tard. Nous avons fini le gâteau depuis longtemps déjà. »

« D'ailleurs il était délicieux. » Sourit Seth. « Alice, des comme ça, ramène-nous en quand tu veux. » Celle-ci semblait ravie des compliments qu'on lui faisait.

« Avec plaisir. » Dit-elle. « Rentrez bien. »

Beaucoup de saluts et de bonsoirs furent échangés, et Bella tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa joie de les voir partir. Lorsque tout le monde fut mis dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, avant de se tourner vers un Charlie, visiblement très remonté.

« Euh… » Bafouilla-t-elle. « Ça a l'air de s'être bien passé. » Charlie la regardait sans ciller.

« Je suis déçu. » Lâcha-t-il. « Vous m'avez terriblement déçus, toi et ton frère. » Bella fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Emmett venait faire là dedans ? Charlie reprit. « À part Alice, aucun d'entre vous n'a fait preuve d'amabilité et d'enjouement. La preuve, ma fille est partie je ne sais où en plein milieu du repas, pour ne revenir qu'à la fin, tandis que mon fils a passé la soirée à ruminer pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

« Je suis désolée. » S'excusa Bella. « Angela m'a demandée de passer chez elle pour une urgence. Un élève de l'école a été embarqué dans un trafic de drogue et on a essayé de lui venir en aide ce soir, car il était perdu. »

Bella se sentait mal de raconter pareil mensonge à son père qui apparemment, était déjà très énervé. Elle le vit émettre un semblant d'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il. Son caractère de policier avait prit le dessus.

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu te mettrais à enquêter sur lui. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Alice regarda Bella en se mordant la joue intérieure. Bella émit un sourire en coin pour cette dernière.

« Tout s'est très bien passé. » Fit-elle, à la fois pour Charlie et Alice. Cette dernière se retint de rire et monta à l'étage en secouant la tête.

« Bien. » Reprit Charlie. « Mais cela n'excuse en aucun cas, l'attitude irrespectueuse que vous avez eu. »

« Papa… » Commença Emmett en se levant.

« Tu ne t'es même pas levé pour aller leur dire au revoir. » Le coupa Charlie. « Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne vous ai pas élevés comme ça, toi et ta sœur. Je vous ai bien éduqués, je vous ai appris à être polis, serviables, aimables, respectueux… Comme Bella, ton comportement était inacceptable. »

Emmett ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui lui prenait. Bella trouvait l'attitude d'Emmett, de plus en plus étrange.

« Je ne me suis pas vraiment amusé, voila tout. »

« Tu peux le dire ! » S'exclama Charlie. « Pas une seule fois tu n'as ouvert la bouche de tout le repas. Et quand Bella est partie, c'était encore pire. Tu ne t'es même pas resservi de dinde. Tu te ressers toujours trois fois d'habitude. Tu n'as pas fait une seule blague déplacée, tu n'as pas ri une seule fois, tu n'as fait qu'une tête boudeuse, énervée et désintéressée… »

« Merde ! » Cria Emmett. « Tu ne t'es pas dit que ce fichu repas ne plaisait à personne ? Que les invités ne nous enchantaient pas ? Tu as invité Jacob, Papa. As-tu une idée de ce que ça a dû causer à Bella de revoir ce sale chien ? As-tu une idée de ce que ça m'a coûté de me retenir de ne pas prendre sa tête et de la frapper contre un mur de toute la soirée ? Non, tu n'en sais strictement rien parce que toi, tu passais du bon temps avec tes copains, tandis que Bella elle, à dû supporter de voir sa pire ennemie et son ex-petit copain se bécoter vulgairement devant ses yeux. Et tu t'étonnes qu'elle se soit tirée ? Quant à moi, je t'avouerais que je n'apprécie pas vraiment non plus, de voir ce clébard pointer son museau ici et se comporter de façon aussi dégoûtante. Alors non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me comporter gentiment avec eux. »

Charlie restait bouche bée devant le discours de son fils. Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était la première fois depuis le jour de la rupture de Jacob et Bella qu'Emmett était en colère.

« Je n'avais pas idée de ce que ça te ferait Bella. » Dit-il tristement. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Bella ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle s'était attendue à passer un sale quart d'heure, mais c'était Emmett qui prenait tout. De plus, la crise de son frère l'avantageait drôlement puisque la situation tournait carrément en sa faveur. C'était Charlie qui s'excusait. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir mais en voyant les yeux rancuniers et torturés d'Emmett, qui étaient d'habitude si calme et joyeux, Bella se surprit soudainement à souhaiter que tout lui retombe à la figure.

« Oh… Ce n'est pas grave, Papa. J'ai survécu. » Dit Bella avec un faible sourire.

« Mais honnêtement Emmett… » Reprit Charlie. « Il y avait Seth et Leah. Tu as toujours bien aimé Seth non ? »

« Il accaparait Alice. Excuse-moi mais leurs discussions de gâteaux au chocolat et de glaçage ne m'intéressent pas vraiment. »

« Pourtant tu adores la nourriture. » Contra Bella.

« Oui et bien pas ce soir. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Bon d'accord, admettons. » Fit Charlie, pas convaincu le moins du monde. « Et Leah alors ? Tu avais pourtant dis que tu flirterais avec elle. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Je n'aime pas les brunes. » Grogna-t-il.

« Mais tu as dit que… » Commença Bella.

« Je me fiche de ce que j'ai dit ! » Coupa-t-il en haussant la voix.

« Ça suffit ! » Clama Charlie. « C'est moi qui devrais être en colère, pas toi. » Dit-il en désignant Emmett du doigt. « Vous croyez sans doute que je me suis amusé ce soir, mais vous vous trompez. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que mes deux enfants n'étaient pas là. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, vous n'étiez pas là. Thanksgiving est sensé être une fête familiale. Tous les ans, nous le passons en famille et avec des amis. Et je me fiche éperdument des invités parce que ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était passer un bon moment avec mes enfants. Mais même ça, je n'en ai pas eu le droit. Peut être que les autres années étaient différentes car Bella et Jake s'entendaient parfaitement bien, qu'Emmett rigolait avec Sam… Mais je pensais que cela n'aurait pas d'importance parce que nous étions en famille, tous les trois. Vous savez, quand votre mère est partie et nous a laissés seuls sans aucun remord, vous étiez trop jeunes pour réaliser réellement l'étendue des conséquences de son départ. Mais vous étiez tout de même assez intelligents pour me faire une promesse que je n'ai jamais oubliée. Vous m'aviez vu triste, malheureux sans elle, et à ce moment là, vous m'aviez tous les deux juré, que jamais vous ne m'abandonneriez. Et j'ai fait la même chose pour vous. Seulement ce soir, vous n'avez pas respecté cette promesse. Vous m'avez abandonné. »

C'était le plus long discours que Charlie Swan n'avait jamais fait. Emmett et Bella ne savaient plus quoi dire. Ils étaient choqués et abasourdis. De plus, ils éprouvaient tous les deux beaucoup de culpabilité et de remords. Ils savaient que leur père avait toujours tenu à Thanksgiving. Il avait qualifié cette célébration comme une tradition familiale. Ils savaient tout deux ce que cela représentait pour lui, mais ils avaient tout gâché.

Bella se sentait à la fois coupable et heureuse. Car même en ayant conscience du mal qu'elle avait causé à son père, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à regretter son intime moment avec Edward Cullen.

Emmett lui, était mitigé. Il avait vraiment passé une soirée atroce et n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal pour l'affront qu'il avait fait à son père, cependant, il avait honte de son comportement. Il s'était renfrogné et n'avait même pas réalisé une seule seconde qu'il avait pu faire du mal à son entourage.

Charlie n'attendit pas de réaction de la part de ses enfants et s'en alla à l'étage, déçu par le dénouement de sa soirée. Bella et Emmett se regardèrent honteux. En voyant la colère dans les yeux de son frère qui ne s'était toujours pas évaporée, Bella s'inquiéta.

« Emmett… qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Disons que moi, je ne me suis pas vraiment autant amusé que toi. » Dit-il avec insinuation. Bella rougit et baissa les yeux/

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber. Mais je te jure que je n'avais pas du tout prévu que… »

« C'est bon. Laisse tomber les états d'âme, veux-tu ? T'avais raison en fin de compte. Cette soirée a été un véritable fiasco. Content que tu te sois bien amusée. » Dit-il en se détournant.

Bella soupira. Depuis quand les rôles étaient-ils inversés ? D'habitude, c'est elle qui jouait le rôle de la torturée, et lui, celui du coureur qui s'envoyait en l'air. À présent, elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans une autre dimension.

* * *

Bella et Alice faisaient actuellement les magasins, en ce dimanche de plénitude. Elles avaient décidé d'aller à Port Angeles, puisque Forks n'assouvissait point les attentes d'Alice. Elles se trouvaient dans un magasin de vêtements plutôt chic, et discutaillaient du rendez-vous nocturne de Bella au poste de police, qui avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant.

« Donc… » Parla Alice. « Si je résume bien la situation, vous avez fait l'amour deux fois, en tout et pour tout. Je me trompe ? »

« Et bien… La première fois, on ne l'avait pas fait qu'une seule fois. Alors je ne crois pas que le chiffre deux soit… »

« Ok, j'ai compris. » Fit-elle en la coupant. « Ça alors ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait faux bond à ton père pour une partie de jambes en l'air. »

« Une super, incroyable et fantastique partie de jambes en l'air. » Compléta Bella en rougissant de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Alice poussa un petit cri avant de lui sauter au cou.

« Bella, si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêvais d'avoir ce genre de discussions avec toi. Et de t'entendre dire ce genre de choses. » Dit-elle avec le sourire. « Moi qui croyais que tu étais un cas désespéré… Finalement, tout n'est pas perdu pour toi ! »

« Je te remercie Alice. » Ironisa Bella qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Le revoir ? » Demanda-t-elle. Bella détourna le regard.

« Je ne sais pas. On… on n'a pas vraiment discuté… »

« Tu m'étonnes. » Coupa Alice. « Vous aviez des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. »

Bella baissa les yeux, complètement écarlate. De temps en temps, elle trouvait qu'Alice ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett, avec plus de romantisme et de sentimentalisme.

« Le truc, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pense de moi. » Avoua Bella. « Est-ce que je suis simplement une fille avec qui il aime s'envoyer en l'air ? Ou est-ce que… »

« Ou est-ce que ? » Demanda Alice en voyant que Bella ne continuait pas sa phrase. Cette dernière soupira.

« Je ne sais pas Alice. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il a dans la tête. C'est vraiment frustrant. »

« Mais toi, tu sais ce que tu veux ? » Bella hésita.

« Pas vraiment non. » Alice étudia scrupuleusement Bella et commença à comprendre le problème de son amie, s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un problème. Et pour cela, elle n'avait qu'une seule solution.

« Écoute. » Conseilla-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser les choses se faire et voir où cela va vous mener ? Parce que là, crois moi, tu te poses des questions qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. » Bella haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Tu as probablement raison. »

« Arrête de te poser des questions, Bella. Vis ta vie, vois ce qu'il en est et ensuite, tu pourras commencer à réfléchir. » Bella sourit. Alice avait raison. Elle était en train de se torturer l'esprit pour rien.

« D'accord. » Consentit-elle.

Alice lui sourit et elles arpentaient les rayons dans un silence de plomb, jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de Bella d'interroger Alice.

« Dis-moi Alice… » Celle-ci se retourna vers son amie. « As-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle Emmett s'est comporté de cette façon jeudi soir ? » Alice fit mine de réfléchir et afficha un air contrit.

'À vrai dire, je me pose justement la question. Tout allait bien au début, avant que Jacob n'arrive. Et là, pouf, Monsieur commence à faire sa mauvaise tête. Je comprends qu'il ne soit pas très enchanté de revoir ce gars là mais… il pousse un peu, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin c'est toi la concernée, pas lui. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse uniquement de la rancœur qu'il éprouve pour Black. » Contra Bella. « Je connais bien mon frère. Et tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à me croire, mais ce que j'ai vu dans son regard hier… ce n'était pas uniquement de la colère. Il y avait une sorte de dépit et de peine. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce genre de faiblesses de la part d'Emmett. » Confia Bella. Alice fronça les sourcils.

« En effet, c'est étonnant, venant de lui. Pourquoi éprouverait-il ce genre de sentiments en revoyant Jacob ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« C'est justement ce que j'ignore. » Confia Bella. « Peut être que cela n'a tout simplement rien à voir avec Jake. »

« Sans doute. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça ? Parce que je suis persuadée que c'est au moment où il est arrivé qu'Emmett a changé. »

« Il y a probablement quelque chose qui nous échappe. On verra bien si son humeur s'améliore. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison. » Approuva Alice. « Oh, regarde ce chemisier comme il est mignon. » Fit-elle en se saisissant d'une des manches du vêtement pour le montrer à Bella.

« Hum… ouais il est pas mal. » Sourit-elle. « Tu devrais l'essayer. » Encouragea-t-elle.

« J'y compte bien. » Sourit Alice en s'emparant du chemisier.

Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est que le vêtement lui résista. Elle se retourna pour voir d'où venait le problème, lorsqu'elle vit une petite brunette, étonnamment bien sophistiquée, qui tenait la deuxième manche.

« Pas touche. » Fit-elle avec une voix hautaine. « Ce chemisier est à moi. » Alice émit un rire.

« Désolée mais je l'ai vu en premier. Et je compte bien me le prendre. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Je vous ai dit que ce haut était à moi. Alors soyez gentille, allez-vous en chercher un autre quelque part ailleurs. »

Bella soupira. Connaissant Alice, elle savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, tant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. Elle n'avait plus qu'à assister au massacre en tant que spectatrice.

« Non mais je rêve ! Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous le laisser ? Tant que je m'appellerai Alice Brandon, il est hors de question que je vous laisse repartir avec. Je veux ce chemisier, et il sera à moi. »

« Alors écoutez-moi bien. » Prévint la jeune brune aux cheveux ondulés, ce qui lui donnait un air espagnol. « Si vous croyez qu'avec vos fanfarons de banlieusarde, vous allez parvenir à vos fins, vous vous trompez lourdement. Alors allez jouer ailleurs. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la banlieusarde ? » S'énerva Alice. « Et mon pied dans ton derrière, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Oh, tu veux en venir aux mains maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle faussement outrée. « Et bien, quelle éducation. Je te félicite. »

« Va te faire voir ! Pauvre pimbêche qui sort tout droit du trou de Paname. » Bella fut atterrée des propos d'Alice, tout comme l'autre fille.

« Espèce de sale petite peste. » Cria-t-elle. « Retire ça tout de suite ou sinon… »

« Eh oh ! On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Une belle voix masculine interpellèrent les trois filles. Elles se retournèrent toutes et Alice et Bella furent choquées en voyant l'homme qui s'était avancé vers elles.

Il était grand, habillé de façon mondaine, assez bien bâti avec les cheveux blonds. Il portait des Ray Ban noirs qui cachaient ses yeux, mais les filles supposaient qu'il devait probablement être très séduisant, notamment avec sa façon distinguée de marcher avec droiture. Ce fut la voix plaintive de la brune inconnue - et actuellement ennemie d'Alice - qui les interrompit dans leur contemplation.

« Ah Jazz, te voilà. » S'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. Cette fille refuse de me laisser ce chemisier. » Le dit Jazz soupira, apparemment d'exaspération.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous étiez sur le point de vous battre ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Franchement Maria, je te croyais un petit peu plus intelligente que ça. » La brune Maria sembla outrée de sa réaction.

« Tu sais Jasper, dans l'univers des femmes, il est impérativement crucial que lorsque deux filles se battent pour le même vêtement, de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. » Le jeune blond sourit.

« Et tu ne peux pas simplement lui laisser ce chiffon ? Il n'est même pas joli. »

Cette fois ce fut Alice qui fut outrée. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ses goûts en tenues vestimentaires ? Personne ne l'avait encore jamais critiquée.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Répliqua Maria. « Il ne s'agit plus de ce chemisier, mais d'un combat pour la victoire et de la dignité. »

Le Jasper secoua la tête avec lassitude. Puis il se tourna doucement vers Alice et ôta les lunettes qu'il portait avec sa main droite. Alice en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait les yeux les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Ils étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'elle avait envie de plonger dedans.

« Combien ? » Demanda-t-il en tirant Alice sa rêverie. Celle-ci secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il soupira.

« Combien voulez-vous pour accepter de céder ce machin à ma fiancée ? » Bella et Alice ouvrirent la bouche d'étonnement. Cette dernière était complètement abasourdie et choquée par sa proposition.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. « Vous me proposez vraiment de l'argent pour que je laisse ce chemisier à votre copine ? »

« À votre avis ? De quoi croyez-vous que je suis en train de parler ? » Répliqua-t-il avec évidence.

Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était le pire blasphème qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été bafouée pour s'être vue proposer un tel sacrilège. « Alors, combien ? » Répéta le jeune homme, visiblement impatient. La colère d'Alice l'emporta.

« Espèce de… Comment osez-vous me proposer une chose pareille ? C'est une insulte. On n'achète pas les gens de cette manière. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'en m'offrant de l'argent, je consentirai à abandonner et perdre ma dignité ? C'est totalement exécrable de votre part. »

Elle était choquée. Pour Alice, ce genre de propositions était le pire des affronts. Le jeune blond semblait lui aussi, étonné de sa réplique. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils, dans le but de réfléchir. Puis il se tourna vers sa compagne.

« Maria chérie… laisse-lui ce vêtement tu veux ? Je t'en achèterai un autre beaucoup mieux. » Maria soupira.

« Jasper… Je ne peux pas. » Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Mais enfin regarde ces pauvres filles. Je parie que ta penderie est dix fois plus grande que la leur. Ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau. Laisse-leur et allons-nous en, d'accord ? »

Alice resta stoïque, tandis que Bella était carrément incrédule.

« Tu as raison. » Soupira Maria en lâchant le chemisier. « Je vous le laisse, il est à vous. » Ils allaient se détourner lorsque Alice surprit tout le monde.

« Gardez-le. » Interpella-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent étonnés. Bella n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais Alice n'avait abandonné. Que lui prenait-il ? Elle regarda son amie et comprit d'où lui venait ce soudain revirement. Alice se retenait effectivement de fondre en larmes.

« Excusez-nous ? » Demanda Maria, prise de court.

« Gardez-le. » Répéta-t-elle. « Je n'en veux pas. » Elle lui tendit le chemisier.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous ne le voulez plus ? » Alice déglutit avant de répondre.

« Disons que la pauvre fille ne supporte pas la pitié de la part de gens aussi déplorables que vous l'êtes. »

Bella savait qu'Alice faisait son maximum pour ne pas craquer devant eux. Elle se mit à espérer qu'ils partiraient rapidement pour qu'elle puisse la consoler.

« Vous l'avez entendue ? » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, témoignant ainsi sa présence. « Elle a dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Alors prenez-le et tirez-vous d'ici. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Maria prit le chemisier, non sans avoir lancé un regard de dédain à Alice au préalable, et Jasper soupira de soulagement de pouvoir enfin s'en aller, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée. Enfin ils se détournèrent nonchalamment vers la sortie du magasin.

Bella se précipita sur son amie et la prit par les épaules. Elle était complètement bouleversée.

« Viens, on s'en va d'ici. » Dit-elle en tirant Alice par le bras.

Elles franchirent les portes du magasin rapidement, et repérèrent un banc pour s'asseoir. À peine assises, qu'Alice éclata en sanglots et que Bella la prit dans ses bras. Alice ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années. Elle ne pleurait jamais et c'était pour ça que ça lui faisait peur.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Fit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Je n'ai même pas versé une seule larme le jour où mes parents sont partis en voyage et m'ont laissée toute seule. Je n'ai pas non plus pleuré le jour où j'ai retrouvé James en train de me tromper avec ma patronne, et que j'ai réalisé que j'avais gâché trois années entières de ma vie. Et il suffit que ce sale type débarque et m'insulte pour que je me transforme en fontaine. » Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Bella tapotait le dos d'Alice pour l'apaiser et la calmer.

« Chut, ça va aller. » Tentait-elle vainement.

« Il m'a humiliée, Bella. D'abord il m'a proposée de l'argent en échange de mon abandon. Jamais on ne m'avait encore fait un truc pareil. Et après… il me rabaisse. Il nous a regardé de haut et nous a dénigrées, comme si nous ne valions rien. C'est humiliant. Tellement humiliant… »

« Je sais Alice. Je suis vraiment désolée. » Réconforta Bella.

Si ça avait été une autre personne, Bella aurait sans doute trouvé la réaction d'Alice bien excessive. Car pleurer pour si peu, ressemble plus à du Bella Swan qu'autre chose. Seulement voila, il s'agissait d'Alice. Ce genre de comportements l'avait toujours rendue folle. Elle détestait le déni envers quelqu'un, l'exécration, et l'humiliation gratuite. Or cet homme ne s'était point gêné. La qualification de « pauvres filles » fut la goutte d'eau qui déborda pour Alice. Ce manque de respect et cette supériorité était ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, car pour elle, il s'agissait d'une réelle méchanceté et le fait qu'il l'ait jugé par rapport à son apparence, fut pire que tout. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont Alice était experte en la matière, était bien l'apparence, le physique, le look…

La ridiculiser dans ce domaine là, son domaine, était vraiment la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'on lui ait faite. Ce Jasper était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours qualifié de monstrueux.

Petit à petit, les sanglots s'estompèrent et Alice s'essuya les yeux en se redressant avec un faible sourire.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en fais tout un drame. Je ne le connais même pas et en plus, je ne devrais pas pleurer à cause de lui. » Bella sourit.

« Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut point supporter, et auquel on ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. J'en sais quelque chose. » Rit-elle. « Pour toi cette humiliation était insupportable. Pour moi, ça aurait été que mon père et mon frère entendent parler de mon excès de vitesse il y a trois semaines. J'ai envie d'en pleurer rien que d'y penser. » Dit-elle en frissonnant. Alice se mit à rire légèrement. « Mais tu as raison sur un point. » Reprit Bella. « Tu ne devrais pas pleurer à cause de cet imbécile. » Alice sourit et l'enlaça.

« Merci d'être là Bella. »

« Pas de quoi. Et si on rentrait ? »

Alice hocha la tête et elles se levèrent et repartirent vers la voiture de Bella.

Le trajet s'était effectué en silence, jusqu'à la maison. Aucune ne souhaitait parler car Alice était un peu trop bouleversée pour tenir une conversation et Bella était triste de voir son amie dans cet état. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez Charlie, Bella se gara rapidement et elles entrèrent sans s'attarder. La journée avait été détruite par ces bourges venant probablement des beaux quartiers. D'ailleurs, Bella se demandait bien ce que des matérialistes comme eux faisaient à Port Angeles.

« Comment s'est passé votre shopping ? » Demanda Charlie qui revenait du salon.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit la tête qu'arborait Alice. Elle avait les joues marquées par des précédentes larmes et quand il vit la tête baissée de sa fille, il s'inquiéta. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Emmett qui était resté au salon fronça les sourcils en entendant la question de son père et décida de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il vit à son tour le spectacle qu'offraient les deux filles, il s'immobilisa.

« Je… j'ai besoin de dormir." Déclara Alice avant de se précipiter à l'étage, et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bella resta seule avec les deux hommes de sa vie qui étaient complètement alarmés de voir Alice comme ça.

« Que s'est-il passé Bella ? » Demanda Emmett.

Apparemment, celui-ci avait abandonné sa mauvaise humeur inexplicable pour de l'inquiétude et de la peur à leurs égards. Bella soupira et s'évertua à raconter de long en large et en travers, leur mésaventure à Port Angeles.

Une fois terminée, elle remarqua que le visage des deux hommes était passé de l'inquiétude, à de la colère. Colère sans aucun doute dirigée envers le couple minable et rabaissant.

« C'est une honte ! » S'exclama Charlie. « Agir de façon aussi démesurée et dénigrer deux jeunes filles comme vous. Non mais dans quel monde vivons nous ? »

« En tout cas, ce mec a intérêt de ne pas se retrouver sur mon chemin ou je lui fais subir le même sort qu'à Jacob Black. » Rétorqua Emmett, visiblement très énervé. Bella émit un rire.

« Bon, je vais aller la voir. Et s'il vous plait, ne parlez pas de ça quand elle est là. » Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Bella monta pour voir Alice. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la trouva allongée sur son lit, lui tournant le dos. Bella alla s'allonger à ses côtés et encercla sa taille de son bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Tu leur as raconté ? » S'enquit Alice.

« Il fallait bien que je leur explique pourquoi tu étais dans cet état de détresse. » Alice se retourna pour faire face à Bella.

« Il faut que je cherche une agence qui veuille bien m'embaucher. » Déclara-t-elle. Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Et d'où te vient cette idée soudaine ? »

« Peut être qu'ils ont raison. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille sans emploi. » Bella soupira.

« Alice, tu es bien loin d'être une pauvre fille. Au contraire, tu es fantastique, drôle, enjouée et talentueuse. Ne laisse pas des ploucs te faire penser le contraire. »

« Mais regarde. Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai rien fichu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent, je n'ai encore rencontré personne… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Non mais tu as vu tous les croquis que tu as dessinés en une semaine ? Je n'y connais peut être rien en ce qui concerne la mode mais crois-moi, tes dessins sont géniaux. Il ne manque plus qu'à les créer, et lancer ta ligne sur internet. » Alice écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux les envoyer à une agence ? Au moins j'aurais beaucoup plus de chances d'arriver à percer dans le métier. »

« Mais pourtant tu as dit que tu préférais ne travailler sous le compte de personne, que tu voulais que tes créations soient bien à toi et à personne d'autre ? »

« Je sais mais… Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Tu sais, c'est difficile, voir presque impossible de réussir dans ce milieu. »

« Impossible n'est pas Alice Brandon. » Sourit Bella. « Crois-moi, je suis certaine que tu vas cartonner. »

« Tu crois que je dois me lancer alors ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Mais ça voudrait dire transformer cette maison en une véritable usine de couture. » Bella rit.

« Tu as déjà transformé les trois quarts de cette maison. Tu peux bien continuer. » Alice éclata de rire.

« C'est vrai qu'elle manquait sincèrement de féminité et d'allure quand je suis arrivée. »

« Tu parles ! C'était Emmett qui s'était occupé de la décoration. Il y avait carrément des affiches de _Sylvester Stalone_ dans la cuisine. »

« Et le porte savon en forme de _Bruce Willis_. Tu te rappelles ? » Les deux filles riaient aux éclats. « Sérieusement Bella. Comment as-tu pu supporter ça ? »

« Bah, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Charlie aimait bien la décoration et moi, j'ai toujours été nulle pour ces trucs là. »

« C'est vrai. Mais tu aurais au moins pu dire non pour ce qui est des posters de _Lara Croft _et de _Call of Duty_, partout dans le salon. »

« J'aimais bien _Lara Croft_. » Riposta-t-elle. Alice soupira de désespoir.

« Heureusement que tu m'as trouvée. Parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu te serais probablement transformée _Donna_ de _That 17's Show_. »

« Je préfère être _Donna_ que _Jackie_. »

« Sauf que _Jackie_ s'habille bien et aime les boutiques, elle au moins. Et elle a beaucoup plus de goûts que _Donna_. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi peste et capricieuse. »

« Une Rosalie Hale dans toute sa splendeur, en somme. »

« Alors là, c'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent toutes les deux. Quant à Emmett, il serait un super _Kelso_ en plus robuste. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Rigola Bella. «_ Kelso_ sort avec _Jackie_. Emmett ne peut pas sortir avec Rosalie. »

« C'est vrai, mais avoue quand même qu'il ressemble beaucoup au personnage d'_Ashton Kutcher_ qui ne pense qu'à faire l'imbécile et coucher avec n'importe quelle fille blonde à forte poitrine. »

« Peut être. Mais Emmett est quand même un peu moins idiot. Même carrément moins idiot. »

« Mais il est tellement drôle… » Soupira Alice.

« Quant à Charlie, il ferait un bon _Red Forman_. » Remarqua Bella. « Du moins, sans sa _Kitty_. » Alice rit.

« Je crois qu'on regarde trop la télévision. On est carrément en train de comparer notre vie avec une série télé. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. On ferait mieux d'aller dormir. » Bella se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre de son amie.

« Bonne nuit Bella. »

« Bonne nuit Alice. »

* * *

Le réveil de Bella fut dur. Très dur. Non pas parce qu'elle s'était couchée tard et était fatiguée. Mais parce que son alarme la réveilla au moment où elle était sur le point d'avoir un sublime orgasme. Elle se redressa donc subitement, complètement en sueur et avec une folle envie de balancer son auto réveil contre le mur. Il aurait au moins pu attendre quelques minutes de plus…

Elle se leva, fit sa routine du matin, et descendit manger. Tout le monde était déjà à table.

« Tu fais une tête bizarre Bella. » Remarqua Emmett. « Tu as fais un mauvais rêve ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sure que tu veuilles réellement connaître les détails. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit quel avait été le rêve de Bella. Puis il éclata de rire. Bella soupira. Apparemment, son frère était redevenu parfaitement normal.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda Charlie. Emmett s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mais absolument rien. À quelle heure pars-tu au travail ? » Changea-t-il brusquement de sujet.

« Dans pas longtemps. » Répondit Charlie. « Juste le temps de lire mon journal. » Dit-il en se replongeant dans le journal qu'il lisait.

« Tu veux que je te dépose au travail ? » Demanda Bella en cachant tant bien que mal l'espoir qui la submergeait.

« Inutile, j'ai ma voiture. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules, sans prendre la peine de lever la tête de son journal. « Pourquoi aurais-je besoin que tu m'accompagnes ? Surtout que ça te retarderait pour le lycée. » Bella rougit.

« Oh, comme ça. » Dit-elle alors qu'Alice et Emmett se souriaient.

« Ça alors… » S'exprima Charlie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Alice.

« Rien de bien passionnant, mis à part que la Cullen & Volturi International a décidé de s'associer. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » S'étonna Bella. « Ils ont toujours refusé de fusionner. »

« Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je trouve ça étrange. Apparemment, Ils se seraient associés avec les frères Withlock. Il y a leur photo dans le journal. »

« C'est qui ceux là ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Dans l'article, ils disent qu'il s'agirait de personnes très proche de la famille Cullen. »

« Ouais enfin… je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait nous intéresser. » S'exclama Emmett. « C'est pas comme si nous étions concernés. »

« Tu as raison. » Approuva Charlie. « Je trouvais seulement cela étonnent. »

Bella était d'accord avec son père. Cette soudaine association est vraiment étrange. La Cullen & Volturi International est une des banques les plus riches de tout le pays, et même du monde entier. Elle a été fondée par Carlisle Cullen, célèbre homme d'affaires sans scrupule, et Aro Volturi, son meilleur ami. Cette banque, avant de s'implanter partout, avait fait ses débuts à Forks, ville où vivait Carlisle Cullen, avant de devenir milliardaire, et de s'octroyer un palace à Washington avec sa snobinarde épouse, Esmée Cullen.

Bella soupira. Ces gens n'étaient pas du tout du même monde. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer les deux hommes d'affaires, une fois, lorsqu'elle avait voulu ouvrir un compte. Elle en gardait un très mauvais souvenir.

Puis soudain, comme une ampoule qui s'illumine, le cerveau de Bella s'éclaira.

« Ça y est ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je savais bien que son nom me disait quelque chose ! »

« Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda Alice.

« Edward. » Répondit-elle. « Edward Cullen. Son nom m'avait paru familier, mais je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir d'où je l'avais entendu. » Charlie se renfrogna et Bella le remarqua.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Il soupira avant de se décider à répondre.

« Bah… disons qu'Edward se trouve être leur fils. »

« Quoi ? » Cria Bella, abasourdie.

« Du calme Bella. » Tonna son père. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils. »

« Mais enfin… Comment se fait-il que tu acceptes de travailler avec lui ? Ces gens sont des pourris ! » S'emporta-t-elle, sans même réaliser ce qu'elle disait. « Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il qu'il fasse ce travail ? Il n'a pas assez d'argent alors il travaille pour en avoir plus ? » Charlie la regarda, effaré de sa réaction.

« Je suis ravi de constater que les préjugés ne t'étouffent pas. » Dit-il ironiquement. « Tu me déçois Bella. Moi qui croyais que tu n'étais pas le genre de personnes à coller des étiquettes sur le dos des gens, ni à juger sans aucune connaissance de cause… Il faut croire que je ne t'ai pas si bien élevé que ça finalement. J'ai dû faillir à ton éducation. »

« Papa… » Elle regrettait instantanément son attitude et son impulsion. « Je suis désolée mais je… »

« Non, il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. » La coupa-t-il. « Je te l'ai dit il y a quelques jours. J'ai appris à le connaître et ce garçon n'est pas comme ses parents. C'est pour cela que j'approuvais l'idée que vous l'invitiez pour Thanksgiving. Et peut être que si tu apprenais à t'ouvrir au monde, tu t'apercevrais qu'il existe des personnes très biens, peu importe les milieux où elles grandissent. »

Sur ce sermon, il se leva, termina sa tasse de café, et partit de la maison, aussi vite que l'éclair. Bella resta bouche bée, incapable de parler. Son père avait raison. Comment avait-elle pu s'emporter aussi vite ? Il s'agissait tout de même d'Edward, l'homme qui occupe ses pensées et ses nuits depuis des semaines, l'homme avec qui elle rêve de faire un tas de choses plus affriolantes, les unes que les autres.

« Vous croyez que j'ai trop de préjugés ? » Demanda-t-elle aux autres qui étaient restés immobiles et choqués de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

« Non, tu n'es pas comme cela. » Répondit Alice gentiment.

« Alors pourquoi ais-je réagi au quart de tour ? » Demanda Bella.

« À mon avis, tu cherchais une excuse pour l'éviter. » Déduit-elle.

« C'est absurde. » Rétorqua Emmett. « Pourquoi diable voudrait-elle l'éviter ? T'as vu ce qu'ils font quand ils sont ensemble ? »

« Parce qu'il s'agit de Bella. » Répondit tout simplement Alice. Elle dut préciser en voyant la tête paumée qu'affichaient Emmett et Bella. « Tu as toujours été une prude Bella. Et même si tu n'en as pas vraiment conscience, ton esprit est quand même resté dans cette optique là. »

« Attends une minute. T'es en train de dire que mon cerveau veut que je m'éloigne de lui, sans que je ne sois au courant ? C'est impossible. »

« Réfléchis un peu Bella. Hier au magasin, je t'ai demandé si tu comptais le revoir, et tu étais en train de te prendre la tête et de tout compliquer. Et regarde ce matin. Tu serais vraiment montée sur tes grands chevaux si il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre ? » Bella resta pensive.

« Probablement pas. » Avoua-t-elle après réflexion. Alice fit un sourire triomphal.

« Ma théorie est donc, que tu aimes passer du temps avec lui, et que tu ne voies aucun mal à ça. Et c'est justement pour cette raison, que la partie innocente de toi, est en train de s'effacer petit à petit. Elle n'arrive pas à trouver un quelconque mauvais côté dans le fait de coucher avec lui, donc sa dernière ressource pour t'éloigner du mal tentateur avant de disparaître pour de bon, est de trouver un élément qui te fasse douter de la personne. C'est pour cela que dés que tu as appris d'où il venait, tu t'es braquée. Car la partie innocente qui t'habite, a envie de t'éloigner de lui. »

Bella fut abasourdie et incrédule.

« Alors là, j'ai rien compris. » S'exclama Emmett. Alice rit.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir en psychologue, Alice ? » Demanda Bella.

« Tu veux rire ? Pour entendre des gens se plaindre de leur vie toute la journée, non merci. »

« Bon, et qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Irma ? »

« Oh, c'est simple. Tu dois continuer à le fréquenter. »

« Je ne le fréquente pas. » Contra-t-elle.

« Tu vas le voir pour faire l'amour avec lui dans son bureau et tu me dis que tu ne le fréquentes pas ? » Elle éclata de rire.

« Ah parce qu'en plus, vous l'avez fait dans le bureau ? » S'exclama Emmett. « Alors là bravo. Et si ce bureau appartenait à Charlie, tu imagines ? »

« Pourquoi le nom Cullen serait écrit sur la porte alors ? » Ironisa Bella. Emmett se mit à rire.

« Un petit conseil, tout de même. » Rétorqua celui-ci. « Évite quand même de faire ça en pleine journée, quand Charlie se trouve dans les parages. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque. » Bella grogna.

« Tu m'énerves. »

Elle chercha à s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, en s'emparant du journal que Charlie avait laissé posé sur la table. Chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit la photo qui ornait la première page. On y voyait deux hommes se serrant la main fermement. Le premier, un grand blond charismatique, d'une quarantaine d'années avec un sourire à faire pâlir les plus grands acteurs comme Robert Redford ou encore Brad Pitt.

Carlisle Cullen.

Mais ce qui la bouleversa n'était pas de le voir lui, mais celui qui lui serrait la main. Il avait un sourire quasiment identique à celui de son compatriote. Il était grand et blond également et avait les yeux d'un bleu océan. Bella l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle n'eut pas besoin de vérifier son nom en haut de page, Jasper Withlock, car elle avait tout de suite su qu'il s'agissait du Jasper de Port Angeles, qui les avait diminuées et insultées. Apparemment, il était l'un des frères Withlock. Le deuxième se prénommait Peter, d'après ce que l'article disait.

« Oh merde. » Laissa-t-elle échapper.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Alice curieuse. Bella la regarda avec un air affolé.

« Euh… rien. » Nia-t-elle. « On voit simplement une photo de deux types se serrant la main. Ce n'est franchement pas intéressant. »

« Laisse-moi voir. » Ordonna Alice. « J'aime bien voir à quoi ils ressemblent. » Bella paniqua. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Alice voie cette photo.

« Sérieusement Alice. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un fromage. Cet article est nul. »

Alice soupira et s'empara de force du journal que Bella avait essayé de tenir. À peine après avoir posé les yeux sur la photo, la bouche d'Alice s'entrouvrit.

« Oh. » Fit-elle.

Elle ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir ce visage d'ange, mais apparemment le destin était contre elle.

« Alice… » Murmura Bella.

« Non. » La coupa-t-elle. « Tout va bien. J'aurais simplement préféré t'écouter et ne pas poser les yeux sur ce fichu journal. »

« Et si on le jetait à la poubelle ? » Proposa Bella. « Il n'apporte que des problèmes depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Bonne idée. » Approuva-t-elle difficilement. « Je… Il faut que j'aille me laver. Bonne journée Bella. » Elle se leva subitement et partit.

« Je pourrais, au moins une fois dans ma vie, savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Emmett exaspéré. Bella baissa les yeux et lui tendit le journal.

« Le type qui serre la main au PDG Cullen, il se prénomme Jasper Withlock. » Expliqua-t-elle. « C'est lui qu'on a rencontré hier, au magasin. » Emmett fronça les sourcils. Une soudaine rage l'envahissait.

« J'espère qu'il a beaucoup de gardes du corps, parce que je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite. »

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? » S'alarma Bella. « Il est hors de question que tu l'envoies à l'hosto. »

« Parce que tu crois que je vais le laisser s'en prendre à vous sans rien faire ? » Riposta-t-il. « Il mérite une correction à la Emmett McCarthy Swan. »

« Il s'agirait de n'importe qui d'autre, que je t'aurais encouragé et même accompagné pour voir sa tête défigurée. Seulement Emmett, ce type est plein aux as. Il est associé de la Cullen & Volturi et en est également un proche. Il doit probablement faire partie des gens les plus influents du pays. Si jamais tu décidais de lui arranger le portrait, imagine un peu les problème que tu aurais. »

« Mon père est flic. Il peut bien m'aider non ? » Rétorqua Emmett.

« Il n'en a pas le pouvoir. Si ça se trouve, ce Withlock appellera carrément le F.B.I. Qui sait combien d'années de prison ferme tu prendras… »

Emmett se renfrogna. Sa sœur avait raison, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de s'en prendre à lui. Cela le mettait hors de lui.

« Je te préviens Bella. Si jamais j'apprends que d'une quelconque manière, ce minable vous a fait du mal à nouveau, que ce soit à toi ou à Alice, friqué ou pas, je le zigouille. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Bella regarda son frère avec sérieux. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Elle se mit à remercier le seigneur d'être sa sœur, car pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait être dans sa ligne de mire.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait revoir ce type. Ce n'est pas comme si il traînait dans ce coin là. » Fit remarquer Bella.

« On ne sait jamais. Vous l'avez déjà croisé une fois, vous pouvez très bien le recroiser une seconde fois. »

« Tu es parano Emmett. Rencontrer ce Jasper Withlock à nouveau est sans doute aussi probable que de rencontrer _Michael Douglas_. »

« Je t'aurais prévenue Bella. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il prit le journal et le jeta à la poubelle avant de s'en aller de la cuisine, laissant ainsi Bella seule. Cette dernière soupira. Beaucoup d'évènements s'étaient produits récemment. Elle avait vraiment l'impression que sa petite vie n'allait plus être banale et ennuyeuse. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'était déjà plus. Et cela, il fallait le mettre sur le compte d'une seule personne…

* * *

**Alors je vois déjà d'ici la question: Mais où est passé ce bon vieux Edward?**

**Non, il n'est pas mort d'une chute de montagne, il n'a pas fini congelé et il n'est pas parti prendre des vacances au soleil (quoi qu'on le comprendrait^^).**

**Je tiens simplement à rappeler à tout le monde que ce chapitre se déroule sur un week-end seulement. Voir un jour vu que l'on parle que d'un dimanche et d'un lundi matin (si on omet le jeudi soir où Bella rentre chez elle). Donc le fait qu'il ne soit pas là n'est pas anormale (je vois déjà les mauvaises reviews)**

**Mais don't worry, il sera là tout beau tout propre dans le prochain, pour le plaisir de tout le monde^^**

**J'attends vos commentaires quant à Jasper et Maria, je me doute que ça doit pas vous plaire.**

**Gros bisous à toutes**

**Et Bonne Année à tout le monde!**


	5. Chapter 5: Live your life and smile

**Comme le dit mon chéri Pascal Légitimus, Bijour tout le monde^^ (Inconnus à fond! MDR)**

**Il faudrait penser à porter plainte contre le système climatique parce que franchement, si on finit pas congelé avant la fin de l'hiver, ce sera vraiment un exploit xD  
**

**Je tiens à m'excuser car au chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de remercier la 100ème review. Donc Merci à Evelyne-Raconte pour avoir laissé la 100ème.**

**Et je remercie bien sur, Emma-des-îles-974 pour avoir laissé la 200ème review^^**

**C'est incroyable comment ma boite mail explose en ce moment^^**

**On passe aux remerciement. Merci aux inscrites: Chriwyatt, 1christelle1, Atchoum16, Caella, Caro30, Katner, alicecullen4ever, Letmesign23, mafiction2twilight3, Lorena13, seraphine13, samiaCullen, Melielola, Poppie'cat, Joannie01, Alexa27, erika shoval, Emy299, Liline57, titemb-bm, mafrip, x8-twilight-8x, Sweet-girly-eclipse, bichou85, Am'yah, annecullen69, veronika crepuscule, coco-des-îles, Little-Pirate, dry68630, angelique94, TataDomi, eliloulou, Miss Lunatik, sasa100586, Elisect32, sama-66, sophielac, et enfin mes adorées **** Claire91, ****Samy940 et Mel31^_^**

**Merci aux anonymes:**

**Elysabeth: Contente que t'ai apprécié la rencontre A/J parce que t'es bien la seule mdr. Mais c'est vrai, ça fait de la peine pour elle. Merci pour ta review^^**

**mimie30: Tout le monde allait me poser cette question, c'est pour ça que je l'avais prévu. Même moi je l'aurais posé à votre place xD. C'est sûr, Jasper est un goujat mdr Je pense pas que ce soit dans le dictionnaire français mais ça se dit t'inquiète LOL. Tu as bien compris, Esmée et Carlisle n'auront pas le rôle des gentils parents tout mimi^^ Tout ne sera pas que Lemon quand même! J'essaierai dans mettre régulièrement mais je tiens quand même à faire passer l'histoire en priorité. J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai mis 2 reviews xD Donc pour le répertoire, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier xD ça me touche vraiment que tu aies proposé ma fic^^. Je serais curieuse d'en savoir plus, d'ailleurs. =) Encore merci infiniment et Bon chapitre =D**

**gistrel: Contente que tu sois tombée dessus par hasard^^ Je me doute que ça doit pas être facile de suivre quand on n'est pas inscrite. J'ai connu ça moi aussi^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review :)**

**SWEETY: Bien d'accord, lire les aventures d'Edward et Bella nous réchauffe lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas pour le lemon, je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous faire attendre indéfiniment^^**

**Melia: C'est pas grave, l'essentiel c'est que t'en ai mis une. Et je vais peut être t'étonner, mais je ne suis pas de celle qui critique les blondes et qui fait les blagues pourries sur les blondes. Et non, je ne suis pas blonde xD En revanche tu as laissé une review pour le chapitre 2 mais pas pour le 3 et 4 donc j'espère que tu les as lu quand même xD Merci pour ta review^^**

**

* * *

**

**Alors si je devais faire un classement des personnages que vous aimez le moins, je crois qu'en tête, surplomberait Jasper, suivit de prés par Rosalie et Jacob ex-æquo, en enfin Maria en bas de page (faut dire que elle, on s'en fout un peu mdr)**

**Je tiens à faire une annonce importante car apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se poser des questions et c'est tout à fait compréhensible lol.**

**OUI, JE SUIS POUR LES COUPLES D'ORIGINE ET OUI, JASPER ET ALICE AINSI QUE EMMETT ET ROSALIE FINIRONT ENSEMBLES. LE TOUT EST DE SAVOIR COMMENT ;)**

**Je m'explique un petit peu. Disons que j'en avais un petit peu marre que ce soit toujours facile pour eux. Même si j'adore quand c'est facile lol. Je ne voulais pas faire un E/R qui couchent ensembles dés le début, ni un A/J qui tombe amoureux dés le premier regard, bien que j'aime quand c'est comme ça lol. **

**Mais pour ce qui est de leur caractère, évidemment que les deux blonds vont changer. Seulement n'oublions pas que ce n'est que le début lol.**

**J'ai remarqué que le terme qui revenait souvent dans les reviews pour qualifier Jasper, était celui de gros con. Apparemment vous pensez toutes la même chose LOL**

**Bon, je vais me taire parce que je crois que je parle trop et que je dois vous ennuyer, comme d'habitude xD **

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES =D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Live your life and smile**

Bella se rendait au lycée, avec les idées complètement embrouillées. Après avoir appris d'où venait Edward Cullen, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle ne s'était pas laissée entraîner dans un tourbillon à problèmes. Parce que, forcément, coucher avec le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches et les plus influents de la planète, n'était pas sans conséquence. Mais pourquoi était-il inspecteur d'ailleurs? Il n'avait sérieusement pas besoin de travailler. Et n'était-il pas supposer succéder à son père ou un truc de ce genre là ? Parce que c'est-ce qu'ils font dans ce milieu. Et puis après tout, pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ces questions ? Cela ne la regardait absolument pas. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Seulement elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un petit peu concernée.

Curiosité maladive ou fascination ?

Probablement les deux. Elle commença soudainement à se demander à quoi ressemblera leur prochaine confrontation. Non pas qu'ils se soient quittés en mauvais termes, bien au contraire. Mais qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient continuer à se voir de cette façon, c'est-à-dire, moments inopinés et imprévus où ils se soulagent mutuellement, ou allaient-ils se mettre à discuter et envisager une possible relation ?

Ou alors, ils pouvaient se trouver dans une situation embarrassante où aucun d'entre eux ne sauraient quoi dire, ce qui les amènerait à faire ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux ensemble.

Parce qu'autant le dire, lorsque deux personnes physiquement attirés l'un envers l'autre ne savent pas quoi se dire pour tenir une conversation, ils finissent par assouvir la tension sexuelle régnant dans l'air et se sautent dessus pour combler le silence.

Et enfin, dernière proposition, allaient-ils couper court à toutes formes de relation, que ce soit purement physique ou sentimentale ? Cette dernière solution fit frémir Bella. La seule chose qu'elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas, était d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais l'amour avec lui. Elle avait besoin de ce rapprochement.

Rien que de penser au fait qu'il n'aurait plus lieu, la vidait de son oxygène. Elle se sentait vide. Comment pouvait-elle réagir de façon aussi excessive ? Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi dépendante d'un homme de cette façon, surtout qu'elle ne le connaissait absolument pas.

Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Elle n'était pas dépendante de lui réellement, mais plutôt de la relation physique et ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient. Elle avait besoin de se sentir libre et entière, et leur relation fusionnelle ainsi que leur compatibilité physique en était la solution.

Elle entreprit de se garer sur une des places du parking réservées aux professeurs de l'établissement, et s'extirpa de la voiture avec un brouillard en guise de cerveau, à cause de ces nombreuses pensées qui vaquaient dans tous les sens.

Elle marcha en direction de l'entrée mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle vit un homme devant le lycée, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Les cheveux cuivrés et le visage toujours aussi digne des plus grands mannequins de la planète, Bella ne mit pas plus de dix millisecondes pour reconnaître la personne qui accaparait ses pensées quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'était demandée à quoi ressemblerait leur prochaine confrontation… Et bien il semblerait qu'elle allait avoir la réponse plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Car il n'était certainement pas là pour écouter les oiseaux chanter.

Elle se posa la question si elle devait l'affronter ou marcher rapidement vers l'enceinte du lycée en faisant comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais cela dit, s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait appris de son frère Emmett, c'est qu'il ne fallait certainement pas ignorer un flic, si vous ne vouliez pas vous attirer le moindre problème. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Edward, il pourrait très bien être rancunier et dans ce cas, mieux valait pour Bella d'aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il fallait bien qu'elle l'affronte un jour si elle voulait continuer ses séances de relaxation avec son professeur de yoga préféré…

Elle se fustigea mentalement pour la métaphore ridicule qu'elle venait d'employer avant de se diriger vers lui, à pas démesurément lents. Lorsque Edward la vit, avec son air étonné et plein d'appréhension, il émit un sourire en coin qui évidemment, ne laissa pas la jeune fille indifférente. Il la laissa s'approcher et une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il lui dit sur un ton plaisantin :

- "C'est drôle, quand je te regardais marcher vers moi, j'avais vraiment l'impression que tu avais peur de moi." Bella fit mine d'être offusquée.

- "Moi peur ? Tu ne me fais pas peur. Pas du tout." Le jeune homme sourit avant de répondre.

- "Tu ne devrais pas dire ça." Bella haussa un sourcil avec curiosité, puis lui rétorqua.

- "Et toi, tu devrais me dire ce que tu fais ici." Il haussa les épaules.

- "Je suis venu accompagner mon fils à l'école." Le visage de Bella devint livide quelques secondes, puis elle secoua la tête et lui mit une tape dans l'épaule.

- "Arrête de te moquer de moi." Il se mit à rire légèrement. "Sérieusement." Reprit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

- "Bonjour Edward. Comment vas-tu ? Je vais très bien Bella, merci de t'en soucier." Dit-il de façon théâtrale. Bella soupira en cachant mal son sourire.

- "Tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question." Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Chose qu'elle regretta aussi tôt car il l'envoûta totalement et elle fut incapable de détourner le regard. Heureusement, c'est lui qui détourna la tête pour regarder au loin.

- "C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que tous les lycéens me regardent." Dit-il embarrassé. Bella tourna la tête pour vérifier ses propos et vit de nombreux regards posés sur eux, ou plutôt sur lui. Elle aurait plutôt dit les lycéennes que les lycéens…

- "En effet, on se demande bien pourquoi." Soupira-t-elle ironiquement. Si elle avait été une étudiante, aucun doute qu'elle aurait fait parti de ce groupe. "Mais encore une fois, tu ne me dis toujours pas pourquoi t'es là." Lui rappela-t-elle. Il la regarda amusé.

- "Et bien, je voulais te voir."

- "Ça j'avais compris." Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il la faisait languir et elle le savait. Le pire, c'était qu'il aimait ça.

- "Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une fille se pointe dans mon bureau, m'allume, et me laisse en plan après avoir pris son pied."

- "Qui te dit que j'ai pris mon pied?" Le provoqua-t-elle, le visage extrêmement rouge à cause du sujet de leur conversation.

- "Je ne sais pas. Probablement le volume sonore dont tu as rempli la pièce à toi toute seule." Répondit-il avec nonchalance. Le visage de Bella était tellement rouge qu'ils auraient pu faire cuir un œuf sur l'une de ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche choquée puis la referma, tandis que lui ne se retenait pas de rire face à sa réaction.

- "Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de drôle." Lâcha-t-elle vexée.

- "Toi." Répondit-il. "Tu n'hésites pas à coucher avec un parfait inconnu, mais pour ce qui est de parler, tu deviens la fille la plus embarrassée et gênée que je connaisse."

Bella baissa les yeux, plus gênée que jamais, ce qui fit sourire Edward. Elle remonta la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Apparemment il était là pour des explications quant à la « relation » qu'ils entretenaient. Ce qui en somme, était totalement justifié puisqu'elle même, n'en savait strictement rien.

- "Euh je…" Elle s'arrêta, car elle savait qu'elle allait commencer à dire n'importe quoi. De plus, cet homme face à elle l'éblouissait complètement, ce qui ne l'aidait certainement pas à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Elle resta silencieuse, la bouche entrouverte pendant quelques secondes, qui lui semblaient être des minutes, puis soudainement, sans crier garde, elle éclata de rire, sous le regard surpris d'Edward.

Elle continuait de rire alors que les gens à proximité les observaient avec curiosité. Edward était perplexe, tandis qu'elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé contenance, elle s'expliqua.

- "Excuse-moi. C'est juste que cette discussion est exactement le genre de situations embarrassantes que je m'étais imaginées. Tu vois, juste avant que tu ne te pointes ici, j'étais en train de penser à toi dans la voiture, et à ce qu'on pourrait se dire la prochaine fois qu'on se verrait. Et j'étais sûre que ça se passerait de cette façon. Sauf que dans ma tête, je m'étais dit que vu qu'on serait tous les deux embarrassés, on finirait par s'envoyer en l'air. Seulement comme on est dans un lieu public avec une foule autour de nous, j'imagine que ça va pas être le cas."

Elle se tut, se rendant compte des idioties qu'elle venait de débiter. Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir encore une fois, trop parlé. "Euh…" Hésita-t-elle rougissante. "Tu n'étais pas supposé entendre ça je crois." Dit-elle alors qu'il la regardait, littéralement amusé.

"C'est pas vrai." S'exaspéra-t-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu te trouves dans les parages, je me transforme en moulin à paroles qui dit n'importe quoi ? J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Alice, ma meilleure amie. Elle, que ce soit le matin ou le soir, elle fait toujours que parler, parler, parler. Et des fois ça a vraiment tendance à m'énerver. Et là tu vois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être comme elle. Et je me rends compte que je suis encore en train de m'emporter et de déblatérer inutilement. Et tu pourrais dire quelque chose s'il te plait ? parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule. Alors dis-moi n'importe quoi au lieu de rester là, avec ton fichu sourire en coin qui fait craquer les filles et qui est en train de m'exaspérer." Déblatéra-t-elle.

- "Sors avec moi, Bella." Annonça-t-il.

- "Pardon ?" S'étonna-t-elle. Elle en resta bouche bée. De toutes les phrases qu'il pouvait dire, il fallait qu'il sorte celle auquel elle s'attendait le moins. Il avait le don de la prendre par surprise…

- "Sors avec moi." Répéta-t-il avec aplomb, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Bella ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Elle était tellement surprise que sa bouche ne s'était toujours pas refermée.

- "Es-tu en train de me proposer un rencard ou un truc de ce genre là ?" Demanda-t-elle avec les sourcils froncés.

- "C'est exactement ça." Répondit-il amusé. La bouche de Bella se rouvrit à nouveau, sous le coup de la surprise.

- "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Edward sembla surpris de sa question.

- "Tu me demandes pourquoi je veux sortir avec toi ?"

- "Et bien… Il faut dire que je ne suis pas le genre de filles très intéressantes." Dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Tu ne te vois pas clairement. Moi je trouve qu'au contraire, tu es la fille la plus intéressante qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et aussi la plus imprévisible." Elle releva la tête surprise.

- "C'est vrai ?" S'étonna-t-elle. Il sourit.

- "Si je te le dis."

- "Mais tu ne me connais même pas." Réfuta-t-elle.

- "C'est à ça que ça sert les rendez-vous non ?" Répliqua-t-il. "Mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux le dire."

- "Non, je n'ai pas dit ça." Protesta-t-elle, tandis qu'il souriait. "Je… Je ne sais pas…"

Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents, la prit par les épaules, et pencha sa tête vers son oreille, sous l'étonnement de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Puis il lui murmura avec une voix douce.

- "Tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser, je l'ai fait. Tu m'as demandé de t'achever, et je l'ai fait également. Maintenant c'est moi qui te demande quelque chose." Il se recula pour l'observer, la laissant complètement pantoise. Heureusement que Dieu n'entendait pas ses pensées, car elle serait morte de honte. "Je te laisse, je dois aller bosser." Lui fit-il en s'éloignant. Bella fut sidérée.

- "Tu me laisses ?" S'étonna-t-elle. "T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça !" Il sourit. Apparemment il en était fier.

- "Tu as fait exactement la même chose, la dernière fois." Lui fit-il remarquer, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Elle essaya de le rattraper.

- "Sauf que moi, c'était différent parce que c'était après avoir fait l'amour avec toi."

- "Parce que t'as envie de coucher avec moi ?" Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- "Non !" Se braqua-t-elle. "Enfin, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais… Oh et puis tu m'embrouilles !" S'emporta-t-elle. Il se mit à rire, alors qu'elle était en train de s'énerver contre elle-même.

- "Bonne journée Bella." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, une belle Volvo argentée.

- "Tu n'attends même pas ma réponse ?" Haussa-t-elle la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

- "Pas besoin." Répondit-il en ouvrant la portière. "Je sais d'ores et déjà que non n'est pas une réponse envisageable."

Il monta dans sa voiture et referma la portière, non sans lui avoir accordé un sourire en coin dévastateur. Puis il démarra et quelques secondes plus tard, il avait quitté le parking, sous le regard abasourdi de Bella qui avait suivit la voiture s'en aller. _A quoi bon lui poser la question si elle n'avait pas le choix ?_

* * *

- "Et alors, tu vas sortir avec lui ?" Demanda Alice à Bella dans la cuisine. Elles étaient en train de faire la cuisine. Emmett était à la salle de sport. Bella soupira.

- "Je ne sais pas." Répondit-elle. "C'est assez bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?" Alice fronça les sourcils.

- "Non, en quoi ce serait bizarre ? Un homme qui demande un rendez-vous à une fille, on voit ça tous les jours." Bella émit un rire.

- "Ce n'est pas ça… Seulement je pensais qu'il ne recherchait rien d'autre que du… Physique." Conclut Bella.

- "Et bien tu t'es trompée." Sourit Alice.

- "Bon et qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?" Rétorqua Alice exaspérée. "Tu sors avec lui, nom de Dieu ! Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu hésites encore."

- "Parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire une erreur." Répliqua Bella, sure d'elle.

- "Bella." Commença Alice. "Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de te poser toutes ces questions et vis ta vie. Il ne s'agit pas de te marier. Juste un rencard, Un foutu rencard. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Surtout que tu sais déjà que vous vous entendez bien physiquement." Bella rougit. "Avec combien d'hommes es-tu sortie depuis ta rupture avec Jake ?"

Bella ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Depuis qu'elle et Jacob avaient rompu, elle n'avait fréquenté personne. Alice le comprit immédiatement en voyant le visage qu'arborait son amie. Elle fut choquée.

"Zéro ?" S'exclama-t-elle. "Tu as eu zéro rencard depuis plus d'un an ?" Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité. "Mais enfin t'es vraiment un cas désespéré. Comment as-tu fait pour tenir plus d'un an sans aucun rapport ? Ni même sans être sortie avec personne ? Moi, ça fait seulement plus d'une semaine que j'ai largué James, et je suis déjà en train d'agoniser. Je n'imagine même pas m'abstenir pendant un an." Bella était gênée de cette conversation.

- "Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose, que du désert de ma vie sexuelle et de tes rapports avec James, ça m'arrangerait."

- "Il faut que tu dises oui Bella. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu vas finir dans un couvent aux fins fonds du Norvège. Et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être amie avec une bonne sœur norvégienne." Bella rigola.

- "Qui est la bonne sœur norvégienne ?" S'exclama une voix tonitruante. Bella et Alice se retournèrent vers Emmett qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec un t-shirt transpirant. Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer.

- "Va te laver, tu pues Emmett !" S'exclama Alice. Comme réponse, celui-ci s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec un sourire triomphal. Alice hurla et se dégagea promptement.

- "Dégage, espèce de gros putois !"

- "Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas parlé de cette histoire de bonne sœur." Rétorqua-t-il. Bella soupira.

- "On parlait de Bella." Répondit Alice qui s'éloignait d'Emmett, aussi loin que possible.

- "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait pour être promue au statut d'abstinente ?"

- "Tu savais qu'elle n'avait pas eu un seul rendez-vous depuis plus d'un an ? Et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle ?" Demanda Alice à Emmett.

- "Et vous savez que la personne dont vous parlez est juste à coté de vous ?" Fit Bella avec cynisme. Alice et Emmett ignorèrent sa remarque.

- "Évidemment que je suis au courant. C'est bien pour ça que le jour où j'ai su qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec ce type, j'ai crié alléluia."

- "Figure-toi qu'il l'a invité à sortir, et que celle-ci ne lui a même pas dit oui." Annonça Alice. Bella soupira. Par moments, elle les détestait, ces deux là.

- "Tu es sérieuse ?" S'étonna Emmett. "Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit non?" Demanda-t-il à sa sœur. "Tu sais que tu ne seras pas déçue puisque tu as déjà couché avec lui, donc où est le problème ?" Bella grogna.

- "Vous ne comprenez pas." S'exaspéra-t-elle. "Et je ne lui ai pas dit non."

- "Encore heureux." Fit Alice. "Mais alors si on ne comprends rien, explique-nous." Bella soupira et baissa les yeux vers le plan de travail.

- "J'ai peur." Déclara-t-elle. Emmett rigola.

- "De quoi as-tu peur ? Ce mec t'a déjà ouvert son pantalon deux fois et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois."

- "Merci pour ta finesse Emmett." Lança Bella, les joues cramoisies.

- "Bah quoi ? Je dis la vérité, non ?" S'offusqua-t-il.

- "Mais enfin je n'ai pas peur de ça." Protesta-t-elle. "Tout n'est pas une question de sexe, comme tu peux le penser."

- "Oh mon Dieu !" S'écria Alice. "Bella a prononcé le mot défendu. Allez chercher le caméscope." Emmett explosa de rire alors que Bella se renfrognait.

- "Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi, vous me préviendrez." Dit-elle amèrement. Alice reprit contenance.

- "Pardon Bella. Continue je te pris." Bella soupira et s'expliqua.

- "J'ai peur de tout faire foirer." Les deux compères restèrent silencieux, ce qui alarma Bella. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Je vais encore me répéter." Fit Emmett. "Mais tu as déjà couché avec lui deux fois. Jusque là tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal. Et tu peux difficilement faire foirer le truc après ça."

- "T'es lourd Emmett." Soupira Bella.

- "Je ne comprends pas." S'exprima Alice. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâcherais quoi que ce soit ?" Bella les regarda à tour de rôle et répondit.

- "Parce que, comme je viens de te le dire, je ne suis pas sortie avec qui que ce soit depuis un an et demi. Merde, je ne sais même plus à quoi ça ressemble un rencard ! Si je dis ou fais quelque chose de travers, et s'il se rend compte que je n'en vaux pas la peine…"

- "Bella." Coupa Alice. "Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête. Un rencard, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Tu discutes, tu fais connaissance, et tu vois si ça passe bien ou pas. C'est vrai que tu n'es plus habituée, mais ça va revenir. Il faut bien te remettre sur le marché un jour. Et maintenant, c'est le moment idéal." Bella se mordit la lèvre.

- "Alors je dis oui ?" Emmett et Alice soupirèrent de soulagement.

- "Tu t'es enfin servie de tes neurones. Bravo Swan." Plaisanta Alice.

- "Et c'est toi qui as fait des études?" S'exclama Emmett. Bella leur lança un regard mauvais et s'en alla de la cuisine.

- "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Demanda Alice. Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Au poste. Je vais lui dire que j'accepte."

- "Non mais tu es folle ?" Cria-t-elle. "Ramène ton derrière ici et tout de suite." Bella se retourna et fit marche arrière.

- "Mais pourquoi ? Plus vite je vais le voir, plus vite on sort ensemble."

- "Il est hors de question que tu ailles le voir pour accepter." Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

- "Je ne te suis pas." Répondit Bella. "Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, que je sorte avec lui."

- "Je t'ai dit de dire oui, pas d'aller le voir maintenant pour accepter." Contra-t-elle.

- "Je ne comprends rien du tout." Dit Bella. Alice soupira.

- "Des fois, j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à une pré-ado. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait les faire attendre?" Demanda-t-elle avec ironie. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "De quoi tu parles ?"

- "Mais enfin, c'est simple !" S'exclama son amie. "Plus tu le feras languir, mieux ce sera. Si tu vas le voir maintenant, il va te prendre pour une fille facile."

- "Il doit déjà la prendre pour une fille facile." Rétorqua Emmett. Alice se retourna vers lui. "Elle a déjà couché avec lui deux fois." Précisa-t-il.

- "Arrête de rabâcher ça !" Ordonna Bella. "T'as pas arrêté de dire ça depuis que t'es arrivé. A croire que c'est la chose la plus importante à retenir."

- "Pour un mec, c'est la chose la plus importante à retenir. Et il n'empêche que j'ai raison." Contra-t-il.

- "Et bien justement." Conclut Alice. "Elle doit se rattraper en le faisant attendre. Comme ça, il te prendra plus au sérieux."

- "Je ne suis pas d'accord." Protesta Emmett. "Nous les hommes, on n'aime pas attendre. Crois-moi Bella, plus tu le feras attendre, plus il en aura marre et voudra passer à autre chose."

- "Pas s'il tient à elle." Contra Alice.

- "Mais c'est un mec Alice." Protesta Emmett. "Et nous les mecs, on est pas comme vos acteurs dans les films à l'eau de rose. Il va pas attendre qu'elle se décide à pointer le bout de son nez. S'il a l'occasion de se faire une jolie blonde, il va pas hésiter pour une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut."

- "Dans ce cas là, ça voudra dire que c'est un imbécile." Répliqua-t-elle.

- "Non, ça voudra simplement dire que c'est un mec, pas un Jack de Titanic. Il faut que t'arrêtes de vivre sur ton petit nuage. Le prince charmant n'existe pas ma vieille."

- "Bon ça suffit !" Hurla Bella qui commençait à en avoir marre. "J'en ai ras le bol. Je vous demande de m'aider et vous, vous vous braillez dessus comme des gosses. Alors quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer, on pourrait peut être revenir à MON problème." Les deux jeunes la regardèrent penauds.

- "Désolé." Firent-ils en même temps, ce qui fit sourire Bella.

- "Bon, alors je fais quoi en fin de compte ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Tu le fais attendre." Répondit Alice.

- "Non, tu y vas." Rétorqua Emmett.

- "Solidarité féminine. Je fais ce que me dit Alice." Conclut Bella. Alice tapa dans ses mains et sautilla.

- "C'est pas juste. Te plains pas si entre temps, il t'aura déjà oublié."

- "Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Emmett." Répliqua Alice toute souriante d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

- "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" Interrogea celui-ci.

- "Sois sérieux. Je parie qu'il n'y a pas une seule fille à qui tu penses plus de trois jours." Rigola Alice. Contre toute attente, Emmett fronça les sourcils et sembla vexé.

- "Tu serais bien surprise." Rétorqua-t-il avant de quitter la cuisine, laissant ainsi les deux filles étonnées. Alice se tourna vers Bella.

- "A ton avis, qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ?" Demanda-t-elle. Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Aucune idée. Il s'agit d'Emmett après tout." Alice hocha la tête.

- "Peut être qu'il pense à une fille." Dit-elle. Bella émit un rire.

- "Qui, Emmett ? Le seul moment où il pense à une fille, c'est lorsqu'elle est à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui." Alice éclata de rire.

- "Dis donc Bella, les petits interrogatoires avec Monsieur l'inspecteur t'auront réussie. Je ne te savais pas aussi dévergondée."

- "Oh, la ferme." Rétorqua-t-elle. Alice n'avait pas tort. Bella était beaucoup moins coincée depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais une part d'elle, restera toujours gênée et mal à l'aise…

* * *

Cinq jours.

Cinq foutus jours que Bella écoutait les foutus conseils de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'était retenue d'aller le voir, de prendre tout contact avec lui. Elle n'avait même pas demandé de ses nouvelles à Charlie. Non pas qu'elle en aurait eu le courage en temps normal. Cela dit, elle commençait à se demander si elle n'aurait pas dû écouter son frère pour une fois, et ne pas le faire attendre. Alice est certaine qu'il valait mieux attendre une bonne semaine avant d'aller lui rendre une petite visite mais si elle s'était trompée ? Si Edward était finalement passé à autre chose comme l'avait superbement insinué son frère Emmett ?

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre lundi pour le revoir. C'est drôle, mais il lui manquait. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, il lui faisait cet effet de dépendance. De plus, chacune de ses nuits était remplies de fantasmes en tout genre et le seul prénom qu'elle criait était le sien.

Malheureusement, Alice lui avait formellement défendu d'aller le trouver avant lundi au soir. Bella qui avait accepté d'écouter les bons conseils de son amie, ne pouvait pas enfreindre cette règle, bien que cela lui ait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit. Elle devait s'en tenir au plan convenu. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et qu'elle n'avait pas laissé filer toutes ses chances avec lui, en refusant d'écouter Emmett.

Elle était sagement en train de corriger des copies lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit dans toute la maison. Bella supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, puisque elle était allée faire une virée de shopping toute seule à Port Angeles. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett qui n'avait pas voulu bouger de son siège, et soupira avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Dire qu'elle était étonnée était un euphémisme. Elle était carrément statufiée et incrédule face à la personne qui se trouvait sur la pas de la porte. Habillée dans une tenue décontractée mais qui la rendait en valeur, Rosalie Hale regardait Bella avec son dédain habituel.

- "Isabella." Dit-elle avec hypocrisie. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais là." Bella dont la mâchoire était déjà tombée après avoir réalisée qui était la personne en face d'elle, répondit sur le même ton hypocrite.

- "Et bien, aux dernières nouvelles, j'habite ici donc ma présence est tout ce qu'il y a de parfaitement légitime. En revanche, ce qui l'est moins, c'est ta présence à toi. Il ne me semble pas que je t'ai convié à venir." Rosalie lui lança un regard noir.

- "J'avais laissé mon châle ici. Je suis simplement passée pour le récupérer." Bella hésita.

- "Je n'ai vu aucun châle. Tu as dû faire erreur."

- "Laisse-moi passer." Ordonna la blonde en poussant Bella pour rentrer dans la maison.

- "Eh !" Cria Bella offusquée. "Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer!" Elle n'obtint pas de réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, et referma la porte avant de se diriger dans le salon. Emmett s'était déjà levé, étonné de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- "Où est-il ?" Demanda sèchement Rosalie en s'adressant à Bella. Le sang de Bella ne fit qu'un tour.

- "Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?" S'emporta-t-elle. "Tu débarques ici, fais comme si tu étais la bienvenue et te permets des manières. De quel droit oses-tu venir ici d'abord ?"

- "Je veux mon châle!" S'écria Rosalie. "Il m'a coûté une fortune, il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber et que je vous en fasse cadeau. Certainement pas à une pauvre idiote écervelée comme toi." Bella allait lui coller une gifle inoubliable mais Emmett prit la parole.

- "C'est bon, arrêtez." Tonna-t-il. La colère de Bella ne s'estompa pas.

- "Non mais tu l'as vu ?" Cracha-t-elle. "Elle se permet tout et n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, c'est clair ?" Prévint-elle à l'adresse de Rosalie.

- "Bella arrête !" Ordonna Emmett avec une voix ferme et puissante. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et le regarda ahurie.

- "Quoi ? Parce que tu la défends ?" Demanda-t-elle déconcertée. Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- "Elle est simplement venue récupérer un vêtement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver." Rosalie émit un sourire triomphal à Bella qui était abasourdie par les propos de son frère.

- "Et alors ?" Répliqua-t-elle. "Elle n'a pas à se comporter de cette façon. Elle m'a manqué de respect, dans ma propre maison."

- "Je t'ai dit d'arrêter Bella !" Asséna-t-il de sa voix tonitruante. Bella se tut, complètement apeurée. "Je sais où il est." Continua Emmett, à l'intention de la blonde. Celle-ci le regarda de façon hautaine.

- "Et où est-il alors ?" Demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- "Je vais te le chercher." Déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser à l'étage. Rosalie se retourna subitement vers Bella.

- "Il semblerait que tout le monde t'ai abandonné. Tu te retrouves désormais seule pour affronter la bête Rosalie." Dit-elle narquoisement. Bella secoua la tête de dégoût.

- "Vas te faire voir." Rosalie se mit à rire, tandis qu'Emmett revenait. Il avait un châle sophistiqué dans ses mains et le remit à Rosalie qui le prit rapidement.

- "Merci. C'est sympa de voir qu'il y en a qui savent encore se tenir et être polis." Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire faux.

- "Je crois que tu peux t'en aller maintenant." Déclara Emmett mal à l'aise. Celle-ci se retourna vers la sortie, non sans avoir accordé un regard remplit de haine à Bella.

Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, Bella se tourna vers Emmett qui avait un air embarrassé sur le visage.

- "Tu es content de toi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle énervée. "A cause de toi, j'ai été ridiculisée. Elle a eut ce qu'elle voulait. Merci beaucoup Emmett."

- "Oh ça va." Soupira-t-il. "Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était récupérer son vêtement. Tu ne vas tout de même pas la blâmer pour le restant de tes jours."

- "Mais tu as vu la façon dont elle m'a parlé ?" S'exclama-t-elle. "Elle n'avait pas le droit. Et comment as-tu pu prendre sa défense ? Contre ta propre sœur en plus. Espèce de sale traître."

- "Je n'ai pas pris sa défense." Nia-t-il. "Je voulais simplement éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent."

- "C'est faux, et tu le sais !" Accusa-t-elle. "T'as pris sa défense uniquement parce qu'elle a de jolies jambes, une belle paire de seins et un super fessier. Tu me dégoûtes." Dit-elle méchamment avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

- "Bella attends…" Tenta-t-il de la rattraper.

- "Laisse-moi !" Cria-t-elle en claquant la porte violemment.

Elle refusa de prendre sa voiture et s'évertua donc à marcher vers le centre ville. Le temps était brumeux, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle devait faire le vide autour d'elle. Elle alla dans le parc où elle avait toujours bien aimé aller pour réfléchir et se poser tranquillement. Elle s'assit sur un banc vide, situé en face des toboggans où jouaient des enfants. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et se remémora les derniers évènements.

Rosalie Hale réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Bella n'avait aucune chance face à elle. En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, elle avait réussi à la monter contre son propre frère.

Bella et Emmett ne s'étaient disputés qu'une seule et unique fois durant leur vie...

_- "Comment as-tu pu te conduire de façon aussi irréfléchie ?" S'emporta-t-elle. "Il est à l'hôpital à cause de toi. Tu aurais pu le tuer !"_

_- "Tu voulais quoi ? Que je le laisse s'en prendre à ma petite sœur de cette façon ?" Se justifia-t-il. "Il t'a humilié et t'a traité en paria. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte."_

_- "Mais c'était mon problème, pas le tien !" Contra-t-elle._

_- "Tes problèmes sont mes problèmes !" Cria-t-il._

_- "Je te préviens Emmett. Si jamais Jacob ne s'en sort pas, je t'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours". Menaça-t-elle entre ses dents. Emmett crut halluciner._

_- "Je rêve ! Tu oses me dire que tu tiens à lui après tout ce qu'il vient de te faire endurer ? Redescends sur Terre Bella! Ce type se fiche carrément de toi. Tu ne peux pas aimer un salaud comme lui."_

_- "Je le sais, figure-toi. Seulement je n'y peux rien." Se justifia-t-elle. "Mais toi, tu n'avais aucun droit de t'en prendre à lui."_

_- "Sache que je me fous royalement de ce que tu peux penser Bella." Dit Emmett. "Il l'avait pleinement mérité et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter. Mieux, je m'arrangerais même pour qu'il se retrouve cloué dans un fauteuil roulant à vie, comme son père."_

_- "Tu es pitoyable." Avait-elle dit avant de s'en aller. _

_Elle avait attendu une semaine avant de lui réadresser la parole après cet évènement…_

Mis à part cette fois là, Emmett et Bella n'avaient encore jamais élevé la voix. Ils s'étaient chamaillés de nombreuses fois durant leur jeunesse, et cela continuait toujours aujourd'hui. Mais jamais de disputes. Alors effectivement, Rosalie Hale avait bel et bien un don pour semer la zizanie dans la vie de Bella, même de la façon la plus improbable.

- "Mauvaise journée ?"Interrompit une voix veloutée qui avait manqué à Bella durant ces derniers jours.

Elle se retourna pour voir Edward Cullen prendre place sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle prit son temps pour l'observer. Il avait la tête de profil et semblait fatigué. Il était véritablement beau et Bella aurait pu passer toute la journée à l'observer. Mais elle se souvint qu'il lui avait posé une question.

- "On peut dire ça." Répondit-elle. Il tourna sa tête dans sa direction et la scruta avec ses yeux verts si profonds.

- "Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda-t-il. Bella ne lâchait pas son regard, de peur qu'il disparaisse, tel un mirage dans le désert.

Puis elle secoua la tête.

- "C'est juste une histoire de famille." Dit-elle.

- "Là-dessus, j'en connais un rayon." Déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume qui éveilla la curiosité de Bella.

- "Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il avait le regard dans le vague, comme s'il fixait un point inconnu au loin. Il hocha la tête.

- "Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle." Éluda-t-il. Elle se renfrogna.

- "On ne se connaît pas assez pour que je te dévoile ma vie privée." Souligna-t-elle. Il eut un sourire au coin de la bouche.

- "Parfois, c'est bien de se confier à un inconnu." Bella l'observa silencieusement. "Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois." Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- "Ça ne compte pas, j'étais stressée cette nuit là. D'abord, j'essayais de te distraire pour éviter un pépin, et puis j'étais…" Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte de l'aveu qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle en aurait perdu sa dignité.

- "Tu étais…" L'encouragea-t-il à continuer. Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre, puis rabaissa les yeux avec timidité.

- "J'étais intimidée." Finit-elle par avouer. Elle posa les yeux à nouveau sur lui et vit qu'il arborait un sourire en coin qui rendait son intimité mal à l'aise.

- "Je t'intimidais ?" Cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Bella ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête avec difficulté. Elle se sentait vulnérable à cet instant car elle venait de lui laisser entrapercevoir les pensées qu'elle avait eues à son égard. "Intéressant…" Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre. "Tu n'as pas l'air si intimidée que ça." Remarqua-t-il. Elle repensa immédiatement à sa petite intervention dans le bureau de celui-ci et se mit à rougir violemment. "Au contraire, je trouve plutôt que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux." Elle rit.

- "C'est sûr qu'une fille qui se déshabille devant tes yeux alors qu'elle vient de te rencontrer cinq minutes avant, on ne peut pas l'imaginer timide et réservée. Mais c'est la vérité." Reprit-elle avec sérieux. "Je suis quelqu'un de facilement embarrassée, de coincée qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir à chaque minute. Et je ne saute habituellement jamais sur le premier inconnu qui passe. La preuve, je n'avais pas fait l'amour avec quelqu'un depuis un an et demi." Dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de ses propos.

Elle se figea et devint livide. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un semblant de panique. Elle se frappa le front. "C'est pas vrai !" Se plaignit-elle en baissant la tête et en la recouvrant de ses mains. Elle venait de se ridiculiser de la pire des manières. Elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux après ça. Il éclata de rire face à la réaction de la demoiselle.

- "Tu sais ce que je trouve étonnant chez toi ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle relevait la tête. "C'est que d'un coté, tu me dis des choses totalement personnelles sur toi que personne n'oserait dévoiler, et de l'autre, tu refuses de me parler d'une simple histoire de famille, sous prétexte qu'on ne se connaît pas. Incroyable." Dit-il en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Elle avait les yeux posés sur lui et la bouche entrouverte sous le coup du choc. Il avait entièrement raison. Elle refusait de lui parler de son problème avec Emmett, mais ne s'était pas gênée pour lui parler de son abstinence d'un an et demi et de son côté coincé.

- "Si je te parle de mes soucis sans importance, ça permettra d'oublier tout ce que je viens de dire à l'instant ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un semblant d'espoir. Il sourit avec amusement.

- "Tu peux toujours essayer mais je doute fortement que j'arriverai à oublier ça." Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant, honteuse. Elle tenta néanmoins sa chance en le distrayant avec ses histoires.

- "Je me suis disputée avec mon frère et j'ignore comment ça a pu se produire, ni comment réparer ça."

- "Si tu commençais par me dire la raison de votre désaccord?" Elle le regarda étonnée. Après avoir entendu tout ça, il avait quand même l'intention de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle avait à dire ?

- "Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment entendre ce genre d'histoires dépourvues d'intérêt et insignifiantes ?" Il sourit.

- "Je ne crois pas que cette histoire soit si insignifiante pour que tu sois aussi perturbée."

- "Je ne suis pas perturbée." Réfuta-t-elle. "J'essaie simplement de réfléchir posément."

- "Et est-ce que ça donne quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Pas vraiment." Avoua-t-elle. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que je t'en parlerais ?" Défia-t-elle.

- "Ça pourrait te soulager." Répondit-il en cherchant son regard. Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux et fut touchée par l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait y lire. Cela la décida à se confier.

- "Je crois que mon frère ne va pas très bien ces temps ci." Edward resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle développe. "Il parait qu'à la soirée de Thanksgiving, il était complètement renfrogné et absent."

- "Pourquoi le « il paraît »? Tu n'en es pas sûre ?"

- "Je n'y étais pas, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié." Il sourit amusé.

- "Je vois mal comment je pourrais l'oublier. Mais continue." L'encouragea-t-il. Elle le jaugea du regard et entreprit son monologue.

- "Après ce soir là, Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Mais il a quand même tenu un propos étrange lundi. Je croyais qu'il était redevenu normal au fil des jours, mais aujourd'hui il a pris parti contre moi. Cela ne lui ressemble pas."

- "Pourquoi s'est-il placé contre toi ?" Demanda Edward.

- "Je l'ignore. Ma pire ennemie est venue à la maison et on s'est plus ou moins envoyée des épines de rose. Et Emmett, a pris sa défense. Soit disant qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses ne dégénèrent."

Elle regarda Edward qui l'écoutait attentivement. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son histoire l'intéressait un temps soit peu.

- "Tu ne t'es pas dit que tu pouvais peut être avoir tort ?" Demanda-t-il après réflexion. La jeune fille le regarda ahurie.

- "Alors toi aussi, t'es contre moi ?" S'énerva-t-elle. "Tu n'étais même pas là. Tu ne sais même pas tout ce qu'elle me disait. Et tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle m'a fait subir avant aujourd'hui."

- "Justement." Raisonna-t-il. "Tu ne crois pas qu'elle t'a provoqué uniquement pour te faire sortir de tes gonds ?"

- "Bien sur que si mais…"

- "Et tu ne crois pas qu'au lieu de rentrer dans son petit jeu qui n'aboutira à rien, ça aurait été plus intelligent de ta part de ne pas répondre à sa provocation?" La coupa-t-il. Elle restait muette et réfléchissait à ses paroles. "Je vais te dire quelque chose." Continua-t-il. "L'indifférence est le pire des mépris qui existent. Si tu réponds à quelqu'un, il s'amusera toujours à en rajouter. Tandis que si tu l'ignores, il se sentira seul, énervé et impuissant, puis finira par abandonner."

Bella était scotchée. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre un vieux sage

- "Tu pourrais être le meilleur ami du Dalaï Lama, tu le sais ça ?" Il rigola.

- "On ne me l'a pas souvent dit. Mais merci, je prends ça pour un compliment."

- "C'en est un."Sourit-elle. Ils se regardèrent longuement, comme plongés dans une bulle impénétrable. Le monde autour d'eux s'était évaporé, n'existait plus. Seul le regard de l'autre comptait. "Je pense que je vais suivre tes conseils." Dit-elle sans détacher ses yeux des siens.

- "Tu vois, ce n'était pas si mal de te confier à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas." Répondit-il, toujours en soutenant son regard. Elle sourit.

- "Non, en effet." Murmura-t-elle. Le silence revint, aucun d'eux n'avait détaché le regard de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de pouvoir arrêter le temps, mais que si le contact de leurs yeux se rompait, le temps se remettrait en marche et leur bulle éclaterait.

Malheureusement on n'échappe pas à sa condition humaine et Bella qui s'était arrêtée involontairement de respirer, dût détourner la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle en apnée ? Elle se giflait mentalement pour n'avoir pas pensé à respirer et pour avoir dû arrêter cet instant magique. Car lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui, il avait le regard droit devant lui, et les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda elle aussi devant elle, et contempla les toboggans pour enfants. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible de combler le silence.

- "Quand j'étais gamine, je venais souvent jouer ici." Dit-elle avec mélancolie. Il tourna sa tête vers elle. "Mon frère s'amusait tout le temps à me pousser dans le toboggan pour que je me retrouve la tête la première dans le sable." Edward rit doucement.

- "Tu as l'air nostalgique." Elle hocha la tête.

- "J'aimais bien cette époque. Tout était plus facile, plus coloré, plus attrayant…"

- "Et plus honnête." Acheva-t-il. Elle plongea son regard vers lui et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

- "Toi aussi, tu es nostalgique." Remarqua-t-elle. Il sourit.

- "C'est vrai. C'était le temps où il n'y avait pas de contrainte, où la dure réalité de la vie était camouflée par un nuage rose."

- "Où les gens ne nous déçoivent pas." Enchaîna Bella.

- "Et où la corruption n'existe pas." Termina-t-il avec un sourire. Bella souriait, elle aussi. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une conversation aussi apaisante. A dire vrai, c'était la première fois qu'elle appréciait autant une discussion. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient reliés sur un fil, un fil qui, si l'on ne le coupait pas, pouvait s'étendre jusqu'à une infinité de kilomètres.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, perdus tous deux dans leurs pensées. Finalement, il rompit le silence avec une voix lointaine.

- "Tu m'as fais attendre." Dit-il. Bella cligna des yeux, comme pour se réveiller et se souvint de quoi il parlait.

- "Je suis désolée." Fit-elle dans un sourire contrit. Elle allait faire payer sa meilleure amie, lorsqu'elle rentrerait à la maison.

_Note personnelle:_ La prochaine fois, écouter son frère plutôt qu'Alice.

"Tu ne m'as même pas dit ce que tu faisais là." Remarqua-t-elle soudainement.

- "Il y avait un parc à Washington où ma mère aimait bien m'emmener quand j'étais gamin. Je n'avais pas de frère qui projetait ma tête dans le sable…" Dit-il en faisant rire Bella. "Mais j'avais un ami un peu comme ton frère qui s'amusait à faire les quatre cents coups. Nos mères étaient folles. Ce parc m'a rappelé ces souvenirs quand je l'ai vu et depuis que je suis arrivé, j'aime bien y aller pour méditer."

- "C'est drôle, c'est exactement mon lieu de méditation à moi aussi." Dit-elle enjouée. Il fit un sourire en coin.

- "On doit être synchronisé." Déduit-il.

- "Sans doute." Sourit-elle. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Bella ne reprit la parole. "Et ton ami, tu ne le vois plus ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "De temps en temps. C'est l'une des rares personnes qui ne m'ait pas déçu."

- "Je sais ce que c'est que la déception." Avoua Bella amèrement.

- "Je sais." Dit-il avec un sourire. Bella secoua la tête. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il devait presque tout savoir d'elle. Elle observa son visage de profil et fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi avait apparemment connu la déception.

Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais entendu de parler de lui dans les journaux ? Des milliers de questions affluaient dans son esprit. C'est à ce moment précis que Bella réalisa.

Elle réalisa qu'en fin de compte, elle avait vraiment envie de le connaître. Ce n'était plus uniquement le fait qu'il soit un merveilleux amant qui l'intéressait. Mais c'était son être tout entier. Il la fascinait.

Elle voulait le connaître, percer à jour le mystère Edward Cullen. Il connaissait presque tout d'elle, mais elle ne connaissait absolument rien de lui. Et elle voulait savoir. Ce fut enfin le déclic qu'elle attendait, qui la rendrait réellement sure de son choix.

- "D'accord." Dit-elle. Il se retourna vers elle surprit.

- "C'est vrai ?" S'étonna-t-il en sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait. Elle sourit.

- "Ouais, emmène-moi où tu veux, je veux bien sortir avec toi." Il arbora un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Bella. Jamais elle n'avait encore vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Elle n'avait même aucun mot pour décrire à quel point elle le trouvait resplendissant.

- "D'accord." Répéta-t-il en hochant la tête. Elle lui sourit et son cœur se serra à l'idée de devoir le quitter et retourner à la vie réelle. Car mine de rien, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de s'être évadée avec lui.

- "Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre." Annonça-t-elle tristement. Il hocha la tête.

- "Je dois y aller aussi. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire."

- "Peut être que…" Hésita-t-elle. "Peut être que tu auras à nouveau envie de méditer ici demain après-midi ?" Proposa-t-elle en baissant le regard. Il sourit.

- "Peut être que toi aussi." Répondit-il. Bella releva le regard, heureuse de sa réponse. Elle se releva lentement, comme pour faire durer le moment et se tourna vers lui.

- "Merci Edward." Dit-elle avant de se détourner.

- "Quoi, pas d'inspecteur aujourd'hui ?" Plaisanta-t-il. Bella se mordit la lèvre et se retint de sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui et ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer vers ses joues.

- "Au revoir Inspecteur." Dit-elle avec légèreté. Il sourit et secoua la tête. Il se releva du banc où ils étaient précédemment assis et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

Bella en perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de leur proximité. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui parcourir le cou et cela était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle ne quittait pas ses yeux qui brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Elle refusait de bouger la moindre articulation, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, car elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en ses jambes. Elles tremblaient légèrement et ne la soutenaient pas du tout.

Il porta une main à sa joue et la caressa doucement avec sa paume. Le corps tout entier de Bella frissonnait intérieurement. Sa deuxième main vint se poser sur l'autre joue et il scruta le regard de Bella attentivement. Elle était subjuguée et ne répondait plus de rien. Lentement, il approcha son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres sans les toucher. Bella ferma les yeux à ce moment-là et elle sentit ses lèvres tièdes s'écraser contre les siennes avec une infinie douceur. Bella répondit au baiser avidement et ses mains se posèrent sur son torse.

Ils remuaient leurs lèvres passionnément mais sans jamais approfondir. Après tout, il y avait probablement des enfant qui regardaient… Les mains d'Edward caressaient les joues de Bella en même temps et tout se déroulait à une lenteur désespérée. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un moment de luxure dont ils en avaient l'habitude, mais simplement du premier baiser qu'ils auraient dû avoir. Edward donnait à Bella le baiser qu'il aurait aimé lui donner au lieu d'avoir fait tout à l'envers et d'avoir laissé parler leur corps.

L'électricité qui émanait du contact de leurs lèvres était incroyable. Il y avait une telle chaleur que Bella avait l'impression de s'embraser. Et pourtant, son bas ventre n'était pas enflammé. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui arracher ses vêtements. Elle voulait simplement rester comme ça toute sa vie, continuer à l'embrasser - ou plutôt qu'il l'embrasse - de cette manière.

Finalement, elle avait les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une relation purement physique, du moins de son côté à elle. Elle savait également qu'il n'y aurait pas de quelconque « rupture » puisqu'ils allaient se revoir. Ce qui ne laissait place qu'à une seule possibilité, mais il était trop tôt pour se l'avouer.

Leur baiser dura une éternité, qui ne semblait suffisante pour aucun d'entre eux. Il s'écarta au ralenti, comme pour prolonger le moment délicieux qu'ils venaient de partager. Il la regarda avec une lueur intense dans les yeux que Bella ne comprit pas, bien qu'elle était certaine d'avoir la même lueur dans ses propres yeux. Petit à petit, les paumes d'Edward quittèrent les joues de Bella et elle se sentit refroidir.

- "Au revoir Bella."

Et il s'en alla, la laissant pour la seconde fois inerte et incapable de bouger. Après tout, il avait parfaitement le droit de la laisser pantoise comme ça puisque d'habitude, c'était elle qui partait la première. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle était partie du poste en le laissant comme ça. Elle se sentait seule et ridicule, mais pas moins heureuse pour autant.

Le sourire niais qu'elle avait sur le visage ne la quittait pas durant tout le chemin du retour jusque chez elle.

Et lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau à la maison, il ne s'était toujours pas évaporé.

* * *

**Bon, à part la petite dispute entre Rosalie, Bella et Emmett, ce chapitre était assez joyeux non? N'en voulez pas à Emmett le pauvre, il faut le comprendre, surtout qu'il se sent déjà assez mal comme ça.  
**

**Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement consacré à E/B vu qu'il faut que je fasse avancer leur relation, et le mystère Edward s'éclaircira beaucoup =)  
**

**Et bien évidemment, pourquoi pas un petit lemon au programme? xD**

**Je suppose que vous connaissez la chanson: Review = Teaser. Bah oui, j'aime bien faire des petits cadeaux^^**

**En attendant, je vous dis à dans deux semaines avec un très long chapitre. Un merci tout particulier à ma mel031 chérie qui m'a fait un cadeau super gentil^^  
**

**Surtout couvrez-vous bien par ce temps d'hiver :)**

**popolove=D  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark past and Beautiful

**SUITE A UN ÉNORME BUG DE LA PART DU SITE FAN FICTION ET DE MON MODEM INTERNET, JE SUIS OBLIGÉE DE RÉÉDITER CE CHAPITRE. DÉSOLÉE POUR TOUTES CELLES QUI L'ONT DÉJÀ LU :$**

* * *

**Salut à vous, Amies internautes qui attendez avec (im)patience ce nouveau chapitre^^ A moins que vous vous soyez trompées de pages...**

**Comme je le présumais, Rosalie n'a pas fait un carton dans le chapitre précédent...Pas de commentaire à ce sujet... xD  
**

**Pour Emmett, ce fut très mitigé. Tout s'est joué à deux voies d'écart. Mais à mon plus grand bonheur, c'est la compassion pour le "Pauvre Emmett" qui a remporté la manche face au clan des énervées contre lui. OUF, j'ai vraiment eu peur sur ce coup là, car Emmett étant mon personnage de Twilight préféré (Edward hors contexte évidemment), j'aurai vraiment été tristounette si vous aviez toutes été contre lui =( **

**C'est vrai que son comportement envers Bella n'a pas été très cool, mais quand on aime, on est idiot, c'est bien connu ;)  
**

**En revanche, celui qui a cartonné au chapitre précédent, c'est notre cher Edward. Yahaa! Vous avez toutes été unanimes^^ Et comme je vous comprends xD**

**Sinon, j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes toutes mises d'accord pour qualifier le moment Edward/Bella de "trop mignon" lol. C'est drôle, vous avez toutes mis qu'ils étaient mignons, trognons, mimis, choux, et j'en passe... **

**J'en reviens vite fait à Rosalie (pas longtemps je sais qu'elle vous gonfle) car plusieurs personnes m'ont souhaité bon courage pour la faire changer. Certaines se sont même demandée comment j'allais faire pour arriver au résultat du monde des bisounours. **

**Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre soutien et ne vous en faites SURTOUT PAS pour moi. J'ai tout prévu héhé. Pour Jasper aussi. Bah oui, c'est moi qui me suis mise dans ce merdier donc j'assume totalement et je précise que cette fic est classée en catégorie Romance/HUMOUR, donc pas de drame, enfin si, du drame mais pas de Bad end, seulement du happy end^^ Et puis comme c'est marqué ci dessous, il ne s'agit QUE du chapitre 6, c'est même pas un chapitre à deux chiffres!**

**OH, et j'ai la bonne nouvelle (enfin surtout pour moi xD) que ma fic est sur le répertoire de fic de sandrapattinson. Merci à mimie30 pour ça^_^ C'est cool d'avoir un article sur ma fiction ^^  
**

**OK passons, place aux remerciements^^**

**68 REVIEWS!!!! La vache, vous assurez les filles!! xD  
**

**Merci à mes inscrites: Emy299; Atchoum16; mariacarlota; caro30; like-lemon: ForgiveMeAgain; dazzling-swan; samiaCullen; bichou85; Voodoooo'; Alexa27; twilight007; Angelique94; erika shoval; seraphine13; TataDomi; alicecullen4ever; sama-66; babounette; Elisect32; Letmesign23; chriwyatt; mafrip; Puky; anayata; Lorena13; Miss Lunatik; mafiction2twilight3; Evelyn-raconte; Little-Pirate; flap; katner; Vistesreves; Claire1603; Claire91; sandrapattinson; eliloulou; veronika crepuscule; Sweet-girly-eclipse; anneccullen69; kowala; aude77 (Merci pour tes Cinq Reviews^^) ; CeLiRa3789; my-fiction-twilight; sweetmeli; Gwelle; CaRoOThePriinCess; Grazie; Luie62170; Anghjulina (merci pour tout) ; Piam's; Carlota788; Mzlle-Bellatrix et bien évidemment, merci à mes chers Mel031 et Samy940^^**

**Je voudrais encore une fois remercier Anghjulina pour accepter de me relire et de me corriger car même si je suis bêta, je manque de partialité pour ce qui est de mes écrits.**

**Merci à mes anonymes:**

**35nanou: Merci pour ta review^^ C'est vrai qu'on entre progressivement dans la relation. Et ce chapitre te le prouvera^^**

**dry68630: Vous êtes toutes curieuses pour ce qui est de Emmett et Rosalie lol. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)**

**mimie30: Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu adores autant ma fic et je te suis grée pour l'avoir proposé pour le répertoire =) J'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à Emmett car il déguste aussi, tu sais... Et puis je comprends que tu ne puisses pas blairer Rosalie, je fais tout pour! xD Comme tu dis, Ed et Bella on enfin passé le cap mdr Merci de ta fidélité et de tes charmantes reviews qui me font chauds au cœur.**

**lovecullenn: Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews^^ Je sais ce que tu penses de Maria au moins lol et tu as parfaitement raison, va falloir oublier ce que vous savez d'Esmée et Carlisle, car ils ne sont pas du tout les gentils Papa et Maman. C'est vrai que Rosalie est une vraie peste, pour le moment^^. Pour Edward, il se venge tout simplement de la fois précédente, ou Bella s'en va comme ça xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =)**

**C'est le moment que vous attendez, sans plus attendre, place au chapitre. ENJOY !!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Dark past and beautiful present**

Dire que Bella Swan était en pleine béatitude était un euphémisme. Elle avait l'impression de retomber en adolescence et la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de sautiller partout et de crier par-dessus les toits: « J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen ». On pouvait même la confondre avec sa meilleure amie. Passer moins de temps avec Alice, voila ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle poussa la porte de chez elle en tâchant néanmoins de réfréner sa soudaine immaturité et sa jovialité. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était Isabella Swan, la jeune fille timide, coincée et sérieuse. Malheureusement - ou heureusement - le sourire béat ne voulait pas disparaître et elle sentait bien qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt.

- "Je suis rentrée!" Annonça-t-elle après avoir franchi la porte. A peine avait-elle fait part de sa présence qu'une tornade brune courut vers elle et sauta dans ses bras, manquant de la faire tomber en arrière.

- "Oh Bella, tu ne devineras jamais!" Apparemment, Bella n'était pas la seule à être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

- "J'imagine que tu vas me le dire." Déduisit Bella. Alice s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- "Victoria a appelé tout à l'heure. Et devine quoi?"

- "James l'a trompé elle aussi?" Supposa Bella.

- "Mieux que ça!" Cria le lutin. "La boîte est en faillite! Tu te rends compte? Ils sont ruinés. Elle m'a appelé pour me supplier de revenir. Elle m'a même promis que si je revenais, elle n'hésiterait pas à larguer James, si c'était ce que je voulais." Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Tu… Alors tu vas repartir?" Demanda Bella avec déception. Alice écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- "Quoi?"

- "Bien…Tu as accepté, je suppose. Alors ça veut dire que tu vas retourner à Seattle." Alice éclata de rire.

- "Mais non voyons. Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais accepter? Sérieusement Bella, tu me déçois sur ce coup-là. En fait, je l'ai envoyé bouler d'une manière que tu ne t'imagines même pas. Je l'ai traité de pourriture, de garce mal habillée, de salle rousse décolorée qui ne connaît même pas l'existence de la brosse à cheveux, et qui peut aller se faire voir avec son psychopathe de petit ami et sa boîte en faillite."

A ce moment là, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Bella explosa de rire. Elle arrivait très bien à imaginer Alice dire toutes ces choses au téléphone.

- "Tu as dû bien te défouler, j'imagine." Dit-elle après avoir repris ses esprits.

- "Et comment! J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu le plus beau jour de ma vie." Dit-elle en souriant.

- "T'es pas la seule…" Soupira Bella, trop doucement pour que quiconque puisse entendre. "En tout cas," Reprit-elle plus fort, "Je suis contente que tu restes. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire sans toi." Alice fronça les sourcils.

- "Faire quoi?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Bah… Le shopping, l'habillage et tous ces trucs là…" Répondit Bella, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Alice ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- "Je rêve! Bella Swan a parlé de shopping?" S'enthousiasma-t-elle en tapant dans les mains. Bella s'étonna.

- "Quoi? Non, pas du tout." Se rebiffa-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- "Bien sur que si, je t'ai entendue!" Insista Alice. "Et c'est quoi ce sourire que tu avais quand tu es rentrée?"

- "Quel sourire? Je ne souris pas." Dit-elle en repensant soudainement à la raison qui l'avait rendue joyeuse.

- "Tu le refais encore!" S'exclama Alice en voyant le sourire de Bella. Cette dernière se renfrogna.

- "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles." Nia-t-elle. "Et si on allait voir les deux autres?" Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Emmett et Charlie étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

- "Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte." Prévint Alice en la suivant.

- "Bonsoir tout le monde." Fit Bella en allant faire un bisou à son père, sous l'étonnement de celui-ci.

- "Et bah, qu'est-ce qui te prends?" Demanda-t-il. Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir embrasser mon papa chéri?"

- "Papa chéri? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça?" S'étonna-t-il. Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Ça m'est venu comme ça." Elle entendit un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière, et elle se retourna vers son frère qui avait un air emprunt à une culpabilité sans pareille.

- "Bella…" Hésita-t-il. "Je voulais que tu saches… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure." Bella l'arrêta avec sa main.

- "Inutile. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. J'ai vraiment mal agi."

- "Bien sur que non." Protesta-t-il. "Elle s'était mal comportée avec toi, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ta propre maison. J'aurais dû prendre ta défense. Je t'ai rabaissé et c'était une erreur de ma part." Bella lui sourit.

- "Mais c'est toi qui avais raison Emmett. J'ai réagi d'une manière puérile. Je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse. La prochaine fois qu'elle s'en prendra à moi, je l'ignorerai, tout simplement. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'ignorance est le plus grand des mépris?" Demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Emmett, Alice et Charlie se regardèrent avec étonnement.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?" Demanda Emmett. "Depuis quand tu souris pour rien?"

- "Moi ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est depuis quand tu as ajouté le mot shopping à ton vocabulaire." Dit Alice.

- "Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu Papa chéri?" Demanda Charlie. "J'ai l'air de me faire appeler Papa chéri? On dirait un papa gâteau quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Je suis chef de la police." Déclara-t-il de façon solennel. "Pas un papounet à qui on fait des bisous." Alice et Bella pouffèrent.

- "Et quand tu seras grand père?" Demanda Emmett. "Tu ne voudras pas qu'on t'appelle Papi Charlie? C'est mignon Papi Charlie." Charlie se renfrogna.

- "Évite de m'appeler comme ça quand j'ai encore mon arme de service sur moi, tu veux?"

- "Oh, mais c'est que papounet veut faire preuve de virilité." Se moqua Alice. Charlie lui jeta un regard noir.

- "Bon et si on en revenait à Bella, hein?" Fit-il énervé.

- "Hé! Je te remercie." S'offusqua la concernée.

- "C'est vrai que tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué la raison de ce changement soudain." Fit remarquer Alice. Bella les regarda tour à tour.

- "Bon bah moi je vais prendre une douche." Décréta-t-elle. "A tout à l'heure." Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers mais fut vite arrêtée par une Alice mécontente.

- "Pas si vite, espèce de froussarde. Je viens avec toi." Elle lui fit un sourire triomphal tandis que Bella grognait. Une chose à propos de Bella n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention.

Alice avait suivi Bella jusque dans sa chambre et l'avait bombardée de questions plus pertinentes les unes que les autres. Pour la plus grande joie d'Alice, Bella avait accepté de répondre à toutes ses questions sans rechigner une seule fois. Elles avaient parlé de sa rencontre avec Edward dans le parc et elles avaient analysé et décortiqué ses moindres réactions et gestes. Bella se seraient cru être retournée à l'adolescence, lorsqu'elle et Alice passaient leurs soirées en pyjamas sur leur lit, à parler des garçons et des rendez-vous du vendredi soir. Enfin, c'était surtout Alice qui parlait et Bella qui écoutait, car cette dernière n'aimait jamais parler de ce genre de chose, même avec sa meilleure amie. De plus, elle n'était pas sortie avec beaucoup de garçons au lycée, hormis un certain Mike Newton qui empestait l'ail à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Bella frissonnait de dégoût à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait.

Alice avait eu plus de chance. Elle était sortie avec un dénommé Paul de la réserve Quileute, et autant dire qu'il avait vraiment tout pour lui. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec lui, chose que Bella comprenait parfaitement, avant de rompre d'un commun accord. Ils avaient fini par devenir des amis et une relation amoureuse n'était plus envisageable. Après Paul, Alice s'était mise à sortir avec pas mal de garçons. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient de la réserve. C'est comme ça que Bella avait sympathisé avec Jacob Black, avec qui elle avait vécu sa première fois. Ça n'avait pas été très mauvais, au contraire, c'était plutôt pas mal. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant d'avoir tenté l'expérience avec Edward Cullen. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle trouvait sa relation physique avec Jacob, bien fade et ennuyeuse.

- "Et c'est là qu'il m'a embrassée." Conclut Bella avec un air rêveur sur le visage. Alice souriait et tapait dans les mains.

- "Trop génial." Fit-elle de manière enfantine. "Tu m'étonnes que tu sois arrivée à la maison avec ton petit sourire plein de niaiserie."

- "Je te jure Alice. Ce baiser était dix fois plus sensationnel que toutes mes parties de jambes en l'air avec Jacob réunies." Alice éclata de rire.

- "Pauvre Jacob Black. Vaincu par un petit baiser de rien du tout." Bella rit.

- "Finalement, je remercie le Seigneur pour avoir mis Rosalie Hale sur mon chemin et avoir fait d'elle une sale garce. Une magnifique garce." Rectifia Bella.

- "Une garce qui met du Versace et qui roule en Lamborghini." Soupira Alice.

- "Comment tu connais la marque de sa voiture?" Demanda Bella.

- "Ils sont venus avec, à Thanksgiving. Tu aurais vu cette œuvre d'art Bella. Tellement moderne, soft et classe…"

- "Autant d'allure que sa propriétaire, j'imagine." Râla Bella. Comment Rosalie faisait pour être aussi parfaite?

- "Ce qui m'étonne cependant," Reprit Alice, "c'est qu'elle soit toujours avec Jacob. Je croyais qu'une fois qu'elle te l'aurait piqué, elle le laisserait tomber. Il n'est franchement pas à sa hauteur."

- "Pire." Ajouta Bella. "Ils habitent carrément ensemble. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Rosalie accepte de vivre dans cette maison simpliste alors qu'on sait à quel point elle est matérialiste?"

- "Je trouve ça étrange." Confirma Alice. "Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu l'œil pour déceler les sentiments amoureux chez une personne?" Bella hocha la tête.

Il était vrai qu'Alice avait toujours eu un don de voyance pour remarquer lorsque deux personnes étaient faites pour aller ensemble, ou lorsque deux personnes n'étaient pas compatibles. Ainsi quand Bella s'est mise à sortir avec Mike Newton, Alice avait tout de suite dit à Bella que ça ne collerait pas. Bella avait tenté le coup uniquement pour avoir l'occasion d'embrasser un garçon avant de partir pour l'université. Et lorsqu'un couple se formait sur le campus, Alice donnait toujours ses pronostics sur le temps que ce couple tiendrait avant d'éclater. A la plus grande incrédulité de Bella, Alice avait toujours eu raison au mois près. Elle se faisait appeler la Madame Irma de l'amour. Mais ironie du sort, la Madame Irma de l'amour n'avait jamais su choisir correctement son petit ami. Elle avait toujours fait le mauvais choix, la preuve avec James.

"Enfin bref…" Dit Alice. "Je les ai bien observé à Thanksgiving. Et je peux t'affirmer sans aucune hésitation, qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux chez aucun d'entre eux. Ni Rosalie, ni Jacob n'éprouve quoi que ce soit l'un pour l'autre. Et c'est-ce qui me turlupine. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils restent ensemble."

- "Pourtant tu as bien vu la façon dont-ils s'embrassaient non?" Rétorqua Bella. "Ils étaient dégoûtants mais on ne peut pas s'embrasser comme ça si l'on n'éprouve pas au moins un quelconque sentiment envers l'autre personne. Moi je sais que je n'embrasserai jamais personne de cette façon si je ne ressens rien."

- "Mais tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Bella. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi honnête et désintéressé que tu l'es. Et peut être qu'ils ne le savent pas encore. Ils croient sans doute qu'ils s'aiment mais fais-moi confiance, leur couple ne tiendra pas. En tout cas pas comme le tien avec ce charmant policier." Termina Alice avec un sourire débordant de sous-entendus. Bella rougit.

- "Nous ne sommes pas en couple." Contra-t-elle. "Enfin pas encore". Ajouta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Alice poussa un cri enthousiaste. "Et puis comment tu peux connaître notre potentiel alors que tu ne le connais même pas?" Demanda-t-elle. Alice sourit.

- "Pas besoin de le connaître. Il suffit de te regarder." Bella leva un sourcil inquisiteur et Alice précisa. "Tu as parlé de shopping Bella. De shopping! C'est la première fois que je t'entends prononcer ce mot. Ce type est mon héros." Bella grogna.

- "J'ai simplement fait part de ma possible envie de m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ça ne veut absolument pas dire que j'aime le magasinage."

- "Mais tu t'es enfin décidée à te comporter comme une vraie fille. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir."

- "Tu es vraiment agaçante." Dit Bella.

- "Mais tu m'adores." Sourit Alice. "Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ta façon de t'habiller."

- "Certainement pas!" S'offusqua Bella. "Je suis assez grande pour m'habiller toute seule. Et je n'aime pas les jupes, ni les robes."

- "Oh parfait." Fit Alice. "Amène-toi au parc demain avec un pull over gris et un pantalon mal lavé, on verra ce qu'il dira." Bella se renfrogna.

- "Comment sais-tu qu'il viendra?"

- "Il te l'a fait comprendre non?"

- "Oui mais il peut avoir un empêchement. On ne sait jamais, il peut même avoir changé d'avis." Remarqua Bella.

- "Serais-tu par hasard en train de chercher une excuse pour te défiler?" Pointa Alice.

- "Pas du tout." Mentit-elle. Alice pouffa.

- "T'es vraiment une piètre menteuse, Isabella Swan."

- "La ferme, Brandon." Ronchonna Bella. "Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai peur."

- "Encore?" S'exclama-t-elle. "Mais t'as toujours peur, toi. T'es vraiment une froussarde de première catégorie, ma parole."

- "Oh, ça va." Râla Bella. "Tu crois que ça me plaît? J'ignore pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui, j'ai peur."

- "T'as peur de quoi, de tout faire rater?" Bella hocha la tête.

- "J'ai peur à chaque fois que je dois le revoir parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il me repousse." Alice soupira et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

- "Bella, Bella, Bella. Il faut que t'arrêtes de devenir parano. Et même s'il te rejetait? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, hein? Ça voudra juste dire que ce n'est pas le bon et que tu devras chercher ailleurs." Bella baissa les yeux. Penser au fait de devoir chercher quelqu'un d'autre ne l'enchantait pas.

- "Ça me ferait mal." Avoua-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… Le fait que ce soit lui qui me rejette, ça me ferait mal."

Elle releva les yeux vers son amie qui affichait un énorme sourire mystérieux. "Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir pourquoi Alice la regardait avec ce sourire. Cette dernière se mit à rire légèrement.

- "Rien du tout." Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Alors pourquoi tu souris comme ça?"

- "Pour rien." Nia-t-elle. Puis elle se leva du lit en rigolant. "Bonne nuit Bella. Fais de beaux rêves." Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre. Alice pouvait se rassurer, Bella n'avait aucun doute quant aux merveilleux rêves qu'elle allait faire…

* * *

Bella était anxieuse. Elle se trouvait au même parc qu'hier depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, à la même heure, assise sur le même banc. Elle se demandait s'il allait venir ou si elle s'était fait des films. « _Peut être que… Peut être que tu auras à nouveau envie de méditer ici demain après-midi? _» Avait-elle demandé. « _Peut être que toi aussi _» avait-il répondu. Quand elle y réfléchissait bien, cela ne voulait peut être pas dire qu'il allait venir. En réalité, cela ne voulait même rien dire du tout. C'était quoi cette réponse? Il aurait au moins pu dire peut être que oui, ou non tout simplement.

_Peut être que toi aussi… _Il avait carrément détourné la question, là. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait répondu cela hier, Bella avait vraiment eu l'impression que c'était une façon de dire oui, je te retrouverai ici demain. A présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Elle sentait que ce Edward Cullen aimait bien la faire tourner en bourrique. C'était exactement comme le fait qu'il l'avait invitée à sortir, mais qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas dit où, et quand.

Elle se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de jouer avec elle, finalement. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Bella avait pour la première fois, le sentiment que tout lui échappait. Elle ne contrôlait rien et ça lui faisait peur. C'était lui qui menait la danse apparemment. Il se pointait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, au moment qu'il choisissait, il l'embrassait quand il voulait, faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait en gros. D'un certain côté, le fait qu'il la possédait la ravissait. De l'autre coté, elle détestait dépendre de quelqu'un. Car c'était ce qu'elle était devenue, dépendante. La preuve, elle était ici, en train d'attendre, probablement en vain, qu'il se pointe, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas affirmé qu'il viendrait. S'il ne venait pas, elle serait en colère. A la fois contre lui, parce qu'il lui avait fait espérer, et parce qu'il faisait tout à sa façon, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Et à la fois en colère contre elle-même, pour se laisser avoir et pour être aussi naïve.

Soudain elle réalisa. Après tout, elle aussi avait le contrôle. C'était elle qui était venue le voir dans son bureau et qui lui avait donné un ordre. Et c'était également elle qui avait eu le pouvoir de décider si oui, ils auraient un rencard. Quoi qu'il ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le choix puisqu'il avait clamé que non, n'était pas une réponse envisageable… Pourquoi se damnerait-elle à l'attendre dans l'ignorance de savoir s'il viendrait ou non? Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse prendre le dessus sur leur « relation ambiguë ». Il fallait qu'elle ait le pouvoir. Et la première chose à faire pour avoir le contrôle, était de ne pas poireauter comme une idiote sur un stupide banc dans un pauvre parc.

Sur cette déclaration mentale, elle se leva avec une nouvelle assurance et une détermination dont Alice aurait été fière.

Personne ne régentait la vie de Bella Swan. Pas même un apollon tout droit sorti du magazine Vogue avec des allures de James Dean, un sourire à faire damner un saint, des yeux à s'en arracher la voix, des cheveux capables de faire chanter son clitoris rien qu'en passant la main dedans, une façon de marcher qui rendrait fou de jalousie les plus grands mannequins… un corps sublime… Un don pour te faire jouir de manière incommensurable…

Bella se sentait soudainement humide, rien qu'en pensant à lui. Comment faisait-il pour mouiller son intimité alors qu'il n'était même pas là? Elle se donna une claque mentalement pour se forcer à se concentrer et à se rappeler ses résolutions. _Contrôle Bella, contrôle… _Pouvoir, obstination, détermination, voila le nouveau credo de Bella Swan.

C'est dans cette optique, qu'elle prit la direction de la sortie du parc.

Naturellement, toutes ses résolutions tombèrent à la flotte, lorsqu'elle le vit devant elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean, la regardant avec son sourire en biais. _Bénissez le seigneur pour avoir créé un être aussi divin… _

- "Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as la bouche ouverte?" Sa voix de velours sortit Bella de ses rêveries et de sa contemplation.

- "Pardon?" Demanda-t-elle, n'ayant rien entendu.

- "Tu as la bouche ouverte et les yeux dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure." Bella se mit à rougir de façon grotesque et se fustigea mentalement. Avait-elle gardé sa béatitude durant tout ce temps? _Pauvre idiote… Il doit te trouver cinglée…_

- "Vraiment? Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte." Fit-elle sottement. "Contente que tu sois venu." Changea-t-elle de sujet rapidement.

- "Je t'avais dit que je viendrais non?" Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- "Bah en fait, tu l'avais pas dit. T'avais seulement supposé que moi, je viendrais."

- "Parce que toi, t'avais supposé que moi, je viendrais." Rétorqua-t-il avec amusement.

- "Oui, mais tu ne m'avais quand même pas dit si tu viendrais ou pas."

- "Toi non plus."

- "C'est moi qui aie lancé le sujet." Contra-t-elle. "C'était sûr que j'allais venir."

- "Donc t'es en train de dire que tu es venue, sans même savoir si moi, je serais là?" Le visage de Bella devint livide. _Tu vois? Même lui te trouve pathétique…_

- "Bah… Disons que… On peut dire ça." S'avoua-t-elle vaincue. _Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi? Où est passé ton nouveau credo, pouvoir, contrôle et assurance? _

Elle le regarda qui souriait.

- "Une chance pour toi que je sois venu, dans ce cas." Elle secoua la tête.

- "Non, une chance pour TOI que tu sois venu. Je t'aurai rendu la monnaie de ta pièce sinon." Il éclata de rire, d'une façon incroyablement sexy.

- "Quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas m'attirer les foudres de Bella Swan." Confessa-t-il en souriant et en faisant battre le cœur de Bella à une vitesse anormale. Celle-ci tenta un sourire mal assuré.

- "Quelque chose me dit que tu as raison." Répondit-elle sans la moindre assurance.

- "Allez viens." Dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Bella, sous l'étonnement le plus complet de celle-ci. "Je n'ai pas envie de te faire attendre plus longtemps." Elle sourit maladroitement, se retenant par tous les moyens de sautiller en l'air et de crier "Ô joie".

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à marcher et à discutailler de choses personnelles. Edward avait posé mille et une questions à Bella sur son enfance et étrangement, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui en parler. Elle s'était confiée sans aucune barrière. Elle lui parla du départ de leur mère lorsqu'elle avait six ans, de son excellence à l'école, de son cancre de frère et de ses nombreuses altercations avec le principal, ainsi qu'avec la police, de sa meilleure amie pleine d'engouement, de ses pauvres relations amoureuses, et enfin, de son père protecteur et casanier. Elle n'oublia pas de citer sa rupture brutale avec Jacob Black, son unique histoire d'amour sérieuse.

Bella trouvait sa vie dénuée d'intérêt et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'y intéressait, mais en voyant son visage qui ne démordait pas de curiosité, elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle racontait était palpitant, ce qui la poussait à continuer. Ce qui rendait Bella joyeuse, c'est que pas une seule fois, il n'avait retiré son bras de ses épaules. Elle avait l'impression de former un couple et cette pensée la mettait vraiment de bonne humeur. Seulement lorsqu'elle en arrivait à la fin de sa pauvre petite vie, elle se rendit compte que lui, n'avait toujours rien dit à propos de lui.

- "Et toi? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de toi." Elle vit son regard se rembrunir.

- "Ce n'est pas très intéressant." Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Je t'ai parlé de mon petit ami qui puait du bec, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort." Cette phrase le fit rire légèrement mais son regard était toujours assombri. "Je suis sûre que ta vie doit être beaucoup plus intéressante que la mienne." Continua Bella. Edward se tourna vers elle avec incompréhension.

- "Qu'en sais-tu?"

- "Tu es le fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen." Répondit-elle avec évidence. Il se tendit. "Ils font partis des gens les plus fortunés du monde entier. C'est bien plus passionnant que ma petite vie sans intérêt."

- "Comment tu as su ça?" Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- "C'est mon père qui me l'a dit." Elle le vit plisser le front et craignit alors d'avoir dit une bêtise. "Ne te méprends pas." S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. "Ce n'est pas sa faute. J'avais vu la photo de ton père dans le journal, et son nom m'a rappelé le tien alors… Mais n'en veut pas à Charlie, s'il te plaît." Il émit un faible sourire pour la rassurer.

- "Je ne lui en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'aime avouer."

- "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et puis comment se fait-il que les journaux n'aient jamais parlé de toi? Je veux dire, ils n'hésitent pas à faire parler d'eux dans la presse. Alors comment se fait-il que le fait qu'ils aient un fils ait été mis sous silence?" Edward soupira.

- "Avoir un fils fugueur n'est pas une chose qu'on aime étaler dans la presse." Bella ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- "Fugueur? Tu… Tu t'es enfui de chez toi?" Balbutia-t-elle incrédule. Il hocha la tête.

- "Il y a quelques années. Tu vois, toutes ces mondanités, c'était leur monde, pas le mien. J'ai toujours détesté le monde des affaires. Et quand je voyais leur avarice, ça me dégoûtait littéralement. Alors j'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je me suis barré de cette maison luxueuse, loin de toute cette bourgeoisie étouffante."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ensuite?" Demanda-t-elle fascinée.

- "Je suis rentré à l'école de police. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de bien pour les citoyens. Je voulais être utile. Par chance, mon père avait placé une belle fortune pour moi, alors je m'en suis servi pour me débrouiller. J'ai pris un appartement près de Seattle. Mon père a essayé de me retrouver et bien entendu, il y est parvenu. Alors je suis allé à Chicago. Plus je m'éloignais de lui, mieux je me portais. J'ai obtenu le poste d'inspecteur assez rapidement, si bien que je trouvais cela assez soupçonneux. Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard, que j'ai appris que je l'avais obtenu à cause de mon lien de parenté. J'ai eu envie de démissionner mais je me suis raisonné. Après tout, si ce nom pouvait me servir à quelque chose, pourquoi pas? Et puis j'ai fait du bon boulot jusqu'ici. Enfin je crois."

Bella buvait chacune de ses paroles. Elle l'écoutait de façon totalement admirative. Et après tout ça, il trouvait que sa vie n'était pas intéressante? Elle se sentait complètement ridicule avec son récit minable. "Qu'est-ce que tu as?" Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- "Moi?" S'étonna Bella. "Rien du tout."

- "Pourtant tu avais l'air dépité." Elle rougit. Il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Son frère avait raison, elle était vraiment transparente. Elle baissa les yeux.

- "C'est juste que… Tu as une vie incroyable. Je me sens vraiment insignifiante."

- "Incroyable? Tu trouves que ce que je t'ai raconté est incroyable?" Il ôta son bras des épaules de Bella pour lui faire face et elle sentit comme un vide autour d'elle. Elle avait froid, tout d'un coup. Elle voulait retrouver cette chaleur que son bras et sa proximité lui avaient insufflée. "Bella." Reprit-il sérieusement. "Si j'avais la possibilité d'échanger ma vie contre la tienne, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Tu as un père qui t'aime, un frère, des amis autour de toi. Tu es entourée d'amour et de moments joyeux. Moi, je suis seul. J'ai hérité de parents pourris à qui je n'ai pas adressé la parole depuis des années. Je ne vois aucun membre de ma famille, je me suis fait quelques amis en chemin mais c'est tout. A part mon travail que j'apprécie, il n'y a vraiment rien dans ma vie qui soit attrayant. Sauf si bien sûr, tu aimes la solitude."

Bella le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle arrivait à bien comprendre son point de vue, et pourquoi il n'aimait pas vraiment sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative. Elle rabaissa son regard vers ses pieds et lui demanda:

- "Tu regrettes d'être parti de chez toi? D'avoir quitté tes parents?" Il secoua vivement la tête.

- "Non. Avoir mis les voiles quand j'en avais l'occasion est la seule chose dont je suis vraiment fier. Pour rien au monde, je ne retournerai en arrière."

- "Alors pourquoi être revenu dans l'État de Washington?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "J'avais envie de changer d'air. Chicago était trop grand et je dois avouer que certaines personnes me manquaient."

- "Je suppose que tu ne parles pas de tes parents." Il sourit.

- "Tu supposes juste. Je suis retourné à Seattle pour revoir des amis à qui je tenais. Lorsque l'affaire des ours et le meurtre de la jeune fille se sont déclarés, on m'a affecté à Forks. D'ailleurs on sait comment elle s'appelle."

- "C'est vrai? Comment s'appelle-t-elle?" Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

- "On a retrouvé une chaîne dans la foret, près de l'endroit où elle est morte. Il y avait son prénom dessus. Apparemment, cette fille s'appelait Heidi. Nous ignorons toujours son nom de famille."

- "Heidi…" Réfléchit Bella. "Ça ne me dit rien. C'est drôle, je connais tous les habitants de Forks normalement."

- "Elle n'était peut être pas de Forks. Quelqu'un l'a peut être amenée jusqu'ici pour nous empêcher de remonter jusqu'à lui." Bella comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait choisi ce métier. Impossible de rivaliser avec son sens de la déduction.

- "Pourquoi ne pas rechercher dans les personnes disparues si une Heidi a été déclarée?" Proposa Bella. Edward sourit.

- "C'est-ce qu'on est en train d'éplucher, actuellement. Tu sais que tu pourrais faire partie de la police?" Plaisanta-t-il. Elle rigola.

- "Non merci. Je suis bien trop gauche pour un métier pareil." Il secoua la tête amusé. Bella reprit son sérieux. "Dis… Tu connais un certain Jasper Withlock?" Edward écarquilla les yeux.

- "Jasper? Comment t'as entendu parler de lui?"

- "C'est compliqué." Éluda Bella. "Mais… Tu le connais bien?"

- "C'était mon meilleur ami avant. Pourquoi cette question?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Ton meilleur ami?" S'étonna Bella. "Pas étonnant que tu n'appréciais pas ton entourage." Murmura-t-elle.

- "Est-ce que tu pourrais répondre à ma question?" S'impatienta-t-il. Bella décida de mentir.

- "J'ai seulement vu sa photo dans le journal." Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisqu'elle l'avait vraiment vu dans le journal. "Lui et son frère se sont associés avec ton père et Aro Volturi." Le visage d'Edward sembla s'éclairer de compréhension.

- "Décidément, la vie de la haute société a l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser." Remarqua-t-il avec réserve. "Tu n'aurais pas envie d'être comme eux, par hasard?" Bella s'emporta.

- "Quoi? Mais pas du tout! D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir, je pense exactement la même chose que toi. Ils sont tous pourris et avides d'argent."

- "Eh oh, calme-toi." Dit Edward en levant les mains devant lui. "Je plaisantais. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver en disant cela." Bella se renfrogna. Sa réaction était complètement déplacée mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

- "Excuse-moi." Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. "Mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose." Edward fronça les sourcils. "D'abord, je te dois des excuses parce que, quand mon père m'a dit d'où tu venais, j'ai mal réagi et je t'ai placé dans la même catégorie. J'ai même pensé que tu t'étais mis à travailler uniquement pour amasser plus d'argent."

- "Bella…"

- "Non." Le coupa-t-elle. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je t'ai mal jugé et je te demande pardon." Il la regardait intensément.

- "Je ne t'en veux pas." Consentit-il à dire. "Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas." Bella sourit avant de reprendre.

- "Il y a autre chose." Il attendit patiemment qu'elle trouve ses mots. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle se lança. "Tu sais sans doute que je suis ressortie première de ma promotion?" Il émit un sourire en coin.

- "Ça, je suis déjà au courant l'intello." Fit-il. Elle rougit furieusement devant son sourire ravageur.

- "Enfin bref, mon rêve était d'aller à Dartmouth." Enchaîna-t-elle.

- "L'Ivy League? Ça c'est de l'ambition." Observa-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

- "Quelques semaines avant la fin des examens de fin d'année, j'ai reçu une lettre d'acceptation pour Dartmouth." Edward ouvrit grand les yeux.

- "Bella, mais c'est génial! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mentionné tout à l'heure?" Demanda-t-il. Elle baissa la tête.

- "Parce que je n'y suis pas allée." Confia-t-elle. "A la place, je suis allée à la faculté de Seattle." Edward secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Mais pourquoi? Enfin si tu étais acceptée, pourquoi ne pas y être allée? Si c'était ce que tu voulais? C'était ton rêve, non?" Elle releva la tête et prit une grande respiration.

- "Parce que je n'avais pas d'argent." Avoua-t-elle. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jeune homme et il eut un air triste.

- "Je suis désolé." Dit-il sincèrement. "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les gens friqués." Bella secoua la tête.

- "Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça. Pas exactement. Tu vois, mon père et mon frère avaient décidé de se cotiser pour pouvoir me payer Dartmouth. Ils avaient réussi à amasser une somme assez consistante, mais cela ne suffisait pas vraiment pour pouvoir y aller. Il me manquait encore pas mal d'argent. Alors j'ai utilisé le dernier recours qui me restait. J'ai demandé un emprunt."

Edward la regarda étonné. Il comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

- "Tu es allée chez Cullen & Volturi." Affirma-t-il. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Ce fut la seule et unique fois que j'y suis allée. J'avais l'espoir qu'ils pourraient m'accorder un prêt étudiant. Malheureusement je me suis trompée. Mais tu vois, ce n'est pas le fait qu'on m'ait dit non qui m'ait fait mal." Dit-elle. "C'est la façon dont ils l'ont fait." Edward l'écoutait attentivement et attendit qu'elle développe.

"J'avais fait le voyage jusqu'à Washington, exprès pour obtenir ce que je voulais. J'ai d'abord été reçue par un banquier. Il n'a pas été trop méchant au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me rire en pleine figure. J'avais l'impression d'être ridiculisée. Je me suis emportée et j'ai commencé à faire un scandale. Tous les regards se sont retournés sur moi et c'est là que je les ai vu. Aro Volturi et ton père étaient là, en train de discuter, devant la porte d'un bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment-là, mais je suis allée les voir sans réfléchir. J'avais cru qu'ils pourraient m'aider et seraient plus gentils avec moi. Surtout que Carlisle venait de Forks."

"Je leur ai expliqué mon problème et je leur ai supplié de m'aider. Je devais vraiment faire pitié, quand j'y repense. Ils se sont regardés l'espace d'un instant, et ont tous les deux éclaté de rire. Pire que le précédent banquier. Aro m'a traitée de pauvre petite enfant qui croit encore au père noël, et Carlisle m'a montré sa Rolex. Il m'a dit que rien qu'avec cette montre, il pouvait me financer la totalité de ma scolarité à Dartmouth, et même à Harvard. Il a recommencé à rire et m'a dit pour finir, que c'était la triste loi de la fatalité. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ces hommes riaient à mes dépends et étaient en train de m'insulter."

"Alors j'ai piqué une crise. Je les ai traités de tous les noms, injuriés, insultés… C'est lorsque ton père a appelé un vigil que je me suis vraiment sentie humiliée. Le vigile était carrément en train de me serrer les côtes comme si j'étais un catcheur ou un truand. Je leur ai dit que je n'étais qu'une pauvre adolescente de cinquante kilos et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'employer de tels moyens de force. Aro a accepté de me relâcher et m'a ordonné de quitter les lieux, chose que j'ai faite sans hésiter. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi en pleurs, et que j'ai raconté ça à Charlie, il s'est énervé et a tout de suite changé de banque. On pensait que Cullen & Volturi était accessible à tout le monde. Mais depuis qu'ils sont devenus si avares et influents, le prestige de la banque a changé. Aujourd'hui, ils n'acceptent que les bourgeois. C'est pour ça que je les déteste." Acheva Bella.

"Ils ont brisé mon rêve. Ils l'ont détruit sans une once de scrupule. J'avais bossé tellement dur pour pouvoir décrocher une place à Dartmouth. Je ne sortais pas beaucoup, je passais mon temps libre à étudier ou à lire… Pendant que mon frère se tapait des tonnes de nanas, moi je travaillais. De toute façon, au lycée, aucun garçon ne m'intéressait réellement. C'est probablement pour ça que je préférais étudier. Mais quand ils m'ont ris au nez, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce travail pour rien. Je me suis privée de vie social pour rien. Tout ça à cause d'une histoire - ou plutôt un manque - d'argent. Du coup, je me suis retrouvée dans une petite fac simpliste à côté de chez moi. Je sais qu'ils n'y sont pour rien en réalité. Comme l'a dit ton père, c'est la triste loi de la fatalité." Dit-elle avec un piètre sourire. "Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les blâmer. J'ai besoin de blâmer quelqu'un pour ça et ce sont les seules personnes que j'ai trouvées."

Durant tout son monologue, Edward avait écouté Bella et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement mal pour elle. Louper son rêve à cause d'une histoire d'argent est vraiment triste et grotesque. Cela prouve à quel point le monde peut être cruel. Surtout envers une personne comme Bella, qui ne méritait certainement pas cela. Au contraire, elle méritait de réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle méritait d'avoir une belle vie, de réaliser ses rêves, d'avoir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. S'il avait fait sa connaissance plus tôt dans le passé, aucun doute qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à lui donner tout son argent, rien que pour la voir sourire et être heureuse. Parce qu'elle le méritait. Elle le méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et ça, il l'avait su même avant de la connaître.

Il passa son bras à nouveau autour de ses épaules - au plus grand plaisir de Bella - et l'attira vers lui pour une étreinte. Bella avait sa tête appuyée contre son torse et soupirait de bien être.

- "Je crois qu'il faut que je te remercie." Dit soudainement Edward qui venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

- "Me remercier pour quoi?" Demanda Bella, sans bouger la tête. Elle était trop bien pour bouger.

- "Je n'en suis pas absolument certain parce que tu n'es pas la première qu'ils humilient comme ça… Mais je crois que c'est grâce à toi si j'ai décidé de m'enfuir de chez moi." Bella ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vers lui.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Il prit une profonde respiration et répondit.

- "Un jour, quand je rentrais à la maison, j'ai trouvé mes parents dans l'immense cuisine du premier étage. Ils avaient ouvert une bouteille de vin français et étaient en pleine euphorie. Ma mère riait tellement qu'elle avait des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, et je me demandais si ce n'était pas dû aux effets de l'alcool. Mon père était dans le même état qu'elle. Ils riaient sous cape. Je leur ai demandé ce qui les faisait rire autant, et c'est ma mère qui m'a répondu. Elle m'a expliqué que mon père était en train de lui raconter une anecdote croustillante qui s'était passée aujourd'hui. Il s'agissait d'une pauvre adolescente illusionnée qui avait cru pouvoir atteindre l'Ivy League sans argent. Elle m'a raconté une histoire à peu près similaire à la tienne, sauf qu'elle se tordait de rire. Mon père était fier de ce comportement. A la fin, ma mère a dit quelque chose du genre « _Les gens sont vraiment naïfs. Ils croient pouvoir s'en sortir avec de l'eau fraîche. Quels imbéciles _». C'est à ce moment là que je ne pouvais plus supporter ça et que j'ai décidé de mettre les voiles. Je les ai regardés tour à tour, j'ai secoué la tête déplorablement, puis je suis monté faire mes affaires, et je suis parti sans me retourner. La maison était tellement grande qu'ils ne se sont même pas aperçus de mon absence. Ils ne m'ont même pas vu partir."

Bella s'écarta soudainement et regarda Edward avec incrédulité.

- "Tu veux dire que la pauvre adolescente illusionnée, c'était moi?" Demanda-t-elle atterrée.

- "Bella…"

- "Ils se moquaient de moi?" Le coupa-t-elle choquée.

- "Je suis désolé. Je te jure que j'ai honte pour eux, même s'ils parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que tu sais, tu es loin d'être la seule à avoir subi ce genre de traitement. J'étais là. J'ai vu la façon dont ils traitent les gens. Ils se sentent supérieurs alors ils les humilient cruellement. Je les ai vu faire. Et je suis sincèrement désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça, toi aussi."

Bella observa Edward longuement et lui accorda un piètre sourire pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien.

- "Je suis contente que mon humiliation ait au moins servi à quelqu'un." Dit-elle. Il sourit à son tour.

- "Apparemment on est plus lié qu'on ne le croit. Si j'avais su que j'aurais devant mes yeux un jour, l'adolescente illusionnée qui m'a en quelque sorte, sauvé la vie, j'en aurais pas cru un mot."

- "Je t'ai sauvé la vie?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Si je comprends bien, tu me dois une fière chandelle, dans ce cas." Il émit un rire amusé.

- "Tout ce que tu voudras." Répondit-il.

- "Fais gaffe Cullen. Je pourrais bien te prendre au mot." Répliqua-t-elle.

- "Mais j'y compte bien." Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle le regarda s'approcher et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Son regard d'un vert profond la transperçait de toute part et elle sentait ses jambes flageolantes. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il recula légèrement la tête pour l'en empêcher. Bella fronça les sourcils et se sentit rejetée.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Il secoua la tête.

- "Rien, seulement… Le couple derrière moi n'arrête pas de nous fixer."

- "Comment sais-tu qu'ils nous épient si tu leurs tournes le dos?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée. Il sourit.

- "Un truc de flic." Bella tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir le « couple épieur » et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle l'entraperçut.

- "Tu les connais?" S'enquit Edward. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- "Je t'ai parlé de mon ex-petit ami et de sa copine Rosalie tout à l'heure."

- "Ceux que tu voulais à tout prix éviter à Thanksgiving." Répondit-il. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

- "Pourquoi sont-ils ici?" Se demanda-t-elle à elle-même. "Ils n'habitent même pas à Forks."

- "Ça te dérange de les voir?" Demanda-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

- "Pas tant que ça, en fin de compte."

Edward fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose.

- "Dis… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton frère aimait les blondes ?" Demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda curieusement.

- "Si, pourquoi ?" Il secoua la tête.

- "Rien, oublie." Bella fut curieuse de ce qu'il venait de lui demander mais laissa tomber.

Puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle fit un sourire machiavélique. Edward plissa le front.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?" Lui demanda-t-il.

- "Tu as dit que tu me devais une fière chandelle et que je pouvais demander ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas?" Il la regarda perdu.

- "C'est le cas. Mais où veux-tu en venir?" Bella se mordit la lèvre.

- "Ils nous épient toujours?"

- "Oui." Répondit-il. "Surtout la blonde." Bella sourit davantage.

- "Alors embrasse-moi." Il écarquilla les yeux.

- "Tu m'as déjà demandé ça une fois, tu te rappelles?"

- "Évidemment, pourquoi j'oublierais?" Finalement le credo assurance de Bella n'était peut être pas aux oubliettes. Edward lui rendit son sourire.

- "Tu sais, si c'est ça, la fameuse chandelle que je te dois, je veux bien t'être redevable tous les jours."

Bella eut à peine le temps de sourire de satisfaction et de soulagement qu'il ravagea ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Bella répondit instantanément et son corps s'enflamma rapidement. Contrairement au baiser de la veille, celui là était bien moins chaste et beaucoup plus fougueux. Elle fourrageait dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui serrait la taille pour la presser contre lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche et leur langue se rencontrèrent et s'entremêlèrent. L'intimité de Bella était déjà mouillée depuis belle lurette mais là, c'était encore pire.

Au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité mais bien trop court, elle s'écarta pour respirer bruyamment.

- "Est-ce qu'ils nous regardent toujours?" Lui murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle. Il secoua la tête.

- "Non, ils sont partis."

Puis il replongea vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses mains passèrent sous son chandail dans son dos, alors que Bella collait son front au sien. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, provoqua chez elle des brûlures à l'endroit où il lui caressait le dos. Il la soulevait légèrement de terre ce qui arracha un gémissement étouffé de la part de celle-ci. En l'entendant gémir, les lèvres d'Edward se firent plus pressantes, si bien que Bella se cambra légèrement pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle était complètement oublieuse du monde extérieur, de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait embrassée…

D'ailleurs elle ne se rappelait même plus comment elle s'appelait. La seule chose que son cerveau était capable d'enregistrer, était son affriolant désir de se faire prendre, ici et maintenant. Et Edward n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il luttait pour réfréner son désir qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir visible. Cette fille aurait sa peau…

Et tandis que Bella était littéralement consumée, Edward lui, avait tout de même un semblant de rationalité pour se rappeler du lieu où ils étaient. C'est-ce qui le fit se stopper. Ça et le fait qu'il se rendait compte que Bella était à bout de souffle et risquait de tomber dans les pommes si elle ne reprenait pas rapidement sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, elle respira bruyamment et tenta de reprendre son souffle pour cacher sa frustration d'avoir rompu le baiser. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait morte pour avoir refusé de s'arrêter. Heureusement que l'un d'entre eux avait un peu de bon sens…

- "Wow…" Fit-elle essoufflée.

- "Ouais, comme tu dis." Murmura-t-il de la même façon. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Le temps commençait à s'assombrir, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Ils remarquèrent que le parc s'était vidé et que le gardien commençait à virer les gens gentiment. Ils avaient passé tout un après-midi ensemble, à parler pendant des heures, à s'embrasser et Bella avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas assez. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant. Pourtant elle se raisonna.

- "Il faut qu'on s'en aille." Dit-elle sans engouement. Il hocha la tête, pas plus enthousiaste qu'elle à cette idée.

- "Bella." Commença-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir?" Cette dernière retrouva instantanément le sourire.

- "Rien du tout. Pourquoi cette question?" Demanda-t-elle innocemment, comme si de rien n'était.

- "Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'emmène à ce fameux rendez-vous auquel tu m'avais fait languir." Répondit-il. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- "C'est d'accord." Fit-elle tout sourire. Il sourit lui aussi.

- "Je passe te prendre à sept heures." Dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

- "Pas si vite!" Le héla Bella. "C'est moi qui pars en premier, cette fois!" Il rigola mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle le rattrapa au pas de course et se mit devant lui. "C'est chacun son tour." Dit-elle de manière irrévocable. Il secoua la tête d'amusement mais se plia.

- "D'accord."

- "Merci." Dit-elle en souriant. "Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien à mon ego. Sois pas en retard." Conclut-elle avant de se détourner, sous son regard amusé. Cette fille était incroyable…

* * *

- "T'as pas bientôt fini de t'agiter dans tous les sens?" Demanda Bella à Alice. Cette dernière était paniquée.

- "Tu ne te rends pas compte Bella. C'est ton premier rencard depuis plus d'un an. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi détendue?" Bella soupira. C'était à se demander qui avait rendez-vous entre les deux.

- "Je ne suis pas détendue, bien au contraire. Seulement je ne le montre pas."

- "Mets ça." Ordonna-t-elle à Bella en lui lançant une jupe en jean, qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Non mais t'es pas bien?" S'écria-t-elle. "Hors de question que je mette ça! T'as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors?" Alice la regarda avec un regard capable de déstabiliser les plus grands tueurs.

- "Écoute-moi bien, Isabella Marie Swan." Bella se mit à trembler. Le fait qu'elle emploie son nom au complet n'était pas du tout bon signe. "Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher le seul rendez-vous que tu as depuis le temps de la préhistoire. Alors tu vas mettre cette fichue jupe, que tu le veuilles ou non parce que crois-moi, ça va barder."

Bella la regarda bouche bée et ne put que hocher la tête avant de s'activer et de mettre cette jupe. Alice sourit de satisfaction.

- "Si j'attrape un rhume, tu en seras responsable." Menaça-t-elle.

- "Tu préfères être enrhumée ou célibataire?" Demanda Alice exaspérée.

- "Je t'ai déjà dit que nous n'étions pas en couple." Râla-t-elle.

- "Ah ouais? Est-ce que tu l'embrasses?" Demanda Alice.

- "Oui mais…"

- "Est-ce que tu couches avec lui?" La coupa-t-elle. Bella rougit violemment.

- "Euh, oui mais…"

- "Est-ce que tu discutes avec lui?" La coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- "Oui mais…"

- "Alors par définition, vous êtes en couple." Conclut Alice avec un sourire de triomphe, en tapant dans ses mains, sous le regard hagard et incrédule de Bella. Elle tenta de trouver un argument pour répliquer mais aucun ne lui vint.

- "De toute façon, ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas porter de jupe qui le fera fuir." Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. "S'il s'intéresse un petit peu à moi, il s'en fichera, que je sois en pantalon ou en culotte." Alice soupira.

- "Bella, Sainte Bella. N'as-tu donc pas compris que les jupes sont faites pour rendre accessible aux hommes, ce qui se trouve en-dessous?"

- "Pardon?" S'exclama-t-elle choquée. Alice se tapa le front.

- "Réfléchis un peu, bon sang. Une jupe est beaucoup plus pratique qu'un pantalon lorsqu'on veut faire des choses… Divertissantes." Finit-elle avec un sourire plus que suggestif et un sourcil levé. "Tu me suis cette fois?"

Bella était abasourdie et stupéfaite. Cette petite brune, pas plus haute qu'un mètre cinquante-six était la personne la plus démoniaque et maléfique qu'elle connaissait. Mais cela la rendait incroyablement gentille et attachante. Quel oxymore…

- "Et en haut, je mets quoi?" Demanda Bella agacée.

- "Ça." Dit-elle en lui tendant un top noir avec les bras dénudés.

- "Cette fois, tu es complètement tombée sur la tête." Constata Bella. "On est à Forks. Pas à Santa Monica, ni à Tahiti."

- "Tu veux lui plaire, oui ou non?" S'exaspéra Alice.

- "Je doute qu'une grippée lui fasse de l'effet." Rétorqua Bella. Alice rit.

- "Au moins avec ça, tu auras une excuse pour te coller à lui." Bella fit mine de réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup. L'idée en était même alléchante.

- "Tu es diabolique." Céda Bella. Alice sourit.

- "Je sais. Heureusement que je suis là, sinon tu aurais vraiment fini dans un couvent norvégien."

- "Arrête avec ça. Tu as quelque chose contre la Norvège?" Demanda Bella avec agacement. "Ils ne t'ont rien fait ces pauvres norvégiens."

- "Mais je n'invente rien." Se défendit-elle. "A ton avis, pourquoi la population norvégienne est-elle au plus bas?"

- "J'en sais rien. À cause de le température climatique?"

- "C'est parce qu'il y a zéro reproduction! Ce qui veut dire, pas de sexe du tout. Exactement comme toi, il y a quelques semaines."

- "Ça va, j'ai compris." Râla-t-elle.

- "En plus, c'est pire pour toi parce que eux, ils ont une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles. Tandis que toi, tu n'en as aucune."

- "Et je peux savoir quelle est leur raison?" Demanda Bella avec une pointe d'ironie.

- "C'est parce qu'il fait trop froid pour ça". Dit Alice, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "C'est débile. Ils devraient faire l'amour pour se réchauffer." Analysa-t-elle.

Alice et Bella se regardèrent, puis elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux en même temps. Leur débat sur la qualité de la vie sexuelle des norvégiens était tellement idiot, que c'en était hilarant. Elles descendirent du premier étage, sans jamais se départir de leur rire.

- "On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça?" Demanda Charlie du salon.

- "Crois-moi Charlie, tu n'as pas envie de connaître le sujet de la discussion que l'on vient d'avoir." Répondit Alice. Charlie arqua un sourcil, mais abandonna. Mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'elles avaient dans la tête. Bella se sentit soudainement anxieuse. Charlie n'était même pas au courant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était puisque Edward allait passer la chercher. D'ailleurs, comment savait-il où elle habitait?

En voila une question qu'elle lui poserait dés qu'il serait là. Elle sentit un coup de coude et se retourna vers Alice, qui avait apparemment compris que Bella n'avait rien dit du tout à son pauvre père. Elle lui somma de prendre la parole en lui faisant un signe de tête. Bella prit une inspiration et se lança.

- "Euh, Papa?" Appela-t-elle hésitante. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, du fauteuil où il se trouvait. "Il faut que je te dise que…"

- "Eh Papa!" Cria Emmett en revenant de la cuisine, interrompant sa sœur au passage. "Y a plus de bretzel. Faudra que tu ailles en racheter." Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un second fauteuil, en face de la télé, les bras chargés de bretzels.

- "C'est quoi les bretzels que tu tiens dans ta main, dans ce cas?" Demanda Alice soupçonneuse.

- "Ça ma chère, ce sont les derniers bretzels qui restent, et que je vais engloutir pendant notre film avec Tom Cruise et Jamie Fox. Comment il s'appelle déjà?" Demanda-t-il à son père.

- "Collateral." Marmonna Charlie.

- "Ah ouais, c'est ça." Approuva Emmett.

- "Et tu n'aurais pas la bonté d'en laisser un peu à ton Alice préférée, par hasard?" Demanda Alice avec sa petite moue irrésistible.

- "Je ne connais qu'une seule Alice, et c'est une vraie chieuse." S'exclama Emmett, insensible.

- "Tu n'es qu'un sale glouton." Bouda Alice. "Tu pourrais jouer le rôle de l'ogre à merveille dans le Petit Poucet." Emmett s'esclaffa.

- "Et toi vu ta taille, tu seras le Petit Poucet."

- "Bon, est-ce que je peux en placer une?" Tonna Bella, surprenant Alice, Emmett et Charlie.

- "Pardon." S'excusa Emmett curieux. "J'ignorais que tu voulais faire un discours."

- "J'étais justement en train d'annoncer quelque chose d'important à Papa avant que tu ne me coupes pour des fichus bretzels."

- "On n'insulte pas mes bretzels!" Se plaignit Emmett.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Bella?" Demanda Charlie en la regardant.

- "Oui, Bella." Ironisa Emmett. "Qu'as-tu à dire de si important?" Bella sentait tous les regards posés sur elle, et elle se mit à regretter soudainement d'avoir haussé le ton.

- "Euh… Il se trouve que…J'ai un rendez-vous." Acheva-t-elle pathétiquement, en craignant la réaction de Charlie. Celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre puisqu'il se mit à écarquiller les yeux et à faire une grimace en se renfrognant.

- "Avec qui?" Ronchonna-t-il. Bella répondit avec anxiété.

- "Edward Cullen?" Son ton était tellement mal assuré que cela sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Les yeux de Charlie semblèrent finalement s'adoucir, et il soupira de soulagement.

- "Oh, d'accord." Dit-il simplement en replaçant son regard sur le poste de télévision. Bella resta incrédule et complètement pantoise, devant une telle réaction - ou plutôt, un manque de réaction - de la part de Charlie.

- "Quoi, c'est tout?" Demanda-t-elle abasourdie. Il haussa les épaules.

- "Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus?"

- "Bah, je ne sais pas. Tu ne me fais pas ton traditionnel discours de « Tu ne le connais pas » et du « Fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais »?" Demanda-t-elle. Il secoua la tête.

- "Pour une fois, je trouve que t'as fait un bon choix. C'est un type de confiance alors non, je n'ai rien à en dire. En plus, c'est un flic. Un père ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour sa fille."

Bella comme Emmett était impressionnée. C'était la première fois depuis toujours, que Charlie ne montrait aucune réticence quant à un garçon avec qui elle sortait.

- "Tu me déçois." Avoua Emmett avec une moue boudeuse. "Je ne pourrai pas assister au fameux interrogatoire humiliant que tu leur fais d'habitude, et où le gars pisse dans son pantalon." Alice éclata de rire.

- "Merci Papa. C'est… Étrange venant de toi, mais… Merci." Balbutia Bella, décontenancée.

- "De rien. Mais fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais." Dit-il pour faire allusion à ce que sa fille avait dit juste avant.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Bella se sentit stressée, comme lors de sa première sortie au lycée.

- "Comment je suis?" Demanda-t-elle à Alice.

- "Mieux, grâce à moi." Dit-elle en souriant. Bella secoua la tête et alla ouvrir la porte en se triturant les mains. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un Edward plus beau que jamais, avec une veste en cuir et un jean foncé qui le rendait incroyablement viril. Bella s'octroya un sourire, tandis que son cœur fondait.

- "Salut." Fit-elle rêveuse. Il sourit.

- "Tu ne vas pas avoir froid comme ça?" S'enquit-il. Son sourire disparut et elle prit une teinte rosée.

- "Euh… Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en rougissant, au souvenir de sa discussion avec Alice quant à la raison de l'usage de la jupe. "Entre." Lui intima-t-elle en lui laissant le passage. "Je vais chercher mon sac."

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte, qu'Alice courut vers lui et lui sauta au cou, sous le regard choqué de Bella.

- "Mon Héros!" Cria-t-elle à l'intention d'Edward, alors que celui-ci était complètement déboussolé. "Je ne te remercierai jamais assez!" Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui. "Au fait, je m'appelle Alice."

- "Oh Seigneur…" Marmonna Bella.

- "Euh… Merci, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste?" Demanda Edward étonné. Alice sourit et se tourna vers son amie.

- "Bella le sait. Pas vrai Bella?" Cette dernière pâlit et se retourna pour aller chercher son sac, en tâchant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

- "Alors c'est toi le fameux dépanneur?" Appela la voix tonitruante d'Emmett. Bella se retourna vers son frère et vit qu'il affichait un sourire plus que suggestif. Elle se mit à rougir alors qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils. "En tout cas bravo, t'as su parfaitement bien dérouiller le moteur. N'est-ce pas Bella?" Celle-ci lança un regard de meurtre à son frère. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, était qu'il se lance dans des allusions de ce genre.

- "C'est vrai que le moteur était bien rouillé." Rajouta Alice. "Combien de temps déjà? Un an?"

- "Ta voiture est rouillée depuis un an?" S'étonna Charlie, déclenchant ainsi le rire d'Emmett. "Je croyais que ton Audi marchait du tonnerre."

- "Euh… C'est-à-dire que…" Baragouina Bella, complètement gênée.

- "Il y a eu une panne de moteur pendant un an." Raconta Alice qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.

- "Mais apparemment Edward a très bien su comment la remettre sur les rails." Enchaîna Emmett en souriant, rendant Bella aussi pâle qu'un flocon de neige.

- "Je crois même qu'elle marche au diesel. Pas vrai Bella?" Sourit Alice.

- "C'est pas vrai…" Soupira Bella en fermant les yeux.

- "Tout va bien alors." Conclut Charlie.

- "A merveille." Répondit Emmett. Charlie qui se souvint de la présence d'Edward se leva subitement pour venir le saluer.

- "Pardon Edward." Dit-il en lui serrant la main. "Comment ça va mon garçon?"

Ce dernier avait un sourire amusé au coin de la bouche. Pas de doute qu'il avait comprit les allusions des deux autres et que cette situation l'amusait. De toute façon il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne rien comprendre. Ou il fallait tout simplement être Charlie.

Emmett et Alice étaient hilares tandis que Bella ne savait plus où se mettre.

- "Ça va très bien, merci." Répondit-il.

- "Bon, on y va?" Demanda Bella agacée par cette situation. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer car elle le prit par le bras et avança rapidement vers la sortie.

- "Bonne soirée Bella!" Rigola Emmett avant qu'elle ne claque la porte. Edward n'attendit pas et éclata de rire, alors que Bella se cachait le visage avec ses mains.

- "Tu trouves ça drôle?" S'exaspéra-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. "C'était le moment le plus embarrassant de toute ma vie." Edward riait toujours.

- "Tu as vraiment dû en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ces deux là."

- "Je ne te le fais pas dire." Soupira-t-elle. Elle vit son habituel sourire en coin se former sur ses lèvres et il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser chastement, provoquant ainsi des papillons dans le bas-ventre de Bella.

- "Tu vas probablement attraper froid, mais tu es incroyablement irrésistible, ce soir." Lui dit-il avec une voix douce. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire niais. Après quelques secondes à le regarder, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et faillit tomber à la renverse.

- "Oh mon Dieu!" Cria-t-elle ébahie. "C'est ta voiture?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant une Volvo argentée et sophistiquée. Il hocha la tête.

- "Ravi qu'elle te plaise."

- "Tu plaisantes?" S'écria-t-elle impressionnée. "Elle est incroyable."

- "La tienne n'est pas mal non plus." Complimenta-t-il.

- "C'est un cadeau d'Alice." Expliqua-t-elle. "Avant, j'avais une vieille Chevrolet, plus vieille que mon propre père." Il rit.

- "Heureusement qu'elle t'a acheté cette voiture. J'imagine même pas le bruit qu'elle devait faire."

- "Oh, ne m'en parle pas. Lorsque j'arrivais au lycée, tout le monde était au courant." Dit Bella. "Et les vitres. Elles ne s'ouvraient qu'à moitié." Se rappela-t-elle. "Mais malgré tout, je l'aimais ma grand-mère de camionnette." Il sourit.

- "Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi." Répondit-il. Ils s'avancèrent vers la Volvo et Edward lui ouvrit la portière côté passager. Bella fut surprise.

- "On est gentleman?" Taquina-t-elle.

- "C'est une nécessité dans le monde d'où je viens." Répondit-il sur le même ton. Elle rougit sans raison apparente et prit place dans la voiture.

- "Où est-ce qu'on va?" Demanda-t-elle après qu'il l'eut rejointe.

- "Au cinéma." Répondit-il en faisant démarrer le moteur silencieusement.

- "Au cinéma…" Murmura Bella pour elle-même. "Intéressant."

Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue précédemment avec Alice, quant à l'utilité de porter une jupe et de sa commodité pour faire toutes sortes de choses. L'idée soudaine de se retrouver dans un cinéma, dans le noir avec Edward à proximité, et une jupe pratique, mettait Bella dans un état d'esprit euphorique et anticipant.

_Note personnelle:_ Penser à remercier Alice pour ses idées fabuleusement machiavéliques…

* * *

- "Combat à mort."* Décréta Bella devant le cinéma. Ils avaient passé la première partie de soirée au restaurant et étaient actuellement en plein conflit pour le choix du film.

- "Combat à mort?" S'étonna Edward. "On ne va pas aller regarder un navet aussi pourri."

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Monsieur le cinéphile?" Demanda Bella à Edward en sachant très bien qu'elle refuserait d'aller voir autre chose que ce film-là. Raisons purement stratégiques.

- "Pourquoi pas cette histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un loup-garou?" Proposa Edward.

- "C'est entre une humaine et un vampire." Rectifia Bella. "Le loup-garou est juste un obstacle qui ne fait que se balader torse nu durant tout le film. Et non merci, je ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour."

- "Pourquoi? Je croyais que t'étais du genre romantique."

- "Je le suis." Répondit Bella. "Seulement ce soir, ce que je veux, c'est de l'adrénaline."

- "Et donc, tu veux regarder un film aussi lamentable que Combat à mort?" Déduit-il avec scepticisme. Elle le regarda avec un sourire mystérieux.

- "Je veux des cris, et de l'action." Dit-elle en espérant que le double sens de cette phrase ne se ferait pas sentir. Edward fronça les sourcils amusé.

- "Toi, t'as une idée en tête." Elle fit un sourire innocent.

- "Moi? Pas du tout. Alors, on va le voir ce film?" Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Il soupira.

- "C'est toi qui choisis. Mais je suis persuadé qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir l'autre film. Il fait un carton à ce qu'il parait."

- "T'auras qu'à aller le voir avec Alice. Elle devient folle avec ça, en ce moment." Il secoua la tête avec amusement.

- "D'accord, allons voir Combat à mort." Dit-il en montrant un faux enthousiasme.

Il paya les billets tandis que Bella jubilait intérieurement. Ses critères de sélection pour le choix du film avaient été tout simplement qu'il soit un film nul, bruyant, et dont les spectateurs ne seraient pas nombreux. Chose incroyable, ce film possédait ces trois critères. Ainsi, Edward serait facile à distraire, les sons des coups de feu en tout genre couvriraient n'importe quel son susceptible d'attirer l'attention, et le manque de spectateurs était un atout majeur pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Bella secoua la tête d'incrédulité face à ses pensées grotesques. Si Alice et Emmett l'entendaient… Elle avait l'impression d'être Cruella d'Enfer à cause de tous ces complots et de cette conspiration. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Seulement à son plus grand étonnement, cette nouvelle Bella ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire, elle la trouvait amusante. Edward lui prit la main pour l'accompagner dans la salle et elle se laissa faire avec joie. Le courant électrique qui passait avec le contact de leur main, était palpable. Cela renforçait encore plus le désir de Bella.

Leur dîner s'était pourtant déroulé en tout innocence. Ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, exactement comme dans l'après midi. Edward avait été d'une galanterie exemplaire, ce qui n'était pour lui déplaire. Cela la changeait radicalement du côté rustre et macho d'Emmett et de Charlie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était sentie respectée et importante. Hormis les yeux de la serveuse qui avaient dévoré son compagnon du regard durant tout le dîner, elle avait passé une soirée parfaite.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cinéma qui était peu remplie - pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella - et il se tourna vers elle.

- "Tu as une préférence pour les sièges?" Lui demanda-t-il.

- "Tout au fond." Répondit-elle avec détermination. Il semblait un peu perplexe.

- "Comme tu voudras." Bella se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir au dernier rang et il la suivit.

- "Tu es sûre que tu ne voulais pas de popcorn?" Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

- "Pas besoin, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à portée de main." Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle qui le décontenança.

- "Je te trouve vraiment bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté le restaurant. Tu es sûre que tout va bien?" S'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés. Elle lui sourit.

- "Tout va parfaitement bien. Rassure-toi."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'objecter car les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et la tension qu'éprouvait Bella s'amplifia. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle prit appui sur lui, la tête sur son torse et un bras enroulé autour de son ventre. _Bonne façon de démarrer…_ Pensa-t-elle. Soudain, tandis que le film commençait, Bella se sentit tout à coup faiblarde. Elle se sentait incapable de prendre les devants, et sa machination était en train de tomber à l'eau à cause de sa timidité. Il allait falloir qu'elle se reprenne rapidement, car il était hors de question qu'elle sorte de cette salle de cinéma sans avoir eu ce qu'elle désirait…

_Le bruit d'un revolver chargé._

_- Lâche ton arme._

_- Toi, lâche ton arme. Ou je te fais exploser la tronche._

_- Vous deux, lâchez votre arme tous les deux ou vous serez deux à vous faire exploser la tronche. Deux nouveaux chargements d'armes consécutifs._

_- Mais on s'en tape. Feu à volonté! Des tirs._

_- Ah!**_

Seigneur……………

Combien de temps restait-il avant que ce film pourri ne se termine? Voila une bonne partie qui s'était déjà déroulée et Bella n'avait toujours rien tenté. Mais qu'attendait-elle? Toute cette mascarade, ses efforts et ses plans réduits à néant. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas fichue de se lancer. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas?

_Lève la tête et empare-toi de sa bouche! _S'ordonna-t-elle. Elle releva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il était appuyé sur son coude, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. _En plus, lui non plus n'apprécie pas le film. Il pourrait se laisser faire facilement. Et puis c'est un mec. C'est lui qui devrait avoir ce genre de pensées normalement. Peut être qu'il les a. Mais ça tu ne le sauras pas en restant plantée là, à regarder un navet. _

Bella fit mine de réfléchir. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait la repousser. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et puis comme dit Emmett, jamais deux sans trois. Il fallait qu'elle essaie. Ouais, elle allait le faire. Elle va lui prendre le visage, et se jeter dessus. _À la bonne heure! _Pensa sa petite voix malicieuse.

- "Edward?" Murmura-t-elle en le fixant. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- "Hmm?" Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis remonta son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa fiévreusement, sous l'étonnement de celui-ci. _Alléluia! Il était temps…_ Edward d'abord surpris, répondit gaiement en posant sa main libre sur sa joue. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et le désir d'Edward grimpa en flèche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et effectuèrent une danse parfaite, synchronisée et sensuelle. La paume d'Edward faisait des aller-retour de sa joue gauche jusqu'à son épaule, en passant par sa nuque, avec une douceur infinie tandis que son autre main lui caressait le dos. Bella frissonnait en sentant ses mains sur elle.

Elle se rapprochait de lui, jusqu'à finir à califourchon, pressée contre sa virilité qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Bella se ferait un plaisir de s'en occuper d'ailleurs. Le bras de cette dernière remontait vers le cou d'Edward alors que lui, serrait désormais sa taille fortement et passait les mains sous son haut qu'Alice avait «gentiment conseillé ». Bella gémit faiblement et Edward commença à se raidir. Il la repoussa gentiment.

- "Bella. On est dans un cinéma." Dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

- "Et alors? Où est le problème?" Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- "C'est un lieu public."

- "C'est notre truc, les endroits publics." Contra-t-elle. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis les rouvrit.

- "On ne peut pas faire ça ici." Dit-il avec un ton résolu. Bella le supplia des yeux.

- "Dans ce cas, allons dans les toilettes, ils sont juste à côté." Proposa-t-elle Il secoua perceptiblement la tête.

- "Je te respecte trop pour te faire l'amour dans des toilettes." Elle tenta de faire la moue boudeuse qu'Alice lui avait appris et à sa plus grande surprise, cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Elle voyait une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Elle saisit cette opportunité et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Edward ferma les yeux à nouveau. Ses résolutions étaient en train de s'évaporer.

- "Bella…" Soupira-t-il à la fois pour lui demander d'arrêter, et à la fois pour lui intimer de continuer.

- "Edward…" Murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- "Les gens vont nous entendre." Tenta-t-il vainement. Même lui ne semblait pas convaincu.

- "Je saurai être silencieuse." Promit-elle. Elle remonta vers le lobe de son oreille et se mit à le mordiller. Elle le sentit qui tentait d'étouffer un grognement, ce qui la motiva. Il était en train de céder. Même elle, pouvait le deviner. Les mains d'Edward étaient peu à peu, en train de s'activer et de caresser sa peau à nouveau et elle su que c'était gagné. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda avec le regard fiévreux. Edward la regardait de la même façon.

- "Tu vas finir par me rendre fou." Lui murmura-t-il. Elle sourit fièrement.

- "C'est le but." Répondit-elle avant de s'emparer de sa bouche à nouveau. Il caressa l'une de ses cuisses dénudées et remonta lentement vers l'intérieur. _Dieu bénisse les jupes! _Pensa Bella. Il caressa sa culotte déjà trempée depuis l'époque de la Renaissance, et sourit contre sa bouche en constatant les dégâts. Doucement, il l'abaissa autant qu'il le pouvait tandis qu'elle s'occupait de défaire les boutons de son jean, n'hésitant pas à passer la main sur son intimité durcie à travers le jean. Elle se mit à mouiller davantage. Elle avait l'impression d'être un véritable océan. Un océan brûlant. Elle passa la main à l'intérieur de son boxer, comme il avait fait pour elle et fit une chose qu'elle n'avait fait que très rarement, voir quasiment jamais fait. Elle caressa son sexe du bout de ses doigts.

Bella avait toujours éprouvé un certain malaise à faire ça. Cela la gênait inconcevablement. Le pire était d'y mettre la bouche. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait car ça la révulsait. Ça la dégoûtait au plus au point. Mais étrangement, lorsqu'elle commença a effectuer des aller-retour sur le sexe tendu d'Edward, elle éprouvait pour la première fois, un plaisir intense, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il luttait pour ne pas grogner. Tout en s'appliquant, elle s'évertuait à rabaisser son pantalon et son boxer. Edward ne pouvait plus tenir, il avait besoin de se déverser en elle. La chaleur de ses petits doigts sur lui, lui procurait un effet incroyable. Soudainement son emprise se fit plus ferme, et elle le tira vers sa propre intimité, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise et d'excitation. Bella sourit, fière de son effet, et également fière de cette nouvelle assurance qui la dépassait complètement.

A la surprise générale, ce fut Edward qui donna le coup de grâce en la prenant par les fesses et en l'amenant subitement sur lui, s'ancrant profondément en elle. Bella ne put s'empêcher de gémir, et Edward la fit taire en faisant ses lèvres plus pressantes contre les siennes. Elle se mouvait sur lui et accomplissait des mouvements du bassin pour le sentir à tous les endroits. Edward qui la maintenait fermement la souleva tout d'un coup pour sortir d'elle, et la ramena subitement sur lui, retournant à l'intérieur d'elle, tandis qu'elle se laissait faire sans la moindre hésitation et qu'elle planta ses ongles dans sa chair, pour se retenir de crier.

Il recommença, la soulevant plus haut, et la rabaissant plus profondément, durant ce qui semblait durer une éternité. Une éternité paradisiaque. Leur ébat dura et dura, jamais Bella n'avait connu une relation physique aussi intense. Jamais un orgasme n'avait été aussi puissant que celui qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir. Edward était dans le même état.

Lorsqu'une explosion bruyante eut lieu sur l'écran de cinéma et qu'ils entendirent le son envahir la pièce entière, leur orgasme aussi explosa, en même temps. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était à cause du - ou plutôt grâce au - film, ou si c'était seulement une coïncidence et que l'orgasme avait eut lieu uniquement parce qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus retenir leur plaisir plus longtemps, mais une chose était sûre, c'était le rapport le plus excitant et le plus fort de leur vie.

A présent ils demeuraient là, elle sur lui, lui sous elle, à tenter de reprendre un rythme normal, de redescendre sur Terre et de retrouver leurs esprits. Bella respirait bruyamment, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et était au bord de l'épuisement tellement elle était essoufflée.

- "C'était incroyable." Tenta-t-elle de dire, entre deux souffles.

- "Et dire que j'ai failli refuser…" Murmura-t-il à bout de souffle, lui aussi. A ce moment là, ils entendirent le générique de fin du film et regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils avaient eu l'impression d'être le centre de l'attention alors qu'en réalité, personne n'avait fait attention à eux. Les gens avaient été focalisés sur le film. Edward reposa Bella délicatement sur son siège et se rhabilla. Bella n'eut qu'à se rajuster.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les gens s'activaient à sortir de la salle, ils étaient occupés à soigner leur présentation.

- "Comment je suis?" Demanda Bella à Edward avec anxiété. Il sourit.

- "Tu as les lèvres gonflées, le visage tout rouge et les cheveux complètement décoiffés. Mais tu es magnifique."

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra de nouveau. Elle était aux anges. D'habitude, recevoir des compliments la gênait, la dérangeait même. Mais quand c'était lui qui lui en faisait, elle se sentait heureuse. Cet homme la faisait craquer à un point inimaginable. "On devrait y aller." La coupa-t-il de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête pour revenir au moment présent et vit qu'il s'était levé. Il lui tendit la main pour la relever et elle l'accepta en souriant. Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne pouvant détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, comme hypnotisés.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait être une éternité, ils se décidèrent enfin à s'extraire du cinéma, bras dessus bras dessous.

- "Tu l'as fais exprès." Déclara Edward, tandis qu'ils marchaient vers sa Volvo. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plein d'innocence.

- "De quoi tu parles?" Il soupira.

- "Sérieusement Bella. Combat à mort? Dés le moment où tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais voir ça, j'ai tout de suite su que tu avais une idée derrière la tête." Elle fit mine de s'offusquer.

- "Et pourquoi ça? Une femme n'a pas le droit de préférer un film d'action et sanglant, plutôt qu'un film sentimental et romanesque?" Il émit un rictus amusé.

- "Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je te trouvais trop intelligente et raffinée pour vouloir regarder ce genre de navet." Bella rougit et fut touchée par ses propos. "Mais apparemment," Reprit-il. "En plus d'être intelligente, tu es également une conspiratrice très talentueuse."

- "Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'en plaindre." Défia-t-elle. Il rit.

- "Alors là, pour sûr que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu viens de me faire vivre la meilleure séance de cinéma de toute ma vie. Il faudrait être complètement dérangé pour se plaindre." Bella sourit malicieusement.

- "La meilleure?" Il la scruta dans le blanc des yeux avec un sourire en coin avant de répondre.

- "Oui, la meilleure. Même si je regrette que tu ne t'y sois pas prise dés que le film commençait. Ça m'aurait évité de devoir me taper toute la première partie. J'ai lutté pour ne pas m'endormir, je te signale." Bella éclata de rire.

- "Sache que j'étais en plein conflit mental durant la première partie du film."

- "Pour savoir si tu devais te comporter sagement ou non, je présume." Elle hocha la tête avec gêne.

- "Je n'y peux rien. Avant que je ne te rencontre, j'étais la fille la plus coincée de la planète. Alors forcément, j'ai eu du mal à me décider. Je redoutais le fait que tu me repousses, d'être embarrassée…"

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et la regarda intensément.

- "Bella." Annonça-t-il, sérieusement. "Tu n'as pas à te sentir embarrassée, ni gênée avec moi. Je vais te révéler quelque chose que je ne devrais pas, au risque de t'inciter à comploter de nouvelles machinations de ce genre. La vérité, c'est que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrai jamais te résister. Peu importe tous les efforts que je peux fournir à te repousser, je n'y arrive pas."

- "Alors ne me repousse pas." Murmura Bella, complètement envoûtée et émerveillée par sa déclaration. Il sourit tendrement.

- "Ça fait belle lurette que j'ai abandonné l'idée de te repousser. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas hésité à céder à Thanksgiving. Et dans la salle de cinéma, même quand j'essayais de refréner nos ardeurs, je savais d'ores et déjà que je cèderai. Je savais d'emblée que même si tu acceptais gentiment de t'écarter et de t'assagir, c'est moi qui t'aurais relancé. Parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas te résister."

Bella était choquée et bouleversée en même temps. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, que l'un d'eux faisait part de ses sentiments. Ils avaient toujours éludé cette question, se la posant mille et une fois dans leur tête, sans jamais l'exprimer à haute voix. Bella avait toujours su qu'Edward ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, et de ce qu'elle voyait, il excellait dans ce tout qu'il entreprenait. Et cet aveu était tellement plus intense que toutes les déclarations qu'elle avait connues jusque-là, qu'elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait sa déclaration d'amour, s'il comptait lui en faire une un jour.

_Attendez une minute… D'où est-ce que ça sort, ça? Depuis quand tu anticipes une déclaration d'amour venant de lui? Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre vous._

Étrange… Bella n'y avait encore jamais pensé. Elle n'avait encore jamais assimilé les mots Edward, amour et avenir dans une même phrase. Elle savait qu'elle adorait passer du temps avec lui, et qu'il était un merveilleux amant. Mais elle n'avait pas creusé plus en profondeur, et elle n'était absolument pas certaine, d'avoir envie de le faire. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait à l'amour? Elle n'avait encore jamais été amoureuse non?

Peut être de Jacob Black.

Mais alors, si l'amour ressemble vraiment à ça, toutes les œuvres romantiques littéraires qu'elle chérissait tant, n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonges, qu'une arnaque destinée à tromper les femmes rêveuses comme elle, à les duper en leur faisant croire l'existence d'un sentiment fort, puissant, irrationnel et indestructible alors qu'un tel sentiment n'existait pas. Si l'amour dont parlaient les livres est le même que celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Jacob, alors il n'était pas aussi incroyable qu'elle le pensait.

Mais à quoi bon se prendre la tête pour un truc pareil? Il n'avait pas parlé d'amour, seulement de désir physique incontrôlable, alors ce n'était pas la peine de dramatiser et de psychanalyser. Le jour où il parlerait d'amour, là elle pourrait commencer à se faire des migraines.

Elle lui sourit émue et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement, tandis qu'il avait toujours les mains sur ses joues.

Ils étaient très bien comme cela. Ils savaient tout deux que ce qu'ils ressentaient étaient au-delà du désir physique car ils avaient également ce besoin affectif envers l'autre. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était et pour le moment, ils préféraient ne pas le savoir.

Le trajet en voiture jusque chez Bella fut silencieux. Ils se tenaient la main et étaient perdus, chacun dans ses pensées. A ce moment précis, Bella se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe, qui l'attirait chez Edward. Elle ne serait pas évertuée pas à lui tenir la main, sinon. Elle ne sourirait pas lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne voudrait pas sortir avec lui. Elle ne l'embrasserait pas avec douceur, sans arrière pensée. Et elle ne serait pas aussi attentive à chacune de ses paroles, intéressée par tout ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter sur sa vie et son point de vue.

Mais ni lui, ni elle, n'était encore près à se l'avouer. Quelques fois, mieux valait laisser ses pensées et ses sentiments dans l'ombre, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, avant de les ramener à la lumière.

Il se gara en face du porche, et sortit, avant de faire le tour et de lui ouvrir la porte pour qu'elle puisse s'extirper de la voiture. Aucun n'avait envie que ce moment ne s'arrête. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- "Merci Edward." Murmura-t-elle doucement. Il la regarda avec intensité.

- "Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-il, avec le même volume sonore.

- "Pour m'avoir fait passer une soirée fabuleuse." Sourit-elle. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle soupira de bien-être. Malheureusement elle ne put retenir un bâillement, ce qui interrompit leur baiser et le fit rire légèrement.

- "Rentre chez toi. Tu es fatiguée."

- "Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour le deviner." Plaisanta-t-elle. Il secoua la tête avec son fameux sourire au coin de la bouche. "Quand est-ce que je te reverrai?" S'enquit-elle sérieusement. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- "Probablement plus tôt que tu ne le penses." Elle sourit et se contenta de cette réponse mystérieuse.

- "Bonne nuit Edward." Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Après leurs ébats de tout à l'heure, ce baiser semblait bien décalé et hors de propos. Mais pourtant il convenait parfaitement à ce moment.

- "Bonne nuit Bella." Dit-il en la regardant s'éloigner vers la porte de chez elle. Elle lui fit un tendre geste de la main avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Il soupira et remonta dans sa voiture, anticipant déjà le moment où il pourrait revoir à nouveau ces beaux yeux chocolat…

* * *

***Titre français du film que Bella, Mike et Jacob vont voir au cinéma dans le film New Moon**

**** Vous aurez tous et toutes reconnu le passage du film de Combat à mort dans New Moon ou Mike s'empresse d'aller vomir dans les toilettes (quel boulet, celui là^^)**

**Alors là, c'est le moment de faire exploser le compteur de reviews!! Il s'en est passé des choses dans celui-ci entre les révélations et les actions, donc vous avez forcément des trucs à dire, bien ou pas bien. Vous l'ignorez peut être, mais sachez que recevoir des reviews me booste à bloc pour continuer cette fic et vous fournir des chapitres dans les temps. Donc au final, c'est tout benef pour vous^^**

**De plus, qui n'a pas envie d'un petit teaser? **

**Surtout que le prochain chapitre sonne le retour du Jedi... Euh pardon... Le retour de Jasper.  
**

**Jasper le magnifique ou Jasper le salopard? Dark Jasper ou Yoda Jasper (tiens en plus, ça lui irait bien le rôle de Yoda mdr) au choix à votre avis, lequel des deux fera son apparition?**

**Héhé, je suis persuadée que vous connaissez déjà la réponse^^**

**Alors avis aux fans de Jacob! Sachez que non, je ne suis pas une anti-Jacob (quoi que...) Et que non, je ne lui reproche pas du tout d'enlever sa chemise pendant toute la seconde moitié du film, je suis une femme tout de même! Même si personnellement, je soupirais dans la salle parce que toutes les filles couinaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles voyaient un torse de leur vie, et les mecs grognaient en disant qu'ils étaient pareils que lui (pff), mais c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré que ce soit pas lui...  
**

**Perso, je préfère le moment ou rob enlève sa chemise que tous les moments de Jacob réunis. Bah ouais! Et puis le torse d'Alex aussi... Ah qu'il est beau celui-là! Manque plus que Kellan et je serai au paradis... Peut être dans Eclipse avec les batailles et tout, on ne sait jamais... Je rêve je sais mais bon.**

**Ok les filles et les mecs (gays) on arrête de fantasmer et on clique sur le bouton vert, ça me fera extrêmement plaisir^^ Et vous aussi puisqu'au final, vous recevez un teaser.**

**Alors à vos claviers mesdemoiselles et bombardez ma boite mail, que je puisse vous poster un nouveau chap avec pleins d'entrain!**

**Comme on dit en ce moment, ROBisous à toutes!!!**

**^Popolove^  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Worries and Love Speech

**Youhou! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (pas terrible, je vous l'accorde...)**

**C'est avec un énorme succès que le dernier chapitre a été accueilli et pour ça, j'en suis super heureuse^^ Faut dire que j'avais quand même misé sur celui là mdr.**** Sérieusement, j'ai remarqué que les reviews que j'ai reçu étaient pour la plupart, plus longues que d'habitude et ça, j'ai adoré =) De plus, j'ai pu observer que certaines reviews provenaient de nouvelles lectrices et j'en suis vraiment ravie^^ C'est un plaisir de recueillir du nouveau monde.**

**J'ai battu mon record personnel puisque j'ai obtenu pas moins de 73 REVIEWS!!!**

**MERCI MERCI MERCI à toutes^^ Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche et ça me fait plaisir =)  
**

**Donc apparemment, tout le monde a été unanime quant au passage avec Emmett, Alice et Charlie sur le moteur de Bella. LOL je ne pensais pas que cette scène ferait un tel tabac et était aussi drôle. Je vous remercie énormément car le fait qu'on aime mon humour et qu'on rigole, c'est sans conteste le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire. Ça et le compliment sur ma façon d'écrire. Donc merci beaucoup^^**

**Naturellement, ce passage n'est bien sûr que n°2 dans le sondage du passage le plus cité puisqu'il est largement détrôné par...........ROULEMENTS DE TAMBOURS.......... LE CINÉ!**

**Qui l'aurait cru??**

**Je n'avais même pas besoin de compter le nombre de personnes qui m'ont cité ce passage, c'était plus rapide que je compte les personnes qui ne l'ont pas fait lol. En tout cas, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit me remercier, c'est l'industrie du cinéma parce que apparemment, j'ai donné envie à pleins de gens d'y aller suite à mon chapitre xD **

**Je suis contente de ne pas être la seule à préférer la minute torso de Rob à la demi-heure**** musclo artificielle de Taylor^^ (pro Jacob, cachez-vous!)  
**

**Alors je tiens à m'incliner, vraiment, devant les personnes qui ont vraiment cru et espéré que j'allais me ramener avec un Yoda Jasper. LOL soyons un peu réaliste. Me connaissant, quelles sont les chances pour que le gentil Maître Yoda fasse son entrée quand j'ai encore la chance d'avoir Dark Vador sous la main?**

**Enfin tout de même, j'ai eu le droit à toutes sortes de réponses. Certaines ont dit qu'il arriverait en Dark Jasper avant de s'adoucir et de devenir Yoda Jasper. Cette hypothèse est intéressante mais le problème c'est qu'elle raconte le dénouement de ma fic entière, et non pas d'un seul chapitre... D'autres on dit qu'elles voulaient qu'il soit en Dark Jasper pour qu'Alice lui mette la raclée de sa vie (je n'ai pas dit que ce ne serait pas le cas ;)) Et une d'entre vous a même voté et je dirais même insisté pour un Sexy Jasper torse nu. Je suis sure qu'elle se reconnaitra mdr.**

**Je voudrais réagir sur une nouvelle qui m'a choqué. Je suppose que vous devez déjà être au courant, mais l'auteur de La Soumise (Tara sue mi) a été contrainte de supprimer ses fictions du site car elles ne seraient pas convenables. Pour ma part je suis outrée car il faut quand même reconnaitre que La Soumise est une fiction mythique qui nous a toutes fait succomber et je trouve ça déplorable. Surtout que ses fictions n'étaient pas pires que d'autres. Enfin bon, les gérants du site ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils viennent de faire...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Passons aux remerciements. **

**Merci à katner pour avoir laissé la 300ème review =)**

**Merci à mes inscrites: Marion2609; twilight007; Caro30; Atchoum16; ForgiveMeAgain; Eternellement moi; Elisect32; Lorena13; anayata; samiaCullen; kadronya; mafrip; L'EnvOl-du-dragOn; midsum; Claire1603; seraphine13; TataDomi; nessa kenso; Emy299; bichou85; IsabellaMasenCullen; sweetmeli; Alexa27; annecullen69; mimie30; EstL; veronika crepuscule; my-fiction-twilight; 35nanou; CaRoOThePriinCess; Lucie62170; Evelyne-raconte; minette292; Gwelle; Chriwyatt; eliloulou; zaika; Mzlle-Bellatrix; coco-des-iles; titemb-bm; Grazie; Vic et Alice; Miss Lunatik; sasa100586; Alaiena Ame Poete; erika shoval; aude77; sama-66; like-lemon; Claire91; angelique94; petitlutin; Elodie Breuse; Lena -ina933-; Piam's; Joeymalia42 (J'adore nos délires sur Kellounet ^^) et enfin merci à Samy940 et Mel031^^**

**Merci à Anghjulina de me relire et de corriger mes fautes en cas de besoin^^**

**Merci aux anonymes:**

**floflo1359: Je t'ai répondu sur msn. Merci pour ta review^^  
**

**patou: Merci pour ta review^^ Tu vas savoir si Jasper regrette ce qu'il a fait. Et tu as tout à fait raison, c'est un idiot lol.**

**Sabrina: Contente de savoir qu'il y a enfin une personne qui aime bien Dark Jasper mdr. L'idée de Yoda Jasper déguisé est pas mal lol. Faudra que je pense à lui faire enfiler un costume xD**

**nana: Petite parenthèse, c'est Carlisle qui a une rolex. Mais t'as raison, on va en mettre une aussi à Jasper que Alice pourra lui faire bouffer lol. Merci pour ta review^^**

**Lily-pixie: Comme tu dis, qu'il soit gentil ou méchant, dans le fond c'est Jasper et on l'adore lol. C'est vrai que tu es plutôt impatiente xD Pour la relation entre Emmett et Rosalie, désolée mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review =)**

**vanessa: Merci miss pour ta review ^_^ C'est vrai qu'ils se sont plutôt bien rapprochés lol. Si je comprends bien, la prochaine fois que tu iras au ciné tu jetteras un coup d'oeil aux places du fond? J'espère qu'au moins, ça te donnera quelques idées mdr. Pour la relation Jacob-Rosalie-Emmett, bah que dire de plus si ce n'est, tu verras ;)**

**Méli: Alors je suis moi aussi ravie que tu sois tombée sur mon profil en lisant une fic (j'aimerais bien savoir laquelle xD) et que tu aies découvert que j'avais fait une suite lol. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je te compte donc comme une nouvelle FAN mdr. Merci pour ta review =)**

**MaAhn0on: Je suis super extra méga contente de recevoir une review de toi si tu n'en postes que très rarement^^ Merci infiniment de cet honneur. Ca me ravie de savoir que l'histoire te plaise autant. Et je suis aussi très heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies ma façon de mettre des lemon comme il faut et comme on aime lol. Je savoure avec délice ton gâteau rose et j'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant. Gros bisous ^^  
**

**alexee: Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, ça me touche énormément =) Sache que l'idée d'Edward en flic à la base, était parce que cette fic n'était qu'un OS pour le concours d'Allocop'. J'ai décidé plus tard d'en faire une fiction. Tu es carrément en manque? Bah je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors lol. Va prendre ta dose xD Gros bisous =D**

**Bon je crois que je parle vraiment trop alors je vous laisse lire parce qu'au fond, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas?  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Worries and love speech  
**

Après qu'Edward fut parti, Bella était restée collée derrière la porte en train de rêvasser comme une adolescente. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été aussi enthousiaste et joyeuse au temps où elle était avec Jacob. Ni avec aucun autre garçon. Elle se mit à souhaiter être plus rapidement dans son lit. Là au moins, elle pourrait le retrouver et vivre une fabuleuse nuit en sa compagnie. Même si bien sûr, techniquement il n'était pas là. Seulement dans ses songes. Depuis un mois maintenant, il ne quittait pas ses rêves. Il était présent dans chacun d'eux, à la faire vibrer comme personne ne savait le faire.

Naturellement, les rêves étaient une piètre comparaison à la réalité. Il l'avait fait vibré à plusieurs reprises dans la vie réelle, et ce n'était pas du tout comparable avec ses petits orgasmes imaginaires.

- "Alors, comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda Alice qui s'était précipitée sur elle. Bella souriait de toutes ses dents. Alice poussa un cri et sauta au cou de Bella. "Je veux que tu me racontes tout, dans les moindres détails." Ordonna-t-elle.

- "Laisse-moi au moins aller dans la cuisine pour me désaltérer." Soupira Bella. "Ma soirée a été plutôt sportive." Alice applaudissait et sautillait partout. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et y trouvèrent un Emmett en train de se goinfrer de chips.

- "Où est Charlie?" S'enquit Bella en se servant un verre d'eau.

- "Il est parti se coucher." Répondit Emmett. "On peut savoir pourquoi t'es décoiffée?" Demanda-t-il avec amusement. Bella rougit instantanément et Emmett éclata de rire.

- "Où est-ce que vous l'avez fait, cette fois?" Demanda Alice. "Dans sa voiture?"

- "Ils l'ont déjà fait dans une voiture." Contra Emmett. "Trouve autre chose."

- "Au restaurant?" Proposa Alice. Bella secoua la tête avec un sourire rêveur.

- "Dans un cinéma." Répondit-elle. Emmett avala sa chips de travers et Alice crut s'étouffer.

- "Dans un cinéma?" S'exclama-t-elle incrédule. "La vache! Même moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait dans un ciné."

- "Que veux-tu?" Dit Emmett en haussant les épaules. "Tel frère, telle sœur."

- "Sauf que là, je crois que l'élève a surpassé le maître." Répliqua Bella en faisant un gros sourire à son frère ainsi qu'un clin d'œil. Celui-ci s'esclaffa.

- "Alors là, certainement pas! Je l'ai fait dans des endroits que tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer." Rétorqua-t-il.

- "Vraiment?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que dans un poste de police?" Demanda-t-elle avant de boire son verre d'eau.

- "Une chambre d'hôpital, même pas fermée à clé." Répondit-il. Bella recracha aussi sec.

- "T'es sérieux?" S'exclama-t-elle. "Mais quand est-ce que t'es allé à l'hôpital?"

- "Le jour où j'ai cogné Jacob." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Après que je me sois disputé avec toi, j'ai erré dans les couloirs et je suis tombé sur cette jolie infirmière, sexy et extrêmement généreuse, si tu vois de quoi je parle." Bella secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Alors pendant que je me prenais la tête à cause de notre engueulade, toi tu t'envoyais en l'air?" Il hocha la tête, fier de lui.

- "Avec le fait qu'il y ait sa propre sœur à côté, Emmett marque le point." Déclara Alice en souriant. Belle fulmina.

- "Bon, et dans une salle de ciné pleine à craquer?" Proposa-t-elle en omettant le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu grand monde.

- "Dans le placard du principal du lycée, alors qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son bureau." Acheva-t-il. Bella et Alice ouvrirent la bouche en grand.

- "Tu as couché avec une fille alors que le principal était là? Mais comment tu t'es débrouillé?" Demanda Bella avec étonnement et respect.

- "Bah, la fille m'avait mise dans sa bouche alors elle ne faisait pas trop de bruit."

- "Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de classe, s'il te plaît?" Demanda Alice. "C'est dégoûtant." Il éclata de rire.

- "En tout cas, chapeau." Fit Bella. "Le principal ne s'est vraiment rendu compte de rien?"

- "Même pas. En plus, grâce à ça, j'ai gagné vingt dollars. Un type avait parié que je n'en étais capable. Le pauvre, il ne connaissait visiblement pas Emmett McCarthy Swan."

- "Désolée Bella, mais ce coup-ci, c'est encore Emmett qui remporte le point." Annonça Alice.

- "Je capitule." Fit Cette dernière. "On ne peut pas se mesurer à lui."

- "Ce n'est pas grave petite sœur." Consola Emmett avec un sourire narquois. "Dis-toi que tu n'es pas mal non plus." Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant prés d'elle. "Je vais me coucher. Passez une bonne nuit. Quoi que je suis persuadé que Bella n'a pas besoin que je le lui souhaite." Belle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il riait avant de s'en aller.

- "Je n'arrive pas à le croire…" Soupira Alice. "Vous faites vraiment la paire, tous les deux. Si Charlie savait de quoi sont capables ses enfants…" Bella devint livide.

- "Je préfère ne pas y penser." Marmonna-t-elle. Alice rit à cette pensée.

- "Ce ne serait effectivement pas très beau à voir. N'oublie pas qu'il a une arme avec lui." Bella lui fit un sourire ironique. "Alors?" Demanda Alice pour changer de sujet.

- "Alors quoi?"

- "Bah raconte." Ordonna Alice. "Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous?" Bella se remit instinctivement à sourire en y repensant.

- "C'était incroyable… Et je ne parle pas uniquement de notre partie de jambes en l'air dans la salle de cinéma. D'ailleurs il faut que je te remercie. Tu avais raison à propos des jupes. Elles sont formidables." Alice tapa dans ses mains d'une manière enjouée.

- "C'est dingue. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui me dises ça." Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Je crois que Sainte Bella est définitivement morte et enterrée." Déclara-t-elle.

- "Il était temps." S'exclama Alice. "Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais t'avais raison. Il est canon l'inspecteur." Dit-elle avec un sourire suggestif. Bella poussa un soupir rêveur.

- "Ouais…" Elle était encore repartie dans ses rêveries, où elle s'imaginait Edward et elle, nus sous une douche. Elle l'avait déjà vu mouillé par la pluie et ça avait été le spectacle le plus érotique et sensationnel auquel elle avait pu assister. Il lui tardait de réitérer l'expérience à nouveau…

Elle commença à s'imaginer un tas d'endroits, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres, où ils pourraient faire toutes sortes de choses dont le bon Dieu serait atterré, s'il les voyait de là haut…

- "Allô la lune, ici la Terre." Alice extirpa soudainement Bella de ses pensées douteuses.

- "Euh, excuse-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?" Demanda Bella en rougissant honteusement. Alice émit un faible rire.

- "Dis donc! Il doit te faire un effet monstre pour que tu commences à t'emballer dés que je parle de lui."

- "Tu n'as pas idée…" Soupira Bella en posant sa tête sur sa main qui était soutenue par son coude appuyé sur le plan de travail. Alice lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule. "Aïe!" Cria Bella. "Non mais ça va pas?" S'énerva-t-elle en se massant l'épaule.

- "T'étais encore repartie sur ton petit nuage." Expliqua-t-elle. Bella se renfrogna.

- "D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-elle ronchonne.

- "Savoir si vous sortez finalement ensemble." Lança-t-elle rapidement. Bella fronça les sourcils à cette question.

- "Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui." Répondit-elle avec incertitude.

- "Tu penses?" S'étonna Alice. "Ça veut dire que tu n'en es pas sûre?"

- "Et bien… Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé…" Avoua-t-elle piteusement. Alice se tapa le front.

- "Je rêve! Tu as eu toute une soirée avec lui pour clarifier la situation et tu ne l'as toujours pas fait?"

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?" S'emporta-t-elle. "Lui demander si on forme un couple?"

- "Ce serait un bon point de départ." Constata Alice avec ironie. Bella détourna le regard.

- "De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'être avec lui." Répondit-elle dans le vague. Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent de stupeur. Puis elle eut un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres.

- "Donc…" Reprit-elle. "Il n'y a rien d'officiel entre vous."

- "Non." Répliqua Bella avec fermeté.

- "Alors… Ça veut dire qu'il peut fréquenter d'autres femmes, sans que cela ne te pose problème, je me trompe?" Bella se redressa subitement.

- "Quoi? Non!" S'emporta-t-elle. Alice émit un sourire triomphal.

- "Je le savais! Je savais que tu voulais sortir avec lui de manière officielle." Bella écarquilla les yeux.

Elle avait envie de tuer sa meilleure amie, cependant Alice avait soulevé un tout nouveau problème auquel Bella n'avait encore jamais réfléchi. L'exclusivité. Voulait-elle que leur relation demeure exclusive? Dans ce cas, cela expliquerait sa soudaine jalousie quant au fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse faire la même chose qu'avec elle à une autre fille. Cela la révulsa lourdement. Elle réalisa soudainement que ce qu'elle voulait réellement, était l'avoir pour elle toute seule. Elle le voulait sien.

- "D'accord." Admit-elle. "Peut-être qu'effectivement, une relation exclusive me conviendrait." Alice élargit son sourire_. (N/L1: Effectivement, mon œil elle en meurt d'envie!! lol !!)_

- "Dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à lui en faire part, si tu ne veux pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs." Bella plissa le front.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" S'enquit-elle avec une nouvelle anxiété.

- "C'est simple. Tant que tu ne lui diras pas ce que tu désires, il aura le droit de faire ce qu'il voudra, et tu ne pourras absolument rien dire contre ça. Fais-lui savoir tes attentes." Bella hésita.

- "Mais si jamais il refuse?" Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- "Dans ce cas, ça restera un super amant qui t'a fait décollé jusqu'au septième ciel. Ce serait dommage, je vous ai vraiment trouvé bien assortis tout à l'heure." Bella baissa les yeux et demeura silencieuse, en pleine réflexion.

Elle avait le choix. Ou bien, elle laissait la situation telle qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire, ne faire absolument rien d'exclusif et se voir occasionnellement pour se faire du bien - ce qui en somme, ne lui posait strictement aucun problème - sans jamais se poser la moindre question existentielle, ou bien elle décidait de le soumettre à une relation de couple qui lui permettrait d'être momentanément l'unique propriétaire du corps de cet apollon, mais qui risquerait une coupure définitive avec lui, s'il refusait.

Cette dernière hypothèse n'était pas envisageable. Elle était bien trop adepte de leurs ébats pour arrêter. Edward avait été le seul homme capable de la faire grimper aux rideaux et de la faire atteindre des sommets inimaginables. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'aussi bon partenaire facilement. Elle n'en trouverait même probablement jamais.

D'un autre coté, elle commençait à éprouver beaucoup plus que du simple désir physique à son égard. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait le béguin. Un gros béguin pour lui. Faire comme si la situation actuelle lui convenait parfaitement, serait mentir. Plus le temps passait, et plus le désir qu'elle éprouvait se transformait petit à petit, en quelque chose de plus intense. Une simple relation physique ne lui suffisait plus, désormais. Elle avait besoin de vivre autre chose avec lui. Une relation plus forte que ça, et plus importante.

Peut être qu'elle paniquait pour rien et qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle. Après tout, il se comportait comme si lui aussi attendait plus et désirait plus que du sexe. Il l'avait invité à dîner, puis au cinéma - même si au final, le cinéma s'est révélé être très orgasmique - et montrait un véritable intérêt pour tout ce qu'elle lui racontait. Ce qui étonnait Bella au plus au point, étant donné qu'elle se trouvait complètement inintéressante. Et puis, il se permettait des gestes avec elle qu'un homme aurait avec sa petite amie. Peut être la considérait-il comme telle?

Peut être était-elle en train de se prendre la tête et de se donner la migraine pour rien du tout? _Tu t'en es enfin rendue compte… _Soupira sa petite voix pessimiste. _(N/L1: mazëltoff!!)_

Alors après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre de lui poser la question? Au moins, elle pouvait être sure que comme ça, aucune fille ne poserait ses sales pattes sur lui. A moins bien sûr, qu'il soit du genre infidèle, mais ça elle avait vraiment du mal à le croire.

_Tu ne croyais pas que Jacob l'était et pourtant… _Elle fustigea sa maudite voix intérieure pour lui donner de telles pensées. Edward n'était pas Jacob_. (N/L1: c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...) _Et puis des filles aussi somptueuses et détonnantes que Rosalie Hale, il n'y en avait pas à chaque coin de rue.

Et puis zut, s'il refusait une relation officielle avec elle, alors cela voudrait dire que ce n'était qu'un coureur qui faisait du charme aux jeunes filles insouciantes et naïves, leur faisant croire qu'il s'intéressait à elles pour les mettre dans son lit et les rejeter ensuite. Ce ne serait pas un homme fait pour elle. Bien sûr, elle doutait fortement qu'il fusse ce genre de types. Il avait l'air de tout ce qu'il y a de plus prévenant, doux, attentionné, tendre, respectueux, consciencieux… _La liste est encore longue, tu peux continuer jusqu'à la Saint Sylvestre, si tu veux._

- "Je te trouve bien silencieuse, Bella." Fit remarquer Alice, qui interrompit le conflit intérieur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci secoua la tête pour revenir au moment présent.

- "Je réfléchissais." Répondit-elle. "Et tu as raison. Il est temps de clarifier certaines choses."

- "Contente de le savoir. Mais je crois qu'avant d'aller clarifier quoi que ce soit, le mieux que tu aies à faire, c'est d'aller dormir." Bella hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle était épuisée. Elle avait vraiment passé une journée éprouvante. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avant sa merveilleuse soirée avec son merveilleux inspecteur, Bella et lui avaient eu un après-midi chargé en discussions importantes. Mais elle recommencerait sans aucun souci.

La nuit fut agitée pour Bella.

Pour son plus grand désarroi, elle n'avait pas fait le genre de rêves qu'elle faisait habituellement depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Edward. Elle avait bien rêvé de lui, certes, mais il était habillé, chose plutôt étrange quand on sait ce qui se passe dans ses rêves en général. Et il ne lui faisait pas l'amour comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans ses songes. Chose qui désappointa fortement Bella.

Non, à la place, il la laissait tomber pour une beauté blonde, aux formes plus qu'avantageuses…

Était-ce un rêve prémonitoire ou un cauchemar, Bella ne saurait le dire…

* * *

Elle se rendait au travail avec le cœur lourd. Elle guettait la moindre blonde qui passait, en se demandant si elle était plus ravissante qu'elle. Depuis son réveil, Bella éprouvait de la peur. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle n'était qu'une distraction pour lui, ou s'il avait de la considération à son égard. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas douter comme ça. Après tout, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, il lui avait dit des choses qui laissaient supposer qu'il ne la considérait pas que comme une distraction. Enfin quand elle y repensait, il avait simplement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Et puis merde, pourquoi se sentait-elle à chaque fois obligée de devoir décortiquer la moindre de ses paroles?

Elle se gara promptement et s'extirpa de son Audi en s'autoflagellant de son comportement mental grotesque.

- "Tu sais que je t'attends depuis au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes?" Cette douce voix mélodieuse la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Edward. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, elle sentit toutes ses craintes s'envoler. Comment pouvait-elle douter de sa personne? Il s'était toujours montré extrêmement tendre avec elle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- "Et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de m'attendre?" Demanda-t-elle taquine. Il fit le sourire en coin qui faisait fondre le cœur de Bella et se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver à une proximité qui affola le cœur de la jeune fille. (_N/L2: Eh oh! Le mien aussi!)_ Il porta une main à sa joue et rapprocha ses lèvres de son visage.

- "Il faut croire que non." Répondit-il en l'embrassant. Bella se délecta du goût mielleux de ses lèvres et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle adorait tellement l'embrasser…

Leurs fronts étaient collés et leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés. Les lèvres d'Edward devinrent plus pressantes et elle ouvrit la bouche pour que sa langue vienne trouver la sienne. Sans même réaliser, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait manqué. Chose étrange puisqu'ils s'étaient vus la veille. Leurs langues s'étreignaient dangereusement et Bella gémit avant de s'écarter prestement. Elle lui fit un piètre sourire, complètement éblouie par lui.

- "Fais attention, je pourrais m'y habituer." Prévint-elle.

- "A quoi? À ce que je t'embrasse avec la langue?" Elle rougit.

- "Non, idiot. À ce que tu viennes tous les matins." Il sourit.

- "Et bien… Cela pourrait se concevoir. Qu'en penses-tu?"

- "Avec plaisir." Répondit-elle, souriante. Si elle avait le droit tous les matins à un baiser pareil, elle se rendrait au lycée, beaucoup plus tôt et avec beaucoup plus d'empressement.

- "Les gens me regardent encore." Remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?"

Bella regarda autour d'elle et constata des regards admiratifs de la part de toutes les adolescentes présentes sur le parking. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait prendre le fait que toutes les filles étaient en train de le dévisager. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue rapidement si elle voulait continuer à le fréquenter.

- "Aucune idée." Mentit-elle. "Il faut que j'aille en cours." Annonça-t-elle sur un ton de dépit. Elle aurait bien aimé prolonger ce moment plus longtemps.

- "Précise au moins que c'est toi, le professeur. J'ai l'impression de sortir avec une lycéenne, quand tu dis ça." Plaisanta-t-il en se reculant d'elle. Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue de façon puérile avant de se souvenir subitement de la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite. Le sourire qu'elle arborait s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à de la stupeur. Avait-il dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait dit? Est-ce qu'ils sortaient bel et bien ensemble?

"Bella ? Tout va bien?" S'enquit-il en la voyant figée et abasourdie. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Apparemment il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- "Euh, ouais, ça va. Il faut… Il faut que j'y aille." Balbutia-t-elle, décontenancée. Il la regarda avec un air inquiet avant d'abandonner.

- "D'accord. Alors on se voit plus tard?" Demanda-t-il avec prudence.

- "Euh… Ouais." Répondit-elle dans le vague. Elle se détourna pour partir en direction du bâtiment, mais se rétracta à la dernière minute, et courut vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, sous l'étonnement de celui-ci. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu la totalité de son cerveau.

Elle se recula et s'en alla rapidement vers son lieu de travail, où l'attendaient de nombreuses élèves avec des envies de meurtres…

* * *

- "Quelle journée de merde!" S'exclama Bella, une fois assise au réfectoire à coté de son amie Angela. Cette dernière parut amusée.

- "Pourtant elle avait l'air d'avoir bien commencé." Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire suggestif. Bella soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Edward sur le parking, la matinée avait été une véritable horreur. Et ce, uniquement à cause du regard assassin qu'elle s'était octroyée de la part des filles des différentes classes qu'elle avait eue.

- "Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait, pourtant." Se plaignit-elle.

- "Tu parles de ces adolescentes?" Demanda Angela en désignant le réfectoire d'un geste vague de la main. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Comment le sais-tu?" S'enquit-elle. Angela haussa les épaules.

- "Bah, elles sont toutes en train de te regarder comme si elles voulaient ta mort." Bella rit légèrement à cette remarque.

- "C'est probablement le cas. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi." Angela secoua la tête d'amusement.

- "Tu n'en as pas une petite idée?" Suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long. Bella dévisagea son amie quelques secondes, avant de comprendre subitement où elle voulait en venir.

- "Tu crois que c'est à cause de… Mais enfin c'est complètement absurde. J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui j'ai envie." Angela soupira.

- "Tu ne sais pas à quel point les filles de cet âge peuvent être sottes. Figure-toi que depuis qu'il est venu te voir la semaine dernière, toutes les élèves ne parlent que de lui." Bella écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- "C'est vrai?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Mais comment tu es au courant de ça?"

- "Ce sont les bruits des couloirs, Bella. Tu ne fais jamais attention à ce que les gens disent dans les couloirs?" Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Pas vraiment, non."

- "Et bien tu devrais. Parfois, cela peut être très instructif."

- "D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient?" Demanda Bella avec scepticisme.

- "Oh, les choses habituelles que les adolescentes disent dans la plupart des cas. Ce type était trop beau, je crois qu'il m'a souri… Des trucs dans ce genre-là." Bella éclata de rire.

- "Bon, et alors?"

- "Et alors, durant toute la semaine, j'entendais des filles dire qu'elles espéraient qu'il était ton frère ou ton cousin, et que si jamais elles apprenaient que tu sortais avec un type pareil, elles te feraient la peau. Alors imagine leur déception quand elles vous ont vu ce matin."

- "Et c'est pour ça qu'elles m'en veulent à ce point-là? Parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi?" S'étonna-t-elle. "C'est totalement grotesque. Il est bien trop vieux pour elles."

- "Justement, c'est ça qui les branche." Bella secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Quelle bande de gamines. Soupira-t-elle. Angela approuva.

- "Je ne te le fais pas dire."

- "Ainsi donc, elles ont dans l'idée de me faire la peau… Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elles vont voir de quoi je suis capable."

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?" S'étonna Angela. Bella se leva avec son plateau en main.

- "C'est moi le professeur, alors je suis capable de beaucoup de choses." Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux avant de s'en aller.

L'après-midi défila plus rapidement que le matin. Bella avait décidé de se venger en leur concoctant une dissertation sur le rôle de la nourrice dans Roméo & Juliette. Évidemment, tous les élèves, y compris les garçons s'étaient rebellés et avaient protesté. Bella ne s'était pas laissée attendrir et avait ainsi gagné du respect de la part des élèves, mais également perdu en côte de popularité.

Elle, qui avait été élue, la prof bien aimée des élève, notamment grâce à son jeune âge et sa fraîcheur, était désormais devenue la garce psychorigide de l'établissement.

À noter que ce statut était en général celui que l'on réservait aux professeurs ayant dépassé la cinquantaine.

Cependant elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça car elle avait d'autres priorités auxquelles elle devait penser. D'abord, elle n'avait toujours pas discuté avec Edward au sujet de leur pseudo-couple. Elle s'était dit qu'elle le confronterait la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, mais apparemment elle s'était laissée distraire. _On se demande bien pourquoi… _

Toujours est-il qu'elle n'était toujours pas plus avancée. D'accord, Edward avait tout de même employé le mot « sortir ». Mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, donc cela ne comptait pas. À moins bien sûr, que pour lui la situation était claire et que c'était elle qui compliquait tout en réfléchissant trop. _C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit…_ Pesta sa petite voix intérieure_. (N/L1: roo Bella réfléchit trop ça se voit que c'est une littéraire mdr!)_

De toute façon, que ce soit elle qui complique les choses ou non, il fallait tout de même qu'elle mette les points sur les « i » avec lui pour ce qui était de ses exigences quant à la nature de leur relation, à savoir l'exclusivité. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, il était hors de question qu'elle perde une minute de plus à se prendre la tête.

De plus, elle refusait catégoriquement de se faire piquer l'homme de ses rêves - au sens propre du terme - par une pauvre blonde sans cervelle.

À la fin de sa journée, elle se décida à ne pas perdre de temps et à mettre à profit ses résolutions dés maintenant. C'est donc d'un pas résolu, qu'elle quitta le lycée, sous les regards haineux des filles, et roula en direction du poste de police.

À peine fut-elle garée à côté des voitures de fonction, qu'elle s'extirpa et se dirigea au pas de course vers le poste, en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici. Une chose était sûre, elle ne regarderait plus jamais cet endroit de la même façon. C'est perdue dans ses bienheureux souvenirs, qu'elle percuta de plein fouet, un homme en uniforme, qui se trouvait être son père. Celui-ci arbora d'ailleurs une mine étonnée en voyant sa fille sur son lieu de travail.

- "Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?" Demanda-t-il surpris. La jeune fille se sentit embarrassée.

- "Et bien… Euh… Est-ce que Edward est là?" Bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant. Le visage de Charlie s'éclaira soudainement et il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- "Dans son bureau." Bella tenta un maigre sourire en guise de remerciement.

- "Merci." Dit-elle en emboîtant le pas vers le bureau d'Edward. Charlie la regarda partir en soupirant. Apparemment, il allait devoir s'y faire… _(N/L2:...Oh le papa est pas content! mdr)_

Lorsque Bella vit la plaque Cullen sur la porte, elle entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper, tellement elle était déterminée. Edward qui était apparemment en pleine discussion en compagnie de deux autres personnes, s'arrêta subitement de parler, et tourna la tête brusquement en affichant un air aussi étonné que celui qu'avait affiché Charlie quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul puisque les deux hommes aussi avaient tourné la tête vers la jeune fille qui se sentit soudainement bien ridicule. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate et elle ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer plusieurs fois de suite.

- "Veuillez m'excuser." Murmura-t-elle. Elle allait refermer la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la belle voix d'Edward la héler.

- "Non, reste. Ces messieurs allaient partir. N'est-ce pas?" Leur demanda-t-il avec un ton et un regard sans équivoque, comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête de façon mal assurée.

- "C'est exact." Répondit l'un d'eux. "On vous contactera." Dit-il avant de s'avancer vers la porte où se trouvait toujours Bella, suivis de près par son acolyte.

- "Et je vous préviens." Tonna la voix d'Edward d'une façon dure et ferme que Bella ne lui connaissait pas. "La prochaine fois que vous m'appellerez, ce ne sera pas pour me faire perdre mon temps avec vos balivernes. Je veux du concret. On s'est bien compris?"

Il avait un visage froid et distant qui ne laissait prévoir aucune négociation. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec crainte et saluèrent Edward d'un hochement de tête, tandis que celui-ci était debout, les bras croisés. Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau, laissant Bella pantoise, face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- "Et ben… J'aimerais vraiment pas avoir à travailler pour toi." Déclara-t-elle avec appréhension. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais à cet instant, Edward lui faisait un peu peur et l'intimidait horriblement. Cependant elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retrouver excitée par le ton autoritaire qu'il avait employé. Aussitôt que les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur la jeune fille, la dureté et la froideur de son visage disparurent pour laisser place à un regard doux et amusé.

- "Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils ont seulement besoin qu'on les pousse." Bella le regarda avec appréhension.

- "Je ne te savais tout de même pas aussi autoritaire." Fit-elle remarquer. Il sourit.

- "Et que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Parce que je doute que ça concerne la façon dont je traite mes hommes." Bella se souvint soudainement de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue le voir et se sentit manquer de courage. _Dégonflée… (N/L1: j'aurais dit trouillarde même!)_

Elle se racla la gorge et répondit d'une voix mal assurée.

- "Je voulais te parler." Il la regarda curieusement.

- "Je t'écoute." L'encouragea-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Bella se sentit faiblir et déstabilisée. Comment lancer le sujet? _En ouvrant la bouche, pour commencer. (N/L2: ...Ah oui c'est un bon début ça lol) _Elle fit taire sa voix pessimiste et décida d'y aller franco au risque de le regretter. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et parla avec une voix déterminée.

- "Je ne veux pas que tu fréquentes d'autres femmes."

À présent qu'elle avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle se sentait étrangement libérée, mais également ridicule. Surtout quand elle vit Edward qui la regardait avec un air à la fois surpris et amusé.

- "D'accord." Dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ça avait été évident.

Et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu raison lorsqu'elle avait pensé que pour lui tout avait été clair depuis le début. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas posé autant de questions qu'elle, il n'avait pas réfléchi autant qu'elle avait réfléchi. Il savait déjà ce qu'il en était, sans même en discuter avec elle. Et une fois de plus, Bella venait de se ridiculiser en beauté.

- "D'accord?" Répéta-t-elle étonnée, comme pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu.

- "A condition que tu ne voies personne d'autre de ton coté." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui lui faisait perdre pied. Qu'il était drôle. Comment pouvait-elle penser fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'elle avait cet homme devant elle? Elle ne savait même pas qu'un tel adonis puisse exister.

- "Euh, d'accord." Dit-elle en manquant terriblement d'assurance. Ils restèrent silencieux, lui parce qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose, et elle, parce qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici sur un coup de tête. Comment avait-elle pu psychanalyser autant?

Si elle avait prit le temps pour réfléchir au lieu d'agir bêtement, elle aurait réalisé que cela faisait un moment qu'il se comportait avec elle comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Ainsi cela lui aurait évité de vivre un moment embarrassant - une fois de plus - en venant ici pour une telle bêtise. _(N/L1: C'est Bella, faut pas s'étonner aussi mdr!)_

- "Bon, bah je vais y aller." Dit-elle honteusement. Il avait toujours les bras croisés sur son torse musclé, et était appuyé contre son bureau. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

Au moment où elle mit une main sur la poignée, il l'arrêta.

- "Bella, attends." Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'était avancé et se trouvait maintenant à une proximité qui commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il prit l'une de ses mains, et la mit dans les siennes, tandis qu'elle le regarda sérieusement. Il avait les yeux rivés sur leurs mains enlacées et semblait éprouver de la difficulté à se lancer.

- "Si à un certain moment, j'ai pu laisser penser que ce que j'attendais de toi n'était rien d'autre que de l'amusement, j'en suis désolé. Bella, je suis indéniablement attiré par toi. Je ne t'aurais pas embrassé sur cette autoroute si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'attirance physique. Lorsque que je t'ai dit hier soir, que je ne pourrai jamais te résister, je ne parlais pas uniquement de sexe. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi je parle, parce que c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi de m'attacher à quelqu'un. Je ne me suis jamais embarqué dans une relation. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude que les gens me déçoivent, et cela depuis toujours. Alors j'avais décidé de ne plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit, histoire de ne pas être déçu une fois de plus. Surtout en ce qui concernait les femmes.

"Mais avec toi… C'était différent. J'ai ressenti quelque chose de complètement différent. Tu te rappelles le jour où l'on s'est revu pour la première fois depuis ce fameux soir sur la route?" Bella hocha la tête incapable d'émettre le moindre son. "Et bien ce jour-là, tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà cherché à te retrouver. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi durant ces deux longues semaines. Tu hantais mes pensées, nuit et jour. Je ne pouvais même plus faire attention aux autres filles qui passaient. Et j'avais longuement réfléchi à la question. J'ai passé des heures devant mon écran d'ordinateur, à hésiter, à taper ton nom et à l'effacer. Quand je suis parti pour Forks, je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de réaliser que mon collaborateur Charlie Swan, n'était autre que le père de Bella Swan, la fille à laquelle je n'ai pas arrêté de penser depuis des jours."

"Lorsque j'ai appris ça, j'ai paniqué. Je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas m'en aller d'ici, histoire de ne pas avoir à tomber sur toi. Non pas parce que je n'avais pas envie de te revoir, bien au contraire. Mais parce que je n'avais pas envie de te revoir et que tu me rejettes après. Je voulais m'accrocher au semblant d'espoir que j'avais qu'un jour nos routes se recroiseraient, et que tu voudrais bien de moi. Mais au final, je me suis rétracté et je suis resté. Parce que bien que l'idée de me faire rejeter me faisait mal et était vraiment forte, l'idée que je puisse te revoir était encore plus forte. Pendant une semaine entière où j'étais à Forks, j'étais dans un esprit complètement torturé. Et ce uniquement à cause d'une fille que je n'ai croisé qu'une seule fois aux abords d'une autoroute. J'ai même suivi ton père jusque chez vous une fois, en espérant t'apercevoir. Tu dois sans doute me prendre pour un psychopathe, maintenant que je viens de te dire tout ça." (_N/L1: Bah moi je veux bien si tu en as après moi^^)_

Il émit un faible sourire alors que Bella était liquéfiée. Ainsi donc, c'était pour ça qu'il savait où elle habitait.

"Enfin bref, quand je t'ai revue une semaine après, j'avais pris la décision de venir frapper à ta porte le jour même. Ironique n'est-ce pas? J'étais tellement étonné et pas préparé le moins du monde, que je ne savais même pas comment réagir. Mais tu m'as envoûté. Exactement de la même façon que tu l'avais fait la première fois. Alors oui, j'ai bel et bien voulu chercher à te revoir, et non, ce n'était pas du tout qu'une question de sexe."

Si des mouches étaient dans la pièce, elles pourraient facilement entrer et sortir de la bouche de Bella comme bon leur semblaient. Celle-ci était estomaquée et totalement sans voix, après une telle déclaration. Comment avait-elle pu douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ses intentions? Elle se sentait fondre encore plus pour cet homme, si c'était encore possible. Il avait su la rassurer d'une manière incroyable. Elle l'observait intensément et méticuleusement, tandis qu'il avait toujours la tête baissée vers leurs mains liées. Il n'osait pas affronter le regard de la belle, de peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver après s'être mis à nu comme il venait de le faire. S'il avait remonté les yeux pour la regarder, il aurait vu qu'elle était littéralement conquise et qu'elle luttait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé.

Doucement, elle ôta sa main des siennes, à son plus grand désarroi, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de la regarder. Lorsqu'il daigna le faire avec appréhension, il vit à quel point ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait bouleversé. Il ignorait si c'était positif ou négatif.

- "Tu lis dans mes pensées?" Demanda-t-elle soudainement, le surprenant pas l'improbabilité de cette question.

- "Hein?" Demanda-t-il étonné. Elle s'expliqua.

- "C'est juste que… Tu as su me dire exactement ce que j'avais besoin et envie d'entendre, pour me rassurer et me soulager et… J'ignore comment tu fais ça mais à chaque fois, tu sais exactement ce qu'il faut dire ou faire… Et puis…" Hésita-t-elle. "J'ai eu l'impression que tu venais de décrire exactement ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti depuis cette nuit là. Si toi, tu avais pris la décision de venir frapper à ma porte, sache que moi, j'avais pris la décision de te sauter dessus, le jour où je te reverrai." Il rit brièvement.

"Évidemment, il était hors de question que je le fasse devant tout un tas de policiers. Et devant mon père aussi. _(N/L2:...tu m'étonnes)_ Donc cette initiative est tombée à l'eau. Mais il faut que tu saches… Que je ne t'aurais jamais rejeté. Tu serais venu me voir le lendemain ou dans un mois, je t'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts. Et si je t'ai demandé si tu avais cherché à me retrouver, c'est parce que moi aussi, je me suis torturée l'esprit à savoir si je devais essayer de te rechercher ou pas. Seulement je n'avais rien, mis à part ton prénom. Je me suis dit à quoi bon m'entêter? Tu étais sans doute passé à autre chose. Je me disais que tu ne voudrais pas me revoir. Cependant j'avais besoin de toi."

"Tu m'as fait vivre, Edward. Tu as fait naître quelque chose en moi, un semblant de vitalité que je n'avais pas auparavant. Et moi non plus, je ne parle pas uniquement de sexe. Et tu as raison, la situation était ironique. Je dirais même doublement ironique, parce que figure-toi que le jour où tu avais décidé de venir toquer à ma porte, c'est également le jour où j'avais décidé de tout faire pour te retrouver par n'importe quel moyen. Je m'étais même dit que tu pouvais être marié et avoir des enfants, et que ça m'était complètement égal. Tu vois, tu es peut être un psychopathe qui suit mon père jusque chez moi, mais moi je suis une pathétique qui est prête à coucher avec un homme marié."

Cette dernière phrase le fit rire et détendit l'atmosphère qui s'était drôlement alourdie. Il se regardèrent longuement, comme pour savourer l'instant de paix et de sérénité qui les entourait. Puis Bella approcha sa tête de son visage mais n'eut point le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres envoûtantes car il s'était écarté avec un visage torturé, étonnant ainsi la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils en essayant de cacher sa déception et son sentiment de rejet, tandis qu'il avait l'air en plein conflit avec lui-même.

- "Il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose." Dit-il, le visage emprunt à de la gravité. Elle resta silencieuse et tendit l'oreille. "Ma vie… Si je dois te la résumer en une phrase, c'est un véritable bordel. Je ne suis certainement pas le genre de type qu'il te faut. J'ai des problèmes. Ma vie est instable, je ne fais pas confiance facilement, et si tu décides de t'impliquer dans une relation avec moi, je peux d'ores et déjà t'affirmer avec certitude que ce ne sera pas un long fleuve tranquille. Je risque de t'attirer des problèmes et je…"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer car elle s'empara de sa bouche, n'y tenant plus. Elle se fichait éperdument comme d'une guigne des conneries qu'il venait de débiter. Ce qu'elle savait en revanche, c'est qu'elle était folle de lui. Ou du moins, elle était en train de le devenir. Il s'écarta promptement, le visage étonné.

- "Je suis sérieux, Bella. Tu risques d'avoir des emmerdes. De grosses emmerdes."

- "Ferme-là." Répondit-elle en se ruant sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci, il se laissa faire et passa ses bras derrière son dos. Bella fourrageait dans ses cheveux désordonnés et caressa ses lèvres de sa langue. Il ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, leurs langues dansaient et s'entortillaient dans un ballet digne de l'Opéra.

Il émit un grognement alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, puis il la pressa contre lui en la serrant avec force. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait aisément sentir son érection se réveiller. Cela la fit gémir et elle cambra le dos afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Son intimité commençait à s'humidifier et toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son cerveau.

Les mains d'Edward passèrent sous son chandail et lui caressèrent le dos près de l'endroit où se trouvait l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, provoquant ainsi chez elle, une multitude de frissons atterrissant tout droit jusque dans son bas-ventre. Une des mains descendit le long de son dos, caressant sa fesse avant de se poser sur sa cuisse et de l'empoigner. La jambe se retrouva pliée en deux contre lui et Bella se sentit arquer le dos encore plus intensément.

- "Edward, j'ai ici le…"

Charlie qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce se figea, hébété en voyant sa fille dans une telle position. Edward et Bella tournèrent la tête brusquement vers lui, le visage complètement apeuré. Ils se séparèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, tout en fixant Charlie, qui fixait lui-même sa fille avec un air choqué et étonné sur le visage._(N/L2:...OH MON DIEU pris la main dans le sac mdr )_

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient et pourtant, ils avaient tous les trois la bouche grande ouverte. Bella avait les yeux baissés, morte de honte, et n'osait pas regarder son père qui lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux, tandis que Edward regardait Charlie avec gêne et embarras. Drôle de façon de procéder pour plaire au père de la fille de ses songes…

- "Hum…" Charlie se racla la gorge. "J'ai ici le rapport d'autopsie." Dit-il à Edward, tout en regardant Bella.

- "Euh… Merci." Répondit-il avec gêne. Charlie s'avança et déposa le dossier sur le bureau d'Edward, puis se retourna vers sa fille.

- "Bella, j'imagine que puisque tu es ici, tu vas pouvoir me ramener à la maison?" Bella qui ne savait plus où se mettre s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

- "Mais, je suis venue avec ma voiture et je…"

- "On prendra la tienne et tu m'emmèneras demain matin." Bella qui ressemblait probablement à un plaque chauffante tellement elle était rouge, ne put s'empêcher de bégayer.

- "Euh… Tu es sûr? Je veux dire que…"

- "Bella." La coupa-t-il de façon autoritaire. "Tu me ramènes." Bella ne put rien faire que de hocher la tête. Vu le ton qu'il avait employé, aucun doute qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la cuisiner durant le trajet en voiture.

- "Euh… D'accord." Charlie se dirigea vers la porte et fit signe à sa fille de la tête.

- "On y va?" Bella regarda Edward en se mordant la lèvre et se retourna vers son père.

- "J'arrive dans quelques minutes." Charlie parut dubitatif.

- "Quelques minutes…" Marmonna-t-il. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'embrasser sa fille honteusement avant qu'il ne débarque. "À demain Edward." Salua-t-il en ouvrant la porte, puis en disparaissant.

- "Chef Swan." Salua ce dernier avec réserve. Lorsque Charlie quitta le bureau, Bella et Edward se regardèrent totalement embarrassés. Edward se retenait tout de même de rire.

- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de vivre le moment le plus embarrassant de ma vie, il y en a toujours un autre qui arrive après?" Se plaignit Bella en se cachant le visage.

- "Je crois que j'ai dû perdre tous les bons points que j'avais gagné." Réalisa Edward avec amusement. Bella releva la tête vers lui et se rapprocha de lui.

- "Je ne crois pas. Mon père t'adore. C'est drôle de savoir qu'il te connaît plus que moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il te mangerait dans la main. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter. Je crois qu'il a l'intention de me faire passer un interrogatoire digne du chef de la police de Forks. Ainsi qu'un savon." Confia-t-elle avec appréhension. Il lui sourit.

- "C'est tout de même une chance qu'il ait débarqué à l'improviste." Fit Remarquer Edward. Bella fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé, si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Je t'aurais sans doute prise contre ce mur."

Bella devint livide. C'est justement pour ça qu'elle avait envie de tuer Charlie à cet instant précis._ (N/L2: Moi aussi...) _A cause de lui, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de se faire prendre contre un mur par Edward Cullen. _Arrête de répéter cette phrase. C'est déjà assez dur de se retenir quand c'est lui qui la prononce avec sa voix hypnotiseuse et envoûtante…_

- "Une chance, en effet…" Marmonna-t-elle sur un ton ironique. Edward l'observa avec amusement. Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus, et put sentir son délicieux parfum de freesia, le consumer.

- "Donc… J'imagine que j'aurai l'occasion de te voir ici demain?" Supposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue, et qu'elle sentait son entrejambe mal à l'aise.

- "C'est fort possible." Murmura-t-elle en manquant totalement d'assurance. Ils se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux, tout souvenir de l'interruption de Charlie avait disparu. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais venu et que la tension qui émanait de leurs deux corps était toujours présente.

- "Il a dit quelques minutes?" Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- "Il me semble." Susurra-t-elle. Sans plus attendre, il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec une impatience mal dissimulée et l'embrassa passionnément. Bella sentit son dos heurter un mur, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser passer sa langue qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner la sienne.

Leurs langues se cherchaient, se soudaient, tout comme leurs corps s'emboîtaient, faisant ainsi irradier la pièce d'une chaleur caniculaire. Les mains d'Edward se déplaçaient partout sur le corps de Bella, sur sa silhouette, ses cuisses, n'hésitant pas à frôler ses seins par-dessus la parcelle de vêtement qui les recouvraient…

Bella émit un faible gémissement et s'accrochait à ses épaules, sentant ses jambes flageoler et vaciller. En entendant Bella gémir, Edward se figea instantanément et s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits, tandis que Bella demeurait immobile et restait pantoise, à tenter de reprendre sa respiration bruyante.

- "Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller." Décréta-t-il, encore essoufflé. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Bonne idée."

La tension sexuelle qui les habitait tous les deux resterait insoutenable tant qu'ils se tiendraient à proximité de l'autre personne. Bella hésita à aller l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir, mais se restreint. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Ils se regardèrent avec frustration et contrariété. Il lui fit un faible sourire contrainit, comme pour montrer qu'il était désolé et elle lui rendit. Ils se saluèrent silencieusement, par la simple force de leurs regards.

- "La prochaine fois que tu m'embrasses comme ça, T'auras intérêt à finir ce que t'as commencé." Prévint-elle sur un ton autoritaire et sans réplique. Elle ouvrit la porte, et sortit du bureau en poussant un profond soupir de frustration, tandis qu'il soupirait de déception lui aussi.

Elle sortit du poste de police et vit son père qui l'attendait devant sa voiture, le visage perturbé et grognon. _Génial. En plus d'être profondément frustrée, il faut en plus que tu te tartines un papa ronchon pendant le trajet…_

Elle s'avança vers sa portière sans prendre la peine d'affronter son père dans les yeux et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de son Audi, tandis que Charlie s'assit coté passager. Elle démarra en trombe, passablement énervée à cause de ses fichues hormones qui lui hurlaient de faire demi-tour.

- "Je te trouve bien silencieuse." Remarqua Charlie au bout de plusieurs minutes de profond silence. Bella soupira avant de parler sèchement.

- "Vraiment? J'attends seulement que ce soit toi qui daignes dire un mot." Charlie marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe et se lança avec un manque d'aplomb total. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de conversations.

- "Alors toi et lui, vous êtes…"

- "Oui." Coupa Bella avec dureté. Elle ne pouvait pas contrôler sa mauvaise humeur. De plus, elle non plus n'aimait pas ce type de discussions et n'avait qu'une seule envie, en finir rapidement.

- "Et est-ce que ça fait longtemps?" Demanda Charlie.

- "Non." Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, anticipant déjà la prochaine question qu'il allait poser. À ce moment précis, il détestait son rôle de père.

- "Et est-ce que vous avez déjà…"

- "Papa!" Le coupa-t-elle fortement. "La dernière chose dont j'ai envie à cet instant précis, c'est de parler de sexe."

Charlie se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

- "Et pourquoi pas maintenant?" S'étonna-t-il.

- "Parce que!" Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire dans ce foutu bureau si son foutu père n'avait pas rappliqué la mettait hors d'elle et la frustrait encore plus. Charlie se tut, n'osant pas réveiller la bête qu'était Bella à l'heure actuelle.

Le trajet se fit en silence, entre Bella qui intériorisait difficilement sa colère, et Charlie qui avait peur de sa fille. Quelle drôle de situation quand on sait que c'est lui qui était sensé être énervé, et elle qui devait avoir peur en sachant qu'il portait une arme sur lui.

Elle se gara promptement, coupa le moteur, et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte plus fort que nécessaire.

- "Je suis content pour toi." Entendit-elle la voix de Charlie derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

- "Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle interloquée.

- "Je suis heureux pour toi." Répéta-t-il. "Heureux que tu sois enfin passée à autre chose. Jacob n'était pas un type bien. Il était trop immature et n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Même Billy est d'accord avec moi. Il a vraiment honte de l'attitude que son fils a eu envers toi." Bella hocha la tête mais se tut. Elle se fichait éperdument des états d'âmes de Billy Black à l'heure qu'il était. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose.

"Enfin bref," Reprit Charlie, "Je suis content pour toi. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un de beaucoup plus mature, j'en suis persuadé." Bella rougit légèrement et lui sourit.

- "Merci."

- "Mais Bella, j'ai une faveur à te demander." Tonna-t-il avec un air désespéré. "Je suppose que je risque de te croiser plus souvent sur mon lieu de travail. Mais s'il te plait, épargne-moi une nouvelle scène comme celle-ci. Je n'ai certainement pas envie d'assister à ce genre de truc une seconde fois."

- "Bien sûr." Garantit-elle. Elle non plus n'avais point du tout envie de réitérer un moment embarrassant comme celui-là.

Elle se précipita dans la maison et courut en haut, avant d'entrer en furie dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière qui était en pleine couture tourna la tête brusquement et fut étonnée de voir la tête de sa meilleure amie dans un tel état de détresse. Aussitôt qu'elle eut compris ce qu'elle avait, elle fit un sourire espiègle.

- "Toi, je sais ce que tu as et ce que tu cherches." Déclara-t-elle en riant presque.

- "Si tu le sais, alors tu vas me dire où il est." Répliqua Bella sur un ton ironique. Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit tellement qu'elle ressemblait à un clown.

- "Premier tiroir de l'étagère à coté de mon lit." Répondit-elle.

- "Merci."

Bella se rua vers l'étagère et tira avec violence le tiroir. Elle chercha quelques secondes avant d'enfin parvenir à trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Elle prit en main le vibromasseur et referma le tiroir sans aucune délicatesse. Elle entreprit de sortir de la chambre mais Alice la héla.

- "Eh, Bella!" Elle se retourna. "J'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux alors tu y fais attention, d'accord? Je te signale que c'est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis arrivée ici."

Bella hocha la tête, puis sortit en trombe. Elle marchait tellement rapidement qu'elle percuta son frère de plein fouet sans s'en rendre compte.

- "Pardon." S'excusa-t-elle en relevant la tête. Elle vit qu'il était habillé en tenue de sport.

- "Y a pas de mal." Sourit-il. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, pas vrai?" Elle ignora sa remarque et lui lança un regard noir.

- "Tu comptes aller à la salle de sport à cette heure là?" S'enquit-elle surprise. Il secoua la tête.

- "Je vais seulement courir quelques pâtés de maisons." Il analysa sa sœur de la tête aux pieds et lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, il eut un sourire machiavélique. Bella qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre son temps avec son idiot de frère se remit à marcher en direction de sa chambre. "Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains?" Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- "Une brosse à dents électrique." Rétorqua-t-elle excédée. Il éclata de rire.

- "Amuse-toi bien dans ce cas. Mais je te préviens. Il est hors de question que je te cède la douche en premier quand je rentrerai." Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

- "J'essaierai d'avoir fini avant que tu ne sois rentrée." Il se remit à rire de façon tonitruante.

- "Vu ta tronche, t'auras certainement pas fini avant demain." Elle grogna d'énervement.

- "Tu m'énerves!" Cria-t-elle avant de claquer violemment la porte de sa chambre, tandis qu'Emmett explosait littéralement de rire.

* * *

- "Allez! Dépêche-toi un peu, bon sang!" Ordonna Bella à son père, le lendemain matin. Celui-ci grogna d'exaspération.

- "Bella, il est six heures du matin. Pourquoi diable me dépêcherais-je d'aller travailler à une heure pareille?!?"

- "Tu as toujours dit que tu aimais partir de bonne heure, pas vrai?" Rétorqua-t-elle innocemment.

- "Six heures, Bella. Six heures! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis réveillé!" Elle soupira.

- "Mais enfin, ce n'est pas si tôt! Le temps d'y être, il sera six heures et quart. Et puis des fois, tu pars à six heures et demi. Ça ne fait pas une très grande différence."

- "Je partais à six heures et demi quand votre mère était encore là, et que je n'avais pas à m'occuper de vous vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus autant du matin."

- "Oui et bien tu peux t'y remettre, maintenant qu'on a plus besoin de toi pour se faire à manger." Il secoua la tête.

- "C'était il y a trop longtemps. Quand Emmett n'était qu'un petit garçon turbulent qui courrait partout en renversant son bol de lait et qui se mettait à pleurer parce qu'il ne pouvait plus manger ses céréales."

- "Tu sais très bien que les céréales sans lait ne sont pas bonnes." Rétorqua Emmett qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, sous l'effarement général.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi?" S'enquit Bella. Emmett haussa les épaules.

- "Vous faites un boucan pas possible. Impossible de dormir." Charlie se renfrogna.

- "Plains-toi à ta chère sœur qui m'a forcé à me lever pour je ne sais quelle raison."

- "Je te l'ai déjà dit." Répliqua cette dernière. "Je veux t'accompagner plus tôt au boulot, pour pouvoir arriver plus tôt au lycée."

- "Tu veux plutôt dire, l'accompagner plus tôt au boulot, pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps là-bas, avant d'aller plus tard au lycée." Contra Emmett avec un sourire.

- "La ferme, toi." S'emporta Bella.

- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait rester plus longtemps?" Demanda Charlie perdu, avant de regarder son fils qui arborait un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Il comprit soudainement. "Oh, je vois…"

- "T'exagères un peu, tout de même." Dit Emmett. "Je suis sûr que vu l'heure qu'il est, il sera même pas encore arrivé."

- "On ne sait jamais." Répondit-elle énervée. Charlie soupira.

- "Tu sais quoi, Bella? Plus jamais tu ne m'accompagneras au travail."

- "Parfait. Mais ce matin, c'est moi qui m'en occupe parce que Monsieur a tenu à ce que je parte avec lui, hier." Dit-elle de façon acide.

- "Dis donc, Bella." Annonça Emmett. "Tu veux pas redevenir célibataire?"

- "Toi, je t'ai dit de te la fermer." Lui cloua-t-elle le bec.

- "Bon, on y va Mademoiselle la despote?"

- "Et bien c'est pas trop tôt." Soupira-t-elle de soulagement. Emmett secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "On dirait Staline*." Bella se figea avec étonnement.

- "Tu connais Staline, toi?"

- "Tu me prends pour qui, Un demeuré?" Demanda-t-il blessé. Elle sourit faiblement. _(N/L1: Ptdr! t'es trop forte popo j'adore cette scène)  
_

- "Non, mais tu es Emmett. T'es celui qui réfléchit jamais avant de parler."

- "Je retiendrai." Dit-il en faisant mine d'être offensé. "Merci l'intello coincée."

- "Je ne suis pas coincée!" Protesta-t-elle. Il s'esclaffa.

- "Au fait, Alice m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle voulait récupérer son vib… Sa brosse à dents électrique." Corrigea-t-il en se souvenant de la présence de son paternel. Bella lui lança un regard noir.

- "Sur mon bureau." Répondit-elle rougissante. Charlie fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Puis il soupira d'agacement.

- "Bella, je vous ai déjà répété qu'une brosse à dents ne se prêtait pas, qu'elle soit électrique ou non." Dit-il d'un air lasse. Bella piqua un fard.

- "Pardon Papa. Je ne recommencerai plus." Emmett était hilare. "Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant?" Soupira-t-elle d'impatience. Charlie grogna de mécontentement et suivit sa fille à l'extérieur de la maison, alors qu'Emmett explosait de rire, réveillant ainsi Alice qui allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce...

Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police se fit à une allure beaucoup trop lente au goût de Bella, et bien trop rapide pour Charlie qui s'était rendormi sur son siège. Lorsqu'elle se gara et que la voiture s'arrêta brusquement, Charlie sursauta et Bella sentit son sang lui monter à cause de l'anxiété et de l'appréhension qui revenait. Elle jaugea le paysage du regard, constatant que le poste était désert. Elle regarda les alentours avec déception, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit, adossé contre un mur, regardant hâtivement sa montre. Il était plus beau que jamais. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait soutenir la comparaison à ses côtés.

Charlie tourna ses yeux vers l'endroit où elle regardait, avant d'observer attentivement sa fille. Elle avait tellement grandi, bien trop vite pour lui. Elle était belle, ravissante, désirable, douce et généreuse... Il en était vraiment fier. La voir s'épanouir, s'affirmer, devenir indépendante et vivre sa vie, l'attristait autant que ça le rendait heureux. Cela le rendait nostalgique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli et de ne plus servir à rien, maintenant que ses deux enfants n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

Mais en la regardant bien et en voyant cet éclat d'étincelle dans ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comblé face au soudain bonheur de sa fille. Alors lentement, il soupira et déclara.

- "Vas-y."

Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés et esquissa un léger sourire du bout des lèvres. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue gentiment et sortit en trombe de la voiture. Puis elle se précipita vers lui en courant. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui offrit un sourire en coin à faire pâlir, et elle lui sauta dans les bras.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula les deux semaines suivantes.

Chaque jour, Edward l'attendait au lycée pour lui dire bonjour. Bella se surprit même à vouloir arriver au lycée plus rapidement. Le soir, il l'emmenait souvent quelque part, rendant ainsi Alice surexcitée par le fait de pouvoir s'occuper de Bella tous les jours. Cette dernière se laissait d'ailleurs faire sans grande peine puisqu'elle avait trouvé une réelle motivation de se féminiser un peu plus. Elle était encore bien réticente à se maquiller, mais Alice ne désespérait pas. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

Chaque moment passé à ses cotés rendait Bella plus joyeuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait l'impression que le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble n'était et ne serait jamais assez. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. Petit à petit, elle réalisa qu'elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments profonds et sincères pour lui. Quand il n'était pas avec elle, il lui manquait. Elle pensait à lui constamment. Mais ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui lui faisait peur malgré tout. Elle avait une confiance en lui, qui grandissait à grands pas à chaque seconde, sans jamais décroître. Et si elle continuait à se développer, cette confiance se transformerait alors en une confiance aveugle, qui lui ferait perdre toute sa raison et sa logique. Et cela, elle ne le désirait point.

Elle avait déjà voué une confiance aveugle en quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un l'avait profondément déçu. Elle ne voulait pas chuter une nouvelle fois du piédestal sur lequel elle s'était positionnée. Il fallait qu'elle reste lucide si elle ne voulait pas avoir à souffrir de nouveau par une quelconque trahison. Bella sentait bien que tomber amoureuse était plus fort qu'elle, et que cela lui serait extrêmement aisé de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Se forcer à s'imposer des limites, était aussi difficile que de gravir une montagne comme l'Everest, alors que de tomber amoureuse de cet homme était aussi facile que de se laisser tomber de cette montagne. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Enfin si, elle l'avait. Mais elle refusait de choisir la facilité et de se rétamer une nouvelle fois. Elle était compliquée, elle le consentait. Mais c'était son instinct de survie qui lui dictait sa conduite à présent. Surtout qu'elle sentait bien qu'une trahison venant d'Edward lui serait bien plus fatale que celle venant de Jacob. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

Edward avait tout de même prit une place bien consistante dans sa vie en seulement deux semaines.

Il s'entendait très bien avec toute la famille de Bella. Enfin toute la famille, signifiait seulement Emmett, Alice et Charlie. Il passait beaucoup de temps chez elle depuis qu'il avait sympathisé avec Emmett. Bella se rappelait encore de la façon dont ces deux-là s'étaient bien entendus...

_Ils rentraient à la fin de la journée._

_- "STRIKE!!!" Entendirent-ils venant du salon. Lorsqu'ils s'y rendirent, ils découvrirent avec étonnement un Emmett et une Alice assis près de la table, avec un plateau d'échecs posé devant eux._

_- "Alice." Reprit Emmett grognon. "Le strike, c'est pour le bowling. Et on n'est pas en train de jouer au bowling." Celle-ci lui tira la langue puérilement._

_- "En attendant, c'est moi qui viens de te bouffer ta dame." Répliqua-t-elle, provoquant ainsi un grognement mécontent de la part d'Emmett._

_- "Et alors? ça veut pas dire que t'as gagné."_

_- "Non, mais sans ta reine t'es complètement fichu." Dit-elle en souriant de satisfaction._

_- "Pas nécessairement." Intervint Edward qui s'était rapproché de l'échiquier. Les deux adultes - ça, ça reste encore à prouver - se tournèrent vers lui et Emmett soupira._

_- "Laisse tomber Eddy. Je peux t'appeler Eddy pas vrai?" Edward fronça les sourcils._

_- "J'aimerais autant que tu t'abstiennes."_

_- "On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut." Rétorqua Emmett. "Bref Eddy, c'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, mais Alice vient encore une fois de me plumer." Celle-ci s'octroya un sourire de fierté._

_- "Je te conseille de ne pas trop la ramener, Alice." Annonça Bella. "Gagner une partie d'échecs contre Emmett n'est pas un exploit formidable." Alice éclata de rire._

_- "C'est juste. Mais ce n'est pas une partie d'échecs que je viens de gagner contre Emmett, c'est toutes nos parties d'échecs que j'ai gagné." Emmett se renfrogna._

_- "Mais enfin c'est pas ma faute!" Se plaignit-il. "C'est juste qu'à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu prévois à l'avance le coup que je vais faire. Du coup, tu me prends toujours au dépourvu."_

_- "Arrête de te chercher des excuses." Soupira Alice. "Tu es nul, c'est comme ça, tu n'y peux rien."_

_- "Il n'est pas nul." Contra Bella. "C'est juste qu'il n'est pas à ta hauteur." Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire._

_- "Remarque, que peut-il bien faire contre une super extralucide et une intello surdouée?" Plaisanta Alice. Bella rigola tandis qu'Emmett soupira de dépit._

_- "Tu as vu ce que je suis obligé de supporter?" Demanda-t-il à Edward. "Ces deux-là se sont toujours liées contre moi depuis l'école. Et elles n'ont jamais arrêté leurs railleries à propos de moi."_

_- "Elles ont besoin d'une bonne correction." Répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin. "Si tu les battais aux échecs, tu leurs prouverais qu'elles ont tort de te sous estimer."_

_- "Dans tes rêves!" S'exclama Alice._

_- "Comme si lui, pouvait battre Alice." Rétorqua Bella en riant._

_- "Je ne suis pas d'accord." Protesta Edward. "Tiens, je parie dix dollars qu'Emmett met ton roi en échec dans cette partie." Bella et Alice écarquillèrent les yeux._

_- "Edward..." Avertit Bella. "Tu ne devrais pas. Personne ne bat jamais Alice. Encore moins Emmett."_

_- "Il y a un début à tout." Rétorqua-t-il. Emmett se racla la gorge._

_- 'Et comment veux-tu que je gagne? Je n'ai même plus de reine!" Edward chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Emmett et ce dernier se mit à faire un sourire machiavélique. "__Je vais te zigouiller, lutin des forêts." Lança-t-il. Celle-ci sourit._

_- "C'est-ce qu'on va voir."_

_- "Bon et bien pari tenu." Fit Bella en sortant un billet de dix dollars de sa poche. "Alice va le massacrer, si ce n'est pas déjà fait."_

_Et durant toute la fin de la partie, Edward s'amusait à coacher Emmett en lui dictant des manœuvres alors que Bella regardait la partie en encourageant silencieusement Alice. Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, grâce à ses deux tours, Emmett finit par mettre le roi d'Alice en échec sans que celle-ci ne l'ait vu venir._

_- "ÉCHEC ET MAT!" Hurla Emmett en se levant, faisant au passage tomber l'échiquier et toutes les pièces. Alice se mit à crier tandis que Bella était scotchée, la bouche ouverte. "Ou si tu préfères, Strike!" S'esclaffa-t-il._

_- "Je n'arrive pas à le croire." Alice prit sa tête entre les mains. "Je n'ai encore jamais perdu..."_

_- "I am the winner, You are the looser!" Chantonnait Emmett avec fierté._

_- "Incroyable." Murmura Bella. "Comment t'as fait?" Demanda-t-elle à Edward. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec désinvolture._

_- "Personne n'est imbattable aux échecs."_

_- "Moi je le suis!" Protesta Alice. "Enfin je l'étais."_

_- "Ce temps est révolu, ma chère Alice." Dit Emmett. "Grâce à mon nouveau pote Eddy", Il lui asséna une tape dans le dos qui le fit toussoter. "C'est moi le nouveau champion de la maison! D'ailleurs Bella, celui-là t'as intérêt à le garder." Dit-il en ricanant. Bella se mit à rougir._

_- "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec mes dix dollars?" Demanda-t-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il sourit._

_- "Il va m'inviter à manger une pizza." S'exclama Emmett. "Pas vrai Eddy?" Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas très friand du nouveau surnom qui lui était attribué._

_- "En réalité je comptais inviter Bella." S'excusa-t-il._

_- "Ouais et bah t'as pas le choix." Rétorqua Emmett. "Et puis j'ai envie que tu m'apprennes à dégainer une arme, ça doit être trop cool."_

Et c'est de cette façon qu'Edward s'est fait soudainement renommé Eddy et qu'il est devenu le nouveau meilleur ami d'Emmett. Bella était vraiment heureuse qu'il s'entende bien avec son frère.

Sans le voir venir, le temps était passé à une allure rocambolesque et Noël avançait à grands pas. Jusque-là, aucun problème n'était encore survenu.

Malheureusement rien ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaiterait. Et le premier élément déclencheur aux problèmes qu'ils allaient rencontrer, arriva par un après-midi enneigé, une semaine avant la veille de Noël.

Bella et Edward se baladaient mains dans la main dans le parc où ils avaient désormais l'habitude d'aller.

- "Donc, si je comprends bien..." Commença Bella. "La police et le F.B.I sont en guerre."

- "C'est exactement ça." Répondit Edward en hochant la tête.

- "Mais enfin c'est complètement débile. Vous représentez les forces de l'ordre. Vous êtes sensés instaurer la paix et vous battre contre les criminels. C'est pas en vous querellant pour des histoires idiotes que vous montrerez le bon exemple."

- "Ce ne sont pas des histoires idiotes." Se défendit-il. "Le F.B.I nous vole nos enquêtes. On passe des heures à décortiquer la scène de crime, interroger les potentiels témoins, analyser le profil du tueur, et eux ils débarquent et prennent la relève, sans qu'on ait notre mot à dire. Et puis il n'y a pas que ça qui nous déplaît. Il y a leurs méthodes aussi."

- "Pourtant à la télé, ils sont plutôt bien représentés." Fit remarquer Bella.

- "Ne te fie pas aux séries que tu regardes à la télévision." Lui dit Edward. "Ils les qualifient en héros, alors qu'en réalité ce sont des sales types."

- "Tu n'es pas impartial." Répliqua Bella.

- "Peut être que je ne le suis pas." Rétorqua Edward en se tournant vers elle. "Mais toi, tu es bien trop naïve pour ton propre bien." Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre cette remarque. "Mais c'est ce qui fait que tu me plais." Termina-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement, tandis qu'elle souriait.

- "Edward?" Interrompit une voix familière que Bella n'aurait jamais voulu entendre à nouveau. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux avec étonnement vers un homme charismatique, les cheveux blonds avec une dégaine qui ne manquait pas d'assurance. Edward fronça les sourcils et resta sur la défensive.

- "Jasper Withlock." Salua-t-il froidement. Jasper émit un sourire hautain et curieux.

- "Edward Cullen. Alors ça, c'est dingue. Combien de temps? Combien d'années?"

- "Probablement pas assez." Répondit sèchement ce dernier, alors que Bella commençait à appréhender et tentait de restreindre sa colère qui montait. La seule et unique fois qu'elle avait vu ce Jasper Withlock, il avait été ignoble envers son amie et elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui mettre une baigne à la Emmett.

- "Que fais-tu à Forks?" Demanda-t-il. "Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis le jour où tu as mystérieusement disparu de la circulation."

- "Je suis ici pour le travail."

- "Ah oui, on m'a dit que tu avais intégré les rangs de la police. Comment ça se passe?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Très bien. Et toi? Tu t'es associé avec mon père et Aro, il me semble." Il hocha la tête dédaigneusement.

- "Mon frère Peter n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais j'ai réussi à l'en convaincre. C'est sa femme Charlotte qui ne voulait pas."

- "Et elle a bien raison." Répliqua Edward. Jasper fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Edward? Nous étions de très bons amis, auparavant. Même les meilleurs. Pourquoi cette soudaine attitude distante?"

- "Et bien depuis que tu t'es transformé en Carlisle Cullen Junior, je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu du mal avec toi." Répondit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

- "Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire." Répliqua Jasper. "Et puis cela fait des années que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu ne peux pas réellement émettre de jugement à mon égard." Bella pouffa discrètement. Rien que sa façon de parler le rendait hautain, supérieur et dégoûtant.

- "Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour le savoir." Fit remarquer Edward. "Je n'ai peut être plus aucun contact avec toi, ni avec aucun d'entre vous mais je m'informe. J'ai lu des tas d'articles te concernant toi, ou qui que ce soit que je connaissais. Et tout cela m'a donné une assez bonne idée de ce que tu étais devenu."

Jasper inspira pour ne pas riposter méchamment, alors que Bella faisait tout pour garder le peu de self contrôle qu'elle avait. Si ce type ne s'en allait pas bientôt, elle ne résisterait pas à son envie de le frapper.

- "Tu as revu tes parents depuis que tu es ici?" Demanda soudainement Jasper avec une pointe de provocation. Edward s'emporta.

- "Certainement pas!" Bella serrait sa main pour essayer de le détendre un peu. Cela fonctionna et ses traits s'adoucirent.

- "Pourtant ils sont au courant que tu loges dans cette ville, car figure-toi qu'ils sont ici." Lui apprit le blond. Edward se figea.

- "A Forks?" Jasper hocha la tête en souriant faussement.

- "Ils sont arrivés depuis quelques semaines. Ils séjournent dans la villa qui se trouve en bordure de la forêt."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici?" Demanda-t-il avec appréhension et crainte. Jasper haussa les épaules.

- "Carlisle a eu l'envie de revenir diriger ici. La banque à Forks étant trop petite et trop faible, il va se poser à celle de Port Angeles." Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le fait que des gens pareils s'installent dans les environs. Edward posa la question qui brûlait sur les lèvres de Bella.

- "Pourquoi revenir à Forks? Il a tout ce qu'il veut à Washington. Pourquoi venir dans ce coin paumé dont il était si heureux de mettre les voiles?"

- "Ils veulent te récupérer." Edward se tendit.

- "Ils peuvent toujours rêver." Marmonna-t-il avec une voix rocailleuse. Jasper soupira.

- "Tu devrais les revoir." Lui conseilla-t-il. "Il s'agit de tes parents, tout de même."

- "Je te remercie Jasper, mais je me porte très bien sans eux." Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

- "Réfléchis-y. Ils donnent leur traditionnel dîner, la veille de Noël. Tu pourrais venir puisqu'il aura lieu ici." Edward secoua la tête de façon irrévocable.

- "Hors de question." Trancha-t-il sur un ton sans appel. Jasper soupira.

- "Je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix. Ils t'obligent à venir. Ils souhaitent même que tu amènes la fille qui se tient à côté de toi." Dit-il en désignant Bella d'un signe de tête, sans même un regard pour elle. Edward se braqua instantanément.

- "Jamais Bella n'ira là-bas." Annonça-t-il.

- "Bella? Joli prénom." Dit-il en posant pour la première fois ses yeux sur la jeune fille. Bella sentit ses nerfs lâcher et elle lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

- "Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi?" Demanda-t-elle méchamment. Edward fonça les sourcils d'étonnement alors que Jasper émit un rire amusé.

- "Et où vous aurais-je rencontré? Je ne fréquente pas les gens de classe moyenne." Bella ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité.

- "Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça devant moi." S'énerva Edward.

- "Vous l'avez fait pleurer!" Cria Bella en colère. "Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Une petite brune chétive qui se trouve être ma meilleure amie et que vous avez offensé." Jasper fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Edward était surpris.

- "Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?" Demanda-t-il.

- "C'était il y a trois semaines." Répondit-elle énervée en regardant Jasper. "On se baladait à Port Angeles le weekend après le jeudi de Thanksgiving. Et Alice s'est disputée avec sa peste de fiancée pour un chemisier. Maria il me semble."

- "N'insulte pas Maria, je te prie." Lui pria Jasper.

- "Il nous a insultées!" Hurla Bella avec haine. "Il lui a carrément proposé de l'argent pour qu'elle cède, et ils nous a dénigrées." Un éclair d'illumination et de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleus de Jasper.

- "Ah mais oui!" S'exclama-t-il. "Une petite idiote qui a refusé pour je ne sais quelle raison l'argent que je lui ai gentiment proposé. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs."

- "Espèce d'ordure!" Insulta Bella en voulant le gifler. Malheureusement elle fut retenue par Edward qui la maintenait fermement, tout en lorgnant Jasper avec un regard sévère.

- "Tu veux bien calmer ta copine?" Lança Jasper. "Elle est en train de devenir folle. Une véritable furie. Je vous rappelle que nous nous trouvons dans un lieu public, où des enfants sont juste à côté."

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Edward. Il lâcha subitement Bella et se précipita vers Jasper en le plaquant contre un arbre se trouvant à proximité. Bella était sous le choc. Il le tenait par le col et lui lançait un regard menaçant.

- "Tout d'abord, je t'interdis de parler de ma copine comme ça. La prochaine fois que tu lui manques de respect, c'est à l'hôpital que tu finiras. Ensuite, si tu n'as pas compris en quoi tu avais offensé son amie Alice, ça veut vraiment dire que t'es un vrai connard. Maintenant fiche le camp d'ici avant que ta sale petite tête ne finisse amochée."

Il le relâcha subitement, non sans l'avoir cogné contre l'arbre une nouvelle fois. Jasper était complètement apeuré alors que Bella était impressionnée.

- "Bien, je m'en vais." Déclara Jasper en essuyant ses habits avec le peu d'assurance qu'il avait. "Réfléchis pour le réveillon de Noël. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais les revoir. De toute façon ils ne te laissent pas le choix. Je leur dirai que tu viendras accompagné."

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Edward et Bella seuls. Bella s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou avec un sourire.

- "Tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy quand tu t'énerves et que tu dis des mots vulgaires?" Demanda-t-elle avant de se mettre instantanément à rougir pour avoir dit ça. Il se détendit et lui offrit un sourire en coin à tomber.

- "Content de le savoir." Répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bella mit fin au baiser.

- "Tu n'as vraiment aucune intention d'y aller?" Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Sûrement pas."

- "Tu devrais y penser, tout de même."

- "Bella." Coupa-t-il. "Il est hors de question que je les revoie. De plus, je n'ai certainement pas envie de passer mon Noël loin de toi."

- "Mais je pourrais t'accompagner..."

- "Non!" Tonna-t-il. "Je refuse catégoriquement. Fin de la discussion."

Bella soupira d'incompréhension. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'il devait y aller. Et même si elle avait cinq jours pour le faire changer d'avis, elle savait que la négociation risquait d'être très difficile...

* * *

**Vive Dark Jasper! Ah bah non, je suis la seule apparemment xD**

*** Je réponds à la question que Mélanie m'a posé alors pour celles qui ne savent pas, Staline est un ancien dictateur de l'U.R.S.S, successeur de Lenine, qui a instauré un régime totalitaire, lancé la célèbre "collectivisation" des terres, provoquant ainsi d'innombrables morts dans les campagnes et qui a répandu de nombreuses propagandes.  
**

**Petite explication: Sachez que j'ai décidé de faire un bon dans le temps de deux semaines car même si on adore les voir heureux, les câlins et bisous c'est beau mais ce qui m'intéresse moi, c'est l'intrigue. Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot et j'aime bien mettre les pieds dans le plat et que ça bouge.**

**Vous l'aurez surement remarqué, je n'ai pas précisé si oui ou non, ils avaient remis le couvert pendant les deux semaines. En réalité je tiens à garder cette information pour moi car je préfère vous laisser imaginer vous même ce que vous préférez.**

**Alors pour ce chapitre, j'aimerais vraiment atteindre les 400 reviews donc si vous avez trente secondes à m'accorder, n'hésitez surtout pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert juste en bas et à me faire plaisir^^ En plus c'est tout bénef pour vous puisque vous recevrez un teaser, et recevoir des reviews me boostent à poster plus rapidement xD  
**

**Surtout que le prochain chapitre sera mouvementé en matière de clash. Certaines personnes vont même en venir jusqu'aux mains. Je ne vous dis pas qui car j'ai envie de connaitre votre opinion là dessus et de savoir à qui vous pensez.  
**

** Mais je vous révèle quand même que par un heureux hasard, se retrouveront à une même table autour d'un dîner: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Edward et Bella. **

**Héhé ça promet tout ça......^^**

**Alors qui va se sauter dessus? Je vous laisse deviner xD**

**En attendant je vous fais toutes de ROBisous et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déplu.**

** A la prochaine=)**

**Popolove ^^  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Super Fight Night

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! Amis d'Edward, Bonsoir! xD  
**

Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous remercier pour les **97 REVIEWS!!!! Presque 100!!!! **que j'ai obtenu pour le chapitre précédent! La vache!

J'aurais jamais cru atteindre un tel chiffre un jour. Moi qui espérais juste atteindre les 400 review, le barème a largement été dépassé.

**MERCI INFINIMENT A TOUTES =D **(fait la danse de la victoire sur son lit xD) D'un coté ça me met grave la pression et j'ai toujours peur de décevoir... Mais que voulez vous? Stressée un jour stressée toujours! Continuez à me laisser des reviews, c'est EXTRA ;)**  
**

**TRÈS IMPORTANT!!!  
**

Apparemment la pétition pour instaurer le MA a été retirée du site. Je trouve ça tout bonnement SCANDALEUX car on n'a même plus le droit à l'expression. On se croirait revenu au temps de la monarchie! Des tas de fics fantastiques telles que The Boy by the window, The Office (à moins qu'elle y soit toujours) Clapped wings and inked Armor sans parler de La soumise et de The training ont été supprimées car des personnes se sont plaintes et NOUS, on aurait le droit de rien dire! J'ai envie de dire: Où va le monde? Si même les pétitions sont interdites... On ne peut vraiment plus s'exprimer!

**Parlons de choses plus joyeuses^^  
**

Alors le nom du personnage le plus cité est sans conteste celui de **Jasper **! Il a eu énormément de succès ce zigoto** xD  
**

Haha comme c'est étonnant. Néanmoins la chose qui m'a surprise c'est que beaucoup d'entre vous adorent mon **Dark Jasper. **Je croyais que tout le monde le détestait et bah non, y en a même qui m'ont demandé de le laisser comme ça encore un peu plus longtemps. Donc merci au clan des **Fan de Dark Jasper **de m'aider à faire face au clan ultra nombreux des** Anti Dark Jasper!**

Il y a quand même une chose que tout le monde a eu en commun, c'est l'envie de le baffer et de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Hihihi... Seule moi sait si vous obtiendrez satisfaction...^^

Autre chose où j'ai grandement été étonnée, c'est au sujet de l'interruption de **Charlie **dans le bureau. J'avais pensé que vous auriez toutes eu envie de le tuer, mais pas du tout, vous avez toutes adoré ce moment.

Quant à la **"brosse à dents électrique",** elle a apparemment fait fureur** xD **Pauvre** Charlie **qui ne comprend jamais rien** MDR.**

Sinon je suis ravie de savoir que le bon de deux semaines dans le temps ne vous a pas dérangé^^

**

* * *

**

**Passons aux remerciements.**

Merci à **Joeymalia42 **pour m'avoir laissé la** 400ème **review, ca s'est joué à ça près^^ Je commençais à désespérer de pas avoir de nouvelle de toi xD j'ai hâte de voir le message que tu me fais dans ton prochain chapitre. Promis cette fois, je prends pas de douche! Sinon t'as vu y a Kellan qui défend les animaux^^ Je le trouve encore plus sexy avec un berger allemand dans les bras... Imagine le en boxer calvin klein avec le chien à côté de lui...**  
**

Merci à **Anghjulina** pour la relecture et pour sa merveilleuse fic **What's Up Doc?  
**

Je fais un** ÉNORME **bisou à** Alaiena Ame Poete **que j'adore énormément =D Je t'aime ma Élodie!!**  
**

J'embrasse également** Kafryne **(tu sais que j'ai du hors forfait à cause de toi? mdr)

Ainsi que** SamiaCullen **ma Jasperienne préférée hihi ;)

**_Merci aux inscrites_:**

** petitlutin; Gaelle-51; my-fiction-twilight, Elodie Breuse; Sweet-girly-eclipse; alicecullen4ever; LoVeFan47; titemb-bm; CaRoOThePriinCess; Bakerly; JennyTeamBellaEdward; Atchoum16; TataDomi; carlota788; minette292; chriwyatt; gistrel; bichou85; aude77; lili71; alexee; lucie62170; Evelyne-raconte; Marion2609; 35nanou; Audreii-x3; like-lemon; pupuce0078; angelique94; nessa kenzo; Alexa27; Miss Lunatik; katner; paige678; Elisect32 **(J'adore toujours autant tes review^^)**; EstL; mafrip; annecullen69; anayata; emy299; erika shoval; seraphine13; caro30; clairew59; letmesign23; melanie38; mimicracra49 **(J'adore ton nom xD)**; acoco; ; Caella; eliloulou; Iena -Ina933-; Grazie; Gwelle; veronika crepuscule; Elphina; kimpa2007; Mzlle Bellatrix; sama-66; Salomee; Vistesreves; Audrey.D; Mimial09 et bien entendu: Claire91; **et** Mel031**

**_Merci aux anonymes_:**

**petitefilledusud: **Merci pour ta review^^

**Flo1359: **Contente que tu te décides à laisser des reviews lol. Merci^^ Pour le clash, tu vas enfin savoir ;)

**patou: **Oh oui, Jasper va le regretter lol. Ne t'inquiète pas, il finira amoché un de ces quatre mdr. Merci pour ta review^^

**sweety: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Emmett vs Jacob pour Rosalie? Charmante hypothèse... Réponse dans ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review

**Lily-pixie:** Merci pour ta review^^ Un combat Bella/Rosalie ou Alice Rosalie? Hmm... Pourquoi pas... Je vois que mon Dark Jasper ne t'enchante guère lol. Et si ce n'était pas Bella qui le giflait?

**Sabrina: **Il finira par faire tomber le costume. Même si Dark Vador le contrôle presque totalement, Yoda est toujours vivant et près à revenir à la surface... Reste plus qu'à savoir quand xD Rosalie vs Bella? Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça? LOL merci pour ta review =)

**Lily: **Merci miss pour ta review^^ Sublime vraiment? Tu me touches là. Tu viens tous les jours pour voir si un nouveau chapitre est publié? Pourquoi tu ne te crée pas un compte pour me mettre en alerte? En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai bien compris que ma fic regorgeait de personnages méchants. Et t'as pas fini d'en voir^^ Bella et Rosalie amies? Pourquoi pas dans un futur TRÈS éloigné... Je comprends parfaitement que le chapitre 6 ait été ton préféré xD J'espère que celui ci te plaira^^

**lovecullen: **Alors toi tu plains l'arbre pour avoir failli être défiguré par Dark Jasper? Mdr on ne me l'a jamais faite celle là xD Contente que le coup de la brosse à dents électrique t'aie fait bien rigoler ^^ Désolée mais tu n'es pas la 400ème mais la 401ème. J'ai recompté deux fois pour être sure xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

**Méli: **Merci pour ta review^^ Les parents d'Edward ont une idée bien précise que tu ne découvriras pas tout de suite lol. Gros bisous ;)

**vanessa: **Merci infiniment pour cette jolie review. T'as explosé de rire au boulot? Dans le genre doué... LOL heureusement que t'étais en pause comme tu dis xD Moi je paierai pour avoir un Excès de Vitesse par Edward. Garanti ou remboursé lol. Bienvenue dans le camp des Fan de Dark Jasper! Le repas de Noël aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre. Mais celui-ci est assez bien rempli lol. Baston, sexe et amour? Elle existe vraiment cette série? Parce que d'habitude c'est les Feux de L'amour à cette heure là sur TF1. Ça veut pas dire que je la regarde mdr. Gros bisous^^

**sandy: **Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ma fiction^^ Edward vs Jacob? Vous êtes nombreuses à penser ça. Réponse dans ce chapitre hihi. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments ;)

**Shaly: **Alors toi, 4 reviews d'un seul coup. WOW, merci beaucoup la miss^^ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé chaque chapitre. Oui, tout le monde à part Jasper sera là au diner. Mais il va quand même jouer un rôle majeur dans ce chapitre sans être présent... En tout cas merci encore infiniment. Gros bisous =)

**lola: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ton soutien ;)

**Lydie:** Bienvenue à toi nouvelle lectrice! ;) Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu adores ma fiction^^ Pour tes hypothèses, ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as énormément d'imagination xD Tu vas savoir dans un instant si tu t'es trompée ou pas^^**  
**

**princesse: **Merci beaucoup pour TES review^^ Pour le couple Alice/Jasper, bah je ne peux rien te dire à part que tu vas de voir être très patiente. Wait and See ;) Pour Dark Jasper, je sais que tu as hâte qu'il disparaisse mais malheureusement il va rester encore un bout de temps^^ Emmett et Rose faire le grand saut? Devant Jacob? Tu rêves! hahaha pour ça aussi tu vas devoir patienter^^**  
**

**Newxmo00n: **Merci infiniment pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant^^Tu vérifies vraiment toutes les heures?? Pourquoi tu te crée pas un compte pour mettre des alertes? Ou alors afin de ne pas te donner de faux espoirs, sache que je poste environ toutes les deux semaines. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de vérifier toutes les heures mdr. Merci encore. Gros bisous ;)

**COCOTTE 56: **Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire^^ Tu viens de décrire chaque personnage en un seul mot xD Contente de connaitre enfin une personne qui trouve que mettre Rosalie avec Jacob est une bonne idée xD Naturellement ils ne resteront pas comme ça lol. Encore merci et bonne lecture ;)

**ousna: **Hello ma belle^^ Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes fans, bienvenue dans mon univers décalé xD A mourir de rire tu dis? J'en suis ravie, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ;) Je comprends que pour Dark Jasper, tu veuilles lui foutre ton pied au derrière lol mais rien ne dit que ça n'arrivera pas... Je te remercie pour ta review. Gros bisous =D

**Julie: **Je te pardonne ton retard lol même si t'en as encore puisque tu as reviewé le chap 4 xD Merci pour ta review^^ Si t'as eu ton orgasme, alors c'est super ;)**  
**

**

* * *

**

**C'est maintenant l'heure du chapitre que vous attendez toutes (j'ai l'impression d'être une présentatrice télé xD)  
**

**La majorité d'entre vous a pensé à du Edward vs Jacob et du Bella vs Rosalie. Un des deux est exact, l'autre est faux. Je vous laisse découvrir****...  
Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Super Fight Night  
**

- "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jasper ?" Demanda Edward. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au Lodge, attendant Emmett et Alice après leur altercation avec Jasper.

Bella avait préféré ne pas raconter cette histoire à Alice, et encore moins à Emmett. Surtout que ce dernier avait dit qu'il lui mettrait une bonne correction s'il s'en prenait de nouveau à l'une d'entre elles. Non pas que ça la dérange plus que ça, elle se fichait complètement que ce bourge imbu de lui-même soit ratatiné. Ce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas, c'était que le F.B.I ou Interpole ne débarque pour arrêter son frère. Jasper Withlock avait les moyens de faire ce qu'il voulait avec la police.

- "Ce n'était pas si important." Répondit Bella.

- "C'était donc pour ça que tu voulais savoir si je le connaissais." En déduit-il.

- "Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on parle de ça à Alice, ni à Emmett. Si mon frère l'apprend, il n'hésitera pas à le trouver pour le cogner." Edward sembla étonné.

- "Bella, je le connais et crois-moi, si ton frère s'en prend à lui, il risque de se retrouver en prison pour ça. Jasper est quelqu'un de fier. Il ne laissera pas passer ça."

- "C'est ce que je lui ai dit quand il a voulu le faire la dernière fois. Il s'est résigné, mais il m'a juré que si jamais il s'en prenait à nouveau à l'une d'entre nous, friqué ou pas il le zigouillerait. Tels sont ses mots."

- "Et j'imagine que pour lui, c'est ce que Jasper a fait aujourd'hui en te manquant de respect."

- "Je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher, cette fois." Prévint Bella.

- "Dans ce cas, mieux vaut éviter d'en parler en sa présence." Déclara Edward en regardant Alice et Emmett qui venaient d'arriver.

- "Pas si vite." S'empressa-t-elle. "On n'a toujours pas parlé du retour de tes parents et de…"

- "Arrête avec ça." La coupa-t-il.

- "On n'évitera pas le sujet, Edward." Lui dit Bella. Il se renfrogna aussitôt.

- "Bella, je ne veux pas parler de Noël maintenant."

- "Ce sont tes parents. Il faut que tu y ailles." Protesta-t-elle.

- "Coucou vous deux !" Fit joyeusement Alice, stoppant ainsi leur conversation, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward et au grand dam de Bella.

- "Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça." Le prévint-elle.

- "Vous arrivez juste à temps." Répondit Edward en souriant, tandis que Bella soupirait de mécontentement.

……………

- "Donc, je prendrai deux bavettes avec un supplément de frites, plus une assiette de côtelettes de bœuf avec des marrons, mettez beaucoup de mayonnaise et apportez-moi deux bières." Commanda Emmett à la serveuse qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

- "Très bien." Marmonna-t-elle avant de déglutir. Elle rangea son bloc note et tourna les talons, tandis qu'Alice et Bella secouaient la tête.

- "Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?" Demanda Edward, étonné.

- "Tu ne connais pas Emmett." Répondit Alice. "Il peut manger n'importe quoi. N'est-ce pas le glouton ?" Dit-elle en s'adressant à Emmett.

- "C'est juste qu'il a déjà mangé des toasts en guise d'entrée…"

- "N'essaie pas de comprendre, Edward." Rétorqua Alice. "Il aura même assez de place pour prendre un dessert."

- "Et tu oublies le fromage avant." Renchérit Emmett, fier de lui.

- "Et comment ferais-tu si tu n'étais qu'un pauvre clochard, obligé de mendier et de faire les poubelles pour manger ?" Demanda Bella, amusée.

- "Je m'arrangerais pour passer la nuit dans un supermarché et je le dévaliserai toute la nuit."

- "Si tu faisais ça, je serais obligé de t'arrêter." Fit remarquer Edward.

- "Essaie un peu, et je t'en ferai perdre tes dents." Menaça Emmett en plaisantant.

- "Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ?" Rit-il. "Des types comme toi, j'en ai déjà affronté plusieurs."

- "Tu veux peut être que je te le prouve." Provoqua Emmett.

- "Mais avec plaisir. Amène-toi."_(N/Samy: Oh un combat entre les deux je veux être l'arbitre!!!) (N/Angh : Et moi l'infirmière !)  
_

- "Juste pour information." Rappela Bella à l'ordre. "Je vous signale tout de même qu'Emmett n'est pas un clochard qui dévalise les supermarchés la nuit. Donc Edward, tu n'as aucune raison pour l'arrêter, et toi Emmett, tu n'as aucune raison pour vouloir lui casser les dents." Emmett soupira.

- "Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, de toute façon."

- "Foutaises." Rétorqua Edward. "Je n'aurais eu aucun mal à t'avoir."

- "Regardez qui est là." Interrompit Alice en souriant. Elle montrait un type brun du doigt, en compagnie d'une timide brune que Bella connaissait bien. "Angela ! Ben !" Appela Alice, faisant ainsi retourner toutes les tables vers eux ainsi que les principaux intéressés. Lorsqu'Angela reconnut Alice et Bella, elle sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

- "Si on m'avait dit qu'on tomberait sur vous…" Dit Angela. "Comment vas-tu Alice? Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas revue."

- "Super bien." Sourit celle-ci.

- "Tu parles !" S'exclama Emmett. "Elle est célibataire et sans boulot."

- "Exactement comme toi, mon vieux." Rétorqua Alice.

- "Ravi de te revoir, Emmett." Fit Ben. "La forme ?"

- "Comme d'habitude." Répondit Emmett en lui serrant la main d'une poignée d'hommes. "Hormis que ma sœur me tape toujours sur le système et que sa copine haute comme trois pommes est encore pire."

- "Hé !" Protesta Bella. "Sans moi, tu n'aurais même pas tes céréales le matin."

- "Et la copine haute comme trois pommes, elle est plus grande que tu ne le dis !" Déclara Alice. Emmett éclata de rire.

- "T'as vu ce que je suis obligé d'endurer avec ces deux-là, Edward ?" Fit-il avec des airs de martyrs. "Toujours liées contre moi."

- "En même temps, c'est toi qui les as provoquées." Répondit celui-ci.

- "Tu vois ? Même lui trouve que c'est toi qui as tort." Nargua Bella.

- "Uniquement parce que tu l'as piégé avec tes atouts féminins." Se défendit Emmett de mauvaise humeur.

- "Que veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas aussi séduisant que ta sœur." Répliqua Edward en passant son bras autour des épaules de Bella alors qu'elle rougissait.

- "Alors c'est toi le nouveau petit ami de Bella dont Angela m'a parlé ?" Demanda Ben. Bella sourit.

- "Ben, Angela, je vous présente Edward Cullen." Dit-elle souriante.

- "Enchantée." Salua Angela.

- "Edward Cullen… Ça me dit quelque chose." Marmonna Ben. Aussitôt Edward se tendit et Bella crut avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. "Ah mais oui, je sais !" S'exclama-t-il. "Ce ne serait pas toi, le flic chargé de l'affaire de meurtre qui a eu lieu dans la forêt ?"

Aussitôt Edward se détendit et soupira de soulagement discrètement.

- "Si, c'est bien moi. Je suis surpris que mon nom ait été mentionné dans l'affaire."

- "Oh, il ne l'est pas. C'est juste que mon père a découvert le corps, alors il s'y intéresse. Et il m'a raconté ce qu'il savait, comme le nom de celui qui l'a interrogé." S'expliqua Ben.

- "Donc tu t'appelles Ben Cheney." Affirma Edward. Ben hocha la tête.

- "Ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous pour le repas ?" Proposa Alice gentiment.

- "Ce serait avec plaisir mais on dîne avec des amis." Répondit Ben.

- "Oh, mais ils les connaissent." Annonça sa fiancée. "Il s'agit de Sam Uley et de sa compagne."

- "Sam ?" S'étonna Emmett. "Comment vous le connaissez ?"

- "C'était le compagnon de chambre de Ben à la fac." Répondit-elle.

- "Dites à Sam et Emily de venir, dans ce cas." Dit Alice. "De toute façon ils doivent se rattraper pour Thanksgiving."

- "D'accord." Accepta Ben. "Bah tiens, les voilà qui arrivent, justement."

Ils virent un homme et une femme d'origine indienne ouvrir la porte du restaurant. Ben les appela et ils furent en une fraction de secondes à leur hauteur.

- "McCarthy!" S'exclama Sam Uley.

- "Michaels." Salua Emmett. Inutile de préciser qu'il l'appelait comme ça à cause de Shawn Michaels, son catcheur préféré…

- "Désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour Thanksgiving. On a eu un empêchement."

- "Oh, ce n'est pas grave." Répondit Bella. "Il n'y a rien eu de très intéressant."

- "Je parie qu'Emmett a englouti toute la dinde sans en laisser un seul morceau." Dit Emily.

- "Tu veux rire ?" Intervint Alice. "Il n'y a même pas touché. Ce soir-là, il était de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi."

- "Emmett qui ne touche pas à la dinde ?" S'étonna Sam. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé mon vieux ?" Emmett se renfrogna.

- "Rien du tout."

Edward observa Emmett attentivement. Il avait une petite idée sur la question, surtout depuis que Bella lui avait confié les raisons de leur dispute, il y a quelques semaines. Mais il ne préférait pas la divulguer, car s'il s'avérait qu'il avait raison, cela pourrait créer une mauvaise entente entre Emmett et Bella.

- "Ne cherchez pas." Conseilla Alice. "Il est grognon à ce sujet."

- "Je ne suis pas grognon." S'énerva-t-il.

- "Oh, vraiment ?" Ironisa-t-elle.

- "Et si on laissait Emmett tranquille ?" Proposa Edward.

- "Merci !" Rétorqua celui-ci, enfin heureux que quelqu'un prenne sa défense.

- "D'ailleurs il serait peut-être temps que vous vous asseyiez, non ?" Fit remarquer Alice. Angela et Ben avaient déjà pris place entre Alice et Bella.

- "Ils nous ont proposé de nous joindre à eux et on a dit oui." Apprit Ben. Sam eut l'air soudainement embarrassé.

- "Euh… Ça ne nous pose pas de problème, seulement… On a invité des amis à nous."

- "Et alors ? Faites les venir aussi." Invita Alice.

- "Oh seigneur…" Murmura Bella, lorsqu'elle vit Jacob et Rosalie s'avancer vers eux.

- "Désolé pour le retard." Fit Jacob à Sam. "J'ai eu un problème de moteur."

- "Ce n'est pas grave." Répondit Sam avec gêne. Jacob se tourna alors vers la table et découvrit des personnes qu'il aurait préféré ne pas rencontrer.

- "Oh." Constata-t-il.

- "Un problème, Jacob ?" Demanda Rosalie qui s'avançait vers lui. "Tiens, alors ça pour une surprise…" Dit-elle narquoisement lorsqu'elle vit Bella. Cette dernière se tendit et Edward lui serra la main pour la détendre. Elle le regarda et lui sourit pour le remercier.

- "Jacob Black." Commença Emmett. "Cette fois il n'y a pas les parents pour m'empêcher de te démolir." Menaça-t-il. Jacob déglutit avant de répliquer.

- "Tu te prends pour un dur ? Tu sors tes muscles en espérant me faire peur, sans doute." Emmett se leva et s'avança vers lui, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- "Je t'ai déjà envoyé à l'hôpital une fois. Tu veux peut être que je recommence." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents. Edward qui se trouvait à côté d'Emmett se leva et lui prit l'épaule.

- "Ok, ça suffit." Dit-il en regardant son ami. Le frère ne broncha pas. "Emmett." Insista-t-il en voyant qu'il ne se détendait pas et qu'il était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. "Assieds-toi." Ordonna-t-il calmement, mais avec autorité.

Emmett se tourna vers Edward qui lui désigna Bella du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne bougeait pas, ne quittant pas son frère des yeux. Il soupira. Edward avait raison, mieux valait faire preuve de diplomatie et ne pas se battre dans un lieu bourré de monde.

Et surtout, il était hors de question qu'il se batte devant sa sœur. Il souffla et se ravisa enfin en se rasseyant. Edward reprit place entre lui et Bella, non sans avoir dévisagé Jacob du regard. Bella se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- "Merci." Il se tourna vers elle.

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Pour l'avoir retenu." Dit-elle en souriant. Edward lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa légèrement à la commissure des lèvres.

- "Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Bella ?" Interrompit Alice.

- "Hein ?" Demanda-t-elle complètement perdue et troublée.

- "On s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils peuvent rester si tout le monde se comporte bien." Dit-elle en regardant Jacob et Emmett à tour de rôle.

- "Oh." Répondit Bella. "Euh… Ouais, ils peuvent." Consentit-elle avec difficulté.

- "Et bien cela promet d'être intéressant…" Murmura Rosalie. _(N/Samy: ferme la idiote !!! "grogne ")_

——

Cinq minutes…

Cinq minutes que tout le monde était assis – ils avaient dû changer de table, étant donné qu'elle était trop petite – et personne ne parlait. Pas un seul mot à table. Dix personnes étaient présentes et pourtant tout était silencieux. Sam et Emily n'osaient rien dire, Angela et Ben étaient gênés de cette situation, Alice fixait Bella qui fixait Edward qui lui-même regardait Jacob, tandis que Emmett avait les yeux rivés sur Rosalie qui elle fixait également Bella. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Bella serait déjà morte tuée par Rosalie, et Jacob serait mort tué par Edward. _(N/Angh : Bienvenue à Ok Corall !)_

- "Alors Angie." Commença Emmett, tandis que la moitié de la table soupirait de soulagement que la conversation ait enfin commencé. "Comment se débrouille Bella au lycée? C'est une bonne prof ?" Angela sourit.

- "Et bien mis à part le fait qu'elle est détestée par certains de nos élèves, elle se débrouille comme une chef."

- "Détestée ?" S'étonna Edward. "Tu ne m'avais pas raconté ça."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" Demanda Emmett sans cacher sa curiosité. Bella se mordit la joue. Elle aimait beaucoup Angela, mais à cet instant elle avait envie de lui mettre la tête dans une bassine remplie d'eau glacée à mort. Angela regarda Bella avec des airs d'excuse.

- "Oh, c'est juste courant pour les profs de ne pas être apprécié." Tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

- "Mais bien sûr…" Marmonna Rosalie, en secouant la tête d'amusement. "Comme c'est étonnant venant de Bella." Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant de la refermer. Apparemment, cette soirée allait se dérouler sous le signe des piques et des méchancetés.

- "Alors Rosalie." Débuta Alice avec un sourire hypocrite. "Jacob ne t'a pas encore trompé ?" _(N/Angh : Oh joli Alice !)_

Ce dernier recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre, tandis que tout le monde était choqué. Bella avait du mal à cacher son sourire. Rosalie fulminait.

- "Non, pas encore. Il y en a qui savent le garder." Dit-elle à l'attention de Bella. Cette dernière serra la main d'Edward pour essayer de ne pas répliquer.

- "Cela ne saurait tarder…" Murmura Alice assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre. Elle tenait à venger son amie comme il se devait.

- "Je croyais qu'il fallait bien se comporter ?" Rappela Sam à l'ordre. Alice soupira.

- "Et si tu nous disais comment toi et Edward vous êtes rencontrés ?" Proposa Emily. Edward quitta Jacob des yeux pour se tourner vers Bella. Ils se regardèrent avec embarras avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre à Emily.

- "A vrai dire, on s'est rencontré sur la route." Alice regardait Bella avec amusement tandis qu'Emmett était hilare.

- "Sur la route ?" Demanda Ben.

- "Je… J'avais un problème de voiture et il s'est arrêté pour m'aider."

- "Heureusement qu'elle a pensé à le remercier." Lâcha Emmett qui luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire. Bella le foudroya du regard.

- "Et vous êtes restés en contact après ça." Devina Emily. Encore une fois, Bella et Edward se regardèrent embarrassés.

- "Euh… Pas vraiment." Répondit-il. "On s'est revu tout à fait par hasard."

- "Comment ça se fait ?" Demanda Sam.

- "Edward enquête sur le meurtre qui a eu lieu dans la forêt." Répondit Ben, alors que Bella s'apprêtait à répondre.

- "Ah oui, celui auquel ton père a assisté." Se remémora Sam.

- "Alors… Tu es flic ?" Demanda Jacob sous le regard étonné de toute l'assemblée. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis que tout le monde était installé. Il avait demandé ça avec appréhension. Edward eut un sourire au coin de la bouche.

- "C'est pour ça qu'il ne vaut mieux pas me contrarier." Répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Alice mit la main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire et Bella resta interdite et déconfite.

- "Mais euh… Tu as ton arme de service sur toi ?" Demanda Jacob, soudainement inquiet.

- "Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je m'en serve contre toi ?" Fit Edward innocemment. Tout le monde resta silencieux tandis que Jacob déglutissait.

- "Et voilà vos commandes !" Interrompit la serveuse avec deux plateaux. Elle déposa les assiettes sur la table, coupant ainsi court à l'ambiance tendue qui régnait. Une fois les plateaux vides, elle souhaita un bon appétit puis s'en alla.

- "Je meurs de faim !" S'exclama Emmett. Rosalie le regarda avec dédain.

- "Tu as vu tout ce que t'as pris ? C'est écœurant." Dit-elle avec dégoût.

- "C'est tout de même mieux que la misérable salade que tu as commandée." Rétorqua Emmett sans la regarder dans les yeux.

- "J'ai le droit de commander ce que je veux !" S'énerva Rosalie.

- "Moi aussi." Répliqua Emmett, la laissant sans voix. Elle ne trouva rien à redire.

- "Comment tu l'as mouché." Commenta Alice qui se délectait de voir Rosalie enrager.

- "Mais dis-moi Alice." Aborda Rosalie avec un sourire de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux. "Toujours célibataire ? Tu n'as encore trouvé personne donc tu joues les couples avec le frère de ta meilleure amie, c'est ça ?"

Alice écarquilla les yeux. Elle allait lui sauter dessus quand Emmett prit la parole.

- "Comme dit le dicton, mieux vaut être seul, que mal accompagné."

Cette fois ci, Rosalie vit rouge.

- "Est-ce que par hasard, cette phrase s'adresserait à moi ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un air menaçant. Emmett ne se laissa pas intimider et arborait même un sourire suffisant.

- "Tout à fait." Répondit-il. "Tu sors avec le mauvais gars."

Tout le monde était silencieux, la bouche ouverte alors que Emmett et Rosalie se livraient un combat de regards.

- "De quel droit oses-tu me dire ça ?" Le provoqua-t-elle énervée.

- "Ouvre les yeux, blondinette." Dit-il ironiquement. "Ce type est un sale con et il a fait de toi une vraie garce. Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte."

Rosalie le regarda abasourdie et consternée. Jamais personne ne lui avait encore parlé de cette façon. Elle se sentait humiliée et ridiculisée.

Emmett était aussi ahuri qu'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé lui dire ça. Même s'il désirait s'excuser, il n'y arrivait pas. Il pensait exactement chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé et refusait de revenir en arrière.

- "Il faut… Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes." Annonça Rosalie en se levant. Elle se sentait fébrile, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle n'aimait pas du tout perdre ses moyens. Elle fonça vers les toilettes au pas de course, laissant tout le monde incrédule et choqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Emmett avait les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où Rosalie était partie. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir coupable ou satisfait, heureux ou désolé.

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa pire ennemie décontenancée. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle trouvait cela plutôt satisfaisant et plaisant. Mais elle se demandait si Rosalie était réellement aussi glaciale qu'elle le montrait.

Jacob se leva furieux et irrité.

- "C'est quoi ton problème, Swan ?" S'énerva-t-il contre Emmett. Celui-ci se leva.

- "Mon problème ? T'as trompé ma sœur, espèce de fumier ! C'est moi qui aie dû la consoler après que tu te sois comporté comme un salaud ! Tu mériterais que je te castre à tout jamais."

- "T'avais pas le droit de lui parler comme ça !"

- "T'as rien à m'interdire, Black. Et si tu t'étais conduit comme un homme, peut être que t'aurais pris sa défense pendant que je m'en prenais à elle au lieu de débarquer avec trois plombs de retards."

- "Redis un peu ça pour voir." Menaça Jacob en essayant de lui mettre une droite. Elle fut interceptée par Edward qui s'était levé et rapproché. Il serra le poing de Jacob à lui en faire mal.

- "Je crois que la petite démonstration en public a assez duré." Dit-il en désignant de la tête toutes les tables qui les regardaient. "Maintenant Black, je te conseille de ranger ton poing si tu ne veux pas passer la nuit en prison. Quant à toi Emmett, tu ferais mieux d'aller te calmer les nerfs ailleurs." Il les regardait avec un air qui montrait clairement qu'on ne pouvait pas tenter de riposter, ni protester. Jacob regarda Emmett avec haine avant d'abandonner et de se rasseoir. Emmett souffla.

- "Je vais prendre l'air." Il se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant.

- "Emmett!" Appela Bella inquiète. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce à quoi elle venait d'assister mais la seule chose auquel elle pensait était de savoir si son frère allait bien.

- "Laisse Bella." Lui intima Edward. "Je vais le voir." Il la regarda pour savoir s'il pouvait la laisser en compagnie de Jacob Black et elle hocha la tête pour le rassurer.

- "Quelle soirée…" Marmonna Ben après qu'Edward fut parti voir Emmett.

- "A qui le dis-tu…" Soupira Sam.

................

Edward ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver Emmett, assit sur un banc en face du restaurant, la tête entre les mains.

- "T'as vraiment fait fort, ce soir." Lui dit-il pour lui faire part de sa présence.

- "Quelle soirée lamentable." Soupira Emmett déploré. Edward s'assit à ses côtés.

- "C'est sûr que ce n'était pas la plus joyeuse."

- "J'ai vraiment merdé, Edward." Dit-il repentant.

- "Avec Bella ou avec Rosalie ?" Demanda Edward, l'air de rien. Emmett tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, étonné.

- "De quoi tu parles ?" Edward soupira.

- "Bella m'a raconté un jour que vous vous étiez disputés à cause d'elle. Le fait qu'elle soit venue, que tu aies pris sa défense…" Emmett secoua la tête, dépité.

- "Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ?"

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé le soir de Thanksgiving ?" Demanda-t-il.

Emmett l'observa quelques secondes, indécis. Apparemment Edward avait déjà deviné alors pourquoi le cacher plus longtemps ? Surtout qu'il gardait ça pour lui depuis pas mal de temps et qu'il en avait marre. Il soupira avant de lâcher la bombe.

- "Elle est arrivée, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé."

Edward se passa une main sur le visage et se leva.

- "Merde Emmett ! Rosalie ! Tu ne pouvais pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?" Emmett le regarda dépité.

- "Je ne l'ai pas décidé."

- "T'es au courant de ce que ça va créer si Bella venait à l'apprendre ? Ce serait un véritable carnage !"

- "Je sais !" Cria-t-il de sa voix tonitruante. Edward le fixa avec peine.

- "Pour un type qui n'est jamais tombé amoureux, je trouve que t'as fait plutôt fort sur ce coup là." Dit-il en se rasseyant.

- "Je suis dans la merde, Edward." Se plaignit-il.

- "Ça c'est sûr."

- "Tu ne vas rien dire à Bella au moins ?" Supplia-t-il. Edward secoua la tête.

- "Non."

- "Merci Ed."

- "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis c'est à toi de le lui dire."

- "Je ne peux pas." Réfuta-t-il. "Tu imagines comment elle réagira si je lui annonce que je suis tombé amoureux de la fille qu'elle déteste le plus au monde ?"

- "Mais tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi." Contra Edward.

- "De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça changerait quoi que ce soit. Rosalie ne sait même pas que j'existe."

- "Après ce que tu viens de lui dire ce soir, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle t'oublie."

- "C'est encore pire, elle doit me détester." Gémit Emmett.

- "Je ne pense pas." Contredit Edward. "Sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi touchée par ce que tu as dit."

- "Laisse tomber. Elle est avec Black de toute façon." Dit-il, dépité.

Edward secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Quoi ?" Demanda Emmett en voyant la tête qu'affichait Edward.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bella ait pu sortir avec un nigaud pareil." Emmett se mit à rire.

- "C'est pas croyable. Comment il fait pour toutes se les mettre dans sa poche ?" Soupira-t-il avec dégoût. Edward le regarda et ressentit de la peine pour lui. Apparemment le gros nounours était devenu tout fragile à cause de l'amour.

- "Elle n'est pas avec Black." Déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire. Emmett se tourna vers lui étonné.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

- "Que Rosalie et Jacob ne sont pas ensemble." Emmett eut un rire sardonique.

- "Pourquoi tu dis un truc pareil ?"

- "Je les ai vus, Emmett. Ça crève les yeux qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux. Peut-être qu'ils ont été ensemble à un moment ou un autre, mais je te parie qu'ils n'ont plus partagé le même lit depuis des mois."

Emmett secoua la tête.

- "Impossible."

- "Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais sur le fait qu'elle sortait avec le mauvais gars et elle, elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est sentie blessée et elle a pris la fuite."

- "Où veux-tu en venir ?"

- "Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Elle n'aurait pas été blessée si ce que tu avais dit n'était pas vrai. Ce qui prouve qu'elle savait parfaitement que tu disais la vérité. La preuve, elle ne l'a même pas défendu. Et lui non plus ne l'a pas défendu."

- "Ils vivent sous le même toit." Contra Emmett. "Et puis tu n'étais pas là à Thanksgiving. Tu n'as pas vu comment ils étaient collés à se faire du bouche à bouche de façon écœurante."

- "Tu habites avec eux ?" Demanda Edward

- "Non mais…"

- "Alors tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'ils font lorsqu'il n'y a personne autour d'eux." Le coupa-t-il.

- "Mais enfin pourquoi partager le même toit et s'embrasser en public s'ils ne sont plus ensemble ?" S'étonna Emmett incrédule.

- "C'est justement ce que je me demande. Mais je peux te garantir une chose, c'est qu'ils ne sont certainement pas en couple." Emmett secoua la tête amusé.

- "Comment tu fais pour savoir ça alors que c'est la première fois que tu les rencontres ?" Demanda-t-il. Edward haussa les épaules et omit de lui dire qu'il les avait entraperçus une fois lorsqu'il était avec Bella.

- "Je ne suis pas inspecteur pour rien." Sourit-il. Emmett leva les yeux au ciel. "Et si on y retournait ? J'ai pas envie de laisser Bella avec ce sale con trop longtemps."

- "T'as raison. J'ai pas envie de me transformer en femmelette avec des discussions aussi niaises. En parlant de Black, regarde." Dit Emmett en désignant la voiture qui se trouvait devant eux. "C'est sa voiture." Il secoua la tête. "J'ai envie de la démolir et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'en servir." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

- "J'ai une meilleure idée." Déclara Edward avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la voiture, sortit un papier de la poche intérieure de sa veste et l'attacha entre le pare-brise et l'un des essuie-glaces. Emmett se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il venait de faire il ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- "Une amende ?"

- "Il faut toujours en avoir sur soi, au cas où."

- "Mais c'est quoi la raison ?" Demanda Emmett.

- "Stationnement interdit." Répondit-il, l'air de rien. "Allez, on rentre." Emmett explosa de rire.

- "Alors là, chapeau mon vieux !"

..............

- "Et donc Alice, tu fais tes créations chez toi, c'est bien ça ?" Demanda Emily.

- "Tu veux plutôt dire chez nous." Rectifia Bella.

- "C'est juste. J'attends d'avoir assez de vêtements pour créer ma ligne de vente sur internet." Répondit Alice.

- "Je te souhaite bien du courage. Préviens-moi lorsque tu vends quelque chose, je serais ravie de devenir l'une de tes fidèles acheteuses ." Sourit Angela.

- "Tu seras l'une de mes préférées." Répondit-elle, tandis qu'Edward et Emmett revenaient. Ce qui surprit Bella, c'est qu'Emmett était beaucoup plus joyeux, il était même hilare.

- "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?" Demanda-t-elle à Edward une fois qu'ils furent réinstallés.

- "Je t'expliquerai plus tard."

- "Me revoilà." Annonça la voix hautaine de Rosalie qui semblait avoir retrouvé son assurance et son sang-froid.

- "Vous êtes bien accordés." Remarqua Alice. "Tu arrives en même temps qu'eux." Rosalie haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et se rassit aux cotés de Jacob.

- "On a une chose à vous annoncer." Déclara Emily pour détendre l'atmosphère. "Si on n'a pas pu être là pour Thanksgiving, c'est parce qu'on a appris ce jour-là, que j'étais enceinte."

Alice lâcha sa fourchette.

- "Oh mon Dieu !" S'écria-t-elle béate. "C'est fantastique !"

- "Félicitations." Sourit Bella.

- "Merci." Dit Sam avec jovialité. "Du coup on a préféré fêter ça intimement, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas venu."

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un petit Uley va débarquer dans quelques mois." Soupira Emmett. "Félicitations mon gars !"

- "Oh mais j'ai une super idée !" S'exclama Alice. "Et si je créais des vêtements pour bébés ?"

- "Tu arriveras peut être à rentrer dedans." Se moqua Emmett. Elle lui lança un regard noir. _(N/Angh : Em' tu as fait l'école du rire !)_

- "Moi au moins, je n'ai aucun problème pour rentrer dans des vêtements. Toi il te faut du grand large."

- "Et toi, la taille mini. Je parie que tu fais ton shopping dans les rayons moins de douze ans." Elle lui tira la langue.

Et c'est ainsi que le repas s'acheva. Plus aucune tension ne régnait car Jacob et Rosalie restèrent silencieux durant toute la fin du repas, et que les autres parlaient de la prochaine naissance du bébé de Sam et Emily.

Tous, sauf Bella qui elle aussi restait silencieuse. Elle ne faisait qu'observer du coin de l'œil Rosalie qui avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Pour la première fois, elle ne ressentait aucune animosité envers elle. Même si la blonde faisait tout pour paraître glaciale et hautaine, Bella entrevoyait de la tristesse dans les yeux et les traits de sa rivale. De la tristesse due à une profonde blessure qui ne devait pas être très récente, mais plutôt ancienne. Une blessure qui apparemment ne s'était toujours pas refermée.

Et si la Rosalie Hale que Bella connaissait n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, aussi garce et immonde qu'elle le pensait ?

Et si quelque chose l'avait changé et poussé à devenir comme ça ?

Une chose était sure, c'est qu'être avec Jacob ne l'aiderait certainement pas à redevenir comme elle était. À supposer qu'elle avait vraiment été différente de caractère dans le passé.

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Bella ne le saurait sans doute jamais puisqu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de devenir amie avec elle. Mais elle aurait bien aimé comprendre ce qui se cachait sous cette carapace.

Edward aussi était resté silencieux. Il regardait également Rosalie et Jacob mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il essayait de définir la nature de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il était certain de ce qu'il affirmait, à savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Mais quelque chose lui échappait et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Si ça pouvait aider le frère de Bella, il essaierait de trouver ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là.

Quelque chose ne collait pas, il le voyait bien et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir quoi.

Dans le fond, pourquoi s'y intéresser ? Il ne les connaissait même pas et n'avait certainement pas envie de faire leur connaissance.

Il abandonna ses pensées et se tourna vers la seule personne qui l'intéressait vraiment. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et semblait songeuse.

- "Ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Elle arrêta de fixer Rosalie et se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- "J'étais seulement en train de penser à quelque chose sans importance."

- "Tiens donc, moi aussi." Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bella se sentit perdre la tête face à son sourire et secoua la tête pour chasser les nouvelles pensées qui venaient d'envahir son esprit. Elle se mit alors à bailler et Edward entoura ses épaules d'un bras en la ramenant vers lui. Elle mit un bras autour de sa taille et laissa reposer sa tête.

- "Je suis fatiguée." Marmonna-t-elle. Il rit brièvement.

- "Je crois l'avoir remarqué tout seul."

- "C'est juste que ça a été une journée un peu éprouvante. Entre cet enfoiré de Jasper Withlock qui nous gâche l'après-midi et cette soirée où tout le monde se saute dessus… Ça m'a épuisée." Finit-elle dans un nouveau bâillement.

- "Bella…" Murmura Edward avec un semblant de panique dans la voix. Elle releva la tête vers lui et vit son visage plein de désarrois.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" S'enquit-elle.

Il lui fit un geste de la tête pour désigner le reste de l'assemblée qui ne parlait apparemment plus. Lorsqu'elle vit la bouche ouverte d'Alice et les sourcils froncés d'Emmett, elle comprit.

- "Oh c'est pas vrai…" Soupira-t-elle en se traitant mentalement d'idiote pour avoir parlé de Jasper Withlock.

- "C'est quoi cette histoire ?" Demanda Emmett.

- "Rien, absolument rien." Nia-t-elle.

- "Tu l'as revu ?" S'inquiéta Alice.

- "Pas du tout." Mentit-elle.

- "Alors pourquoi tu viens de dire qu'il vous avait gâché la journée ?" S'emporta-t-elle avec panique. Rien que de parler de lui, elle se sentait perdre la face et elle ignorait pourquoi elle montait sur ses grands chevaux.

Bella regarda Edward qui arborait une mine contrite et désolée. Elle soupira et se tourna vers eux.

- "On a croisé Jasper Withlock tout à l'heure."

- "Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit." Déclara Emmett avec énervement.

- "Emmett, non." Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" Demanda-t-il avec sévérité.

- "Pas grand-chose, je…"

- "QU'EST-CE QU'IL A FAIT ?!" Tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante et rugissante en se levant et en faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

Bella était choquée, tandis que le reste de l'assemblée était bouche bée.

- "C'est qui ce Jasper ?" Demanda Sam en craignant une mauvaise réaction de la part d'Emmett.

- "Aucune idée mais il a dû faire quelque chose de vraiment moche pour avoir Emmett à ses trousses et le mettre dans un état pareil." Murmura Ben.

- "Ça me rappelle le jour où il est venu me cogner dessus." Marmonna Jacob avec ironie.

- "Fermez-là !" Cria Alice qui se levait à son tour. "Fermez-là tous !"

Elle était prise dans un élan qui était bien pire que de la panique et de l'effroi. Lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde était tourné vers elle et qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle sentit la tête lui tourner. "Il faut que je sorte d'ici." Déclara-t-elle avec affolement et agitation. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de saluer et se précipita vers la sortie, sous le regard étonné de tous.

Bella se sentit terriblement mal et n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette journée cauchemardesque. Elle se sentait flageolante à cause de la peur que son frère lui insufflait.

- "Je crois qu'on va vous laisser." Annonça Edward qui se levait à son tour en soutenant Bella qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que l'intégralité du restaurant – y compris les serveurs – les regardait. Ils avaient été le centre de l'attention pendant tout le dîner et il était temps que cela s'arrête. Il sortit son portefeuille et déposa une liasse de billets couvrant probablement la totalité de l'addition.

- "Veuillez-nous excuser pour tout ça." Avisa Bella piteusement.

- "Pas si vite !" S'écria Emmett. "Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que ce salopard a encore foutu !"

- "Pas ici, Emmett." Annonça calmement Edward.

- "DIS-LE MOI !" Il prit son assiette vide et la jeta par terre avec force, si bien qu'elle se cassa. _(N/Angh : Et colérique avec ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai de l'empathie subitement ?!)_

Bella sursauta et sentit les larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir. Elle se serra contre Edward. Dans ce genre de situation, son frère lui avait toujours fait peur. Emmett regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il se donnait en spectacle. Il vit la bouche ouverte de Rosalie et son visage choqué et capitula. Il prit la route de la sortie, sans accorder une once de regard à qui que ce soit. Bella salua rapidement les gens incrédules avant qu'Edward ne la dirige vers l'extérieur du restaurant. Elle était incapable de marcher seule et s'agrippait à lui pour s'empêcher de tomber.

- "J'ai dit que la prochaine fois qu'il s'en prendrait à vous, j'irai m'occuper de lui, et je le pense Bella !"

- "Emmett, je t'en prie, calme-toi." Le supplia Bella.

- "DIS-MOI D'ABORD CE QUE CE CONNARD A FAIT !"

Bella sursauta et sentit les larmes lui monter.

- "Mais rien ! Absolument rien !" Cria-t-elle.

Edward la serra contre lui. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il appréciait beaucoup Emmett, mais là il allait trop loin. Il savait que la colère de son ami n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers Jasper, elle était surtout dirigée vers Jacob, et peut être même vers Rosalie.

- "Jasper est un ancien ami à moi." Répondit-il calmement, en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

- "Tu fréquentes ce genre de personnes ?" Cracha Emmett. Bella s'emporta.

- "Merde Emmett mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « ancien ami » !" Emmett détourna les yeux et se renfrogna. Edward reprit la parole.

- "Il n'a pas adressé la parole à Bella. C'était moi qui l'intéressait. On a parlé de la pluie et du beau temps si tu veux tout savoir."

- "Pourtant Bella avait l'air assez remontée quand elle en a parlé tout à l'heure." Interrompit Alice qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans faire part une seconde de sa présence. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers elle et virent qu'elle était tendue.

- "Je dois avouer que quand je l'ai vu, je me suis emportée." Avoua Bella. "Mais il ne m'a même pas reconnu. Et il ne savait même pas qui tu étais."

- "Parce qu'en plus, tu lui as parlé de moi ?!" S'emporta Alice avec fureur. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?" Bella se sentit penaude.

- "Je voulais prendre ta défense." Se défendit-elle.

- "Tu aurais dû t'abstenir." Lui répondit-elle méchamment.

- "Comment il a réagi ?" Demanda Emmett. "Lorsque tu lui as rafraîchi la mémoire, il s'est excusé ?" Bella ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

- "Non il ne s'est pas excusé." Répondit Edward. "Et il ne le fera pas, car pour lui dénigrer les autres est parfaitement normal. Tu ne dois pas réagir contre ce genre de personnes. Mieux vaut les ignorer."

Emmett sentit la rage l'envahir.

- "T'es en train de me dire qu'il vous a dénigré une fois de plus ?"

- "Emmett…" Supplia Bella.

- "Il est temps que cet imbécile reçoive de la visite." Lança Emmett.

- "Tu ne vas pas faire ça !" Protesta Alice.

- "Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?"

- "Tu vas t'attirer des problèmes ! Et puis j'ai pas envie de le revoir, ce type."

- "Laisse tomber." Ordonna Bella. "Edward a pris ma défense alors ce n'est pas la peine de…"

- "Il y est allé aux mains ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Il y avait des enfants autour! Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre!"

- "Alors je vais aller le trouver et lui mettre une bonne correction qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier."

- "Emmett." Clama Edward. "Si tu fais ça, même ton père ne pourra rien pour toi."

- "Rien à faire."

- "Oh, je t'en prie !" Gémit Bella. "Tu ne veux tout de même pas te faire arrêter !"

- "Je me fiche de son pognon, Bella. Il a peut-être une grande influence, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui mettre une dérouillée. Et si je dois me retrouver coffré pour ça, alors soit."

- "Hors de question que je te laisse faire." Réfuta Edward. Il n'allait pas le laisser foncer la tête baissée dans les problèmes.

- "Tu crois que tu vas m'en empêcher ? Il suffit que je trouve son adresse. Ça ne doit pas être très compliqué à chercher vu sa renommée."

- "Emmett…" Murmura Alice inquiète.

- "LA FERME ! J'AI DIT QUE JE LE FERAI !" Hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, faisant trembler Alice et pleurer Bella.

- "Edward, empêche-le." Implora-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas que son frère se retrouve en prison, loin d'elle.

Lorsqu'Edward vit l'état dans lequel Bella se trouvait, il éprouva une soudaine colère envers Emmett. Il avait beau être le frère de celle-ci, elle pleurait à cause de lui et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer ça.

- "N'essaie pas de me protéger, petite sœur." Cracha Emmett. "J'irai lui mettre une raclée, que tu le veuilles ou non."

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase, qu'Edward lui asséna une droite qui le fit tomber à terre. Alice poussa un cri. Emmett se massa la joue, choqué de ce que son ami venait de faire. Il se releva et tenta de répliquer mais Edward lui saisit les poignets et les passa derrière son dos. Emmett avait mal aux articulations des bras et la prise sur ses poignets était extrêmement douloureuse. Il gesticulait pour tenter de se remettre face à lui mais Edward lui maintenait fermement les mains dans le dos. Puis sans qu'il ne le voit venir, Edward le poussa contre le mur qui longeait le trottoir, de sorte à l'immobiliser entièrement. Sans relâcher sa prise autour de ses poignets, il se rapprocha et lui murmura de sorte à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre.

- "Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis obligé de faire pour te raisonner ? On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas à cause de Jasper que t'es énervé. Alors cesse de te comporter comme un idiot."

- "Quand bien même je ne suis pas essentiellement énervé contre lui, il mérite une bonne correction. Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça." Marmonna Emmett, la joue collée au mur. Edward soupira d'exaspération. Apparemment Emmett et Bella étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

- "Tu veux peut être que je parle à Bella de la discussion qu'on a eu tout à l'heure…" Menaça-t-il.

- "Tu m'as promis que tu ne le ferais pas." Contra-t-il.

- "Regarde autour de toi, Emmett ! Les deux femmes que tu aimes tant protéger, elles sont en pleurs et c'est uniquement à cause de toi ! Si tu n'étais pas le frère de Bella, je t'aurais déjà rendu la monnaie de ta pièce, crois-moi."

Edward le relâcha subitement et Emmett se retourna et vit qu'il avait raison. Bella et Alice étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre et pleuraient silencieusement. Emmett fut bouleversé de les voir ainsi.

- "C'est de ma faute si elles sont comme ça ?" Edward hocha la tête.

- "Elles ne veulent pas que t'ailles en prison pour elles. Moi non plus, je ne le souhaite pas et je suis persuadé que ton père non plus. Et puis réfléchis. Tu as dit que tu te fichais de te retrouver arrêter mais tu ne pourras plus les protéger si tu n'es plus là. Est-ce que Jasper Withlock en vaut vraiment le coup ?"

Emmett ne répondit pas, trop honteux de les voir dans cet état. Même Alice qui ne pleurait que très rarement avait les yeux embués. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et mortifié. Surtout qu'Edward avait dit vrai. Sa colère envers Jasper était surtout celle accumulée au cours de la soirée envers Black, et même envers Rosalie.

- "Je suis vraiment désolé." Dit-il avec remords.

- "Tu ne vas pas y aller ?" Sanglota Bella. Emmett secoua la tête.

- "Non." Aussitôt Belle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'Edward et Alice soupiraient de soulagement.

- "Tu fais vraiment peur quand t'es en colère." Renifla-t-elle.

- "Je sais. Je recommencerai plus, c'est promis."

- "Menteur." Rit-elle.

- "Espérons que je ne croiserai pas son chemin. Parce que je te jure que je n'arriverai pas à me retenir."

- "Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?" Supplia Alice. "J'en peux plus de cette soirée minable." Emmett hocha la tête et Bella et lui se séparèrent.

- "Il est temps de mettre fin à ce carnage."

- "Bien d'accord." Déclara Alice.

- "Vous êtes venus comment ?" Demanda Bella.

- "A pied." Répondit son frère. "On s'est dit qu'Eddy nous ramènerait."

- "Pour la énième fois, arrête avec tes surnoms." Râla celui-ci.

- "Rêve !"

- "Viens Emmett." Incita Alice. "On y va." Elle le prit par le bras et ils allèrent en direction de la Volvo garée à quelques mètres, laissant Edward et Bella seuls.

Edward se sentait soudainement anxieux. Il avait peur de sa réaction et qu'elle lui en veuille.

- "Écoute Bella. Je suis désolé d'avoir frappé ton frère mais c'était le seul moyen de le réveiller et de le raisonner." Se défendit-il.

- "Je sais." Sourit-elle. "Et je te remercie de l'avoir fait." Il sourit à son tour, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. "Tu sais, je crois que tu l'as impressionné." Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- "Vraiment ?" Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Et puis… Moi aussi tu m'as impressionné." Avoua-t-elle. Il prit ses joues et caressa à l'aide de ses pouces, l'endroit marqué sous les yeux, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

- "Si on m'avait dit qu'en tombant sur toi ma vie allait devenir un véritable Jerry Springer Show…" Elle rit brièvement et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il se pencha pour l'aider et leurs lèvres s'unirent avec douceur.

Bella entoura sa taille et le baiser s'approfondit de lui-même. Voilà le seul point positif de la journée pour Bella, retrouver les lèvres d'Edward. Elle en oubliait carrément tous les évènements qui venaient de se passer. C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus avec lui. Le fait qu'il arrive à lui faire oublier complètement le monde extérieur, à l'emmener quelque part où il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux, où ils étaient seuls au monde. Tous leurs soucis s'étaient envolés, la seule chose qui comptait était la présence de l'autre.

- "Edward ?" Murmura Bella contre ses lèvres.

- "N'y pense même pas." Lui dit-il, sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- "Il faut que tu y ailles." Protesta-t-elle. "Ce sont tes parents et même si…"

- "Hors de question." Trancha-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- "Je ne vais pas te lâcher." Lui apprit-elle alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

- "Je sais. Et sache que je n'abandonnerai pas mes positions." Déclara-t-il.

- "On verra ça…"

……………

- "Au fait, Bella." Demanda Alice, dans la voiture. Edward conduisait et Bella avait pris la place à côté de lui. "Vous faites quoi à Noël ?"

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents et regarda Edward en arquant les sourcils.

- "C'est une très bonne question." Répondit-elle tout sourire. "Qu'en penses-tu Edward ?" Il se renfrogna et réfréna un grognement.

- "Aucune idée." Fit-il rembruni.

- "On devrait organiser un truc pour le nouvel an." Annonça Alice.

- "Pourquoi tu parles de Noël et du nouvel an en même temps ?" Demanda Emmett.

- "Je suis sérieuse. Et si on organisait une grande fête à la maison, pendant que Charlie sera chez Billy ? On pourrait inviter des anciens du lycée."

- "Tu parles de Jessica Stanley ?" Demanda Bella, pas du tout enchantée.

- "D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue celle-là ?" S'enquit Alice.

- "J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était mariée avec Mike Newton après que celui-ci lui ait fait des triplés." Répondit Emmett. Alice éclata de rire.

- "La vache ! Déjà un Newton, c'est dur à supporter mais trois en plus… Je te dis pas les mômes qu'ils vont devenir."

- "Avec une maman pareille, ça c'est sûr." Critiqua Bella. "Si ce sont des filles, elles auront leur premier mascara à quatre ans et demi, et leur portable à cinq ans." Alice pouffa.

- "Il faut qu'on demande à Charlie si on peut organiser une fête."

- "Pas besoin de lui demander s'il n'est pas là." Fit remarquer Emmett.

- "Pas bête." S'exclama Alice. "J'y avais pas pensé."

- "Dis-moi Eddy." Commença Emmett. Edward soupira mais ne le reprit pas. À quoi bon ? "C'était quoi cette droite que tu m'as mise tout à l'heure? Ça m'a fait un mal de chien. Je suis carrément tombé par terre !" Edward rigola. "Sérieusement mec, où est-ce que t'as appris à te battre ?"

- "Les cours d'auto-défense." Répondit-il simplement.

- "Si c'est ça, peut être que j'aimerais être flic moi aussi. Ça pourrait être cool."

- "Pour ça il faudrait d'abord que tu respectes la loi." Lui fit-il remarquer.

- "Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit." Se rétracta aussitôt Emmett. "Mais il faudra que tu m'apprennes ta prise, elle m'a tué."

- "Si tu veux." Sourit Edward. "On est arrivé." Apprit-il. Il se gara dans l'allée de chez Charlie et Alice salua rapidement Edward avant de sortir. Elle était épuisée. Puis ce fut au tour d'Emmett.

- "En fin de compte, c'est toi qui avais raison." Lui dit-il.

- "A quel sujet ?" Demanda Edward.

- "Si j'avais été un clochard qui dévalise un supermarché, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à m'avoir." Répondit Emmett en claquant la portière, tandis qu'il secouait la tête amusé.

- "Edward ?" Appela Bella suppliante.

- "J'ai pas envie d'en discuter maintenant, Bella."

- "Donc ça veut dire que tu voudras bien en parler plus tard ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il la regarda en soupirant.

- "On verra." Bella lui sauta au cou comme elle le pouvait dans le petit espace confiné.

- "Merci." Dit-elle.

- "J'ai dit qu'on verrait pour en discuter, pas pour que j'accepte d'y aller."

- "Mais c'est déjà ça." Sourit-elle sans ôter ses bras de son cou.

- "Tu serais vraiment prête à y aller avec moi ?" Demanda-t-il. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- "Bien sûr. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas…"

- "Ça n'a rien avoir. C'est juste que ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, là-bas."

- "Pourquoi ?" S'offusqua-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ?" Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

- "Bien sûr que non. Tu as vraiment cru que c'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'emmener ?" Elle baissa le regard. "Bella, c'est complètement absurde. Tu es beaucoup mieux que tous ces gens réunis."

- "Alors pourquoi es-tu tellement catégorique ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je vienne avec toi ? Il veulent que je sois là, eux."

- "Déjà, il n'a jamais été question que j'y aille, avec ou sans toi. Ensuite, si je ne veux pas que tu viennes, c'est parce que je ne souhaite pas que tu souffres. Ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux là-bas."

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle était touchée par son attention. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- "C'est seulement que tu n'as pas revu tes parents depuis des années. Je voulais être là pour toi." Murmura-t-elle. Il tourna la tête vers elle et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- "J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir." Sourit-il. Elle sourit à son tour avant de fermer les yeux. Elle aurait tellement aimé dormir comme ça… "Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher, Bella." Dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Elle soupira.

- "J'ai pas envie de te quitter." Laissa-t-elle échapper.

- "Il le faut bien si tu veux me revoir demain." Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec ses prunelles d'un vert profond. Durant un long instant de silence, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y réfléchir, connaissant intérieurement déjà la réponse. Son cœur qui battait plus vite dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité, les papillons qu'elle avait dans le ventre, ce besoin déraisonnable, démesuré et disproportionné d'être perpétuellement en contact avec lui, le sourire qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou qu'elle pensait à lui…

Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle y réfléchisse trop si elle ne souhaitait pas connaître la réponse…

- "Tu seras vraiment là demain ?" Murmura-t-elle avec espoir.

- "Comme si je pouvais supporter une journée sans te voir." Dit-il en secouant la tête. Elle le regarda émerveillée. Il n'en avait probablement pas conscience, mais il lui disait des choses tellement douces et romantiques qu'elle fondait littéralement.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner et d'ouvrir la portière.

"Bella ?" Elle se retourna vers lui et le vit qui avait un air tendre sur le visage. "Passe une bonne nuit."

Elle sourit, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tellement elle était éblouie par lui. Elle se détourna et s'engouffra dehors en claquant la portière. Il était temps qu'elle rejoigne le pays de Morphée après cette journée aux nombreuses disputes gargantuesques.

* * *

Bella passa sa matinée sous des allures de détermination et de résolution. Car oui, elle était bien résolue à obtenir gain de cause, à savoir, convaincre Edward de revoir ses parents. En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas insisté comme ça, surtout en ayant eu un aperçu de leur caractère. Mais le fait qu'ils aient revu tous leurs principes et se soient résignés à vivre dans cette petite ville inconnue qu'ils n'aimaient pas rien que pour avoir une chance de revoir leur fils, elle trouvait ça extrêmement fabuleux et elle était triste de voir qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait ses raisons, elle le consentait.

Mais tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Peut-être qu'ils avaient changé.

Elle chantonnait en se préparant. Depuis quand chantait-elle ? C'est nouveau ça. Elle haussa les épaules et continua tout en faisant sa toilette. Edward Cullen la rendait joviale et lui donnait envie de chanter. Rien d'anormal, ni de surprenant.

Elle descendit des escaliers avec entrain après s'être habillée en tenue d'hiver. La seule idée de le voir l'excitait au plus haut point. De plus elle avait entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la maison, signe qu'il était arrivé. Elle se dirigea vers le salon mais ne vit personne. Elle présumait que son frère était à la salle de sport – comme d'habitude – et qu'Alice était encore à traîner elle ne savait où.

Elle alla donc dans la cuisine, certaine qu'il y serait. Elle arriva souriante mais ce qu'elle vit à la place lui fit perdre son sourire en un claquement de doigt.

Ce n'était pas Edward qui était entré sans avoir frappé, mais Rosalie Hale. Bella fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait foutre encore ici ?

- "Rosalie…" Salua Bella avec crainte. Depuis la soirée de la veille, elle avait perdu un peu de son animosité envers elle et avait envie d'être aimable et de ne pas hausser le ton. Cependant l'attitude de la blonde fut des plus incongrue et rabaissante.

- "Salut Bella." Fit-elle avec une voix nasillarde et hypocrite. La brune soupira de lassitude. Si elle était la seule à vouloir faire une trêve, aussi minime soit-elle, alors ça ne marcherait jamais.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Soupira-t-elle en allant droit au but.

- "Rien qui ne te concerne." Cette réponse eut le don d'énerver Bella.

- "Tu te trouves ici, chez moi, sans même avoir frappé, ni fait part de ta présence, alors oui ça me concerne."

- "Je suis seulement venue voir ton père." Répondit-elle sans un sourire. Bella fut surprise et décontenancée.

- "Mon père ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?" Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- "Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te concerne pas." Dit-elle avec hostilité.

- "Il n'est pas là. Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- "Laisse tomber. C'est de lui dont j'ai besoin." Fit la blonde avec dédain. Bella prit une inspiration pour tenter de réfréner l'animosité, l'irritation et la rancœur qui montaient.

- "Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui en particulier ?" Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec énervement.

- "Si ça peut éclairer ta lanterne, ce n'est pas à Charlie Swan que je veux parler, mais au Chef Swan."

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent et elle comprit. Rosalie voulait parler au chef de la police. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu'elle veuille aller voir les flics ?

Décidément, Rosalie était devenue un véritable mystère pour Bella.

- "Il n'est pas là. Il est parti pêcher. Il fait tout le temps ça le samedi." Rosalie haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- "Dans ce cas je l'attendrai ici." Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Euh… Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais il n'y a personne à part moi ici, et je vais sortir d'ici peu, donc il est hors de question que tu restes là sans surveillance."

- "Pourquoi ?" Rit-elle sardoniquement. "Tu as peur que je te dérobe quelque chose ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois."

Bella vit rouge. Elle devint furieuse et prise dans un élan de fougue, elle explosa.

- "C'est quoi ton problème avec moi !? T'as jamais pu me supporter, je suis au courant. Mais pourquoi ? Tout ce que je t'ai fait c'est renverser par erreur un foutu café sur toi. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame ! MERDE ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Tu m'as déjà piqué Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?"

Rosalie sourit de toutes ses dents.

- "Il est mignon ton nouveau chéri. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Peut-être que je pourrais me le faire aussi celui-là."

Cette fois Bella perdit tout contrôle d'elle-même et la gifla avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait. Rosalie fut d'abord outrée, mais répondit en lui adressant elle aussi, une gifle horriblement douloureuse. Bella se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir de douleur et la plaqua contre la porte du frigo en mettant son bras sous sa gorge.

- "Écoute-moi bien." Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents avec une haine irrépressible. "Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'Edward, est-ce que c'est clair ?"

- "Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!!" Cria la voix de son frère qui venait de débarquer dans la cuisine. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, paralysée.

- "Euh je…" Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rosalie lui mit un coup de pied au genou avec sa chaussure pointue, ce qui lui fit tellement mal qu'elle se courba et étouffa un cri.

- "Espèce de sale garce !" Hurla-t-elle en lui mettant son poing dans la figure.

Rosalie ne prit pas le temps de se masser la joue et fonça sur elle en la faisant tomber à terre. Elle commença à lui tirer les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Bella la repoussa violemment et la fit rouler de sorte à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle lui asséna plusieurs coup de poings avant que son frère ne lui prenne les bras et ne la relève en l'immobilisant.

- "Arrête Bella." Ordonna-t-il.

- "Lâche-moi ! Je vais la tuer !" Cria-t-elle en se retenant de pleurer. "Je vais la tuer !" Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, tentant vainement de se défaire des griffes d'Emmett. Rosalie se releva en titubant. Elle avait du sang sur le visage et se passait une main dessus.

- "Je vais vous laisser." Dit-elle, complètement retournée par les évènements.

- "Pas si vite." Protesta Emmett. "Tu restes ici. Et toi arrête de bouger." Dit-il à sa sœur qui se débattait.

- "Laisse-moi." Supplia-t-elle.

- "Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée."

- "Je veux juste lui arracher les cheveux et lui casser le nez, pas de quoi s'alarmer." Se défendit-elle acide.

Emmett soupira et employa plus de force, si bien qu'elle fut complètement statufiée, incapable de bouger d'un millimètre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la retourna vers lui et la prit dans ses bras, de sorte à l'apaiser. Bella se laissa faire, impuissante. Elle inspirait et expirait plusieurs fois pour se calmer et retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même, la tête contre le torse d'Emmett.

Elle avait peur. Peur que Rosalie ne pense sérieusement ce qu'elle venait de déblatérer. Perdre Edward serait pire que perdre Jacob. Cela ne faisait peut-être que deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'en relever. Surtout si elle le perdait de la même façon. Elle n'était pas aveugle, ni irréaliste. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser avec Rosalie. Tout ce que Rosalie voulait, elle l'obtenait. Aucun homme ne pourrait jamais lui résister. C'était bien ce qui déchirait le cœur de Bella.

- "C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmée ?" S'enquit son frère, qui la tenait de façon protectrice.

- "Je crois." Murmura-t-elle faiblarde. Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et elle ne bougea pas. Elle baissa le regard, mortifiée.

- "Ne me refais plus un coup pareil." Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire. Une chose qu'Emmett n'avouerait jamais, c'était qu'il avait été fier de la répartie de sa sœur. Il trouvait qu'elle se battait plutôt bien pour une fille.

Elle secoua la tête.

- "Désolée." Au même moment un coup de sonnette se fit entendre.

- "Je crois que c'est pour toi." Lui dit-il. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Comment est-ce que…"

- "T'es décoiffée mais ça ira." La coupa-t-il dans un sourire. Elle sourit faiblement et se retourna vers Rosalie qui n'avait pas bougé, incapable de parler. Elles se regardèrent avec rivalité, avant que Bella ne s'en aille de la cuisine, sans jamais ôter son regard menaçant de la blonde.

Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit avec force.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Demanda-t-il aussi sec, après avoir vu son visage à la fois énervé et chamboulé. Bella soupira. Comment faisait-il pour savoir au premier regard qu'elle n'allait pas bien ?

- "Rien du tout." Éluda-t-elle en s'avançant dehors et en refermant la porte.

- "Bella…"

- "Si une blonde vient te voir et te fais du charme, promets-moi de ne pas te laisser faire." Le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Il sourit en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "Aucun souci. De toute façon je préfère les brunes." Elle secoua la tête et finit par abandonner sa mauvaise humeur.

………

Après que Bella ait claqué la porte, Emmett regarda Rosalie avec irritation.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" Demanda-t-il énervé. Elle haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

- "Rien du tout. J'ai seulement plaisanté un peu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta sœur est une furie incontrôlable qui prend tout au premier degré." Emmett la foudroya du regard.

- "Ma sœur n'a jamais été violente avec qui que ce soit !" S'emporta-t-il. "Tu as vraiment dû appuyer là où ça faisait mal pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil."

- "Apparemment la violence est le mot clé dans cette famille. Entre toi hier et elle aujourd'hui..."

- "Nous au moins, on n'est pas méchant." Répliqua-t-il durement. Rosalie ne répondit rien et regarda au loin.

- "Tu ne me connais pas." Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Tu ne me connais pas !" Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- "Dans ce cas montre-moi." Elle l'observa silencieusement avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-il être en colère contre elle deux minutes auparavant, et gentil immédiatement après ?

- "Il faut que je m'en aille." Déclara-t-elle troublée.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Je venais voir le Chef Swan."

- "Pourquoi t'as besoin de voir les flics ? T'as un problème ?" Demanda-t-il curieux.

- "Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde." Répondit-elle avec acidité. Elle s'avança vers le salon mais il lui prit le bras pour la retenir.

- "Pourquoi t'es avec lui ?" Lâcha-t-il, incapable d'avoir pu se contrôler. Elle affronta son regard et se sentit tout d'un coup aussi fébrile et déstabilisée que la veille. Elle tenta de se recomposer un masque dur, puis elle se dégagea violemment et le regarda avec un air glacial.

- "Ne t'occupe pas de ma vie."

Puis elle s'en alla en vitesse, ne pouvant supporter de rester une minute de plus avec lui.

_Trop tard…_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il était déjà mêlé à sa vie…

...................

- "Il faut qu'on en parle." Déclara Bella, énervant Edward.

- "J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

- "Mais tu m'as promis qu'on en parlerait." S'indigna-t-elle.

- "Rectification, je t'ai dit, on verra." Contra-t-il.

- "Edward…" Supplia-t-elle.

- "Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu ? On vient à peine de démarrer la voiture et tu me bombardes déjà sur ce sujet."

- "Parce que c'est important." Répondit-elle. Il soupira, avant de trouver une place libre et de se garer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement. "On n'est pas arrivé."

- "Tu voulais en parler, alors parlons-en." Répondit-il excédé. Elle sourit, contente d'elle.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas y aller ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il regarda devant lui et répondit difficilement.

- "Ça fait des années que je ne les ai plus revus. J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux et je n'ai plus entendu leurs voix, ni affronté leurs regards… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais maintenant."

Elle lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres où elle y déposa un baiser.

- "Parce que cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Ils sont venus ici pour toi. Ils veulent te retrouver."

- "Tu n'en sais rien, Bella." Réfuta-t-il.

- "Pourquoi être venus à Forks si ce n'est pas pour te revoir ? Qui plus est au même moment où tu te retrouves muté ici pour une affaire ? Et pourquoi insister pour que tu viennes?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "J'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'ils auraient pu chercher à me revoir il y a bien longtemps. Ils auraient pu se manifester bien avant. Pourquoi le feraient-ils maintenant ?"

Elle prit une profonde respiration et répondit.

- "Parce que ce sont des êtres humains, qu'ils commettent des erreurs et qu'ils ne sont pas irréprochables. Peut-être qu'ils s'y prennent un peu tardivement, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'ils aient eu le déclic, tu ne penses pas ?"

Il secoua la tête, incertain.

- "Je ne sais pas. Ça ne leur ressemble pas."

- "Tu ne les connais plus. Ils ont sûrement changé depuis."

- "Moi je parie qu'ils sont toujours les mêmes." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents. Bella se rapprocha de lui et mit une main sur son torse.

- "Écoute. Tu sais que ma mère est partie en nous abandonnant quand j'avais six ans."

- "Bella…"

- "Non laisse-moi finir. Elle est partie sans donner signe de vie, sans même laisser un mot derrière elle. Mon père a essayé de la retrouver, il a appris qu'elle avait changé de numéro et qu'elle n'était plus dans l'État de Washington. Un jour il a réussi à la retrouver. Il se trouvait avec Emmett dans le salon, à composer un numéro sur haut-parleur pour que son fils puisse entendre. Ils pensaient que je dormais mais en réalité je les épiais des escaliers. Il a parlé brièvement au téléphone et je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose. Je sais seulement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revenir parce que cette vie ne lui convenait pas, qu'elle voulait vivre sa jeunesse tant qu'elle le pouvait encore sans avoir à s'occuper de nous et qu'on était mieux sans elle. Ce à quoi mon père a rétorqué, c'est toi qui te trouves mieux sans eux."

Bella marqua une pause et le jaugea du regard avant de continuer.

- "Si je te raconte ça, c'est parce que tu as fait la même chose qu'elle. Ma mère est partie sans laisser aucun signe de vie, exactement comme tu l'as fait avec tes parents."

- "Seulement moi, contrairement à ta mère, je n'étais pas le fautif. C'est de leur faute si je suis parti."

- "Mais je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un qu'on aime disparaît dans la nature." Contra-t-elle. "Et pendant longtemps je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas de ma faute, à moi et à mon frère." Il la regarda tristement.

- "Je suis désolé, Bella." Elle secoua la tête.

- "Je ne te parle pas de ça pour que tu me plaignes, mais pour que tu ouvres les yeux. Ils doivent se sentir coupables, Edward. Ils vivent la même chose que je vis avec ma mère qui ne revient pas et qui ne reviendra probablement jamais. S'il te plaît, accorde-leur une deuxième chance."

Il la regarda partagé. Il semblait en plein débat intérieur. Il croisa le regard suppliant et confiant de Bella et céda.

- "Tu seras avec moi ?" Elle sourit.

- "Je ne te quitterai pas." Il secoua la tête incrédule. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- "D'accord, mais à une seule condition."

- "Laquelle ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- "Que tu me dises pourquoi tes élèves te détestent au lycée." Le sourire de Bella se fana aussitôt pour laisser place à de l'embarras.

- "C'est hors de de question." Il se mit à rire.

- "Oh, s'il te plaît Bella. Tu peux me le dire." Fit-il avec des yeux suppliants.

- "Mais je… Tu vas trouver ça ridicule." Dit-elle en secouant la tête. "Et c'est trop embarrassant."

- "Tu veux que j'aille à ce fichu dîner, oui ou non ?"

- "C'est du chantage, ça." Fit-elle remarquer.

- "Appelle-ça comme tu veux." Elle le regarda en soupirant.

- "Très bien. Mais tu ne te moqueras pas hein ?"

- "Promis." Jura-t-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- "C'est à cause de toi." Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" S'étonna-t-il.

- "Rien du tout." Répondit-elle. "Il se trouve seulement que… Toutes les filles ont craqué pour toi. Du coup elles me détestent." Un silence s'installa dans la voiture pendant qu'il était surpris et qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

- "C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- "Arrête de sourire comme ça !" Le reprit-elle. Il éclata de rire.

- "Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ça sans que mon égo ne soit flatté." Se défendit-t-il.

- "Bah dis à ton égo de se la fermer parce que ce n'est pas lui qui doit affronter chaque jour des tonnes de regards assassins de la part des élèves. Je me suis même mis les mecs à dos parce que d'après eux, c'est moi qui t'ait ramené et donc c'est de ma faute s'ils n'ont plus aucun succès avec les filles." Il continua de rire.

- "Pardon. Mais c'est tellement absurde que ça en devient hilarant." Elle lui fit les gros yeux mais il riait toujours. Elle soupira de mécontentement.

- "Foutu playboy à deux balles." Marmonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

- "T'as dit playboy ?" Questionna-t-il, littéralement amusé. Elle lui fit un regard noir.

- "Arrête d'enfler des pieds, t'en as besoin pour conduire." Il se remit à rire de sa répartie.

- "Excuse-moi, mais comment tu réagirais si je te disais que tous les mecs du poste étaient amoureux de toi ?"

- "Et toi, comment tu réagirais si c'était le cas ?" Contra-t-elle. Il arrêta de rire instantanément.

- "On va arrêter de parler de ça." Éluda-t-il. Elle sourit, heureuse d'avoir gagné.

- "Alors ? Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il scruta son regard intensément et finit par soupirer vaincu.

- "On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix." Elle sourit avant de se mettre dans ses bras.

- "Je t'en aurais voulu si tu avais dit non." Répondit-elle.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça." Elle posa sa tête contre son torse en souriant de triomphe.

- "Tu vois ? J'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis."

- "Et je me demande encore comment tu fais pour y parvenir." Répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- "Merci de faire ça."

- "Tu es sure que tu veux vraiment venir avec moi ?"

- "Je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurais trop peur que tu te dégonfles." Il rit amusé.

- "Sérieusement Bella, ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour toi."

- "Le seul endroit pour moi est là où tu es." Murmura-t-elle.

Edward ne répondit pas car il savait très bien ce qu'il lui dirait s'il le faisait. Et il était hors de question qu'il ne lui dise ici et maintenant, dans ces circonstances. C'est pourquoi il se tut, se résignant simplement à embrasser son front tendrement alors qu'elle soupirait.

- "Je ne le sens vraiment pas, Bella." Murmura-t-il avec crainte.

- "Moi au contraire, je sens que ça va être génial. Tu vas enfin te réconcilier avec tes parents le soir de Noël, tout se passera pour le mieux."

Naturellement, lorsque Bella lui avait dit cela, elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant à quel point elle pouvait se tromper…

* * *

**Je crois que je vous ai toutes cloué le bec avec le coup du Emmett vs Edward. Sérieusement, qui s'attendait à ce qu'Edward lui foute une baigne?? LOL même quand Jasper n'est pas présent, il se débrouille pour semer la zizanie et causer des problèmes. VIVE DARK JASPER! Mwahaha!**

**Alors pour celles qui ne sont pas encore au courant, je préviens que cette fiction n'est pas du tout destinée aux Pros Jacob LOL. Ici, Jacob est un pauvre couillon qui a peur d'Emmett et d'Edward xD Donc s'il y a des fans de Jacob ici, passez votre chemin ou tenez le coup.**

**J'aimerais parler du prochain chapitre. **

**Comme vous l'avez toutes sans doute deviné, il s'agira du repas de Noël chez Papa et Maman Cullen où l'on y trouvera TOUT PLEINS de personnages tout gentils et tout mignons... Hahaha La bonne blague! Néanmoins sachez que le prochain sera EXTRÊMEMENT LONG puisqu'il ne fait pas moins de 44 pages word. Le plus long chapitre que j'aie jamais écrit. Il fait environ le double de ceux que vous avez d'habitude alors je vais avoir besoin de tout pleins de reviews pour m'encourager à le poster dans les temps. Et oui, c'est mon seul salaire xD  
**

**J'ai longuement hésité à le couper en deux mais vu le moment où je comptais le couper, vous m'auriez fait la peau donc j'ai préféré être gentille^^ D'ailleurs si vous voulez que je continue à être gentille vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;)  
**

**Alors c'est le moment de vous lâcher sur les reviews. Bombardez ma boite mail!! xD  
**

**Et Gros Bisous à toutes =)  
**

**POPO ^_^  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas

**Salut tout le monde^^**

Alors me voici **ENFIN** avec un tout nouveau chapitre^^ **44 pages Word, 25 527 mots, 40 Heures et 38 minutes** passées dessus (Je ne me suis pas amusée à compter moi même c'est marqué sur mon document **xD**)

Vous allez enfin faire la connaissance de la **Cullen Family et Cie** que vous allez **ADORER** détester LOL

Mais d'abord, laissez moi vous remercier toutes pour vos encouragements et votre dévouement car **PLUS** de **125 reviews!!!!** obtenues avec le dernier chapitre, c'est tout simplement incroyablement énorme! Merci infiniment, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas savoir à quel point ça me touche et me comble! Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de recevoir des commentaires de la part de plus en plus d'anonymes car je sais que les anonymes sont les plus timides et n'osent pas. Et je suis aussi super ravie d'accueillir à chaque fois de nouvelles lectrices ^^

Alors pour le chapitre précédent, vous avez toutes exprimé votre joie quant à la baston** Bella vs Rosalie** et du punch de **Bella**. Je crois que s'il y a des fans de **Rosalie** dans l'assistance, elles doivent bien se cacher car jusqu'ici, aucune ne s'est manifestée xD

Et évidemment, encore un qui a fait l'unanimité des filles et qui a **ENCORE** séduit tout le monde:** Sexy Cop Edward** ^^ Tout le monde l'a trouvé super sexy en mettant une droite à **Emmett** et en collant un PV à **Jacob** xD

Aussi, J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous adoraient le rôle de** Jacob**. Si vous l'aimez en tant que couillon, alors cette fic est faite pour vous! ^^ Non sérieusement, Toutes les **Edwardiennes** sont enfin vengées de cet indien qui pollue!

Apparemment le site est en plein bug, désolée si vous ne recevez pas vos alertes.

* * *

_**Merci aux inscrites  
**_

**caro30, rory34, bichou85, Elphina, Elisect32, petitlutin, Mzlle-Bellatrix, Atchoum16, Mimial09, mafrip, ForgiveMeAgain, anayata, seraphine13, EstL, titemb-bm, gistrel, Mary79, Salomee, Emy299, Gaelle-51, leausy, my-fiction-twilight, alicecullen4ever, ****Audreii-x3, ousna, ErylisxJazz, AngeBlond17, IsabellaMasenCullen, Letmesign23, villamartine, chriwyatt, mimie30, Grazie, sweetmeli, dolphina31, Puky, Evelyne-raconte, Aximilia, 35nanou, like-lemon, Paige678, Miss-Lunatik, katner, LilyTigresse2795, MelanieMac, aude77, Lucie62170, Sweet-girly-eclipse, ALex-twilight, titnesse, coco-des-iles, Chris'of 13, Miss Ella, Ice-Cream-L, frimousse30, Gwelle, TataDomi, Brand0fHeroine, angelique94, veronika crepuscule, kikou13400, armalys, CarOoThePriinCess, sama-66, Becky1497,**** celine68990**,** Piam's, ****Gabrielle Raven Malfoy **et **soleil83****  
**

Merci à ma chérie** Mel031, **à ma copine que j'aie raté de peu à la projection** Claire91**

Gros bisous à** Anghjulina **ma MAESTRA corse que j'adore^^ D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fiction** What's Up Doc? **qui est fantastique!

Petit clin d'œil à **Alaiena Ame Poete **mon harceleuse sur msn qui égaie mes journées^^ _(N/Alaiena : Fière de te harceler)_

Et j'embrasse **samiaCullen, **dont j'attends toujours la suite de sa super fiction** Inside the Office ;)**

**_Merci aux anonymes:_  
**

**luna: **Merci pour ta review^^ Alors pour ce qui est de l'auteur de la Soumise, oui elle a mis ses fictions quelque part et elle est toujours sur le site. Elle s'appelle **Tara Sue Me**. Tu la trouveras sur mon profil dans mes auteurs favoris. Sinon oui, Edward est super sexy quand il est en colère hihi mais il est à moi! Et c'est vrai que ça fait du bien que Bella se lâche pour une fois xD Gros bisous et bonne lecture^^

**Lemon-fanfiction: **WOW, que de compliments pour un seul chapitre mdr. Je suis contente que le passage avant la fin t'ai fait rire xD Pour ce qui est de ton répertoire, je suis allée y jeter un coup d'oeil et J'ADORE l'article que vous avez fait sur ma fiction^^ Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Je suis ravie que mon couillon Jacob soit autant ton goût, lol c'est le cas pour beaucoup d'anti Jacob je crois LOL D'ailleurs, il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais discuter mais que je ne peux pas faire ici lol donc si tu pouvais me contacter par mail (sur mon profil) ou me laisser une adresse mail en review, ce serait super merci ;)

**marn: **Oui, Jasper est un sacré connard mdr et il va pas changer maintenant. Merci pour ta review^^**  
**

**Lily-pixie: **Contente que le combat de Bella et Rosalie t'ai plu^^. Alors pour ton hypothèse, si Jacob bat Rosalie et qu'elle veut voir le chef Swan pour ça, désolée mais non. Jacob n'est pas violent. C'est un couillon certes, mais pas un monstre xD En revanche, je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait un comportement digne avec elle non plus... Merci pour ta review^^

**Sabrina: **Un petit changement du coté de Dark Jasper? Hmm... Non, pas tout de suite désolée ;) Yoda fait la sieste encore pour un bout de temps^^ Vive Edward et sa super droite xD**  
**

**nana:** Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon eddychou te plaise^^ En même temps, tout le monde l'adore, c'est drôle non? lol et Bienvenue au club des fan de Dark Jasper!!**  
**

**Virginie:** Merci pour ta review Virginie! Ou dois-je t'appeler Doris à cause de ta mémoire de poisson? MDR Alors pour répondre à ta question à savoir combien de chapitres comportera cette fiction, je dois te remercier car c'est après avoir reçu ta review que je me suis rendue compte que j'en avais aucune idée et je me suis mise à réfléchir et à tout planifier. Donc pour le moment, si rien ne change, elle devrait comporter 30 chapitres tout au plus. Bien sûr, c'est approximatif. Encore merci^^

**princesse: **Deux infirmières pour Emmett et Edward? La chance qu'ils ont! Alors non, Rosalie n'est pas enceinte de Jacob et la raison pour laquelle elle habite chez lui, restera inconnue pendant encore quelques chapitres. Prends ton mal en patience et savoure ce chapitre^^ Merci pour ta review ;)**  
**

**C. : **Oui, effectivement c'est beaucoup de pages. Profite-en bien parce que ça ne se reproduira pas de sitôt lol. Merci pour ta review^^**  
**

**cynthia:** Merci beaucoup miss pour ta review^^ Non, Edward n'arrivera jamais à lui dire non xD Je suis contente que la scène du resto t'ai fait bien rigoler lol et tu vas vite voir si Bella va regretter d'avoir insisté. Bonne lecture ;)**  
**

**lydie: **Tu as tout à fait raison, il faut de l'imagination dans la vie! Je suis contente que la scène dans le resto avec un Jacob peureux t'ai fait rire lol moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage mdr Quant à la fight Bella/Rosalie, bah tu n'es pas la seule à avoir pris plaisir à voir Rosalie se faire ratatiner lol Pour la scène dans la voiture, bah on change pas Edward mdr. La jalousie est un vilain défaut xD Voici le chapitre. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous^^**  
**

**bPatiewSnow: **Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices^^ Alors pour répondre à ta question, non le meurtre dans la forêt n'est pas qu'un prétexte pour amener Edward. Je dois t'avouer qu'en commençant la fiction, c'était le cas, il ne s'agissait rien d'autre que d'un moyen de l'amener ici mais au fil du temps, le meurtre va prendre une place considérable pour le dénouement et pour Edward et Bella^^ Tu verras par la suite ;) Pour les parents Cullen, ils veulent récupérer Edward certes, mais je ne peux pas trop en dire maintenant. Tu as tout de même soulevé un point très intéressant quand tu as dis qu'ils n'appréciaient pas qu'il sorte avec Bella car elle n'est pas assez bien. Il se pourrait que tu sois très proche de la vérité...........**  
**

**lovecullenn: **Chantage?? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... En même temps ça a l'air de marcher xD Non, Rosalie n'a pas emprunté les couilles de Jacob, disons qu'il en a plus. Il a dû les paumer en jouant au Black Jack^^ (Ce jeu lui va comme un gant tu trouves pas?) Emmett n'a aucune idée que la vie est dure. C'est ce qui fait qu'on l'aime xD. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, être la 401ème c'est super bien. Merci pour ta review miss ;)**  
**

**Alice:** Coucou^^ Merci miss pour ta review. Alors ton lien ne marche pas pour ton blog. J'imagine que tu as dû oublier le mot skyrock quelque part. En tout cas voici le repas de Noël. Merci encore. Gros bisous =)**  
**

**Lily: **Moi aussi j'adore Edward^^ Vive Edward Cullen, le héros de ces dames! Tu as raison, le diner de Noël n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer lol. Mais est-ce qu'il rapprochera Edward et Bella ou les éloignera? Tu veux que je fasse un mauvais chapitre? Bah écoute, peut être que celui-ci ne te plaira pas. Dis moi ce que t'en penses. xD**  
**

**Mélie: **Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review^^ Alors si tu aimes les longs chapitres, je confirme tu es servie avec celui-là xD profite bien parce que c'est pas prêt de se reproduire lol mes doigts s'en souviennent xD Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic. Gros bisous et bonne lecture^^**  
**

**clacla: **Salut miss^^ Tout d'abord je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews qui m'ont profondément touché xD Alors comme ça tu relis mes chapitres pleins de fois? Ça me fait super plaisir^^ Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre "bombardant" lol. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir adoré quand Bella fout un pain à Rosalie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas va. Rosalie finira par changer xD Tu regardes vraiment matin midi et soir? Wahou t'es vraiment une addict alors mdr. écoute, pour te faciliter la tâche, sache que tu peux me suivre sur Twitter si tu en as envie ou prendre mon adresse msn, tous les liens sont sur mon profil^^ J'ignorais que ma fic pouvait faire autant d'effet et là, je suis vraiment en train de rougir merci xD. Je te remercie infiniment et te laisse savourer ce chapitre que tu devais attendre depuis pas mal de temps lol. Gros bisous^^**  
**

**clara: **Merci beaucoup clara^^ Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant et je serais curieuse de savoir qui est ton amie qui t'a conseillé ma fiction. Une des meilleurs fictions tu dis? C'est trop d'honneur O_O Bienvenue chez les fans de Dark Jasper! Je suis toujours super heureuse d'accueillir des personnes qui aiment mon Jasper hihi Tu hais Rosalie? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée? J'espère quand même pouvoir te faire changer d'avis d'ici la fin de ma fic (qui n'est clairement pas pour tout de suite) et que tu finiras par l'apprécier^^ Je te remercie infiniment pour tes reviews et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles sur ce que tu penses de celui-ci. En espérant qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture =D**  
**

**vanessa: **Bon d'accord, y a pas eu de sexe dans le dernier épisode de la série. Mais ce nouvel épisode devrait relever le niveau de ta série préférée sur puisqu'il regroupe Baston, Sexe et Amour xD Que du drama! J'espère que t'es pas au boulot alors parce que la fin de ce chapitre ne va pas être bon pour ta culotte mdr. C'est clair que la relation EM/R est l'opposée de celle de B/E. Je suis désolée que t'aie été gêné par une pouf qui s'est mise à coté de toi lors de ta séance de ciné. Retente le coup! mdr Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que t'es allée voir quand même? Sans indiscrétion bien sûr xD Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture!

**Steephaniie: **Merci infiniment pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu adores autant de choses mdr. Je comprends ton hésitation à cause du pov externe de ma fiction, tu n'es pas la première à m'en avoir parlé xD Mais si tu embarques et que ce pov ne te dérange pas, alors c'est génial! Merci encore =D

**xoxo:** Et bah... 6 reviews pour un seul chapitre, t'en avais des choses à dire mdr. Tu as bien fait de te lancer dans les comms car ça me fait très plaisir^^Je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward n'a pas vraiment ménagé Emmett. Mais hé, ose dire que ça ne l'a pas rendu plus sexy! xD Tu penses que les parents d'Edward sont des pourritures? Quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas être déçue...;) Oh j'y crois pas! Une nouvelle fan de Dark Jasper!! Mais c'est qu'il a du succès finalement ce Jazzou ^^ C'est vrai que dans ma fic, y a pas mal de méchants, j'en suis même à commencer à regretter lol. Haha, une Team Edward. Tope la sister, on va les ratatiner les Jacobiennes! Mdr Pour ce qui est de la pétition, c'est injuste. Et c'est vrai que des fictions ça demande beaucoup de temps et de travail et que les personnes qui les ont supprimées manquent cruellement de respect envers les auteurs et envers les fictions. Et supprimer une pétition c'est nous supprimer notre droit de penser et à la parole. Et bah... Tout le monde l'attendait cruellement le moment où Bella lui en collerait une à la blonde mdr. Ne sois pas si sûre de toi... Il se peut qu'elle soit moins méchante que tu ne le crois... J'espère que ton cours de fitness était bien, tu m'en donneras des nouvelles xD. Bonne lecture^^

Je viens de recevoir ta review de dernière minute LOL. Non, ce n'est pas de la torture xD. Il se trouve juste que je poste toutes les deux semaines voilà tout. Mais n'hésite pas à me harceler si tu trouves le temps long car il se pourrait que je cède facilement mdr.

**Angelik:** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très touchée^^. Alors Jasper ne va pas certainement pas se repentir tout de suite lol quant à Emmett, ce ne devrait pas trop tarder avant que lui et Rosalie se mettent ensemble. Pour ce qui est de la prochaine rencontre d'Alice et Jasper, je viens de finir de l'écrire lol et oui, elle sera un petit peu explosive xD Encore merci pour tes 200% de soutiens mdr et bonne lecture^^

**Elisa: **Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review. Pour la fracassante rencontre avec les parents Cullen, c'est ici xD Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. Bonne lecture^^

**Lou Stewart: **Non, je t'assure que je ne fais pas du tout exprès de vous faire languir comme ça. En vérité je poste un chapitre toutes les deux semaines donc voilà. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il se peut que je réduise mes temps de postage vu comment tout le monde est gentil et parce que mon autre fiction est sur le point de se terminer lol. Merci pour ta review. Tu peux te relever, tes prières ont été entendues xD

**Claudia: **Trois reviews c'est déjà pas mal je t'en demandais pas tant mdr. Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'Emmett soit amoureux de Rosalie? Bizarre LOL

**jojo: **Me botter les fesses??? Mais tu sais même pas où que j'habite d'abord! LOL merci pour ta charmante review et voilà ton chapitre^^**  
**

Je fais un énorme** MERCI **aux autres anonymes:** Inès; Flo1359; lincece49; Anonyme77; anne; Soraya; Sylvia; ****babybella95 **et** cam**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Christmas  
**

- "Ne bouge pas." Ordonna Alice qui était en train de régler des détails de couture sur Bella.

- "Ça va prendre encore longtemps ?" S'enquit-elle, n'en pouvant plus.

- "J'ai presque fini." Répondit son amie, tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à exécuter des retouches sur sa robe avec un air extrêmement concentré.

- "J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie marionnette."

- "A la différence que toi, tu ne dois pas bouger."

- "Sérieusement Alice. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes."

- "J'y suis pour rien si je n'ai eu que cinq jours pour te faire ta robe, mademoiselle la râleuse."

- "Peut être, mais Edward va bientôt arriver et tu n'as toujours pas fini."

- "Oui et bien peut être que tu aurais dû aller en acheter une toute faite, si tu n'es pas contente." Répliqua Alice.

- "Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne pouvais pas. Et puis tu n'aurais jamais toléré que j'aille en acheter une." Contra Bella.

- "C'est juste… De toute façon aucune robe n'aurait jamais été aussi belle que celle que je suis en train de te faire."

- "Toujours autant d'estime de soi à ce que je vois." Dit Bella avec ironie.

- "Toujours, pour ce qui est du domaine de la mode et du stylisme." Répondit Alice avec fierté. Bella réfléchit à un moyen de faire passer le temps.

- "Pourquoi avoir choisi bleu nuit comme couleur ?" S'informa-t-elle. Alice sourit.

- "C'est Edward qui a choisi la couleur. D'ailleurs je dois admettre qu'il a très bon goût pour un garçon." Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Ça vient surement du milieu d'où il vient." Dit-elle avec désinvolture. Alice releva la tête.

- "Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je te trouve préoccupée." Bella détourna le regard.

- "Je suis juste anxieuse. C'est la première fois que je vais mettre les pieds dans un endroit aussi mondain, peuplé de gens tous plus riches les uns que les autres." Alice soupira.

- "Tu n'étais pas obligée de te porter volontaire pour aller là-bas." Fit-elle remarquer. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "A t'entendre on dirait que tu penses que c'est une mauvais idée." Alice rabaissa les yeux vers ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- "Je trouve ça super que tu veuilles passer Noël avec lui. Cependant je ne suis pas sûre que d'aller là-bas soit un bon moyen pour t'amuser."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Que Edward n'a rien inventé quand il t'a dit que ce n'était pas un endroit pour toi. C'est vrai, tu vas te retrouver en présence de gens tellement avares, sûrs d'eux et bourgeois… Ils seront tous comme Jasper Withlock. Tu crois vraiment que ça va te plaire ?" _(N/Sam: tous comme Jasper??? ou est le pb???)_

- "Je l'ignore Alice. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux faire ça pour lui." Décréta-t-elle sur un ton confiant. Alice resta pensive sur les paroles de son amie.

- "J'espère juste que tu n'es pas en train de faire une énorme boulette. Parce que soyons réalistes, toi et moi ne faisons pas parti du même monde que ces gens que tu vas rencontrer."

- "Donc tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée." Conclut-elle.

- "Je pense qu'Edward avait raison de te dire de ne pas y aller."

Bella resta muette. Elle comprenait parfaitement les réticences de son amie. Il est vrai qu'elle allait plonger la tête la première dans l'inconnu. Dans un monde inconnu, totalement nouveau pour elle. Un monde que son amoureux avait voulu quitter parce qu'il trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas sa place.

Si Edward n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde-là, comment elle, pouvait-elle l'avoir ? Elle qui venait d'une petite bourgade nommée Forks, et qui n'avait même pas les moyens de se payer une robe digne de ce nom, si bien qu'elle avait dû demander à sa meilleure amie de la créer pour elle.

Car Edward lui avait expliqué à quoi ressemblerait cette soirée. Il s'agirait d'un dîner avec peu de personnes, mais où les femmes seraient dans des robes de marques prestigieuses et les hommes dans des costumes de marques, également prestigieuses. Inutile de citer Armani, Yves Saint Laurent ou encore Christian Lacroix. Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se permettre de regarder dans les vitrines. Naturellement, Alice s'était montrée d'un véritable entrain et engouement. Et Bella n'avait qu'une envie, se regarder dans un miroir.

Elle se mit à douter de sa bonne idée d'avoir voulu convaincre Edward d'aller là-bas. Peut-être avait-il raison de ne pas avoir voulu s'y rendre et de s'être montré têtu. Peut-elle avait-elle eu tort de l'y contraindre. Mais si elle avait bel et bien raison, si cela permettait à Edward de se réconcilier avec les personnes avec qui il avait coupé les ponts depuis longtemps, elle en serait comblée. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle souhaitait l'accompagner. Elle savait que ce serait difficile pour lui.

Maintenant il fallait juste espérer qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée, et qu'elle passerait une bonne soirée.

- "J'ai fini." Annonça Alice en un sourire, ramenant ainsi Bella à la réalité.

- "Alors ?" Demanda-t-elle avec crainte. Alice se releva et s'éloigna pour regarder son travail. Puis son sourire s'élargit.

- "Tu es splendide !" Cria-t-elle, contente d'elle-même. "J'ai vraiment fait un super boulot." Bella rit légèrement.

- "Ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi. Mais je ne sais toujours pas à quoi je ressemble." Alice la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain afin qu'elle puisse se contempler dans le miroir. Bella n'en crut pas ses yeux et resta bouche bée.

Elle avait des bouclettes anglaises qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, et son maquillage était juste ce qu'il fallait. Pas trop voyant, mais mettant son teint en valeur, ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux. Quant à la robe…

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit l'œuvre de sa meilleure amie. Des bretelles fines, un décolleté pas trop plongeant, mais qui était tout de même bien prononcé, la forme de la robe saillait étonnamment bien à la silhouette de la jeune fille. Il y a avait une ceinture noir en voile qui lui entourait la taille, ainsi que des bandes noires tout en bas, rappelant la ceinture à merveille. La robe lui arrivait en dessous du genou, et n'avait pas de dentelle, ni quoi que ce soit d'encombrant. C'était ce qui faisait tout son charme.

- "Alice… C'est vraiment toi qui as fait ça ?" S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

- "Et ouais…" Soupira celle-ci, fière d'avoir accompli un tel travail.

- "Comment tu as fait pour faire ça en à peine cinq jours ?" S'étonna Bella, toujours aussi émerveillée.

- "Le talent ma chère. Le talent."

- "Elle est magnifique."

- "C'est vrai. Peut-être que je peux la proposer en plusieurs couleurs sur le net. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

- "J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. En rouge elle serait belle aussi."

- "Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, il faudrait peut-être descendre. Charlie et Emmett meurent d'envie de voir à quoi tu ressembles. Et puis Edward va bientôt arriver."

- "Dis… Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de vous abandonner le soir du réveillon de Noël ?" S'enquit-elle. Alice soupira d'exaspération.

- "Bien sûr que non. Il y aura les Clearwater ainsi que les Uley. Sam a capitulé quand Emmett l'a forcé à venir, sous prétexte qu'il doit se rattraper pour l'avoir lâchement abandonné le soir de Thanksgiving. En plus, personne n'est au courant pour la grossesse d'Emily. Ils comptent l'annoncer ce soir. Son père va être ravi."

- "J'aurais aimé être là." Murmura Bella. Alice la regarda avec un sourire chaleureux.

- "Mais tu as des choses plus importantes à faire. Comme rencontrer les parents de ton petit-ami." Conclut-elle gaiement en se détournant, tandis que Bella restait immobile.

Elle ne l'avait encore jamais envisagé de cette façon. Sans doute parce qu'Edward n'avait plus aucune relation avec eux, et qu'ils parlaient rarement – pour ne pas dire jamais – d'eux dans leurs conversations. Mais maintenant qu'Alice en parlait, elle réalisa qu'elle allait faire la connaissance de ses – potentiels – beaux-parents, à envisager uniquement au cas où son histoire avec Edward durerait. Et elle espérait que ce soit le cas. Parce qu'étrangement, elle espérait qu'Edward soit la bonne personne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'envisageait pas de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cela pouvait surprendre au bout de seulement trois semaines de relation, sans parler du temps où ils s'étaient tournés autour. Mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant elle ne savait toujours pas si oui ou non, elle était amoureuse de lui. Était-ce trop tôt pour y penser ?

Ou était-ce juste le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas y songer de peur de dégringoler et de se rétamer ?

Ciel, elle était une fois de plus tourmentée pour des broutilles. _Il ne s'agit pas de broutilles, cette fois…_ Lui murmura sa voix intérieure. Et elle avait raison. Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où Bella s'était prise le chou avec sa conscience, où elle partait dans des réflexions inutiles et des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, elle savait que cette fois, elle avait raison d'y réfléchir, que c'était assez important pour y songer et pour y trouver une réponse.

Mais elle n'avait pas de réponse. Ou alors elle se voilait la face. Chose fort probable aussi, quand on sait de qui on parle…

Elle rejoignit les trois autres en bas en fermant momentanément ses pensées et ses innombrables casse-têtes. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans le salon, Charlie se leva et Emmett revint de la cuisine. Ils la regardèrent bouche bée, tandis qu'elle se sentait incroyablement gênée d'être le centre de l'attention.

- "Bah dis donc…" Soupira Emmett. "Edward en a de la chance." Elle sourit faiblement.

- "Il a raison." Approuva Charlie. "Tu es resplendissante."

- "Euh… Merci." Répondit-elle embarrassée. Elle qui avait horreur des compliments, elle était servie.

- "Tiens." Interrompit Alice en revenant avec des chaussures. "Le talon n'est pas très haut." Belle les prit en râlant. Elle allait souffrir avec un truc pareil. Elle les mit, en secouant la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être Cendrillon. Elle faisait partie de la moyenne classe et allait se retrouver à un diner luxueux, tout ça pour son prince Charmant.

_Sauf que là, on n'est pas dans Disney, et il n'y a pas de bonne fée pour te donner un coup de pouce…_

N'importe quoi. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'avoir des pensées aussi sordides.

Un coup à la porte retentit et Bella eut l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, lorsqu'elle allait au bal de promo. Cela lui faisait même repenser à son premier rencard avec lui il y a trois semaines. Le temps avait vraiment passé à une allure folle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Peut-être que c'est ça quand on est heureux. On ne se rend pas compte du temps qui passe, c'est pour ça que ce n'est jamais assez.

- "J'y vais." Annonça-t-elle, décidée. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage.

- "J'espère que tout se passera bien." Lui dit son père. Elle sourit.

- "Et vous, passez un bon réveillon." Leur souhaita-t-elle avec une pointe de regret.

Elle aurait aimé être avec eux, sa famille. Mais elle voulait encore plus être avec lui, celui qui attendait derrière la porte. Après uns dernières salves de salutations en tout genre, Bella se décida à aller de l'avant. Elle alla ouvrir la porte, certainement pas préparée le moins du monde à ce qu'elle y trouva.

Edward était là, habillé élégamment, les cheveux domptés au mieux – mais sans grand succès – avec un regard apparemment hypnotisé par elle. Elle le trouvait magnifique. Mieux que ça, même Apollon ne pouvait pas rivaliser. N'importe qui aurait eu piètre allure à côté de lui. Et Bella n'échappait pas à la règle. Comment avait-elle pu tomber sur un être aussi divin ? Elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter un tel cadeau de la part du tout puissant. Elle ne méritait surement pas un homme aussi parfait qu'Edward.

Et pourtant il était là, devant sa porte, les yeux rivés sur elle comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle se sentit fondre sous son regard si prenant et brillant. Elle se sentait même belle et désirable, ce qui la fit sourire.

- "Il faudra que je pense à remercier Alice." Dit-il sans détacher son regard d'elle. "Parce que tu es vraiment sublime. Tellement que je ne trouve même pas les mots pour le décrire."

Elle rougit mais ne s'en accommoda pas, trop émerveillée par l'homme qui était devant elle, et qui lui faisait perdre pied. Il lui fit un baisemain en la regardant dans les yeux, ce qui eut le don de la faire chavirer complètement. Elle se mit à sourire, sans aucune raison apparente, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle le trouvait divin elle aussi, mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche, trop subjuguée par lui.

Lorsqu'elle le vit afficher un air incertain et tourmenté elle retrouva soudainement l'usage de la parole.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Il secoua la tête.

- "Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée. Tu vas te retrouver dans une maison peuplée de vampires." Elle sourit à la métaphore. "Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ici ?"

- "Serais-tu par hasard en train de te dégonfler ?" Devina-t-elle. Il soupira.

- "Si je te réponds oui, ça changera quelque chose ?"

- "Pas du tout." Il sourit avec amusement.

- "Allons-y. Si on ne veut pas se faire dévorer, mieux vaut ne pas attendre que les vampires aient faim pour se pointer."

Elle rit avec anxiété avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour prendre un manteau et de revenir vers lui en fermant la porte de la maison. Il la conduisit vers sa voiture et lui ouvrit la porte de sa Volvo.

Le trajet dans la pénombre ne se fit même pas sentir tellement chacun appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Bella lui tenait fermement la main, de sorte à être apaisée un tant soit peu. Elle regardait les paysages dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à apercevoir une lumière au loin.

- "Tes parents t'ont déjà emmené ici ?" Demanda-t-elle pour combler le silence.

- "Non. Ils ont toujours détesté cet endroit. Trop petit, trop méconnu, trop… Pas assez."

- "Alors comment connais-tu le chemin ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Je te l'expliquerai tout à l'heure."

Ils débouchèrent sur un chemin et c'est là que Bella vit à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse villa dont avait parlé Jasper.

Si on devait la qualifier, le mot immense serait un euphémisme. Le mot brillant serait également un euphémisme. Le mot somptueux serait aussi un euphémisme, et le mot palace serait dégradant.

Non, cette villa – ou château plus grand que Versailles – était inqualifiable.

Elle était entourée d'un portail noir, la rendant extrêmement bien gardée, et il y avait un interphone à gauche. Bella pouvait entrapercevoir une fontaine derrière les grilles. Et dire que les parents d'Edward trouvaient cet endroit trop petit…

La voiture roula jusqu'à se trouver à proximité de l'interphone, et Edward appuya sur un bouton que Bella ne vit pas à cause de la nuit. Soudain une voix se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur.

- "Votre nom."

Edward soupira pour se donner du courage et regarda Bella pour savoir si c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et lui serra la main avec force. Alors il inspira, et fit ce qu'il savait être une énorme erreur.

- "Edward Cullen." Annonça-t-il.

Un silence se fit entendre dans l'interphone, avant qu'un bruit sonore se déclenche, provoquant l'ouverture automatique du portail.

- "Vous pouvez entrer."

La voiture passa alors les grilles et tourna à gauche de la fontaine que Bella avait aperçue, pour déboucher sur un parking, plus grand que le centre-ville de Forks. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée devant toutes ces belles voitures. Des Mercedes en tout genre, des Volvo par milliers, des Ferrari, des Porsche, des décapotables… Bienvenus dans le monde du paradis automobile.

- "J'y crois pas… Toutes ces voitures appartiennent à tes parents ?"

- "Entre autres." Répondit-il avec un air las. "Si on ne compte pas les voitures des gens qui sont là."

Ils pourraient carrément en faire un musée. La seule voiture qui sortait carrément du lot, était un gros 4x4 noir qui avait perdu sa peinture et son éclat.

- "A qui appartient ce 4x4 ?" Demanda Bella en souriant. Il faisait vraiment tache, parmi toutes ces voitures de luxes. Edward secoua la tête avec amusement.

- "A la seule personne que j'avais vraiment envie de revoir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait toujours." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se gara à l'extrémité, coupa le moteur, mais ne fit aucun geste pour sortir. Le silence s'installa et Edward ne sortait pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon.

- "Edward ?" Demanda Bella en voyant qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger.

- "Je m'apprête à revoir mes parents que je n'ai pas revus depuis quatre ans. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes."

- "Pardon." Fit-elle en se fustigeant mentalement.

Bien sûr que cela devait être difficile pour lui.

- "Tu sais, si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir." Avoua-t-il. "Jamais je n'aurais décidé de mettre les pieds ici, si tu n'avais pas autant tenu à ce que je le fasse. Je sais ce que je vais découvrir ce soir. Des gens imbus d'eux-mêmes, égoïstes et froids. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils vont changer. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à le constater de tes propres yeux, alors d'accord."

Elle le regarda avec peine. Comment pouvait-on penser ainsi de ceux qui nous ont mis au monde ? Elle ne pensait pas du bien de sa mère, elle devait le reconnaitre. Mais elle savait que si un jour, Renée débarquait pour tenter de se racheter et de s'excuser, elle l'écouterait. Car tout le monde commet des erreurs et le principal était de s'en rendre compte.

- "Ils n'ont aucune raison de se trouver à Forks, hormis toi. Et ils veulent que tu sois là." Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- "Pourquoi ne pas être venus me voir au lieu d'avoir envoyé Jasper ? Pourquoi ce doit être moi qui devrais aller les voir ?"

- "Parce qu'ils ont peur." Suggéra-t-elle. "Ils ont peur que tu les envoies promener." Il secoua la tête.

- "Si tu le dis."

Il n'était pas du tout convaincu. Pire, il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Mais si c'était vraiment ce que Bella voulait, alors soit. Elle se rendrait vite compte de qui ils étaient réellement. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et éprouva soudainement de la crainte. Il aurait tellement préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas…

- "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il l'épiait. Il regarda au loin.

- "Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir faire ça ? Tu sais, on peut encore s'en aller."

- "Tu ne vas pas te défiler maintenant." Réfuta-t-elle. Il soupira.

- "Mais toi ? Tu es sure de toi ? Tu veux vraiment venir ?" _(N/Samy: nan elle est venue pour l'attendre dans la voiture mdr !!!)_

Il se mit à prier le ciel qu'elle dise non. Bien qu'elle fût magnifique et qu'il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à les affronter sans elle, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle mette les pieds là-dedans.

- "J'ai confiance en toi." Lui répondit-elle, comme si c'était une bonne raison. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Pourquoi accepter qu'elle subisse ça ? Il savait très bien qu'elle souffrirait. Il était vraiment inconscient. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter qu'elle l'accompagne. C'était ça le problème. Il ne pouvait jamais rien lui refuser. Jamais il ne pourrait être ferme avec elle.

C'était aussi une question d'égoïsme. D'un certain côté, ça l'arrangeait qu'elle soit avec lui. Elle lui donnait la force nécessaire pour sortir de la voiture, même si techniquement il n'était pas encore sorti. De plus, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Il se trouvait vraiment monstrueux de lui infliger ça, sous prétexte qu'il était trop faible. Il reposa le regard sur elle, et prit une grande inspiration.

- "Promets-moi une chose." Lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. "Quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de ne pas t'éloigner. Est-ce que c'est clair ?" Elle sourit.

- "J'allais te demander la même chose." Il sourit à son tour, avant de lui faire un baiser sur le front, et de s'extirper de la voiture. Il fit le tour et lui ouvrit la porte avec grâce. Il lui tendit la main et elle s'en empara fermement avant de sortir et de refermer la portière.

Ils marchèrent dans le noir, jusqu'à arriver à la porte de la villa, qui semblait s'être agrandie depuis que Bella l'avait vu de loin. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se figea.

- "Il faut que je te dise une chose." Lui annonça-t-il en se tournant vers elle. "Ma mère déteste les surnoms et les diminutifs. Donc ne t'étonne pas qu'elle prenne la mouche une fois que je t'aurais appelé Bella." Elle le regarda avec doute et crainte.

- "J'ai peur Edward." Dit-elle soudainement. Elle avait tout fait pour paraître sûre d'elle et volontaire, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant, toutes ses résolutions étaient tombées à l'eau. Edward soupira de soulagement.

- "Je me demandais si ça finirait par arriver un jour."

- "Ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai vraiment la trouille." Et en effet, elle était tétanisée.

- "Alors pourquoi y aller ?" Clama-t-il une nouvelle fois. "On n'a qu'à partir d'ici. Il n'est pas trop tard." Bella le regarda incrédule. Il espérait qu'elle accepte de s'en aller et elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ce cadeau. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ça. Pour lui.

Elle ôta sa main de la sienne et s'avança. Sans qu'Edward n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle appuya sur la sonnette. _(N/Sam: Bin voila, c'était pas si compliqué!!)_

- "Maintenant, c'est trop tard." Déclara-t-elle. Edward la regarda stupéfait.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?" Murmura-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une femme de taille assez moyenne, les cheveux châtains et lisses, ainsi qu'un visage en forme de cœur. Elle avait les traits durcis, mais était vraiment belle.

Instinctivement, Bella reprit la main d'Edward et s'accrochait à son bras, craintive. Edward regardait la femme, la bouche entrouverte. Le choc pouvait se lire sur son visage. En revanche, la femme affichait un visage impassible, bien que ses yeux semblent exprimer quelque chose de profond.

- "Jasper nous a prévenu que tu viendrais. De toute façon, on ne te laissait pas le choix." Déclara-t-elle sans émotion.

Edward secoua la tête avec un étrange sourire, ressemblant à de la désespérance.

- "Quelle charmante façon d'accueillir son fils qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des années. Pour un peu on dirait presque que je t'ai manqué." Dit-il avec ironie.

Bella resta paralysée et incrédule. C'était sa mère ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire vu l'attitude distante qu'elle manifestait. Si Bella devait revoir son enfant qui avait coupé tout contact avec elle pendant longtemps, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui sauter dessus en pleurant à chaudes larmes. (_N/Samy: oui moi aussi) (N/Mel: surtout si on a Edward comme fils^^ ) (N/Sam: j'ai la larme à l'œil, que de retrouvailles émouvantes!!)  
_

- "Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle, comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche. "Ça fait longtemps."

- "Courage. Je suis sûr qu'avec un petit effort tu peux parvenir à être sincère." Bella lui fit discrètement un coup de coude pour lui intimer d'être plus courtois, ce qu'Edward trouva ironique. "Je vais très bien." Consentit-il à répondre. "Oh, et laisse-moi te présenter B…"

- "Isabella." Le coupa Bella en parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Esmée Cullen.

Cette dernière se retourna vers elle avec froideur. Elle savait qu'Edward l'aurait appelé Bella et si sa mère détestait ce genre de surnom, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier, peu importe à quel point elle méprisait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Le visage de la mère d'Edward se fendit soudainement d'un sourire mystérieux.

- "Isabella. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance." Bella la regardait incertaine et déconcertée.

- "Moi de même, Madame." Répondit-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle s'apprêta à lui tendre la main respectueusement mais Edward l'en empêcha en la lui prenant, sous son regard déconfit.

- "Je vous laisse faire comme chez vous." Dit-elle en regardant son fils avec impassibilité avant de s'éclipser, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls, dehors.

- "Je n'arrive pas à le croire." Murmura Bella incrédule. "C'est ta mère, elle ne t'a pas vu depuis tout ce temps et c'est comme ça qu'elle t'accueille ?" Elle secoua la tête indécise.

- "Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À ce qu'elle me saute dans les bras ?" Lui demanda Edward.

- "Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi, pas toi ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

- "Certainement pas. Je suis déjà carrément étonné qu'elle ait répondu à la porte." Bella resta perplexe.

- "Et puis pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je lui tende la main ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Parce qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais serré et tu te serais retrouvée ridicule." Répondit-il sûr de lui. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Comment tu peux le savoir ?"

- "Elle ne sert que la main des gens pour qui elle a de l'estime." Dit-il avec déploration. Bella ouvrit légèrement la bouche d'étonnement.

- "Tu… Tu veux dire qu'elle n'aurait aucune estime pour moi ?" Il détourna les yeux avec difficulté et regarda au loin avec dépit.

- "Elle n'en a même pas pour moi." Répondit-il. Bella baissa la tête. Elle avait de la peine pour lui. _(N/Sam: un câlin Ed??? je suis ton homme... plutôt ta femme...) (N/A: Oui, ta femme c'est mieux)  
_

- "Je suis désolée." Il soupira.

- "Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai tourné la page et que je m'y suis fait. Tu n'as pas à être désolée."

- "Mais quand même." Protesta-t-elle. "Une mère qui n'a aucune estime pour son propre fils, c'est… Je trouve ça triste." Murmura-t-elle. Il lui fit un maigre sourire.

- "Viens là." Lui dit-il en lui ouvrant ses bras. Elle se jeta dedans et il la serra contre lui en posant sa tête sur son crâne. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position le temps que Bella assimile ce auquel elle venait d'assister.

- "Est-ce qu'ils seront tous comme ça ?" Demanda-t-elle contre son torse.

- "Tous, mis à part deux exceptions."

- "Dont celui qui est venu avec le 4x4 ?" S'enquit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. Il sourit faiblement.

- "Ils sont tous les deux venus avec le 4x4." Elle remit sa tête contre son torse et soupira.

- "Je me demande si c'était finalement une bonne idée." Souffla-t-elle.

- "Alors pourquoi on est là ?" Lui demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour lui faire face. "Bella, on devrait être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici."_  
_

Elle le regarda incertaine. Elle aimerait tant réparer les liens familiaux de cette famille. Elle désirait vraiment les réconcilier. Elle savait que s'ils fuyaient maintenant, ce serait par peur et par manque de courage. Il fallait qu'il les affronte. Edward comprit qu'elle ne démordrait pas de ses positions.

"Tu es bien décidée à le voir par toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?" Devina-t-il. "Il faut vraiment qu'on aille là-bas pour que tu te rendes compte que c'est moi qui aie raison depuis le début, je me trompe ?" Elle hocha la tête désolée.

- "Je ne peux pas te laisser fuir maintenant." Il soupira.

- "Très bien. Dans ce cas entrons, si c'est ce que tu souhaites." Il lui tendit la main elle la saisit sans hésitation, ce qui le fit sourire. Il poussa la porte qui avait été laissée ouverte par Esmée et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. À cet instant précis, Bella repartit dans le monde des euphémismes.

Le mot luxueux était un euphémisme. Somptueux, magnifique, gigantesque… Tous ces mots étaient des euphémismes.

Ils longèrent une longue allée avant de se retrouver devant une salle, plus immense que toute la ville entière.

Elle tourna la tête vers ce qui les attendait et fut soudainement prise de panique. Elle perdit instantanément son sourire et recula de quelques pas. La salle n'était pas bondée, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes, tout au plus. Mais les femmes avaient tellement d'allure et de classe… Les robes qu'elle voyait ressemblaient à celles qu'elle avait vu lors des défilés de Milan ou de Paris qu'Alice lui montrait à la télé. Les hommes étaient tous plus fiers et sûrs d'eux les uns que les autres. Un seul mot s'imposait : Dignité.

Edward remarqua le trouble de Bella et fronça les sourcils.

- "Bella, est-ce que ça va ?"

- "Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur, ils… Ils sont là et…"

- "Bella, regarde-moi." Lui intima-t-il. Elle obéit. Il arborait un visage sérieux. "Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera bien." Dit-il avec franchise. "Mais tant que tu seras à mes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu as ma parole."

Elle resta silencieuse, apeurée.

- "Tu restes avec moi, hein ?" Supplia-t-elle. Il lui prit les joues.

- "Je te promets que je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle." Déclara-t-il avec solennité et persuasion. Elle sourit, rassurée. "De toute façon, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer cette foutue soirée." Elle rit légèrement.

- "Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage ici." Il sourit amusé. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

- "Ça va aller ?" S'enquit-il. Elle hocha la tête avec réserve.

- "Je crois."

Il la prit par la taille et la conduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce, tandis que toutes les personnes présentes se retournaient vers eux. Bella se sentit plus gênée et embarrassée que jamais. Edward resserra sa prise autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Même s'il n'avait jamais été dans son élément, il en restait néanmoins le fait qu'il avait l'habitude et qu'il était capable de le supporter. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas de Bella. Voilà pourquoi il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle ne se trouve jamais en ces lieux.

- "Tout le monde nous dévisage." Murmura-t-elle.

- "Je sais. C'est parce qu'ils sont tous étonnés de me voir ici." Bella le regarda incertaine.

- "Tu connais ces gens ?" Il rit légèrement.

- "Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je les connais. Il s'agit de la famille Volturi et Denali. Quant à eux, ils me connaissent tous comme étant le fils Cullen qui s'est tiré il y a des années."

- "Tu crois que Aro va me reconnaitre ?" Demanda Bella.

- "Pas une seule seconde. Ça t'a peut-être marqué mais lui, je parierais ma chemise qu'il a complètement oublié cet évènement. Mon père aussi d'ailleurs."

- "J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment là pour fêter Noël." Devina-t-elle.

- "C'est sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de chant de Noël autour d'un piano à la fin de la soirée." Bella émit un rictus amusé.

- "C'est probablement ce qu'ils comptent faire à la maison. Sans piano évidemment. Je ne te dis pas le carnage quand c'est au tour d'Emmett."

Il rigola rien qu'en imaginant. Ils furent alors interrompus par une voix qu'ils connaissaient.

- "Je savais bien que tu te déciderais à venir." Salua cordialement Jasper Withlock. Il était très séduisant lui aussi. _(N/Sam: Bin oui, c'est Jasper)_

Dommage qu'il ait un caractère de misère, songea-t-elle._ (N/Sam: c'est pas grave, c'est Jasper ^^)  
_

- "Jasper." Salua-t-il avec un sourire forcé. "Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le coup de l'arbre ?" Fit-il ironiquement. Jasper sourit.

- "Bien sûr que non. Nous ne serions pas des amis si nous ne nous battions pas de temps à autre."

Edward tiqua sur le mot « ami » mais ne répondit rien. "Au fait, je me suis permis de dire à tes parents que tu amènerais… Bella il me semble. Même si tu avais été tellement catégorique à ce sujet… Je savais que tu finirais par rendre les armes."

- "Figure-toi que c'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir." Dit-il avec un sourire faux. "Tu te doutes bien que je ne serais jamais venu de mon plein gré."

- "Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ?" Interrompit une voix d'homme. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers un homme blond que Bella avait déjà vu dans les journaux et qu'elle avait croisé une fois où elle aurait préféré éviter.

Le type à la Rolex, comme elle aimait si bien l'appeler, en raison du commentaire si cruel qu'il avait eu à son égard.

Carlisle Cullen.

Les yeux marron, les cheveux blonds et coiffés à l'ancienne, pas besoin de se demander d'où Edward tenait sa beauté, pensa-t-elle. Bien que son petit-ami soit nettement incomparable.

- "Je suis étonné que tu me poses la question." Bella sortit de sa réflexion en entendant la voix de ce dernier. "Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps à quel point je refuse tout contact avec toi." Il regardait son père avec cynisme. Il n'avait pas du tout changé. Carlisle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

- "Il est vrai que même lorsque tu te trouvais encore parmi nous, tu t'es toujours arrangé pour nous éviter un maximum. C'est étonnant que tu sois là."

- "Que veux-tu ? Le pouvoir des femmes." Dit-il avec ironie. Carlisle secoua la tête d'exaspération alors que Bella était figée. Apparemment il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Faut dire que c'était il y a fort longtemps et que des personnes comme elle, il avait dû en croiser des centaines.

- "Tu as probablement raison. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous présentes pas ?" Demanda-t-il en désignant Bella de la tête prestement.

- "Mais bien sûr que si." Répondit Edward avec un sourire en coin. "Carlisle, voici Bella Swan. Bella, je te présente mon géniteur." Dit-il en marquant une pointe d'ironie sur le dernier mot. Bella ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Edward se comporter comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Lui qui était toujours juste, serein, et sans aucune animosité, le voilà qui n'hésitait pas à provoquer ses parents ouvertement. Bien sûr, il le faisait avec diplomatie, sans jamais leur manquer de respect.

- "Ravi de vous rencontrer, Bella." Sourit-il étrangement. Bella ne put que hocher la tête, incapable de dire un mot.

- "Jasper ? Je te cherche partout." Émit une voix nasillarde, affreuse pour les oreilles. Bella croisa le regard d'une brune aux cheveux bouclés, qu'elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

- "Ah Maria." Fit-il en sa direction. "Laisse-moi te présenter un ancien ami. Edward Cullen."

- "Alors finalement il existe." Constata-t-elle. Edward ne répondit rien, se retenant de soupirer. _Une écervelée_, songea-t-il. "Et c'est qui celle-là ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant Bella dédaigneusement. "J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu." Carlisle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "Je crois que tu fais erreur." Lui intima Jasper. Il préférait taire cet évènement. L'expérience dans le parc lui avait amplement suffi.

- "Mais si, souviens-toi." Dit-elle. "Elle était avec une autre petite délurée, avec la tête dure et les cheveux tout crépus."

Bella allait répliquer pour avoir parlé de sa meilleure amie de cette façon mais Edward la retint en serrant sa taille soudainement et en parlant avant elle.

- "Je vois que tu sais comment choisir tes fiancées, Jasper. Très raffinée, je te félicite." Il se sentait soudainement fier d'être tombé sur Bella, en voyant la nunuche que Jasper s'était coltiné.

- "Viens Maria." Lui dit celui-ci. "Je crois qu'on n'a pas encore salué les Denali." (_N/Samy: oui c'est ça, fiche le camp xD)_

Elle regarda Bella une dernière fois, comme pour se souvenir de quelque chose mais abandonna et suivit son chéri vers des gens que Bella ne connaissait absolument pas.

- "Il parait que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés, toi et Jasper Withlock." Déclara Edward à Carlisle.

- "Vraiment ?" Fit-il semblant d'être étonné.

- "Ce sont les bruits qui courent. Et puis vous avez fusionné, ce n'est pas rien. Surprenant venant de toi." Calisle sourit froidement.

- "Et bien quand mon fils a mis les voiles, il a bien fallu que je lui trouve un remplaçant."

Bella ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Edward lui, éclata de rire.

- "Un remplaçant ? Quelle charmante idée. Peut-être que je devrais faire la même chose. Tu crois qu'il existe des agences de recrutement pour parents ?" Demanda-t-il avec dérision.

- "Je vois que tu as toujours autant de sarcasme." Remarqua son père d'une voix glaciale qui fit froid dans le dos de Bella. "Ça m'a presque manqué."

- "Je suis touché." Dit-il faussement. Bella cligna les paupières et ferma les yeux un court instant, incrédule et désespérée.

- "On va bientôt passer à table. Essaie de ne pas me faire honte comme tu aimais si bien le faire."

- "Fallait pas m'inviter. Ou devrais-je dire, m'obliger à venir."

- "Je ne t'ai pas invité ici par plaisir. D'ailleurs, si tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, j'aurais préféré ne pas t'avoir avec nous ce soir."(_N/Mel: les couteaux volent bas...)_

Bella tomba des nues. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé de tels commentaires de la part d'un père.

- "Ça me va droit au cœur." Répondit Edward avec défection.

Carlisle ne commenta pas et s'en alla quelque part ailleurs, les laissant seuls. Bella était complètement choquée.

"C'est bon ? Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?" Lui demanda-t-il. "On peut s'en aller, maintenant ?" Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Tu veux partir maintenant ?"

- "J'ai revu mes parents, c'était ce que tu m'avais demandé de faire. Je t'ai prouvé qu'ils n'avaient pas évolué, et qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus pour moi. Donc on peut se tirer d'ici."

- "Edward…"

- "C'est pas vrai." Soupira-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Tu l'as entendu, non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

- "Tu es parti sans explication, du jour au lendemain." Riposta-t-elle. "C'est normal qu'ils soient réticents et distants, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis toi aussi, tu ne leur a pas vraiment parlé très gentiment et ouvertement." Edward la regarda éberlué.

- "Donc maintenant, c'est moi qui aie le mauvais rôle, c'est ça ?"

- "Non, pas du tout." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. "C'est juste… Tout n'est pas tout blanc ni tout noir."

- "Il y a une chose que tu ne sembles pas arriver à comprendre. Le comportement qu'ils ont ce soir envers moi. Il n'est pas dû au fait que je me sois tiré. Ils ont toujours été comme ça avec moi." Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Ah bon ?"

- "Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois parti ?"

Bella ne répondit pas à sa question rhétorique. Elle se sentait mal. En l'observant, elle remarqua une douleur dans ses yeux. Il venait peut-être de lui avouer que ses parents avait toujours agi comme ça avec lui, mais les propos qu'avaient tenu son père à l'instant l'avaient quand même touché et blessé. Bella culpabilisait. Il vivait un véritable enfer, et ce uniquement par sa faute.

- "T'as raison, viens on s'en va." Lui dit-elle. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mieux valait mettre les voiles pendant qu'il était encore temps. Edward soupira de soulagement.

- "Enfin !" Soupira-t-il. "Il était temps." Elle secoua la tête avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle avait l'impression de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Il la prit par le bras et s'avança rapidement, de sorte à être parti le plus tôt possible. "Déguerpissons d'ici avant de rencontrer d'autres personnes."

Ils arrivèrent vers le couloir par où ils étaient passés.

- "Alors Cullen, on ne dit pas bonjour ?" Les surprit une grosse voix derrière eux. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres d'Edward et il se retourna pour faire face à un homme assez costaud, avec un bandana autour de la tête et vêtu d'un costard apparemment délavé.

- "Je me demandais si j'allais te croiser." Lui répondit Edward sans aucune animosité refoulée, ce que Bella trouvait étrange.

- "Je me cache dans le couloir. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu dans la salle."

- "De toute façon, vu le peu de monde qu'il y a, t'as aucune chance de passer inaperçu. Pourquoi tu te cachais ?"

- "Bah, ils me tapaient sur les nerfs. Je les aurais bien envoyés bouler mais ça m'aurait valu une nouvelle crise de nerfs avec Kate alors je préfère faire profil bas."

Bella ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et d'incrédulité. C'était la première personne qui ne parlait pas dans un langage de bourge à la noix.

- "Eh, Ed. Mate un peu ta copine on dirait qu'elle est en mode arrêt sur image." Déclara-t-il.

Bella referma instantanément la bouche, rouge de honte, alors que le type riait sous cape.

- "Excusez-moi… Je… Je suis désolée."

- "Et en plus elle me vouvoie ?" S'exclama-t-il outré. "Faut faire gaffe, elle a dû rester trop longtemps ici. Ramène là chez elle avant qu'elle ne finisse avec du caviar dans les mains."

- "C'est bon, laisse la tranquille." Lui intima Edward qui cachait avec difficulté son hilarité.

- "Non, ça va." Dit-elle amusée. "De toute façon je n'aime pas le caviar. Je trouve ça infect."

- "Chut…" Lui pria l'inconnu. "Tu veux vraiment t'attirer des problèmes ou quoi ? Ce genre de blasphème, t'attends d'être dehors pour le dire. On pourra même parler McDonald et pizzas autant que tu voudras." Mima-t-il théâtralement.

Cette fois Bella éclata de rire. Edward secoua la tête sans cacher son sourire.

- "Tu… Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon idiot de frère." Déclara-t-elle amusée.

- "Bella, je te présente Garrett, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé à plusieurs reprises. Et également le propriétaire du 4x4 boueux et décoloré."

- "J'ai oublié de l'amener au lavage !" Se défendit-il. "Et puis j'y peux rien si la peinture s'est barrée. Il est plus tout jeune."

- "Moi je l'adore, ton vieux 4x4 boueux." Répondit Bella. "Il me fait penser à ma vieille Chevrolet." Garrett sourit.

- "Tiens, en voilà une qui sait ce qu'est une voiture. Ça me change de la Tanya et compagnie que je suis obligé de me trimballer à cause de Kate."

- "Attends que je ne sois pas dans les parages pour critiquer mes sœurs." Annonça une voix féminine derrière. Bella se retourna et vit une grande blonde, habillée dans une robe noir et simple, à couper le souffle.

- "C'est bon Katounette." Dit Garrett. "Tu penses la même chose."

- "Et alors ? À la maison c'est différent. Ici, on est une grande et heureuse famille." Dit-elle avec ironie. Garrett partit dans un rire tonitruant. "Ravie de te revoir Edward." Déclara-t-elle en souriant. "Le groupe rebelle a été bien vide sans toi."

- "Content de te revoir aussi, Kate. Et voici Bella." Dit-il en souriant vers elle.

- "Enchantée, Bella. Fais-moi voir tes doigts." Dit-elle en lui prenant une main et en contemplant ses doigts, sous le regard ahuri de Bella.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-elle perdue. Kate sourit et relâcha sa main.

- "Maintenant, je ne suis plus la seule de cet endroit à ne pas avoir des ongles aussi longs qu'un couteau de cuisine. Je t'aime bien, Bella." Cette dernière sourit avec incrédulité.

- "Le groupe rebelle ?" Demanda-t-elle, en se rappelant soudainement.

- "Ouais, on était quatre à former un club anti-bourges quand on était ados." Répondit-elle. "On s'amusait à leur rendre la vie impossible." Bella sourit avec curiosité.

- "Et comment vous faisiez cela ?" S'intéressa-t-elle._  
_

- "Oh, en faisant capoter les soirées comme celle-ci, ou en prenant le bus en le faisant bien savoir à tout notre entourage. Ou même en ayant un langage incorrect." Finit-elle en riant. Bella était fascinée.

- "Ça devait être cool." Murmura-t-elle. Ce fut Garrett qui répondit.

- "Ouais, mais l'ennui c'est qu'après qu'Edward soit parti, de quatre, le gang des troubles fêtes s'est retrouvé à deux. Autant dire, plus rien."

- "Je ne pensais pas que mon départ affecterait." Avoua Edward tristement.

- "Mais tu n'y es pour rien." Répondit Kate. "Tu as eu raison de partir. Moi et Garrett, on est deux, on peut se débrouiller. Toi tu n'avais pas le choix." Edward hocha la tête.

Bella les regardait paumée. Elle ne comprenait rien.

- "Attendez une minute. Vous dites que vous étiez quatre ? Mais qui est le quatrième ?" Demanda-t-elle. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avec embarras et peine.

Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers une seule et même personne.

Bella n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- "Jasper ?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Jasper Withlock était un rebelle ?" _(N/Alaiena: La révélation ! Qui l'aurait cru !)_

- "Tu connais Jasper ?" Demanda Kate surprise.

- "Elle a eu une ou deux altercations avec lui." Éluda Edward. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de remettre ça sur le tapis.

- "Étonnant quand on voit comment il est à présent, pas vrai ?" Fit remarquer Garrett.

- "Je… C'est incroyable. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il devienne aussi… Imbu de lui-même et…"

- "Comme eux ?" Simplifia Edward. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Quand Edward est parti, Jasper s'est fait embobiné par Aro Volturi et Carlisle Cullen. Son caractère a changé et il a fini par devenir aussi avare et ambitieux qu'eux." Apprit Kate.

- "Si j'avais su qu'il finirait comme ça par ma faute, jamais je n'aurais…"

- "Tu n'as pas à te blâmer, Edward." Lui dit Garrett. "Il aurait dû partir, lui aussi. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. À la place, il a préféré devenir un sale con."

- "C'est triste." Murmura Bella. "Il était quelqu'un de bien…"

- "Ils étaient tous des gens biens." Répondit Kate. "Enfin, c'était bien avant notre naissance. Avant que la famille Volturi ne débarque." Bella se tourna vers Edward, dubitative.

- "Je te raconterai un autre moment." Elle hocha la tête. Beaucoup de choses devaient être dites apparemment.

- "Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?" S'informa Garrett. "La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était à Chicago."

- "La routine." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. "Mis à part que Bella est entrée dans ma vie."

Il arborait un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle rougissait violemment.

- "Comme c'est mignon." Murmura Kate. "Tu peux pas me dire des choses comme ça, toi ?" Rétorqua-t-elle à son compagnon.

- "Mince, Ed. T'étais obligé de revenir ?" Se plaignit Garrett. Edward secoua la tête amusé.

- "Et vous alors ?" S'enquit-il. "Quoi de neuf ?"

- "Carmen m'a foutu à la porte." Déclara Garrett. "Du coup, je te dis pas la crise que Kate a piquée. Elle est partie aussi et on s'est installé ensemble."

- "Qui est Carmen ?" Demanda Bella.

- "Ma mère." Avoua Kate.

- "Mais si elle vous a virés, pourquoi a-t-elle voulu que vous veniez ce soir ?"

- "Nos parents sont super copains." Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- "Et alors ? Quel est le rapport ?"

- "On a peut-être été viré de la maison, seulement ça, personne ne le sait. Comme dit le dicton, il faut sauver les apparences." Dit-elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

- "Pourquoi t'a-t-elle fichu à la porte ?" Demanda Edward à Garrett. Il haussa les épaules.

- "Je dirais essentiellement à cause du fait que je mettais les pieds sur la table quand je me vautrais sur le canapé en cuir. Et aussi parce que j'ai cassé deux ou trois vases qui valaient des milliers de dollars."

Bella ouvrit la bouche choquée.

- "Des milliers ? Genre combien, trois milles dollars ?"

Kate et Garrett se regardèrent en se retenant de rire.

- "Bella." Lui murmura Edward. "Je te conseille de rajouter au moins deux zéros derrière." Bella pâlit.

- "Oh mon Dieu…" Marmonna-t-elle. "Et en plus t'en as cassé plusieurs ?" Garrett rigola.

- "De toute façon un vase ça sert à rien. Elle n'ose même pas mettre de fleur dedans, de peur de l'abîmer." Edward se mit à rire.

- "Esmée est pareille."

Bella se tendit. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'appartenait pas du tout du même monde. Pour elle, trois mille dollars était une somme effroyable, tandis qu'ici, même des vases à trois cent mille dollars n'étaient pas importants.

Edward avait peut-être quitté ce monde de fous, mais il avait grandi avec des valeurs totalement différentes d'elle. Ils étaient très éloignés, trop éloignés. Pour la première fois, elle s'inquiéta à propos de son couple.

- "Ça va, Bella ?" S'enquit Kate. "Tu es toute blanche." Elle respira un grand bol d'air et hocha la tête difficilement.

- "Oui, ça va."

- "Tu es sure que ça va ?" S'inquiéta Edward. "Si tu veux on peut…"

- "Je t'ai dit que ça allait." Le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'elle se traitait mentalement d'imbécile pour son comportement. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux couples et ils se regardèrent avec embarras.

- "Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille manger." Déclara Garrett. "En plus, je meurs de faim."

- "Vous restez avec nous ?" Demanda Kate.

- "A vrai dire, on avait prévu de partir." Répondit Edward.

- "Non, on reste." Déclara Bella, sous l'étonnement de celui-ci. Elle sentait que ça lui ferait du bien de passer du bon temps avec eux. Surtout qu'elle les aimait bien.

- "Euh… Très bien." Fit Kate un peu troublée. "Je suppose qu'on vous garde une place."

- "Allez-y, on vous rejoint." Intima Edward. Ils hochèrent la tête avant de partir en direction d'une autre pièce. Bella remarqua qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne dans l'immense salle.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bella ?" Lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. "On était d'accord pour s'en aller, pourquoi tu as décidé de rester ?"

- "Je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit que ça te plairait de passer du temps avec eux."

- "Mais pas ici, voyons." Réfuta-t-il.

- "Désolée, je croyais…"

- "Non, ça va." Rassura-t-il. "Mais je pensais qu'on serait enfin débarrassé de cet endroit." Elle lui fit un sourire contrit.

- "Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" S'enquit-elle. Il secoua la tête amusé.

- "Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Tu voulais bien faire, non ?" Elle hocha la tête. "Je suis seulement inquiet pour toi."

- "Pourquoi ?" S'enquit-elle confuse.

- "Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ?" S'étonna-t-il. "Je suis inquiet pour toi depuis le début de la soirée. Non, pire. Depuis que tu as eu cette idée sordide de venir ici."

- "Tu as dit que tant que tu serais là, il ne m'arriverait rien." Contra-t-elle. Il secoua la tête perturbé.

- "Ne parle à personne, et si on te pose des questions, tu me laisses répondre à ta place."

- "Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre." Fit-elle incertaine.

- "Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Mes parents n'ont pas tenu à ce que tu sois présente pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps."

Il la conduisit vers une pièce encore plus grande que la précédente. Son bras ne quittait pas sa taille tellement il appréhendait pour elle. Il regrettait amèrement de lui avoir cédé et d'avoir accepté sa requête de venir ici. Ses parents ne voulaient même pas lui parler. Au bout de quatre ans d'absence, il trouvait ça déplorable. Bella aussi, par ailleurs.

Bella eut le loisir de voir à qui elle allait avoir à faire. À la table, Un homme aux traits marqués qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant Aro Volturi, le célèbre businessman à qui elle avait déjà eu à faire par le passé. À ses côtés, une femme avec des airs italiens, deux autres hommes aux traits marqués, un autre homme avec la peau foncée à côté d'une femme brune, trois blondes avec des airs provoquant et hautains, un jeune homme brun et étonnamment digne et fier, Jasper et Maria, un autre couple à côté d'eux, et enfin Garrett et Kate en bout de table. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux, de sorte à ce que le dîner soit plus supportable.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella jeta un œil à son assiette. Et ce qu'elle vit à côté, la fit paniquer. Des tonnes de couverts, uniquement pour elle. Elle n'osait même pas compter. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son père ne lui avait certainement pas appris lesquels utiliser, à quel moment, ni dans quel ordre.

- "Edward." Murmura-t-elle. "J'ai un énorme problème." Il se pencha en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

- "Ce… C'est juste tous ces…" Il comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

- "Fais comme nous. Utilise ceux que tu veux." Lui dit-il en un sourire encourageant. Elle hocha la tête, pas très rassurée.

Surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua un regard haineux posé sur elle, venant d'une des têtes blondes. Elle détourna la tête rapidement, trop intimidée.

- "Alors on va te faire les présentations." Murmura Garrett à Bella." Les italiens, c'est Aro et Sulpicia Volturi, ainsi que ses deux frères, Caius et Marcus. Le couple bronzé là-bas, ce sont les parents de Kate, Carmen et Eleazar Denali. Le couple à coté de Jasper, c'est Peter son frère, et sa femme Charlotte. Les trois blondes superficielles sont Tanya et Irina, les deux sœurs pourries de Kate, et la dernière, c'est Jane Volturi. Enfin, le type brun qui se prend pour un pacha, c'est Alec Volturi, le jumeau de Jane. T'as tout retenu ?

- "Pas du tout."

- "C'est normal." Sourit-il. "De toute façon, ça ne te servira à rien puisque c'est la dernière fois que tu les verras."

- "Ça c'est sûr." Rétorqua Edward.

Belle sourit légèrement face à la protection qu'Edward avait envers elle. Elle adorait ça. (_N/Mel: moi aussi j'adore ça un Edward protecteur lol)_

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la blonde qui ne cessait de la dévisager et se surprit à préférer avoir affaire à Rosalie plutôt qu'elle, tellement cette fille lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- "Il semblerait que nous ayons des invités de marque, mon cher Carlisle." Débuta Aro Volturi.

- "En effet. Mon fils a décidé de nous faire part de sa présence." Répondit-il sardoniquement en direction d'Edward. Ce dernier soupira.

- "Vous voulez peut-être que je fasse un discours ?" Lança-t-il à la volée sans cacher son sarcasme. Le silence se fit à nouveau, et il pria pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- "Alors Bella." Commença Carlisle, la faisant appréhender. Edward se tendit. "Tu habites à Forks, il me semble." Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle ignorait comment il pouvait le savoir.

- "Euh… Oui." Répondit-elle, mal assurée. Edward lui tint la main sous la table, sentant son anxiété. Lui aussi était anxieux, probablement plus qu'elle.

- "Ça a dû te faire drôle de venir ici." Supposa froidement Esmée. "Tu ne dois pas être habituée à voir autant de confort, ni autant de voitures comme celles-là. Je parie qu'elles ont dû t'impressionner."

- "En vérité," s'empressa de répondre Edward qui se retenait pour ne pas s'emporter, "la seule voiture qui l'aie réellement impressionné est celle de Garrett."

- "Je vous avais dit que mon 4x4 était un super bolide." Se vanta Garrett, dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention. Esmée fit une mine dégoûtée.

- "Et si je ne me trompe pas, ton père est le Shérif de Forks." Continua Carlisle. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Comment vous savez cela ?" Il eut un rire contrôlé.

- "Disons que certaines recherches nous apprennent beaucoup de choses." Bella fut sciée.

- "Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ?" S'exclama-t-elle incrédule. "Mais on ne se connaît que depuis cinq minutes…"

- "C'est fou ce qu'on est capable de faire en cinq minutes." Lui sourit Carlisle. Bella n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Une chose qu'elle détestait, était d'être épiée à son insu. _Même si ça ne t'as pas dérangé qu'Edward le fasse il y a des semaines…_

Elle sentit une pression sur son bras et se tourna vers Edward qui avait du mal à se contenir.

- "Viens, Bella, on va s'en aller." La pria-t-il doucement. Il savait comment tout cela allait se terminer. Bella commençait à perdre le contrôle.

- "Non." Dit-elle sèchement. "Il sait déjà tout de moi alors je peux très bien répondre à ses questions."

- "Bella." Pressa-t-il. "Il vaut mieux qu'on parte maintenant." Articula-t-il lentement. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était qu'elle perde son calme et ne s'emporte. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Allez-y." Intima-t-elle au père d'Edward. "Posez toutes les questions que vous voulez." Ce dernier sourit de façon impétueuse, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait.

- "Donc, votre père est bien le chef de la police ?" Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- "Bella, tu n'as pas à répondre." Murmura Edward.

- "Tout à fait." Répondit-elle froidement.

- "Et que fais-tu dans la vie ?" Interrogea Esmée, alors qu'Edward se pinçait l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

- "J'enseigne la littérature. Autre chose ?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

- "J'ai encore une question." Déclara Carlisle innocemment.

- "Je vous écoute." Dit-elle impatiemment, incapable de réfréner son ton glacial.

- "Où est ta mère ?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. "Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose sur elle, et il n'y a pas d'acte de décès. Donc je présume qu'elle n'est pas morte." Finit-il avec un sourire abominable sur le visage.

Bella avait la bouche à moitié ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Edward cogna son point sur la table en se levant, faisant ainsi trembler la table entière.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, hein ?" S'emporta-t-il contre son père. "Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te conduire en pourriture ? Tu trouves ça jouissif, sans doute." _(N/Anghju : Allez Edward ! Démolis lui la gueule !)_

- "Edward." Réprimanda sa mère.

- "Non. Toi tu la mets en veilleuse." Sa mère afficha un visage outré. "Viens Bella, on s'en va."

Cette fois ci, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Bella qui était complètement tourneboulée ne put que hocher la tête avant de se lever et de regarder Edward. Elle resta debout, stoïque, avant de perdre le contrôle et de se retourner vers Carlisle, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

- "Vous voulez savoir où est passée ma mère ?" Dit-elle avec une voix faible. "Et bien elle est partie. Elle a mit les voiles sans même laisser un mot, ni quoi que ce soit. Elle a changé de numéro, de voiture, d'État, et n'a plus jamais pris contact avec nous." Soudain elle éleva la voix. "Ma mère m'a fait exactement la même chose que ce que votre fils a fait pour vous. Plutôt triste, n'est-ce pas ?" Finit-elle avec sarcasme, pour cacher la peine qu'elle refoulait.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne put supporter plus longtemps les regards posés sur elle. Elle quitta la salle précipitamment, alors qu'Edward se tourna vers son père avec dégoût.

- "J'espère que t'es content de toi. Tu viens encore une fois de plus, de prouver que t'es qu'un sale type."

Il se détourna dans la direction qu'avait prise Bella.

- "Et joyeux Noël." Marmonna-t-il acide.

............

Bella marchait dans la villa, complètement déboussolée.

- "Bella !" Elle se retourna vers Edward qui accourait vers elle avec inquiétude. Elle se précipita sur lui, se retenant de pleurer.

- "Je suis vraiment désolée." Souffla-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas…"

Il lui caressa tendrement l'arrière de la tête.

- "C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu…"

- "Mais je n'aurais pas dû leur parler comme ça." Coupa-t-elle avec culpabilité.

- "Tu plaisantes ? La seule chose positive de cette soirée, c'est toi en train de leur clouer le bec." Répondit-il en tentant un maigre sourire. Elle se détendit.

- "Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?" Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers lui. Il la regarda ahuri.

- "Tu me poses vraiment la question ?" Elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

- "J'essaie de trouver la sortie mais je crois que je me suis perdue." Fit-elle contrite. Il rigola.

- "C'est vrai qu'ils auraient dû faire un plan de leur maison géante." Elle sourit, avant d'arborer un visage triste.

- "Tu avais raison." Dit-elle dans un souffle. "Ils sont imbus d'eux même et ne t'ont pas fait venir ici pour se réconcilier avec toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu te persuader du contraire. Et je m'excuse aussi pour t'avoir forcé à venir."

Il la regarda intensément et prit sa joue dans sa main.

- "Ça te dérange si on ne part pas tout de suite ? J'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose." Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Tu veux y retourner ?" Demanda-t-elle larguée. Il sourit en secouant la tête.

- "Bien sûr que non. Mais il y a un endroit que j'aimerais que tu voies." Bella le regarda incertaine.

- "Comme tu voudras."

- "Viens." Il lui prit la main et la mena dans un couloir, surplombant un autre couloir, pour déboucher sur des escaliers. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Bella s'étonna.

- "Pas de long couloir ?" Plaisanta-t-elle. Il n'y avait seulement que deux portes. Il ouvrit l'une des portes et la lui tint avec galanterie. Elle entra avant qu'il ne lui succède et elle fut incrédule.

C'était apparemment une chambre. Ce qui était surprenant, c'est que cette chambre était plutôt petite. Un lit simple, des étagères remplies de livres, de magazines, de disques datant des années 60-70, un petit bureau désordonné, ainsi que des posters de groupes de musique.

- "C'est… C'est quoi cette chambre ?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle la trouvait tellement simple et petite comparée au reste de la villa qu'elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place.

- "C'est la chambre de mon père, quand il était adolescent." Répondit Edward. Bella se retourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

- "Mais… Elle est… C'est dingue." Bafouilla-t-elle.

- "Tout à l'heure, dans la voiture. Tu m'as demandé comment je connaissais le chemin alors que mes parents ne m'ont jamais emmené ici. Mais je suis déjà venu. Après ma fuite. Je suis venu ici afin de découvrir la maison qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je vois. Elle était complètement différente à ce moment-là. Elle était simple, pas de long couloir." Mima-t-il sarcastiquement. "Elle était plutôt banale. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Carlisle a dû faire des travaux avant de venir habiter ici."

- "Alors cette maison appartient à ses parents ?"

- "A ses grands-parents. Ses parents sont morts quand il avait dix ans et il est venu vivre avec eux." Bella fut touchée.

- "C'est triste." Il resta dubitatif.

- "Ouais…" Il s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un livre poussiéreux.

- "C'est son journal." Dit-il. "Il l'a commencé en venant ici. Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai vraiment été étonné. Mon père était quelqu'un d'autre avant. Kate a dit tout à l'heure que nos parents étaient des gens biens. Et elle avait raison. Dans ce journal, j'ai découvert mon père d'une autre façon." Il se dirigea vers l'étagère principale et la désigna. "Tu vois cette étagère ? Est-ce que tu remarques quelque chose de spécial ?"

Bella leva un sourcil et analysa le meuble.

- "Ben elle contient beaucoup de livres. Mis à part ça, rien du tout." Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- "Regarde de plus prés." Lui pria-t-il. Elle s'exécuta et c'est là qu'elle vit ce qu'elle avait de spécial.

- "Tous les livres qu'elle contient sont des livres axés sur la médecine." Il hocha la tête.

- "D'après son journal, c'était son plus grand rêve." Bella ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. "Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé d'être médecin dès son plus jeune âge. Il voulait sauver des vies, empêcher les proches d'être malheureux."

- "Incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu parles de la même personne que celle qui est en bas." _(N/Alaiena: Moi non plus !)_

- "J'ai eu du mal à le croire, moi aussi. Pourtant c'est bel et bien lui. Il a fait des tas de recherches sur le sujet, il travaillait très dur à l'école et avait d'excellents résultats pour pouvoir devenir un bon médecin. Il est même allé en faculté de médecine. Il a rencontré ma mère là-bas, lors d'une fête d'étudiants où il y avait plusieurs gens de plusieurs universités différentes. Elle aussi était différente de celle que tu as pu voir. Dans son journal, il la décrit comme une femme extraordinaire, pouvant aimer sans condition. Il l'a demandé en mariage en dernière année. À cette époque, ils étaient heureux et tout leur souriait. Il allait enfin commencer son internat dans quelques mois et il aurait les moyens de lui offrir un mariage de rêve. C'était la première fois que j'avais le sentiment de lui ressembler. Non pas à cause du parcours, mais à cause de son esprit. Quand j'ai lu ce journal, j'ai vu un Carlisle passionné, droit, bon et amoureux. Il était saint d'esprit."

Bella le regarda fascinée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le récit d'une autre personne. Une personne qui ressemblait effectivement à Edward. Elle crut déceler une pointe de fierté dans son regard. Et elle le comprenait. Lorsqu'on se dit qu'on a un père comme l'homme de ce journal, on en est fier. Seulement l'histoire ne s'est sûrement pas arrêtée là.

- "Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?" S'enquit-elle passionnée.

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec dépit et défection.

- "J'ai tourné la page suivante, voilà ce qui s'est passé." Il prit une inspiration et continua. "Quelques mois avant la fin de sa dernière année à la fac, il s'est retrouvé mêlé à une bagarre à cause d'un type qui avait manqué de respect à Esmée. Il allait être mis en bouillis, lorsqu'un homme est arrivé de nulle part et l'a aidé en tabassant le type jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Évidemment Carlisle a tenu à le remercier en lui payant un verre, et c'est là qu'il s'est fait son nouvel ami, Aro Volturi."

Belle baissa les yeux. Elle arrivait à comprendre aisément la suite.

- "Depuis ce jour, Carlisle a changé petit à petit. Même quand je lisais, je me suis aperçu du changement de caractère, de sa façon de voir les choses… Il buvait toutes les paroles d'Aro. Toutes ses pensées tournaient à propos de l'argent et de trouver un moyen de bien gagner sa vie. Il ne parlait plus de la médecine comme de sa vocation, mais comme d'un travail très rentable. Pas longtemps après, Aro lui mettait une nouvelle idée dans la tête, celle de créer une banque en partenariat. Même Esmée était réticente. Elle avait de gros doutes et trouvait elle aussi qu'il changeait."

- "Puis il a fini par accepter. C&V est née et tout projet d'internat de médecine fut abandonné. Ça n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps avant que la banque ne décolle, elle a fini par marcher rapidement et ils se sont enrichis à la vitesse de l'éclair. En voyant les gains qu'ils accumulaient, Esmée a fini par lui faire confiance et il a pu lui offrir le mariage de ses rêves."

Bella resta pensive. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Kate avait dit que c'était à cause des Volturi.

- "C'est horrible." Il la scruta du regard. "Je veux dire, je trouve ça horrible que ça se soit terminé ainsi. Ils avaient tellement l'air d'être des gens biens…"

- "Pour les Denali, c'est différent. Ils étaient déjà riches au départ quand Carlisle les a rencontré des années plus tard. Seulement ils n'étaient pas égoïstes ni avares. La preuve, ils ont adopté trois enfants."

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- "Ce sont des enfants adoptés ?"

- "Tu t'es bien rendue compte qu'ils sont foncés de peau alors que leurs filles sont blondes et blanches. Tanya, Kate et Irina étaient orphelines et Comme Carmen ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, ils ont décidé d'adopter. Deux d'entre elles sont devenues des filles à papa." Dit-il, déploré.

- "Et Garrett ?"

- "Lui il est devenu riche grâce à l'héritage que ses parents lui ont légué après leur décès." Bella fut attristée de cette nouvelle. "C'est un neveu du côté de Carmen alors il est allé habiter chez eux. C'est là qu'il a rencontré Kate."

- "Et les Withlock ?" S'enquit-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

- "Une famille montante qui a su faire les bons placements, les bons investissements…"

- "C'est dingue comment une rencontre peut changer une personne à ce point." Murmura Bella en pensant au père d'Edward.

- "C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien." Répondit-il amer. "Il s'est laissé avoir, manipulé et est devenu son frère jumeau. Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est pour ça que je ne regrette pas d'être parti à temps. Mon père est exactement l'exemple du type de personnes que je ne veux pas être."

- "Et tu ne l'es absolument pas." Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire. Il sourit à son tour et se rapprocha d'elle. Il allait l'embrasser quand le ventre de la demoiselle se mit à gargouiller, provoquant son rire.

- "Arrête de te moquer. On est parti juste avant que le repas ne commence. C'est normal que j'aie faim." Se défendit-elle. Il continua de rire.

- "Il doit rester des trucs à manger chez toi."

- "Avec Emmett ? Certainement pas." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Il rit encore plus.

- "Viens, j'ai envie d'arriver à temps pour entendre Emmett chanter." Bella éclata de rire.

- "Crois-moi, mieux vaut attendre qu'il ait terminé pour arriver." Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et un nouveau gargouillement provint de son estomac, le faisant rire à nouveau.

- "Il faut vraiment que je te ramène."

- "D'accord, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant." Il hocha la tête.

- "Dans ce cas, redescendons." Il allait se détourner mais elle raffermit sa prise autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir.

- "Merci."

- "De quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "D'avoir partagé ça avec moi." Sourit-elle. "Rien que pour ça, je suis contente d'être venue." Il sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et de les conduire hors de la chambre.

Ils redescendirent et ce fut le retour des longs couloirs interminables.

- "Ils ont fini le repas ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?"

- "Parce que je n'entends pas un bruit."

- "Je l'ignore. Ça fait tout de même un moment qu'on est en haut. Ils doivent savoir qu'on est toujours là en tout cas."

- "A cause du portail ?" Il hocha la tête. Ils arrivèrent devant deux portes, l'une à côté de l'autre. Bella se figea de surprise.

- "Ça surprend, hein ?"

- "Des toilettes séparées ?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Tu veux dire comme dans les lieux publics ?"

- "C'est ridicule." Dit-il en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

- "Mais pourquoi ils ont séparé les toilettes hommes et femmes dans leur propre maison ?"

- "Pour les réceptions en tout genre. C'était la même chose quand je vivais avec eux." Elle secoua la tête incrédule.

- "C'est n'importe quoi."

- "A qui le dis-tu… Alors tu rentres ?"

- "Tu fais le guet ?" Demanda-t-elle amusée. Il sourit.

- "J'ai dit que je ne te lâchais pas." Elle sourit à son tour avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur des toilettes pour dames.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut poussé la porte des toilettes, elle regretta cette action. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle comprit alors pourquoi aucun bruit ne s'était fait entendre après qu'ils soient redescendus. Plusieurs personnes avaient quitté le diner. Notamment trois personnes. Les trois blondes qui avaient le maquillage le plus voyant de la Terre, ainsi que la tenue la plus sophistiquée de la planète.

Si Bella se rappelait bien de leur nom, il s'agissait d'Irina, Jane et Tanya, se regardant dans un grand miroir au-dessus de plusieurs lavabos.

Bien sûr, Bella ignorait qui étaient qui car elle s'en contrefichait comme d'une guigne. Le problème était qu'elles s'étaient toutes les trois retournées vers elle avec un regard plus haineux que celui de Rosalie. Ce qui était un grand exploit en somme. Bella se figea, la bouche à moitié ouverte, apeurée de se retrouver seule avec trois harpies comme ces trois filles.

- "Ex… Excusez-moi." Balbutia-t-elle avant de se détourner vers la sortie. Mais au moment où elle allait mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte, l'une des trois blondes - celle qui l'avait dévisagée durant le dîner - se posta devant elle lui barrant le passage, avec un air menaçant qui la fit reculer de quelques pas.

- "Tiens tiens… C'est drôle, on vous croyait partis." Déclara celle qui était prostrée devant elle avec un air sadique sur le visage. Bella était tétanisée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des évènements.

- "On… On avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant de partir." Elle bafouillait, tellement elle était tendue.

- "Moi je dirais que la plus grande erreur de ta vie fut de ramener tes fesses ici." Rétorqua cinglante une des deux de derrière. Elle était plus petite de taille et n'avait physiquement aucune ressemblance avec les deux autres. Bella présuma donc qu'il s'agissait de Jane Volturi. Les deux autres étant les sœurs de Kate.

- "Je… Ça vous dérangerait de me laisser passer ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Elle avait un énorme doute quant à ce qui allait se passer. Celle de devant se mit à rire avec cynisme. La troisième qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot et qui ressemblait énormément à celle de devant parla avec une vois hautaine et nasillarde.

- "Alors comme ça, ton père travaille dans la police ? J'imagine que c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Edward."

- "Et quand tu t'es rendue compte qu'il était plein aux as, tu t'es dit que ce serait un bon moyen de t'enrichir. Surtout quand on voit la marchandise, on pourrait penser que t'as vraiment tiré le gros lot." Renchérit celle de devant avec un air plus méchant que Bella n'avait encore jamais vu.

- "Je… Je vous demande pardon ?" S'offusqua-t-elle avec une faible voix, tellement elle était apeurée._  
_

La blonde lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et la colla contre la porte d'une des toilettes. Bella était tellement abasourdie qu'elle n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour crier.

- "Écoute-moi bien." Menaça-t-elle avec véhémence. "Je te conseille de retourner dans ton trou de souris. Ce monde ne t'appartient pas. Tu n'y as pas ta place car tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une salle petite allumeuse et manipulatrice."

Bella ne répondit rien, se contentant d'avoir la bouche à moitié ouverte, et retenant sa colère profondément. Elle avait bien trop peur de cette fille pour répliquer.

- "Regarde ça, Tanya." Rigola celle que Bella pensait être Jane. "Tu l'as tellement fait flipper qu'elle est en train de trembler comme une feuille, la pauvre."

Et c'était la vérité. Bella tremblait sans s'en rendre compte.

- "C'est tout à fait normal, Jane. Je fais peur à tout le monde, c'est bien connu. Elle s'est vite rendu compte que je mordais." Murmura-t-elle à Bella avec sadisme. Cette dernière était liquéfiée sur place, la main de Tanya sur son menton qui la maintenait fermement.

- "Viens, Tanya." Pria sa sœur. "Si on reste trop longtemps, Cullen va débarquer et on risque d'avoir des problèmes."

- "Une seconde, Irina." Fit-elle avant de scruter Bella avec un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Puis sans crier garde elle lui arracha un tissu de sa robe avec ses longs ongles, découvrant ainsi ses genoux. Elle relâcha ensuite soudainement sa prise et s'éloigna de Bella, qui était complètement chancelante et déboussolée.

- "Sympa, la robe." Se moqua-t-elle avec désinvolture alors que les deux autres riaient.

Puis elles quittèrent les toilettes, tandis que Bella les regardait partir, complètement mortifiée et anéantie.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Bella ne fit la seule et unique chose qu'elle avait toujours su faire.

Elle tomba à terre sur ses genoux désormais nus et pleura à chaudes larmes. _(N/Alaiena : La pauvre, je suis triste pour elle) (N/Anghju : Oui, moi aussi...)  
_

..................

À peine Bella était-elle entrée dans les toilettes qu'elle manquait déjà à Edward. Il commençait à se demander si ce sentiment de dépendance vis-à-vis d'elle finirait par s'estomper. Ce qu'il ressentait à son égard évoluait de jour en jour, voir même de minute en minute. Plus les secondes défilaient, et plus il se sentait de plus en plus en train de tomber pour cette fille. Et en voyant à quel point la présence de Bella lui manquait depuis qu'elle s'était absentée à l'instant, il se dit que bientôt, il ne pourrait carrément plus se passer d'elle ne serait-ce que d'une seconde. _C'est déjà le cas abruti… _

Il se demanda s'il n'était pas complètement fou. En tout cas il était fou d'elle.

- "T'en fais une tête, Eddy." Interrompit Garrett avec un air moqueur sur le visage. Edward se redressa vivement, étonné de sa présence.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je vous croyais en train de diner." Il haussa les épaules.

- "Bof, c'est dégueu de toute façon. Les asperges blondes ont à peine touché leur entrée qu'elles avaient déjà plus faim. Donc elles se sont levées pour aller je ne sais où et Kate et moi, on en a profité pour s'évincer. On a acheté chinois à la maison comme on savait qu'on mangerait rien ici."

- "Tu m'étonnes…" Soupira Edward.

- "Et vous ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore partis ? On était étonné de ne pas avoir entendu le portail."

- "J'avais des choses à dire à Bella." Répondit-il quand il vit soudainement la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser passer les sœurs Denali, ainsi que Jane, leur acolyte. Elles gloussaient d'une drôle de façon que les deux garçons trouvaient répugnante.

Tanya accorda un regard de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus haineux à Edward, et il lui fit un sourire sympathique pour l'agacer. Ce qui marcha puisqu'elle partit rapidement, les poings à la place des mains, énervée.

Il secoua la tête amusé, fier de lui.

- "Pourquoi t'aimes la faire enrager ?" Demanda Garrett.

- "J'aime bien le fait qu'elle me déteste. C'est amusant de l'énerver." Répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

- "Ouais, bah j'espère qu'elle ne s'en est pas prise à la petite pendant qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur." Répliqua Garrett. Edward fronça les sourcils.

- "C'est vrai que ce serait bien son genre." Murmura-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

- "Dis Edward… Il y a un truc important dont je voudrais te parler." Edward le regarda attentivement.

- "Je t'écoute."

- "C'est juste que t'es le seul flic que je connaisse alors…"

- "Une minute." Le coupa-t-il. "T'as des problèmes ?"

- "En fait… C'est pas vraiment moi qui aie des problèmes." Edward attendit patiemment qu'il développe. "Quand j'habitais encore chez Eleazar et Carmen, je crois que j'ai surpris une conversation que je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Aro est venu un jour avec ses frère Caius et l'autre là…"

- "Marcus." Compléta Edward.

- "Ouais, c'est ça. Ils discutaient avec Eleazar sans savoir que j'étais dans le couloir et que j'arrivais à les entendre."

- "Et ils disaient quoi ?" Demanda Edward avec curiosité.

- "J'ai pas bien réussi à tout saisir, seulement quelques bribes. Mais je crois qu'ils ont parlé d'extorsion de fonds." Lâcha-t-il tout bas.

Edward écarquilla les yeux.

- "Garrett… T'es certain de ce que tu avances, là ?" Demanda-t-il par précaution.

- "Je te dis que je les ai entendus." Chuchota-t-il. "Ils ont parlé d'arnaque. Edward, si ça se trouve ils sont pas cleans."

- "Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est grave. T'es en train d'accuser les Volturi et même les Denali. Ils font partis des gens les plus influents et les plus riches de tout le pays. Ils peuvent se faire coffrer si c'est toi qui as raison."

- "Y a pas qu'eux qui risquent de se faire coffrer." Souligna Garrett. "Ton père aussi."

Edward ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Carlisle mouillait de très près avec Aro. Si ce dernier devait tomber, aucun doute que son père tomberait avec lui.

- "Ça va Edward ?" S'enquit son ami.

- "Ouais, c'est juste…" Puis il se souvint de quelque chose. "Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un bon moment que Bella est à l'intérieur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?" Il commençait sérieusement à trouver ça étrange, voir même inquiétant.

- "Elle doit probablement se refaire une beauté. Tu sais comment sont les femmes…" Edward secoua la tête.

- "Non, pas Bella. Elle, elle passe jamais plus de cinq minutes devant un miroir."

- "Wow… T'as beaucoup de chances, mec." Fit-il impressionné.

- "Ça m'inquiète." Dit-il en ignorant sa remarque. "Elle aurait dû déjà être revenue depuis longtemps."

- "Calme-toi, Ed. Elle ne va pas disparaître, ta dulcinée."

- "Je suis sérieux." Se défendit-il. Il regarda la porte des toilettes, songeur. "Il faut que j'aille voir." Décréta-t-il. Garrett se mit à rire.

- "Tu ne vas tout de même pas entrer dans les « toilettes des filles » ?" Dit-il avec ironie. Avoir instauré ce système de toilettes non mixtes dans sa propre maison, était d'un ridicule abominable.

- "Il faut que j'aille voir." Répéta-t-il avec fermeté. Garrett soupira mais n'insista pas.

Edward ouvrit la porte et pénétra avec prudence.

- "Bella ?" Appela-t-il avec inquiétude. Aucune réponse. Il entendit des sanglots étouffés et se précipita vers le fond. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais vit qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Ce qu'il vit en face de lui lui brisa le cœur.

Bella était recroquevillée par terre, en train de pleurer silencieusement. Jamais il n'avait vu de chose aussi bouleversante pour lui. Même les cadavres qu'il voyait n'étaient pas aussi horribles que ça. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un coup de poignard dans le cœur et qu'il était en train d'agoniser.

- "Bella…" Murmura-t-il faiblement, la douleur se lisant sur son visage. Elle releva les yeux rouges et humides vers lui et il se mit à sa hauteur. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura bruyamment contre son torse, tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, les yeux fermés.

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à pleurer et qu'il faisait des cercles sur son dos pour la calmer. Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Edward, les sanglots finirent par s'estomper et elle releva la tête, les yeux complètement embués.

- "Désolée." Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque, déformée par les larmes précédemment versées. "Je… Je ne voulais pas mouiller ta chemise." Il la regarda ahuri et triste à la fois. _(N/Anghju : Euh mio je suis pas contre...)_

- "Bella… Est-ce que tu as une idée à quel point je me fiche de ma chemise à l'heure qu'il est ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire contrit et ça le rendit encore plus mal de la voir comme ça. Il soupira avant de fouiller dans la poche arrière de sa veste, et de ressortir un paquet de mouchoir plein. "Tiens." Lui tendit-il, sous l'effarement de la jeune fille.

- "Merci." Fit-elle en le prenant, et en sortant un mouchoir du paquet avant de se moucher dedans. "Tu te trimballes toujours avec un paquet de mouchoirs sur toi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux et répondit tout bas.

- "C'est la première fois." Bella fronça les sourcils et il s'expliqua. "Je savais… J'ai deviné que ça se finirait comme ça." Avoua-t-il avec difficulté. Bella ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- "Tu savais que j'allais finir dans cet état ?" Demanda-t-elle à mi mots, incrédule et abasourdie.

- "Je supposais." Contredit-il. Il eut un air torturé sur le visage. "J'espérais seulement me tromper et que je n'aurai pas à m'en servir." Elle caressa l'une de ses joues et le regarda intensément. Tous les deux avaient les yeux empreint de douleur.

- "Si seulement je t'avais écouté depuis le début…" Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- "Que s'est-il passé, Bella ?" Osa-t-il demander, ne pouvant supporter l'ignorance plus longtemps. Elle abaissa la tête, honteuse.

- "Elles étaient là… Les trois grandes blondes qu'on devrait appeler Capitaine Crochet tellement elles ont les ongles longs et moches."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ?" Demanda-t-il en réprimant un sourire à sa réplique.

- "Elles m'ont en quelque sorte… Agressé." Répondit-elle avec embarras.

- "En quelque sorte ?" S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Elles m'ont insulté. Et elles m'ont fait peur. Très peur, même." Finit-elle tout bas.

- "Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. Je… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de t'emmener ici ?" S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même.

- "Tu n'as pas accepté." Réfuta-t-elle. "Tu y as été contraint de force."

- "Mais je t'avais promis de ne pas te quitter." S'emporta-t-il contre lui-même. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qui venait de se produire.

- "Et tu as tenu ta parole." Lui dit-elle. "Tu es resté avec moi tout le temps. Tu as même attendu devant les toilettes. Qu'elles étaient les chances pour que…" Elle se tut en voyant son visage affligé. "Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien." Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

- "Si Bella. Si, c'est entièrement de ma faute. On n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Je savais que c'était une erreur, et je l'ai quand même fait. Je t'avais promis que…"

- "Que tu ne me lâcherais pas." Coupa-t-elle avec sérieux. "Et tu ne m'as pas lâché. Mais tu m'avais aussi dit que tu ne pouvais pas me promettre qu'il ne se passerait rien. Et tu as eu raison de ne pas me faire de promesse car il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose. Mais tu sais tenir tes promesses, et tu n'en fais pas quand tu ne peux pas les tenir. Beaucoup de gens ne sont pas comme toi."

Edward la regarda indécis. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit elle qui doive le réconforter, alors que c'était elle la victime. Il se leva soudainement.

- "Cette fois, c'est vraiment la dernière fois que je le dis. On s'en va."

Elle refusa de se lever, appréhendant sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait l'état actuel de sa robe bleue. "Bella ?" Appela-t-il. Elle baissa les yeux.

- "Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien."

- "Mais pourquoi je…"

- "S'il te plaît, Edward." Supplia-t-elle. Il hocha la tête, sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui demandait ça.

- "D'accord."

Elle prit une inspiration et se décida à se lever. Lorsqu'Edward vit dans quel état elle se trouvait, il ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité. La culpabilité commença à l'envahir encore plus que précédemment et il se sentit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

- "Tu as dit que tu ne dirais rien." Lui rappela-t-elle en voyant son visage tourmenté. Il était en train de rejeter la faute sur lui, elle le savait. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer.

- "Laquelle t'as fait ça ?" Osa-t-il demander avec peine.

- "Une Denali. Tanya je crois." Il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- "Edward, ça fait vingt minutes que t'es…" Garrett qui venait d'ouvrir la porte s'arrêta net en les voyant tous les deux. Il vit les genoux dénudés de Bella ainsi que la déchirure de sa robe puis croisa le regard d'Edward qui semblait souffrir le martyr. "Oh merde… Je vais chercher Kate, elle… Son manteau doit être assez long pour…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'en alla.

Bella secoua la tête difficilement et se remit dans les bras d'Edward pour y chercher du réconfort. Il attendit quelques secondes, inerte, puis se décida à l'entourer de ses bras.

Les minutes passèrent et Garrett revint avec sa compagne. Kate qui avait dû être prévenue ne fit aucun commentaire et tendit son manteau à Bella. Par chance il arrivait à la couvrir entièrement.

- "Mais quand est-ce que je pourrai te le rendre ?" S'enquit Bella. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

- "Oh, je suis certaine qu'on peut s'arranger pour prendre un café ensemble, un de ces jours." Bella sourit à son tour.

- "J'en serais vraiment ravie." Kate s'avança vers elle pour une étreinte, à la plus grande surprise de Bella.

- "Prends soin de toi, Bella. Et de lui." Elle sourit.

- "Merci." Fit-elle, à la fois pour le soutien dont elle avait fait preuve toute la soirée, et pour sa gentillesse.

Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils traversèrent le long couloir, suivis de près par Garrett qui s'assurait qu'ils ne rencontreraient personne de nouveau. Arrivés dehors, Edward le salua.

- "Au sujet de notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Tu sais où me trouver." Garrett hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- "Passez un bon Noël." Dit-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Edward conduisit Bella jusque vers sa voiture et lui tint la portière. Elle ne semblait pas tenir sur ses jambes alors il la souleva légèrement et l'aida à s'asseoir. Puis il alla s'asseoir à son tour côté conducteur. Il ne démarra pas tout de suite, les images des derniers évènements encore en tête.

- "De quoi tu parlais avec Garrett, tout à l'heure ?" Demanda Bella d'une toute petite voix. Il se tourna vers elle et croisa ses yeux tristes. Il se détestait pour lui avoir fait subir tout ça.

- "Rien d'intéressant." Trouva-t-il la force de répondre faiblement. Bella baissa la tête. Il le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" S'enquit-il. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Rien."

- "Bella, à d'autres. Je sais quand quelque chose te perturbe. Dis-moi, je hais te voir comme ça." Bella releva la tête, les yeux humides. Elle était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. "Bella…" Pria-t-il. Ça le tuait de l'intérieur.

- "Je… Tu vas trouver que ce n'est rien et que j'ai envie de pleurer pour pas grand-chose… Cette robe… C'est Alice qui me l'a créé, de ses propres mains. Elle l'a fait en même pas cinq jours, rien que pour moi. Si je l'avais acheté, ça ne m'aurait pas fait le même effet. Mais c'est ma meilleure amie qui… Ça me fait mal."

Une larme lui échappa et Edward la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, reposant sur lui. Rien que d'avoir ses bras protecteurs sur elle, empêchait ses larmes de couler.

- "Je vais trouver un moyen de réparer ça." Lui murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue d'une main, tandis que l'autre était dans son dos.

- "Comment ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "J'ai le bras long, tu sais." Lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Elle le lui rendit mais il n'atteignit pas ses joues.

- "Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais suivre mon instinct." Souffla-t-elle.

- "Pas de problème. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre le mien, dorénavant."

Cette fois ci elle lui fit un large sourire. La perspective d'un avenir proche avec lui, lui redonnait du baume au cœur et l'enchantait. Trop pour son propre bien. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes, elle, toujours blottie dans ses bras.

Ce fut à cet instant précis, en ne quittant pas son regard, que Bella décida enfin de détruire les barrières qui la retenaient et de s'avouer enfin ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours refusé de prononcer cette phrase dans sa tête, mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus se voiler.

Elle était complètement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

_Et bah… Tout ça pour en arriver à cette conclusion… On se demande si Emmett n'est pas plus intelligent que toi, finalement._

Le fait de s'autoriser enfin à prononcer le mot amour et de le mélanger avec le nom Edward lui fit prendre pleinement conscience à quel point son amour pour lui était immense.

Il représentait exactement l'amour décrit dans les romans classiques qu'elle dévorait. Elle avait cru que cet amour n'existait pas, car elle avait osé le comparer à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Jacob. Mais à présent, en le comparant à celui qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward, elle se rendit compte que l'amour véritable et passionnel dont parlent les films et que les livres décrivent, existe bel et bien. Et il était plus incroyable et spectaculaire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer jusqu'à présent.

Bella était amoureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était vraiment amoureuse. Cette constatation la fit sourire.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?" Demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête d'une manière enfantine. Même si elle était enfin prête à se l'avouer mentalement, pour le dire oralement, c'était une autre histoire. Se faire rejeter était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait.

- "Je te le dirai un jour." Promit-elle. Il la regarda curieusement, mais n'insista pas.

- "Il est temps de mettre les voiles." Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Écoute Edward… Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient dans cet état quand je rentrerai."

- "Je ne comptais pas te ramener chez toi." Répliqua-t-il fermement. Elle se redressa vivement.

- "Et où est-ce qu'on va alors ?" Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- "Je t'emmène chez moi." Répondit-il en enclenchant le moteur. Bella écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où il habitait.

- "Oh mon dieu…" Murmura-t-elle.

- "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Tu passes ton temps chez moi, alors que moi j'ignore toujours où tu vis."

La voiture roula hors du parking extérieur et le portail s'ouvrit sans que Bella ne le remarque.

- "Et bien on va remédier à ça." _(N/Sam: et nous?? on peut avoir l'adresse???) (N/A: 8 rue du Paradis, résidence du 7ème ciel)  
_

Ils sortirent de la propriété et il la ramena contre lui à nouveau.

- "Tu vas pouvoir conduire avec moi dans tes bras ?" S'enquit-elle en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Même s'il lui répondait que non, hors de question qu'elle s'écarte.

- "Je suis capable de tout faire." Répondit-il avec une main sur le volant, l'autre autour d'elle. Bella sourit.

- "C'est vrai. Tu es Edward Cullen. T'es encore plus fort que Superman." Il rit de son rire velouté que Bella trouvait incroyablement séduisant.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Edward conduisait très bien avec une seule main, mieux que Bella dans ses meilleurs jours. Soudain elle s'autorisa une question.

- "Dis… J'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi es-tu parti de chez toi ?" Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'étais…"

- "Non." Le coupa-t-elle. "Tu m'as dit que c'était parce que tu n'aimais pas ce monde, et que tu en avais marre de toute cette bourgeoisie étouffante. Mais ce n'est pas la véritable raison, n'est-ce pas ?" Il ne broncha pas. "Kate a dit que tu n'avais pas le choix. Pourquoi ?"

Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça, mais il consentit à répondre.

- "Ce n'est pas issu de quelque chose en particulier. Il se trouve que mes parents... Ils voulaient régenter ma vie. C'était mon père qui me disait avec qui je devais être ami, avec quelle fille je devais sortir, dans quelle université je devrai aller... Lorsque j'ai entendu qu'il avait l'intention de me forcer à travailler pour lui, j'ai refusé. Évidemment on s'est tous énervé et ça a dégénéré entre ma mère qui prenait parti pour lui, et mon père qui commençait à me faire des menaces, ou plutôt du chantage… J'ai su à cet instant que si je restais, il continuerait à diriger ma vie comme il l'a toujours fait. J'en ai parlé à Garrett et il a été d'accord avec moi. Il m'a même encouragé à mettre les voiles.

"Le truc, c'est que d'un côté, je ne voulais pas. Je refusais de m'en aller car j'avais peur de les abandonner et de les faire souffrir. Alors j'ai décidé de rester. Je me battrai avec lui s'il le fallait, mais il était hors de question que je les laisse tomber et que je leur fasse du mal. Ce sont mes parents tout de même. Donc j'avais pris cette décision le soir où je suis rentré à la maison, et où tu as tout changé. Lorsqu'ils ont parlé de toi comme ça et de la façon dont ils se sont fichus de toi, je me suis rendu compte que si eux aimaient faire du mal aux personnes innocentes comme toi, peut être qu'eux aussi, ils méritaient de souffrir.

"Donc j'ai changé d'avis. C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé la vie, Bella. Tu as changé la donne, sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu vas sans doute me trouver horrible de penser ça, mais dans un sens, je suis heureux que tu sois allée les voir. Si tu n'y étais pas allée, jamais je ne serais parti de chez moi. Jamais je n'aurais fait ta connaissance, jamais je n'aurais fait un métier qui me passionne et j'aurais été malheureux toute ma vie car j'aurais refusé de les laisser seuls. Je suis désolé de penser ça, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Bella sourit contre son torse.

- "Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être allée là-bas et de m'être faite humiliée." Répondit-elle. Et c'était le cas.

Le fait que ça ait contribué à son bonheur à lui, faisait également le sien. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle se jetterait du haut d'un pont, si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

_Là ça devient carrément flippant…_

Et surtout, si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Elle n'aurait jamais rencontré l'amour de sa vie.

_Y a pas trente minutes, tu refusais de parler d'amour et là tu t'arrêtes plus. T'es sure que ton cerveau est toujours là ?_

Elle fit taire sa petite voix intérieure qui l'agaçait. D'accord, elle y allait un peu fort, pour une fille qui venait à peine de réaliser ses sentiments et de les accepter. Mais elle n'y pouvait strictement rien. Maintenant qu'elle se l'avouait enfin, elle partait dans les grands mots et exagérait tout. Mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant tout son monde tournait autour de lui et elle en était heureuse.

_Alors c'est à ça que tu vas ressembler maintenant ? Tu vas passer ton temps à nous pomper l'air avec tes sentiments débiles ? Je préférais quand t'étais aveugle. Au moins là, t'étais intelligente…_

Comment pouvait-on avoir une voix intérieure aussi agaçante ?

- "Tu as dit que ton père choisissait tes petites amies pour toi ?" Demanda-t-elle pour réduire sa conscience au silence, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- "Il essayait. Mais bon c'était peine perdue. Pourquoi cette question ?" S'enquit-il.

- "Comme ça." Dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. "Je me demandais quels étaient ses critères."

- "Surement pas les mêmes que moi." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Tu vois celle qui t'a déchiré ta robe ?"_ (N/Anghju : Euh je crois que oui !)_

- "Tanya." Répondit Bella.

- "Ouais si tu veux."

- "Pourquoi tu refuses de dire son prénom ?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- "Parce que je le trouve laid." Elle éclata de rire. _(N/Alaiena : Trop d'accord avec Edward) (N/Sam: On applaudit toutes Eddy!!)_

- "Bon et alors ?"

- "Bah il voulait que je sorte avec cette fille." Bella perdit son sourire et resserra sa prise autour de lui.

- "Et toi ?" Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Bella… Tu es en train de me poser la question ?" Elle haussa les épaules. C'est vrai qu'il venait de dire qu'il trouvait que son prénom était laid. Et puis la façon dont il parle d'elle…

- "C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air emballé."

- "C'est le cas de le dire !" S'exclama-t-il.

- "Mais elle ? Elle en pensait quoi ?" Il rigola.

- "Je crois qu'au début elle avait rien contre. Mais elle me déteste depuis le jour où je lui ai dit qu'elle était affreuse, et qu'elle était aussi maigre qu'un haricot."_ (N/Sam: Encore une fois les filles... on applaudit!!)  
_

Bella ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Elle se redressa subitement.

- "Edward Cullen, t'es vraiment un goujat !" S'écria-t-elle choquée. Il rigola.

- "Bah quoi ? J'ai dit la vérité non ? Cette fille est monstrueuse." Bella baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement insignifiante comparée à elle.

- "Si elle, elle est monstrueuse, alors moi qu'est-ce que je suis…" Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Malheureusement Edward l'avait entendu.

- "Toi, tu es la fille la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vue. C'est incomparable." Déclara-t-il doucement, en regardant droit devant lui. Bella releva les yeux vers lui, incrédule. Personne ne lui avait encore dit une chose pareille. Elle était émerveillée.

- "Waouh… Alors toi tu sais parler aux femmes…" S'extasia-t-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait. Elle rougit instantanément en entendant son doux rire.

_Ça c'est le genre de trucs que tu dois garder pour toi._

- "N'essaie pas de détourner le sujet." Fustigea-t-elle pour lui faire oublier son dernier commentaire. "Ce que tu lui as dit était vraiment irrespectueux. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de méchant." Dit-elle sans y croire une seconde.

- "Mais tu m'aimes bien quand même ?" Sourit-il en tournant rapidement la tête vers elle. Elle le regarda, la bouche entrouverte.

Oh ça oui, elle l'aimait. Elle voulait enlever le mot « bien » et lui déclarer sa flamme. C'était peut être le bon moment après tout. Oui, c'était le bon moment. Il avait allumé la brèche, elle n'avait plus qu'à se lancer.

_Mais oui… On y croit tous…_

Elle prouva à sa voix pessimiste qu'elle n'était pas une trouillarde, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire les deux mots les plus importants de toute sa vie.

- "Je t'…"

- "On est arrivé." Coupa-t-il, sans même s'en rendre compte. _(N/Anghju : Bravo...)_

Il stoppa la voiture et coupa le moteur tandis que Bella avait encore la bouche ouverte. Elle était paralysée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, et de faire un seul mouvement. Elle avait été sur le point de lui dire la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle, elle allait enfin surpasser ses peurs et faire preuve de courage, et il avait tout gâché.

Sans le savoir, il avait tout gâché.

Il se retourna vers elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait voulu parler.

- "Excuse-moi, je t'ai coupé. Tu étais en train de me dire quoi ?" Demanda-t-il repentant._ (N/Samy: rah mais qu'il est con celui-là !!!!)_

Bella ne réagit pas. Son moment de courage était passé. À présent, il ne restait plus que Bella la poule mouillée, incapable de s'exprimer_.  
_

_Bon retour parmi nous ! _S'enthousiasma sa voix intérieure.

Elle secoua la tête imperceptiblement.

- "Rien. Je… Rien du tout." Elle baissa la tête et Edward se rendit compte de sa boulette.

Si elle avait été sur le point de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait dire, alors il avait été le dernier des idiots_. (N/Samy: c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !!)_ Il détourna la tête, se fustigeant mentalement des pires insultes qui existent.

- "Euh… D'accord." Dit-il déçu. Il s'en voulait. Merde, il s'en voulait. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'une nouvelle occasion comme celle-là se représente.

Cela dit il avait peut-être eu raison de la couper. Car c'était à lui de se déclarer en premier. Ça le rongeait depuis pas mal de temps et il attendait le bon moment pour le lui dire.

- "Viens." Dit-il en ouvrant la porte, et en se dirigeant vers sa portière. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit vers un immeuble. Bella reconnut aisément le centre-ville de Forks.

- "Dire que tu habites dans le centre-ville et que tu ne m'as jamais emmené…" Songea-t-elle.

- "En même temps, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé." Fit-il remarquer.

- "Une grossière erreur de ma part." Décréta-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait entrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais il lui fit signe de prendre les escaliers. "Pourquoi pas l'ascenseur ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

- "Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un ascenseur, seul avec toi." Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Bella pâlit. Rien que le fait d'imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer dans cet ascenseur, fit mouiller son intimité.

_Mais pourquoi il veut pas ? Il est où le problème ?_

- "Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça pose problème." Dit-elle avec désinvolture, dans le but de cacher sa frustration. Il rit.

- "Tu ferais mieux de commencer à monter ces fichus escaliers si tu veux être arrivée chez moi plus rapidement."

Bella tiqua au sous-entendu et se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle lui emboita le pas tandis qu'il secouait la tête amusé. Cependant elle se figea.

- "Euh… Je ne veux pas jouer les plaies… Mais déjà que j'ai du mal à marcher sur une surface plate avec des talons comme ça, je n'imagine pas un escalier." Il soupira.

- "Très bien, dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix."

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se décide à prendre l'ascenseur, mais au lieu de ça il la souleva de terre et la porta à la façon d'une jeune mariée, alors qu'elle poussait un cri de surprise.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Redépose-moi à terre tout de suite !" Cria-t-elle._ (N/Sam: et elle se plaint en plus???) (N/A: Bella est tarée, cherche pas)  
_

- "C'est toi qui as refusé de monter toute seule." Lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

- "Tout ça parce que monsieur a refusé de prendre cet ascenseur…" Marmonna-t-elle, déçue quand elle y repensait.

- "Bella. Il s'agirait d'un autre jour, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à prendre ce fichu ascenseur."

- "Mais pourquoi pas ce soir ?"

- "J'ai envie de faire ça bien." Répondit-il simplement.

- "De toute façon, rien ne dit qu'il se serait passé quoi que ce soit dans cet ascenseur." Dit-elle désinvolte.

_Gros mensonge. Même Pinocchio n'aurait pas fait pire._

- "Moi je te le dis." Avoua-t-il. "Jamais je ne me serai retenu."

Elle sourit, heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

- "En tout cas je n'aime pas que tu me portes comme ça." Dit-elle.

- "Peu importe, on y est." Déclara-t-il en la reposant sur la Terre ferme.

- "Déjà ?" S'étonna-t-elle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il se déplaçait. Il sortit des clés de sa poches et en mit une à l'intérieur de la serrure de la porte qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il faisait noir et Bella ne voyait strictement rien. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et il lui pria d'entrer. Il alluma les lumières et Bella regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement.

L'appartement était simple, moderne et soft. Un canapé en cuir, un écran plat, une table en verre, des étagères noires... Juste ce qu'il fallait. Le salon faisait office de salle à manger et il y avait une cuisine américaine. Tout était ouvert.

- "C'est drôle." Avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. "Normalement, les mecs sont désordonnés et ne font aucun rangement ni rien. Toi en revanche, c'est tout le contraire. Je n'ai jamais vu un appart aussi bien rangé." Il fit un sourire en coin.

- "Qui te dit que je n'ai pas engagé une femme de ménage ?" Elle secoua la tête.

- "Non, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas le cas."

- "Et qu'en sais-tu ?" Elle sourit.

- "Ça ne te ressemblerait pas." Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant.

- "Je suis ici depuis seulement un mois et demi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de déballer toutes mes affaires. Et puis…" Il s'arrêta.

Il allait dire qu'il ne voulait pas déballer ses affaires au cas où il devrait repartir, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de parler de choses aussi fâcheuses. Il savait que son séjour à Forks n'était que provisoire, le temps qu'il finisse cette enquête. Mais il avait trop tendance à l'oublier depuis quelques temps. Cela venait surtout du fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il était bien avec Bella. Penser à ça lui plomberait le moral.

- "Et puis ?" Demanda Bella en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

- "Laisse-tomber, aucune importance." Réfuta-t-il. Bella fronça les sourcils mais ne se permit aucun commentaire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, afin d'imprégner la pièce dans sa tête.

Soudain elle remarque un piano classique noir, trônant au fond de la pièce, près d'une porte.

- "Tu as un piano ?" S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'instrument. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

- "Ouais."

- "Et… Tu en joues ?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Il sourit._ (N/Sam: non, la dame de ménage inexistante en joue! hihi)_

- "J'avais des cours particuliers de piano quand j'étais enfant. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose dont je leur suis reconnaissant. J'adore le piano." Bella le regarda éblouie et fascinée.

- "Tu joueras pour moi ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- "Avec plaisir." Répondit-il en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant qu'Edward ne l'attire vers lui avec une main.

Il lui défit son manteau – ou plutôt celui de Kate – lentement et l'envoya valser quelque part, sans qu'elle ne sache où. Elle était trop subjuguée par lui pour regarder ailleurs que ses yeux. Il prit ses bras et les passa autour de son cou, puis déposa ses propres mains sur sa taille, en la collant à lui, de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Bella se laissait faire sans montrer de résistance.

Leurs fronts se touchaient et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils étaient comme ça, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Pour eux, c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté. Sans même s'en rendre compte, leurs pieds bougeaient maladroitement. Ils dansaient. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais même en faisant du sur place, ils dansaient. Bella commença à paniquer quand elle s'en rendit compte.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Chuchota-t-elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle parlait tout bas. Sans doute à cause de l'ambiance bien alourdie.

- "Ça ne se voit pas ?" Murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. "On danse."

Elle le regarda incrédule.

- "Mais c'est ridicule. Il n'y a même pas de musique." Fit-elle remarquer.

- "Et alors ? Est-ce qu'on en a vraiment besoin ?"

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. En regardant profondément dans ses yeux à lui, elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, aucune musique n'était nécessaire. Tant qu'elle était avec lui, enfermée dans leur bulle qui les séparait du monde, tout était absolument parfait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de détails insignifiants, ni d'en faire trop. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'ils étaient deux. Ils avaient leur propre musique, leur propre monde bien à eux.

- "Alors ça ne te dérange pas de danser avec une fille à la robe complètement déchirée ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Pas du tout, tant que cette fille c'est toi." Murmura-t-il.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses paroles la touchaient en plein cœur. Il le disait avec tellement de conviction qu'elle avait envie de croire qu'il était sérieux. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Et quand elle le regardait dans le fond des yeux, elle y croyait.

Les minutes passèrent, la magie de ce moment était toujours présente. Elle était même plus forte à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Ils continuaient à danser sur place, très légèrement, et à se regarder intensément. Bella avait l'impression de se trouver dans un rêve éveillé. Elle était au paradis. Il était son paradis._ (N/Samy: là c'est le moment !!!)_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle prononça les deux mots qui allaient sceller son destin.

- "Je t'aime Edward." Murmura-t-elle à l'aveuglette, sans avoir pu s'arrêter. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne le veuille, alors qu'il avait été sur le point de parler.

Il la regarda étonné et s'écarta d'elle, incrédule. En voyant sa réaction, Bella se mit à paniquer.

- "Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" Elle se surprit à avoir envie de pleurer.

_Quelle pleurnicheuse, non mais je vous jure… Comment ça se fait que t'as pas encore vidé ton stock de larmes depuis le temps ?_

Heureusement, il eut la bonté de se reprendre avant qu'elle ne se mette à fondre en larmes.

- "Non… Pas du tout…" Répondit-il, encore abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Seulement… C'est juste que… Tu m'as volé ma réplique." S'exclama-t-il avec agacement.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Ta… Ta réplique ?" S'étonna-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à le croire.

- "J'étais sur le point de te le dire, au moment où tu te mets à parler. Ça fait des jours que j'ai envie de te le dire, que j'attendais le bon moment. Et au moment où je me décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche, tu me coupes." Dit-il avec déception.

- "Tu m'as bien coupé dans la voiture, quand je voulais te le dire." Répliqua-t-elle. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- "Alors j'avais raison ? C'était bien ça que tu allais me dire dans la voiture ?" Elle haussa les épaules.

- "Tu as toujours raison." Répondit-elle avec énervement. Il sourit.

- "Et bien heureusement que je t'ai coupé dans la voiture. Il était hors de question que tu me le dises à ce moment-là. Je voulais être le premier à me déclarer."

- "De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter puisque c'est moi qui l'aie dit la première." Rétorqua-t-elle.

- "Parce que tu m'as devancé, au moment où j'étais en train de te le dire." Contra-t-il.

- "Ce n'est pas ma faute !" Se défendit-elle. "Le moment était parfait et je…"

- "C'est justement parce que le moment était parfait que j'avais choisi ce moment-là !"

- "Oui et bah en attendant, je te rappelle que tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit." Fit-elle remarquer.

Il la regarda amusé. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire.

- "De tous les scénarios que je m'étais imaginé dans ma tête, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait de cette façon." Elle rit brièvement.

- "Et bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Dis-le moi, qu'on puisse s'embrasser une bonne fois pour toutes."

Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle en réduisant l'espace qu'il avait instauré entre eux en se reculant précédemment. Il prit ses joues en coupe, délicatement, comme si elles étaient faites en porcelaine, et colla à nouveau son front contre le sien. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Elles se touchaient presque. Puis il murmura.

- "Je t'aime Isabella Swan."

Bella souriait radieuse et heureuse, et sans plus attendre, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné.

Ce baiser était à la fois doux, tendre, et mouvementé. Il y allait avec une lenteur désespérée, ce qui la désarçonnait. Mais il y mettait toute la passion et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, afin qu'elle puisse se rendre compte de la profondeur de ce qu'il ressent à l'intérieur de son être. Leurs lèvres bougeaient comme deux personnes qui dansaient la valse.

Bella fourrageait dans ses cheveux et son désir pour lui commença à se manifester.

_Ne fais pas genre qu'il vient d'arriver. Il a toujours été là. En fait il s'en va jamais… (N/Samy: Mais pire! Genre elle ne l'a pas désiré depuis le début de la soirée mdr!!)_

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et leurs langues de rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation, tout se déroulait à un rythme normal et régulier. Leurs langues jouaient, tournoyaient, faisaient toutes sortes de choses qui amplifia encore plus le désir de Bella d'en avoir plus. Beaucoup plus. Toujours plus…

Elle s'accrochait à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage tellement elle avait besoin d'être proche de lui. Elle le sentit étouffer un grognement et ne put supporter plus. Elle se recula prestement et s'éloigna, presque avec une brulure dans son cœur. Ça la faisait réellement souffrir de s'éloigner de lui, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Il la regarda surpris et elle lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de reculer en tendant la main vers lui. Il sourit et prit sa main, avant de la conduire lui-même vers la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Bella ne prit même pas la peine de l'admirer car elle avait autre chose de beaucoup mieux en tête. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes, anticipant de qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Non pas qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et que c'était leur première fois. Mais parce que cette fois-ci était beaucoup plus importante que les autres.

Elle représentait l'accomplissement des sentiments qui venaient de s'être dévoilés. Après cette nuit, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour en arrière possible. Ils ne pourraient pas reculer d'un cran et reprendre ce qui avait été donné à l'autre. Ils donnaient leur indépendance, pour devenir pleinement dépendant de l'autre. Ils s'engageraient véritablement dans une relation qui aurait un impact dans leur vie. Et ils seraient beaucoup trop impliqués dans cette relation pour reculer et prendre leurs distances.

Tout en la scrutant avec intensité, il s'approcha d'elle, ce qui l'irradia de toutes parts et incendia son bas ventre. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules, les caressa doucement, et sans la quitter des yeux, il fit glisser sa robe au sol, avec une lenteur infinie. Elle était désormais complètement dévêtue face à lui, lui et son regard transperçant.

Il la dévisageait, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. C'était un regard plein d'admiration, d'émerveillement et également d'amour. Bella ne put même pas rougir sous l'intensité de son regard, tellement elle appréhendait.

- "Tu es magnifique." Murmura-t-il. Il avait la voix rauque car son souffle était coupé. Bella était vraiment à couper le souffle, au sens propre du terme.

Il se baissa, glissa sa culotte lentement le long de ses jambes, puis prit l'un de ses pieds dans ses mains. Il lui retira délicatement sa chaussure, sous son regard fasciné et ensorcelé. Il fit la même chose avec son autre pied, puis se releva, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il caressa l'une de ses joues, et elle s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité.

Elle était peut être complètement dénudée, mais bizarrement, elle avait vraiment chaud. Elle était même brûlante.

_Tiens, en effet c'est bizarre… Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre par hasard ?_

Elle caressa son cou de haut en bas, jusqu'à s'arrêter au col de sa chemise. Quand est-ce qu'il avait enlevé sa veste ? Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle le regarda et commença à défaire un à un, les boutons qui la séparaient de son corps majestueux. Arrivée au dernier bouton, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens avec une intensité sans pareille, et fit glisser sa chemise, de la même façon qu'il lui avait ôté sa robe.

Elle caressa son torse en l'observant, complètement hypnotisée. Dieu avait peut-être créé la misère et la famine dans le monde, mais il avait créé Edward Cullen. Et rien que pour ça, elle le bénissait. Il était absolument parfait. Divin même. Et ce qui l'étonnait plus encore, c'est que cet homme lui appartenait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans une ancienne vie pour mériter un tel cadeau, mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Elle approcha sa tête et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis sur le sternum, tout en continuant à caresser son torse. Il avait les yeux fermés et soupira. Il tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner son désir pour elle mais c'était peine perdue. Elle le tenait à sa merci, rien qu'en l'embrassant.

Ses mains descendirent vers sa ceinture, tandis que ses lèvres ne quittaient pas son corps. Elle la défit sans la regarder, et il l'écarta de lui, sous son regard incrédule et déçu. Il prit ses joues en coupe et la scruta avec un regard brûlant et incandescent.

- "Allonge-toi." Lui murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Bella n'argumenta pas. Elle était tellement sous son emprise, tellement esclave de lui, qu'elle s'exécuta et s'allongea sur le lit avec la respiration saccadée. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante. Elle respirait par la bouche, tellement sa respiration était forte. Elle le regardait enlever le reste de ses vêtements, et une fois qu'il fut nu, elle eut la bouche à moitié ouverte. Elle l'avait déjà vu, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais à chaque fois, elle en avait le souffle coupé. _  
_

Il la rejoignit alors sur le lit et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il s'allongea sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et ancra son regard fiévreux dans le sien, qui n'était guère mieux. Ses mains vinrent se placer sur ses joues et il l'embrassa avec fièvre. Le baiser s'approfondit, devint plus dense, augmentant le désir de chacun qui était déjà à son paroxysme.

Ses mains se déplacèrent sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses seins. Il les pétrit avec force et Bella gémit contre sa bouche. Puis il lui embrassa la mâchoire, le cou, tandis que ses mains descendaient vers son ventre. Sa bouche se déplaça jusque vers sa poitrine et embrassa ses seins durcis, alors qu'elle avait le cerveau complètement déconnecté. _(N/Alaiena : gloug) (N/A: Très pertinente ta remarque^^)_

_C'est vrai que c'est désert ici… Bella t'es toujours là ?_

Les caresses et les baisers que son amoureux lui administrait la rendaient folle. Elle gémit son prénom plusieurs fois, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il descendit alors sa bouche vers son ventre, embrassa son nombril, puis enfin, remonta vers son visage. Ses mains étaient sur ses cuisses et il écarta ses jambes un peu plus. Il prit l'un de ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à lui, avant d'embrasser son poignet. Puis il passa ce même bras derrière la tête de Bella, en se collant contre elle davantage. Elle était totalement envoûtée. Il la regarda pour lui demander silencieusement le signal et elle lui fit un sourire timide pour lui indiquer que la voie était libre.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser son front contre le sien.

- "Je t'aime Bella." Elle hocha la tête.

- "Je sais."

Et c'était vrai. À cet instant précis, elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait profondément, de par les gestes qu'il faisait et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle, ça c'était certain. Elle ignorait aussi si elle serait toujours aussi convaincue de ses sentiments pour elle le lendemain. Mais à ce moment là, elle ne pouvait point ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance en elle, elle n'en avait pas et n'en aurait probablement jamais. C'était une question de confiance en lui.

On dit que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Et là en somme, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Tout comme les siens parlaient pour elle et lui faisaient savoir à quel point elle était amoureuse.

Alors doucement, il lui donna le coup de grâce et leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Il ne bougea pas au début, profitant simplement du fait d'être en elle, comme elle profitait du fait de l'avoir en elle. Lorsqu'elle se mit à rouler des hanches pour lui intimer plus de contact, il commença ses va-et vient. Il se mouvait lentement, puis l'embrassa pour étouffer ses grognements. Bella gémissait même dans leur baiser. Il accéléra le mouvement, puis la pièce commença à leur tourner. Les bras de la jeune fille étaient maintenus derrière sa tête, fermement par l'une des mains de son amant. Lorsqu'il ôta sa bouche de la sienne, elle se mit à crier, puis ce fut son tour.

Ils roulèrent sur le lit, jusqu'à faire un tour complet, puis il sortit d'elle pour la pénétrer plus violemment. Bella hoqueta, avant qu'il ne recommence, un nombre incalculable de fois, toujours plus ardemment.

Elle était proche de la fin. Lui aussi. Ils étaient connectés. Leur désir s'amplifiait en même temps, et exploserait en même temps.

Lorsqu'elle sentit ses parois sur le point de se resserrer, elle lui murmura un « je t'aime », avant qu'ils n'atteignent tous deux le septième ciel, exactement au même moment, à la seconde près.

Bella venait de comprendre pourquoi il n'a pas voulu prendre cet ascenseur avec elle. Il avait voulu que tout soit parfait, comme si ça avait été leur première fois. Et il avait eu raison de faire cela, car tout avait été parfait.

Il s'allongea sur elle, complètement à bout de souffle, tandis qu'elle haletait. Puis sans crier garde, elle mit à rire. Il la regarda étonné et elle se passa une main sur le front pour s'essuyer, tout en riant.

- "Excuse-moi." Dit-elle sans s'arrêter de rire. "C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que depuis le temps qu'on se connait, c'est la première fois qu'on fait l'amour dans un vrai lit."

Il la regarda amusé, avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour le coller encore plus à elle, sans se départir de son sourire, qui n'était pas près de disparaître de sitôt.

- "Dis-le." Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Son sourire s'élargit, en devinant très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Il adorait l'entendre et ça tombait bien, car elle adorait le prononcer.

Elle écarta son visage pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- "Joyeux Noël inspecteur."

Il lui sourit amoureusement et replongea vers ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

Malgré tous les évènements qui avaient pu se produire, la soirée catastrophique qu'ils avaient vécu et les mauvaises rencontres qu'ils avaient faites, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire que cette nuit resterait à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire comme étant la nuit la plus belle et la plus magique de toute leur vie...

* * *

**Fiouuu... Ça va? Vous vous êtes pas endormies en route? xD **

**Merci aux championnes qui ont commenté: Alaiena, Sam, Mel, Samy et Anghju^^  
**

**Alors petit sondage**

**Maintenant que vous avez fait la connaissance de tous les personnages, quel est (ou sera) selon vous le pire méchant ? Et celui que vous préférez ?  
**

**1. **Daddy Cullen**  
**

**2. **Maman Cullen

**3. ****DARK JASPER** **^_^**

**4. **Cruella Tanya

**5. **Ursulla Rosalie

**6. **Couillon Jacob**  
**

**7. **Peste Irina, Bitchy Jane ou Pourrie Maria si ça vous chante xD

**Non non, je n'influence absolument personne^^**

Aussi dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, vos avis sont extrêmement important pour moi. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop long et ennuyeux. Et comme d'habitude:** Review=Teaser**

**Avant que vous ne fermiez cette page (après avoir cliqué sur le bouton vert naturellement^^), laissez-moi vous dire que nous avons crée un forum regroupant lecteurs et auteurs et toutes les fics françaises susceptibles de se faire censurer. Je vous invite à nous y rejoindre pour poster vos fictions, retrouver tous vos auteurs favoris et discuter avec elles^^: ****http://lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com(/)forum(.)htm (pensez à supprimer les parenthèses)  
**

**Je vous embrasse toutes (et les garçons aussi s'il y en a) et vous dis à la prochaine!**

**Biz**

**Pauline ^^  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Lies and Mummy face punch

**Salut tout le monde !**

Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!)

Je suis bluffée, incrédule, estomaquée et émerveillée devant le nombre INCROYABLE de reviews que j'aie obtenu pour le dernier chapitre. **Plus de 200**!! **Plus de 200 reviews** pour un seul chapitre, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude.

Bon d'accord, je dois avouer qu'il y en a une quarantaine qui provient d'un certain pari que j'aie fait avec une certaine **Alaiena** du forum^^ En tout cas **Alaiena** est contente, grâce à vous elle a gagné son pari, et moi je l'ai perdu...

Revenons au sondage que j'aie fait la dernière fois.

And the winner of the best vilain is: ......... Roulements de tambours.............. **Cruella Tanya**! Suivie de près par **Daddy Cullen** en deuxième position et enfin en numéro 3: **Maman Cullen** ^^

Les votes entre Daddy Cullen et Cruella Tanya ont vraiment été serrés, je peux vous le dire!

En revanche, pour ce qui est du méchant préféré, vous avez toutes été unanimes ^^ : **Dark Jasper** ! Mwahaha on reconnait bien les filles dans l'assistance. Est-ce que c'est parce que Jasper est tellement sexy, au point de vous faire mouiller votre petite culotte lorsqu'il arrive avec sa démarche de mannequin princier et qu'il vous fait son sourire charmeur à la Texane?

Hum...*Raclement de gorge* Je m'égare...

Alors en tant qu'auteur de cette fiction, je me permets de contester vos votes pour ce qui est de Tanya. Oui parce que pour moi, il est clair que Tanya n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout le pire méchant de cette fiction. D'ailleurs certaines m'ont posé la question: Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mis **Aro Volturi** dans le classement?

Et bien tout simplement parce que si je l'avais fait, tout le monde aurait voté pour lui et les autres n'auraient eu aucune chance xD

Bref, pour en revenir à Tanya, pour moi elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une méchante garce, tellement idiote qu'elle ne sait pas faire la différence entre un mauvais chasseur, et un bon chasseur xD (Voir les Inconnus pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce sketch mythique^^) et pour moi, elle n'a pas les caractéristiques que doivent posséder un bon méchant. Par exemple, je trouve les votes pour Esmée et Carlisle beaucoup plus intéressants dans la mesure ou pour moi, une mère qui n'a aucune estime pour son fils et qui se comporte de manière aussi froide avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'a pas revu depuis des années, est beaucoup plus méchante qu'une pauvre pimbêche sans cervelle. Et pour ce qui est de Carlisle, un père aussi odieux et hypocrite qui rabaisse et insulte des personnes tout en restant poli et courtois comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, c'est d'autant plus monstrueux selon moi. De plus, Carlisle possède une qualité que Tanya n'a pas pour être un excellent méchant: Il est malin. Malin et perfide...^^

Mais bon, tout cela ce n'est que mon avis. Ce qui compte, c'est votre avis à vous xD

Au moins une chose qui ne change pas, c'est que **Sexy Cop Edward** fait toujours autant d'effet hihihi^^

Alors avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je remercie quand même toutes les revieweuses =D

**_Merci aux inscrites_:**

** ForgiveMeAgain**, **mafrip, aline1320, petitlutin, emy299, Atchoum16, Lili36, seraphine13, ousna, lyndacr, letmesign23, aude77, AuroreAthéna, midsum, Voodoooo', Puky, Brand0fHeroine, lilynette44, Audreii-x3, anayata, angelique94, ALex-twilight, Mary79, Habswifes, bichou85, nyoumi, Gaelle-51, Elodie Breuse, Clair de lune cdc , Love laughs at locksmit, Sweet-girly-eclipse, TataDomi, Elisect32, annecullen69, twilight007, mafiction2twilight3, Evelyne-raconte, sama-66, AnZeLe42100**, **elea3105, Mimial09, Grazie, coco-des-iles, Vic et Alice, kikou13400, chriwyatt, EstL, 35nanou, katner, Chris'of13, Erylisxjazz, Ice-Cream-L, Miss Lunatik, mimie30, my-fiction-twilight, colinelou, Claire91, lucie62170, CaRoOThePriinCess, Miss Ella, erika shoval, veronika crepuscule, celine68990, BellAlice17, adeline73100, A Black777, aligroo, Doudoune51, maielle, lovers87, meliemellow, louise malone, Willowme, maya2010, like-lemon, auxane, Fleur50, christou57, Fay59, nathyhale, scrapfaconed, laurabl, mimi la souris, titijade, pierard85 et Miss EM-90  
**

Je fais un **ÉNORME ** bisous à mes copines du forum: **samiaCullen, Anghjulina, caro30, Alaiena, Dex Dazz, Clair-de-Lune-25, eliloulou, Emy13 **et compagnie** ^_^**

D'ailleurs, si vous n'êtes toujours pas inscrits, dépêchez-vous! Le lien est sur mon profil^^

Je remercie infiniment** Angelina **pour s'être occupée des bannières de mon blog et pour sa review aussi^^

Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews à tous les chapitres d'un seul coup: **Clair de Lune cdc, AnZele42100, Clair-de-Lune-25, BellAlice17, Meliemellow, Fleur50 et Willowme **Vous avez vraiment assuré !**  
**

_**Merci aux anonymes:**_

**alicia:** Merci pour ta review miss. Bella se venger? Hum... Désolée mais je ne pense pas. Vois-tu, elle a beaucoup plus important à faire que de penser à Tanya. Je pense que tu comprendras xD BIZ

**jojo:** Non, moi je dis que mon adresse tu la trouveras jamais!! Na! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

**lydie**: Désolée miss mais l'adresse que tu as écrite dans ta review n'apparait pas car Fanfiction ne tolère pas les liens. Le mieux que tu aies à faire si tu veux recevoir ton teaser est de prendre mon adresse sur mon profil, ou alors de la retaper en mettant des espaces ou des parenthèses. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre et que tu ne te sois pas endormie lol. Merci pour ta review^^

**Lemon-fanfiction: **Non, je ne te permets pas de tuer Carlisle et Esmée car j'ai encore besoin d'eux pour alimenter cette fiction xD Pour Tanya c'est pareil. Mais tu peux la torturer si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas;) Pire qu'une anti Jacob dis-tu? Mais on est faite pour bien s'entendre toi et moi! J'avoue qu'Edward a été un peu con de la couper à ce moment là mais que veux-tu? Au moins il s'est rattrapé^^ Je suis très contente que tu aies adoré ce chapitre car je dois t'avouer qu'il était très important pour moi. Alors pour l'adresse que tu m'as donné, elle ne marche pas. Donc je te propose de prendre mon adresse sur mon profil. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi =D

**lovecullen:** Alors toi t'es pour Couillon Jacob??? Bah t'es bien la seule mdr. Désolée mais l'ange Jasper est pas prêt d'arriver donc tu repasseras lol. Ah t'as compris le Black Jack xD J'avoue que je l'ai bien trouvé ce jeu de mots^^ Merci pour ta review.

**Lily-pixie:** Ça ne m'étonne pas que le passé rebelle de Jasper t'ai étonné lol. Il a pas mal changé comme tu as pu le remarquer. Pour répondre à ta question: Comment se fait-il qu'Edward ait été au courant que Jasper soit passé du côté obscure alors qu'il était parti, et bien tout simplement car même s'il est parti, il est toujours resté en contact avec Garrett. Ils se sont vus plusieurs fois à Chicago. Tu verras si Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper redeviendront gentils. ROBisous.

**Méli:** Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies passé un super moment. Alors forcément, tu votes pour les Volturi. Seulement vois-tu, je ne les ai pas mis dans les choix car je savais que tout le monde voterait pour eux xD. Garrett est super content de savoir que tu l'adores lol. Alors pour ta supposition que Jasper fait ami ami avec les Volturi et les Cullen pour se venger d'eux, je suis au regret de t'informer que tu te trompes. Si, il a bel et bien changé de comportement aussi radicalement. Carlisle se fait peut être manipuler par les Volturi, mais son caractère est comme cela. Tu vas vite te rendre compte que les personnages que j'ai fait des Cullen, sont réellement méchants. Et j'espère bien que tu ne seras pas déçue ! MDR

**lily: **Heureusement que c'était une plaisanterie lol. Il manquerait plus que ça que les lecteurs me réclament un mauvais chapitre xD C'est ton chapitre préféré vraiment? A moi aussi. Et oui, même les auteurs ont le droit d'avoir des chapitres qu'ils préfèrent lol. Bien sûr qu'Esmée aime son fils, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Seulement elle l'aime à sa façon. Carlisle aussi aime son fils à sa manière. Mais tu vas vite te rendre compte de leur côté sombre et méchant. Un nouveau Roméo & Juliette tu dis? Pour ça il faudrait que les deux familles se déchirent. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Si tu dois comparer cette histoire, dans ce cas mieux vaut que ce soit avec Titanic à condition que te mettes Bella à la place de Jack. Mais tu as raison, c'est un Romance/Humour, et non un Romance/Drama. Seulement que serait une histoire d'amour sans un peu de drame hein? MDR Ne t'inquiète pas pour Garrett et Emmett, bien sûr qu'ils vont se rencontrer xD Mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. J'espère qu'en relisant le chap en quête de détails, tu n'as pas remarqué d'erreurs lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^

**cynthia:** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, ainsi que la partie du Je t'aime entre Edward et Bella xD Moi non plus je n'aime pas ce type de personnes, avides de richesse et de pouvoir. Jasper spécial, ça tu peux le dire! Mdr ça va s'arranger va. T'inquiète pas pour ça ;)

**vanessa**: Wow, tu reviens spécialement pour laisser une review, je suis touchée^^ Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis allée voir 4 fois Avatar au cinéma tellement j'ai adoré. Je l'ai vu en 2D, 3D, VOST, VF, tout ce que tu veux lol. C'est clair que les lunettes, c'est pas tip top lorsqu'on veut faire une gâterie à son chéri xD Quand je suis allée le voir avec une amie le couple devant nous essayaient de s'embrasser mais se cognaient à cause des lunettes et je dois dire que ça nous a fait bien rire mdr. Je suis contente que tu adores mes personnages Dark car je les aime aussi ^^ Ooh le pauvre patron! S'il savait ce que tu penses de son physique ingrat... Je te conseille d'aller regarder la tête de ton boss pour ce début de chapitre... Eh mais dis-moi, si tu sautes sur ton hommes en rentrant après avoir relu les passages chaud, ça veut dire que ton homme me doit une fière chandelle mdr. Il devrait penser à me remercier xD Merci pour ta review.

**juju**: Contente que tu aies aimé la soirée de Noël xD. En revanche, je tique un peu sur quelque chose que tu as dit. Tu as demandé s'il y avait un seul chapitre où Bella ne pleurait pas et à ma connaissance, il s'agit du premier chapitre où Bella pleure. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait déjà pleuré auparavant dans les précédents chapitres. Sauf peut être le chapitre 8 lorsqu'Emmett hurlait. Mais sinon, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un passage où elle fond en larmes comme elle l'a fait dans le chapitre 9. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise autant^^

**twilight0088:** J'aimerais bien te prévenir mais pour ça il faudrait que tu me donnes une adresse lol. en tout cas la suite est là et merci pour ta review^^

**Angelik:**Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que la longueur de mes chapitres te convienne. Tu vas savoir un peu plus de choses à propos du plan des Cullen dans les chapitres à venir. ROBisous.

**xoxo: **Je te garde pour la fin toi et tes nombreuses reviews lol. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rosalie, tu ne sais pas tout à son sujet. Si tout le monde s'y met pour me harceler à poster plus tôt, ça risque de finir par marcher lol. Je suis contente que tu aies adoré ce chapitre. Je suis d'accord, Esmée est littéralement mauvaise de ne pas avoir réagi après avoir revu son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans. Mais que veux-tu? La Esmée que j'ai faite est une femme froide et mauvaise, tu le découvriras par toi même dans ce chapitre. Oh, je ne suis pas certaine que Rosalie s'entendrait vraiment avec les trois pestes blondes, bien au contraire les mettre dans une même pièce ferait un cocktail détonnant. C'est tout à fait vrai, tous les blonds dans cette fic son des méchants xD Sauf Kate qui elle est gentille. Ainsi que Garrett. D'ailleurs, je suis ravie que mon Garrett te plaise et je te laisse imaginer toi même comment va se passer la rencontre entre Emmett et lui MDR. C'est vrai que l'histoire avec Jasper est bien funeste car il est passé du côté obscur après le départ d'Edward. Mais c'est parce que sans s'en rendre compte, Edward avait une énorme influence sur lui. Contente que mon Edward t'ai autant fait rire à vouloir partir lol. Oui, Edward n'a pas été étonné de voir Bella pleurer car il savait que ça se passerait comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'il insistait autant pour partir. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis vraiment touchée de savoir que tu aies trouvé ce passage aussi émouvant. Tu as versé ta petite larme à la fin? Mais c'est génial, tu as toutes les raisons du monde d'en être fière ! Mdr c'est vrai que Edward s'est vraiment comporté comme boulet dans la voiture lorsque Bella a voulu lui dire je t'aime. C'est vrai que quand Edward lui dit qu'il l'aime, le Isabella ça t'envoute lol. Tu crois que Carlisle va se contenter de dire des paroles dures et qu'il ne va pas frapper? Et bah tu me connais très mal lol. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Pour moi Tanya est juste une garce, rien d'autre et elle ne sera certainement pas la pire méchante de cette histoire. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt une famille de tarés pour mettre des toilettes séparés. En tout cas je suis contente de savoir que même avec ta plus grande volonté tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir lol. Ton méchant préféré c'est Couillon Jacob? En même temps pourquoi pas, il est tellement couillon, bête et boulet qu'il peut vous apporter de la sympathie à son égard... Vive la Team Edward!!!! Moi aussi j'adore Dark Jasper hihi. Je le trouve super sexy pas toi? Non, Bella ne te prêtera pas Sexy Cop Edward. C'est moi la première!!! Pour ce qui est des magouilles d'extorsions de fonds etc, tu verras bien par toi même, je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet. Bon, je crois que c'est officiellement la plus longue reply que j'aie jamais faite à une anonyme et j'ai mal au doigts. Il est temps que je te laisse lire le chapitre car je suis persuadée que tu es allée te barrer lire le chapitre y a bien longtemps xD Merci beaucoup, infiniment pour toutes tes reviews qui me font bien marrer je dois dire^^**  
**

**Je remercie infiniment les autres anonymes**:

**twilight-poison, flo1359, COCOTTE 56, marion, petitefilledusud, mery lina, Steephaniie, délia, BellaCullen, Edward Masen, Hemond, UneNympho, Bibounette01, ptiit3miiss, cestmoi et maryline**

Merci à **Caroline** pour avoir laissé la **200ème** du chapitre!

A présent que tout est dit, place au chapitre que vous attendez avec impatience^^ J'ai remarqué que vous aimiez beaucoup les commentaires faits dans les chapitres, tout comme moi et on peut dire que les filles se sont bien appropriées celui là. Merci les filles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Lies and Mummy face punch  
**

Une heure. Une heure que Bella était réveillée et qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de bouger de son nouvel oreiller attitré qui était tellement mieux que tous ses oreillers réunis. Le torse d'Edward Cullen. Il était désormais élu comme le meilleur oreiller de tout l'univers. Et c'était également le meilleur endroit pour poser sa tête et ses mains.

_Tu viens de faire la description d'un oreiller là… T'as pas le sentiment de te répéter ? _

C'est étrange. Ces temps-ci, sa voix intérieure était devenue drôlement sarcastique. De toute façon, depuis qu'Edward traînait dans les parages, le cerveau de Bella s'estt complètement détraqué._ (N/Samy: Ça serait le cas de n'importe quelle personne qui aime les garçons lol) (N/Alaiena: Tout à fait d'accord)_

_Y a pas que ton cerveau qui est détraqué. Y a tes yeux qui pétillent, ta bouche qui ne fait que sourire, ta température qui est plus chaude qu'un volcan en éruption, et ton intimité qui est toujours mouillée… À croire que tu fais pipi dans ta culotte, comme les bébés. En fait, tu dérailles de la tête aux pieds. (N/Sam: tu vois l'effet que te fait Ed! tu devrais me l'envoyer!)  
_

_Merci de l'estime que tu as pour moi. _Rétorqua-t-elle à sa conscience. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à se parler à elle-même maintenant.

Elle se retint de soupirer d'agacement. Elle savait très bien à quoi étaient dus tous ces symptômes. Elle était atteinte du syndrome de la maladie d'amour._  
_

_Ça se soigne, tu crois ? (N/Alaiena: Non ça se soigne pas désolée)_

_Même s'il existait un remède, hors de question que je me soigne.  
_

Sans qu'elle ne le sache, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Bella. Chose qu'Edward remarqua puisqu'il était déjà réveillé depuis pas mal de minutes et qu'il s'activait à effectuer des caresses sur son dos, raison pour laquelle Bella faisait semblant de dormir.

_Pathétique…_

C'est vrai que faire croire que l'on dort pour continuer à recevoir des caresses de la part de votre amoureux est pathétique. Mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était peut-être pathétique mais au moins, elle se faisait caresser le dos. Alors pourquoi s'en plaindrait-elle ? Qui s'en plaindrait ? _(N/Samy: ou alors réveille toi et saute lui dessus)_

- "Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillée ?" Demanda-t-il, alors que Bella se figea.

_Haha ! Démasquée, pauvre tâche !  
_

- "Comment sais-tu que je ne dors pas ?" Murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, déçue.

- "Tu t'agites."

- "Faux." Contra-t-elle. "J'ai tout fait pour rester immobile."

- "Je ne parle pas vraiment de toi mais de ton visage. Un coup, je te vois froncer les sourcils, puis tu te dérides, tu te mets à sourire quelques secondes, avant de froncer les sourcils une nouvelle fois. C'est totalement captivant." Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Bella se fustigea intérieurement. Ça c'est la faute à sa stupide conscience. Si elle ne passait pas son temps à se battre avec elle-même…

_Bah ça va être de ma faute maintenant… Tu oublies un léger truc, ma jolie. Je suis toi. Donc t'es la seule à blâmer, ici._

_Oh, la ferme !_

- "Tu vois ? Tu le refais encore. Tu fronces les sourcils sans raison apparente, comme si tu étais en plein débat."

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Bella en se disant qu'il avait entièrement raison. Comment faisait-il pour toujours viser juste ?

_Faut dire qu'avec toi c'est facile…_

- "Si tu veux tout savoir, je fronce les sourcils parce que j'ai un parasite qui me trotte dans la tête." Répondit-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.

_Moi un parasite ? Ta conscience est un parasite ? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le parasite ? Vas te faire mettre !_

_Avec plaisir… (N/Samy: ohhh ouiiii!!!) (N/Sam: toujours écouter sa conscience....)  
_

- "Un parasite ?" S'étonna-t-il, tandis qu'elle rougissait de ses dernières pensées. "Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à t'en débarrasser." Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de lui faire un bisou sur le torse.

- "Pas la peine, il a déclaré forfait." Déclara-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Elle tomba alors sur deux prunelles vertes qui la regardaient intensément avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et elle ne quitta pas des yeux ce regard. "Salut." Fit-elle.

- "Salut." Répondit-il en se penchant vers elle et en effleurant ses lèvres.

Elle remuait les siennes, émergeant petit à petit, puis son bas ventre commença à se réveiller. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et tirait sa tête vers elle, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient rapprochés le plus possible. La main d'Edward descendait, jusqu'à arriver près de sa cuisse, ce qui augmenta la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

_Alerte, inondation ! Je répète : Alerte, inondation ! Besoin urgent de boucher le trou. Besoin urgent de boucher le trou…_

Bella émit un grognement lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts titiller son entrejambe. Doucement, sans prévenir, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur et elle dût rompre le baiser à cause d'un gémissement. Il sourit, fier de son effet et s'empara de sa bouche à nouveau.

Il inséra un deuxième doigt et les firent se balader dans son intimité qui commençait sérieusement à être étroite. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à étouffer son grognement car elle n'avait pas envie de mettre fin au lien qui soudait leurs lèvres. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair au fur et à mesure que ses doigts se déplaçaient.

_Imagine un peu quand il joue du piano…  
_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? Ma conscience n'est pas sensée venir me sonner quand je suis en train de pratiquer des choses non catholiques._

_Eh oh ! Je suis peut-être ta conscience, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis une bonne sœur. _

_Ah ouais ? C'est pas toi qui dois me conseiller et me mettre sur le droit chemin ?_

_Moi ? Tu veux rire ! Je suis la première à te dire de foncer pour ce qui est de prendre ton pied…_

Bella ne put argumenter plus longtemps car il plongea un troisième doigt en elle et elle se mit soudainement à crier, perdant ainsi toute pensée cohérente. Ses trois doigts en elle alors qu'elle était serrée comme jamais emplissaient tout l'espace de son intimité, ne laissant aucun endroit libre.

Elle était proche. Très proche même. Merde, il n'allait quand même pas la faire jouir uniquement avec ses doigts ! Il fallait qu'elle résiste un peu, tout de même. Elle entendit sa voix intérieure dans sa tête éclater de rire.

_Résister ? Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? T'as oublié que le Père Noël n'existait pas ou quoi ?  
_

Sur ce point, elle était entièrement d'accord. Il était impossible de résister, ne serait-ce qu'une milliseconde. Surtout lorsque l'un de ses doigts trouva son point « G » et qu'il l'effleura. Les parois de Bella se refermèrent et elle cria le prénom de son partenaire, tandis qu'elle se déversait.

Et bah si, il l'avait fait. Il lui avait fait atteindre l'orgasme, rien qu'en utilisant ses doigts. Bella ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer de honte ou de joie. Surtout lorsqu'elle l'observait et qu'elle le voyait sourire de satisfaction.

Il sortit ses doigts trempés et les porta à sa bouche.

- "Tu es vraiment délicieuse Bella." Déclara-t-il, sous les yeux exorbités de Bella qui le regardait se lécher les doigts, complètement hypnotisée et se retenant de gémir. _(N/Alaiena: Ohh !!! Il faut chaud ici)_

_Quoi ! Tu vas nous refaire un nouvel orgasme alors qu'il ne te touche même pas ? Tu me désespères, ma pauvre. Et c'est toi qui as parlé de résistance… Ridicule… (N/Sam: a bas la résistance...)  
_

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et le tira alors vers elle pour l'embrasser avec une force incontrôlable, tellement elle était dans un état second. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits de son orgasme qu'elle en voulait déjà un autre. Il gémit contre sa bouche face à son empressement et leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement. Leurs corps étaient imbibés et elle replia l'une de ses jambes, avant de caresser son membre déjà bien réveillé avec son genou. Il grogna et elle se détacha de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

- "Edward… Prends-moi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je finisse carbonisée." Susurra-t-elle complètement essoufflée et désireuse. Il la regarda avec le même désir emprunt sur son visage d'ange.

_Ange ? Après ce qu'il vient de te faire tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'un ange, toi ?_

- "Si c'est pour ta survie…" Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui ne cachait pas l'important désir qu'il avait de se retrouver en elle à cet instant. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ce qui la fit gémir, puis elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et il la pénétra, provoquant une longue plainte venant d'elle, et soupira de soulagement. _(N/Sam: Pauvre Edward, si philanthrope...^^)_

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre qu'elle se soit habituée à sa présence avant de bouger car il savait qu'elle l'aurait incendié. Il effectuait alors des mouvements assez rapides, puis intensifia la cadence alors que Belle gémissait et faisait des mouvements du bassin pour le sentir encore plus profondément.

Il se retira d'elle, et voyant son air frustré, il replongea en elle brusquement, les faisant crier tous les deux.

Il accéléra le rythme de plus en plus, et Bella n'arrivait même plus à émettre le moindre son tellement elle était à bout de souffle et à son apogée. Les poussées se firent plus dures et plus violentes, et lorsqu'il se retira une nouvelle fois pour pousser en elle encore plus violemment et profondément, Ils furent atteints d'un orgasme qui les frappa en même temps. Ils gémirent le prénom de l'autre, avec un telle puissance qu'ils crurent que les murs s'étaient mis à trembler.

Puis ils redescendirent sur Terre progressivement. Edward enfouit sa tête dans son cou et elle reprenait sa respiration bruyamment.

Pour un vingt-cinq décembre, le jour de Noël commençait extrêmement bien. (_N/Mel: ah oui des Noëls comme ça j'en veux tous les jours ;))_

Après avoir récupéré autant que possible leur respiration, il releva la tête et scruta Bella en posant son front sur le sien, leurs souffles se mélangeant. La tension sexuelle avait été évacuée, il ne restait plus que la tendresse et l'amour.

- "Je voudrais me réveiller comme ça tous les jours." Déclara Bella en souriant. "Ta méthode pour me réveiller est mille fois meilleure que celle de mon radio-réveil qui consiste à me crever les tympans." Il eut un rire suave qui fit trembler le cœur de la jeune fille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le nez.

- "Sache que ma porte t'est toujours ouverte." Murmura-t-il. "Et mon lit aussi." Elle rit maladroitement et se surprit à imaginer un futur où elle et lui seraient inséparables, et où elle se réveillerait chaque matin à ses côtés.

_Ok, pause rembobinage, là. Tu passes une nuit chez-lui. Ça ne veut pas dire pour toujours. Seigneur, bientôt tu vas t'imaginer en robe de mariée et tu vas te demander ce que ça fait de se faire appeler Madame Cullen._

_N'importe quoi ! Tu disjonctes totalement._

_C'est toi qui disjonctes. Je sais que t'es sur ton petit nuage tout beau et tout sympa, mais s'il te plaît, pense un peu à moi et au calvaire que je vais endurer avec tes pensées roses bonbons. C'est déjà dur de te supporter dans cet état-là, alors quand ça va empirer…_

Depuis quand les consciences faisaient la révolution ? Sa voix mentale n'avait pas le droit de prendre le dessus comme ça. Depuis qu'elle s'avouait être amoureuse d'Edward, sa conscience s'était révélée être une vraie pipelette, lui pourrissant la vie.

- "Tu sais." Commença-t-elle en oubliant momentanément sa foutue conscience. "Non seulement c'était la première fois qu'on couchait ensemble dans un lit, mais en plus, c'est la première fois qu'on a dormi ensemble. Bon, bien sûr on a déjà passé une nuit ensemble. Mais comme on n'a pas vraiment dormi… Donc j'imagine que ça ne compte pas." Elle se tut, se rendant compte des idioties qu'elle disait.

Il fit un sourire en coin avant de la regarder avec regrets.

- "On a vraiment tout fait de travers, toi et moi, pas vrai ?" Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répondit avec assurance.

- "Oui mais pour rien au monde je ne changerais la façon dont on s'est rencontré." Il parut étonné et elle rajouta. "Edward, notre rencontre a été la chose la plus magique qui me soit jamais arrivé. Ça et bien sûr la nuit dernière." Il sourit. "Mais même si on a démarré dans le mauvais sens et qu'on n'a pas tout fait comme il fallait, c'est ce qui nous a amené à ce qu'on est en train de vivre à présent. On n'est certainement pas un couple modèle mais… On est heureux. Enfin moi je suis heureuse." Avoua-t-elle. Il la gratifia d'un regard tendre.

- "Je suis heureux." La rassura-t-il. "Tant que je suis près de toi, je suis heureux." Elle sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes chastement. "D'ailleurs à ce propos…" Il la fixa avec sérieux. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi." Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de cadeau. Et je n'ai rien dépensé, je te le jure." Elle soupira de soulagement et il reprit. "En fait, c'est quelque chose que je voulais te montrer. Ça va plus te faire rire qu'autre chose, je crois." Dit-il en émettant un rire bref.

Il se leva et Bella regretta aussitôt leur proximité. Il tira le tiroir de l'étagère qui se trouvait de son côté du lit et en ressortit un papier qu'il tendit à Bella. Elle le prit précautionneusement et une fois qu'elle l'eut identifié, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- "Tu m'offres une contravention pour Noël ?" S'exclama-t-elle. "C'est très… Généreux de ta part." Il éclata de rire.

- "Très drôle. Regarde le nom et la date." Elle s'exécuta et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- "C'est ma contravention." Murmura-t-elle, en fixant le document intensément.

- "Ouais je… Je l'ai gardée." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne et elle releva le visage vers lui.

- "Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'avais déchirée quand tu m'as dit que tu ne me la mettrais pas."

- "Je ne te l'ai pas mise. Mais j'ai refusé de la déchirer. Tu vas sans doute me trouver idiot, mais ce truc était la seule chose qui venait de toi, de cette nuit fabuleuse qu'on a passé ensemble. Je voulais garder un souvenir de toi alors je l'ai conservée, en espérant qu'un jour je te la rendrais. Et je me disais que…"

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase car elle se jeta à son cou, le prenant au dépourvu.

- "Merci." Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser." C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert." Elle se retenait pour ne pas verser de larme. Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- "Bella, il s'agit d'une contravention. Ça ne peut pas être le plus beau…" _(N/Alaiena: Drôle de cadeau !!) (N/Sam: ohh comme c'est romantique!!! heureusement qu'il n'est pas dentiste "voila la dent que je t'ai arrachée a notre rencontre chéri!!" oups je m'emballe!!) (N/Angh : Mdr Sam !)  
_

- "Tu ne comprends pas." Le coupa-t-elle. Elle le regarda intensément. "Quand… Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, ce matin-là, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'on ne se reverrait jamais, que je ne te reverrais plus. Alors j'ai regretté. Non pas ce qu'il s'était passé, bien au contraire. Mais j'ai regretté le fait que je n'avais rien qui vienne de toi. Et tous les jours, je me mettais à souhaiter avoir un truc qui me rappelle que tu existes, qui me rappelle que cette nuit avait bel et bien existé, quelque chose d'autre que les souvenirs gravés que j'avais dans la tête. Je savais que même sans souvenir réel, je n'arriverai jamais à t'oublier. Mais je rêvais d'avoir quelque chose que je pouvais tenir dans mes mains, que je pouvais emmener partout avec moi, qui me fasse penser à toi. Bien sûr, il y avait ma voiture…" Il rit légèrement. "Mais ça ne me convenait pas. Je voulais quelque chose d'unique qui nous lie toi et moi. C'était mon souhait le plus cher après celui de te revoir. Et par miracle, tu les as exaucés tous les deux. C'est peut-être toi, le Père Noël." Sourit-elle. Il sourit lui aussi. "Crois-moi Edward, je suis sincère quand je te dis que c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu me l'as offert, non ? Parce que ceci a la même valeur à tes yeux que ça en a pour moi."

- "Rectification." Contra-t-il avec un sourire en coin. "Je t'ai offert ça parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu as refusé que je débourse un seul dollar pour ta petite personne. Et comme je suis trop dépendant de toi et lâche pour prendre le risque de m'attirer tes foudres, j'ai dû trouver un autre moyen de te faire un cadeau de Noël."

Elle rigola avant de l'embrasser tendrement. "Mais tu as raison." Lui avoua-t-il après qu'ils se soient séparés. "Cette contravention a autant de valeur pour moi qu'elle en a pour toi."

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

Bella était heureuse car il avait respecté sa volonté de ne pas lui acheter quoi que ce soit. Elle l'avait supplié pour le deal du « Pas de cadeau à Noël » car elle savait très bien ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils s'étaient offerts mutuellement quelque chose. Ils ne vivaient pas du tout avec les mêmes moyens. Elle se serait pointée avec son pauvre truc ridicule tandis qu'il aurait sorti la grosse artillerie en lui offrant un de ces bijoux d'une valeur inestimable. _(N/Angh : Quel est le problème ?!) (N/A: On se le demande...)  
_

Cela aurait creusé encore plus profondément le fossé qui les séparait. Même s'ils se ressemblaient tellement et qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble – du moins elle l'espérait – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer chaque jour un peu plus, l'écart profond entre elle et lui. Elle ne méritait pas un homme de son envergure, il méritait dix fois mieux qu'elle et tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était qu'il ne s'en rende jamais compte.

En la voyant plongée dans ses pensées, Edward commença à méditer sur les siennes. Et évidemment, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une seule et même personne, Bella.

Le fait qu'elle refuse à chaque fois qu'il lui paye quoi que ce soit ne l'enchantait guère, car il aimerait tant la gâter comme il se devait. Cependant, son refus catégorique et son manque d'intérêt pour les choses matérielles était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez elle. Dans le milieu où il avait grandi, il avait eu l'habitude de voir les femmes juger leur affection pour quelqu'un en fonction du prix qu'il mettait pour lui offrir un bijou, ou autre chose. Alors voir à quel point Bella était l'opposée de ça – au contraire, moins on dépensait, plus elle appréciait – le rendait encore plus amoureux et admiratif.

- "On ferait mieux de s'activer." Annonça-t-il. "Si tu ne veux pas arriver chez toi trop tard…" Elle soupira de déception mais se résigna.

- "Oui, tu as raison. C'est Noël et mon père n'apprécierait pas que je l'oublie. A moins qu'il ne soit encore parti pêcher..."

- "Va prendre ta douche, je vais faire à manger." Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de quelque chose.

- "Edward… Je n'ai rien à me mettre. Je suis venue avec cette robe et il est hors de question qu'Alice la voit dans cet état."

Edward détourna le regard vers la robe en question qui trônait au sol, à côté de ses vêtements à lui et ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Bella le remarqua mais ne dit rien car elle savait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se sentir coupable.

- "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça." Lui dit-il sans la regarder. "Je m'occupe de te trouver des vêtements." Elle le regarda dubitative.

- "Très bien." Fit-elle avec curiosité.

Il la conduisit à la salle de bain et à peine eut-elle refermé la porte, qu'elle observa la pièce autour d'elle. Elle était plutôt simple, extrêmement bien rangée et propre, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait à la maison avec Emmett et Charlie. En pensant à l'ensemble de cet appartement, Bella avait du mal à se dire que la personne qui y habitait était plus riche que Crésus. Il était tellement simple… Mais en même temps très sophistiqué.

Elle entra dans la douche, et régla l'eau à une température assez chaude.

_Dommage qu'il ne t'ait pas accompagné…_

Là-dessus, elle était bien d'accord avec sa conscience… _(N/Angh : Et moi aussi...)_

Elle se doucha rapidement, et sortit de la salle de bain en serviette. Elle alla directement dans sa chambre et fut surprise de découvrir des vêtements pour elle, mis à sa disposition. Comment avait-il fait pour lui trouver ça ? Pile à sa taille en plus. Elle enfila le jean qui lui allait parfaitement, puis le chemisier. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon qui faisait office de cuisine, et le vit aux fourneaux qui lui tournait le dos.

Son cœur eut un raté, comme à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il portait un jogging et son torse était découvert, pour le plaisir des yeux. Bella s'extasiait devant son corps si parfait. La musculature de son dos la faisait baver littéralement. Comment la nature avait-elle pu autant le gâter ? C'était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme. _(N/Angh : je bave avec toi Bella...)_

_Mais sûrement pas trop pour toi et tes petits yeux…_

- "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?" Demanda-t-il amusé. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était retourné vers elle et la regardait avec curiosité.

Ce fut encore mieux puisqu'après le dos, c'était son torse qu'elle pouvait admirer. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait dans le voyeurisme mais là, c'était devenu un véritable passe-temps. Ses abdominaux superbement dessinés étaient en train de causer un véritable raz de marée dans l'intimité de Bella.

_Merde, elle peut pas faire dodo deux minutes, celle-là ? Tu crois pas que t'as eu ton compte pour la journée ? __(N/Angh : Jamais deux sans trois...)__  
_

_Dégage et laisse-moi fantasmer en paix !_

La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, était que sa conscience la dérange pendant qu'elle était en pleine séance de contemplation.

Elle entendit un raclement de gorge et se souvint qu'il lui avait posé une question. Elle vit son sourire en coin et comprit qu'elle s'était fait grillée.

_En même temps, faut pas être Sherlock. T'avais la bouche ouverte et on aurait dit que tu louchais. (N/Angh : Trop glam !)  
_

- "Bella ?" La rappela-t-il à l'ordre. "À quoi tu penses ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il le savait très bien.

_A Toi…_ Avait-elle envie de dire. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Euh… A rien du tout." Éluda-t-elle en tentant de se reconcentrer.

- "Tiens donc…" Murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle rougissait.

- "Ouais je… Je me demandais simplement ce que t'étais en train de faire cuire." Se rattrapa-t-elle. Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et il lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois pour s'occuper de la cuisson.

- "Des crêpes. J'espère que t'aimes ça." Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- "Tu es sérieux ?" Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. "J'adore ça." Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa les bras autour de son cou, sans se souvenir qu'il ne portait pas de tee-shirt. Le proximité qu'engendraient leurs deux corps provoquait du désir qu'elle essayait de refouler.

_Autant essayer de soulever un train, ce sera plus facile._

Il se pencha vers elle pour un baiser passionné. Ce qui n'arrangea certainement pas ses petites affaires. Si elle ne voulait pas que son désir n'augmente et éclaircir ses idées, il fallait qu'elle pense à quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant.

_La série Urgence… Emmett qui transpire… Mike Newton… Charlie à poil… _

- "Bella, ça va ? Tu fais une tête horrifiée." S'alarma Edward, alors qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas gerber par terre.

_C'est toi qui as dit quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant. Et comme Mike Newton ne semblait pas convenir…_

Elle secoua la tête en usant de toutes ses capacités mentales pour oublier les pensées immondes qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- "Ouais, ça va." Elle essaya de trouver un sujet qui accaparerait son esprit lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose. "Dis, comment ça se fait que tu as des vêtements féminins et à ma taille chez toi ?"

Elle n'était pas jalouse, simplement curieuse.

_Évidemment…_

- "Oh ça." Il haussa les épaules. "Je suis allé les demander à la voisine pendant que t'étais sous la douche." Bella fronça les sourcils. Au moins maintenant, les pensées immondes qu'elle avait eues précédemment étaient complètement oubliées.

- "La voisine ?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Et tu la connais bien ?" Demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher tant bien que mal la soudaine jalousie qu'elle éprouvait.

_Je croyais que t'étais pas jalouse… (N/Alaiena: On va se faire la voisine)  
_

_Oh, la ferme…_

- "Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il en faisant virevolter une crêpe pour la retourner. Bella le regarda désespérée. Et en plus, il sait faire sauter les crêpes… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne sait pas faire, au juste ?

_Concentre-toi ! T'es sensée être jalouse je te rappelle, pas admirative._

- "J'en sais rien… Est-ce qu'elle est jolie ?" Marmonna-t-elle en baissant le regard. Il posa la poêle et se retourna vers elle curieux.

- "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" Elle tritura ses mains alors qu'un sourire amusé apparaissait sur son visage à lui.

- "Parce que je me demande, voila tout. Et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?" Demanda-t-elle énervée. Il se retenait pour ne pas rire.

- "T'es vraiment adorable, tu sais ça ?"

Elle lui fit un regard noir.

- "Arrête de te ficher de moi." Râla-t-elle. "C'est vrai quoi. Tu me laisses toute seule pendant que je me douche pour aller retrouver une voisine. J'ai le droit de me poser des questions. Pas vrai ?"

Il se faisait vraiment violence pour ne pas éclater de rire, surtout en voyant le visage sévère de Bella qu'il trouvait hilarant. Il soupira et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de lui répondre avec un sourire en coin.

- "Elle a cinquante deux ans, mariée depuis vingt cinq ans et les vêtements que tu portes appartiennent à sa fille de vingt ans qui a quitté la maison depuis plusieurs mois. Tu veux vraiment savoir si je la trouve jolie ?" _(N/Sam: Bin oui, ca peut être un Cougar qui a Ed en proie!) _

Le visage de Bella se décomposa et elle se sentit tellement ridicule qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher au fond d'un terrier. En voyant le sourire agaçant d'Edward, elle ne put se résoudre à s'excuser. Elle se dégagea de son emprise et partit en direction de la chambre, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard noir.

Puis elle claqua violemment la porte.

Cette fois-ci il ne se retint pas pour éclater de rire. Il adorait cette fille.

* * *

- "On y est." Annonça-t-il alors qu'il se garait dans l'allée qui surplombait la maison des Swan. Apparemment, il avait neigé cette nuit car tout était recouvert de blanc. Et il était encore en train de neiger.

- "J'espère qu'ils ont eu la décence de me laisser de la bûche. Sinon ça va vraiment barder." Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Il la suivit quelques secondes après. Lorsqu'il la vit devant elle qui s'arrêtait de marcher et qui levait la tête vers les flocons de neiges qui tombaient, il fronça les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il curieux.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Puis elle regarda le ciel avec émerveillement. À cet instant, Edward se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle. Son sourire était à couper le souffle. Elle avait des flocons de neiges qui tombaient dans ses cheveux bruns ondulés, ce qui la rendait magnifique. Il décida d'immortaliser ce moment et sortit l'appareil photo qui se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Sans même que Bella ne le remarque, il la prit en photo à son insu, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas été d'accord. Il rangea son appareil avant que Bella ne pose le regard sur lui.

- "Je n'ai jamais aimé la neige." Déclara-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire radieux.

- "Alors pourquoi tu souris ?" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

- "Parce que maintenant j'aime ça." Répondit-elle gaiement. "Et j'ignore pourquoi."

En réalité elle savait très bien pourquoi. C'était lui qui rendait son monde plus beau. Il porta une main à sa joue et lui sourit tendrement.

- "T'as plein de neige dans les cheveux." Dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Elle agrandit son sourire.

- "Est-ce que c'est un problème ?" Murmura-t-elle à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, la frôlant presque.

- "Pas du tout." Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il y passa sa langue sans réserve. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient amoureusement. Il la fit tournoyer en la faisant décoller de terre, la faisant rire contre sa bouche.

À cet instant, le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, Bella n'en avait que faire. Car jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi heureuse.

……

- "Regarde les." S'extasia Alice, devant la fenêtre. "Ils sont trop mignons." Emmett ricana.

- "Pas étonnant que tu les trouves « mignons »." Mima-t-il avec ironie. "D'ailleurs je peux savoir pourquoi on est en train de les espionner ?"

- "Parce qu'on n'a rien de mieux à faire." Décréta-t-elle. Il fit mine de réfléchir.

- "Pas bête. Mais je commence à m'ennuyer. C'est vrai quoi ! T'as remarqué qu'ils ne se disputaient jamais ?" Alice soupira.

- "Alors toi, tu voudrais qu'ils se disputent ?" _(N/Alaiena: Sympa le frère et amie quand même) (N/A: T'as vu ça un peu ? Elle en a de la chance Bella)_

- "Carrément !" S'écria-t-il, heureux rien que d'y penser. "Ce serait tellement plus amusant à regarder que leurs petits câlins-bisous ridicules."

Alice secoua la tête désespérée.

- "Moi je ne les trouve pas ridicules. Au contraire…" Soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux, avec une pointe de tristesse et de mélancolie qu'Emmett décela.

- "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit lutin ?" S'enquit-il avec sérieux. Il était toujours inquiet quand l'une des deux femmes de sa vie n'allait pas bien.

- "Rien." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Elle se détourna et partit rapidement dans la cuisine espérant qu'il ne la suivrait pas, mais sachant très bien qu'il le ferait. Elle s'assit autour de la table et se mit la tête dans l'une de ses mains. Il resta debout en l'observant avec inquiétude.

- "Vas-y, déballe."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se confia.

- "Est-ce que tu me trouverais horrible, si je te disais que j'étais jalouse de ma meilleure amie ?"

Emmett pâlit.

- "T'es amoureuse d'Edward ?"

- "Quoi ? Non !" S'exclama-t-elle outrée. Il soupira de soulagement. Il y avait vraiment cru pendant une seconde.

- "Alors pourquoi tu serais jalouse ?" Elle baissa les yeux vers la table.

- "Bah elle, elle est heureuse et épanouie alors que moi… Je suis seule."

Emmett s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire sans broncher. Elle avait toujours aimé l'attitude protectrice qu'il avait envers elle, exactement comme il avait avec Bella.

- "Je ne te trouve pas horrible, rassure-toi. Je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Bella que tu éprouves ça." Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

- "Bah… D'habitude, c'est toi la fille enjouée, heureuse et épanouie, et Bella la fille seule et triste. Donc t'as peut-être l'impression que les rôles sont inversés."

- "C'est Bella, Emmett." S'écria Alice. "Bella ! Comment ça se fait que ce soit nous les célibataires et elle… Je n'arrive pas à le croire." Il sourit.

- "Je sais. Il était temps que ça lui arrive à la petite." Elle hocha la tête.

- "Tu crois que je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps, avant de trouver l'homme idéal ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il arqua un sourcil et répondit avec un semblant de sarcasme.

- "Ben déjà, si tu pars avec cette idée d'homme idéal à la con, t'es mal barrée pour te caser, ma vieille." Elle rit._ (N/Sam: Em ou la sagesse incarnée!) _

- "Espèce d'imbécile ! T'étais sensé me dire « Bien sûr Alice, que tu vas le rencontrer, l'homme idéal. Il existe, n'en doute pas »."

- "Désolé, mais j'aime pas raconter des cracks." Elle s'offusqua.

- "Alors d'après toi, je finirai ma vie toute seule ?" S'exclama-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Je n'ai jamais dit que tu finirais ta vie toute seule ! J'ai juste dit que ce ne serait pas avec le mec parfait. Tu mets la barre trop haute, Alice. Les listes débiles que vous faites, c'est des conneries. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, on tombe plus souvent amoureux d'une pourriture que de la personne parfaite." Alice rigola.

- "C'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec James."

- "Et c'est ce qui t'arrivera à nouveau. Sauf que la prochaine fois, j'espère que le type sera tout de même un peu mieux que ça."

- "Comment tu peux savoir tout ça, toi qui n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée. Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture pour cacher son trouble.

- "Je m'appelle Hitch, expert en séduction." Dit-il sur un ton condescendant. Elle éclata de rire.

- "Sérieusement, réponds à ma question."

- "Il n'y a rien à répondre, je dis ce que je pense." Répondit-il. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec curiosité. Puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- "Je rêve ! Emmett est amoureux !" Cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'énervait.

- "Tu délires. T'es complètement à côté de tes pompes."

- "Oh que non, je crois que j'ai touché en plein dans le mille." Déclara-t-elle, fière d'elle.

- "Alice, regarde-moi bien dans les yeux." Elle s'exécuta. "Je ne suis pas amoureux de qui que ce soit. T'as compris ou faut que je te le dise dans un mégaphone ?" Elle sourit. _(N/Alaiena: MENTEUR !! )_

- "Pourtant dans le film Hitch, Will Smith finit par tomber amoureux."

Il soupira d'exaspération.

- "Sauf que je ne suis pas Will Smith, et qu'on n'est pas du tout dans un de tes films romantiques pourris."

- "Salut tout le monde !" Annonça Bella qui entrait avec Edward dans la cuisine, coupant ainsi court à la conversation. Emmett se retint de soupirer de soulagement et Alice maugréa.

- "Bella." Fit Emmett avec le sourire. "J'ignorais que tu existais toujours." Elle lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Joyeux Noël, frangin." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers lui pour une accolade.

- "Joyeux Noël, Belly Jean. Et à toi aussi Eddy." Dit-il en levant la tête vers lui. Ce dernier pesta intérieurement contre ce surnom mais ne dit rien.

- "Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre réveillon ?" S'intéressa Bella. "D'ailleurs où est Papa ?"

- "Il est parti pêcher." Répondit Alice.

- "Dis Edward." Commença Emmett. "Je peux te parler une minute ?"

Edward haussa un sourcil, étonné par le fait que pour une fois, il avait utilisé son vrai prénom. Lorsqu'il vit la mine sérieuse qu'arborait Emmett, il comprit instantanément de quoi il voulait parler.

- "Bien sûr." Fit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si de rien n'était.

- "Viens, on va dans ma chambre." _(N/Angh : je peux venir ? On sait jamais...)_

Bella accorda un regard curieux à Edward avant que les deux hommes ne s'éclipsent.

- "Alors ?" Demanda-t-elle à Alice en prenant la place qu'occupait Emmett précédemment. "Le réveillon ? Je parie que le père de Sam a sauté en l'air en apprenant qu'il allait être grand-père. Et Leah ? Quelle tronche elle a tiré ? Parce qu'il me semble qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il l'ait largué pour sa cousine."

- "La routine." Répondit nonchalamment Alice. "Tout le monde était heureux pour eux, Leah s'est isolée pour pleurer dans son coin et Charlie et Billy se sont disputés à propos d'un match de Baseball."

Bella émit un rire.

- "Et Emmett ? Pas trop empiffré de buche ?"

- "Justement. C'est la seule chose surprenante de la soirée." Annonça Alice. "Figure-toi qu'il a reçu un appel, et qu'il s'est tiré en plein milieu du repas, exactement comme toi à Thanksgiving. Sauf que quand il est revenu, il avait l'air complètement chamboulé."

Bella resta songeuse.

- "Mais enfin tu ne sais vraiment pas qui a bien pu l'appeler ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- "Non. Mais j'en sais un peu plus." Dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux. Bella la regarda, envieuse de savoir.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?" Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit.

- "Sache que notre cher Emmett, tombeur de ses dames est amoureux."

Le visage de Bella se décomposa, tellement ce que venait de dire sa meilleure amie lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- "Répète un peu ça ?"

- "Il est amoureux !" Cria-t-elle enjouée.

- "Attends une minute." Interrompit Bella incrédule. "Tu en es vraiment certaine ?"

- "J'en suis persuadée." Affirma-t-elle.

- "Mais il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Ben… Techniquement, il ne me l'a pas dit." Avoua-t-elle. "Mais je l'ai deviné."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ?" Demanda Bella.

- "Rien. Enfin… Quand je l'ai accusé d'être amoureux il a tout nié en bloc, mais je suis sûre de moi Bella."

- "Alice, il s'agit d'Emmett. Il ne peut pas être amoureux." Réfuta Bella. _(N/Sam: Et oui, il y a un petit cœur qui se cache sous ce tas de muscles!!.... LOL)_

- "Pourtant, je t'assure que c'est la vérité ! Tu sais que je ne me trompe jamais pour ces choses-là !"

Bella la regarda sceptique.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à un truc pareil ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Tu te rappelles le jour où je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à une fille plus de trois jours ? Et lui, il a rétorqué que nous pourrions bien être surprises."

- "Et alors ?"

- "J'avais dit pour plaisanter qu'il pensait peut être à une fille, mais j'ignorais que j'avais touché en plein dans le mille."

- "Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui te fait penser ça." Rappela Bella. Alice soupira.

- "Tu n'as pas remarqué son attitude bizarre ?"

- "Bien sûr que si." Se défendit-elle. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que…"

- "Je ne me trompe jamais, Bella. Mon instinct a toujours raison, et là en l'occurrence, il me dit qu'Emmett a le béguin."

Bella médita quelques secondes, incapable de croire un seul mot de ce que son amie lui disait.

- "Mais enfin, c'est incroyable. Comment ce serait possible ?" Alice haussa les épaules.

- "Là-dessus, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais il y a une question plus importante à se poser." Souleva-t-elle. Bella hocha la tête, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- "Qui cela peut bien être…" Murmura-t-elle. Alice sourit.

- "Il va falloir le découvrir, et vite."

- "On pourrait peut être demander de l'aide à Edward. Après tout, il est inspecteur." _(N/Angh : A la brigade des mœurs ?! Mdr !)_

Alice secoua la tête.

- "Hors de question, il est pote avec Emmett. Si ça se trouve il est déjà au courant de tout." Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Quoi ? Arrête, c'est impossible. Il m'en aurait parlé sinon."

- "Pas si Emmett lui a demandé de ne rien dire." Contra Alice.

- "C'est n'importe quoi !" S'emporta Bella.

- "Alors quoi ? Tu as peur que ton petit ami te cache des choses ?" Provoqua Alice avec amusement.

- "Pas du tout." Assura Bella. "Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi mon frère voudrait en faire un secret d'État ?"

- "J'en sais rien. Il n'a peut être pas envie qu'on sache qu'il est devenu une « femmelette » comme il dit." Bella secoua la tête incrédule.

- "Moi je pense qu'on est en train de se monter le bourrichon pour rien. Et puis même si tu avais raison, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, hein ?"

- "Oh allez Bella ! Ça ne te dit pas de connaître l'identité de celle qui a fait craquer le cœur du mec le plus insensible de la Planète ?" Demanda Alice en soulevant un sourcil.

Bella soupira. Bien sûr que si, cela la démangeait. Si sa meilleure amie avait raison, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, ce serait un véritable exploit. Alors oui, Bella avait vraiment envie de connaître l'identité de la fille dont son frère serait amoureux. À supposer qu'elle existe.

- "D'accord, peut être que ça me plairait." Consentit-elle à avouer. "Mais je n'ai pas envie de forcer le destin. Si jamais tu dis vrai, alors il nous la présentera quand il sera prêt."

Alice maugréa.

- "Comme tu voudras. Bon et sinon, comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ?" Changea-t-elle de sujet. Aussitôt, Bella repensa à la nuit dernière et un énorme sourire dévoilant sa dentition fit son apparition sur son visage.

- "C'était incroyable…" Rêvassa-t-elle. Alice secoua la tête amusée.

- "Donc j'en conclus que la rencontre avec Papa et Maman Cullen s'est bien passée ?" Bella retomba sur Terre et tourna la tête vers elle.

- "Ça ? Oh non, c'était catastrophique." Déclara-t-elle. Alice cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

- "Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi t'as un sourire de clown sur le visage alors ?" Pointa-t-elle.

- "Parce qu'une fois qu'on s'est retrouvé tous les deux chez lui, là c'était magique." Sourit-elle. Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- "D'accord. C'est super, je suis vraiment ravie pour toi. Mais est-ce que maintenant, on pourrait revenir à ce qui est vraiment intéressant ?" Pressa Alice. _(N/Sam: hum hum *tousse* jalouse *tousse*) _

- "Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je souriais, pas ce qu'il s'était passé là bas."

-" Et bien maintenant, je te le demande. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le sourire de Bella s'estompa et elle eut un air maussade sur le visage.

- "Toi et Edward aviez raison. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée."

- "Ils ont été méchants ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Plus ou moins." Répondit Bella. "Je dirais plutôt exécrables. Surtout les parents. Ils ont été immondes." Elle secoua la tête de tristesse en y repensant. "C'est dingue. Ça faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas revu leur fils, et ils l'ont accueillis avec tellement de froideur… Comment peut-on se comporter ainsi ?"

- "J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas restés longtemps." Conclut Alice. Bella omit de lui dire qu'ils étaient restés plus de temps que nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails.

- "Non, on est parti assez rapidement. On a parlé avec deux de ses amis mais c'est tout."

- "Je vois…" Murmura-t-elle songeuse. "Dis… Je me demandais…" Elle hésita. "Est- ce que J…"

- "Oui, il était là." La coupa Bella, sachant très bien ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander.

- "Oh." Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. "Il ne vous a pas trop embêté au moins ?"

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Non, ça allait. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?" Demanda Bella incertaine. Alice se rebiffa.

- "Pour rien du tout. C'est juste que la dernière fois, Emmett a failli risqué d'aller en prison parce que votre dernière entrevue s'était mal passée."

- "N'essaie pas de me mener en bateau." Tempéra Bella. "Tu n'as toujours pas digéré ce qui s'est produit le mois dernier."

- "Bien sûr que si, je l'ai oublié." Contra-t-elle.

- "Alors pourquoi tu fais une fixation sur lui ?" Argua-t-elle. "Pourquoi la semaine dernière, tu as perdu tous tes moyens devant tout le monde, quand t'as su que je lui avais parlé ?"

- "Je n'ai pas perdu mes moyens, je ne me sentais pas bien alors j'ai préféré quitter la table."

- "Tu sais que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis ?"

Alice inspira profondément dans le but de se calmer. Elle prit une grande respiration et parla posément.

- "Peut-être que t'as raison. Peut-être que je n'ai toujours pas digéré l'humiliation gratuite qu'il m'a fait subir." Bella soupira._ (N/Sam: mitho!)_

- "C'était il y a des semaines, Alice. Comment cela peut-il t'atteindre à ce point là ? S'il s'était s'agit d'un autre cas de figure, de quelqu'un d'autre, tu serais passée outre une heure après. Là, tu restes bloquée. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce Jasper a de si particulier ?"

- "Rien du tout." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. "Je ne l'aime pas, il me fait peur."

- "Peur ?" S'étonna Bella.

- "Oui, peur." Confirma-t-elle. "Que quelqu'un ait eu autant d'impact sur moi me fait peur. J'aurais préféré ne jamais le rencontrer."  
Bella la regarda désolée.

- "Je comprends. Écoute, si ça peut… t'aider… Sache qu'il n'a pas toujours été un mauvais type." Alice fronça les sourcils.

- "Comment ça ?"

- "Edward m'a raconté qu'avant, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et tu sais, même si en apparence les gens changent, dans le fond ils restent les mêmes."

- "Et en quoi savoir ça pourrait m'aider ?" Demanda Alice.

- "Je n'en sais rien. Je me disais que ça te plairait peut être de savoir qu'il n'est pas aussi abominable qu'il en a l'air."

Alice lui sourit amicalement.

- "Merci Bella. Ça ne m'aide pas du tout mais c'est l'intention qui compte." Bella lui rendit son sourire.

- "Pas de quoi. Dis, ça te dirait qu'on sorte tous les quatre à Port Angeles ?" Proposa-t-elle.

- "Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est Noël." S'enthousiasma Alice.

- "Génial. Prépare-toi, je vais les chercher."

- "Attends Bella !" Appela Alice alors qu'elle était en train de quitter la cuisine.

- "Oui ?" Demanda Bella en se retournant.

- "J'espère que t'as ta robe sur toi, parce que je vais en avoir besoin."

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne raconte à Alice un seul mot sur ce qui s'est passé.

- "Et bien à vrai dire… Je l'ai oublié chez lui." Dit-elle embarrassée, espérant avoir menti à la perfection. "Il m'a trouvé ces vêtements et du coup, je l'ai complètement oublié. Je suis vraiment désolée."

- "Oh." Fit-elle déçue. "Mais elle va bien au moins ?"

- "Elle se porte comme un charme." Mentit Bella avec un sourire crispé sur le visage.

- "Cool." Sourit Alice. "Tu penseras à me l'amener au plus vite, parce que j'ai besoin du model pour la reproduire. Je vais la faire en vert, en rouge, en noir, en violet, en doré… Ça va être prodigieux." Dit-elle avec enthousiasme en applaudissant.

- "Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Excuse-moi mais je vais les chercher." Déclara Bella qui sortit rapidement de la cuisine, voulant masquer son trouble.

……………

- "Comment a-t-elle eu ton numéro ?" Demanda Edward. Emmett haussa les épaules.

- "Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas pensé à le lui demander." Répondit ce dernier penaud.

- "En même temps, elle a très bien pu le rechercher dans l'annuaire ou le demander à quelqu'un." Déduit-il.

- "Si tu l'avais vu Ed. Elle était complètement tétanisée et bouleversée." Edward regarda Emmett qui arborait un visage vraiment inquiet. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

- "Ça complique les choses." Déclara-t-il.

- "Je ne te le fais pas dire." Approuva Emmett.

- "Il y a cependant une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé toi ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé Black ? D'ailleurs pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas ensemble, un soir de Noël ?"

- "C'est ce qui me tue le cerveau depuis hier soir, figure-toi. Toutes ces questions, je me les pose sans arrêt. Et je ne trouve aucune réponse à cela."

- "Ça non plus, tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander ?" Accusa Edward avec un soudain énervement. Toute cette situation lui tapait sur le système.

- "Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Quand elle m'a appelé et qu'elle m'a supplié de venir la voix en pleurs, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'appelait pas Black. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a sorti ? Elle m'a dit que j'étais la seule personne à qui elle pouvait demander ça."

Edward fit mine de réfléchir.

- "Il semblerait que mon hypothèse du faux couple s'avère être juste." Emmett hocha la tête pour approuver.

- "Tu sais, quand j'étais au téléphone avec elle, je me suis vraiment montré dur et froid. Mais quand je l'ai entendu pleurer, j'ai perdu tous mes moyens. Bordel, je te jure que je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiet de toute ma vie."

Edward soupira d'exaspération face à un tel merdier.

- "Tu t'es foutu dans une sacrée merde."

- "Je sais." Dit-il amère. "Mais je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. Je suis trop impliqué, elle a besoin de moi."

- "Elle t'a appelé une fois. Qui te dit qu'elle le refera ?" Demanda-t-il douteux.

- "Je le sais." Insista-t-il. "Je crois qu'elle a confiance en moi. Et peut être qu'elle finira par se confier à moi, à propose de ses vraies relations avec Black."

Edward médita quelques secondes, avant de le mettre en garde.

- "Fais attention Emmett. T'es en train de prendre une direction vraiment dangereuse."

- "Mais pas mauvaise." Contra-t-il sûr de lui.

Edward ne répondit pas, car dans le fond, il était d'accord avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, ni lui conseiller de choisir la voie qu'il venait de prendre, car dans tous les cas, il se rangeait du côté de Bella. Et ça, Emmett le savait parfaitement. Voilà pourquoi il ne demandait pas à Edward d'approuver ses choix.

Rien qu'en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Bella en apprenant toute cette mascarade, Edward se sentit tout d'un coup remonté contre Emmett et son sang ne fit qu'un tour…

…………

Bella marchait dans le couloir et s'approchait de la chambre de son frère. Elle allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son amoureux s'élever.

- "Et Bella ? T'as pensé à ce qu'elle dirait si elle l'apprenait ?"

- "Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, inutile de te répéter." Belle fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

- "Peut être que je ne suis pas en désaccord avec toi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu agis avec égoïsme."

- "Merde, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me sens coupable. Mais mets-toi à ma place, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ?"

Bella entendit un silence. Edward devait être en train de réfléchir.

- "Probablement la même chose." Murmura-t-il après un bon moment. Il l'avait dit tellement doucement que c'est à peine si Bella avait réussi à l'entendre. "Mais je trouve quand même que tu fonces tout droit la tête baissée vers les problèmes. Et le jour où Bella le saura, parce que ça finira par arriver et tu le sais autant que moi, tu t'en mordras les doigts."

- "Ne lui dis pas, s'il te pl…"

- "Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui dirai rien. Mais je n'approuve pas le fait que tu ne veuilles pas lui dire la vérité sur le fait que tu…"

Il s'arrêta instantanément lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant de l'extérieur de la chambre. Sans prendre garde, Bella s'était trop penchée et avait failli trébucher contre la porte. Elle s'incendia mentalement des pires insultes pour sa maladresse légendaire. Si seulement elle avait pu entendre jusqu'au bout…

- "Il y a quelqu'un ?" Appela la voix d'Emmett avec prudence. Bella soupira silencieusement, rageuse, avant de se décider à faire son apparition dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte avec timidité, les deux hommes la dévisagèrent.

- "Bella ?" S'étonna Edward avec réserve.

- "Euh… Salut." Dit-elle sur un ton mal assuré.

- "Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?" Interrogea Emmett avec crainte. Elle décida de jouer la carte du mensonge. Après tout, ils le faisaient bien, eux.

- "En fait, je viens juste de monter pour vous dire qu'Alice et moi, on a envie d'aller à Port Angeles aujourd'hui et sans le faire exprès, j'ai trébuché et j'ai dû me rattraper avec la poignée. Quelle maladroite." Edward secoua la tête amusé tandis qu'Emmett soupirait.

- "T'as toujours eu deux pieds gauches, c'est bien connu." Répondit ce dernier hilare, en tentant de dissimuler son soulagement. Elle s'efforça de sourire.

- "Ouais… Bon alors vous venez avec nous ?"

- "Évidemment." Lui répondit son frère. "On ne sait jamais sur qui vous pouvez tomber." Dit-il sur un ton soudainement protecteur, faisant allusion à Jasper Withlock. Il ne la laissa pas répondre car il sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre Alice, alors que Bella se retrouvait face à Edward.

- "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" S'enquit-elle. Il lui sourit.

- "Oui pourquoi cette question ?" Elle haussa les épaules.

- "Bah, vous aviez l'air tendus quand je suis entrée alors…" Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de le regarder. Connaissant son pouvoir d'observation, il aurait su instantanément qu'elle ne venait pas tout juste d'arriver.

- "Tout va très bien, Bella. Tu te fais des idées." La rassura-t-il en s'apprêtant à franchir la porte.

- "Edward ?" L'appela-t-elle. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'elle avec curiosité. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler. "Emmett et toi vous êtes assez proches, ces temps-ci…"

- "Et alors ?" Demanda-t-il amusé.

- "Est-ce qu'il va bien en ce moment ? Parce que depuis un certain temps on a remarqué…"

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Bella." La coupa-t-il. "Il va très bien. C'est un grand garçon."

- "D'accord." Consentit-elle. "Mais s'il te parle de quelque chose qui est en rapport avec moi… Tu m'en parleras ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

À ce moment là, Edward comprit qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre une partie de leur conversation. Le problème, c'était qu'il ignorait quoi. Et il avait un engagement envers Emmett, donc il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- "Oui, évidemment." Répondit-il avec un sourire sincère. Ça lui coûtait terriblement de faire ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. "Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ?"

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception et lui fit un maigre sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa chastement avant de se reculer.

- "Oui, allons-y."

Il la prit par les épaules et ils rejoignirent les deux autres.

Bella tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout d'abord, Emmett se trouvait dans une situation difficile dont elle ne devait surtout pas être mise au courant. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait les mettre en conflit. L'hypothèse d'Alice sur le fait qu'il était amoureux était complètement écartée. Pour une fois, sa meilleure amie s'est trompée. Elle trouvait cela plutôt dommage, car elle aurait bien aimé qu'Emmett tombe enfin amoureux d'une femme.

De plus, Edward aurait apparemment fait la même chose, s'il s'était trouvé à sa place. Donc cela voudrait dire que ce que faisait Emmett n'était pas mal, au contraire. Mais alors si ce qu'il faisait était bien, pourquoi cela ne lui plairait-il pas à elle ? Pourquoi désapprouverait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que son frère se sentait coupable ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts, le jour où elle saurait tout ce qu'il cache ?

Tout était complètement flou dans son esprit. Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus était que finalement, Alice avait raison. Son petit ami était au courant de tout et il le lui cachait. Elle comprenait que son frère veuille se confier à lui, et elle en était vraiment heureuse d'ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui la concernait, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il refusait de lui en parler.

Elle se sentit mal. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les choses étaient en train de tourner. Il venait de lui mentir.

« _S'il te parle de quelque chose qui est en rapport avec moi… Tu m'en parleras ?_ »

« _Oui, évidemment…_ »

Elle secoua la tête légèrement, en proie à de la déception.

_Tu parles…  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Les jours avaient défilé rapidement, à une vitesse plutôt hallucinante. Les vacances de Noël étaient désormais terminées et Bella reprenait les cours. Enfin, elle reprenait le travail qui consistait à donner des cours à des lycéens. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'Edward lui cachait des choses concernant son propre frère. Et elle n'arrivait pas non plus à digérer le fait que son frère avait des problèmes et qu'il refusait de lui en parler, sous peur de représailles. Elle s'inquiétait drôlement pour lui. Mais elle était tout de même énervée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour lui en parler. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour qu'il puisse penser qu'elle ne méritait pas de savoir ?

Elle avait tenté tant bien que mal d'oublier ça et de passer à autre chose, mais c'était impossible. Elle essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était devant Edward, et parfois – souvent même – elle y parvenait. Elle arrivait aisément à oublier qu'il lui mentait. De toute façon, elle l'aimait trop pour lui en tenir rigueur.

Cependant il arrivait que pendant une seconde, elle le regarde d'un mauvais œil. Mais dès qu'il posait les yeux sur elle ou qu'il lui souriait, elle oubliait sa rancœur et ses pensées sombres et fondait.

_Trop faible…_

C'est vrai. Faible, elle l'était. Mais au moins elle était heureuse. Car en dépit de tout ça, elle passait tout son temps avec lui, profitant un maximum de ses vacances avant que celles-ci ne s'achèvent et qu'ils devraient reprendre le cours de leur vie. Elle passait la quasi-totalité de ses nuits dans son appart, profitant pour la première fois de sa vie de la liberté, sans avoir son frère sur le dos, ni son père casanier, ni même sa meilleure amie folle à lier. Edward avait rendu la robe à Bella assez rapidement et elle était comme neuve. Alice ne saurait jamais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Elle lui avait demandé comment il avait fait pour la rafistoler aussi parfaitement et il lui avait répondu la même chose que la première fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé : « J'ai le bras long. »

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et décidé d'abandonner.

La collection d'Alice avait largement évolué. Elle avait créé une panoplie de vêtements incroyables. Bella avait dû servir de mannequin à son plus grand malheur et désespoir. Emmett et Charlie s'étaient esclaffés à plusieurs reprises en l'entendant se plaindre, pendant que son amie rouspétait de sa mauvaise volonté. Au final, dès qu'Alice avait le dos tourné, Bella en profitait pour détaler et aller se planquer chez Edward. Ce qui en somme, ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Résultat, elle vivait presque chez lui, de peur de croiser sa meilleure amie et de subir à nouveau une torture effroyable. Et ce qui la rendait heureuse, était qu'elle adorait ça. Elle vivait les meilleurs moments de sa vie quand ils étaient ensemble. Les nuits qu'elle passait dans son lit étaient les plus belles. Lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à revenir à la maison, la veille de la reprise du travail, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi triste. Comme si elle se séparait de son propre cœur. Cela était dû au fait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant le lendemain et sans lui, elle était vide, elle se sentait perdue.

Comment pouvait-on éprouver un tel sentiment de dépendance pour la présence d'une personne ? Comment cette personne pouvait-elle vous manquer instantanément après l'avoir quittée, au point d'avoir l'impression que votre cœur était à l'agonie ?

Toutes ces questions, elle se les posait sans cesse, sans jamais trouver de réponse valable. Pour elle, cela faisait partie du mystère Edward.

Belle était en train de compter. Elle comptait les minutes – ou plutôt les secondes – avant que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours ne retentisse. Elle n'attendait que ça car elle savait très bien que dès qu'elle aurait terminé, elle s'empresserait de se ruer au poste de police pour voir son chéri qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tôt le matin.

_Mon Dieu, quelle épreuve ! Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?_

Dieu merci, la sonnerie se fit enfin entendre et tous les élèves ainsi que Bella soupirèrent de soulagement.

- "Avant que vous ne sortiez." Informa Bella tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. "Je vous donne une dissertation à faire pour la semaine prochaine sur les Hauts de Hurlevent." Des râlements se firent entendre dans toute la salle de classe. "C'est pas la peine de râler. Vous me ferez cette dissertation, un point c'est tout." Déclara-t-elle avec aplomb.

- "Quel est le sujet ?" Demanda une fille que Bella affectionnait particulièrement car elle lui rappelait elle, quand elle avait son âge.

- "Sujet très intéressant." Répondit-elle. "Heathcliff, victime ou bourreau ? Et pensez à détailler et argumenter."

Les lycéens après maintes successions de plaintes, sortirent en rogne de la salle, sous les yeux amusés de Bella.

Elle s'empressa elle aussi à ranger ses affaires. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la classe, mais se stoppa face à la personne qui venait d'arriver. La surprise pouvait se lire aisément sur son visage.

Face à elle, se trouvait Esmée Cullen.

Bella ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. La femme était habillée en tailleur classe, la coupe de cheveux était soignée impeccablement et elle affichait un visage impassible, dénué de toute trace d'émotion. Impossible donc de déterminer si son humeur était sympathique ou massacrante.

Elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et lui adressa la parole.

- "Madame Cullen." Salua-t-elle avec réserve. La femme la gratifia d'un simple hochement de tête, puis regarda autour d'elle.

- "C'est ici que vous travaillez ?" Demanda-t-elle, sans éprouver le moindre intérêt. Belle hocha la tête en tâchant de retenir le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour elle.

- "Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton pressé. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de tourner autour du pot. Cette femme l'empêchait d'aller retrouver l'homme de sa vie alors à cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'envoyer valser contre un mur.

Esmée la contourna et entra dans la classe. Bella décida qu'il valait mieux garder cette discussion privée donc elle alla refermer la porte. Esmée lui tournait le dos.

- "Vous savez," Commença-t-elle avec une voix dénuée d'affection. "J'ai vraiment été étonnée quand nous avons appris qu'Edward se trouvait ici. Nous ne pensions pas le revoir un jour."

- "Pourtant quand vous l'avez revu, il n'avait pas l'air de vous avoir manqué." Répliqua Bella sèchement.

- "Je n'ai pas dit qu'il nous avait manqué. Juste que nous étions étonnés de sa présence."

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit en grand sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'étonnement. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que cette dame venait de dire.

- "Comment… Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ?" S'indigna-t-elle.

- "Oh, je vous en prie." Soupira Esmée. "Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que mon mari et moi avons le temps pour nous embarrasser de futilités comme les sentiments qu'on éprouve. De nos jours il faut savoir être réaliste et intransigeant."

Bella secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Pourtant vous êtes revenus à Forks pour lui, non ? Ça signifie forcément qu'il représente quelque chose à vos yeux."

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

- "Que dites-vous ? Vous… Vous croyez que…" Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire cynique et méprisable qui hérissa les poils de bras de Bella. "Ma chère enfant, nous ne sommes pas du tout revenus à Forks parce qu'Edward était ici. Nous l'ignorions complètement. Nous étions déjà installés lorsque nous l'avons su."

Bella était sidérée. Elle avait eu faux sur toute la ligne.

- "Alors… Vous n'êtes pas revenus pour lui ? Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de vous excuser ni de vous faire pardonner ?"

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

- "Bien sûr que non. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. C'est lui qui devrait avoir honte de son comportement."

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête, atterrée.

- "Dans ce cas, si vous n'en avez rien à faire de votre fils, qu'est-ce que vous fichez à Forks ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- "Carlisle est ici pour une grosse affaire. C'est la raison de notre présence."

- "Vous trouvez que vous n'avez pas assez d'argent comme ça ? Vous avez encore besoin de vous enrichir ?" Répliqua-t-elle dégoûtée. Esmée lui fit un sourire hautain.

- "Tu vois, la grande différence entre toi et nous Isabella, c'est que toi, tu ne veux jamais plus que ce que tu as déjà, tandis que nous, nous voulons toujours plus."

Bella resta indécise. Cette femme venait de la tutoyer sans s'en rendre compte et elle ne savait pas comment l'interpréter.

- "Et vous trouvez que c'est une qualité ?" Demanda-t-elle choquée.

- "Tu ne comprends pas." Lui répondit-elle. "Nous, nous aimons nous surpasser. Nous allons au-delà de nos limites. Toi tu restes au même niveau, sans jamais désirer aller plus loin. Tu te contentes de ce que tu as au lieu de chercher à te dépasser."

Bella la regarda avec déploration. D'un côté, Esmée avait raison. Elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait sans demander plus car pour elle, avoir Edward était déjà au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait autre chose.

- "Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de vouloir toujours plus, si c'est pour oublier d'être heureux." Rétorqua-t-elle acide. Esmée soupira.

- "Le bonheur n'est qu'une façade, il ne dure pas, il est éphémère. Il part et il revient. On ne peut pas vivre en fonction de quelque chose d'aussi instable que le bonheur."

- "Au contraire. C'est pour mieux l'apprécier quand il revient." Dit-elle froidement.

- "Croyez-vous que je ne suis pas heureuse, Isabella ?" Demanda Esmée avec un sourire agaçant.

- "Je n'en sais rien, à vous de me dire si vous l'êtes ou non." Trancha-t-elle avec le visage impassible, en notant qu'elle avait repris la forme de vouvoiement. Esmée la regarda avec une hypocrisie sans feinte.

- "Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question." Bella commença à s'impatienter.

- "Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?" Demanda-t-elle à bout de nerfs. "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?"

Esmée la regarda avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

- "J'étais simplement passée pour vous prévenir, que bien que nous ne sommes pas venus dans cet endroit pittoresque pour notre fils, maintenant que nous l'avons retrouvé, nous comptons bien le récupérer."

Bella blêmit. Tout ça n'augurait rien de bon.

- "Pourquoi ? S'il ne compte pas pour vous ?"

- "Il faut savoir assurer ses arrières. Lorsque Carlisle devra passer la main, il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un prêt à la recevoir. Nous avions un chemin tout tracé pour lui. Un chemin qu'il aurait dû respecter. Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu la tête." Bella ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, ne pouvant supporter ce qu'elle entendait. _(N/Sam: qu'on la bâillonne, qu'on la brule!!!)_

- "Vous ne pouvez pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas !" S'emporta-t-elle.

- "Dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on a envie de faire, Isabella. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour sauvegarder l'avenir de notre héritage."

- "Vous vous rendez compte à quel point ce que vous dites est ridicule ?" Demanda-t-elle consternée et effarée.

- "Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores tout !" Répliqua-t-elle tranchante.

- "Mais enfin pourquoi ne pas le laisser tranquille ?" Riposta-t-elle. "Vous l'avez fait pendant plus de quatre ans. Vous pouvez bien continuer, non ?"

- "Nous pensions qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Mais maintenant que nous savons que nous pouvons encore le faire suivre le chemin que nous avons tracé pour lui, nous n'allons pas hésiter ni perdre une minute. Et la première chose que nous allons faire, c'est de te faire disparaitre du paysage."

Bella manqua de tomber à la renverse. Cette situation était complètement démente. Son visage était blanc, tellement elle était liquéfiée.

- "Vous voulez qu'il me quitte, c'est bien ça ?" Demanda-t-elle en refoulant la panique et la peur qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Elle savait qu'il existait des tas de situations où les gendres et les beaux-parents se haïssaient. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle vivrait ça un jour. En tout cas pas de façon aussi extrême.

- "Vous n'êtes qu'une passade." Déclara Esmée avec assurance. "Il fait exprès de s'enticher d'une dépravée pour nous énerver." _(N/Angh : La sal*** !)_

Le coup partit tout seul. Sans que Bella ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, elle venait de la gifler. Elle avait giflé la mère de son petit ami.

_Dans le genre douée, t'es vraiment inclassable…_

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, stupéfiée et accablée de son geste, tandis qu'Esmée la regardait atterrée et choquée.

- "Euh… je… je suis…"

- "Inutile." Coupa Esmée en se massant la joue. "Je n'attends aucune excuse de votre part."

- "Je vous en prie." Implora Bella. "Laissez-le tranquille. Si vous avez un tant soit peu d'amour pour lui, laissez-le vivre en paix."

- "Il ne s'agit pas d'amour mais de devoir. Et c'est justement parce que nous l'aimons que nous voulons empêcher qu'il ne gâche sa vie avec ce travail idiot qu'il fait, et des mauvaises personnes qu'il fréquente."

Bella secoua la tête en tentant de se contenir.

- "Il ne me quittera pas parce que vous l'avez décidé." Riposta-t-elle. "Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui ni sur les choix qu'il fait."

- "C'est faux, nous avons tous les droits." Contra Esmée avec certitude.

Bella soupira à la fois d'énervement, de crainte et d'appréhension. Elle était complètement déstabilisée. Puis sans crier garde, elle explosa, ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

- "C'est moi qui l'aie supplié de vous accorder une seconde chance ! Je lui ai ordonné de venir à Noël, parce que je pensais que vous vouliez vous racheter. Je croyais que vous aviez des remords et que vous vouliez vous faire pardonner parce que vous aviez changé. Il était sûr que je me trompais. Et il avait raison, j'avais entièrement tort. Vous êtes abominables."

- "Et bien je te remercie, Isabella. Grâce à toi et à tes précieux talents de persuasions, nous allons pouvoir reprendre la vie de notre fils en main. Dommage pour toi en revanche que tu ne sois pas de la partie."

Bella ne pouvait pas regarder le sourire méprisable de la femme monstrueuse qui était devant elle.

- "Sortez d'ici." Ordonna-t-elle glaciale, sans cacher la haine qu'elle éprouvait.

- "Avec plaisir." Répondit-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais au dernier moment, Bella se manifesta une nouvelle fois.

- "Edward vous méprise. Il n'acceptera jamais de revenir vers vous, encore moins de vous obéir. Et jamais il n'acceptera de me laisser tomber." Déclara-t-elle avec autant d'assurance qu'elle pouvait. Elle réfrénait tant bien que mal les énormes doutes qu'elle avait pour ne pas les faire transparaitre.

Esmée lui fit un sourire mystérieux qui lui déplut fortement.

- "Nous ne lui laissons pas le choix." Lâcha-t-elle, sous le regard abasourdi de Bella.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" Demanda-t-elle avec crainte. Esmée ne se départit pas de son sourire faux et étrange.

- "Au revoir, Isabella." Salua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- "Attendez !" Cria Bella alors qu'elle sortait. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Esmée ne se retournait pas et elle la suivit dehors. "Esmée !" Appela-t-elle tandis qu'elle continuait de s'éloigner dans les couloirs, sans jamais se retourner. "Madame Cullen !"

Elle ne se retourna toujours pas et bientôt, Esmée Cullen ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir._ (N/Sam: T'as fait fort!!! Dark Esmée est diabolique!!! Kill Esmée!!)__ (N/Alaiena: TUER ESMÉE... Argh)_

Bella restait immobile, paralysée. Les choses avaient vraiment pris une mauvaise tournure. Elle retourna dans la salle et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de se cogner la tête contre la porte et de la laisser reposer.

Ne pouvant supporter plus, elle ne se contint plus et laissa les larmes se répandre sur son visage.

* * *

**Merci infiniment à mes super copines qui ont commenté le chapitre: Samy, Sam, Mel, Anghjulina et**** Alaiena**

**Je dédie le lemon du début à Yoro_chan qui adore les câlins du matins (peut être autant que moi^^)  
**

**Toutes celles qui pensaient qu'Esmée avait l'air d'être gentille et de jouer un rôle, bah c'est loupé. Mais allez quoi! Une Dark Esmée c'est sympa non? Et puis c'est rare d'en voir de nos jours. C'est aussi courant qu'un Dark Emmett ou qu'une Dark Bella.**

**Bon alors vous vous en doutez peut être, mais le prochain chapitre ne sera pas très joyeux, du moins à mon goût...**

**Je me doute que le chiffre des reviews que je vais recevoir va grandement baisser et je n'y peux rien. Donc si vous pouviez cliquer sur le petit bouton vert qui ne demande que ça et de laisser une review histoire de me réchauffer le cœur et de faire plaisir à une auteur qui vous adore, ce serait super sympa. Et si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le au moins pour Sexy Cop Edward, il vous en sera très reconnaissant^^**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que j'ai officiellement crée mon premier blog (on se met à la technologie xD) dans lequel je regroupe toutes mes fictions. Le lien est sur mon profil.**

**Je vous embrasse fort et vous rappelle qu'en échange d'une review, un joli teaser apparait dans votre boite mail.**

**ROBisous**

**Pauline ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11: Fray and Hurt

**Salut à tous!**

Nous sommes vendredi et me voila pour vous embêter avec mes histoires... Désolée de poster tard mais j'ai vraiment été surbookée et je passe en coup de vent tellement j'ai beaucoup de boulot.

Je voudrais juste faire un petit aparté et me plaindre à propos de la chute de reviews que j'aie eu par rapport au dernier chapitre. J'ai horreur de me plaindre de ça car j'estime que ce n'est pas à moi de demander ce genre de choses seulement après une baisse de telle ampleur, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer sans m'exprimer.

Je ne parle pas d'une petite baisse, non. Je parle d'une chute de 60 reviews. Inutile de vous préciser à quel point ça m'a déprimé et que je me suis vraiment remise en question. Pourquoi une telle baisse? Peut être que mon chapitre était particulièrement raté je ne sais pas mais dans ce cas je préférerais que vous me le disiez en review plutôt que de rester silencieux. ça arrive de faire des mauvais chapitres mais si personne n'est là pour me le dire, je ne peux pas m'améliorer. D'autant plus que toutes les reviews que j'aie eu et que je remercie étaient toutes positives, excepté pour le personnage d'Esmée Cullen mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Donc vraiment je n'arrive pas à comprendre. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de me prendre une claque en pleine figure et le sentiment que j'aie ressenti ces derniers jours, je ne le souhaite à personne.

Heureusement que mes super copines ont été là pour me redonner le moral (caro30, Anghjulina, Alaiena, Fallone et Sam^^) Bisous les filles =D

Ce qui me choque un peu, c'est que je ne sois pas la seule à me plaindre et beaucoup de super auteurs doutent de leur talent à cause de ça. Je sais que parfois vous avez la flemme, que vous êtes pressés et que vous n'osez pas pour certains. Seulement il faut que vous compreniez que les reviews sont super importantes pour toutes celles qui écrivent. Ce n'est pas pour rien que beaucoup insistent pour ça. Les reviews sont le seul moyen qu'on a de savoir que ce qu'on fait est lu et qu'on ne fait pas tout ce travail pour rien. Une fiction ça prend du temps, beaucoup de temps même et on fait ça pour notre plaisir, mais aussi pour partager avec vous. Nous en somme tout ce qu'on demande, c'est que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage, que vous nous donniez vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises afin de voir ce que vous pensez, comment vous voyez les choses et surtout pour savoir que ce qu'on fait n'est pas ignoré.

Comme on le dit souvent, les reviews sont notre seul salaire et ça ne vous coûte pas grand chose de vous arrêter une seconde et de marquer un petit mot. Au moins ça permettrait aux auteurs qui manquent de confiances en eux et en leur travail d'arrêter de douter d'eux même et de gagner un peu de confiance en eux. Voilà pour mon petit coup de gueule, pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas déjà en train de lire le chapitre.

Je tiens tout de même à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé. Je les ai toutes lu avec bonheur et vous m'avez toutes fait extrêmement plaisir.

_**Merci aux anonymes:**_

**COCOTTE56: **Merci pour ta review^^ Je comprends que tu sois déçue par le comportement d'Esmée et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec les Cullen... Mais contente que ça te plaise quand même^^

**cynthia: **Apparemment tout le monde a bien aimé la conscience pas très sage de Bella lol Je crois que t'es pas la seule à pas aimer Dark Esmée... Pour le chantage, tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité... Merci pour ta review ;)

**juju:** Contente que le réveil t'ai plu^^ Je sais que ce n'était pas une critique pour le débat sur Bella qui pleure. Et c'est vrai qu'avec ce chapitre et celui-ci, ça avantage ton point de vue grandement. Mais je clame quand même haut et fort que Bella ne pleure dans aucun chapitre avant le 8. ^^ Contente que tu te régales de cette fic en tout cas. Bon appétit^^

**petitefilledusud:** Oui il va y avoir des péripéties. Tu sembles bien sûre qu'Edward va quitter Bella et son job pour sauver sa dulcinée. Mais en est-il vraiment capable? Je le dis et le répète: ROMANCE/HUMOUR pas de sad end xD Merci pour ta review.

**Lily-pixie:** Une secte tu dis?? Pourquoi pas. La secte des Dark Persos ça le ferait non? xD et Aro serait leur gourou lol. Contente que tu aies apprécié mon lemon. Pour Alice, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de coup de foudre. Pour le moment ce qu'elle ressent est assez vague mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il ne la laisse pas indifférente. Merci pour ta review^^

**PatiewSnow:** Yep, la guerre est bel et bien déclarée. Mais elle le sera encore plus dans les chapitres à venir hihihi La famille d'Edward peut aller très loin, tu as raison de ne pas vouloir y songer. Pour répondre à ta question, il se pourrait qu'un de ces quatre, Jasper passe du coté des gentils et aide Edward et Bella à s'en sortir... Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta review^^

**marion:** La réaction de Bella face au béguin d'Emmett sera plutôt explosive mais je n'en dis pas plus^^ Pour les propos d'Esmée, je pense qu'ils vont prendre plus de sens dans ce chapitre et surtout, dans le prochain. Merci pour ta review^^ ROBisous

**Angelik:** Merci miss pour ta review. Diaboliquement méchante la Esmée?? J'aime beaucoup cette expression. Bien trouvé! Pour l'affaire Rosalie, tu ne sauras pas tout maintenant car je vais favoriser la relation Bella/Edward dans les prochains chapitres. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal pas vrai? Oui j'avais compris que tu adorais ma fic mais j'adore te l'entendre dire lol. J'aime être rassurée^^ Gros bisous Popo

**Méli:** C'est la première fois que tu vois une Dark Esmée? Bah y a un début à tout. Tout le monde préfère les personnages quand ils sont gentils xD Mais ici ils seront méchants niark niark niark^^ T'as pas envie de lire le prochain chapitre? Bah je t'en pris, ferme la page lol. Moi aussi j'adore les happy end don't worry hihihi Oui Jasper est un vrai méchant, cependant il finira avec Alice car un jour (très très loin) il redeviendra gentil comme on l'aime lol. Merci pour ta review. Biz

**vanessa: **Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Esmée n'est pas la pire dans cette histoire lol. Même si elle est effectivement, bien pire que Tanya lol. Tu te trouves à ton bureau? Passe le bonjour à ton ugly boss de ma part xD Moi aussi je préfère Charlie habillé crois moi. Quoi que l'acteur Billy Burke est quand même sexy non? ok je sors... Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^**  
**

**lovecullenn: **Les filles sont ravies que tu adores leurs commentaires lol. Et tu as raison, il faut baillonner sa conscience mais pas trop quand même hein? lol Merci pour ta review^^**  
**

**LexyFox: **Salut la miss. Je voulais déjà te remercier infiniment pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissées. Personnellement je les ai toutes dévoré et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Séquestrer Edward tu dis?? O_o ce serait un peu glauque tu ne trouves pas?? mdr C'est vrai qu'Esmée est vraiment une pourriture. Sache que je poste un vendredi sur deux au cas où tu te le demandais. Encore merci pour tout. Biz Popo**  
**

**xoxo: **J'avoue que je me suis demandée où tu étais passée lol. Je comprends que tu détestes ma Esmée, personne ne l'aime mdr. C'est sûr que la relation Edward/Bella ne va plus être rose pour longtemps. La preuve dans ce chapitre. J'attends tes reviews hein! lol je rigole. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ;)**  
**

Un grand merci aux autres anonymes:** lydie, alicia, lydie **(une autre xD)**, flo1359, Bibounette01, mery lina, Caroline, lemon-fanfiction **(Salut les filles!)**, Vanessa 3, c&a, Analysa, lincece49,**** Soraya **et** Lilinéa**

**

* * *

  
**

Je tiens à faire une dédicace à mon coup de cœur du moment, ma copine **Edwardienne100** (alias Melissa) dont j'ai fait la connaissance il y a pas si longtemps et que j'estime beaucoup car c'est vraiment une fille en or. Ses fictions sont vraiment formidables et je vous encourage toutes à aller les lire pour celles qui ne la connaissent pas déjà xD

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture^^****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Fray and Hurt  
**

Voilà au moins une bonne trentaine de minutes que Bella était réfugiée dans sa salle de classe, assise contre la porte en laissant couler ses larmes. Elle détestait la situation actuelle. Esmée Cullen s'était révélée pire que monstrueuse. Comment une femme avec un visage aussi angélique pouvait être aussi détestable et odieuse ? Et le pire, était qu'elle adorait ça. _(N/Alaiena: Si c'est tout à fait possible)_

Bella se sentait complètement paumée et déstabilisée. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « _Nous ne lui laissons pas le choix_ » ?

Esmée n'avait pas voulu lui répondre lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question. Mais le sourire mystérieux qu'elle lui avait accordé lui avait donné la chair de poule. Il l'avait même complètement terrorisé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase sonnait comme une épée de Damoclès, comme un mauvais présage, comme un signe de mort…

Cela la tourmentait. Ne pas savoir de quoi les parents d'Edward étaient capables la mortifiait. Esmée avait dit qu'ils avaient tous les droits. Mais de quels droits parlait-elle ?

Apparemment, sa relation avec Edward ne serait pas aussi facile qu'elle l'espérait. Si les parents s'en mêlaient, alors les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus compliquées. Rien quel'expression qu'avait employée Esmée pour dire qu'ils voulaient l'évincer la rendait morte de peur. _( N/Samy: ba y a de quoi flipper quand même!!!) _Elle avait dit qu'ils feraient en sorte de la faire disparaître du paysage. En général, lorsque quelqu'un dit cela, cela signifie qu'il a l'intention de tuer la personne. Mais Bella refusait de croire un seul instant que les Cullen étaient capables d'une telle ignominie. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir l'intention de la tuer. Ils étaient des monstres, mais pas des assassins tout de même._ (N/Sam: Mdr, parano sur les bords, la Bella) (N/Samy: lol j'allais le dire )_

Et puis quand elle y pensait, ce n'était pas pour sa vie qu'elle avait peur. C'était pour lui. _(N/Alaiena: Rhoo c'est trop mignon)_

S'ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix que de la quitter et de revenir vers eux, alors quelles méthodes allaient-ils employer pour le faire plier ? Car même si elle, elle n'était pas très importante et qu'elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse la laisser tomber, elle était certaine qu'il ne retournerait vers eux sous aucun prétexte. Jamais il n'accepterait de les revoir, ni leur pardonner. Et elle était sûre que ses parents en avaient parfaitement conscience. Donc s'ils sont aussi sûrs d'eux, cela veut donc dire qu'ils prévoient quelque chose. Quelque chose de très grave.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir d'une quelconque manière. Elle se souvenait du moment où il les avait revu. Il avait essayé de paraître détaché et de faire comme si les remarques qu'ils se permettaient ne l'atteignaient pas. Mais elle avait remarqué la peine qu'il avait éprouvée, la déception de ne pas s'être trompé, d'avoir eu raison quant au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout changé. Rien que de se rappeler ce qu'Esmée avait dit, qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout revenus à Forks dans le but de le récupérer la rendait malade. Elle se sentait coupable. Horriblement coupable de lui avoir assuré le contraire alors qu'elle se trompait. Elle lui avait donné de faux espoirs, elle en avait conscience. Et elle ne savait pas du tout comment lui annoncer la nouvelle de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Comme pour la faire paniquer encore plus, son portable se mit à sonner et elle vit le nom d'Edward s'afficher. Elle prit soudain peur. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de cette confrontation. En réalité, elle ne pouvait même carrément pas le voir du tout. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle se sentait incapable de l'affronter, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler.

Cependant elle décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie et prononça un faible « Allô » tellement elle était bouleversée.

- "Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'attends au poste depuis que je sais que tu as terminé." Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était sensée allée le voir avant qu'Esmée Cullen ne vienne faire son numéro.

- "Oh, excuse-moi mais j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien." Mentit-elle d'une voix triste.

- "Ça va ? Tu as une voix étrange." S'enquit-il dans le combiné. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Rien qu'en lui disant "allô" et une seule petite phrase, il avait deviné qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, elle n'en avait pas le courage ni la force.

- "Euh… Oui oui, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée." Murmura-t-elle faiblarde.

- "Tu veux que je passe te voir ?" Demanda-t-il. _(N/Alaiena: Moi je veux bien) (N/Samy : moi aussi!!!!!)_

- "Non !" Cria-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. "Enfin je veux dire, je… J'ai envie d'être seule." Avoua-t-elle douloureusement. Dans un sens, c'était la vérité. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à tout ça. Dans un autre temps, elle cherchait un prétexte pour l'éviter.

Il y eut un long silence, puis un soupir avant qu'il ne se décide à répondre.

- "Je vois. On se voit demain alors."

- "Oui, c'est ça. On se voit demain." Répondit-elle rapidement, voulant mettre un terme à cette discussion au plus vite.

- "Je t'aime."

- "Moi aussi." Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à sangloter pour l'avoir repoussé. Elle n'aimait pas du tout faire cela, elle avait l'impression d'aller contre son cœur. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le voir. Il la connaissait, il saurait en même pas une seconde qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas remis de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter.

Elle se releva chancelante et déguerpit de cet endroit le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle roula jusque chez elle, l'inquiétude lui rongeant les côtes. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce que les Cullen allaient faire ? Qu'allait-elle dire à Edward une fois qu'elle le verrait ?

Toutes ses questions demeuraient sans réponse. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les mains de Bella tremblaient sur le volant. Elle était éprouvée et torturée. Elle se gara maladroitement avant de rentrer chez elle d'un pas mal assuré.

- "Emmett n'est pas là ?" Demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait qu'Alice.

- "Non, il a dit qu'il avait un truc urgent à faire. Il est probablement allé à la salle de sport." Répondit-elle en secouant les épaules. "Tu as pleuré ?" S'enquit-elle après avoir relevé les yeux sur son amie. Bella ouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant de la refermer et de se braquer.

- "Non, pas du tout."

- "Bien sûr que si ! Je le vois." Argumenta son amie. "Et puis comment ça se fait qu'Edward ne soit pas avec toi ?" Bella sentit ses larmes remonter.

- "Je suis fatiguée et j'ai préféré rentrer directement après le travail." Expliqua-t-elle.

- "Alors pourquoi tu rentres si tard ?" S'étonna Alice.

- "Alice." S'énerva Bella. "Arrête de poser des questions, tu commences à m'agacer." Alice fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "D'accord, excuse-moi." Fit-elle désœuvrée.

- "Ça te dérangerait de t'occuper du dîner ? Je suis vraiment épuisée et j'ai envie d'aller me coucher."

- "Quoi, déjà ?" S'exclama-t-elle. "Mais tu viens à peine de rentrer et il ne fait même pas encore nuit."

- "J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller dormir." Insista-t-elle. Alice la regarda indécise.

- "Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Bella hocha la tête avec assurance.

- "Parfaitement. Bonne nuit Alice." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers au pas de course. Alice analysa le temps par la fenêtre et secoua la tête d'incrédulité en voyant le jour qui n'était pas encore couché.

- "Ouais c'est ça. Bonne nuit." Murmura-t-elle ironiquement.

Ce soir là, Bella ne ferma pas l'œil de toute la nuit.

Non pas qu'elle était en forme, bien au contraire elle était exténuée. Mais tous ces nouveaux problèmes la perturbaient et l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle s'était retournée un nombre incalculable de fois dans son lit tellement elle n'arrivait pas à ôter tous ses soucis de la tête. De plus, l'absence d'Edward jouait beaucoup. Elle commençait à regretter amèrement la façon dont elle l'avait soigneusement évité au téléphone. Il l'avait rappelé durant la soirée pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais elle avait refusé de décrocher. Elle s'était simplement contentée d'écouter son message vocal.

Après l'avoir écouté plus d'une dizaine de fois sans jamais avoir osé le rappeler, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer. Encore.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait ce soudain rejet, cette soudaine peur de se retrouver face à lui. Et ce qui la tourmentait encore plus, était le fait que plus elle l'évitait, plus elle avait mal. Ça ne fait seulement qu'une journée et une nuit qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et déjà elle ressentait ce manque et ce vide dans son cœur et autour d'elle. Et ce qui accentuait cette douleur, était le sentiment que ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

Et elle avait parfaitement raison. Tout avait empiré le jour suivant.

Déjà, lorsque son réveil sonna, elle grogna du manque de sommeil dont elle avait été victime. Elle se leva à reculons, se prépara avec une vitesse d'escargot, et descendit dans la cuisine avec une tête épuisée par le manque de sommeil et les tourments qu'elle éprouvait.

- "T'en fais une tête. Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?" Demanda son frère sur un ton moqueur. Elle lui fit une grimace. "Oh, et en plus t'essaies de paraître méchante. Attention, voilà Bella le requin." Ironisa-t-il. _(N/Samy: Em toujours là pour la ramener lol !!!)_

- "La ferme, tu veux ?" Répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Emmett et Alice se regardèrent amusés.

- "C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas encore prête." Fit remarquer Alice. "D'habitude à cette heure là, t'es déjà en route pour le lycée dans le but de fricoter un peu avec ton amoureux."

Bella lâcha la tasse qu'elle tenait. Par bonheur elle ne se cassa pas. Elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'Edward serait sûrement là, à l'attendre devant le parking du lycée comme à son habitude. Elle se mit soudainement à paniquer.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as l'air toute tourneboulée." S'enquit Alice. Bella secoua la tête après avoir ramassé sa tasse.

- "Edward va être là." Dit-elle avec crainte.

- "Et alors ?" Demanda Emmett qui ne comprenait strictement rien, à l'instar d'Alice.

- "Oh merde." Gémit-elle. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

- "Bella, tout va bien ?"

- "Non, Alice. Ça ne va pas."

- "Pourquoi ?" Demanda Emmett. "Ton petit conte de fée ne va pas comme tu veux ?" Plaisanta-t-il._ (N/Sam: Qu'on le bâillonne!!!)_

Bella écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité.

- "Tu crois que ma vie est un conte de fée ?" Émit-elle avec une voix basse. Emmett fronça les sourcils. _(N/Alaiena: Emmett est suicidaire c'est clair)_

- "Bah avoue quand même que ta vie est plutôt pas mal pour l'instant. Il y en a ici qui ont des vrais problèmes." Répliqua-t-il. Bella s'emporta.

- "Ma vie n'est pas un conte de fée !" Hurla-t-elle en jetant la tasse par terre avec force, si bien qu'elle se cassa cette fois. Puis elle sortit de la cuisine énervée, laissant Alice et Emmett complètement pantois.

- "Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" S'inquiéta Emmett perdu. Alice secoua la tête, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

…………

Bella roulait en direction du lycée à la vitesse d'une limace. Elle faisait tout pour arriver le plus tard possible, espérant ainsi éviter toute conversation avec lui. Elle arriva sur le parking, quelques minutes avant le début des cours et se sentit soulagée. Au moins comme ça, elle aurait une bonne raison pour éviter de lui parler.

Elle se sentit aussi très mal. Imaginer l'éviter la blessait quelque part. Elle n'aimait pas devoir faire ça quand sa seule envie était de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle inspira en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Il était là, comme d'habitude, l'attendant avec les sourcils froncés. Il devait sans doute être étonné qu'elle ne soit pas venue plus tôt. Il est vrai que normalement, elle arrivait dix fois plus tôt que ça pour pouvoir passer autant de temps que possible avec lui. Là c'était différent. Elle avait tout fait pour retarder ce moment et le raccourcir au maximum.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la voiture de Bella, il se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle sortait.

- "Comment ça se fait que tu arrives à cette heure là ? D'habitude t'es toujours là avant moi." Demanda-t-il surpris._ (N/Alaiena: Encore raison. Bravo Eddy)_ Elle haussa les épaules.

- "J'ai eu une panne de réveil. Excuse-moi, faut que j'aille donner mes cours." Dit-elle en passant devant lui. Il la retint par le bras et la fit se retourner vers lui.

- "Bella." Commença-t-il avec sérieux. "Est-ce que par hasard, tu serais en train de m'éviter ?" Elle déglutit face à leur proximité et à son regard si intense.

Il était en train de lui faire tourner la tête et de lui faire perdre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle s'éloigne de lui si elle ne voulait pas succomber.

- "Pas du tout." Mentit-elle avec difficulté.

Pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, elle avait énormément de mal à lui mentir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cela, ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Pire que si elle devait mentir à quelqu'un d'autre.

- "Alors pourquoi tu fais en sorte de venir juste au moment où les cours commencent ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché hier quand je t'ai appelé ?"

- "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis fatiguée. Je me suis couchée tôt hier et ce matin, j'ai eu du mal à sortir du lit. Ça arrive à tout le monde." Affirma-t-elle avec aplomb. Edward la regarda avec inquiétude.

- "Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air plus reposée. Au contraire, tu as l'air encore plus épuisée." Bella dégagea son bras brusquement de sa prise et tenta d'arborer un visage ferme.

- "Je vais être en retard alors laisse tomber et va travailler."

- "Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça ?" Demanda-t-il sérieux. Elle s'emporta.

- "Tu m'énerves Edward. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, fiche-moi la paix !" Lâcha-t-elle.

Il la regarda étonné et blessé par sa réaction, tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de refouler la douleur et la peine qu'elle éprouvait en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle vit l'air d'incompréhension et d'énervement qu'il arborait et ça lui fendit le cœur.

- "Comme tu voudras." Rétorqua-t-il acide. "Lorsque tu te seras enfin décidée à me parler, fais-moi signe."

Il se détourna brusquement et s'en alla, la laissant plus mal en point que jamais. _(N/Sam: voila comment Dark Esmée gagne sans même avoir lâché les hostilités pffff) _

Elle voulut le rattraper, l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle essayait pourtant. Mais c'était comme si elle n'avait plus de cordes vocales. Sa voix lui manquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait énervé. Elle l'avait blessé et elle s'en voulait profondément. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait la façon dont elle venait de se comporter. Elle eut envie de s'effondrer et de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et coupa court à ses sombres pensées. Elle se dirigea tristement vers l'enceinte du lycée, quand sa seule envie fut de s'écrouler par terre en réalisant qu'elle venait peut être de perdre l'homme de sa vie.

La journée fut horriblement atroce. Pour une raison que Bella n'arrivait pas à identifier, les élèves – et surtout les filles – étaient extrêmement bavards. Ils étaient tous dissipés et n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter. Elle n'en fit pas réellement attention car son véritable problème, venait du fait qu'elle venait de rejeter l'homme qu'elle aime et que celui-ci est parti énervé. Le pire était d'ignorer comment elle allait pouvoir réparer ça, sachant qu'elle continuerait à l'éviter. Ce qui la rendait triste, voir accablée, était aussi le fait indéniable qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence. Cette distance qu'elle avait instaurée entre eux, commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Elle ne serait plus capable de rester loin de lui bien longtemps. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle luttait pour garder la tête froide. Angela le remarqua à midi mais ne se permit aucun commentaire.

Lorsque arriva la fin de la journée, elle resta assise dans sa voiture à se demander où elle devait aller. D'habitude, elle allait retrouver Edward au poste, et tout le monde savait Ô combien elle en avait envie. Pourtant après quelques minutes de réflexions et d'hésitations, elle se décida à rentrer chez elle en soupirant de mélancolie. Alice et Emmett la saluèrent avec une certaine réserve à cause de son humeur non chaleureuse du matin, mais elle ne répondit pas et alla s'enfermer directement dans sa chambre, prétextant la fatigue. Dans un sens, elle ne mentait pas puisqu'elle était épuisée, comme l'avait remarqué Edward. Et ça elle le devait à sa nuit blanche de la veille.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Elle ne passa pas tout son temps à se retourner dans son lit, au contraire elle n'avait bougé que très rarement. Mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne. Et la seule et unique raison qui avait fait qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à verser des larmes, était que pas une seule fois Edward ne lui avait téléphoné. _(N/Sam: tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi même!) _

...................

Le réveil ne fut pas très dur puisqu'elle avait gardé les yeux ouvert. Mais ils étaient comme vide. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi et elle commençait sérieusement à tomber de fatigue. Cela pouvait d'ailleurs se lire sur les traits de son visage car lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, Emmett et Alice le remarquèrent et commencèrent à vraiment se faire du souci pour elle. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Bella les avait regardés en leur montrant qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui parler. Charlie était déjà parti comme la veille. Depuis quelques jours, il partait plus tôt au travail. Et quand Bella s'en alla au sien, les deux autres compères se regardèrent avec inquiétude.

Elle arriva au lycée et ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de voir qu'Edward n'était pas là. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il ne venait pas lui dire bonjour le matin. Et cette constatation lui fit atrocement mal. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi déçue et triste de toute sa vie. Pourtant c'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Elle se sentit minable. Sa matinée fut complètement gâchée par ses innombrables pensées sombres. Si Edward n'était pas venu aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Elle avait tout gâché et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'était comportée comme cela, aussi fuyante. Lorsqu'elle pensa à la possibilité qu'Edward ne voudrait peut être plus d'elle, elle tremblait et se demandait si elle pourrait y survivre.

- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me regardent toutes avec un sourire ?" Demanda Bella à Angela, une fois installées à la cafétéria. Durant toute la matinée, Bella avait senti les sourires des élèves et ça avait eu le don de la rendre plus lamentable encore. Apparemment, tout le monde était heureux sauf elle.

- "Elles croient que vous avez rompu. Ou que vous êtes sur le point de le faire." Répondit Angela.

- "Pardon ?" S'exclama Bella outrée. "Mais c'est n'importe quoi !"

- "C'est parce qu'elles vous ont vu vous disputer sur le parking hier et depuis, elles ne parlent toutes que de ça. En plus, il n'est pas venu ce matin alors elles se font des films." Bella grogna de mécontentement.

- "Franchement, elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leurs journées que de déblatérer sur ma vie sentimentale ?"

- "Que veux-tu ? Ce sont des ados en quête de potins."

- "Oui et bien qu'elles se trouvent un autre pigeon parce que moi j'en ai par dessus la tête !" S'emporta-t-elle en se levant avec son plateau.

- "Bella, tout va bien ? T'as l'air un petit peu à cran." S'enquit Angela.

- "Parfait." Répondit-elle sèchement. "Si on me cherche, je suis dans ma classe." Déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois arrivée dans sa salle de classe, elle s'affala sur sa chaise et mit ses coudes sur son bureau en soupirant. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans son sac et le sortit. Apparemment elle avait un nouveau message. Elle appela sa boîte vocale et fut surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Edward.

« _Bella, c'est moi. Écoute… Je n'aime pas cette situation. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal mais j'aimerais bien que tu me le dises. Parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas du tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être parti comme ça la dernière fois, j'étais énervé et je n'aurais pas dû. Tu me manques, Bella. S'il te plaît, rappelle-moi._ »

Après avoir écouté ce message, elle n'eut pas le courage de l'effacer. Elle fondit en larmes, complètement honteuse. Elle aurait dû deviner qu'il se culpabiliserait et rejetterait la faute sur lui. C'était ce qui la rendait encore plus malheureuse.

- "Bella ?" Appela une voix douce devant la porte. Bella se retourna pour voir Angela qui la regardait avec une mine soucieuse sur le visage. Elle se sentit gênée.

- "Angie… J'ignorais que tu étais là." Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Angela s'approcha d'elle peinée.

- "Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as… Mais si jamais tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là." Bella lui fit un maigre sourire.

- "Merci." Renifla-t-elle. "Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Angela soupira.

- "Je sais que tu dis ça uniquement pour m'éconduire. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, je crois qu'il serait bien pour toi de te confier à quelqu'un. Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que tu gardes tout ça pour toi et à la longue, ça va finir par te ronger de l'intérieur et te détruire. Je ne te demande pas de m'en parler à moi. Seulement de le faire. Parles-en avec une personne en qui tu as confiance et avec qui tu te sentiras à l'aise. Ce n'est jamais bon de tout garder au fond de soi."

Bella hocha la tête, méditant.

- "Tu as raison. Je vais y réfléchir." Angela lui sourit.

- "Tes élèves vont bientôt arriver. Je te conseille de sécher tes larmes avant qu'ils n'arrivent." Bella s'essuya les yeux en reniflant.

- "Je te remercie."

- "Pas de souci." Sourit-elle avant de sortir de la classe.

Bella resta pensive quelques minutes à ce que son amie venait de lui conseiller. C'est vrai qu'elle allait de mal en pis. Et peut être que ça l'aiderait si elle pouvait se décharger de tous ses tourments. Peut être qu'elle a effectivement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait la comprendre et lui dire exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

Elle savait exactement de qui elle avait besoin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler de ça librement.

Elle farfouilla dans son manteau et en ressortit un papier avec un numéro inscrit dessus. Kate le lui avait donné avant de lui dire au revoir. Elle le composa et entendit plusieurs sonneries avant un "Allô" dont elle reconnut la voix indéniablement.

- "Allô Kate ? C'est Bella. Bella Swan… Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?"

……………

- "T'es déjà rentrée ?" S'étonna son frère en la voyant débarquer à la maison directement après son boulot.

- "Pas pour longtemps." Rétorqua-t-elle. "Je passe juste récupérer quelques affaires avant de repartir." Dit-elle en s'activant et en prenant des affaires qu'elle mettait dans son sac à mains.

- "Pourquoi? Tu vas où ?" S'enquit-il.

- "Je sors." Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Alice et Emmett se regardèrent incompréhensibles et étonnés.

- "Dans ce cas, passe le bonjour à Edward de ma part." Lui répondit son frère.

- "Ça risque d'être difficile, étant donné que je ne le vois pas." Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils.

- "Alors avec qui est-ce que tu sors ?" Bella se retourna froidement et excédée vers eux.

- "Je sors avec une amie. Ça vous va comme explication ou je dois vous faire un compte rendu détaillé ?"

- "Ça va, t'énerve pas." Lui dit Emmett. "T'es vraiment sur le qui-vive en ce moment…"

- "C'est qui ?" S'intéressa Alice.

- "Tu ne la connais pas." Répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir.

- "Bella, c'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-elle. Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Rien du tout, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

- "Parce que t'es de mauvaise humeur, tu passes ton temps enfermée dans ta chambre, tu nous évinces carrément de ta vie. Et apparemment, Edward aussi t'es en train de l'évincer de ta vie. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne vous a pas vu ensemble ?"

- "Trois jours." Répondit Bella. "Ce n'est pas si terrible, je ne vois pas en quoi tu en fais tout un drame."

- "Quand on sait de qui on parle, si, c'est terrible." Objecta Emmett. "D'habitude, vous ne pouvez pas vous décoller ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Alors trois jours entiers…"

- "C'était pendant les vacances, Emmett." Contra Bella. "Là, tu oublies le travail, le fait que je sois fatiguée et qu'il a beaucoup de boulot au poste."

- "Comment sais-tu qu'il est occupé puisque tu ne le vois pas ?" Demanda Alice en haussant un sourcil. Bella devint livide.

- "Je… Je parle avec lui au téléphone." Mentit-elle. Alice la regarda avec sarcasme.

- "Tu parles avec lui au téléphone ? Tiens donc, c'est bizarre. Alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il ait appelé Emmett tout à l'heure pour lui demander pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?"

Bella ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle regarda ailleurs, voulant éviter leurs regards inquisiteurs.

- "Je… Je vais bien, d'accord ? Alors laissez-moi tranquille." Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la maison.

- "Pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit ce qu'il t'arrive." Contra Emmett.

- "Tout va bien !" Cria-t-elle. "Tout va parfaitement bien. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je vis un véritable conte de fée." Rétorqua-t-elle méchamment en claquant la porte.

Emmett se tourna inquiet vers Alice.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

……………

Tandis qu'elle conduisait, elle tâchait de ne pas prêter attention à son portable qui sonnait sur le siège passager. De temps en temps, elle jetait des petits regards, hésitant à décrocher. Mais elle se ravisait. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait du mal. Et elle s'en faisait aussi. Énormément. Ne pas décrocher et l'éviter, c'était exactement la même chose que si elle piétinait son propre cœur. Elle agonisait. La distance qu'elle mettait entre eux était en train de la tuer. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas une métaphore. Comment pouvait-elle réagir de façon aussi excessive ?

Elle réagissait toujours excessivement, pour ce qui était d'Edward. Rien que le fait de penser son prénom lui faisait une énorme boule dans l'estomac. La façon dont elle lui avait parlé la veille, et comment il était parti… Elle avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar.

Une fois dans Port Angeles, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le resto où Kate l'attendait, en terrasse. La température était assez douce et le temps était plutôt sans nuage, pour une journée d'hiver dans l'État de Washington. Kate l'attendait avec son manteau à elle sur le dos. Elle avait apparemment commandé un café en l'attendant.

Lorsque Bella descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers elle, elle se leva et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- "Ravie de te revoir, Bella. Je commençais à me demander si je finirai par avoir de tes nouvelles un jour." Bella lui rendit un sourire mais il n'atteignit pas ses joues.

- "Oh, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû savoir que tu tenais à récupérer ton manteau plus tôt…"

- "Non, pas du tout." La coupa-t-elle. "Je parlais de te revoir toi, pas mon manteau. Tu peux le garder, j'en ai rien à faire." Sourit-elle. Le sourire de Bella réussit à s'agrandir. "Mais je suis vexée. N'y avait-il que la raison de vouloir me rendre mon manteau qui te donne envie de m'appeler ?"

- "Bien sûr que non." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. "Euh… Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?" S'enquit-elle en désignant la chaise en face d'elle. Kate se mit à rire.

- "Il vaudrait mieux si tu ne veux pas manger debout." Belle se sentit idiote.

- "Ouais, excuse-moi." Dit-elle en s'asseyant, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds. Kate fronça les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bella ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette." S'inquiéta son amie. Bella secoua la tête.

- "Rien, ça va je te promets." Tenta-t-elle vainement. Kate ne fut pas dupe.

- "Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais tu es une très mauvaise menteuse." Elle sourit légèrement.

- "On n'arrête pas de me le répéter."

Au même moment, le portable de Bella se remit à sonner et la boule qui martelait son ventre se reforma. Elle le prit dans les mains et lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Edward s'afficher, elle se retint de pleurer. Elle refusa l'appel et l'éteignit sèchement et maladroitement avant de le ranger dans son sac. Elle releva les yeux vers son amie et vit qu'elle la regardait avec inquiétude.

- "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas décroché ?" Questionna-t-elle.

- "Ça ne te regarde pas." Répondit-elle.

- "Edward est mon ami alors si, ça me regarde." Répliqua-t-elle. Belle fut décontenancée.

- "Comment sais-tu que c'était lui ?" Kate eut un semblant de sourire sur le visage avant de lui répondre.

- "Vu comment tes yeux se sont illuminés quand t'as regardé l'écran de ton téléphone, c'était facile à deviner. En revanche, c'est la douleur qui est apparue ensuite, que je trouve étonnante."

Bella baissa les yeux.

- "Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes…"

- "Bella, c'est en agissant comme ça que tu es en train de m'ennuyer."

Bella lui sourit redevable. Après tout, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait appelé, non ? Elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle.

- "D'accord." Consentit-elle. "Mais commandons d'abord parce que ça va être dur à digérer."

Et Bella s'évertua à lui raconter ses mésaventures avec la méchante Maman Cullen. Kate l'écoutait avec attention, sans jamais intervenir. Elle ne lui coupa la parole qu'à deux reprises. La première fut lorsque Bella lui apprit qu'Esmée lui avait dit qu'ils voulaient les séparer. La seconde fois fut lorsqu'elle lui parla de la gifle qu'elle lui avait collée.

Kate s'était exclamée et avait félicité Bella.

Ensuite, elle lui fit le récit de la façon dont elle évitait Edward depuis cet évènement. Elle lui raconta à quel point les trois derniers jours avaient été atroces, comment elle avait failli s'effondrer sur place lorsqu'il était parti brusquement, énervé, le nombre d'appels qu'elle avait déclinés, et son sentiment de honte et de mal être qu'elle éprouvait. Puis elle termina par la réelle peur qu'elle ressentait.

- "J'ai peur Kate. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont faire. Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieux quand elle a dit qu'ils ne lui laissaient pas le choix. On aurait dit une menace. J'ai peur de ce dont ils sont capables."

Kate la regarda avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis elle baissa ses yeux qui reflétaient de l'inquiétude.

- "J'aimerais te dire que tu as tort d'avoir peur, mais ce serait te mentir." _(N/Alaiena: L'art de réconforter quelqu'un)_

Bella commença à paniquer.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Kate la regarda indécise avant de se résoudre à parler.

- "Ils sont capables de tout, Bella. Surtout s'ils ont demandé conseil à Aro." Bella fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "Aro Volturi ? Pourquoi lui demanderaient-ils conseil pour ça ?"

- "Parce qu'ils ont vécu la même chose." Révéla-t-elle. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Comment ça ?" Kate rapprocha sa tête, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler un secret.

- "Il y a quelques années, on est tous parti en vacances au Brésil pour une affaire que nos parents étaient sur le point de conclure. Et là-bas, Jane est sortie avec un garçon qui s'appelait Nahuel."

- "Nahuel ? Plutôt bizarre comme prénom." Remarqua Bella. Kate rit légèrement.

- "Je ne te le ferais pas dire ! Enfin bref, tout le monde croyait que ce n'était qu'un amour de vacances, mais ils se sont vraiment rapprochés, bien plus que pour une simple amourette. Jane est devenue complètement folle amoureuse de lui et ils s'aimaient au point qu'il lui a carrément demandé sa main et qu'elle a dit oui."

- "Waouh... Effectivement, c'était vraiment sérieux." S'exclama-t-elle._ (N/Sam: j'aurais plutôt dit, Waouh!! Jane a un cœur?????)_

- "L'ennui, c'est que Nahuel n'était qu'un pauvre brésilien, vivant avec ses quatre sœurs. Leur père les laisse continuellement pour se faire des conquêtes et leur mère est morte après la naissance de la dernière sœur. Autant te dire qu'ils ne vivaient pas du tout avec de bons moyens."

- "Et les parents ont piqué une crise, j'imagine." Déduisit Bella. Kate hocha la tête.

- « Ils croyaient que ce n'était pas sérieux, donc ils ont laissé faire pour la laisser s'amuser. Mais quand ils ont appris qu'ils étaient fiancés, là ça a vraiment chauffé. Il paraît que Sulpicia est carrément tombée dans les pommes. Au fur et à mesure, les choses ont dégénéré. Aro était furieux, Jane s'est emportée en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et Sulpicia essayait de respirer convenablement. Au final, il lui a formellement interdit de revoir le jeune homme. Évidemment, Jane a protesté et a rétorqué que personne ne l'empêcherait de se marier avec lui. Aro l'a menacé et lui a dit qu'elle avait intérêt à faire ce qu'il lui demandait, si elle ne voulait pas que sa vie ne devienne un véritable enfer. Jane ne l'a pas cru et s'est sauvée chez Nahuel, pensant qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir aussi simplement. »

« Mais dès le lendemain, toutes ses cartes de crédits ont été refusées. Tous ses comptes étaient bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Puis ce fut le rejet dans tous les restaurants. Tous les patrons de n'importe quel resto refusaient de les servir. Ils ont continué en la faisant recaler de toutes les universités, même des plus basiques et lamentables. Mais ils ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Ils s'en sont également pris à Nahuel, ainsi qu'à sa famille. Il s'est fait viré de son travail de barman, et partout où il allait, on refusait de l'embaucher. Ses sœurs ont subi le même sort. Et ils ont également supprimé la bourse qu'il avait réussi à obtenir pour aller étudier aux États Unis. C'était une véritable tragédie pour tout le monde. La famille de Nahuel a vraiment été traînée dans la boue, ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Ils ne pouvaient plus aller nulle part. Même leur maison leur a été enlevée. Ils se sont retrouvés à la rue, sans le moindre sou. »

Bella était bouleversée par le récit que lui narrait son amie.

- "Et comment cela s'est-il terminé ?" Demanda-t-elle. Kate haussa les épaules.

- "Un matin, Jane est revenue à la maison et a dit qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec lui. L'histoire s'est arrêtée là. Elle a retrouvé l'usage de son argent et sa place dans les universités les plus prestigieuses. Elle a récupéré son confort et est redevenue la peste superficielle que tu connais."

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- "Mais enfin pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas continué à se battre par amour pour lui ?"

- "Nous l'ignorons tous. Certains pensent qu'elle est revenue parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour renoncer à ses biens et à sa vie aisée. D'autres pensent qu'elle a abandonné parce qu'elle l'aimait trop pour lui infliger tout ça, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa vie. Mais la vérité, c'est que personne ne saura jamais laquelle des deux raisons est la bonne. Jane n'en a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit et cette histoire n'a plus jamais été remise sur la table, ni évoquée."

- "Et Nahuel ? Il a retrouvé son travail et sa place pour aller étudier aux États Unis ?"

- "Non. Ils ont pu récupérer leur maison et leur vie a repris un cours normal. Mais il n'a jamais récupéré son boulot et il est resté au Brésil."

- "C'est injuste." Protesta-t-elle. "Si Jane l'a laissé tomber, ils auraient dû lui rendre tout ce qu'ils lui avaient pris."

- "Ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Il y a certaines choses qui sont irréparables. Et puis les Volturi ne font pas dans la clémence."

Bella secouait la tête avec déploration.

- "C'est monstrueux d'avoir fait subir un tel traitement à leur propre fille."

- "Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et je peux te dire que depuis ce jour-là, je ne regarde plus Jane Volturi de la même façon."

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit en train de parler de la même fille. Comment a-t-elle pu redevenir aussi hautaine et pourrie après tout ce qu'elle a traversé ?"

- "Je ne sais pas, Bella." Avoua Kate. "Elle a peut être fini par oublier."

- "Edward est au courant de cette histoire ?"

- "Bien sûr." Lui répondit Kate. "Il était encore là à cette époque."

- "Et comment connais-tu tout cela en détail ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

- "Sulpicia en parlait beaucoup à nos mères. Elle était tellement dévastée et désorientée qu'elle avait besoin de se confier, donc pour une fois, personne ne s'est préoccupé de sauver les apparences."

Elles restèrent toutes les deux pensives après cette sombre histoire.

- "J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas raconté ça pour me divertir." Devina-t-elle.

- "Tu n'as donc pas remarqué comme cette histoire est similaire à la vôtre, à toi et Edward ?"

Bella baissa les yeux, mortifiée.

- "C'est pour ça que tu as dit que les parents d'Edward étaient capables de tout s'ils s'en sont référés aux Volturi ?" Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- "J'ai peur pour vous, Bella. Si Esmée t'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, c'est que vraiment, ils ne vont pas lui laisser le choix."

- "Mais enfin ils n'ont pas le droit ! Il est adulte, ils n'ont aucun droit sur lui." Kate secoua la tête désolée.

- "C'est justement ça le problème. Elle a raison quand elle dit qu'ils ont tous les droits. Je suis désolée d'être réaliste et de te le dire, mais c'est la vérité. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils peuvent briser la vie de leur fils en un claquement de doigts. Et ils peuvent briser la tienne en une fraction de secondes."

Bella luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle était tétanisée.

- "Comment on va faire ?" Paniqua-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas devoir me battre contre eux, moi."

- "Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolée." Bella ferma les yeux, tandis que les larmes étaient sur le point de monter. "Regarde-moi, Bella." Ordonna Kate. Elle s'exécuta et vit que son amie la regardait affectueusement. "Je veux que tu saches que… Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu baisses les bras et abandonnes, d'accord ?"

- "Pourtant, peut être que ce serait mieux si je le laissais tranquille, non ?" Penser à une telle chose lui faisait tellement mal, que même un poignard dans le cœur n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, d'après toi ?"

- "Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question à ta place. Si tu crois avoir assez de courage et de tripes pour déguster ce que vous allez probablement endurer, alors ne te laisse pas faire et bats-toi pour ton couple jusqu'au bout. Mais si ça ne vaut pas le coup et que tu n'en as pas le courage, alors laisse-tomber."

- "Jane elle a laissé tomber, elle." Fit remarquer Bella.

- "Jane est faible." Contra Kate. "Elle ne le supporte pas quand elle rencontre un obstacle. Elle se sent désarmée. Elle déteste ne pas contrôler la situation et ça la rend vulnérable."

- "Et tu penses que moi, je pourrais le supporter ?"

- "Je ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu n'as pas essayé." Sourit-elle. "Mais sache une chose, c'est que Garrett et moi, on est là si vous avez besoin de nous. Vous ne serez pas seuls."

Bella lui sourit amicalement.

- "Merci Kate. Merci de me dire la vérité, même si elle n'est pas facile à entendre."

Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de lui parler à elle. Alice et Emmett n'auraient fait que la rassurer, tandis que Kate, elle, était honnête et réaliste. Elle ne lui donnait pas de faux espoir, sans pour autant la décourager.

- "Je t'aime bien Bella. Tu sais, j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais ce soir-là. Tu avais vraiment l'air de tenir à lui. Et lui aussi, il avait l'air de tenir à toi. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment lui parler. La dernière chose à faire, c'est de t'éloigner de lui et de t'isoler."

Bella soupira amèrement.

- "On devrait y aller." Déclara-t-elle. Kate hocha la tête.

- "Oui tu as raison. En tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir."

- "Pour moi aussi." Sourit-elle. Elle sortit son portefeuille mais Kate l'arrêta d'une main.

- "Laisse, c'est pour moi."

- "Tu n'es pas obligée de…"

- "J'insiste." Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amical. Ce que Bella lui rendit.

- "Merci."

Kate paya l'addition et elles se levèrent, s'échangeant leurs manteaux.

- "J'ai beaucoup aimé porter le tien." Lui dit Kate. "Très bon goût."

- "C'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a fait."

- "Elle crée des vêtements ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Elle fut styliste pour une grosse boîte. Mais aujourd'hui elle habite chez nous et s'apprête à démarrer sa ligne sur internet."

- "C'est génial. Tu me la présenteras ? J'adorerais voir son travail."

- "Pourquoi, tu travailles dans la mode ?" Demanda Bella. Kate se mit à rire.

- "Moi ? Pas du tout, tu te trompes complètement."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?" S'intéressa-t-elle.

- "Je suis avocate." Bella écarquilla les yeux, la bouche complètement ouverte d'étonnement.

- "Tu es avocate ?" Répéta-t-elle incrédule. Kate sourit.

- "Tu verrais ta tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Bella reprit ses esprits et secoua la tête.

- "Rien." Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. "Je trouve ça merveilleux." Kate fronça les sourcils face à cette réaction.

- "Je te remercie." Répondit-elle incertaine. "Bon, j'espère qu'on se reverra assez vite."

- "Avec plaisir. La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de manteau comme excuse." Sourit-elle.

- "Porte-toi bien, Bella."

- "Toi aussi."

Elles se saluèrent et chacune repartit de son côté.

Durant la route qui la menait jusque chez elle, Bella ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'histoire de Jane Volturi. Elle n'imaginait pas Edward accepter de vivre la même chose pour elle. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, rien qui ne vaille vraiment la peine qu'on se batte pour elle. D'ailleurs à l'heure qu'il était, Edward ne devait plus vouloir la voir, vu comment elle avait refusé tous ses appels et comment elle l'évitait sans raison apparente.

_C'est vraiment glauque, ici. Je préférais quand t'avais des pensées roses bonbons finalement._

_Tiens, t'es revenue toi ? Ça faisait longtemps. Tu m'as presque manqué, dis donc._

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne te sonne plus en ce moment ? Parce que je dépéris ! Ta tête est tellement malheureuse… T'es en train de me tuer avec tes pensées néfastes._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je me mette à sauter au plafond parce que la vie est belle ?_

_Non, mais tu pourrais au moins t'envoyer en l'air, ça te changerait les idées. Et puis ça fait longtemps…_

_Ça fait pas si longtemps que ça, quatre jours._

Mensonge. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, quatre jours pour elle, c'était insoutenable.

_Tu vois ? J'ai raison. T'as besoin de décompresser._

_Dis-donc toi ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? T'es ma conscience ou ma libido ?_

_Les deux. On s'est toutes mises d'accord pour dire que t'es complètement à la ramasse._

_Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué. Laisse-moi souffrir en paix._

Étonnamment, sa conscience l'écouta et ce fut à nouveau le silence radio jusqu'à son arrivée à Forks. Elle se gara devant le porche et descendit avec hâte. Il n'était pas vraiment tard. Elles avaient dîné assez tôt. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle les découvrit tous les trois en train de regarder la télévision.

- "Je suis rentrée." Fit-elle part de sa présence. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers elle avec des yeux curieux et investigateurs. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle agacée.

- "Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?" Demanda Charlie en cachant l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait. On lui avait parlé de l'état de Bella ces derniers jours et ça l'inquiétait. Sa fille n'allait pas bien et il n'aimait pas du tout ne pas savoir pourquoi.

- "Super." Répondit-elle maussade. "Je vais me coucher." Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- "Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ?" S'enquit son frère. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Non, je suis fatiguée. Une autre fois." Elle commença à monter les marches.

- "Edward a appelé." Entendit-elle Emmett annoncer. Elle se figea.

- "Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?" Demanda-t-elle en tentant de garder une voix neutre.

- "Il voulait te parler. On lui a dit que tu étais sortie."

- "Oh." Fit-elle simplement. "Bon, si c'est tout je vous souhaite une bonne soirée."

Elle détala au plus vite dans sa chambre, ne désirant pas craquer devant sa famille. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, méditant.

Kate lui avait conseillé de ne pas s'éloigner et de lui parler. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur de la façon dont il pourrait réagir. Est-ce qu'il serait énervé ? Est-ce qu'il s'en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'il la rejetterait ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir giflé sa propre mère ?

Elle essayait de fermer les yeux et de dormir, mais comme elle s'y était préparée, le sommeil ne vint pas. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dormir ? D'accord, cette histoire la tourmentait terriblement. Mais tout de même. De là à en devenir insomniaque, il y a des limites. Elle se mit à secouer la tête de désespoir, sachant très bien que ses tourments n'étaient pas la vraie raison de son incapacité à s'endormir. La véritable raison, était qu'Edward lui manquait.

Profondément. Définitivement.

Il lui manquait d'une telle force que les mots ne sauraient l'exprimer. Et pire encore, elle s'en voulait tellement d'être la fautive et la responsable de cette situation, que ça en devenait insupportable. Elle prit son téléphone dans son sac et l'alluma. Il avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'éteigne son portable. Dans un sens, elle espérait qu'il ait continué à le faire, même après qu'elle l'ait éteint. Lorsqu'elle vit le nombre d'appels manqués venant tous de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Pourquoi la vie était-elle obligée d'être si compliquée ? Pourquoi rendait-elle tout plus compliqué ? C'était de sa faute si elle était malheureuse. Elle était malheureuse parce que lui aussi, était malheureux. Et elle était malheureuse parce qu'elle était loin de lui. Ses insomnies étaient dues au fait qu'il n'était pas avec elle, près d'elle, la tenant dans ses bras.

Elle devait arrêter de le fuir, arrêter de se comporter comme une égoïste, une pauvre gamine. Elle avait besoin de lui. Si elle continuait à s'obstiner à l'éviter, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup encore très longtemps. Sans lui, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Elle en était même à se demander comment sa vie avait-elle pu un jour avoir un sens, avant qu'elle ne croise son chemin. Il avait ensoleillé sa vie, fait battre son cœur d'une façon inébranlable. Rien que trois jours de séparation la rendaient faible et dépéri, comme si elle ne s'était pas nourrie depuis des semaines. Son cœur était dépendant de lui. Sans sa présence, elle avait l'impression d'être mourante. Elle était mourante.

Elle se tourna vers sa table de chevet, les larmes toujours dégoulinantes, et regarda longuement le papier qui y trônait. C'était sa contravention. L'essence même de sa rencontre avec Edward. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle devrait peut être l'enlever de sa table de chevet, au cas où son frère ou son père entrait par mégarde dans sa chambre. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient ça. Elle le prit dans les mains après avoir reposé son téléphone et l'observa attentivement, allongée sur son lit. Ce fut alors ce qui lui donna enfin le déclic dont elle avait besoin.

Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle le retrouve, qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, l'embrasse, sente son odeur, entende sa voix…

Elle se leva brusquement, attrapa ses clés, son sac, et se précipita en bas, ne pouvant plus tenir une minute de plus.

- "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Demanda Alice qui l'avait entendu.

- "Je vais chez Edward." Répondit-elle fermement en prenant une veste. Instantanément, trois sourires se formèrent sur les visages d'Alice, Emmett et Charlie. Ils étaient soulagés et heureux qu'elle se décide enfin à se bouger. _(N/Alaiena: Enfin une bonne idée)_

- "Tu passes la nuit chez lui ?" Demanda son père, en tentant de cacher sa gêne. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que sa fille était majeure, qu'elle avait plus de vingt ans et que c'était tout à fait normal.

- "Probablement." Dit-elle incertaine. Encore fallait-il qu'il veuille bien d'elle…

- "Bonne soirée alors." Souhaita Emmett.

Elle claqua la porte et s'engouffra rapidement dans la voiture. Elle inspira lentement, comme pour se donner du courage et démarra en trombe.

Durant tout le trajet, elle s'évertuait à chercher des moyens de s'excuser de son comportement. Elle essayait de former des phrases toutes faites, de préparer son discours qu'elle devrait servir devant lui.

_Salut Edward. Non tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien vivante._

_Nul, trouve autre chose._ Lui rétorqua sa voix intérieure.

_Je t'avais demandé de me laisser souffrir en paix._

_Bah oui mais quand il s'agit de foncer pour récupérer l'homme de ta vie, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une comédie romantique. Il manquerait plus que tu te mettes à courir avec de la musique en fond sonore. (N/Sam: Avec la pluie battante pour faire encore plus cliché ^^) (N/Samy: Et dans un aéroport lol !!!)  
_

_Il s'agit de ma vie là. Pas d'une comédie romantique._

_Dommage… Les comédies romantiques finissent toujours bien._

_Tu insinues que ça ne va pas se terminer bien pour moi, c'est ça ?_

_Tu viens de dire que ta vie n'était pas une comédie romantique. Donc c'est toi qui insinues que ça ne va pas se terminer bien._

_Mais on est la même personne, toi et moi. Donc si je l'insinue, toi aussi._

_Pourquoi tu te parles à toi-même ?_

_C'est toi qui es venue me casser les pieds, je te signale._

_D'accord, je repars. Mais en tant que conscience, j'ai le devoir de t'avertir que t'as toujours pas trouvé de bon discours à lui sortir et que t'es arrivée devant chez lui._

Bella réalisa que sa conscience disait vrai. Elle était juste en bas de son immeuble.

_Oh merde…_

_Bon bah moi j'y vais, puisque tu ne veux pas de moi._

_Attends ! Et le discours alors ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?_

_Désolée, je pars en vacances. Trouve-toi une autre conscience de remplacement._

_T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Une conscience, ça ne se remplace pas !_

_Dans ce cas, débrouille-toi toute seule…_

Elle grogna dans son rétroviseur. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Depuis quand les consciences prenaient des vacances ?

Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur mais à peine dix secondes après l'avoir appelé, elle ne tint plus et se décida à prendre les escaliers. Elle se sentait tellement anxieuse et désireuse de le voir qu'elle aurait pu courir un marathon, s'il s'était trouvé à la ligne d'arrivée. Elle monta les trois étages avec rapidité, puis lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant sa porte, elle se permit de reprendre son souffle. Elle s'empressa ensuite d'appuyer sur la sonnette de la porte sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Elle attendit que la porte s'ouvre mais les secondes défilaient, et il ne répondait toujours pas. Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois, mais toujours rien. Elle se mit alors à paniquer. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas le voir. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de sa présence, besoin de son odeur…

Elle se mit à tambouriner contre la porte, les larmes commençant à ressurgir. Elle l'appela, tout en cognant à sa porte. Mais pas une seule fois la porte ne s'ouvrit.

Elle commença alors à désespérer et se laissa aller contre la porte, pour finir assise sur le paillasson. Elle ne bougerait pas d'ici, tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu. Les larmes coulaient et elle ferma les yeux, la tête contre la porte. Elle s'imagina alors dans un monde parallèle, où tout le monde est gentil, où le ciel est toujours bleu et ensoleillé, et où ils sont heureux, ensemble, sans aucun problème. Elle se voyait dans ses bras, coupée du monde extérieur, le sourire aux lèvres. Si seulement la réalité pouvait être aussi belle…

Petit à petit, elle se sentit en train de s'endormir. Elle était tellement épuisée par ses nuits blanches et tourmentées qu'il ne fut pas difficile pour elle de rejoindre le monde de Morphée. Elle sentit à peine sa tête toucher le paillasson, qu'elle était déjà endormie. Évidemment, ce ne fut pas un sommeil réparateur puisque le paillasson n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour dormir. De plus, la peine et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait l'empêchait d'être sereine. Elle ne pourrait jamais être sereine tant qu'elle ne serait pas avec Edward.

Puis sans crier garde, alors qu'elle était en train de rêver, elle se sentit décoller de terre. Son corps n'était plus irrité par le paillasson et elle avait l'impression d'être soulevée. Elle voulut ouvrir les yeux mais elle n'y parvint pas, bien trop fatiguée. Elle sentait qu'elle se déplaçait. Ou plutôt, qu'on la déplaçait.

Lorsqu'elle reconnut la chaleur si bienveillante des bras qui la portaient, elle se crut en plein rêve, en train d'halluciner. Il fallait qu'elle en soit sure. Même si elle était déjà certaine que c'était lui, qu'elle était dans ses bras à lui, il fallait qu'elle le voie de ses propres yeux endormis. Alors avec toute la force d'Hercule, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle clignait plusieurs fois, tellement elle avait du mal. Elle finit par enfin réussir à ouvrir les yeux à moitié, et put distinguer de façon très floue, le visage de l'homme de sa vie qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle sentit son cœur battre à vitesse démesurée dans sa poitrine. Elle était dans ses bras, contre lui. Elle avait le sentiment que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu cette proximité, alors que cela ne faisait pourtant que trois jours. Elle voulait rester éveillée mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La fatigue était bien trop forte pour qu'elle puisse la contrer.

- "Edward…" Murmura-t-elle dans une voix ensommeillée.

- "Chut… Je suis là." Entendit-elle sa belle voix de velours lui chuchoter.

Puis elle sentit quelque chose de moelleux contre son dos et les lèvres de son amoureux sur son front, avant de s'endormir réellement, pour de bon, dans un sommeil bien réparateur qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des jours. _(N/Alaiena: je peux la remplacer dis ?)_

……………

Le matin, Bella n'eut aucun mal à se réveiller. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps et se sentait débordante de vie. Elle tâtonna la place à côté d'elle, espérant y trouver l'homme qui fait battre son cœur.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la place était vide, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Edward n'était pas avec elle. Elle était seule dans le lit. Elle commença à paniquer et à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios. Et s'il était trop remonté après elle pour lui pardonner ? Et s'il la quittait ?

En se rappelant de tout ce qui venait de se passer récemment, elle réalisa que ce ne serait pas si facile de se racheter. Elle s'analysa et se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Une des principales qualités qu'elle avait toujours adorée avec Edward, était sa bonne éducation qui faisait de lui un gentleman d'une galanterie exemplaire. Il aurait pu la déshabiller complètement, étant donné qu'il avait déjà vu ce qu'il y avait en dessous à maintes reprises. Mais non. Il ne se l'était pas permis. Cela la fit sourire, en se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas étonnée. _(N/Sam: même s'il aurait abusé de toi dans ton sommeil, tu ne te serais pas plainte!! pfffff)_

Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et fut soulagée de le voir arriver. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait un plateau dans les mains. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et qu'il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il arbora un visage à la fois doux et indéchiffrable.

- "Je me demandais si tu finirais par te réveiller un jour." Dit-il en posant le plateau sur la table de nuit. Bella se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui apporter le petit déjeuner. Elle écarquilla les yeux face à une telle gentillesse qu'elle trouvait étonnante.

- "Tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit ?" S'étonna-t-elle, incapable de savoir pourquoi il se comportait gentiment avec elle. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- "Euh, ouais. J'ai appelé le lycée pour leur dire que tu serais absente."

- "Tu as quoi ?" S'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

- "Tu avais l'air tellement éreintée… Et puis tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller." Se justifia-t-il. "Au cas où tu ne le sais pas encore, sache qu'il est plus de midi."

Bella ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- "Je… Mais toi alors ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "L'avantage c'est que je suis mon propre patron." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Mais j'ai tout de même appelé ton père pour lui expliquer la situation et que je prenais ma journée pour ne pas te laisser seule."

Bella ne sut que répondre. Elle était incrédule. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu se montrer aussi prévenant et attentionné. Elle avait vraiment honte de la façon dont elle s'était conduite.

- "Tu m'as apporté le petit déjeuner au lit ?" Répéta-t-elle abasourdie. "Tu as pris ta journée pour moi ?" Elle secoua la tête perdue. "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi après la façon dont je me suis conduite avec toi ? J'ai refusé tous tes appels, je t'ai mal parlé… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu sois si gentil avec moi alors que je ne le mérite pas ?" _(N/Samy : toujours le même discours tais-toi et profite ou donne moi ta place !!!!)_

Il soupira en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant entre les deux yeux. Puis il reposa à nouveau son regard sur elle et vit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, sans savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

- "Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi, Bella ?" S'inquiéta-t-il en éludant les questions rhétoriques de Bella. D'après lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre. La seule réponse qu'il pourrait lui trouver était qu'il l'aimait.

Bella baissa les yeux.

- "Environ deux nuits et trois jours." Répondit-elle honteusement. Il la regardait soucieux.

- "Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ?"

- "Parce que je n'y arrivais pas." Répondit-elle tristement.

- "Bella." L'appela-t-il pour qu'elle relève les yeux. Elle leva la tête et le scruta avec peine. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'extirpa du lit et se précipita dans ses bras pour pleurer. Elle évacuait toute la douleur que son manque de lui lui avait causée.

- "Je suis désolée." Murmura-t-elle entre les pleurs, tandis qu'elle lui serrait la taille avec force, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe. "Je m'en veux d'avoir agi de la sorte, d'avoir été aussi désagréable. Si tu savais comme je suis désolée..."

Elle se remit à pleurer mais Edward la repoussa de lui avec douceur, les sourcils froncés et l'air embarrassé, sous l'incompréhension de Bella. Il se détourna et partit vers son armoire, tandis que Bella se sentait rejetée. Pourquoi la rejetait-il ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question car il revint vers elle avec une chemise à lui.

- "Si tu dois pleurer sur moi jusqu'à tremper mon tee-shirt, il vaut mieux que tu sois couverte." Déclara-t-il en lui passant la chemise. Bella le regardait la bouche entrouverte. Sans le savoir, elle se mit à rire légèrement sous les sanglots. Même dans une situation pareille, il arrivait à lui redonner le sourire en un claquement de doigts.

- "Tu m'as manqué, Edward." Murmura-t-elle en se sentant à nouveau repartir dans un chagrin. Il la regarda avec peine.

- "Toi aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point."

- "Est-ce que je peux revenir, maintenant que je suis couverte ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il lui sourit tendrement.

- "Oui, y a plus de danger." Répondit-il amusé.

Elle se précipita à nouveau vers lui et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette fois-ci, il n'hésita pas à passer ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'à présent, il ne voulait plus qu'elle reste loin de lui.

Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter et Edward souffrit de la voir comme ça. Il ignorait sincèrement pourquoi elle était dans un tel état. Et très franchement, Bella aussi l'ignorait. Quelque part, c'était des larmes de soulagement pour l'avoir enfin retrouvé, et d'autre part, c'était également de la peine pour ce qui s'est passé récemment et la torture que ça a été pour elle d'être séparée de lui.

Ses nerfs lâchaient et elle se laissait enfin aller. Elle faisait ressortir toute cette culpabilité qui la rongeait et lui empoisonnait l'existence. Son cœur était à nouveau entier. Elle était à nouveau complète.

Edward la laissait extérioriser tout son chagrin en priant pour que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il assistait à un spectacle aussi douloureux. Mais il ignorait toujours ce qui lui était arrivé et une chose était sure, il ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Elle ne sortirait certainement pas de cet appartement avant de lui avoir tout raconté.

Au bout de ce qu'il semblait être une éternité, les sanglots de Bella se calmèrent et ils ne faisaient plus que s'enlacer, assis sur le lit. Sans le remarquer, il la berçait légèrement, chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

- "Je me sens toujours bien quand je suis dans tes bras." Murmura-t-elle doucement, apaisée et le regard droit devant elle.

- "Tant mieux, parce que j'adore ça." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bella releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il la regardait intensément.

Il se pencha vers elle et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes avec douceur. Bella mit une main sur sa joue et répondit au baiser avec avidité. Elle lui transmettait l'irrépressible manque qu'elle avait éprouvé et il faisait de même. Le bas ventre de Bella ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'enflammer et elle se mit à califourchon sur lui en le poussant vers le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé, elle au-dessus de lui. À cet instant, elle éprouvait un besoin indomptable de l'avoir en elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint explorer la sienne. Ils gémirent tout deux lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent et Edward sentit son désir grimper en flèche. Il fallait qu'il la repousse s'il voulait mettre les points sur les « ï » avec elle.

Il tenta de l'éloigner de lui mais Bella ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- "Bella, non attends." Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua de l'embrasser en lui caressant le torse. Il sentit ses barrières s'effondrer. Il était incapable de tenir face à elle. Cependant il arriva tant bien que mal à la repousser assez pour décoller leurs lèvres. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour…"

- "S'il te plaît, Edward." Supplia-t-elle. "J'en ai besoin." Dit-elle avant de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche.

Il se laissa faire, incapable de résister à ses supplications. Mais il savait que c'était une erreur. Ils devaient s'expliquer d'abord. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'éloigner mais bizarrement, sa force lui manquait, comme si inconsciemment il n'en avait plus. C'était elle qui lui faisait cet effet là.

Les mains de Bella descendirent plus bas que son nombril et cette fois, il sut que c'était sa dernière chance avant de rendre les armes complètement. Il la prit par les épaules et parvint à la repousser brusquement, mais sans violence.

- "J'ai dit non." Lui dit-il avec fermeté.

Bella le regardait hagard et ahurie. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'il la repoussait. Elle se sentit mal. Elle se demanda s'il n'avait plus de désir pour elle. Elle s'écarta de lui avec un air blessé sur le visage. _(N/Alaiena: Quel con) (N/Samy: mais pire !!!! mais bon c'est un mec on peu pas lui en vouloir lol )_

- "Euh…Je…" Elle ne balbutia rien de plus car elle courut hors de la chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, alors qu'Edward soupirait en se passant une main sur le visage avant d'aller la rejoindre_.(N/Sam: Elle ne donne pas de nouvelle pendant trois jours et s'étonne qu'il la repousse!!! _O_O)

Une fois assurée que la porte était fermée à double tour, Bella fit une introspection de son visage dans le miroir. Ses traits fatigués avaient pour la plupart disparu mais elle avait quand même des cernes montrant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait rétablie.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte.

- "Bella." Appela Edward. "Ouvre cette porte."

Elle refusa de bouger. Il venait de la rejeter et elle en était offensée. Il toqua une nouvelle fois.

- "Laisse-moi !" Cria-t-elle blessée.

- "S'il te plaît." Plaida-t-il. Elle resta immobile, se promettant mentalement de ne pas céder. Elle n'oserait même pas le regarder tellement elle avait honte de s'être fait rejetée.

- "Non."

- "Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussé, je n'aurais pas dû. Mais il faut qu'on parle, Bella. Et si je t'avais laissé faire, ça n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance, tu le sais." Bella secoua la tête, se sentant profondément ridicule. Edward cogna une nouvelle fois à la porte. "Je t'en prie, Bella. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur de te résister."

Bella haussa un sourcil sous le coup de la surprise.

- "C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Évidemment que c'est vrai. Quand comprendras-tu que tu as un effet monstre sur moi ?"

Elle rougit implacablement, mais un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres.

- "Un effet monstre tu dis ?" Demanda-t-elle tout haut sans cacher son sourire en parlant. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- "Pour l'amour du ciel, ouvre cette porte." Ordonna-t-il une nouvelle fois, mais Bella sentit de l'amusement dans sa voix. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de céder et de lui ouvrir lentement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec lui et il la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne le voie venir.

- "Pardonne-moi." Murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira de bien être en fermant les yeux.

- "Tu as raison." Avoua-t-elle. "Il faut qu'on parle." _(N/Sam: la phrase qui tue...) (N/Samy: d'habitude c'est de mauvaise augure genre je suis désolée mais je préfère qu'on reste amis !!!lol )_

_

* * *

_**Pour les commentaires: Merci à Samy940, samiaCullen et Alaiena. Merci à Anghjulina pour la correction.**

**Je fais un gros bisou à toutes mes copines du soldat et des lemon girls^^**

**Je rappelle que REVIEW=TEASER.**

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire. ROBisous à toutes (si vous n'êtes pas au cinéma en train de voir Remember Me xD)**

**A bientôt**

**Pauline ^_^  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Explanation and Threat

**Hola Amigos !**

Je sais, j'ai plus de deux heures de retard pour poster ce chapitre mais avec une journée aussi ensoleillée, je ne pouvais pas rester sur mon pc lol.**  
**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est très attendu, d'après les nombreuses plaintes et **MP** que j'aie reçus à cause du **TEASER SADIQUE** que je vous ai envoyé. J'avoue ne pas avoir été cool avec vous en vous laissant un teaser pareil mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis diabolique MWAHAHA et je le revendique ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez choisir de me demander dans vos reviews de ne pas en recevoir, c'est tout à votre honneur xD

Alors il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces dernières semaines, notamment la trahison d'une auteur que je considérais comme une véritable amie, voir même une grande sœur et qui m'a profondément déçu et blessé de par ses actes envers le forum **Lovelemon-in-fic** (si vous n'êtes pas encore inscrits, allez-y, le lien est sur mon profil), envers moi ainsi qu'envers un bon nombre de personnes.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, la bonne humeur est revenue grâce au retour du soleil et surtout, grâce aux nombreuses reviews que j'aie reçue au dernier chapitre. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont soutenu lors de mon "coup de gueule" et je tenais à préciser aussi, qu'en aucune façon je ne cherchais à vous faire culpabiliser, ni à vous forcer la main. Certaines personnes ont tenu à s'excuser et ce n'était pas du tout le but. Mais j'ai dépassé haut la main les 1000 reviews et laissez-moi vous dire que j'aie fait la fête à la maison^^ Sérieusement, merci infiniment (je me répète je sais) car jamais je n'aurais espéré avoir autant de reviews un jour et en si peu de chapitres.

Je tiens à faire de la pub pour certaines auteurs et fictions que j'affectionne : _Tu m'appartiens _de **Sandrine50** et _Bella Swan Patronne tyrannique_ de **Dex-DaZzling. **Si vous ne les avez pas encore lu, allez y jeter un coup d'œil ;)

Et bien entendu, je fais un ÉNORME ROBisou à ma siamoise **Edwardienne100** qui rend mes nuits fantastiquement géniales sur **MSN**, et qui me déconcentre aussi beaucoup avec les photos et les vidéos de **Rob** qui me font bien baver et aussi bien retarder dans l'écriture de mes chapitres... **Bisous ma Babou** ! xD

**Je remercie les anonymes :**

**PatiewSnow**: Une guerre?? Wow, on est pas dans le Choc des Titans non plus mdr. Mais oui, ça va être plutôt difficile à surmonter. Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta review =D

**juju**: Personnellement je ne sais pas comment Bella a fait pour tenir sans voir Edward pendant trois jours. Elle a du courage, moi je ne tiendrais pas ! Se masturber le cerveau? C'est la première fois que j'entends cette expression. Je l'adopte ! Oui, c'est vrai que tu n'as rien dit au sujet des crises de larmes de Bella lol mais hé, tu peux te permettre toutes les critiques, surtout qu'elle va pas mal pleurer dans les prochains chapitres xD Merci pour ta review ;)

**marie**: C'est vrai tu as raison, Edward est assez mystérieux quand on y pense, même s'il se dévoile pas mal dans les chapitres 6 et 9. Il faut dire que j'aime assez l'idée d'un Edward à la fois proche et hors d'atteinte. Il reste quand même pas mal de chapitres donc ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu en apprendras encore sur lui ;)

**lovecullenn**: Comment pourrir une relation en 1O leçons de Dark Esmé co-écrit par Aro Volturi... Tu permettes que j'achète le bouquin? Évidemment qu'Edward est accro à Bella. Autant qu'elle l'est de lui... lol Ce n'est pas Emmett qui n'est pas très en forme au niveau des blagues, disons que Bella n'est pas très encline à rire donc ça ne passe pas vraiment... Le retour de Dark Jasper? Hihi je vais te mettre de bonne humeur, sache que Jasper reviendra dans le chapitre 13 et qu'ensuite, il devrait être présent dans quasiment tous les chapitres jusqu'au dernier. Merci pour ta review =D

**cynthia**: Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus. Pour ta théorie, je suis heureuse de constater que quelqu'un comprend réellement la raison du comportement de Bella, comme elle m'a paru évidente au moment de l'écrire. Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à l'avoir comprise donc je commençais à désespérer lol. Oui, ce chapitre promet d'être intéressant, du moins c'est ce que je pense xD Je me suis rendue compte que tu laissais des reviews à chaque chapitre alors je te remercie beaucoup ;)

**Angelik**: Oui ça va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter xD Je comprends que tu trouves la réaction de Bella excessive mais si tu essaies de ce mettre à sa place, est-ce que toi tu accourrais pleurer dans les bras d'Edward et lui annoncer que sa mère est un monstre et qu'elle t'a menacé? Si c'est le cas, alors Bella et toi êtes bien différentes mdr. Maintenant est-ce que j'aie prévu une séparation? Hihi seul le temps te le dira. Mais je précise quand même qu'il faut bien un peu de drame et que tout n'est pas toujours tout rose. Maintenant pour le retour de Jasper, il reviendra dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review =D

**FanTwilight**: Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que ma fiction t'ai autant absorbé lol. C'est sûr que le changement de personnalités des Cullen, de Rosalie et de Jasper est assez imprévisible et original, mais contente que ça te plaise^^ Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'assurer qu'ils redeviendront tous tout beaux et tout gentils à la fin de la fiction car je tiens à ce que cette fic soit quand même un minimum réaliste. Mais certains changeront, pour notre plus grand bonheur. En ce qui concerne le changement de Rosalie, je dirais que c'est plus son masque qui tombe petit à petit que son caractère qui change car son comportement au départ est dû à son passé et à sa vie que vous découvrirez dans quelques chapitres. Gros bisous ;)

**vanessa**: Et oui, c'est sûr qu'avec ce chapitre, aucun risque pour te faire remarquer par ton patron, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus déprimant lol. Contente que ça t'ai plu quand même^^ Il ne peut pas y avoir que des moments torrides et tout mignons xD C'est vrai que tous les personnages de ma fictions sont assez différents, c'est peut être ça qui fait son charme... hihi Je suis d'accord avec toi au sujet des reviews. Ce que j'attends ce sont des critiques constructives, rien de plus ou de moins. Et peut être qu'en effet certaines personnes manquent de temps pour lire, je le comprends tout à fait ayant moi même une vie en dehors d'internet. Je faisais seulement une remarque pour la sacré baisse d'un seul coup et également pour tous les auteurs qui se plaignent et manquent de confiance en leur travail. Merci pour ta review =D

**LexyFox**: Désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs pour le lemon. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me rattrape avec celui là ^^ Tu as bien raison d'assumer ta perversité, on se fiche carrément de ce que les autres pensent et disent. Vive le lemon, vive le sexe et vive l'amour! LOL Ne t'en fais pas pour le gros mot, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir utilisé cette insulte envers Esmée xD. Merci pour ta review ;)

**Angelbad**: Merci pour ta review ;) Contente que cette fic te plaise. Tu sais, tu n'es pas la première personne à m'avoir fait la réflexion qu'il ou elle a hésité à lire ma fiction à cause du résumé, ce qui fait que je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas le changer... Cela dit, il faut quand même faire attention à ne pas en dévoiler, c'est peut être pour ça que je ne dis carrément rien dans le synopsis. En tout cas je te pardonne va. ROBisous =D

**xoxo**: Coucou toi. Merci pour tes innombrables reviews, je ne les compte même plus désormais lol. Alors bien sûr que tu peux me donner ton adresse mail pour que je t'envoie le teaser. Je vous encourage même à le faire d'ailleurs. N'oublie pas d'ajouter des espaces ou des parenthèses car FF supprime les adresses. Alors pour Bella, il faut que tu essaies de la comprendre. Elle est bouleversée car elle vient d'un monde innocent, elle ne connait pas la corruption ni l'hypocrisie, surtout venant des parents. De plus, elle a peur car elle ne sait pas ce qu'Edward penserait de tout ça et elle manque de confiance en elle, ce qui fait qu'elle a peur qu'il la rejette. L'éviter est en quelque sorte une façon de se préserver, ainsi que de préserver leur relation. Pas très intelligent mais bon, c'est comme ça. Oui, les Cullen ont beaucoup de pouvoir et ils vont s'en servir lol. Tu as tout à fait raison pour Edward, il ne pourra jamais en vouloir à Bella ni lui dire non et il a peur à cause des problèmes qu'il peut lui apporter avec ses parents. Il va devoir faire un choix entre rester avec elle ou la préserver en se séparant. Mais ne sois pas si sûre de toi quant à sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui apprendra ce qui s'est passé avec Esmée. Gros bisous ;)

**el's**: Merci pour ta review miss. Oui, elle m'a remonté le moral hihi. Contente que ma fic te plaise. Sache qu'il ne faut surtout pas dénigrer ton travail. Gros bisous =D

Merci infiniment aux autres anonymes:** flo1359, Alexandra-Luna-1019, gigi, lincece49, Anne, Ilonka, sylvie anne, steffy__67, marion, kikicelte, lydie, Soraya, Montainer, C.F, Caroline, steephaniie, Méli, Sandro, XSXS, slay, OlI, mery lina **et** lola.** Désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à tout le monde.

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un assez long chapitre, entièrement consacré à Edward et Bella pour compenser le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Explanation and Threat  
**

- "Ta mère est venue me voir lundi."

Edward se figea. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ça. Il commença à éprouver de l'inquiétude. Que Diable était-elle venue faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à Bella ? Celle-ci se trouvait dans les bras de son amoureux, l'air pensif. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner et étaient restés un moment silencieux avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

Elle appréciait ce silence reposant car il lui permettait de rattraper le temps perdu avec Edward, de vivre un moment apaisant dans ses bras. Mais à présent il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle est venue faire ?" Demanda-t-il soucieux. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Sa tête reposait tranquillement sur son torse et elle refusait de lever les yeux.

- "Elle est venue m'expliquer un tas de choses." Il tourna la tête vers elle avec curiosité.

- "Que t'a-t-elle dit ?"

Elle s'autorisa à lever la tête pour le regarder et sentit les larmes affluer, tellement la culpabilité la rongeait. Edward l'observait avec inquiétude.

- "Elle m'a dit pourquoi ils étaient revenus à Forks." Edward soupira.

- "Et je suppose que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi." Déduit-il. Elle secoua la tête, les larmes coulantes.

- "Ils ignoraient que tu te trouvais ici. Ton père est à Port Angeles pour une grosse affaire." Edward hocha la tête avec dépit. _(N/Sam: Mon pauvre Ed!! tu veux un câlin???)_

- "Je vois…"

- "Je suis désolée." Murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. "Tout est de ma faute." Il fronça les sourcils en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

- "De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?" S'enquit-il.

- "Je t'ai donné de faux espoirs." Répondit-elle honteusement. "Ils ne sont pas revenus à Forks pour toi, ils n'en ont jamais eu l'intention. Je me suis trompée. Je suis désolée Edward."

Elle pleurait silencieusement. Edward restait indécis et troublé par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Au fond, il avait fini par espérer qu'elle avait raison. Cependant il ne pensa pas à ça mais plutôt à trouver un moyen de la réconforter car il détestait la voir dans un tel état. Il releva le visage de la belle pour rencontrer son regard et lui caressa les joues en passant ses pouces, juste en dessous de ses yeux. Il lui embrassa le front avant de la rassurer.

- "Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. J'ai toujours su que tu avais tort, tu ne m'as pas donné de faux espoir."

- "Bien sûr que si !" Protesta-t-elle. "Tu crois que je ne vois pas la déception dans ton regard ? La peine que tu éprouves ? C'est moi qui aie causé tout ça parce que je t'ai certifié qu'ils voulaient renouer avec toi et s'excuser. Je t'ai dit n'importe quoi et à cause de moi tu es triste."

- "Je ne suis pas triste Bella." Contredit-il avec assurance. Elle renifla. "Je m'y attendais. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire que je ne pensais pas une seule seconde qu'ils aient pu changer. Peut être qu'au fond, j'avais fini par espérer un petit peu… Mais crois-moi, ça ne me fait rien. Et tu n'as surtout pas à te sentir coupable pour avoir pensé à bien."

Bella fronça les sourcils. L'attitude détendue d'Edward la désarçonnait et la révoltait.

- "Mais enfin comment peux-tu réagir de façon aussi détachée et désinvolte ?" S'exclama-t-elle outrée. "Ce sont tes parents Edward ! Comment tu peux dire que ça ne te fait rien ? Regarde, même moi je suis en train de pleurer alors que ça ne me concerne pas. Ça me sidère tellement que j'en pleure ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas réagir !"_ (N/Sam: maintenant elle s'en prend à Edward, ben bravo!!!)_

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et tira sa tête vers lui pour une étreinte. Ses pouces effectuaient le tracé de ses larmes pour les essuyer.

- "C'est parce qu'on n'a pas eu la même vie Bella. Tu n'as pas vécu dans le monde de la corruption et de l'hypocrisie. Pour toi, les parents sont sensés se comporter comme des personnes aimantes et protectrices. Dans mon milieu, la vie de famille est secondaire. Les enfants ne sont qu'un moyen de se reproduire et d'assurer leurs arrières."

- "Tu mens. Ça ne peut pas se passer uniquement comme ça." Il soupira.

- "Je sais que c'est difficile à avaler. Mais crois-moi, ta bonté fausse ton jugement. Tu vois le bien partout, en chacun de nous. Et c'est que j'aime chez toi. Seulement dans certains cas, il n'existe aucun bon côté. Seulement des mauvais."

Bella resta silencieuse, se remettant calmement de sa crise de larmes. Pour elle, imaginer que des parents puissent être aussi froids et monstrueux envers leurs propres enfants était ignoble. Car si on n'est pas gentil avec nos enfants, avec qui le somme nous ?

- "Je n'aime pas ton monde." Murmura-t-elle encore sanglotante. Il sourit avant de lui faire un bisou dans les cheveux.

- "Moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je suis parti il y a bien longtemps." Elle sourit faiblement avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit le principal de sa conversation avec sa prétendue mère.

- "Esmée est venue pour une raison précise. Je crois qu'elle voulait me menacer."

Edward s'écarta d'elle subitement.

- "De quoi tu parles ?"

Elle baissa les yeux, ayant peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

- "Elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient l'intention de te faire revenir." Il la regarda amusé.

- "Je ne vois pas comment ils y arriveraient." Répondit-il avec sérénité.

- "Elle a dit qu'ils ne te laissaient pas le choix." Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Comment ça ils ne me laissent pas le choix ? Ils n'ont aucun droit sur moi." Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

- "Je crois qu'ils veulent que tu reviennes vers eux pour une histoire de succession ou je ne sais trop quoi. J'y comprends rien à ces trucs là de toute façon."

- "Ils n'obtiendront jamais ce qu'ils veulent." Répondit-il toujours détendu. "Enfin Bella, il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'accepte alors je ne vois pas comment ils…"

- "Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre." Coupa-t-elle. "Ils… Ils vont te forcer la main."

- "Et comment ?" S'énerva-t-il. "Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre moi." Elle baissa les yeux tristement.

- "Elle a dit aussi que la première chose qu'ils allaient faire serait de me faire disparaitre du paysage."

Edward se mit à blanchir soudainement. Bella n'osait pas relever le regard vers lui tellement elle craignait ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dans ses yeux.

- "Tu réalises ce que tu dis ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de relever la tête subitement.

- "Tu ne me crois pas ?" S'exclama-t-elle étonnée.

- "Si, bien sûr que si." S'empressa-t-il de répondre. "Seulement pourquoi elle aurait dit ça ? Et en quoi ça leur importe ?"

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne soit pas plus inquiet que ça. Depuis qu'Esmée Cullen lui était tombée dessus, elle n'a pas arrêté de se faire du mouron et d'angoisser. Elle a vécu trois jours de torture à imaginer de quoi ils seraient capables et lui, il ne s'en souciait pas ? Comme si ce n'était pas grave et que c'était sans importance…

- "Réfléchis." Lui plastronna-t-elle. "Toute cette histoire ne te fait pas penser à celle de Jane Volturi ?" Il la regarda étonné et surpris.

- "Qui t'a parlé de cette histoire ?" Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

- "Kate. C'est elle qui me l'a raconté."

- "Tu as vu Kate ?" S'étonna-t-il abasourdi.

- "Hier soir. C'était avec elle que je suis sortie." Il détourna le regard au loin avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- "Alors tu étais bien sortie hier soir ?" Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Bah oui pourquoi cette question ?" Il haussa les épaules.

- "J'ai cru que c'était seulement une excuse bidon pour m'éconduire."

Elle baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, sentant la honte et la culpabilité ressurgir.

- "Non je… J'étais vraiment sortie." Il secoua la tête tristement.

- "De toute façon, même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu aurais balancé cette excuse, pas vrai ?" Devina-t-il amèrement. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, en proie aux remords.

- "Probablement." Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se sentait mal. Terriblement mal car il lui en voulait. Évidemment qu'il lui en voulait. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Même elle, s'en voulait d'avoir agi de cette manière. Elle releva la tête pour voir son visage et vit qu'il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait un point derrière elle et elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter les émotions qui passaient sur son visage. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée ce matin, il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il a été gentil avec elle, il l'a consolé, écouté… Mais pas une fois ils n'ont évoqué son comportement des derniers jours. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il a ressenti. Elle se doute bien qu'elle l'a blessé quelque part, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler.

- "Edward…" Murmura-t-elle piteusement. Il secoua la tête.

- "Donc Kate t'a parlé de ce qui est arrivé à la fille des Volturi ?" Éluda-t-il. Elle le regarda indécise. Apparemment, il avait l'intention de taire le sujet. Ou alors il attendait le bon moment pour en parler.

- "Elle m'a raconté tout ce qui lui est arrivé, à elle et à son fiancé au Brésil."

- "Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ?" S'impatienta-t-il.

- "Et si c'était ce que tes parents prévoyaient ? Nous pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses et qu'ils obtiennent gain de cause ?"

Edward écarquilla les yeux et commença à s'emporter.

- "C'est donc ça qui te fait si peur ?" Bella était déstabilisée par le ton énervé qu'il employait. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser une chose pareille ?"

- "Mais enfin je…"

- "Comment oses-tu les comparer aux Volturi ? Bella, ce sont mes parents ! Ils ne font peut être pas dans la charité, mais jamais ils ne seraient capables d'un truc aussi affreux. Pas envers leur propre fils !" _(N/Sam: heuu c'est pas lui qui a dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune bonté en eux??? o_O)_

Bella était complètement paumée._ (N/Samy: moi aussi) _Elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Un coup il les détestait, un coup il les défendait… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

- "Mais…" Balbutia-t-elle. "Mais tu as dit que…"

- "Je parlais de leur caractère !" Coupa-t-il remonté. "Oui ils sont détestables. Mais ce ne sont pas des monstres."

- "Pourtant elle m'a dit clairement qu'ils feraient tout pour que tu me laisses tomber."

- "Je les connais Bella. Ils sont odieux dans leurs paroles, mais quand il s'agit d'agir, ils ne font rien."

- "Tu ne les connais plus !" Protesta-t-elle. "Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas décidé d'écouter leur grand ami Aro Volturi ?"

- "Parce que je le sais, c'est tout ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça."

- "Kate aussi a l'air de le penser, figure-toi." Contra-t-elle.

Elle commençait à monter sur ses grands chevaux, elle aussi. Le fait qu'Edward ne lui accorde pas le bénéfice du doute la mettait hors d'elle et la blessait. Il se releva du lit brusquement, apparemment en colère.

- "Vous ne savez rien, d'accord ? Vous ne savez strictement rien !"

- "C'est toi qui n'as pas l'air de saisir !" Cria-t-elle. "Tout à l'heure, tu as dit clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas le type de parents aimants et affectueux et que ça ne te faisait plus rien. Et maintenant tu les considères comme tes parents qui t'aiment trop pour te faire des coups bas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi !"

- "Ce qui va pas chez moi ? Mais c'est toi qui as un problème Bella ! Tu refuses de te fier à mon jugement et tu préfères croire une fille que tu ne connais que depuis cinq minutes !"

- "Cette fille, c'est ton amie je te rappelle !" Se défendit-elle. Plus les secondes passaient et plus le ton montait. "Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui a un problème de jugement ici, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui refuses de me croire, d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'un instant la possibilité que j'aie raison ! Tu préfères croire en la bonté de tes parents. Ces chers parents que tu as laissé tomber il y a plus de quatre ans parce que tu ne les supportais plus ! Ces chers parents qu'hier encore, tu appelais tes géniteurs parce que tu refusais de les appeler autrement ! Tu les défends après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà fait ? Elle m'a dit qu'ils voulaient me faire disparaitre du paysage Edward. Disparaitre ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire d'après toi ? Qu'ils ont l'intention de nous inviter boire un café ?"

- "Tu sais quoi ? Ferme-là Bella ! J'ai même plus envie de t'écouter ! Tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas pendant trois jours! Tu as refusé de me parler, tu t'es montrée agressive la seule et unique fois où l'on s'est vu et tu préfères te confier à n'importe qui sauf à moi. Et c'est toi qui me parles de confiance ? Va-t'en d'ici !"

Il ne la laissa pas répliquer car il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Bella resta immobile, complètement inerte à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient. Et la façon violente dont ça s'est produit lui donnait envie de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait éprouvé une telle douleur. Elle avait mal. Très mal. L'idée que des nuages se profilaient sur eux l'inquiétait déjà, mais si en plus leur relation devient chaotique, c'est une véritable torture qu'on lui inflige. Elle agonise. Elle ignorait lequel des deux avaient le plus tort, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait raison. Et elle ne pourrait pas supporter une situation aussi douloureuse une minute de plus.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte précédemment claquée et l'ouvrit délicatement, les joues dégoulinantes de larmes. Elle espérait qu'il soit calmé car une nouvelle crise était intolérable. Elle sortit lentement et discrètement de la chambre, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait toujours en sous-vêtements depuis son réveil avec une simple chemise trop longue. Elle marcha jusqu'à la pièce principale avec appréhension. Ses larmes n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Elle arriva à la cuisine et le vit qui lui tournait le dos, les mains posées à plat sur le plan de travail.

Il avait vraiment l'air tendu et Bella se sentit encore plus malheureuse et désorientée. Elle n'osa pas l'appeler, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve une nouvelle fois. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre en colère elle aussi. Après tout, il avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère après elle. Même si pour le coup de leur dispute, c'était elle qui avait eu raison. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter et qu'il devrait la croire au lieu de se braquer ainsi. Elle se demandait d'où lui venait ce soudain changement d'attitude.

Soudain il se retourna avec un air abattu sur le visage. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant de bonnes minutes. Aucun d'eux ne parlait ni ne rompait le contact de leurs yeux. Elle était en larmes mais ne se soucia pas de s'essuyer le visage tandis que lui, la fixait sans dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il baissa la tête, les remords étant visibles partout en lui.

- "Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il torturé. "Je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus…" Il avait le visage accablé et n'osait pas relever les yeux.

Bella ne répondit rien mais elle se sentait mal. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle voulait retrouver cette chaleur qu'elle était venue chercher ici la veille, avant de s'endormir sur le palier et de passer son temps à s'aboyer dessus. Elle voulait retrouver son monde, son univers. Et son univers, c'était lui.

Comme si lui aussi éprouvait exactement la même chose, le même besoin et la même envie, il releva la tête et tendit le bras en sa direction avec des yeux suppliants. Bella ne mit pas une seconde à réfléchir. Elle courut vers lui et plongea dans ses bras, son seul paradis sur Terre. Il la serra avec l'étau de ses bras et mit sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant de soulagement.

- "Excuse-moi." Lui fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne répondit rien, laissant le silence s'installer. Il lui embrassait l'épaule à maintes reprises, tandis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et tentait de calmer sa respiration à une vitesse normale.

- "Ils ne me feront jamais un truc pareil Bella." Murmura-t-il avec difficulté. "Ils en sont incapables."

- "D'accord." Chuchota-t-elle. "Si tu dis qu'ils ne feront rien, alors je te crois. Mais je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute." Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

- "Moi non plus." Soupira-t-il avant de lui refaire un bisou sur l'épaule. "Je crois… Je crois que j'étais surtout en colère à cause des derniers jours. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi as-tu préféré t'isoler et te confier à quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Bella hésita à répondre.

- "J'avais peur de la façon dont tu réagirais. Peur que tu m'en veuilles."

- "Que je t'en veuille ?" S'étonna-t-il. Il s'écarta pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi diable t'en voudrais-je ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal."

- "J'ai giflé ta mère." Avoua-t-elle en sanglotant à nouveau, honteuse de ses actes.

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

- "Tu es sérieuse ? Tu l'as giflé ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule et impressionné. Elle hocha la tête en déglutissant.

- "Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'une passade pour toi et elle m'a insulté alors je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je… Je me suis emportée et je l'ai giflé."

Il la regardait abasourdi.

- "Alors ça… Tu m'impressionnes Bella." Dit-il admiratif. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de sa réponse.

- "Tu ne m'en veux pas ?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule. Il lui fit un sourire amusé et secoua la tête.

- "Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait la seule chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque." Elle lui fit un léger sourire, rassurée qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

- "J'ai… J'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais. J'ai eu peur que tu me laisses tomber…"

Il soupira avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et de parler.

- "Tu sais, la journée que j'aie passée lundi a été horrible. J'ai pas mal de problèmes au boulot et tout ce que j'attendais, c'était que tu arrives et que tu égaies ma journée. Mais tu n'es jamais venue. Au début, je me suis dit que t'étais peut être retenue au lycée par un parent ou je ne sais quoi. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus je me suis interrogé. Quand je t'ai appelé, j'ai tout de suite su que tu me mentais au téléphone. Tu avais une voix étrange et tu n'avais pas l'air bien. Alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour toi. Lorsque je t'ai appelé le soir et que tu n'as pas décroché, je me suis posé la question si tu n'étais pas en train de m'éviter. Je ne voyais que cette possibilité là pour que tu me mentes et que tu refuses de répondre."

"Et le lendemain matin, ma théorie s'est confirmée. Je t'ai attendu longtemps devant le lycée. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas et j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. Mais lorsque tu t'es pointée comme une cerise sur le gâteau juste au moment où les cours allaient commencer, j'ai su que c'était à cause de moi. Et la façon dont tu m'as envoyé bouler… Ça m'a blessé Bella. Alors je suis parti énervé, en me promettant de ne pas t'appeler ni venir te voir parce que je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devrais courir après toi si tu ne veux pas me voir et si c'est pour se faire jeter de cette façon. Je savais que tu ne viendrais pas me voir de toi-même. Et j'ai eu raison car tu n'es jamais venue. J'étais mal. Et je ne dormais pas non plus parce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais pu faire de mal."

"Le jour suivant, ce fut pire. Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma parole et je t'ai appelé, espérant que tu décrocherais. Je t'ai laissé un message et j'ai prié pour que tu me rappelles, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors j'ai appelé ton frère pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez toi et il m'a dit que lui non plus, ne comprenait rien. Il m'a dit que tu étais toujours énervée, que tu ne parlais à personne et que tu restais dans ta chambre en prétextant que tu étais fatiguée. J'ai réessayé de t'appeler mais tu refusais toujours de répondre, alors j'ai rappelé chez toi en espérant que cette fois, tu serais forcée à me parler. Mais Emmett m'a dit que tu étais sortie et là j'ai cru que tu mentais simplement pour m'éviter. Alors j'ai pas arrêté de faire sonner ton téléphone sans résultat. Pendant un moment, tu l'avais même éteint mais j'ai continué en me disant que tu finirais par le rallumer."

"Puis j'ai été appelé pour une urgence. Apparemment des parents étaient venus pour déclarer qu'Heidi était leur fille et qu'elle avait disparu depuis longtemps. Je suis allé avec eux à la morgue pour identifier le corps et ils ne l'ont pas reconnu. Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas elle et ça m'a plombé le moral encore plus car je savais que le procureur n'allait pas tolérer ça. Quand je suis rentré dépité chez moi et que je t'ai vu endormie sur le palier, j'ai cru que je faisais une hallucination. Et en plus tu avais les sourcils froncés et tes joues étaient marquées par les larmes. J'ai eu mal au cœur. Je me suis vraiment demandé ce qui avait bien pu te torturer autant et te rendre malheureuse à ce point."

"Mais j'étais heureux de te retrouver. J'étais heureux que tu sois enfin revenue vers moi. Mon monde sans toi était bien vide Bella. Et quand je t'ai vu si vulnérable cette nuit, je me suis rendu compte que quoi que tu fasses, je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir. Tu pourrais te transformer en serial killer ou braquer une bijouterie, je ne t'en voudrais même pas un petit peu. Et je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir pour les trois jours que tu m'as fait subir."

Bella l'avais écouté sans rechigner et s'évertuait à ne pas pleurer. Elle se sentait coupable et ignoble pour lui avoir fait penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, pour l'avoir inquiéter pour rien, pour lui avoir causé des problèmes alors qu'il en avait déjà à son travail. Elle posa les yeux embués sur lui et le supplia du regard.

- "Je suis vraiment désolée."

Il lui fit un maigre sourire en lui caressant la joue.

- "Je sais."

- "Je t'aime." Lui dit-elle avant de s'agripper à son cou et de l'embrasser avec force.

Il la ramena contre lui et joua avec les pans de sa chemise. Il la trouvait incroyablement sexy avec une de ses chemises qui lui arrivait à la cuisse. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue entrer en contact avec la sienne. Il empoigna une de ses cuisses et elle passa cette jambe autour de lui, de sorte à coller son intimité contre son érection. Elle le sentit étouffer un grognement et elle raffermit sa prise sur son cou pour qu'il soit le plus près d'elle possible.

Il passa ses mains sur sa peau, caressant son dos jusqu'à parvenir à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge sous la chemise. Il la défit délicatement et effleura l'un de ses seins avec une de ses mains. Bella planta ses ongles dans sa chair pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il le serra et son autre main remonta sa chemise de sorte à la lui retirer. Elle était tellement large qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de défaire les boutons. Il suffisait juste de la passer par la tête. Une fois cela fait, le soutien-gorge tomba à terre et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le plan de travail.

Il empoigna ses deux seins cette fois et descendit sa bouche vers son cou en lui suçant la peau. Une onde de plaisir la traversa et elle souffla bruyamment. Ses lèvres finirent par atterrir sur sa poitrine et il embrassa l'un de ses seins avant de prendre le téton déjà durci depuis longtemps dans sa bouche. Bella arqua le dos pour lui laisser le libre accès à son corps dénudé et poussa un cri, les yeux fermés. Il malaxait son sein tout en lui suçant l'autre et elle se sentait complètement défaillir. Elle agrippa ses mains au plan de travail, espérant trouver un bon équilibre.

Puis il inversa. Il passa sa langue sur l'autre sein et lui fit subir le même sort, tout en empoignant le premier. Elle n'en pouvait plus et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il l'achève. L'abstention pendant quatre jours et tous les tourments qui l'avaient poursuivi la rendait folle et elle avait délibérément besoin de son corps.

Elle prit sa tête, la remonta pour l'embrasser fiévreusement et colla son corps quasiment nu contre le sien. Elle fit glisser ses mains vers sa ceinture qu'elle défit violemment. Elle passa ses mains à l'intérieur de son jean et était sur le point de continuer à l'intérieur de son boxer lorsqu'un coup de téléphone retentit dans la pièce, les stoppant tous les deux.

- "Je t'interdis de répondre." Murmura-t-elle sans rompre leur baiser.

- "J'en avais pas l'intention."

Elle passa ses mains dans son boxer tandis que le téléphone continuait de sonner et effleura son sexe du bout de ses doigts. Il grogna à ce contact et elle le serra alors qu'il était tendu comme un roc.

Le téléphone avait cessé de sonner et ils soupirèrent de soulagement tout en continuant leurs attouchements. Il allait la soulever de terre et l'emmener dans la chambre quand une nouvelle sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

- "Edward…" Supplia-t-elle car elle le voyait hésiter.

Même si la personne au bout du fil avait l'air insistant, il était hors de question qu'il ne la plante maintenant. Elle l'entendit grogner de mécontentement avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur les siennes pour les éloigner de son pantalon. Puis il s'écarta à regret sous son regard ahuri.

- "Excuse-moi deux minutes." Lui pria-t-il tandis qu'elle lui fit les gros yeux.

Il s'éloigna à contre cœur et se dirigea vers le téléphone où il décrocha acerbe et passablement énervé.

- "Allo ?"

- …

- "Et alors ?"

- … Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Vous êtes sérieux ?" S'exclama-t-il abasourdi, tandis que Bella le regardait curieuse, sans pour autant oublier sa frustration.

- …

- "D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite." Puis il raccrocha. Il se tourna vers elle avec une mine contrite tandis qu'elle le suppliait du regard de ne pas s'en aller. "Ils ont retrouvé un nouveau cadavre au même endroit." Annonça-t-il. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Quoi ?"

- "Cette fois il s'agit d'un garçon. Environ le même âge. Il a été retrouvé à cinquante mètres d'écart par rapport au premier meurtre et d'après le légiste, il serait mort de la même façon."

- "C'est horrible…" Murmura-t-elle.

- "Il faut que j'aille sur les lieux." Avoua-t-il avec dépit en remettant sa ceinture.

- "Oui, je comprends. Laisse-moi le temps de me rhabiller." Dit-elle. Il la regarda étonné.

- "Te rhabiller ? Pourquoi ?" Elle haussa les épaules.

- "Bah, tu ne comptais pas me ramener chez moi ?" Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- "Et bien… J'avais espéré que tu pourrais m'attendre ici…" Répondit-il déçu. "Mais si tu préfères que je te ramène…"

- "Non !" S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. "Je veux dire, je suis seulement étonnée que tu acceptes de me laisser dans ton appart sans surveillance." Il eut un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

- "Tu fais comme chez toi Bella. Et puis… Il faudrait que je songe à te refiler une clé parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de te retrouver une seconde fois endormie sur mon paillasson." Dit-il en mettant sa veste.

Bella se mit à sourire en réalisant qu'il avait envie de lui donner une clé de son appartement. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils vivaient ensemble, mais ça faisait avancer leur relation d'un cran. Un tout petit cran qui lui allait parfaitement.

- "Alors je peux rester ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il lui fit un sourire franc, mais avec un désappointement à cause de leur interruption au mauvais moment.

- "J'essaierai de faire vite." Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers elle une dernière fois avant de quitter les lieux. "Je t'aime Bella."

Elle lui sourit et il referma la porte derrière lui, la laissant ainsi seule dans cet appartement vide. Elle soupira tristement de déception. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il revienne vite car elle ne pouvait pas attendre bien longtemps. Elle était déjà sur le point d'exploser et de devenir folle. Il l'avait laissé dans un état de frustration plus intense que jamais.

Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver que la situation lui était favorable car elle avait sérieusement besoin d'une discussion avec quelqu'un. Elle courut vers le téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement. Il y eut trois tonalités avant que la personne au bout du fil ne décroche.

- "Allo Kate ? C'est moi. Il refuse de me croire !" Dit-elle avec affolement. _(N/Sam: elle cherche les embrouilles!! c'est pas possible!!)  
_

- "_Du calme Bella. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?_" Demanda-t-elle posément.

- "Je lui ai tout dit. Je lui ai raconté ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit, qu'ils allaient sûrement faire la même chose que les Volturi mais il s'est emporté et m'a crié dessus en disant que je perdais la tête. Il les a même défendus !"

- "_Doucement, ne panique pas._" Tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser.

- "Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il a préféré prendre leur parti plutôt que le mien. Je ne comprends plus rien !"

Elle entendit son amie soupirer à l'autre bout du combiné et elle se mit à appréhender.

- "_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça. C'est tout à fait normal venant de lui._" Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

- "_Bella, il s'agit de ses parents. Il voudra toujours les défendre lorsqu'on dit du mal d'eux._"

- "Mais pourtant c'est le premier à les traiter de monstres !" S'emporta-t-elle, complètement dépassée.

- "_Uniquement de ce qu'il connait d'eux._" Contra Kate. "_Il les a qualifiés de monstres car il a conscience de ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais il refuse de penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Il a toujours éprouvé un besoin de les défendre pour les choses qu'ils n'ont pas encore commises. Essaie de le comprendre. C'est déjà dur pour lui de savoir que ses parents sont affreux, alors imaginer qu'ils sont pires que ce qu'il pense déjà… C'est trop difficile._"

Bella baissa les yeux.

- "Je… Je ne l'avais pas vu de cette façon."

- "_Ça a été la même chose avec Garrett. Il s'était énervé contre lui après que Garrett lui ait parlé de la façon dont son père se fichait des gens à la banque. Il avait refusé de croire que ses parents puissent humilier des gens sans défense et il avait piqué une crise lorsqu'on avait essayé de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il a fallu qu'il le voie par lui-même pour qu'il réalise qu'on disait la vérité._"

- "Donc le seul moyen pour qu'il me croie serait de le voir par lui-même ?"

- "_Absolument._"

- "Mais il n'y a pas un moyen de lui faire entendre raison ? Après toutes ces années où il s'est rendu compte de leur caractère, comment peut-il encore douter et prendre parti pour eux ?"

- "_Je te l'ai dit Bella. Ce sont ses parents. Dans le fond, il aura beau te dire qu'il ne pense plus à eux de cette façon, il les considèrera toujours comme tel._"

Bella resta songeuse. Elle aurait dû penser à l'hypothèse qu'il les défendait et se voilait la face parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de les imaginer encore plus ignobles qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Elle se sentit idiote et elle éprouva beaucoup de peine pour lui. Car finalement, le comportement de ses parents l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Et il allait une fois de plus être déçu.

- "Je comprends… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ?"

- "_Rien à part attendre que les parents se manifestent et qu'il ouvre les yeux._"

- "Mais ça va l'anéantir !" Cria-t-elle. "Il fait croire qu'il s'en fiche mais en fin de compte c'est tout le contraire !"

- "_Alors sois là pour lui. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire._"

Bella se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Encore. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir malheureux. Et savoir qu'elle n'allait pas y échapper l'attristait. Le fait qu'Edward souffre la faisait souffrir aussi. Comme s'ils étaient reliés. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que les parents Cullen agiraient le plus tard possible.

- "Je te remercie Kate."

- "_Aucun problème. N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi également._" Elle eut un semblant de sourire.

- "Entendu." Fit-elle avant de raccrocher avec peine.

Elle détestait cette situation. Elle pensait qu'il en avait fini avec eux et qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour eux. Donc elle s'était dit qu'apprendre ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire ne l'affecterait pas. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il se sentait toujours liés à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre changeait la donne. Il les aimait. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il les aimait. Cette pensée la rassura autant qu'elle l'inquiéta.

Ça la rassura car elle s'était toujours demandée comment il faisait pour ne rien éprouver le soir de Noël, ni quand il a appris qu'ils n'étaient pas à Forks pour lui. En fin de compte, ça l'atteignait et il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il les aime, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait. Cela prouvait qu'il était humain. Et elle se sentait encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Mais ça l'inquiéta parce que le fait qu'il les aimait toujours voulait dire qu'il avait toujours de la considération à leur égard. Et s'il les considérait toujours, alors il allait être déçu, encore et encore. Il serait perpétuellement déçu par eux et ça le rendrait malheureux. Et ce qui attristait Bella, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre ça.

Elle alla ramasser la chemise qu'elle portait et la renfila sans remettre son soutien-gorge. Elle se trouvait mieux sans. Elle se passa une main au visage et retourna dans la chambre pour se mettre sous la couette. Elle se recroquevilla en boule, repensant à ses principales peurs depuis que Kate lui avait parlé de l'histoire de Jane Volturi. Elle avait peur que le jour où les parents Cullen décideront de leur pourrir la vie, Edward trouverait que leur histoire ne valait pas le coup de s'attirer des problèmes et qu'il ne la repousse.

Elle savait qu'elle était une fille insignifiante et qu'il pouvait trouver beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Il méritait beaucoup mieux qu'elle. Et elle comprendrait parfaitement qu'il préfère la quitter plutôt que de se quereller contre qui que ce soit, surtout contre ses propres parents. Mais elle ? Est-ce qu'elle le supporterait ?

La réponse était claire. Non elle ne le supporterait pas une seule seconde. Rien que depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, elle se sentait vide et avait du mal à supporter son absence. Alors s'il devait la quitter pour de bon et définitivement... Elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Rien que d'y penser la rendait malade. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence.

Elle n'était peut être avec lui que seulement depuis un mois et des poussières, mais elle l'aimait à en mourir. Et cette constatation la rendait à la fois euphorique et déprimée.

Euphorique car elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, l'homme pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi et elle était heureuse que ce soit lui car il était parfait à ses yeux.

Déprimée car elle savait qu'elle ne finirait pas avec lui et que ça la tuerait. Ça la tuait déjà de savoir qu'il allait la quitter un jour.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi excessive ? Comment pouvait-elle penser de lui un truc pareil alors qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un mois ? Était-ce normal ? Avait-elle un problème ? Elle devrait peut être penser à consulter un psychologue.

_Je te l'ai toujours dit que t'étais folle… _

Ou peut être qu'il s'agit simplement de la fatigue. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'elle soit folle ou non, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et elle n'avait pas la force d'aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments pour lui.

Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte que ses pensées la tourmentaient tellement qu'elle était en train de s'endormir. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et sombrer dans le monde de Morphée, la tête complètement torturée...

_- "C'est fini Bella." Déclara le jeune homme avec détermination. La brune écarquilla les yeux et commença à paniquer._

_- "Quoi ? Non, ça ne peut pas être fini."_

_- "C'est fini. Tout est fini. Je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie."  
_

_- "Edward non, je t'en supplie." S'écria-t-elle. "Ne me quitte pas."_

_- "J'ai laissé les choses empirer trop longtemps."_

_- "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ?"_

_- "Tu me causes beaucoup trop de problèmes. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de gâcher ma vie pour une histoire qui ne vaut pas le coup."_

_- "Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais !" S'époumona-t-elle._

_- "Je ne t'aime pas assez pour prendre des risques."_

_- "Edward je t'en prie… Je ne suis rien sans toi." Implora-t-elle._

_- "Tu n'es pas faite pour moi. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça."_

_- "Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser. Pas après tout ce que que tu m'as dit !"_

_- "Je te l'ai dit Bella. Je t'aime, mais pas suffisamment. Je peux trouver mieux."_

_- "Non s'il te plait… Reste avec moi." _

_La jeune fille pleurait tellement, son cœur était en train de se briser en plusieurs milliers de morceaux._

_- "Tu ne me mérites pas. Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. C'est fini."_

_- "Non…" Sanglota-t-elle._

_- "Adieu Bella."_

_- "Non reste." Supplia-t-elle en pleurs._

_- "Bella…"_

_- "Je t'en prie, reste avec moi."_

_- "Bella…"_

_- "Ne me quitte pas."_

_- _"Bella…"

_- "S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas."_

- "BELLA !"

Elle se sentit secouée doucement et ouvrit les yeux subitement pour se trouver nez à nez avec Edward. Celui-ci avait un air affolé sur le visage. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

- "Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te réveiller. Tu n'as pas arrêté de crier." Lui apprit-il avec peine. Il avait l'air de souffrir.

- "Tu es déjà rentré ?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée. "Quelle heure est-il ?"

- "Tu t'es endormie. Je suis parti il y a plusieurs heures. Il fait nuit dehors." Bella regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que la pièce était sombre. Elle inspecta la fenêtre et vit que la nuit était déjà tombée.

- "J'ai dormi tant que ça ?"

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle avait eu l'impression de s'être juste assoupie quelques minutes. Il lui fit un sourire bienveillant et lui caressa les joues en passant ses pouces sur le trajet de ses larmes.

- "Quand je suis rentré, tu dormais profondément et je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Et puis tu as commencé à t'agiter. Tu te débattais sans raison et tu avais les sourcils froncés. Et tu t'es mise à crier le mot « non » plusieurs fois, tu as pleuré et j'ai commencé à te secouer pour que tu te réveilles."

Elle baissa la tête, se remémorant avec difficulté le rêve dont elle a été victime.

- "J'ai fait un cauchemar."

- "Je crois l'avoir deviné tout seul." Sourit-il amusé. "Tu veux en parler ?"

Elle le regarda apeurée. Ça avait eu l'air tellement vrai… Comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Et si ça se passait réellement ? Et s'il finissait par la quitter de cette façon ? Quand ? Elle ne pouvait pas tolérer d'être séparée de lui une minute de plus, surtout si leur temps ensemble était compté. Elle se jeta dans ses bras sous l'étonnement de celui-ci et se serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- "Ne me quitte jamais." Murmura-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il finirait par le faire. Il lui caressa l'arrière de la tête.

- "Aucun risque. Je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de toi." Elle s'écarta pour le regarder.

- "Tu me le promets ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bella ? Pourquoi tu te mets à avoir des doutes ?"

- "C'est juste que… Promets-le moi s'il te plait."

- "Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Si, bien sûr que si !" S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- "Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin que je te le jure ?"

- "Parce que j'ai peur." Avoua-t-elle. "J'ai peur qu'un jour tu changes d'avis et que tu me laisses tomber. Je t'en prie Edward. Promets-le moi."

Il soupira et lui prit les deux joues avant de parler sérieusement.

- "Je ne te quitterai pas." Lui assura-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire rassuré et l'embrassa. Il ne lui avait pas promis mais elle connaissait suffisamment Edward pour savoir qu'il n'avait qu'une parole. Il la rejoignit dans les couvertures et elle posa sa tête sur son torse en l'encerclant d'un bras tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

- "Tu n'as pas faim ?" Lui demanda-t-il après réflexion. Elle sourit de sa bienveillance.

- "Non, je n'ai pas faim."

- "Pourtant il est tard. Tu devrais manger quelque chose."

- "Et toi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "J'ai grignoté sur place. J'ignorais que tu dormais alors j'ai cru que tu te serais fait à manger."

- "Je t'assure que ça va aller, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de manger quoi que ce soit." Il soupira d'exaspération. Cette fille le rendait vraiment chèvre.

- "D'accord mais demain matin, tu auras intérêt à avaler tout ce que je te mettrai dans ton assiette." Elle se mit à rire brièvement.

- "Oui Papa." Plaisanta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête amusé.

- "Je suis content que tu sois restée." Elle sourit.

- "Ton appart était bien vide sans toi. Mais pour rien au monde j'aurais préféré être ailleurs." Murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Il lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux et inhala son odeur de freesia qu'il trouvait délicieuse.

- "J'aurais vraiment aimé rester avec toi." Avoua-t-il. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il avait les traits fatigués et perturbés.

- "Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise journée." Remarqua-t-elle.

- "Plutôt oui. On passe vraiment de sales quarts d'heures au boulot."

- "Pourquoi ?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Parce qu'on piétine. L'enquête n'avance pas et on n'a toujours aucun nom."

- "Vous n'avez pas une idée de qui peut faire ça ?"

- "Pour ça il faudrait déjà trouver leur identité. Et il faudrait aussi trouver des preuves qu'il s'agisse bien d'un meurtre."

- "Je croyais que c'était prouvé ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

- "D'après le rapport d'autopsie, il pourrait s'agir d'un meurtre. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Le procureur a envie de classer l'affaire."

- "La classer ? Mais elle n'est même pas résolue." Protesta-t-elle.

- "D'après lui, il s'agirait des ours se trouvant dans la forêt."

- "Je croyais que ça aussi, c'était louche ?"

- "Ça l'est." Répondit-il. "Mais hier, le propriétaire du Woodland Park Zoo de Seattle est arrivé en déclarant que les ours dans la forêt lui appartiennent et qu'ils se sont échappés il y a peu. Les dates où il a signalé leur disparition correspondent avec celles où on a signalé leur présence dans la forêt près de Forks."

- "Et alors ? C'est bon signe ça. N'est-ce pas ?"

- "Oui, ça résoudrait l'affaire des deux meurtres puisqu'on a des traces de griffes sur les corps."

- "Donc ce ne serait pas des homicides. Juste deux personnes qui ont eu un accident dans la forêt."

- "C'est exactement ce que pense le procureur. Voilà pourquoi il veut classer l'affaire."

- "Mais toi, tu n'en es pas convaincu, je me trompe ?" Déduit-elle. Il soupira et la regarda dans les yeux.

- "C'est beaucoup trop parfait. Et puis… Deux personnes différentes qui n'ont aucun papier d'identité sur eux… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une drôle de coïncidence ?"

- "L'homme aussi n'a aucun papier ?"

- "Ni aucun portefeuille. C'est encore pire car il il n'avait pas de chaine portant son prénom. Nous ignorons tout de lui."

- "C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Quelle est ton hypothèse ?"

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

- "Je reste persuadé que c'est un meurtre. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un assassin pour les deux et que l'idée de faire échapper des ours faisait partie de son plan pour nous faire croire que c'était eux les coupables."

- "Et le propriétaire du Woodland Park ?"

- "Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il a été soudoyé pour faire ce témoignage. À moins que ce soit lui le coupable."

- "Tu n'as pas l'air de le penser."

- "Ce type avait plutôt l'air d'être un gringalet imbécile et peureux. Il n'a pas les tripes pour commettre un crime."

- "Et je suppose que vous n'avez aucune preuve pour avancer cette théorie."

- "C'est un crime parfait." Murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Tu admires ça ?" S'offusqua-t-elle. Il secoua la tête négativement.

- "Je n'admire pas le crime Bella. Simplement le génie. Ce type – à supposer qu'il s'agisse d'un homme – est extrêmement intelligent. Je dirais même, extrêmement malin."

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour prouver que tu as raison ?"

- "Il n'y a rien à faire. La seule raison qui fait que cette enquête est encore ouverte est que nous n'avons toujours pas déterminé leur identité."

- "Donc finalement, c'est plutôt un avantage que vous ne sachiez pas qui ils sont." Conclut-elle.

- "Un avantage et également un inconvénient. Car tant que nous ne connaitront pas leur identité, nous n'aurons aucune piste et on n'aboutira à rien."

- "C'est à s'en donner la migraine." Marmonna-t-elle en baillant. Il rit.

- "Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis fatigué. On est dans un cul de sac et ça me torture l'esprit."

Bella le regarda avec peine. Elle aurait bien aimé lui remonter le moral, le faire décompresser et oublier ses problèmes. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle voulait être là pour lui et également trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner sa mauvaise conduite de ces derniers jours. Elle farfouillait dans sa tête une idée qui pourrait lui faire lâcher prise et qui pourrait lui faire du bien.

_Lui faire du bien… En voilà une bonne idée…_

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte de l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle se mit à rougir subitement. Elle n'avait encore jamais fait un truc pareil. Est-ce qu'elle serait à la hauteur ? Est-ce qu'elle en serait capable ? Ce truc l'avait toujours révulsé et elle a toujours refusé de le faire. Mais Edward passait avant elle et ses principes de coincée de la vie. Et elle ne voyait que ça comme idée.

Alors elle allait le faire. Oui, elle le ferait pour lui car elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle allait aller à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle a toujours pensé, de tous ses principes et de sa gêne sans limite. Elle appréhenda soudainement. Comment commencer ? Comment s'y prendre ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais parlé de ça avec Alice auparavant ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais eu aucun briefing à ce sujet ?

_Parce que tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote. Si tu avais eu un tant soit peu de jugeote et que tu avais refoulé ton embarras maladif, tu n'en serais pas là à te demander comment procéder._

Elle pesta intérieurement contre sa conscience qui ne l'aidait pas du tout et inspira pour se donner du courage. Edward la regardait avec curiosité, car voir Bella aussi embarrassée que déterminée voulait dire qu'elle avait un truc en tête. Et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pensait, là, maintenant.

- "A quoi tu penses ?" Demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Elle lui fit un sourire timide avant de lui faire un bisou sur le coin de la bouche.

Elle descendit ses lèvres vers son cou et commença à l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle voulait commencer chastement à cause de sa timidité. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à lui faire une myriade de baisers allant du cou, puis en se dirigeant vers sa poitrine. Elle releva les pans de son tee-shirt et lui passa par la tête avant de l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la chambre. Il l'observa avec des yeux brillants de désir. Il avait envie d'elle, elle pouvait le sentir.

Elle lui caressa le torse en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle trouvait, laissant trainer sa langue plusieurs fois, déclenchant ainsi un grognement étouffé de la part d'Edward. Elle sourit contre sa peau et s'évertua à embrasser ses abdominaux en laissant courir ses mains sur lui. Petit à petit elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, provoquant un frottement de leur sexe l'un contre l'autre.

- "J'ai envie de toi Bella." Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Elle sourit, heureuse de ne pas être la seule à éprouver un désir incontrôlable.

Et tandis qu'elle lui massait le torse en traçant des lignes et des cercles imaginaires avec ses paumes de main, sa bouche alla jusqu'à son nombril, où elle passa sa langue dessus, le faisant gémir instantanément. Elle continua à lécher son nombril quelques instants, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus tendu. Elle arrivait à le sentir de là où elle était positionnée, ce qui lui donna à la fois plus de confiance en elle et en ses actions, et à la fois plus d'excitation. Elle mouillait sa culotte sans s'en rendre compte, imaginant le moment où il serait à l'intérieur d'elle, la prenant avec un engin de cette taille et de cette envergure.

Puis ses mains descendirent plus bas, à la recherche du trésor sacré et firent glisser tout doucement son pantalon de jogging qu'il mettait souvent pour dormir. Elle passa ses mains à l'intérieur de son boxer et effleura son sexe du bout des doigts, le faisant grincer des dents. Elle sentit une véritable décharge électrique à ce contact. Une décharge électrique qui atterrissait jusque dans son bas-ventre et qui déclencha en elle un désir insurmontable. Ses mains se firent alors plus fermes sur lui et elle l'empoigna. Edward serra les draps, ayant besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Il gardait les yeux clos et tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner ses grognements.

Elle le massa lentement de bas en haut sans hésiter à le serrer. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle serait capable de faire ce genre de choses sans en éprouver la moindre gêne, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Edward se passa une main sur le visage tandis qu'elle accélérait le mouvement. Plus elle accélérait, plus elle le serrait et plus il grognait de plaisir. Elle sentait qu'elle était capable de le faire venir si elle continuait ses mouvements. Mais elle ne le voulait pas. Ce serait de la dégonfle totale. Elle avait prévu d'aller jusqu'au bout de son plan alors elle irait jusqu'au bout et n'allait pas s'arrêter en chemin. Elle relâcha alors son sexe pour s'emparer du boxer et le fit descendre à ses pieds à une vitesse plutôt lente tandis qu'il regrettait déjà qu'elle se soit arrêtée.

À présent il se trouvait entièrement nu étalé devant elle, et bien qu'elle l'ait déjà vu plusieurs fois en tenue d'Adam, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier en le trouvant magnifique et de comparer son corps à celui d'un Dieu grec.

_Bénissez le Seigneur tout puissant pour lui avoir offert un homme aussi parfait… (N/Sam: elle devient croyante que dans ces moment!! lol) (N/A: Drôles de moments quand même pour s'adresser au seigneur tu trouves pas? lol)  
_

Elle rougit en voyant la taille de son membre tendu. Il devrait sérieusement être pris en photo et inscrit dans le livre des records. À cet instant elle plaignit toutes les femmes de l'univers qui n'auront jamais la chance de gouter à cette merveille de la nature et d'assister à ce spectacle.

- "Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?" Entendit-elle la voix d'Edward quelque peu déformée par le désir qu'il éprouvait. Elle remonta ses yeux vers lui et déglutit tandis qu'il affichait un sourire en coin. Il l'avait prise en flagrant délit de matage.

- "Désolée mais je… Euh…Je ne voyais pas ça si… Euh…" Elle s'arrêta tandis qu'il se retenait de rire. Il l'adorait la voir gênée car ça la rendait extrêmement mignonne.

- "Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait vraiment t'inventer." Sourit-il. Elle se força à sourire mais sans grand succès. Elle était beaucoup trop tendue et apeurée pour sourire._ (N/Sam: c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise??? :s) (N/Samy: bah sa dépend le point de vue lol !!)_

- "Il faut que je te dise que… Je n'ai… Jamais fait ça." Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "De quoi tu parles ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux en oubliant qu'elle se retrouverait nez à nez avec son atout masculin, ce qui lui valut un nouveau rougissement.

- "Et ben le… Euh… Le truc avec la bouche et tout…"

Elle se sentait tellement ridicule à cet instant… Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher au fond d'un puits. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard, de peur de le voir se moquer d'elle. Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas mais n'importe qui se moquerait d'elle en la voyant bégayer ainsi et être aussi embarrassée. Et puis surtout, elle avait peur de ce qu'il dirait en sachant qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Il lui prit les mains pour la forcer à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit, non sans avoir déglutie.

- "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça Bella." Dit-il sérieusement. Bien qu'il meure d'envie de sentir sa bouche sur lui, il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse si elle n'en avait pas envie.

- "Je sais." Affirma-t-elle avec assurance. "Mais j'en ai envie. Je te le jure."

Elle appréciait qu'il soit à l'écoute de ce qu'elle ressentait et de ce qu'elle désirait. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle le voulait.

- "Bella écoute. Tu n'es pas obligée de… Oh putain de merde."

Il avait interrompu sa phrase dès lors ou elle avait mis son membre dans sa bouche sans prévenir. Elle avait préféré le prendre par surprise car c'était le seul moyen pour elle d'avoir le courage de le faire. Et entendre Edward jurer de cette façon l'excita à un point inimaginable.

Après l'avoir pris en bouche, elle s'était attendue à en être écœurée. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle se surprit à apprécier le gout du sexe d'Edward avec sa langue à elle. Edward rejeta la tête en arrière tandis qu'elle le fit ressortir, avant de le reprendre plus en profondeur. Elle passa un grand coup de langue sur toute sa longueur et il se mit à pousser un puissant grognement qui envahit toute la pièce. Elle sourit intérieurement, fière d'elle.

Elle passa plusieurs coups de langue sur lui et il se tendait encore plus qu'il ne fut possible. Il s'agrippait aux draps car c'était la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main. Son corps s'arquait légèrement. Elle se mit ensuite à le mordiller doucement, provoquant une onde de plaisir intense partout en lui. Elle l'entendait émettre des jurons étouffés et sourit davantage. Sa langue plus ses dents excitait Edward au plus haut point. Il était presque à son apogée.

Elle accéléra la cadence, le léchant plus rapidement et à tous les recoins. Puis elle mit ses mains aux endroits libres et resserra sa prise avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Cette action le fit atteindre l'extase et après avoir crié son prénom, il se déversa dans sa bouche.

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle l'avait fait venir. Elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais faire. Elle avait fait ce qui l'a toujours révulsé. Et elle avait adoré ça.

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, tandis qu'elle commençait à avaler ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle trouvait que c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle ait jamais gouté de sa vie. Le fait qu'elle ait eu un tel effet sur lui la rendait plus heureuse que jamais.

- "Merci." Parvint-il à dire après essoufflement.

Elle remonta la tête vers lui, la bouche encore pleine de sa semence et l'embrassa goulument, voulant partager cela avec lui. Bella pouvait être fière d'elle, elle avait réussi sa mission. Elle l'avait fait décompresser et oublier tous ses soucis. Et elle avait trouvé un moyen de se faire pardonner. Du moins, elle le pensait. Leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un baiser ultra sensuel et fiévreux. Les mains du jeune homme lâchèrent les draps qui avaient été compressés aux endroits où il les avait serrés et il les plaça dans son dos, la caressant par-dessus sa chemise et la rapprochant de son corps nu.

Ils finirent par avaler ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, n'hésitant pas à continuer de s'embrasser après dégustation. Edward se tendit à nouveau, apparemment pas rassasié pour un sou.

- "C'est le baiser le plus érotique de toute ma vie." Souffla-t-il après qu'ils se soient séparés, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle bruyamment.

- "Pour moi aussi." Murmura-t-elle entre deux souffles. Il la regarda avec des yeux emplis d'amour pour elle. Il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle une seconde.

- "Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait dans une vie antérieure pour te mériter." Elle rougit fortement.

- "Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?" Osa-t-elle demander.

- "Tu peux me demander la lune si tu veux. Surtout après ce que tu viens de me faire."

- "Fais-moi l'amour ici et maintenant parce que je suis à bout de nerfs." Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ferme. L'entendre donner des directives fit augmenter le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à un degré supérieur.

- "Vos désirs sont des ordres." Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et commença à déboutonner les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait.

- "Je croyais te l'avoir déjà enlevé, cette foutue chemise." Marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. Elle émit un faible gémissement.

- "J'ai dû la remettre pour ne pas attraper froid." Répondit-elle à voix basse sans rompre leur baiser. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai attraper froid ?" Elle sourit.

- "Non je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai chaud. J'ai même très chaud alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me déshabiller ?"

Il grogna à ces paroles et fini par la lui arracher, n'y tenant plus. Les boutons sautèrent et allèrent vaciller quelque part où personne n'en avait rien à faire. Le voir arracher cette chemise excita Bella et l'humidifia encore plus, dans la mesure du possible. Il lui faisait perdre complètement la tête.

Aussitôt après qu'elle soit nue et exposée devant lui, ses mains empoignèrent ses seins sans qu'elle ne le voie venir. Elle gémit puissamment, ne pouvant se contenir.

- "Pas le temps Edward." Marmonna-t-elle essoufflée. "Prends-moi maintenant."

Il s'écarta d'elle subitement et la regarda dans les yeux, complètement envahit par un profond désir inépuisable.

- "Un jour, tu finiras par avoir ma mort." Susurra-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors qu'il déplaçait ses mains sur ses fesses et faisait descendre sa culotte avec rapidité. une fois enlevée, il conduisit son entrée vers son sexe tendu à bloc. Il lui jeta un regard pour lui demander la permission et elle le fit la pénétrer elle-même en poussant un cri aigu.

Il soupira de soulagement d'être enfin en elle. Il attendait ce moment depuis des lustres. Tout comme elle n'avait cessé de rêver de ça. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à onduler lentement. Il reprit ses seins en coupe et les tira vers lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il embrassait le creux de sa poitrine.

Puis il tira ses seins vers lui à nouveau avec violence, ce qui lui permit de la pénétrer plus intensément. Il émit une plainte rocailleuse et elle gémit fortement tellement le plaisir qu'elle prenait était immense. Leur ébat s'intensifia encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bella poussait vers lui violemment et il ramena ses mains sur ses fesses à nouveau pour la maintenir fermement. Il la prit plus fort. Plus fort et plus violemment, si bien qu'elle ancra ses ongles dans sa peau en criant. L'entendre crier provoqua en lui un raz de marée de plaisir sans pareil et il grogna puissamment.

Puis elle fut prise de convulsion et hurla son prénom jusqu'à s'en déchirer les tympans avant que ses parois ne se resserrent. Il la rejoignit dans l'extase quelques secondes après.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, elle sur lui et tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits sans trop bien y parvenir. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, là où bat son cœur. Elle l'entendit battre à une vitesse démesurée et se surprit à sourire en se rendant compte que c'était elle qui le faisait battre aussi fort. Et elle n'avait pas à mettre la main sur son cœur à elle pour savoir qu'il battait aussi vite et puissamment pour cet homme.

Elle remonta le visage vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait avec un sourire magnifique et plein d'admiration. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la vénérait. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire ressentir des choses pareilles. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement et lui murmura d'une belle voix veloutée et envoutante.

- "Je vous aime Bella Swan. Plus que tout au monde, je vous aime."

Elle lui sourit, plus heureuse que jamais.

- "Moi aussi je vous aime Edward Cullen."

* * *

- "Ça ne va pas Bella ?" S'enquit-il en la voyant qui affichait un visage dégoûté. Ils étaient dans sa voiture et il la conduisait au lycée avant d'aller au poste. Elle lui fit les gros yeux.

- "C'est de ta faute Cullen. C'est toi qui m'as forcé à manger tout ce que t'avais mis sur la table. Maintenant j'ai envie de dégobiller." Il sourit amusé.

- "Attends d'être sortie de la voiture avant de vomir. J'ai pas envie que tu la salisses."

- "Espèce d'imbécile…" Marmonna-t-elle boudeuse. Il éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers elle.

- "C'est toi qui as refusé de manger hier soir, je te rappelle. Donc tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même."

- "Et toi, t'étais pas obligé de t'obstiner à me faire avaler tout ça. Huit pancakes Edward ! Huit !" Cria-t-elle horrifiée.

- "Normalement, on avait convenu pour dix alors estime-toi heureuse."

- "Tu m'as aussi forcé à manger du pain perdu et des gaufres !"

- "T'étais à jeun depuis plus de quinze heures ! Sans parler du fait que t'as dormi. Il fallait rattraper ça." Se justifia-t-il.

- "T'es vraiment un grand malade !" S'emporta-t-elle.

- "Je tiens à ta santé."

- "Ma santé ? Je te signale que ton petit déjeuner était tout sauf équilibré alors ne me parle pas de ma santé."

Il se mit à rire, tellement la situation l'amusait.

- "Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais avaler huit pancakes au lieu de huit bananes."

Elle ne répondit pas mais croisa les bras pour montrer qu'elle faisait la tête et essayait de ne pas rigoler. D'un côté, heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas fait manger équilibré car quitte à devoir se gaver de nourriture, mieux valait que ce soit de bonnes choses.

- "Même si c'est le cas, je ne te remercierai pas pour m'avoir fait prendre deux kilos de plus."

- "Arrête ton char. Comme si toi tu te souciais de ton poids…" Rigola-t-il.

- "Qui te dit que je ne m'en soucie pas ?" Demanda-t-elle outrée. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il la trouvait grosse ?

- "Je te connais par cœur. Tu te fiches complètement de ressembler à ces filles qui posent dans les magazines. Et en plus, tu es parfaite comme tu es."

Elle rougit et réfréna un sourire. Il avait parfaitement raison. Elle ne se souciait guère de ces banalités.

- "Tu me trouves parfaite ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il sourit et se gara sur le parking avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- "Je te trouve magnifique." _  
_

Bella buvait ses paroles et se retrouva envoutée et complètement éblouie. Bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais il l'hypnotisait… Elle trouva la force de se reprendre. Elle secoua la tête en masquant son sourire et afficha un air remonté.

- "Je suis toujours énervée après toi pour le coup du petit déjeuner." Déclara-t-elle alors qu'il se mit à rire.

En le voyant rigoler, elle lui fit les gros yeux et sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment quand il la héla.

- "Eh Bella !" Appela-t-il après avoir abaissé la vitre. Elle se retourna brusquement.

- "Quoi ?" Fit-elle énervée.

- "Je t'aime chérie."

Elle lui asséna un regard noir alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents avant de se détourner rapidement vers l'entrée du lycée. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire dès lors où elle lui avait tourné le dos, sans jamais s'arrêter de toute la journée.

_Il l'avait appelé chérie…_

……………

- "Cullen. Un type demande à te voir." Informa un officier. Il hocha la tête.

- "Fais-le entrer." L'homme parut embarrassé.

- "Il n'est pas venu tout seul." Edward haussa les épaules. _(N/Sam: hihi, je sens que ca va me plaire, Dark Jay ou Dark Carlisle??? ou les deux !!! *tape dans ses mains*)_

- "Alors fais-les tous entrer." Dit-il comme si c'était évident. L'officier hocha la tête avec gêne.

- "Euh… Bien." Fit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward vit débarquer dans son bureau un défilé de gardes du corps en lunettes noires avec son père au milieu. Il éclata de rire tellement il trouvait ça grotesque.

- "Tu t'es pris pour le président des États-Unis ?" Carlisle apparut devant lui en levant les yeux au ciel. _(N/Samy: Carlisle en parano c'est terrible!!!)_

- "Je tiens juste à ma sécurité. On ne sait jamais ici."

- "C'est sûr que dans un commissariat bourré de policiers, tu coures un véritable danger." Ironisa-t-il.

- "Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas venu te voir par gaieté de cœur." Edward soupira.

- "Dans ce cas, que me vaut la visite de mon cher père ?" Demanda-t-il en s'étalant sur son siège. Carlisle le regarda sérieusement.

- "Je suppose que ta petite amie a dû t'informer qu'Esmée était venue lui rendre visite."

- "Elle m'a surtout dit comment elle l'avait giflé après s'être faite insultée." Rétorqua-t-il énervé. Carlisle eut un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

- "Elle ne l'a pas insultée. Elle lui a seulement dit la vérité."

Edward se leva subitement et le regarda menaçant.

- "Que tu me fasses du mal à moi, c'est une chose. Mais ne t'en prends pas à Bella. Tu pourrais bien le regretter."_ ('N/Sam: donne-lui pas des idées idiot!!!)_

- "C'est moi qui mène la partie Edward. Je t'interdis de me menacer." Le réprimanda-t-il._  
_

- "Tu n'as absolument rien à m'interdire."

- "Je suis ton père, j'ai tous les droits sur toi."

- "Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu ne le seras jamais. Alors si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, fous le camp d'ici et n'oublie pas d'emmener tes men in black avec toi."

Carlisle eut un sourire carnassier sur le visage qu'Edward ne comprit pas.

- "Esmée a dit à Bella que nous n'étions pas revenus ici pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Et alors ?"

- "A ton avis… Pourquoi avons-nous tenu à vous faire venir à Noël ?"

- "Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas le savoir." Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- "Esmée a menti. Si nous sommes ici, c'est bel et bien pour toi." Déclara-t-il. Edward fronça les sourcils.

- "Pourquoi a-t-elle dit le contraire alors ?"

- "Parce qu'elle ignore la véritable raison. Elle croit que nous sommes venus dans ce patelin pour une grosse affaire."

- "Et ce n'est pas le cas ?"

- "Non. J'ai décidé de venir ici quand j'ai su que tu te trouvais là." Edward écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- "Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? Ça fait quatre ans que j'ai coupé les ponts avec vous." Il se mit à rire sardoniquement.

- "Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser disparaitre comme ça ? Que j'allais te laisser faire ta vie dans ton coin sans m'en mêler ? Franchement Edward, tu me déçois beaucoup sur ce coup là."

Il se tendit brusquement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Carlisle sourit, fier de lui.

- "Je ne t'ai jamais lâché. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te surveiller durant ces quatre années."

- "Tu m'as surveillé ?!" S'exclama-t-il outré.

- "Il était hors de question que je te laisse ruiner tous les espoirs que j'avais bâtis sur toi !"

- "Mais de quels espoirs tu parles ? Tu as toujours su que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de tes projets débiles. Je ne te suivrai jamais Carlisle."

- "Je sais." Répondit ce dernier en souriant faussement. "Tu ne me suivras jamais de ton plein gré. C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai surveillé de près durant quatre ans afin de trouver un bon ultimatum qui ne te laisse aucune porte de sortie ni aucun autre choix que de revenir vers nous."

Edward le regarda complètement abasourdi et démuni.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies espionné ! Je croyais en avoir fini avec vous !"

- "Tu n'en auras jamais fini avec nous. Toute ta misérable fugue n'est qu'une mascarade. Navré de te l'apprendre."

- "Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé partir si tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me laisser vivre ma vie ?"

- "Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour me permettre de te faire plier."

Edward se figea et pâlit.

- "Me faire plier ?" Articula-t-il lentement, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- "Naturellement, il me fallait attendre le bon moment avant de faire mon entrée. C'est pour cette raison que j'aie attendu plus de quatre ans avant d'avoir enfin gain de cause. Quand tu es arrivé ici, au début tout était normal, je ne pensais pas que je trouverai ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais peu de temps après ton arrivée, tu apparaissais avec une fille. Et on peut dire que vous aviez l'air de très bien vous entendre. Les photos parlent d'elles même." Dit-il en lui balançant des photos sur son bureau.

C'était des photos de lui et Bella prises à leur insu à plusieurs endroits. On les voyait au cinéma le soir de leur première sortie, on les voyait au parc, dans Forks, devant chez elle, sur le parking du lycée, au poste…

Edward était atterré de voir ça. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il trouvait ça monstrueux.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, choqué de ce qu'il était en train de découvrir.

- "Il y en a aussi de quand tu étais à Chicago. Mais elles sont nettement moins intéressantes."

- "C'est quoi ce délire ? Quand est-ce que tu as pris ces photos ?"

- "Je te l'ai dit. Tu as été surveillé depuis que tu as déguerpi de la maison. J'ai payé des tas d'indicateurs afin qu'ils te surveillent constamment, sans jamais se faire remarquer."

Edward secouait la tête vainement, dans l'espoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Il avait l'impression que sa relation avec Bella avait été souillée, que ses quatre années de liberté n'étaient qu'une farce. Lui qui avait un sens de déduction et d'observation inébranlable n'avait vraiment rien vu venir. Il s'était fait avoir et il en éprouva une honte incommensurable.

- "Tu es vraiment un beau salopard." Carlisle sourit de fierté.

- "Mais au moins, j'arrive toujours à mes fins."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?" S'énerva-t-il.

- "Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi. Que tu reviennes et que tu travailles pour moi, comme je l'ai toujours envisagé."

- "Va te faire voir." Cracha-t-il.

- "Allons Edward." Tempéra son père. "Tu n'es plus en état de refuser quoi que ce soit, ni de me parler de cette façon."

- "Ah non ? Et pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" Carlisle lui fit un sourire de triomphe.

- "Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai attendu pile ce moment là pour faire mon apparition dans ta vie ?"

- "Je n'en sais rien." S'emporta-t-il. "Tu en as peut être eu marre d'attendre."

- "J'aurais pu te laisser faire ta route pendant encore très longtemps si ça avait été utile."

- "Alors pourquoi maintenant ?" S'impatienta Edward. "Si tu m'as surveillé pendant quatre ans dans l'espoir de me faire plier comme tu dis, qu'est-ce qui te permet de me faire chanter ?"

- "Tu n'en as pas une vague idée ?" Demanda Carlisle avec un sourire suggestif qu'Edward avait envie de lui faire ravaler.

Il se mit à réfléchir avant de réaliser soudainement où il voulait en venir. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, en proie à l'étonnement mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il le regarda avec crainte et appréhension. Carlisle souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux que son fils ait enfin compris.

- "Pourquoi as-tu tenu à faire venir Bella à Noël ?" Demanda-t-il avec hostilité alors que son père ne se départait toujours pas de son sourire satisfait. Il avait l'air diabolique.

- "Je voulais rencontrer en personne la fille qui allait me permettre de récupérer mon fils. J'ai donc soudoyé Jasper pour qu'il vous trouve et vous fasse part de mes attentes. J'étais persuadé que tu finirais par pointer le bout de ton nez. Mais même si vous n'étiez pas venu, ça n'aurait strictement rien changé."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui faire ?!" Cria-t-il soudainement.

Il ne pouvait rester calme plus longtemps et commençait à perdre son sang-froid.

- "Rien du tout, si tu acceptes de coopérer."

- "Coopérer ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? On croirait que je suis un criminel. C'est à ton fils que tu t'adresses !"

- "Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire. Tu vas quitter cette fille et ce travail sans intérêt, et tu vas travailler pour moi."

- "Ou sinon quoi ?" Pressa-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Il voulait simplement l'entendre de sa bouche.

- "Ou sinon je ferai en sorte que ta chère copine vive un véritable enfer."

Edward resta immobile, incapable de prononcer le moindre son ni la moindre parole. Ainsi donc, Bella avait eu raison. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de le lui dire mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Il avait préféré s'énerver contre elle et prendre leur défense. Il se sentait minable. Pourquoi avait-il refusé de la croire ?

- "Bella a essayé de me dire ce que vous comptiez faire et j'ai pris votre défense. Ne me dis pas que je me suis encore trompé. Dis-moi que c'est une blague."

- "J'ai attendu quatre ans pour avoir enfin une occasion comme celle là. C'est loin d'être une blague."

- "Donc tout ce que tu attendais de moi durant toutes ces années, c'était que je tombe amoureux pour pouvoir me forcer la main ?" Conclut-il avec dégoût.

- "Et à ce que je vois, ça a plutôt l'air de bien fonctionner." Sourit-il triomphal.

- "T'es vraiment une belle ordure. Il est hors de question que je cède à ton chantage grotesque."

- "Tu oublies un détail. Il n'y a pas que vous deux dans l'équation. Si tu t'obstines, c'est tous ses proches qui vivront un calvaire épouvantable."

- "Tu comptes employer les mêmes méthodes qu'Aro Volturi a employées avec sa fille Jane ?" S'exclama-t-il outré.

- "Ça lui a permis de la faire revenir au bercail, alors oui, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à faire subir à la famille Swan, le même sort que ce qu'Aro a fait subir à la famille brésilienne."

- "Tu me dégoûtes. T'as pas le droit de faire une chose pareille !"

- "J'ai tous les droits Edward. Je te laisse le weekend pour réfléchir. Passé ce délai, j'ouvrirai les hostilités."

Edward se rassit sur son siège et se prit la tête dans les mains. Carlisle fit un claquement de doigts pour que ses gardes du corps commencent à sortir de la pièce. L'un d'eux lui ouvrit la porte mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'extirper du bureau car Edward l'appela.

- "Attends !" Cria-t-il en relevant la tête, alors que son père se retournait.

- "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Edward prit une grande inspiration et déglutit avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à parler de toute son existence.

- "Si… Si j'acceptais et que je la quittais en jurant de ne plus jamais la revoir ?"

Carlisle sourit. Apparemment ce serait nettement plus facile que ce qu'il prévoyait.

- "Dans ce cas, nous laisserons les Swan tranquilles et ils pourront vivre leur vie sans aucune ingérence de notre part. Elle pourra continuer sa vie simplement, comme si de rien n'était."

Son sourire s'élargit avant qu'il ne finisse par conclure.

- "Ce sera… Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé."

* * *

................................ **Est-ce que je peux sortir ma tête de la couette où vous êtes là à m'attendre avec des torches et des fourches afin de me faire la peau ?**

**Bon alors que toutes celles qui doutent encore de mon sadisme lèvent la main ! xD Désolée pour cette phrase de fin atroce, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, l'occasion était trop belle ^^ Si vous voulez un teaser, c'est par ici que ça se passe, le bouton review n'attend que ça hihi. Mais que va faire Edward??**

**Donnez-moi vos impressions et réactions. Le prochain chapitre accueillera le retour des personnages secondaires qui m'ont pas mal manqué ces derniers temps et surtout Dark Jasper ^^**

**Pour les français qui sont en zone 3, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et pour tous les autres, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Adios**

**Pauline ^_^  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Don't leave her

**Salut à tous ! **(Et oui on a des garçons dans l'assemblée^^)

C'est moi **Popolove** qui viens encore vous embêter avec mes histoires xD Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, je sais que vous mourez d'impatience de vous jeter sur le chapitre pour savoir ce qui va se passer après l'horrible fin que je vous aie offerte dans le chapitre précédent hihihi.

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews =D J'en ai toujours énormément et c'est un vrai régal de les lire et d'y répondre^^

Bon alors Edward quittera? Quittera pas? hihihi quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai pu voir que la grosse majorité d'entre vous (pour ne pas dire tout le monde) est persuadée qu'il va la larguer et écouter ses GENTILS et ADORABLES parents qui l'aiment lol. Vous, vous avez trop lu et regardé New Moon! Enfin moi je dis ça...^^

Il y a néanmoins une personne qui a par un pur coup de hasard a deviné ce qui allait se passer plus ou moins.

Avant de remercier les anonymes, j'aimerais faire une petite dédicace à une auteur et amie que j'affectionne. Il s'agit de **Lou**, alias **Mzlle-Moon** ma petite chérie qui a laissé la review la plus longue qu'on puisse laisser (et c'est pas des blagues, elle a carrément été coupée par FF lol) et qui me fait toujours extrêmement rigoler. Si vous avez le temps, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à sa fiction : _Mourir par amour_, elle vaut le détour, surtout si vous aimez le drame et que vous avez des boites de kleenex en trop xD

**Avant de passer au chapitre, je remercie naturellement les anonymes** :

**PatiewSnow:** Comment Edward se sortira de ce piège? Tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres mais sache qu'il ne sera pas tout seul ;) Qui te dit que Jasper va aider Edward? Si ça se trouve, il va au contraire, l'enfoncer encore plus et se ranger du coté de Carlisle... Enfin moi je dis ça... Je dis rien ^^ Pour la nouvelle confrontation de Jasper/Alice, elle est dans ce chapitre hihihi. N'oublie pas que Jasper et Alice s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans le chapitre 4 et que les choses se sont plutôt, voir carrément mal passées. Donc ne sois pas si sure qu'elle servira comme électrochoc à Jasper... Merci pour ta review.

**LexyFox:** Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié mon lemon hihihi. Alors comme ça t'aimes que je sois sadique? Bah c'est cool, parce que moi aussi ^^ Et encore une qui est persuadée qu'Edward va quitter Bella. Bah dis donc... Vous lui faites vraiment pas confiance à notre inspecteur lol. Oh moi aussi j'aime la scène dans le studio et les mecs qui souffrent ^_^ Non non, tu n'es pas barbante ne t'en fais pas lol. Bon pour le lien de ta fic, il faudrait que tu mettes des parenthèses ou des espaces car FF ne tolère pas les liens. Je serai ravie d'y faire un tour un de ces quatre ;) Merci pour ta review.

**Mélie:** C'est sur qu'on aime tous quand Edward et Bella se retrouvent lol. Tu sais que tu me fais peur avec ta carabine et ton char de l'armée?? Mince, faut que j'aille me planquer moi! Tout le monde pense qu'Edward va quitter Bella. Mais en est-il vraiment capable?? Je ne dirai rien là dessus hihihi. Merci pour ta review ;)

**vanessa: **Contente que t'ai pu sauvé ta réputation à ton boulot, ça aurait été embêtant que tu te fasses remarquer mdr. Pour ce qui est de la qualité du sexe à Edward, malheureusement je ne l'ai pas testé... Snif donc il ne s'agit que de pure fantasme... Argh... Déjà, je n'ai jamais dit qu'Edward allait quitter Bella... Mais si jamais cela devait se produire, rassure-toi la fiction est toujours placée en catégorie Humour donc pas de souci pour le Happy End xD Merci pour ta review =D

**Angelik: **Edward ne lui a pas promis qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Il a juste dit qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et puis rien ne dit qu'il le fera xD Jasper revient dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ;)**  
**

**xoxo:** Je me doute que tu ne dois pas apprécier ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre, mais ravie que tu l'aies apprécié quand même xD Et puis j'avoue que le passage où Edward explique à Bella ce qu'il a ressenti est assez difficile. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleuré quand même. Et puis ce chapitre là est assez sympa, il devrait te faire rire, enfin j'espère lol. Tu as tout à fait raison d'être du même avis d'Edward au sujet du meurtre, il est claire qu'il y a anguille sous roche hihihi. Arrête de traiter Edward de paniquer, tu ne sais même pas s'il va la quitter lol. Pour la dernière phrase, je dois avouer que j'ai adoré la mettre car c'est la pire phrase de tout le bouquin xD Je viens de voir que tu m'avais mis ton adresse mail. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne l'avais pas vu et je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de teaser. J'espère que tu me pardonneras... Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour tes commentaires =D

Merci également à: **C. , ****Bibounette01, blood-of-vampire, isabelle, flo1359, Marie, audrey, gabrielle, FanTwilight, Sabrina, dydy, VampNinis, lydie, lovetafiction, steephaniie, m-mme-black, Caroline **(les deux) **, COCOTTE56, andréanne, marion, merylina, Estell_E, lalie, Camille, cynthia, lapoeteauvampires, Marie-S. , El's, ****camille, ****anne **et** iselie.**

* * *

Un gros merci à **Anghjulina** pour sa relecture =D

**Ce chapitre est assez (voir très) léger comparé aux précédents car je dois avouer que Charlie, Alice et Emmett me manquaient et j'avais envie de dédramatiser un petit peu pour vous laisser un peu de répit après les deux chapitres assez éprouvants que vous vous êtes coltinés, et pour anticiper les chapitres à venir.**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Don't Leave Her  
**

_« Ce sera… Comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. »_

Cette phrase avait sonné comme un gong annonçant la sentence mortuaire. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Pourrait-il vivre loin de Bella ? Loin de l'amour de sa vie afin de ne pas lui pourrir l'existence ? Le laisserait-elle faire ?

Pour Carlisle Cullen, c'était aussi simple que si l'on épluchait des pommes de terre. _(N/Anghju : euh, éplucher des... je crois pas !) (N/Sam: Je ne pense pas que Carlisle Cullen épluche ses pommes de terre.)_

Il suffirait de claquer des doigts et elle l'oublierait aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mais Edward ne ressentait pas ça comme ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Bella l'aimait. Il le savait et il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Hier, lorsqu'il l'avait réveillé après son cauchemar, il avait pu voir dans quel état de détresse elle se trouvait uniquement à cause de la simple peur qu'il ne la quitte. Il savait que s'il la quittait, elle en souffrirait énormément. Peut être pas autant que lui, mais suffisamment pour lui faire horriblement mal.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? À se demander si elle était mieux avec ou sans lui ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver à envisager de se séparer d'elle ?

Son père était toujours debout dans le bureau, à le regarder avec un sourire sadique sur le visage tandis que lui avait la tête dans les mains, en proie au dilemme qui s'annonçait. Aucun doute qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il était sûr de son coup. Il était certain qu'Edward cèderait facilement. Il connaissait son fils par cœur et savait que sa générosité et son bon cœur le rendait faible et impuissant. Dès lors où il avait menacé de détruire la vie de la fille Swan, il avait su que c'était gagné. Edward n'accepterait jamais de prendre le risque de détruire Bella et son entourage pour leur liaison. Il était bien trop gentil et épris d'elle pour faire passer sa vie avant la sienne. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quand il plierait. Et Carlisle était plutôt confiant à ce sujet. Il savait que son fils ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Rien qu'à le regarder, il voyait bien que ça le torturait déjà plus que de raison. Il avait gagné la partie. Comme toujours. _(N/Samy: Faut pas crier victoire trop vite!!)_

Lorsqu'Edward releva les yeux vers lui, il put voir son air suffisant et son sourire victorieux qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'avait pas envie de lui donner satisfaction une fois de plus. Ça le dégoutait de se dire qu'il était sur le point de faire ce que son père lui disait et de lui donner raison. Il imagina l'espace d'un instant ce que serait sa vie sans Bella. Une vie abominable. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu sur cette autoroute, il n'avait plus pensé à personne d'autre qu'à elle. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle et quand il scrutait son avenir, il ne voyait qu'elle. Alors son père avait peut être tort de sous-estimer son égoïsme. Car il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se séparer d'elle. Il était bien trop égoïste et dépendant d'elle pour y parvenir. Sa décision était loin d'être prise. Il était encore complètement dans le flou le plus total. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire que son père lui fasse un affront pareil. Lui qui les avait défendus, provoquant même une dispute avec Bella. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écoutés ? Pourquoi avait-t-il préféré se laisser berner une nouvelle fois au lieu de faire confiance à la femme qu'il aime et qui ne l'avait jamais déçu ?

Ces quatre dernières années n'ont été que mensonges. Il n'avait jamais été libre une seule seconde. Au contraire, il était prisonnier sans même le savoir. La seule chose dont il avait toujours été fier était d'être parti de chez lui et d'avoir pris son indépendance. Mais si tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade et que ça n'avait jamais existé, alors il n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie qui en vaille vraiment la peine.

- "Et bien…" Murmura son père, le coupant de sa réflexion pour le ramener au moment présent. "Je constate que tu es bien songeur. Serais-tu en train de réfléchir à ce que je te demande de faire ?"

Edward lui asséna un regard mauvais et plein de haine, ne lui laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de lui.

- "Tu es content de toi à ce que je vois." Répondit-il acerbe. "Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Esmée à propos du fait que tu m'aies espionné durant toutes ces années ?"

- "Parfois il y a des choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être évoquées."

- "Tu as peur de la façon dont elle pourrait réagir ?" Menaça Edward en levant les sourcils. Carlisle secoua la tête avec un rire malhonnête.

- "Pas du tout. Si tu veux, je peux le lui dire, je suis absolument certain qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur et qu'elle me comprendra."

Edward fit mine d'être dégouté.

- "T'es abject. Tu jubiles de faire du mal autour de toi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux." Carlisle s'esclaffa.

- "Donc tu préfères que je m'en prenne à la famille Swan ?" Edward devint livide.

- "Sors d'ici !" Cria-t-il, ne pouvant plus supporter sa présence néfaste une seconde de plus.

- "De toute façon, pourquoi tu t'obstines pour cette fille ? Tout ce à quoi elle pense, c'est de te manipuler pour arriver à ses fins."

Edward écarquilla les yeux et tenta de garder son calme. Il savait que si son père commençait à cracher sur Bella, il ne répondrait plus de lui-même.

- "C'est drôle, Je croyais que c'était ton rôle à toi de manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce que tu veux." Répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

- "Réfléchis un peu Edward. Pourquoi a-t-elle tant insisté pour que vous veniez chez nous à Noël ? Pourquoi tient-elle à ce que tu te réconcilies avec nous ? Elle n'est qu'une intéressée. Elle veut uniquement profiter de toi et de ton argent."

Edward se leva brusquement de sa chaise et le regarda avec l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- "Sors d'ici tout de suite !" Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- "La vérité est dure à entendre, n'est-ce pas ?" Provoqua Carlisle avec amusement. "Tu sais que j'aie raison et c'est pour ça que tu te braques de cette façon."

- "Écoute-moi bien Carlisle." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents. "Je suis à deux doigts de t'arranger le portrait alors ou tu fous le camp, ou tu ordonnes à tes men in black de rappliquer !"

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir face aux menaces de son fils. Il eut un rire bref, dû à sa soudaine anxiété et décida de ranger les armes.

- "Très bien. Je te souhaite une excellente fin de journée Edward. Et n'oublie pas que si à la fin du weekend tu ne l'as toujours pas largué, le bal commencera."

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer quitter son bureau, sans cacher sa colère envers son paternel. Carlisle ouvrit la porte doucement, et avant de s'engouffrer dehors, il se retourna vers son fils avec un sourire suffisant.

- "Tic-tac…" Murmura-t-il avant de refermer la porte. _(N/Sam: mais qu'on le fasse taire!!!)_

Aussitôt qu'il se retrouva seul, Edward se rassit sur son siège, la tête dans les mains et les yeux fermés. Il détestait que les choses soient si compliquées. Tout ce qu'il demandait était qu'on les laisse tranquilles. Vivre heureux avec Bella. Voilà la seule chose qu'il voulait. Mais même ça, on refusait de le lui accorder. À quoi bon être un type bien si c'était pour être malheureux ? Pourquoi les seules personnes qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'elles veulent sont des êtres vils et mauvais ? Où est la justice ?

Il entendit un coup à la porte qui le fit sursauter.

- "Quoi ?" Tonna-t-il. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'on lui fiche la paix ne serait-ce qu'une minute. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Charlie Swan avec un air désolé et gêné.

- "Edward… Désolé de te déranger." Ce dernier secoua la tête.

- "Non, excusez-moi, je suis seulement sur les nerfs." La dernière chose qu'il désirait était de manquer de respect au père de Bella. Charlie referma la porte derrière lui et eut un air embarrassé.

- "Euh… Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais il se trouve que j'ai entendu la discussion que tu as eue avec… Euh…"

- "Mon père." Termina Edward avec un sourire sarcastique. Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- "Ouais… Ton père." Marmonna-t-il désappointé. "Vu le comportement on n'aurait pas dit."

- "Vous en faites pas Chef Swan." Rassura Edward avec un léger sourire. "J'ai l'habitude." Charlie le regarda sceptique et tâcha de masquer son trouble.

- "Enfin bref, il se trouve que j'ai entendu tout ce qu'il a dit à propos de Bella et euh… Il faut que tu saches que c'est un tissu de mensonges. Ma fille n'est pas comme ça." _(N/Sam: Chef Swan à la rescousse, hourrraaaaaaaaa!!!!)_

- "Je sais." Répondit Edward. "Je n'en ai jamais douté."

Il savait que la seule et unique raison qui fait que Bella ait voulu qu'ils y aillent à Noël était parce qu'elle ne voyait que le bon côté des gens et qu'elle avait cru bien faire. Et elle avait insisté pour l'accompagner dans le but de le soutenir.

- "Tant mieux." Sourit Charlie. "Bon alors… Je vais te laisser tranquille." Balbutia-t-il.

- "D'accord." Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Charlie resta planté là comme un piquet, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais repensa à sa fille et à la première raison qui l'avait fait pénétrer dans ce bureau. Finalement il se rétracta et se dirigea vers Edward d'un air décidé.

- "Ne la quitte pas Edward."_(N/Samy: Wow c'est Charlie qui parle là? Bas là mon vieux je suis sur le cul!) (N/Anghju : Moi aussi !)  
_

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu et regarda Charlie avec étonnement. Ce dernier se sentit vraiment embarrassé. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il supplierait le petit ami de sa fille de ne pas rompre avec elle. Mais il s'était senti obligé de le faire.

- "Je vous demande pardon ?" Demanda Edward avec étonnement.

- "Écoute… D'habitude, je n'approuve pas quand ma fille a une relation avec quelqu'un, même si elle n'en a pas eu beaucoup. Mais je la connais par cœur et je peux t'affirmer que depuis qu'elle te connaît, Bella n'a jamais été aussi heureuse." _(N/Sam: On applaudit toute Charlie, il parle pas souvent. Mais quand il parle.... j'en ai même la larme à l'œil.)_

- "Chef Swan…" Hésita Edward.

- "Et bon Dieu appelle-moi Charlie !" Coupa-t-il excédé. Edward émit un rictus amusé. "C'est vrai quoi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux."

- "Désolé." S'excusa-t-il.

- "Mouais…" Marmonna Charlie en roulant des yeux. "Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas que tu la quittes à moins d'en avoir envie." Edward baissa les yeux.

- "Si vous avez entendu notre conversation alors vous pourrez aisément comprendre pourquoi je suis en train d'hésiter." Se justifia-t-il.

- "Je le comprends." Répondit le Chef Swan. "Et c'est grâce à ça que je sais que tu aimes vraiment ma fille." Edward soupira.

- "Je ne sais pas quoi faire." Déclara-t-il d'une voix basse.

- "Alors laisse-moi décider pour toi. Reste avec elle et envoie ton père se faire voir." Edward se mit à rire.

- "Si seulement c'était aussi simple…"

- "Ça l'est." Répondit Charlie. "Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est de prendre ton courage à deux mains et ne pas te laisser faire."

- "Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne s'agit pas de moi. Il s'agit de Bella, de vous, de son frère, de ses amies… Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va s'en prendre, mais à Bella. Et ça, je ne peux le tolérer." Charlie sourit légèrement.

- "Je t'aime bien Edward. Mais si jamais tu la laisses tomber pour les mauvaises raisons, tu peux être sûr que je ne vais pas hésiter à te faire la peau."

- "Je viens de vous expliquer pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Et comment se fait-il que vous teniez autant à notre relation quand on sait qu'elle va la détruire ?"

- "Tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas assez confiance en l'amour que te porte Bella pour te rendre compte qu'elle est assez forte pour surmonter un père indigne comme le tien, peu importe ce qu'il projette de faire."

- "Non." Réfuta Edward avec peine. "Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Je ne peux pas la laisser supporter ça par amour pour moi." _(N/Sam: Put*** aussi têtu que son père!!)_

Ça le faisait atrocement souffrir de penser ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Charlie se pinça l'arête du nez, de sorte à réfléchir posément. Puis il reposa le regard vers lui et parla calmement.

- "Ma fille est capable de supporter beaucoup de choses. Plus que ce que tu n'imagines. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne pourra pas supporter, et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle, c'est de ne plus être avec toi."

Edward ferma les yeux et souffla. Il se retenait d'exploser. Ce qu'il vivait en ce moment était un vrai calvaire. Il avait l'impression que les moments heureux avec Bella se faisaient de plus en plus rares et que tout lui tombait dessus d'un seul coup. Entre le procureur qui lui mettait la pression, Bella qui le fuyait, puis qui revenait vers lui, leur dispute, ses parents qui le font chanter… Tout lui éclatait en pleine figure.

- "Vous pensez qu'elle voudra toujours être avec moi, même après tous les problèmes que je vais lui causer ?" Demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'un faible espoir jaillissait en lui. Charlie sourit, heureux de parvenir à le faire changer d'avis.

- "Je ne le pense pas. Je le sais. Imaginons que la situation soit inversée. Si Bella cherchait à te laisser tomber car elle n'a pas envie de te causer des problèmes, qu'est-ce que tu lui répondrais ?"

Edward sourit légèrement, connaissant très bien la réponse.

- "Je lui dirai de se taire parce que je serais prêt à tout endurer si au final, c'est pour vivre heureux avec elle." Charlie lui fit un large sourire.

- "Toi et Bella vous êtes vraiment pareils." Commenta-t-il amusé. Il savait que sa fille aurait dit exactement la même chose, mot pour mot. Edward secoua la tête exaspéré.

- "J'arrive pas à le croire… Ça fait à peine plus d'un mois qu'on sort ensemble et je parle déjà comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez moi ?" Charlie se mit à rire.

- "Ah les femmes…" Soupira-t-il. "Elles nous feraient dire et faire n'importe quoi."

- "Là-dessus je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte et Bella apparut avec timidité dans l'encadrement. Emmett lui avait déposé sa voiture sur le parking du lycée sous la demande d'Edward étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait emmené au lycée le matin. Celui-ci la regarda surpris, à la fois heureux et triste de la voir, en particulier à cause des sombres pensées qu'il venait d'avoir à l'instant. Elle entra dans le bureau sans le quitter des yeux, le trouvant toujours aussi séduisant, même quand il était songeur et perturbé maintenant.

- "Je vous dérange ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle avait remarqué à quel point Edward avait l'air tendu et elle ignorait pourquoi. Il avait l'air d'être de très bonne humeur quand ils s'étaient quittés ce matin. Charlie se racla la gorge, se rendant compte que sa fille ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement.

- "Pas du tout." Répondit Charlie. "J'allais justement m'en aller." Il s'avança vers la porte. "Bella, je te retrouve à la maison ?" Demanda-t-il. Bella qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de son amoureux répondit sans le regarder.

- "Euh, ouais." Dit-elle distraitement.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Edward qui avait l'air lui aussi d'être obnubilé par sa fille qui venait d'entrer. Il sortit rapidement, se sentant carrément de trop dans cette pièce où aucun des deux ne lui prêtait attention.

- "Edward ?" Appela Bella avec une voix faible après que son père ait quitté la pièce.

- "Comment s'est passé ta journée ?" S'enquit-il en s'octroyant un sourire.

- "La routine. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète. "Vous aviez l'air… Je ne sais pas…"

- "Oh, ne t'en fais pas." Mentit-il. "Juste le boulot qui nous prend la tête. Ce n'est pas nouveau."

Elle le regarda avec compassion. Elle avait mal pour lui et détestait le voir comme ça, aussi tourmenté. Elle s'avança vers lui, fit le tour du bureau et il lui ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, soupirant de bien être. Elle ferma les yeux et ils laissèrent les minutes défiler, savourant simplement cet instant de plénitude.

Il savait qu'il devait lui en parler. Elle était autant concernée que lui, voir plus. Mais il en était incapable à cet instant précis. Le moment était bien trop paisible pour le troubler avec des problèmes. Il voulait avoir un peu de temps avec elle où il n'y a aucun tourment. Il voulait prétendre l'espace d'une seconde que tout allait bien dans leur vie. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt de toute manière.

- "C'est le weekend." Annonça-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. "Tu vas pouvoir décompresser un peu."

Il sourit à moitié. Lui dire que c'était le weekend lui rappela le délai que Carlisle lui avait laissé. Un compte à rebours, ou même une bombe à retardement. Si ça se trouve, il était peut être en train de vivre ses derniers instants avec elle. Car peut être que ce serait elle qui le laisserait tomber lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes en continuant de le voir. Peut être que l'instinct d'auto préservation de Bella était encore enfoui quelque part. Cela dit, il n'y croyait guère. Elle avait eu assez de folie pour vouloir mettre les pieds dans le domaine des Cullen. Donc niveau préservation, l'instinct de Bella était largement en dessous de la moyenne. Peut être même en dessous de zéro.

- "Je sais." Murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

Il avait presque oublié l'existence du mot décompresser.

Il ignorait s'il pourrait décompresser ce weekend mais il allait essayer de faire abstraction de tous ses problèmes. Car si son temps avec Bella était compté, il ne perdrait pas une minute de plus à se faire mal au crâne.

Le temps passait et le soleil commençait à se coucher età laisser place au crépuscule. Edward et Bella n'avaient toujours pas bougé ni reparlé. Ils étaient coupés du monde extérieur, perdant la notion du temps et oubliant la réalité. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. LA bulle que personne ne pourrait jamais atteindre ni percer. La seule et unique chose qui pouvait entacher leur moment d'isolement et percer un trou dans cette bulle, fut le ventre de Bella qui se mit à gargouiller sévèrement, déclenchant ainsi le doux rire mélodieux d'Edward et un grognement instinctif de la part de Bella.

- "On a faim à ce que je vois."

- "J'y peux rien." Se défendit-elle. "La cafeteria du lycée est vraiment infecte."

- "Vous n'avez pas le droit à des privilèges en tant que profs ?" Elle sourit contre son cou.

- "Non, même pas. On est obligé de se taper la même nourriture infâme et les mêmes dames de cantines affreuses que les élèves."

- "La vie est injuste." Rit-il.

- "Je ne te le ferais pas dire ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être revenue au temps où j'allais à l'école et où je rentrais toujours à la maison affamée parce que la seule chose que j'avais mangé à midi était un fichu morceau de pain."

Il éclata de rire et lui prit la joue en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il la regardait amoureusement, tendrement et Bella adorait ce regard. Elle y voyait tellement de choses que parfois – voir même tout le temps – il la déconcertait. Il la troublait. Elle était complètement happée par son regard et en était éblouie, si bien qu'elle oubliait carrément de respirer.

- "Je t'aime Bella." Elle sourit et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de poser son front sur le sien avec un sourire heureux, semblable à celui qu'il avait sur son propre visage.

- "Je t'aime aussi Edward."

Il lui répondit en l'embrassant à son tour, avec plus de passion qu'elle ne l'avait fait précédemment. Si Edward avait encore des doutes, il était clair que désormais, il n'en avait plus aucun. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne pourrait se passer de la présence de Bella. Même respirer lui était impossible si Bella n'était pas là pour l'oxygéner. C'était elle qui le faisait respirer, qui le faisait vivre. Sans elle, son cœur ne battait plus et il manquait d'air.

- "C'est le crépuscule." Lui dit-il en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. "Depuis combien de temps on est dans cette position ?"

- "Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

- "Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ferais mieux de te ramener chez toi. Tu meurs de faim."

- "Tu passes la soirée avec nous ?" Proposa-t-elle sans cacher l'espoir qui la submergeait. "Alice et Emmett seront ravis de te voir. Ça fait un bout de temps que tu ne les as pas vus. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'ils m'en veulent pour ça. Surtout Emmett."

- "C'est d'accord." Rigola-t-il. "Comment pourrais-je refuser une telle proposition quand tu me fais ces yeux là ?"

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- "Super. Une soirée entre amis." Murmura-t-elle.

………………

- "Y a quelqu'un ?" Appela Bella une fois à l'intérieur de la maison des Swan, Edward à ses côtés. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où étaient assis Emmett et Alice, sa bagarrant apparemment pour la télécommande.

- "Remets-moi la Fox !" Ordonna-t-elle alors qu'Emmett avait levé le bras qui possédait la télécommande et qu'Alice tentait de s'en emparer tant bien que mal en sautillant sur le canapé et en essayant de se grandir.

- "Hors de question. Tes séries bidons, non merci. Je préfère regarder Eurosport."

- "Allez Emmett, s'il te plaît ! Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir si Lucas a choisi Peyton, Brooke ou Lindsay ! Ça fait des mois que j'attends de savoir qui il a demandé en mariage à Las Vegas. Tu peux pas me faire ça !"

- "C'est Peyton qu'il a choisi. Même qu'elle le rejoint à l'aéroport." Lui apprit-il avec un sourire narquois. Alice écarquilla les yeux. _(N/Anghju : Ah chouette, vive Peyton ;) ) (N/A: Enfin une qui est pas pour Brooke!^^)  
_

- "Comment tu peux le savoir ?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- "Y avait marqué dans le programme télé." Dit-il en haussant les épaules. _(N/Anghju : Em' le bon sens près de chez vous !)_

- "Et on peut savoir pourquoi t'as lu cette partie du programme télé ?" Fit-elle suspicieuse.

- "Parce que je savais que t'allais me faire une scène pour vouloir regarder."

- "Menteur ! En fait t'es accro à cette série !" S'écria-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Il se rebiffa.

- "Moi ? Pas du tout ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi."

- "Moi je suis sûre qu'il regarde cette série à cause de Sophia Bush." Interrompit Bella.

Les deux zigotos se retournèrent avec étonnement vers les deux personnes qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Aussitôt Alice se précipita vers Edward et lui sauta au cou, sous la surprise générale.

- "Edward ! J'ai cru que je te reverrai jamais !" _ (N/Sam: Alice est définitivement en manque.... oups...) (N/A: Tu parles d'Alice ou de toi là?)  
_

Celui-ci se mit à rire légèrement avant de s'écarter d'elle.

- "Euh… Tu m'as manqué aussi Alice." Répondit-il amusé.

- "Sérieusement mec. Une semaine que t'avais disparu de la circulation." Fit remarquer Emmett. "Et Bella qui s'est transformée en vampire ces derniers jours. Elle mordait à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole." Celle-ci se mit à rire mais il mourut dans sa gorge.

- "Désolée." S'excusa-t-elle. "J'étais en période d'indisposition." Il secoua la tête.

- "Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué Ed, mais à chaque fois que les filles sont énervées elles nous sortent cette vieille excuse. À croire qu'elles ont tout le temps leurs règles. Je croyais que ce truc n'arrivait qu'une fois par mois ?"

- "Je t'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois d'arrêter avec tes surnoms." Râla ce dernier. Emmett s'esclaffa.

- "Désolé Eddy. C'est comme si tu me demandais de dire à Alice que je la trouve grande. Carrément impossible." Alice lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

- "Pourquoi toujours tes railleries à propos de ma taille ?" S'énerva-t-elle. "J'y peux rien si je suis petite."

- "Petite ?" S'exclama-t-il. "T'es rikiki !"

Bella éclata de rire tandis qu'Alice fulminait._ (N/Sam:Emmett est en pleine forme!!)_

- "Arrête de l'embêter." Fustigea-t-elle son frère. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers elle avec un immense sourire.

- "Oh mais au fait Bella. Alors comme ça on a séché les cours hier ? Et moi qui croyais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais…" Belle lui jeta un regard noir.

- "Je n'ai pas séché les cours. J'ai pris ma journée." Rectifia-t-elle. "Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait quand j'étais au lycée." Emmett pouffa.

- "Toi sécher les cours ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est aussi rare que moi dans une bibliothèque. Oh mais attends. Oui j'y suis, je me rappelle maintenant ! Tu séchais le lycée tous les weekends."

- "Ha ha ha. Très drôle." Rétorqua celle-ci avec ironie. "Tu te trompes. J'ai déjà séché le lycée."

- "Le bal de printemps ne compte pas." Fit remarquer Alice.

- "Comment ça il compte pas ? Bien sûr que si, ça compte autant qu'un cours !" Protesta-t-elle. Alice la regarda de travers, ce qui voulait clairement dire : On ne critique pas le bal du lycée.

- "Où est Charlie ?" Demanda Edward. "Il est parti bien avant nous."

- "Parti chercher des pizzas." Répondit Emmett. Bella arqua un sourcil.

- "Pourquoi n'a-t-il simplement pas téléphoné ? C'est nouveau qu'il se déplace."

- "Il voulait pas assister à notre duel au sujet de la chaîne de télé."

- "Dans ce cas on a qu'à regarder un DVD." Proposa Bella. "Ça résoudra le problème."

- "Ouais, pourquoi pas." Approuva Alice. "De toute façon Emmett m'a dit ce qui allait se passer. Merci espèce de macaque !" S'énerva-t-elle contre lui.

- "Bah quoi ? Au moins comme ça tu le sais."

- "Mais je voulais le voir ! Pas le savoir, pauvre idiot."

- "C'est la même chose ! Et puis ça sert à rien d'en reparler puisqu'on a choisi l'option DVD."

- "D'accord." Soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Edward et Bella la suivirent, suivis d'Emmett qui alla dans le fauteuil réservé habituellement à Charlie. "Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Rocky Balboa !" S'exclama Emmett instantanément.

- "Oh non pitié !" Supplia Bella. "J'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais."

- "J'ai une super idée." Fit Alice. "Et si on regardait Twilight ?" Emmett sauta de son siège.

- "Hors de question ! Je vais pas regarder un film pour gonzesses. En plus tu l'as déjà regardé cinq fois depuis que t'es arrivée ici."

- "Oh mais allez ! Il est super génial ce film." Supplia-t-elle

- "Non merci. À chaque fois, t'es en train d'hyperventiler dès que tu vois les acteurs de ce film pourri." _(N/Sam: Attention Emmett à ce que tu vas dire!! ) (N/A: J'en connais un qui va se faire des ennemies...^^)  
_

- "C'est normal. Tu peux pas nier qu'ils sont tous magnifiques. Avoue quand même que l'acteur principal est super canon."

- "Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Tu me prends pour un gay ou quoi ?" S'écria-t-il.

- "Dire qu'un mec est beau veut pas forcément dire que t'es gay, pauvre andouille."

- "Beau d'accord, mais canon ? Jamais je dirai ça ! Je suis un catcheur moi. Un vrai de vrai ! Et puis je te rappelle que notre pari tient toujours donc pas de Twilight aujourd'hui."

- "La solution du DVD n'a pas l'air de régler le problème apparemment." Chuchota Edward à l'oreille de Bella. Celle-ci fit une moue contrite.

- "J'aurais dû deviner qu'ils allaient se battre pour le film." Marmonna-t-elle.

- "Et pourquoi on regarderait pas Titanic ?" Proposa Alice.

- "On n'a plus de Kleenex. Trouve autre chose. En plus, la dernière fois tu t'es mise à pleurer alors qu'on était encore sur la page du menu."

- "C'était parce que je savais déjà qu'il allait mourir et ça me rendait triste." Se justifia-t-elle.

- "Le menu Alice ! Le menu !" S'exclama-t-il halluciné.

- "Dans ce cas on a qu'à regarder Bridget Jones. C'est marrant ça." Emmett la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- "Marrant ? Tu cliques sur pause à chaque fois que Hugh Grant apparaît. Désolé mais j'aimerais bien suivre un film sans être interrompu toutes les cinq minutes." _(N/Sam: et moi je dis beurk Hugh Grant! ok, je sors...) (N/A: Oui Sam, sors!)  
_

- "Arrête ton char ! Je te signale que toi aussi t'as mis sur pause au moment du passage de la fille nue dans la salle de bain."

- "Moi je dis qu'on regarde Transformers." Déclara Emmett.

- "Transformers ?" Répéta Alice dégoutée. "Pour l'action ou pour Megan Fox ?"

- "Les jeunes, j'ai les pizzas !" Cria Charlie en claquant la porte. Alice et Emmett hurlaient tellement que personne ne l'avait entendu revenir. Il arriva dans le salon avec huit cartons de pizzas. Emmett et Alice ne firent pas attention à lui.

- "Pourquoi avoir ramené huit cartons de pizzas ?" Demanda Edward curieux.

- "La moitié est pour Emmett." Répondit-il l'air de rien. "Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?"

- "On choisissait un film." Apprit Bella. Charlie pâlit.

- "Hola… Heureusement que je me suis tiré pour aller acheter des pizzas." Soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

- "Non, on ne va pas regarder American Pie !" Hurla Alice. Elle et Emmett se disputaient toujours pour le film.

- "Dans ce cas on a qu'à regarder Blanche Neige et les sept nains. Ça devrait te plaire, tu vas pouvoir revoir tes amis." Elle lui fit une tape sur la tête. _(N/Anghju : définitivement mdr !)  
_

- "Et si on regardait Shrek ? Tu devrais te reconnaître pauvre nul." _(N/Sam: je dirais même mieux, définitivement mdr!!! ok je re sors...)_

- "Je vais simplifier les choses." Charlie haussa le ton. "C'est moi qui vais choisir le film."

Il y eut un silence de plomb où tous les regards se firent sur Charlie. Emmett et Alice se regardèrent avec hésitation.

- "Et qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules.

- "La Guerre des Étoiles." _(N/Sam: Charlie, ce héros!)_

Tout le monde resta silencieux avant qu'Emmett ne s'exclame.

- "Ça marche ! J'adore Star Wars."

- "Ouais c'est d'accord." Répondit Alice.

Bella resta bouche bée et Edward se tourna vers Charlie.

- "Vous ne pouviez pas arriver plus tôt ?" Ce dernier s'esclaffa.

- "Parce que tu crois que la bagarre est déjà terminée ? Attends une seconde, tu vas voir. Eh les mômes, on regarde lequel ?"

- "Le deux !" S'écria Alice. "Il est super romantique et trop génial. En plus il se finit par un mariage. C'est tellement beau."

- "Le deux ? Tu délires ou quoi ?" Tonna la voix tonitruante d'Emmett. "Bonjour la référence ! C'est le cinq qu'il faut regarder. C'est un vrai chez d'œuvre, celui-là !"

Edward et Bella soupirèrent de lassitude, non sans cacher leur sourire. Charlie intervint une nouvelle fois. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude avec ces deux là.

- "On regardera le six. Le retour du Jedi." Commanda-t-il. Emmett fit mine de réfléchir tandis qu'Alice fronça les sourcils d'incertitude. _(N/Sam: Que la force soit avec toi, Charlie!!)_

- "Va pour le six." Répondit Emmett.

Tout le monde souffla enfin de soulagement. Alice alla chercher le DVD tandis qu'Emmett se ruait sur les pizzas. Charlie reprit son fauteuil et Emmett fut condamné à s'asseoir par terre avec ses cartons de pizzas. Edward et Bella étaient enlacés sur le canapé, Alice à côté d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le film pouvait enfin commencer.

- "Si je devais refaire le film," commença Emmett la bouche pleine, "Je sais exactement qui d'entre nous aurait quel rôle."

- "Oh non. Il va encore nous refaire le coup." Gémit Alice.

- "Et qui ferait quel personnage ?" Demanda Bella amusée.

- "Bah Edward ferait Han Solo, avec ses flingues et sa dégaine de mec cool." Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. "Et puis Bella ferait la princesse Leia." Charlie rigola.

- "Et toi tu serais qui ?" Demanda Bella en riant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Bah je serais Luke Skywalker ! Le frère de Leia. Celui qui sauve le monde et qui se bat avec tout le monde. Sauf que je serais plus musclé et j'aurais une meilleure coupe de cheveux." Déclara-t-il avec solennité.

- "En tout cas je sais qui ferait Dark Vador." Ronchonna Alice avec des yeux sombres. Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- "Et ce serait qui ?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- "Jasper Withlock." Cracha-t-elle amère. "On aura qu'à l'appeler Dark Jasper." Emmett s'esclaffa de son rire tonitruant, faisant trembler toute la maison entière.

- "Et moi ?" Demanda Charlie. "Je suis qui ?" Emmett se tourna vers lui.

- "Toi ? Bah t'es R2D2. Tu parles jamais mais t'es quand même utile." Alice ricana tandis que Charlie fit la moue._ (N/Anghju : énorme cette scène !)(N/Sam: J'approuve!!!)  
_

- "C'est sympa de la part de son fils. Merci fiston." Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil.

- "A ton service, P'pa." Fit-il avec un grand sourire. Edward se retint de rire.

- "Et moi ? Et moi ?" Demanda Alice en sursaut. "Je fais quel personnage ?"

- "Toi, t'es un ewok." Fit-il avec un sourire mesquin, fier de lui. _(N/Anghju : oh bon sang, mais c'est du grand Popo !)_

- "Un ewok ? C'est quoi ça ?" S'enquit-elle avec suspicion. Son sourire s'élargit.

- "Ce sont les espèces de petits oursons poilus qui font la taille d'un gremlins." Alice vit rouge tandis que Bella soupira d'exaspération. _(N/Anghju : C'est trop mignon, j'ai jamais trouvé la peluche !)_

- "Un ewok ? Mais c'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !"

- "Te plains pas." Répondit Charlie. "Moi je suis un robot."

- "Il manque pas des personnages dans ton scénario ?" S'enquit Edward.

- "Y a pas marqué George Lucas ici !" Cria-t-il en désignant son front. "Et si t'es pas content, on a qu'à dire que Jacob Black fait Chewbacca."

- "Quoi ? Tu veux que Jacob Black soit mon meilleur ami ?" Protesta Edward.

- "Nan, pas ton meilleur ami mais ton animal de compagnie." Rectifia Emmett.

- "Pas mal… Va pour l'animal de compagnie." Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- "Si moi je suis un ewok, alors toi t'es Jabba le Hut !" Contra Alice.

- "Bon, on peut regarder le vrai film oui ou non ?" S'impatienta Charlie.

- "T'as raison." Consentit Emmett. "En plus, j'ai envie de voir la princesse Leia en bikini doré." Alice se tapa le front de façon théâtrale. _(N/Sam: Heu Emmett, c'est ta sœur!! tu l'oublies!!!)_

- "Non mais quel gros boulet !" S'exclama-t-elle.

- "Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis le schtroumph. La princesse Leia en bikini doré, c'est le fantasme de tous les hommes de la planète. Pas vrai Eddy ?"

Celui-ci regarda Emmett embarrassé.

- "Désolé mec, mais Han Solo est congelé donc je suis pas sensé te répondre." Fit celui-ci. Emmett émit un rictus amusé. Alice s'emporta.

- "Je veux changer de rôle !" Cria-t-elle énervée.

- "Pas de chance Alice. Je t'aurais bien proposé Yoda mais t'es trop pipelette pour le rôle."

- "À chaque fois, tu me mets toujours les rôles minables en rapport avec ma petite taille ! La dernière fois quand t'as fait le Seigneur des Anneaux, tu m'as donné le rôle de Gollum !"

- "Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?" Demanda Edward à Bella curieux. Celle-ci sourit.

- "Ouais, il était une espèce de Frodon musclé, Jacob jouait l'araignée du tunnel qui se fait tuer par lui, Charlie avait le rôle du nain qui râle tout le temps et moi je faisais Gandalf."

Edward ne se retint pas de rire. D'un côté, tout ça était tellement ridicule et de l'autre, c'était drôle. Bizarrement dans cette famille, cette histoire prenait des proportions énormes. Y avait qu'à regarder Alice et Emmett en train de se chamailler pour lui changer son rôle. C'était comme s'il s'agissait d'un débat hyper important. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de moments futiles là d'où il vient. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu une famille comme les Swan. Ils connaissaient vraiment le sens du mot famille et cela lui faisait mal au cœur d'un certain côté. Car il ne connaîtrait jamais ce genre de famille aimante.

Cette famille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaleureuse et d'ouverte, que ce soit avec Alice qu'ils considéraient tous comme un membre à part entière, ou lui, qu'on avait accueilli à bras ouverts. D'ailleurs, il avait plus l'impression de faire partie de cette famille là que de celle qui l'avait élevé. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Jamais Charlie ne ferait un quelconque chantage sur l'un de ses enfants pour parvenir à ses fins. Et lorsque l'un d'entre eux n'était pas là ou s'en allait, il le remarquait. Il élevait peut être ses enfants seul et travaillait beaucoup, mais Edward pouvait dire que c'était le meilleur père qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Même si son fils était un casse cou qui n'aimait pas respecter la loi et qui ne pensait qu'à embêter tout le monde et à se marrer.

- "Oh bah tiens !" Cria Emmett à Alice. "T'as qu'à faire C-3PO. Le grand robot qui fait que jacasser mais que personne n'écoute parce qu'on en a rien à cirer."

- "Hors de question ! Si c'est ça alors je reste un ewok. D'ailleurs quand est-ce que j'apparais ?" Demanda-t-elle avec un soudain intérêt.

- "Pas maintenant." Répondit Emmett. "Alors mets-la en veilleuse parce qu'on est en train de sauver le monde."

- "Il est nul ton scénario." Critiqua Bella. "Je suis en bikini doré !"

- "Et moi je suis congelé !" Renchérit Edward.

- "Moi je suis un petit robot !" Se plaignit Charlie grognon.

- "Et moi un ours en peluche !" Protesta Alice. Emmett éclata de rire.

- "Bah moi je sauve la galaxie et je suis un héros !" Piailla-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, le sourire jusqu'aux yeux. _(N/Sam: Bin oui, Emmett, y a que toi qui est content!)_

- "T'es sûr que tu veux vraiment faire Luke Skywalker ?" Demanda Edward. "C'est quand même un gringalet idiot qui se fait couper la main et qui est assez bête pour vouloir se mesurer à Dark Vador alors qu'il sait à peine se servir d'un sabre laser."

- "Mais la force est en lui ! Et puis pour sa main, il en a une nouvelle." Défendit Emmett. "Et puis c'est un Maître Jedi." Fit-il respectueusement avec adulation.

- "Ce n'est qu'un Padawan." Se moqua Alice.

- "Je suis d'accord avec Alice." Dit Edward. "Yoda lui a carrément mis une patate en faisant sortir son vaisseau spatial de la flotte visqueuse." Emmett fit mine de réfléchir.

- "Mouais t'as raison Ed. Dis tu veux pas qu'on échange ? Tu fais Luke et moi je fais Solo." Edward secoua la tête amusé.

- "Désolé mais je garde la princesse Leia." Répondit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules de Bella. Celle-ci rougit légèrement et se mit à sourire. Emmett bouda.

- "T'as qu'à faire un ewok avec moi si tu veux." Proposa Alice en se retenant de rigoler puissamment.

- "Tu rêves ! Je préfère encore être Jabba la grosse limace."

- "Est-ce qu'on peut suivre le film ?" Supplia Charlie excédé. "J'en ai marre de vos âneries." Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent en se retenant de rire en voyant la mine énervée que faisait Charlie qui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le film.

- "Désolé." Firent-ils tous en même temps.

Puis ils se plongèrent dans le film qui avait déjà commencé depuis belle lurette. Tout le monde l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, si bien que le silence ne dura que quelques minutes avant qu'Emmett ne reparte dans ses commentaires en tout genre. Edward, lui et Alice se disputaient souvent à propos de leur point de vue tandis que Bella s'endormait peu à peu dans les bras d'Edward. Elle n'entendait même plus les voix d'Emmett et Alice qui s'élevaient dans la pièce, ni les râlements de Charlie, ni les soupirs d'Edward. Quoi que si, ça elle arrivait à le percevoir. Elle se laissait complètement aller à la fatigue qui la gagnait au fur et à mesure. Elle se sentait bien, chez elle en compagnie des personnes qu'elle aime le plus. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une vie harmonieuse et joyeuse. Ce qu'elle donnerait cher pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, pour qu'elle ne cesse jamais d'être heureuse…

Le bruit des tirs, des sabres laser et des vaisseaux lui parvenaient légèrement, puis avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle entendait la musique de fin où tout le monde danse dans la nuit et festoie la fin de l'Empire et la destruction de l'Étoile de la Mort.

- "Elle dort." Entendit-elle son frère chuchoter. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour lui prouver le contraire.

- "Non, je ne dors pas." Ronchonna-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Alice et Edward se mirent à rire légèrement et elle refermait les yeux, ne supportant pas la lumière. Elle sentit une pression tendre dans ses cheveux qu'elle devina sans peine comme étant Edward qui l'embrassait. Elle soupira, appréciant ce simple contact.

- "Je devrais aller la mettre dans son lit." L'entendit-elle dire à voix basse.

- "Va-y." Décréta son père. "On s'occupe de ranger le film."

Elle se sentit alors soulevée et n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'elle était dans ses bras et qu'il se déplaçait.

Edward monta les escaliers silencieusement, tenant Bella dans ses bras. Il arriva jusqu'à sa chambre et y pénétra sans bruit. Puis il la déposa sur son lit avec délicatesse, prenant soin de ne pas la brusquer ni la réveiller, bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait endormie. Il lui enleva ses vêtements et allait s'éloigner après avoir tiré la couette sur elle mais elle s'agrippa au col de sa chemise, refusant de le laisser s'en aller, ce qui le fit sourire.

- "Reste avec moi." Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Il lui embrassa le front avant de décliner à contre cœur.

- "Désolé ma belle, mais je dois rentrer. En plus, tu es vraiment épuisée."

- "Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?" Supplia-t-elle avec une petite moue suppliante. Edward eut du mal à ne pas lui dire oui en la voyant ainsi.

- "Je ne peux pas Bella. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton père apprécie." Rit-il.

- "Il n'a pas son mot à dire." Répliqua-t-elle. "Et puis je suis certaine qu'il s'en fiche."

- "Ne t'inquiète pas." La rassura-t-il. "Tu me verras demain."

- "J'espère bien." Murmura-t-elle en souriant. "Est-ce ça va Edward ?" S'enquit-elle en voyant ses traits marqués. "Tu as l'air fatigué et tourmenté." Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- "Oui ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. Bonne nuit Bella."

- "Rentre bien." Lui souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle sentit qu'il s'éloignait d'elle lorsqu'elle commença à prendre froid. Elle avait l'impression que quand il disparaissait et s'éloignait, il emportait la chaleur avec lui, la laissant frigorifiée. Elle soupira, sentant que le sommeil s'éloignait lui aussi. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait plus tellement épuisée et n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil…

.......

Edward redescendit discrètement et s'étonna de ne voir plus personne dans le salon. Il alla voir dans la cuisine et trouva tout le monde assis autour de la table, Alice avec une tasse de tisane à la main et Emmett avec une bière.

- "Prends une chaise." Lui intima Charlie. Il hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'Emmett. Ils le regardèrent tous avec inquiétude.

- "Wow, t'as l'air complètement claqué Ed." Fit remarquer Emmett compatissant.

- "Ouais je… J'ai beaucoup de trucs à penser en ce moment."

- "Tu veux bien nous dire ce qui s'est passé avec Bella ces derniers jours ?" Demanda Alice. "Elle ne nous parlait plus et ignorait carrément qu'on existait. Et puis à chaque fois que je la voyais, elle était triste. On aurait dit qu'elle était éteinte. Ça nous a tués de la voir comme ça, aussi vide, fatiguée et tourmentée."

- "Je sais." Fit Edward en fermant les yeux. Imaginer Bella dans cet état le faisait souffrir mille morts. "Mais Bella et moi on a… quelques problèmes."

- "Des problèmes ?" S'étonna Emmett incertain. "Quel genre de problèmes ?"

- "Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer."

- "Pourquoi tu ne leur racontes pas la discussion que j'ai entendue aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Charlie, sans cacher son énervement face à ce souvenir. Cet homme avait insinué des choses affligeantes à propos de sa fille et il avait lutté pour ne pas débarquer dans le bureau et lui coller une bonne raclée.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" S'enquit Alice avec crainte. Emmett n'était pas mieux.

- "C'est compliqué…" Soupira Edward. "Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très intéressant." Emmett se retenait de se lever de sa chaise.

- "Si ça vous concerne toi et Bella, alors ça nous concerne aussi." Rétorqua-t-il.

- "Emmett…"

- "J'ai vu ma sœur dans un état que je n'avais encore jamais vu !" Coupa-t-il. "Elle était isolée et elle prétextait qu'elle allait se coucher tôt parce qu'elle était fatiguée alors que le lendemain, elle avait l'air encore plus exténuée que la veille. Elle ne mangeait presque plus et quand on lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle était toujours sur la défensive et s'énervait. Je ne la reconnaissais plus. Il a dû forcément se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle change subitement. Tu dois nous le dire Edward."

Edward vit les regards des trois compères se poser sur lui avec intérêt. Aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous très inquiet. Il soupira et se résigna. Après tout, ça les concernait aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- "Bella vous a dit quelque chose à propos du réveillon de Noël ?" Demanda-t-il.

Les trois secouèrent la tête négativement et il soupira en déposant les armes.

Et c'est de cette façon qu'Edward commença à tout leur déballer sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir là, en omettant le passage des toilettes et les confidences qu'il avait faites à Bella sur son père durant sa jeunesse.

Emmett faillit devenir furieux lorsqu'il apprit qu'on avait questionné Bella à propos de Renée. Il avait été fier de sa répartie à ce moment là. Le fait que sa sœur ne se laissait pas malmener et se défendait, le rendait fier d'elle et heureux. Il leur expliqua pourquoi Bella avait soudainement changé d'attitude du jour au lendemain, après avoir reçu la visite de sa mère et s'être faite rabaissée une fois encore ainsi que menacée. Il leur parla de la gifle et Alice rigola et approuva. Puis il termina son récit en leur narrant la confrontation avec son père de cet après-midi et l'ultimatum qu'on lui avait posé. Aucun ne pipait mot, essayant simplement d'intégrer l'information dans leur cerveau et de réfléchir posément à une réaction. Charlie restait calme tandis qu'Emmett bouillonnait intérieurement.

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?" Finit par interroger Emmett en tâchant de contenir sa colère qui n'était certainement pas dirigée vers son ami.

- "Je vais peut être faire ce qu'il dit." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. "Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre de toute façon ?"

- "Tu ne vas pas faire ça !" S'emporta Alice.

- "Doucement Alice." Fustigea Charlie. "Bella dort là haut." Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et regarda Edward avec anxiété.

- "Edward ? Tu vas pas laisser Bella hein ?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux de sorte à réfléchir.

- "Je n'ai pas envie de lui attirer des problèmes." Répondit-il.

- "Mais les problèmes elle s'en fiche !" Contra Emmett. "Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est être avec toi."

- "Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Elle n'est même pas encore au courant de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui."

- "Je connais ma petite sœur, pauvre cloche. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'attends pour lui en parler d'ailleurs ?" Edward soupira.

- "Je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je le ferai demain, vous en faites pas."

- "En tout cas tu vas aller dire à ton sale con de père qu'il peut aller se fourrer le doigt dans les fesses." Rétorqua-t-il, faisant rire Edward au passage.

- "Si je fais ça, il déclarera la guerre."

- "Et bah qu'il la fasse sa guerre ! On vient de détruire l'Étoile de la Mort et de sauver la galaxie alors c'est pas lui qui va nous foutre les chocottes." _(N/Sam: Oui Edward!! ne passe pas du côté obscur!!!! ok j'avoue, j'adore Star Wars *rougis*) (N/A: Pas de honte Sam! Geek Power!)  
_

- "On n'est pas dans un jeu de rôles, Emmett." Rappela son père.

- "Peu importe, dis-lui que s'il veut la guerre, il l'aura." Répliqua-t-il.

- "C'est inconcevable." Riposta Edward. "Vous ne savez pas du tout ce qui vous attends si vous décidez de répliquer."

- "On s'en fiche Edward." S'exclama Alice. "On ne va pas vous laisser comme ça."

- "J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où une famille a tenté de se défendre contre les Volturi. Ils les ont trainés plus bas que terre, leur faisant perdre leur job, leur foyer, leurs accès aux endroits publiques… C'était une véritable horreur. Mes parents vont faire la même chose. Le seul moyen pour les en empêcher…"

- "N'est pas une option." Coupa Alice en complétant sa phrase. "Edward." Commença-t-elle. "Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, ça nous est complètement égal. Ça ne nous atteindra jamais et tu sais pourquoi ?" Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. "Parce qu'on est une famille. On est là pour se serrer les coudes les uns les autres. Et tant qu'on est ensemble, le reste n'a aucune importance." _(N/Sam: Ohhhh c'est trooop mignon!!)_

- "Elle a raison." Renchérit Charlie. "Tu sais, toi et Alice n'avez peut être pas le même sang mais vous faites partie de la famille. Tu fais partie de la famille et on ne va pas te laisser t'en aller simplement parce que tu as décidé que c'était mieux pour tout le monde."

Edward émit un rictus amusé. Charlie venait de dire exactement la vérité quant aux raisons qui le poussaient à partir. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis très longtemps et déjà, ils agissaient avec lui comme s'il avait toujours été là.

- "Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Murmura-t-il touché.

- "Alors ne dis rien et va te coucher parce que t'es vraiment dans les vapes." Blagua Emmett. Edward eut un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

- "Donc vous êtes vraiment certains de vouloir que je reste dans sa vie ? Tout serait nettement plus simple si…"

- "Ed, ferme-la." Coupa Emmett, faisant rire Alice.

- "D'accord." Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva de sa chaise. "Je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille."

- "Tu penses vraiment que t'es assez en forme pour conduire ?" S'inquiéta Charlie. "Tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux."

- "Merci mais je ne veux pas déranger." Alice pouffa tandis qu'Emmett secouait la tête de désespoir.

- "Va-y Edward." Répondit Charlie en soupirant d'exaspération. "Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à Bella en plus."

- "Mais vous êtes sûrs que…"

- "Il t'a dit d'y aller alors fous le camp." Ordonna Emmett qui levait les yeux au ciel. Edward tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire.

- "Euh, merci." Fit-il en s'élançant vers les escaliers. "Bonne nuit." Salua-t-il avant de monter.

- "Comment ça se fait que tu l'as autorisé à dormir là ? T'as pas peur qu'ils fassent des trucs cochons cette nuit ?" Demanda Emmett à Charlie.

Charlie se mit à rire avant de secouer la tête.

- "Tu as vu l'état dans lequel ils sont ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils réussissent à tenir plus de deux minutes sans s'endormir."

Alice et Emmett éclatèrent de rire et Emmett fit une tape dans le dos de son père, le faisant toussoter.

- "Vilain Papa. Ça m'étonne que tu sois toujours célibataire !" Charlie marmonna dans sa barbe l'air grognon.

- "Je veux pas en parler." Râla-t-il.

.........

Edward pénétra dans la chambre de Bella et s'approcha du lit. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, il fronça les sourcils.

- "Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet. Elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de dormir. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour tenir éveillée.

- "J'arrive pas à dormir quand tu n'es pas avec moi ." Murmura-t-elle avant de lever la tête pour le regarder avec étonnement. "Je croyais que t'étais rentré chez toi ?"

Il sourit.

- "Ton père a décrété que je n'étais pas apte à conduire. Il semblerait que tu aies fini par obtenir ce que tu voulais." Elle sourit et s'assit alors qu'il commençait à se déshabiller.

- "Il faudra que je pense à remercier mon père." Murmura-t-elle dans le vague, éblouie de le voir torse nu après qu'il se soit débarrassé de sa chemise.

- "Rallonge-toi Bella." Fit-il en parvenant mal à ne pas sourire. Lui aussi était content de rester.

Elle refusa de se rallonger, désirant admirer la vue qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle était peut être fatiguée, mais jamais trop pour ce qui est d'une séance de matage gratuite. Son petit ami avait un corps parfait alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Et que dire de plus à part qu'elle est toujours autant émerveillée par ce qu'elle voie, si ce n'est plus ?

- "Tu sais que t'es vraiment beau ?" Sourit-elle. "T'es même pire que beau. T'es ultra sexy."

Il la regarda la bouche ouverte, étonné de son soudain franc parler et déglutit à cause de cette simple phrase.

- "Dors." Lui fit-il avec son sourire en coin habituel. "T'es fatiguée et tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi." Elle se mit à rire.

- "Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je dis ce que je pense. Seulement je suis trop crevée pour me rendre compte que je le dis à voix haute alors demain tu devras faire comme si je n'avais rien dit."

Il émit un rire amusé et vint la rejoindre dans le lit, habillé uniquement d'un boxer pour dormir. Bella se rapprocha de lui et il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la caler contre lui. Elle soupira de bien être avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur son torse.

- "Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai du mal à dormir quand je suis loin de toi." Marmonna-t-il. Elle sourit et ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours clos.

- "Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que Kate était avocate ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce brusque changement de conversation.

- "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ?" S'étonna-t-il.

- "Je ne sais pas." Avoua-t-elle piteusement. "Seulement quand elle me l'a dit, je me suis étonnée que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé."

- "Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en aurais parlé ?" Demanda-t-il. Bella haussa les épaules de façon désinvolte afin de cacher son profond intérêt.

- "Je trouve seulement que c'est le genre de chose qu'on devrait être fier de raconter." Edward baissa la tête pour la regarder.

- "Bella ?" Appela-t-il pour qu'elle remonte ses yeux vers lui. Elle s'exécuta.

- "Quoi ?"

Il la scruta durant quelques secondes silencieusement avant de se mettre à sourire subitement. Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souriait et ça la titillait.

- "Rien." Lui fit-il sans se départir de son sourire à tomber.

- "Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?" Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui fit un baiser chaste sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. Cela fonctionna puisque quand il s'éloigna, il vit qu'elle clignait des yeux et avait un regard ébloui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

- "Fais de beaux rêves." Lui susurra-t-il en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle resta hagarde quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de refermer les yeux en soupirant de bien être.

- "Je t'aime." Marmonna-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il raffermit sa prise sur elle.

- "Moi aussi Bella." Murmura-t-il en sachant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas car elle venait de s'endormir. "Moi aussi."

* * *

Le matin arriva lentement, comme pour prolonger un pur instant de calme avant la prochaine tempête qui se préparait à l'horizon. Bella ouvrit les yeux doucement et tomba sur l'homme qui avait occupé ses rêves durant la nuit, et durant toutes les nuits depuis plus deux mois. Il avait l'air profondément endormi, ce qui lui permit de l'admirer en toute indiscrétion, sans craindre de se faire remarquer. Aucun doute qu'il afficherait cet air suffisant sur le visage s'il savait qu'elle le matait de façon aussi scandaleuse et indécente. Car non, Bella ne se gênait absolument pas de le regarder avec insistance. Au contraire, elle le dévisageait du regard, littéralement hypnotisée et admirative.

Elle vit un pli entre ses deux yeux et fronça les sourcils, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il avait les traits plissés. Peut être n'avait-il pas passé une bonne nuit. Peut être avait-il été tourmenté pendant son sommeil. Elle espérait que ce ne fut pas le cas car elle ignorait pourquoi il serait perturbé. Elle commença à éprouver de l'inquiétude. Lui cachait-il quelque chose dont elle devrait s'inquiéter ? Ou était-ce simplement à cause de son boulot qui lui prenait la tête ? Une chose était sûre, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle aurait voulu le réveiller pour voir son traditionnel sourire qu'il lui accordait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait pour la première fois le matin. Son sourire qui illuminait ses journées tellement elle le trouvait magnifique. Mais elle refusa de le réveiller car elle voyait bien qu'il avait besoin de dormir.

Alors elle lui fit simplement un baiser à la commissure des lèvres et se leva en silence, continuant de le regarder dormir. Elle enfila un short et un débardeur et descendit discrètement après avoir regardé une dernière fois dans la direction de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Alice et Emmett étaient dans la cuisine, se faisant à manger lorsqu'elle y pénétra. Ils la saluèrent chaleureusement et elle commença à se préparer du thé.

- "On n'a entendu aucun bruit cette nuit." Commença son frère. "Est-ce que Edward ne serait plus aussi performant que le jour de votre rencontre ?"

Bella faillit lâcher la casserole qu'elle avait dans les mains et se tourna vers Emmett avec des yeux mauvais, tandis que lui arborait un sourire malicieux et amusé.

- "Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot. Tu le sais ça ?" Maugréa-t-elle en allumant la plaque chauffante et en posant sa casserole dessus.

- "Bah quoi ? Si je n'ai même plus le droit d'embêter ma sister adorée…" Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Bella.

- "Pour ton information," Dit-elle l'air de rien, "le jour où tu lui arriveras à la cheville, là tu pourras commencer à parler." Alice ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement tandis qu'Emmett éclata de rire.

- "Comment tu peux savoir qu'il est meilleur que moi ? Tu n'as aucun moyen de comparaison."

- "Et par chance, je n'en aurai jamais étant donné que je ne fais pas dans l'inceste." Répliqua-t-elle en tartinant des biscottes avec de la confiture.

- "Moi je pourrais comparer." Suggéra Alice en souriant. "Il suffirait que je couche avec Emmett et que je raconte à Bella comment c'était."

- "Oui mais après tu devras coucher avec Edward pour comparer. Et je suis pas sûr que Bella apprécie." Déclara Emmett avec un sourire suggestif.

- "Bella et moi on partage tout alors peut être qu'elle dira oui. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Bella ?" Demanda Alice en haussant la voix.

- "J'en pense que si tu me reposes la question une nouvelle fois je te découpe en morceaux à la machette est-ce que c'est clair ?" Trancha-t-elle avant de croquer dans sa tartine. Alice et Emmett se mirent à rire en secouant la tête.

- "Attention ! Bella le vampire est de retour !" Annonça Emmett avec amusement. "Sortez les crucifix, l'ail et les pieux !" Celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux, cachant mal son sourire.

- "Imbécile." Soupira Alice. "Dans Twilight, ils disent que le seul moyen de tuer un vampire est de le découper en morceau et de le bruler."

- "Arrête avec ton Twilight, tu me bassines toute la journée avec ça. T'as que ce mot là à la bouche."_(N/Samy: j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part, pas toi Po??) (N/A: Voyons voir... Ah si! Tout mon entourage!^^) (N/Sam: je suis sure que toutes les lectrices ont entendu cette phrase au moins une fois... non???)  
_

- "Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être fan qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" S'énerva-t-elle.

- "Alice, y a pas une journée où tu vas pas regarder sur internet si y a des nouvelles infos sur tes sites pourris. C'est plus du fanatisme, c'est de l'addiction."

- "C'est pas des sites pourris. De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre." Râla-t-elle.

Emmett gloussa tandis que Bella levait les yeux au ciel. Alice était vraiment unique en son genre.

- "Bon et alors Alice ?" Débuta Bella pour changer de sujet. "Quand est-ce que tu comptes créer ton site web et mettre tes articles en vente ?" Demanda-t-elle en se servant du thé dans sa tasse. Elle alla s'asseoir autour de la table et vit que les deux comparses la dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de surprenant.

- "Quoi ?" Fit-elle étonnée. "J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?" Ils se regardèrent avec embarras puis Alice se tourna vers elle pour lui répondre.

- "Et bien… Le truc c'est que ça fait déjà cinq jours que j'ai lancé ma ligne sur Internet." Apprit-elle avec gêne. Le visage de Bella se décomposa.

- "Tu es sérieuse ?" Fit-elle livide et incrédule.

- "Euh… Ouais. Elle s'appelle la Brandon Moon. J'ai déjà eu quelques offres pour des vêtements et j'ai gagné pas mal d'argent après seulement cinq jours depuis le lancement du site."

Bella la regarda abasourdie et étonnée. Elle se sentit soudainement honteuse.

- "Alice… Je suis désolée, je l'ignorais." Murmura-t-elle repentante.

- "Ce n'est pas grave Bella."

- "Si. Bien sûr que si c'est grave." S'emporta-t-elle. "Ma meilleure amie qui vit chez moi ouvre son site web et je ne suis même pas au courant ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle et ne pas savoir un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais pendant tout ce temps ?" Se fustigea-t-elle.

- "Bella, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir." La rassura Alice. "Tu avais tes problèmes et tu avais autre chose à penser. Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais."

- "Mais j'ai été égoïste !" Protesta-t-elle. "Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi alors que tu étais en train de vivre quelque chose d'important. J'aurais dû être là pour toi et pour te soutenir. Je m'en veux Alice."

Bella baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, l'air horriblement coupable pour ne pas avoir été là. Alice lui prit les mains par dessus la table et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- "Tout va bien Bella. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave." Bella leva le regard vers elle et ravala ses petites larmes dues à l'effroyable culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait.

- "Tu es sûre ? Tu me pardonnes ?" Supplia-t-elle avec des yeux brillant. Alice se mit à rire.

- "Oh mais oui ! Bien sûr que je te pardonne, tête de nœud !" Bella se mit à rire et Alice se leva pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. Emmett soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- "Alors raconte." Ordonna Bella avec excitation après qu'elles se soient séparées. "Ça cartonne ?" Alice lui fit un immense sourire.

- "Si tu savais ! Les gens adorent ! J'ai des tas de demandes." S'écria-t-elle enjouée. "Si les choses continuent de marcher aussi bien, il se pourrait que j'ouvre ma propre boutique." Bella sourit, fière du travail accompli par sa meilleure amie.

- "Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Alice. Tu le mérites sincèrement."

- "C'est vrai." Approuva-t-elle avec aplomb. "Dès que j'aurais réuni suffisamment d'argent, j'irai voir ma banque pour leur demander un prêt afin d'ouvrir ma boutique."

- "Et tu as appelé ta ligne la Brandon Moon ?" S'étonna Bella. "Plutôt original."

- "Tu parles !" S'exclama Emmett. "Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec ton Twilight machin truc." Alice lui tira la langue.

- "Je me suis dit que si je mettais uniquement mon nom et prénom, ça ressemblerait un peu trop à toutes ces marques françaises qui coûtent la peau des fesses. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre uniquement mon nom de famille."

- "En tout cas je trouve ça super joli." Complimenta Bella. Alice sourit.

- "Merci."

- "Charlie est allé pêcher ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Comme tous les samedis." Répondit Emmett en haussant les épaules avant d'avaler un cuillère de ses céréales.

- "Comment ça se fait que tu manges toujours des céréales ?" Demanda Alice dégoûtée. "On dirait un vrai bébé."

- "Y a pas que les enfants qui prennent des céréales le matin. Et je te signale que les céréales ça fait grandir. T'as pas dû en prendre souvent dans ton enfance." Lança-t-il avec un sourire suggestif. Alice lui asséna un regard noir et roula des yeux avant de se replonger vers ses tartines.

À ce moment là, Edward entra dans la pièce, habillé avec la même tenue que la veille, jean et chemise. Bella ne put s'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible, peu importe la façon dont il pouvait être mal coiffé. Sa nonchalance le rendait encore plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumé. Il salua tout le monde rapidement, pas vraiment réveillé et déposa un bisou sur le crâne de Bella avant de prendre place à coté d'elle. Celle-ci rougit comme à son habitude, se demandant comment un simple bisou en haut de sa tête pouvait la faire rougir de cette façon. C'en était désespérant…

..............

La matinée passa normalement. Ils passèrent leur temps à jouer à la Wii que Charlie avait offert à Emmett pour Noël. Ils s'étaient divisés en équipe de deux, Emmett et Alice contre Edward et Bella. Au final, Bella et Edward avaient gagné haut la main car Alice et Emmett avaient passé leur temps à s'engueuler, plus qu'à vouloir gagner la partie et à jouer en équipe.

En milieu d'après-midi, un coup à la porte retentit. Emmett et Edward étaient dans la cuisine pendant qu'Alice montrait à Bella le décor de son site web et le nombre d'articles déjà vendus en l'espace de seulement cinq jours.

- "J'y vais !" Cria Bella qui se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle reconnut le visiteur, Bella se mit à pâlir et à paniquer.

- "Oh non…" Soupira-t-elle.

Un homme grand, élancé et plutôt bien bâti lui faisait face, l'air agacé plus qu'autre chose. L'homme se racla la gorge avec embarras.

- "Euh… Bonjour." Salua-t-il gêné et un peu impatient. Bella croisa les bras sur son torse et tenta de paraitre froide et énervée.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Il soupira et regarda ailleurs, comme si ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus de se trouver ici.

- "Je suis là pour parler à Edward." Répondit-il simplement.

- "Qui c'est, Bella ?" Demanda Alice en se levant. Bella commença à avoir peur.

- "Personne. C'est une erreur." S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. "Désolée Monsieur, mais vous vous trompez d'adresse." Dit-elle en refermant la porte rapidement. Malheureusement il l'en empêcha en passant son pied à l'intérieur de la maison et en poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- "Je sais que je suis au bon endroit." Fit-il avec sarcasme.

- "Bella ?" Appela Alice en se dirigeant vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec l'homme blond qui l'avait fait pleurer la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle se figea. Elle reconnut sans mal ses yeux d'un bleu océan qui l'avaient totalement envoutée la dernière fois. Cette même prestance pleine d'assurance, cette allure désinvolte et fière à la fois, Alice revoyait l'homme qui lui faisait peur. La seule personne au monde qui faisait peur à Alice Brandon.

Jasper Withlock.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?" Demanda-t-elle paniquée. Elle se sentit fébrile, elle allait encore perdre ses moyens. Jasper fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "Excusez-moi…" S'adressa-t-il à Alice. "On se connaît ?" Demanda-t-il curieux.

- "C'est une blague ?" S'énerva-t-elle outrée. "Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ?"

- "Ma foi je suis désolé mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà rencontré." Répondit-il surpris et dédaigneux.

- "Bella fais le sortir." Ordonna-t-elle sans équivoque.

- "Avec plaisir." Répondit celle-ci avec froideur. "Monsieur Withlock, si vous voulez bien foutre le camp d'ici…"

- "Il faut que je parle à Edward." Protesta-t-il en gardant son calme. "C'est urgent et je sais qu'il est ici."

- "Il ne veut pas vous parler alors dégagez !" Rétorqua Bella en colère.

- "Bella ? A qui est-ce que tu cries dessus comme ça ?" Interrompit Edward qui sortait de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Jasper.

- "Edward." Fit celui-ci. "J'ai à te parler."

- "Merde, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?" Se braqua-t-il soudainement.

- "Où est Emmett ?" Demanda Bella paniquée.

- "Dans la cuisine en train de manger du chocolat." La rassura-t-il. "Fais-le déguerpir avant qu'il n'arrive."

- "Mais enfin est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'écouter ?" Commença à s'impatienter Jasper. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- "On se fiche de ce que vous avez à dire." Répliqua Alice cinglante.

- "Je ne crois pas." Reprit Jasper. "C'est ton père qui m'envoie à propos de la proposition qu'il t'a faite hier." Edward se mit à pâlir tandis que Bella ouvrit la bouche de surprise. "Il m'a dit de te dire que puisque tu refuses de la laisser, le délai n'était plus valable. Il a décidé qu'ils commenceraient dès lundi."

- "Viens on va en parler ailleurs." Ordonna Edward sans cacher son énervement.

- "Attendez une minute." Interrompit Bella. "De quoi il parle ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez alors que Jasper souriait de suffisance.

- "Rien du tout." Répondit-il. "Jasper, viens on va dehors." Dit-il en s'avançant.

- "Edward ne t'en a pas parlé ?" Demanda ce dernier à Bella. Celle-ci s'étonna.

- "Me parler de quoi ?" Fit-elle glaciale. Alice tira Bella par le bras.

- "Laisse-les Bella. Emmett va finir par arriver." Tenta-t-elle. Bella se dégagea.

- "Edward, de quoi il parle ?" Répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il se tendit et refusa de répondre. Jasper répondit à sa place.

- "Son père est venu hier pour lui faire du chantage."

- "Quoi ?" Cria-t-elle alarmée.

- "S'il ne te laissait pas tomber il ferait de ta vie un enfer." Bella écarquilla les yeux, choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ainsi donc elle avait eu raison depuis le début…

- "C'est vrai ça ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- "J'allais t'en parler…" Commença Edward en jetant un regard meurtrier à Jasper.

- "Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? Cracha-t-elle soudainement, en colère après lui.

- "Apparemment tu n'as pas jugé bon de la mettre au parfum." Remarqua Jasper.

- "VOUS, FICHEZ LE CAMP !" Hurla Alice en colère.

- "Merde Alice, hurle pas comme ça !" Émit la voix tonitruante d'Emmett qui sortait de la cuisine à son tour.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui avec effroi et crainte.

- "Bah quoi ?" Demanda celui-ci, étonné d'être soudainement le centre de l'attention. "J'ai du chocolat sur la bouche ?" Fit-il en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un geste brusque.

- "Euh… Non pas du tout." Répondit Alice l'air de rien. "T'es sûr que t'as assez mangé ? Tu devrais peut être retourner dans la cuisine te resservir une cuillère de Nutella." Proposa-t-elle sans parvenir à masquer son anxiété soudaine.

Emmett la regarda curieusement avant de se tourner vers le visiteur impromptu.

- "C'est qui lui ?" Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête distinctif vers Jasper.

- "Seulement quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de porte." Répondit Bella avec un sourire qui sonnait incroyablement faux, cachant vainement sa panique. Emmett le dévisagea et fronça les sourcils.

- "J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part." Marmonna-t-il curieux. Jasper se mit à sourire.

- "Oh, c'est fort probable. Vous avez dû me voir apparaitre dans les journaux. Je m'appelle Jasper Withlock." Fit-il en tendant sa main vers lui tandis qu'Alice se frappait le front et qu'Edward se pinçait le nez._ (N/Sam: Dark Jay, sors ton sabre laser!!!!)_

- "Et merde…" Soupira Bella les yeux fermés.

Emmett se mit soudainement à blêmir et à se décomposer et sans crier garde, sans que personne ne se rendit compte de quoi que ce soit, Il fonça et se jeta sur Jasper après avoir hurlé :

- "SALAUD !"

* * *

Merci à Sam, Samy et Anghju pour les commentaires^^

**Mwahaha! Bataille à l'horizon! Depuis le temps qu'Emmett la voulait cette baston xD Après, quelles conséquences cela entraînera-t-il? hihihi **

**Bon comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est assez léger et pas très important au niveau de l'histoire mais il mérite quand même quelques reviews non? *yeux du chat Potté***

**Pour le prochain chapitre, un petit rapprochement Jasper/Alice... à moins que ce ne soit le contraire... ^^ Et puis la suite de la baston Emmett/Jasper, ainsi que des problèmes pour Edward et Bella...**

**Et puis comme d'habitude, Review=Teaser  
**

**Je fais un petit coucou à toute la bande sur MSN, ainsi qu'aux Robgirls du forum qui me font délirer.**

**ROBisous**

**Popo ^_^  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Troubles Beginning

**Hello tout le monde !**

Non non vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà avec une semaine de retard et des excuses pleins les poches. Je dois vous dire que je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce retard mais ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu de très, très gros problèmes personnels, j'étais vraiment dans une période de profonde déprime et l'envie d'écrire n'était pas là, tout comme l'envie de poster, sans parler des révisions du bac...

De plus, la baisse de reviews n'a pas vraiment aidé. Mais passons, j'ai déjà poussé une gueulante une fois pour dire ce que je pensais, et en plus je suis de super bonne humeur !

Je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, elles sont vraiment très importantes pour moi et ça me redonne vraiment le moral, sachez-le.

**Merci aux anonymes :**

**alicia : ** Alors est-ce qu'Edward et Bella vont riposter face aux menaces de Carlisle et d'Esmée ou est-ce qu'ils vont préférer se séparer, il s'agit de la grande question de l'histoire lol. En revanche, je ne te promets pas que Carlisle et Esmée redeviendront gentils à la fin. Je tiens à ce que cette fic soit un minimum réaliste et pour ça, changer le caractère des personnages du jour au lendemain est un peu irréaliste. Merci pour ta review ^^

**PatiewSnow :** On va dire que tu as raison, la "guerre" commence par une baston Emmett/Jasper XD Et pour répondre à ta question à savoir, est-ce que la gifle collée à Esmée ne l'a pas fait se remettre en cause, malheureusement la réponse est non LOL. Elle est toujours aussi infecte. Merci pour ta review=D

**Angelik : **Désolée de t'avoir laissé sur ta fin XD Oui, c'est vrai qu'Edward a quand même dit à Bella qu'il ne la quitterait pas, mais quand il s'agit de la protéger, tu le connais hein ? lol Alors oui, Edward fouillera à propos de ce que lui a dit Garrett à Noël mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il le fasse tout de suite. Alors où est Rosalie ? Et bien sache que Rosalie sera présente dans ce chapitre, même si tu ne la verras pas lol. Gros bisous et merci pour ta review=D**  
**

**Méli : **Désolée pour le sadisme! Mwahaha! Bah écoute, je ne vais tout de même pas te révéler la façon dont Edward et Bella vont se sortir de ce merdier tout de même! Alors pour ta deuxième idée à savoir, qu'Edward et Bella disparaissent et changent d'identité, sache que beaucoup de gens y ont pensé mais ce n'est pas une possibilité car les Cullen et les Volturi sont beaucoup trop influents et puissants et pourront les retrouver très facilement. Mais pour ce qui est de ta première hypothèse de trouver un moyen de pression contre eux, ce n'est pas tout à fait idiot, c'est même très astucieux... Hihihi. Merci pour ton commentaire =D**  
**

**vanessa : **Euh non, je n'ai pas de photo de moi avec les yeux du chat potté... xD Contente que les passages avec Emmett et Alice t'aient plu. C'est vrai que j'avais envie de rappeler les premiers chapitres où tout le monde s'éclate lol. Et puis ça fait décompresser une petit peu lol, d'autant plus qu'avec ce chapitre, les problèmes commencent, d'où le choix du titre. Merci pour ta review miss ^^ **  
**

**Twii :** Je ne sais pas si tous les auteurs sont sadiques, mais moi je le suis! mdr. Je ne prends pas plaisir à faire souffrir les personnages, comprends-le bien ^^ Mais je prends plaisir à les faire ramer un peu =D Est-ce qu'Emmett va foutre une baigne à Jasper ? Bah écoute, ça me semble bien partie pour XD Quant à Alice, ça va être un peu difficile pour elle de tomber sous le charme de ce Jasper si exécrable lol. Merci pour ta review =D

**iselie :** Toujours la même question lol Est-ce que Jasper va virer de bord ? J'ai envie de te répondre wait and see... hihihi Bah oui, si je réponds où sera l'intérêt de vous poster la suite ? Oh ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien les laisser méchants les parents XD Merci pour tes reviews puisque tu en as laissé plusieurs lol.

**TPHN :** Merci pour ta review^^ Ravie que ma fiction te plaise et rassure-toi, oui je compte écrire la suite. J'ai même quelques chapitre d'avance si tu veux tout savoir. Ma fréquence de publication est de toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi ;)

**xoxo :** Bah je les ai pas eu tes autres commentaires snif... J'espère que tu m'as pas abandonné... t_t Bon d'accord, Edward a fait une boulette en ne disant rien à Bella... Mais faut le comprendre XD Dans mes bras fan de Star Wars ! Je suis une super fan! J'ai même les figurines à la maison... Moi aussi j'aime Hugh Grant et je pleure devant Titanic à chaque fois... En revanche, je suis pas d'accord. Star Wars 2 est nul. Il est romantique et Hayden est à mourir par terre, je te l'accorde. Mais le meilleur opus reste quand même le 5, y a pas à chercher XD Arthur et les minimoyes... J'y avais pas pensé tiens ! Tu l'as dit, ça sent l'engueulade entre Edward et Bella... Réponse dans ce chapitre... Merci infiniment pour tes reviews miss =D

**Twilight-addict : **Je tiens à te remercier infiniment pour ta review qui m'a profondément touché. Contente que t'aies dévoré ma fic d'une traite et que tu l'apprécies autant. Et je suis ravie que mon choix de mettre Jacob et Rosalie ensemble ainsi que d'avoir rendu Carlisle et Esmée méchants te plaise hihihi. Pour répondre à ta question, sache que je publie environ toutes les deux semaines, soit un vendredi sur deux ;) Encore merci =D**  
**

**LexyFox :** Allez va-y, fais-le péter le champagne, histoire de fêter le fait qu'Edward ne l'a pas quitté. Mais n'abuse pas trop, qui sait ce que la suite vous réserve... *sifflote*... Je crois que tout le monde aurait fait comme Bella et l'aurait maté... Avec un petit ami pareil... C'est tout à fait compréhensif... J'espère que ton chéri n'a pas lu ta review parce que son égo va en prendre un sacré coup sinon. Le pauvre, tu le ménages pas quand tu parles de l'absence de ses tablettes... Moi aussi j'adore te parler miss, continue à laisser de longues reviews ça me dérange pas! XD Merci pour ta review =D

**Sarahzubo :** Et si, je suis une grande fan de Star Wars... Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Hey, bien sûr que je la continue cette fiction ! C'est mon petit bijou, je ne vais pas l'arrêter de sitôt ! Et puis j'ai quelques chapitres déjà écrits si tu veux tout savoir... ^^ Alors non, ton rire ne me fait pas du tout trembler comme une feuille... En revanche, mon rire à moi est effrayant mwahaha! Donc pour répondre à ta question, je publie environ toutes les deux semaines = Un vendredi sur deux. Je ne vais pas te dire si Esmée et Carlisle vont redevenir gentils un jour, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver XD Je sais je sais... Le cliffangher c'est pas cool... mais faut en garder pour la suite non? Non, tu n'es pas la seule à penser que le nombre de lemon que je mets est juste ce qu'il faut et je t'en remercie ^^ Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à en laisser ;)

Merci aux autres : **titiacullen, lovecullenn, Vanessa 3, andréanne, Marie-S, marion, jojo, lydie, cynthia, == Fan de ==, merylina, Mlisa, flo1359, Fan de, Camille, ****lagrandedu76160 **et **Sandro**

**

* * *

**

**Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre ainsi que la baston entre Emmett et Jasper que vous attendez avec impatience^^ J'aimerais faire quelques petite dédicaces à des personnes formidables qui m'ont soutenu quand j'allais pas bien, et qui me donnent la motivation dont j'ai besoin à chaque fois =D**

un gros bisous à ma **Mel (Mel031)** ma plus ancienne copine ^^

ma **Samy (Samy940)**, qui se trouve en Irlande et que j'aie hâte de retrouver le 5 juillet ^^

ma **Hélène (Drosky)** qui me fait rire sur msn à marquer un mot par phrase à chaque fois !

ma **Sonia (Edward-Cullen-Addict) **qui sait ce que c'est que de vivre en banlieue (bien ou bien?XD)

ma **Sandrine (Sandrine50)**, qui est une personne vraiment formidable et une auteur ultra talentueuse !

ma **Manon (a-single-night)** qui fait des design magnifiques !

ma **Anne (Savine2b)** La voix de la raison XD

ma **Caro (caro30)** perverse lémoniaque préférée... Ton chéri a bien de la chance!

ma **Eli (Eliloulou)** avec qui j'adore parler de fictions anglaises et de traductions ^^

ma **Sam (samiaCullen)**, fervente partisane de Jay qui me fait mourir de rire et qui me manque depuis qu'elle bosse. Bon courage ma belle!

mon **Ali** ou** Greg (Alinghi Miakono)** Le seul mec qui a du cran pour s'affirmer, et également le plus intelligent... l'Aliclopédie comme dit Yoro!

ma **Céline (Joeymalia42)** qui me fait délirer avec ses délires sur son mari Kellan. Team Emmett!

ma **Nadège (Live4ever)** une pure Robgirl de cœur ! Vive Rob!

ma **Fallone (Dex-DazZling)** qui m'a fait une merveilleuse dédicace à son chapitre de sa super fic. Je m'en remets toujours pas!

ma **Yoro (yoro-chan)** partenaire de bowling préférée! J'adore te voir en cam !

ma **Passion**, ma **Lou (Mzlle-Moon)** que j'aime, que j'adore, qui est magnifique avec un cœur en or. J'ai hâte d'être en Juillet pour te voir ma chérie d'amour!

Et enfin pour finir, ma **Siamoise**, celle qui compte le plus pour moi depuis que je l'aie rencontré, mon **Edwardienne100**, ma **Babou**, mon coup de cœur que j'aime à la folie et à qui je ne vais pas tarder à mettre des coup de pieds aux fesses pour la motiver à écrire parce que les lecteurs s'impatientent!

**Merci à vous pour tous les moments de bonheurs que vous m'apportez!**

**Bon sans plus attendre, voici le moment fatidique (si vous n'êtes pas déjà en train de le lire XD)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

_« - "Je m'appelle Jasper Withlock." Fit-il en tendant sa main vers lui tandis qu'Alice se frappait le front et qu'Edward se pinçait le nez._

_- "Et merde…" Soupira Bella les yeux fermés._

_Emmett se mit soudainement à blêmir et à se décomposer et la dernière chose qu'ils virent, fut lui en train de se jeter sur Jasper après avoir hurlé :_

_- "SALAUD !" »_

**Chapitre 14: Troubles Beginning  
**

Aussitôt après avoir crié, Emmett s'était rué sur Jasper et ils avaient atterri à l'extérieur de la maison, la porte n'étant pas refermée. Ils étaient désormais par terre devant le porche et Jasper se faisait bombarder de coups, tous plus forts les uns que les autres. Emmett ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Bella, Edward et Alice avaient accouru à l'extérieur, complètement paniqués.

- "Emmett arrête ça !" Cria Bella, tandis qu'Edward la maintenait pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche. Emmett n'écouta pas et continua à le frapper au visage tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre.

- "Espèce de sale con, t'as cru que tu pouvais dénigrer mes deux sœurs comme ça ?" Lui hurla-t-il à la figure avant de se remettre à cogner._ (N/Lou: Allez Emmet!)_

- "Mais…de quoi… est-ce que… tu parles ?" Balbutia Jasper qui se faisait marteler le visage.

- "Emmett, arrête bon Dieu !" Cria Alice.

- "Port Angeles ça te dit rien ?" Incendia Emmett en ignorant les protestations dans son dos.

- "Emmett calme-toi, il a eu sa dose là." Intervint Edward avec exaspération.

- "Je vais te tuer espèce d'enflure !" Continua-t-il avec haine.

- "Emmett !" Vociféra Edward une nouvelle fois.

- "Ça va, c'est bon." Râla Emmett en s'écartant de Jasper avec déception.

Il se retourna vers les trois autres, tous éberlués de la scène qui se déroulait. Il tenta de se relever mais sans crier garde, Jasper le saisit par derrière et le refit tomber à terre en le cognant à son tour. Emmett le repoussa en lui assénant une droite en plein sur sa joue gauche. Ils roulèrent tout en se frappant dessus tandis que Bella se cachait les yeux et qu'Alice leurs criait d'arrêter. _(N/Sam: Allez Jasper!... oups, je me suis trompée de camp :$_)

Ils finirent par se stabiliser et Emmett reprit le contrôle de la situation en étant au-dessus de lui et le cogna plus puissamment que la première fois. Chaque droite qu'il lui mettait était plus violente que la précédente et Jasper avait de plus en plus de mal à se débattre.

- "Il est en train de le massacrer…" Murmura Alice, désespérée. Bella se tourna vers Edward, désemparée.

- "Il faut trouver un moyen de l'arrêter, il ne se débat même plus." Edward regarda l'assaut d'Emmett dubitativement avant de se tourner vers Alice et Bella.

- "Reculez." Leur ordonna-t-il. Elles froncèrent les sourcils.

- "Quoi ?" S'étonna Bella.

- "J'ai dit reculez !" Asséna-t-il durement.

À cet instant, il était tellement autoritaire que Bella et Alice ne furent pas à même de protester et s'exécutèrent instantanément en se plaçant en retrait. Edward fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une arme qu'il brandit devant lui. Bella et Alice furent estomaquées.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Lui cria Bella effarée.

Edward visa l'arbre derrière Emmett et Jasper et sans l'once d'une hésitation, il tira. _(N/Sam: Si je trouve ça sexy, c'est grave docteur?_)_ (N/A: C'est le contraire qui aurait été grave je crois...) (N/Lou: Hyper sexy même *bave*)  
_

La balle passa tout près de la chevelure d'Emmett pour aller se crasher en plein en milieu de l'arbre. Bella se couvrait la bouche avec l'aide de ses mains et Alice avait carrément la sienne grande ouverte. En entendant le bruit assourdissant du coup de feu, Emmett stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement et releva les yeux. Il vit le flingue pointé devant lui et tourna la tête pour apercevoir la balle atterrie dans l'arbre derrière lui. Il fut tellement scandalisé qu'il s'éloigna à toute vitesse du corps de Jasper qui était apparemment inerte.

Bella se tourna vers Edward avec horreur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- "Tu voulais un moyen pour arrêter ce massacre, bah j'en ai trouvé un." Elle secoua la tête hallucinée.

- "Tu t'es servi d'une arme ! Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?" S'énerva-t-elle._(N/Lou: Nan mais je rêve, c'est hyper sexy ce qu'il viens de faire et toi tu trouves le moyen de râler? *soupire*) (N/Yoro: C'est clair Lou, je la comprends pas...)  
_

- "Il aurait continué à le violenter à mort si je n'avais pas attiré son attention !" Se justifia-t-il.

- "Mais tu aurais pu le tuer !"

- "Je n'aurais pas tiré sans hésitation si je n'avais pas été sûr de ne toucher personne. Tu devrais le savoir." Marmonna-t-il tout bas.

- "Comment pouvais-tu être sûr que tu n'allais pas mal viser ?" Argua-t-elle.

- "Je ne rate jamais ma cible." Déclara-t-il avec assurance. Elle regarda ailleurs, trop bouleversée pour réagir et réfléchir.

Alice se précipita vers le corps de Jasper et poussa un cri d'effroi.

- "Bon sang il est inconscient !"

Bella sortit alors de sa léthargie et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état du blond. Il ne bougeait pas et avait les yeux fermés. Cela lui rappela alors le jour où Emmett avait battu Jacob jusqu'à le conduire à l'hôpital. Si Jacob avait porté plainte, son frère aurait eu de graves ennuis.

- "C'est pas vrai…" Murmura Edward qui s'était rapproché de Jasper. Alice lui tapotait la joue pour le réveiller.

- "Ça va… Il va parfaitement bien !" Râla Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel et en se mettant debout. Alice se tourna vers lui avec remontrance.

- "Bien ? Tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'aller bien toi ?" S'énerva-t-elle.

- "Bah quoi ? Tu lui fous un saut d'eau à la figure et le tour est joué !" Rétorqua-t-il.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu peux être imbécile Emmett !" Lâcha-t-elle. "Non mais tu pensais à quoi en le battant à mort comme ça hein ?"

- "Battant à mort… Tout de suite les grands mots." Soupira-t-il.

- "Non mais tu as vu l'état dans lequel il est ? Il saigne de partout !"

- "Ce couillon va s'en sortir, inutile de t'inquiéter pour si peu. Et puis c'est de sa faute tout ça. C'est lui qui m'a pris par derrière et qui a voulu riposter. Il peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même."_ (N/Yoro: Bien sûr, dis qu'il a commencé la bagarre tant que t'y es...)(N/Lou: *ris* Ta raison!)  
_

Alice secoua la tête de dégoût avant de reporter son attention vers Jasper. Celui-ci commença petit à petit à reprendre conscience et à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Alice posa délicatement une main sur sa joue et il se mit subitement à gémir de douleur. Elle l'enleva rapidement et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils tandis que Bella et Alice soupiraient de soulagement.

- "Monsieur Jasper, vous allez bien ?" Osa demander Alice avec appréhension. Celui-ci la regarda sans se dérider. _(N/Yoro: Monsieur Jasper... Lol)_

- "J'ai mal." Grogna-t-il. Edward soupira.

- "Il va bien." Annonça-t-il en élevant la voix. Jasper commença à gémir sous le coup de la douleur.

- "Quel chochotte." Critiqua Emmett.

- "La ferme Emmett !" Fustigea Bella. "À cause de toi on va devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital."

- "C'est inutile." Répondit Alice. "Je vais m'occuper de ses plaies et de ses points de suture." Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Tu sais faire des points de suture ?" Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- "Je suis la reine de la couture. Je vais le recoudre en un rien de temps." Sourit-elle.

- "Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je préfèrerais avoir affaire à une main d'experte." Émit Jasper avant de grogner tellement il avait mal.

- "Toi on t'a pas demandé ton avis !" Rétorqua Emmett. "Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, point barre."

- "Alice, emmène-le à l'intérieur." Ordonna calmement Edward.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et passa un bras appartenant à Jasper autour de ses épaules avant de l'aider à se relever. Il parvint à se mettre debout avec difficulté, marchant en titubant et reposant son poids sur Alice. Il avait l'air d'un ivrogne qui n'arrivait pas à marcher droit et Alice peina à l'emmener à l'intérieur. Emmett se délecta de voir Jasper aussi faiblard, tandis que Bella secouait la tête en soupirant. Elle refusait de poser les yeux sur Edward.

Une chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais et qui la mettait hors d'elle, était qu'au lieu de ressentir de l'animosité envers lui et d'être en colère, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était à quel point elle s'est soudainement retrouvée excitée par sa façon de dégainer un pistolet et de tirer. Elle l'avait trouvé carrément sexy et n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus. _(N/Yoro: T'inquiète, moi aussi...)_

_Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ?_ Interrogea sa petite voix intérieure._ (N/Yoro: Oh oui, pourquoi tu le fais pas?)(N/Lou: Trop pudique je crois *sifflote* j'ai rien dis lol)  
_

_Pour la simple et unique raison que je suis sensée être énervée après lui et lui en vouloir._

- "Bella…" Hésita-t-il, la coupant dans ses réflexions. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Non, ne dis rien et laisse-moi me calmer." Répliqua-t-elle durement.

- "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux au juste ?" Fit-il, étonné.

- "Tu m'as menti et tu as failli tirer sur mon frère alors fiche-moi la paix et va te faire voir." Répondit-elle cinglante sans poser les yeux sur lui avant de se détourner vers la maison, laissant ainsi Emmett et Edward seuls et abasourdis. _(N/Sam: Sors ton pistolet Edward, ça va la calmer ^^) (N/Yoro: Sam, c'est à prendre à double sens?) (N/A: Les filles! Non mais c'est quoi ces allusions ?)  
_

Le premier s'avança vers Edward et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule avec un sourire désolé.

- "Bonne chance mec." Edward hocha la tête amèrement et ils partirent en direction de la maison.

…

Alice avait conduit Jasper dans la salle de bain et l'avait fait asseoir avant d'aller chercher une trousse de secours. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle le vit qui battait de l'œil et qui avait du mal à tenir assis. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir en face de lui en essuyant d'abord le sang de son visage avec un chiffon. Il était vraiment dans un état critique, le visage ensanglanté, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et des coupures sur les joues qui continuaient à saigner.

- "Il vous a pas raté." Constata-t-elle désolée. Il ronchonna. _(N/Sam: Jasper! je te vengerai! ^^)_

- "Ce type est un malade mental. Il faut le faire interner."

- "Il est juste un peu trop protecteur. Faut pas y faire attention."

- "Un peu trop ?" Fit-il outragé. "Vous appelez ça un peu trop vous ?" Elle sourit et secoua la tête amusée avant de prendre des compresses et de les imbiber d'alcool.

- "Il fallait pas vous comporter comme le dernier des crétins." Dit-elle avant de commencer à tamponner son visage. Aussitôt que l'alcool entra en contact avec sa peau, il gémit douloureusement.

- "Aïe !" Se plaignit-il. Elle soupira.

- "Arrêtez de vous plaindre." Fustigea-t-elle. "Emmett a raison, vous êtes une vraie chochotte."

- "J'aimerais vous y voir." Bouda-t-il. "Ce type m'a complètement défiguré !"

- "Moi je ne vous trouve pas si mal." Fit-elle en riant tellement elle trouvait la situation comique.

Il se tut, refusant de regarder en sa direction.

Alice s'appliquait à nettoyer son visage avec précision pendant que Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner ses gémissements au maximum, sans grand succès tellement la douleur le submergeait. Il y eut un long silence où aucun d'eux ne parlait. Un silence assez gênant qu'ils auraient bien aimé rompre mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire pour entamer la conversation et faire passer le temps. Lorsqu'Alice eut fini de le nettoyer, elle prit de quoi disposer pour s'occuper de sa suture à l'arcade sourcilière.

Ils entendirent des voix s'élever au loin. Edward et Bella étaient en train de se disputer.

- "Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort entre eux." Fit-il remarquer. Elle lui lança un regard incendiaire qui le décontenança fortement.

- "Ça c'est de votre faute." Lui balança-t-elle à la figure. "Pourquoi vous vous êtes mêlé de ce qui ne vous regardait pas ?"

- "De quoi parlez-vous ?" Demanda-t-il avec étonnement. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Vous n'aviez pas le droit de dire à Bella quelque chose qu'Edward ne lui avait pas encore dit."

- "Et pourquoi ne le devais-je pas ? Ça la concerne aussi figurez-vous. Il fallait bien la mettre au courant à un moment ou un autre. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de le faire." Fit-il remarquer avec désinvolture.

- "Il allait le faire. Et dans tous les cas, vous n'étiez certainement pas à votre place à ce moment là." Elle lui fit mal plus que nécessaire en le recousant.

- "Aïe !" Gémit-il.

- "Oups, pardon." Sourit-elle innocemment. Il la regarda et se surprit à avoir presque envie de rire.

- "Je vous ai vraiment insulté la dernière fois ?" Finit-il par demander. Elle le regarda étonnée et incertaine.

- "Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?" Demanda-t-elle avec déception.

- "Pardonnez-moi, mais pour moi ce genre de choses sort très facilement de ma tête. Lorsque votre amie Bella me l'a rappelé la dernière fois, je dois avouer que j'avais complètement oublié vous avoir déjà rencontré et je ne sais même pas en quoi je vous ai tellement offensé." Avoua-t-il penaud.

Alice le regarda incrédule. Lorsqu'elle l'avait traité de crétin tout à l'heure, elle était loin du compte. Il était pire que crétin. C'était un imbécile, ridiculement idiot et déplorable._ (N/Sam: et sexy, n'oublie pas sexy, Alice!)_

- "Vous nous avez traitées comme des moins que rien. Et vous m'avez offensée en voulant me soudoyer. J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce type de comportements. Pour moi, acheter la dignité de quelqu'un est en soi quelque chose de détestable. Les gens ne sont pas à vendre Monsieur Withlock." Déclara-t-elle impassible, sans une once d'émotion sur le visage.

Il la regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle soutint son regard et rapprocha son visage du sien pour recoudre correctement son arcade. Elle espérait que la tension qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment là ne se ferait pas sentir. Sans savoir pourquoi, leur proximité la déstabilisait indubitablement et elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

- "Je suis désolé de vous avoir offensée." Murmura-t-il tout bas, comme si ça lui arrachait la langue de le dire.

Elle s'immobilisa, se rendant à peine compte qu'il venait de lui faire ses excuses. Elle ignorait si elle devait sauter de joie ou jouer les filles désinvoltes qui n'en a rien à faire. Il la fixait de ses yeux azuréens qui la rendaient fébrile. Elle hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire et concentra son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait.

- "Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez." Fit-il remarquer. "Pourtant il me semble que votre amie Bella l'a dit à plusieurs reprises…" Elle secoua la tête de désespoir et d'amertume.

- "Alice." Répondit-elle froidement.

Les minutes passaient, Jasper râlait la plupart du temps et Alice s'amusait à l'embêter en n'étant pas délicate et en lui faisant mal plus que de raison. Au moment de clôturer, elle se rapprocha encore plus et regarda son arcade sourcilière avec énormément d'attention en tâchant d'ignorer l'effet que ça produisait dans son estomac.

- "Ne bougez pas." Souffla-t-elle en s'appliquant.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle baissa la tête légèrement et rencontra son regard à nouveau. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, le visage indéchiffrable. À cet instant, n'importe qui qui serait rentré dans la salle de bain aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, leurs lèvres n'étant séparées que de quelques centimètres. Cependant la réalité était toute autre puisqu'il s'agissait plus d'un moment embarrassant et gênant que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Chacun cherchait un moyen de s'éloigner et de détourner le regard mais aucun n'y parvenait.

Heureusement pour eux, ce fut le bruit de la voix énervée de Bella qui les ramena à la raison et qui leur permit de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils se détournèrent très rapidement et Alice s'occupa les mains en rangeant le matériel tandis qu'il testait son équilibre en se levant.

- "Je crois que vous devriez vous en aller d'ici." Déclara-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé de s'être enfin débarrassé de ce moment plein d'embarras.

…

- "Bella, tu veux bien arrêter de me tourner le dos ?" Soupira Edward excédé. Alice et Jasper se trouvaient dans la salle de bain depuis pas mal de temps et Emmett assistait à la scène. Bella était en colère et Edward commençait à en avoir assez. _(N/Yoro: *Va chercher les pop corn*)(N/Lou: *Va chercher les boissons*)  
_

- "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton père était venu te voir ?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'air particulièrement remonté.

- "J'avais l'intention de t'en parler." Répondit-il avec honnêteté.

- "Oh, tu avais l'intention de m'en parler ?" Fanfaronna-t-elle. "Et qu'est-ce que t'attendais ? Le déluge ?"

- "Mince Bella, ça fait seulement vingt quatre heures que ça s'est produit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant pour si peu."

- "Parce que c'est quelque chose de grave Edward ! Tu m'as menti."

- "Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je t'ai seulement caché la vérité." Contra-t-il avant de se rendre compte de la boulette qu'il venait de faire. _(N/Yoro: Euh, mentir et cacher la vérité, c'est pas un peu la même chose?)(N/Lou: Pas de la part d'Edward lol)  
_

Bella pâlit et la colère sur son visage s'accentua.

- "Euh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…" S'excusa-t-il. Elle s'emporta.

- "Espèce de sale menteur ! Pourquoi tu m'as caché ce qui s'est passé ? C'était un moyen pour toi de te venger parce que je t'ai évité et que je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole pendant trois jours ?" Lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

- "Quoi ?" S'offusqua-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de penser un truc pareil ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre d'agir comme ça ?"

- "Je n'en sais rien !" Cria-t-elle. "Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que tu m'as menti et que j'aie dû apprendre ça de la bouche de ce salopard de Withlock !"

- "Pour l'amour du ciel, je t'ai dit que j'allais te le dire ! J'attendais simplement le bon moment."

- "C'est quoi le bon moment pour toi au juste ? Le jour où je découvrirai que je me suis fait virer de mon boulot parce que ton paternel l'a décidé ?" S'énerva-t-elle.

- "Les gars…" Soupira Emmett lourdement. "Vous voulez pas arrêter de vous crier dessus pendant que j'essaie de regarder la télé ?"_(N/Yoro: Je pense pas que c'est le bon moment Emmett...)_

- "Toi tu la mets en veilleuse !" Incendia Bella. "Tu as assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui et la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de t'entendre te plaindre. Et éteins-moi cette foutue télévision !" Hurla-t-elle à son frère. _(N/Lou: Et toc Emmet!)_

Celui-ci s'exécuta tellement elle le faisait flipper. Il prit la télécommande rapidement et éteignit l'écran plat.

- "Ça va je l'ai éteinte, faut pas gueuler comme ça." Bougonna-t-il. Bella en revint à Edward et arbora une mine sévère alors qu'il commençait lui aussi à s'énerver.

- "Bella." Tenta-t-il. "Pour la dernière fois, ça ne fait que vingt quatre heures."

- "Vingt quatre heures de trop." Répliqua-t-elle cinglante. Il inspira pour ne pas s'emporter et se passa une main dans sa chevelure.

- "Tout ce que je voulais, c'était passer un weekend tranquille, au calme, sans problème. Est-ce que c'était trop demander ?"

- "C'est faux ! En réalité la seule chose qui te préoccupait vraiment était que tu t'es rendu compte que j'ai eu raison la dernière fois alors que tu n'as pas arrêté de me crier dessus en me disant que je me trompais. Tu ne voulais pas admettre que tu avais eu tort et que tu t'es emporté pour rien !" Contredit-elle avec rage.

- "La seule personne qui s'emporte pour rien ici c'est toi !" Tempéra-t-il.

- "Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ?" Aboya Emmett en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers eux. "Je vous informe que les deux autres viennent de sortir de la salle de bain et que tout le quartier vous entend!"

Edward et Bella se tournèrent vers Alice et Jasper qui venaient d'arriver. Jasper s'avançait vers la porte avec lenteur, ayant encore du mal à se déplacer. Il regardait Emmett avec des éclairs dans les yeux tandis que ce dernier le fusillait du regard avec une menace des plus visibles. Jasper ouvrit la porte et accorda un dernier regard à Emmett.

- "Cette histoire ne va pas s'arrêter là. Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, vous vous trompez lourdement." Emmett éclata de rire.

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire minable ?" Plastronna-t-il. "Me réduire en bouillie ?"

- "Je vais aller voir la police et vous allez avoir de très gros ennuis."

- "C'est nous la police, pauvre imbécile." Contra Edward. "Alors je te conseille de te barrer vite fait parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Emmett se retient pour ne pas t'en coller une à nouveau." Jasper déglutit bruyamment.

- "Tu l'as entendu ?" S'emporta Emmett. "Il t'a dit de te barrer alors barre-toi !"

- "Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, espèce de lourdaud mal poli." Protesta-t-il.

- "Je rêve !" S'exclama Emmett de sa voix tonitruante. "Tu me traites de lourdaud ? Viens par ici blaireau tu vas voir de quoi il est capable le lourdaud !"

- "Bon ça suffit maintenant !" S'écria Alice avec colère et à bout de nerfs.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle s'avança vers Jasper avec détermination. Elle s'arrêta à une distance assez proche de lui, sous l'étonnement de ce dernier et le regarda longuement tandis qu'un long silence se faisait.

Puis elle lui asséna une claque monumentale, qui fut tellement forte qu'on entendit sa joue claquer et que sa tête se tourna carrément sur le côté. Tout le monde était sidéré et avait la bouche entrouverte, mis à part Jasper qui gémit sous le coup du choc et qui se massait la joue. Alice sourit de satisfaction et de fierté et se recula. Il la regarda halluciné et incrédule.

- "Maintenant vous pouvez vous en aller." Sourit-elle faussement._ (N/Lou: *ris* moi je dis, vive Alice!);(N/Yoro: Une ola pour Alice!)  
_

Il resta indécis quelques secondes, comme paralysé par ce qui venait de se dérouler. Aucun des autres ne pipait mot tellement ils étaient surpris et impressionnés par le geste d'Alice. Il regarda autour de lui et avec un hochement de tête, il sortit de la maison, les laissant seuls et dépassés par les derniers évènements. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Alice se tourna vers ses semblables avec un énorme sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- "Bon sang Alice, ce que c'était bon !" S'écria Emmett en accourant vers elle et en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé faire ça…" Soupira Edward. "Le pauvre il s'est senti complètement ridicule." Alice rigola et Emmett la reposa à terre. _(N/Yoro: Non mais tu vas pas le défendre non plus?)_

- "Je suis fière de moi. Je peux vous dire que ça défoule à mort. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi t'adores autant te battre Emmett. C'est génial de cogner sur les gens." Celui-ci s'esclaffa bruyamment et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- "On lui a vraiment fait sa fête à ce Jasper !" S'exclama Emmett joyeusement.

- "Tu parles ! Je suis sure qu'il est pas prêt de revenir d'ici peu." Affirma Alice.

- "Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose." Fit Edward. "Moins on le voit, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde."

- "Ça ne va pas Bella ?" S'enquit soudainement Alice en voyant celle-ci silencieuse et le visage fermé. Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers elle et virent qu'elle ne se déridait pas.

- "Si ça va très bien." Répondit-elle amère. "Je suis juste énervée, voilà tout." Edward soupira une nouvelle fois, exaspéré.

- "Bella, tu vas continuer longtemps à me faire la tête pour ça ?"

- "Tu aurais dû m'en parler Edward !"

- "Mais enfin ce n'est pas si grave…" Répondit-il.

- "Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Ça veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance pour me parler de choses aussi importantes."

- "Arrête de te tracasser pour ça Bella." Interrompit Alice. "Ça fait seulement vingt quatre heures." Bella se retourna vers elle effarée. _(N/Yoro: Oups, boulette...)(N/Lou: Confirme...)  
_

- "Tu étais au courant c'est ça ?" Accusa-t-elle. "En fait vous étiez tous au courant, c'est pour ça que vous le défendez ! C'était de ça que vous parliez avec Charlie quand je suis arrivée au poste hier." Fit-elle à l'attention d'Edward. "Alors vous avez tous été mis au parfum mais moi, personne ne me dit rien !"

- "Bella…" Supplia Edward. "Tu te trompes, je t'assure."

- "Tu m'as prise pour une poire !" Lui cria-t-elle à la figure.

Elle le regarda énervée puis se détourna et partit en direction des escaliers. Elle se monta à l'étage avec hâte et ils entendirent une porte se claquer violemment. Edward se passa une main sur le visage tandis que les deux autres se regardaient, embarrassés.

- "Ça va aller Eddy ?" S'enquit Emmett avec une moue compatissante. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec empressement.

- "Oui, je vais aller la voir en haut. D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller vous balader parce que ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir."

- "Oh ne t'inquiète donc pas." Fit Emmett nonchalant. "On adore les disputes."

- "Emmett." Appela Alice à l'ordre. "Il a raison, il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille."

- "Mais t'es complètement folle ?" S'exclama-t-il. "Pour une fois qu'ils se disputent, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment tu voudrais que je loupe ça ?" Elle soupira et regarda Edward qui la suppliait des yeux de le convaincre de s'en aller.

- "Et à ton avis mon cher, qu'est-ce qui vient après une dispute généralement ?" Fit-elle comme si c'était évident. Emmett la regarda penaud.

- "J'en sais rien." Répondit-il.

- "La réconciliation bêta !" S'écria-t-elle théâtralement. Emmett fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- "Et alors, où veux-tu en… Oh je vois !" S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. "T'as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit pas là pour entendre ça." Rit-il. _(N/Yoro: Je me doutais qu'il voudrait pas assister à ça mdr)(N/Lou: Sa m'étonne d'Emmet *hum* lol)  
_

Edward regarda Alice et lui fit un sourire de remerciement qu'elle lui rendit. Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle venait de dire était un tissu de mensonges et que ça n'allait pas du tout se passer comme ça. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour faire dégager Emmett. Ils prirent leurs effets personnels et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la maison. Edward referma la porte derrière lui et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de monter à la poursuite de Bella.

Il toqua à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer timidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Bella lui tournait le dos et était immobile, face à la fenêtre. Il referma la porte discrètement derrière lui et attendit quelques secondes. Ce genre de situation lui déplaisait fortement. S'embrouiller avec Bella et recevoir chez elle de la colère émanant de ses yeux était une chose qu'il détestait vivre. Mais le pire de tout, était d'ignorer ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Il hésita puis se lança d'une voix basse et légère.

- "Je suis désolé." Elle ne se retourna pas. "J'aurais dû t'en parler mais… J'avais besoin d'un instant de paix, sans penser continuellement à mes problèmes. À nos problèmes." Corrigea-t-il. "Et puis… Tu as enduré pas mal de choses de ton côté aussi cette semaine. Je voulais te laisser respirer un peu tu comprends ?"

Elle se retourna vers lui lentement et le regarda avec un air triste.

- "J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Moi je te dis tout à chaque fois. Mais toi, tu as souvent tendance à te refermer, et je me dis que c'est parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour te confier à propos de trucs importants."

Elle avait les yeux dépités. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de ce changement d'attitude. Il croyait qu'elle serait énervée comme elle l'était en bas mais à la place, elle était triste. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle avait autant été en colère tout à l'heure pour une chose aussi insignifiante.

- "C'est pour ça que tu étais aussi énervée tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas à cause du fait que je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé avec mon père hier, mais parce que tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance. Et c'est contre toi-même que tu es en colère et non contre moi, je me trompe ?" Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Il sut qu'il avait touché juste. "Bella… Tu réalises que tu as tout faux sur toute la ligne ? Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en toi."

- "Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ?" Demanda-t-elle sur le point de pleurer. "J'ai bien vu que depuis hier tu es tracassé par quelque chose, et je m'inquiétais pour toi. Mais tu ne disais rien. Tu faisais comme si tout allait parfaitement bien et je faisais comme si je te croyais parce que secrètement, j'espérais que tu m'en parlerais. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?"

- "Je viens de te le dire, pourquoi." Répondit-il.

- "Non." Réfuta-t-elle. "Ce n'est qu'une excuse, je le sais. Tu sais, il y a une chose qui compte beaucoup pour moi, c'est l'honnêteté. Je t'aime Edward mais si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour être honnête avec moi et te confier à moi à propose de choses importantes pour toi, alors comment veux-tu que ça marche ?"

- "Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec la confiance que je te porte, je te le promets." Lui assura-t-il.

- "Alors ça avoir avec quoi ?" S'énerva-t-elle. "Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'avais pas envie que je sache ce que tes parents comptaient faire ?"

- "Non je…"

- "Tu les as toujours défendus !" Coupa-t-elle. "Kate me l'a dit, à chaque fois tu refuses d'admettre qu'ils puissent faire telle ou telle chose. Mais ouvre les yeux ! Il faut que tu acceptes de regarder la vérité en face, tes parents sont des monstres !"

- "Bordel Bella !" Explosa-t-il. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est facile d'avouer à quel point j'ai des parents minables qui me font du chantage et m'obligent à faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, à chaque fois ils trouvent le moyen de me décevoir un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je ressens à ce moment là ? Que ça ne me fait rien ? J'ai honte Bella ! J'ai honte pour eux et j'ai honte parce qu'à chaque fois je prends leur défense et je me plante ! Alors oui, c'est vrai que je ne supporte pas le fait que tu aies eu raison et que je me sois emporté contre toi alors que je me trompais, parce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont encore pire que ce que j'imaginais ! C'est le genre de choses qui te donnent l'impression d'être un peu plus minable à chaque seconde. Alors qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que c'est facile pour moi d'en parler ?" _(N/Sam: Un câlin, Edward? je suis la tu sais ;) )_

Il s'assit sur son lit et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains en soufflant tandis qu'elle restait paralysée et sciée par ce qu'il venait de lui balancer à la figure. Elle se sentit terriblement nulle et honteuse de s'être emportée en pensant être la victime. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser au fait qu'il ait pu lui cacher la vérité et pas une seule fois, elle s'est demandé comment il s'était senti par rapport à tout ça. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé à quel point ça pouvait être difficile pour lui de toujours tomber de haut par les mêmes personnes qui le déçoivent constamment.

Elle était égoïste. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle et ne mérite certainement pas un homme tel que lui. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter en voyant l'état de détresse dans lequel il était. Ça la touchait profondément et elle aurait dû y faire attention au lieu de monter sur ses grands chevaux.

- "Je suis sincèrement désolée." Murmura-t-elle d'une voix limite sanglotante. "Je n'ai… je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça pouvait te faire tellement j'étais obnubilée par la peur que tu ne me fasses pas confiance… Je m'en veux." Il secoua la tête en continuant à cacher son visage avec ses paumes de main.

- "Non, tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'en parler dès la minute où tu es entrée dans mon bureau hier."

- "Mais Edward…"

- "Arrête de culpabiliser." La coupa-t-il. "Je n'ai même pas besoin de te regarder pour voir à quel point tu te sens coupable. Je parie que tu es en train de te dénigrer dans ta tête et de te traiter d'égoïste."

Elle le regarda sidérée avec une pointe de sourire sur les lèvres.

- "Comment tu fais ça ?" Demanda-t-elle, encore plus amoureuse de lui qu'avant.

- "De la même façon que toi tu as réussi à savoir que j'étais tourmenté hier et aujourd'hui."

Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en posant sa tête contre son épaule, cherchant un infime contact avec lui sans toutefois exagérer.

- "Ça doit être dur d'être continuellement déçu par les personnes qui nous ont mis au monde." Il soupira.

-"Tu as une famille parfaite Bella. Une famille qui sera toujours là pour toi quoi que tu fasses. Moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai un père qui paie des types pour me prendre en photo en train d'embrasser ma petite amie et qui me menace de lui gâcher sa vie si je ne fais pas ce qu'il dit. Comment je me sens à ton avis ?"

Bella resta abasourdie et incrédule.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Il regarda ailleurs.

- "Mon père me fait surveiller depuis que j'ai quitté le domaine familial. Apparemment, il semblerait que ma fuite n'ait servi strictement à rien." Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Une soudaine colère l'envahit contre le paternel.

- "Pourquoi ?" Il haussa les épaules.

- "Il attendait quelque chose qui pourrait me faire revenir. Il voulait trouver un moyen de faire pression sur moi. Et maintenant il l'a trouvé." Termina-t-il en posant son regard sur elle. Elle secoua la tête, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- "Donc en fait, ils sont bien revenus pour toi." Conclut-elle. "Esmée m'a affirmé le contraire mais… J'avais bien raison. Pas dans le sens où je l'entendais, mais ils te veulent dans leur vie." Il hocha la tête dépité.

Bella commença à éprouver de la douleur au fond d'elle. Le voir comme ça, en train de craquer était quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Elle avait toujours l'habitude de le voir fort, parfait en toutes circonstances, maître de la situation à chaque fois…

À présent elle entrevoyait pour la première fois ses faiblesses. Elle eut alors la sensation que l'écart entre eux s'était aminci. Jusqu'ici, elle avait plutôt eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un super héros ou un être inhumain. Or là elle le voyait enfin comme l'humain qu'il était. Et ce qui lui serra le cœur, c'était de le voir aussi mal en point et perdu. Elle avait envie de le réconforter, comme il l'avait toujours fait pour elle. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de se sentir utile. Car depuis qu'elle avait entraperçu ses failles, tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire fut de rester debout à éprouver des remords à cause de son attitude exécrable et grotesque.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ôta ses mains de son visage et tourna la tête pour croiser son regard. La main libre de Bella vint se poser sur sa joue et à cet instant, elle ressentit comme une déchirure dans sa poitrine en le voyant. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait de pleurer. Le voir dans un tel état, aussi vulnérable était pire que si on lui plantait un pieu en plein cœur.

Elle le tira alors vers elle et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, lui posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Aucun ne parlait car aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui semblait être des dizaines de minutes, elle lui caressant les cheveux et lui à écouter les battements de son cœur de sorte à s'apaiser lui-même.

- "J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges." Confia-t-il au bout d'une éternité de silence. "J'ai cru que j'en avais fini avec eux le jour où j'ai mis les voiles. J'ai cru que j'étais enfin libre de mener ma vie comme je l'entendais. Mais tout ça ce n'était que des foutaises. Depuis le début je ne suis qu'une vulgaire marionnette qu'on utilise."

Elle l'écouta silencieusement, sans émettre le moindre son ni le moindre mouvement. Elle le laissait simplement vider son sac.

- "Pour moi, la seule chose de bien que j'aie faite dans ma vie, a été de m'enfuir loin d'eux. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Depuis plus de quatre ans, c'est la seule chose dont j'étais vraiment fier. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge, qu'une mascarade, qu'une illusion et que je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser d'eux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ma vie n'est qu'une farce. Je me rends compte que finalement, je n'ai jamais rien fait du tout dont je pourrais être fier."

- "Tu as tort." Murmura-t-elle peinée. "Il y a pleins de choses dont tu pourrais être fier."

- "Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?" Fit-il amer.

- "Ton boulot par exemple." Il rit avec acidité et sarcasme.

- "Je l'ai eu à cause de mon putain de nom. Ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'ai pu faire."

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment lui montrer la façon dont elle, elle le percevait. Elle le trouvait brillant, beau, attentionné, intelligent, drôle, gentil, fort et une tonne d'autres adjectifs incalculables et valorisants.

- "Mais tu fais quand même du super travail non ?" Tenta-t-elle. Elle l'entendit souffler.

- "Tu parles. Je ne suis même pas fichu de découvrir le nom d'un cadavre." Bella commençait à se sentir irritée. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il se voyait et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse penser qu'il ne fait rien de bien.

- "Tu continues à éprouver de l'amour pour tes parents quoi qu'ils fassent." Il fronça les sourcils sans pour autant bouger.

- "Et tu trouves que c'est quelque chose dont je devrais être fier ?" Répliqua-t-il.

- "Oui." Répondit-elle avec assurance. "Ça fait de toi une personne extraordinaire." Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- "Sauf que ça me fait mal à chaque fois et que je finis par me disputer avec tout le monde. Même avec toi." Rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

- "Tu as su décoincer la fille la plus frigide de la planète. Ça c'est quelque chose dont tu pourrais être fier, tu ne crois pas ?"

Il releva la tête pour la regarder et émit un sourire amusé au coin de la bouche. Il ignorait comment, mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour lui redonner le sourire avec une de ses paroles.

- "Tu étais vraiment coincée avant de me rencontrer ?" Demanda-t-il. Elle se mit à sourire, heureuse d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère.

- "Tu n'as même pas idée." Murmura-t-elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine en poussant un profond soupir.

- "Je t'aime Bella. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi."

Le cœur de la brune fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit soudainement pousser des ailes dans son dos. Des larmes sortirent de ses yeux mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de larmes de bonheur car elle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'a été de l'entendre dire ça.

- "Moi non plus." Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. "Je serai incapable de vivre si tu n'es pas avec moi." Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle se rendait compte de la véracité de ses propos à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

- "Donc tu te fiches de ce qui peut nous arriver ?" Demanda-t-il avec un espoir visible. Elle ignorait s'il espérait qu'elle dise oui ou s'il espérait qu'elle dise non. Sans doute un peu des deux.

- "Il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi, tant que tu es près de moi ça n'a pas d'importance."

Il sourit et ferma les yeux de sorte à se concentrer sur les battements un peu irréguliers du cœur de Bella. Leur vœu le plus cher à cet instant aurait été que le temps puisse s'arrêter.

Ils laissèrent défiler les minutes sans parler, sans bouger excepté les mains de Bella qui se baladaient dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Il avait les yeux clos et les battements de cœur de la jeune fille lui donnaient presque envie de s'endormir. Il adorait cette mélodie, c'était la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de toute sa vie.

Cette nuit là, Edward et Bella décidèrent de passer la nuit chez lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils ne firent rien d'autre que dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_« - "Je sais ce que tu es."_

_- "Dis-le. À voix haute. Dis-le."_

_- "Un vampire."_

_- "Est-ce que tu as peur ?" »_

- "C'est nul ! Il est pourri ton film Alice !" Beugla Emmett, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et la tête sur sa main. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. _(N/Sam: je suis explosée de rire! ps: com qui sert a rien, je sais^^ )(N/Lou: Pauvre Emmet qui s'ennuie ^^)  
_

- "Chut !" Le réprimanda Alice. "Tu es en train de tout gâcher."

- "J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu tolérer qu'on regarde ce machin pourri." Ronchonna-t-il.

- "Fallait pas parier avec elle." Marmonna Edward. Lui et Bella étaient enlacés sur le canapé. _(N/Lou: Je crois qu'il s'en souviendra là! lol)_

On était dimanche, dans la maison des Swan. Il y a une semaine, Emmett et Alice avaient parié sur celui qui aurait le plus de contacts Facebook d'ici la fin de la semaine. Le délai touchant à sa fin, ils avaient dû faire le bilan du nombre d'amis que chacun avait et il s'était avéré qu'Alice avait douze contacts de plus, ce qui avait fait enrager Emmett. Il s'était toujours cru être le plus populaire des trois. L'enjeu du pari avait été que si Alice gagnait, il devrait se farcir le film Twilight sans broncher. Et si c'était lui qui gagnait, elle devrait enlever les posters des acteurs du film qu'elle a scotchés sur les murs de sa chambre et les mettre au feu.

- "Non mais regarde-moi ça !" S'exclama-t-il. "Il brille ! C'est quoi ce délire ? t'as déjà vu des vampires qui brillent toi ? Et il a même pas de crocs. Faudrait peut être penser à leur mettre des costumes aux acteurs."

- "Tu vas la fermer oui ?" Le fustigea Alice. "C'est le moment le plus important."

- "Le plus important ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tout ce qu'ils font c'est rester allongés par terre à se regarder comme deux idiots. La seule scène intéressante de ce navet c'est la partie de baseball ou encore la scène d'action à la fin." _(N/Sam: Popo! t'as décidé de t'attirer la foudre des lectrices, c'est quoi ce blasphème lol!) (N/A: C'est pas moi, c'est Emmett!) (N/Lou: comme je disais en haut, pauvre Emmet ^^ toujours sa faute LOL)  
_

- "Tu ne comprends vraiment rien…" Fit Alice en secouant la tête exaspérée.

À ce moment là, le téléphone d'Emmett se mit à sonner. Il soupira et prit son portable comme s'il s'agissait d'un héros descendu du ciel pour le sauver.

- "Allo ?" Fit-il avec entrain, heureux de pouvoir focaliser son attention sur autre chose que sur le film.

Son visage se décomposa soudainement et il regarda autour de lui avec un semblant de panique. Puis il se recomposa un visage impassible.

- "Attends, je vais changer de pièce car il y a trop de bruit." Fit-il en se levant rapidement et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Le film continua tandis qu'Emmett était aux abonnés absents mais Bella n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Toute son attention était accaparée par l'attitude étrange qu'avait eue Emmett lorsqu'il avait découvert l'identité de la personne au téléphone. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui c'était et pourquoi et il agissait aussi secrètement et bizarrement. Elle était persuadée que ça avait un rapport avec la discussion qu'elle avait surpris la dernière fois entre lui et Edward. Elle n'avait rien appris de nouveau depuis ce jour là et ça la titillait de temps en temps, à chaque fois qu'Emmett allait quelque part sans leur dire où, ou à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Edward et qu'ils changeaient de sujet quand elle et Alice arrivaient.

- "Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes." Annonça-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Elle se leva du canapé à son tour et se rendit à l'étage. Elle marcha jusqu'à arriver à la chambre d'Emmett et vit que la porte était un petit peu entrouverte. Elle tendit l'oreille discrètement et écouta attentivement son frère parler._ (N/Yoro: Je suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie ce qu'elle va entendre...)_

- "Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas ? Comment ça il dit que ce n'est pas son problème ?" S'énerva-t-il. "Bien sûr que si ça l'est ! Bordel mais comment il peut être aussi égoïste ? Quelle pourriture ! Écoute-moi, tu ne peux pas supporter ça. Il faut que tu te tires ! Je sais que tu ne peux… On va trouver une solution d'accord ?"

Soudain Bella sentit un souffle sur son épaule.

- "C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes." Entendit-elle murmurer dans son oreille. Elle sursauta mais ne se retourna pas, ayant reconnu la voix d'Edward.

- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Fit-elle l'innocente. "J'allais en direction des toilettes." Elle l'entendit rire légèrement.

- "Oui, bien sûr. Et t'arrêter en chemin pour écouter la conversation de ton frère au téléphone ça fait partie de la route qui mène aux toilettes ?" Ironisa-t-il. Elle se retourna vers lui brusquement, énervée contre elle-même de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

- "Peut être que si vous ne passiez pas votre temps à spéculer derrière notre dos, je n'en serai pas là à me retrouver en train d'espionner mon frère."

- "Bella, laisse ton frère tranquille et mener sa vie."

- "Je sais qu'il y a un truc pas net." Protesta-t-elle. "Je vous ai entendu la dernière fois. Apparemment c'est un truc dont je ne dois pas être au courant ?"

- "Bella s'il te plait." Soupira-t-il. "Ne te mêle pas de ça."

- "Je commence à en avoir ras la casquette que tu me caches des trucs Edward !" S'emporta-t-elle. "En plus cette fois ci ça concerne mon frère."

- "Justement." Contra-t-il. "C'est à lui de t'en parler, pas à moi."

- "Eh oh !" Entendirent-ils Emmett sortir de la chambre étonné. "On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?"

- "Ce qui nous arrive ?" Répéta Bella. "Il se passe que j'en ai marre que tout le monde se mente dans cette maison ! Tu as des problèmes et tu n'es même pas fichu de nous en parler !" Cria-t-elle à l'attention de son frère.

- "Bella…" Hésita-t-il. "Ça ne te concerne pas."

- "Si ça ne me concerne pas, alors pourquoi tu flippes autant que je l'apprenne ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me tenir à l'écart ? Pourquoi vous avez peur de ma réaction si ça ne me concerne pas comme tu dis ?"

- "Je suis désolé Bells mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pas pour l'instant." S'excusa Emmett. Celle-ci tenta vainement de réprimer sa colère.

- "Tu veux me cacher des choses qui apparemment me concernent ? Parfait ! Mais t'as pas le droit de mêler mon petit ami à tes histoires !"

Elle se détourna vivement et s'en alla vers les escaliers, énervée d'être encore une fois de plus, mise à l'écart. Edward se tourna vers Emmett avec un regard noir. Ce dernier se sentit coupable et embarrassé.

- "Je suis désolé Ed. Je voulais pas que ça te retombe dessus."

- "Ouais et bah pense-y la prochaine fois parce que je déteste me disputer avec elle et encore plus quand j'y suis strictement pour rien." Rétorqua-t-il acerbe.

- "Je vais aller lui parler." Proposa Emmett désolé.

- "Il faudrait sérieusement que tu lui parles de ce que tu ressens Emmett. Surtout si cette histoire risque de prendre de l'ampleur." Il hocha la tête.

- "Il faut d'abord que je sache ce qu'elle ressent pour moi." Répondit-il.

- "Alors essaie de le savoir rapidement parce que s'il s'avère qu'elle éprouve la même chose que toi, cette histoire sera loin d'être terminée et tu vas devoir arrêter de te cacher."

- "Je le sais. J'irai la voir pour tirer les choses au clair. Pour l'instant il faut que j'aille parler à ma sœur et rattraper le coup."

...

Bella était sortie en furie de la maison et Emmett la suivit à la hâte.

- "Bella attends !" Elle se retourna vers lui froidement.

- "Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Me raconter des foutaises ?"

- "Je suis désolé Belly mais tout le monde a ses secrets dans la vie." Se justifia-t-il. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- "Je comprends ça Emmett. Seulement cette fois, il s'agit d'un truc qui apparemment me concerne."

- "Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, je t'assure." Rectifia-t-il.

- "Alors pourquoi appréhendes-tu ma réaction ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il baissa le regard et soupira.

- "Parce que je… Je sais que c'est quelque chose que tu ne vas pas apprécier et j'ai peur de ce que tu vas penser de moi." Avoua-t-il. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules en signe de réconfort.

- "Tu es mon frère Emmett. Jamais je ne te jugerai. Et quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours là pour toi et à te soutenir." Il lui sourit affectueusement.

- "Je sais Bella. Et c'est pareil pour moi seulement vois-tu… Je ne suis pas prêt à t'en parler. Je le ferai je te le promets. Mais pas tout de suite j'ai encore besoin de temps. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?" Fit-il avec ses yeux suppliants. Bella secoua la tête en se retenant de rire devant la grimace qu'il faisait.

- "Bien sûr que je te pardonne." Dit-elle en lui décrochant un sourire franc.

- "Cool. Oh et n'en veux pas à Eddy il a pas arrêté de prendre ta défense." Elle rougit et hocha la tête.

- "Bon allez on rentre, Alice ne va pas être contente si on continue de louper le film." Emmett grogna.

- "On est vraiment obligé ? Il est pourri son film." Bella haussa les épaules.

- "Moi j'aime bien. Je le trouve romantique."

- "Ouais c'est ça. Dis surtout que c'est l'acteur qui t'intéresse." Rétorqua-t-il. Elle rigola.

- "Viens, on y va." Dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers le salon où le film continuait toujours. Alice et Edward étaient apparemment en pleine discussion.

- "Où ils en sont ?" Demanda Bella en se rasseyant à côté de lui tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'étonnement.

- "Ils ont fini de s'embrasser." Répondit Alice.

- "C'est drôle." Interrompit Emmett. "Vous aviez pas l'air de suivre le film quand on a débarqué." Alice sourit et se retourna vers lui.

- "On parlait de ma ligne de vente sur Internet." Répondit-elle nonchalante. Emmett éclata de rire.

- "J'aurais dû deviner que ton fichu site web était la seule chose qui serait plus importante que Twilight à tes yeux. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Edward s'y intéresse." Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- "Le film m'ennuyait et c'est la seule chose que j'aie trouvée pour détourner son attention." Emmett ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- "Merde c'est trop fort, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ?" Gémit-il.

- "Vous êtes vraiment deux gros nuls." Ragea Alice. Emmett ricana.

- "Edward ?" Appela Bella à côté de lui. Il posa le regard sur elle et vit qu'elle était embarrassée. "Je suis désolée de m'être emportée." Il sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en la rapprochant de son corps.

- "Ce n'est pas grave, je te pardonne." Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il allait approfondir quand Emmett les interrompit avec sa voix tonitruante.

- "Bon les gars, l'épisode de Sept à la maison est terminé alors on arrête les pleurnicheries et les câlins." Se plaignit-il. "En plus y a la partie de baseball qui commence." Alice se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche en grand avant de s'exclamer.

- "Je croyais que ce film ne t'intéressait pas ?"

- "La ferme le lutin !"

* * *

Bella était dans la voiture d'Edward le lundi matin, en route pour le lycée. Elle appréhendait sérieusement ce qui allait lui tomber dessus en arrivant. Le délai qu'avait laissé Carlisle Cullen était désormais terminé et il avait prévenu qu'il lancerait les hostilités à partir d'aujourd'hui. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait mais ils avaient peur. Ni elle, ni lui n'avaient fermé l'œil de la nuit, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver le lendemain. Ils avaient encore passé la nuit chez lui, ayant besoin de s'isoler des autres pour réfléchir et profiter un maximum de l'autre personne.

Plusieurs fois Edward lui avait demandé si elle était bien sûre de vouloir prendre des risques pour lui et plusieurs fois, Bella l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Ils se garèrent sur le parking et restèrent immobiles.

- "Tu crois que je suis virée ?" Demanda-t-elle après un long silence de frayeur.

- "C'est la première chose que les Volturi ont fait à l'ancien fiancé de Jane." Répondit-il tout bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle entende. Elle tressaillit.

- "Donc je vais me faire virer." Conclut-elle fatalement.

- "Que dirais-tu d'y aller et de voir ?" Proposa-t-il anxieux. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Si ça se trouve on se prend la tête pour rien pas vrai ? Ils n'ont peut être rien fait du tout."

- "Bella, va-y au lieu de spéculer dans le vide." Lui pria-t-il. La voir dans un état pareil lui donnait la migraine et lui bourrait l'estomac.

- "Tu as raison. Pour ma voiture ?"

- "J'ai prévenu Emmett." Elle sourit de voir à quel point il était prévenant.

- "Alors euh… J'y vais." Déclara-t-elle avec une boule dans le ventre. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec une certaine tension qui lui échappait. Il la ressentit mais n'en fit rien car il éprouvait la même chose. Elle se recula et ouvrit sa portière pour sortir.

- "Bella…" Appela-t-il doucement. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il avait un air grave qu'il tentait de réfréner. "S'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal, appelle-moi sur le champ."

- "Toi aussi." Fit-elle avec la même gravité. Il hocha la tête et elle s'extirpa de la voiture avec une anxiété sans pareille.

Elle marcha presque à reculons vers le lycée tellement elle avait peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Lorsqu'elle arriva, certains collègues la saluèrent normalement, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Elle se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Elle se rendit dans sa salle de classe, le cœur lourd. Elle s'installa, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir la visite du principal qui voulait la convoquer.

Les élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent puis elle commença son cours en toute normalité.

Ce qui surprit Bella au plus haut point, c'est que la journée fut entièrement banale. Pas une seule fois elle n'a été convoquée, à aucun moment elle ne s'est fait virée, c'est comme si elle avait appréhendé toute la nuit pour rien du tout. Apparemment les Cullen n'avaient rien fait.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au poste grâce à sa voiture qu'Emmett lui avait ramené, Edward la prit de court en lui disant que tout avait été parfaitement normal de son côté. Ils avaient été à la fois rassurés et inquiets de ne pas comprendre pourquoi aucune action n'était encore portée contre eux. Carlisle Cullen avait bien fait comprendre à son fils qu'ils allaient tout faire pour les séparer. Alors pourquoi ne rien attenter ? Avaient-ils changé d'avis pendant la nuit ? Ou prévoyaient-ils quelque chose d'inattendu ?

Toujours est-il que pour le moment, rien ne s'était encore produit et que la journée touchait à sa fin. Bella et Edward rentrèrent chacun dans leur voiture en direction de chez elle. Elle commença à se détendre en se disant que maintenant qu'ils rentraient à la maison, plus rien d'anormal ne pouvait arriver. Donc tout irait pour le mieux. Elle se détendit petit à petit et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Charlie, ils étaient tous les deux calmes et sereins de n'avoir eu aucun pépin durant la journée. Ils pourraient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles cette nuit.

Ils descendirent de leur voiture respective et se sourirent en se retrouvant et en se tenant la main avant de rentrer dans la maison. Personne n'était au salon, il y régnait un calme olympien. Il faut dire que quand Alice et Emmett ne sont pas là, il ne peut pas y avoir énormément de bruit._ (N/Sam: putain je sens le coup foireux!)(N/Yoro: Moi aussi...)(N/Lou: Heum...Aussi)  
_

- "Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis des mois que la maison est aussi silencieuse." Rêvassa Bella. "Ça fait du bien." Il sourit amusé.

- "Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?" S'enquit-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

- "Alice, je n'en ai aucune idée. Emmett lui est probablement allé à la salle de sport. Ou qui sait ? Il est peut être parti chercher un nouveau travail." Il arqua un sourcil, l'air de dire : « Je n'en crois pas un mot ». Elle rigola.

- "D'accord." Se plia-t-elle. "La dernière hypothèse est complètement loufoque et hors de portée."

- "Mais peut être qu'un jour, il finira par grandir et devenir autonome."

- "Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il sache mettre des céréales dans son bol le matin. Ce sera un énorme progrès pour lui." Il secoua la tête.

- "J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lui prépares encore son petit-déjeuner."

- "Des fois je me demande si c'est pas moi l'ainée de la famille."

- "Il faudra que tu redemandes confirmation à Charlie." Déclara-t-il avant de la prendre par la taille et de la rapprocher de lui afin de l'embrasser.

Elle sourit contre sa bouche puis l'entoura de ses bras. Il faufila ses mains sous son chandail et caressa sa peau en remontant vers le milieu de son dos. Elle frissonna en sentant la décharge électrique aux endroits où il passait et son bas ventre commença à se réveiller.

Elle caressa ses lèvres avec sa langue avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour la laisser passer. Leurs langues se mélangèrent et leurs fronts se collèrent. Le baiser devint enflammé et aucun d'eux n'avait de pensée cohérente à l'heure qu'il était. Les mains d'Edward remontèrent jusqu'à l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et jouèrent avec, éprouvant un désir incomparable de la défaire, sans toutefois oser le faire étant donné le lieu et les circonstances. Pourtant ça le titillait, et Bella se serrait de plus en plus contre lui, collant son bassin à son début d'érection.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il les fit se déplacer vers le salon, la faisant reculer jusqu'au canapé sans toutefois se décoller d'elle. Il la fit tomber dessus, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle. Il commença à lui embrasser le cou tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration et haletait.

Bella se reconnaissait à peine. Depuis qu'elle était avec Edward, elle était devenue une accro au sexe, une obsédée du sexe même. Elle n'hésitait pas à avoir envie de faire l'amour ici, dans le salon, Charlie ou Emmett pouvant débarquer à tout moment. Elle s'en fichait. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi imprudente auparavant. Au contraire, avec Jacob, elle avait horreur des effusions en public, elle était gênée lorsqu'ils l'embrassaient devant des gens et elle était même gênée lorsqu'ils étaient tout seuls chez lui. Là en revanche, pour le faire sur une autoroute, dans un bureau de commissariat, dans une salle de ciné ou sur le canapé de son paternel, elle y allait. Sans hésiter elle fonçait.

Edward avait remonté le tee-shirt de Bella jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine et lui embrassait le ventre en laissant trainer sa langue, provoquant chez elle une excitation intense qui la fit s'embraser. Elle le voulait, ici, sur ce canapé. Il la voulait, ici, dans cette maison.

Un cri strident provenant de l'étage les fit sursauter et cesser tout mouvement. Ils respirèrent bruyamment, frustrés à un point inimaginable, et en même temps paniqués.

- "Je croyais qu'on était seul." Gémit Bella. Il lui remit son tee-shirt correctement et soupira.

- "Apparemment Alice est à l'étage."

- "Pourquoi n'est-elle pas descendue quand on est entrés ? Elle nous a forcément entendus non ?" Demanda Bella, étonnée.

- "Moi ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi elle s'est mise à crier." Répondit-il incertain en s'écartant d'elle et en s'asseyant. Elle s'assit à son tour et se tourna vers lui.

- "On monte la voir ?" Fit-elle sans grande conviction.

Il la regarda désolé et passablement irrité.

- "Ce soir, tu passes la nuit chez moi. Et ce n'est pas négociable." Déclara-t-il en se levant. Il lui tendit la main alors qu'elle souriait d'anticipation. Elle s'empara de sa main et se releva du canapé.

- "Je ne comptais pas protester." Lui apprit-elle avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers les escaliers.

Ils entendirent un nouveau hurlement de la part d'Alice et se pressèrent à monter les marches. Alice continuait de crier et ils coururent affolés jusqu'à sa chambre, toute trace de frustration à présent oubliée et remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Edward ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec brutalité et Bella se précipita à l'intérieur à ses talons. Ils virent Alice en train de taper contre son écran d'ordinateur, tout en criant des « non, non, non » avec panique et supplication. Ils se regardèrent incertains.

- "Alice ?" Appela Bella. "Tout va bien ? On t'a entendu crier d'en bas." Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle ne les avait pas entendus batifoler. Alice se retourna vers eux au ralenti avec des débuts de larmes coin des yeux et de la colère. _(N/Yoro: Merde, je le sens pas ce coup là..._)

- "Non ça ne va pas bien ! Tout va mal ! Ma vie est foutue !"

Edward et Bella furent choqués de la voir dans un tel état.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Mon site a été supprimé !" Ils écarquillèrent des yeux.

- "Quoi ?" S'étonna Bella. "Mais par qui ? Comment ?"

- "Je n'en sais rien ! Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de me connecter dessus mais ils me marquent compte inexistant. Ensuite j'ai interrogé ma boite mail et j'ai reçu un message comme quoi mon site web avait bel et bien été supprimé comme je l'avais demandé. Et c'est là que je me suis mise à crier."

- "Mais enfin c'est impossible." Fit Edward. "Seul le gérant du site peut le fermer."

- "Justement ! Dans le mail ils disent que c'est moi qui aie effectué cette demande ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire un truc pareil bon sang ! Ce site web c'est toute ma vie ! J'avais une tonne de clients et d'articles prêts à être vendus et envoyés aux adresses des acheteurs !"

Bella la regarda abasourdie et incrédule.

- "Mais on… On va trouver une solution." Tenta-t-elle de la consoler. "Il suffit que tu en crées un nouveau et…"

- "Non !" Coupa Alice. "Ils refusent ! À chaque fois, dès que je rentre mon adresse e-mail et mon identité, ça refuse et ça revient à la page précédente !"

- "Mais comment ça a bien pu se produire ?" Demanda Belle compatissante et impuissante._ (N/Yoro: A ton avis...)_

- "Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était le seul moyen pour moi de réaliser mon rêve Bella ! Toutes mes créations étaient enregistrées dedans et finalisées. C'était le seul moyen de me faire connaître dans le métier de la mode de façon indépendante ! Si le site ferme, je n'ai plus aucune chance de percer, et je n'ai plus aucun moyen de gagner de l'argent ! Mon rêve est complètement détruit."

Bella accourut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'elle pleurait. Elle ouvrit la bouche et était sur le point de parler lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte claquer en bas.

- "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?"

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois choqués d'entendre Emmett arriver en furie et en colère.

- "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" Demanda Alice.

- "Aucune idée." Répondit Edward.

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre et virent un Emmett furibond, faisant les cents pas dans la maison. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Emmett, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Demanda Edward étonné de le voir aussi remonté.

- "Ce qui m'arrive ? Il se passe que je me suis fait recalé à la salle de sport ! Voilà ce qui m'arrive !" Sa sœur soupira.

- "T'as encore oublié ta carte de membre à la maison." Devina-t-elle exaspérée.

- "Mais bien sûr que non voyons ! Enfin Bella, je peux oublier ma carte d'identité, mon permis de conduire, mon portefeuille, ma montre, mais jamais je n'oublie ma carte de membre pour la salle de sport !"

- "Bah alors pourquoi ils t'ont refusé ?" Demanda Edward curieux. Alice ne disait rien, étant trop affligée pour se préoccuper des problèmes d'Emmett.

- "Ils m'ont dit que le crédit de ma carte était épuisé." Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Dans ce cas ça veut dire que tu ne l'as pas rechargé." Répondit-elle.

- "Justement ! Je l'ai rechargé le mois dernier. Normalement j'en avais encore pour deux ans !" Elle le regarda, atterrée.

- "T'en es sûr ?"

- "Si je te le dis !" Cria-t-il sûr de ses avances. "Et le pire," continua-t-il, "c'est que j'ai voulu payer pour aujourd'hui et qu'ils ont refusé en prétextant que les membres qui ne payaient pas n'avaient plus le droit de rentrer !"

- "T'es sérieux ?" Fit Edward surpris. "Depuis quand ils ont décidé ça ?"

- "Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Je suis comme toi imbécile ! Je suis complètement largué ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, ils ont juste dit ça pour pas que je puisse rentrer. Apparemment ils ne veulent plus de moi là-bas."

- "C'est impossible !" Protesta Bella. "Tu es leur meilleur client."

- "C'est ce que je leur ai dit ! Mais ils ont rien voulu savoir. Pourtant j'ai jamais cassé de matériel, je le jure !" Promit-il solennellement et énervé.

- "Non mais t'as fini de te plaindre ?" S'emporta Alice. "On se fiche de ta foutue salle de sport ! Y a des gens qui vivent des choses plus graves que ça dans la vie !"

- "Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus grave que mon fric de deux ans de salle de sport qui s'est évaporé dans la nature et que je ne puisse plus mettre les pieds dans l'endroit que je chéris le plus ?"

- "Moi j'ai perdu mon site web, mon rêve est mort et accessoirement, ma carrière est finie alors va te faire voir !"

- "C'est toute ma vie cette salle de sport le lutin !" Cracha-t-il hors de lui. "Alors j'ai le droit de m'en préoccuper !"

À ce moment là, Bella comprit.

Elle comprit exactement ce qui venait de se produire. Elle comprit que ce qui arrivait à Emmett et Alice était secrètement lié, et que tout ça n'arrivait certainement pas par un pur hasard. Elle comprit qui avait fait cela et pourquoi. De rares personnes avaient les moyens de faire un tel coup, avaient de telles relations et avaient un tel pouvoir et une telle influence.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward et vit qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose qu'elle. Il arborait un visage inquiet et paniqué et il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" S'enquit Alice en les voyant se concerter secrètement avec leurs yeux. "Vous savez quelque chose ?"

Ils se regardèrent déroutés et pensèrent exactement la même chose dans leur tête.

Les problèmes avaient commencé…

* * *

Je remercie mes commentatrices de choc : **Sam**, **Lou** et **Yoro** et merci à cette dernière pour s'être occupée de la correction.

**Avant que vous ne partiez, sachez qu'avec les révisions du bac, les délais entre chaque chapitre risquent fort d'être rallongés.  
**

**Pour les lecteurs de Parcours Fructueux, je poste le chapitre mercredi. J'ai énormément de retard car j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction que je compte publier après avoir posté l'épilogue de PF. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à la suivre d'ailleurs ;)**

**Et pour Excès de Vitesse, je ne sais pas franchement quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, je ferai mon possible pour vous le poster rapidement. Si vous voulez m'encourager, je vous invite à laisser une petite (ou grande) review car c'est ce qui me motive et me donne l'envie d'écrire et de poster rapidement ^^**

**Et puis dans le prochain, je prévois un bon gros lemon (enfin!) qui ne sera pas des moindres hihihi. **

**Vous voulez un teaser?**

**Alors à vos claviers mesdemoiselles et messieurs et achevez-moi en cliquant sur le bouton review à côté de la bulle qui n'attend plus que ça!**

**Pour tous les étudiants et bacheliers, bonnes révisions !**

**Pauline ^_^  
**


	15. Chapter 15: FBI Fucking Blond Idiot

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Me voici - **ENFIN** - après plus d'un mois de retard (dû aux révisions) avec un nouveau chapitre, pleins de sadisme et de lemon **MWAHAHA**!

Bon alors je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'aie mis à poster, mais si vous devez vous plaindre à quelqu'un, allez vous plaindre au ministère de l'éducation ! Et puis aussi, je ne reviens pas bredouille puisqu'en plus de vous fournir un chapitre d'Excès de Vitesse, je reviens avec l'épilogue de **Parcours Fructueux** et le **premier chapitre** de ma **nouvelle fiction** ^^

Je vous remercie tout de même infiniment pour toutes vos reviews car vous ne m'avez pas laissé tomber, même si c'était la mauvaise période du mois de juin ;) Et j'espère que maintenant que c'est les vacances, vous continuerez à rester fidèle à cette fiction qui me tient vraiment à cœur ^^

Si je devais résumer vos avis, je dirais que le passage qui vous a le plus marqué est le moment où** Edward** dégaine son flingue et tire dans l'arbre pour arrêter la baston d'**Emmett **et **Jasper**...** BANDE DE VICIEUSES VA!** XD

Quant à **Alice**, elle a naturellement fait un tabac avec sa répartie et sa super gifle, collée à ce **Jasper** qui lui en revanche, ne fait pas vraiment l'unanimité... :s

Et puis si y en a un qui se fait encore et toujours insulter et traiter de tous les noms, c'est bien **Dark Carlisle**... sans commentaire...^^

...

_**Merci aux anonymes:**_

**alicia: **Tu penses que c'est Jasper qui est à l'origine de la fermeture du site web d'Alice et du refus d'Emmett à la salle de sport ? Permets-moi de te contredire. Il ne s'agit pas de Jasper mais bel et bien des Cullen =/ Vous saurez exactement ce qui se passe entre Rosalie et Jacob dans le chapitre 19 =) Merci pour ta review =D**  
**

**petitefilledusud:** Merci miss pour ta review ^^ C'est vrai que Bella se met facilement en colère mais non, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a ses règles mdr. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton soutien et ta patience en tout cas =)

**Méli:** Salut la miss^^ Effectivement Emmett à un sacré coup de poing, et ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire XD Faut pas lui tirer ton chapeau à Jasper parce qu'il a eu le courage de se faire recoudre par Alice ! Elle s'est très bien occupée de lui lol. Alors est-ce que Jasper va changer ou rester le même ? Je pense que ce chapitre vous apportera un petit bout de réponse ;) Et oui, les Cullen sont fort et très malins xD Tu ne veux pas que je réponde à ta question qui est de savoir si oui ou non tu te rapproches dangereusement de la vérité en pensant qu'ils trouveront un moyen de pression... Et bien je ne te répondrai pas lol. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sincèrement ravie que tu sois autant accro à ma fiction ^^ Et oui, je te promets de finir cette fiction !

**vanessa:** Et bah dis donc... On peut dire que tu es vraiment remontée contre les Cullen toi ! XD Alors est-ce que je lui ferai mordre la poussière à Carlisle? Ou est-ce que c'est lui qui vous fera mordre la poussière? ^_^ Quant à Charlie, vous allez tout de suite savoir ce que les Cullen lui ont fait ;) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu t'en es remise de ta collègue qui t'a pris la tête XD**  
**

**PatiewSnow:** Je ne sais pas si les soins prodigués par Alice à Jasper lui auront permis de réfléchir mais quoi qu'il en soit, Jasper est en train de changer... La preuve dans ce chapitre ^^ Quant à Charlie, il était encore au boulot, il n'est pas encore au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Alice et Emmett, il va le savoir lorsqu'il va rentrer. Et vous allez aussi voir que lui non plus, n'a pas été épargné... ;) Merci pour ta review =)

**Coco:** Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait que tu aies hâte d'avoir un Jasper gentil ^^ Et ta patience sera bientôt récompensée... ;) Je n'en dis pas plus XD Tu m'étonnes qu'Edward avec une arme, ça donne des envies hihi. Ton idée d'Emmett qui tabasse Carlisle et de Edward qui le descend pendant que Charlie fait sauter la baraque est vraiment pas mal^^... Dommage que ce ne soit pas aussi simple XD Merci pour ta review =D

**LexyFox:** Je te pardonne tout à fait pour le retard que tu as mis à lire mon chapitre. Regarde le temps que j'aie mis à poster XD Je suis navrée que ce soit fini entre toi et ton chéri aux tablettes pas de chocolat... :( Moi aussi j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à parler anglais des fois donc je ne m'en formalise pas ;) Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements, j'espère que mon BAC s'est bien passé ^^ Biz

**dolly: **Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette gentille review et pour avoir pris le temps de me lire. Tous tes compliments m'ont vraiment touché =) Je suis aussi de la Team Edward alors je pense qu'on peut bien s'entendre ;) Merci encore :)**  
**

**Angelik:** Salut^^ Oui mes problèmes s'arrangent, je te remercie de t'en être inquiétée =) Je serai ravie de lire ta fic en tout cas lorsque tu la feras ;) Jasper sera un peu présent dans ce chapitre, mais pas Rosalie. Et puis comme tu dis, le mieux c'est qu'ils restent unis tous ensemble ^^ Après est-ce que je ferai Edward et Bella se quitter? Seul moi le sais...^^ Ainsi que mes copines qui ont déjà lu la suite hihihi. Merci pour ta review =)**  
**

**Lillycia:** Merci infiniment pour cette très longue review que j'aie beaucoup apprécié lire =) Oui vous allez bientôt finir par savoir ce qui se trame avec Rosalie, Jacob et Emmett... Mais pas tout de suite. Oui, je ferai réunir le couple Alice/Jasper, mais ça non plus, ce n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver lol. J'ai tout prévu, ne t'en fais surtout pas^^ Est-ce que Carlisle et Esmée changeront à la fin ? Je dois dire que j'hésite encore lol. En tout cas je suis très heureuse que mon coup de gueule t'aie incité à laisser des reviews car effectivement, les reviews sont ce qui motivent les auteurs. Plus il y a d'engouement de la part des lecteurs, plus ça nous donne envie d'écrire et de vite vous poster la suite =) Sinon pour répondre à ta question, il y aura environ 30 chapitres pour cette fiction. Merci encore pour ta review et non, elle ne m'a pas du tout soulé, bien au contraire =D

_Merci également à :_

**flo1359, ****Camille, ****BonAventure, ****Onja,**** lovecullenn, Nadalexx, Marie-S **(Ne dis pas que ta review n'est pas bien, moi je la trouve super ;) )**, nathalie63, Vanessa 3, Jennifer, marion, Steephaniie****, cynthia, anne, Na', XOXO, Twilight-addict, meclem, Laura, lili, Nate, loude, aussidagility, maniagirl, lea, lice, Emi, Zizir, violette**** HiLl, audreyfriends97skyrock **et** Anykim  
**

**

* * *

****Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Jasper et Emmett se sont battus violemment, Emmett l'a littéralement amoché et c'est Alice qui s'est occupée de ses points de suture, avant de le gifler avant de partir, tandis qu'Edward et Bella ont mis certaines choses au clair. Le weekend fini, les problèmes ont commencé et les premières victimes de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen sont Alice qui s'est vue fermer son site web et Emmett qui n'a plus accès à la salle de sport et qui a ainsi perdu beaucoup d'argent qu'il avait dépensé pour renouveler son abonnement de deux ans. Edward et Bella n'ont quant à eux, rien subi... Pour le moment.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15: F.B.I (Fucking Blond Idiot)  
**

- "Entrez !" Répondit l'homme assis dans son bureau. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au visiteur impromptu.

- "Bonsoir Jasper." Salua-t-il dignement.

- "Carlisle. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite chez moi ?" Demanda aimablement Jasper. Carlisle referma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- "J'ai quelque chose qui je pense, devrait fortement t'intéresser." Annonça-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux et fier. Jasper arqua un sourcil curieux.

- "Je vous écoute." Fit-il en tendant l'oreille.

Il se leva de son siège et contourna le bureau pour se retrouver face à son interlocuteur qui ne se départait pas de son sourire plus qu'étrange. Carlisle ouvrit son long manteau noir et fouilla dans sa poche intérieure. Puis il en sortit une panoplie de photos qu'il remit à Jasper sous son regard effaré. Jasper les contempla longuement, étonné et abasourdi.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ?" Demanda Jasper sceptique.

- "A ton avis ? À quoi ces photos pourraient-elles nous servir ?" Lui répondit Carlisle en arquant un sourcil. Jasper soupira intérieurement et regarda ces photos avec un air mitigé.

- "Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir Carlisle ?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Je pense… que toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire." Déclara Carlisle avec un sourire doté d'une indomptable malveillance et diabolique. _(N/Sam: ce n'est plus Dark Carlisle ou Jasper, c'est **Dark Popo**!) (N/A: Mdr, moi? *auréole d'ange sur la tête*)  
_

…

- "Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?" S'exclama Alice incrédule. Edward et Bella se regardaient embarrassés et inquiet.

- "Réfléchis Alice." Lui dit Bella. "D'abord ton site web, ensuite le problème d'Emmett à la salle de sport… Comment tu expliques ça ?"

- "Mais enfin ce serait trop dément !" S'écria-t-elle. "Comment sauraient-ils que j'ai un site web ? Et comment connaissent-ils Emmett et sa folie sportive ?"

- "Des indics." Répondit Edward avec acerbité. "Ils ont sans aucun doute engagé des détectives privés pour vous surveiller et leur rapporter un maximum d'informations à votre sujet."

- "Tu en es certain ?" Demanda Emmett légèrement angoissé à cette idée.

- "Je les ai déjà vus faire Emmett. Carlisle paie des types pour obtenir des informations et ensuite, il s'en sert pour obtenir ce qu'il veut et parvenir à ses fins. C'est Aro Volturi qui lui a appris tout ça. Il est devenu son pendant."

- "C'est ignoble." Fit remarquer Alice. "C'est une atteinte à la vie privée et au respect d'autrui." Bella rit légèrement à sa remarque.

- "Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui les arrête." Déduit-elle.

- "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" Demanda la petite brune.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?" Rétorqua Emmett. "On ne peut rien faire du tout. Je suis condamné à ne plus jamais aller à la salle de sport et à ne plus jamais revoir le fric que j'aie dépensé pour renouveler ma carte de membre. Et toi tu es condamnée à ne plus avoir ton site web et donc plus aucun moyen pour toi de gagner de l'argent."

- "Mais c'est mon rêve !" Se plaignit-elle. "Sans ce site web, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de réaliser ce que j'aie toujours voulu faire."

Bella et Edward se regardèrent avec un air coupable. Ils se sentaient tous les deux fautifs des problèmes de leurs amis. Alice et Emmett le remarquèrent et ils s'empressèrent de rectifier le tir.

- "Enfin ce n'est pas si grave." Déclara Alice avec des yeux paniqués. "Il y a pire comme situation. Et puis on peut vivre avec ça sur le dos, pas vrai Emmett ?" Fit-elle en le regardant d'un air entendu, signe qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas la contredire. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- "Oui oui, bien sûr ce n'est pas très grave. Faut pas vous inquiéter pour nous. Je peux très bien continuer à faire du sport à la maison et Alice… Bah on trouvera."

- "Oui, assurément." Renchérit Alice. "Il doit surement y avoir d'autres solutions pour réaliser mon rêve…" Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- "C'est bon les gars, arrêtez votre cinéma. On sait très bien que tout ça c'est de notre faute…"

- "Bella." Coupa Alice. "Je t'interdis de culpabiliser. Mince, s'il doit y avoir des fautifs dans cette histoire, ce sont les parents d'Edward." Elle se tourna vers ce dernier. "Désolée de te le dire mais tes parents sont vraiment des sales cons d'enfoirés." Edward émit un sourire amusé et hocha la tête._ (N/Samy: j'aurais dit bien pire mais je ne veux pas en offenser certaines lol )(N/A: Effectivement Samy, les fans des Dark persos risqueraient de très mal le prendre...) (N /Sam: tant que vous laissez tranquille Jasper... *sifflote*)  
_

- "Je le sais Alice, pas la peine d'être désolée."

- "Moi je propose qu'on leur rentre dans les plumes." Proposa Emmett. Bella soupira d'exaspération. Son frère disait vraiment n'importe quoi.

- "Tu as déjà cogné sur ce fichu Withlock. Tu vas pas faire la même chose avec Carlisle Cullen ?" Réprimanda-t-elle. Il se renfrogna.

- "Et pourquoi pas ?" Plaida-t-il. "Ça a marché avec ce sale mioche de Jasper. Je lui ai tellement fait peur qu'il s'est tiré et qu'il ne va même pas engager de poursuite."

- "Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi." Contra Edward. "C'est Alice qui l'a remise en place."

- "Elle l'a giflé !" S'emporta-t-il. "Ce qui prouve que la violence est la meilleure solution pour résoudre des problèmes." Alice se tapa le front théâtralement.

- "Quel idiot ma parole…" Soupira-t-elle.

- "Emmett." Intervint Bella. "Tu crois vraiment que tu serais capable de t'en prendre à lui ? Sérieusement, il te faudrait des heures avant de le trouver dans sa propre villa. Tu ne sais pas du tout à quoi ressemble leur maison. Ce n'est même pas une maison, c'est un château fort ! Leur hall d'entrée est plus grand que notre maison entière. Je ne te dis pas comment tu dois t'amuser en faisant des parties de cache-cache dans ce palace. Et puis même pour y rentrer, t'as carrément un portail avec un interphone. Tu ne pourras jamais pénétrer les lieux."

- "Ce n'est pas ça le problème." Rectifia Edward. "Et je ne crois pas que quiconque ait déjà joué à cache-cache là bas." Fit-il à Bella avec un sourire. "Mais Emmett, mon père est barricadé pour ce qui est de la sécurité. Rien que le jour où il est venu au poste, il y avait tellement de gardes du corps que mon bureau était plein. Tu ne pourrais même pas l'approcher de cinquante mètres que tu serais déjà à terre, sans doute inconscient. Sans parler des problèmes que tu aurais avec la justice. Se battre avec Jasper fait pâle figure à côté de ça." Emmett sembla perplexe.

- "Où il est passé le temps où on se battait dans la rue à mains découvertes hein ?" Gémit-il tristement. Bella lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

- "Si tu veux tu peux toujours rendre visite à James, l'ex d'Alice. Tu ne lui as toujours pas mis sa raclée à celui-ci." Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent soudainement. Il sourit et se tourna vers Alice.

- "Où est-ce qu'il habite ce con déjà ?" Demanda-t-il. Alice éclata de rire et secoua la tête d'exaspération.

- "Je te le dirai un jour. Après tout je crois qu'il mérite bien ça…" Fit-elle, pensive.

- "Un peu qu'il le mérite !" S'exclama Emmett de sa voix tonitruante.

- "Pour en revenir au problème du jour," Rappela Alice à l'ordre, "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" Demanda-t-elle désespérée. Edward soupira.

- "Rien du tout Alice." Répondit-il.

- "Tu veux dire que tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est d'encaisser sans rien dire ?" Demanda Emmett avec stupéfaction. Edward hocha la tête avec remords.

- "Je suis désolé Emmett."

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Alice de tristesse. Ils étaient tous les deux attristés par ce qui était en train de s'abattre sur les deux tourtereaux.

- "Ça ne fait rien Ed." Le conforta-t-il. "On pourra le supporter."

- "Oui bien sûr qu'on va le supporter." Renchérit Alice. "On est une famille. Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser dans le pétrin et qu'on ne va pas vous soutenir, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil."

Bella se mit à rire et serra la main d'Edward dans la sienne. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le seigneur pour lui avoir donné une famille aussi peu parfaite, mais tellement géniale. C'est à ce moment là que Charlie fit son apparition et rentra à la maison. Il avait un visage fermé et rabougri. Les quatre jeunes le regardèrent avec curiosité et il les salua rapidement avant d'enlever son manteau et de se démunir de son arme de service. _(N/Sam: Ah non non non non, J'espère que Carlisle ne s'en est pas pris à Charlie, sinon je vais m'énerver!)_

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Charlie ?" Demanda Alice. Ce dernier se dirigea jusqu'au salon et s'assit dans son fauteuil en zappant les chaînes de la télé avec la télécommande.

- "La vie craint." Ronchonna-t-il avec une moue énervée sur le visage._ (N/Lou: Non sans blague? )_ Alice et Bella tentaient de masquer leur rire.

- "Que se passe-t-il Papounet ?" Demanda Emmett hilare de voir son père comme ça. Charlie haussa les épaules avec disgrâce.

- "Arrête de m'appeler Papounet !" Grogna-t-il. Son fils s'esclaffa ._(N/Lou: Pourtant c'est si...chou *-*PTDR)_

- "Pardon Papa. Dorénavant je t'appellerai Chef Swan, ça te va ?"

- "J'aime mieux ça." Répliqua-t-il appréciateur.

- "Bon, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui va pas ?" Interrogea Alice impatiente.

- "Le distributeur a refusé de me filer de l'argent." Annonça-t-il alors. "Du coup on ne peut plus aller faire les courses." Bella fronça les sourcils. _(N/S: Dark C. a dépassé les bornes des limites la!)(N/Lou: Arf, je connais un ogre, qui va râler *sifflote*)  
_

- "Comment ça il a refusé ?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée. Charlie haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois, l'air de ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

- "La banque m'a appelé et apparemment il y a un problème avec mon compte. J'ai pris rendez-vous avec mon banquier demain."

- "Tu crois que c'est grave ?" S'enquit Alice.

- "J'en sais rien. Pour l'instant la seule chose qui m'inquiète, c'est Emmett qui va piquer sa crise parce qu'il ne va pas avoir ses bretzels."

- "Comment ça je ne vais pas avoir mes bretzels ?" S'énerva celui-ci._ (N/Lou: Je suis médium =D je l'avais prévu, mdr)_

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Bella, Alice et Edward soupiraient.

- "Je viens de te le dire Emmett. On ne peut pas aller faire les courses." Rappela son père.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi ?" Gémit-il. "D'abord la salle de sport, maintenant ça…"

- "C'est quoi cette histoire de salle de sport ?" Demanda Charlie curieux.

- "Emmett, tu te rends compte que tu fais du cinéma pour rien ?" Fit Alice en ignorant la question de Charlie au passage. "Il s'agit seulement de bretzels." Emmett lui fit un regard noir.

- "Y a pas que les bretzels Alice. Qui dit pas de course, veut aussi dire pas de crème hydratante." Acheva-t-il avec un sourire. Alice blêmit. _(N/Lou: Oh, je l'avais oublié l'accroc au shopping... Ben elle aussi va râler pour une...CRÈME? Oo)_

- "Quoi ? Mais mon pot est vide !" S'écria-t-elle. "Charlie, tu es sûr qu'il ne te reste pas de sous pour aller faire les courses ?" Supplia-t-elle.

- "Pas un rond." Rétorqua celui-ci. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis allé au distributeur ?" Ironisa-t-il. Bella soupira de désespoir en les voyant aussi énervés pour de simples broutilles alors qu'ils ont des problèmes bien plus graves. Mais il s'agissait d'Alice et d'Emmett. Il ne fallait pas chercher à les comprendre.

- "Il doit me rester de l'argent de mon salaire du mois dernier." Annonça-t-elle. "Je peux vous le passer si vous voulez." Proposa-t-elle.

- "Garde tes sous Bella." Déclina son père.

- "Mais pourquoi ?" S'offusqua Emmett. "Si elle se propose si gentiment…"

- "On ne va pas utiliser l'argent de Bella pour ça !" Tonna-t-il. "Si tu veux te payer tes foutus bretzels, trouve-toi un boulot, non de Dieu !"

- "Il ne pourra pas trouver de boulot." Murmura Edward d'une voix faible. Charlie se tourna alors vers lui les sourcils froncés.

- "Et pourquoi donc ? Il suffit qu'il cherche et puis…"

- "Mais personne n'acceptera de l'embaucher. Plus maintenant en tout cas." Coupa-t-il d'un ton sec et pessimiste. Emmett et Charlie se regardèrent embarrassés.

- "C'est ce qui est arrivé à la famille au Brésil ?" Demanda le paternel. Edward hocha la tête.

- "Après que les Volturi aient fait virer tous les membres de la famille de leurs emplois respectifs, ils ont tous essayé de trouver du boulot ailleurs et aucun d'eux n'y est parvenu. Si Emmett se présentait pour un entretien d'embauche, ça m'étonnerait qu'on le prenne une fois que le patron chargé de l'entretien aura vu son nom. Mon père à des contacts partout. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut." En voyant la tête coupable d'Edward, Charlie soupira et éprouva le besoin de le rassurer.

- "De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si mon fils voulait réellement chercher du travail, pas vrai Emmett ?" Fit-il sarcastique. Emmett secoua la tête fièrement.

- "Non, c'est hors de question. Ma vie de chômeur me plait." Sourit-il. _(N/Lou: *ris* Pourquoi sa m'étonne pas? )_

- "En attendant Bella, tu gardes ton argent." Lui ordonna son père. "J'irai voir mon banquier demain, il va me résoudre ce problème et ces deux zigotos que tu as devant toi n'auront qu'à patienter jusqu'à demain pour leurs bretzels et leur crème hydratante." Alice soupira vexée mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- "Excusez-moi mais je vais y aller." Annonça Edward rapidement, ne pouvant supporter cette conversation.

- "Déjà ?" S'étonna Emmett. "Tu veux pas rester ?"

- "Non, je suis un peu fatigué." Répondit-il. _(N/Sam: ca sens le roussi, j'espère que Edward ne vas pas céder...)_

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle savait ce qui le tracassait. Edward salua tout le monde rapidement et sortit de la maison des Swan, sachant que Bella serait à sa poursuite. Elle referma la porte de la maison derrière elle et le rattrapa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

- "Edward !" Appela-t-elle. Il s'immobilisa mais refusa de se retourner alors qu'elle courut à sa hauteur. "Ça un rapport avec ce qu'a dit mon père ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "De quoi tu parles ?" Fit-il étonné en se tournant vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux.

- "Et bien… Le fait qu'il ne peut plus retirer d'argent… On dirait que tu culpabilises." Il détourna les yeux et elle comprit où il voulait en venir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- "Edward, tu crois que son problème de retrait aurait aussi avoir avec ton père ?" Fit-elle désœuvrée. Il reporta son attention sur elle et lui fit une moue contrite.

- "Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop gros pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence ?" Elle soupira.

- "Même si c'est le cas, tu ne peux pas continuer à culpabiliser." Déclara-t-elle.

- "Pourtant c'est de ma faute Bella." Contra-t-il. "Non mais tu as vu tout ce qui est déjà arrivé à ta famille alors que cela ne fait qu'une seule journée ? Imagine après." Elle lui prit le bras et planta son regard dans le sien intensément.

- "Écoute-moi bien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ? Tu n'as pas voulu ça, ce sont eux qui l'ont voulu. Et si tu dois être coupable, alors je le suis tout autant que toi." Débita-t-elle d'une traite sans sourciller. Il la regarda longuement puis porta une main à sa joue. Elle appuya sa tête dessus pour accentuer le contact.

- "J'aimerais faire quelque chose." Dit-il au bout d'une minute de silence imperturbable. Elle se rapprocha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras en posant sa tête contre lui. Il posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne et lui caressa l'arrière de la tête en soupirant.

- "Ils finiront bien par abandonner." Assura-t-elle avec un sourire léger sur le visage. "Quand ils verront que tout ce qu'ils font n'a aucun effet sur nous, ils rendront les armes et tout redeviendra à la normale."

- "Tu es bien trop positive." Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. "Parce que ce n'est que le début Bella."

- "Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux soit positif." Répliqua-t-elle.

Il émit un rire velouté et l'embrassa tendrement sur le haut de la tête. Son cœur rata un battement en sentant ses douces lèvres sur elle.

- "C'est vrai tu as raison." Murmura-t-il avant de se séparer d'elle à regret. "Il faut que je rentre chez moi. On se voit demain ?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Je viens avec toi." Décréta-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir seul car étrangement, elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait cette impression, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle le sentait douter, s'éloigner d'elle sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte lui-même et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- "Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester avec ta famille ?" Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- "Le seul endroit où je veux vraiment être, c'est celui où tu es."

…

- "Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça." Carlisle cligna des yeux stupéfait.

- "Non ? Et pourquoi donc ?" S'enquit-il soudainement ennuyé.

- "Parce que… ça me semble mal… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça." Carlisle inspira pour contenir l'énervement qu'il éprouvait.

- "Au contraire, mon cher Jasper. C'est une idée absolument divine et tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider à l'accomplir. J'ai besoin de toi."

- "Mais ils ne méritent pas ça." Contra-t-il.

- "Tu me connais depuis le temps." Répliqua son interlocuteur. "Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que je veux. Et si pour y parvenir je dois en passer par là, alors tu n'as pas d'autre recours que de faire ce que je te demande."

- "Je suis désolé Carlisle, mais c'est non." Trancha Jasper de façon catégorique. Carlisle se mit à rire sardoniquement. _(N/Sam: *saute en l'air partout!* je savais que Jasper avec un bon fond_ ^^)

- "Mon pauvre Jasper. Crois-tu que tu aies réellement le choix ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. Jasper fronça les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" Fit-il sur la défensive.

- "C'est moi qui t'aie permis d'obtenir tes parts de C&V. Je pourrais très bien les reprendre d'un claquement de doigts." Jasper pouffa d'amusement.

- "Vous n'avez aucun moyen de faire ça. Navré Carlisle mais vous n'avez pas le bras assez long pour ça." Carlisle riait à gorge déployée.

- "Moi, je n'ai pas le bras assez long ?" Répéta-t-il. "Celle-là, c'est la meilleure que je n'aie jamais entendu. Vois-tu mon cher, dans le monde des affaires et du business, Aro et moi sommes les maîtres du paquebot. Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons, à qui nous le voulons, quand nous le voulons. Et si l'envie de te ruiner me prend, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à le faire !" Termina-t-il en élevant la voix avec menace et en pointant son index sur lui. Jasper déglutit.

- "Vous n'oseriez pas faire ça." Réfuta Jasper. "Pas à un ami."

- "Les personnes qui ne sont pas de mon côté et qui se dressent sur mon chemin ne sont pas mes amis Jasper. Soit tu me suis, sois tu refuses et dans ce cas, tu t'écrases." Jasper le regarda, incrédule.

- "Vous seriez réellement prêt à me ruiner dans l'unique but que j'accepte de faire du mal à votre fils unique ?" Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Carlisle sourit et déposa de nouvelles photos sur le bureau de Jasper avec un air sadique.

- "Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses, même de tout. L'essentiel est qu'au final, j'arrive toujours à mes fins." Déclara-t-il avec assurance et solennité._ (N/Samy: mais abattez-le non de dieu !)(N/Yoro: Le pire, c'est que je suis sûre que ses parts, il va les perdre une fois qu'Edward va revenir...)  
_

Jasper ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde pour analyser la situation qui s'offrait devant lui. En clair, le paternel le menaçait de le trainer dans la boue s'il n'exécutait pas ses ordres. Mais s'il devait exécuter ses ordres, il fallait qu'il laisse ses remords de côté et qu'il accepte de devenir un monstre qui allait s'en prendre à une pauvre famille innocente et sans aucun moyen de défense.

- "Pourquoi moi ? Je n'y suis pour rien dans vos histoires de familles. Pourquoi vous me menacez moi alors que j'ai toujours été avec vous ?" Interrogea-t-il.

- "Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu acceptes de coopérer et de faire ce que je te demande. Alors écoute-moi bien Jasper." Prévint-il. "Sois tu fais ce que je te demande de faire et tout le monde sera content – du moins JE serai content – sois tu refuses pour je ne sais quelle mauvaise conscience et dans ce cas de figure, je te prendrai tout ton argent jusqu'au dernier. Tu ne seras plus qu'un pauvre misérable." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents d'une façon que Jasper trouvait affreusement démoniaque.

Il posa les yeux vers les photos qui étaient présentées devant lui et secoua la tête tourmenté. Peu importe le cas de figure, il était de toute façon, déjà misérable… _(N/Sam: VampJasper aurait déjà réduit en bouillie Carlisle... moi je dis ça.. je dis rien... ^^) (N/A: VampJasper n'est pas là... à la place c'est Dark Jasper le peureux!^^)  
_

* * *

Une musique parvint en fond sonore. Une belle, douce et somptueuse mélodie. Les yeux endormis de Bella s'éveillèrent lentement, tandis que la mélodie se faisait de plus en plus perceptible. Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée, elle analysa l'endroit où elle se trouvait et l'heure qu'il était. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et elle était dans le lit d'Edward. Seule.

Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise bleue à lui car elle adorait dormir dans l'un de ses vêtements trop larges pour sa fine taille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle immergeait véritablement du sommeil, la musique au loin devint plus pressante, plus claire et plus précise. Elle comprit alors où Edward était passé. Et elle comprit d'où cette mélodie provenait. Elle réalisa alors une chose : C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

Il jouait du piano et elle l'écoutait pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Et une chose est sûre, il était strictement hors de question qu'elle ne laisse passer cette chance.

Au diable le sommeil, la fatigue et la santé. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'Edward était en train de jouer du piano et qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre pour écouter le virtuose qui sommeille en lui. Elle s'étira doucement, puis se leva en silence pour se diriger vers le salon où était l'instrument. La musique parvint à ses oreilles de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus distincte. Elle était belle et envoûtante, ce qui lui donnait l'envie d'accélérer le pas. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva derrière lui et le vis de dos qui jouait avec un air concentré, elle se figea. Ce qu'elle voyait devant elle et ce qu'elle entendait était magique. Elle n'osait pas l'approcher, ne voulant point l'interrompre. Elle avait l'impression que si elle s'avançait et qu'il remarquait sa présence, la magie du lien qui le reliait à la musique s'envolerait et disparaitrait.

Elle se sentait de trop dans cette bulle où il était plongé et où il ne semblait pas vouloir s'extraire. Bella se concentra alors sur la mélodie qu'il jouait et fut happée par l'émotion et la perfection du morceau. Elle n'était pas étonnée de se rendre compte qu'il excellait dans l'art du piano. Mais elle était impressionnée. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il n'avait pas cessé de l'impressionner et de la surprendre. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de cet homme, qu'il cacherait toujours mille et une facettes et qu'elle en découvrirait toujours de nouvelles qui la rendraient de plus en plus accrochée à lui.

Elle reconnaissait ce morceau. Il s'agissait de « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. Le réentendre à nouveau la plongea dans un tourbillon de souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir oubliés. Une larme apparut du coin de l'œil, tellement la brèche de ses souvenirs était en train de se ramifier. Une autre larme perla, puis une autre qui seconda la précédente. Edward jouait à la perfection, se fondant dans l'âme du morceau. Elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il avait choisi celui-ci parmi tant d'autres. Était-ce parce qu'il savait ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? Elle en doutait fortement. Elle ne pense pas lui en avoir déjà parlé. Peut être était-ce simplement une coïncidence ? Peut être que « Clair de Lune » a également une signification importante pour lui, comme ça en a pour elle.

Elle l'observait de dos dans la pénombre. Car oui, il faisait sombre dans l'appartement. Edward n'avait pas allumé la lumière, sans doute pour ne pas la réveiller, consciencieux comme il était. Il avait juste ravivé la flamme d'une bougie qu'il avait placée en haut du piano. Cela rendait l'instant présent encore plus mystique et hypnotique. La bougie faisait ressortir plus qu'à l'ordinaire l'éclat et les reflets roux de ses cheveux en batailles. Elle voyait ses mains se déplacer rapidement, ses doigts aller de ci et là sur la surface du clavier que Bella arrivait à percevoir. Il était beau. Très beau même. Il était magnifique. Et son seul rêve à cet instant était de voir à quoi il ressemblait de face.

Elle prit le risque de s'approcher, légèrement à pas feutrés. Il avait l'air tellement emporté par ce qu'il faisait qu'elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas perçu sa présence. Quelques larmes continuaient à faire leur chemin au coin des yeux de Bella. Elle se rapprocha, lentement mais surement de lui tout en faisant attention à ne pas le perturber. Il était toujours aussi concentré et pris dans la musique et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retrouver une fois de plus émerveillée.

Le morceau se termina, puis Edward ôta ses doigts des touches avec une douceur exagérée. Bella décida alors de faire part de sa présence. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules derrière lui. Ses épaules frissonnèrent légèrement, signe qu'il avait ressenti sa présence.

- "J'aurais aimé t'entendre jouer plus tôt." Murmura-t-elle en caressant ses épaules.

- "J'en conclus que tu as aimé ?" Interrogea-t-il avec un début de sourire.

- "Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? C'était parfait. Comme toujours."

- "Je te remercie."

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai une sorte de mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas depuis tout à l'heure." Elle hocha la tête tout en continuant à masser ses épaules. "Et toi ?" Finit-il par demander. "Pourquoi es-tu réveillée ?" Elle sourit dans l'obscurité.

- "Probablement pour les mêmes raisons que toi." Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le dos de la sienne qui se trouvait sur son épaule et tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses yeux pétillaient et qu'ils étaient humides.

- "Tu as pleuré ?" S'enquit-il avec incompréhension. Elle secoua la tête négativement puis abaissa le regard vers leurs mains étroitement liées.

- "Quand j'étais petite, ma mère écoutait ce morceau en boucle." Avoua-t-elle. "Je me souviens qu'elle adorait profiter du fait que Charlie ne soit pas là pour le mettre dans la stéréo et pour l'écouter assise sur le canapé avec moi dans ses bras." Il traça des cercles sur sa main avec son pouce pour la conforter comme il pouvait. "Elle me disait que ce morceau serait notre chanson, à elle et moi." Il amena sa main à lui et l'embrassa dans un geste de réconfort.

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Un silence s'encourut avant qu'il ne prenne la parole sans la lâcher du regard.

- "Tu veux que je te joue quelque chose d'autre ?" Elle se mit instinctivement à sourire joyeusement et hocha la tête, les yeux brillants d'une lueur impatiente.

- "Joue-moi un morceau qui te ressemble." Lui pria-t-elle.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui pour lui intimer de s'asseoir et elle contourna le tabouret pour s'exécuter. Une fois assise à ses côtés, elle sentit la tension que provoquait instantanément leur proximité. C'était automatique. À chaque fois que leurs corps se trouvaient à une distance proche l'un de l'autre, il y avait cette tension électrique qui apparaissait et qui les enveloppait, comme un magnétisme. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au seul fait qu'il soit tout près d'elle, leurs épaules se frôlant et entraînant une décharge dans son bas ventre.

Il plaça ses mains au-dessus du piano et jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui lui indiqua qu'il pouvait y aller. Puis le morceau débuta.

Il commença à une allure extrêmement rapide, comme dans une course. Bella eut l'impression que le rythme et la cadence représentaient une étoile filante qui trace son chemin dans le ciel et qui disparait aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Puis l'air se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus lent. Lent et joyeux à la fois. C'était une mélodie plaisante et en même temps, on pouvait sentir une certaine tension palpable. Le rythme changea à nouveau et repartit dans une musique plus condensée, plus passionnelle et plus vive. On pouvait sentir un certain empressement et étrangement, Bella trouvait ce passage incroyablement sensuel. Il y eut un crescendo, le son se faisait progressif, devenant de plus en plus _ƒorte_, puis enfin, un accord.

Un puissant et merveilleux accord, comme pour représenter le cœur du morceau et le moment que tout le monde attend. Si ce morceau s'était trouvé dans un film, cet accord à la fois grave et harmonieux aurait probablement été placé au moment d'une explosion. Enfin le morceau redevint lent et doux, on aurait dit qu'Edward appuyait à peine sur les touches, comme si elles étaient fragiles. Tout était légèreté et tendresse. La fin se fit sentir par un decrescendo et par une pulsation plus lente, jusqu'à ce que le son émanant du piano soit à peine perceptible et qu'Edward enlève ses doigts des touches.

Bella était sidérée. Non pas par le fait qu'il joue merveilleusement bien, ça elle l'avait déjà remarqué plus tôt. Mais à cause du morceau interprété. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu et pourtant, il lui paraissait incroyablement familier. Pire que familier, elle avait eu l'impression que ce morceau représentait une partie de sa vie. Et elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver de quelle partie de sa jeune existence, ce morceau était tiré.

- "On dirait notre rencontre." Parvint-elle à murmurer après quelques secondes de silence tellement elle était émue. Il tourna la tête subitement vers elle étonné.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Elle baissa le regard en rougissant.

- "Tu vas sans doute me trouver idiote, mais je te jure que c'est ce que j'aie ressenti. Le début avec l'espèce de course, ça m'a fait penser à moi qui roulais vite sur cette autoroute et toi qui m'as rattrapée. Et puis… la tension… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… Je nous ai revu toi et moi en train de faire l'amour sur le capot de la voiture." Elle rit avec gêne et se mit à rougir. "Et le moment tout en puissance avec l'accord, on aurait dit… notre orgasme." À présent elle était cramoisie et n'osait pas le regarder de peur de le voir se moquer d'elle. "Je sais que ce que je dis est ridicule et que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi… mais c'est comme ça que je l'aie interprété."

Elle se tut, regardant ses genoux, penaude. Puis elle sentit une pression sur sa main. Il la serrait comme pour l'inciter à relever la tête et à le regarder, ce qu'elle fit avec embarras. Elle vit qu'il arborait un sourire en coin et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui lui venaient.

- "J'ai composé ce morceau quelques jours après cette fameuse nuit orageuse." Déclara-t-il. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement. _(N/Yoro: Ohhhh c'est trop mignon!)(N/Lou: *les yeux émerveillés* PASSION, JE VEUX LE MÊME CHÉRI ! DÉBROUILLE TOI POUR ME LE TROUVER! RIGHT NOW! Oo)  
_

- "Tu l'as composé ?" Répéta-t-elle abasourdie. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- "Ouais." Fit-il avec gêne. "Je compose à mes heures." Lui apprit-il. Elle le regardait émerveillée. Il arriverait toujours à la surprendre. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ? Elle en doutait fortement.

- "Alors j'avais raison ? Je ne me suis pas trompée, tu as bien… joué notre rencontre ?" Il hocha la tête.

- "Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais remarqué." Avoua-t-il. "Je veux dire… Il s'agit d'un morceau."

- "C'est parce qu'on est connecté." Sourit-elle. Il la regarda amusé.

- "Connecté ?" Répéta-t-il.

- "Oui, par la transmission de pensées." Mima-t-elle en faisant des gestes au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui le fit rire.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement à la commissure des lèvres. Bella posa sa main sur l'une de ses joues et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plus de force. Il se laissa faire sans hésiter et l'attira à lui avec son bras passé autour d'elle. Elle caressa sa bouche avec le bout de sa langue, avant de lui mordre gentiment et sensuellement la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents. Edward émit un grognement avant de s'écarter subitement d'elle et de la scruter avec un regard assombri, rempli du désir qu'il contenait depuis qu'elle avait fait son entrée en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Puis il replongea vers ses lèvres brusquement et violemment sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

Elle gémit avant de forcer le passage de sa bouche avec sa langue. Il ne mit pas longtemps à céder et leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et se rencontrèrent pour une danse effrénée. Elle agrippait son cou avec ses bras et il la mit à califourchon sur lui en collant leurs corps, sa poitrine contre son torse, ce qui accentua leur désir grandissant. Elle posa son front contre le sien tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sur ses cuisses découvertes. Le contact de ses mains sur sa peau provoqua chez Bella une combustion spontanée.

Il mit fin à leur baiser pour la laisser respirer et pour parler.

- "Si on est connecté par la pensée comme tu dis… Alors je suppose que tu sais à quoi je pense, là, tout de suite." Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- "Hmm…" Fit-elle semblant de réfléchir. "J'en ai une vague idée." Il sourit.

- "Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore quand tu portes une de mes chemises." Susurra-t-il en avançant sa tête vers le lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller. Bella ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le libre accès. "C'est tellement sexy…"

Il caressa ses cuisses en remontant vers son entrejambe, sans toutefois aller plus loin, se contentant de faire des allers retours, ce qui augmenta le taux de frustration de la jeune femme. La bouche d'Edward descendit de son lobe vers son cou et faisait un tracé de baisers humides jusqu'à la partie découverte de son épaule. Bella empoigna fermement les pans de son tee-shirt et roula des hanches pour qu'il prolonge le trajet de ses mains jusque vers son intimité. Sa prise sur ses cuisses se fit alors plus ferme et il fit balader ses mains toujours plus loin. Il se stoppa net, dès lors où il entra en contact avec son clitoris.

- "Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ?" Demanda-t-il étonné, avec une voix rauque, déformée par le désir et l'impatience. Elle se mordit la lèvre malicieusement et secoua la tête.

- "Je me suis dit que ce serait plus rapide lorsqu'une occasion comme celle-là se présenterait." Répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil et en faisant un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

Il gronda et s'empara de sa bouche avidement en titillant son clitoris du bout des doigts. Bella étouffa un gémissement et pressa son intimité contre ses doigts pour chercher plus de contact. Edward caressait son intimité sans jamais insérer ses doigts à l'intérieur, ce qui la fit soupirer.

- "Edward…" S'éloigna-t-elle avec une moue frustrée. Il lui fit un sourire innocent.

- "Oui Bella ?"

- "Tu veux bien s'il te pl…"

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car il avait introduit l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle et elle se mit à pousser un cri contre sa volonté.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il effectuait des va et vient, en sentant ses parois devenir étroites au fur et à mesure. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt et elle lui mordit l'épaule pour ne pas crier. Avec son autre main, il lui empoigna les cheveux pour tirer sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Le bruit de ses gémissements étouffés était à peine audible mais lorsqu'un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres, Bella rompit le baiser et poussa une longue plainte avant de replonger vers ses lèvres avec empressement. Voir Bella dans un tel état d'euphorie l'excitait au plus haut point, si bien qu'il accélérait les mouvements de ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle.

Les parois de Bella finirent par se resserrer entièrement et elle cria en atteignant son orgasme. Edward la laissa reprendre sa respiration et embrassa son cou en laissant trainer sa langue sur sa peau. Puis il ressortit ses doigts humides d'elle. Sans qu'il ne le voie venir, elle les lui prit et les amena jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, elle en prit un dans sa bouche et le lécha de haut en bas avec lenteur tout en regardant Edward dans les yeux. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs complètement paralysé et éberlué en la regardant faire. Elle le relâcha et s'attaqua au deuxième, cette fois en le suçant adroitement tandis qu'il se sentait plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il trouvait qu'elle était déjà irrésistible quand elle était innocente, mais lorsqu'elle devient malicieuse et mauvaise, le mot excitant est un euphémisme. Elle est pire que ça. Il ignorait même s'il existait un mot susceptible d'exprimer le désir qu'il ressent pour elle. Enfin elle libéra son doigt et prit son troisième doigt qu'elle mordilla légèrement, avant de le lécher entièrement. _(N/Yoro: ça y est, on a perdu Yoro...)_

Puis elle avala tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche après lui avoir rendu son doigt avec une coupure sur l'une des phalanges. Edward ne l'avait pas quitté du regard durant tout son manège et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et étaient désormais plus sombres que l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Sa bosse dans son jogging était maintenant trop consistante pour être ignorée plus longtemps.

Il prit Bella par les fesses et se jeta sur sa bouche avec ferveur tandis qu'elle souriait fièrement de l'effet qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle se sentit soulevée puis déposée sur le clavier du piano, lui installé entre ses cuisses nues. Les touches du piano émirent un accord assourdissant dès lors où ses fesses s'étaient retrouvées appuyées dessus. La musique assourdissante provoqua chez tous les deux, une vague de désir et d'excitation encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps sur le clavier et elle gémit contre sa bouche en entendant la musique bruyante. L'entendre gémir le rendit impatient et il lui arracha sa chemise, faisant péter les boutons qui virevoltèrent quelque part où tout le monde s'en contrefiche. Bella était entièrement nue, exposée pour ses beaux yeux. Il prit ses deux seins durcis dans ses mains et les malaxa avec empressement, alors qu'elle poussait un cri qui fit rompre le contact de leurs lèvres.

Ils se regardèrent durant une minute, les yeux brillants de luxure et d'anticipation. Il ôta lui-même son tee-shirt rapidement et elle le tira par le pantalon pour l'amener vers elle avant d'embrasser avidement son torse. Elle mordillait ses tétons, ce qui le fit gronder puis il la repoussa pour enlever son jogging et son boxer en même temps qui glissèrent tous les deux au sol.

Il la regarda alors avec un désir ahurissant dans les yeux.

- "Tu me fais confiance ?" Murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle le plus possible entre ses jambes, si bien que leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Elle le regarda curieusement avec une frustration évidente quant au fait qu'il ne la pénétrait pas.

- "En théorie…" Répondit-elle avec incompréhension. Il lui fit un sourire en coin qui accéléra les palpitations de son cœur, déjà bien trop rapides pour la normale.

- "Pose tes mains sur le clavier." Lui ordonna-t-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- "Mais pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Fais ce que je te dis Bella."

Son ton autoritaire l'excita encore plus, si c'était permis. Elle s'exécuta et posa à plat ses mains sur les touches du clavier à côté d'elle, ce qui fit émettre un son strident émanant du piano. Il la maintint fermement par les cuisses avant de déclarer.

- "J'espère que tes mains sont bien accrochées car tu vas en avoir besoin pour t'appuyer."

- "Je ne comprends pas." Fit-elle désœuvrée. "Qu'est-ce que tu v… Oh mon Dieu !" Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il l'avait tiré vers lui pour s'immiscer en elle en la soulevant du clavier.

Bella était désormais suspendue en l'air avec pour seul appui, ses mains à plat sur le clavier et ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'Edward.

Elle avait mal, inutile de le nier.

Elle avait l'impression que ses mains et ses bras se retournaient tellement elle appuyait fort sur les touches, de peur de tomber, ce qui faisait retentir un bruit tonitruant de la part du piano. Edward tirait son corps vers lui au lieu de s'approcher d'elle, ce qui faisait qu'elle était presque allongée dans le vide, sans aucun support mis à part ses paumes de mains. Ses abdos étaient en train de la travailler. Et pourtant, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait avec cette position et la peur qu'elle avait que ses mains glissent et qu'elle tombe, elle ressentait un plaisir incommensurable et une excitation sans pareille. _(N/Yoro: Pauvre piano...) (N/A: Il s'en remettra...;) )(N/Lou: ah...ben...euh... je...j'espère... *la fille qui bafouille trop émerveillée par le lemon de sa Passion*)  
_

Edward, après l'avoir pénétré ne bougea pas, testant l'équilibre de Bella et la laissant s'habituer à cette position et à sa présence. Bella aurait aimé rouler des hanches pour l'intimer de bouger en elle mais elle n'osait pas, de peur de tomber par terre. Edward le perçut et commença à bouger en faisant des mouvements de va et viens, sans toutefois sortir d'elle. Bella se mit à gémir à la fois de douleur que de plaisir. Peut être était-elle masochiste, mais elle adorait qu'il lui fasse mal de cette façon. Ça la faisait atteindre les sommets de l'extase. Edward était dans le même état. On pouvait l'entendre grogner durant leur ébat.

Les poussées devinrent plus violentes et plus rapides tellement la tension montait. Bella cria lorsqu'il la tira par les fesses pour ancrer son sexe encore plus profondément. Ses paumes de main se firent moites et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'appui qu'elle avait sur les touches. Elle voulait s'accrocher à Edward, le toucher et l'embrasser mais elle était allongée et lui debout et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'enlever ses mains du piano. Étrangement, cette frustration de ne pas pouvoir le toucher amplifiait son excitation à un point phénoménal.

- "Edward !" Cria-t-elle tandis qu'il poussait toujours plus fort et qu'il la tirait toujours plus violemment.

Elle appuyait sur les touches qui émirent des notes et qui les excitèrent au maximum. Tout à coup il sortit d'elle, puis la tira une nouvelle fois pour la pénétrer plus profondément et plus durement que jamais. Ils étaient tous les deux à leur paroxysme.

- "Bella…" Gémit-il au moment où il était sur le point de venir.

Il dirigea son doigt vers son intimité et appuya sur son bouton de plaisir, ce qui la fit atteindre l'orgasme en hurlant son prénom. Il poussa en elle une dernière fois avant de venir à son tour et se déversa en elle en poussant une longue plainte du fond de sa gorge.

L'appui des mains de Bella sur le clavier devint insupportable et elle remplaça ses paumes par ses coudes pour se soutenir tandis qu'elle était complètement à bout de souffle et respirait bruyamment. Lui aussi était carrément essoufflé. Il se rapprocha du corps allongé de Bella et la prit délicatement par la taille pour la mettre dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa fermement à son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'ils les asseyaient sur le tabouret. Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes et ils restèrent silencieux, le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

- "J'ai mal aux abdos." Se plaignit-elle entre deux souffles. Il rit légèrement et lui caressa l'arrière de la tête.

- "Je crois qu'on a baptisé le clavier de ce piano." Murmura-t-il. Elle sourit contre son épaule.

- "Je t'aime." Murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en éloignant sa tête pour le regarder. Il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- "Heureusement. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sinon." Elle sourit de toutes ses dents puis l'embrassa tendrement.

- "Tu as une idée de comment tu vas l'appeler ?" Finit-elle au bout d'un silence reposant. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Quoi donc ?" S'étonna-t-il perdu.

- "Ton morceau. Tu l'as composé alors tu dois bien lui trouver un titre." Il détourna le regard embarrassé.

- "A vrai dire quand je ne te connaissais pas, je voulais l'appeler Bella Swan." Elle rigola mais rougit néanmoins.

- "J'ai une meilleure idée." Fit-elle malicieuse. Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur elle.

- "Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-il curieux et intéressé.

- "Excès de vitesse." Déclara-t-elle fièrement avec solennité._  
_

Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur le front.

- "Va pour Excès de vitesse." Répondit-il._  
_

* * *

Le lendemain, Bella fut à moitié étonnée de voir qu'au lycée, sa journée était normale. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle n'était pas virée comme elle avait pensé qu'elle le serait depuis qu'elle était au courant pour l'histoire de Jane au Brésil. Mais si elle n'a pas été virée la veille, pourquoi le serait-elle aujourd'hui ? Ce fut alors une journée routinière qui se déroula pour Edward et Bella, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent à la maison des Swan en fin d'après midi.

- "Hey les gars !" Appela la voix tonitruante d'Emmett. "Quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter dans la cuisine, vous pourrez venir jeter un coup d'œil à cette foutue télé ?" Bella et Edward revinrent de la cuisine en riant, ce qui rendit Emmett encore plus ronchon. Alice descendit des escaliers avec hâte.

- "Que se passe-t-il Emmett ?" Demanda Edward en se retenant de rire.

- "Il se passe que y a plus de câble !" Grogna-t-il.

- "Comment ça plus de câble ?" Rigola Bella. "S'il n'y avait plus de câble, la télé ne marcherait pas." Fit-elle remarquer. Son frère pesta intérieurement.

- "Je ne parle pas de câble électrique pauvre nouille !" S'emporta-t-il. "Je parle du câble ! Celui qui me permet de regarder ma chaîne de sport." Le visage des trois autres s'éclaira soudainement.

- "Bon et alors ?" Fit Alice en haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi tu dis qu'il n'y a plus de câble ?"

- "Parce que les chaînes ont disparu !" Hurla-t-il. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- "Comment ça disparu ? C'est impossible, Je me suis assurée moi-même de payer les factures pour aider Charlie." Contra-t-elle.

- "Oui et bah t'as dû mal les payer parce que je ne peux plus zapper sur aucune chaîne ! Elles ne sont plus là, parties, envolées, nada, niet, plus rien !"

- "Calme-toi Emmett, Il s'agit juste d'une chaîne de télé, ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans des états pareils." Le fustigea Alice. Emmett se tourna vers elle avec un sourire mesquin et triomphal sur les lèvres.

- "Tu dis que c'est juste un chaîne de télé, mais détrompe-toi ma vieille. Parce que si moi, je ne peux plus regarder mon catch, toi tu ne peux plus regarder tes séries bidons ni ta chaîne sur la mode non plus !" Alice vit rouge.

- "Quoi ?" S'écria-t-elle d'une voix hautement perchée. "C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le câble ?" Elle paniqua et s'agita dans tous les sens. "Bella, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu ?" Cette dernière s'offusqua.

- "Moi ? Mais rien enfin ! Je vous ai dit que j'avais payé les factures pour ce mois-ci et pour le mois prochain !"

- "Alors explique-nous ça bon sang !" Tonna la voix d'Emmett.

- "Ça suffit, on se calme." Interrompit Edward. "Bella s'est occupée des factures, j'étais là quand elle l'a fait." Emmett soupira et grogna de mécontentement tandis qu'Alice cherchait par tous les moyens d'avoir une chaîne câblée en zappant à toute allure sur la télécommande.

- "Merci." Fit Bella à Edward en ne quittant pas son frère des yeux.

- "Bon mais alors d'où vient le problème ?" Interrogea Emmett râleur.

- "Aucune idée." Répondit Bella. "Mais ça ne vient pas de moi." _(N/Yoro: Ils sont débiles ou ils le font exprès?)_

Ils entendirent la porte claquer puissamment et Charlie déboula en trombe dans le salon. Alice s'arrêta aussitôt de zapper.

- "Ils ont suspendu mon compte !" Cria-t-il, énervé.

- "Quoi ?" S'écria Alice. "Comment ça ? Et pourquoi ?"

- "Je n'en sais rien !" Rétorqua le paternel. "Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient obligés de le suspendre car une affaire était en cours où je ne sais quoi. Ils m'ont carrément viré de la banque ! Non mais vous le croyez ça ? Je fais la route jusqu'à Port Angeles uniquement pour aller voir un stupide banquier et celui-ci m'expédie en une minute de son bureau comme on expédie une carte postale ! Non mais dans quel monde on vit ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?"

Les quatre jeunes se regardèrent étonnés. Charlie était vraiment dans tous ses états et c'était vraiment rare qu'il monte sur ses grands chevaux de cette façon.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit exactement ?" Demanda calmement Edward.

- "Que mon compte était suspendu depuis aujourd'hui à cause d'une affaire judiciaire et que tant que le problème ne sera pas résolu, je ne peux rien faire, ni retirer d'argent." Répondit Charlie avec acerbité.

- "Attends une minute." Interrompit Bella. "Tu as dit que le compte était suspendu depuis seulement aujourd'hui ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu retirer de l'argent hier ?" Fit-elle remarquer.

- "Oh ça…" Répondit-il l'air de rien. "Le banquier m'a dit qu'ils avaient eu un problème de maintenance et d'ordinateurs mais qu'ils l'ont réglé pas plus tard que ce matin. Apparemment tous leurs clients ont eu le même problème."

- "C'est bizarre quand même." Marmonna Alice. "Ils ont un problème de maintenance qui t'empêche de retirer, juste avant que ton compte ne soit suspendu."

- "Moi ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est cette histoire d'affaire judiciaire." Rétorqua Emmett. "T'as des problèmes avec la justice ?" Demanda-t-il à son père._ (N/Lou: Pourquoi j'le sens pas? *prépare sa boite de kleenex et le fusil à pompe de babache*)_

- "Moi ?" S'exclama Charlie. "Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Je suis chef de la police pauvre idiot ! Tu l'as oublié ou quoi ?"

- "Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver…" Soupira Emmett. "Je disais ça comme ça. Et puis tu sais, ça existe des flics qui sont pas cleans."

- "Et bah pas moi !" Répliqua son père cinglant. "Je suis un citoyen tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Tu ferais bien de faire pareil, ça te changerait." Fit-il remarquer en tant que père. _(N/Sam: Mdr Charlie en flic pourri_ ^^)

À ce moment précis, un coup bruyant à la porte se fit entendre. Charlie se décida d'y aller lui-même, étant le plus près de l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit trois hommes habillés de façon classe avec des lunettes noires sur la figure._ (N/Sam: We are the Men in blaaaack lol) (N/A: Sam, la Nouvelle Star est passée, reviens l'année prochaine^^)  
_

- "Je peux vous aider ?" Demanda-t-il éberlué. L'un des trois s'avança.

- "Vous êtes Charlie Swan ?" Charlie hocha la tête, incertain.

- "Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ?"

- "Nous cherchons votre fils." Lui répondit l'homme qui s'était avancé.

- "Mon fils ? Pourquoi ? Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ?" Maugréa Charlie, sur la défensive. L'homme devant lui fouilla dans sa poche intérieure et en ressortit une plaque d'identité qu'il agita devant les yeux de Charlie.

- "Nous sommes du F.B.I." Déclara-t-il solennellement.

- "Du F.B.I. ?" S'étonna Charlie incrédule. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le F.B.I débarquerait chez lui ?

- "C'est exact." Affirma l'homme avec aplomb. "Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec votre fils."

Emmett se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte, Edward, Bella et Alice à ses talons.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" Demanda-t-il. Les trois agents du F.B.I reportèrent alors leur attention sur lui.

- "Emmett Swan ?" Demanda celui qui se trouvait en avant.

- "Je préfère McCarthy." Grogna-t-il.

L'homme se tourna vers les deux autres en retrait et leurs fit un signe de tête qu'ils comprirent. Aussitôt, les deux hommes de derrière s'élancèrent vers lui d'un pas décidé et l'un d'eux le retourna, le colla au mur le plus proche et lui prit les poignets dans le dos pour lui passer les menottes autour.

- "Eh mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" S'exclama Bella outrée.

- "Monsieur Swan, ou McCarthy si vous voulez, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Jasper Withlock." Déclara-t-il impassible. "Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'en avoir un présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question, ou de ne faire aucune déposition."_ (N/Sam: je suis sure que Jasper n'a rien à voir la dedans, lui aussi a besoin d'être sauvé... ) (N/A: Mais oui Sam...)  
_

Après sa tirade, Emmett éclata de rire tandis que tout le monde avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

- "C'est une blague ?" Ricana-t-il amusé.

- "Malheureusement pour vous non. Veuillez nous suivre sans faire d'histoire."

- "Comment voulez-vous que je fasse des histoires avec ces machins autour de mes poignets ?" Rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

- "C'est ça que vous appelez vous entretenir avec lui ? Il est hors de question que mon fils ne quitte cette maison sans nous avoir dit pourquoi il a été arrêté !" Tempéra Charlie très remonté.

- "Monsieur Swan, veuillez calmer vos ardeurs si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis également."

- "Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !" S'écria Bella. "Emmett n'a rien fait !"

- "Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda l'un des deux types qui sortit des photos de sa veste. Il s'agissait de photos où apparaissait clairement Emmett en train de battre Jasper à mort dans la cour devant la maison. Bella les lui arracha des mains et les contempla avec horreur.

- "Sauf votre respect," Intervint Edward, "il ne peut y avoir chef d'accusation que lorsqu'une plainte a été déposée."

- "Oh mais il y en a une." Contra l'un des trois avec une suffisance grotesque et un sourire triomphal. "Monsieur Withlock a déposé sa plainte ce matin même dans nos bureaux." _(N/Sam: Carlisle, be DAMNED!)_

Edward se rendit compte que la situation allait être bien plus compliquée. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Bella elle, avait toujours le nez rué sur les photos et tentait d'encaisser le choc.

- "Pourquoi le F.B.I ?" S'emporta Alice paniquée. "Il ne s'agit que d'un cas banal d'agression. La police suffirait amplement !" Les trois hommes se regardèrent entre eux puis se tournèrent vers elle.

- "Comme nous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, Monsieur Withlock a déposé une plainte pour tentative de meurtre, et non pour coups et blessures. De plus, s'agissant d'une personne hautement placée dans la société et très influençable dans le monde des affaires, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur. Pour ce genre de cas, c'est notre devoir d'agir et non celui de la police."_ (N/Lou: Seul mot qui vient à l'esprit "Connard!")_

- "Tentative de meurtre ?" S'offusqua Charlie anéanti. "Non mais vous délirez ! Il l'a simplement cogné !"

- "Et il aurait continué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort si l'un de vous ne l'en avait pas empêché." Contra l'agent.

- "C'est n'importe quoi !" Rugit Emmett. "J'ai la tête d'un meurtrier ? Si ça avait vraiment été le cas, croyez-moi que ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il serait mort, ce sale con."

- "Emmett..." Soupira Edward pour lui intimer de se taire. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour en rajouter.

- "Quand bien même, ce n'est en aucun cas une preuve qui signifie qu'il veut le tuer !" Protesta Bella.

- "Vous voulez des preuves ?" Plaisanta l'un d'eux. "Mais avec joie." Il brandit un enregistrement de voix dans sa main et appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt ils entendirent la voix d'Emmett par fragments.

_« Je ne vais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça… » « Je le zigouille… » « J'irai m'occuper de lui, et je le pense Bella !» « Je vais te tuer espèce d'enflure !» « Et si je dois me retrouver coffré pour ça, alors soit. »_

Tout le monde était bouche bée et incrédule face à cet enregistrement complètement trafiqué. Emmett avait bel et bien prononcé ses paroles, mais elles avaient été placées de sorte à ce qu'on puisse penser qu'il avait réellement l'intention de tuer Jasper. Ce qui était hors de propos et ridicule puisque ces phrases étaient toutes prises lors de moments différents et de situations intenses où la colère d'Emmett l'emportait. Aucun ne parlait, réalisant pleinement l'étendue de la supercherie dont Emmett était la victime.

- "C'est un tissu de conneries…" Marmonna Emmett déploré.

- "Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir." Fit l'un des agents.

- "Je suis innocent bordel ! C'est une mascarade taillée de toute pièce par ce connard de Jasper !"

- "Mais oui c'est ça." Rétorqua l'un des agents, presque en rigolant. "Vous allez nous expliquer tout ça en prison d'accord ?"

- "Une emprunte vocale ne peut pas servir de preuve dans un tribunal !" S'emporta Edward.

- "Elle a été scientifiquement testée et approuvée." Trancha l'agent qui tenait Emmett par derrière. "Et c'est au juge qu'il faudra dire ça. Nous en tant qu'enquêteurs, nous nous devons de négliger aucune piste."

- "Vous n'êtes que des fumiers." Pesta Charlie. "C'est le fric qui fait ça hein ? Monsieur est plein aux as, alors forcément, c'est à lui que revient les honneurs, les privilèges et le tapis rouge."

- "Monsieur Swan, calmez-vous si vous ne voulez pas vous faire arrêter pour outrage à agent." Menaça l'un d'eux.

- "Mais allez-vous faire voir !" Cria le paternel sans réfléchir. "Vous croyez que vous me faites peur avec votre costard à deux balles, vos lunettes de Colombo et votre badge minable ? Vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Le F.B.I : Foutue Bande d'Incapables !" _(N/Sam: Youhouuuu Allez Charlie!)_

L'agent qui prenait les directives se tourna vers ses compatriotes et hocha la tête durement.

- "Emmenez-le aussi."

- "Quoi ?" S'écria Bella. "Non mais ça va pas ? Laissez mon père tranquille !" Le troisième agent qui ne tenait pas Emmett passa les menottes à Charlie qui se laissa faire en secouant la tête de dégout.

- "Je crois qu'une petite nuit en garde à vue lui fera le plus grand bien. Ça vous apprendra à insulter le F.B.I." Ricana-t-il avant d'emmener Charlie en dehors de la maison, sous les regards choqués et désespérés d'Alice et Bella.

Le père leur accorda un regard qui se voulait rassurant tandis qu'il se faisait emmener.

- "C'est juste l'histoire d'une seule nuit." Leur dit-il avant de passer la porte contre sa volonté tellement l'agent le poussait avec force pour avancer.

L'agent qui tenait Emmett se dirigea lui aussi vers la porte et poussa Emmett tellement violemment qu'il n'eut même pas le temps d'accorder un regard à ses trois amis qui se trouvaient immobile et dépassés par la situation.

- "Jeunes gens…" Salua le dernier agent qui se trouvait dans la maison.

Il sortit prestement d'un pas assuré et gracieux, les laissant seuls et dévastés. Le sang de Bella qui se retenait de pleurer ne fit qu'un tour et elle se précipita dehors en courant puis explosa. _  
_

- "Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !" Hurla-t-elle tandis que Charlie était déjà assis dans une voiture spacieuse. Edward et Alice la suivait de peu.

- "Mademoiselle, retournez à l'intérieur." Lui pria l'agent qui donnait les ordres en se rapprochant d'elle.

- "Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de salauds !" Lâcha-t-elle sans contenir les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. "Des pourritures ! Ça vous plait de détruire la vie d'une famille pour un type aussi minable qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? Oh mais il est riche, alors vous vous en foutez ! Elle est belle la justice ! Vous savez ce que j'en pense ?"

Puis sans crier garde elle lui cracha à la figure. _(N/Yoro: Bah bravo Bella, tu cherches vraiment les problèmes...) (N/Sam: Alors la je suis bluffée!)  
_

L'homme, complètement pris au dépourvu et cloué sur place, fut tellement vexé dans son amour propre, qu'il s'avança vers elle en colère et leva une main pour la frapper. Edward s'interposa en tirant Bella par le bras pour l'amener derrière lui et toisa l'agent du F.B.I du regard.

- "Ose la toucher et je te déglingue à coups de matraque est-ce que c'est clair ?" Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait l'air tellement menaçant à cet instant que l'homme se cachant derrière ses lunettes noires esquiva un pas en arrière apeuré. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en se raclant la gorge.

- "On s'en va." Déclara-t-il d'une toute petite voix faiblarde. L'homme qui tenait Emmett par les bras hocha la tête et tenta de le faire rentrer de force dans la voiture. Emmett résista cependant et regarda Edward tristement.

- "Tu prends soin de mes deux petites sœurs, hein Eddy ?" Edward hocha la tête difficilement avec un regard rempli de désolation et de compassion.

- "Allez ! Rentre espèce de gorille !" Râla l'agent en poussant sa tête et son corps avec violence pour le faire rentrer dans la voiture.

- "Emmett !" Cria Bella tandis qu'il disparaissait de son champ de vision en rentrant dans une Mercedes noire à vitre teintées.

Puis l'agent claqua la porte brusquement. Le dernier agent qui s'était fait cracher dessus se détourna et prit place au volant de la voiture tandis que l'autre le rejoignait côté passager. Le troisième était assis à l'arrière avec Emmett et Charlie. Puis la voiture démarra et s'aventura sur la route avant de disparaitre au loin, emportant les deux hommes de la famille Swan avec elle.

Aussitôt Bella et Alice éclatèrent en sanglots dans les bras d'Edward tandis qu'il avait les yeux rivés dans la direction où la voiture était partie. Il avait un bras autour de chacune des filles et elles ne cessaient de pleurer. À cet instant, ils avaient tous les trois un seul nom en tête : Jasper Withlock._ (N/Sam: Noooooooooon c'est pas sa faute!)(N/Lou: Oh si! De sa faute *siffle*)  
_

_

* * *

_...

*est en train de commander son billet sur internet pour aller s'isoler dans une autre galaxie lointaine, très lointaine afin de ne pas avoir à subir le courroux de mes lecteurs*

Navrée de cette - Ô combien - horrible fin mais bon vous savez quoi ? Bah c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout! LOL

**!\AVANT QUE VOUS NE PARTIEZ /!**

**JE voulais vous prévenir que je viens de poster le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction appelée "_Murder in Chicago_" et donc si vous pouviez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait vraiment extra ! =) Vous la trouverez sur mon profil, sinon voici le lien : **_http:/www . fanfiction . net /s/6107160/1/_ **(enlevez les espaces**)

**Aussi pour toutes les Anti Jacob, j'ai posté un OS il y a quelques jours, exprès pour vous ;) Allez y faire un tour si ça vous dit, ça s'appelle Coup d'Enfer ^^**

Je remercie ma **Yoro** pour sa relecture et pour ses commentaires, ainsi que **Samy**, **Sam** et **Lou** (Ma passion adorée^^)

**Et naturellement, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir car c'est ce qui me motive et me pousse à vous pondre la suite rapidement. Et puis Review = Teaser^^**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon weekend et une bonne projection d'Eclipse que j'aie vraiment trouvé extra =)

**ROBisous**

**Popo  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Alone

**Salut à tous !**

Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une alerte de **Popolove** pour la fiction **Excès de Vitesse** que vous venez de voir dans votre boite mail xD

Il est vrai que cela fait un mois et demi que je n'ai pas posté, et pour tous les lecteurs assidus qui me soutiennent et ne me lâchent pas, je m'en excuse. Cela dit, je ne peux pas être désolée pour cet énorme retard car je ne peux pas vous cacher que j'ai eu un gros manque de motivation ces derniers temps. Et je dois dire que ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment.

Je ne parle pas de l'énorme chute de reviews entre ce chapitre et le chapitre précédent, je sais que c'est les vacances, moi même je suis actuellement en vacances et beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas le temps de reviewer ou même de lire, et même si une baisse de cette envergure fait assez mal, je n'y peux rien et je continue de faire mon truc à moi. De plus, comme je l'ai dit maintes fois, je n'écris pas pour ça, mais pour mon plaisir, ainsi que pour le vôtre. En revanche, ce que je ne tolère pas, ce sont les reviews blessantes dont j'ai été victime, ainsi que ma siamoise **Edwardienne100**. Que les choses soient claires, nous ne vous forçons pas à lire, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin au lieu de vous en prendre à des personnes qui ne vous ont rien fait. Pour ma part, je suis ouvertes aux reviews négatives, tant qu'elles restent constructives et respectueuses, mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un commentaire avec pour unique objectif d'être méchant et blessant, là ce n'est pas tolérable, c'est même de la méchanceté gratuite. Pour ma siamoise et sa sublime fiction "_Comme son père_", Si le déroulement de la trame de sa fiction ne vous plait pas, il y a des manières de le dire avec respect et douceur, nous ne sommes pas des chiens et puis vous êtes libre de fermer la page et d'arrêter de lire, tout simplement.

S'attaquer aux auteurs de cette façon, c'est faire preuve de lâcheté je trouve car vous vous cachez derrière vos écrans et vous profitez du fait que personne ne viendra sonner à votre porte pour régler des comptes. D'autant plus que comme par hasard, la plupart de ces commentaires sont faits par des personnes qui ne sont pas enregistrées, des anonymes, ce qui prouve clairement que ces personnes là ne sont rien d'autre que des lâches.

**Je vais donc répondre à une review anonyme, que j'ai juste trouvée aberrante. **

**Message pour "Elle" :**

Tu trouves que je mets trop de temps à poster et tu m'ordonnes carrément d'arrêter mes autres fictions, alors je vais seulement te dire : Va te faire voir. Je ne suis pas un robot, je ne suis pas Superman, j'ai une vie comme tout le monde. Sache que je n'ai pas plusieurs fictions en court, je n'en ai que deux. Celle-ci, et une nouvelle que je viens de commencer. De plus, mes chapitre ne font pas 3000 mots mais 15000, je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement conscience du temps que ça prend pour écrire une fiction. De plus, je poste en général toutes les deux semaines, sauf ces derniers temps à cause des révisions et des vacances. Car oui, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, moi aussi je suis en vacances, moi aussi j'ai besoin de dormir, de manger, de boire, et de chier. Donc je trouve mon temps de postage largement suffisant et si tu n'es pas contente, bah c'est pareil. Aussi tu ne le sais peut être pas mais moi je fais partie des auteurs qui prennent le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews. Ce qui me prend aussi un temps considérable, mais je le fais quand même, parce que j'estime que lorsque vous me laissez un commentaire, vous avez le droit d'avoir une réponse et un remerciement. Maintenant il y a une chose dont j'ai horreur, c'est qu'on me donne des ordres, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Les seules personnes à avoir le droit de me donner des ordres, sont mes parents, ma Siamoise et ma Passion. J'écris ce que j'ai envie, quand j'en ai envie, point à la ligne. Et si t'es pas contente, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire une fiction, juste pour te faire plaisir et pour que tu aies plus de chapitres sur celle-là. Si tu veux la suite, attends comme tout le monde ou trace ta route.

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, toutes ces choses ont fait que j'ai même songé à arrêter cette fiction et que je me demande encore si je dois la continuer, quand je vois le peu d'engouement dont elle fait preuve ces derniers temps.**

Je tiens tout de même à remercier du fond du cœur les deux personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux, ma **Siamoise** qui me soutient et qui ne va pas bien quand je vais pas bien, de même que je ne vais pas bien quand elle ne va pas bien. Sans toi, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais trouvé le courage de continuer de poster. Quant à ma **Passion**, ma Lou d'amour, inutile de te dire que je passe un été formidable en ta compagnie et que j'adore être chez toi =) C'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire EV donc heureusement pour les lecteurs que tu es là =D

* * *

**Remerciements aux anonymes**

**lovecullenn: **Pourquoi vous avez toutes des envies de meurtre envers Carlisle ? Laissez-le moi vivant, sinon je pourrai pas continuer cette fiction ! LOL Je crois bien que tu es la seule à faire une minute de silence pour les abdos de Bella et pour le pauvre piano xD Et effectivement, .?docid=19063949c'ive Charlie !

**Coco: **Alors pourquoi tant de malheurs? Bah tout simplement parce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'intrigue si tout était rose bonbon ^^ Désolée, je ne peux pas t'insérer dans ma fiction pour tuer Carlisle, car si je le faisais je devrai insérer également toutes les autres personnes qui veulent l'étriper d'elles mêmes xD et puis il y a déjà trop de personnages dans ma fiction =) Je n'ai jamais testé cette position pour ma part, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ^^

**PatiewSnow:** Jasper a déjà fait quelque chose. Il a cédé au chantage de Carlisle et envoyé Emmett en prison *sifflote*; ainsi que Charlie par la même occasion ^^ Après changera-t-il d'avis et passera-t-il du bon coté de la force? Je ne te le dirai pas ! ;) Est-ce que Edward va abandonner? C'est la question que tout le monde se pose, en voyant toutes les hésitations et la culpabilité qui le ronge dans les derniers chapitres =/ Et non, je ne tuerai pas Carlisle ! Enfin pas encore... ^^

**S: **Non, ce n'est pas du tout la fin de ma fiction. Je me demande ce qui t'a amené à penser ça... =S**  
**

**Shaly:** Je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews =) Effectivement Jasper commence à redevenir un peu humain, mais pour l'instant c'est loin d'être suffisant. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé Eclipse, personnellement je n'ai pas de scène préférée, il y en a beaucoup trop. Mais j'adore la demande en mariage avec la scène juste avant hihi^^

**LexyFox:** Oui mon BAC s'est plutôt bien passé, mais bon il ne s'agissait que de la première partie, l'an prochain c'est plus sérieux ^^ Carlisle est un enfoiré, je pense qu'on avait compris et que tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point xD Pour ce qui est de mon vocabulaire musical et pianotique comme tu dis, c'est normal puisque j'ai pratiqué du piano pendant cinq ans, et fait à peu près sept ans de solfège ^^ J'ai voulu mettre mes souvenirs et ce que j'ai appris en pratique =D Contente que tu l'aies remarqué ^^

**Anaelle: **Comment vont-ils s'en sortir? Bah c'est la question que tout le monde se pose, mais seule moi ai la réponse ^^ Non je ne ferai pas mourir Carlisle, il va falloir trouver une autre solution xD Merci pour ta review =D**  
**

**Angelik: **Coucou ! Alors mes exams se sont assez bien passés, je te remercie. Ce n'est pas encore maintenant que Jasper va arrêter ses conneries et se joindre à la petite bande lol. J'espère que ma nouvelle fiction te plaira ;)**  
**

**Pauline: **Non non, je te rassure, ma fiction n'est pas finie =) Loin de là, il reste à peu près une quinzaine de chapitres, merci pour tes mots gentils en tout cas =)

Merci à : **Audreyfriends97skyrock, flo1359, marion, lydie, cacoune, onja, ninidezil, Sandro, steephanie, liice, vanessa, Anykim, meli-melo, Nice, Alicee, Marion, Twilight-addict, Lili, jenny, Vanessa 3, Laetitia, laccro et loOnie.**

* * *

**Pour finir, voilà enfin le chapitre (pour ceux qui ne se sont pas encore jetés dessus xD). Je m'excuse à l'avance pour cette fin qui ne va surement pas vous plaire. On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Alone  
**

Après que la voiture emmenant Emmett et Charlie loin de leur foyer fut hors de leur champ de vision, Bella, Edward et Alice étaient restés dehors à les regarder s'éloigner. Les deux filles n'avaient pas arrêté de pleurer et Edward avait fait son possible pour les réconforter, chose qui était plutôt peine perdue étant donné que lui-même, était complètement dévasté. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur eux en si peu de temps ?

Le temps commença à se gâter dehors et Edward les emmena à l'intérieur sans qu'elles ne le remarquent. Arrivés à la cuisine, il les fit toutes les deux asseoir sur une chaise et s'occupa à monter le chauffage. Elles étaient encore dans un état post-traumatique et étaient incapable de réagir ni d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il s'assit sur une chaise lui aussi et aucun d'eux ne parla, laissant les minutes défiler, tandis que chacun restait immobile, sans bouger.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et la nuit commençait à tomber. C'était le crépuscule. La dernière fois qu'Edward et Bella avaient pensé au crépuscule, ils l'avaient apprécié car il représentait un instant de plénitude. Cette fois ils le méprisaient, car la nuit qu'il annonçait promettait d'être infernale.

Le temps continua de passer et ce fut Alice qui sortit en premier de sa léthargie et qui se leva, se rendant compte du monde extérieur.

- "Je vais faire du thé." Déclara-t-elle désœuvrée. "Quelqu'un en veut ?" Bella ne réagit pas et Edward secoua la tête négativement. Alice se mit à faire chauffer de l'eau et Bella cligna des yeux pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

- "Ils sont partis ?" Hoqueta-t-elle. Elle se racla la gorge pour parler plus clairement. "Ils sont vraiment partis ?" _(N/Lou: Tu les vois à côté de toi peut-être? XD)_

- "Oui Bella." Répondit Edward. "Ils sont vraiment partis." Elle commença à suffoquer et les larmes lui montèrent.

- "Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça…" Murmura-t-elle chevrotante. "Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'arrêter comme ça… Il n'a rien fait…" Elle éclata en sanglots. "Mon frère n'a rien fait !"

Edward souffrait de la voir pleurer comme ça mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer et de réaliser par elle-même la teneur de la situation. Et puis de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, ça ne parviendrait pas à la réconforter, ni atténuer son chagrin et dissiper sa peine.

- "Tout ça c'est de la faute de Jasper Withlock." Cracha Alice avec dégoût. "Ce sale monstre a osé porter plainte… Et pire ! Il l'a fait pour tentative de meurtre ! Comment a-t-il pu nous faire une chose pareille ?" S'emporta-t-elle. "On ne le méritait pas. Emmett ne le méritait pas, il n'a fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Comment a-t-il pu nous faire ça ?" Répéta-t-elle véhément, incapable de croire à une telle réalité. Ou à un tel mensonge, selon le point de vue. _(N/Lou: JASPER FUCK! Tu vas savoir comment je m'appelle ...*batte*) _

À ce moment là, Edward décida de se lever brusquement et d'attraper sa veste avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sous les regards ahuris et hagards d'Alice et Bella. Cette dernière se leva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ni où il s'en allait.

- "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" S'enquit-elle affolée. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- "Régler le compte de la seule personne responsable de ce merdier." Déclara-t-il. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

- "Quoi, maintenant ? Mais il est tard !" Gémit-elle. "Ne nous laisse pas seules ici." Le supplia-t-elle. Il soupira et la regarda avec émotion, comme pour lui montrer à quel point son chagrin l'atteignait.

- "Je passerai chez moi en rentrant de Port Angeles chercher quelques affaires. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dormir ici toutes seules sans défense." Dit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux filles pantoises et plus malheureuses que jamais…

Edward démarra sa voiture rapidement. Sa destination : Jasper Withlock. _(N/Lou: *Se prépare à taper, avec la batte*)_

Durant tout le trajet qui le conduisit à Port Angeles, Edward n'arrêta pas de se ressasser ses bons moments avec Jasper il y a des années de cela. Dire qu'il était différent était un euphémisme. Jasper avait complètement changé au fil des années et Edward regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider lorsqu'il se faisait influencer. À présent il était trop tard. Jasper était devenu l'ombre de Carlisle Cullen, ainsi que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était devenu une pourriture, un véritable connard qui ne connait absolument rien aux principes de la vie. C'était un jeune homme d'affaire véreux qui ne savait parler qu'en termes de monnaie d'échange et qui marchait au fric. Il avait secrètement espéré pouvoir faire redevenir Jasper comme il était, mais après ce qu'il venait de faire, il n'y avait plus la moindre chance qu'il y parvienne. Et il n'en avait plus la moindre envie non plus.

Il roula à une vitesse pas très convenable car il était trop pressé d'en finir. Lorsqu'il atteignit Port Angeles, il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la maison de Jasper dans une des rues les plus propres de la ville. Elle était grande et spacieuse et était protégée par un portail avec un interphone, rappelant la villa des Cullen de Forks. Excepté que la villa de ses parents était beaucoup plus grande et chevaleresque. Repenser à cette maison le fit repenser au soir de la veille de Noël et il commença à s'énerver contre lui-même pour avoir accepté d'emmener Bella, et contre ses géniteurs incapables de le laisser vivre en paix. Il se gara sur une place de trottoir proche de la demeure de Jasper et sortit d'un pas pressé et remonté.

Il se dirigea vers l'interphone et appuya dessus plus fort que de raison. Lorsqu'une voix parla dans le combiné, il répondit d'une voix acerbe et énervée.

- "Jasper, c'est Edward Cullen. Ton vieil ami, tu te rappelles ?" Fit-il ironique.

- "Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?" Demanda la voix dans l'interphone. Edward se retint pour ne pas exploser et ordonna impatiemment.

- "Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite ou je te préviens que ça va barder." _(N/Yoro: Hum, pas bon pour lui…)(N/Lou: Mwahaha...)  
_

Il y eut un profond soupir dans l'interphone avant que la ligne ne soit coupée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper apparut près de la porte alors que le portail s'ouvrait. Dès lors où Edward vit Jasper, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il perdit son self contrôle. Jasper regarda Edward et se retint de rouler des yeux.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il. _(N/Lou: Te botter les fesses...MouhAhaAhaAha) _

- "Commence par venir ici au lieu de rester devant ta porte, ensuite on pourra discuter." Répondit-il. Jasper refusa de s'approcher.

- "Désolé mais il se fait tard alors dis-moi ce que tu me veux maintenant. Et abrège car je n'ai pas du tout envie que Maria ne se réveille et fasse une crise."

Edward qui ne put supporter de rester calme une minute de plus sortit son arme de sa poche intérieure et la brandit violemment devant Jasper.

- "Jasper ! Amène-toi tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te tire dessus espèce d'enfoiré !" Jasper sursauta et s'approcha peureusement de lui, complètement retourné et craintif. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il tenta de se recomposer.

- "Non mais t'es pas bien ?" S'exclama-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

- "Il m'arrive que tu viens de détruire une famille Jasper ! Dis-moi combien il t'a payé !" Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

- "Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Fit-il désœuvré.

- "Écoute-moi bien Jasper. Je suis sur le point de te tirer dessus alors c'est pas le moment de jouer l'innocent !" Cria-t-il énervé. Jasper paniqua.

- "Tu délires là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus…"

- "Tu crois ?" Demanda Edward sarcastiquement. Il pointa son revolver vers le sol et tira d'un coup sec, faisant trembler Jasper et s'envoler les pigeons qui étaient dans les environs. "Dis-moi combien mon père t'a payé pour faire cette plainte aussi grotesque !"

- "Je… Mais t'es complètement cinglé !" S'écria Jasper apeuré. "Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?"

- "Ce qui me prend ? Tu n'es qu'un sale connard, voilà ce qui me prend ! Alors réponds à ma putain de question si tu ne veux pas te prendre une balle entre les deux yeux !" Menaça-t-il en pointant son arme sur lui avec aplomb.

- "Edward…" Tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

- "RÉPONDS-MOI JASPER !"

- "Mais rien !" Paniqua-t-il désemparé. "Absolument rien ! Il ne m'a pas donné un seul centime !"

Edward resta immobile, avant de finir par comprendre où son ancien ami voulait en venir. Il soupira puis abaissa son revolver, le regard vide.

- "Chantage ?" Devina-t-il avec amertume. Jasper hocha la tête.

- "Allons en discuter dans ta voiture." Déclara-t-il soulagé qu'Edward ait abaissé son arme.

Edward le conduisit vers sa Volvo après qu'il ait refermé le portail. Ils s'assirent dans la voiture et un silence s'installa, avant qu'Edward ne finisse par le rompre en posant la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- "C'est quoi le topo ?" Jasper soupira et répondit anxieusement.

- "Il m'a menacé de me ruiner si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il demandait." Edward tourna la tête vers lui abasourdi et incrédule.

- "Du fric ?" S'exclama-t-il outré. "Tu as fait ça pour du fric ?"

- "Il m'aurait tout pris Edward !" Se justifia Jasper. "Mes parts de C&V, tout l'argent que j'aie réussi à obtenir ses cinq dernières années. Il m'aurait tout pris, tout ! Je me serais retrouvé sans rien. Sans argent, sans maison, sans fiancée… Aucun doute que Maria m'aurait quitté si j'étais revenu à la maison sans le moindre sou."

- "Quand bien même Jasper !" Protesta Edward. "C'est pas une raison ! Tu as envoyé un innocent en taule pour de l'argent. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu n'as plus aucune intégrité ma parole."

- "Oh arrête tes leçons de morale tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait toi, si tu t'étais retrouvé à ma place ? Tu aurais refusé ?"

- "Oui ! Oui j'aurais refusé. Bon sang Jasper, il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie ! Tu as préféré t'en prendre à une pauvre famille plutôt que de perdre ton fric… Tu es d'un égoïsme sans borne…" Fit-il en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Il parait que le père aussi a été arrêté…" Murmura Jasper désolé. "Comment elles vont ?" Edward tourna la tête brusquement vers lui et lui rétorqua cinglant.

- "Tu es sérieux ? Tu me demandes comment elles vont ? Mais à ton avis Jasper ? Comment tu crois qu'elles vont ? Bien ? Elles sont effondrées, complètement abattues et démunies."

- "Je… Je ne voulais pas…" Balbutia Jasper, en proie aux remords.

- "La ferme, tu veux ? C'est entièrement de ta faute et pendant que toi tu vas te dorer la pilule au soleil ou prendre un bain dans ton jacuzzi, elles, elles ne vont pas arrêter de pleurer parce que leur frère est en prison à cause de toi !"

- "Je n'étais pas d'accord Edward." Se défendit Jasper. "Je te jure que j'aie dit non au départ. Mais après il a commencé à faire son chantage, à me menacer et je me suis retrouvé coincé, pieds et poings de main liés. Je m'en veux pour ça."

- "Alors change d'avis." Fit-il avec des yeux suppliants. "Abandonne ta plainte et rends-leur Emmett. Il n'est pas trop tard Jasper. Tu peux encore te rétracter."

- "Navré Edward." Déclina Jasper tristement. "Mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas renoncer, je n'en ai pas le courage. Je sais que je suis égoïste mais… Si je retirais ma plainte, je perdrais tout. Ma copine, ma maison, mon argent, mon travail… À part ma conscience tranquille qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ? Qu'est-ce que je gagnerai ?"

- "Des amis." Répliqua Edward avec certitude. Jasper soupira et secoua la tête.

- "Dis-leur que je suis vraiment désolé." Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. _(N/Lou: Espèce de...Raah!)_

- "Hors de question. Tu veux leur dire que t'es désolé ? Bah va leur dire toi-même si t'as des couilles." Rétorqua Edward avec acidité. Jasper baissa les yeux, la culpabilité le rongeant de l'intérieur.

- "Il faut que j'y aille, Maria va se réveiller et s'inquiéter." Déclara-t-il. Edward secoua la tête de dégoût mais ne se permit aucun commentaire. Il se tourna vers Jasper une dernière fois avec un faible espoir.

- "Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de retirer ta plainte ?" Implora-t-il. Jasper le regarda peiné et pathétique. Il soupira avant de secouer la tête négativement.

- "Je suis désolé Edward." Il ouvrit la portière et se tourna vers son ancien ami avant de se détourner. "Bonne continuation." Lui dit-il avant de claquer la portière et de rentrer chez lui, tandis qu'Edward restait là, à regarder le paysage de travers dans la pénombre.

…

- "Il en met du temps tu ne trouves pas ?" Demanda Bella à Alice.

Elles se trouvaient toujours dans la cuisine, Alice avait fait du thé et aucune d'elle n'avait vraiment osé engager la conversation après le départ d'Edward.

- "Laisse-lui le temps de revenir Bella. Jasper habite à Port Angeles, je te rappelle." Lui fit remarquer Alice. "Et puis il a dit qu'il devait repasser chez lui pour prendre des affaires."

Bella hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour rien mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La situation était tellement miséricordieuse qu'elle s'inquiétait désormais pour toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait et en particulier pour Edward, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle. Elle souffla bruyamment et ferma les yeux en espérant se réveiller et que tout cela ne fut qu'un mauvais rêve.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est train de nous arriver." Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Alice la regarda désemparée avant d'inspirer un bon coup.

- "Bella est-ce que… Tu vas sans doute t'énerver et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te blesser mais… est-ce que tu es sûre que ton histoire avec Edward en vaut vraiment le coup ?" Insista-t-elle larmoyante. "Parce que Charlie et Emmett sont quand même en prison et que..."_(N/Lou: Outch, mauvaise question...)_

- "Comment oses-tu me poser une question pareille ?" Coupa Bella incrédule. Les larmes commençaient à refaire surface. "Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui, tu sais très bien à quel point… à quel point je suis perdue sans lui." Finit-elle dans un murmure en baissant la tête, en proie au chagrin. Alice hocha la tête.

- "Pardonne-moi. Je voulais… simplement en être sûre… Que Charlie et Emmett ne soient pas en prison pour rien." Elle regarda sa tasse tristement tandis que Bella refusait de lever les yeux tellement la culpabilité et le désespoir la submergeait.

- "C'est l'homme de ma vie Alice." Avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible. "Je le sais. Je ne pourrai jamais… aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Et je me sens terriblement coupable parce qu'alors que Charlie et Emmett se sont fait arrêtés, moi la seule personne à laquelle je pense et pour qui je m'inquiète, c'est Edward. Je suis monstrueuse n'est-ce pas ?" Fit-elle avec un sourire acerbe sur le visage. Alice déglutit.

- "Non tu es juste… amoureuse, je suppose." Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

- "La vie craint." Marmonna Bella avec sanglots.

Alice but une gorgé de sa tasse.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jasper Withlock ait osé faire ça." Soupira-t-elle dégoûtée. "Quand je l'ai soigné il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu l'impression… qu'il n'était pas réellement quelqu'un de méchant. C'est un sale type, un pauvre con qui ne se rappelle même pas comment je m'appelle. Mais pas un monstre… Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu faire un truc aussi odieux."

Elle secoua la tête, n'osant toujours pas y croire.

- "Je suis désolée Alice." S'excusa Bella. "Je t'ai dit que dans le fond, les gens restaient les mêmes et qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Encore une fois."

- "C'est pas grave Bella. Toutefois je me demande quand même comment il a fait pour nous sortir toutes ces preuves accablantes. Les photos, l'enregistrement… C'est tout de même dingue tu ne trouves pas ?"

Bella allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Edward qui apparut dans la maison.

Alice se leva soudainement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine et qu'il s'asseyait en face de Bella. Elles le regardèrent avec crainte, appréhension et également espoir mais il répondit par la négative en secouant la tête avec une mine accablée et désolée.

- "Tu n'as pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis ?" Demanda Bella doucement.

- "Non." Répondit-il. "Il n'a pas l'intention de retirer sa plainte." La respiration de Bella se coupa et elle se mit à paniquer.

- "Mais… mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Balbutia-t-elle paniquée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur arriver ?" Alice faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester en place.

- "Pour Charlie, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Il sortira demain après sa garde à vue." Déclara Edward épuisé.

- "Et pour ce qui est d'Emmett ?" Interrogea Alice avec désespoir. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter pour les rassurer alors qu'il n'était même pas rassuré lui-même.

- "Ça risque d'être plus compliqué." Finit-il par avouer. Alice ferma les yeux tandis que Bella soufflait bruyamment, le cœur à tout rompre.

- "Il n'y a rien qui puisse le faire revenir sur sa déposition ?" Supplia Bella des yeux. Edward n'osa pas la regarder et secoua la tête.

- "Non rien. Il est coincé et manipulé par mon père alors il n'y a rien à faire." Les deux filles écarquillèrent les yeux.

- "Pardon ?" S'exclama Bella choquée.

- "D'où est-ce que tu crois que toutes les preuves proviennent ?" Questionna Edward de façon rhétorique. "C'est Carlisle qui a manigancé tout ça. C'est lui qui est allé voir Jasper et qui l'a forcé à porter plainte contre Emmett."

- "Forcé tu dis ?" S'étonna Alice choquée de cette révélation.

- "S'il ne le faisait pas, Carlisle lui prenait tout son argent et il se retrouvait ruiné." Expliqua-t-il. Alice monta sur ses grands chevaux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- "Et c'est pour ça qu'il s'en est pris à Emmett ?" S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix hautement perchée tellement elle était révoltée. "C'est pour ça qu'il l'a foutu en prison ? Pour de l'argent ?" Edward hocha la tête, n'osant répondre de vive voix. "Mais quel monstre ! Quel salaud !" Hurla-t-elle. "Il se fiche carrément de la vie des autres et de leur innocence, du moment que MONSIEUR est riche ! Comment il a pu faire ça hein ? Il n'a pas le droit de s'en prendre à nous pour garder son argent. Il n'a pas le droit !"

Ni Bella ni Edward ne la coupa ni ne répondit à son monologue. Elle avait besoin de s'exprimer et de vider son sac alors ils la laissèrent s'enflammer.

- "Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ton père a pu prévoir ni comment il a pu manigancer tout ça. C'est vraiment incroyable…" Soupira Bella au bout d'un long silence durant lequel chacun s'était mis à réfléchir à l'état actuel de la situation.

- "Il avait tout planifié depuis le début…" Murmura Edward qui commençait à y voir plus clair. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les révélations et la vérité s'imposait à lui comme une évidence. "Depuis le début il nous a manipulés !"

Il se leva subitement de sa chaise, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de découvrir et de déduire. Bella et Alice le regardèrent étonnées et curieuse de sa soudaine réaction.

- "Edward, de quoi tu parles ?" Demanda Bella perdue.

Il lui intima de se taire en mimant un chut avec son doigt et se dirigea vers le salon où était déposé le sac contenant ses affaires qu'il avait apporté. Il fouilla dedans tandis que Bella le suivait complètement décontenancée par son changement de réaction. Il en sortit finalement un objet plutôt épais qui ressemblait de loin à une lampe torche ou à un micro pour chanteurs. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'objet en question se mit à faire un petit bruit de fond. Bella comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un détecteur de métaux lorsqu'elle vit Edward se déplacer dans la cuisine avec. Il le passa à plusieurs recoins, jusqu'à ce que le détecteur émette un bruit assourdissant et volumineux. Edward ne fouilla pas longtemps avant de trouver un petit objet noir qu'il jeta au sol et écrasa fermement avec sa chaussure. Bella écarquilla les yeux et regarda Alice.

- "Est-ce que c'est un…" Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car son amie hocha la tête incrédule.

Edward recommença et le manège dura longtemps car plusieurs fois le détecteur sonnait et à chaque fois, Edward trouvait un nouvel objet noir qu'il écrasait volontairement. Il y en avait partout, dans la cuisine, dans le salon, même dans les chambres à l'étage. Bella et Alice étaient sidérées du nombre de micros placés dans la maison. C'était horrifiant.

Après s'être assuré que tous les micros étaient détruits, Edward redescendit et retourna dans la cuisine, Alice et Bella à ses trousses. Il reprit place sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée et Bella fit de même avec la sienne tandis qu'Alice restait une nouvelle fois debout, ne pouvant supporter de rester assise. Bella s'emporta.

- "Des micros ? Tu veux dire que quelqu'un a placé des micros dans NOTRE MAISON ?" S'écria-t-elle. "Mais quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi et de quel droit ? C'est interdit de faire des choses pareilles ! C'est une atteinte à la vie privée !"

- "C'est sans aucun doute les indics de Carlisle qui ont dû mettre votre maison sur écoute." Répondit Edward en soupirant. "Et c'est comme ça qu'il a su pour le site web d'Alice, l'habitude d'Emmett d'aller à la salle de sport, ainsi que votre altercation avec Jasper le dimanche après Thanksgiving. Et l'enregistrement de la voix d'Emmett donné au F.B.I provient surement des micros placés ici."

- "Edward, tu peux nous expliquer ?" S'énerva Alice. "Je ne comprends plus rien."

- "Mon père a tout prévu !" S'emporta-t-il. "Depuis le début il savait qu'Emmett avait une dent contre Jasper. Il a tout manigancé, nous ne sommes que des pions sur son échiquier."

- "Comment ça tout manigancé ?" Répéta Bella incertaine.

- "Réfléchis Bella. Quelle menace a fait Emmett après votre dimanche à Port Angeles ?" Demanda-t-il. Bella se mit à réfléchir avec anxiété.

- "Que si jamais on le recroisait et qu'il nous refaisait du mal à moi ou Alice, il le zigouillerait." Répondit-elle en se rappelant mot pour mot ce qu'Emmett avait dit tellement il lui avait fait froid dans le dos ce matin là.

- "Et qui a envoyé Jasper nous parler ce jour là au parc, une semaine avant Noël ?" Fit-il en arquant un sourcil. Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes, comprenant petit à petit où il voulait en venir.

- "Ton père…" Murmura-t-elle indécise.

- "Il a fait exprès de nous l'envoyer." Continua Edward. "Il savait que si Emmett apprenait que tu l'avais revu, il pèterait les plombs. C'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à Jasper de venir nous trouver. Et le soir où Emmett a perdu son sang-froid à cause de R… de Jacob, il a failli obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais à la place il a eu bien plus. Il a eu des paroles faites par Emmett susceptibles de servir de preuves tangibles contre lui. Et Emmett a clairement dit et fait savoir ce soir là, que si Witlock se trouvait sur son chemin, il lui arrangerait le portrait. À partir de ce moment Carlisle avait gagné. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de provoquer une confrontation entre les deux. Et qui a envoyé Jasper venir ici il y a trois jours ?"

Bella et Alice restèrent la bouche ouverte, indubitablement choquée par cette révélation.

- "Ton père." Répéta une nouvelle fois Bella avec désarroi.

- "L'ultimatum qu'il m'a fait dans son bureau n'était qu'un piège, un leurre, qu'une tromperie destinée à abaisser notre méfiance. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de me proposer deux jours de réflexion. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il allait envoyer Jasper le lendemain pour mettre fin à cette proposition. Et lorsque Jasper et Emmett se sont confrontés, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'attendre pendant que ses indics profitaient du spectacle et enregistraient tout. Il nous a dupés Bella. Depuis le tout début de notre relation il avait ce plan en tête. Il a utilisé Jasper et s'est servi d'Emmett pour parvenir à ses fins."

Après son récit, Alice eut besoin de s'asseoir et prit la chaise la plus proche.

- "Mais comment a-t-il pu placer des micros chez nous au moment de notre dispute avec lui à Port Angeles ?" Demanda Bella bouleversée. "On ne sortait même pas ensemble à ce moment là !" Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- "Mon père me fait espionner depuis que j'aie quitté la maison. Il m'a fait suivre à Chicago et il a fait la même chose à Forks. Alors quand on s'est revu pour la première fois au poste de police, j'étais sans doute espionné et ils ont dû entendre notre conversation. Peut être que c'est à partir de ce moment là que mon père a dû avoir des soupçons sur toi."

Il y eut un profond silence qu'aucun des trois n'osa briser. Alice se sentait de trop dans cette histoire, même si ça la touchait de façon violente et inébranlable. Quant à Bella, elle tentait d'assimiler toutes les choses dont elle et sa famille étaient victimes. Puis sans crier garde, c'en fut trop pour elle et elle craqua. Les larmes lui montèrent et elle explosa.

- "Ton père est un salaud Edward ! C'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas pu aller à Dartmouth et faire le métier que je voulais ! Et c'est de sa faute si mon père et mon frère sont en prison ou je ne sais où pour un truc tellement ridicule que je n'ose même pas en parler ! Je le déteste pour tout ça. Je le hais tu m'entends ? Je le hais !"

Elle fondit en larmes et Edward prit sa main par-dessus la table, voulant être proche d'elle mais n'osant pas s'approcher, de peur de lui faire encore plus de mal. Elle serra sa main avec force jusqu'à lui broyer et posa son front dessus les yeux fermés. Les minutes passèrent et ses sanglots s'estompèrent petit à petit. Alice restait silencieuse et immobile sur sa chaise, ne voulant pas interrompre un moment qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- "Je le hais aussi Bella." Avoua Edward difficilement d'une voix faible. Elle ne releva pas son front de leurs mains liées et hoqueta avant de tenter de calmer sa respiration qui n'était pas régulière.

- "Il n'y a pas que ça." Finit-elle par déclarer d'une voix sanglotante. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de son intuition.

- "Comment tu le sais ?" Demanda-t-il impressionné. Elle releva enfin la tête sans desserrer sa prise sur sa main, les yeux embués comme jamais.

- "Si tu avais réellement fini ton discours, tu m'aurais prise dans tes bras au lieu d'attendre que je me calme pour me faire encaisser le reste. Alors accouche qu'on en finisse."

Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains et se sentit profondément atténué par sa douleur. Sa souffrance était autant à elle qu'à lui. Tout ce qui la touchait le touchait de la même façon. Il prit une profonde inspiration et parla.

- "La raison de ta venue à Noël. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me poser la question, de me demander pourquoi il a tant tenu à ce que tu sois là. Et à présent j'ai ma réponse." Elle le regarda et attendit patiemment qu'il continue. Il ferma les yeux rapidement et les rouvrit avant de se jeter à l'eau. "Il y a deux raisons quant à la raison de ta présence." Dit-il d'une voix claire. "La première, c'est ma mère."

- "Ta mère ? Esmée ?" Fit Bella surprise. Il hocha la tête.

- "Vois-tu, après mon départ elle s'est retrouvée désemparée et elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, que je revienne. Elle a supplié mon père de trouver une solution pour me retrouver et me faire revenir. Elle ignore totalement que Carlisle m'a fait suivre durant toutes ces années et il était hors de question qu'il lui en parle car elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Garrett me le disait lorsque l'on se voyait à Chicago. Il me disait que tous les soirs, ma mère demandait à mon père s'il avait des nouvelles de moi ou s'il avait retrouvé ma trace. Et à chaque fois, mon père mentait en lui faisant croire qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau me concernant. Il savait très bien que si Esmée apprenait son mensonge et savait qu'il n'avait jamais perdu ma trace, elle piquerait une crise. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour lui prouver qu'il a eu raison de faire ça et la ranger de son côté."

"C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait venir en tout premier lieu. Il fallait qu'elle te rencontre, qu'elle voie que le plan de mon père avait marché et qu'elle pense qu'il avait eu une excellente idée pour me faire revenir. Et en te voyant, elle a compris que le plan de Carlisle était élaboré et elle s'est rangée à sa décision. Du moins si toutefois il lui a tout avoué. Mais même s'il ne lui a encore rien avoué quant à son mensonge, elle ne lui en voudra pas et le suivra dans ses projets de nous pourrir l'existence. De plus, faire ta connaissance et voir à quel point tu ne valais pas le coup lui a fait comprendre qu'elle prenait la bonne décision en laissant Carlisle nous faire des crasses."

Bella baissa les yeux une nouvelle fois, sentant les larmes revenir de plus belles. Elle ne valait pas le coup. Il venait de le dire lui-même. Jamais elle ne serait à la hauteur de ses attentes, à la hauteur de sa perfection, à sa hauteur. Et il s'en rendait compte. Il le savait lui aussi qu'elle ne valait pas le coup qu'il se batte pour elle. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi il restait toujours avec elle, préférant souffrir que de s'éloigner. Peut être éprouvait-il de la pitié ? Peut être qu'il avait l'intention de rompre avec elle dans peu de temps. Elle luttait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Edward quant à lui, vit à quel point elle était désemparée mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il allait lui demander ce qui la mettait dans un tel état lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

- "Et la seconde raison ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il soupira mais se résigna. Mieux valait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes car il n'en pouvait plus de cette discussion.

- "La pire de toutes." Répondit-il amèrement. "Aro Volturi."

Aussitôt le visage de Bella se glaça d'effroi et elle respira bruyamment.

- "Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Aro a avoir dans cette histoire ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Aro est le meilleur ami de Carlisle, et aussi le plus influent et puissant des deux. Il suffit qu'il ait ton visage dans sa ligne de mire pour que ta vie se transforme en véritable cauchemar. Et si Carlisle demande à Aro de l'aider, je ne pense pas qu'il y verra d'inconvénient."

Bella frissonna de terreur à l'idée de se confronter au célèbre italien Aro Volturi. Déjà contre Carlisle Cullen elle ne faisait guère le poids. Mais alors contre Aro Volturi, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Encore plus depuis qu'elle avait appris tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa pauvre fille Jane, tout ça pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle bénissait le seigneur de ne pas l'avoir comme père et d'avoir hérité de Charlie.

Un nouveau silence se réinstalla mais il fut vite coupé par Alice qui se décida enfin à témoigner de sa présence.

- "Mais alors il n'y a aucune solution ?" Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, désespérément. "Il n'y a aucun moyen qui permette à Emmett de s'en sortir ?" Edward ne releva pas la tête et prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

- "Il y a un moyen." Dit-il en déglutissant.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui la bouche à moitié ouverte d'étonnement et lâcha sa main subitement, en proie à de la panique.

- "Non." Murmura-t-elle horrifiée. "Non ! Il est hors de question que tu penses à ça !" Cria-t-elle.

- "Pourtant c'est la seule solution Bella." Contra-t-il. "Tu me demandes de trouver un moyen de faire sortir ton frère de taule, et bien c'est tout ce que je vois à portée de main."

- "Mais ce n'est pas une solution !" Hurla-t-elle en se levant. "Tu vas faire quoi ? T'en aller c'est ça ? Laisser tomber et aller retrouver ton père pour te plier à ses attentes ?" Bella était en train de péter les plombs, elle devenait complètement hystérique et paniquée.

- "Bella…" Murmura-t-il pour la calmer. La voir dans un état de détresse pareil le rendait nauséeux.

- "Écoute-moi bien Edward Cullen !" S'emporta-t-elle. "Je t'interdis formellement de songer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à passer cette porte, c'est clair ? Je te l'interdis !"

Elle se détourna vivement et détala à toute vitesse les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Alice et Edward seuls dans la cuisine et complètement anéantis. Edward se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira bruyamment, dépassé par la situation et ne sachant que faire pour y remédier.

- "Quelle soirée…" Soupira Alice en se retenant de pleurer face à un tel spectacle déplorant.

- "Ouais, je ne te le ferais pas dire." Marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- "Edward ?" Appela-t-elle craintive. Il releva la tête et vit qu'elle arborait une mine soucieuse. "Est-ce que… Si tu nous laissais, est-ce que ça arrangerait vraiment les choses ? Est-ce que Charlie et Emmett seraient libres ?" Il hocha la tête amèrement, détestant devoir y penser.

- "Oui, ça changerait… tout un tas de choses. Tu récupérerais ton site web et tout serait comme avant, comme si je n'avais jamais existé." Termina-t-il sarcastiquement tellement il avait peine à y croire.

Elle ferma les yeux, regrettant déjà de lui avoir posé la question. Elle avait honte de l'avoir fait mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle.

- "Mais tu n'as pas réellement l'intention de quitter Bella hein ?" Supplia-t-elle avec espoir.

Le bonheur de sa meilleure amie passait avant tout. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de trouver une quelconque réponse à cette question.

- "Je vais…"

- "Oui." Murmura Alice en hochant la tête.

Il se leva soudainement, comme pour illustrer ses propos et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage, ne pouvant supporter d'être loin de Bella plus longtemps.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il hésita. Il ignorait s'il devait frapper ou simplement rentrer sans crier garde. Il décida de frapper et d'entrer en même temps. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer violemment.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, sanglotante et avait l'air complètement abattue et désespérée. Cette vision d'horreur lui tirailla l'estomac. Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui et s'approcha du lit où elle gisait, immobile et pleurant silencieusement. Il s'allongea sur le lit alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et passa son bras autour d'elle avant de se pencher et de lui embrasser l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Il la sentit frissonner légèrement.

- "Ils devraient être en train de se chamailler pour le programme télé." Fit-elle tristement. "On devrait les entendre brailler comme des gamins et Charlie qui joue les chefs et qui les sépare…" Il raffermit son bras autour de sa taille et laissa trainer sa bouche sur son cou. "Alors que là tout est silencieux. Tout est calme, il n'y a pas seul un bruit." Il l'entendit émettre des sanglots étouffés et sa respiration devenir saccadée. "Ils me manquent." Termina-t-elle larmoyante.

Edward soupira contre son cou et se sentit impuissant face à la détresse de sa belle. Il aurait aimé la rassurer et lui dire quoi faire mais il ne le savait pas lui-même et lui aussi manquait de confiance en l'avenir.

- "On va les sortir de là Bella." Promit-il, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. "Je te jure qu'on va tout faire pour sortir Emmett de là. J'appellerai Kate, elle acceptera d'être son avocat. Et puis tu ne la connais pas, c'est une vraie teigne au moment d'un procès." Bella eut envie de rire mais il mourut dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna vers lui et fut happée par l'intensité de son regard pourtant fatigué. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- "Qu'est-ce qui est en train de nous arriver ?" Demanda-t-elle. "On était heureux avant pas vrai ? On passait notre temps à sortir, à rire et à profiter de la vie." Elle posa la tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'entoura de ses deux bras pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'échappe. "On n'est pas heureux. On passe notre temps à nous disputer, ou à se consoler… Je ne veux pas vivre ça Edward. J'ai envie que tu me fasses sourire, pas que tu passes ton temps à me consoler…"

- "Je sais Bella et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir sourire au lieu de pleurer comme maintenant. Mais je suis perdu. Je n'ai aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Même si on arrive à sortir Emmett de prison, Carlisle recommencera, il sévira ailleurs et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça."

Bella le regarda avec pleins d'amour et et de dévotion, mais aussi de peine. Elle se serra plus contre lui et ferma les yeux.

- "On va s'en sortir. Je parie qu'Emmett est en train de mener la vie dure aux gardiens là bas." Il rit légèrement et lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux.

- "Peut être qu'ils finiront par le libérer d'eux-mêmes tellement ils n'en pourront plus." Répliqua-t-il, la faisant rire pour la première fois depuis le début de soirée.

- "Ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça…" Finit-elle dans un bâillement.

La porte de la chambre cogna et Alice entra timidement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- "Euh dites… Je n'aime pas vous déranger mais… Je suis toute seule en bas et je n'aime pas et je…" Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Edward tendre son bras libre vers elle pour l'inviter à venir. Aussitôt elle se réfugia de l'autre côté et il se retrouva avec Alice et Bella dans ses bras.

- "Merci." Murmura-t-elle en somnolant presque.

- "Y a pas de quoi." Lui fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- "Tu dois être content. T'as deux filles pour toi tout seul." Fit-elle alors qu'il souriait. _(N/Yoro: Edward et son harem XD)_

- "Les deux plus jolies filles de la Terre." Acheva-t-il fièrement. Bella se mit à rougir tandis qu'Alice riait amusé.

- "Dis-donc Bella. Je comprends pourquoi t'as craqué pour lui, sa méthode de drague est imparable." Plaisanta-t-elle alors que Bella virait au rouge.

- "Bon et si on dormait ?" Râla celle-ci embarrassé, provoquant le rire de son petit ami et de sa meilleure amie.

- "Moi je veux bien…" Hésita Edward. "Mais qui se lève pour aller éteindre la lumière ?"

* * *

_oO "I Know You can hear me" Oo - __Marcelo Zarvos__ - __Remember Me Score_

- "Mademoiselle Swan ?"

La jeune fille qui écrivait quelque chose sur le tableau de classe s'arrêta lorsque la secrétaire du principal entra dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se tourna vers elle avec curiosité.

- "Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Le principal aimerait s'entretenir avec vous quand vous aurez le temps." Elle hocha la tête. _(N/Yoro: Je le sens mal…)_

- "J'arrive tout de suite." Elle scruta l'ensemble des étudiants rapidement. "Toi." Désigna-t-elle un élève au hasard. "Surveille la classe en mon absence." L'élève en question hocha la tête et se leva fièrement tandis que certaines personnes râlaient. "Et surtout vous restez silencieux, c'est compris ?"

- "Oui Madame." Firent-ils tous en écho.

Elle sortit de la salle à la suite de la secrétaire et à peine eut-elle refermé la porte, qu'un énorme brouhaha se fit entendre venant de sa classe. Elle soupira d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers le bureau du principal. Elle frappa à la porte et entra après avoir obtenu sa permission. L'homme à travers ses lunettes disgracieuses la toisa impassiblement et lui fit signe d'entrer dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de se lever de son siège.

- "Mademoiselle Swan." Salua-t-il.

- "Vous vouliez me voir ?" Questionna-t-elle timidement.

- "Asseyez-vous, je vous prie." Lui pria-t-il en désignant la chaise en face de lui. Elle s'exécuta et attendit patiemment.

- "J'ai quelques problèmes avec vous." Déclara-t-il soudainement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Quel genre de problèmes ?" Demanda-t-elle surprise et prise au dépourvue.

- "Du genre que je ne peux tolérer au sein de mon établissement." Annonça-t-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement et s'en décrocha la mâchoire.

- "Je vous demande pardon ?"

- "Tout d'abord, cette haine de la part de la majorité des élèves. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais ce n'est clairement pas bon pour le corps enseignant et je ne peux accepter qu'un professeur soit aussi détesté." Bella se retint de rire.

- "Excusez-moi Monsieur mais… Il s'agit simplement d'imbécilités et croyez-moi, je n'y suis absolument pour rien." Il lui fit un regard dédaigneux.

- "Ça j'en doute fort, Mademoiselle. Vous avez forcément dû faire quelque chose pour vous faire aussi mal aimer et insulter par nos élèves."

- "Mais non, je vous assure !" Protesta-t-elle de vive voix. "C'est une histoire de jalousie tout à fait absurde…"

- "Deuxièmement !" Tonna-t-il en la coupant glacial. "J'ai reçu de nombreuses plaintes de votre comportement." Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- "Des plaintes ?" S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie et étonnée.

- "Votre attitude provocante de vous afficher avec votre ami ici, ainsi que vos effusions en publique donne une très mauvaise image de nos pédagogues et par conséquent, de cet établissement scolaire."

- "Êtes-vous par hasard en train de parler des moments où je suis avec mon petit ami ?" Fit-elle outrée et sur la défensive.

- "C'est exactement ça." Répondit-il avec aplomb. Le sang de Bella ne fit qu'un tour et elle se retint de ne pas s'énerver. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle refusait catégoriquement, était que l'on critique sa relation avec Edward.

- "Que les choses soient claires." Menaça-t-elle durement. "Toutes ces effusions dont vous parlez, elles se déroulent devant et non à l'intérieur. Et ce que je fais en dehors de l'enceinte de cet établissement ne vous regarde absolument pas ni ne vous donne le droit de me sermonner. Ensuite, au cas où vous l'ignoriez, nous nous trouvons dans un lycée et non dans une maternelle. Les étudiants ne croient plus au Père Noël et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des distributeurs de préservatifs dans les toilettes."

Après sa tirade, Bella prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer tandis qu'il la lorgnait du regard avant de répliquer.

- "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai déjà pris ma décision et elle est irrévocable."

- "Et quelle est-elle ?" Demanda Bella avec impatience.

- "Vous ne faites plus partie de notre corps enseignant. Vous pourrez débarrasser vos effets personnels à la fin de la journée."

Bella n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle était complètement sidérée d'une telle prise de mesure à son égard. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher, elle en était persuadée. Sa respiration s'accéléra à mesure qu'elle tentait de digérer la nouvelle comme elle pouvait.

- "Je suis virée ?" S'exclama-t-elle haletante.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais elle connaissait d'ors et déjà la réponse. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme si le sort continuait à s'acharner sur elle alors qu'elle était innocente. Car elle en était persuadée, elle n'avait absolument rien fait de mal pour se faire renvoyer aussi brutalement.

C'est là qu'elle comprit. Ce n'était pas le sort qui s'acharnait sur elle. C'était une personne. Quelqu'un d'odieux, qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais rencontrer. Il était en train de détruire sa vie progressivement, pas à pas. Et il y arrivait avec brio.

- "Je vois…" Marmonna-t-elle acide. "C'est lui qui vous a appelé n'est-ce pas ?" Fit-elle haineusement. Le principal fronça les sourcils et arbora un visage innocent.

- "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler." Répondit-il distraitement.

- "Mais je vous en prie !" S'enflamma-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. "Arrêtez de me baratiner, je sais que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça !"

- "Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, vous dites des absurdités." Lui pria-t-il.

- "Des absurdités ?" S'exclama-t-elle. Sa voix montait dans les aigus. "Mais c'est vous qui êtes absurde ! C'est cette situation qui est absurde ! N'essayez pas de nier, je sais que c'est Carlisle Cullen qui vous a ordonné de me licencier !" _(N/Lou: Je sais pas pourquoi...Mais le nom Carlisle résonne beaucoup en ce moment...)(N/A: Il doit avoir les oreilles qui bourdonnent...)  
_

À l'évocation de ce nom, le principal se raidit avant de tenter de se recomposer un visage impassible et innocent.

- "Mais bien sûr que non. Vous faites erreur." Assura-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête avec déception et dégoût tandis qu'elle prenait véritablement conscience qu'elle venait de perdre son boulot et qu'une fois de plus, les Cullen avaient frappé.

- "Quelle pourriture…" Soupira-t-elle en faisant allusion à son beau-père. _(N/Lou: FUCK *lève son majeur*) (N/A: PTDR, vive la vulgarité !)  
_

- "Comme je l'ai dit, vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la journée pour préparer vos effets personnels et quitter les lieux. Veuillez éviter de faire ça devant nos élèves, je n'ai pas envie d'un quelconque scandale dans mon lycée si vous le voulez bien."

- "Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de fumiers, allez vous faire voir !" Cria-t-elle avant de sortir du bureau en furie et de se diriger vers sa salle de classe devenue à présent, une salle de récréation.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, tout le monde se retourna et se précipita vers sa chaise pour se rasseoir tandis qu'elle allait à son bureau. Elle commença à s'activer à ranger ses affaires, sous les regards inquiets et curieux de ses élèves.

_Il veut du scandale, il va en avoir… _

_Bonne initiative Bella ! Fonce-lui dans le tas et fais-lui perdre ses dents !_

- "Madame, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?" Demanda un élève dubitatif.

- "Apparemment, votre principal a décrété que ma présence ici n'était plus envisageable. Je dois donc quitter les lieux."

- "Vous êtes virée ?" Demanda un autre élève étonné.

- "Si vous voulez." Rétorqua-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires maladroitement.

- "Waouh… Vous avez dû faire un truc vraiment moche pour qu'il décide de vous renvoyer. D'habitude, c'est lui qui supplie les professeurs de rester."

- "Faut le comprendre aussi, t'as vu les cas sociaux qu'on a ici ? Et puis, des profs qui veulent s'enterrer dans ce trou paumé, y en a pas des masses." Lui balança un troisième élève.

Bella termina de ranger ses affaires et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie en balayant la salle des yeux une dernière fois.

- "Eh Madame !" La héla un nouvel élève lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

- "Oui ?" Fit-elle en se retournant.

- "Est-ce que ça veut dire que le contrôle de demain est annulé ?"

Elle soupira et lutta intérieurement pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle avait espéré un petit peu de considération de la part de ses élèves, mais même ça on refusait de le lui accorder. Il n'y avait que dans les films que les lycéens prenaient la défense de leur professeur et le défendaient. Elle ravala sa fierté et répondit.

- "Oui, il est annulé." Fit-elle d'une voix concise. "Bonne continuation à vous." Salua-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle souffla un bon coup et s'enfuit d'un pas précipité vers la sortie du lycée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, foutre le camp d'ici. Elle arrivait près du parking lorsqu'elle se fit héler.

- "Bella !" Appela une voix familière.

Elle inspira avant de se retourna vers son amie Angela qui accourait vers elle avec inquiétude. Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

- "Angela. Tu n'es pas en cours ?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- "J'ai une pause pendant deux bonne heures. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Bella détourna le regard.

- "Je viens de perdre mon boulot." Déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- "Tu quoi ?" S'exclama-t-elle incrédule. "Mais enfin pourquoi ?" Bella secoua la tête et tenta de la rassurer sans succès avec un léger sourire feint.

- "Disons qu'en ce moment j'ai pas mal de problèmes avec des personnes qui me veulent du mal." Répondit-elle évasive. "Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est un jour comme un autre, je vais me débrouiller."

- "Bella, je suis vraiment désolée." Fit son amie avec peine. "Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ?" S'enquit-elle avec sincérité.

- "Oui." Répondit Bella tristement. "Évite de t'approcher de moi. C'est un conseil d'ami. Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, à l'avenir reste loin de moi."

- "Mais enfin Bella je…"

- "Au revoir Angela." Salua-t-elle. "Salue Ben de ma part et prends soin de toi." _(N/Lou: Snif, snif)_

Elle se détourna vers le parking d'un pas pressé, sous le regard ahuri et inquiet de son amie. Elle déposa ses affaires sur le siège passager de la voiture avant de s'installer au volant. Elle resta quelques minutes, immobile et incapable de démarrer la voiture. Elle posa sa tête contre l'appui tête et se passa une main au visage, se forçant à ne pas verser de larmes. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne débourse une seule larme pour cet être abject et sans scrupule qu'était son « beau-père ». Lorsqu'elle se décida à enclencher le moteur et à rentrer chez elle, elle se promit intérieurement de ne jamais pleurer à cause de cet homme.

Comment allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle de son renvoi à Edward ? Lui qui a de plus en plus de mal à supporter la situation, qui culpabilise tellement que Bella avait peur que ce soit trop dur à supporter pour lui, comment allait-il réagir ? Et surtout, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir, si Bella perdait son travail ? Charlie est en prison et plus personne ne gagne d'argent. Comment réussiraient-ils à trouver des fonds pour engager Kate comme avocat ? Bella avait l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules tellement tous ses proches étaient dans un état critique. Parce qu'au final, ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux dans l'histoire, c'était Bella et Edward. Et c'est ce qui les fait souffrir le plus. La culpabilité.

Carlisle a bien prévu son coup. Au lieu de s'attaquer directement au couple, il a choisi de s'en prendre à leurs proches. Ce qui les rend tellement coupables du malheur des autres que pour le bien de leur famille, ils n'hésiteront pas à se sacrifier et abandonner la partie. Mais Bella en était incapable. Elle était égoïste, sans aucun doute. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait se séparer d'Edward. Elle préférait mourir d'agonie que d'être loin de lui.

Elle sortit de la voiture après s'être garée devant le porche et ouvrit la porte de la maison, avant d'avoir la surprise de trouver Edward et Alice dans la cuisine.

- "Edward ?" Fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Il était censé être au poste avant d'aller chercher Charlie à sa sortie de prison. Edward avait l'air défait et déploré. _(N/Yoro: Hum, pas bon…)_

- "Ils ont prolongé sa garde à vue." Annonça-t-il désolé.

- "Que… Quoi ?" S'exclama Bella abasourdie.

- "Apparemment Charlie a encore fait des siennes aujourd'hui et s'en est pris à un gardien. Il se serait battu avec lui jusqu'à ce que d'autres gardiens interviennent. Du coup ils ont décidé de lui faire passer une nuit supplémentaire en prison. Je suis désolé Bella. Mais d'après ce que je sais, Charlie aurait déclaré qu'il refuse de sortir de taule tant que son fils n'aura pas été libéré." Bella se mit à haleter d'effroi. _(N/Lou: Yaaata! Super Charlie! Mdr!)_

- "Mais… Mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas nous laisser seules…" Murmura-t-elle. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard désemparé de Bella.

- "Quand j'ai appris ça, je suis venu directement ici et j'attendais que tu aies fini tes cours pour t'appeler. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas au travail ?" Demanda-t-il étonné en se rendant compte de l'heure qu'il était. Elle baissa les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

- "C'est compliqué. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe à l'heure actuelle des choses." Éluda-t-elle sèchement, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

- "Bella…" Soupira-t-il avec des yeux implorants. "Je vais faire tout mon possible pour arranger la situation, mais pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir Emmett de prison et de prouver que cette plainte est infondée." Bella se décomposa et lui jeta un regard alarmé.

- "Mon Dieu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si Emmett ne sort jamais de prison, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?" Paniqua-t-elle.

- "Arrête, je t'interdis de dire ça !" S'emporta Alice. "Emmett ne finira pas en prison ! Il va sortir d'accord ? Il est innocent et on va prouver que cette plainte a été inventée de toutes pièces !"

- "Et comment veux-tu qu'il s'en sorte ? Carlisle Cullen a un plan en acier, il est redoutable, on n'a aucune chance contre lui."

- "Comment tu oses dire ça ?" S'écria son amie. "C'est ton frère, on va se battre pour lui comme Charlie est en train de se battre et je te défends de douter !"

- "Mais regarde les choses en face Alice ! Pour pouvoir prétendre d'avoir la moindre chance de s'en sortir, il faudrait déjà avoir les moyens de lui trouver un avocat !" Contra-t-elle.

- "On en a déjà parlé Bella." Intervint Edward. "Je t'ai dit que Kate allait s'en occuper."

- "Mais jamais nous n'aurons les moyens de la payer ! Et il est hors de question qu'on lui demande de défendre Emmett gratuitement, je refuse !"

- "Et pourquoi on n'aurait pas les moyens de l'embaucher ?" Siffla Alice.

- "Parce que je suis virée !" Cria-t-elle sur le point de craquer. Alice la regarda incrédule tandis qu'Edward se décomposait lentement.

- "Tu es virée ?" Murmura-t-il, incapable de le formuler à haute voix.

- "C'est pour ça que je suis rentrée. Ton père a passé un coup de téléphone et me voilà licenciée." Fit-elle ironiquement. Edward abaissa le regard, sentant la culpabilité l'accabler et le ronger de l'intérieur.

- "Mince Bella…" Gémit Alice. "Je suis terriblement désolée. Pour une fois que tu t'étais rabattue sur un métier qui te convenait…"

Elle se leva et se précipita sur Bella pour l'enlacer tandis que Bella tentait de se dégager. Elle trouvait que le moment était déplacé. Non pas qu'elle n'aime pas les étreintes d'Alice, bien au contraire. Mais à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas supporter une étreinte. C'était Emmett qu'il fallait plaindre et elle n'avait pas à se faire consoler. Alice fut vexée de ce rejet mais accepta de se reculer, blessée que son amie refuse son soutien.

Puis sans crier gare, Edward se leva subitement de sa chaise, un air décidé sur le visage qui surprit Bella et la fit froncer les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Bella alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la maison.

- "Je vais chercher mes affaires. Il est temps de mettre fin à tout ce cirque." Déclara-t-il en marchant. Bella écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à mesure qu'elle comprit ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Elle le suivit de près. _(N/Lou: Écarquille les yeux comme Bella O_O C'est quoi ça? :O)_

- "Quoi ? Edward, dis-moi que c'est une blague. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller ?"

- "Mais regarde autour de toi Bella !"Fit-il en se retournant vers elle durement. "Tu as vu ce qui est en train de vous arriver depuis que je suis entré dans ta vie ?"

- "Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" Murmura-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- "Il est temps pour moi de sortir de ta vie. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon." _(N/Yoro: Non Edward, fais pas ça pitié!)_

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase comme un soufflet, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle entende, mais il l'avait prononcé avec aplomb, avec une voix décidée, sans appel et indiscutable. Il ignorait comment il était parvenu à dire ces mots poignardant mais il savait que c'était la plus sage décision. Bella ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortait. C'était comme si elle se prenait un énorme coup de massue sur la tête et que ce coup était tellement puissant qu'il la touchait en plein cœur. Elle se sentit anéantie.

- "Tu… je… non…" Balbutia-t-elle, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. "Tu ne peux pas t'en aller… Edward, dis-moi que je me trompe et que tu n'es pas en train de t'en aller pour ne pas revenir." Supplia-t-elle du regard, son cœur ayant de nombreux ratés tellement il s'emballait.

Edward la regarda profondément et tristement. À cet instant, il aurait tant aimé aller la prendre et la serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes pour lui certifier que jamais il ne la quitterait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle était déjà brisée à cause de lui, il se devait de réparer tout le mal qu'il a causé à cette famille.

- "Pardonne-moi Bella. Mais c'est mieux comme ça." Déclara-t-il en tentant de masquer sa peine et sa douleur autant qu'il le pouvait, sans grand succès. _(N/Lou: Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, crétin!) (N/A: N'insulte pas Edward de crétin!)  
_

Le cœur de Bella frappa fort contre sa poitrine, il hurlait. Elle se mit à haleter et était sur le point de vaciller et de faire un malaise. La tête commençait à lui tourner et elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle tenta de se ressaisir tant bien que mal afin de l'empêcher d'agir.

- "Alors… C'est tout ?" S'exclama-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. "Tu baisses les bras ? Tu m'abandonnes ?" Elle ne put retenir une larme du coin de son œil couler et tracer un sillon humide sur sa joue.

- "C'est pour toi que je fais ça Bella. Pour vous." Il se forçait à la regarder, bien que l'envie de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter son visage peiné fût extrêmement forte. Le sang de Bella bouillonna et elle finit par s'emporter.

- "NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a déjà surmonté ! Tu me l'as promis, tu m'as dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais !"

Elle l'implorait du regard, tandis que les sanglots commençaient à devenir visibles. Edward se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, partagé entre l'envie de la protéger et l'envie de l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais la laisser.

- "Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai pas," Commença-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, "Mais il y a une chose que je me suis promis à moi-même. C'est que je ne te ferai jamais souffrir Bella. Et le seul moyen de te préserver est de m'effacer."

- "Parce que tu crois que ça ne va pas me faire souffrir ?" S'écria-t-elle affolée. "Que ce que t'es en train de faire là ne me blesse pas ? Au contraire, c'est en train de me détruire !"

- "Tu finiras par m'oublier et t'en remettre." Lui assura-t-il. Il savait très bien qu'en ce qui le concernait, c'était impossible. Mais il espérait que ce soit le cas pour Bella. "En revanche ton frère en prison et ta famille malheureuse, ça c'est intolérable. On dit que dans la vie il faut savoir faire des sacrifices… Je crois que c'est le moment pour moi d'en faire." Bella écarquilla les yeux, prise d'effroi.

- "Mais bon sang de quels sacrifices tu parles ! Tout ce que tu fais c'est fuir ! Tu fuis dès qu'il y a un obstacle, tu te fiches de moi ! Tout ce qui t'importe c'est de te préserver toi !" Hurla-t-elle sans se rendre compte de ses propos.

- "Bella s'il te plait…" Plaida-t-il torturé. "Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux…"

- "Et toi, ne me quitte pas !"

Elle fondit en larmes sur place, debout, et ses nerfs lâchèrent. Edward voulut aller la réconforter mais il se retint à la dernière minute car il savait que ça la ferait souffrir davantage et qu'il n'aurait plus la force ni le courage nécessaire pour partir.

- "C'est le seul moyen Bella. Grâce à ça tu retrouveras ta vie d'avant, entourée de tes proches et tu pourras être heureuse." Répondit-il tout bas.

- "Menteur !" S'écria-t-elle hors d'elle. "Tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, tu le fais pour toi ! Pour toi et uniquement pour toi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste !"

- "Bella…" Tenta-t-il désarmé.

- "J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par me quitter un jour." Coupa-t-elle larmoyante. "Je n'ai jamais valu le coup, tu ne me trouves pas assez bien, c'est pour ça que tu fuis et que tu préfères laisser tomber plutôt que de supporter ça pour moi." Edward écarquilla les yeux. C'était le pire blasphème qu'il entendait.

- "Tu… Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas assez pour vouloir me battre, c'est ça ?" S'exclama-t-il outragé. Le fait qu'elle puisse penser une chose aussi absurde l'énervait sérieusement. Il commençait à monter sur ses grands chevaux.

- "Je le sais !" Hurla-t-elle de rage. "Je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour toi et maintenant que tu rencontres des obstacles sur ta route, tu t'en rends compte et tu te tires !"

- "Tu es complètement absurde !" Répliqua-t-il cinglant. "Tu ne vois donc pas que je fais ça pour toi ? Afin de te préserver ?"

- "Mais arrête les grands discours tu veux bien ?" Fit-elle sarcastique, les larmes toujours coulantes. "C'est toi que tu veux préserver, pas moi. Tu te fiches complètement de mon sort, du moment que toi, tu n'as pas de problèmes. Je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, je ne mérite pas qu'on se batte pour moi." Dit-elle en baissant les yeux tristement.

- "Alors toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, ça ne comptait pas pour toi ? Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?" S'emporta-t-il.

- "Et comment pourrais-tu m'aimer autant que je t'aime hein ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine et tu le sais ! La preuve, t'es en train de m'abandonner !"

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira les yeux fermés. Bella était complètement à côté de la plaque et ça en était désespérant.

- "Tu ne comprendras jamais…" Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Bella releva les yeux vers lui, indécise. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il disait ça, mais jamais une phrase ne lui avait fait aussi mal. Car elle sonnait le glas de la fin de leur relation. De la relation qui aura bouleversé la vie de Bella à jamais. Et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en relever.

Edward soupira une dernière fois et se détourna pour foncer à l'étage, préparer son sac. La colère de Bella l'emporta sur toutes ses émotions puis elle le suivit et lui hurla en bas des escaliers.

- "C'est ça fous le camp si c'est ça que tu veux ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Cullen ! Un égoïste !" _(N/Lou: Vas y, rajoute une couche pour qu'il fuit! Crétine!) (N/Popo: N'insulte pas Bella de... nan elle c'est bon tu peux y aller ^^)  
_

Edward qui avait entendu les propos blessants de Bella s'immobilisa et posa son front contre le mur de la chambre. Il se détestait pour lui faire autant de mal, mais il était tout de même énervé qu'elle pense ça de lui alors que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour son propre intérêt à elle, que la seule personne à qui il pensait jour et nuit et de qui il se préoccupait, c'était elle. Il prépara son sac avec lenteur, tandis que Bella secoua la tête avec acidité et retourna dans la cuisine en colère. Alice la regarda choquée et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- "Bon Dieu Bella… Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?"

- "Bah quoi ?" Fit cette dernière remontée.

- "Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça lui coute de faire ça ? Comment tu oses l'insulter de cette façon ?" S'exclama Alice outrée.

- "Non mais je rêve ! C'est lui que tu plains alors qu'il me laisse tomber pour sa petite personne ?" Dit-elle estomaquée.

- "Mais c'est pas pour lui qu'il fait ça pauvre cruche ! C'est pour toi ! Il t'aime à la folie Bella ! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas le remarquer ?"

- "Alors explique-moi pourquoi il est en haut, en train de préparer ses affaires et de me larguer." Rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasmes. Alice se tapa le front, exaspérée et désespérée de faire ouvrir les yeux à son amie.

- "Bella. Merde mais réveille-toi. Il est sur le point de se tirer là. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? C'est pas en t'énervant et en te mettant en colère que tu vas le faire rester !" _(N/Lou: Alice, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la voix de la sagesse, malgré ta folie Oo)_

Bella regarda Alice avec incrédulité. Elle se rendait compte que son amie disait vrai. Edward allait partir et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle prenait enfin compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Il allait la quitter. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine tellement la peur et la panique prenait le dessus et se faisait ressentir dans toutes les parties de son corps, même les plus infimes. Elle était sur le point de sombrer dans la folie à mesure que ce qui allait leur arriver s'imposait à elle. Elle ne pouvait tolérer ça.

- "Il va partir… Il va me quitter Alice… Non…" Murmura-t-elle affolée en regardant partout autour d'elle. "Non il en est hors de question. Je n'y survivrai pas, il faut que je l'en empêche…"_(N/Lou: Non, sans blague?)_

À ce moment là, elles entendirent une porte se refermer et des pas provenir des escaliers qui descendaient à la hâte. Bella s'échappa de la cuisine et vit Edward qui ouvrait la porte de la maison pour s'engouffrer dehors. Elle le suivit en courant, complètement terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre définitivement.

- "Edward !" Héla-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait de sa Volvo. Elle arriva à sa hauteur avec empressement. "Reste s'il te plait. Je t'en prie…" Supplia-t-elle sanglotante. "Ne pars pas… Je ne suis rien sans toi."

Il se retourna vers elle et vit son visage mortifié et ses yeux aussi implorants que larmoyants. Cette vision lui déchira le cœur et il se traita mentalement de monstre pour lui avoir infligé une telle souffrance. Une part de lui, lui soufflait de l'écouter et de rendre les armes pour rester avec elle, avec la deuxième moitié de son cœur, avec la femme de sa vie, la personne qui compte le plus pour lui et qu'il n'arrivera jamais à oublier, ni à rendre heureuse, malheureusement.

- "Bella si… si seulement je pouvais, je le ferais. Je te jure que ça me déchire le cœur mais… Si je reste, qu'est-ce que je vais t'apporter hein ? Je te rends malheureuse, je détruis ta vie au fil des jours… Tu mérites d'être heureuse Bella. Et avec moi tu ne le seras jamais."

- "Bien sûr que si je le serai." Protesta-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Je t'en supplie Edward…" Elle fit un pas vers lui mais il se recula, refusant de se rapprocher d'elle, car il savait que leur proximité ferait tomber toutes ses résolutions et qu'il finirait par céder à ses envies.

- "Si je fais ça, ton frère et ton père sortiront de prison. Tu ne seras plus malheureuse. Tu pourras retrouver une vie normale."

- "Mais je ne veux pas d'une vie normale !" Cria-t-elle. "Je veux une vie avec toi." Ses larmes coulaient abondamment mais elle refusait de les essuyer. "C'est en étant loin de moi que tu me rendras malheureuse."

- "Bella…" Supplia-t-il. "C'est le seul moyen pour Emmett et Charlie…"

- "Mais on trouvera une solution !" Coupa-t-elle affolée et implorante. "Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas…" Ses sanglots redoublèrent et Edward pouvait l'entendre pleurer. "Ne me laisse pas…"

- "Je te demande pardon Bella." Se força-t-il en détournant le regard. "Tu es peut être prête à gâcher ta vie, mais moi je ne le suis pas."

Il essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas montrer sa peine et la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, et il espérait que Bella ne le remarque pas. Bella se mit à respirer bruyamment et elle se sentait défaillir, prête à faire un malaise. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis, elle se laissa aller par la rage qui était son seul moyen de défense.

- "Alors c'est comme ça ?" Fit-elle désœuvrée et énervée. "Tu me quittes ? Et alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Retourner vers ton salaud de père ? Enfin de compte tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu n'es qu'un putain de lâche !" Hurla-t-elle. "Te tirer c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Tu as pris la fuite avec tes parents, et maintenant tu fais la même chose avec moi ! Va-t'en Edward ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, dégage, je ne te retiens pas !"

Edward fut abasourdi de sa rage soudaine. C'était comme si tout son monde s'écroulait. Le fait que Bella le considère comme un lâche et le dégrade lui brisait le cœur car Bella était la seule personne pour qui il aurait souhaité paraitre un type bien. Elle était la seule personne pour qui il aurait bravé n'importe quoi. Des montagnes, des blizzards, des déserts, des volcans… Il lui aurait décroché la lune si elle le lui avait demandé. Alors de savoir qu'elle le considérait aussi piètrement, aussi déplorablement l'anéantissait. Il détourna les yeux, refusant de montrer à quel point il était blessé par ses propos.

- "Bella écoute…" Tenta-t-il vainement.

- "Je te déteste Edward !" Cria-t-elle sans se rendre compte à quel point ce qu'elle disait était absurde. "Je te déteste pour être entré dans ma vie et pour l'avoir chamboulé. Je te déteste pour me faire t'aimer autant et pour me briser et me détruire comme ça. JE TE DÉTESTE !"

Elle avait hurlé cette phrase avec toutes ses tripes, comme si elle le pensait du plus profond de son âme. Alors que la vérité était toute autre. Elle sanglotait bruyamment, pleurait sans se soucier qu'il la regardait. Il était complètement soufflé par ses mots, la bouche entrouverte. Elle avait l'air tellement sincère qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde de la vérité de ses propos. Et c'est ce qui lui fit le plus mal. Son cœur était réduit en bouillie, écrasé, tué, éparpillé en milliers de morceaux, irréparable.

À cet instant on aurait pu lui enfoncer un pieu dans l'estomac, lui tirer dessus, l'électriser à pleine puissance ou lui arracher les yeux que ça ne lui aurait pas fait plus mal que ce qu'il était en train de vivre là, face au regard dur et transcendant de Bella, ainsi qu'à sa souffrance effroyable dont il en était le responsable. Elle le détestait. Bella le haïssait et il était condamné à vivre avec cette réalité épouvantable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre, ni oublier ce regard pénétrant et glacial qu'elle lui avait lancé en prononçant ces mots.

Ce fut ce qui lui fit abandonner toutes ses résolutions et sa motivation de la quitter. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Il le refusait catégoriquement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre loin de Bella. Peut être que s'il le lui disait elle accepterait de lui pardonner et de le reprendre. Il fallait qu'il reste auprès d'elle, elle était sa seule bouée de sauvetage, son unique chance d'être un jour heureux. S'il la quittait maintenant, c'en était fini de lui. Non, il ne pouvait tolérer de vivre séparé d'elle.

Il fit un pas vers elle et s'apprêta à la supplier de le laisser rester dans sa vie quand elle le prit de court en se reculant et en prenant la parole en premier.

- "Va-t'en Edward. Pars."

Elle avait vu qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais avait refusé de l'écouter car elle savait que c'était pour lui dire qu'il était désolé mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle. Et elle refusait de l'entendre dire ça. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis qu'il la regardait avec des yeux meurtris par ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

- "S'il te plait, va-t'en… S'il te plait…" Murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, en chuchotant presque.

Edward se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de se racheter et qu'elle ne voulait vraiment plus de lui. Il avait perdu la seule chose qu'il désirait dans la vie : Son amour.

Elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle le méprisait. Et ça il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il était contraint de vivre en sachant que la seule personne sur Terre dont il aurait tant voulu être aimé et apprécié le détestait. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, alors c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il soupira et se retourna vers sa voiture, tandis qu'elle continuait de sangloter, inerte à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la portière d'une voiture claquer, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et comprit qu'il était trop tard. Son cœur fit des bonds dans sa poitrine et la martela de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le moteur de la Volvo gronder doucement. Elle respira à toute vitesse, bruyamment, comme si elle faisait une crise d'asphyxie. Elle manquait d'air, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle vit la voiture démarrer et effectuer un virage pour aller sur la router et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout dans un ultime effort, en se mettant à courir après la voiture.

- "Edward !" Cria-t-elle désespérée, tandis que la voiture roulait.

Edward refusait de regarder dans son rétroviseur, car il refusait de revoir l'expression de dégoût que Bella devait sans doute arborer en pensant à lui. S'il avait regardé un tant soit peu, il aurait vu qu'elle courait comme une dératée sur la route derrière lui.

Bella continuait de courir, hurlant inlassablement son prénom, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre. La voiture accélérait de plus en plus et prenait de l'avance par rapport à elle.

- "Edward reviens !" Hurla-t-elle à s'en dérailler la voix. _(N/Lou: *pleure*, vais te tuer Popo, c'est trop... *sanglot*) (N/A: Popo est momentanément absente, réitérez plus tard^^)  
_

La voiture ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, et à bout de souffle, elle finit par se stopper et se courba pour reprendre son souffle qui ne vint jamais. À la place, elle se mit à sangloter entre deux respirations, ce qui la fit hoqueter et s'étouffer. Il était parti. Il l'avait quitté et elle lui avait dit des choses tellement affreuses et fausses qu'elle s'en voulait. Car tout ça était de sa faute. Elle suffoquait et titubait, essayant de marcher dans la direction de la voiture, comme si elle avait la moindre chance de la rattraper.

Puis elle s'effondra.

Elle tomba à genoux et pleura comme jamais elle n'avait encore pleuré. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Sa vie s'était arrêtée, bien que son cœur batte la chamade, tambourinait et martelait sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait en sortir, afin de courir retrouver sa moitié. Elle éclatait en sanglots, pleurant son amour perdu et sa vie foutue. Son seul souhait en cet instant était qu'on l'achève, qu'on mette fin à ce supplice qu'était sa vie sans Edward, son amour, son âme sœur.

À présent elle n'avait plus rien sur lequel se raccrocher, plus rien qui vaille la peine pour elle de se lever le matin, ni même de se relever de l'endroit où elle était accroupie par terre à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. La voilà seule, sans âme, vidée de tout ce qui la maintient en vie. Son oxygène l'avait quitté, ne restait plus rien. Elle était détruite. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable et monstrueuse, parce qu'alors que son frère et son père étaient en prison, elle, elle ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à son malheur d'avoir laissé partir l'amour de sa vie. Elle ne pleurait pas pour eux, pour ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Elle pleurait pour elle, pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir. Elle était cruelle. La vie était cruelle.

Le temps défilait et Bella n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Le ciel s'assombrissait et la nuit était sur le point de tomber. Elle continuait de pleurer, comme si elle avait assez de larmes pour pleurer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne cesserait jamais. Son cœur serait à jamais meurtri et blessé.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta.

Elle poussa un profond soupir de déception lorsqu'elle reconnut Alice. Elle avait espéré que ce soit lui. Alice était en larmes elle aussi, de voir son amie dans un tel état. Sa main serrait son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- "Je suis désolée Bella."

L'entendre s'excuser lui fit repenser au moment où Edward s'était excusé. Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle et elle toussota tellement ses larmes coulaient abondamment. Alice ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir Bella aussi abattue. Elle se mit à frissonner et trembler, ce qui alarma Alice.

- "Il commence à faire froid." Murmura-t-elle. "Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?"

Bella secoua la tête. Elle était prise d'une crise d'effroi, mais elle n'éprouvait nullement le besoin de se couvrir. Le froid n'avait rien avoir avec ça.

- "Tu veux que je t'apporte une couverture ou une veste ?" Proposa tristement Alice. À nouveau Bella secoua la tête. Elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sa voix lui manquait. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, ce serait pour laisser échapper une tonne de sanglots.

- "Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?" Demanda-t-elle désespérément.

Belle secoua la tête encore une fois, complètement inerte à ce que son amie lui demandait.

- "Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ?" Fit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Nouveau secouement de tête de la part de Bella. Même si elle était complètement perdue dans son chagrin, la présence d'Alice lui permettait de ne pas se noyer totalement dans sa douleur. Alice soupira de soulagement car elle n'aurait pas supporté se tenir éloignée de Bella.

- "Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Redemanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Cette fois ci, Bella hocha la tête, ce qui étonna Alice qui pensait qu'elle refuserait quoi que ce soit. Elle se ressaisit et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- "Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ?"

Bella releva la tête, regardant l'horizon droit devant elle avec les yeux humides et embués, les joues marquées et inondées, le sourire sombre et éteint, ainsi que les traits anéantis et épuisés. Elle ignorait d'où elle avait trouvé la force pour parler, mais elle répondit d'une voix claire, posée et déterminée.

- "Edward. Je veux Edward."

_(N/Yoro: T'es cruelle je t'aime plus!) (N/Lou: POPO JE JURE QUE TU AURAS MA MORT AVANT LA FIN DE LA FICTION! *snif* c'est quoi ça? *sanglot* NOUS aussi on veut Edwaaaard! ) (N/A: Si tu meurs avant la fin, tu connaitras jamais la suite... *sifflote*)  
_

_

* * *

_**..**_..._

**Bon, je ne vais pas faire de grands discours, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine et que tout le monde m'en veut ^^**

**Sachez que non, je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre selon mon humeur actuelle, cette fin est prévue depuis longtemps ( du chapitre, pas de la fic xD). **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ignore encore quand je vais le poster, en réalité je ne sais même pas si je vais continuer à poster cette fiction. J'avoue que je manque cruellement de motivation après les derniers évènements. **

**Je remercie tout de même ma Yoro pour avoir corrigé le chapitre et ma Passion pour ses commentaires déjantés.**

**Si le cœur vous en dit, je vous invite à cliquer sur la bulle juste en dessous et à laisser une review pour m'insulter, insulter Edward, insulter Carlisle ou qui que vous voulez ^^**

**Je rappelle à tout le monde que je possède un compte TWITTER que je mets régulièrement à jour, pour tous ceux qui veulent me suivre et connaitre l'actualité de mes fictions et de mes écrits. Le lien est sur mon profil.  
**

**Passez une bonne fin de vacances.**

**Pauline ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17: Together against the world

**Salut tout le monde !**

Après tous vos encouragements, vos messages de soutien et votre engouement, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, surtout avec la façon dont le chapitre précédent a fini... *se cache*

**Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, pour tous vos M.P qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et vos commentaires qui m'ont bouleversée. J'avais encore jamais eu autant de reviews de toute ma vie, plus de 250... Je savais même pas que ça pouvait exister, un tel chiffre ! ****Je devrais faire rompre Edward et Bella plus souvent...**** xD **

Non plus sérieusement, tous vos commentaires et messages m'ont énormément touché et j'ai jamais été autant reboostée et motivée pour continuer cette fiction !

**Et bien que j'ai déjà répondu à tout le monde, je tiens quand même à remercier tous les inscrits qui ont laissé une review.**

_Donc un grand Merci à :_

**Elodie Breuse, mimi la souris, aline1320, bichou85, patoun, anayata, PetitPimousse, Domi2a, , helimoen, ForgiveMeAgain, emichlo, Meliemellow, aelita48, Maya2010, x8-twilight-8x, AngeBlond17, sexforlife, Hurrican-bells, L'EnvOl-du-dragOn, tony35, Evelyne-raconte, Ed-and-Bell's42, Lareveuse15, chriwyatt, kit3180, Aely, Atchoum16, camryn48re, lia3011, dexash, celine68990, lemonenfolie, Emma-des-iles-974, gistrel, my-fiction-twilight, Titie, Willowme, erika shoval, coco-des-iles, Lilli-Puce, So-Amel, Habswives, fanfictionalcolic, dedee-06, Letmesign23, Grazie, mamoure21, IsabellaMasenCullen, chachoualex63, Adeline73100, CaRoOThePriinCess, ulkan13, ousna, aude77, Cullen's family, VirginieTN, doudounord, Lolie-Lilli, Vinie65, starlight310, nathyhale, petitlutin, mafrip, katner, May d'Insecure Book, oliveronica cullen massen, sevy48, shicastee2, Sylvie anne, sarinette 60, PurementFanTwilight, Mellli, lilichoco, lemon-twii-fic, frimousse30, Sabou2607, Siksound, titijade, Mademoiselle Lizzie, calimero59, nobody-change-pixou, kikou13400, Lillycia, Theriel, yellowstone69, alinette74, Xx-LautnerPassion-xX, lapiaf8, Tiffany Shin, callie226, Morfine Angel-feather, xalexeex25, Alexa28, lena-mc carthy cullen, KristenStewartFans, Claire de Lune . cdc, supermarina85280, ChocolatexMS, isasoleil, Doudoune51, souriceaux, melanie38, Lenerol, calitier20, Kalliope31, Fleur50, SurreyFr, cindy2177, jenii-love-2, Cilou O'Neill, Princesse-L, Chris'of 13, kinoum, twilight200, Roselamignone, kassye, Rosabella01, Ice-Cream-L, mmccg, souhad, fifer, angelique94, Bakerly, Scarpy, clem-clem, Pupuce0078, Eliloulou, caro30, lena -ina933- **et** Dreams Twilight.**

_Je remercie tous les anonymes :_

**Na-na, flo1359, Latlo, Vanessa, mailys, sarah, meli-melo, isabelle, Line, Rachel, lydie, Iris, Morgane, Sachou, Twilight-addict, Elo, larsand, lovecullenn, de araujo fleurbelle, Lyllou, Line, gabrielle, sandry, Alicee, Anaelle, stp ne laiss pas tomb la fic, laccro, Onja, louloute, loudie38, juliette, jenny, alex, angelwhite69, guam, louloute, 0000, Clllem, nanou, aliaa, Aurore, laure, KatKitty, GARANCE, Coco, alexiane, vanessa, Fullmoon, sandra, lincece49, Marion, Alida, anne, Steephhaniie, Sarah, aussidagility, violette, lamourdemavie-69, LexyFox, mia, bibi, Peerle HopeDestiny, kccb, Malou, Marina, Little-qui-pleure, Une fan, Aemiliana, Anne, lea **et** Nadalexx.**

Je remercie aussi "**Elle**", pour avoir eu la bonté de venir s'excuser, alors que beaucoup ne l'auraient pas fait.

Pour les anonymes, je suis vraiment, sincèrement navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, mais à vrai dire je viens de rentrer de vacances et avec les préparatifs de la rentrée, le temps me manque =/ En plus, ma béta n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre car elle est très occupée, ce que je comprends tout à fait, donc j'ai dû le relire et corriger les fautes faites par inadvertance, ce qui m'a pris du temps en plus, vue la taille de ce chapitre. Mais je promets solennellement de me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre ;)

_Je remercie beaucoup mes copines : _

**Ma Siamoise, Ma Passion d'amour^^, Ma Robounette, Ma Maman Sandrine, Ma Fille Farah, Ma vilaine Fallone, Ma Yoro**** chérie, Mon Greg, Ma Mel, Mon irlandaise frenchie, Ma Coriace, Ma Nadège, et enfin merci à melaniiie pour toutes les review qu'elle a laissées =D**

**

* * *

**

**Avant de vous lâcher, je tiens à répondre à une review anonyme, plutôt pitoyable selon moi.**

_Review faite par_**_ moi-lio_  
**

_Désoler cette review peut être mal prie, mais ta fic à du potencielle mais c trop prévisible, sérieux comme les autres._

_ jte dit c trop lassen rien de nouveau c vrais dans aucune fic edward reste se battre avec bella il fui toujours la queu entre les deux jambes tu peu inové. _

_ Prochain chapitre Bella et Edward qui se morfonde comme dhabitude chaqu'un de leur coter. Moi qui pensai que tu allais faire chanter Carlisle car tavais pas dit qu'ils étaient à Frock pour un gros coup(pas légale) jte rappel qu'EDWARD EST FLISC il aurai pu trouver des infos compromaitente sur Aro et son père pour faire chanter son père, mais à la place ils se sépard. dit moi qu'alice vas frocer ed ou bella à se revoire (avant la fin du chapitre suivant) et qu'Edward retrouve c couille._

_ aller laisse pas ton histoire devenir comme les autres pour une fois que je trouve une fic qui de l'inovation._

_ Si non 3 à 5 chapitre avec un edward et une bella séparer c long à la longeu alors fait les se retrouver vite car je continu de lire la suite en espèrent que tu me surpréne._

_ bisous encore désoler si ma réview te blaisse et pour les nombreuse faute._

_...  
_

_Réponse à _**moi-lio**

Déjà, tu fais bien de t'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes que tu commets, car j'ai dû m'y prendre à dix fois pour comprendre ta review entièrement. Ensuite, c'est drôle parce que tu trouves ma fic trop prévisible et pourtant, rien de tout ce que tu as supposé n'est juste, donc je crois que tu as simplement loupé l'occasion de te taire car quand tu liras ce chapitre, tu comprendras à quel point tu as été idiote, pour ne pas dire conne, de juger et faire des accusations dans le vent, sans réfléchir. Et si tu crois un seul instant, que j'ai décidé de modifier mon histoire, juste parce que tu me l'avais demandée ou plutôt, ordonnée, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je connais ma trame par cœur, sur le bout des doigts depuis le commencement de cette histoire, et je ne vais certainement pas accorder de l'importance à un commentaire fait par une fille qui ne sait même pas écrire correctement. Sache que ta review ne m'a pas blessée du tout, en fait j'en suis restée complètement indifférente, peut être parce qu'il n'y a pas une seule phrase que tu aies dite, qui soit véridique et fondée. Sur ce, je te souhaite de lire ce chapitre et de te rendre compte qu'avant de parler, il faut réfléchir et tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une conne, comme c'est le cas en ce moment même =)

**Désolée pour ce petit aparté, mais ça m'a permis de me taper une barre dans mon lit^^**

**Sachez que je plane toujours sur un nuage et ça, c'est uniquement grâce à vous... Donc encore Merci infiniment et comme je n'ai que ça à vous proposer en guise de remerciement, bah voilà un chapitre, qui je suppose est très attendu, vue la fin du chapitre 16 qui a fait pleurer pas mal de gens =)**

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Together against the Whole World  
**

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? »_

_« Edward… Je veux Edward. » (N/Lou: *sanglot* Nous aussi)  
_

Combien de minutes, combien d'heures était-elle restée accroupie par terre, à l'endroit où la voiture avait décampé et ainsi emporté avec elle, l'homme de sa vie ? Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas sur ses joues, au contraire elles coulaient abondamment, inondant son doux visage meurtri par la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Edward était parti et avait tout emporté avec lui. Son bonheur, sa joie, son cœur mais aussi son âme.

Plus jamais elle ne sourirait, ne rirait, ni n'aimerait à nouveau. Elle en était absolument certaine. Edward était la machine qui alimentait son oxygène et sa respiration. Sans lui, elle ne respire plus. Comment avait-elle fait d'ailleurs pour exister sans sa présence durant toutes ces années ? Il lui était désormais devenu indispensable. Plus que quiconque. Elle était sûre d'une chose, c'est que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Et le pire, c'est que tout était de sa faute.

C'est de sa faute à elle s'il est parti car elle n'a pas été assez forte pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne s'est pas battue comme elle aurait dû pour le convaincre de rester. Elle s'était montrée faible, démunie et à cause de ça, il l'avait quittée.

Elle lui avait dit des choses atroces, l'avait même poussé à s'en aller, tellement elle avait été blessée dans son orgueil et dans son amour propre. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait, l'avait traité d'égoïste et avait extériorisé sa haine et sa colère qui s'étaient manifestées à cause de sa peur de le perdre et de son désespoir de le convaincre de rester. Elle lui avait fait mal en lui disant toutes ces choses, elle en était persuadée. Mais ça ne lui ferait jamais autant de mal que la souffrance qu'elle est en train d'endurer en ce moment même, loin de lui et de tout ce qui compte à ses yeux.

Elle se souvint de la douleur et du martyr qu'elle avait éprouvé durant ces trois fameux jours où elle l'avait fui comme la peste. Rien que trois jours pour elle était abominable. Alors comment allait-elle faire pour supporter une vie entière ?

Ne plus jamais voir Edward, ne plus jamais le sentir, ni entendre son doux rire mélodieux qui déclenche à chaque fois des palpitations dans sa poitrine, ne plus jamais le toucher ni l'embrasser, ne plus jamais voir son sourire si magnifique, ni ses cheveux cuivrés désordonnés qui lui donnent sans cesse l'envie irrésistible de passer la main dedans, ne plus jamais avoir ses mains sur elle pour la caresser, ni sa bouche sur sa peau pour la cajoler… Et ne plus jamais l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aime…

Cette constatation lui fit prendre conscience et réaliser à quel point tout cela lui était vital pour sa survie et s'imaginer ne plus jamais avoir quoi que ce soit de tout cela provoqua une crise de panique. Elle se mit à haleter sous les sanglots et à convulser en se balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière, les yeux dans le vide, à moitié ouverts.

Elle entendit Alice au loin appeler son prénom d'une voix inquiète et sentit sa main sur son épaule afin de tenter de l'apaiser. Elle était consciente de la présence de sa meilleure amie à ses cotés, mais à cet instant, elle n'en avait que faire. La seule présence qu'elle voulait, qu'elle aurait tolérée, avait fichu le camp pour la laisser seule à jamais et se morfondre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. À quoi bon continuer de vivre sans la personne qu'on aime et sans qui l'on ne peut exister ? Pourquoi restait-elle là à pleurer au lieu d'aller se planter un couteau dans le cœur ?

Ce serait nettement moins douloureux par rapport à la rupture qu'elle venait de vivre. Et puis comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir plus longtemps.

« Bella… » Entendit-elle au loin.

Elle refusa d'y prêter attention. Alice avait essayé plusieurs fois de la rappeler à l'ordre depuis tout à l'heure pour l'inciter à rentrer à la maison. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle refusait d'accepter cette réalité, cette vérité, cette fin qui la sépare de celui dont elle est éperdument amoureuse à jamais.

« Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer te réchauffer et te reposer. » Tenta une nouvelle fois Alice.

« Laisse-moi. » Balbutia Bella effondrée.

Elle avait cru que la présence d'Alice à ses cotés lui ferait un peu de bien et la réconforterait mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Au contraire, ça empirait son mal être. Le fait que son amie soit là, l'insupportait et la révulsait car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont elle aurait toléré la présence, la seule personne qu'elle aurait voulue pour l'éternité à ses cotés. Alors à cet instant, Alice la dégoutait. C'était triste à dire mais c'était ainsi. Elle avait besoin d'être seule dans son malheur, dans sa peine, dans son chagrin et sa détresse.

« Regarde, il fait nuit dehors ! » Supplia-t-elle. « Tu es frigorifiée. Viens on rentre. »

« Non je… si je rentre il ne sera plus là… » Murmura-t-elle en larmes. Ses sanglots refusaient de s'estomper.

« Mais il n'est déjà plus là. Rentrer à la maison ne changera absolument rien. »

« Il est… il est parti. » Pleura-t-elle, la tête baissée vers ses genoux au sol. « Il m'a quittée, il ne reviendra pas. » Une énorme vague de larmes arriva à ce moment là et Bella hoqueta avant de pleurer abondamment et bruyamment.

« Je sais Bella… je sais… » Murmura son amie faiblarde, désemparée et désolée.

« Je veux qu'il revienne… j'ai besoin de lui, je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte… »

« Viens, s'il te plait laisse-moi te ramener à la maison. » Pria-t-elle doucement.

La pression de la main d'Alice sur l'épaule de Bella s'accentua et se raffermit afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer à l'intérieur. Bella finit par accepter sans protester, trop fatiguée et démoralisée pour répliquer. Alice la releva par les épaules à l'aide de ses deux mains en la tenant par les aisselles. Une fois que Bella fut debout, elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui donner un meilleur équilibre. Elle la conduisit vers la maison avec lenteur, tellement elle était incapable de bouger. C'était comme si ses membres l'avaient lâchée. Elle boitait comme si elle était paralysée. Sa tête était baissée, refusant de regarder devant elle et son poids reposait désormais en entier sur Alice.

Elles finirent par enfin arriver et Alice emmena Bella à la cuisine pour la faire asseoir sur une des chaises, avant de retourner fermer la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, Bella était inerte sur sa chaise, statufiée, le visage livide. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux étaient éteints, ses traits étaient fermés, sa couleur était blanchâtre. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre. En un simple après midi, elle était devenue complètement détruite.

Alice souffrait de la voir dans un tel état. Elle ignorait à quel point elle pouvait avoir mal à ce moment là, mais elle espérait ne jamais avoir à le vivre. Et de voir sa meilleure amie sombrer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, la désemparait et la tuait. Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une amie imposante qui ne fait que la ramener alors qu'il est clair que Bella avait besoin d'être seule, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre soin d'elle, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'elle fasse, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Tu veux que je te fasse une tisane ? Ou du thé ? » Proposa-t-elle presque suppliante. Elle savait que Bella répondrait par la négative. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Non. » Répondit-elle sans bouger ni secouer la tête, le regard droit devant elle, sans même cligner des yeux une seule fois. Alice avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un cadavre, ou un zombie qui n'a pas encore conscience qu'il peut bouger.

« Bella, tu devrais boire ou manger quelque chose. Tu ne vas pas tenir le coup, surtout que tu es dans un sale état et que ça nuit à ta santé. »

« Non. » Répéta-t-elle toujours aussi impassiblement, la voix dure, sans aucune trace d'émotion, ni sur son visage, ni dans ses prunelles, ni même dans son sourire neutre.

Alice poussa un profond soupir.

« Écoute Bella, je me doute que ta santé n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe le plus à l'heure actuelle, mais tu ne vas pas bien. Bon sang regarde-toi, tu es gelée et tes lèvres sont bleues à cause du temps que tu as passé dehors, sans même vouloir que je t'apporte un gilet. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin car telle que je te connais, je sais qu'au lycée tu ne prends rien, tu n'as rien bu de la journée et ta tête est pire que si tu étais une mort vivante. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne vais pas te laisser te détériorer. »

C'en fût trop pour Bella. Elle se leva d'un bond, regarda Alice dans les yeux et riposta avec colère et haine.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien ! Arrête avec tes questions Alice ! Arrête de me parler, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre ! Je ne veux pas manger, je ne veux pas boire, je ne veux pas de gilet, ni d'une nouvelle maman pour me materner ! Fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai envie de rien c'est clair ? Tout ce que je veux c'est… »

« Edward, je sais. » Coupa Alice fermement.

Elle avait été profondément blessée par les propos qu'avait tenus Bella mais tentait de passer outre et de ne pas le montrer car elle savait qu'elle ne pensait pas sincèrement ce qu'elle disait.

« Tu veux Edward. » Continua-t-elle tristement. « Seulement il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu imprègnes, c'est qu'il est parti il y a plusieurs heures. » _(N/Lou: Vas y remue le couteau dans la plaie!)_

« Alice… » Menaça Bella paniquée.

« Il est parti Bella. » Répéta-t-elle sans se démonter.

« Non… » Bella commençait à suffoquer, sa respiration se coupait, l'air lui manquait. Son cœur saignait et mourait à petits feux.

« C'est la vérité pourtant. Il est parti pour ton bien, parce qu'il a voulu faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi et si tu veux mon avis, je trouve qu'il a raison. »

Bella releva la tête et cligna des yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle était choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Tu… tu es sérieuse ? » Balbutia-t-elle décontenancée et incrédule. Alice baissait la tête, en proie aux remords.

« Je suis désolée mais… Il faut quand même avouer qu'on subit pas mal de choses, et Emmett risque de passer des années en prison s'il est déclaré coupable dans cette affaire sordide. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça sera après ça ? Charlie se fait virer lui aussi, on se retrouve tous à la rue parce que plus personne d'entre nous n'a le droit de travailler, on ne pourra plus aller nulle part… Regarde Emmett, on lui a carrément supprimé son droit à la salle de sport et je… Enfin, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'Edward ait décidé d'abandonner… Au moins comme ça, Charlie et Emmett sortiront de prison et on pourra revenir à la normale. »

Bella ne pipait mot. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Sa meilleure amie de toujours venait en quelques secondes de lui faire le pire des affronts. Elle l'avait trahie en disant ça. À présent c'était officiel, Bella était définitivement seule.

« Tu me dégoutes Alice. » Marmonna-t-elle blessée.

« Bella… » Tenta-t-elle suppliante.

« Alors toi ça te plait qu'il soit parti ? » Coupa-t-elle anéantie. « Tu es heureuse de savoir que tu vas pouvoir retrouver une vie normale alors que la mienne est foutue ? » Sa voix partait dans les aigus tellement elle était outragée. « Si je comprends bien le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, c'est bien ça ? » Fit-elle écœurée.

« Mais bien sûr que non ! » S'empressa de protester Alice.

« Tu as toujours voulu le voir partir ! » S'époumona-t-elle à la limite de l'effondrement. « Tu n'attendais que ça ! »

« C'est faux et tu le sais ! » S'écria-t-elle. « J'ai tout fait pour vous soutenir. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Bella. Je disais ça uniquement dans le but de te réconforter. Je pensais que de savoir que grâce à cette action, tu allais pouvoir revoir ton père et ton frère, ça te remonterait le moral. »

« Me remonter le moral… » Marmonna Bella en secouant véhément la tête, incrédule. « Rien ne pourra jamais me remonter le moral. » Déclara-t-elle fataliste. « J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie, sans lui je ne suis rien. » Les larmes affluaient de nouveau rien qu'à cette pensée atrocement douloureuse. « Je ne suis rien. Je… j'ai besoin qu'il soit là… » Elle pleurait pour de bon à présent. « Il faut qu'il revienne… »

« Mais il ne reviendra pas Bella. » Contra Alice désolée. « Il faut que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne. Tu es restée dehors pendant des heures, à pleurer inlassablement et il n'est pas revenu. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'intégrer ça, surtout que ça vient de se produire mais telle que je te connais, si je ne te secoue pas maintenant, ton état va empirer au fil des jours. Alors pleure autant que tu veux, ne souris plus si tu n'en es pas capable, mais pour l'amour du ciel alimente-toi au moins ! »

Bella se sentit défaillir. La tête lui tournait, son cœur fit des bons dans sa poitrine, provoquant ainsi des hauts le cœur et elle se mit à tituber en respirant par fragments, de façon rapide et saccadée. Alice s'inquiéta et se précipita vers elle.

« Bella ! » Cria-t-elle affolée en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Bella est-ce que ça va ? » Bella ne répondit pas et se dégagea violemment, tout en manquant de tomber, tellement son équilibre était défectueux.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Murmura-t-elle sans la regarder, d'une petite voix chevrotante. « J'ai juste besoin… d'être seule. Ta présence m'est insupportable. » Alice se pinça les lèvres pour tenter de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait en entendant son amie tenir de tels propos à son égard.

« Mais je… »

« S'il te plait oublie-moi. » Coupa Bella sèchement. « Oublie-moi. »

Elle se détourna brusquement vers le salon, marchant comme une ivrogne.

« Bella… » Appela-t-elle inquiète.

Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant de marcher vers les escaliers.

« Bella ! » Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

En vain. Alice la regardait marcher difficilement, défaite et attristée. Bella monta les escaliers maladroitement et s'enferma dans sa chambre, prenant soin de claquer la porte aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je voulais simplement prendre soin de toi… » Murmura-t-elle tout bas pour elle-même, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ne l'entende à l'étage. « Je voulais m'occuper de toi… »

…

_« « Vous auriez pu éviter d'apparaître soudainement de cette façon, vous m'avez fait sursauter, je vous signale. »_

_« Vous m'en voyez désolé. Savez-vous à quelle vitesse vous rouliez exactement ? »_

_« A vrai dire, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais la limite n'est elle pas de cent normalement ? » Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil._

_« C'est exact. »_

_« Donc je ne devrais pas avoir de problème n'est-ce pas ? » Cette fois ce fut lui qui sourit._

_« Vous avez été flashée à cent soixante cinq. » »_

Un sanglot parvint lorsque Bella se remémora leur première rencontre, les premiers mots qu'ils se sont échangés. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le dialogue le plus romantique qui soit, mais ça l'était assez pour être parfait pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle était allongée sur son lit, la tête appuyée contre l'oreiller humidifié à cause des larmes qu'elle versait dessus. Elle tenait à se rappeler de chaque détail, chaque moment passé avec lui, car les souvenirs étaient désormais tout ce qui lui restait.

_« « Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire au juste ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'amusement mal dissimulé._

_« C'est seulement que je n'ai vraiment pas envie que vous me mettiez d'amende. Non parce que si vous le faites, mon frère me ruinera l'existence. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point il attend ce moment où je vais faire un faux pas. Je vous en prie… Ne pouvez vous dont pas faire une petite entrave à votre travail en aidant une bonne samaritaine comme moi à ne pas avoir de problème ? » Elle le suppliait du regard._

_« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles, et mon devoir est de les faire respecter. » _

_« Écoutez monsieur l'agent… Comment est-ce que vous m'avez dit que vous vous appeliez déjà ? »_

_« Je ne vous ai jamais dit comment je m'appelais. »_

_« C'est juste. Comment vous vous appelez ? »_

_« Il est hors de question que je vous dise quoi que ce soit de personnel ! »_

_« Oh, s'il vous plait… » Insista-t-elle. « C'est vrai quoi, moi je vous ai presque raconté ma vie entière, entre mon père, mon frère… Vous ne pouvez pas faire un petit effort ? Dites-moi seulement votre prénom. »_

_« Edward. » Répondit-il à la fois amusé et pensif._

_« Edward. » Répéta-t-elle, en prenant conscience qu'elle avait adoré le prononcer. »_

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu son prénom. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce moment car il avait sonné comme une majestueuse mélodie pour ses oreilles. Elle se rappelle en être restée émerveillée après l'avoir entendu.

_« « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner._

_« Je m'occupe de faire votre contravention. » Elle ouvrit la bouche de béatitude. _

_« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » Dit-elle énervée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent._

_« Pardon ? » Bella perdit de l'assurance._

_« Bon, techniquement, vous avez tous les droits de faire ça… Mais non, vous ne pouvez pas me mettre cette contravention. Ce serait franchement odieux de votre part. » Il la regarda silencieusement. Il posa les papiers de l'Audi et le permis de Bella sur le capot de la voiture de police et s'avança vers elle avec un air interrogatif. _

_« Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas vous mettre cette amende ? » _

_« Je suis outrée que vous osiez me poser la question. » Argua-t-elle avec fermeté. « D'abord, je vous dis des choses vraiment personnelles alors que vous, vous refusiez carrément de me dire votre nom. Et puis je vous ai fait rire, ça aussi ça devrait compter, non ? »_

_« Bella… »_

_« Non, C'est vous qui m'écoutez. » Le coupa-t-elle. « J'ai passé une journée atroce à suivre ma meilleure amie dans toutes les boutiques qui puissent exister. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour se retrouver avec une stupide amende à payer, simplement parce que j'ai une peur bleue de l'orage et que je voulais être rentrée à temps chez moi pour éviter de flipper comme une malade. Il est tard, je suis exténuée, la route est complètement dénuée de vie humaine donc j'aurais écrasé personne. En plus il va se mettre à pleuvoir d'une minute à l'autre, alors que je déteste vraiment la pluie. Et puis mon portable n'a repéré aucun réseau pour pouvoir téléphoner et prévenir mon père que je vais bien. Il doit vraiment se faire un sang d'encre. Sans parler de mon frère qui va appeler tous les types que je connais pour leur demander si je ne suis pas en train de coucher avec eux. Alors non, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire un truc pareil. Vous ne pouvez pas… »_

_Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait capturé ses lèvres. _

_« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu es en colère. » »_

Elle entendit frapper à sa porte, ce qui la coupa de ses réflexions et de ses souvenirs si merveilleux.

« Bella ? » Appelait Alice à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Elle était bien trop inquiète de l'état de son amie pour accepter de la laisser seule. Bella s'énerva, à la fois car elle avait sérieusement besoin de cette solitude, mais surtout parce qu'Alice avait osé interrompre un moment aussi fabuleux que le souvenir de leur premier baiser. À cet instant elle était même capable de commette un meurtre pour avoir fait une telle infamie.

« Fiche-moi la paix Alice ! » Cria-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi au moins rester avec toi. J'aimerais m'occuper de toi et pas que tu restes seule. »

« Bon sang, tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de moi ! Je veux qu'on m'oublie et qu'on me laisse pleurer en paix ! » Incendia-t-elle. « Alors va-t-en Alice ! Fous le camp ! »

Alice soupira, se retenant de pleurer elle aussi. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que Bella pleurait, dehors, à l'intérieur, dans sa chambre… Et tout ça la déplorait. Elle savait qu'elle était lourde d'insister. Il était évident que Bella refusait la moindre compagnie, et était limite agressive. Non, elle était carrément agressive. Elle consentit à la laisser tranquille et abandonna avec difficulté. Elle s'en alla, laissant à nouveau Bella seule avec _Edward_.

_« « Alors finalement, tu ne mentais pas. Ton père est bel et bien chef de police. » Bella haussa un sourcil._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu croyais que je t'avais raconté des mensonges ? » Il sourit._

_« Pardonne-moi d'en avoir douté, mais tu n'es pas la seule à utiliser ce genre d'excuses. De plus, tu semblais bien déterminée à ne pas recevoir cette fichue amende. »_

_« Oh, mais je l'étais. La preuve, je ne l'ai pas eue. » Sourit-elle._

_« Il faut dire que tu as su te montrer convaincante. » Sourit-il à son tour. »_

Repenser à ce moment fit tourner sa tête vers l'étagère, où la contravention était posée car elle avait toujours oublié de la cacher dans un autre endroit, à l'abri des regards de son père et de son frère. Ou peut être qu'inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas la cacher et la mettre ailleurs qu'à cet endroit, où elle était libre de la contempler et de la toucher autant qu'elle le voulait.

_« « Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au poste ? » La jeune fille sembla soudainement complètement penaude et idiote._

_« Euh… Je te dérange ? » Demanda-t-elle avec crainte._

_« Oh que non. Au contraire. » Sourit-il. Elle sourit à son tour._

_« Comment se passe ton Thanksgiving ? » S'enquit-elle._

_« Ennuyeux à mourir. Travailler ce soir là n'est franchement pas amusant. Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._

_Elle le scruta attentivement puis lui murmura._

_« Embrasse-moi. » »_

Elle effleura sa bouche du bout de ses doigts, comme si elle avait encore le goût si merveilleux et la sensation si intense des lèvres de son homme sur les siennes. Ce sentiment si divin qu'elle éprouve lorsqu'ils s'embrassent… Elle voudrait pouvoir être capable de le ressentir éternellement.

_« « Tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser, je l'ai fait. Tu m'as demandé de t'achever, je l'ai fait également. Maintenant c'est moi qui te demande quelque chose. » Il se recula pour l'observer, la laissant complètement pantoise. « Je te laisse, je dois aller bosser. » Lui fit-il en s'éloignant._

_« Tu me laisses ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! » Il sourit. Apparemment il en était fier._

_« Tu as fait exactement la même chose, la dernière fois. » Lui fit-il remarquer, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Elle essaya de le rattraper._

_« Sauf que moi, c'était différent parce que c'était après avoir fait l'amour avec toi. »_

_« Parce que t'as envie de coucher avec moi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en souriant._

_« Non ! » Se braqua-t-elle. « Enfin, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais… Oh et puis tu m'embrouilles ! » S'emporta-t-elle. Il se mit à rire, alors qu'elle était en train de s'énerver contre elle-même._

_« Bonne journée Bella. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture._

_« Tu n'attends même pas ma réponse ? » Haussa-t-elle la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre._

_« Pas besoin. » Répondit-il en ouvrant la portière. « Je sais d'ors et déjà que non n'est pas une réponse envisageable. » »_

Edward avait toujours été plutôt direct avec elle, surtout à leurs débuts. Il lui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait et malgré tout, elle avait tout de même trouvé qu'il était la personne la plus mystérieuse qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'arrivait pas du tout à le cerner, ni à entrapercevoir ses failles, sauf lorsqu'il les lui montrait de lui-même. C'était ce qui l'avait poussée à aller vers lui et à vouloir le connaitre.

Bella se souvient avoir hésité un bon moment avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Alors qu'en réalité, elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle était seulement trop flippée à ce moment là pour avoir le courage d'accepter. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné et bien qu'elle soit actuellement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle ne le regrettait pour rien au monde.

_« « Mauvaise journée ? »_

_« On peut dire ça. » Répondit-elle. _

_« Tu veux en parler ? » _

_« On ne se connait pas assez pour que je te dévoile ma vie privée. » Souligna-t-elle. Il eut un sourire au coin de la bouche._

_« Parfois, c'est bien de se confier à un inconnu. Et puis ce ne serait pas la première fois. » Elle baissa les yeux en rougissant._

_« Ça ne compte pas, j'étais stressée cette nuit là. D'abord, j'essayais de te distraire pour éviter un pépin, et puis j'étais… » Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte de l'aveu qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle en aurait perdu sa dignité._

_« Tu étais… » L'encouragea-t-il à continuer. Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre, puis rabaissa les yeux avec timidité.  
_

_« J'étais intimidée. » Finit-elle par avouer. _

_« Je t'intimidais ? » Bella ne répondit pas, mais hocha la tête avec difficulté. « Intéressant… Tu n'as pas l'air si intimidé que ça. » Remarqua-t-il. « Au contraire, je trouve plutôt que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. » Elle rit._

_« C'est sûr qu'une fille qui se déshabille devant tes yeux alors qu'elle vient de te rencontrer cinq minutes avant, on ne peut pas l'imaginer timide et réservée. Mais c'est la vérité. Je suis quelqu'un de facilement embarrassée, de coincée qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir à chaque minute. Et je ne saute habituellement jamais sur le premier inconnu qui passe. La preuve, je n'avais pas fait l'amour avec quelqu'un depuis un an et demi. » Dit-elle avant de se rendre compte de ses propos._

_Elle se figea et devint livide. _

_« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un semblant de panique. Elle se frappa le front. « C'est pas vrai ! » Il éclata de rire face à la réaction de la demoiselle._

_« Tu sais ce que je trouve étonnant chez toi ? C'est que d'un coté, tu me dis des choses totalement personnelles sur toi que personne n'oserait dévoiler, et de l'autre, tu refuses de me parler d'une simple histoire de famille, sous prétexte qu'on ne se connait pas. Incroyable. » Dit-il en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. _

_« Si je te parle de mes soucis sans importance, ça permettra d'oublier tout ce que je viens de dire à l'instant ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un semblant d'espoir. Il sourit avec amusement._

_« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais je doute fortement que j'arriverai à oublier ça. » »_

Le nombre de fois où Bella s'était ridiculisée en déblatérant et en déballant des choses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres… Edward était la seule personne avec qui elle se comportait comme ça, c'est-à-dire, bavarde, exubérante sur les bords, tout en étant aussi timide que d'habitude et en sa compagnie, elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de rougir. Même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien d'autre à part sourire.

_« « Contente que tu sois venu. »_

_« Je t'avais dit que je viendrais, non ? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil._

_« Bah en fait, tu l'avais pas dit. T'avais seulement supposé que moi, je viendrais. »_

_« Parce que toi, t'avais supposé que moi, je viendrais. » Rétorqua-t-il avec amusement._

_« Oui, mais tu ne m'avais quand même pas dit si tu viendrais ou pas. »_

_« Toi non plus. »_

_« C'est moi qui ai lancé le sujet. » Contra-t-elle. « C'était sûr que j'allais venir. »_

_« Donc, t'es en train de dire que tu es venue, sans même savoir si moi je serais là ? » Le visage de Bella devint livide. _

_« Bah… disons que… on peut dire ça. » S'avoua-t-elle vaincue. _

_Elle le regarda qui souriait._

_« Une chance pour toi que je sois venu, dans ce cas. » Elle secoua la tête._

_« Non, une chance pour TOI que tu sois venu. Je t'aurais rendu la monnaie de ta pièce sinon. » Il éclata de rire, d'une façon incroyablement sexy._

_- « Quelque chose me dit que je ne dois pas m'attirer les foudres de Bella Swan. » »_

A cet instant, Bella se rendit compte qu'ils étaient réellement faits l'un pour l'autre, car ils étaient les seuls à se comprendre de cette façon là. N'importe qui serait largué en voyant le pourquoi du comment ils se querellaient, mais eux, ils arrivaient à se comprendre parfaitement. Ils étaient en symbiose. Une parfaite symbiose qui les unissait entièrement.

_« « Tu l'as fais exprès. » Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plein d'innocence._

_« De quoi tu parles ? » Il soupira._

_« Sérieusement Bella. Combat à mort ? Dès le moment où tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais voir ça, j'ai tout de suite su que tu avais une idée derrière la tête. » Elle fit mine de s'offusquer._

_« Et pourquoi ça ? Une femme n'a pas le droit de préférer un film d'action et sanglant, plutôt qu'un film sentimental et romanesque ? » Il émit un rictus amusé._

_« Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je te trouvais trop intelligente et raffinée pour vouloir regarder ce genre de navets. » Bella rougit et fut touchée par ses propos. « Mais apparemment, » Reprit-il. « en plus d'être intelligente, tu es également une conspiratrice très talentueuse. »_

_« Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'en plaindre. » Défia-t-elle. Il rit._

_« Alors là, pour sûr que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu viens de me faire vivre la meilleure séance de cinéma de toute ma vie. Il faudrait être complètement dérangé pour se plaindre. » Bella sourit malicieusement._

_« La meilleure ? » Il la scruta dans le blanc des yeux avec un sourire en coin avant de répondre._

_« Oui, la meilleure. Même si je regrette que tu ne t'y sois pas prise dès que le film commençait. Ça m'aurait évité de devoir me taper toute la première partie. J'ai lutté pour ne pas m'endormir, je te signale. » »_

Dire qu'en ce temps là, ils étaient si libres et insouciants… Elle regrettait cette période là. Celle où ils n'étaient que deux, avec personne autour d'eux pour les séparer et leur causer des problèmes. Le sexe avait toujours été l'un des atouts majeurs de leur relation puisqu'au départ, c'est ce qui les avait faits se rapprocher. Mais Bella s'en rendait compte à présent. Même depuis le tout début, ce n'était pas uniquement qu'une question de sexe entre eux. Sur l'autoroute, il n'y avait pas eu que ça. Il y avait eu quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, seulement elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant aujourd'hui. Et le soir de leur premier rencard, au cinéma, elle était déjà folle de lui à ce moment là. Elle l'ignorait et se voilait la face, mais elle était déjà amoureuse. Elle l'a probablement toujours été.

_« « Je t'aime Edward. »_

_« Tu m'as volé ma réplique. » S'exclama-t-il avec agacement._

_Bella écarquilla les yeux._

_« Ta… ta réplique ? » S'étonna-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à le croire._

_« J'étais sur le point de te le dire, au moment où tu te mets à parler. Ça fait des jours que j'ai envie de te le dire, que j'attendais le bon moment. Et au moment où je me décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche, tu me coupes. » Dit-il avec déception._

_« Tu m'as bien coupée dans la voiture, quand je voulais te le dire. » Répliqua-t-elle. _

_« Alors j'avais raison ? C'était bien ça que tu allais me dire dans la voiture ? » Elle haussa les épaules._

_« Tu as toujours raison. » Répondit-elle avec énervement. Il sourit._

_« Et bien heureusement que je t'ai coupé dans la voiture. Il était hors de question que tu me le dises à ce moment-là. Je voulais être le premier à me déclarer. »_

_« De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter puisque c'est moi qui l'ai dit la première. » Rétorqua-t-elle._

_« Parce que tu m'as devancé, au moment où j'étais en train de te le dire. » Contra-t-il._

_« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Se défendit-elle. « Le moment était parfait et je… »_

_« C'est justement parce que le moment était parfait que j'avais choisi ce moment-là ! »_

_« Oui et bah en attendant, je te rappelle que tu ne me l'as toujours pas dit. » Fit-elle remarquer._

_Il la regarda amusé. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire._

_« De tous les scénarios que je m'étais imaginé dans ma tête, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait de cette façon. » Elle rit brièvement._

_« Et bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Dis-le moi, qu'on puisse s'embrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. »_

_« Je t'aime Isabella Swan. »_

La première fois où ils se sont dit « je t'aime ». Ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de Bella comme étant l'un des meilleurs. Cette nuit là, le réveillon de Noël avait été magique, peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer chez les Cullen. Finalement, en dépit de tout ce qui s'était déroulé et des nombreux pleurs versés, ainsi que de la robe déchirée, Bella avait passé le meilleur Noël de sa vie, en compagnie de l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse.

Mais les Cullen avaient tout gâché, ils avaient tout détruit et emporté tous les espoirs qu'elle possédait. Elle les détestait. C'était à cause d'eux, de ces monstres infâmes et de ce méprisable de Jasper Withlock qui n'avait pas su dire non et qui s'était comporté comme un véritable lâche, qu'elle était là, allongée sur son lit en train de se détériorer.

_« « Je n'ai jamais aimé la neige. » Déclara-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire radieux._

_« Alors pourquoi tu souris ?__ »__ Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux pétillants._

_« Parce que maintenant j'aime ça. » Répondit-elle gaiement. « Et j'ignore pourquoi. »_

_En réalité elle savait très bien pourquoi. C'était lui qui rendait son monde plus beau. Il porta une main à sa joue et lui sourit tendrement._

_« Tu as plein de neige dans les cheveux. » Dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes. Elle agrandit son sourire._

_« Est-ce que c'est un problème ? » Murmura-t-elle à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, la frôlant presque._

_« Pas du tout. » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser._

_Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, plus heureuse que jamais. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il y passa sa langue sans réserve. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient amoureusement. Il la fit tournoyer en la faisant décoller de terre, la faisant rire contre sa bouche._

_À cet instant, le monde pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, Bella n'en avait que faire. Car jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. »_

C'en fut trop pour Bella. Elle éclata en sanglots, encore plus fort que tous les sanglots précédemment versés. Se remémorer cet instant lui rappelait à quel point elle était malheureuse. Sans lui elle n'était rien, plus rien du tout. C'était un fait que même les plus grands scientifiques et les plus grandes formules mathématiques et chimiques ne pouvaient contester. Elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, que son cœur s'éteigne. Il ne battait déjà plus alors pourquoi continuer à vivre ?

Elle espérait fermement qu'il revienne, qu'il pousse cette porte et arrive par miracle, afin de lui prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'un pur cauchemar, le pire cauchemar qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, entendre sa voix et surtout, elle voulait réentendre ces mots qu'il avait si souvent prononcés, et dont elle ne s'était jamais lassée et ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle avait besoin de les réentendre, ces mots d'amour si vifs, rapides et poignants, qui faisaient battre son cœur à une allure extrêmement rapide à chaque fois qu'il les lui disait.

_« « Je vous aime Bella Swan. Plus que tout au monde, je vous aime. »_

_« Moi aussi je vous aime Edward Cullen. » »_

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, devenaient plus bruyants que jamais et elle avait le sentiment que cela empirerait au fil des minutes, des heures, des jours…

Il n'y avait qu'un seul remède contre cela.

Lui.

Lui qui n'était plus là.

Il fallait qu'il revienne car elle ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps, s'il ne revenait pas. Elle finirait par en mourir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle prit la contravention de sa table basse, puis la regarda longuement et intensément de ses yeux larmoyants. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, cette contravention pour excès de vitesse lui avait donnée la motivation et le courage pour revenir vers lui. Peut être que cette fois ci, elle donnerait la motivation et le courage nécessaire pour qu'il revienne vers elle. Elle la serra contre sa poitrine, là où reposait son cœur malade et continua de pleurer abondamment. Les secondes et les minutes défilaient, tandis qu'elle sanglotait inlassablement, la contravention toujours serrée contre elle. La seule chose qui venait de lui, qui lui rappelait lui, l'homme de sa vie.

« Il faut que tu reviennes… » Murmurait-elle anéantie et suppliante. « Il faut que tu reviennes… »

Un coup à la porte de sa chambre se fit entendre brusquement et elle soupira d'énervement.

« Va-t'en Alice ! » Hurla-t-elle sanglotante. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ! »

Il y eut un silence derrière la porte qui dura quelques secondes, si bien que Bella crut qu'Alice était partie.

« Ce n'est pas Alice. »

Cette voix…

Bella avait cru ne jamais la réentendre à nouveau, qu'elle n'était plus qu'un ancien souvenir qu'elle ne pourrait oublier. Elle avait souhaité, supplié l'entendre et à présent, elle l'entendait. Non, elle devait forcément rêver. C'était impossible que cette voix soit présente, autre part que dans son esprit et son imagination. C'était impossible qu'_il_ soit là.

Pourtant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement et que Bella se retourna en laissant la contravention qu'elle tenait sur le lit, c'était _lui_ qu'elle voyait.

Il était là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, hésitant à entrer tandis qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte sous le coup de l'étonnement le plus complet. Une hallucination. Voilà ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas être réellement là. Elle rêvait. Edward était parti il y a des heures, il ne pouvait pas être là…

À moins qu'il ne soit revenu… Est-ce que ses prières avaient été entendues ? Si c'est le cas, alors cette contravention est encore plus miraculeuse que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle s'assit sur le lit, le visage inondé, et observa le mirage qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, son mirage n'était pas comme elle pensait qu'il serait si elle se mettait à rêver de lui, il n'aurait certainement pas cette tête là. Il aurait un sourire éclatant, pas de traits torturés sur le visage, son regard ne serait pas assombri comme maintenant, et il aurait l'air heureux.

Là en revanche, il était en mauvais état. Le visage marqué, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux, la bouche pincée, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus l'éclat qu'elle appréciait tant lorsqu'elle le regardait. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être une hallucination. Un Edward dans cet état était plus un véritable cauchemar qu'autre chose. Elle ne rêvait pas, il était bien là, devant elle, dans sa chambre, et la regardait avec un regard si triste et éteint, reflétant sans doute son propre regard à elle, qu'elle devait avoir également.

Elle se leva du lit et se figea, face à lui, la bouche entrouverte et le visage incrédule. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant de bonnes secondes, sans aucun mot prononcé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit matérialisé devant elle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant c'était le cas, il était bel et bien là, surtout quand elle voyait à quel point il était pitoyable. Probablement autant qu'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans la quitter des yeux et Bella reconnut à peine sa voix, tellement elle était éraillée.

« Je n'ai pas pu. » _(N/Lou: *Retiens sa respiration*)_

Il baissa le regard tandis qu'elle clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, voulant se rassurer que tout ceci était bien réel et qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

« J'étais là… en train de conduire… et je n'ai pas pu. » Murmura-t-il à voix basse en remontant son visage vers elle qui le regardait hallucinée. « J'ai été incapable de continuer. J'ai arrêté le moteur et je… » Il secoua la tête, torturé. « Je suis resté dans ma voiture pendant des heures… avant de revenir ici. »

Bella ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Il était revenu. Il était là. Son vœu avait été exaucé. À croire que cette contravention était une lampe magique exauçant les souhaits. Il la regardait avec des yeux suppliants et lorsqu'elle vit les marques qui ornaient ses cernes ainsi que ses yeux légèrement rouges, elle en resta estomaquée. Il avait pleuré.

Edward Cullen avait pleuré.

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Lui qui avait passé son temps à la consoler et la réconforter, qui s'était montré fort dans toutes les situations, il avait craqué. Peut être pas autant qu'elle, c'était certain. Mais assez pour la surprendre réellement. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il reprit la parole et avoua, tandis qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, inerte et silencieuse à ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

« J'ai pleuré Bella. Pour la première fois depuis… depuis je ne sais pas quand… j'ai vraiment pleuré. »

Sa voix était rocailleuse, déformée et Bella sentit une nouvelle vague de sanglots l'assaillir, tellement elle était bouleversée. Elle était toujours incapable de réagir. Il secouait la tête sombrement, détournant les yeux.

« Bordel, c'était le pire moment de ma vie. » Marmonna-t-il avec douleur, rien qu'en y repensant. À ce moment là, Bella ne put rester inactive plus longtemps. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle, ne pouvant croire à cette réalité qui lui paraissait si improbable.

Il reposa son regard sur elle et la suppliait silencieusement.

« Laisse-moi revenir Bella. » Implora-t-il soudainement, la prenant de court.

Il avait vraiment peur qu'elle lui referme la porte au nez, qu'elle lui ordonne de déguerpir et de la laisser tranquille, ce que Bella ne comprit pas. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de supplier le ciel et n'importe quelle forme divine de le lui rendre, qu'il revienne, et maintenant qu'il était enfin là, il croyait sincèrement qu'elle voudrait qu'il s'en aille ?

« J'ai fait une énorme erreur en pensant pouvoir être capable de m'éloigner de toi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. » Continua-t-il. « La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Bella. Alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi revenir. J'ignore si tu me détestes, ou si tu m'aimes, mais je… »

« Edward ! » _(N/Lou: *Relâche sa respiration*)_

Elle le coupa en courant vers lui et en se jetant à son cou, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Edward ne bougea d'abord pas, tentant d'assimiler l'information que Bella était dans ses bras, qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Puis en réalisant soudainement qu'il l'avait retrouvée et qu'elle voulait toujours de lui, il la serra contre lui avec une force incomparable.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer et se laissait complètement aller contre son cou qu'elle agrippait avec toute la puissance dont elle était capable, comme si elle avait peur qu'on le lui arrache. Il soupira de soulagement, la pression retombant petit à petit et ferma les yeux, en lui murmurant des faibles « pardon » et « désolé » sur son épaule. Plus les secondes passaient, plus sa prise sur elle se raffermissait, ne voulant la laisser s'échapper sous aucun prétexte.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Finit-elle par murmurer sanglotante. « Tu es là… tu es vraiment là… » Il prit son visage pour l'écarter de lui et la regarder tandis qu'elle pleurait toujours.

« Je suis là. » Répondit-il fermement. « Et je ne pars plus. Promis je ne pars plus. »

Le cœur de Bella tambourinait si fort, qu'elle hoqueta et que sa respiration se hachura.

« J'ai… j'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu étais parti, que tu me quittais et que… »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase car il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes d'une force et d'une hargne inégalable.

Bella retrouvait enfin son univers, sa moitié, la deuxième partie de son cœur. Elle était enfin à nouveau entière, à nouveau complète et elle se laissa complètement aller à cette étreinte poignante. Ses bras se raffermirent autour de son cou pour se coller encore plus à lui et elle répondit à son baiser avec une intensité sans pareille, encore plus forte que toutes les précédentes. Ses larmes se déversaient toujours, elle continuait de sangloter tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient et renaissaient.

Il se mit ensuite à l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, sur la bouche, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Elle renifla bruyamment et le regarda, les yeux gravement embués.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle, un profond espoir qu'elle pensait détruit la submergeant.

Il fronça les sourcils en lui caressant la joue délicatement, passant son pouce sur une de ses larmes qui sortait de ses yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas. Le nombre de fois où je t'ai dit et répété à quel point je suis épris de toi… Comment tu peux encore en douter ? » Elle baissa les yeux timidement.

« J'en sais rien je… Tu as toujours envisagé de me laisser tomber, d'abandonner et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait que moi qui tenais à notre couple, qui croyais en nous et que pour toi, je ne valais pas le coup que tu te battes pour moi… »

« Bella, mon amour… » L'interrompit-il en prenant son visage en coupe et en la scrutant d'un regard intense. « Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ? Ne vois-tu pas que tout ce que je fais, c'est en fonction de ton bonheur à toi ? Que si je m'éloigne, c'est parce que j'ai toujours pensé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ? Et si je ne me bats pas pour toi, alors pour qui le ferais-je ? » Bella fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu… tu n'as pas voulu partir car tu considérais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle déroutée. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et soupira d'exaspération. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard se fit plus sérieux que jamais, si bien que Bella en fut happée.

« Ma Bella, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, c'est et ce sera toujours à tes côtés, avec toi, près de toi. Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime comme un fou, quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans la tête ? »_(N/Lou: *grande banane qui s'installe sur ses lèvres*)_

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de mélancolie. Au contraire, c'était de joie et de bonheur en l'entendant se déclarer. Cela dit elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment cela se pouvait-il qu'il soit réellement sincère et qu'il puisse vraiment l'aimer comme elle l'aime. Car il méritait dix fois, cent fois mieux qu'elle, fille banale et sans intérêt.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux alors qu'il tenait toujours ses joues dans ses paumes de main. « Je veux dire que… je n'ai rien de spécial alors que toi, tu as tout pour toi et tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi et comment tu peux m'aimer moi, alors que je ne vaux rien du tout. »

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans un chuchotement à peine audible, tellement cet aveu lui faisait peur. Ces mots avaient été extrêmement difficiles à sortir car c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé et ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'émettre et de dire à haute voix, tellement elle voulait que ce ne soit pas la vérité.

Elle sentit les mains d'Edward s'éloigner progressivement de ses joues et elle en éprouva un soudain froid inexplicable. Peut être qu'il était enfin en train de se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison et qu'il méritait mieux. Elle releva la tête douloureusement et s'étonna de le voir farfouiller dans sa poche intérieure.

Lorsqu'elle le vit sortir son portefeuille et l'ouvrir, elle le regarda curieusement et fronça les sourcils. Les traits du jeune homme étaient indéchiffrables, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas du tout à définir ses pensées.

Puis il en sortit une photo qu'il lui tendit en la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle la prenait, indécise.

Elle fut abasourdie et incrédule quand elle posa ses yeux sur la photo en question qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. On y voyait une femme, les yeux dirigés vers le ciel qui faisait pleuvoir des flocons de neige. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, un de ces sourires radieux, étincelants et éblouissants. La neige qui tombait sur ses longs cheveux auburn et ondulés la rendait plus rayonnante, et l'étincelle de bonheur et d'exaltation provenant de ses yeux chocolat illuminait son doux visage. Bella trouvait cette fille resplendissante.

Et le plus étonnant et bouleversant, c'est que cette fille, c'était elle.

« Tu ne t'es jamais vue clairement. » Entendit-elle Edward qui avait remarqué le choc et l'incrédulité sur son visage.

« Quand as-tu pris cette photo ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, sans détacher son regard de l'objet.

« Le jour de Noël. » Répondit-il avec un sourire au coin de la bouche. « Devant la maison. »

« Tu as fait ça dans mon dos ? » S'offusqua-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Tu était tellement belle à ce moment là… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, l'occasion était bien trop idéale. »

« J'arrive pas à le croire… » Soupira-t-elle interloquée. « Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte alors que j'ai toujours eu horreur qu'on me prenne en photo… »

« La question n'est pas là. » Râla-t-il excédé. « Bella, tu vois cette photo ? Tu vois comment tu es magnifique dessus ? » Elle le regarda troublée et incertaine.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une photo… » Murmura-t-elle confuse.

« Non Bella. » Contra-t-il en lui prenant les mains, le regard insistant. « Non ce n'est pas qu'une photo car elle représente exactement la façon dont moi je te perçois au quotidien, chaque jour, chaque minute, même lorsque tu as le visage baigné de larmes comme maintenant. » Edward relâcha ses mains et lui prit le visage, pour l'approcher tout près du sien. « Bella, à mes yeux tu es magnifique, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Tu es pour moi la femme la plus ravissante sur Terre et ça en demeurera toujours ainsi. Je t'aime à la folie. Mon cœur n'a de cesse de te réclamer, mon monde sans toi n'est qu'une sombre nuit sans lune et une journée sans soleil, car c'est toi qui illumines ma vie. Tu es mon soleil, ma lune, ma lumière, mon univers, tu alimentes mon oxygène et fais battre mon cœur. Sans toi je ne suis rien du tout. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne, et je t'aimerai toujours Bella. Tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre. »

Bella qui avait écouté sans broncher ni cligner de l'œil pendant tout le temps de sa déclaration en fut complètement ébranlée et tellement émue que la photo lui glissa des mains et tomba au sol sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante, ses yeux pétillaient d'espoir et d'un amour tellement immense qu'elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« Oh Edward ! » Elle lui sauta au cou une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa avec toute la force dont elle était capable. _(N/Lou: Haan...Que c'est beau l'amour *les yeux plein d'étoiles*)_

Un grand sourire se formait sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ne réalisait toujours pas tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et de lui dévoiler. Elle croyait rêver car aucun homme n'était capable de dire une chose aussi belle et magnifique à une femme. Et pourtant Edward venait de le faire. Et il avait eu l'air si sincère que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à l'heure qu'il est, c'était de le croire sur parole. Il n'avait pas pu lui mentir. Il le pensait. Chaque mot qu'il avait dit, il le pensait. Ainsi donc, Bella était aussi importante pour lui qu'il ne l'était pour elle. Elle fut assaillie d'une joie immense, sans nom et indescriptible à cette constatation. Elle comptait pour lui.

Elle s'écarta de lui et posa son front sur le sien, son sourire ne voulant toujours pas partir.

« Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes aussi… » Murmura-t-elle doucereuse, une larme unique coulant sur sa joue. Il lui sourit radieusement et ils se trouvèrent comme deux idiots, à se sourire mutuellement face à la joie qu'ils éprouvaient.

« Tu es toute ma vie. » Fit-il d'une faible voix. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Et toi l'amour de ma vie. Pour toujours. »

Ils soudèrent leurs lèvres pour une ultime étreinte scellant leurs paroles solennellement. Ils s'embrassaient avec une passion revigorante et avec un empressement mal dissimulé. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, elle sous lui et leurs langues se trouvèrent pour se batailler. Bella fourrageait dans ses cheveux tandis que ses mains à lui se déplaçaient sur son corps et principalement sa taille, électrisant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il frôlait.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser pour la laisser respirer, elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et parla d'une voix claire, à moitié essoufflée et suppliante.

« Ne me quitte plus jamais Edward. Et ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil parce que je ne pourrai pas y survivre. »

Ses yeux étaient implorants, même si le pétillement et le scintillement étaient toujours là, enflammant ses prunelles d'un amour inconditionnel. Il s'écarta subitement et s'assit sur le lit, tandis qu'elle se relevait chancelante et décontenancée par le fait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle s'assit face à lui en tailleur et il lui prit le visage avant de déclarer avec zèle et gravité, les yeux dans les siens.

« On ne se séparera jamais. Je t'en fais le serment. Je te promets que je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Belle se sentit fondre à ses mots et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit dans ses bras et il l'enlaça tendrement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, la tête contre son torse, à l'endroit où battait son cœur. Il venait de lui promettre. La dernière fois, il ne l'avait pas fait et ça l'avait conforté de plus en plus dans l'idée qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez pour prendre des risques et passer sa vie entière avec elle. Mais maintenant il le promettait. Il venait de jurer qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais et Bella était sûre d'une chose, c'est qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses. À chaque fois. Et il allait tenir celle là, elle en était persuadée. Elle y veillerait personnellement…

…

Alice avait quitté la maison après qu'Edward soit revenu. Elle les avait observés rapidement du couloir et avait sincèrement été soulagée de les voir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, en train de se retrouver. Elle avait réellement cru qu'il l'avait quittée pour de bon, qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Car dans le fond, elle le comprenait. Elle connaissait Edward assez bien maintenant et savait que les raisons qui le poussent à s'éloigner sont purement pacifiques. Et elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait tenir ses résolutions. Mais apparemment il n'a pas réussi à tenir et elle en était terriblement soulagée.

Elle savait à présent ce qui lui restait à faire. Il fallait qu'elle leur vienne en aide. Jusque là, elle était restée trop passive, se contentant d'encaisser les coups en même temps qu'eux, sans même essayer de réagir. À présent, elle devait tenter quelque chose. Pour eux.

Elle roula en direction de Port Angeles. Elle avait recherché son adresse sur internet et l'avait trouvée facilement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de conduire avec anxiété durant tout le trajet, car elle appréhendait sérieusement ce qui allait se passer. Elle arriva finalement après quarante cinq minutes de voiture à l'adresse qu'elle avait notée sur un papier. Elle se gara à une place libre et sortit en trombe de sa Porsche avant de se diriger vers le portail, où trônait un interphone.

La propriété de Jasper Withlock.

Elle déglutit et resta immobile quelques secondes en observant le bouton de l'interphone, avant de se décider à appuyer dessus. Il y eut une dizaine de secondes de silence avant qu'une voix ne s'élève. Elle inspira profondément et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Euh… Je désirerais parler à Jasper Withlock. » Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

« Qui le demande ? » Elle avait reconnu la voix impatiente de Jasper.

« Monsieur Withlock, j'ignore si vous vous souvenez de moi, je m'appelle Alice Brandon, je suis une amie de Bella Swan et je… »

« Patientez deux secondes. » Coupa-t-il en rompant la communication soudainement.

Alice fut outrée de s'être fait refermer le caquet de cette façon. Cependant lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la propriété s'ouvrir et Jasper en sortir avec un manteau noir, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le remarque, elle se composa un masque plus sympathique. Elle savait que si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance de parvenir à ses fins, elle devrait se la jouer cool et gentille, et non pas agressive, bien qu'elle en meure d'envie. Il alla à sa rencontre, la tête baissée, ouvrant le mini portail avant de le refermer derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle sur le trottoir, il la regarda les sourcils froncés, légèrement embarrassé tandis qu'elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Je me souviens de vous. » Déclara-t-il alors d'une voix neutre. « Vous êtes une amie de Bella. » Alice se retint de ne pas soupirer.

« Oui c'est… à peu près ce que je vous ai dit dans l'interphone. » Fit-elle légèrement sarcastique. Il ne releva pas et la regarda impassiblement.

« Vous m'avez giflé. » Constata-t-il sans émotion. Elle baissa la tête pour tenter de masquer son sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir. _(N/Lou: Ces mots vont m'égorger la gorge, mais tu l'avais mérité! Pauvre idiot!)_

« Vous l'aviez mérité. » Fit-elle remarquer. Il secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

« Peu importe. » Répliqua-t-il acerbe. « Quel est votre nom au fait ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air de supériorité, qui donnait à Alice l'envie de vomir sur les chaussures cirées à la perfection qu'il portait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas alors qu'elle l'avait dit dans l'interphone, il y a même pas cinq minutes. Et combien de fois elle ou Bella l'avait déjà répété ? _(N/Lou: Double abruti!) _

Quel con…

« Alice. » Répondit-elle, passablement énervée. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Ah oui, c'est bien ça. » Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Connard… » Marmonna-t-elle tout bas, trop doucement pour qu'il l'ait entendue._ (N/Lou: Bien dis! Toplaaaaa!)_

« Excusez-moi, vous avez dit quoi ? » Demanda-t-il curieux. Elle soupira.

« Je vous demandais si vous vouliez bien qu'on marche un peu ? Histoire de discuter. » Éluda-t-elle en tentant un sourire qui se voulait sincère. Il ne la crut pas un seul instant mais acquiesça en lui emboitant le pas.

Ils commencèrent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, gênés de la situation comme pas permis. Jasper attendait qu'Alice engage la conversation car c'était elle qui était venue le trouver, mais celle-ci ne savait pas du tout comment démarrer. C'était comme si elle avait complètement oublié pourquoi elle était ici. Elle ignorait ce qui lui faisait cet effet là, probablement la gêne qu'elle éprouvait d'être en sa compagnie, ou alors le dégout que cet homme lui inspirait. Jasper ne put en supporter plus et finit par l'aborder.

« Bon, et si vous me disiez ce que vous me vouliez ? » Râla-t-il. Elle tourna le visage légèrement vers lui, avant de reporter son attention droit devant elle et de se lancer.

« Je suis venue vous supplier de retirer votre plainte. » Débita-t-elle d'une traite. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers elle.

« Je vous arrête tout de suite. Edward est déjà venu me voir hier et je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais pas me rétracter. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Alice. « Il nous a dit pourquoi vous aviez porté plainte et le chantage que Carlisle Cullen vous faisait. Seulement il ne s'agit pas que de vous dans l'histoire. Vous avez envoyé un innocent en prison ! Deux, si on compte Charlie. »

« Je sais bien, mais je suis trop égoïste pour abandonner tout ce à quoi j'ai eu droit tout au long de mon existence. » Alice ferma les yeux pour se calmer avant de les rouvrir.

« Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que ce que vous faites est mal ! » S'emporta-t-elle. « Vous brisez une famille, est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte au moins ? »

« Je suis désolé euh… Vous pouvez me rappeler votre nom ? » S'excusa-t-il. _(N/Lou:DOUBLE CRÉTIN! TRIPLE CRÉTIN!) _

« Alice ! » Ragea-t-elle sur le point d'exploser.

« Désolé Alice. Mais avec un peu de chance, dans quelques années il sortira… à moins qu'Edward et Bella décident de se séparer. Ils pourraient faire des sacrifices, eux aussi. » Fit-il remarquer.

Alice écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur.

Puis elle le gifla. _(N/Lou: Dans ta gueule mon amour *siffle* tu l'avais mérité.)_

« Des sacrifices ? Des sacrifices ? » Hurla-t-elle. « Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ? » Elle le gifla une nouvelle fois sur l'autre joue, tandis qu'il gémissait sous la douleur et qu'elle continuait sa tirade. « Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale type, incapable de vous préoccuper d'autre chose que de vous-même et de ce qu'il y a dans votre porte-monnaie ! » Sons sang ne fit qu'un tour, tandis que Jasper était estomaqué. « Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Cullen se sert de vous ! Il vous a envoyé vous faire balafrer par Emmett, vous menace de vous ruiner et menace également son fils qui autrefois était votre ami ! Vous êtes pathétique Monsieur Withlock ! Un pauvre idiot avec un pois chiche en guise de cervelle ! Mais retournez donc dans votre monde de pourritures avec votre cruche de fiancée intéressée et votre maison à trois sous ! Ordure ! »

Elle le gifla une dernière fois avec autant de force qu'elle pouvait mettre.

Jamais Alice ne s'était autant emportée contre quelqu'un. Pas même contre James, le jour où elle l'a quitté après qu'il l'ait trompée avec sa chienne de patronne de Victoria. Elle reprenait son souffle, tout en soupirant de soulagement et de bien être. Inutile de dire à quel point elle avait adoré se défouler comme ça contre lui.

Jasper était resté inerte et statufié face à cette tornade brune incendiaire. Mais d'où sortait cette fille vitaminée qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux ? Il ne savait même plus quoi dire tellement elle l'avait pris de court. Il se massa les deux joues quelques instants avant de la regarder indécis, en même temps impressionné et ridiculisé.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne ménagez pas vos mots. » Constata-t-il, encore tout retourné par cette agression incongrue. Alice se sentit soudainement penaude mais ne regretta pas pour autant.

« Désolée, il fallait que ça sorte. » Expliqua-t-elle, sans aucune trace de culpabilité. Il maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de détourner le regard.

« Si vous avez fini de m'insulter, vous pouvez peut être vous en aller. » Répliqua-t-il froidement, ne pouvant digérer le fait de s'être fait autant rabaisser par une petite brunette de classe moyenne. Son égo s'était vraiment pris un coup de massue. Alice réfréna son envie de le frapper une nouvelle fois et se résolut à ne pas baisser les bras pour le faire changer d'avis.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu gain de cause. » Déclara-t-elle avec aplomb et détermination. Il marmonna dans sa barbe.

« Écoutez… Comment vous vous appelez déjà ? »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'emporta-t-elle excédée. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Alice, je m'appelle Alice ! » Il l'ignora.

« Écoutez Alice. J'aurais sincèrement aimé vous aider en laissant votre famille tranquille, mais je ne peux pas. Je culpabilise beaucoup pour les choix que j'ai faits car vous ne méritez surement pas ce qui vous arrive. Seulement je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour que je puisse prendre le risque de tout perdre. »

Alice soupira les yeux fermés. Cet homme l'exaspérait à un point inimaginable, mais il fallait qu'elle se contrôle car il était sa seule chance de faire sortir Emmett de prison et ainsi rendre leur vie plus harmonieuse.

« S'il vous plait… je vous en prie, laissez-nous en paix. » Implora-t-elle. « Bella est désespérée, Edward aussi et… et je n'ose même pas imaginer Emmett et Charlie en prison. Je vous en supplie Jasper… Pour une fois dans votre vie minable, faites quelque chose de bien et rendez-nous Emmett… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle suppliait quelqu'un de cette façon. Jasper pouvait s'estimer chanceux car jamais, Alice Brandon ne s'abaissait à faire des courbettes et à implorer. Cependant il ne s'en rendit pas compte, bien qu'il commençait sérieusement à douter et hésiter.

« Je ne sais pas… j'aimerais vraiment vous aider, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. » Alice soupira de déception.

« Bella a pris votre défense vous savez… » Finit-elle par murmurer, à bout de nerfs. Il fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Que dites-vous ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Un jour où j'ai dit du mal de vous… elle m'a dit qu'autrefois, vous étiez un type bien. »

« Vous avez dit du mal de moi ? » S'exclama-t-il ahuri.

« Et alors ? Vous êtes un sale con, je vais me gêner, tiens ! » _(N/Lou: *explose de rire*)_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et réprima un sourire, car malgré tout, sa répartie cinglante l'amusait.

« Bref, votre amie m'a défendu ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« Pas vraiment, elle a… disons laissé entendre qu'avant, vous étiez quelqu'un de respectable. » Rectifia-t-elle.

« Mais je suis quelqu'un de respectable ! » S'indigna Jasper.

« Pas à mes yeux, non. » Rétorqua-t-elle acide. « Pour moi vous n'avez absolument rien qui ne mérite mon respect. »

Il la regarda abasourdie. Personne n'avait encore critiqué le respect qu'il inspirait. Cette femme était étonnante. Et en même temps, elle lui sortait par les yeux car il en avait marre de se faire rabaisser par une fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Après tout, elle n'avait certainement pas le même mérite et n'était pas du tout de son niveau. Il n'avait pas à la considérer comme quelqu'un d'important.

« Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi. » Déclara-t-il de façon hautaine. « Votre avis ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Et bien je vous le donne quand même ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire faux. « Et peut être que ce que je pense de vous ne compte pas à vos yeux, mais je pense que ce que vous, vous pensez de vous-même ne vous laisse pas indifférent. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'avec les choix que vous êtes en train de faire, vous ayez une bonne opinion de vous-même. »

Jasper détourna le regard. Dans le fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il détestait le choix qu'il avait fait, de se plier aux exigences de Carlisle.

« Vous savez Monsieur Withlock, » Enchaina-t-elle. « Vous n'avez peut être pas de problème d'agent, mais moi au moins, je n'ai aucun problème pour me regarder dans un miroir. »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds tandis qu'elle arborait un sourire fier et satisfait. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Peut être qu'en fin de compte, Bella avait raison de penser que les gens restaient les même et que ce Jasper était quelqu'un de bien. Et puis auparavant, il avait été le meilleur ami d'Edward, même s'il semblait l'avoir oublié… Il éprouvait des états d'âme, elle pouvait le deviner aisément. Seulement serait-ce suffisant pour qu'il décide de se rétracter afin d'avoir à nouveau la conscience tranquille ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je me décidais à retirer cette plainte ? » Finit-il par demander d'une voix faible, comme si ça lui écorchait la langue.

Alice se mit à sourire légèrement, une lueur d'espoir la parcourant. Il hésitait ! Elle était en train de le faire changer d'avis, même un aveugle pouvait le voir. Peut être qu'au final, Jasper n'était pas si irrécupérable que ça.

« Ça prouverait que vous êtes un type bien, quand vous le voulez. Et ça voudra dire que Bella a eu raison de vous défendre. Enfin le mot défendre est un bien grand mot. » Rectifia-t-elle. « À l'heure qu'il est elle vous déteste. » Il rit brièvement et la regarda dans les yeux pendant de courtes secondes.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous penserez de moi, une fois que j'aurais fait ce que vous me demandez ? »

Elle sentit son cœur émettre une pulsation irrégulière et accélérer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cela eut pour effet de la faire reculer d'un pas, comme si c'était sa présence à lui qui était responsable de ces changements. Elle avait besoin de s'en aller, de s'éloigner de cet homme qui jouait avec ses émotions, sans même le savoir. Elle perdait à chaque fois le contrôle d'elle-même lorsqu'il était là et ses réactions étaient imprévisibles. Et elle avait horreur de ça car elle ignorait totalement pourquoi. Il fallait que cela cesse.

« Je… je crois que je vais m'en aller. » Bafouilla-t-elle désorientée. « Bonne nuit Monsieur Withlock. » Salua-t-elle déroutée avant de se détourner rapidement vers la direction de sa voiture. Jasper ne comprit pas ce soudain changement d'attitude. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Attendez ! » La héla-t-il en accourant vers elle.

Elle se retourna indécise, et pressée d'en finir le plus rapidement possible.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle désœuvrée. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que vous vous penserez de moi ? »

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait envie de savoir. Il voulait qu'elle lui réponde.

« Je… » Elle baissa les yeux. « Vous le saurez uniquement si vous le faites. » Éluda-t-elle rapidement.

« Mais attendez ! » Pria-t-il en voyant qu'elle commençait à se détourner une nouvelle fois. « Redites-moi comment vous vous appelez. »

La mâchoire d'Alice se décrocha et son teint devint pâle. Si pendant un bref instant elle a pu penser le contraire, à présent elle en avait la certitude. Finalement Jasper était bel et bien un cas désespéré. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'une minute penser qu'il pouvait voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et qu'il pouvait faire preuve de bonté ? C'était un imbécile de première, une vraie plaie pour l'univers. Sa colère refit alors surface.

« Non mais je rêve ! » S'écria-t-elle incrédule. « Vous osez encore me le demander ? Mais comment vous faites pour toujours l'oublier ? Vous avez une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi ? Allez vous faire voir !»

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. » Se justifia-t-il. « J'ignore pourquoi mais à chaque fois je l'oublie, je n'arrive pas à le retenir. »

« Oui et bah dans ce cas, il est hors de question que je vous redise comment je m'appelle. » Bouda-t-elle.

« Allez, s'il vous plait… » Supplia-t-il. « Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans m'avoir dit votre nom. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et à quoi ça sert que je vous le dise, si c'est pour que vous l'oubliez deux minutes après ? » Argua-t-elle.

« Je le retiendrai. » Promit-il. « Je vous jure que cette fois ci, je m'en souviendrai. »

Elle le scruta avec scepticisme, avant de rendre les armes et de déclarer dans un léger sourire.

« Alice. » Murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se détourna une nouvelle fois vers sa voiture, tandis qu'il restait immobile en la regardant s'éloigner.

« Alice… » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire vague sur les lèvres. Cette fois, Jasper était sûr de lui, il allait s'en souvenir.

…

« Redis-le-moi encore. » Pria-t-elle.

Edward sourit légèrement.

« Je t'aime. »

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit contre son torse et son bras serra sa taille plus fortement, de sorte à être encore plus proche de lui. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées sur le lit et il l'entourait de ses deux bras, l'une de ses mains caressant son dos.

« Encore. » Demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda avec dévotion avant de s'exécuter une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'aime Bella. »

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ils se souriaient mutuellement, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Tout ce qui les entourait avait été occulté et leur vie reprenait enfin un sens, grâce à cet échange de regards si pénétrant…

« Je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. » Murmura-t-elle enjouée. Il lui caressa la joue tendrement, sans détourner les yeux.

« Alors je vais te le répéter autant que tu voudras, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. » Elle émit un rire bref, les yeux pleins d'une lueur pétillante.

« Tu vas devoir attendre longtemps que je me lasse, car ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. » Répondit-elle tandis qu'il souriait.

« Tant mieux, car je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire. » Fit-il en penchant sa tête vers elle afin de capturer ses lèvres. _(N/Lou: Rooh! C'est mi...gnooon!) (N/A: Bah nan, c'est Mickey^^)_

Bella était comblée, sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes la rendait toute fébrile et toute chose. Ce sentiment de dépendance vis-à-vis de lui se faisait de plus en plus fort, à mesure que leur baiser continuait. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser pouvoir tenir une minute éloignée de lui. Ressentir sa présence et son corps contre elle lui fit prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle serait devenue s'il n'était jamais rentré et qu'ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés. Elle n'aurait pas survécu. Et s'il s'amusait un jour à réitérer la scène et à la quitter une nouvelle fois, elle en mourrait à la minute même où il se serait évaporé.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, que jamais ils ne se sépareraient et que jamais plus, elle ne connaitrait une souffrance aussi effroyable. Il lui avait promis, juré qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait la première fois. Et vu l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il a débarqué dans sa chambre, elle savait que ces quelques heures avaient été aussi pénibles pour lui que pour elle.

Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou en fermant les yeux, humant son odeur corporelle qu'elle appréciait tant avant de soupirer de bien être.

« J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. » Murmura-t-elle contre son cou sans ouvrir les yeux, le désarroi et la peine étant visibles dans les trémolos de sa voix. Edward raffermit sa prise sur elle, d'une façon protectrice et possessive.

« J'ai cru que tu me détestais. » Avoua-t-il difficilement.

À ce moment là Bella rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Elle vit son visage assombri, et la douleur qu'elle voyait dans ses traits et ses prunelles la déstabilisa. Une vague de profonds remords la traversa. Elle regrettait amèrement tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule parole qu'elle avait prononcée, mais lui, il l'avait apparemment crue et ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Elle porta une main à sa joue en tournant doucement son visage vers elle. Edward l'observait avec des yeux reflétant son besoin d'être rassuré.

« Je t'aime Edward. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix solennelle sans le quitter des yeux. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin qui fit accélérer les battements de son pauvre cœur.

« Moi aussi Bella. N'en doute jamais. » Il l'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'elle lui caressait toujours la joue d'un geste doux et plein d'amour.

« A partir de maintenant, on ne se laisse plus faire » Annonça-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. « C'est toi et moi contre eux et à chaque coup bas, on ripostera. Mes parents ont assez fait la loi comme ça. Je ne les laisserai plus régenter ma vie et se mettre en travers de notre route. On va se battre Bella. »

Bella afficha un sourire radieux sur ses lèvres, heureuse de l'entendre enfin se révolter et faire face à la situation comme elle le voulait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que ce soient contre ses parents, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne pouvait pas refaire le monde, peu importe à quel point elle en mourait d'envie. Les Cullen ont décidé d'ouvrir les hostilités, alors ce sera la guerre. Elle était inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et si les parents d'Edward ne pouvaient pas l'accepter, alors tant pis pour eux. Jamais elle ne renoncera à lui.

« Tant que l'on est ensemble toi et moi, le reste n'a aucune importance. » Répondit-elle avant de reposer sa tête contre lui et de fermer à nouveau les yeux, sa main entourant son cou.

Petit à petit, elle sombrait dans le sommeil, tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et l'admirait en toute indiscrétion. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait qu'il avait l'impression de rêver l'existence de cette femme. Elle était parfaite. En tout point de vue. Jamais il ne désirerait quelqu'un d'autre comme il la désirait elle. Jamais il n'aimerait autant qu'il ne l'aime. Et jamais il ne la laissera partir. Elle était son univers, son présent et son futur.

« Edward ? »

Il se retourna vers Alice qui venait de rentrer et qui l'avait appelé depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Où es-tu allée ? » S'enquit-il doucement, s'efforçant de ne pas réveiller sa douce qui dormait à présent dans un sommeil profond. Alice baissa les yeux et éluda.

« Oh, je suis juste partie faire un tour, histoire de vous laisser un peu tranquille. » Edward sut qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité, mais il ne releva pas.

« Merci Alice, de ne pas m'avoir claqué la porte au nez tout à l'heure. » Fit-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Hum, de rien. » Dit-elle dans le vague.

« Et aussi de me laisser revenir auprès d'elle. » Alice lui fit un sourire amical.

« C'est à moi de te remercier. » Répondit-elle. « Pour être revenu. » Précisa-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. « Bella était dans un état lamentable depuis que tu l'avais laissée. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en remettre et je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir toucher le fond et dépérir de jour en jour. »

Il hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur sa belle endormie et de déglutir. Imaginer qu'elle soit dans un piteux état et qu'il en soit le responsable était horriblement douloureux.

« Je m'en veux d'avoir baissé les bras et de lui avoir fait du mal. » Marmonna-t-il douloureusement. Alice le regarda attendrie.

« C'est oublié je pense. » Fit-elle en montrant Bella du coin de l'œil qui était complètement allongée sur lui et ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre ni le laisser s'éloigner.

Cela fit rire Edward silencieusement et il déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

« Mais par pitié Edward. » Reprit Alice suppliante. « Ne refais plus jamais ça parce que je ne pourrai pas supporter une seconde Bella comme ça. Ça m'a tuée de la voir aussi mal et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Ne recommence plus, sinon je viendrai personnellement te trouver pour te découper en morceaux. » Il lui fit un sourire heureux et elle lui répondit de la même façon.

« Merci de veiller sur elle. Elle a vraiment une amie fantastique. »

« Oui, ça c'est vrai. » Approuva-t-elle tandis qu'il secouait la tête d'amusement. « Mais toi aussi. Je suis également ton amie je te signale. »

Il ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de lui faire un sourire de remerciement. Alice voyait bien que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait touché. En voyant ses cernes et son visage exténué, elle prit l'initiative de se retirer.

« Je vais te laisser, je crois que vous êtes tous les deux très fatigués et très franchement, je le suis aussi. Bonne nuit Edward. » Il hocha la tête.

« Toi aussi Alice. »

Elle sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement et il tourna à nouveau sa tête vers Bella qui dormait profondément avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il savait qu'il devrait aller se lever pour se déshabiller et même, pour les mettre sous les couvertures, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se séparer d'elle, même une seconde. De plus, il voyait bien que s'il commençait à bouger et qu'il s'éloignait, Bella le serrerait alors plus fort pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Se dire que même inconsciemment, elle refusait de le laisser s'éloigner le rendait fou de joie à l'intérieur. Il était certain qu'il serait pareil si les rôles étaient inversés.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'endormir lui-même avec le sourire aux lèvres, à la seule pensée que demain serait un jour meilleur et qu'il aurait Bella à ses côtés.

* * *

« Bella… » Soupira Alice de lassitude. « Arrête de t'agiter tu veux bien ? Tu paniques pour rien. » Bella ne l'écouta pas et continuait à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« Mais ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il devrait être rentré ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il met si longtemps à venir ici directement de son travail ? »

« Il a peut être été retardé par je ne sais quoi… » Proposa son amie.

« Et s'il s'était rendu compte que revenir vers moi était une mauvaise idée ? » S'écria Bella effrayée. « Et s'il décidait de vraiment me laisser tomber ? »

« Et si tu te calmais au lieu de devenir parano ? » Fit Alice avec sarcasme. « Tu es en train de te monter le bourrichon pour rien. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre hein ? » S'emporta-t-elle.

« Parce que je sais qu'il va revenir et que tu te ronges les ongles pour rien ! »

« Mais il a bien failli me quitter hier ! Peut être qu'il recommencera aujourd'hui. »

« Failli Bella. » Rectifia Alice. « Il a failli le faire, mais au final il ne l'a pas fait car il en a été incapable. « Alors pour l'amour du ciel calme-toi et fais-lui un peu confiance ! »

Bella ferma les yeux et inspira lourdement pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu as raison. » Consentit-elle à répondre. « Je crois que je suis en train de m'affoler pour rien… »

« Et bah dis donc, il en aura fallu du temps pour que tu le réalises ! » S'exclama Alice.

« C'est juste que… » Hésita Bella en regardant autour d'elle avec doute. « J'ai peur. Constamment depuis ce matin. » Alice la regarda peinée et l'incita à continuer. « J'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… J'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il reviendra, seulement je ne peux pas m'ôter ce doute de la tête. J'ai l'impression que j'aurai toujours peur qu'il décide de partir et de me laisser toute seule. »

« Bella, c'est tout à fait normal que tu éprouves de la peur, mais n'oublie pas que si Edward est revenu direct après, c'est que lui non plus, ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi. Donc tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter qu'il ne revienne pas. » Bella soupira.

« Tu as sans doute raison, je me fais probablement des films. » Alice lui sourit.

À ce moment précis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Edward pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Bella n'attendit pas et se précipita dans ses bras en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sous son regard étonné.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? » Réprimanda-t-elle après qu'elle l'eut relâché. Il l'observait à la fois incrédule et étonné.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir. » Salua-t-il en riant légèrement.

« Sérieusement Edward, je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Le sourire sur le visage d'Edward ne semblait toujours pas vouloir partir.

« Excuse-moi mais j'avais une course de dernière minute à faire avant de venir ici. » S'excusa-t-il avec un sourire toujours aussi radieux. Bella fronça les sourcils, pas rassurée pour un sou.

« Une course ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée. « Mais quoi comme course ? »

« Quelqu'un à aller chercher… » Murmura-t-il avant de lui faire un grand sourire tandis qu'elle le regardait paumée.

« Bella ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers la personne qui se tenait sur le paillasson et qui venait de l'appeler. Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement dépassée et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Son regard fit plusieurs fois la navette entre Edward qui avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et le visiteur impromptu.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment là, que tout ceci n'était pas une farce, elle sentit les larmes monter et le choc put se lire partout sur son visage.

« Papa ? »

…

La sonnette de la porte retentit dans la maison de Jacob Black et de Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie qui était occupée à faire la vaisselle arrêta le robinet, s'essuya les mains avec un torchon avant de se décider à aller ouvrir. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir que son visiteur impromptu n'était autre qu'Emmett Swan, ou Emmett McCarthy pour les intimes. Il avait une mine fatiguée, des cernes sous les yeux et semblait être exténué. Elle se sentit concernée mais tenta de ne point le montrer. Elle se composa un masque impassible avant de le saluer.

« Emmett. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il regarda derrière elle quelques instants.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » S'enquit-il avec un faible sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas mais se recula pour le laisser entrer en silence. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, il sentit la tension qui se propageait dans son propre corps, tellement leur proximité le déroutait. Elle avait éprouvé la même sensation que lui mais essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il lui emboita le pas et elle referma la porte derrière elle, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil dehors pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était une vieille habitude dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » Lui demanda-t-il poliment. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine à nouveau tandis qu'il la suivait.

« La vaisselle. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle reprit l'éponge qu'elle avait déposée sur l'évier et rouvrit le robinet pour laisser couler l'eau avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer ce qui restait. Emmett la regardait faire, à moitié émerveillé. Non pas que faire la vaisselle soit un véritable exploit, mais plutôt car d'abord, il sortait tout juste de prison et retrouver une telle douceur lui faisait du bien, et ensuite car il se mettait à imaginer comment serait sa vie s'il avait cette vison d'elle chaque soir, si elle et lui étaient ensemble et que c'était dans leur maison qu'elle lavait les assiettes.

Il secoua la tête en se rappelant que malheureusement, il ne vivait pas ici et qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

« Black n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-il un peu morose. Prononcer ce nom lui écorchait la bouche.

« Non il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est et je ne veux pas le savoir. » Fit-elle tranchante. Emmett se surprit à sourire en voyant sa mauvaise humeur soudaine.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es seule ? »

« Plutôt oui. J'ai l'habitude, de toute façon il n'a aucun compte à me rendre et vice versa. »

Emmett hocha la tête. L'entendre dire ça lui réchauffait le cœur inconsciemment.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là. » Reprit-elle sans toutefois se retourner vers lui. « Est-ce que tu t'es perdu en chemin ? »

« Non, je suis exactement là où je veux d'être. » Répondit-il en la fixant intensément tandis qu'elle était dos à lui.

Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant son regard pénétrant dans son dos et bénit le Seigneur qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses rougeurs et son embarras. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un sujet de conversation si elle voulait cacher sa gêne.

« Il parait que tu étais en prison ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude et son intérêt. Il baissa les yeux.

« Ouais j'ai eu… quelques problèmes. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible. Elle fit cesser le robinet et se tourna alors vers lui curieusement.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ? » Fit-elle concernée. Il émit un léger sourire.

« Absolument rien. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as forcément fait quelque chose pour t'être fait arrêter. » Remarqua-t-elle amusée.

« Ils m'ont relâché, ça prouve que je n'ai rien fait. » Contra-t-il. Elle lui fit les gros yeux, même si au fond, elle avait envie de rire.

« De quoi étais-tu accusé alors ? » Corrigea-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« De tentative de meurtre. »

« Pardon ? » Fit-elle choquée, la bouche grande ouverte. Il soupira et se passa une main au visage.

« Des personnes m'ont tendu un piège dans le but de faire du mal à ma sœur et à son petit ami. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Elle le regarda étonnée.

« Je ne suis pas très sûre de comprendre. » Dit-elle indécise. « C'est à ta sœur qu'on en veut mais à toi qu'on s'en prend ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-elle perdue. « C'est complètement absurde. »

« Disons que ma sœur et son copain ont des soucis en ce moment, beaucoup même et le fait est que ça nous retombe dessus car en s'en prenant à nous, on s'en prend à eux. » Annonça-t-il plus clairement.

« Qui s'en prend à eux ? » Demanda Rosalie curieuse. Il détourna le regard au loin.

« C'est compliqué. » Éluda-t-il. « Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant. »

« Mais tout de même, c'est grave ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Ça ne lui fait rien à Bella que tu fasses de la prison à cause de SES ennuis à elle ? »

Emmett n'apprécia pas cette remarque et s'emporta. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, mais personne ne disait du mal de sa petite sœur car il ne répondrait plus de lui-même.

« Écoute, je m'en fiche qu'on ait des problèmes nous aussi, car le bonheur de ma sœur passe avant tout. Et si je dois faire de la prison inutilement pour qu'elle soit heureuse, alors je le ferai. » Coupa-t-il sèchement court à la conversation.

Rosalie fut légèrement effrayée et perplexe face au ton qu'il avait employé. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête apeurée.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de ça. » Murmura-t-elle désolée.

« Non en effet. » Répliqua-t-il cinglant.

Elle l'inspecta de façon plus détaillée et remarqua qu'il avait le visage marqué et une barbe qui lui donnait des airs de rustres. Elle le trouvait extrêmement séduisant comme ça mais était tout de même davantage inquiète par son état de santé et son moral. Elle soupira avant de le regarder avec intensité.

« Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. » Fit-elle remarquer avec inquiétude.

« Je le suis. » Répondit-il. « Je viens tout juste de sortir de prison et c'était assez difficile à supporter. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrai. » Sourit-il en soutenant son regard. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, voir minutes, sans sourciller.

« Si tu viens à peine de sortir, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu devrais être chez toi, là où tout le monde t'attend. » Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix, un sourire en coin se plaçant sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement, l'air décidé.

« Quand j'ai été libéré et que je me suis retrouvé à l'air libre, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où j'avais vraiment envie d'aller. » Déclara-t-il avec assurance et certitude.

Rosalie avait la bouche entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une révélation de ce genre. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié, bien au contraire. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas habituée et elle avait un peu peur de ce qui allait se passer.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. » Avoua-t-elle tout bas, craignant à la fois qu'il l'ait entendu, mais espérant que ce soit le cas car elle n'aurait pas pu le répéter.

Emmett crut que son cœur allait s'envoler en entendant cet aveu de sa part. Il faisait des bons dans sa poitrine, la martelant pour sortir de lui. En fin de compte, peut être que ce n'était pas peine perdue pour lui. Vu ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, ça avait au contraire l'air d'être bien parti. Cependant il vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse de lui avouer ça. Comme si elle regrettait que ce soit le cas. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre. Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus, réduisant ainsi l'espace qui les séparait.

« Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ? » S'enquit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle lui fit un léger sourire malicieux qui désarçonna Emmett complètement.

« Je ne pense pas. À moins que toi tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose… »

« C'en est une. » Répliqua-t-il mystérieux. « Mais ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas bien, que ce n'en est pas délicieux. »

Il ignorait comment il arrivait à faire ce genre de déclarations qui n'étaient clairement pas son style. Peut être passait-il trop de temps avec son futur beau frère… Ou alors était-ce l'amour qui lui donnait des airs de romantique ? Était-il en train de changer rien que pour ses beaux yeux ?

Rosalie se mit à sourire tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Ils se regardèrent intensément sans jamais baisser ni dévier le regard, et sans même s'en rendre compte, leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés au maximum. Il posa une main sur sa joue lentement et légèrement, comme si elle était faite de porcelaine. Rosalie entrouvrit la bouche, anticipant d'ors et déjà ce qui allait se produire. Il avança son visage vers le sien et lorsque leurs bouches se soudèrent, ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient en douceur, avant que la tension ne s'amplifie naturellement. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et il l'avait plaquée contre l'évier. Les jambes de Rosalie s'étaient enroulées autour de la taille d'Emmett et leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, faisant irradier la chaleur qui les consumait. Des gémissements avaient envahi la pièce alors que leurs vêtements disparaissaient.

Il les fit se déplacer et l'emmena en haut, montant des escaliers que Rosalie lui indiquait rapidement avant de capturer ses lèvres pour une danse effrénée.

Et tandis qu'il réalisa que tout le monde devait se faire un tas d'inquiétude à son sujet et qu'il allait devoir assumer la conséquence de ses actes, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en ficher et de sourire comme un gamin à qui on avait offert le jouet de ses rêves. Peu importe ce qui allait advenir, il aurait largement le temps d'y songer plus tard… 

_(N/Lou: *les yeux pleins d'étoiles* Magnifique fin de chapitre ma siamoise de Passion! Et oué Emmett, tu as de gros ennuis mon pote *sifflote*)_

* * *

**ET VOILA !**

Bah vous voyez, je suis pas si horrible que ça, je vous ai fait un big rapprochement pour les trois couples, le tout en un seul chapitre ! Bon ok, pas si gros le rapprochement entre **Alice** et **Jasper** xD Mais bon un rapprochement quand même, et puis celui d'**Emmett** est **Rosalie** rattrape un peu =)

En parlant d'**Emmett** justement, vous saurez exactement comment lui et **Charlie** ont été libérés dans le prochain chapitre, en attendant je vous laisse émettre vos suppositions ^^

Pour ce qui est de la réconciliation **Bella/Edward**, je suis vraiment navrée pour celles et ceux qui s'attendaient à ce qu'ils soient vraiment séparés, mais j'ai horreur des ruptures, je ne suis pas de celles qui les font se séparer pendant pleins de chapitres où tout le monde passe son temps à pleurer. J'ai trop souffert dans **New Moon** et aussi dans toutes les fictions que j'aie lues. En plus, vue la taille de mes chapitres, je pense qu'un chapitre entier de déprime à s'apitoyer sur l'amour perdu, ça aurait vraiment été horrible à écrire, et à lire XD Et puis je rappelle que cette fiction n'est pas classée en drama, mais en catégorie humour, bien que y ait pas mal de drame, je dois l'admettre ^^ Mais le drame n'est pas forcément synonyme de rupture, on peut faire une fiction dramatique, sans pour autant les faire se quitter, la preuve avec cette fiction =D

Alors désolée si ce chapitre vous a paru gnian-gnian, si la déclaration d'Edward vous a paru trop enflammée, ou si le chapitre vous a déçu, mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais, et également comme ça que j'aime cette fiction ^_^

**Je rappelle à tout le monde que Mzlle-Moon et moi même écrivons une fiction en commun : "Beautiful Revenge" dont le premier chapitre est posté (Lien sur mon profil) et que nous organisons un concours d'OS : Le "Opposed Passion Contest", qui ouvrira à partir du 1er Octobre, afin de vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir et d'écrire, si ça vous intéresse ^^ (lien aussi sur mon profil =**))

**N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter, (Pseudo : Poppolove) si vous voulez connaitre l'étendu de mes fictions ou même, discuter avec moi (sachez que j'ai la langue facile xD) ;)**

**Et bien entendu, Une review laissée égale un Teaser offert par la maison ^_^ Allez-y, c'est gratuit !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, See You Next Time !  
**

**Votre dévouée Popolove !  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Up and Down

**Hey Everyone !**

Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère, vous satisfera =)

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews et d'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir mis autant de temps à répondre. D'habitude je réponds seulement quelques jours après les avoir reçues, là j'ai carrément attendu jusqu'à la veille où j'allais poster ce chapitre pour vous envoyer le teaser... Que dire à part que j'ai cruellement manqué de temps... Excuse pitoyable je sais =/ Je n'ai même pas encore répondu aux reviews de mes autres fictions, mais au moins j'ai répondu à tout le monde sur celle là :D

Sinon j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir qu'une personne lançait des rumeurs sur moi, ainsi que sur mes copines, ce que je ne tolère absolument pas. Cette personne raconte à qui veut l'entendre que cette fiction vient d'elle et qu'elle m'a donnée les 3/4 des idées. Sachant que j'ai commencé à poster cette fic au mois d'octobre et que je n'ai fait la connaissance de cette personne qu'en février, je lui prierais de bien vouloir arrêter de raconter de telles inepties destinées uniquement à faire parler d'elle. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction toute seule, et j'avais déjà tous les chapitres en tête ainsi que la trame complète, bien avant de la rencontrer donc si elle pouvait juste arrêter de colporter ce genre de ragots absurdes, ce serait vraiment gentil. Pour une fois que j'ai la chance de clamer que quelque chose m'appartient, je ne vais pas me gêner xD Ceci est ma fiction, à moi et moi seule, donc bas les pattes ! Quant aux rumeurs sur mes copines, elles sont tout simplement infondées et totalement ridicules.

**Grosse pensée pour ma Passion d'amour et ma Vilaine chérie =D**

* * *

_Remerciements aux anonymes__ :_

**Crazy-B0mb**** :** Pour un point de vue Edward avant et pendant la réconciliation, je ne pense pas que cela sera possible dans la mesure où la fiction est d'un point de vue externe. Et puis j'ai aussi décrit ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était là. Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review =)

**CarolAnnD**** : **Malheureusement non, tu ne peux pas avoir le même Edward ='( S'il en existait un autre dans l'univers, il serait pour moi hihihi^^ Pour la réaction de Bella, je ne te promets rien, si ce n'est que ça risque de péter… *sifflote* A + sur Twitter mamzelle !

**KatKitty**** : **Tu vas tout de suite savoir si c'est Jasper qui est à l'origine de la libération d'Emmett et Charlie. Je suis vraiment navrée de t'annoncer que je ne peux malheureusement pas accéder à ta requête =/ J'aurais vraiment bien aimé t'intégrer à l'histoire pour que tu puisses buter Carlisle, mais à vrai dire j'en ai besoin jusqu'à la fin de la fiction encore. Et puis si je t'intégrais pour le tuer, je devrais aussi mettre tous les lecteurs enragés qui n'attendent que ça xD Mais j'ai bien ri crois-moi !

**Coco**** : **C'est vrai que Bella a été assez dure avec Alice, mais que veux tu, la peine et le désespoir l'ont aveuglée et elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Non tu ne m'as pas encore dit que tu m'aimais, mais je te remercie ^^ Malheureusement, Edward n'a pas de frère jumeau L Crois-moi que j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion si ça avait été le cas xD Quant au nombre que vous êtes à souhaiter la mort de ce cher Carlisle, bah… à vrai dire je n'ai pas le courage de compter lol. Merci pour ta review =)

**Kadopilou**** :** Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu m'as connu par l'intermédiaire de ma Siamoise Edwardienne100 xD Ne t'en fais surtout pas, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, je la continue toujours et je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé :)

**LexyFox**** : **Et oui il est revenu xD Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le moment des flash back, car j'avoue que j'avais peur que les gens trouvent ce passage long et ennuyeux. Bien sûr que y a de l'espoir pour Jasper… Tout n'est pas désespéré pour lui ^^ Quant à la libération d'Emmett et Charlie, je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé comment ils ont été libérés. Enfin tu vas voir dans ce chapitre =)

_Un grand merci aussi à__ :_

**Nanie057, flo1359, la, sandry, Lucie, lovecullenn, Morgane, Nadalexx, larsand, meli-melo, violette, Elle, Line, lydie, laccro, Onja, Anabelle, vanessa, mia, Lily31, Steephaniie, Only-Twilight, lili . 88, carole et Camille**

Je remercie également **moi-lio **pour avoir eu la délicatesse d'être venue s'excuser. J Beaucoup de gens n'auraient pas eu le cran de revenir après une telle réponse sèche de ma part, et le courage est une qualité que j'apprécie donc je suis agréablement surprise qu'elle l'ait fait =)

* * *

La plupart d'entre vous a tout de suite deviné comment **Emmett** et **Charlie** avaient été libérés. Vous aurez la confirmation dans ce chapitre ;)

Le dernier chapitre a soulevé beaucoup de sourires et de remerciements de votre part, sans doute parce que je me suis montrée gentille et que j'ai, pour une fois, pondu un chapitre rose bonbon. Cela dit j'espère que vous avez bien profité de ce moment de répit car la Sadique Popolove est de retour après une petite absence et est prête à vous faire enrager devant votre écran ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs d'avance pour la fin de ce chapitre qui je pense, ne vous ravira sans doute pas MWAHAHA !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Up and Down**

« Papa ? » _(N/Yoro: Yeah, le retour du héros!)_

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, face à elle devant l'entrée, les traits assez tirés et fatigués. Il arborait une petite mine, ainsi qu'un piètre sourire. Son visage était terne et blanc, la garde à vue ne lui avait certainement pas réussi. _(N/Samy : Bah en même temps ça ne réussit a personne !)_

« Salut Bella. » Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée tandis qu'elle avait la main sur sa bouche.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se précipita sur lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, tellement elle avait eu peur pour lui. Inconsciemment, Charlie lui avait manquée. Il répondit à son étreinte avec gêne car il n'avait jamais été habitué à de quelconques effusions. Mais revoir sa fille pour qui il s'était fait un sang d'encre, ça le rendait d'une certaine manière à fleur de peau et papa poule.

« Mais… comment ? » Demanda-t-elle paumée en le relâchant.

« On en discutera plus tard. » Marmonna-t-il heureux de retrouver son chez lui, ainsi que sa famille.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer à l'intérieur que la tornade brune qui se prénommait Alice lui sautait dessus avec plus de rigueur que Bella, le faisant reculer de deux ou trois pas.

« Charlie ! » S'écria-t-elle. « J'y crois pas ! T'es revenu d'entre les morts ! » Il rit brièvement.

« Euh Alice, j'étais simplement en prison, pas dans un cimetière. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« Peu importe, c'est du pareil au même. » Répondit-elle sans le lâcher. « Et puis t'es là, c'est le principal. La maison était vraiment silencieuse sans les deux hommes de la famille. »

« J'imagine que sans Emmett, ça a dû être un vrai havre de paix… » Fit-il rêveur. Alice s'écarta de lui et son visage afficha un air d'effroi et d'horreur.

« Oh mon Dieu mais t'as pris un coup de vieux ! » S'exclama-t-elle choquée. « T'es tout blafard, on dirait que t'as vingt ans de plus ! » Charlie soupira sans contenir son léger sourire d'amusement. _(N/Yoro: Pour le tact, on repassera…)_

« Je te remercie chérie. Ça me va droit au cœur. » Fit-il sarcastique.

« Et si vous laissiez Charlie respirer et rentrer à l'intérieur ? » Proposa Edward qui avait préféré les laisser se retrouver sans manifester sa présence.

« Merci fils, enfin un qui a compris que j'avais envie de retrouver mon fauteuil. » Fit Charlie en entrant dans la maison avec aplomb, tandis qu'Edward était abasourdi par la façon dont Charlie venait de l'appeler sans s'en rendre compte. _(N/Yoro: Il est pas le seul à être abasourdi…) _

Même son père ne l'avait jamais appelé de cette manière. Il avait toujours utilisé son prénom, tout comme sa mère. Alors les épanchements de Charlie le déstabilisaient et le touchaient sincèrement, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait du père de sa petite amie et donc de son potentiel beau père. Alice avait suivi Charlie à la hâte tandis que Bella refermait la porte de la maison, avant de se tourner vers Edward, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… tu l'as fait revenir. » Sourit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il lui rendit son sourire et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser chastement.

« Techniquement, je n'y suis pour rien du tout. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Elle élargit son sourire en prenant petit à petit conscience de la situation.

« Est-ce qu'Emmett est sorti aussi ? » S'enquit-elle. Il s'écarta d'elle à regret et éluda.

« Viens. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main. « Ne laisse pas ton père attendre, maintenant que vous venez de vous retrouver. »

Elle s'en empara vivement et ils allèrent dans le salon prendre place aux cotés d'Alice sur le canapé tandis que Charlie soupirait d'aise sur son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de retrouver son chez soi… La prison est vraiment inconfortable, comparée à mon cher fauteuil. On devrait peut être songer à aménager nos cellules parce que je plains les pauvres détenus. On ne leur fait vraiment pas de cadeau. » Bella secoua la tête amusée.

« Alors… raconte. » Fit-elle impatiente. « Comment se fait-il qu'ils t'aient relâché ? Est-ce que t'as accepté de bien te conduire ? Parce qu'Edward nous a dit hier que tu refusais de sortir tant qu'Emmett serait en prison… »

Charlie regarda Edward avec un air entendu et il se tourna vers Bella et Alice qui attendaient de savoir.

« Withlock a retiré sa plainte. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Les deux filles écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Bella incrédule.

« Il a retiré sa plainte tout à l'heure. » Reprit Charlie. « Ils ont libéré Emmett et quand je l'ai appris, j'ai accepté de bien me comporter pour qu'ils me relâchent. »

« C'est tellement incroyable… » Marmonna Bella. « Enfin d'après Edward avant-hier, Jasper n'avait pas l'intention de se rétracter. Et il aurait changé d'avis comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« A vrai dire… » Commença Alice. « Je crois que c'est moi. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec curiosité et elle baissa les yeux embarrassée.

« Toi ? » Questionna Bella étonnée. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis allée le voir hier soir, quand toi et Edward vous veniez de… » Elle se souvint de la présence de Charlie et préféra ne pas divulguer les derniers évènements, au cas où il ne serait pas au courant. « Enfin quand vous aviez besoin d'être seuls, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente quelque chose alors j'ai cherché son adresse sur internet et je suis allée le voir à Port Angeles. »

« Et tu l'as convaincu de retirer sa plainte ? » S'exclama Edward impressionné. _(N/Yoro: Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Alice obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut!)_

« Et bien… il faut dire que je me suis montrée assez remontée et je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix… » Répondit-elle évasivement. Charlie, Edward et Bella froncèrent les sourcils.

« Comment ça tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix ? » Demanda cette dernière d'incompréhension.

« Je lui ai passé un savon. Ça te va ? » Riposta Alice qui commençait à s'énerver.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ça et elle ignorait pourquoi, elle qui adore parler d'habitude. Ce sujet la gênait inexplicablement.

« Un savon ? » Fit Bella enthousiaste. « J'imagine que pour qu'il se rétracte, t'as pas dû l'épargner… »

« Non pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix timide. « Je l'ai giflé plusieurs fois et je lui ai crié dessus. Oh, et je pense que cette fois, il retiendra mon prénom. » Finit-elle avec ironie. _(N/Samy : Mdr, je pense aussi !) __(N/Yoro: Alléluia!) _

« J'aurais bien aimé y assister. » Marmonna Edward dubitatif.

« Bon d'accord, c'est génial. » Abrégea Bella. « Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer où est Emmett, si celui-ci a été libéré ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse et impatiente.

Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, serrer son frère dans ses bras tellement il lui avait manquée. À ce moment là, le portable d'Edward vibra et il le sortit de sa poche avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant le numéro.

« Excusez-moi. » Fit-il en se levant et en changeant de pièce, tandis que Bella le regardait s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella. » Coupa Charlie pour reprendre le sujet de discussion précédent. Elle se tourna vers lui. « Emmett est sorti. Il a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air et d'aller faire un tour avant de venir. » Elle hocha la tête, pas rassurée.

« D'accord, je peux le comprendre. Mais on s'est tellement inquiété pour lui, j'ai besoin de le voir. Surtout que je suis en partie responsable de son enfermement et que… »

« Mais bien sûr que non voyons. » Interrompit son père. « Toi et Edward n'y êtes absolument pour rien s'il y a des mauvais parents sur Terre. »

« Oui peut être, mais si on n'avait pas décidé d'être têtu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » Argua-t-elle tristement.

« Arrête de te tracasser Bella. Emmett ne vous en veut absolument pas, tu peux en être sûre. »

Bella ne rétorqua rien, mais son amertume ne faiblissait pas. Peut être qu'Emmett ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle, la culpabilité la rongeait. Car elle faisait passer son bonheur avant tout le reste, avant son père, avant son frère… Avant de rencontrer Edward, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de faire endurer tout ça à ses proches, juste pour être heureuse. Mais à présent tout était différent, car Edward n'était pas seulement son bonheur, il lui était devenu vital. Il était nécessaire à sa survie, ce n'était même plus une question de bonheur en fin de compte. Et dans le fond, elle s'en voulait profondément pour les problèmes qu'elle infligeait aux gens qu'elle aime, tout ça pour sa propre survie.

« J'espère qu'il rentrera vite… » Murmura-t-elle incertaine. « Il me manque. »

Edward revint quelques secondes plus tard, le regard assombri. Il tentait de ne rien montrer sur son visage mais Bella n'en fut pas dupe, contrairement à Charlie et Alice qui n'y firent pas attention.

« Navré de devoir vous quitter maintenant, mais j'ai une urgence. » Déclara-t-il désolé.

« Rien de trop grave ? » Interrogea Charlie en levant la tête vers lui.

« Euh, non je ne pense pas. » Répondit-il énigmatique.

« Tu reviens après ? » S'enquit Bella avec des yeux presque suppliants. Elle commençait à paniquer, rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer passer une nuit sans lui.

« Très franchement je ne crois pas. » Il se tourna vers Charlie. « Je suis ravi que vous ayez été libéré Charlie. Passez une bonne soirée. » Ce dernier hocha la tête, pas inquiet pour un sou.

« Toi aussi mon garçon. » Edward salua rapidement Alice avant de s'engager vers la sortie.

Bella croyait rêver. Elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à ne rien comprendre et à trouver cette attitude étrange. Charlie et Alice ne s'en formalisaient point et discutaient avec entrain alors qu'il était clair que quelque chose clochait chez Edward. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas le remarquer ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle ne le laisse partir comme ça. Ni une ni deux, elle se leva et le suivit à la hâte pour le retenir au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Edward savait que Bella allait le suivre. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien maintenant pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras qui tenait la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir. Il se retourna en soupirant et arbora un masque impassible.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça ? C'était qui au téléphone ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Il tenta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Rien d'important. Seulement du boulot. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » Souligna-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il mentait, mais elle préférait ne pas y songer. Il hocha la tête comme si de rien n'était.

« Oui je t'assure. Je vais rentrer chez moi, il vaut mieux qu'on se parle demain. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? » Supplia-t-elle alarmée.

Il eut un sourire en coin sur le visage, en réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

« Il vaut mieux que tu passes ta soirée avec ton père, tu viens de le retrouver. » Consentit-il à répondre. Elle ravala sa salive et soupira de déception en hochant la tête.

« Tu as raison. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais incapable de passer une nuit sans toi, hein ? » Rétorqua-t-elle avec une amertume qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Pour elle, c'était clair qu'elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas tenir une nuit sans Edward. Elle s'est trop habituée à sa présence ces dernières semaines pour qu'elle puisse supporter d'être séparée toute une nuit. De plus, ça faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi seule, sans sa présence à ses cotés pour la rassurer. Se retrouver seule dans un lit vide, elle ignorait comment elle allait pouvoir tenir. Edward réfréna son sourire car il savait qu'il éprouvait la même chose qu'elle. Elle était le souffle, l'air dont il avait besoin pour respirer. C'était peut être métaphorique, mais il le ressentait de cette manière, tout comme Bella. Seulement il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et il préférait laisser Bella en dehors de tout ça, surtout qu'elle venait de retrouver son père et qu'il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes. C'est ce qui le poussa à partir, à regret.

« Je vais y aller. » Déclara-t-il contrit en tentant de cacher sa morosité de devoir la quitter.

« Mais je… »

Bella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide, mais intense, comme s'il ignorait quand il aurait la chance de le refaire. _(N/Yoro: ça sent pas bon tout ça…)_

« Bonne nuit Bella. » Salua-t-il en se détournant, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

« Mais attends Edward… » Il claqua la porte, la laissant pantoise et incrédule.

En clair, il venait de la rembarrer.

Et elle ignorait pourquoi.

Bella n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant. Edward s'était montré distant. Même son regard avait été fuyant, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne découvre quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux. Elle commençait à avoir peur. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait distant avec elle. Elle l'avait déjà fait avec lui une fois, après qu'Esmée l'ait menacée et insultée dans sa salle de classe. Et maintenant elle comprenait désormais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment là. Cette impression d'être mis à l'écart, la frustration que l'on éprouve d'être évité sans savoir pourquoi, le sentiment que quelque chose nous échappe, et que quoi qu'on fasse on ne pourra jamais le découvrir, et surtout, cet indubitable manque qui l'envahit lorsqu'elle est loin de sa moitié. Elle espérait sincèrement le revoir rapidement, le lendemain même, tellement elle se languissait déjà de lui.

Elle soupira résignée et retourna au salon, où Charlie et Alice discutaillaient de bon cœur.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, Si ce n'est qu'Emmett manquait à l'appel. Charlie avait vite retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes, même s'il apparaissait plutôt fatigué et amaigri. Il n'évoqua pas beaucoup son passage en garde à vue. Bella et Alice comprirent rapidement que cela deviendrait à l'avenir un sujet à éviter avec lui.

Secrètement, Bella s'était attendue à recevoir un signe de la part d'Edward, un appel ou un texto… Mais rien. Absolument rien. Elle avait guetté son portable toute la soirée discrètement et espéré qu'il daigne se manifester, mais rien. Il n'avait pas appelé ni laissé de message, elle n'avait donc aucune nouvelle de lui, à savoir s'il allait bien, s'il était chez lui ou ailleurs… Elle commençait à s'inquiéter du mystérieux appel qu'il a reçu car il avait éludé et lui avait mentie, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsque cela le concernait et qu'il se refermait sur lui-même. Bella le connaissait assez bien maintenant pour savoir que cet appel était en rapport avec lui et qu'il la mettait une fois de plus à l'écart. Elle se coucha à la fin de la soirée, dans un lit qui ne lui convenait désormais plus, en sachant qu'Edward n'était pas avec elle. Comme elle le prévoyait, elle ne réussit pas réellement à dormir, beaucoup trop anxieuse à cause de l'attitude d'Edward.

* * *

_oO Hey, Soul Sister Oo - Train_

Bella, Alice et Charlie prenaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, chacun étant d'une humeur différente. Alice, éprouvait de la joie. De la joie d'être enfin entourée au petit déjeuner. Car en général, Bella et Charlie sont partis au travail lorsqu'elle se réveille. Sauf quand bien sûr, elle se lève tôt car Emmett l'aura réveillée sans faire exprès en faisant un boucan pas possible.

Charlie lui, était fatigué et effectuait tous ses gestes d'une lenteur exagérée, voulant profiter de ce simple moment agréable en compagnie de ses deux femmes préférées. L'humeur enthousiaste d'Alice lui avait terriblement manqué ces deux derniers jours. Quant à Bella… Sa simplicité et son calme olympien était une chose qu'il adorait particulièrement chez sa fille. Mais au-delà de ça, elle était tout pour lui. Il savait qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour sa petite fille, celle dont il s'était occupé depuis sa naissance et qui le rendait heureux avec chacun de ses magnifiques sourires qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était joyeuse. Une chose dont il serait à jamais reconnaissant envers Edward, sera d'avoir été capable de faire sourire sa petite fille comme jamais elle n'avait souri, d'une manière dont lui seul avait le secret. C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il considérait son futur gendre comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Il rendait sa fille heureuse, c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Que ses enfants soient heureux dans la vie. Et il était content d'être sorti de sa cellule pour pouvoir assister au futur bonheur de ses deux enfants. Il les avait vus grandir, et il comptait bien les voir vieillir.

Bella pour finir, n'était ni de bonne humeur comme Alice, ni exténuée et apaisée comme l'était son père. En réalité, elle était tout sauf apaisée. Elle était même anxieuse, très anxieuse car elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis la veille. Elle avait essayé de l'appeler, mais il n'avait pas décroché. Il était surement déjà parti au travail et était trop occupé pour répondre. Ou alors il était en train de conduire et étant un fervent défenseur de la loi, il ne décrochait pas lorsqu'il conduisait. Cependant, le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'il l'avait quittée hier soir, lui disait que tout cela n'était que de stupides excuses qu'elle imaginait pour se voiler la face. En vérité, Edward l'évitait. Ça semblait aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer, lui qui avait clamé haut et fort dans une déclaration digne de Shakespeare à quel point il ne pouvait se passer d'elle et était fou d'amour pour elle. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour refuser de lui parler. Une raison qu'il fallait qu'elle découvre rapidement, si elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans la folie de ne pas savoir ce qui tracasse l'homme de sa vie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle réessaierait de l'appeler autant de fois qu'il le fallait pour pouvoir entendre sa voix si mélodieuse et envoutante.

La porte de la maison finit par s'ouvrir, surprenant au passage les trois acolytes qui ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir de visite.

« Y a quelqu'un dans cette baraque ? »

La voix tonitruante d'Emmett fit sursauter tout le monde et lorsque Bella réalisa que son frère était rentré, elle se leva de la cuisine et se précipita vers l'entrée, impatiente de le retrouver. Quand elle le vit dans le couloir, ses yeux s'imprégnèrent de larmes de soulagement tandis que lui, affichait un immense sourire et une mine radieuse.

« Emmett ! » Hurla-t-elle en courant vers lui et en se jetant dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna sans effort et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en l'étreignant.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, petite Bella. » Elle se mit à rire brièvement, l'émotion la gagnant.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manquée… » Murmura-t-elle dans ses bras, se sentant légèrement étouffée mais ne s'en accommodait point.

« Toi aussi sœurette. Et le lutin où est-ce qu'il est ? » Demanda-t-il tout haut en cherchant Alice des yeux.

« Il est là le lutin. » Répondit Alice avec un sourire joyeux. Celle-ci arrivait à pas progressifs, ne parvenant pas à croire que son nounours préféré soit revenu. « Et il se sentait bien seul sans toi. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Gloussa Emmett à gorge déployée en se séparant de sa petite sœur. « C'est moi qui règne en maitre dans cette maison. Sans moi, vous êtes rien du tout. » Fit-il fièrement d'un ton solennel.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel avant de courir vers lui et de lui sauter dessus brusquement tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer en l'air, comme il aimait si bien le faire.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de nous faire un coup pareil et de te faire embarquer ! » Tonna-t-elle après qu'il l'ait redéposée à terre.

« T'en fais pas petit hérisson, ces sales clochards de flics m'ont tellement énervé qu'il est hors de question que je remette les pieds là bas. Sinon il se pourrait bien que je finisse par vraiment devenir un meurtrier en fin de compte. » Alice lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

« Quand t'auras fini de dire n'importe quoi, tu pourras peut être nous expliquer où tu étais passé hier, après ta libération ? » Argua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil acquisiteur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

« J'étais juste sorti prendre l'air, j'en avais besoin après avoir passé deux jours enfermé dans une prison. »

« Comment ça prendre l'air ? » S'enquit Bella suspicieuse. Emmett soupira.

« J'avais pas envie de revenir ici pour le moment et besoin de me retrouver seul. Tu peux comprendre non ? » Bella fronça les sourcils, désarmée de son soudain comportement évasif.

« Oui bien sûr… mais tu as dormi dehors ? » S'écria-t-elle incrédule.

« J'ai passé la nuit sur la plage de La Push. Ça m'a fait du bien un peu d'air frais. »

« Tu dois êtes exténué… » Murmura Alice abasourdie.

« Pas vraiment, en fait je pète la forme ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

« Salut Emmett. » Salua son père qui venait d'arriver.

Il avait une lueur de joie dans ses pupilles qu'Emmett trouvait étrange de la part de son père. Mais il ne s'en formalisa point tellement il était heureux de le retrouver, lui qui avait tant fait pour lui. Charlie s'était battu, révolté et il était même allée jusqu'à se faire arrêter, uniquement pour lui. Y a pas à dire, Charlie était vraiment un père exceptionnel et Emmett s'en rendait compte plus que jamais.

« Tiens, mais c'est Super Papa… » Sourit-il en tentant de cacher l'émotion qui le submergeait. Jamais il ne lui serait assez reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

« Ravi de te revoir mon fils. » Déclara Charlie avec une joie profonde. Emmett se rapprocha de lui.

« T'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi tu sais… » Charlie lui fit un demi-sourire embarrassé de la situation.

« Bof tu sais… C'est comme ça que les parents sont sensés se comporter. Et puis c'est mon devoir de sauver l'honneur de mon fils, même si tu as tendance à faire n'importe quoi… »

Emmett se rapprocha encore plus et avec un accord de tête de la part de Charlie, ils s'étreignirent fermement, tels deux hommes rustres et virils. C'était la première fois depuis des lustres qu'Emmett et Charlie se prenaient dans les bras et les deux filles en furent profondément émues.

« C'est tellement beau… » Soupira Alice émerveillée. Bella sourit et hocha la tête.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. » Annonça Emmett après s'être écarté. « J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Alice avec curiosité.

« Ça ça ne te regarde absolument pas ma chère. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

« En tout cas tu as l'air d'être en forme pour quelqu'un qui sort tout juste de prison. » Fit remarquer Bella.

« Je te l'ai dit, l'air frais de la mer m'a apaisé cette nuit. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Bon je vais prendre une douche et je m'en vais. Content d'avoir retrouvé la maison. » Dit-il en se détournant vers les escaliers conduisant à l'étage. _(N/Yoro: Bon, c'était sympa de vous avoir vus, maintenant à plus… Lol)_

« Bella ! » Clama Alice avec un soudain entrain. « Puisque t'es sans boulot et que t'as rien à faire aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping ! »

Bella réprima son envie soudaine de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir en courant et soupira. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à refuser car elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de cette sortie. Et ce serait toujours mieux que de rester enfermée ici en attendant l'arrivée d'Edward à la fin de la journée. De plus on leur avait coupé le câble de la télévision. Cependant une journée de shopping ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment.

« Laisse-moi appeler Edward avant. » Répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant, alors que Charlie était reparti à la cuisine.

Elle se trouva un coin tranquille et fit défiler ses contacts jusqu'à son nom avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. À sa plus grande déception, elle tomba encore une fois sur le répondeur. Elle soupira d'agacement et se décida cette fois à laisser un message.

« Salut Edward… c'est moi, Bella. Enfin t'as dû reconnaître ma voix donc ce n'était pas vraiment la peine que je te dise que c'était moi… Euh enfin bref, j'essaye de t'appeler depuis ce matin mais tu ne réponds pas alors j'imagine que tu dois être occupé ou j'en sais rien… Je voulais juste te dire qu'Emmett était revenu et que… Rappelle-moi s'il te plait. » Bafouilla-t-elle en éludant rapidement. « Je t'aime. » Finit-elle en raccrochant.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, un pressentiment la parcourant et l'inquiétant plus que de raison. Apparemment, le ciel n'avait pas fini d'être noir au-dessus de la tête de Bella.

…

« Bella… » Gémit Alice d'exaspération. « Tu veux bien arrêter de ne penser qu'à ton téléphone qui sonne pas et reporter ton attention sur moi ? »

Bella soupira de déception et releva les yeux vers son amie qui la regardait les poings sur les hanches, un air réprimandant sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle sur la défensive.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es complètement à l'ouest depuis qu'on est partie de la maison et pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles, tu n'as pas arrêté de guetter ton portable. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Il n'a toujours pas appelé. » Avoua-t-elle dépitée et anxieuse.

« Il est au boulot Bella. » Rappela Alice excédée. « Laisse-le travailler, tu auras de ses nouvelles tout à l'heure. »

« Mais il est parti si précipitamment hier, et aujourd'hui il ne donne aucun signe de vie, même pas ce matin. Désolée de m'inquiéter. »

Alice prit une profonde inspiration et se rapprocha de Bella, puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête. Edward est revenu vers toi, il faut que tu acceptes le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il ira quelque part, il reviendra. »

« Mais c'est pas ça… » Contredit Bella en secouant la tête avec inquiétude. Alice fronça les sourcils. « Il me cache quelque chose Alice et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir quoi. Il a éludé ce matin quand je l'ai appelé, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite et ça me fait peur. »

« Bella… » Tenta de rassurer Alice.

« Je le connais. » Reprit Bella avec conviction. « Je sais que quand quelque chose le perturbe, il se renferme sur lui-même et fait comme si de rien n'était. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois, lorsque son père est venu le voir pour le faire chanter. Il a refusé de m'en parler et a gardé tout ça pour lui car il avait du mal à se confier à moi. Et depuis le tout début de notre relation, il a toujours eu du mal à parler de lui, de son passé et de sa famille. Il fallait que je lui pose des questions, que je le pousse à m'en parler parce qu'il refusait d'en parler de son plein gré. Je sais ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il se replie sur lui-même et est en train de m'éjecter de sa vie. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ! Je ne peux pas le laisser f… »

« Bella ! » S'écria Alice affolée en la secouant par les épaules. « Bella calme-toi bon sang, tu es en train de devenir folle. »

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se rendit compte qu'elle était carrément en train de péter un plomb en pleine rue. Des passants s'étaient retournés et la regardaient curieusement. Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits en tentant de se calmer.

« Excuse-moi. » Murmura-t-elle un peu déroutée. « Je crois que je m'emporte un peu trop. »_(N/Samy : Euh tu crois ?)_

« Je crois aussi. » Approuva Alice avec un sourire légèrement amusé. « Viens, on va entrer dans ce magasin, histoire de te changer les idées. » Déclara-t-elle en désignant le magasin de vêtements d'en face.

« Ouais tu as raison. » Marmonna Bella en suivant son amie qui la traina à l'intérieur du magasin en question.

Dès qu'elles furent entrées, Alice les conduisit directement vers un rayon du magasin où elle trouvait, apparemment, son bonheur avec les vêtements présentés.

« J'adore faire du shopping avec toi Bella ! » S'exclama-t-elle ravie. « Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on en n'a pas fait ! »

« Pas assez longtemps si tu veux mon avis… » Ronchonna-t-elle.

« Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, tu veux bien ? Tu adores nos sorties shoppings parce que c'est le moment où on peut tout se raconter. » Assura Alice. _(N/Yoro: Bella, aimer le shopping? Laisse moi rire…)_

« Alice, c'est de toi dont tu parles là. » Râla Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Peu importe. » Éluda-t-elle. « Tu fais avec. Et ôte-moi ce pauvre sourire malheureux ! » Ordonna-t-elle « On croirait que je te martyrise. »

« Bah on n'en est pas très loin. » Fit-elle l'air de rien.

Alice se retourna vers elle avec un regard de tueur et Bella déglutit.

« J'ai rien dit. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention à un ensemble qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

« Tu as remarqué pour Emmett ? » Finit-elle par demander. Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Remarqué quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

« Le sourire qu'il avait quand il est rentré. » Précisa Alice.

« Oui et alors ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« Bah je trouve qu'il avait pas vraiment la tête d'un type qui vient de sortir de prison. » Bella se mit à y réfléchir.

« Oui c'est juste. » Remarqua-t-elle. « C'est plutôt étrange quand on y repense. »

« Ça me rappelle le soir où tu es rentrée de ton premier rencard avec Edward. » Se remémora Alice avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ? » S'enquit Bella perdue.

« Il avait un sourire comme le tien, comme s'il rentrait lui aussi d'une soirée mémorable. Comme s'il était amoureux. »

Maintenant que Bella y songeait, elle trouvait que ce que disait son amie n'était pas totalement absurde. Emmett s'était montré un peu cachottier lorsqu'il est rentré ce matin. Il avait un sourire joyeux collé au visage, tout le contraire du sourire épuisé et forcé de Charlie la veille, après sa sortie de garde à vue. C'était tout de même assez étrange qu'Emmett soit aussi gai et plein d'entrain, alors qu'il vient à peine de sortir. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose durant la nuit. Il était peut être allé dans un endroit qui le rendait heureux. Surtout qu'elle ne croyait pas une minute à son histoire de plage.

« Il est peut être allé rejoindre une femme. » Finit-elle par conclure.

« Ah bah enfin, tu saisis. » Soupira sa meilleure amie de soulagement. « C'est à ce demander comment tu as fait pour être prof, vu ton sens de déduction. »

Belle baissa les yeux tristement.

« T'as plus à te le demander. J'ai été virée donc ça résout le problème. » Murmura-t-elle faiblement, d'une voix acide. Alice se retourna vers elle désolée.

« Oh Bella, je suis sincèrement désolée… mais tu sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais une excellente prof, j'en suis certaine. » Bella lui fit un maigre sourire pour la rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. J'ai perdu un boulot, tant pis. J'en trouverai un autre. Et puis c'est vrai, je n'y étais pour rien. »

« C'est uniquement la faute à Beau Papa. » Annonça Alice sans réplique. « Et puis dis-toi au moins que comme ça, tu as plus de temps pour toi. »

« Oui mais justement, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de mes journées ? » Soupira Bella de mélancolie.

« Sortir avec moi. » Proposa Alice. « On va pouvoir faire plein de shopping ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains tandis que Bella n'était pas aussi ravie qu'elle par ce programme.

« Excusez-moi… » Interrompit une vendeuse assez jeune, les cheveux blonds lui arrivant en dessous des épaules. Les deux filles se retournèrent vers elle avec questionnement. « Vous êtes bien Isabella Swan et Alice Brandon ? » Elles se regardèrent étrangement.

« Euh, oui c'est nous. » Répondit Bella curieuse. « Pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle avant de focaliser son regard sur les deux brunes.

« Je vais devoir vous prier de sortir de ce magasin. » Déclara-t-elle impassible._(N/Samy : Carrément !)_

Bella et Alice écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'exclama Alice incrédule.

« Vous êtes fichées sur notre liste noire. » Expliqua la blonde. « De ce fait, vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans cette boutique. »

« Mais enfin c'est insensé ! » S'écria Alice affublée. « Nous n'avons strictement rien fait, c'est même la première fois qu'on vient ici ! »

« Je suis navrée mesdemoiselles, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous êtes fichées, donc vous ne pouvez pas venir ici. Veuillez sortir en reposant les articles que vous avez dans les mains. » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche et irrévocable.

Bella qui commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer tira Alice par le bras pour l'entrainer vers la sortie.

« Viens Alice, on s'en va. » Pria-t-elle. Alice ne bougea pas et regarda la vendeuse énervée.

« Je refuse de quitter ce magasin tant que l'on ne m'aura pas expliqué pourquoi on ne peut pas y mettre le pied ! »

« Alice… » Supplia Bella. « Tu ne vois donc pas ? On est sur liste noire. Il faut qu'on parte. »

« Mais on n'a rien fait ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Soupira son amie. « Mais s'il te plait. Allons-nous en d'ici. »

« Bella… » Implora Alice presque larmoyante. « Pas mon shopping. Ils nous prennent déjà tout, ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça… »

« Je le sais bien mais on n'a pas le choix. »

« Non ! Je refuse ! Qu'ils me prennent mon site web, mon câble, mon fric, mais par pitié, pas mon shopping. »

« Bon je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois ! » Pesta la blonde impatiente. « Ou vous sortez de vous-même, ou j'appelle la sécurité ! »

« On va s'en aller. » Déclara Bella en tirant Alice de force vers la sortie.

Cette dernière balança le vêtement qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le visage de la vendeuse qui s'empressa de le rattraper, choquée.

« Vous venez de perdre une des meilleures acheteuses qui existent au monde ! Ne venez pas vous plaindre, le jour où vous mettrez la clé sous la porte à cause de votre manque de clients ! » Pesta Alice fièrement, avant que Bella ne l'amena dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur du magasin, Alice se dégagea vivement, remontée comme jamais.

« Non mais tu l'as vue ? Quelle mégère ! »

« Elle n'y est pour rien Alice. » Répliqua Bella désolée. « Tout ceci est la faute des Cullen. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » S'écria-t-elle révoltée. « On ne peut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds de cette façon ! »

« Et comment veux-tu t'y prendre hein ? » Riposta-t-elle acerbe. « Ils ont tous les droits, on ne peut rien faire ! »

« Mais jusqu'où ça va aller ? » S'inquiéta Alice, prise de panique. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore faire avant de nous foutre la paix ? »

« J'en sais rien. » Marmonna Bella, prise de culpabilité. « Je n'en sais strictement rien et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. »

« Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient bien nous faire de plus. » Remarqua Alice. « On est déjà privé de tout. Il manquerait plus qu'ils trouvent un moyen de nous prendre la maison. »

« Ils ne pourront jamais faire ça. La maison est à Charlie. » Riposta Bella convaincue. « Il n'a plus de prêt à rembourser et Renée lui a laissé toutes ses parts lorsqu'elle est partie. Ils sont peut être puissants, mais ce ne sont pas des mutants venus de l'espace, capables de réaliser l'impossible. »

« On verra ça. » Marmonna-t-elle peu convaincue. « Viens, on va dans un autre magasin, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. » Bella fronça les sourcils, désœuvrée.

« Alice, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu as oublié ce qu'il vient de se passer à l'instant où quoi ? »

« Tu penses que ça fera la même chose partout ? » S'enquit-elle bouleversée.

« C'est évident ! Si on se trouve sur leur liste noire alors qu'on n'est jamais venue dans ce magasin, on doit être fiché partout. Peut être même dans les cafés et les bars si ça se trouve. »

« Arrête, tu me fais vraiment peur là. » Paniqua Alice. Bella baissa les yeux.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur… » Murmura-t-elle abattue.

Alice la regarda avec peine, puis s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elles se consolaient mutuellement.

« On va trouver une solution. » Déclara Alice fermement. « Et puis pour le shopping ce n'est pas si grave. J'ai peut être plus de site web, mais je peux toujours créer des vêtements. »

« Avec quels tissus ? » Argua Bella. « On n'aura pas les moyens d'en acheter. » Elle soupira de déception.

« Heureusement que je t'ai forcée à acheter tout un tas de fringues depuis qu'on se connait. » Plaisanta Alice. « Et puis j'en ai tellement. Tu n'auras qu'à te servir. » Bella sourit en cachant son malaise. Les gouts vestimentaires d'Alice n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes que les siens…

Une chose était sûre, c'est que les Swan pouvaient toujours mourir de faim, de soif, se retrouver à la rue ou encore sans travail, mais ils ne seraient jamais à court de vêtements… _(N/Yoro: Mdr)_

« Allez, on rentre à la maison. » Annonça Alice en se dégageant doucement de leur étreinte.

« Euh… tu veux bien attendre quelques minutes ? » Demanda Bella embarrassée. « J'ai… j'ai besoin de… de l'appeler et de… »

« Vas-y Bella. » Encouragea Alice. « Je t'attends près de la voiture. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre l'Audi appartenant à Bella.

Cette dernière quant à elle fit quelques pas en composant le numéro d'Edward avec son portable. Étrangement, l'attente au bout du combiné lui sembla anormalement longue. Il y eut trois ou quatre longues tonalités avant que finalement, elle entende la voix de son homme dire un faible « Allô », apparemment ennuyé, ce qui la désarçonna et la déstabilisa.

« Euh… Edward, c'est moi. » Dit-elle maladroitement. Elle entendit un silence dans l'appareil, puis un léger soupir à peine audible.

« Bella… » Salua-t-il un peu accommodé. « Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles maintenant. »

Bella ne comprit pas la froideur avec lequel il répondait. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. En général lorsqu'il décrochait, elle arrivait à percevoir le sourire qu'il devait arborer sur le visage. Là, elle savait qu'il ne souriait pas. Il devait même afficher une mine contrariée.

« Je te dérange ? » Osa-t-elle demander inquiète.

« Un peu oui. » Asséna-t-il sans une pointe d'émotion, ce qui sidéra la jeune fille au plus haut point.

« Oh… euh, je suis désolée dans ce cas. » S'excusa-t-elle déçue. « C'est juste qu'il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui et j'aurais aimé parler avec toi et… »

« Bella ? » Coupa-t-il soudainement. « Est-ce que je peux te rappeler plus tard ? Parce que là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, j'ai un max de travail et je suis assez occupé. »

Bella fut réellement blessée de ce rejet car non seulement elle avait horriblement besoin de parler avec lui, mais en plus il la rembarrait une nouvelle fois, se fichant complètement des problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir. Non, cette attitude ne ressemblait définitivement pas à l'Edward qu'elle connaissait.

« Très bien. » Finit-elle par dire après avoir dégluti et pris sur elle. « Si tu es occupé je te laisse, mais je t'en prie rappelle-moi. » Supplia-t-elle. « J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler et d'entendre ta voix parce qu'aujourd'hui ça n'a pas été une très bonne journée et je… »

« Je te rappelle Bella. » Interrompit-il sans gène avant de raccrocher brièvement.

« Mais attends je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle entendait déjà la longue tonalité signalant qu'elle parlait dans le vide.

Bella était sur les fesses. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez, sans même se soucier une seconde de ses problèmes à elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'accord, il était peut être occupé et ils avaient peut être beaucoup de travail. Mais enfin agir d'une manière aussi froide et distante, c'était pour elle une sorte d'égoïsme. Un égoïsme qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec son comportement habituel. Edward avait toujours été du genre à faire passer Bella avant lui, à se préoccuper d'elle et de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, plus que lui-même, ce qui agaçait fortement Bella la plupart du temps car elle aimerait bien qu'il parle un peu plus de lui et de ce qu'il ressent. Seulement là, il ne faisait pas que s'occuper de lui avant elle, il la mettait carrément à l'écart, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait la rappeler, car elle ne pouvait déjà plus supporter la distance qu'il mettait entre eux. Elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis rejoignit Alice qui était assise coté passager. Elle enclencha le moteur après avoir attaché sa ceinture de sécurité d'un geste brusque, montrant son désarroi. Alice comprit que l'appel de Bella n'avait pas été ce qu'elle espérait en voyant l'état presque énervé et le visage heurté qui se retenait de pleurer devant son amie. Elle espérait qu'Edward n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal car elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une dent contre lui. Elle ne se permit cependant aucun commentaire alors que Bella roulait silencieusement en direction de la maison, la boule au ventre.

Lorsqu'elles furent à la maison, Emmett n'était pas là. Bella essaya de le joindre mais son portable était fermé. Elle éprouva l'irrésistible envie de le fracasser contre un mur, à force de tomber à chaque fois sur des répondeurs, que ce soit de la part d'Emmett ou d'Edward qui répondait une fois sur deux pour raccrocher dix secondes après. Belle s'ennuya ferme toute la journée. Leur sortie shopping avait été écourtée, et le fait qu'Edward ne la rappelait pas la crispait. Alice décida de lui faire regarder des films, histoire de la divertir un peu. Et comme il n'y avait plus le câble à cause des Cullen, elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Même si Bella appréciait l'attention de son amie et qu'elle aimait le film qui se déroulait, elle ne suivit pas un seul dialogue, tellement elle était trop absorbée par les milliers de questions et d'inquiétudes qui affluaient son cerveau sur l'attitude étrange d'Emmett et le comportement distant et fuyant d'Edward.

Charlie rentra à la fin de la journée, le visage un peu fatigué par la reprise du travail et semblait un peu troublé par quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien. Emmett appela en début de soirée pour annoncer qu'il ne serait pas là car il passait la nuit chez un ami à lui. Ami dont il refusa de préciser le nom. Bella et Alice ne lui posèrent pas de question car elles avaient compris qu'il avait décidé de passer la nuit chez une fille. Probablement une nouvelle conquête. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'en avait pas eu de nouvelle donc cela ne les étonna qu'à moitié. Quoi qu'Alice se demandait s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'une petite amie que d'une aventure d'un soir, puisqu'elle était persuadée qu'Emmett était amoureux.

Mais Bella refusa d'y songer, car elle avait plus important à penser. Comme le fait qu'elle ne reçut pas un seul coup de fil, ni de message de toute la soirée et de la nuit. Edward lui avait dit qu'il la rappellerait, elle lui avait fait comprendre que c'était vraiment important, mais apparemment il s'en foutait. Elle dût se faire une raison, il l'avait zappée. Ou alors il l'évitait volontairement, ce que Bella n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, si ?

Et puis c'était lui qui deux jours avant, s'était transformé en Roméo et qui lui avait jurée de ne jamais la quitter. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

Elle dormit très mal cette nuit là, voire pas du tout. Elle se demandait sérieusement comment Edward avait fait pour tenir le coup lorsque c'était elle qui l'avait évité car les minutes – et même les secondes – sans avoir aucune nouvelle de lui était une véritable torture. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de dépérir et que son cœur faiblissait à folle allure, à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle était loin de lui.

Et le weekend fut encore pire.

Edward ne prenait même pas la peine de décrocher. Elle l'avait appelé un nombre incalculable de fois, tombant toujours sur son fichu répondeur et laissant des messages qu'elle n'espérait pas trop désespérés. Et les nuits étaient atroces. Son cœur souffrait de cet éloignement, plus qu'elle ne pouvait le décrire. Son portable trônait éternellement à coté de son oreille, espérant vainement qu'il sonne et qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Mais pas une seule fois il ne sonna.  
Le dimanche, Bella s'était martelée à l'appeler toutes les cinq minutes – au sens propre du terme – puis elle fondait en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur son répondeur. Aucun des trois autres ne sut à quel point Bella était tourmentée. Emmett n'était quasiment jamais là, ayant toujours une sortie prévue, Dieu savait où, tandis que Charlie partait pêcher tranquillement. De plus, Bella passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre en prétextant un mal de crâne. Alice avait l'impression de revivre la période où Bella déprimait dans son coin en évitant Edward et en faisant croire qu'elle était fatiguée. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas elle qui évitait Edward, mais l'inverse. Et contrairement à Bella, elle n'était pas très inquiète car elle connaissait assez bien Edward pour savoir qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison de s'effacer soudainement et que ça n'avait absolument rien avoir avec Bella. Elle trouvait la réaction aussi affolée de sa meilleure amie bien excessive. Mais bon… n'étant pas amoureuse, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait dans tous ses états.

Le lundi, Bella fut estomaquée lorsque Edward lui répondit le matin au téléphone.

Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas tant elle était désespérée et en éprouva une joie immense ainsi qu'un soulagement incomparable. Malheureusement elle redescendit vite sur Terre au moment où il raccrocha rapidement, lui disant qu'il partait pour le boulot et qu'il était trop débordé pour lui parler. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Déjà qu'elle avait passé un weekend atroce, des nuits abominables, un vendredi foutu en l'air par le fait d'avoir été virée d'un magasin, en plus son petit ami n'en avait rien à foutre… Et bien elle allait lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas se payer la tête de Bella Swan sans en payer les conséquences. Il avait peut être énormément de travail, mais à cet instant, Bella n'en avait strictement rien à secouer.

Elle annonça dans l'après midi à Emmett qui pour une fois était là, qu'elle allait au poste, rendre visite à Edward. Celui-ci hocha la tête, l'air totalement détaché et elle partit en trombe pour le poste de police avec son Audi. Le trajet se fit à l'allure d'un lièvre, tellement elle roulait vite avec anxiété. Elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de revoir l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et elle ignorait comment elle allait réagir après des jours sans l'avoir vu. Elle commençait à paniquer et à se demander comment il allait l'accueillir. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle ne parte avant d'avoir eu des réponses à son brusque changement d'attitude.

Bella arriva au poste déterminée. Plus question d'être mise de coté de cette façon, ni de vivre encore une journée sans voir Edward. Elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau et frappa à la porte avec énervement. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit aucune réponse, elle se décida à pousser la poignée pour entrer dans le bureau mais elle se rendit compte rapidement que le bureau était fermé à clé et que par conséquent, Edward ne pouvait pas se trouver à l'intérieur. Elle commença à s'inquiéter plus que de raison. Il était sensé se trouver au travail, c'est ce qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter maintes et maintes fois les peu de fois où elle l'avait eu au téléphone. Était-il parti en mission quelque part ?

La seule personne pouvant répondre à cette question était Charlie et elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau de Charlie et ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau, énervée et paniquée.

« Bella ? » Salua Charlie étonné en se levant de son siège.

« J'en peux plus Papa ! » S'exclama-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il un peu paumé.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ne fais pas genre tu ne vois pas de qui je parle ! » Tempéra-t-elle. « Edward ! Où est-il ? » Charlie fronça les sourcils irrité.

« Euh… je n'en sais rien. » Fit-il hésitant.

« Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? » Beugla-t-elle.

« Et bien à vrai dire il n'est…

« Ça fait des jours que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle ! » Coupa-t-elle assermentée. « Il n'arrête pas d'avoir plein de boulot et j'en ai ras le bol ! Arrêtez de lui donner autant de travail ! »

« Bella… » Tenta Charlie vainement.

« Je suis quelqu'un de tolérant, tu le sais, mais ce n'est tout de même pas croyable qu'Edward soit autant occupé, tu pourrais lui donner un petit coup de pouce quand même ! »

« Mais Bella il… »

« Et là ? » Interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois enragée. « Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas là ? Où est-ce que vous l'avez envoyé hein ? J'en ai marre Papa ! Il ne répond plus au téléphone, il ne m'appelle plus, il ne vient plus plus me voir depuis des jours alors pour l'amour du ciel, rends-moi mon petit ami ! »

« Bon sang Bella, tu veux bien arrêter de me crier dessus et m'écouter ? » Tonna-t-il d'un ton sec et excédé qui fit sursauter Bella.

Charlie en avait quand même pris pour son amour propre. Après tout c'était lui le père, il n'avait pas à se faire incendier par sa fille. Elle se tut et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Tout d'abord, je suis ton père donc je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » Clama-t-il de façon autoritaire, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure et les rôles dans le contexte.

Bella baissa les yeux.

« Pardon Papa. » S'excusa-t-elle désolée.

« Mouais. » Marmonna-t-il sceptique. « Pour ce qui est d'Edward, je n'y suis strictement pour rien s'il t'évite car il n'est pas venu travailler. »

« Pardon ? » S'écria-t-elle incrédule.

« J'ai cru que tu étais au courant qu'il n'était pas venu ni aujourd'hui, ni vendredi. » Murmura-t-il penaud. Bella écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant y croire.

« Tu veux dire qu'en plus de ça… il n'est pas non plus venu vendredi ? » Charlie hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Je comptais justement t'en parler ce soir car je commence à m'inquiéter. Tu ne saurais pas s'il a des problèmes ? »

Bella était complètement dépassée et toute retournée. En plus de l'éviter et de la mettre à l'écart, Edward lui avait menti délibérément à plusieurs reprises. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il avait beaucoup de travail alors qu'en réalité, il n'y allait même pas. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Comment avait-il osé lui mentir pour pouvoir l'éviter ? C'était inqualifiable. S'il ne veut pas lui parler, il n'a qu'à le dire au lieu de faire croire qu'il a beaucoup de travail. Et puis qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour que du jour au lendemain, il la fuie comme la peste ?

Elle était énervée, en colère et blessée de son comportement. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'Edward était quelqu'un d'honnête et de franc, mais maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle s'était trompée. C'était seulement un sale menteur pas fichu de trouver une bonne excuse. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui cachait la vérité. Il l'avait toujours fait. Que ce soit sur sa vie personnelle, ou sur celle d'Emmett, il lui avait toujours menti. Elle sortait avec un homme perfide et déloyal… Elle qui l'avait toujours trouvé parfait, la chute était vraiment douloureuse. Elle n'osait même pas croiser le regard de Charlie tellement elle avait honte et se sentait humiliée d'avoir été prise pour une idiote, une gourde, pour ne pas dire autre chose…

« Non je n'en sais rien du tout. Il me disait juste qu'il travaillait. » Répondit-elle piteusement, se sentant ridicule à souhait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour empêcher les larmes de monter tandis que Charlie la regardait tristement. Il voyait bien que sa fille était tourmentée par l'absence et les mensonges éhontés d'Edward. Et il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il n'y avait qu'Edward qui pouvait la faire aller mieux, mais celui-ci avait apparemment déserté.

« Je pensais que tu savais déjà qu'il ne venait plus, mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider Bella. »

Elle lui fit un piètre sourire qui ne parvint pas à cacher à quel point elle était désemparée et déconcertée.

« Non c'est… ce n'est pas grave. » Balbutia-t-elle désorientée et abattue. « Je crois que… que je vais rentrer à la maison. »

« Bella, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » S'enquit-il anxieux et ennuyé. Elle détourna les yeux afin qu'il ne voie pas son trouble et hocha faiblement la tête.

« Oui ça va. » Éluda-t-elle. « Je crois que je suis juste fatiguée. On se voit à la maison ? »

« Ça marche. » Répondit-il soucieux et tracassé.

Elle se détourna et sortit du bureau à la hâte. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et resta quelques secondes debout immobile, pour reprendre contenance. À chaque fois que tout s'arrangeait pour eux, il fallait qu'il y ait de nouveaux problèmes à gérer. Ne seront-ils donc jamais heureux ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'Edward se conduise comme le pire des cons alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça ? Lui qui lui déclarait sa flemme et qui lui disait qu'il n'était rien sans elle il y a de cela encore cinq jours, le voilà qui l'évitait, qui l'éconduisait, qui se fichait d'elle et qui mentait. Et dire qu'elle l'avait cru et qu'elle s'était fait du souci pour lui… Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne fasse pas son apparition tout de suite et qu'il se fasse oublier s'il ne voulait pas s'en prendre plein la figure.

Elle rentra chez elle en conduisant rapidement, la tête pleine d'innombrables insultes, toutes dirigées vers une seule et même personne. Elle se gara devant le porche et coupa le moteur avant de descendre du véhicule en claquant la portière avec rage. Elle était vraiment dans tous ses états. Le moindre truc était susceptible de la contrarier et de la faire partir en sucette.

Elle entra dans la maison sans trop faire de bruit et allait annoncer sa présence après avoir refermé la porte, avant d'entendre une voix féminine qu'elle avait déjà entendue à plusieurs reprises, sans parvenir à se rappeler à qui elle appartenait.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle ne va pas débarquer à l'improviste sans prévenir ? » Demandait cette voix avec une angoisse dissimulée, provenant de la cuisine.

« Aucun risque. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait au poste voir Edward. Elle en a sans doute pour plusieurs heures les connaissant. Si ça se trouve elle ne rentrera peut être même pas. »

Cette fois, elle reconnut sans mal le détenteur de la voix, il s'agissait de son frère. Elle fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Emmett était avec une femme, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle la connaissait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui.

« J'espère que tu as raison… » Murmura-t-elle.

Bella tendait l'oreille en arrivant vers le salon à pas feutrés. Elle commençait sérieusement à appréhender, à mesure que la voix lui paraissait plus familière. Elle espérait cruellement se tromper.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. » Répondit Emmett.

Elle entendit des bruits étouffés et comprit immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, sans pour autant se l'avouer. Elle refusait d'avoir raison. C'était impossible qu'une chose aussi inavouable puisse arriver. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Sa respiration se saccadait à mesure qu'elle avançait vers la cuisine et elle anticipait au moment de pousser la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec effroi la vision d'horreur qui avait lieu sous ses yeux, elle frôla la crise cardiaque.

Face à elle, son frère Emmett, bécotant de façon dégueulasse sa pire ennemie plaquée contre le frigo, Rosalie Hale.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle atterrée et bouleversée.

Son murmure à peine audible fit sursauter les deux amants qui se retournèrent vers elle avec panique. Le visage de Rosalie avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur tandis que celui d'Emmett était blanc comme un linge. Même quand elle pensait avoir touché le fond, quelque chose de pire arrivait. Et quand elle pensait que sa vie allait enfin avoir un peu de bonheur, au final c'était une véritable descente aux Enfers.

Cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la vie de Bella était réellement devenue un véritable cauchemar…

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA !**

Sadique hein ? xD

En même temps j'avais prévenu... *sifflote*

Je remercie ma **Yoro** adorée pour avoir corrigé et commenté ce chapitre, ainsi que ma **Samia** chérie pour ses commentaires** =)**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer d'après vous ?**

**1. Bella s'enfuit en courant ?  
**

**2. Une énorme dispute éclate ?  
**

**3. Edward débarque comme par enchantement ?**

_Si vous avez d'autres propositions, n'hésitez pas ;)_

**OFFRE SPECIALE !**

**J'offre un second et très long teaser, à la personne qui trouve la raison du mystère autour d'Edward et avec qui il était au téléphone =D Et croyez-moi, je sais que vous voudrez ce teaser !**

**TRÈS IMPORTANT**

**N'oubliez pas que le concours organisé avec Mzlle-Moon est ouvert et que vous pouvez d'ors et déjà participer ! Le lien est sur mon profil ;) N'hésitez pas, plus il y aura de mondes, plus ce sera sympa ^^**

**En attendant moi je vous dis à la prochaine !  
**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review en passant =)**

**Votre Dévouée Popolove**


	19. Chapter 19: Fallen Walls

**Hey Everyone !**

Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne me suis pas laissée démontée par cette histoire de plagiat ^^ Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier toutes les personnes qui nous ont soutenues Lou et moi, et qui n'ont pas hésité à aller lyncher la personne. Je reste persuadée que c'est grâce à vous si elle a tout supprimé =)

Je dois avouer que ça, plus le vol de mon Iphone deux jours avant mon anniversaire, ça m'a un peu foutu le moral dans les chaussettes =(

D'ailleurs un conseil : Méfiez-vous des assurances proposées par votre opérateur ! Le mieux est de prendre une assurance personnelle, comme ça si ce genre de tuiles vous arrive (et croyez moi on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un vol de téléphone, j'en suis personnellement une habituée -_-' ), au moins vous serez vraiment assurées et remboursées ;)

Ceci étant dit, le moment off et racontage de vie est terminé xD

.

Je vous remercie vraiment tous (et oui j'ai plusieurs mecs^^) pour vos reviews qui me donnent toujours la banane au visage. J'ai encore tardé à répondre mais apparemment, c'est mon truc, de tout faire à la dernière minute -_-'

_**Je remercie tous les anonymes :**_

**Line** : Je suis d'accord, Emmett a mal joué sur ce coup là. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu passer plus de temps avec sa soeur mais il était un peu trop enthousiaste de sa nouvelle relation avec Rosalie et il a un peu négligé tout le reste =/ Un mec reste un mec xD Je vois que l'évocation de la maison te tracasse lol, ben tant mieux, j'aime bien vous donner matière à réfléchir ^^ Petite précision, Edward n'a pas disparu de Forks, il est toujours en ville. C'est juste qu'il ne donne pas signe de vie, ne va plus travailler et se fait oublier ^^ Et oui, il se peut qu'il ait pas mal de problèmes. Juge par toi même ^^

**flo1359** : Bella a pas la vie belle, ça je te l'accorde. Mais heureusement qu'elle ne se jète pas sous un train, y aurait plus d'histoire sinon xD Pour ce qui est des rumeurs, je suis d'accord, moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens font ça, mais c'est ce qu'on appelle la nature humaine, on n'y peut rien =/ Tu sauras dans ce chapitre ce qui arrive à Edward. Bonne lecture ^^

**sandra** : Je suis d'accord pour t'envoyer un teaser, mais pour cela il me faudrait une adresse où te joindre xD Sinon, inscris-toi sur fanfiction, je te le conseille vivement ;)

**Anykim **: Est-ce que Jasper va bientôt revenir ? Ben en tout cas pas dans ce chapitre j'ai envie de dire xD Non mais ne t'en fais pas, Jasper reviendra dans... deux chapitres il me semble. Et promis après tu le verras tout le temps ;)

**Coco** : Si je comprends bien, parce que je suis une tortionnaire ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Dommage, je suis triste... =( En tout cas tu manques pas d'imagination pour ce qui est de massacrer ce pauvre Carlisle... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre lui ? 0_o Maintenant que j'ai posté, tu peux récupérer ton briquet ^^ Merci pour ta review, je me suis bien marrée en tout cas xD

**kmi** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur ^^ Je suis toujours ravie d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, à chaque nouveau chapitre =) Quoi qu'il en soit tu as tout à fait raison, les personnes qui critiquent, ben qu'elles aillent au diable xD J'espère que les fictions que j'ai mises en favoris t'ont plu (la plupart sont des fictions anglaises :s) sinon tu peux aussi aller lire mes autres fictions, car je n'écris pas que celle-ci ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

**Angelik** : Ça pourrait aller mieux mais merci de le demander ^^ Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, même si tu me trouves cruelle xD Pour l'absence d'Edward, non elle n'est pas liée avec le fait que Jasper ait retiré sa plainte... enfin pas vraiment. Je te laisse juger par toi même ;)

**Mimi **: Je veux bien te prévenir pour quand la suite arrive, mais pour cela il me faudrait une adresse mail xD Comme fanfiction ne tolère pas les URL, je te conseille fortement d'ajouter des espaces entre chaque point et mot de ton adresse mail ;) Pour ce qui est de me faire éditer, on me l'a déjà conseillé, mais j'avoue ne pas vraiment avoir le cran de le faire =( Merci beaucoup en tout cas ;)

**Maelle** : Je vois que tu débarques sur fanfiction, et je te remercie pour ta review ^^ En revanche pour ton adresse mail il faut que tu sache que je ne l'ai pas reçue, puisque fanfiction ne tolère pas les adresses. Comme je l'ai conseillé à Mimi, mets des espaces entre chaque mot, point, ou slash que tu fais. Sinon je te conseille de carrément te créer un compte sur fanfiction, c'est beaucoup plus simple pour gérer les alertes et les favoris ^^ Gros Bisous

**Une fan** : Effectivement, en tant qu'auteur je suis pas mal blessée par rapport au plagiat. Mais je te remercie infiniment pour ton soutien et tous tes compliments, je suis vraiment touchée que ma fiction te plaise à ce point. Sois sans crainte, hors de question que j'abandonne cette fic, j'ai trimé trop dur pour m'arrêter en chemin. D'autant plus que plus de la moitié est déjà fait ^^ Pour répondre à tes questions, Jasper/Alice, ce n'est pas vraiment pour tout de suite. A vrai dire, ce couple ne se formera pas avant les derniers chapitres de la fiction car quand on est aussi différents et éloignés, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux comme ça. Rassure-toi pour les préservatifs, Bella est sous pilule ;) A vrai dire je préfère cela car j'ai toujours trouvé que les scènes de lemon où ils se mettent à parler des capotes, bah ça casse un peu. Après c'est juste moi qui suis comme ça xD Mais j'avoue que ça me gène car ça coupe le moment lol. Encore merci et bonne lecture =D

_**Je remercie également : **_

**sahoum, la fille, meli-melo, lyllou, li-lou, lovecullenn, Amandine, Onja, the moon, Steephaniie, Little, Laura, Evy, fanny, vanessa, Marion, alice, catherine, Morgane, Leslie, Lucy, nadia, twilight-poison, supermarina85280, angelwhite79, miloo, Emy78, Laura13, natou34, Marina, medly, lydie, lisalilarenesmee et Celestin**

* * *

Pour le chapitre précédent, Edward s'est pas mal fait lyncher xD D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois dans cette fiction qu'il est critiqué O_o Fallait bien une première fois xD

Alors manque de pot, personne n'a pu recevoir le beau et long teaser que j'avais préparé spécialement pour vous, car aucun d'entre vous n'a deviné =/ La plupart a pensé à un appel de Jasper qui avait des soucis, ou à une mission infiltration. Mais ce que vous semblez presque tous avoir oublié, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que Jasper ou la famille Swan qui soit susceptible d'avoir quelques embêtements. Je sais que c'est difficile d'imaginer des parents causer du tort à leur propre enfant et lui faire la misère, mais c'est bel et bien ce qui s'est passé et vous allez tout de suite comprendre en lisant ce chapitre.

Enfin bref, dommage que vous n'ayez pas trouvé car les quelques copines à qui j'ai montré le teaser m'ont toutes dit que vous auriez vraiment aimé l'avoir^^ Mais retentez votre chance une prochaine fois, j'ai vu que ça a pas mal plu le coup des devinettes alors je pense le refaire ;)

Quant à Bella, nombreux d'entre vous ont supposé qu'elle ait un accident de voiture, qu'elle finisse à l'hosto en apprenant qu'elle ait enceinte O_o Ben j'ai envie de dire... que vous avez plus qu'à écrire la fiction à ma place ^^

Trêve de bavardages, voilà le chapitre ! Vous allez enfin connaître la réaction de Bella quant au couple Emmett Rosalie ^-^'

**Alors Clash ? Pas clash ? Edward come back ? **

**Bonne lecture... ^^**

* * *

_« Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit avec effroi la vision d'horreur qui avait lieu sous ses yeux, elle frôla la crise cardiaque._

_Face à elle, son frère Emmett, bécotant de façon dégueulasse sa pire ennemie plaquée contre le frigo, Rosalie Hale._

_« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle atterrée et bouleversée._

_Son murmure à peine audible fit sursauter les deux amants qui se retournèrent vers elle avec panique. Le visage de Rosalie avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur tandis que celui d'Emmett était blanc comme un linge. Même quand elle pensait avoir touché le fond, quelque chose de pire arrivait. Et quand elle pensait que sa vie allait enfin avoir un peu de bonheur, au final c'était une véritable descente aux Enfers._

_Cette fois il n'y avait plus aucun doute, la vie de Bella était réellement devenue un véritable cauchemar… »_

**Chapitre 19 : Fallen Walls  
**

L'expression tomber de haut, définissait clairement l'état de sidération dans lequel Bella était plongée, face à ce spectacle des plus incongrus. Son frère et sa pire ennemie… Sa pire ennemie et son frère… Emmett et Rosalie… Rosalie et Emmett…_ (N/Lou: Commentaire qui sert à rien...mais... CE chapitre, était le premier chapitre que tu as écris pendant notre première nuit blanche... *nostalgique*)  
_

Elle avait beau tourner ça dans toutes les coutures, cela sonnait toujours aussi faux et irréaliste. Mais dans quelle dimension était elle tombée ? D'abord Edward qui a un comportement des plus odieux en agissant comme si elle n'existait pas et en lui mentant délibérément, et maintenant son frère Emmett qui l'a consolée un bon nombre de fois à cause de cette garce, l'embrassant de la manière la plus éhontée qui soit… Le monde ne tournait pas rond. Pas le monde de Bella Swan, celui auquel elle était habituée. Là elle se trouvait dans un univers inconnu, avec un petit ami mythomane et hypocrite, ainsi qu'un sale traitre de frère.

Elle se pinça le bras pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar épouvantable et gémit sous le coup de la douleur. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda autour d'elle, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mauvais rêve. C'était la réalité. Emmett et Rosalie étaient réellement en train de batifoler effrontément dans sa cuisine, contre son frigo. Ce dernier la regardait d'ailleurs avec une expression d'affolement, mélangée à de l'inquiétude, tandis que la belle blonde avait pour la première fois, la tête baissée face à Bella Swan.

Bella se décida finalement à réagir. Elle tenta de contenir sa respiration qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine et déglutit avant de parler d'une voix faible, le visage encore sous le choc.

« Emmett… » Murmura-t-elle avec un semblant de menace dans la voix et également dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Emmett prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

« Bella… je croyais que tu étais sensée aller retrouver Edward ? » _(N/Lou: Eh ben nan, dans le c*l...)_

Les yeux de Bella changèrent et la douleur qu'elle éprouvait depuis des jours refit surface, légèrement masquée par l'incrédulité qu'elle ressentait à l'instant même.

« Je le croyais aussi… »

Repenser à la trahison d'Edward – car elle le prenait comme tel – lui donnait la gerbe et l'envie de se morfondre jusqu'à ce que le monde finisse par s'arrêter. Elle secoua la tête imperceptiblement pour effacer les sombres et pénibles pensées qui obscurcissaient son cerveau et revint au sujet actuel, c'est-à-dire la monstruosité qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle. Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Asséna-t-elle durement.

« Euh… écoute Bella… il y a une chose qu'il faut que je t'avoue… »

Il avait l'air tellement embarrassé et craintif que Bella en fut décontenancée. Jamais son frère n'avait été embarrassé avec elle, ni avec personne d'ailleurs. Et pour Bella, il ne devrait pas être gêné ni embarrassé. Il devrait se sentir coupable, être désolé, demander pardon et lui dire que c'était une erreur et qu'il n'avait pas pu contrôler ses pulsions. Mais certainement pas gêné. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et inquisiteur. Emmett baissa les yeux avec crainte. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça avec tact et n'arrivait même plus à émettre un son. Ce qu'il allait lui annoncer était la chose la plus importante de sa vie, et il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas du tout réagir de la façon dont il l'espérait. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ils étaient pris au piège de toute façon…

Il remonta son regard vers sa sœur qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, trépignant d'impatience et qui avait, apparemment, l'air furax. Puis il déclara d'une vois claire, précise et décidée.

« Bella, Rosalie et moi sommes en couple. »

Après cette déclaration, un silence de mort se fit dans la cuisine, et même dans la maison toute entière. Bella avait le visage livide et stupéfait de l'improbabilité de la sottise qu'Emmett venait de sortir. Puis en voyant la mine sérieuse et déterminée qu'arborait Emmett, elle éclata de rire. Pas d'un rire amusé, ni jovial, mais plutôt d'un rire sardonique, presque satanique tellement le sarcasme était visible. Rosalie et Emmett se regardèrent indécis face à cette réaction tandis que le rire de Bella se stoppait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ? » Demanda-t-elle interloquée avec ironie.

« C'est loin d'être une blague Bella. » Répondit Emmett avec sérieux.

La jeune fille le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de déceler la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans ses iris. Les secondes défilaient, et quand enfin elle se rendit compte qu'il ne mentait pas, qu'il disait la vérité – une abominable vérité – elle se figea, pétrifiée, ahurie et consternée.

« Tu… tu es sérieux ? » Balbutia-t-elle assommée.

Emmett hocha la tête tandis que Rosalie se pinçait les lèvres, les yeux baissés.

« Mais… mais comment ? » Bafouilla-t-elle hébétée. « Vous… C'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai, vous ne vous connaissez même pas ! »

« A vrai dire… » Commença Emmett. « On se fréquente depuis Noël. » Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Que… quoi ? »

« Rosalie avait des problèmes ce soir là. Elle m'a appelé et je l'ai aidée et depuis… on se voit régulièrement et… de fil en aiguille… On a fini par tomber amoureux. »

Bella ricana au dernier mot employé et secoua la tête avec mépris.

« Amoureux ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire Emmett ! Tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est à ta queue, à ta foutue queue et rien d'autre ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

La rage et la colère était en train de la gagner et elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Déjà l'histoire avec Edward la détruisait et la bouffait. Mais ça, c'était la goutte de trop. Bella était sur le point d'exploser, tel un volcan en irruption. Emmett fronça les sourcils, blessé par les propos de sa sœur.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme quelqu'un incapable d'aimer une personne ? J'ignorais que tu pensais ça de moi. Merci beaucoup Bella. » Répliqua-t-il tristement avec une pointe de dégoût envers sa sœur. Bella eut un sourire de dédain et de dérision au coin des lèvres.

« Oh alors c'est moi la méchante maintenant ? Mais vas-y Emmett ! Joue donc les victimes ! En attendant c'est toi qui durant toute ta vie, n'as fait que coucher de droite à gauche, jetant les femmes comme on jette une boite de kleenex ! Et maintenant tu me sors que tu es tombé amoureux ? Et de Ursula en personne, mais c'est du grand délire ! »

« Tu peux parler ! Toi avant de rencontrer ton cher Edward, tu n'étais qu'une pauvre petite prude, tu ne pouvais même pas employer le mot queue que tu as si bien dit à l'instant, et tu n'étais qu'une coincée frigide et effarouchée ! Je pensais que tu aurais pu comprendre mieux que quiconque que l'on pouvait changer lorsque l'on tombe amoureux. »

Bella avait presque les larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte de la considération qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ce n'était pas son frère qu'elle avait devant elle, mais un robot méconnaissable, manipulé par cette vipère. Emmett quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite sœur qu'il chérissait tant était capable d'un tel comportement exécrable. Il était persuadé que c'était la haine envers Rosalie qui l'aveuglait.

Rosalie elle, restait extérieure à la conversation, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas à sa place et qu'elle aurait envenimé les choses encore plus, si elle s'était manifestée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » Murmura Bella, les larmes au coin des yeux.

« Rien du tout, je suis seulement tombé amoureux, point barre. Et on s'est mis ensemble le soir de ma sortie de prison. »

Bella était tellement bouleversée et interdite de ce qu'elle entendait que tout ce qu'elle faisait était de secouer la tête impunément, comme si à tout moment, elle allait se réveiller.

« Du délire… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est n'importe quoi… je vais me réveiller, c'est un cauchemar… »

« Bella s'il te plait… » Plaida Emmett. « Je sais que c'est soudain et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. J'avais l'intention de t'en parler au bon moment et je croyais que tu serais avec Edward aujourd'hui… Bella je sais que ça ne doit pas te faire plaisir et je suis désolé de te mettre devant le fait accompli… »

« Emmett. » Coupa-t-elle acerbe. « Ferme-là tu veux ? »

« Mais Bella je t'en prie… » Supplia-t-il.

« Bon sang mais tu ne te rends pas compte ? » Explosa-t-elle. « Cette fille se sert de toi ! Elle te manipule pour me faire du mal ! »

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Tonna-t-il de sa voix tonitruante.

« Eh oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Interrompit Charlie qui venait d'arriver avec Alice.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux près d'eux après avoir refermé la porte de la maison et qu'ils virent Bella, face à Rosalie et Emmett, leurs yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. D'autant plus lorsqu'ils virent le bras protecteur qu'Emmett avait passé autour de Rosalie.

« Ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama Bella ahurie. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe ? » Sa voix déraillait dans les aigus. « Il se passe que ton cher fils, était sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air dans ma maison, avec cette fille ! »

Alice avait la bouche ouverte tandis que Charlie regardait Emmett d'un air étonné et incompréhensif.

« Comment ça ? C'est vrai Emmett ? » Interrogea son père abasourdi.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils avait pu avoir une aventure avec la fille – aussi séduisante fut-elle – qui sortait normalement avec le fils de son meilleur ami et qui avait pu faire autant de mal à Bella.

« Et attends, ce n'est pas la meilleure ! » S'écria-t-elle ironique. « Figure-toi qu'en plus de ça, Monsieur est amoureux. »

« Je le savais ! » S'enthousiasma Alice soudainement, interrompant le crêpage de chignon. « Euh, désolée… » Fit-elle contrite en voyant le regard noir qu'elle s'était octroyée de la part de son amie.

« Bon écoutez. » Clama Emmett. « Rosalie est moi on est ensemble, que ça vous plaise ou non. Et Bella, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de l'accepter mais je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi. »

La brune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébahie d'entendre une telle demande de la part de son frère qui avait essuyé ses pleurs à maintes reprises, à cause de Rosalie.

« L'accepter ? » Balbutia-t-elle. « Tu es sérieux là ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter une telle ignominie ? Écoute-moi bien Emmett ! Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je n'accepterai une chose aussi monstrueuse que toi avec cette peste ! » Hurla-t-elle catégorique.

« Bella… » Implora son frère.

« Et Jacob dans tout ça ? Vous y avez pensé ? » Rétorqua-t-elle déplorée. « Comment vous avez pu oser lui faire ça ? Le pauvre doit être complètement abattu à l'heure qu'il est ! »

En entendant le prénom de Jacob, Emmett vit rouge et s'emporta.

« Je t'interdis de prendre la défense de ce sale connard ! »

Il sentit une pression sur sa main venant de Rosalie pour le calmer.

« Je prends la défense de qui je veux et tu n'as rien à m'interdire. C'est pas lui le connard dans l'histoire, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui lui piques sa copine, toi qui oses me trahir et me faire du mal à moi, ainsi qu'à Jacob, tout ça pour cette garce ! »

Rosalie tressaillit et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Attends Bella, tu ne sais pas tout. »

« Toi la bécasse, on t'a pas sonnée ! » Lui balança-t-elle à la figure.

« Fais gaffe à comment tu lui parles ! » Rugit Emmett avec rage.

« Je lui parle comme j'en ai envie Emmett. Elle ne mérite pas mon respect, et elle ne mérite pas non plus l'amour débile que t'es en train de lui porter ! Mais ouvre les yeux bordel ! Cette fille n'est rien d'autre qu'une pauvre salope ! »

Aussitôt Emmett ne se contrôla plus et la gifla, sans même prendre conscience de son acte._ (N/Lou: haaan *cours partout*. Tu l'as mis *_*) (N/A: Et ouais ^^ Punchy Emmett est dans la place xD)  
_

Tout le monde était choqué et ne pipait mot. La main d'Emmett s'était abattue sur la joue de Bella et avait claqué dans l'air, comme un son résonnant et Bella était tombée à terre en poussant un cri de douleur. Alice avait mis sa main sur sa bouche tandis que Rosalie avait la sienne grande ouverte. Bella était trop assourdie et interdite pour réagir.

Son frère venait de la gifler et elle n'osait même pas se relever. Emmett horrifié, regarda tour à tour sa main, ainsi que la joue de sa sœur au sol qui était désormais bien rouge et bien marquée. Bella se releva difficilement, choquée et bouleversée tandis qu'Emmett n'osait pas l'affronter. Une profonde vague de culpabilité l'envahit soudainement et il fit un pas en sa direction, désolé comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« Euh Bella je… »

Elle recula de deux pas, trop apeurée, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur qu'elle éprouvait due à la gifle que lui avait collée son grand frère ainsi que la chute qu'elle avait faite.

« Ne… ne m'approche pas… » Murmura-t-elle brisée. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et refit un pas vers elle suppliant.

« Je suis désolé je… »

Charlie se posta entre eux et mit Bella derrière lui en signe de protection, tout en lançant des éclairs à Emmett avec ses yeux et en affichant la colère ainsi que la déception qu'il éprouvait envers son fils.

« Laisse-là tranquille Emmett ! Je t'interdis de toucher ma fille, ni même de la regarder est-ce que c'est clair ? » Asséna-t-il tranchant. Emmett baissa les yeux honteux.

« Pardon Papa. Elle… elle lui avait manquée de respect et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je me suis emporté. »

« ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU LÈVERAS LA MAIN SUR MA PETITE FILLE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS, TU PRENDS TES AFFAIRES ET TU TE TIRES DE CETTE MAISON TU M'ENTENDS ? ! »

La voix rugissante de Charlie fit taire tout bruit, y compris les mouches. Emmett avait toujours la tête baissée, dégoûté de lui-même pour avoir osé battre sa propre sœur, la personne qu'il désirait protéger le plus au monde. Il se sentait infâme et n'osait même pas lever les yeux pour voir les visages déçus et scandalisés de ses proches se trouvant dans la maison.

Bella pleurait silencieusement. Cela faisait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse le supporter. Sa vie était devenue un enfer et les deux hommes qu'elle aime par-dessus tout et qu'elle admire la trahissaient et la détruisaient. Elle devait sortir, elle devait s'en aller d'ici et courir le plus loin possible de cette vie monstrueuse. Elle se recula prestement de la prise de Charlie et fit une marche arrière en titubant.

« Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… »

Aussitôt avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle s'enfuie en courant de la maison et en détalant, laissant tous les autres circonspects et pantois. Rosalie décida de se manifester et d'aller à la poursuite de Bella.

« Je vais y aller. » Déclara-t-elle. « Je crois que je dois avoir une explication avec elle. »

Alice lui lança un regard dédaigneux et l'ignora. Elle s'avança vers la sortie et partit dans la direction où était partie Bella.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Emmett ? ! » Hurla Alice rageuse. « Tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? Rosalie ! De toutes les filles de la Terre, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de cette merdeuse ! »

« Alice. » Reprit Charlie pour tenter de la calmer. « Je crois que ça suffit. » Alice secoua la tête d'exaspération.

« Ouais bah t'attends pas à ce que Bella accepte de te reparler de sitôt. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Même moi je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » Annonça Emmett d'une voix faible, encore marqué par le geste qu'il avait commis.

« Parce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? T'as encore pire à nous apprendre ? » S'exclama Alice ahurie. Il détourna le regard troublé.

« Étant donné qu'elle ne peut plus vivre chez Black, j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne s'installer ici. »

Alice crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement elle était sidérée.

« Oh mon Dieu… Tu veux quoi au juste ? Que Bella meure d'une crise cardiaque ? Tu veux la tuer ? ! »

« Arrête Alice ! » Tempéra Emmett. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Mais Rosalie n'est pas comme vous le pensez. Si seulement tout était différent… »

« Écoute Emmett. » Fit Charlie d'un air las. « Dans d'autres circonstances je n'aurais pas été contre de l'accueillir, mais tant que Bella refusera de l'avoir sous son toit, il est hors de question qu'elle ne mette les pieds ici. »

Emmett déglutit et hocha la tête. Tout ce qu'il espérait, était qu'un beau jour, Bella accepterait de lui pardonner ses erreurs et ses actes.

…

Bella courait le plus vite possible, voulant déguerpir de cet endroit et de cette vie abominablement destructrice. Elle courait vers le deuxième endroit où elle se sentait chez elle dans tout l'univers. Le premier endroit étant Edward, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans le deuxième, qui n'était autre que le parc où elle aimait tant aller pour s'évader, et encore plus lorsqu'elle était avec Edward.

Une fois arrivée devant l'entrée du parc, elle s'arrêta de courir et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tout en reprenant sa respiration qui était également coupée par les nombreux pleurs qu'elle était en train de verser. Elle composa un numéro, dans un dernier recours, un dernier et ultime espoir qu'elle puisse, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, entendre _sa_ voix. Sa douce et mélodieuse voix. Sa belle et séduisante voix, qui la réconforte et lui donne le sourire. Elle en avait sérieusement besoin tellement elle était désespérée et lamentable. Elle pria le ciel pour qu'il décroche, ainsi que n'importe quelle forme divine qui puisse exister. Si seulement elle pouvait l'entendre et lui parler. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui à cet instant… Tellement…

Malheureusement, Bella aurait dû se douter que la chance n'allait pas commencer à lui sourire maintenant, après toute la poisse et les malheurs qu'elle avait déjà affrontés aujourd'hui, ainsi que les jours précédents. La malchance la suivait comme une ombre, puisqu'elle tomba – une nouvelle fois - sur le répondeur. Les larmes se mirent alors à couler encore plus abondamment, tellement elle était défaite. Elle prit une inspiration, ravala sa salive et avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, elle lui laissa un message entrecoupé de sanglots.

« Edward… sans surprise je tombe sur ta messagerie… » Elle renifla disgracieusement. « Je sais que tu dois probablement en avoir rien à faire puisque tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir me parler, ni me voir… Enfin peu importe. J'aurais seulement voulu… entendre ta voix. » Les sanglots se firent plus pressants et plus violents. « J'ai passé une des journées les plus horribles de ma vie, et le pire, c'est que tu n'étais pas là. J'ai surpris mon frère et Rosalie aujourd'hui. » Elle secoua la tête de véhémence. « Je suppose que ça ne doit pas vraiment t'étonner, tu étais déjà au courant de toute façon, pas vrai ? »

Elle marqua une pause, histoire de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait pour continuer.

« Mon frère a levé la main sur moi » Elle eut un rire bref, s'apparentant plus à de l'ironie qu'autre chose. « J'imagine que ça ne doit pas vraiment avoir de l'importance pour toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le raconte, il est clair que tu n'en as rien à faire… et puis tu as raison après tout, ma vie est loin d'être intéressante… » Cette fois les pleurs redoublèrent et elle s'accorda un instant pour les atténuer. « Je… je crois que je vais raccrocher, j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide et je… S'il te plait Edward rappelle-moi. » Implora-t-elle déboussolée. « Je t'en supplie, je suis complètement perdue sans toi. Je ne sais même pas où tu es, ni ce que tu fais, si tu vas bien… Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je t'aime. » Acheva-t-elle en un murmure défaitiste. « Je t'aime comme une folle et chaque minute passée loin de toi est comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Alors… alors quand tu te souviendras que tu as une copine, rappelle-moi je t'en prie. »

Puis elle raccrocha en abaissant son portable le long de sa poitrine, les yeux embués et larmoyants comme jamais. Les gens dans le parc se retournaient vers elle, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle pleurait et Bella fut gênée de cette attention. Elle ne le supportait pas car tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se faire oublier. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec ses manches et se mit à marcher lentement et tranquillement, espérant pouvoir trouver la paix dans ce lieu si paisible. Elle regardait les enfants jouer, les mamans assises sur les bancs en train de bavarder ou de regarder leurs enfants avec un sourire affectueux. Cela lui rappela son enfance, quand c'était elle à la place de ces enfants, en compagnie de son frère. Sauf que dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait aucune vision de sa mère les regardant jouer en souriant. Le banc qu'elle regardait en face d'elle avait toujours été vide, ou occupé par la mère de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se souvint qu'à chaque fois, elle en était déçue car elle espérait toujours que sa mère apparaitrait avec un sourire radieux pour les regarder jouer. Charlie travaillait alors il avait chargé Emmett de s'occuper d'elle car il était suffisamment grand.

À bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait toujours eu qu'Emmett pour prendre soin d'elle, pour s'occuper d'elle et pour l'amuser. Alice était arrivée bien après et avait réussi à l'arracher à son coté garçon manqué qu'elle avait acquis à force de vivre avec deux hommes tels que Charlie et Emmett, et avait réussi à faire sortir la féminité qui était en elle. Mais avant Alice, Bella avait en fin de compte, toujours été seule. Et là, elle se sentait de nouveau seule, sans son frère, sans son petit ami, et sans sa mère.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche, elle entendit au loin quelqu'un l'appeler et accourir vers elle. Elle se retourna intriguée, ses larmes s'étant estompées. Lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Rosalie arriver à sa hauteur, elle sentit toute la colère et la haine accumulée remonter à la surface. Elle soupira pour tenter de se contenir car elle ne voulait pas faire un esclandre ici.

« Rosalie… » Fit-elle lassée. « T'as pas assez foutu ta merde comme ça pour une seule journée ? » La blonde la regarda embarrassée.

« Écoute Bella… » Tenta-t-elle. « Il faut qu'on discute. »

« Non. » Refusa Bella catégorique. « Je ne veux pas parler avec toi alors fiche-moi la paix. »

« Je sais ce que tu penses de moi et je le comprends tout à fait mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi m'expliquer… »

« T'expliquer ? » Coupa-t-elle cinglante. « Et pour dire quoi ? Que tu t'es servie de Jacob, et que maintenant tu t'en prends à Emmett ? »

« Bella… »

« T'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal Rosalie ! » Cria-t-elle. « Mon frère est un type bien, tu ne peux pas te servir de lui pour m'atteindre, je te l'interdis ! »

« Mais je ne me sers pas de lui Bella ! » Se défendit-elle.

« A d'autres ! » Réfuta-t-elle. « Tu as toujours voulu t'en prendre à moi, quand tu n'as pas arrêté de me persécuter à l'université, quand tu as couché avec mon prof pour me faire rater mes partiels, quand tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec mon petit ami de longue date pour me faire souffrir le jour de mon anniversaire, et maintenant tu essaies de m'atteindre en utilisant mon frère. Je ne te laisserai pas faire Rosalie. Emmett est beaucoup trop important pour moi pour que je te laisse lui faire du mal. »

« Bon sang Bella, écoute-moi au moins ! Je te dis que je ne me sers pas de ton frère. Je suis amoureuse de lui, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire de mal. »

Bella fut choquée des propos tenus par Rosalie, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Menteuse. » Susurra-t-elle entre ses dents. « Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, tu l'utilises, c'est tout. C'est ce que t'as toujours su faire, utiliser les gens. »

« Bella, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'envisager que je puisse être sincère avec toi, mais s'il te plait, je te demande juste de m'écouter une seconde. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Non ! »

« Tiens tiens, quelle heureuse coïncidence… » Émit une voix nasillarde dans son dos.

Bella tressaillit en reconnaissant cette voix si détestable et se remémora la seule et unique fois où elle avait croisé la route de cette personne odieuse et méprisable. Elle se mit inconsciemment à paniquer de se retrouver face à elle, surtout aujourd'hui qui avait été un jour atroce. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui tombe dessus en même temps, comme si elle n'avait jamais assez de malheur dans sa piètre vie ? Elle se retourna doucement, effrayée par ce qui allait subvenir et se retrouva nez à nez avec la pire blonde que Bella connaissait : Tanya Denali.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda Bella sur la défensive, étonnée de trouver une fille pareille dans un endroit aussi pittoresque que Forks.

Elle avait un léger doute quant à la personne qui avait dû l'envoyer… La blonde fière et dédaigneuse lui fit un sourire de tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux et hypocrite.

« Et bien on m'a dit du plus grand bien de Forks, j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même… et je dois avouer que cette ville me plait bien. Dommage qu'elle ne soit habitée que par des personnes minables et sans le moindre intérêt. » Fit-elle l'air de rien, avec un clin d'œil dirigé vers Bella.

Cette dernière se mit à déglutir ardemment. Elle sentait la peur que la présence de Tanya lui insufflait ressurgir et elle pria pour pas qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Je vous conseille de vous en aller. » Fit-elle craintive et en même temps apeurée. Tanya se mit à rire de façon déplaisante.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais peur de moi ? » Bella baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. Tanya prit cette réaction pour un oui et continua sur sa lancée. « Il faut dire que la dernière fois, je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi. Qu'est devenue ta robe d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as jetée ? » Fit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Les poils de Bella s'hérissèrent et elle repensa à l'état de la robe faite par Alice que Tanya a si gentiment déchirée pour le plaisir.

« Écoute Tanya, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de remarques alors si tu pouvais juste, partir et me laisser en paix, ce serait très gentil. » Lança-t-elle excédée.

Elle espérait sincèrement que Tanya la laisserait tranquille car elle n'était vraiment pas capable de se faire rabaisser. La journée avait été bien trop éprouvante.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ? » Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire inquisiteur. « D'ailleurs où est passé ton cher Edward ? Il n'est pas avec toi ? »

L'évocation d'Edward qui ne donne toujours pas signe de vie fit monter sa colère contenue d'un cran. Elle était sur le point d'exploser et pourtant, la peur que Tanya lui inspirait l'empêchait de monter sur ses grands chevaux et de lui hurler dessus.

« Va-t-en Tanya. » Exigea-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Il a peut être décidé que tu ne l'intéressais plus. » Supposa-t-elle gaiement. « Cullen n'est qu'un pauvre idiot de toute façon. Un connard si tu veux mon avis. »

Bella se retint de ne pas se jeter sur elle et de la liquider sur place. S'en prendre à elle était une chose, mais s'en prendre à Edward en était une autre.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! » S'écria-t-elle énervée. Tanya se mit à rire de façon méprisante et orgueilleuse.

« C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. » S'exclama Tanya avec un air faussement affecté. « Il n'a aucun respect pour les femmes, j'en ai fait l'expérience. » Fit-elle avec empathie et désinvolture.

Bella eut un rire moqueur, camouflant son envie de lui cracher à la figure impunément.

« Tu veux parler de la fois où il a été honnête avec toi en te traitant d'affreuse ? » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

« Entre autres. » Répondit-elle vexée. Aucun doute qu'elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise de s'être faite insultée sur son physique. « Mais pas uniquement. Il n'a jamais eu aucune considération pour personne, ça a toujours été comme ça. Cullen ne respecte que lui-même, il se contrefiche de ce que les autres pensent et ressentent. »

Bella se sentit défaillir et sur le point de la frapper.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Edward n'est pas comme ça. D'ailleurs ôte-moi d'un doute, combien Carlisle Cullen t'a-t-il payé pour venir me trouver ? »

Tanya écarquilla les yeux, étonnée et prise au dépourvu. Puis elle éclata de rire soudainement.

« Ma pauvre fille. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire payer pour cracher dans le dos de Cullen. Je le fais avec plaisir. Et je sais que je ne mens pas. Quand il en aura marre de toi et que tu ne l'intéresseras plus, il n'hésitera pas à te virer de sa vie, comme il a déjà éjecté tout le monde. D'autant plus que, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais l'exception qui confirme la règle, vu à quel point tu es d'une banalité effarante. Tu es pathétique. »

Bella se figea, incapable de répondre. Bien qu'elle déteste cette fille et qu'elle voulait simplement la faire enrager, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait même parfaitement raison en ce qui la concernait. Bella n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais à la hauteur d'Edward Cullen.

C'était un fait qu'elle ne peut changer. Même avec tous les efforts du monde. Et elle n'avait pas non plus tort pour Edward. Il y a quelques jours, elle n'aurait jamais douté de sa sincérité et de son implication dans leur relation. Mais depuis qu'elle sait qu'il n'a fait que lui mentir et faire comme si elle n'existait pas, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas finalement en train de la virer de sa vie, comme le disait Tanya. Et il est vrai qu'en agissant comme ça, il se fichait éperdument de ce que les autres peuvent éprouver de sa défection.

Soudain, elle entendit une voix s'élever et s'extirpa de ses pensées sombres et peu glorieuses.

« Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? ! » S'exclama Rosalie cinglante. « Bella, tu comptes te laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette pouffe ridicule ? » _(N/Lou: Yata! Vas y Rosalie!1-0)_

La brune resta hébétée, face à Rosalie qui prenait sa défense subitement. Tanya fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Rosalie qui était restée en retrait jusqu'ici et la toisa d'un regard peu aimable.

« Et je peux savoir qui a l'honneur de me parler ainsi ? »

« Une fille qui aime pas les trainées dans ton genre. Alors écoute-moi bien espèce de vipère, prends ton nez refait, ta paire de seins siliconés et barre-toi de là avant que je ne me foute en rogne et que je ne t'aplatisse comme une crêpe. »

Tanya fut tellement outrée de s'être fait rembarrer de cette façon, qu'elle ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de cette façon. Quant à Bella, elle était choquée de la réplique de Rosalie car elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette fille puisse un jour lui venir en aide. Rosalie avait tellement l'air menaçant à cet instant que Tanya décida de s'en aller. Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et ravala sa fierté avant de parler.

« Hum… bien je crois que je vais vous quitter, ça commence à sentir mauvais ici. »

« Normal, c'est toi qui pourris l'endroit. » Rétorqua Rosalie cassante.

Tanya prit sur elle pour ne pas répliquer.

« Bella, je te souhaite une agréable fin de journée en compagnie de ta charmante amie qui sait visiblement très bien se comporter. Au revoir. » Salua-t-elle prétentieuse et vaniteuse avant de se détourner, laissant les deux filles seules.

Bella était pour ainsi dire, éberluée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle avait, à l'heure actuelle l'irrésistible envie de sauter au cou de Rosalie pour l'avoir rembarrée de cette manière. Mais cela aurait été cruellement déplacé étant donné leur situation et les liens qui les unissaient, ou plutôt, qui les séparaient. Bella croisa les bras sur son torse et la toisa de façon désinvolte.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'étais pas obligée de prendre ma défense. » Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien. Rosalie haussa les épaules.

« J'aime pas ce genre de garces superficielles et vantardes qui se croient supérieures à tout le monde parce que leur papa est riche. Et surtout celles qui ne pensent qu'à rabaisser les autres. »

Bella se renfrogna. Elle avait toujours rangé Rosalie dans cette catégorie de filles odieuses et capricieuses. Elle était surprise de voir qu'apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant elle fit semblant de ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle lui était gratifiante.

« Oui et bien ne t'attends surtout pas à ce que je te remercie. » Répliqua-t-elle avec dignité. Rosalie eut un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises merci. » Répondit-elle.

Bella détourna les yeux, les bras toujours croisés en signe de bouderie. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui la regardait patiemment, un sourcil haussé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche.

« Merci. »

La blonde lui sourit légèrement, un peu gênée de la situation.

« Pas de quoi. »

Un silence prit place tandis que Bella trouvait la situation embarrassante. Elle soupira et consentit à rendre les armes.

« Bon, et si on allait s'asseoir ? » Proposa-t-elle. « Puisqu'apparemment tu as des trucs à me dire. » Rosalie hocha la tête avec appréhension mais également avec soulagement.

« D'accord. »

Elles trouvèrent un banc vide près de là où elles étaient et s'assirent, un silence agréable se faisant, mais qui fut rompu par Bella qui était apparemment impatiente.

« Alors ? Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter ? » Rosalie baissa les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle entortillait maladroitement.

« Déjà, je sais que tu crois que je suis une fille à papa fortunée qui a les moyens de se payer tout ce qu'elle veut. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Bella secoua la tête d'ironie.

« Pourtant, un ensemble Dior et une Lamborghini en guise de voiture, ça porte à confusion. » Répliqua-t-elle durement. Rosalie eut un faible sourire amer.

« Il s'agit de cadeaux. Enfin, pas exactement. » Rectifia-t-elle. « Vois-tu, avec mes parents et ma sœur, nous n'étions pas très riches et nous habitions un petit appartement à Seattle que mes parents louaient. Ma mère était femme au foyer et mon père possédait un garage assez rentable. Je crois que ma passion pour les voitures est venue de là. Je l'aidais souvent à réparer des voitures, les laver et m'occuper à changer les roues. J'ai fini par y prendre gout. Enfin bref, je suis entrée à l'université de Seattle et j'y ai rencontré un type là bas prénommé Royce. On est sorti ensemble, tout se passait très bien et j'avais l'impression d'être amoureuse. » Elle prit une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage afin d'annoncer ce qui allait suivre. « Mes parents et ma sœur sont morts dans un accident de voiture. » Annonça-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux vers Bella qui fut choquée par cette révélation.

Elle commençait à réaliser que Rosalie n'avait peut être pas finalement la vie rêvée qu'elle croyait qu'elle avait. Elle attendit patiemment, le regard triste.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle compatissante. Rosalie secoua la tête.

« Peu importe… Je n'étais pas avec eux ce jour là, j'étais en train de batifoler avec mon petit ami et quand je l'ai appris, je me suis sentie coupable car pendant que moi je m'amusais, eux ils se faisaient percuter par un fourgon. » Rit-elle nerveusement pour cacher sa peine. « Ce jour là j'ai tout perdu. Je n'avais plus de famille, plus de toit, plus rien. Comme je t'ai dit, l'appartement nous était loué donc je n'ai pas pu le garder, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer le loyer. Et puis dans le testament de mes parents, il n'y avait pas grand-chose puisqu'ils n'avaient rien. Juste le garage de mon père. Je l'ai repris pour lui mais il a vite coulé, manque de moyens et de fonds. Je me suis donc retrouvée à la rue et sans le moindre sou. Puis Royce m'a hébergée. »

« Mais… je ne comprends pas. » S'exclama Bella perdue. « La voiture et les vêtements ? » Rosalie soupira.

« La voiture est un cadeau d'anniversaire offert par mes parents. Ils s'étaient cotisés pendant des années, avaient mis de l'argent de coté pour m'offrir une superbe voiture pour mes vingt ans. Quant à mon ensemble Dior que tu as malencontreusement sali en renversant ton café dessus, il appartenait à ma sœur. J'ai gardé les vêtements de ma sœur car c'était la seule chose qui me restait d'elle. Il faut que tu comprennes Bella, que lorsque tu as renversé ton café sur moi ce jour là, c'était comme si tu salissais la mémoire de ma sœur. Je sais que c'est idiot d'avoir agi ainsi et de t'avoir blâmée et persécutée, mais le chauffard qui les a tués est mort lui aussi dans l'accident et je n'avais strictement personne sur qui crier et reporter la faute. Alors quand tu es arrivée, je l'ai vu comme une attaque directe et j'ai décidé de me défouler sur toi pour soulager ma douleur. Je consens que ça n'excuse en rien mon comportement avec toi, mais je tenais quand même à te l'expliquer. »

Bella hocha la tête silencieusement, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire. Elle avait toujours de la rancœur envers Rosalie et il était clair qu'elle aurait du mal à digérer et même pardonner l'attitude monstrueuse dont la blonde avait fait preuve envers elle. Mais elle comprenait ses raisons. Elle comprenait que Rosalie avait dû traverser tout ça toute seule. Bella était entourée. Rosalie en revanche était seule et personne n'avait été là pour l'aider et l'épauler lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Et quand personne n'est là pour nous aider, il arrive la plupart du temps que l'on fasse les mauvais choix, ce que Rosalie a sans aucun doute fait.

« Il n'y a pas que ça » Reprit-elle. Bella cligna des yeux et sortit de sa léthargie. « Au début de ma cohabitation avec Royce, tout allait bien, enfin il m'aidait un peu à surmonter la mort de mes parents et de ma sœur mais je voyais bien qu'une petite amie dépressive, ça finissait par l'agacer. Au fil des jours, il a commencé à s'énerver souvent, il partait au quart de tour, était limite insultant et il ne me respectait plus vraiment. En temps normal, j'aurais déjà rompu avec lui pour un tel comportement envers moi, mais j'étais beaucoup trop perdue à ce moment là. Et puis je n'avais nulle part où aller. Royce a justement profité de ça pour faire de moi ce qu'il voulait et pour s'imposer. Il rentrait tard le soir, bourré la plupart du temps. Il ne faisait aucune tache dans la maison, ce qui fait que c'est moi qui m'occupais de tout lorsque je rentrais de la fac sans aucune reconnaissance de sa part. Et lorsque je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui préparer son repas car j'avais eu beaucoup de travail à faire à la fac, il s'emportait et hurlait comme si j'avais commis un crime. Puis il a fini par se montrer violent. Ça a commencé par une gifle de temps en temps quand je le contredisais, puis ça a empiré à mesure que le temps passait. Il finissait par me frapper plus fort, faisant ainsi apparaitre des bleus sur mes avant bras et sur mon corps en général. Plusieurs fois j'ai fini à l'hôpital car il me cognait trop brutalement sans se contrôler et je finissais inconsciente. J'ai même fait un traumatisme crânien un jour. Enfin ce n'était qu'une commotion cérébrale. Mais j'ai quand même réalisé à ce moment là que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. J'étais devenue une femme battue sans même m'en rendre compte. »

Bella était bouleversée d'entendre ça. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que Rosalie avait pu connaitre et subir tout ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir face à elle, une toute autre personne que Rosalie Hale. Ou du moins autre que la Rosalie Hale qu'elle connaissait. Et puis elle réalisa finalement, qu'au bout du compte, elle ne connaissait pas du tout Rosalie. Elle avait juste d'elle, son coté garce et odieuse. Mais en réalité, elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Rosalie n'était ni hautaine, ni méchante, elle était juste perdue. Elle ne s'était pas trompée durant le diner précédant Noël, où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés autour d'une table au Lodge. Rosalie s'était forgée une carapace afin de se protéger. Mais elle la détestait trop à ce moment là pour vouloir chercher plus loin et essayer de la comprendre. À présent elle ne la détestait plus, elle était seulement triste. Triste et désolée pour elle.

« Et… » Tenta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? » Rosalie fixa un point au loin et se retint de soupirer.

« C'est le moment où Jacob entre en action. » Déclara-t-elle sombrement. Bella se figea et retint sa respiration avec appréhension. « Quand tu t'es battue avec moi et que tu m'as déchirée mon tee-shirt ce jour là, il appartenait également à ma sœur et avec Royce qui me violentait, j'avais perdu les pédales. J'ai voulu me venger sur quelqu'un et naturellement, il fallait que ce soit toi. J'ai voulu me renseigner plus sur toi mais quand je t'ai vue avec Jake, je me suis dit qu'au final, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de coucher avec ton petit ami et que tu finisses par l'apprendre. Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de moi pour cela, mais dans le fond je ne le regrette pas. Jacob ne te méritait vraiment pas et je suis contente que mon initiative te l'ait prouvé. »

Bella secoua la tête d'incrédulité avec amertume. Elle sentit sa colère refoulée remonter progressivement.

« J'ai suivi Jacob un jour où il s'est rendu à un garage sur la réserve de la Push. Et c'est à partir de là que j'aie entamé mon plan pour le séduire, me faisant passer pour une cliente. Ça n'a vraiment pas été difficile, il était déjà prêt à coucher avec moi dès le début. Personnellement, ce type m'a dégoutée, même si je ne t'appréciais pas, la façon dont il te considérait était pitoyable et j'avais même de la peine pour toi. »

« Pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec lui plusieurs fois et de me le piquer. » Répliqua Bella sèchement et méchamment.

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, comme si elle entendait quelque chose d'incroyable.

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu… tu crois que j'ai couché avec lui plusieurs fois ? » S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

« Il me l'a dit ! » S'emporta Bella énervée.

Rosalie la regardait abasourdie, avec un léger rire tellement elle était incrédule.

« Il t'a dit… qu'on avait… » Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence. « J'y crois pas, ce type est encore plus con et gamin que je ne le pensais. » Soupira-t-elle. Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, il m'aurait menti ? » Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« Bella, la seule fois où j'ai couché avec Jacob Black, c'était le jour de ton anniversaire parce je savais que tu allais arriver. Jamais je n'aurais supporté de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui plus d'une fois, il est tellement médiocre. Une vraie calamité… »

« Mais… mais enfin il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux, que ça faisait un bout de temps et que… »

« Il t'a menée en bateau. » Coupa-t-elle déplorée. « Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que cela n'était que le coup d'une seule nuit et que jamais ça ne se reproduirait. Et il a quand même été d'accord, tout en sachant que c'était le jour de ton anniversaire. » Bella en resta déconfite et blessée dans son orgueil.

« Quel salaud… » Marmonna-t-elle haineuse. « Comment il a pu me mentir et me faire croire que vous étiez amoureux et que vous vous fréquentiez dans mon dos ? Et puis pourquoi ? Quelle raison avait-il de me raconter des bobards ? » Rosalie haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se sentir ridicule et que tu saches que finalement, il se retrouvait tout seul comme un con. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Jacob était capable d'un tel manque de maturité, bien qu'elle avait déjà eu affaire à son côté gamin, immature et égoïste. Elle se tourna vers Rosalie, se rendant compte qu'il y avait encore une question laissée en suspend.

« Pourquoi avoir fait croire à tout le monde que vous étiez ensemble si vous ne l'étiez pas ? »

« Jacob était au courant de ma situation avec Royce, et du fait que je n'avais aucun endroit où aller pour m'en sortir. Alors il m'a proposée ce deal. Si j'acceptais de faire croire qu'on était ensemble, il acceptait de me laisser vivre chez lui et de me protéger si Royce venait me récupérer. Au début j'étais contre, il en était hors de question, je refusais de perdre ma dignité. Mais lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi ce soir là, Royce était particulièrement remonté. Il avait bu et il a commencé à me hurler dessus et me frapper parce que je rentrais tard. Puis il a essayé de me violer ce soir là. J'ignore comment j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, la chance sans doute mais quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, un voisin qui voulait savoir si tout allait bien. J'en ai profité que la porte était ouverte pour m'enfuir en courant. Et comme j'étais à la rue, le seul endroit où je pouvais aller était chez Jacob. Donc j'ai fini par accepter. Le lendemain, il s'est rendu chez Royce pendant son absence pour récupérer mes affaires que j'avais laissées là bas. Jacob a parlé à Billy de ma situation et il n'a vu aucun problème à ce que je vive chez son fils, même s'il savait que le comportement de Jake n'était pas correct. »

« Et le soir de Noël ? Quand tu as appelé mon frère ? » Demanda Bella stupéfaite.

« J'étais seule et Royce m'avait retrouvée. Il m'avait menacée à plusieurs reprises de revenir si je voulais m'en sortir indemne mais je l'ai ignoré. Il m'a enlevée et m'a séquestrée dans son appartement car il voulait se venger pour avoir disparue et pour lui être si peu reconnaissante d'avoir gentiment accepté de me loger. » Bella faillit s'étouffer en entendant ces absurdités.

« Et tu as décidé d'appeler Emmett. » Déduit-elle.

« Royce s'était absenté je ne sais où et j'en ai profité pour appeler Paul car je savais que Jacob était occupé à faire la fête et qu'il refuserait de faire le déplacement. C'est lui qui m'a passée le numéro d'Emmett. Il a fait le voyage jusqu'à Seattle pour venir me secourir ce soir là. Je lui avais passé l'adresse au téléphone. Cette nuit là, Emmett m'a sauvée la vie. Il est venu me chercher et quand Royce est arrivé, il l'a tabassé. Il l'a menacé que si un jour il s'en prenait à moi de nouveau, il le tuerait de ses propres mains. J'ignore s'il était sincère en disant cela, mais Royce a vraiment pris peur et depuis, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Et depuis, Emmett est devenu mon confident. J'ai fini par tout lui raconter. Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. » Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle releva le visage vers Bella et parla avec sérieux. « Je ne te mens pas Bella. Je te jure que j'ai vraiment énormément d'affection et de considération pour lui. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. »

Bella hocha la tête de compréhension et d'acceptation. Après toutes ces révélations, elle ne pouvait plus refuser la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de l'approuver.

« Pourquoi Jacob a-t-il proposé ce marché ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner de vous faire passer pour un vrai couple ? » Demanda Bella hébétée et consternée.

« Il n'avait pas envie de paraitre pour un nul devant toi après la façon dont il t'a larguée pour une conquête qui n'existe pas. Et puis il aimait le fait d'avoir une superbe petite amie plantureuse que la plupart des mecs lui envient. »

« Quel con… » Marmonna Bella sidérée. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu sortir avec un salaud pareil pendant deux ans sans réaliser à quel point il n'était qu'un pauvre connard. »

« Là-dessus je suis bien d'accord. » Approuva Rosalie en rigolant brièvement. « Quand j'ai voulu arrêter ce marché y a pas si longtemps parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de ton frère, il a refusé. Il m'a interdit d'arrêter cette mascarade et j'avais beau lui expliquer que j'étais intéressée par quelqu'un, il me disait que ce n'était pas son problème. Emmett m'a conseillée de me tirer mais je ne voyais pas où je pouvais aller et un ou deux jours après ça, il s'est fait arrêté par le F.B.I. La suite tu la connais. Emmett a débarqué chez Jacob le soir de sa libération et depuis on s'est vu en cachette jusqu'à ce que tu nous découvres aujourd'hui. »

Bella médita quelques instants, dubitative. Elle avait reçu beaucoup trop d'informations pour une seule journée et elle avait besoin de les assimiler dans son cerveau. Une chose était sûre, c'est que la colère et la haine envers Rosalie étaient parties. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à tirer un trait sur tous les évènements et l'accepter en tant qu'amie.

« Rosalie… »

« Je ne te demande pas d'être amie avec moi Bella. » Interrompit Rosalie, comme si elle avait deviné ce que Bella s'apprêtait à lui dire. « Mais au moins maintenant tu sais tout. Et j'espère que tu n'en voudras pas à Emmett. Il n'a jamais souhaité que cette situation arrive. »

« C'est d'accord. » Déclara Bella. « Tu peux fréquenter mon frère et… » Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. « Et tu peux loger chez nous si tu veux, je crois que c'est ce qu'Emmett voudrait. » Elle sourit. « De toute façon je n'ai pas réellement mon mot à dire. »

Rosalie la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Bella venait finalement d'accepter non pas d'être amies, mais de faire la paix et de tirer un trait, en acceptant sa relation avec Emmett.

« Bella je… »

« Mais s'il te plait Rosalie. » Coupa-t-elle les yeux implorants. « Épargnez-moi les démonstrations et les embrassades devant moi pendant quelques temps, juste histoire que je m'y fasse. » Rosalie se mit à rire, soulagée et légère comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

« Aucun souci, je comprends tout à fait. » Bella sourit à son tour.

« Merci. »

Un silence se fit, ne troublant aucune des deux filles qui étaient perdues dans leurs songes. Bella décida qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

« Retourne à la maison sans moi, je n'ai pas très envie de voir Emmett et j'espère que tu le comprendras si je ne lui reparle pas tout de suite. » Rosalie hocha la tête.

« Crois-moi, je te comprends mieux que personne. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il vaut mieux que tu le fasses languir un peu car ce qu'il a fait est inexcusable, surtout pour moi. »

Bella la regarda tristement. Elle aurait du mal à regarder Rosalie comme la femme battue et torturée qu'elle était. Elle allait devoir se faire à cette nouvelle personne qui s'introduisait dans sa vie et qui n'en sortirait que lorsque son frère l'aurait décidé.

« Prends soin de lui Rosalie. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

« Je le ferai. » Promit-elle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elles se levèrent et prirent chacune, des chemins différents. Bella quitta le parc par une sortie différente et se mit à déambuler dans les rues de Forks sans savoir où aller.

…

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle arriva par mégarde devant l'immeuble de _son_ appartement. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, se demandant s'il était là ou non. Puis son regard se posa sur une voiture qu'elle reconnut comme étant _sa_ Volvo. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. _Il_ était là. Si _sa_ voiture était garée, alors _il_ se trouvait chez lui. Elle allait enfin le voir, le revoir, l'entendre à nouveau. Et la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de lui demander des explications. Non. La première chose qu'elle fera sera de l'embrasser, ensuite de lui demander de s'expliquer. L'embrasser d'abord, le serrer dans ses bras et savourer pleinement sa présence, avant de le bombarder et de l'incendier comme il se devait. Elle prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, la peur au ventre.

Elle se souvint alors de la fois où elle s'était ruée chez lui, après l'avoir évité pendant des jours et ne pouvant plus le supporter. Elle était désespérée ce soir là, tellement elle avait eu besoin de le sentir auprès d'elle. Cette fois-ci elle était tout autant désespérée mais ne faisait pas son maximum pour arriver le plus vite possible, bien au contraire elle avançait presque à reculons. Ses pas étaient amoindris, aussi petits que ceux d'une petite de trois ans. Au lieu de se précipiter sur l'escalier, elle décida d'attendre l'ascenseur. Elle ignorait totalement ce qui la rendait aussi peu pressée de se retrouver face à lui, probablement la peur d'être déçue, qu'il ne soit pas là ou d'être mal reçue. L'ascenseur arriva rapidement et elle s'immisça à l'intérieur, les doutes et les questions plein la tête. La montée des trois étages en ascenseur lui parut cependant interminable. Elle trépignait, se dandinait, croisait les jambes, les décroisait, jouait avec ses doigts…

Puis enfin la cage se stoppa nette et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Bella prit une inspiration, pas rassurée ni convaincue et avança à la vitesse d'un escargot, jusqu'à se retrouver devant sa porte. Elle hésita avant de sonner. Et s'il ne voulait pas la voir ? S'il l'avait remplacée par une autre femme ? Cela expliquerait le fait qu'il l'évite depuis des jours et fasse croire qu'il a du travail…

Non.

Pas Edward. Il n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'avait peut être pas confiance en elle, mais elle avait confiance en lui. Quoi qu'à présent, elle ne savait plus trop comment le croire alors qu'il ne cessait de lui mentir. Elle ferma les yeux, puis avec une main fébrile, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda la porte fermée, attendant – priant même – pour qu'elle finisse par s'ouvrir.

Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit bel et bien, à la volée, et laissa place à l'homme qu'elle avait désespérée voir et entendre pendant des jours. L'homme qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie, qui l'avait fuie, qui lui avait mentie, qui lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations d'amour dont elle puisse un jour rêver recevoir, et qui avait déserté le lendemain. L'homme dont elle était toujours éperdument amoureuse et dont elle le serait toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'emporte, que sa vie ne s'achève et que dans un dernier souffle, elle ne pousse son dernier soupir.

Son cœur à cet instant se stoppa, comme s'il n'avait plus aucune raison de battre frénétiquement, comme s'il était en paix maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa moitié. Bella fut époustouflée de le voir, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi parfait, toujours aussi stupéfiant… Elle aurait pu sourire, elle l'aurait fait, si elle n'avait pas remarqué son visage cerné et ses traits marqués et prononcés, comme s'il avait vieilli en quelques jours. Il était exténué et avait l'air perturbé. Il ne souriait pas. En revanche quand il a ouvert la porte et s'est rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de Bella, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de stupéfaction et d'ébahissement, ainsi qu'un scintillement d'émerveillement. Mais ils étaient très vite passés à une sorte d'indifférence et de lassitude qui la déstabilisèrent complètement.

« Bella… » Salua-t-il comme si ça le dérangeait de lui adresser la parole. _(N/Lou: ça sens pas bon... Y a pas plus chaleureux comme accueil moi j'dis ^_^)_

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre tellement elle était déroutée. Jamais Edward n'avait été froid avec elle. Jamais. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif mais s'abstint car elle avait vraiment envie d'être proche de lui.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle pour répondre à son « bonjour enthousiaste ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec impassibilité. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et prit sur elle pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » S'enquit-elle, sans se démotiver.

« Écoute Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu entres maintenant… »

« Tu sais quoi ? En fait j'en ai rien à secouer de ta permission. » Répliqua-t-elle piquée au vif. « Si je veux entrer, j'entre et tu fais avec. » _(N/Lou: ça, c'est cash.)_

Edward parut étonné de son soudain franc parler. Il ne connaissait pas Bella aussi direct et peu aimable. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment allé trop loin et qu'il allait devoir changer de comportement s'il voulait un jour obtenir son pardon. Il détourna les yeux et s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer. Lorsque Bella entra dans l'appartement, elle se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose avait changé. Mais elle était tellement obnubilée par Edward qui la suivait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il y avait de changé.

Arrivée dans le salon, elle essayait de déterminer ce qu'il y avait d'anormal mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'Edward se dirigeait vers la table à manger sans même faire attention à elle, elle oublia l'espace dans lequel elle se trouvait pour se focaliser sur lui. Il s'assit sur une des chaises et se prit la tête dans les mains, comme s'il était torturé, ce qui surprit Bella au plus au point. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas du tout le voir comme ça, aussi sombre et mal en point. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il mise à l'écart ?

Elle se souvint alors des propos que Tanya avait tenus à son égard et commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas raison, si Edward n'était pas en train de l'éjecter de sa vie comme il le faisait avec tout le monde… Après tout, qui était-elle pour oser prétendre être l'exception qui confirme la règle ?

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Finit-il par demander avec froideur. _(N/Lou: t'es idiot ma parole? c'est toi qu'elle veut!) (N/A: Lou, je t'ai déjà dit de pas traiter Edward d'idiot !)  
_

Ce ton distant et limite méchant venant de lui fit ramener à son bon souvenirs toute la rage et la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui pour l'avoir délaissée, menti, oubliée et ainsi de suite. Elle le lorgna du regard méchamment, tellement elle était énervée.

« Ce que je veux ? Tu… Bon sang tu es en train de me demander ce que je veux ? » Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. « Mais où étais-tu passé Edward ? ! » Cria-t-elle soudainement. « Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus au téléphone ? Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir et pourquoi tu m'éjectes de ta vie ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait au juste ? »

Elle sentait les larmes lui monter à mesure que sa colère éclatait. Edward était décontenancé par la colère de Bella, mais s'y attendait tout de même. Il savait qu'elle serait très énervée après lui, il le méritait. Cependant il ne releva pas sa tête de ses mains.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée. » Marmonna-t-il.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie comme hébétée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Désolé ? » Répéta-t-elle incrédule. « Tu es désolé ? ! Enfin tu… tu imagines comment je me suis sentie mal durant des jours ? J'ai passé des journées atroces et toi tu es désolé ? »

« Oui je suis désolé ! » S'énerva-t-il en relevant la tête pour l'affronter. « Moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes et on ne peut pas dire que ça s'arrange alors désolé de ne pas t'avoir rappelée, ni donnée signe de vie. »

Bella détourna les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'elle entendait. À ce moment là, elle le détestait. Oui profondément, Bella détestait Edward.

« Vendredi Alice et moi on s'est fait virer d'un magasin à cause de tes foutus parents. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand j'ai voulu t'appeler car je n'étais pas bien ? Tu m'as raccrochée au nez ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Vous vous êtes fait virer d'un magasin ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« On est sur liste noire. Je crois qu'on ne peut plus aller nulle part désormais. » Répondit-elle glaciale. Edward soupira.

« J'ignorais qu'ils t'avaient posé des problèmes à toi aussi. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu l'aurais su si tu ne t'étais pas comporté comme un sale con. » Répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ayant du mal à supporter les répliques de Bella qui lui faisaient plus de mal qu'un poignard, avant de les rouvrir tristement.

« Excuse-moi Bella, mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu des problèmes. »

« Mon frère et Rosalie sont ensemble. Tu le savais non ? » Continua-t-elle en l'ignorant. Il cligna des paupières, étonné.

« J'ignorais qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Je savais juste ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et il m'a raconté ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de Royce, Black et du décès de sa famille. Comment tu l'as appris ? »

« Je te l'ai dit dans le message que je t'ai laissé tout à l'heure… Je vois que tu ne l'as pas écouté… »

« Bella… Je ne réponds plus à mon téléphone, je l'ai laissé éteint. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ça je suis au courant merci ! Sais-tu le nombre de fois où je t'ai téléphoné ? »

« Excuse-moi, j'avais juste besoin d'être seul… » Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois excédé.

« Mais arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ, je me contrefiche de tes excuses Edward ! Tu n'étais pas là quand j'avais besoin de toi ! Je vis un cauchemar en ce moment et toi tu n'es même pas là ! Tu ne t'es même pas soucié de moi une seule fois ! »

« Mais merde tu ne vois pas que moi aussi j'ai des problèmes ? ! » S'emporta-t-il soudainement en se levant.

« Et comment pourrais-je le voir idiot ? Tu m'ignores et fais comme si je n'existais pas ! »

« Tu es vraiment égoïste Bella… » Murmura-t-il déploré.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, tellement elle était consternée qu'il la traite ainsi. Surtout après le comportement qu'il avait eu. C'était lui l'égoïste.

« Moi je suis égoïste ? ! » S'exclama-t-elle ahurie et débordante de rage. « Non mais tu t'es vu ? C'est toi l'égoïste ! Tu me jures que tu ne me quitteras jamais, que tu m'aimeras toujours et l'instant d'après, tu te tires et tu fais comme si je n'existais pas ! Quand j'ai besoin de parler avec toi, tu fuis ! Tu refuses d'entendre parler de mes problèmes, tout ce qui t'importe, c'est toi ! »

« Oh arrête ! » S'écria-t-il. « Si quelqu'un est égoïste ici, c'est bien toi ! Tout ce que tu veux de moi, c'est que je sois là pour te réconforter quand tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de savoir si je vais bien, ou si moi aussi j'ai des emmerdes dans ma vie, tout ce qui t'importe c'est toi, toi et toi seule !

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux de l'entendre dire des choses aussi incroyablement fausses. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour lui, ça l'avait rongé de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Et d'entendre ça, le peu de considération qu'il avait pour elle, elle en fut blessée, comme jamais auparavant elle ne fut blessée. Elle avait l'impression de se prendre une deuxième claque en pleine figure.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça de moi… » Murmura-t-elle sanglotante. « Enfin Edward je n'ai fait que ça m'inquiéter pour toi ! Ça ma tué de ne pas savoir si tu allais bien, ce que tu faisais, pourquoi tu m'évitais… Je ne fais que ça, penser à toi ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

« Mais regarde autour de toi ! » Hurla-t-il. « Tu ne vois donc pas du changement dans cet appart ? Tu es tellement centrée et focalisée sur toi-même que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ? ! »

Belle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension à travers ses pleurs et se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait su dés le départ que quelque chose clochait dans cet appartement, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à définir ce que c'était, car elle avait été trop obnubilée par Edward qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver. Et maintenant qu'elle inspectait l'appartement, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de réaliser, à propos de ce qui s'était passé ici et elle en resta bouche bée.

« Edward… » Fit-elle désœuvrée et apeurée. « Où sont passés les meubles ? Et pourquoi ton salon est rempli de cartons ? » _(N/Lou: Enfin...)_

Il baissa les yeux avec une lueur de mélancolie.

« Tu vois, si tu avais pris la peine de faire un peu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi au lieu de débouler chez moi pour m'incendier sans penser à rien d'autre, tu l'aurais vu tout de suite. »

Bella n'osa pas le regarder, comprenant soudainement qu'il avait de réels problèmes et qu'une fois encore, il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

« Edward… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Supplia-t-elle. « Je t'en prie, dis-le moi. » Il soupira.

« Je suis expulsé. » _(N/Lou: *se prépare à massacrer C.C...*)_

Elle pâlit tellement qu'Edward se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de faire un malaise.

« Tu… tu peux répéter ? » Il détourna les yeux et fixa un point droit devant lui.

« L'appel que j'ai reçu jeudi dernier, il venait du propriétaire de cet appartement. Il voulait me voir et m'attendait ici, c'est pour ça que je suis parti précipitamment. » Il baissa le regard vers la table. « Il m'a donné cinq jours avant d'être viré de l'appartement. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, interdite.

« Mais… c'est impossible… Enfin pourquoi ? » Balbutia-t-elle paniquée.

« Mon père a suspendu mon compte, je n'ai plus accès à l'argent qui était dessus. J'imagine que le proprio a dû le savoir et ne veut plus d'un locataire qui n'a pas les moyens de payer le loyer. Ou alors mon père lui a versé un gros pot de vin. C'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois. »

« Alors… tu es… »

« Sans argent et à la rue. » Conclut-il sombrement. _(N/Lou: Putain... y a pas plus cash que ça.)  
_

La vérité s'imposa elle-même aux yeux de Bella et elle le regarda tristement, désolée et prise au dépourvu. Le visage abattu qu'il affichait lui donnait envie de crier et de détruire les personnes responsables de son malheur. Elle voulait le voir sourire, et non le voir aussi désespéré. C'était pire que de regarder un film de Freddy à la télévision lors d'un vendredi treize. Elle avait le sourire lorsqu'il était heureux. Il était tellement beau dans ces moments là… Et même si là elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, c'était complètement différent et ça ne dégageait pas du tout le même aura merveilleux qu'il dégage habituellement. Elle s'approcha légèrement, ne voulant pas en faire trop car elle ignorait comment il réagirait si elle le touchait, bien qu'elle en mourait désespérément d'envie.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle les yeux emplis d'un profond intérêt pour lui. « Edward je suis désolée. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle avant de reporter son regard vers la table qui était le seul meuble qui n'avait pas encore été démonté ou recouvert d'une bâche.

« C'est bon Bella. J'ai pas besoin d'entendre de la pitié venant de toi. »

Elle tressaillit, comme si ses paroles l'avaient brulée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce jugement à son égard et elle en fut déroutée.

« De la pitié ? Mais… tu penses vraiment que j'éprouve de la pitié ? » Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

« Si ce n'est pas de la pitié alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Rétorqua-t-il acide.

Elle le regarda à moitié blessée dans son amour propre.

« De la compassion, crétin ! » Répliqua-t-elle vexée. « Ça me déplore que tu aies à vivre ça, d'autant plus que tu ne le mérites pas. Et j'ai juste envie de lui casser les dents à ton père pour oser te faire subir tout ça. Mais de la pitié enfin… Jamais je n'aurai pitié pour toi, la seule personne pour qui j'en ai c'est pour lui car il n'arrive même pas à voir ce qu'il a sous les yeux, c'est-à-dire un fils merveilleux et des amis pourris ! »

Il médita quelques instants sur ses paroles. Aucun doute qu'il était touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours su que Bella était du genre à être compatissante, et non à éprouver de la pitié. Il savait que son comportement envers elle était exécrable et sans fondement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal en agissant comme ça, en la repoussant sans raison, alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à le soutenir, et il s'en faisait aussi. Car leur distance et leurs barrières le heurtaient et lui étaient insupportables.

« Excuse-moi. » Murmura-t-il comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche. « Je suis à cran, c'est tout. »

Elle ne rétorqua rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlée ? » Finit-elle par demander timidement. Il haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

« J'aurais pu être là pour toi si tu m'en avais donnée l'occasion. » Il soupira et se passa une main au visage.

« Tu n'as pas à vivre ça Bella. » Elle se retint de ne pas éclater.

« Mais bien sûr que si voyons ! On est un couple, on est sensé affronter les problèmes tous les deux ! Si on doit finir nos jours ensemble, comment veux-tu que ça marche si tu m'évinces à chaque fois et que tu ne me fais jamais part de quoi que ce soit ? »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, avant poser son front contre son poing, refusant de répondre en sachant qu'elle avait raison. Un silence pesant et intenable se créa et Bella ne put supporter son silence plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Changea-t-elle de sujet abruptement, sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en tirer.

« J'en sais rien. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis sensé déposer la clé sous le paillasson demain et je dois avoir déménagé toutes mes affaires. » Annonça-t-il.

« Mais où tu vas aller ? » S'enquit-elle paniquée. « Si tu n'as pas d'argent… »

« Je l'ignore Bella ! » S'emporta-t-il. « Si je le savais, tu crois que je serais dans cet état ? » Fit-il sarcastique.

« Mais tu ne peux pas te retrouver à la rue comme ça ! Tes parents n'ont pas le droit de faire ça à leur propre enfant ! » Protesta-t-elle incrédule.

« Pour la énième fois, ils ont tous les droits. Et puis… je pense à vendre mon piano. Avec ça je pourrais en tirer quelque chose. » Bella en resta déconfite et abasourdie.

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle révulsée. « Ton piano a toujours été important pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. » _(N/Lou: Même avis que la colérique... NO TOUCH au piano!)_

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? ! » S'écria-t-il avec rage. « Je n'ai plus d'argent, tu comprends ce que je te dis ou quoi ? »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de me parler comme à un chien ? Je n'ai rien fait pour me faire insulter de cette façon ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Et peut être que si tu m'en avais parlée dès le début, on aurait pu trouver une solution. »

« Mais bien sûr… » Soupira-t-il avec ironie. « Parce que pour toi, c'est facile pour un mec d'annoncer à sa copine qu'il se retrouve pauvre et sans domicile ! »

« Arrête ça ! C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu me mentais et que tu refuses de te confier à moi ! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Sans arrêt tu me caches tes problèmes, tu refuses de me faire entrer dans ta vie, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à prouver en faisant ça mais ça commence à m'énerver et je peux plus continuer comme ça. »

« Et bien barre-toi dans ce cas, la porte est juste là, je ne te retiens absolument pas ! » Hurla-t-il. _(N/Lou: ça me rappelle quand je te disais que la porte était ton ami, ma passion... n'empêche... c'est hard.) (N/A: Sauf que toi tu rigolais...^^)  
_

Bella le regarda la bouche à moitié ouverte en réalisant qu'il se fichait complètement qu'elle soit là ou non. Elle le regarda blessée et dégoûtée, se sentant profondément ridicule d'être là alors qu'il était clair qu'elle l'embêtait et qu'il ne changerait pas son attitude. Elle secoua la tête de désespoir et ravala ses larmes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et laissa sa colère ressurgir.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux que je m'en aille et bien t'as gagné. Tu veux finir tes jours tout seul ? Très bien ! Je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus ici pour me faire insulter. Je me tire, salut Edward ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement en colère. Elle posa une main sur la poignée et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tressaillir qu'Edward la fit se retourner brusquement et la plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur à coté de la porte avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec brutalité.

Elle gémit de protestation face à cette agression et tenta de se dégager prestement mais il l'en empêcha en coinçant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête d'une main et en les serrant plus que de raison, si bien que Bella gémit de douleur contre sa bouche. Sans le vouloir, son corps se mit à réagir et une vague de désir emplit son bas ventre. Bien qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de se dégager, elle voyait ses forces et sa volonté s'amoindrir petit à petit. Edward en la voyant lutter, redoubla de fougue et de puissance, raffermissant sa prise autour de ses poignets suspendus au-dessus d'elle et collant son corps contre le sien, mettant en contact son début d'érection avec le bas de son ventre. Cette fois Bella gémit de désir et ses barrières finirent par s'effondrer presque complètement. Elle se sentait perdre la tête et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il prenait possession d'elle en caressant son corps de sa taille à sa cuisse, tout en effleurant volontairement la silhouette de son sein gauche par-dessus son vêtement. Le dos de la jeune fille s'arqua sans qu'elle ne le veuille, se décollant du mur pour se coller encore plus contre son torse.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle tenta de recouvrer ses esprits et fit appel à toute sa mentalité et son énergie pour essayer de se dégager, sans succès. Elle tenta de détourner la tête afin de rompre le baiser qu'il avait commencé sans qu'elle ne l'y autorise. Par un pur miracle qu'elle croyait perdu, elle parvint à rompre leurs lèvres et en ressentit comme un énorme vide à l'intérieur. Il la regarda avec des yeux emplis de désir et d'impatience tandis que les siens étaient suppliants.

« Edward s'il te plait…. » Implora-t-elle. « T'as pas le droit de me faire ça maintenant, après la façon dont tu t'… »

« Tais-toi Bella. » Interrompit-il sèchement avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, toujours avec autant d'ardeur et de férocité.

Bella gémit une nouvelle fois d'objection mais ses pensées se firent incohérentes et elle laissait petit à petit son désir parler pour elle. Ses tétons s'étaient durcis sous son chandail, son corps se laissait faire et réagissait instantanément aux endroits où il la touchait avec sa main libre. Lorsqu'il força le passage de sa bouche avec sa langue, elle finit par rendre les armes pour de bon et se laissa faire, perdue dans son excès de luxure et d'allégresse.

Edward sentit qu'elle abandonnait ses réserves et s'évertua à l'embrasser avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Sa langue ne lui laissait aucun moyen de gagner la bataille qui se jouait dans leurs bouches, il faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, il était maitre de la situation et il avait besoin de libérer toute la colère et la torture qu'il éprouve depuis des jours. Bella gémit de délice contre sa bouche lorsqu'il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla jusqu'à en laisser une coupure, avant de replonger sa langue dans sa bouche, impatient. Sa main libre empoigna sa cuisse à l'intérieur de sa jupe et la ramena contre lui en la tirant sans ménagement. Bella voulait le toucher, elle voulait passer ses doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée, empoigner son sexe durci dans ses mains, caresser son corps abondamment… Mais il l'en empêchait en serrant ses poignets, la frustrant plus que de raison.

D'un coup sec et sans qu'elle ne le voie venir, il arracha sa jupe en jean sauvagement qui se trouva propulsée à terre. Bella étouffa un cri de surprise et sa culotte se mit à mouiller inconsciemment et sans prévenir. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille instinctivement et son intimité fut pressée contre sa bosse désormais douloureuse, ce qui accentua gravement le désir qui montait en elle. Edward grogna de façon rustre et fondit sur elle farouchement en faisant cogner son dos contre le mur une nouvelle fois. Sa main emprisonnant ses poignets lâcha sa prise et descendit ardemment sur sa taille. Puis il lui fit passer son chandail par-dessus sa tête avec rapidité avant de se ruer sur ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser enragé. Bella était complètement soumise à sa volonté. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. La seule personne ayant une emprise sur elle, c'était lui. Elle abaissa ses bras pour les placer autour de son cou et fourragea dans ses cheveux âprement, tandis qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur son corps dévêtu. Il prit ses deux seins en coupe qui étaient bien durcis à travers le soutien gorge et grogna de frustration à cause de la barrière créée par le sous vêtement. Il passa une main furieuse et rageuse dans son dos et défit violemment l'agrafe. Le soutien gorge tomba de ses épaules et aussitôt, ses mains plongèrent sur sa poitrine qu'il pressa fermement, la faisant crier d'extase mais également de douleur face à la brutalité avec laquelle ses seins étaient compressés. Sa bouche descendit vers sa mâchoire et il se mit à l'embrasser sous son oreille, avant d'effectuer un trajet brusque et impatient vers son cou, tandis qu'elle perdait la notion de la réalité et qu'elle fermait les yeux en expirant bruyamment, et en inclinant la tête dans le sens inverse pour lui laisser plus d'espace. Elle avait du mal à respirer convenablement et ses mains avaient du mal à tenir ses cheveux tellement sa force lui manquait.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui. Ça remontait même au matin de l'emprisonnement d'Emmett, soit pour elle, l'époque de Cro-Magnon. Et en parlant de Cro-Magnon, elle devait avouer que la façon rude et sauvage avec laquelle il se jetait sur elle comme si elle était un morceau de viande n'était pas très différente des hommes de cette époque là. Il ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle, ni ne s'occupait d'elle. Il ne faisait que s'occuper de lui, comme un animal ou un prédateur dévorant sa proie. Et elle reconnaissait que cette vision d'un Edward réduit à l'état de brut animal l'émoustillait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Le désir grimpait en flèche et se multipliait dans son organisme, à ce stade, elle était sur le point d'exploser s'il ne la prenait pas ici et maintenant. Il fit descendre ses mains vers sa culotte d'ors et déjà trempée et sa bouche se dirigea vers sa poitrine qu'il lécha avec passion, effectuant des allers-retours entre ses deux mamelons qui étaient aussi durs que la pierre. Sans ménagement, il lui arracha sa culotte d'un geste brusque qui la fit hoqueter et alors que sa bouche était toujours occupée avec sa poitrine, il la pénétra soudainement, d'une telle violence qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé, comme si elle manquait d'air.

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait eu le temps d'abaisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, elle était totalement déconnectée de toute pensée, oublieuse du temps et de l'espace. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle se soit habituée à sa présence et se mouvait en elle avec une rapidité que Bella trouvait beaucoup trop agressive, mais cependant, carrément excitante. Edward ne prenait pas soin d'elle comme il le faisait si bien les fois précédentes. Il ne montrait pas ses sentiments, ni la considération immense qu'il avait pour elle. Au contraire il se servait d'elle que comme d'un moyen de se soulager et d'extraire tous ses tourments, sa colère et sa frustration de ne pas avoir été dans son antre humide et chaude depuis si longtemps.

Il effectua des poussées violentes et bestiales dès le début, si bien qu'elle en éprouvait une certaine douleur du fait qu'il ne la ménageait pas. Mais d'un certain coté, la douleur qu'elle ressentait aggravait l'excitation et le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait. Elle descendit ses mains en tenta en tremblant de déboutonner sa chemise, frustrée d'être la seule entièrement nue alors qu'il portait encore tous ses vêtements sur lui. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et d'une main, il lui prit à nouveau les poignets pour les coller au mur, au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'elle grognait de frustration de ne pas être capable de le toucher physiquement, ni de sentir son corps nu contre le sien.

Il accéléra le mouvement, toujours plus irascible, plus hargneux et emporté alors que Bella roulait des hanches à la mesure du possible, poussant son bassin contre le sien, son intimité contre son sexe ancré en elle, qui commençait sérieusement à devenir extrêmement serrée. La bouche d'Edward était toujours en pleine possession de sa poitrine et sa main libre se baladait sur son corps nu, de sa silhouette à sa taille, en passant par son sein qui n'était pas tenaillé par sa langue, puis allait tenir sa fesse fermement, avant de pousser celle-ci contre lui, la faisant crier de surprise et émettre un râle de plaisir alors qu'il grognait puissamment. Bella se sentait défaillir, la tête lui tournait et elle ne retenait même pas la puissance de ses gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce. Elle était complètement à sa merci, même elle n'avait pas une telle emprise sur son propre corps. Elle était sur le point de venir, à mesure qu'il accélérait la cadence et qu'il la prenait plus sauvagement et férocement à chaque nouvelle poussée. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit. Il poussait inlassablement en elle, la faisant hurler sans s'en rendre compte tellement le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était à son apogée.

Au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme, il se retira d'elle l'espace d'une seconde, la faisant gémir de frustration et revint en elle de façon plus virulente et impitoyable, si bien que ses parois se resserrèrent autour de son sexe qui se déversait à l'intérieur d'elle et l'emplissait totalement. Ils se laissèrent aller dans leur orgasme et Edward laissa reposer son corps contre le sien collé au mur tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur respiration hachurée. Il enfouit sa tête au milieu de sa poitrine tandis que la sienne était collée au mur. Bella avait toujours ses mains suspendues au dessus d'elle, ce qui faisait que son corps était encore plus étiré et arqué lorsqu'elle respirait bruyamment, ce qui la fit se coller contre le corps d'Edward encore vêtu et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il en redemande.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ait repris ses esprits et sa respiration, il remonta son visage et l'embrassa fiévreusement avec ardeur. Elle se sentit encore divaguer et le feu de son bas ventre s'allumer ainsi que son intimité s'humidifier une fois de plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues entrèrent en contact et se livrèrent une bataille sans merci.

Puis sans crier garde, il s'immisça une nouvelle fois en elle d'un habile coup de reins, sans même attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Bella eut la sensation d'un horrible déchirement qui la fit se crisper de douleur. Le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à le recevoir en elle lui fit atrocement souffrir et la douleur eut vraiment du mal à s'estomper. Cependant, la sensation de la douleur subie par son sexe qui la pénétrait durement provoqua chez elle un fort sentiment d'intense plaisir et d'un désir incommensurable. Elle était peut être masochiste d'éprouver du plaisir quand il lui faisait mal, mais c'était indépendant de sa propre volonté. Tout ce qu'Edward était susceptible de lui faire subir, elle l'acceptait et y prenait goût. Car dans le fond, le fait qu'il joue au rôle du dominateur, de la brute primitive et qu'il la prenne cruellement et sans sentiment, ça lui plaisait de manière inconditionnelle. Parce qu'il était clair que leur ébat n'était en rien comparable aux ébats si fusionnels, si passionnés et exaltants qu'ils ont l'habitude d'avoir. Là en l'occurrence, il s'agissait tout simplement d'une pure baise.

Une baise sauvage, acharnée, agressive et Ô combien excitante.

L'affreuse douleur qui tiraillait son intérieur s'évaporait progressivement pour laisser place à un pur plaisir et une jouissance enchanteresse. De plus, elle sentait qu'Edward avait besoin de cet ébat rustre et lancinant pour se soulager de toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers jours. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur rien dans sa vie et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Il avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur au moins une chose dans sa vie qui partait en cacahouètes et le corps de Bella était justement quelque chose sur lequel il avait un total contrôle, qu'il possédait et qui ne le désobéissait ni ne le trahissait jamais. Il se mit à la pénétrer furieusement, déclenchant une frénésie de coups plus brutaux les uns que les autres. Bella laissait échapper des gémissements intensifiés contre sa bouche qui se faisait plus pressante et qui elle aussi, était agressive. Jamais Edward ne l'avait embrassée comme ça, de façon si farouche et féroce. Elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si elle était sur le point de faire un coma. Il allait finir par la tuer à ce rythme là.

Il accélérait le rythme sans cérémonie et grognait son plaisir, tout en continuant à l'embrasser goulument et violemment. Ses mains s'étaient emparées de son corps et se déplacèrent dans son dos, jusqu'à se placer sur ses fesses pour les maintenir solidement. Il la tira brusquement vers lui, la faisant décoller du mur tandis qu'elle prenait appui sur lui. Puis il poussa en elle, la plaquant une nouvelle fois avec acharnement contre le mur, la faisant crier son plaisir, aussi puissant que la douleur du choc dans son dos. Elle sentait ses muscles lâcher prise et l'abandonner et heureusement qu'Edward la maintenait car elle n'aurait jamais pu se stabiliser toute seule, les jambes enroulées autour de lui. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois, la ramenant vers lui et la poussant contre le mur en la pénétrant puissamment. Chaque nouvelle poussée était plus intense, ardente et bestiale que la précédente. Leur cerveau à chacun était en ébullition et en effervescence, tellement ils étaient pris dans leur déchainement fougueux.

Ils ne purent tenir debout plus longtemps et finirent allongés par terre, elle à califourchon sur lui et son corps entièrement nu pressé contre le sien. L'instinct primitif de Bella se réveilla et elle lui arracha sa chemise violemment, tout en l'embrassant avec dévotion et brusquerie. Il émit un grondement tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de tous ses vêtements, tandis qu'ils fusionnaient toujours, le plaisir les traversant de toute part. Elle se mit à caresser son corps avidement et ondulait son bassin sur lui. Leur ébat ne tarissait pas et était toujours aussi puissant, même encore plus à chaque seconde. La bouche de Bella partit à l'assaut de son torse avec fièvre, comme si elle était affamée. Elle l'embrassait à tous les recoins, avant de remonter vers sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. Edward la maintenait par les hanches et il la releva pour sortir d'elle volontairement, avant de la ramener sur lui avec force, tandis qu'elle s'empalait sur sa verge une nouvelle fois. Ils crièrent tous deux, puis il réitéra le même mouvement.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, les parois de Bella se resserrèrent pour la deuxième fois consécutive et elle quitta sa bouche pour pousser un cri fracassant qui envahit la pièce alors qu'il émettait une longue plainte rauque provenant de sa gorge, leur orgasme les traversant de toute part. Ils prirent leur temps pour reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits tellement ils étaient vidés et essoufflés.

Bella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait envoyée au septième ciel deux fois d'affilés, sans aucune pause ni aucun moment de répit entre les deux. À chaque fois qu'elle avait droit à un orgasme digne de ce nom avec lui, elle avait droit à un nouveau plus puissant, plus intense et plus fort que le précédent. Edward était fait pour elle, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Jamais personne ne pourrait la combler et la remplir autant que lui, le fait. Elle se déplaça pour s'allonger à coté de lui, la respiration encore agitée et tumultueuse, les yeux dirigés vers le plafond.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il entre deux souffles tapageurs. « Je n'aurais pas dû me jeter sur toi et te prendre comme je l'ai fait. »

Elle fut étonnée qu'il s'excuse pour lui avoir offert deux sublimes orgasmes mais après tout, il s'agissait d'Edward alors elle décida de ne pas se poser de question.

« Oh euh… Je te pardonne. » Murmura-t-elle en respirant bruyamment. _(N/Lou: Ah ben... tu m'étonnes.)_

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, ses yeux étaient emplis de culpabilité qui la décontenança.

« Bella je… » Il semblait hésitant et elle lui fit un sourire encourageant pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Il finit par soupirer. « Je m'excuse. J'ai dit des choses tout à l'heure… que je ne pensais pas. » Termina-t-il dans un murmure. Bella le regarda attendrie. « Tu n'es pas égoïste, au contraire tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus altruiste. C'est moi qui le suis, en me renfermant sur moi et en te faisant du mal de cette façon. Je ne te mérite pas. » Conclut-il sombrement.

Elle se retint de soupirer d'exaspération. Elle détestait lorsqu'il se dénigrait comme ça. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il voie à quel point il est quelqu'un de merveilleux, d'intègre et de juste. Elle méprisait les Cullen pour avoir donné à leur fils un tel sentiment d'infériorité et cette impression de ne jamais être à la hauteur. Edward était une personne magnifique à l'intérieur, comme à l'extérieur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le remarquait pas. Elle souleva une de ses propres mains et la porta à sa joue en émettant un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis elle approcha lentement sa tête de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, en parfait contraste avec leur étreinte brutale de tout à l'heure.

« Si je suis égoïste. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce en le regardant dans les yeux, leurs nez se touchant presque. « Avec toi. » Précisa-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un sourire léger mais resplendissant puis l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva allongée contre son torse et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien être de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. » Répondit-il amusé en lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et reprit son sérieux.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de toujours tout garder pour toi. Je ne supporte plus que tu ne me parles jamais des problèmes qui t'arrivent. On est ensemble et que tu le veuilles ou non, tes problèmes sont mes problèmes. Je veux pouvoir être là pour toi Edward, et j'ai besoin que tu saches que tu pourras toujours t'épauler sur moi en cas de coups durs. » Elle releva sa tête pour le regarder et vit qu'il arborait un visage tiraillé et indécis. « Tout comme je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi quoi qu'il arrive. » Finit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur toi Bella… Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et fut en même temps soulagée, comme si un lourd poids s'était déchargé de ses épaules.

« Mais alors pourquoi… »

« C'est juste… moi. » Répondit-il amer. « J'ai du mal à me confier à toi parce que j'ai peur de te décevoir, c'est tout. Tu m'as mis sur une sorte de piédestal qui ne correspond pas à ce que je suis vraiment et j'ai peur que si je me mets à te parler de mes problèmes ou autres, tu te rendras compte que je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le penses. »

Elle le regardait comme si ce qu'elle entendait sortait tout droit d'un épisode de Star Trek tellement elle trouvait ça dénué de sens et effarant. Il était hors que de question qu'elle le laisse penser une telle insanité. Elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et le regarda avec conviction et détermination.

« Edward, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois parfait. Je te veux toi, seulement toi avec tes défauts et tes ennuis. Je suis désolée si j'ai pu te faire penser que ce que j'attendais de toi était que tu sois parfait en toutes circonstances, mais je t'assure que c'est faux. »

Il lui fit un maigre sourire, puis reposa sa tête contre lui.

« Tu me conviens parfaitement comme ça. » Murmura-t-elle, fixant un point au loin. « Tu es parfait à mes yeux. »

Edward ne trouva rien à redire. Dans le fond, elle venait de lui faire un descriptif exact de ce que lui ressentait à son égard. Peut être l'aimait-elle autant que lui l'aimait. En tout cas elle lui portait énormément d'affection et assez d'amour pour qu'il en soit comblé.

« Je t'aime. » _(N/Lou: C'est mignoooooon.)_

Elle sourit en raffermissant sa prise.

« Moi aussi mais je t'en prie, promets-moi qu'à l'avenir tu me parleras et tu ne te replieras pas sur toi-même comme tu le fais si bien à chaque fois. »

« Bella… » Hésita-t-il.

« S'il te plait Edward, promets-le moi. » Supplia-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. « Je ne pourrai pas supporter de me retrouver exclue de ta vie une nouvelle fois. J'ai besoin d'être dans ta vie, tu comprends ? Il faut que tu te confies à moi, surtout quand tu as des problèmes. »

« Je sais… » Avoua-t-il désolé. « Mais je ne me suis jamais confié à personne et je… »

« S'il te plait… » Implora-t-elle.

Il la regarda confus et incertain. Puis il finit par rendre les armes et soupirer.

« D'accord. » Promit-il en souriant faiblement. « Je te le promets. »

Sur ces paroles, Bella se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, explosant de joie à l'intérieur tellement elle était heureuse qu'il accepte enfin de la faire entrer dans sa vie. Elle reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux, pleinement heureuse en dépit de la situation pitoyable dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux.

« Tu ne peux pas vendre ton piano. » Déclara-t-elle après un long silence apaisant. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bella, je voudrais bien mais je n'ai que ça qui puisse me rapporter assez d'argent pour me payer un loyer le temps que je trouve une autre solution. »

« Mais enfin il s'agit d'une des choses les plus précieuses que tu as ! » Protesta-t-elle déconcertée.

« La troisième. » Confirma-t-il.

« Quelle est la deuxième chose ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Ma voiture. » Répondit-il simplement, comme si ça coulait de source.

Elle émit un rire amusé. Il reste un homme après tout…

« Et la première ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Il eut un sourire en coin en baissant les yeux pour la regarder.

« Toi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se redressa soudainement, le rouge accaparant ses joues et les yeux étincelants d'une lueur émerveillée et éblouie. Elle plongea vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement, lui prouvant tout l'attachement et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher sa tête et son autre main lui caressait son dos dénudé.

_Encore heureux, tu passes avant sa voiture et son piano, la chance !_

Soudain, l'évidence lui apparut sous son nez et elle se demanda alors comment elle avait fait pour ne pas y penser plutôt. Elle se recula et sourit en voyant sa mine déçue.

« Viens à la maison. » Déclara-t-elle subitement.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il abasourdi.

« Viens vivre chez nous le temps que tu trouves un moyen de te reloger. »

« Bella, c'est hors de question. » Refusa-t-il catégorique.

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'enquit-elle perplexe.

« Parce que je ne vais pas venir m'imposer et vous déranger alors que vous êtes déjà assez nombreux chez vous. »

« Arrête de te considérer comme si tu ne faisais pas partie de la famille. » Râla-t-elle. « De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Comment ça je n'ai pas le choix ? » S'étonna-t-il amusé.

« Tu vois une autre solution toi ? » Fit-elle avec ironie. Il détourna les yeux.

« Non. » Répondit-il embarrassé. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour… »

« Alors le problème est réglé. » Coupa-t-elle. « Tu vas venir chez nous le temps de trouver une solution. » Conclut-elle en se levant et en allant chercher ses vêtements trônant au sol, le tout sous son regard appréciateur.

« Bella, c'est complètement absurde, je ne vais pas… »

« C'est toi qui es absurde ! » Riposta-t-elle vexée. « Alors écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Tu vas te lever, t'habiller, prendre des affaires et venir avec moi et je ne veux pas t'entendre discuter à ce sujet car je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver. »

« Tu es déjà énervée… » Murmura-t-il.

« La ferme. » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Et dépêche-toi de te lever ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il la regarda à la fois amusé et séduit. Cette femme arriverait toujours à trouver un moyen de le surprendre, et quoi qu'il arrive, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle… _(N/Lou: Je sais pas vous... mais cette fin, met l'eau en bouche. Edward chez les Swan en permanence! miam miam!) _

* * *

**Fiouuu... Plutôt long celui là - - '**

**Ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas mis un lemon d'ailleurs... 3 chapitres ! O_o Mon Dieu mais comment vous avez fait pour tenir ? ^^**

Plus sérieusement, ça va peut être vous étonner mais ce chapitre là était l'un des tous premiers chapitres que j'ai imaginés avant de commencer cette fiction, donc ça montre que je sais vraiment où je vais xD J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu.

Je viens de réaliser que j'avais fait une **Rosalie** avec un passé torturé dans toutes mes fictions O_o Va falloir que je commence à me recycler xD Promis la prochaine **Rosalie** que je fais ne sera pas battue ni violée ni que dalle ^^

Je fais une petite dédicace à **Ma Passion Lou** (**Mzlle-Moon**) avec qui j'ai passé de super vacances, ainsi qu'à **Ma Sister** (**Marie-loving-Edward**) dont la rencontre était fabuleuse. Trop hâte de vous revoir les filles *_* Et j'embrasse **Ma Siamoise** (**Edwardienne100**) que je ne pourrai malheureusement pas voir avant le jour de l'an, et qui me manque horriblement.

Bon pour la devinette, je suis sûre que vous êtes tous en train de m'en vouloir car c'était impossible à deviner xD En même temps, lorsque je fais des offres de ce genre, faut pas vous attendre à une petite colle de rien du tout ^^ Et puis ma **Siamoise** avait trouvé elle, même si elle y a passé la soirée... ^^

J'espère que vous avez savouré cette fin pas sadique parce que le prochain s'annonce... Non vous n'avez pas envie de savoir xD

**Sachez que le chapitre 20 annoncera le retour du plus aimé, du plus adulé, du plus adoré, j'ai nommé le grand DARK DADDY CARLISLE Mwahaha !**

Je sais à quel point il vous manquait et que vous l'aimez celui là, vous me le prouvez à chaque nouvelle review, dans vos idées de meurtres et de tortures que vous souhaitez lui infliger ^^ Et croyez-moi, ce sera vraiment un retour en fanfare, digne de **Carlisle Cullen** =D

**N'oubliez pas de participer au concours que j'organise avec Mzlle-Moon (lien sur mon profil) ou si vous êtes en manque de lecture, vous pouvez aller lire notre fiction en commun (Beautiful Revenge - lien sur mon profil)**

**Si vous voulez un teaser, cliquez sur la bulle juste en dessous et laissez une petite review, ça ne fait pas de mal =) Pour les personnes inscrite qui ont reviewé le communiqué, laissez une review en anonyme ^^  
**

**Portez vous bien et couvrez vous !**

**Votre dévouée Popolove  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Love or Money

**Hello Hello !**

**Ici Popolove, qui vient à nouveau vous énerver avec son petit monde de Dark Persos ^^**

J'espère que vous être d'humeurs à subir les nouvelles foudres de **Dark Daddy Cullen**, parce qu'il est officiellement de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^)

**Avant toutes choses merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, vous me surprenez à chaque fois !**

**Tout le monde a été unanime dans le chapitre précédent, pour ce qui est du geste d'Emmett envers Bella (mais ne vous en faites pas, il va être puni dans ce chapitre ;) ) D'après ce que j'ai lu, le lemon vous avait manqué xD Bizarrement je ne suis pas étonnée... Peut être parce que moi aussi ça m'a manqué ='( Quant au passage avec Rosalie dans le parc, ben je clarifie une chose, même si Bella accepte que son frère sorte avec elle, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle l'accepte comme amie, seulement elle a beaucoup de choses à penser déjà, sans pour autant rajouter une rancœur inutile à la liste déjà bien longue.**

_Merci aux anonymes_

**Morgane:** Et oui, Edward et Bella vont vivre sous le même toit, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y aura plus de lemon parce que comme tu as pu le constater, ils ne nagent pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Et quand tout le monde est tourmenté ben... le sexe en pâtit xD Quant à Carlisle, il n'a aucune limite ;)

**laccro:** Moi vilaine ? Pas du tout ! Bon peut être un peu quand j'y pense...^^ Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont être tranquille XD

**callie226:** Comme tu dis, à part Charlie on peut pas dire que les hommes assurent dans cette fiction, entre Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, et même Edward xD T'en fais pas pour moi, je regorge de tas d'idées et je sais exactement ce que je vais faire jusqu'à l'épilogue ;)

**Une fan:** C'est sûr qu'à six dans une maison sans argent, ça promet d'être beau xD Pour Emmett, oui il culpabiliser énormément. Moi cruelle? Sans doute, je crois qu'on m'a déjà fait plusieurs fois la remarque ^^ Tu n'es pas les seules à avoir peur... Et peut être que tu n'as pas tort, que Carlisle va vraiment leur faire perdre leur boulot ou les virer de chez eux, qui sait...^^ Pour répondre à ta question, la fiction est sensée au départ comporter 30 chapitres, mais j'ai déjà dû décaler plusieurs fois à force de pleins d'idées xD Donc je dirais une trentaine ou un peu plus.

**Man0n:** Tu veux m'appeler Cruella? Pourquoi pas... je vais prendre ça pour un compliment après tout ^^ Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise et de te compter parmi mes lecteurs^^ Pour te répondre, comme j'ai dit plus haut la fiction devrait comporter une trentaine de chapitres en tout, donc encore une dizaine, voire un peu plus. Désolée mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura pas de dispute dans ce chapitre ^^ Il y en a presque à tous les chapitres xD

_Merci aussi à_ :** Lili.8****8, surreyfr, diana, AURELI, Onja, larsand, twilight-poison, lia3011, Anykim, Lilia, Celestin, fanny, majea, meli-melo, Julia, mmev, lovecullenn, Mimi, Nadalexx, anne, C, Celine68990, Camille, pitoudu78, kccb **et** Lexy Fox**

**

* * *

**

Je vous rappelle que le concours **Opposed Passion Contest** se termine dans deux jours donc si vous voulez participer, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! (lien sur mon profil)

**Sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre qui reprend au moment où Bella emmène Edward chez elle de force pour l'héberger ^^ Il était sensé arriver la semaine dernière mais j'ai récemment eu d'énormes problèmes avec fanfiction, je pense même avoir été piratée, donc veuillez m'excuser pour avoir un retard d'une semaine.  
**

**Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le sadisme dont je fais preuve à la fin de ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Love or Money  
**

_oO_ "_Should've Said no"Oo - __Taylor Swift_

« Bella, c'est une mauvaise idée. » Déclara Edward, arrivé sur le perron de la maison des Swan, en compagnie de Bella.

La nuit était tombée et les nuages cachaient les étoiles Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Mais arrête de dire ça ! » Râla-t-elle. « Au contraire, moi je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. C'est la seule solution qu'on ait de toute façon. »

« Rien ne dit que ton père sera d'accord, je te signale. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« Tu es trop pessimiste. D'abord, mon père n'a pas son mot à dire, j'ai vingt deux ans, je suis majeure et vaccinée. Et puis s'il accepte d'héberger Alice et Rosalie, il ne va pas refuser pour toi. » Affirma-t-elle.

« Sauf que tu oublies une chose, c'est que Rosalie et Alice ne partagent pas ton lit. » Observa-t-il. Elle soupira, une légère teinte rouge apparaissant sur ses joues.

« Mon père n'y verra aucun inconvénient. » Assura-t-elle, sûre d'elle. « Et puis… je suis certaine qu'il préfère que ce soit toi qui vienne t'installer chez nous, plutôt que moi, je vienne habiter chez toi. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus avant d'aller frapper à la porte. Edward la regarda amusé.

« Je persiste à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. » Campa-t-il sur ses positions._ (N/Dazzling: Tellement sexy son coté macho...) _

Il n'appréciait pas du tout le fait de devoir demander à son beau père de l'héberger, c'était une question de fierté et de dignité. Il aurait accepté de loger Bella sans problème, il l'aurait même forcée d'ailleurs, si elle en avait eu besoin. Mais Bella était sa petite amie alors c'était tout à fait normal. C'est l'inverse qui est absurde. Elle pouvait dépendre de lui, mais lui ne pouvait pas dépendre d'elle. Quelle vision Charlie aurait-il de lui après ça ? Et Bella, quelle considération aurait-elle pour lui ? Celui d'un homme pas fichu de s'entretenir lui même, ni d'entretenir sa nana correctement ? _(N/Yoro: Bon c'est fini tes prises de tête de macho? Lol)_

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais. » L'interrompit Bella qui avait deviné à quoi il songeait. « Tu sais que ce sont tes parents qui sont derrière tout ça. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à cause des choses qu'ils font. » Lui dit-elle en mettant une main sur son bras en guise de réconfort. Il détourna les yeux avec embarras.

« C'est humiliant pour moi Bella. » Répondit-il, n'osant pas la regarder. « C'est moi l'homme dans l'histoire, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi et non pas le contraire. » Elle roula des yeux.

« Depuis quand tu joues les machos ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se retenant d'éclater de rire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Charlie qui arbora une mine soulagée quand il vit sa fille dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bella, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi, quand j'ai vu que Rosalie était revenue seule. » Salua-t-il. Elle lui fit un sourire contrit et désolé.

« Excuse-moi Papa, j'étais allée voir Edward, nous avions des choses à se dire. » Charlie hocha la tête, l'inquiétude ayant disparue des traits de son visage.

« Rosalie nous a dit que vous aviez fait la paix et que tu la tolérais ici. C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il pour être sûr. Il avait tellement été étonné lorsque la blonde leur avait raconté ça, qu'il avait toujours un doute qu'elle ait pu leur mentir.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Confirma Bella avec gêne. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir habiter ici, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester chez Jacob après ça. »

« Tu as bien fait. » Approuva-t-il. « La pauvre a déjà beaucoup supporté. » Elle le regarda sceptique.

« Tu es au courant ? » S'étonna-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.

« Elle est venue discuter avec moi en privé tout à l'heure. J'appellerai un collègue de Seattle pour qu'il enquête sur ce Royce. Des types comme ça, il vaut mieux pas les laisser en liberté. »

« Je m'en suis déjà occupé. » Annonça Edward. « J'ai un ami qui mène une enquête sur lui. Apparemment il est en ce moment sur une piste à propos d'un trafic de drogue auquel Royce serait mêlé. »

Charlie écarquilla les yeux, remarquant pour la première fois la présence d'Edward aux cotés de sa fille. En effet le jeune homme n'était pas venu travailler depuis vendredi et aussitôt après que Bella soit venue à son bureau tout à l'heure pour exprimer son inquiétude à propos d'Edward, lui qui commençait déjà à se faire du souci pour lui s'était retrouvé encore plus tracassé et anxieux à son propos. La surprise étant passée, Charlie reprit contenance et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Edward, je ne t'avais pas vu, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de dissimuler le profond intérêt qu'il lui portait. Edward lui fit un sourire embarrassé et éluda.

« Ça va, je vous remercie. » Mentit-il.

Bella fronça les sourcils, étonnée qu'il lui fasse croire qu'il aille bien quand ce n'était pas le cas. Mais après tout, il s'agissait d'Edward, elle ne devrait plus être surprise de voir qu'il cache ses problèmes et ses tourments, comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Tant mieux. » Répondit Charlie, complètement dupe. « Essaie de me tenir au courant lorsque ton collègue trouvera quelque chose sur Royce. » Edward hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. » Promit-il tandis que Bella ne put supporter de les voir discuter de banalité, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle finit par s'impatienter et aborda le sujet à sa place.

« Papa… » Hésita-t-elle. « Edward t'a menti, il ne va pas bien et… »

« Bella… » La coupa Edward mal à l'aise.

« Oh mais pour l'amour du ciel, mets ton orgueil de coté ! » Le fustigea-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux, comme pour lui interdire de la contredire.

« Mais ce n'est pas qu'une question d'orgueil ! » Se défendit-il. « Et puis si tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire peur avec tes gros yeux, détrompe-toi. »

« Je te fais les gros yeux pour te montrer mon énervement, tu pourrais au moins jouer le jeu ! » Rétorqua-t-elle vexée en croisant les bras sur son ventre de façon enfantine.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Interrompit Charlie qui commençait à perdre patience, tandis qu'elle le boudait puérilement et qu'il se retenait pour ne pas rire.

Bella soupira et rendit les armes, avant de se retourner vers son père pour lui avouer la vérité, sachant très bien que son petit ami n'en démordrait pas et qu'il refuserait de lui parler lui-même. Il préférerait même dormir dans sa voiture qu'oser demander la permission à Charlie de se faire héberger, elle en était persuadée. Mais manque de pot, elle était aussi têtue que lui.

« Papa, ce qu'il y a c'est que… Reste là ! » Ordonna-t-elle à Edward en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de s'éloigner et en lui prenant la main pour le ramener près d'elle. Celui-ci s'immobilisa et soupira de défection en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper.

« Ce qu'il y a, » reprit-elle avec un regard noir en direction de son amoureux, « c'est que les parents d'Edward lui ont coupés les vivres. Ils ont suspendu son compte et ils se sont débrouillés pour le mettre à la rue. » Déballa-t-elle d'une traite, laissant Charlie complètement pris au dépourvu.

Ce dernier avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, effaré par ce que sa fille venait de lui apprendre, tandis qu'Edward n'osait pas regarder le père de Bella, trop embêté et fuyant. Charlie essaya d'assimiler le fait que des parents avaient osé faire ça à leur enfant, ce qu'il trouvait incroyable, dans le sens péjoratif du terme.

« Tu es sérieuse Bella ? » Demanda-t-il pour être sûr. Il aurait aimé avoir mal entendu.

« On ne peut plus sérieuse. » Confirma-t-elle avec sérieux, tentant de réprimer la colère qu'elle ressentait en pensant aux Cullen. « Ils ont convaincu son propriétaire de l'expulser. Il a passé quatre jours à emballer ses affaires dans des cartons. » Expliqua-t-elle désœuvrée en tentant de refouler sa haine envers ses beaux parents.

« T'es pas obligée d'en rajouter non plus. » Protesta Edward qui se sentait rabaissé au plus bas. Bella soupira et ignora sa remarque._ (N/Dazzling: nouvelle méthode pour castrer Edward notre Sexy Cop^^)_

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si orgueilleux et tenait autant à ne pas se faire aider ni épauler quand il en avait besoin. Surtout que là, c'était vraiment une nécessité.

« Si je comprends bien… » Analysa Charlie. « Edward, tu es à la rue à cause de tes parents c'est ça ? » Edward se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

« Euh, ouais c'est à peu près ça… »

« Et sans argent. » Renchérit Bella, le coupant sans s'en rendre compte.

« Bella ! » Fustigea Edward.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle innocemment. « C'est la vérité non ? »

« Peu importe, il avait compris. » Répliqua-t-il agacé.

« Y a un truc que je pige pas. » Marmonna Charlie d'un air songeur. « Comment des parents peuvent ils se comporter ainsi avec leur propre enfant ? » Fit-il révolté.

« Croyez-moi Charlie, ça fait plus de vingt ans que je me pose cette question et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse. » Ironisa Edward avec acerbité.

« Papa, est-ce qu'Edward peut loger chez nous le temps qu'on trouve une solution ? » Demanda Bella en sachant très bien que même s'il refusait, elle n'aurait pas toléré qu'il aille ailleurs.

« Bien sûr. » Accepta son père en se reculant pour les laisser entrer. « J'ai dit oui pour Rosalie, je peux bien rajouter un couvert de plus. » _(N/Yoro: Super Charlie! Je kiffe ce mec!)_

« Merci Papa. »

Bella entra en tenant Edward part la main. Celui-ci la suivit avec un sac avec lui. Lorsqu'il passa près de Charlie, il ne put s'empêcher de lui exprimer sa gratitude.

« Charlie, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour… »

« Inutile d'en faire tout un fromage. » L'interrompit Charlie. « Mais ne t'attends pas à du luxe, surtout en ce moment, nos moyens sont assez restreints. »

Edward hocha la tête, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir en sachant que c'était ses parents qui faisaient souffrir la famille Swan. Bella se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant le trouble et l'embarras de son amoureux.

« Euh, je dormirai sur le canapé, faut pas vous en faire. » S'empressa-t-il de dire embarrassé. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de lassitude.

« Edward, y a pas marqué imbécile sur mon front, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, donc tu dormiras dans la chambre de Bella et moi, je tâcherai de… faire la sourde oreille. » Marmonna-t-il indécis en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se fit toute petite en regardant ses pieds tandis qu'Edward réprimait un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Bella, tu es revenue ! » S'exclama Alice en accourant vers elle pour l'enlacer. Bella lâcha la main d'Edward et rendit son étreinte à sa meilleure amie.

« Évidemment, j'avais dit que je sortais juste prendre l'air. » Rappela-t-elle attendrie.

« Oui mais il se faisait tard, on commençait à s'inquiéter, surtout Emmett qui avait peur que tu ne veuilles plus revenir. »

Aussitôt en entendant le prénom de son frère, Bella se figea et réprima un frisson lui parcourant le corps. Avec tous les derniers évènements, elle avait totalement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé avec Emmett avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. La dispute, les insultes, la violence…

« Bella, ça va ? » S'inquiéta Edward en la voyant dans un tel état de léthargie.

Alice se dégagea subitement d'elle, comme si elle avait été brulée.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Edward ! » S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Une chose est sûre, il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à l'excentrisme d'Alice qui avait souvent tendance à lui sauter au cou à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Allez savoir pourquoi…

« Salut Alice, content de te revoir. » Fit-il amusé, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu et qui avait l'air statufié sur place.

« Mais où est-ce que t'étais passé durant tout ce temps ? » Le réprimanda Alice. « T'as manqué à tout le monde ! Enfin quand je dis tout le monde, je parle surtout de Bella qui ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard une minute de son téléphone, en espérant avoir de tes nouvelles. Et moi aussi je m'inquiétais, en plus t'étais pas là quand Emmett est revenu à sa sortie de prison… »_ (N/Yoro: Merci Alice de le culpabiliser encore plus…)_

« Alice. » Réprimanda Bella qui avait repris ses esprits et fusillait son amie du regard. « C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris. » Râla-t-elle pour masquer son embarras. Alice se recula d'Edward en soupirant.

« Il était temps que vous arriviez, je commençais à m'ennuyer avec les deux autres tourtereaux. » Changea-t-elle abruptement de sujet.

« Les deux tourtereaux sont là et peuvent t'entendre. » Interrompit la voix d'Emmett qui apparut dans l'entrée, se maintenant à une distance assez éloignée de Bella.

Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Bella se pétrifia, complètement paralysée. Son sang se glaça d'effroi à l'intérieur d'elle et instinctivement, elle s'empara de la main d'Edward qu'elle avait lâchée durant ses effusions avec Alice.

Edward se tourna vers elle dérouté et anxieux. Quelque chose la perturbait et il ignorait quoi. Apparemment cela avait un rapport avec Emmett. Ils avaient surement dû se disputer plus tôt dans la journée, à propos de son couple surprenant avec Rosalie. Mais à bien y repenser, Bella ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet.

« Salut Edward. » Salua-t-il avec la crainte que Bella lui ait dit quoi que ce soit à propos de la façon dont il l'avait giflée et qu'elle en était tombée par terre. Edward le regarda avec une profonde affection, heureux de le voir libéré de prison.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu te faisais embarquer par les agents du F.B.I. » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire de soulagement de l'avoir devant lui.

Emmett élargit son sourire, rassuré. Apparemment Bella ne lui avait rien dit, il n'était au courant de rien et c'était tant mieux. Il était déjà en conflit avec sa sœur, il n'avait pas envie que ce soit également le cas avec son meilleur ami, qui était nettement plus dangereux et menaçant que Bella, par ailleurs. Et le connaissant, il serait même plus rancunier.

« Bah, tu me connais, je ne peux pas rester enfermé dans une prison plus de trois jours. Et puis j'étais tellement insupportable que les gardiens ont carrément organisé une fête après mon départ. » Blagua-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Excusez-moi. » Interrompit Bella avec froideur, ne pouvant endurer la présence de son frère plus longtemps. « Je monte, j'ai pas envie de rester là. » Déclara-t-elle avec acidité.

Elle s'écarta d'Edward qui la regardait ahuri tandis que personne ne pipait mot.

« Bella… » Appela son frère avec des yeux implorants alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ? » Supplia-t-il.

Bella lui asséna un regard haineux.

« Non. J'ai pas envie de te voir, ni de te parler, ni encore moins de t'entendre. » Lâcha-t-elle durement.

« Mais écoute je… » Tenta-t-il désespérément en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Elle s'éloigna lui tellement il l'effrayait.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Cracha-t-elle en se ruant vers les escaliers pour ensuite s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant tout le monde choqué et interdit face à cet échange des plus tendus entre le frère et la sœur.

Edward observa Emmett avec curiosité avant de détourner les yeux vers l'endroit où Bella était partie. Son inquiétude refit surface.

« Je vais la voir. » Annonça-t-il en montant à l'étage, en direction de la chambre de sa belle.

Il frappa à la porte, son sac en main avant d'ouvrir la porte et de voir une Bella en train de chercher des vêtements dans son placard.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il soucieux. Elle se retourna vers lui tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

« Oui ? » Fit-elle innocemment, comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton frère ? » S'enquit-il inquiet. Elle haussa les épaules dédaigneusement avant de reporter son attention à son placard.

« Absolument rien. » Nia-t-elle. « On s'est disputé quand je les ai vus en train de batifoler dans la cuisine, voilà tout. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes de pardonner à Rosalie qui était ta pire ennemie, et pas à Emmett qui est ton propre frère. » Remarqua-t-il avec un air paumé.

« Parce qu'il… » Elle s'arrêta, hésita, avant de se rétracter en soupirant. « Rien. Laisse-tomber d'accord ? Je vais prendre une douche. » Dit-elle en prenant ses vêtements et en passant près de lui pour sortir de la chambre.

Il la retint par le bras.

« Bella… »

« Laisse tomber Edward. » Coupa-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. « Tout va bien, je t'assure. » Mentit-elle en se détournant avant de s'extirper de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir, encore moins à lui. De plus, elle n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux une seule fois au moment de s'en aller. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'Emmett avait fait puisqu'à apparemment il avait fait quelque chose, mais il savait que ce serait peine perdue. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir ce qu'elle acceptait de dévoiler, et ce qu'elle gardait pour elle. Il se mit à espérer que peu importe ce qui était arrivé, ils finiraient par se réconcilier.

Bella laissa l'eau chaude couler et réchauffer sa peau, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait calmement. Elle était en colère contre Emmett, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison de lui en vouloir. Mais elle refusait catégoriquement qu'Edward soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, pour s'occuper des siens à elle. De plus, elle refusait de le mêler à ça. Elle savait que vu son coté protecteur envers elle, il se mettrait en colère contre Emmett et même si elle était énervée contre lui, elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui. Si jamais Edward apprenait par inadvertance qu'il a levé la main sur elle, il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir indemne. Et Emmett n'avait strictement aucune chance contre Edward.

Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit la mine qu'arborait Edward, assis sur son lit. Il avait le regard assombri et semblait particulièrement énervé et préoccupé._ (N/Dazzling: hum hum Dark Edward le retour ? !)(N/A: Pas Dark Edward... Angryward ! C'est bien aussi non? ^^)  
_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'enquit-elle indécise.

Il remonta ses yeux vers elle avec lenteur et elle put voir que toute trace de bonne humeur s'était envolée.

« Ton frère a levé la main sur toi ? »

C'était une constatation et non une question. Bella se figea, un frisson d'effroi la parcourut. Comment était-il au courant ? Elle ne lui avait vraiment rien dit. Elle commença à paniquer soudainement, à l'idée qu'il ait pu apprendre la vérité sur sa dernière altercation avec Emmett. La peur se mit à envahir son corps, devant le regard froid et dur que lui jetait Edward.

« Co… comment ? » Bredouilla-t-elle déroutée et apeurée.

Il ne répondit pas mais le regard de Bella dériva sur le téléphone qu'il tenait dans les mains et elle comprit. Il avait rallumé son portable et avait dû écouter sa messagerie, ainsi que les cinq cents messages venants d'elle. Et parmi eux, se trouvait le dernier message vocal qu'elle lui avait laissé, où elle déballait tout, sur un coup de folie, un coup de désespoir et d'égarement. Elle avait complètement oublié ce message et elle se fustigea d'une claque mentale pour avoir commis cette erreur.

« Je… » Balbutia-t-elle décontenancée et horrifiée de savoir qu'il était désormais au courant de tout. « Il faut que tu saches que quand je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure et que j'ai laissé ce message, je… je n'étais pas bien, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, j'étais perdue et je… il faut pas croire tout ce que j'ai raconté. » Tenta-t-elle désespérément.

Il la lorgna du regard, sachant très bien qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre que d'essayer de le couvrir. Mais la vérité était qu'il était énervé. Très énervé car personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur elle. Pas même son frère. C'était même pire pour lui. Il reposa son portable sur le lit et se leva, la colère aveuglant ses yeux.

« Dans ce cas, si ce que tu as dit était faux… » Il parlait avec une voix anormalement calme, qui alarma Bella. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu peur de lui tout à l'heure ? » Argua-t-il avec antipathie et hostilité, ce qui la fit frémir. « Et surtout… » Sa voix se fit légèrement plus forte.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle paniquée.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi coupable ? » Finit-il par cracher haineusement, le regard dur.

Bella recula de plusieurs pas, affolée de voir Edward dans une colère noire.

« Je… écoute, il était énervé, je l'étais aussi… » Le défendit-elle vainement.

« Alors quoi ? Le fait qu'il soit énervé lui donne la permission de te battre, c'est ça ? ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Mais il ne m'a pas battue enfin ! » Protesta-t-elle consternée.

« Il a fait quoi alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec une profonde animosité.

« Il… il m'a simplement giflée, pas de quoi en faire tout un drame… » Balbutia-t-elle piteusement, tellement elle le craignait.

« Giflée comment ? » Interrogea-t-il avec menace dans la voix.

Bella ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, sans arriver à prononcer le moindre son. Il en savait déjà beaucoup, il était inutile de rentrer dans les détails, il était assez remonté comme ça. Edward finit par s'impatienter.

« Réponds Bella ! » Tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante, la faisant trembler comme une feuille.

« Tu… tu connais Emmett, il a beaucoup de force, mais ce n'était qu'une simple gifle, je t'assure. » Assura-t-elle avec aplomb, priant pour que ça suffise à le calmer.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez et prit une profonde respiration pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et fixa Bella d'un air décidé.

« Très bien. Si tu refuses de me dire la vérité, alors tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie de la chambre.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, l'appréhension la gagnant petit à petit en voyant l'état de rage dans lequel il était désormais plongé. Elle le vit sortir de la chambre sans la regarder et prit soudainement peur.

« Qu'est-ce que… Edward ? » Appela-t-elle craintive en le suivant.

« Emmett ! » Héla-t-il en descendant les escaliers avec fureur, ignorant Bella derrière lui.

Emmett se leva du canapé et alla en direction des escaliers, alors qu'Edward arrivait, Bella à sa suite, extrêmement inquiète. Il savait très bien ce que son ami lui voulait et il était prêt à y faire face, sachant qu'il le méritait. Bella comprit ce qui allait arriver, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et la peur laissa place à de l'horreur.

« Edward non… » Implora-t-elle avec un semblant d'espoir.

Il ne l'écouta pas et aussitôt qu'il se retrouva devant Emmett, il le cogna à l'aide d'une droite experte, en plein sur la mâchoire, tandis que Bella poussait un cri de terreur.

La tête d'Emmett se tourna à cause du choc et un grognement dû à la douleur lui échappa. Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il le bombarda d'un deuxième coup, plus fort, le faisant vaciller jusqu'au mur de la porte de la maison. Il se rua ensuite vers lui, l'attrapa par le col et le poussa contre la porte avec force. Emmett ferma les yeux, réprimant la douleur qu'il ressentait au moment où son dos heurta la porte d'entrée.

« Bella a refusé de me dire ce tu lui avais fait, alors j'ose espérer que tu vas me dire la vérité parce que comme tu peux le voir, je suis pas vraiment en mesure de perdre mon temps. » Tempéra-t-il en le cognant une nouvelle fois contre la porte.

« Edward arrête ça ! » Cria Bella dans son dos.

Alice l'avait rejointe, alertée par toute cette agitation et avait la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité. Edward l'ignora et regarda Emmett avec des éclairs dans les yeux, attendant qu'il daigne répondre à sa question. Emmett déglutit avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour parler avec hésitation.

« Je lui ai mis une claque et… » Il respirait bruyamment, essoufflé à cause du manque d'oxygène, dû à la prise d'Edward qui le serrait violemment. « Et elle est tombée par terre. » Termina-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Edward vit rouge et s'écarta de lui, avant de le frapper au visage une nouvelle fois avec virulence et vivacité. Alice émit un cri aigu, ses mains couvrant sa bouche qui formait un « O » alors qu'Edward ne s'arrêtait pas de le marteler de coups avec frénésie. Emmett ne se débattit pas, il était trop sonné pour répliquer. De plus, il savait qu'il méritait tous les coups qu'Edward lui assénait. Il se contenta donc d'encaisser en réfrénant ses gémissements douloureux comme il pouvait et en faisant tant bien que mal abstraction de la souffrance. Bella était trop choquée pour réagir et priait pour que ça s'arrête, Charlie se contentait de regarder le spectacle, de son fauteuil où il était assis et Rosalie était debout, immobile et paralysée à coté de Charlie dans le salon. Voir son amour en train de se faire maltraiter et brutaliser la rendait malade et lui était insupportable.

« Vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? » Demanda-t-elle désespérée au patriarche.

Charlie haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

« Bof, il le mérite. » Répondit-il simplement._ (N/Yoro: Sympa le père…)_

En effet, même si c'était son fils à qui on donnait une correction des plus violentes, Charlie ne se sentit pas dans le devoir de l'arrêter. Il trouvait la colère d'Edward parfaitement justifiée et savait très bien qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon, si Emmett n'avait pas été son fils. Et puis ça le confortait dans l'idée qu'Edward était un bon type pour sa fille et qu'il saurait la protéger convenablement. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs repris ses esprits et criait à Edward d'arrêter, sans grand succès puisqu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Au bout d'un long moment interminable, Edward s'arrêta et le releva brutalement pour l'empoigner à nouveau par le col en le fixant d'un regard meurtrier, alors qu'Emmett peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit, ou fait pour que ça te donne envie de la frapper, mais tu n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de le faire. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents avec répulsion. Il lui administra une droite supplémentaire. « On ne frappe pas les femmes. » Déclara-t-il avec aplomb alors qu'Emmett essuyait le sang qui se trouvait sur son visage, sans oser regarder les prunelles assassines d'Edward. « Gifle ou pas, tu n'en as aucun droit. Encore moins quand il s'agit de ta propre sœur. »

Son poing s'abattit sur sa joue brusquement, l'envoyant valser contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il s'approcha de lui et prit son menton entre son pouce et son index, en le vrillant d'un regard foudroyant.

« Et surtout ! » Tonna-t-il cinglant. « Surtout quand cette fille se trouve être la femme de ma vie ! »_ (N/Dazzling: je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'il fait chaud ...pas vous ?^^ Quelle déclaration au passage :P)_

Il relâcha sa prise sur lui brusquement, assez fort pour que sa tête percute farouchement le mur. Puis sans un un regard pour personne, Edward ouvrit la porte d'entrée à côté d'Emmett qui tenait à peine debout et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

Aussitôt Rosalie se précipita sur Emmett horrifiée, tandis qu'Alice soupirait de soulagement et que Bella avait la bouche entrouverte. Le blessé qui avait des coupures à plusieurs endroits distincts sur le visage, fut transporté dans la salle de bain. Bella avait un air de déjà vu, par rapport au jour où Jasper et Emmett s'étaient violemment battus. Sauf que cette fois ci, Emmett était à la place de Jasper et Edward à la place d'Emmett. Mais dans les deux cas, une chose était similaire : Elle était sérieusement énervée après Edward et une dispute allait éclater.

Elle souffla pour reprendre contenance et se fit violence pour ne pas se précipiter au chevet de son frère. Même si elle ne voulait plus lui parler jusqu'à nouvel ordre, son inquiétude avait pris le dessus. Elle aimait Emmett profondément, il était sa famille et son protecteur depuis toujours, et ça ne changerait jamais, peu importe ses mauvaises actions. Après avoir recouvré ses esprits, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas engagé et sortit de la maison, à la recherche de son petit ami qui se tenait dans la cour surplombant la maison, immobile, lui tournant le dos. Elle prit une profonde respiration pour contenir la colère qui montait en elle.

« T'es vraiment un imbécile, Cullen ! » Cria-t-elle à son attention.

Edward refusa de se retourner vers elle et elle s'approcha, toujours derrière lui.

« Pourquoi ? Pour t'avoir défendue ? » Lança-t-il excédé.

« Mais me défendre de quoi au juste ? ! » Tempéra-t-elle. « Il m'avait simplement giflée Edward ! T'avais pas le droit de t'en prendre à lui de cette façon ! »

Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda intensément avant de fixer un point dans l'horizon nocturne, derrière elle.

« Je lui ai simplement arrangé le portrait, pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Il est robuste, il s'en remettra. » Se défendit-il. Bella se tapa le front, tellement la situation l'agaçait fortement.

« Peu importe qu'il s'en remette ou non, ce n'était pas à toi de prendre ma défense ! Je suis assez grande et parfaitement capable de me défendre toute seule. »

« Contre Emmett ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Permets-moi d'en douter. » Fit-il sarcastique en reposant ses yeux à nouveau sur elle.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir, vexée, ce qui lui fit émettre un rictus sur le coin des lèvres. Bella s'emporta.

« Bon sang mais tu ne comprends rien ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me secourir, ni qu'on s'occupe de mes difficultés. Ce qui s'est passé entre Emmett et moi, ça ne concerne que nous ! C'est mon problème et c'est à moi de le gérer, pas à toi ! »

« C'est pas toi qui m'as dit tout à l'heure : « Tes problèmes sont mes problèmes ? » » Répliqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets, un sourcil haussé. « Où sont donc passées tes grandes et belles valeurs du couple, Bella ? »_ (N/Yoro: Les valeurs sont là quand ça l'arrange, t'as pas compris? Lol)_

Le visage de Bella se décomposa, énervée qu'il trouve toujours un moyen d'avoir le dernier mot en touchant un point sensible. Elle détourna les yeux en secouant la tête, exaspérée.

« C'est vrai, tout ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi. » Confirma-t-elle avec peine. « Mais pour l'inverse… c'est… différent. » Murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Edward la regarda avec un léger sourire amusé qui se forma sur sa bouche.

« Donc ça marche dans un sens mais pas dans l'autre ? » Déduit-il. Elle sourit en hochant la tête.

« Exactement. » Approuva-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« Ça commence toujours par une gifle. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine. « Elles viennent nous voir, complètement marquées de partout, et à chaque fois leur récit commence par un geste anodin et pas méchant. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, c'est ton frère, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et je sais que tu as raison. Mais les femmes qui viennent pour témoigner, elles non plus ne croyaient pas en la culpabilité de leurs maris, de leurs frères, de leurs pères ou amis. Regarde Rosalie. Elle est l'exemple même. »

« Edward, il s'agit d'Emmett. » Rappela Bella incrédule. « Tu vas beaucoup trop loin. »

« Je le sais mais même, il a beau être ton frère, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te gifler sans raison. Car te connaissant, je sais que tu as dû t'énerver sur Rosalie et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est emporté, et pour moi ce n'est vraiment pas une raison suffisante. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer un jour, à lever la main sur toi ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Et peu importe ce que tu peux en dire, il est hors de question que je m'excuse car je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir cogné. » Trancha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Bella resta songeuse, le regardant silencieusement, comme pour déchiffrer les traits de son visage. Puis elle se retourna afin de lui tourner le dos, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à arborer un visage dur si elle le regardait.

« Je suis quand même énervée après toi. » Fit-elle remarquer d'une voix froide et en même temps, mal assurée.

Edward sourit inconsciemment, sachant très bien que dans cinq minutes elle serait en train de l'embrasser et lui aurait pardonné. Il connaissait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et il adorait ça, car il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée après lui plus de trente secondes, montre en main. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait la même emprise et le même pouvoir sur lui. Mais ça, elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il d'une voix faussement suppliante, dissimulant mal son sourire.

« Non, y a pas de Bella qui tienne. » Bouda-t-elle, en colère contre elle-même pour être aussi faible car elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir, surtout s'il s'y mettait. « Et ravale-moi ce sourire. » Râla-t-elle, ayant deviné qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que s'amuser d'elle.

Le sourire collé aux lèvres d'Edward ne disparut pas, au contraire il s'élargit face à sa réaction. Il décida d'utiliser une attaque directe et de se rapprocher d'elle par derrière. La connaissant elle ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps. Bella qui sentit sa présence dans son dos se raidit, ayant peur de son incontestable pouvoir de persuasion. Elle ne pourrait pas tenir, pas s'il se trouvait à une telle proximité d'elle et de son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec douceur, lui intimant de se retourner vers lui. Le contact de ses mains sur elle la déstabilisa et provoqua chez elle une respiration forte. Elle refusa tout de même de se retourner, afin de sauver sa fierté. Ou du moins ce qui en restait. Edward continua de sourire devant son entêtement.

« Bella… » Soupira-t-il en la retournant contre son gré, sans la brusquer.

Elle n'osa pas lui faire face et détourna la tête, s'efforçant de garder un regard impassible. Ses mains remontèrent doucement de ses épaules à son cou, jusqu'à se poser doucement sur ses joues déjà rosies, provoquant un maximum de décharges électriques à l'intérieure d'elle, là où il l'avait touchée. Ses mains se firent pressantes sur ses joues et lui firent tourner la tête vers lui afin de le regarder. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant ses yeux verts qui lui intimaient d'arrêter de lui faire la tête et son sourire en coin qu'il faisait afin de la charmer, son cœur eut un raté et elle entrouvrit la bouche, complètement éblouie. Edward sut qu'il était sur le point de gagner et que toutes ses barrières étaient sur le point de flancher.

Il approcha son visage du sien, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Néanmoins elle secoua la tête, refusant qu'il l'embrasse, de peur d'abandonner et de laisser toutes ses résolutions au placard. Il fronça les sourcils mais n'abandonna pas et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de m'en vouloir ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et envoutante.

« N-non. » Balbutia-t-elle décontenancée. « Je suis sensée être en colère après toi. »

« Ah et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en reculant sa tête afin de la regarder.

Bella fut soudainement happée par son regard et se sentit défaillir, aux vues de leurs visages rapprochés au point que leurs nez se frôlaient.

« Et bien… »

Elle essaya de réfléchir comme elle pouvait aux raisons qui faisaient qu'elle lui en voulait mais étrangement, elle n'en trouva aucune. Elle savait qu'elle avait des tas de bonnes raisons de lui faire la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une seule d'entre elles. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son esprit, était ses lèvres incroyablement tentantes qui l'appelaient, à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes. Edward sourit, remarquant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne, sachant qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie.

« Je te déteste. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres en rendant les armes, énervée de s'être fait avoir aussi rapidement.

« Non, tu m'aimes. » Déclara-t-il sûr de lui en écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle soupira, vaincue, puis se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il souriait contre sa bouche, heureux d'avoir gagné facilement. _(N/Dazzling: en même temps comment lui résister ^^)_

Elle lui donna un léger coup de poing au torse dans le but de lui faire ravaler son sourire satisfait, ce qui ne servit au final, qu'à la déséquilibrer et la faire tomber dans ses bras. Il fit descendre une main se trouvant encore sur sa joue, jusqu'à sa taille pour la maintenir, réprimant un rire tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de son emprise, manquant cruellement de force et d'énergie, mais surtout de motivation. Leurs lèvres bougeaient au même rythme, synchronisées et elle finit par agripper son cou, désirant un espace plus réduit entre leurs deux corps.

Bella sentit la flamme dans son bas ventre se rallumer et sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter quoi que ce soit. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et la température monta d'un cran dans la nuit. Edward soupira contre sa bouche et se résolut à écarter son visage du sien, afin de réfréner les soudaines pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, restant toutefois plus proche d'elle que jamais. Elle souffla pour reprendre sa respiration avant de poser sa tête contre son torse, tandis qu'il posait son menton sur son crâne et inspirait l'odeur florale de ses cheveux.

« Il faut rentrer. » Déclara-t-elle à contre cœur.

« Tu ne vas pas lui pardonner maintenant, hein ? » Supplia-t-il. Elle soupira.

« Non. J'ai promis à Rosalie que je lui en ferai baver un peu. » Il sourit inconsciemment.

« Elle est de bons conseils, je trouve. » Argua-t-il avant de se séparer d'elle.

Elle ne releva pas et lui prit la main avant d'avancer en direction de la maison. Il la retint contre toute attente.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il en tirant sa main pour la retourner.

Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa mine sérieuse.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as tort. » Déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ça ne marche pas que dans un sens. Si on doit ressembler à tous ces couples dans les films à l'eau de rose, alors tes problèmes sont aussi les miens. Et j'ai parfaitement le droit de m'en mêler. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et réprima un râlement avant de faire un sourire forcé.

« Comme tu veux. » Baragouina-t-elle avec contrariété. « On peut rentrer maintenant ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

Il se retint de rire et avança vers la porte en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils entrèrent enfin à l'intérieur et allèrent directement vers le salon. Emmett était revenu le visage désinfecté. Apparemment il n'avait pas vraiment de séquelles, juste un énorme bleu sur son œil gauche. Il était assis avec Rosalie sur ses genoux sur le fauteuil de Charlie, tandis que ce dernier avait, pour changer, opté pour le canapé, Alice était partie se coucher, trop fatiguée pour supporter plus. Bella et Edward comprirent que Charlie avait décidé de se mettre sur le canapé pour ne pas qu'Emmett soit assis à côté d'eux.

Aussitôt qu'Emmett les vit faire leur entrée dans le salon, il se tourna vers eux avec appréhension, les yeux suppliants. Le bras d'Edward descendit des épaules de Bella et se positionna sur sa taille en la serrant plus que de raison, dans un geste protecteur, lui faisant même mal sans le vouloir. Il le foudroyait du regard, l'air de dire de ne pas s'approcher tandis que Bella tentait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction d'Edward qui lui faisait mal inconsciemment. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre, en voyant le regard de tueur qu'il lançait à Emmett.

Charlie fit comme si de rien n'était, savourant le comique de la scène qui se déroulait dans son salon. Pour un peu, il aurait presque envie d'aller se faire cuire du pop corn et de regarder le tout en grignotant sans aucune gêne._ (N/Yoro: Il est vraiment génial ton Charlie Popo!) (N/A: xD Je sais je sais... je l'aime aussi mon Super Papa Charlie *-*)  
_

Edward finit par conduire Bella jusqu'au canapé qui n'osait pas dire un mot, trop apeurée. Il s'assit et mit Bella dans ses bras, tout en lançant des éclairs à Emmett avec ses yeux. Le film était déjà bien entamé mais de toute façon, personne ne le suivait, pas même Charlie._ (N/Yoro: Tu m'étonnes, ce qui se passe à la maison est bien plus intéressant que le film à la télé!)_

La soirée se passa sans encombre, en silence. Personne n'osait parler, chacun était dans ses propres pensées. Emmett n'osait pas regarder en direction de sa sœur. Bella elle, gardait les yeux fermés pour ne pas avoir à assister à la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Edward regardait droit devant lui, c'est-à-dire la télévision, sans pour autant piger quoi que ce soit au film qui se déroulait et enfin Charlie, restait songeur, par rapport aux actions scandaleuses des parents Cullen.

Une chose est sûre, il ne pourrait jamais être capable de faire subir ça à l'un de ses enfants, peu importe qu'il aime ou non son gendre ou sa bru. Ce genre d'êtres vils et malhonnêtes lui donnait la nausée. Mais on ne pouvait pas refaire le monde et Edward avait maintes fois prouvé qu'il était digne de sa fille, voilà pourquoi Charlie allait l'aider comme il pouvait. Il savait que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour Bella. Il était inspecteur après tout. Avoir un flic comme fiancé, c'était décidément l'idéal d'après lui. Normal, il était lui-même chef de police et il s'agissait de sa fille. Et puis il se plaisait bien dans le rôle du super Papa. Il se trouvait plutôt… cool. Ouais, Charlie avait la classe !

« Eh oh, Papa ! » Appela Emmett pour la énième fois. Charlie s'extirpa de ses pensées.

« Hmmph ? » Maugréa-t-il.

« Je te disais que Rose et moi on allait se coucher. » Répéta-t-il, légèrement agacé de l'avoir répété plusieurs fois.

Charlie hocha la tête et reporta à nouveau son attention à la télévision. Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent du fauteuil et se retirèrent pour monter dans la chambre d'Emmett, sans un regard pour Bella qui s'était endormie dans les bras d'Edward, épuisée par tous les évènements qui lui étaient tombés dessus au même moment. Bien qu'Emmett ait une irrépressible envie de courir vers sa sœur pour s'excuser, lui demander pardon et l'enlacer, il se retenait car il savait que ça n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il devait attendre qu'elle veuille s'ouvrir à lui d'elle-même et en l'occurrence, elle n'était pas encore prête à le faire.

« C'est drôle, la façon qu'elle a de s'endormir aussi facilement quand elle est avec toi. » Fit remarquer Charlie à Edward, une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

Il avait repris sa place sur son fauteuil, après le départ d'Emmett et Rosalie. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui dormait à points fermés, avec un bras passé autour de sa taille, comme si inconsciemment elle refusait de le laisser partir. Il sourit en pensant à ce que venait de dire Charlie, tout en se disant que même si elle arrivait à s'endormir rapidement avec lui, il était aussi très bien capable de la tenir éveillée, avec tout autant de facilité…_ (N/Yoro: Évite de le dire à Charlie, il est compréhensif mais quand même XD)_

« Il faut dire qu'elle est aussi très fatiguée. » Justifia-t-il. Charlie esquissa un sourire en contemplant sa fille avec affection.

« C'est compréhensible. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Un silence prit place dans la pièce, avant qu'Edward ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous savez Charlie, Emmett et Bella ont vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme père. Je veux dire que… vous avez dû élever vos enfants tout seul, et pas un moment vous n'avez baissé les bras, ni regretté de les avoir eus. » Charlie se sentit légèrement embarrassé, n'appréciant pas particulièrement les éloges à son sujet.

« Bah… tu sais, je ne peux pas dire que je sois le meilleur père du monde. J'ai souvent été occupé par mon boulot, je suis plutôt casanier, je n'ai jamais été souvent à la maison, même le weekend j'ai toujours préféré aller pêcher toute la journée, et puis… je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un type ordonné et maniaque. » Edward sourit amusé.

« Mais vous leur avez quand même enseignés les vraies valeurs fondamentales, beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent pas dire la même chose. »

« Ça a surtout été difficile pour Emmett, qui était un véritable casse coups durant son jeune âge. Il aimait terroriser les petits, sécher les cours, voler les commerçants, faire des blagues douteuses au principal du lycée… Même au poste de police il adorait m'afficher. Il était tout le temps arrêté pour un oui ou pour un non. Je n'ose même pas compter le nombre de fois où je l'ai couvert… » Rit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

« Pour Bella, ce fût beaucoup plus facile, elle s'est toujours montrée très calme et discrète. Elle a beau être la cadette, elle a toujours été plus mature que son frère, qui est resté un grand enfant dans sa tête. Elle était une élève superbement sage et sérieuse, et puis extrêmement bosseuse. Tout le contraire de lui en somme. Je crois que dans le fond, c'est pour cette raison qu'Emmett s'arrangeait souvent pour se faire arrêter en faisant toutes les bêtises qui lui tombaient sous la main. Il a toujours pensé que je préférais Bella, alors c'était sans doute sa façon d'attirer mon attention. Mais c'est complètement faux évidemment, j'aime mes enfant autant l'un que l'autre, ils sont tellement différents, je ne pourrais pas en choisir un. C'est juste que je protégeais Bella beaucoup plus. C'est normal, c'est ma fille, elle est beaucoup moins à même de se défendre qu'Emmett. Et puis lors du passage à l'adolescence, c'était encore pire. Je sais ce que les mômes de dix sept ans ont dans la tête, j'en ai eu la preuve avec Emmett. Alors forcément, je la couvais, je faisais plus attention aux endroits où elle allait, avec qui elle sortait… Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup surveiller ma fille, elle ne sortait pas souvent, et passait son temps à étudier pour pouvoir entrer à Dartmouth. »

Edward se raidit en entendant le nom de Dartmouth. Il savait que son père était en partie responsable pour lui avoir refusé un crédit et pour l'avoir publiquement humiliée à la banque en la traitant comme de la merde, tout ça parce que ça l'amusait. Jamais il n'arriverait à cautionner ce genre de comportements de la part de ses parents. C'était faire preuve d'un manque total de compassion. Et pourtant, Edward savait qu'auparavant, Carlisle était doté d'un incroyable talent de compassion pour les autres. Dommage qu'il l'ait oublié…

« Je n'avais pas besoin de surveiller Emmett de cette façon, » reprit Charlie, sans se rendre compte du changement d'attitude d'Edward. « Je savais qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, c'était même pour les autres que je m'inquiétais, pas pour lui. » Edward étouffa un rire, ne voulant pas interrompre Charlie qui semblait étonnamment bavard, lorsqu'on parlait de ses enfants. « Emmett ne comprenait pas la différence entre protéger, et aimer. Je l'aime autant que Bella, mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de le protéger. Sauf quand bien sûr, il faisait une connerie et se retrouvait coffré. Au final, il était carrément plus souvent au poste de police que moi. Mais il a fini par comprendre, lorsque Bella a grandi et qu'il a remarqué les garçons qui la regardaient. Il a réalisé pourquoi j'étais plus sur le dos de Bella que sur le sien et il a commencé à la surprotéger. Elle était devenue sa petite sœur qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher. Ne le dis pas à Bella, mais Emmett a fait fuir un bon nombre de prétendants sans qu'elle ne le sache. Dès qu'il y en avait un qui avait le malheur de la regarder de travers, Emmett allait le trouver derrière le dos de Bella et lui réglait son compte afin de lui faire passer l'envie de l'approcher. Bella n'en a jamais rien su car elle aurait été folle si elle avait su ça. Personnellement, ça m'arrangeait un peu, ça me permettait de la préserver. Surtout qu'au fil du temps, Alice l'obligeait à sortir plus souvent, notamment à la réserve Quileute où elle s'était faite pas mal d'amis. »

Edward hocha la tête, tandis que Charlie avait fini sa tirade. C'était extrêmement rare, les fois où Charlie se mettait à parler autant, et ce sans qu'il ne se fasse prier. Inconsciemment, il avait toujours beaucoup de choses à dire, lorsque le sujet concernait ses enfants Emmett et Bella. Il ne le réalisait pas lui-même, mais il adorait parler d'eux. Comme n'importe quel parent fier de ses enfants. Il y eut un long silence reposant, brisé par le faible bruit de la télévision que personne ne regardait. Bella dormait toujours profondément et soupirait quelques fois, sans jamais défaire sa prise autour du ventre d'Edward.

« En parlant d'Alice… » Commença Edward avec hésitation. « Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait eu les moyens d'offrir une superbe Audi neuve à Bella ? C'est plutôt un énorme cadeau quand on sait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de moyens. » Charlie sourit.

« C'est juste. » Affirma-t-il. « En vérité, il y a quelques années, le grand père d'Alice est mort en lui léguant une énorme part de son héritage, étant sa seule descendante. Et tu connais Alice, au lieu de préserver cet argent pour monter un projet ou pour en faire quelque chose de significatif, elle a fait la seule chose qu'elle a toujours aimé faire : S'amuser. Elle a donc tout dépensé à la vitesse de l'éclair pour s'amuser et faire plaisir à ses amis, comme Bella. Même Emmett et moi elle nous a couverts de cadeaux. Et puis elle a toujours tenu à lui offrir un cadeau pour la remise des diplômes, digne de ce nom, sachant à quel point son amie avait trimé pour ressortir majore de sa promotion. Si tu savais à quel point j'étais fier ce jour là, lorsque ma fille a pris la parole et prononcé le discours… » Rêvassa-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans les yeux.

Edward sourit en reportant son attention sur sa Bella endormie, qui avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il la trouvait magnifique quand elle dormait. Tellement paisible, ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas trouvé les traits de son visage sereins, lorsqu'elle était réveillée. C'était parce qu'elle était bien trop perturbée et agitée pour être sereine. Voilà pourquoi il adorait tant la regarder dormir. Là au moins, elle était calme, tranquille, pacifique… Si seulement il pouvait remonter à quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle souriait pleinement et qu'elle n'avait aucun souci en tête, il le ferait sans hésiter.

« J'imagine… » Finit-il par répondre à Charlie avec un temps de retard, trop occupé à contempler sa belle dans ses bras. Le paternel sourit, amusé, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu connais Bella, quand Alice lui a offert cette voiture, elle était horrifiée et a tout de suite refusé. » Edward rit brièvement, n'étant pas étonné le moins du monde.

« Elle n'a pas changé alors. Toujours aussi têtue, pour ce qui est de son indépendance et de sa hantise pour les cadeaux. »

« Oh ça oui ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Même quand elle était petite, elle faisait la tête lorsqu'on lui offrait un cadeau, quel qu'il soit. »

Edward la regarda amoureusement, avant de reprendre la parole, sans la quitter du regard.

« Elle ne devait pas être le genre de petites filles à commander des poupées pour son anniversaire. » Devina-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Charlie eut un sourire vague sur le visage, plutôt mélancolique.

« En réalité, il n'y a toujours eu qu'une seule chose que Bella voulait, pour chacun de ses anniversaires. » Répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

Edward releva alors la tête vers Charlie avec curiosité et appréhension, face à son visage presque… triste. Charlie resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de préciser.

« Chaque année, lorsque je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire, le seul mot qu'elle me répondait, c'était « Maman ». » Avoua-t-il douloureusement.

Edward fronça les sourcils, désolé d'avoir remis ça sur le tapis par erreur.

« Je vois… » Murmura-t-il tristement en regardant à nouveau Bella. Charlie continua.

« Ça a commencé à partir de son septième anniversaire, jusqu'à ses treize ans. Naturellement, je ne pouvais pas faire revenir sa mère, alors je me sentais minable, et aussi mal pour elle. Tous les enfants ont besoin de la présence d'une mère. D'autant plus que Bella était beaucoup plus proche de sa mère que de moi lorsqu'elle était toute petite. Elle réclamait toujours sa maman, même quand elle venait de naître et que c'était moi qui la portais, elle finissait par pleurer jusqu'à ce que je la rende à Renée. À chaque fois que je rentrais du travail, je les voyais toutes les deux ensemble. Je voyais bien que Renée aimait réellement sa fille, ça se sentait dans son regard. Mais je voyais aussi les regards dépressifs et malheureux qu'elle avait, à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'un de ses enfants, ou même sur moi. Ça se ressentait, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle regrettait qu'ils existent, quand elle les regardait avec défection. Mais je refusais de me l'avouer, préférant croire que je me faisais des films et que ma femme n'était pas aussi égoïste. »

« Ni Bella, ni Emmett ne voyait rien. Pour eux leur mère était parfaitement normale. Alors quand cette dernière a déserté après son sixième anniversaire, sans laisser de trace, ni aucun mot pour la retrouver, Bella en fût bouleversée. Elle avait perdu tous ses repères, sans sa mère elle était totalement perdue. Pendant une certaine période, elle était même devenue une petite fille en crise, qui passait son temps à crier et qui refusait même de nous parler, à moi ou Emmett. Elle m'a accusé d'avoir fait disparaitre sa maman et de ne plus être capable de la faire revenir. » Il marqua une pause, éprouvant à nouveau la douleur qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. « Elle était bien trop petite pour comprendre alors je n'ai rien dit. Et puis je préférais qu'elle croie que c'était de ma faute, plutôt que de lui avouer que c'était la personne qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, qui avait décidé de partir et de les abandonner. » Termina-t-il d'une voix triste et défaite.

Edward ne put rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête, profondément affecté par ce que Charlie racontait. Il se rendait compte qu'au final, l'enfance de Bella n'était pas aussi rose qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était au courant du départ de sa mère quand elle avait six ans, il savait qu'elle en avait été déboussolée, comme n'importe quel enfant le serait, et qu'elle s'était même sentie coupable de son départ, après qu'elle ait entendu la conversation téléphonique que Charlie et Emmett avaient eue avec leur mère.

Mais jamais Bella ne lui avait parlé du lien fort qu'elle entretenait avec elle. Peut être qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas, après tout. Elle était vraiment petite. Mais elle se souvenait tout de même de la mélodie de _Claire de Lune_ que sa mère lui mettait tout le temps. Alors elle devait forcément se souvenir de beaucoup de choses, concernant sa mère. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle avait été aussi bouleversée lorsqu'il avait joué _Claire de Lune_, la veille de l'arrestation d'Emmett. Dans le fond, Bella aurait beau lui faire des leçons de morale, elle était pareille. Elle gardait tout pour elle.

Et à présent il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, quand il ne disait rien. Elle devait avoir l'impression qu'il refuse de la laisser entrer dans sa vie, car c'était exactement ce qu'il éprouvait, il avait le sentiment d'être éjecté de sa vie. Et il n'appréciait pas du tout ce sentiment. Bella était son tout, plus importante que sa propre vie. C'était vraiment important pour lui qu'elle lui parle de sa vie, de ce qui la concerne et ce qui la touche.

« Je suis désolé pour vous. » Dit-il compatissant en direction de Charlie. « Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour vous d'endosser la responsabilité du départ de leur mère, alors que vous n'y étiez pour rien. » Charlie eut un sourire amer sur le visage en y songeant.

« Effectivement, ce n'était pas aisé tous les jours, de devoir supporter la haine de sa propre fille, qui croit que tout est de ma faute si elle est séparée de sa mère. D'autant plus que je venais de perdre ma femme, alors entendre en plus de ça, ma fille qui me dit qu'elle me déteste, je crois que ça m'a achevé. » Dit-il avec amertume. Edward le regarda atterré.

« Bella était petite, elle n'avait aucune idée… » Tenta-t-il de la défendre.

C'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait toujours dans le besoin de prendre sa défense, même quand il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire, comme à ce moment précis. Charlie sourit et lui coupa la parole.

« Je sais Edward, jamais je n'en voudrais à ma fille pour ça, c'est moi qui l'aie laissée croire que j'étais coupable, parce qu'à cet âge là, sa mère était tout pour elle, tandis que moi, je n'étais pas vraiment proche d'elle. Je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour elle de me voir en fautif, plutôt que de tomber de haut avec sa mère, surtout à son jeune âge. » Edward le regarda avec admiration.

« C'est drôlement noble de votre part. » Fit-il avec un profond respect dans la voix. « Et altruiste. » Charlie secoua la tête avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas noble, ni altruiste. » Contra-t-il. « C'est seulement mon rôle de père. » Déclara-t-il. Edward hocha la tête, comprenant son point de vue. « Et puis la haine de ma fille envers moi… Du jour au lendemain elle a disparu. » Continua-t-il. Edward le regarda curieux.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'extirper de son sommeil.

« Il s'est passé une chose étrange quelques mois après ça. » Dit-il d'une petite voix. « Bella était toujours pareille, elle faisait des crises dès qu'on tentait de lui parler, et elle me disait qu'elle me détesterait tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à faire revenir sa maman auprès d'elle. »

Edward éprouva une soudaine douleur en imaginant sa Bella aussi mal en point, à même pas sept ans. Il aurait aimé qu'elle n'ait pas à vivre ce genre de choses, surtout aussi petite. À cet instant, il était heureux de ne pas être à la place de Charlie et d'avoir vécu toutes ses larmes, ses crises, ses pleurs et sa haine. La haine d'une petite fille de six ans qu'une mère a lâchement abandonnée.

« Et puis un jour, j'ai réussi à la retrouver. » Continua le paternel, imperturbable. « Emmett venait d'avoir onze ans à l'époque, il comprenait mieux la situation et contrairement à Bella, il en voulait terriblement à sa mère depuis le début car il savait qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Alors lorsque j'ai retrouvé sa trace, je lui ai permis d'écouter la conversation téléphonique, sachant qu'il y tenait absolument. Bella en revanche, je ne lui en ai même pas parlé, et j'ai profité du fait qu'elle dormait. Aujourd'hui encore elle n'est toujours pas au courant de cet appel. »

Edward fit comme si de rien n'était, sachant qu'il se trompait. Bella lui avait parlé de cette nuit là, où elle s'était cachée dans les escaliers et avait écouté toute la conversation avec sa mère qui était sur haut-parleur. Elle lui avait parlé de ça lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le convaincre d'aller chez ses parents à Noël, ce qui s'était transformé en véritable fiasco d'ailleurs…

« Et ensuite ? » S'enquit-il avec un profond intérêt. Charlie soupira.

« Alors sans surprise, Renée n'a pas été tendre ni désolée au téléphone, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait profiter de sa jeunesse et blablabla… » Marmonna-t-il acerbe. « Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que le lendemain de ça, Bella n'a pas voulu sortir de sa chambre et a passé la journée à sangloter dans son lit. J'ai même cru qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Ça a duré quelques jours, elle refusait d'aller à l'école, et même de se lever. Elle murmurait des « elle veut pas revenir » à tout va, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était en train de comprendre ce qui était réellement en train d'arriver. C'était comme si elle avait entendu la conversation téléphonique, mais je savais que c'était impossible puisqu'elle dormait. Alors je me suis dit qu'elle était en train de comprendre par elle-même, et qu'elle était bouleversée. Puis un jour elle s'est levée, elle est venue dans mes bras et pour la première fois, elle souriait un petit peu. Emmett a suivi le mouvement est aussi venu dans mes bras, du haut de ses un mètre quarante cinq. C'est ce jour là qu'on s'est tous les trois promis qu'on ne s'abandonnerait jamais. » Dit-il d'une voix monotone, les yeux d'une étrange lueur, comme s'il se rappelait de ce souvenir à l'instant même.

Edward sourit légèrement.

« Elle a fini par aller mieux après ça. » Conclut-il avec soulagement. Charlie haussa les épaules.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, jusqu'à son treizième anniversaire, Bella ne faisait que réclamer sa mère pour son anniversaire, ou même pour Noël. Et ce qui me faisait mal, c'est qu'à chaque fois elle espérait. Elle y croyait toujours, comme une enfant croit au père Noël qui descend de la cheminée. »

« C'est triste. » Dit-il sombrement, les yeux rivés sur Bella avec peine. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit là-dessus.

« Oui mais tu sais, elle a fini par s'en remettre. » Assura Charlie. « Au fil des années, elle s'est grandement rapprochée de son grand frère, et même de moi. » Il esquissa un sourire au coin de la bouche. « Et puis lors de son quatorzième anniversaire, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me dise qu'elle voulait sa mère, au lieu de ça elle m'a simplement répondu qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, parce qu'elle avait déjà un papa formidable. » Edward voyait bien que ce moment comptait beaucoup pour Charlie, et il arrivait à comprendre pourquoi. « Je crois que ce jour là, fait partie d'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. » Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque.

« Je suis vraiment content pour vous. En dépit de tout ça, vous avez réussi à les rendre heureux. Vous êtes vraiment un père exemplaire. » Charlie se mit à rire.

« C'est aussi grâce à Alice. » Répondit-il amusé. « Elle et Bella se sont rencontrées quand elle étaient au secondaire. Elles avaient quoi ? Douze ou treize ans, et depuis elle fait partie de cette famille comme si elle était ma propre fille. C'est grâce à elle que Bella a pu avancer et oublier la peine qu'elle ressentait, due à l'absence de sa mère. Alice est devenue la présence féminine qui lui manquait dans sa vie, et voir les relations entre elle et ses parents, à permis à Bella de réaliser que parfois, on est mieux avec un seul parent qui prend soin de nous, plutôt que deux qui sont constamment absents ou qui ignorent leur fille, comme le faisaient les parents d'Alice. »

« Ou comme les miens. » Répliqua Edward avec amertume.

Charlie s'enfonça plus dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

« Hum, ouais… » Mâchouilla-t-il déconfit.

Un silence assez gênant et troublant se fit, où chacun ne savait pas comment réengager la conversation. Edward reporta son attention à nouveau sur Bella, qui avait le visage toujours aussi paisible. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour lui avoir caché tout ça. D'accord elle était jeune, mais il était certain qu'elle se rappelait quand même de tout ce dont Charlie avait parlé à l'instant. Et puis il était impossible d'avoir oublié les crises et le drame que ça lui a causé. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer. Bella avait beaucoup subi le départ de sa mère, mais aujourd'hui elle faisait comme si ça ne lui faisait rien.

« Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de tout ça. » Finit-il par dire avec dépit. Charlie cligna des yeux, comme pour se reconcentrer.

« Ah non ? » Fit-il étonné. Il secoua la tête.

« En tout cas certainement pas de tout ce que vous venez de dire à l'instant. J'étais simplement au courant de petites choses, comme le fait qu'elles étaient assez proches avant qu'elle ne les abandonne, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était autant. En réalité, Bella ne me parle que très rarement de cette période. Je crois que de toute façon, elle n'aime pas parler d'elle, peu importe à quel sujet. »

« Il ne faut pas le prendre pour toi. Ma fille est comme ça, elle déteste s'épancher et attiser de la compassion ou de la pitié de la part des gens. Et puis… je pense qu'elle n'a pas envie de t'embêter avec ça, alors que toi non plus, tu n'as pas eu la vie belle. » Edward haussa les épaules.

« J'ai au moins eu une vie de luxe, quand on y pense. Et puis j'ai grandi avec mes deux parents. » Observa-t-il, le regard vide. « Même si techniquement, les femmes de ménages étaient plus souvent à la maison qu'eux. » Charlie le regarda désolé.

« Y avait plusieurs femmes de ménages ? » Fit-il surpris. Edward réprima un rire.

« Vous auriez vu la taille de la maison, si on avait eu qu'une seule femme de ménage, la pauvre aurait surement fini par se pendre. » Ironisa-t-il. Charlie le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Tes parents avaient une énorme maison mais ils ne vivaient même pas dedans ? C'est vraiment minable. » Jugea-t-il révulsé. Edward sourit avec sarcasmes.

« Ça je ne vous le ferais pas dire. » Marmonna-t-il avec acidité. Charlie soupira en le regardant avec déploration.

« Edward, je suis vraiment désolé du comportement de tes parents envers toi. » Le concerné secoua la tête.

« Ça va, c'est surtout leur comportement envers votre famille que je n'arrive pas à tolérer. » Charlie fronça les sourcils, indécis.

« Enfin il ne faut pas oublier que tu es leur enfant, c'est inadmissible de te faire chanter, de te couper les vivres ou encore de s'arranger pour que tu perdes ton logement et te retrouve à la rue. Ce n'est pas le comportement que les parents devraient avoir, c'est inacceptable. »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Charlie. » S'empressa de rassurer Edward. « Ça ne me fait plus rien. » Assura-t-il.

Charlie le regarda avec scepticisme. Il voyait bien qu'il esquivait, pour ne pas avoir à parler de lui.

« Tu reproches le fait que ma fille ne veuille pas parler d'elle, mais tu fais la même chose. » Analysa-t-il. « Tu éludes. » Edward sourit brièvement.

« Ouais... » Marmonna-t-il amusé.

Il regarda Bella, pour la énième fois de la soirée, avec dévotion. Il lui avait promis quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il arrêterait de tout garder pour lui et qu'il se confierait à elle sans réserve, et il allait essayer de tenir cette promesse comme il le pourrait, même si ce n'était pas évident pour lui, n'ayant pas l'habitude de s'épancher sur ce qui le préoccupe.

Un silence apaisant se fit dans le salon. Les minutes passaient, Charlie étudiait Edward méticuleusement, tandis que ce dernier était focalisé sur Bella. Il lui caressait l'arrière de la tête sans s'en rendre compte, et lui embrassait le crâne à plusieurs reprises, tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées.

« Merci de ne pas l'avoir quittée quand tu en avais l'occasion. »

Edward releva la tête subitement vers celui qui venait de rompre le silence. Charlie le regardait avec les yeux pleins de gratitude, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui était reconnaissant de faire vivre à Bella un véritable enfer. Il se sentit aussi mal, car Charlie n'était pas au courant de la fois où il a craqué et où il est parti, faisant croire à Bella qu'il la laissait tomber.

« J'ai failli le faire. » Avoua-t-il à demi-mots. « À maintes reprises. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. » Contra le paternel. « Au lieu de ça tu es resté et je t'en remercie, parce que bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment la joie, au moins elle est malgré tout heureuse. Et je sais que si tu l'avais laissée, ça aurait été pire pour elle que lorsque sa mère l'a abandonnée. Je ne sais pas si elle aurait pu s'en relever. Je vois bien comment ma fille te regarde. Tu es important pour elle, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de vivre tout ça, si tu ne comptais pas. Crois-moi sur parole. » Assura-t-il avec certitude. Edward resta songeur, méditant sur la question.

« Je regrette vraiment qu'elle ait à subir autant, juste pour être avec moi. Et il n'y a pas qu'elle, c'est toute votre famille qui est touchée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on est fort. » Lui certifia Charlie. « Et puis réfléchis un peu. On n'est plus au Moyen Âge, mais au XXIème siècle. C'est fini le temps où les parents décident pour leurs enfants. T'as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, sans que ces idiots s'en mêlent. » Râla-t-il. Edward se mit à rire doucement.

« Malheureusement ils viennent d'un monde où les esprits sont étriqués. Ça se passe comme ça, dans le monde où j'ai grandi. » Informa-t-il.

« Ouais bah pas étonnant que tu te sois tiré à l'autre bout. » Rétorqua Charlie bougon.

« Ça c'est sûr. » Sourit-il.

Les secondes passaient, le silence ayant fait place à nouveau. Charlie resta songeur quelques minutes, avant de froncer les sourcils soudainement, en proie à de l'étonnement.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on discute ? Je crois que j'ai jamais autant parlé de toute ma vie. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « Il serait temps que j'aille me coucher, sinon ça va finir par devenir vraiment bizarre. » Edward sourit et acquiesça.

« Merci en tout cas d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi. » Gratifia-t-il. « Pas sûr que Bella m'en aurait parlé d'elle-même. » Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, avant de se lever en baillant de son fauteuil.

« Qui sait ? Peut être que plus tard elle voudra bien parler de ça avec toi. À toi de jouer à celui qui ne sait rien et qui vient d'apprendre tout à l'instant même. »

Edward hocha la tête avec amusement, avant de passer son deuxième bras sous les genoux de Bella pour pouvoir se lever en la portant, à l'effigie d'une jeune mariée.

« On verra bien. Bonne nuit Charlie. »

« Ouais et t'en fais pas, on finira par trouver une solution à tout ce merdier. » Affirma-t-il confiant. « En attendant, tu es ici chez toi. » Edward le regarda avec étonnement.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… » Murmura-t-il pris au dépourvu.

« Allez dormir, tu me remercieras plus tard. » Maugréa Charlie qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'effondrer sur son lit.

Edward se détourna alors sans un mot vers les escaliers, avec Bella dans ses bras tandis que Charlie s'occupait d'éteindre la télévision.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bella et la déposa sur le lit en douceur, prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Il la déshabilla délicatement et rabattit les couvertures sur elle, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front subtilement. Il l'entendit soupirer et se surprit à sourire en imaginant qu'elle soit consciente de sa présence et qu'elle le réclame, même en dormant. Il se déshabilla également rapidement et alla la rejoindre dans le lit, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et se pencha près de son oreille pour lui susurrer.

« Bonne nuit ma Bella. Tu es la seule à avoir touché mon cœur de façon indéfinissable, et ce pour le restant de mes jours. »_ (N/Dazzling: Pourquoi mon mec me dit jamais ça xD) (N/A: Parce que le tien ne s'appelle pas Edward Cullen... *soupire*)  
_

Il lui embrassa l'épaule avec tendresse avant de reposer sa tête contre l'oreiller, torse contre dos et de tomber dans un sommeil profond, le bras toujours autour de sa taille en guise de protection.

Ce qu'Edward ne vit pas, fut les lèvres de Bella qui s'étaient esquissées en un sourire rêveur, juste après ses mots murmurés. Peut être, l'avait-elle entendu…

* * *

Le matin arriva avec douceur, malgré une brise matinale plutôt fraiche, fidèle à la période hivernale du mois de janvier. Tout en regardant son amoureux dormir, Bella ne put s'empêcher de trouver que le temps passait beaucoup plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'était seulement écoulé plus d'un mois depuis la veille de Noël, où elle avait fait la connaissance de la famille déplorable d'Edward, et où elle avait réalisé la teneur de ses sentiments pour lui. Il y a à peine vingt cinq jours, elle lui avouait ses sentiments pour la première fois. Il y a à peine vingt cinq jours, elle ne connaissait pas encore le monde de Lucifer, alias les Cullen. Il y a à peine vingt cinq jours, elle était pleinement heureuse. Comme le temps passait à une allure d'escargot lorsque l'on souffrait et que l'on n'était pas réellement heureux. Pourquoi ses moments magiques avec Edward étaient-ils passés beaucoup plus rapidement ? Pourquoi étaient-ils terminés depuis des semaines ?

Le monde lui semblait injuste. Elle était certaine que les Cullen devaient être en train de festoyer tranquillement, sur leur terrasse de trois cents mètres carré, avec leur petit déjeuner copieux et ridiculement cher, savourant avec bonheur le martyr qu'ils faisaient endurer à leur fils, ainsi qu'à la famille de Bella. Elle les haïssait pour oser faire souffrir les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus, en particulier Edward. Celui-ci ne disait rien et faisait comme si ça ne le touchait pas, mais elle savait très bien qu'il avait mal à cause de leurs actions. Ils étaient ses parents, et ils se comportaient comme de vrais monstres. Il aurait beau prétendre y être habitué, Bella savait qu'il mentait. Il ne s'y habituerait jamais, ça lui ferait toujours de la peine et mal au cœur car il espérait toujours, même sans le savoir, que ses parents un jour, redeviendraient les jeunes étudiants qu'ils étaient, bourrés de qualité, d'humanité et de bonté.

Elle avait vraiment envie de faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation. Elle voulait prouver à Edward qu'il avait raison de continuer de croire en leur revirement. Elle avait besoin d'agir, de lui montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais, car bien qu'elle les déteste pour tout ce qu'ils ont déjà fait, ils restaient les parents d'Edward, ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie et il avait besoin d'eux dans sa vie, malgré tout. Elle allait essayer. Pour lui. Aujourd'hui.

C'est avec cette détermination qu'elle décida de se lever, en prenant la peine de ne pas le réveiller. Il allait bientôt se réveiller de toute façon car il était l'une des rares personnes ici à encore avoir un travail. Alors elle voulait le laisser dormir le plus possible, sachant qu'il était épuisé. Elle prit une douche rapide, mettant de l'ordre dans ses idées et se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire aujourd'hui, une fois qu'Edward serait parti travailler.

Elle sortit de la douche, enroula une serviette autour d'elle et partit en direction de sa chambre. Edward était déjà debout et se figea lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il parcourait son corps d'un regard appréciateur. Les joues de Bella prirent une teinte rouge et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il s'était vêtu d'un jogging et d'un marcel blanc qui laissait entrevoir la musculature bien dessinée de son torse, ce qui la fit saliver et entrouvrir la bouche.

« Tu es réveillé… » Salua-t-elle embarrassée, complètement sous le charme.

« Comme tu le vois. » Sourit-il, ne se privant pas d'admirer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas à son aise et rougissait ardemment, face à son regard insistant.

« Euh je… j'ai pris une douche pendant que… » Bafouilla-t-elle gênée en se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas être capable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Il avait des vêtements dans une main et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire au coin de la bouche, les yeux légèrement assombris à la vue de son corps dénudé, uniquement caché d'une pauvre serviette. Bella commença à sentir son entrejambe mal à l'aise et resserra ses jambes.

« Tu peux y aller. » Murmura-t-elle éblouie.

Il caressa sa joue de sa main libre ne faisant aucun mouvement pour sortir de la chambre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi tentante devant moi. » Soupira-t-il près de son visage, si bien que Bella put sentir son souffle fouetter sa peau avec douceur. La chaleur de son bas ventre commença à se manifester et elle se consuma intérieurement.

« Désolée… » Susurra-t-elle, sans montrer aucun signe de culpabilité.

« Tu fais bien d'être désolée. » Répliqua-t-il en un chuchotement à peine audible, son visage se rapprochant de plus en plus du sien. « Maintenant il faut que tu te fasses pardonner correctement. » Fredonna-t-il d'une voix légèrement déformée par le désir qu'il ressentait à l'instant même.

La respiration de Bella se coupa et un sourire prit forme sur sa bouche, tandis qu'elle s'humectait les lèvres.

« Comment ? » Souffla-t-elle, les yeux luisants d'anticipation.

Aussitôt il prit son visage en coupe et fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, laissant tomber au passage les vêtements qu'il tenait dans la main.

La fièvre en eux monta rapidement, envahissant la pièce par ce froid hivernal. Leurs lèvres bougeaient sensuellement, se caressaient frénétiquement, s'unissaient langoureusement. La tête de Bella lui tourna et elle commençait à perdre l'équilibre. Elle cramponna ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de se maintenir, avant de fourrager dans sa tignasse désordonnée avec fougue. Le corps de Bella irradiait sous sa serviette, à mesure qu'elle se collait contre son torse, la respiration bruyante, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il descendit ses mains derrière son dos, caressant l'espace de peau découvert. Il fit le trajet de sa taille lentement, des deux cotés puis arriva aux extrémités de la serviette, c'est-à-dire à la moitié de ses cuisses. Il la releva légèrement afin d'effleurer ses fesses fermes et de les empoigner, provoquant un gémissement plaintif de la part de Bella qui enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, se collant à lui plus que de raison.

Son dos se retrouva plaqué en douceur contre un mur, l'excitant encore davantage. Sentir l'intimité de Bella contre son sexe à travers la barrière que représentait son jogging réveilla son érection qu'il ne put contenir. Cela fit Bella gémir de désir, agrippant ses cheveux avec plus de hargne et de force. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, faisant ainsi échapper un grognement de sa poitrine. Leur baiser fut pris d'une frénésie des plus intenses, les rendant oublieux du monde extérieur. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, le désir augmenta, le feu s'amplifia, leurs cerveaux étaient déconnectés de la réalité. Les mains d'Edward se firent plus pressantes sur ses fesses et il commençait à être gêné par la serviette qui l'empêchait d'admirer et de parcourir le corps de sa belle. Il remonta alors ses mains, traçant le contour de sa silhouette, jusqu'à arriver à sa poitrine dissimulée, là où se trouvaient les pans de sa serviette qu'il s'apprêtait à défaire.

Bella comprit soudainement ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et réalisa que, bien qu'elle en ait éperdument envie, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps. Il devait aller travailler, elle devait aller là où elle avait décidé d'aller au réveil, et s'il allait plus loin en la déshabillant complètement, elle ne pourrait plus répondre d'elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche, avant de ne plus en être capable. Il attrapa un premier pan et elle rompit le baiser à bout de souffle, s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

« Edward non… » Murmura-t-elle suppliante, reprenant sa respiration bruyamment. Il fronça les sourcils de déception, ne comprenant pas son soudain changement d'attitude. _(N/Dazzling: non mais comment elle peut arrêter là !) (N/A: Aucune idée... -_-')  
_

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-il essoufflé lui aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien.

« Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas terminer. » Fit-elle difficilement, d'une voix étonnamment faible.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que… »

« Edward… » Coupa-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux et en le regardant sérieusement, les yeux implorants.

Il soupira de résignation, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour prendre du bon temps et il n'aurait pas été capable de s'arrêter s'il était allé plus loin. Il hocha la tête amèrement, ne cachant pas sa frustration.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille, déclenchant un frisson en elle, à l'intérieur de son corps.

« Moi aussi. » Avoua-t-elle difficilement.

Il fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas aidé par ce genre de confession. Il se demandait même ce qui le retenait de la prendre sur place. À contre cœur il la redéposa au sol en s'éloignant d'elle et de son corps tentateur. Bella mit une main sur son cœur, comme si ça l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Elle essayait de remettre ses cheveux en place, ainsi que sa serviette pendant qu'il ramassait ses vêtements qui jonchaient au sol.

« Il faut que je sorte de cette chambre. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix contrariée.

Elle hocha la tête, regrettant déjà de l'avoir empêché d'être allée plus loin. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait quelques minutes supplémentaires ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle arrêté en premier lieu ?

« La prochaine fois, on aura qu'à prendre notre douche ensemble, ça nous laissera plus de temps… » Fit-elle l'air de rien, comme si de rien n'était.

Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire et un regard empli de curiosité, alors qu'elle haussait les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Si tu penses que c'est la solution, alors on peut bien se sacrifier, pas vrai ? » Répliqua-t-il amusé, en haussant un sourcil lourd de sous entendus. Elle se mit à rire.

« Et puis ce ne sera peut être pas si terrible. » Répondit-elle, tandis que l'idée germait dans son esprit et qu'elle anticipait déjà le lendemain.

Il referma la porte, la laissant seule, frustrée comme jamais. Elle s'habilla avec lenteur, préférant prendre son temps afin de se remettre les idées en place et de redescendre sur Terre. Le temps qu'elle avait mis à se changer, il avait déjà éteint l'eau, si bien qu'elle entendait du grabuge en bas. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Alice était dans le salon.

« Tu t'es couchée tôt hier. » Déclara Bella à sa copine qui était debout dans la pièce, l'air profondément songeur. Alice se retourna vers elle et lui fit un maigre sourire.

« J'étais un peu épuisée et je n'avais pas forcément envie de me retrouver entre deux couples, surtout deux couples qui ne peuvent pas s'encadrer. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« C'est faux. » Contra Bella. « Il y avait aussi Charlie. » Rappela-t-elle. Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Et puis, Edward est juste en froid avec Emmett, ce n'est rien de dramatique. » Se défendit-elle.

« Tu l'es aussi. » Fit-elle remarquer. « Et je ne dis pas que tu as tort de l'être. Je t'expliquais seulement pourquoi j'étais partie me coucher. » Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Alice ? » S'inquiéta Bella. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

« Pas du tout. » Nia-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Bella haussa lentement les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je te trouve… distante. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas très bien. »

Alice se rebiffa et détourna les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Tout va parfaitement bien. » Mentit-elle en s'en allant rapidement vers la cuisine, laissant Bella pantoise et surprise par sa réaction.

Alice ne voulait pas parler de son problème à Bella, car elle avait peur de comment elle réagirait. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait de trop, parce qu'elle était la seule à n'avoir personne. Quand il n'y avait que Bella qui était en couple avec Edward, ça pouvait aller car il y avait Emmett qui était avec elle. Mais déjà à ce moment là, elle se sentait un peu recluse, et également jalouse du bonheur de sa meilleure amie. Bella passait tout son temps avec lui, s'éloignant peu à peu d'Alice sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, elle comprenait totalement le fait qu'elle veuille passer un maximum de temps avec lui, surtout en voyant la façon dont elle est amoureuse. Non, le plus difficile était de les voir ensemble. Alice avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ce genre de complicité avec une personne, de sourire à longueur du temps lorsqu'elle voit l'homme de sa vie entrer dans la pièce, de l'embrasser constamment… d'être amoureuse de la même façon que Bella l'était d'Edward, d'être aimée autant qu'il l'aime…

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'un couple tel qu'Edward et Bella, tandis que Bella elle, n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire. Au contraire, elle ne croyait pas réellement à l'amour ni quoi que ce soit. Alors savoir que c'est elle qui a hérité du grand amour, si on omet tous les problèmes et obstacles sur leur chemin, ça l'attristait. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour son amie, car elle le méritait amplement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie à son égard, de se sentir aussi seule et inutile. Elle aurait seulement voulu être heureuse elle aussi, comme l'était Bella. Et maintenant c'était Emmett qui avait rencontré le grand amour. Emmett, le bourreau des cœurs, incapable de s'attacher à la même fille plus d'une semaine. Elle était également heureuse pour lui aussi, mais elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette famille. Supporter deux couples aussi amoureux, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Seulement ça, personne ne le saurait jamais. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Bella ne l'apprenne, elle se sentirait coupable et ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle recherchait._ (N/Yoro: Popo, il est temps que tu lui trouves un Jasper lol) (N/A: Je sais je gère, je gère... ^^)  
_

Bella resta songeuse, par rapport au comportement suspect de son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre où était le problème et elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qui la tracassait. En temps normal Alice lui disait toujours tout. Alors ce brusque changement lui était inconnu.

Sans se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours immobile dans le salon, elle ne vit pas Emmett sortir de la cuisine et se figer, une fois qu'il se trouva face à sa petite sœur. Lorsque Bella reprit contenance et remarqua la présence d'Emmett devant elle, elle s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte. Emmett avait le visage accablé et les yeux suppliants de lui pardonner. Il avait également un énorme œil au beurre noir, dû aux nombreux coups de la veille. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui, de s'être fait cassé la figure et démoli, tout ça pour avoir commis une erreur. Elle voulait lui pardonner, se jeter dans ses bras et tout oublier.

« Salut Bella. » Fit-il hésitant, la voix pleine d'appréhension.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Dans sa tête, elle lui avait déjà pardonné car pour elle, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de mal. Il s'était simplement emporté et avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

« Bella ? »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Edward derrière elle.

Ce dernier avait un regard menaçant envers Emmett, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas s'approcher. Il encercla la taille de Bella fermement tandis que celle-ci sentit soudainement l'énervement lui monter devant une telle réaction de sa part.

« Euh, je vais vous laisser. » Annonça Emmett tristement, le regard fuyant. Bella lui fit un regard désolé, tandis qu'il prenait la direction des escaliers, les laissant seuls.

Bella s'écarta alors méchamment d'Edward et lui mit une frappe sur l'épaule, presque en colère après lui.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama-t-il, lui aussi remonté. Elle secoua la tête, afin de calmer ses nerfs.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir me réconcilier avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Lâcha-t-elle agacée. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire languir encore un peu. » Se justifia-t-il, le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle réprima un râlement et secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, avant de s'en aller vers la cuisine, sans prendre la peine de l'attendre, ce qui l'amusa légèrement. Alice et Charlie étaient assis côte à côte, l'une buvant son thé en silence, tandis que l'autre lisait son journal, son café à la main. Bella fit la bise à son père, avant de s'asseoir et de se préparer des tartines, tandis qu'Edward arrivait. Il salua tout le monde et se servit un café rapidement sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir, sous les yeux courroucés de Bella.

« Tu es si pressé que ça que tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ? » Nota-t-elle désappointée.

« Oui il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et je ne sais pas à quelle heure il va venir donc il vaut mieux que je m'y pointe en premier. » Apprit-il en buvant son café d'une traite. Bella essaya au mieux de cacher sa déception.

« D'accord… » Murmura-t-elle chagrinée.

Une fois sa tasse vide, il se dirigea vers Bella et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement avant de se reculer.

« Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit ce soir. » Déclara-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, n'ayant pas le courage de lui répondre de vive voix. « Charlie ? » Appela-t-il.

« Oui ! » S'écria ce dernier en repliant son journal et en se levant. « Bella tu débarrasseras. » Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine.

Sans un regard vers aucune des deux filles, ils s'en allèrent, les laissant mitigées.

Dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, Edward était prêt à faire des choses non catholiques avec elle… à présent, il était parti aussi rapidement que si l'on envoyait une carte postale. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ce brusque revirement. Et maintenant elle faisait quoi ? Elle n'avait rien à faire de ses journées, étant désormais sans emploi, la faute au pire beau père de l'univers. Elle n'aimait déjà pas ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, alors quand elle n'avait vraiment, rien à faire, c'était bien pire.

« Je déteste ne pas avoir de boulot… » Grommela-t-elle bougonne.

« Et moi je déteste ne pas pouvoir faire de shopping. » Renchérit Alice, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Bella se mit à rire brièvement.

« Nous voilà bien avancées… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui alors ? » S'enquit-elle. Alice haussa les épaules.

« Des créations. Au moins comme ça j'en aurais pleins pour quand tout sera terminé et que j'aurai enfin récupéré mon site web. » Répondit-elle avec une lueur d'espoir en parlant de son site web. « Et puis je dois aussi me rendre à Seattle pour aller voir mes parents. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus alors… ils me manquent. » Finit-elle dans un sourire plein de nostalgie. « Et toi ? »

« A vrai dire il faut que j'aille quelque part. » Annonça-t-elle. « Pourrais-tu faire croire à tout le monde qu'on a passé la journée ensemble ? » Alice fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi veux-tu faire croire qu'on a passé la journée ensemble, si ce n'est pas le cas ? » Fit-elle soupçonneuse.

« Je n'ai pas envie que quiconque sache où je suis allée. » Répondit Bella.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Se braqua-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi, c'est ça ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! » S'exclama-t-elle outrée. « Je ne te le dis pas, tout simplement parce que je sais que tu m'empêcheras d'aller là où je veux aller. » Alice lui lança un regard peu amène.

« Bella tu m'inquiètes. » Fit-elle sincèrement.

« Y a aucune raison. Je serai de retour dans pas longtemps. » Rassura-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi alors ? » Implora-t-elle. « Tu pourras dire qu'on es restées ici toutes les deux ? »

Alice la jaugea quelques secondes, craignant le pire de la part de sa meilleure amie. Cependant elle rendit les armes et soupira.

« Très bien, je mentirai pour toi. » Consentit-elle. Bella fit un énorme sourire de gratitude.

« Merci Alice. Merci infiniment. »

« Mais t'as pas intérêt à faire de bêtises, c'est clair ? » Prévint-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais, et je ne suis pas folle. »

…

_Tu es folle !_

Voilà une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Bella était en pleine argumentation avec sa conscience, qui lui criait de faire demi-tour. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était complètement dénué de sens et qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre une énorme erreur. Mais elle voulait malgré tout essayer. Pour lui.

_Je ne suis pas folle, je veux seulement arranger les choses._

_Ouais bah si tu veux mon avis, t'es mal barrée. Imagine la tête que va faire Edward quand il apprendra où tu es allée aujourd'hui._

_Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir… _Réfuta-t-elle.

C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'en parler à Edward. Parfois le mensonge valait mieux que la vérité et là en l'occurrence, ça lui éviterait une horrible dispute inutile.

_Mais bien sûr… Comme s'il n'allait pas être au courant. Tu le prends vraiment pour le dernier des idiots ? Je te défie d'arriver à garder le secret pendant au moins quarante huit heures._

_Pari tenu._

Elle pouvait très bien garder un secret. Même à Edward…

_Même toi tu ne crois pas à ce que tu dis. _

Dans un sens, sa petite voix intérieure avait parfaitement raison, elle n'était pas réellement convaincue par le fait qu'elle arriverait à laisser Edward dans l'ignorance bien longtemps. Il allait finir par l'apprendre, qu'elle le lui dise ou non, il avait un don pour toujours tout deviner, alors elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Mais elle était tout de même prête à prendre le risque, car si ça réussissait, il ne serait pas si énervé que ça…_ (N/Dazzling: je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ca va lui retomber dessus)_

La forêt lui donna bien du fil à retordre, pour s'y retrouver. Elle n'avait pas de GPS, ni de carte à disposition. Mais elle arrivait aisément à localiser la maison – pour ne pas dire le palace – qui était plus grande que les arbres et donc, facilement repérable. Elle emprunta un chemin de terre, le même qu'Edward avait emprunté il y a plusieurs semaines. Elle finit, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes à hésiter et chercher son chemin en voiture, par se trouver devant ce qu'elle aurait cru ne jamais revoir de sa vie. Le domaine des Cullen.

Cette immense villa avec des longs couloirs interminables, des pièces à couper le souffle, un parking ayant la longueur de la ville de Forks à lui seul… sans oublier le grand portail orné d'un interphone en argent. Elle resta quelques secondes à dévisager ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, c'est-à-dire la belle fontaine derrière le portail, au milieu d'un gazon verdoyant, où l'herbe est extrêmement bien coupée minutieusement. Derrière la fontaine, la magnifique demeure ostentatoire. Elle souffla, ne connaissant pas la marche à suivre. Devait-elle sortir de la voiture et sonner à l'interphone, devait-elle rester à l'intérieur de la voiture ? Devait-elle faire demi-tour ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre sa propre décision puisque le portail s'ouvrit de lui-même, sous ses yeux effarés. Elle ne comprit pas comment cela se faisait-il que l'accès à la propriété lui soit autorisé alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore témoigné sa présence. Mais après tout, le paternel devait surement avoir un accès vidéo à l'extérieur de la villa, vigilant comme il était… Edward lui avait raconté qu'il s'était ramené au poste de police, entouré d'une horde de gardes du corps, comme s'il risquait quelque chose à l'intérieur d'un commissariat…

Pathétique.

Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et décida d'avancer à l'intérieur de la propriété. À présent qu'elle était devant, elle ne pouvait plus faire de retour en arrière. Elle se revit il y a environ un mois, la peur au ventre, s'apprêtant à pénétrer pour la première fois dans la villa appartenant aux parents d'Edward qu'elle appréhendait de rencontrer. Excepté que cette fois ci, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle savait que les Cullen n'allaient pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas se montrer tendres, ni charmants, et elle savait qu'ils seraient d'exécrables et vils personnages. Elle ne conduisit pas jusqu'au parking, préférant stationner sa voiture devant la grande bâtisse, derrière la fontaine, sachant très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à retrouver sa voiture si elle s'était garée dans leur parking privé, composé de nombreuses voitures de luxe. Et puis bon, personnellement elle n'en avait rien à faire de salir leur gazon, elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à le faire.

Elle coupa le moteur et c'est avec l'estomac noué qu'elle descendit de la voiture, tendue comme jamais. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers la grande double porte qui faisait office de porte d'entrée et n'eut pas à appuyer sur la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit sur un majordome habillé de façon sophistiqué. Une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste noire, un nœud papillon ainsi que des chaussures cuivrées. Bella trouvait cet accoutrement complètement ridicule. Se mettre sur son trente et un pour ouvrir une porte, c'est tout simplement outrageux.

L'homme d'un âge plutôt jeune la détailla de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur. Bella se sentit mal à l'aise de se faire dévisager aussi ouvertement, de façon aussi malsaine. Elle commençait à regretter qu'Edward ne soit pas avec elle, au moins il lui aurait arrangé le portrait comme il aimait si bien le faire. Il lui fit un sourire à moitié aguicheur avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Monsieur Cullen est prêt à vous recevoir. » Annonça-t-il.

Bella avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire mais se retint, préférant économiser sa colère pour Carlisle Cullen.

« Et il ne pouvait pas faire le déplacement lui-même pour venir m'ouvrir ? » Rétorqua-t-elle acerbe. « C'est chez lui ici, non ? »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres devant sa répartie.

« Apparemment non, il préfère payer des gens pour le faire à sa place. » Répondit-il simplement, après avoir refermé la porte derrière le passage de Bella. « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. » Ordonna-t-il en lui emboitant le pas.

Bella le suivit, tout en réprimant son envie de déguerpir d'ici. Les murs, les pièces lui rappelaient un assez mauvais souvenir. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver ici à nouveau. D'autant plus que cette fois ci, Edward n'était pas avec elle pour la protéger. Elle était seule. Seule dans un repère de vampires, sans son ange gardien pour veiller sur elle. Le majordome la conduisit à travers de nombreux couloirs et pièces qui lui inspiraient crainte et aversion. Du temps des grands parents de Carlisle Cullen, qui l'avaient élevé dans cette maison, la demeure ne ressemblait pas du tout à cela. D'après Edward, elle était beaucoup plus petite et rustique, conservant son ancienneté, ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. Bella avait peine à le croire en voyant tous ces changements, cette immensité et toutes ces pièces respirant le luxe. Mais pourtant, l'étage qu'Edward lui avait fait visiter la veille de Noël, avait prouvé ses dires. Elle avait pu voir que l'étage du haut était complètement différent, bien plus modeste, bien plus vieux et bien plus accueillant que toute cette bourgeoisie puante.

Le majordome finit sa marche devant une porte fermée. Il frappa avant d'entendre un « Entrez », formulé par une voix que Bella reconnut aisément et qui lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

L'homme ouvrit la porte légèrement.

« Monsieur Cullen, votre belle fille est ici. » Déclara-t-il.

Bella tiqua sur le mot « belle fille », à l'instar du paternel. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se marier avec Edward, ni d'hériter du nom de famille Cullen devant son nom de jeune fille. Mais parce qu'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant, appartenir à la même famille que ce sale type monstrueux la révulsait profondément. Elle préférait mourir, plutôt que de prétendre avoir un beau père comme lui. Après tout il avait osé envoyer son frère et son père en prison, tout ça pour la séparer de l'homme qu'elle aime. Jamais Bella ne pourrait pardonner une telle insanité.

« C'est bon Riley, tu peux la faire entrer. » Répondit-il d'une voix que Bella trouvait plutôt malicieuse et satisfaite.

Le dit Riley se poussa pour lui laisser le passage et elle entra, non sans réticences et hésitations. Bella se trouva alors confrontée pour la deuxième fois de sa vie à l'homme qu'elle méprisait. Il était toujours aussi bien coiffé, toujours aussi bien habillé, l'allure toujours fière et distinguée. Il était assis derrière un bureau plutôt spacieux, orné d'une bibliothèque sur le coté, d'un canapé en cuir et de quelques tableaux ornant les murs. Le père d'Edward semblait la regarder avec un profond dédain, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait réellement aucune estime pour elle, ni aucune considération. Bella ne se laissa tout de même pas démonter et le regarda avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable.

« Monsieur Cullen. » Salua-t-elle sans aucune sympathie. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire ravi.

« Bonjour Bella, je me demandais quand vous viendriez. » L'accueillit-il avec toute l'arrogance qui lui était propre. Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Vous attendiez ma visite ? » Fit-elle étonnée. Carlisle ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Riley, laissez-nous. » Pria-t-il.

Riley hocha la tête, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil indécent et regard luxurieux en direction de Bella, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'en faire abstraction tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Puis il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux ennemis seuls dans le bureau. Aussitôt Carlisle reporta son attention sur Bella.

« Alors Bella, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, effarée qu'il lui pose une telle question.

« Je pense que vous connaissez très bien la réponse. » Répondit-elle avec une colère non dissimulée. « Hormis le fait que vous ayez envoyé mon frère et mon père en prison, que j'aie perdu mon boulot, que mon petit ami soit sans argent ni logement, que nous n'ayons plus le droit d'aller dans les endroits publiques, que le câble de la télévision nous ait été coupé et que mon père ne peut plus retirer d'agent, tout va très bien. »

Carlisle contre toute attente, se mit à rire dédaigneusement.

« Vous êtes plutôt marrante finalement. » Dit-il avec un air amusé. « Je suis content de vous voir en tous cas. Je vous attendais depuis plusieurs jours. » Elle le regarda avec incrédulité.

« Comment saviez vous que j'allais venir vous voir ? » S'enquit-elle soupçonneuse.

« Voyons, Bella ! » S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré. « Ça coulait de source. Il était évident que dès que les ennuis deviendraient trop gros et seraient beaucoup trop lourds à supporter, vous vous empresseriez de venir me voir pour rendre les armes et abandonner. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Vous… vous pensez que je suis venue pour laisser tomber et déclarer forfait ? » Fit-elle déplorée. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? » S'enquit-il surpris. Elle partit dans un rire sarcastique.

« Absolument pas. » Dit-elle fièrement. « Il en faut beaucoup plus pour nous atteindre, ma famille et moi. » Provoqua-t-elle. Il émit un rire bref, amusé par son ton audacieux.

« Ne me cherchez pas, Isabella. Il se pourrait bien que vous finissiez par me trouver. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est vous qui me cherchez, Monsieur Cullen. En vous attaquant aux personnes que j'aime et en vous comportant comme un vrai salopard. » Répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

Il lui accorda un regard peu amène, limite menaçant, comme pour l'avertir de ne pas l'insulter dans sa propre maison, à ses risques et périls. Car oui, Carlisle était un homme fier, qui ne se laissait pas traiter de cette façon, encore moins par une pauvre fille sans importance du même rang qu'Isabella Swan.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue dans ce cas ? » Changea-t-il de sujet abruptement. « Si ce n'est pas pour déclarer forfait et me supplier de vous laisser tranquille ? » Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer avec anxiété et incertitude.

« Je suis venue pour Edward. » Annonça-t-elle. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je… » Elle chercha ses mots, ne sachant trop comment expliquer ce qu'elle voulait. « J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de le persécuter. » Elle se sentit ridicule, tandis qu'il la regardait avec curiosité.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il, la trouvant bien culotée.

Elle détourna les yeux avec embarras, se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu la folie de venir ici, et dans quel but.

« J-je… vous avez raison. » Finit-elle par balbutier. « Je suis venue ici dans le but de vous supplier, mais ce n'est pas pour abandonner. C'est juste pour… que vous le laissiez tranquille. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Répliqua-t-il innocemment.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Je vous en prie, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Son appartement, son compte suspendu… tout ça c'est de votre faute, n'essayez pas de le nier. »

« Mais je ne nie absolument rien. » Contra-t-il avec prétention et dignité.

À cet instant, Bella n'avait qu'une seule envie, et elle était vraiment gore et sanglante.

« Dans ce cas je vous en prie, laissez-le en paix. » Supplia-t-elle. « Que vous vous en preniez à moi est une chose, mais Edward est votre fils, vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme ça avec lui, c'est inhumain. Si… si vous éprouvez le moindre sentiment d'affection et d'amour à son égard, alors ne lui rendez pas la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Il est déjà malheureux à cause de vous, et je suis sûre que dans le fond, vous l'êtes aussi. »

Elle se tut, se sentant terriblement pathétique face à lui qui semblait si sûr de lui. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, la sondant d'un regard indéchiffrable. Puis il éclata de rire, d'un rire cynique, s'apparentant à de l'apathie.

« Vous êtes bien intrépide, jeune Bella. » Jugea-t-il d'un ton plein de suffisance. « De quel droit venez-vous me voir ici, pour me dire ce que je ressens et ce que je dois faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que je suis une âme charitable qui va accepter de faire ce que vous demandez, uniquement pour vous faire plaisir ? »

Bella le regardait avec un profond dégoût et une haine incommensurable. Comment pouvait-on ne pas avoir de cœur ? Même envers son propre enfant ? Ce genre de comportements la révulsait et lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais qu'avait-elle espéré en se pointant ici ? Qu'il accepterait ? Elle se rendait compte à présent, que son action était complètement irréfléchie et qu'elle avait été vraiment inconsciente. Comment pouvait-elle encore croire à son instinct paternel et son amour envers son fils ? Après toutes les crasses qu'ils avaient déjà essuyées venant de lui…

« Je… à vrai dire je n'en sais rien, pourquoi je suis venue ici en espérant pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis et vous faire vous rétracter à propos de vos actions. Je m'étais dit que vous n'auriez pas totalement oublié que vous êtes son père et que vous auriez pu faire preuve de scrupules. »

« De scrupules ? » S'étonna-t-il atterré. « Ma chère Bella, apprenez que dans le milieu où je vis, il n'y a pas de place pour les scrupules. »

« Alors c'est bien dommage. » Conclut-elle sombrement. « Ça veut tout simplement dire que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une pourriture. » Cracha-t-elle. Il eut un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage.

« Je suis peut être une pourriture, comme vous dites, mais en attendant c'est moi que vous êtes venue supplier, donc je pense m'en sortir plutôt bien dans l'équation. » Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer.

« Donc, vous n'avez pas l'intention de rendre à Edward ce qui lui appartient, peu importe ce que je peux dire ou faire ? » Fit-elle désespérée.

« Si par lui rendre ce qui lui appartient, vous entendez son appartement ainsi que son argent, alors non, je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui rendre, peu importe ce que vous pouvez dire ou faire. » Termina-t-il en reprenant sa phrase, mot pour mot, sans une once de culpabilité lui traversant le visage.

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, manie qu'elle a hérité d'Edward. Elle avait vraiment extrêmement de mal à se contenir et ne pas exploser. Elle aurait tant voulu arranger les choses, voir Edward dans un état aussi pitoyable lui était insupportable.

« Mais enfin c'est votre fils ! » S'écria-t-elle consternée. « Comment pouvez vous vous en prendre à lui comme ça ? N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ? »

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait horreur qu'on le critique de cette façon.

« Justement, c'est parce que je suis son père que je fais tout ce que je peux pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. » Bella se mit à suffoquer, tellement sa respiration était rapide et hachurée. _(N/Dazzling: qu'est ce que j'aime beau papa...)_

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! » Injuria-t-elle. « Edward ne vous aime pas, il vous méprise, et tout ça, c'est uniquement à cause de vous et de votre entêtement à vouloir le faire devenir quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un comme vous ! » Profana-t-elle avec acidité. « Vous pensez faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, mais tout ce que vous réussissez à faire, c'est le détruire ! »

« Ça suffit Isabella ! » Tonna-t-il avec rage. « Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous éleviez la voix avec moi, alors où vous vous calmez et vous vous maîtrisez, où vous fichez le camp d'ici. » Bella refusa de se contenir. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle rêvait de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face.

« Je ne pourrai pas me calmer, tant que vous agirez comme le dernier des connards. Vous méritez de pourrir en enfer, à force de faire du mal à tout le monde, en particulier à votre fils unique. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous avez fait pour donner la vie à une personne aussi merveilleuse qu'Edward mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'a surement pas hérité de ses parents. Il n'a pas la moindre chose en commun avec vous, et c'est mieux comme ça. Vous ne le méritez pas. » Lâcha-t-elle avec une haine indéfinissable.

« Parce que vous pensez que vous le méritez peut être ? » Riposta-t-il hautainement. « Dois-je vous rappeler qui est la personne qui refuse de le laisser tranquille et qui l'oblige à vivre un calvaire, uniquement pour ses beaux yeux ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien à dire. Il venait de toucher un point affreusement sensible auquel elle avait jusque là, énormément songé depuis le début. Elle savait que dans le fond, elle était responsable de son malheur. Il acceptait de subir tout ça pour elle, pour rester avec elle, alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle était la pire égoïste et surtout, la pire hypocrite de l'univers. Carlisle sut qu'il avait tiré sur une corde sensible et que ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. Il continua, imperturbable.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous Isabella, pour oser critiquer, donner des leçons de vie alors que vous ne valez absolument rien ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une profiteuse. »

« C'est complètement faux voyons ! » S'offusqua-t-elle. « Je me fiche de son argent, de vous et de la renommée de son nom ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il était riche quand je l'ai connu ! » Se justifia-t-elle effarée.

« Mais bien sûr… » Murmura-t-il, pas du tout dupe à ce qu'elle s'égosillait à lui faire comprendre. « Vous vous trompez si vous croyez une seconde que je vais vous croire sur parole. Cela dit, force est de m'incliner devant votre incroyable talent de persuasion, de séduction et de manipulation pour avoir réussi à vous mettre mon fils dans la poche. » Termina-t-il avec une pointe d'honnêteté dans ses pupilles, comme s'il était réellement admiratif. Bella leva les yeux au ciel, ne cherchant même pas à le contredire, sachant que cela ne servirait strictement à rien.

« Vous êtes exécrable et désespérant, Monsieur Cullen. » Constata-t-elle déplorablement, avec pitié. Il soupira, n'arrivant plus à supporter ses insultes.

« Très bien Bella, puisque vous semblez si sûre de vous et déterminée, vous allez peut être me dire ce que vous voulez, en échange de laisser mon fils tranquille et de disparaitre de sa vie. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux, choquée par les propos qu'elle entendait. Elle le toisa d'un regard glacial.

« Vous vous méprenez, jamais je n'abandonnerai Edward. » Certifia-t-elle avec assurance.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres retroussées de Carlisle et il chercha quelque chose sur son bureau.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir. » Murmura-t-il en s'emparant soudainement d'un chéquier.

Il prit un stylo trônant sur son bureau et écrivit quelque chose sur le chèque qu'il avait sous les yeux. Puis il le dégrafa et le tendit à Bella d'un air confiant. Cette dernière le regarda incertaine et s'approcha pour prendre le chèque avec interrogation. Elle le contempla, puis ouvrit la bouche de surprise, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement rempli, avec l'ordre et la signature, excepté le montant qui n'était pas indiqué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » S'enquit-elle perdue et déroutée.

« Ce chèque est à toi. » Déclara-t-il impassiblement, en utilisant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, la forme de tutoiement. « Tu remarqueras sans doute que je n'ai pas mis le montant de la somme. Je te laisse la totale liberté de mettre le montant que tu veux. Ça peut être des millions, comme des milliards, à toi de voir. »

Bella resta sciée et incrédule, presque vexée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devenir un jour sujette à une telle proposition.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » S'exclama-t-elle révoltée et scandalisée. « Vous êtes me proposez un chèque au montant de mon choix, en échange d'oublier Edward ? » Carlisle sourit.

« Réfléchis bien Bella. Non seulement en acceptant, tu permettrais à Edward d'avoir une vie normale, de retrouver ses biens, son argent, son appartement, tout ce qu'il avait et que nous lui avons pris, mais en plus ce chèque pourrait bien être la solution à tous tes problèmes. Ton père ne roule pas sur l'or, ton frère ne travaille pas, ta meilleure amie peine à ouvrir un site web parce qu'elle n'a pas les moyens d'ouvrir sa propre boutique, et toi… toi qui as dû abandonner tous tes rêves à cause d'une question d'argent. Tu avais travaillé tellement dur pour obtenir ce que tu voulais, tu avais tout fait, afin d'obtenir une place à l'université de Dartmouth. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été au-dessus de tes pauvres moyens… »

Il la regardait avec un sourire sadique sur le visage, voyant qu'elle était attentive et en pleine réflexion.

« Tu pourrais réaliser ton rêve. » Continua-t-il avec détermination. « Ton rêve d'aller à Dartmouth pourrait devenir réalité. Tout ce qu'il te suffit de faire, c'est de faire une croix sur Edward, de le laisser vivre sa vie, et tout redeviendrait à la normale. C'est facile Bella. »

Bella restait sans voix, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher du chèque qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il avait raison, ce chèque représentait la solution à tout. Avec ça, elle pourrait aider Charlie, ouvrir la boutique d'Alice, et en laissant Edward tranquille, elle lui rendait tout ce qu'elle lui avait pris, c'est-à-dire sa liberté, son argent, son logement, sa vie. Et surtout… il lui permettrait de réaliser tout ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé, entrer à Dartmouth et faire les études qu'elle a toujours voulues faire. Elle pourrait tout recommencer, avoir la vie qui lui convenait et qu'elle n'a jamais pue avoir.

_Dartmouth… _Songea-t-elle.

Son plus grand rêve. Elle s'était privée de tout pour atteindre son but ultime, ne sortant presque jamais, passant ses soirées à étudier, ne se faisant pas beaucoup d'amis, trimant pour être toujours la première depuis le secondaire. Elle était ressortie majore de sa promotion, avait fait le discours de fin d'année et avait même obtenu sa place à Dartmouth. Elle avait vraiment tout fait, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de ses rêves. Elle n'avait pas obtenu de bourse, et l'argent qu'elle avait récolté n'avait pas été suffisant. Sans parler de son détour à la C&V à Washington, où Aro Volturi et Carlisle Cullen l'avaient ridiculisée, alors que tout ce qu'elle avait demandé était un prêt étudiant. Elle avait dû se résigner à faire une croix sur son rêve d'aller à Dartmouth, et dire adieu aux belles études qu'elle aurait tant voulu faire.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tout était remis en cause. Ce chèque sans montant remettait tout en question, tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné sur le tapis, et faisait remonter tout ce qu'elle avait laissé tomber à la surface. Elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, c'était facile. Si facile. Tellement facile…

Et tandis qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur le chèque qui était en passe de sceller son destin, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de dériver sur Dartmouth, et de songer à son rêve qui était en passe de devenir réalité…

_(N/Yoro: Pourquoi tu coupes là? Veux la suite moi! Snifff)__ (N/Dazzling: Sadique Popo est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!)_

* * *

**MOUHAHAHAHAHA !**

Hum... Pardon *s'éclaircit la gorge***  
**

A la base, ce chapitre était sensé être bien plus long, le double de ce que vous venez d'avoir, donc vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai dû l'arrêter à un moment aussi... vous voyez de quoi je parle ^^

**Merci** à ma **Yoro** pour avoir corrigé et commenté ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à ma **Vilaine** (**Dex-Dazzling**) pour avoir commenté !

**Alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

**1.** Bella accepte le chèque ?

**2.** Bella le déchire ?

**3.** Bella accepte le chèque, puis se rétracte et le déchire ?

**4. **Edward débarque à ce moment là ? ^^

**Tous ceux qui ont envie de dégommer Carlisle Cullen et de lui infliger mille et une tortures, c'est par ici ! Cliquez sur la petite bulle en dessous et lâchez-vous ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas que pour une review laissée, un teaser vous est offert =)**

**J'attends vos avis et vos hypothèses.**

**En attendant portez-vous bien et couvrez-vous !**

**Bonnes vacances à tous et Joyeuses fêtes !  
**

**Votre dévouée Popolove ^_^  
**

**PS : J-8 Babou !  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Unlucky

**Hey Everyone !**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011 à tous, tous mes vœux de bonheur ! =D  
**

**Vous pouvez m'applaudir, normalement ce chapitre était sensé arriver la semaine prochaine mais je me suis pressée rien que pour vous *-***

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui sont vraiment extra =D Vous assurez, vraiment !**

Au dernier chapitre, tout le monde a adoré la dérouillée qu'**Emmett** se prend par **Edward**^^ Sachez qu'en temps normal elle n'était pas vraiment prévue donc si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez ma Passion **Mzlle-Moon** qui m'a suppliée pour qu'**Edward** cogne **Emmett** ! Quant à **Super Papa Charlie**, il a comme toujours, à nouveau fait sensation !

Beaucoup d'entre vous ont pas hésité à lyncher **Bella** pour la fin du chapitre... Mais no panic, j'ai pas encore écrit qu'elle l'acceptait il me semble xD Quant à **Dark Daddy Cullen**... sans commentaire, vous vous êtes encore tous passés le mot pour lui infliger mille et une tortures toutes plus cruelles et les unes que les autres dans vos reviews xD

J'en profite pendant que je vous tiens pour m'adresser à une personne qui plusieurs fois, a tenté de pirater mon compte fanfiction. Je ne sais pas qui c'est et honnêtement, je ne veux pas le savoir. Seulement je lui demande et conseille fortement de cesser ce petit manège parce que la dernière fois, je ne pouvais carrément plus accéder à mon compte car le mot de passe avait été changé. Donc voilà, j'ai dû changer d'adresse, d'identifiants etc... et j'espère que ces tentatives de piratages cesseront car ça me soule royalement. **Merci d'ailleurs à ma Vilaine** pour m'avoir aidée quand j'étais en plein moment de panique xD

* * *

_Merci aux anonymes :_

**Camo: **Effectivement ce serait drôle que Bella ruine les Cullen, mais tu ne crois tout de même pas que cela se passerait réellement comme ça n'est-ce pas xD Je suis légèrement plus sadique et vilaine que tu ne le penses ;)**  
**

**Elodie52: **Je suis d'accord, Edward Cullen vaut plus que des milliards *-* Pour ce qui est des longs doigts, tu ne penserais pas à Robert Pattinson par hasard? Parce que lui c'est pas des doigts qu'il a mais des vraies mygales à la place des mains ^-^" Quant à la grosseur et les capacités de son atout masculin, je ne vais pas faire de commentaire dans la mesure où je ne serai plus capable d'aligner deux mots après ça... Hum... Bref ! J'adore aussi mon Charlie, et si tu crois qu'ils sont beaucoup à la maison, attends de voir la suite^^ N'aie pas honte de dire que tu regardes Ugly Betty, j'ai regardé la saison 1 ! Bon ok, c'était plus parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire... mais quand même xD Contente que ma fic te plaise en tout cas !**  
**

**sarahzubo: **Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de teaser dans la mesure où ton adresse mail ne s'est pas affichée. Une chose à savoir à propos de FF, c'est qu'ils ne tolèrent pas les liens, donc je te conseille la prochaine fois de mettre des espaces ou des parenthèses ;)**  
**

**Au:** Tu as parfaitement raison, mieux vaut tard que jamais pour laisser une review ;) Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des envies de meurtres envers Carlisle, je pense que tout le monde en as xD Par contre, je ne pense pas que Bella aura l'idiotie de foutre un coup de poing à Carlisle, en sachant que ça pourra lui porter préjudice à elle et Edward ^^

**Nadalexx:** On m'a déjà posé cette question plusieurs fois mais je vais te répondre quand même ^^ Je pense qu'il reste encore une dizaine de chapitres avant l'épilogue. Après je ne peux pas te garantir le nombre exact car j'ai tendance à rajouter et lorsque l'inspiration me vient... je ne peux pas la contrôler ;) Mais j'ai le plan de cette fiction depuis le début, donc je sais qu'il y aura environ une trentaine de chapitres pour cette fiction ;)

**Ana: **Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ne panique pas ! Bella n'a pas encore accepté le chèque, et je pense que depuis le temps que vous me lisez, vous devriez me connaitre depuis le temps et savoir que je suis une éternelle romantique qui adore vous causer des frayeurs ^^ Contente que mon Charlie te plaise ! =D**  
**

**Juste une Fan 8: **Déjà merci beaucoup pour cette longue review qui m'a profondément touchée. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je suis toujours heureuse quand on me dit qu'on a pleuré en lisant ma fiction. Non pas parce que j'aime voir les gens pleurer, mais parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à vous toucher de la façon dont je le souhaitais =) donc je suis contente de t'avoir fait pleurer ^^ Et ça me ravit de voir que tu trouves mon couple Edward/Bella aussi original par rapport à d'autres fictions, car je suis une fille qui a horreur de faire du déjà vu ou de la banalité. J'aime innover, alors si je réussis et ben j'en suis ravie ;) Mon imagination est génialement hallucinante ? O_o j'avais encore jamais entendu ce compliment mais je l'adore ! Et effectivement, je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette fiction, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. J'ai tellement à faire avec chaque personnage que je m'ennuie jamais, surtout lorsque je fais interagir les Cullen**.** En tout cas merci de comprendre le temps que je peux mettre à poster ;)**  
**

**marie: **Ta review m'a énormément surprise... Tu trouves que mes lemon partent dans le sadomasochisme ? O_o On m'avait encore jamais fait cette réflexion xD Si tu fais référence au dernier lemon contre le mur, c'est vrai que c'était assez bestial... mais rassure-toi je ne suis loin d'être sadomasochiste ;) En tout cas ravie que ma fiction te plaise ^^**  
**

**Yumiichou: **Je te remercie infiniment pour tous ces compliments, je suis touchée que ma fiction puisse autant passionner les gens =D Pour le personnage de Carlisle, en effet je suis assez fière de moi, j'en avais marre de retrouver à chaque fois les parents Cullen qui sont parfaits, et que Charlie soit relégué au second plan. J'ai voulu changer pour une fois, surtout parce que j'adore le personnage de Charlie dans la saga. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'adore les longues review donc ne te gêne pas ;)**  
**

**Angelik: **Ça va super bien je te remercie, j'espère que toi aussi =) Arrête de t'inquiéter, Bella n'a pas encore accepté le chèque, et puis effectivement que ferait-elle sans Edward ^^ Pour Jasper, il fait son grand retour dans ce chapitre donc tu n'as plus qu'à lire =D**  
**

**ShouxJesse: ** Tu viens tous les jours pour voir si la fiction est mise à jour ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te rende si accro xD Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas mettre de commentaire, ça peut être embarrassant ou gênant, mais sache que c'est le seul moyen pour nous de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est lu et apprécié. Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas, et inutile d'aller visiter tous les jours, je poste environ toutes les 3 semaines ou tous les mois, c'est toujours un samedi en général =)

_Merci aussi à_ :

**Lolie-11, Martine 16, lea, laccro, Gween, Edwardxbella, Bellacullen, nini, Leslie, the moon, loliti, moi-lio, fanny, TeamEdward, twilight-poison, Julia, medleine, lola, Ammy, onja, Celestin, loola, SB, beebul, Caroline, lolo, sultana, Anais21, kodelle, urbangirl, Mnon, Aude, 4-trynn 20-100 **et** Melanos**

J'ai eu plusieurs reviews sans nom donc pour les anonymes qui ne voient pas leur nom s'afficher, c'est que vous avez oublié de mettre votre pseudo!

* * *

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre que vous attendez. Alors Bella acceptera-t-elle? Le déchirera-t-elle? Edward va-t-il surgir à l'improviste ? C'est l'heure, des révélations...**

* * *

_« « Tu pourrais réaliser ton rêve. » Continua-t-il avec détermination. « Ton rêve d'aller à Dartmouth pourrait devenir réalité. Tout ce qu'il te suffit de faire, c'est de faire une croix sur Edward, de le laisser vivre sa vie, et tout redeviendrait à la normale. C'est facile Bella. »_

_Dartmouth… Songea-t-elle_. »

**Chapitre 21: Unlucky  
**

_oO "Break Your Heart" Oo – Taio Cruz_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que Bella n'avait pas décroché ses yeux du chèque sans montant qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures. Des heures qu'elle avait passées à étudier toutes ses options. C'était comme si sa vie laissait place à un chemin avec deux portes. _(N/Yoro: Bella si t'acceptes ce chèque je te défonce !lol)_

L'une, représentait le désir secret, l'espoir perdu… Son rêve.

L'autre, représentait l'amour de sa vie, son cœur entier… Edward. _(N/Marie : C'est marrant mais vu comme ça, le choix me paraît évident -_-')(N/Yoro: D'accord avec toi, espérons qu'elle soit pas assez gourde pour faire le mauvais)_

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Bella en cet instant, ne pouvait que trop bien comprendre le sens de cette célèbre phrase. Il existe plusieurs tentations dans la vie. La plus connue d'entre elles, est la tentation de la chaire. Beaucoup de personnes trompent leur partenaire, car ils n'auront pas pu résister à l'appel de leur corps et de leurs pulsions. Il existe également la tentation de l'argent, comme dans ce cas précis. On peut être tenté de faire de nombreuses choses, afin de s'enrichir. Et la plupart du temps, on cède, tout ça pour un sacré pactole. Les coups bas envers une personne, sont également une forme de tentation. On est tenté de faire de mauvaises choses contre quelqu'un, dans l'unique but de réussir et d'arriver à ses fins. C'était le cas de Carlisle Cullen ici présent. C'est aussi le cas d'un bon nombre de personnes faisant carrière dans le monde de la mode, de la danse, de la musique, du théâtre… ou même une personne travaillant en entreprise et qui n'aspire qu'à monter et faire n'importe quoi pour obtenir une promotion…

Mais il y avait une chose, une seule, selon Bella, qui soit capable de résister à toute forme de tentation. Une chose incassable, impossible à briser, inviolable… L'amour. _(N/Marie : Elle est peut-être pas si bête que ça après tout, Bella… j'espère pour elle !)_

Pour elle, le choix ne s'est jamais fait devant ces deux portes. Sa route ne s'est pas arrêtée parce qu'elle ne retrouvait plus son chemin. Elle savait exactement quelle voie emprunter, quelle direction choisir, quelle porte ouvrir… _(N/Marie : Pitié, dites moi que c'est la porte « Edward » !)__ (N/Dazzling : j'aurais déjà ouvert la porte)_

Et tandis qu'elle remontait les yeux sur Carlisle Cullen, qui lui souriait pleinement et jubilait, face à son manque de réponse, elle lui sourit faussement en retour.

_Hypocrisie tu donnes, hypocrisie tu reçois…_ Pensa-t-elle.

_Sympa ta nouvelle philosophie ! _Congratula sa conscience.

_Merci ! Et j'ai pas eu besoin du Dieu Bouddha ni de Gandhi pour m'aider !_

Tout en fixant son prétendu beau père droit dans les yeux, avec conviction et détermination, elle fit une chose auquel il ne s'attendait surement pas. Elle déchira tout simplement le chèque, comme on déchire un morceau de papier. Et le tout, sans une once d'émotion ni de culpabilité sur le visage. _(N/Marie : Ma Sister, c'est à ce moment que j'aime ta Bella ! *_* ) (N/Yoro: Alléluia! Je t'adore Bella!)__ (N/Dazzling : Prend toi ca dans les dents beau papa *_*)_

Carlisle la regarda la bouche ouverte, effaré d'un tel geste venant d'elle. En la voyant concentrée et réfléchir avec autant d'application devant cette offre exceptionnelle, il était sûr d'avoir réussi à la faire flancher. Il pensait sincèrement qu'elle se serait emparée du chèque avec vivacité, n'hésitant pas à laisser tomber son fugueur de fils. Bien sûr, il avait longuement hésité et pesé le pour et le contre, à lui offrir de l'argent en échange de son abandon. Il aurait sincèrement préféré parvenir à ses fins en la faisant souffrir le martyr, à elle et sa famille. Mais Bella s'était finalement révélée être une adversaire redoutable, et pas facile à mettre au tapis. Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'avoir recours à des méthodes plus persuasives, et plus profitables pour elle. Et même si ça lui encourait de faire une telle action, pour une sale pauvre qui ne le mérite pas du tout, si cela était le seul moyen pour lui de récupérer son fils pour le remettre dans le droit chemin et ainsi, assurer la survie du nom des Cullen, alors il n'hésiterait pas, il était prêt à tout pour ça, même si ça impliquait de devoir verser un énorme pot de vin à cette démon, tout droit sortie des enfers pour le nuire.

Mais elle venait de le déchirer. Et il ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser. Mais comment osait-elle profaner un tel cadeau ? Une telle charité ? Un tel présent ? Une telle faveur ? Une telle offrande, digne des Dieux ? _(N/Marie : Ca va les chevilles ? xD)_

C'était inconcevable ! Pas une personne étant saine d'esprit, ne refuse quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire. Il était l'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète ! Beaucoup de gens, pour ne pas dire tout le monde, tuerait pour un jour obtenir, un chèque sans montant, à l'ordre de Carlisle Cullen. Personne ne pouvait refuser un tel don, autant d'argent. Ou alors cette fille n'était pas humaine… _(N/Dazzling : * roule des yeux*)_

« Comment… » Il cherchait ses mots. « Isabella, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous venez de faire ? » Murmura-t-il outré, encore atterré par son geste si inconscient.

« Je pense que oui. » Affirma-t-elle sûre d'elle. Carlisle eut comme une irrésistible envie de la gifler, pour son audace et son manque de discernement total.

« Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que ce chèque représentait, Isabella. » Fit-il avec consternation. « Certains auraient fait n'importe quoi pour obtenir un tel privilège de ma part. Ce chèque était aussi votre seule et unique chance de satisfaire tout le monde, et de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, sans que ne vous en souffriez. Et vous, vous vous le déchirez sans le moindre scrupule, sans la moindre notion de lucidité. » Conclut-il dépité et horrifié.

« Au contraire, Monsieur Cullen. » Contra-t-elle avec conviction. « Je suis extrêmement lucide et je sais exactement ce que je fais. Et ça… votre chèque… ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un manque de respect et de considération venant de vous. Ça vous rend encore plus méprisable. » Cracha-t-elle haineusement.

« Vous êtes folle ! » Cria-t-il avec véhémence, n'osant toujours pas croire le crime qu'elle venait de commettre.

« Oui je suis folle ! » Confirma-t-elle en élevant la voix. « Folle de votre fils. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Mais arrêtez vos sornettes ! » S'exclama-t-il énervé. « Vous n'aimez pas mon fils, tout ce que vous voulez, ce sont des intérêts. »

« Si c'était ce que j'avais voulu, alors je n'aurais pas déchiré ce putain de chèque sous vos yeux ! »

« Je vous interdis de jurer dans MON domaine ! » Tonna-t-il d'une voix implacable et autoritaire. « Gardez votre langage de petite roturière loin de chez moi. »

« Allez-vous faire foutre, Monsieur Cullen. » Provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire cynique, dénué de joie. _(N/Dazzling : Si je l'avais crue lucide au début...la j'ai de gros doutes ^^)_

Carlisle Cullen, choqué de s'être fait insulter de la sorte par une sale prolétaire, une fille ordinaire et plébéienne, se leva subitement de sa chaise, frappant son poing sur son beau bureau en bois massif.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? » Tempéra-t-il, épuisé de ne pas parvenir à ses fins après tout ce temps. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour laisser mon idiot de fils en paix ? » _(N/Marie : Idiot ? IDIOT ? ! J'aime Dark Carlisle, mais là… ) (N/A: J'étais sûre que tu réagirais ma Sister ;) )  
_

« Je vous interdis de l'insulter ! » S'écria-t-elle incrédule. « Mais quel genre de père êtes-vous bon Dieu ! Comment osez-vous dire du mal de votre propre enfant, surtout quand tout ce que vous dites n'est que calomnies ? »

Elle était complètement terrassée par la façon dédaigneuse dont il parlait de son fils. Si elle avait eu un fils comme lui, elle en aurait été fière.

« Ce ne sont pas des calomnies. » Contredit-il. « C'est la pure vérité. Edward est un pauvre idiot, de par ses choix, et cet entichement ridicule envers vous. »

« Mais moi, si je représentais le quart de ce qu'il est, j'en serais fière, je serais fière de ce que je suis. Votre fils est incroyable et vous n'en avez même pas conscience, parce que vous ne pouvez pas regarder plus loin que vos longs couloirs de vingt mètres ! Vous êtes juste pitoyable. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un profond dégout, réprimant même une envie de lui cracher à la figure.

« Réponds à ma question, Isabella. » Ordonna-t-il impatient, sans se rassoir. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux réellement. Si c'est l'argent de mon compte en banque que tu veux, tu en avais l'occasion il y a cinq minutes et tu n'as pas su saisir cette opportunité. Alors pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-moi ce que tu veux en échange de rendre à mon fils sa liberté. »

Elle le regarda déplorablement, en secouant la tête répugnée.

« Je ne suis pas à vendre, Monsieur Cullen. » Déclara-t-elle simplement, le laissant sans voix.

Depuis toujours, il avait passé son temps à soudoyer, payer, vendre, s'enrichir… Pour lui, tout passait par l'argent, la vie était une question d'argent, l'amitié était une affaire de business et les compromis étaient une forme de chantage, passant obligatoirement par l'argent. _(N/Yoro: Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il a rien compris à la vie…)_

Alors que cette fille, lui dise qu'elle n'était pas à vendre, qu'il ne pouvait point l'acheter, il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Carlisle Cullen pouvait acheter tout ce qu'il voulait, objet ou personne. Et Isabella Swan n'allait certainement pas déroger à cette règle. _N/Dazzling : Les chevilles...être imbu comme ca lui va pas au teint ^^) (N/A: Dixit la fille qui a les chevilles plus grosses que la ville de Paris elle même^^)  
_

« C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Tout le monde a un prix. Dites-moi le vôtre, Bella. Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas avoir de prix, ça n'existe pas ! » Bella réprima un sourire de désespoir face à cet être dépourvu d'humanité et de compassion.

« Vous vous trompez lourdement, Monsieur Cullen. Vous devriez sortir de chez vous, vous promener dans la rue et voir comment sont vraiment les gens. Car chez moi, là d'où je viens, les gens ne s'achètent pas, les sentiments ne s'achètent pas, et notre âme n'est certainement pas à vendre. »

Sur sa tirade, elle finit avec un sourire fier et pour la première fois, supérieur face à cet homme. Parce que oui, en cet instant, elle se sentait supérieure à lui. Il était vil, imbu, mauvais, corrompu… il était dans le néant, dans le noir. Elle, elle était dans la lumière. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre vantarde, ni n'avait une profonde estime de soi, bien au contraire. Mais là, il était impossible de ne pas se sentir géniale et fantastique, devant un tel monstre, un tel pourri avarié et putréfié.

« Mais… mais alors si vous ne voulez rien, pourquoi êtes-vous avec mon fils ? » Demanda Carlisle perdu, devant une telle réponse étonnante. _(N/Yoro: Pour l'amour peut-être… Ah mince, il connait pas lol)_

« Parce que je l'aime, tout simplement. » Répondit-elle avec conviction. Carlisle resta silencieux, méditant ce qu'elle disait avec fascination. « Je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne avant lui. Je veux me marier avec lui, je veux qu'on ait des enfants, je veux pouvoir le taquiner sur ses premiers cheveux blancs, pendant qu'il se moquera de mes rides, que j'aurais essayé de cacher à l'aide de tout un tas de crèmes inutiles. Je veux le voir faire un interrogatoire des plus hargneux à son futur gendre, ou pleurer à la naissance de ses petits enfants… Je veux ressembler à l'un de ces beaux couples âgés qui perdurent, et qui passent à la télévision parce qu'ils fêtent leurs cinquante ou soixante ans de mariage. Et je me fiche d'aller à Dartmouth, de vivre dans une caravane, ou d'être respectée par la population de la ville. Je le veux lui, envers et contre tout. Mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir, la seule chose que je regretterai réellement, ce sera que mes enfants, nos enfants, n'auront jamais l'occasion de connaitre leur grands-parents. » Acheva-t-elle avec un regard et un visage qui n'avaient encore jamais été aussi sérieux et sincères. _(N/Marie : Waouh… ça c'est beau !) __(N/Dazzling : Tellement romantique... xD)_ _(N/Yoro: J'en ai la larme à l'œil.)_

Elle venait de lui faire part de ses secrets les plus intimes, de lui dire ce que jamais, elle n'oserait dire à Edward de vive voix, tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine qu'il souhaite la même chose.

Bella n'avait jamais cru en l'amour. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, elle y croyait. Bella avait toujours considéré sa vie comme ordinaire et sans intérêt. Mais depuis qu'Edward avait surgi devant elle, elle trouvait sa vie exceptionnelle et extraordinaire. Bella n'avait jamais cru au mariage. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, elle rêvait d'une belle robe blanche. Bella n'avait jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant, ne s'étant jamais trouvée très à l'aise avec les bébés. Mais depuis qu'Edward était entré dans sa vie, elle aspirait à regarder ses nombreux enfants jouer dans le jardin, en leur préparant de la limonade. Bella n'avait jamais cru en ces couples qui passent leur vie ensemble. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, elle voulait mourir à ses cotés. Enfin Bella avait toujours rêvé d'aller à Dartmouth et de faire de belles études. Mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Edward, elle n'y pensait plus.

Carlisle restait bouche bée devant son discours épatant. Personne ne lui avait jamais sorti une tirade aussi dénuée de sens et aussi altruiste. Ou du moins, pas depuis très longtemps… c'est dire s'il a oublié. Alors en fin de compte, Isabella était réellement amoureuse d'Edward… Cela expliquerait le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas cédé aux attaques qu'il a dirigées contre elle et sa famille de prolétaires. Il éprouva soudainement de la pitié pour cette pauvre fille. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait pitié d'elle, car elle aimait un homme qu'elle ne pouvait avoir. Parce que bien sûr, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il ne tolère qu'une roturière n'entre dans sa famille, et ne déshonore le nom de famille Cullen, si convoité par tellement de filles, dix fois plus méritantes que cette pauvre misérable et infortunée.

« C'est bien dommage, Isabella. Si seulement vous aviez voulu quelque chose en échange, vous ne seriez pas partie sans rien, vous auriez été dédommagée. Là, lorsqu'Edward et vous vous séparerez parce que vous ne supporterez plus votre situation pitoyable, vous n'aurez strictement rien. » Sourit-il avec un sourire faussement concerné.

Bella secoua la tête en un faisant sourire désolé. Désolé pour lui.

« Vous ne comprenez toujours pas. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « C'est vraiment triste. » Fit-elle avec honnêteté. « L'homme du journal, aurait compris lui. »

Carlisle releva soudainement la tête vers elle, affublé et surpris par sa dernière phrase.

« Que venez-vous de dire ? » L'agressa-t-il avec étonnement. Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux, et balança sans se soucier des conséquences.

« L'homme du journal qu'Edward m'a montré il y a plusieurs semaines. Votre journal intime, ou plutôt le journal de votre ancien vous. Car il est clair que vous n'êtes plus du tout cette personne. »

« Arrêtez ça Isabella. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix venimeuse, dénuée de toute trace de plaisanterie et d'amusement. « Vous ne savez pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. »

« Vous étiez un homme bien, Carlisle Cullen ! » Continua-t-elle sans réfléchir. « Vous étiez tellement bien, Edward n'a jamais été aussi fier de son père que le soir où il m'a parlée de ce journal. Mais regardez-vous aujourd'hui. » Cracha-t-elle médisante. « Vous n'êtes plus qu'un monstre, un monstre assoiffé d'argent. C'est tout ce que vous êtes. »

« Ça suffit Isabella ! » Asséna-t-il d'une voix puissante. « Taisez-vous tout de suite et sortez ! Sortez de chez moi ! Disparaissez ! »

« C'est la vérité qui vous fait mal, pas vrai ? » Provoqua-t-elle avec un sourire amer et sarcastique. « Vous savez que j'ai raison, vous savez très bien ce que vous êtes devenu. VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS L'HOMME DE CE JOURNAL ! » Hurla-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. _(N/Dazzling : Bella veut vraiment mourir...)(N/A: Tu prendras sa place xD)  
_

Sans qu'elle ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, Bella se retrouva cognée au mur, une main enserrant sa poitrine avec violence, tandis que l'autre lui lacérait le poignet d'une de ses mains. Face à elle, Carlisle Cullen, qui s'était empressé de faire le tour de son bureau et de se jeter sur elle brusquement, la fixait de ses yeux noirs corbeaux, et d'un air plus menaçant que tout ce qu'elle a jamais pu voir jusque là. Ses yeux assombris par la fureur, la fixaient avec une envie si meurtrière qu'elle frémissait de tout son être. Sa main se resserra autour du haut de sa poitrine, Bella retint sa respiration, en clignant des yeux et en se mordant la joue pour ne pas gémir. Elle était prise au piège, aucune échappatoire ne lui était possible, vue la faible carrure dont elle était dotée. Si tout à l'heure, elle l'avait comparé à un monstre, ce n'était rien comparé à ce dont il ressemblait en cet instant. On aurait dit un prédateur, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Exceptée qu'il avait déjà bondi, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à la dévorer. Ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées, laissant entrapercevoir ses dents bien aiguisées qui grinçaient. Un vampire. Voilà à quoi il ressemblait. Vous mettez une perruque blonde à Dracula, et c'est le portrait craché de Carlisle Cullen. En beaucoup plus beau tout de même, malgré sa laideur intérieure. Mais le cœur est le même. Froid, inerte… à supposer que Cullen ait un cœur, ce qui est loin d'être confirmé.

Bella commençait à manquer d'air et suffoquer, tandis que Carlisle la maintenait toujours fermement, rapprochant son corps du sien pour la serrer encore plus.

« Vous avez voulu me chercher, Isabella. Et bien maintenant vous m'avez trouvé. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents, avec venin.

Les yeux de Bella étaient désormais affolés et suppliants, sa peau s'était glacée d'effroi, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre pour se défaire de son emprise, sans grand succès. Elle commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

« Me… Monsieur Cullen, j-je vous en p-prie… vous me faites mal. »

« Oh, je te fais mal ? » S'exclama-t-il, faussement outré et désolé. « Tu m'en vois désolé. » S'excusa-t-il sans trace de culpabilité dans la voix. C'était même de l'ironie. « Cela dit, tu fais suffisamment de mal à notre famille pour qu'on te rende la pareille, tu ne penses pas ? » Sa main se resserra au point de l'étrangler. Bella cligna des paupières avec force, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner. « Ça te plait de détruire une famille ? Hein Bella ? » S'énerva-t-il en l'étranglant carrément. « Ma femme est épuisée, déprimée, et tout ça parce que tu refuses de lui rendre son fils. Je suis à bout de nerfs et de patience parce tu me fais perdre mon temps et que tu me pose problèmes. Tu nuis à notre famille, Isabella ! Tu ternis notre nom, et à la vérité, tu ne devrais même pas exister ! »

Le cri de Bella mourut dans sa gorge, tellement elle souffrait. La poigne du PDG Cullen était bien trop forte pour qu'elle puisse y résister. Les larmes se répandaient lentement sur son visage, avant de tomber par terre et de mouiller le sol, silencieusement.

« Arrêtez, je vous en supplie… » Couina-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Son cœur émettait des pulsations bien trop irrégulières. Sa vue commençait progressivement à se voiler, rendant sa vision floue et presque douloureuse pour les yeux. Elle regrettait amèrement sa venue, de s'être jetée tout droit dans le repère des vampires, sans en avoir averti personne. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avais pris de vouloir débarquer ici ? Cette fois Edward n'était pas là pour la protéger et lui venir en aide. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était de bien faire, elle avait simplement espéré qu'en le suppliant, il accepterait de laisser son fils tranquille. Juste Edward. C'était juste pour lui qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin et pris tous ces risques. Elle était folle et irresponsable, mais c'était comme ça, elle n'y pouvait strictement rien. L'amour nous pousse parfois à commettre de drôles de choses. Et Bella savait qu'elle aurait vraiment fait n'importe quoi par amour pour Edward. La preuve, en venant ici, elle avait fait n'importe quoi.

« C'est la première fois, que l'envie de tuer quelqu'un m'attire autant. » Murmura-t-il, tout près de son visage, son souffle effleurant sa peau.

Bella avait l'impression d'être asphyxiée. Elle cherchait un moyen de reprendre sa respiration, de retrouver un semblant de souffle, mais n'y parvenais pas.

« Monsieur Cullen… Carlisle… » Implora-t-elle d'une voix rauque, étranglée.

« Tu ne disposes d'aucun droit pour m'appeler par mon prénom ! » Hurla-t-il en cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, provoquant un gémissement plaintif venant d'elle. « Aucun ! » Répéta-t-il véhément. « Tu n'es qu'un pauvre parasite, une égoïste qui détruit la vie de plusieurs personnes, à commencer par celle d'Edward. Tu ne le mérites pas, tu salis notre image et tu ferais mieux de disparaitre avant de détériorer cette famille plus encore. »

« S-s'il vous plait… » Suffoqua-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants, tentant vainement de se débattre.

« Disparais ! Va-t-en et fais-toi oublier, avant d'aggraver les choses. Éloigne-toi de lui, pour le bien de tous… »

« Carlisle ! »

La voix de Jasper Withlock s'était élevée dans la pièce, le choc bien visible dans son timbre de voix. _(N/Yoro:_ _Mon héros!)_

Il venait d'entrer dans le bureau, et regardait la scène révulsé. Son ami Carlisle en train de violenter une pauvre femme. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel acte des plus infâmes et grotesques. Aussitôt que Carlisle avait entendu la voix de Jasper, sa tête s'était tournée vers lui avec étonnement, tandis que Bella parvenait très mal à distinguer la voix du jeune blond, tellement elle était en passe de lâcher prise et de s'évanouir. Jasper fit l'aller retour plusieurs fois entre la pauvre Bella, et le salaud qui la maintenait contre le mur, la main abattue violemment sur son sternum pour la serrer, l'empêchant de respirer. Il écarquilla les yeux avec horreur.

« Mais bon sang relâche-là tout de suite ! » S'écria-t-il atterré.

Carlisle reporta son attention vers Isabella qui tournait légèrement de l'œil. Il soupira pour tenter de reprendre son contrôle, les jointures de ses phalanges se détendirent lentement, sa prise se desserra doucement, son visage se recula, et enfin, il finit par la relâcher complètement, presque à contre cœur. Bella plia les genoux, se courbant en perdant son équilibre. Jasper accourut vers elle et l'aida à se relever en la tenant par les épaules, tandis qu'elle toussotait avec douleur, et se massait le cou ainsi que le haut de la poitrine quelques instants, comme si ça allait apaiser la douleur qui refusait de s'estomper.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda le blond soucieusement.

Elle ne put lui répondre et se contenta d'hocher la tête, étonnée de son soudain comportement attentionné. Elle s'éloigna de lui, trouvant cette situation légèrement incommodante et insupportable, avant de se remettre à tousser en se courbant le dos. Jasper la regardait avec inquiétude et incrédulité, horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'emporta.

« Non mais enfin t'es malade ? ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agresser une jeune fille ? T'aurais pu lui faire mal ! »

« Il m'a fait mal. » Confirma Bella avec dédain, avant de se remettre à tousser pour avoir voulu parler.

« Oh ça va… » Soupira Carlisle blasé. « Je n'ai pas la force de Superman, je ne l'ai pas blessée non plus, on ne voit absolument rien. »

« Bah heureusement qu'on ne voit rien ! » Réprimanda Jasper. « Non mais je le crois pas, t'as vraiment dépassé les bornes. »

« La ferme Withlock ! » Tonna Carlisle durement. « T'as peut être oublié pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ? » Argua-t-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Jasper baissa les yeux, se sentant soudainement anxieux.

« Non je… je n'ai pas oublié. » Murmura-t-il. Carlisle sourit avec amertume.

« Alors t'es gentil et tu arrêtes de la ramener. Isabella, je vous remercie de vous être déplacée jusqu'ici, mais je dois m'entretenir avec ce cher Jasper donc je vous prierais de bien vouloir déguerpir. » Finit-il en direction de Bella qui était toujours courbée en deux, reprenant petit à petit sa respiration.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, ravalant sa salive et séchant les dernières larmes qui restaient. Elle tourna son visage vers Jasper, les sourcils froncés. C'était lui, le monstre, celui qui avait osé déposer une fausse plainte et envoyer son frère en prison. C'était de sa faute si Charlie et Emmett s'étaient fait embarquer par le F.B.I. Et par conséquent, c'était de sa faute, si Edward l'avait quittée le temps d'une journée et qu'elle avait cru en mourir. Ce type était un enfoiré. Après Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, c'était lui qu'elle détestait le plus, pour avoir fait souffrir sa meilleure amie, fait souffrir son frère, son père, tout le monde. Alors non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la mise à l'instant même. À la place, elle se contenta de lui asséner un regard noir, froid, glacial même, tandis que celui de Jasper était bas et désolé envers elle.

Elle passa devant lui, le visage dur, tandis qu'il détournait les yeux avec appréhension vers Carlisle. Bella ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici exactement, mais elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle était certaine que ça avait un rapport avec son soudain revirement et le fait qu'il ait retiré sa plainte. Et elle avait raison, car intérieurement, Carlisle était impatient de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour l'avoir trahi aussi impunément.

Au moment de sortir de la pièce, Bella se tourna une dernière fois vers Carlisle Cullen, l'air dégouté.

« C'est de votre faute si votre famille est détruite, pas la mienne. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix austère. « Et vous avez raison, je ne le mérite pas. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que vous non plus, vous ne le méritez absolument pas. Bonne journée, Monsieur Cullen. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla d'un pas décidé et désireux de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible, laissant les deux blonds seuls dans le bureau.

« Assieds-toi Jasper, il y a beaucoup de choses dont il faut que l'on discute, toi et moi. » Fit Carlisle d'une voix tranchante…

…

Bella fut reconduite par le majordome prénommé Riley, qui l'avait attendu expressément. Il ne s'était permis aucun commentaire, ni aucune parole en voyant son visage défait et les marques de ses larmes. Mais il n'avait quand même pas hésité à la mater sous tous les angles, lorsqu'elle est passée devant lui pour sortir…

Elle accourut vers sa voiture qu'elle avait pris soin de garer sur la belle pelouse verte, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, s'inspectant dans le rétroviseur avec soin. Elle soupira. Comment allait-elle expliquer ça à Edward ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle était allée là bas… elle n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il l'apprenait. Et pire, s'il apprenait la façon dont Carlisle s'en était pris à elle. Il n'avait pas hésité à frapper Emmett furieusement pour une simple gifle, alors là… surtout que Carlisle était loin d'être son meilleur ami comme l'était Emmett, il n'était après tout, que la personne qu'Edward déteste le plus au monde. Et bien que Bella ait une folle envie de voir la tête de ce connard embrochée, elle ne voulait pas causer encore plus de problèmes à Edward. Qui sait ? Carlisle serait très bien capable de l'envoyer en prison si Edward le cognait. Après tout ce à quoi elle a assisté ces derniers temps, plus rien ne l'étonnait…

Elle n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez elle pendant qu'il était encore au travail, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Sa voiture démarra et après avoir effectué un virage sur le beau gazon, le salissant à l'aide de ses roues boueuses, elle sortit de la magnifique et luxueuse propriété, le portail s'étant ouvert et refermé tout seul sur son passage. Elle emprunta le même chemin qu'à l'allée, en bordure de la forêt, lorsque soudainement sa voiture émit un clignotement.  
Bella fronça les sourcils, puis inspecta le bouton qui clignotait à coté de son volant. Elle comprit ce qui était en train d'arriver et se mit à gémir et protester sur son siège, priant pour que ça n'arrive pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture se stoppa, et Bella se renfonça profondément dans son siège. Dans la précipitation, elle en avait oublié de faire le plein d'essence.

_Bien joué, pour une fille qui ne voulait pas que ta petite excursion se sache…_

_La ferme et aide-moi à trouver une solution ! _Râla-t-elle intérieurement.

_Je suis ta conscience, je te signale. Pas un GPS ni une dépanneuse. _

Et maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ?

_Prier pour ton âme…_

Retourner à la villa à pied ?

_Que Dieu te vienne en aide…_

Sa conscience avait raison, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. C'était beaucoup trop loin et en plus, ce n'est pas comme si Carlisle Cullen allait bien accepter de l'aider en lui prêtant l'une de ses décapotables. Et puis elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais pourquoi était-elle venue d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ce matin ?

_En même temps, t'étais en serviette en train de te faire allumer par Edward Cullen. Normal que t'aies plus toute ta tête à ce moment là…_

Elle soupira en sortant son portable de sa poche et en inspectant la liste de contacts qui défilait sous ses yeux. Appeler Alice ? Hors de question. Cette dernière lui avait dit en partant qu'elle devait se rendre à Seattle pour rendre visite à ses parents qu'elle n'a pas vus depuis longtemps. Plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs, étant donné que ses parents ne donnent jamais de nouvelles. Mais après tout, c'était une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ? Elle continua de faire défiler la liste et vit le prénom de Charlie, un peu derrière celui d'Alice.

_Ola… mauvaise idée, passe vite à quelqu'un d'autre._

Pour une fois, elle écouta sa conscience sans rechigner ni protester. Il était clair que Charlie était la dernière personne à appeler. Si elle lui disait de venir la chercher ici, aucun doute qu'il lui passerait un savon mémorable, avant d'aller trouver Cullen pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Son père venait tout juste de sortir de prison. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'y retourner. En plus, connaissant son père, il mettrait Edward au courant en moins de deux et ils viendraient ici tous les deux. Au moment où justement, elle pensait à Edward, son prénom apparut devant ses yeux. Elle resta longtemps les yeux rivés dessus, se demandant si elle devait l'appeler ou non. Après tout, elle le devait. C'était le seul qui connaisse la route, le seul qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de voir en cet instant, le seul qui méritait vraiment d'être au courant.

Mais Edward était également celui qui réagirait le plus mal. Elle préférait largement les savons que lui passaient son père, qu'une dispute avec l'homme de sa vie. Et puis… il voudrait qu'elle lui rende des comptes, qu'elle lui dise ce qui s'est passé dans ce bureau. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dira ? Que son père est pire que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ? Qu'il lui a offert de l'argent en échange de sa coopération ? Qu'il s'en est pris à elle et en est allé jusqu'aux mains ? Edward avait déjà une piètre image de ses parents, il avait déjà énormément de mal à le supporter. Et bien qu'il ne le montre pas vraiment, bien qu'il tente tant bien que mal de faire comme si de rien n'était, elle savait que ça l'atteignait plus que tout. Elle l'avait déjà vu désemparé, bouleversé de cette situation. Elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie qui ne s'était toujours pas refermée. Elle n'avait pas le droit de diminuer encore plus l'estime qu'Edward avait de son père. Ce n'était pas pour Carlisle Cullen qu'elle faisait ça, au contraire, elle voudrait tellement que le monde entier sache à quel point cet homme était infâme et sans cœur. Non c'était pour Edward qu'elle faisait ça. Il était déjà détruit par le comportement de ses géniteurs, en faisant empirer la considération qu'Edward avait pour son père, elle ne réussirait à qu'à lui enfoncer un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Une chose à propos d'Edward était qu'il culpabilisait pour toutes les actions que les Cullen faisaient, et elle aurait beau lui tenir tête en lui certifiant qu'il n'y était absolument rien, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de se sentir coupable pour tout. Et en le mettant au courant de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer aujourd'hui, qu'adviendrait-il ? Il éprouverait une rage immense envers son père, tout en culpabilisant et en endossant l'entière responsabilité. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le détruire, le dévaster plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'est là que la réponse à sa question apparut sous ses yeux.

Elle savait qui appeler. D'accord, ce n'était peut être pas une très bonne idée, en vue des derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, mais c'était la seule solution. Et puis cela permettrait de tirer un trait et de se réconcilier avec cette personne qu'elle aimait profondément. En prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle cliqua sur le prénom s'inscrivant juste en dessous d'Edward.

« Allô ? » Fit une voix d'ours dans le combiné, au bout de plusieurs tonalités.

« Euh Emmett, c'est… moi. » Bafouilla Bella, mal à l'aise.

Il y eut un silence et Bella se tortilla sur son siège.

« Bella… » Murmura Emmett avec étonnement. « Je suis surpris que tu m'appelles… »

« Euh… je te dérange ? » S'enquit-elle embarrassée.

« Non ! » S'empressa-t-il de la rassurer. « Pas du tout, je suis vraiment content de t'avoir au téléphone… » Il s'interrompit soudainement, faisant sourire Bella légèrement.

« Hum ben j'avais un service à te demander… enfin si tu veux. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit-il rapidement.

« Tu… tu es occupé là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bah avec Rosalie on vient de rentrer à la maison. D'ailleurs tu es où ? Alice est avec toi ? »

« Justement euh… » Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer. « Je suis toute seule et ma voiture est en panne d'essence. Tu pourrais venir me chercher ? »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne demandes pas à Edward de le faire ? » Fit-il remarquer étonné.

« Euh, il travaille et je ne veux pas le déranger et… et puis Alice est à Seattle donc tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. » Baragouina-t-elle avec appréhension et incertitude.

« Où es-tu ? »

Bella soupira et ferma les yeux, hésitant à poursuivre.

« A l'extérieur de la ville, sur la route en bordure de la forêt… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'es allée foutre dans la forêt ? » S'exclama-t-il abasourdi. « Et sans essence en plus ! »

« Je… c'est compliqué. Bon tu peux venir ou pas ? » Abrégea-t-elle impatiente.

« Comment veux-tu que je sache quelle route moi ? T'as pas une meilleure indication à me donner ? »

« Très bien ! » S'écria-t-elle à bout de nerfs. « La propriété des Cullen ! Ça te va ? »

De nouveau un silence au téléphone, si bien que Bella eut peur d'en avoir trop dit.

« Bella… qu'est-ce que… »

« Ne pose pas de question Emmett. » Supplia-t-elle. « Viens s'il te plait, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Mais je sais pas où ils vivent moi, ces deux trous du cul ! » Bella se retint de rire face à sa répartie et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Regarde sur internet. » Rétorqua-t-elle. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Très bien j'arrive. Mais tu as intérêt à m'expliquer dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourrée. »

« Merci Emmett. » Soupira-t-elle de soulagement, en éludant sa condition.

Elle raccrocha et attendit patiemment, se renfonçant dans son siège les yeux fermés. C'était comme si un lourd poids venait de s'être déchargé de ses épaules. Elle était sauvée car si elle se débrouillait bien, Edward n'aurait pas à être au courant. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de le persuader de ne rien dire à personne. De toute façon, Emmett lui en devait bien une. Elle venait quand même de faire le premier pas vers lui, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de le faire. Bon d'accord, c'était surtout intéressé, mais bon un pas est un pas quand même.

Elle attendit au moins une bonne trentaine de minutes dans sa voiture, en profitant pour s'inspecter et vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas une tête à faire peur. Lorsqu'Emmett arriva, Bella soupira de soulagement. Elle l'avait trouvé drôlement long pour un fou du volant. Elle sortit de son véhicule tandis qu'il se garait devant elle et sortait lui aussi.

« T'en as mis du temps. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Je trouvais pas la route. » Fit-il simplement, tout en mettant le crochet sur le pare-choc avant de la voiture de Bella pour pouvoir la tirer. « Allez grimpe. » Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers sa voiture.

Elle sourit et s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans la Jeep, coté passager. Emmett fit le tour après avoir fini son installation, et prit place devant le volant, en démarrant la voiture.

« Merci Emmett. » Murmura-t-elle reconnaissante.

« Y a un truc qui m'échappe. » Marmonna-t-il. « Pourquoi t'es allée là-bas ? Je veux dire… tu les détestes ces types, non ? »

« Mais bien sûre que oui. » Soupira-t-elle. « C'est juste… » Elle souffla et abandonna sa phrase. « N'en parle pas à Edward s'il te plait. Ni à qui que ce soit. »

« A une condition. » Parlementa-t-il en inclinant la tête pour la regarder.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait dû s'en douter le connaissant…

« Très bien… » Accorda-t-elle à contre cœur. « Je suis allée là bas dans le but de lui demander d'arrêter ses persécutions. »

Aussitôt Emmett éclata de rire, sous son regard courroucé.

« T'es sérieuse ? T'as vraiment cru que tu pouvais te pointer chez eux comme ça et leur demander d'arrêter ? Dis, tu t'es shootée à quoi ce matin ? »

« Oh ça va ! » Râla-t-elle excédée. « Je le reconnais, c'était un acte irréfléchi et irresponsable et… j'ai vraiment été une imbécile. » Marmonna-t-elle d'une faible voix. Emmett la regarda tristement.

« Ça n'a pas marché. » Conclut-il désolé. Elle secoua la tête.

« C'était pire que ce que je pensais. » Murmura-t-elle avec une voix haineuse. Emmett la jaugea du regard quelques instants avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention sur la route.

« T'es loin d'être une imbécile. » Contredit-il avec un piètre sourire. « En fait t'es juste… trop intelligente pour ses sales ploucs. » Bella pouffa légèrement.

« Tu trouves que j'ai eu commis un acte intelligent en allant là bas ? » S'étonna-t-elle, choquée qu'il lui dise ça.

« Ah non, pour ça t'as carrément été la pire des idiotes. » Rit-il. « Inconsciente même. »

« Je te remercie. » Ironisa-t-elle, le faisant rire encore plus.

« Mais ce qu'il y a c'est que… malgré tout ce qu'ils nous ont déjà fait subir et toutes leurs saloperies, tu trouves quand même la foi de croire que tout peut s'arranger avec diplomatie. Gandhi serait fier de toi. » Elle sourit.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la diplomatie ? » Fit-elle remarquer. « Que toi ton truc, c'était les bonnes bagarres où tout le monde se retrouve à l'hôpital ? » Il partit dans un rire incontrôlable.

« Ça c'est vrai. Je te jure, la violence, c'est le pied ! » S'exclama-t-il de sa voix tonitruante. « Cela dit, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un exemple à suivre. Au contraire, ça a toujours été toi l'exemple et la prodige de la famille. Et ton pauvre espoir d'instaurer la paix et de faire une trêve entre les Cullen et les Swan le prouve. Moi si j'avais dû aller là bas, ça aurait été pour leur démonter leur sale face de riches. Et résultat des courses, encore une taule. Heureusement que je m'entendais bien avec les gardiens là bas. » Bella secoua la tête amusée.

« Donc au fond, tu trouves que c'était pas si débile de vouloir aller là bas ? »

« Si. » Contra-t-il. « Mais la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu y aller… je te reconnais bien là. » Rigola-t-il tandis qu'il roulait en direction de la maison.

Bella resta songeuse quelques instants.

« Tu ne diras rien à Edward, pas vrai ? » Fit-elle avec des yeux de chien battu. Il tourna sa tête vers elle avec sérieux.

« Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher un truc comme ça. Tôt ou tard il va forcément le savoir. »

« Pas nécessairement. » Se renfrogna-t-elle. « Ça peut être notre secret, à toi et à moi. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Sérieusement Bella, t'as vraiment dit à personne où tu allais ? » Fit-il incrédule.

« Bah non, tu crois qu'on m'aurait autorisée à y aller sinon ? » Il se tapa le front.

« T'es pire que je croyais, ma parole. Tu imagines s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? Personne n'aurait su où tu étais allée. »

« J'avais mon portable sur moi je te rappelle. La preuve, je t'ai appelé. »

« Même, c'était totalement inconscient. Et si Edward l'apprend, t'es foutue ma grande. »

« Raison de plus pour qu'il ne l'apprenne pas. S'il te plait Emmett… » Elle lui fit une moue suppliante, priant mentalement pour qu'il cède. Il soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Notre secret à toi et moi. » Consentit-il difficilement. _(N/Dazzling : Un secret de plus...* se tape le front*)_

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, heureuse qu'il accepte de ne rien divulguer.

« Merci infiniment, tu me sauves la vie. »

« Ouais ouais… Mais dis-moi Bella, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut enfin faire la paix ? »

…

« Il faudra bien le leur dire un jour, Charlie. » Déclara Edward avec sérieux. _(N/Yoro: Leur dire quoi? *Se gratte la tête*)_

« Je sais bien, mais c'est impossible pour l'instant. » Contra le paternel. « Ils sont déjà assez anxieux comme ça, en particulier Bella. »

« Mais enfin ce n'est pas rien ! Vous avez été viré, votre famille est obligée d'être mise au courant ! » Protesta le jeune inspecteur qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son beau père refusait de dire la vérité à ses enfants. _(N/Marie : What ? Charlie viré ? Mais c'est la catastrophe ! Au fait, j'aime beaucoup le « jeune inspecteur », ça fait trop classe (H))__ (N/Dazzling : Beau Papa a encore frappé...ca fait mal )_

« Regarde les choses en face Edward. » Se défendit Charlie. « Qu'est-ce que ça apportera que je le leur dise ou non ? Est-ce que ça les fera se sentir mieux ? Est-ce que ça apportera quelque chose à la situation actuelle ? Non. Ça ne fera que leur apporter plus de tourments. Et puis le fait que je sois viré ne change absolument rien, puisque je vais quand même passer toutes mes journées ici, au poste à participer à cette foutue enquête. Je le fais juste sans toucher un centime, ce n'est pas la mort. »

« Vous semblez oublier une chose, c'est qu'ils vont bien se rendre compte à un moment ou un autre, que vous n'avez plus aucune rentrée d'argent. » Fit remarquer Edward en arquant un sourcil.

« Détrompe-toi. » Contra Charlie. « Mon compte est suspendu, je ne peux déjà plus retirer d'argent, donc le fait que je sois viré ne change absolument rien, puisque je ne touchais déjà plus d'argent. »  
Edward se pinça l'arête du nez. Dans le fond, Charlie avait raison, son licenciement passait totalement inaperçu, étant donné qu'il ne touchait déjà rien. Et puis en plus, tous les collègues le laissaient quand même enquêter et diriger, en secret. Charlie était un atout majeur au sein de la police de Forks, et il était également grandement utile à Edward depuis que ce dernier avait commencé une enquête en parallèle sur la Cullen&Volturi International.

En effet, depuis que Garrett l'avait appelé pour à plusieurs occasions pour lui rapporter des conversations ou des actions douteuses, Edward avait pris l'initiative de faire des recherches pour trouver un moyen de contrecarrer son père. Il savait que le seul moyen de pouvoir arrêter ce massacre et vivre enfin la vie dont il rêve avec Bella, c'était de réussir à le faire tomber. Il était certain que la C&V n'était pas clean. Une banque ne pouvait pas s'enrichir aussi rapidement, en un claquement de doigts. Il devait forcément y avoir une faille, anguille sous roche. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il effectuait des recherches, il ne trouvait rien d'autre que des transactions légales. Aux yeux du monde, la Cullen&Volturi était tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête, droite et intègre. C'était une banque irréprochable. Mais justement, pour Edward, elle était beaucoup trop irréprochable pour l'être réellement. Il devait forcément y avoir des failles, il fallait juste les trouver. Et lorsqu'il les trouverait, car il savait qu'il finirait par mettre la main sur les actions malhonnêtes, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer ces salauds et les faire croupir en prison, pour le restant de leurs jours.

« Même si officieusement, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ici et vous êtes toujours de la police, officiellement vous êtes viré, Charlie. Vous n'avez plus d'emploi, et vous êtes normalement, interdit de venir bosser ici. Donc le minimum que vous devez à vos enfants, est de les prévenir que vous êtes au chômage. »

« Pas maintenant. » Réfuta-t-il catégorique. « Ça leur ferait beaucoup trop de peine. » Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Charlie… »

« Laisse-moi faire Edward. » Le coupa-t-il soudainement, les yeux presque suppliants. « Il s'agit de mon problème, pas du tien. Entre nous, tu as suffisamment de choses à régler comme ça, pour t'occuper d'un vieux crouton comme moi. »

Edward le regarda amusé avec incertitude.

« Ce vieux crouton comme vous dites, c'est quand même lui qui accepte de m'héberger et m'accepte dans sa famille sans rien attendre en retour. »

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« Inspecteur, un type avec un bandana sur la tête demande à vous voir. » Edward hocha vivement la tête.

« Je l'attendais, fais-le entrer. »

Le jeune flic referma la porte en allant chercher Garrett.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser. » Annonça Charlie. « Tu gardes mon renvoi pour toi. »

« Vous faites une énorme erreur en ne leur disant rien. » Il haussa les épaules en ouvrant la porte.

« Mais c'est mon erreur, pas la tienne. » Il s'apprêta à s'en aller mais se ravisa et se retourna vers son futur gendre. « Merci Edward. » Puis il referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul.

Edward soupira en fermant les yeux. Il était encore une fois en train de culpabiliser pour quelque chose que son père avait fait. Si seulement il ne s'était pas arrêté ce jour là sur l'autoroute, peut être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… quoi que, quand il y réfléchissait bien, il était sûr qu'il aurait quand même fini par sortir avec Bella. Il l'aurait vue arriver le jour où elle est allée chercher son père lorsqu'elle a obtenu son emploi, et il n'aurait pu détacher son regard de cette magnifique brune aux yeux chocolat. Ils auraient surement mis plus de temps avant de sortir ensemble, étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas passé une nuit ensemble au préalable. Mais ils auraient quand même fini par s'aimer, de la même façon dont ils s'aiment à présent. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était quelque chose d'inévitable. Peu importe la façon dont ils pouvaient se rencontrer, ou le nombre d'année qu'ils mettent avant de se connaitre, Edward savait qu'il était lié à Bella pour la vie, et qu'elle lui était destinée.

Et tandis qu'il secouait la tête pour s'extirper de ses pensées et se reconcentrer, la porte s'ouvrit et Garrett entra dans le bureau sans même, y avoir été invité au préalable.

« Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être mon pote, en temps normal jamais j'accepte de mettre les pieds dans un lieu bourré de flics. »

Edward sourit devant la désinvolture de son ami, qui marchait une main dans une poche et l'autre, qui tenait une pomme.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Aurais-tu par hasard peur de te faire arrêter pour un crime dont tu serais le commanditaire ? » Suggéra-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Garrett haussa les épaules en croquant dans sa pomme bruyamment.

« Pas du tout. Je les évite, c'est tout. »

Edward s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse et regarda Garrett avec sérieux.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » S'enquit-il d'emblée. Garrett prit une mine offusquée.

« Tu pourrais au moins me demander comment je vais. » Fit-il remarquer, faussement outré.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel en réprimant un sourire.

« Désolé. Comment tu vas ? » Se rattrapa-t-il.

« C'est la merde Ed. » Dit-il avec rapidité, presque paniqué. « Vous avez complètement semé le grabuge, là haut. »

« Est-ce que par là haut tu entends les riches qui nous servent de famille ? » Devina Edward en fronçant les sourcils, supposant qu'il voulait désigner ceux qui règnent au sommet.

« Ils sont tous dans un état d'agitation et de désarroi. » Continua-t-il en balayant la question rhétorique de son ami au passage.

« Pourquoi ? »

« A ton avis ? » S'exclama Garrett d'une voix forte. « Tu as oublié tout le remue-ménage qui s'est crée lorsque Jane s'était entichée de ce brésilien ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Marmonna-t-il songeur.

« Et bah c'est la même chose maintenant. Mais en pire. » Edward le regarda étonné.

« Comment ça en pire ? » S'écria-t-il atterré. « Enfin Jane est une Volturi, et moi j'avais déserté bien avant cette histoire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon cas serait pire que le sien. »

« Parce que vous, vous refusez d'abandonner ! » Apprit-il avec un semblant d'affolement dans la voix. « Carlisle a recours aux mêmes méthodes qu'Aro, si ce n'est plus, et ça n'a toujours aucun effet, vous n'êtes toujours pas séparés et tu n'es toujours pas rentré au bercail. Carlisle est sérieusement énervé, Esmée aussi, et résultat en pâtit. De plus avec la trahison de Jasper à la dernière minute, ça devient chaud bouillant. Carlisle ne laissera pas passer ça. » Edward se pinça l'arête du nez avec anxiété.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Jasper du coup ? » Demanda-t-il avec une légère inquiétude.

« J'en sais rien, il était sensé voir Carlisle aujourd'hui justement. J'imagine que ton père a attendu plusieurs jours avant de le convoquer, dans l'unique but de tout préparer et de tout mettre en place pour lui reprendre ses parts et lui piquer tout son argent. »

Edward soupira. Il réalisa soudainement que Jasper avait quand même risqué gros et sacrifiait beaucoup en se mettant de leur coté. Bon d'accord, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il le fasse, car on n'envoie pas un innocent en prison pour de l'argent. Mais pas tout le monde n'aurait fait preuve de bon sens et d'humanité, et n'aurait accepté de tout perdre pour rendre la liberté à quelqu'un qui nous a démoli et battu à sang comme l'avait fait Emmett. Dans le fond, Jasper était toujours le même, quelqu'un de droit et honnête. Il s'était seulement perdu en chemin. Et à présent il était en train de retrouver sa route progressivement. Il fallait seulement lui laisser du temps. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient redevenir amis… certainement pas comme avant… mais renouer un peu, si Bella n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, car il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille à nouveau entendre parler de lui, après tout ce qu'il a fait.

« Donc… » Reprit-il avec intérêt. « J'ai mis tout le monde dans un état de trouble et d'affolement. C'est bien ça ? »

« Si tu savais… » Soupira Garrett. « Carlisle est tellement préoccupé qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds à la banque de Washington depuis des semaines. Esmée passe son temps chez les Denali à se plaindre de ce qu'il leur arrive et de cette « sorcière » qui t'aurait attiré dans ses filets. » Dit-il en mimant bien les guillemets. Edward rit brièvement, secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Donc si mon père n'a pas mis son nez dans les affaires de la C&V depuis un bout de temps, ça veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que les Volturi pour faire marcher les banques, non ? »

« Surtout après la désertion de Jasper. Peter avait déjà abandonné la fusion et laissé son frère tout seul, mais maintenant que Jasper est fini, il n'y a plus de Withlock et comme Carlisle ne fait plus rien, les Volturi sont seuls à tout gérer. Si bien sûr on omet leurs milliers d'employés qui sont embauchés. »

« Oui mais au final, ils sont quand même seuls à tout gérer, tant que Carlisle ne mettra pas les pieds dedans. Ça nous laisse un avantage. S'ils sont tous seuls, ils seront plus distraits et moins attentifs à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. » Conclut Edward avec un sourire anticipateur. _(N/Marie : Je crois que j'aime beaucoup ce sourire ^^)_

« Ça sent l'infiltration à plein nez ça. » Fit Garrett avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus. « Et qui c'est qui va devoir s'y coller hein ? »

« C'est bien toi qui t'y colles depuis plus de trois semaines. Tu peux bien continuer. » Répliqua Edward innocemment.

« C'est bien parce que t'es mon pote et que je peux pas blairer ces enfoirés que je continue à errer autour d'eux pour les coincer. » Rétorqua son ami avec lassitude.

« Et puis c'est pas moi qui pourrais le faire à ta place, pas vrai ? » Lança Edward amusé.

« C'est clair que toi et ta chère Bella Swan, vous êtes loin d'être les bienvenus. » Rigola Garrett. « Mais il y a un truc que je comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas faire semblant ? Je veux dire, tu joues la carte du fils qui abandonne et revient près de ses parents et comme ça, tu pourrais enquêter de l'intérieur, ce serait plus simple, tu crois pas ? » Edward resta silencieux, dubitatif, avant de secouer la tête chagriné.

« Non, c'est impossible. » Déclara-t-il désolé. « Si je devais jouer un rôle et entrer dans son jeu, il me forcerait à abandonner mon boulot. Et si je ne suis plus de la police, je n'aurai plus les mêmes droits. Tous les logiciels qu'on utilise, les dossiers auxquels on a accès. Si je veux réussir à coincer C&V, il faut que je continue à être flic, surtout que j'ai pas mal de relations au F.B.I et à la C.I.A, grâce à mon nom de famille, alors nous n'y arriverons pas si je ne suis plus inspecteur. Et puis… » Il s'arrêta, ayant du mal à continuer. Garrett comprit où il voulait en venir et eut un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Et puis t'as pas envie de quitter ta chérie, c'est ça ? » Devina-t-il. Edward lui fit un sourire contrit, réprimant un léger rire.

« Tu trouves ça pathétique hein ? » Garrett haussa les épaules. _(N/Dazzling : C'est loin d'être pathétique quand Edward est concerné :p)_

« Bof, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Pourquoi quitter ta petite vie tranquille avec la femme que tu aimes pour retourner dans ce monde de pourris ? »

« Pas si tranquille que ça, crois-moi. » Répliqua Edward avec amertume. « Mais tu vois, je me sens enfin chez moi, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une famille. Je ne peux pas… me résoudre à abandonner tout ça pour revenir dans ce repère de requins, devoir revivre tout ce pourquoi je suis parti et essayer de me fondre dans le décor et devenir comme eux. Sans parler du fait que jamais mon père ne me fera assez confiance pour me laisser pénétrer dans son bureau ou dans les locaux de Washington. Et puis devoir couper ton contact avec Bella… c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne peux pas quitter le seul endroit où je me sens à ma place. » _(N/Dazzling : * étoile plein les yeux * C'est tellement chou)_

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu égoïste mais… » Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Après tout t'as bien le droit d'être égoïste pour une fois dans ta vie. Alors euh… je te comprends. Et je vais continuer de faire mon enquête de mon coté pour te rapporter les infos que je trouve. » Edward le gratifia d'un sourire sincère.

« Merci mec. » Garrett balaya ses remerciements d'un revers de la main.

« Ouais, y a pas de quoi. Et puis j'ai hâte moi aussi de faire tomber ces enflures pour que Kate et moi on puisse se la couler douce. »

Edward hocha la tête, compréhensif, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que t'as appris quelque chose de nouveau depuis ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, changeant de sujet.

Garrett prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

« Toujours rien. L'affaire au Brésil ne donne rien. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. »

« Pourtant c'est forcément par là qu'il faut chercher. » Réfléchit Edward. « La société dont ils ont acheté les parts au Brésil, y a un truc qui colle pas. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est une simple affaire comme une autre. »

« Quand nous sommes allés au Brésil cette année là, tu te rappelles bien qu'il n'y a qu'Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi qui sont allés signer le contrat. Carlisle n'y était pas présent. Ils devaient forcément avoir quelque chose à cacher. » Conclut Edward.

« Oui bon d'accord, mais quoi ? » S'impatienta Garrett. « Parce que tu m'as demandé de chercher, mais je t'assure que je n'ai strictement rien trouvé ! »

« Moi si. » Déclara Edward avec un sourire satisfait. (_N/Marie : J'aime encore plus ce sourire… *bave*) (N/A: Marie-Loving-Edward mesdames messieurs ! Je comprends pourquoi t'as choisi ce pseudo :P)__(N/Dazzling : sa me dit rien qui vaille ^^)  
_

Garrett fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Edward se retourna et tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers son ami, pour lui montrer la page internet qu'il avait laissée ouverte.

« Regarde. » Fit Edward en montrant de la tête, l'article qui parlait de la fameuse société dont C&V étaient devenus les actionnaires majoritaires.

Garrett étudia l'article qui semblait plus s'apparenter à un dossier judiciaire qu'à un article de Wikipédia.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Un dossier rapportant les méfaits de cette société. Apparemment il y a quinze ans, elle aurait été condamnée pour blanchiment d'argent. Elle aurait ensuite été reprise cinq ans plus tard par un nouveau patron. » Garrett resta dubitatif.

« Comment tu as eu ça ? » Fit-il étonné. « J'ai cherché partout sur internet et pas une fois je n'ai trouvé quoi que ce soit. »

« J'ai accès à des dossiers confidentiels. Au Brésil, ce genre d'affaire est souvent passé sous silence, donc c'est surement normal que tu n'aies rien trouvé. Et puis tu n'as peut être pas pensé à remonter plus loin dans le temps. » Garrett rit brièvement.

« Ouais, c'est peut être vrai. » Avoua-t-il. « Mais en quoi est-ce que ça nous aide ? »

« A ton avis ? Si ça se trouve cette société continue toujours à blanchir de l'argent. »

« Et les Volturi seraient au courant ? » Supposa Garrett.

« Ils en seraient les commanditaires. » Affirma Edward, un air plutôt sombre sur le visage.

Les deux restèrent silencieux, songeant chacun de leur coté à ce qu'ils étaient probablement amenés à découvrir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Garrett finit par rompre le silence.

« Et tout cet argent, où est-ce qu'il irait et à quoi il servirait ? » Edward soupira.

« C'est justement ce qu'il nous faut découvrir. Tu as cherché dans l'international ? » Demanda-t-il. Garrett hocha la tête.

« Oui mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal du tout, aucune transaction louche, ni aucun chose compromettante. Y a rien de bizarre, enfin à part… » Il semblait hésiter, ce qui intrigua Edward.

« A part quoi ? » Questionna-t-il en voyant qu'il ne comptait pas finir sa phrase.

« Et ben… y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne. T'as jamais remarqué que le pôle international était entièrement dirigé par Aro ? » Edward fronça les sourcils.

« A vrai dire, je n'avais encore jamais mis mon nez dans les affaires de la C&V avant aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il sincèrement. Garrett réprima un rire.

« D'accord, enfin peut être que c'est moi qui déraille, mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Carlisle n'est pas accès au pôle international ? »

« Bien sûr que si il y a accès. Mon père a tous les droits sur la banque. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne s'occupe-t-il jamais des affaire outre-Atlantique ? »

« Ils se sont peut être mis d'accord avec Aro pour que l'un gère le pays et l'autre les banques en Europe. »

« Sûrement… » Murmura Garrett songeur.

« Cela dit… » Hésita Edward, incertain. « Peut être qu'Aro a mis en place cet accord parce qu'il ne voulait effectivement pas, que Carlisle ne s'occupe des affaires étrangères. Et dans ce cas, il doit avoir quelque chose à cacher. »

« Tu veux que j'essaye de chercher dans les actions faites en Europe ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Edward. « Mais fais attention quand même. Je ne suis pas encore certain des méthodes qu'utilise Aro lorsque qu'il apprend que quelqu'un met le nez dans ses affaires. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » Ricana Garrett. « Tout le monde me prend pour l'imbécile, le boulet qui ne comprend rien à que dalle. Jamais on ne me soupçonnera de fouiller partout. »

« Mais tout le monde sait que toi et Kate êtes en contact avec moi. Ils peuvent facilement devenir paranos et se faire des idées. Donc surtout pensez à rester en retrait. »

« Aucun problème. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'en sais plus. » Promit-il.

« De même pour moi. Si tu veux me trouver, tu sais où se trouve la maison des Swan. » Renchérit Edward en lui tendant la main.

Garrett la prit et ils se serrèrent la main avant que celui-ci ne se détourne vers la porte.

« Fais attention à toi. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Carlisle est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Edward avec les pensées complètement en vrac. Plein de choses ne collaient pas, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la moindre action douteuse. De plus, ils allaient devoir redoubler de vigilance car avec la défection de Jasper, son père devait surement être encore plus en colère. Il était persuadé que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement le moyen de le contrer, lui et Bella allaient encore subir beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils ne subissent déjà.

C'est la tête pleine de questions sans réponse, qu'Edward rentra chez les Swan, là où il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il eut la surprise de trouver Bella en train de rire de bon train avec Emmett, sur le canapé. Apparemment ces deux là s'étaient réconciliés durant son absence. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu déçu. Il aurait espéré qu'elle lui tienne tête un peu plus longtemps, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de lever la main sur elle une nouvelle fois, mais après tout il s'agissait de son frère, et puis Bella était connue pour son grand niveau de tolérance.

Lorsque Bella vit Edward arriver dans la pièce, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle oublia un instant le monde autour d'elle et l'endroit où elle se trouvait, comme si son univers entier gravitait autour de lui, ce qui était sans aucun doute le cas. Il la regardait avec un visage circonspect, et elle comprit qu'il n'était vraiment enthousiaste de la voir de nouveau rabibochée avec son frère. Elle se leva, puis se dirigea vers lui avec une légère appréhension dans le regard. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il haussa un sourcil curieux. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, tandis qu'intérieurement, il s'amusait de la voir aussi embarrassée et honteuse, comme si elle avait commis un meurtre.

« Euh… je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment qu… »

« C'est bon Bella, j'ai compris. » L'interrompit-il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? » Fit-elle étonnée et soulagée.

Il porta une main à sa joue, secouant légèrement la tête de négation.

« C'est ton choix, tu es libre de prendre tes propres décisions et je n'ai pas à interférer, ni à m'en mêler. » Bella sourit en approchant son visage du sien lentement.

« Si, un petit peu quand même. » Murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres.

Il élargit son sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser passionné, en ayant toutefois compte de la présence d'autrui à coté. Emmett fit semblant de ne pas regarder, reportant son attention sur la télé, tandis que Rosalie et Alice étaient dans la cuisine. Bella était bien heureuse de le retrouver et de l'embrasser à nouveau, comme si cela faisait une éternité. En effet, elle avait vraiment trouvé cette journée anormalement longue, notamment à cause de son entrevue avec Carlisle Cullen qui l'avait épuisée. En ce moment, elle avait vraiment l'impression que ses journées duraient quarante huit heures au lieu de vingt quatre, tellement elle les trouvait longues et interminables.

Elle était aussi rassurée de le retrouver, après toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée chez les Cullen. Le voir et l'embrasser la certifiaient dans son choix. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle avait fait le meilleur choix en déchirant ce chèque. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais hésité, donc ce n'est pas comme si elle avait dû prendre une quelconque décision.

« Moi je te dis que la collection Jimmy Choo de 2009 était meilleure que celle de l'année passée. »

La voix d'Alice sortant de la cuisine leur fit interrompre leur baiser qu'ils avaient entamé.

« Je ne pense pas, tu sais, c'est difficile d'innover de nouvelles chaussures qui valent vraiment le coup d'œil. » Répondit Rosalie qui marchait à coté d'elle.

« Tu n'y connais rien en chaussures ! » Tempéra Alice en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Rosalie s'offusqua.

« Moi je n'y connais rien ? C'est toi qui n'y connais rien oui ! La collection de l'an dernier est nulle ! Jimmy Choo n'a rien rénové du tout ! »

« La ferme les pipelettes ! » Râla Emmett. « Y en a qui aimeraient bien suivre la télévision au lieu de vos discussions sur les chaussures. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien regarder à la télé de toute façon ? » Pesta Alice. « T'as plus le câble pour regarder ton catch. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah là y a un reportage sur les pingouins. » Répondit-il penaud. « C'est pas si mal. » _(N/Yoro: Les pingouins? Mdr)_

Bella se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Alors comme ça la banquise du pôle sud t'intéresse ? » Rit-elle amusée. Emmett lui asséna un regard noir.

« Idiote ! Les pingouins ne vivent pas au pôle sud mais sur l'hémisphère nord. » Lui apprit-il, bougon. « Tu confonds avec les manchots. »

Bella crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher tandis que tout le monde regardait Emmett bouche bée.

« Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de m'apprendre un truc de culture générale là ? » Murmura-t-elle à Edward étonnée.

« Apparemment. » Répondit-il incrédule.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et Charlie entra avec un sac de plats surgelés.

« Je suis allé chez Billy et il nous a dépanné en nourriture. » Annonça-t-il en arrivant.

« Charlie ! Mon héros, je désespérais de manger ! » Sautilla Alice comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle.

« Ouais bah ne vous attendez pas à ce que je demande encore aux autres de nous filer à bouffer. » Rétorqua le paternel. « Il est hors de question que je dépende de qui que ce soit. »

« Si tu veux demain je peux aller faire les courses avec mon salaire du mois dernier. » Proposa Bella. « Je te l'ai dit qu'il m'en restait. »

Charlie se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne.

« Ça m'ennuie que tu fasses ça Bella… mais à vrai dire là on n'a plus trop le choix. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Papa. » Conforta-t-elle. « C'est à ça que l'argent sert et puis… c'est aussi le seul qui nous reste puisque plus personne ici ne peut retirer. »

« Bon alors Bella si tu fais les courses demain, tu vas pouvoir m'acheter ma crème hydratante ! » S'enthousiasma Alice.

« Et mes bretzels ! » Renchérit Emmett qui s'était rué sur le sac de surgelés que son père tenait dans les mains.

Bella les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euh, je ne crois pas que les crèmes et les bretzels soient vraiment la priorité pour le moment… » Murmura-t-elle hésitante.

« Bella… » Prévint Alice d'un regard menaçant, lui montrant qu'elle avait intérêt à s'exécuter.

« Bon on verra ça plus tard. » Conclut Charlie excédé. « En attendant, moi j'ai faim. »

La soirée se passa sans encombre, étant déjà six à vivre ici, sans compter qu'Emmett avalait le triple d'une portion normale, les plats surgelés ne firent pas long feu. Seul Edward ne mangea pas beaucoup, la tête pleine de pensées par rapport à sa discussion avec Garrett de cet après-midi, ainsi que Bella qui repensait encore à la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsque Carlisle Cullen s'était transformé en véritable furie et avait eu l'air d'un monstre.

_Remarque, un monstre il en est déjà un._

Emmett suivait toujours son documentaire sur les pingouins, Rosalie dans ses bras qui se retenait de rire devant le ridicule de la scène. Bella regardait Rosalie avec incertitude et embarras. Elle avait toléré qu'elle vienne vivre ici, ainsi qu'approuvé sa relation avec son frère. Mais elle voyait toujours cette situation d'un mauvais œil. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier sa présence ici. Elle ne la détestait plus, ça c'était certain. Mais elle avait tout de même du mal à tirer un trait sur toutes les années de pure haine à son égard. Elle avait tellement haï Rosalie, qu'elle avait du mal à ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de révulsion pour elle. Pour elle, ça avait toujours été évident qu'elle doive détester cette jolie blonde. Mais à présent tout s'inversait, et elle se devait de la supporter, de la côtoyer, de l'apprécier… Elle allait vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à parvenir à oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose. Et il allait falloir beaucoup de temps, avant qu'elle ne finisse par vraiment l'apprécier et ne plus avoir envie de vomir lorsqu'elle la voit avec son frère.

Vers le courant de la soirée, tandis que tout le monde était assis sur le canapé, ou le fauteuil en train de regarder la télévision et s'ennuyait du documentaire gonflant qu'Emmett regardait, la porte sonna.

Tout le monde se regarda étonné, se demandant qui pouvait bien sonner à la porte à une heure aussi tardive.

« Je vais ouvrir. » Fit Edward, espérant que ce soit Garrett qui venait lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir ici s'il avait la moindre info concernant la C&V qui puisse être susceptible de leur permettre de déclencher un procès. Et Edward priait pour que ce soit le cas. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas Garrett qui avait sonné. Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit la porte, sa mâchoire tomba.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, tandis qu'il regardait face à lui, son ancien meilleur ami, les traits fatigués et désolés. Jasper Withlock.

Cet enfoiré avait encore le culot de se pointer ici, après tant de remue-ménages. Edward ne savait pas comment réagir, dans le fond, il le trouvait courageux de venir ici, en sachant qu'il prenait le risque de se faire démolir encore une fois. Mais après toutes les crasses qu'ils avaient dues essuyer par sa faute, il n'arrivait pas à tirer un trait. Après tout, c'était tout de même à cause de sa plainte, qu'il avait quitté Bella l'espace d'une journée, et qu'il en avait souffert le martyr, comme jamais il n'avait souffert auparavant.

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration, n'osant pas le regarder tellement il se sentait embarrassé et en même temps, honteux.

« Bonsoir. » Salua-t-il d'une voix légèrement anxieuse, tandis qu'Edward le regardait impassiblement. « Navré de venir vous déranger aussi tard… » S'excusa-t-il, avant de laisser sa phrase en suspend, ne sachant trop quoi dire.

Bella, qui s'était levée et avait suivi Edward, se figea lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. Jasper Withlock, et il est clair que son frère n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Ni Charlie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ose débarquer ici après tout ce carnage. De quel droit ? Elle appréhendait aussi le fait que Jasper soit en contact avec Edward, car si Jasper faisait par erreur, allusion à l'altercation qui s'était jouée ce matin entre elle et Carlisle Cullen, elle était sûre que ça virerait au cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » Interrompit sèchement la voix d'Edward en la sortant de ses pensées. Jasper détourna les yeux, se sentant déjà ridicule d'avoir fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Charlie qui arrivait et ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Edward.

Edward s'écarta alors, montrant ainsi la silhouette de Jasper dans la nuit sombre. Lorsque Charlie vit le blond qui se trouvait sur le palier, il entrouvrit la bouche. Il se souvenait de lui. Il avait vu sa tête dans le journal, lorsqu'il avait lu l'article sur lui et Carlisle Cullen qui auraient fusionné. Il le reconnut sans grand mal.

« En parlant de pingouins… » Marmonna-t-il d'un regard haineux en sa direction.

« Non mais je rêve ! » S'écria Emmett derrière Bella. « Espèce de connard, tu fais bien de pointer ton nez ici ! » Tonna-t-il en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé.

Bella comprit qu'il avait l'intention de se jeter sur lui et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle accourut pour se mettre entre eux, l'empêchant ainsi de cogner sur le blond.

« Emmett non ! » Cria-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants. Son frère ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Pousse-toi de mon chemin Bella, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Je t'interdis de le frapper ! » Tempéra-t-elle, les yeux affolés.

« Ce salopard m'a envoyé en prison ! C'est à cause de lui que notre père a été foutu en taule, et tu voudrais que je reste là sans rien faire ? ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Merde, tu l'as déjà cogné une fois, et t'as vu où ça t'a conduit ? Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il a retiré sa plainte ! »

« Rien à foutre qu'il l'ait retirée ! » S'égosilla-t-il, s'apprêtant à la pousser de lui-même pour aller mettre une baigne à Jasper qui le regardait avec crainte et appréhension.

« Emmett je t'en prie… » Implora-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils, effaré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ? » S'enquit-il incrédule. « Après tout ce que ce type a fait, comment oses-tu encore prendre sa défense ? ! »

« Mais je ne le défends pas ! » Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence. _(N/Dazzling : * lève les yeux au ciel tellement elle est pas crédible ^^ *)_

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle prenait sa défense sans le vouloir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il lui avait quand même sauvé la mise tout à l'heure, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire brutaliser alors que lui, n'avait pas hésité à hurler sur Carlisle Cullen pour la défendre, en sachant très bien ce que ça allait lui coûter par la suite. Il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne le veuille pas, elle lui était quand même reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Et maintenant qu'elle avait les idées plus claires, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait dû le remercier tout à l'heure, au lieu de l'avoir fusillé du regard et s'être montrée glaciale.

« Bella je te connais bon sang, tu défends ce merdeux, arrête de dire le contraire ! » S'emporta Emmett.

« Mais regarde les choses en face ! Ce type a abandonné sa plainte Emmett, c'est grâce à lui que toi et Charlie êtes sortis de prison ! »

« Grâce à lui ? ! » S'exclama-t-il atterré. « Tu veux rire ! C'est à cause de lui qu'on a été foutu en taule ! Et si on a été libéré, c'est uniquement grâce à Alice, pas à lui ! »

« Il n'était pas obligé de le faire ! » Contra-t-elle désespérée. « Bon Dieu, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça a dû lui coûter de s'être rétracté ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner. » Fit-il avec une voix sarcastique. « Sa belle voiture toute neuve ? Ou alors non attends, sa grande amitié avec ce cher Cullen tout gentil ? »

« C'est bon Emmett. » Tempéra Charlie d'un ton las. « Elle a raison, laisse-le un peu tranquille. » _(N/Marie : Merci Papa Charlie qui va nous permettre enfin de savoir ce que Jasper veut !) __(N/Dazzling : Hallelujah!)_

Emmett le regarda outré et consterné.

« Mais Papa il… »

« Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! C'est moi qui commande ici alors tais-toi et laisse-le nous dire la raison de sa présence. » Clama-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qu'Emmett n'osa contredire.

Il soupira et se recula, tandis que Bella réprimait un soulagement. Tout le monde avait au final accouru, et Jasper se retrouva face à six paires d'yeux, plus ou moins haineuses. Il se sentit soudainement penaud et petit, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre avec embarras.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de venir perturber ma soirée. » Asséna Charlie cinglant. « J'ai horreur qu'on me dérange, même si c'est quand je suis en train de regarder un documentaire sur les pingouins. » _(N/Yoro: Mdr !)_

« Je… je tenais d'abord à m'excuser. » Bafouilla-t-il décontenancé. « Je me suis vraiment comporté de façon… inappropriée et… »

« Inappropriée ? ! » S'exclama Charlie affublé. « Inappropriée ? C'est comme ça que vous qualifiez tout ce que vous avez fait à mes enfants ? ! » Il s'emporta. « Vous avez humilié deux belles jeunes filles, vous les avez considérées comme des moins que rien ! Ensuite vous avez osé déposer une plainte ignoble pour faire emprisonner mon fils, qui n'avait strictement rien fait ! Ce n'est pas inapproprié ce que vous avez fait, c'est juste monstrueux ! »

« Bon ça va Papa ! » S'énerva Bella. « Il a compris je crois. »

Charlie soupira et se renfrogna, tandis que Jasper ne savait plus où se mettre. Il réalisait enfin tout le mal qu'il a pu faire à cette famille qui n'avait rien mérité. Et il avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il était devenu, après la disparition d'Edward il y a plus de quatre ans. Il n'aurait jamais dû abandonner, se faire entrainer. Il aurait dû être fort, il aurait dû lutter, comme l'avait fait Edward, comme le faisaient Kate et Garrett. Mais non, au lieu de ça il s'était montré faible. Il avait rejoint ce qu'auparavant il détestait, c'est-à-dire l'univers impitoyable des riches sans scrupules. Et à présent il regrettait.

« Je… je suis sincèrement désolé. » Fit-il sincèrement. « Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre pour expliquer ma conduite, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais désolé. Profondément désolé. »

Si Bella était heureuse de le voir s'excuser, les autres s'en fichèrent complètement. Charlie attendait qu'il s'en aille, Emmett voulait voir sa tête embrochée et détestait sa sœur pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Rosalie regardait la scène avec inquiétude, se sentant surtout extérieure à toute cette histoire, n'étant pas du tout au courant de qui était cet homme, et de ce qu'il avait fait. Edward fusillait du regard Jasper, n'arrivant pas à décolérer. Quant à Alice… elle était juste figée, la bouche entrouverte. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. Elle attendit seulement, en retrait, que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche et dise quelque chose.

« C'est bon ? T'as fini, tu peux foutre le camp maintenant ? » Railla Emmett avec impatience. Il se retenait pour ne pas lui foncer dessus et le marteler de coups jusqu'à lui en faire perdre ses dents.

« Emmett ! » Cria Bella en rage. « Ça suffit arrête ça ! »

« Mais quoi ? » S'étrangla-t-il. « C'est lui le connard et c'est moi qu'on engueule maintenant ? »

« Il est venu pour s'excuser ! » Proféra-t-elle. « Bon sang qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ? »

« Sa tête amochée, voilà ce qui me faut. » Répliqua-t-il sardonique. Bella secoua la tête, désespérée.

« Oui et bien tu vas te retenir parce qu'il est hors de question que tu ne le brutalises. » Déclara-t-elle cinglante.

Edward fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à comprendre son revirement, tandis qu'Emmett soupirait pour contenir son envie de le fracasser. Il venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec sa sœur, ce n'était pas le moment de refaire un faux pas, surtout à cause de ce sale con de Withlock.

« Bien. » Rappela Charlie à l'ordre. « C'est tout ce que vous aviez à nous dire ? » Demanda-t-il froidement en direction de Jasper qui remerciait intérieurement Bella pour empêcher le gros ours de lui sauter dessus. Il répondit à la question de Charlie avec un air plutôt sérieux.

« A vrai dire… » Hésita-t-il. « J'aimerais vous aider à faire tomber la C&V. »

« Pardon ? » S'enquit Bella qui ne comprenait rien.

« Jasper… » Murmura Edward incertain.

« Je t'en prie Edward. » Supplia-t-il. « Je sais que tu enquêtes sur eux pour les coincer, et je veux t'aider à le faire. »

« Comment est-ce que t'es au courant de ça ? » S'étonna Edward. Les seules personnes à qui il en avait parlé, étaient Charlie, Kate et Garrett.

« Je l'ai deviné. » Répondit simplement Jasper. « Je te connais Edward, je sais que tu ne te laisses pas marcher sur les pieds sans riposter. »

Bella regarda Edward avec effarement tandis qu'il restait songeur.

« C'est vrai ? » S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix, encore sous le coup de la surprise. « Tu mènes une enquête sur eux ? »

Edward soupira et hocha la tête.

« Je n'allais pas les laisser continuer à s'en prendre vous sans rien faire. Il faut bien penser à les arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Bella ne sut quoi penser. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'une fois de plus, Edward lui avait caché la vérité. (_N/Marie : Si elle lui gueule dessus, je la tue, ok ?)_

Et en même temps, elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il veuille arrêter son propre père, malgré que ce dernier soit un monstre sans gêne ni sans limite.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours faible.

Il détourna la tête. Il avait compris qu'il avait une fois de plus commis une erreur et qu'elle le prenait pour elle.

« Depuis le jour de la fermeture du site web et de l'interdiction à la salle de sport. » Bella écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« Depuis le tout début ? » S'écria-t-elle affligée. « Tu enquêtes sur eux depuis le début et tu n'as rien dit à personne ? »

« Bah… je l'ai dit à Charlie. » Contredit-il embarrassé.

Bella le lorgna du regard, avant de se tourner vers son père avec ahurissement.

« Tu le savais ? » Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

Charlie qui ne comprit pas la réaction de sa fille, haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr, je me suis même proposé de l'aider. » Répondit-il simplement.

Bella soupira pour contenir l'énervement qui lui montait. Elle se tourna vers Edward qui lui fit un regard désolé tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux, déçue encore une fois. . _(N/Dazzling : elle a le culot d'être déçue...alors qu'elle lui cache aussi des choses...c'est dingue!)_

« Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je voulais attendre d'avoir du concret. » Se justifia Edward qui savait qu'elle lui en voulait. « Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs et puis… je ne voulais pas non plus que ça se sache et que ça vienne aux oreilles de mon père. C'est une enquête privée, je ne suis pas en droit de le faire et s'il venait à l'apprendre, j'aurais vraiment des problèmes. »

« C'est sûr qu'en m'en parlant, tu prenais le risque que j'aille tout lui raconter. » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ironique, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. _(N/Dazzling : J'ai envie de la frapper!)_

« Bella… » Tenta-t-il.

« Et si on en revenait au sujet principal ? » Interrompit Jasper, qui n'avait certainement pas envie d'assister à une scène de ménage, à l'instar de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

« Quoi ? » Soupira Edward, légèrement exaspéré.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » Quémanda-t-il.

« Et pourquoi j'aurais besoin de toi ? » Lâcha-t-il sarcastique. « Je me débrouille très bien sans ton aide. »

« Je dispose de documents auxquels tu n'as pas accès. J'ai travaillé avec eux, et je détiens des informations que tu n'as pas. Tu as besoin de mon aide, et tu le sais. » Edward se pinça l'arête du nez, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il est en pleine réflexion.

« Et pourquoi tu veux nous aider ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Ce connard m'a ruiné. » Répondit-il avec du venin dans la voix. « Il m'a tout pris, alors tout ce que je souhaite à l'heure qu'il est, est de le voir croupir dans une cellule de dix mètres carré, avec des rats pour seuls compagnons. »

« Y a pas de rats en prison. » Contra Emmett. « En tout cas dans ma cellule y en avait pas. » Précisa-t-il alors que tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers lui.

« Y en aura forcément un si Carlisle se retrouve en prison. » Répondit Bella amusée. Son frère réprima un rire.

« Bien parlé, petite sœur. » Approuva-t-il.

« Alors tu me laisses t'aider ? » Demanda Jasper à Edward.

Ce dernier soupira avant de se décider à hocher la tête.

« Où se trouvent les documents dont tu parles ? » S'enquit-il.

Jasper eut un air soudainement embarrassé sur le visage.

« Hum… et bien, comment dire… » Murmura-t-il ennuyé.

« Quoi ? » S'impatienta Edward.

« Ben disons que… ils sont chez moi, ou plutôt dans mon ancien chez moi, étant donné que Maria m'a foutu à la porte. »

Tout le monde ne pipa mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se mit à avoir un sourire de clown sur le visage.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire. « Le pauvre riche qui passait son temps à nous dénigrer, nous les infâmes prolétaires, se retrouve sans un sou et mis à la porte. Pas trop dure la vie de clochard ? » Fit-il avec une moue faussement inquiète.

« Emmett ! » Cingla sa sœur une fois de plus. « Non mais t'as pas honte ? »

« Pas du tout. » Rigola-t-il.

« Je te rappelle qu'Edward et Rosalie sont dans le même cas de figure, donc évite de te moquer. » Réprimanda-t-elle.

« Sauf qu'Edward et Rosalie ne m'ont pas envoyé en prison et ne vous ont pas dénigrées, Alice et toi. » Trancha-t-il avec dégout.

« Euh, je crois que je vais y aller. » Annonça Jasper qui se sentait de trop. « Je crois que ma présence vous importune. »

« Je confirme. » Répondit Edward agacé.

« Edward ! » Fit Bella, outrée en se retournant vers lui.

« Quoi ? » Râla-t-il. « C'est la vérité non ? C'est lui-même qui l'a dit. » Bella le foudroya du regard.

« Mais vous êtes vraiment deux gros imbéciles ! » Soupira-t-elle excédée.

« C'est lui l'imbécile ! » Protesta Emmett en désignant Jasper du doigt.

« Il s'est ruiné pour toi Emmett ! » S'emporta Bella. « Il n'a plus de toit, plus d'argent, plus rien, tout ça parce qu'il s'est rangé de ton coté, pour te faire sortir de prison ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi odieux ? »

« Il n'aurait pas eu à me faire sortir de prison, s'il ne m'y avait pas d'abord envoyé ! » Tonna-t-il d'une voix horriblement forte.

« Il a fait des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Mais il a fini par se rétracter. Ne connais-tu donc pas le pardon ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Bella ? » S'exclama Edward étonné par son attitude. « Tu le détestais encore il y a deux jours pour avoir envoyé ton père et ton frère en prison. À présent tu prends sa défense et tu lui donnes le bon Dieu sans confessions ? »

« C'est complètement faux ! Seulement réfléchissez, il a quand même fait d'énormes sacrifices en retirant sa plainte. Et c'est inutile de s'acharner sur lui alors qu'il est dans le même camp que nous ! » Souligna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Contra-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

« Edward ! » Fustigea-t-elle une fois de plus.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère et son petit ami se comportent de manière aussi exécrable. Elle avait vraiment honte de leur attitude. Edward détourna les yeux, autant énervé par la situation que Bella ne l'était. Emmett quant à lui lançait un regard noir à sa sœur pour oser défendre ce sale type.

« Cette fois je m'en vais vraiment, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » Fit rapidement Jasper qui était vraiment embarrassé par la situation.

« Attendez. » Appela Bella avant qu'il ne se détourne. « Vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit ici ? »

Cette fois ci, tous les regards – y compris celui de Jasper – se tournèrent vers elle et chacun la regardait avec horreur et effarement.

« Hein ? ! » S'étrangla Emmett affligé.

« T'es pas sérieuse ! » Fustigea Edward incrédule.

« Mais où veux-tu qu'il dorme ? Il n'a nulle part où aller. » Se défendit-elle.

« Euh Bella… » Intervint Charlie alarmé. « Tu crois pas qu'il y a assez de monde comme ça ? » Fit-il remarquer. Bella le regarda désolée._ (N/Yoro: Yeah! L'auberge espagnole ! lol)_

« S'il te plait Papa, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Et où veux-tu qu'il dorme ? Dans la penderie ? » S'égosilla son père. « Enfin Bella, on a même pas d'argent pour acheter à manger, et tu voudrais héberger une personne de plus ? »

« Surtout ce vaurien. » Renchérit Emmett. Bella le fusilla des yeux.

« Toi tu la fermes. » Rétorqua-t-elle remontée, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son père. « Papa, il s'est foutu à la rue pour nous, d'accord il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs et de mauvais choix mais… tu nous as appris à être tolérants, et à pardonner. »

« Je sais Bella, mais regarde les choses en face. » Fit-il tristement. « On n'a pas de place ici. »

« Surtout pas pour un cafard. » Cracha Emmett.

« Ça suffit Emmett ! » Cria Bella.

« Non ça suffit pas. Il est hors de question qu'on héberge cette enflure. » Tempéra-t-il.

« Tout à fait d'accord. » Souligna Edward.

« Faites un petit effort, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser à la rue après ce qu'il a fait pour nous. »

« Euh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai toujours ma voiture. » Déclara Jasper avec gêne, témoignant sa présence.

« Bah tu vois ? » S'exclama Emmett. « On a trouvé une solution, il pionce dans sa voiture et c'est réglé. » Bella se tapa le front, désespérée.

« Papa… » Insista-t-elle. « Il reste le canapé du salon. »

« Quoi ? » Explosa Emmett. « Non mais ça va pas ! Et si j'ai envie de regarder la télé ? ! » _(N/Dazzling : Genre... * sifflote*)_

« Tu vas pas regarder la télé pendant la nuit. » Argua Bella.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Contredit-il.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de te comporter comme un abruti ! »

« Et toi de te prendre pour mère Theresa ! Y a plus de place ici, qu'il aille voir ailleurs. »

« Et l'hospitalité, tu connais ? » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Je vois franchement pas pourquoi tu devrais te montrer charitable avec lui. » Fit remarquer Edward. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui asséna un regard de tueur.

« T'as oublié que c'était ton meilleur ami ou quoi ? » Rappela-t-elle acerbe.

« C'était justement ! » Contesta-t-il acerbe. « Ça l'est plus depuis un bout de temps. »

« Mais je vous en prie… » Implora-t-elle. « Laissez-lui une chance, il est de notre coté maintenant. »

« Hors de question. » Réfuta Edward catégorique.

« Rien à foutre ! » Répliqua Emmett. « Je ne veux pas de cet enfoiré chez moi. »

« C'est la maison de Charlie ici, c'est à lui de décider. » Pointa-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

« Et il refuse alors le sujet est clos. » Riposta Emmett.

« J'ai jamais dit ça. » Protesta Charlie abasourdi.

« Mais enfin tu ne vas pas accepter de l'héberger ici ! » S'écria Emmett avec colère.

« C'est complètement absurde. » Confirma Edward, voyant d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de Jasper.

« C'est de le laisser à la rue qui est absurde. » Contredit Bella avec un regard noir en direction d'Edward.

« Bella, tu vas trop loin. » Refusa Edward. « C'est un salaud, ce type. »

« Un salaud et surtout une belle ordure. » Rajouta Emmett avec dédain.

« Bon ça suffit, stop ! » Hurla Alice qui avait assisté silencieusement avec Rosalie à toute la scène, sans dire un seul mot.

Tout le monde la regarda, étonné qu'elle ait pris la parole. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle explosa.

« Vous avez pas fini de vous brailler dessus comme des chiens ? On n'est plus à la maternelle ! Il est tard, et en plus il fait froid à cause de cette foutue porte qui est toujours ouverte. » Ils la regardèrent penauds tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Charlie avec sérieux. « Bella a raison Charlie, il a accepté de tout perdre en retirant sa plainte, juste pour vous libérer, on ne peut pas le laisser dehors après ce qu'il a accepté de faire pour nous. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Emmett affublé. « Alors toi aussi tu es de son coté ? Mais vous êtes vraiment deux tarées ma parole ! »

« Arrête Emmett, elles ont raison. » Interrompit Charlie. Emmett se tourna vers son père avec effroi.

« Papa, s'il te plait dis-moi que c'est une blague. » Supplia-t-il. Charlie lui lança un regard réprimandant, lui interdisant de le contredire.

« Comme l'a dit Bella, c'est moi qui décidé ici. Et ce Jasper t'a fait libérer Emmett. Alors il va rester ici. »

Emmett le regarda la bouche entrouverte quelques instant, avant de soupirer résigné. Il se tourna alors vers Jasper et le darda d'un regard haineux et menaçant.

« Tu peux remercier ma sœur, espèce de fumier, parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je t'aurais explosé la tête, si elle avait pas été là. » Jasper le regarda apeuré, et également étonné par toute la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette famille allait accepter de l'accueillir, il n'était même pas venu pour ça en tout premier lieu.

« Vous… vous êtes sérieux ? Vous acceptez de m'héberger ? » Fit-il indécis. « Non parce que je peux très bien aller dormir dans ma voiture, vous n'avez pas à… »

« Dépêche-toi d'entrer. » Ordonna Charlie d'une voix sèche. « Alice a raison, on se les caille. »

Jasper s'empressa d'hocher la tête et entra dans la maison, passant devant le regard glacial d'Edward, et celui menaçant d'Emmett, qui était à deux doigts de l'étriper. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte sur son passage. _(N/Dazzling : J'adore trop...j'imagine trop bien la scène ^^)_

« Euh, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous remercier… » Gratifia Jasper, toujours ébahi.

« Tu dormiras sur le canapé. » Annonça Charlie bougon. « Et évite les remerciements, je t'aime pas et c'est pas prêt de changer. » _(N/Marie : C'est clair, c'est net, c'est précis, c'est Charlie Swan xD)_

Edward réprima un rire tandis qu'Emmett ne se retint pas et pouffa, sous le regard noir de Bella.

« Le canapé ? » S'enquit Jasper, déçu.

« Ça te pose un problème ? » Répliqua Emmett acerbe. « T'aurais préféré un grand lit deux places en baldaquin peut être ? »

« Emmett… » Soupira Alice, sans toutefois cacher son amusement.

« Euh, le canapé ça ira. » Assura Jasper, effrayé par Emmett.

« C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix de toute façon. » Riposta Charlie exaspéré.

« Je vais lui chercher des couvertures » Déclara Bella en allant à l'étage.

« Moi je vais me coucher. » Annonça Alice en suivant Bella.

« Moi aussi. » Fit Rosalie qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'arrivée de Jasper.

« Je vais prendre l'air. » Dit Edward en ouvrant la porte de la maison, ayant besoin de sortir.

« Je viens avec toi. » Appela Emmett en le suivant, encore énervé.

Et c'est ainsi que Jasper se retrouva seul dans le salon, comme un con, en face du patriarche qui le foudroyait du regard.

« T'as intérêt à bien te comporter mon gars. » Prévint-il sérieusement. « Au moindre écart de conduite, j'hésiterai pas à sortir mon arme et à te dégommer. » _(N/Yoro: Il a encore une arme?) (N/A: Non mais ça Jasper le sait pas ^^)  
_

Jasper déglutit, et hocha avidement la tête, véritablement apeuré par Charlie. Ce dernier après un dernier regard de remontrance, se détourna et partit en direction des escaliers, afin d'aller se coucher. Cette soirée l'avait véritablement épuisé.

Lorsque Bella revint dans le salon, avec une couverture et un oreiller, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? » Demanda-t-elle à Jasper qui était assis sur le canapé, l'air songeur.

« Sortis prendre l'air. » Répondit-il. Elle hocha la tête, avant de soupirer d'exaspération face à leur attitude.

« Il faut pas leur en vouloir. » Dit-elle désolée. « C'est dans leur habitude d'être rancuniers. » Jasper tourna la tête vers la brune et lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Non mais ils ont raison. » Murmura-t-il. « Je l'ai mérité je crois. »

Bella lui fit un sourire contrit avant de soupirer.

« Ça je ne dis pas le contraire. » Répondit-elle amusée.

Jasper resta silencieux, avant de se lever du canapé et de la regarder avec gratitude.

« Je vous remercie infiniment pour avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait mais… merci. » Dit-il sincèrement.

« Pour être honnête moi non plus. » Sourit-elle. « Mais dans le fond vous m'avez l'air d'être un type gentil, et puis… je dois aussi vous remercier. » Finit-elle d'une petite voix, abaissant le regard vers ses pieds.

« Pour ? » S'enquit-il perdu. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ce matin. » Souffla-t-elle.  
Jasper fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle lui était reconnaissante, alors qu'il avait agi de façon tout à fait normale.

« Je ne vous ai pas sauvé la vie. » Contra-t-il. « Je suis juste intervenu au bon moment. Et puis n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. »

« Mais tout de même, vous vous êtes révolté et manifesté contre Carlisle Cullen, ce n'est pas rien. Je suis sûre que ça a dû vous coûter cher de faire ça. » Jasper rit brièvement.

« Je savais que j'avais déjà tout perdu, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais à perdre en plus. » Apprit-il. « Et puis sa conduite à vote égard était intolérable. »

Bella sourit légèrement, le remerciant silencieusement.

« S'il vous plait, ne dites pas à Edward que je suis allée voir son père aujourd'hui. » Pria-t-elle. « Il deviendrait fou, s'il l'apprenait. »

Jasper hocha la tête en lui faisant un sourire rassurant.

« Je ne dirai rien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. » Rit-il amèrement. Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité, avant d'être interrompue par une voix sèche et puissante.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Edward qui venait de rentrer et regardait Bella avec un visage horrifié. Aussitôt Bella le regarda avec de la panique dans les yeux, s'insultant mentalement pour avoir commis l'erreur de parler de ça, sans imaginer que quelqu'un les entende.

« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle affolée.

_Paix à ton âme ! (N/Marie : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette fin horriblement sadique ! Pff, c'est injuste de faire ça !) (N/Yoro: C'est du Popo tout craché, tu devrais y être habituée depuis le temps lol) __N/Dazzling : Une fin digne de ma sadique chewie! On retrouve une nouvelle fois Bella dans la mémerde ^^)_

_

* * *

_**Tadaaa!**

**Ouais je sais, encore une fin des plus sadiques, mais que voulez-vous on se refait pas xD**

**Un grand merci à ma Sister adorée et ma Vilaine chewie pour avoir commenté le chapitre et à ma Yoro pour l'avoir corrigé =D**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

**1.** Une dispute éclate ?

**2. **Bella en bonne trouillarde qu'elle est s'enfuie dans sa chambre ?

**3. **Jasper s'en mêle une fois encore et déballe tout à Edward ?

**4. **Bella lui dit la vérité et Edward devient furieux ?

**5. **Autre proposition ?

**J'ai un petit sondage pour vous ! **

**Le prochain chapitre sera extrêmement long, le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit puisqu'il fait pas moins de 27 000 mots, soit environ 10 000 de plus que celui-ci qui comme vous pouvez le voir, est déjà bien long xD Je pensais à le diviser en deux parties, afin de ne pas trop surcharger et vous donner envie de vous suicider en voyant la taille LOL donc à vous de me dire si vous préférez l'avoir en une seule fois, sachant qu'il est vraiment très long, ou en deux fois. Je vous promets que si je le divise en deux, j'essaierai de ne pas mettre longtemps entre les deux parties ;)**

**Je vous souhaite encore une merveilleuse année et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir (en prime un teaser :p)**

**Pour les lecteurs de Murder in Chicago, je poste le chapitre samedi prochain ;)**

**Gros Bisous tout le monde !**

**Votre sadique et dévouée Popolove  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Pt 1: 7th Heaven or More ?

**Salut salut !**

**Je devais poster ce chapitre depuis deux semaines mais comme beaucoup le savent (notamment ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter) il y a eu un gros bug dans fanfiction et on m'a empêché de poster. J'en suis vraiment navrée. Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir que mon compte a encore été piraté en début de semaine dernière. Inutile de dire que je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de cette petite farce qui je suis sûre n'amuse personne d'autre que le(la) protagoniste !  
**

**Hum... *se racle la gorge* Est-ce qu'il y a encore du monde par ici ?**

Oui nan je sais, deux mois et demi que j'ai pas posté, je suis impardonnable. Et pour enfoncer encore plus le clou, ce n'est pas le chapitre en entier que je vous livre mais seulement la **première partie**. En effet suite au sondage du chapitre précédent vous avez été nombreux à me le demander en deux parties et même si beaucoup m'ont supplié de le faire en une fois, je pense à ceux qui ont du mal à lire tout un pavé. Mais soyez rassuré ! De un comme vous pouvez le constater cette première partie est déjà bien longue, et de deux il n'y aura **PAS** de fin sadique aujourd'hui ! Et oui, **Popolove** sait se montrer gentille, surtout quand elle cherche à se faire pardonner de son retard ^^

**Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur et me donnent envie de continuer cette fiction !**

**_Merci aux anonymes :_**

**Une fan : **Oh mais je sais que je suis sadique ^^ Et tu sais quoi? j'en suis même très fière ! Il y aura effectivement un rapprochement Jasper/Alice mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'ils se mettront ensemble, il va falloir encore patienter pour ça :p Quant à la dispute, elle est assez énorme mais rassure-toi, Emmett est épargné ;)

**Elodie52 :** Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime les reviews tordues xD On voudrait toutes concevoir des bébés avec Edward Cullen... Comme dit le dicton, le meilleur coté des enfants, c'est leur conception ^^ Roh je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça ! La preuve, tu vas peut être l'avoir ta réconciliation sous la couette :D Pour le nombre de chapitre, je pense que ça ira jusqu'à 30. O_o tu aimes Dr House ? Parce que j'en suis fan ! Bisous =)

**Marion Lunatique : **Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs =D J'avoue que j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de différent en faisant de Carlisle et d'Esmée des personnages cruels et diaboliques xD Pour les fanfictions Awards, figure toi que j'y ai pensé à le faire avec une amie ^^ Encore merci !

**littlestar : **En effet, je crois avoir compris que tu aimais les longs chapitres xD Cependant d'autres personnes ont du mal à lire un chapitre aussi long et je crois qu'il faut aussi penser à ceux qui se font mal aux yeux en lisant, c'est pourquoi je divise ce chapitre en deux parties. Et puis regarde, la première partie est assez longue tu ne trouves pas? ^^ Je te remercie de ton engouement en tout cas !

**V : **Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant ! Je confirme qu'Edward va vraiment devenir furieux... Après est-ce que Jasper sera là pour le calmer ou au contraire, pour envenimer les choses? Tu verras^^

**Jenny : **Salut ! Je dois dire que ta review m'a fait beaucoup de bien :D D'ailleurs merci aussi pour celle que tu as laissée sur mon OS "_Coup d'Enfer_" Je serai ravie de t'aider à t'inscrire et aussi à te conseiller pour écrire des lemon, mais pour ça j'aurais besoin de ton adresse mail xD Le mieux c'est que tu me la laisses en review (en oubliant pas de mettre des espaces car ce site a tendance à les supprimer) ou alors tu peux me contacter via _Facebook_ ou _Twitter_. Voilà ! =D

**mimi012 :** Je te remercie infiniment pour les reviews que tu as laissées :D Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Pour te répondre, je pense que Carlisle est juste aveugle, c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas Bella xD Je ne comprends pas non plus comment on peut vouloir passer son temps à pirater le compte de quelqu'un pour le plaisir, mais que veux tu, y a des gens qui n'ont pas d'ami ni d'occupation alors ils s'amusent comme ils peuvent ^^

**_Merci également à_ : **

**Line, fanny, aliH, Au, onja, lili.8825, Amandine, alisson, diana, lovecullenn, zorba, Gween, Lea, Edwardxbella, nana, Elle, laccro, Camo, TeamEdward, Magui, Camille, ShouxJesse, LexyFox, Celestin, Popy, spiki, pupinette, lincece49, Mnon, shannon, Anais21, laetitia, Jolieyxbl, melane, lisalilarenesmee, Angelik, PpPp, Emeline, urbangirl, pauline, Fann-y, crazy-b0mb, Marwa, annii, Juny, melanietwilight, steph, ju, zoubida **et les anonymes qui n'ont pas laissé de nom =)

* * *

**Petit résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Suite à la proposition du chèque que **Carlisle Cullen** s'est vu offrir à **Bella**, celle-ci l'a déchiré devant ses yeux, n'hésitant pas à le provoquer de surcroit. **Carlisle** a vite perdu ses moyens et s'est mis à agresser **Bella** violemment, jusqu'à ce que **Jasper** les interrompe. **Bella** et **Emmett** ont fini par se réconcilier pendant que **Charlie** s'est retrouvé viré et a fait promettre à **Edward** de ne pas en parler. **Edward** quant à lui enquête secrètement sur **C&V** avec l'aide de **Garrett**. La soirée est perturbée par l'arrivée de **Jasper** qui déclenche une émeute ainsi qu'une dispute entre** Emmett**, **Bella** et **Edward**. Sous la demande d'**Alice **et** Bella**, **Charlie** accepte de l'héberger et alors qu'**Edward** était sorti prendre l'air, il finit par surprendre la conversation de **Bella** et **Jasper** au sujet de son entrevue chez **Carlisle Cullen**...

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut il ne s'agit que de la première partie, c'est pourquoi le titre du chapitre ne correspond pas réellement (il est plus en rapport avec la deuxième partie de ce chapitre).**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_« « C'est quoi cette histoire ? »_

_Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Edward qui venait de rentrer et regardait Bella avec un visage horrifié. Aussitôt Bella le regarda avec de la panique dans les yeux, s'insultant mentalement pour avoir commis l'erreur de parler de ça, sans imaginer que quelqu'un les entende._

_« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle affolée._

_Paix à ton âme ! »_

**Chapitre 22 partie 1: 7th Heaven*... or More ?**

oO"_Pyromania"Oo – __Cascada_

« Bella réponds-moi ! » Ordonna sèchement Edward, alors que celle-ci s'évertuait à garder le silence, le regardant la bouche à moitié ouverte, l'appréhension et la panique visible partout en elle jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Sur un million, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'Edward revienne pile au moment où elle parlait de ça ? _(N/Marie : En même temps, c'est Edward Cullen… il revient toujours au bon moment !)_

_Te connaissant, disons que les chances sur un million étaient de… un million. Ou neuf cents quatre vingt dix neuf milles si tu préfères._

Conclusion : Bella était dans une sacrée merde.

Edward la regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, sur le point de commettre un meurtre tandis qu'elle n'osait pas bouger, ni prononcer le moindre mot. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui explique ce qu'elle foutait chez les Cullen. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé là bas. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui parle de la seule chose dont elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant. L'abominable chèque. Bella ne put s'empêcher de trembler et frissonner en imaginant sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait les actions de son prétendu père. Il avait déjà suffisamment honte de sa famille, de ses liens de parenté… Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir davantage.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas encline à parler, Edward perdit patience. Déjà, ses nerfs avaient été sérieusement mis à l'épreuve tout à l'heure avec l'arrivée de Jasper, la querelle qui l'avait opposé à Bella parce qu'il avait refusé que ce sale traitre passe la nuit ici. Il avait dû aller se calmer pour ne pas s'énerver devant le fait qu'il allait devoir supporter Jasper, et Emmett n'était pas sans reste non plus. Edward avait tenté de le calmer et le raisonner une fois dehors, mais rien à faire. Emmett était bien décidé à lui en faire baver pour avoir osé le foutre en prison. Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il entendait ? Que Bella, sa Bella avait fait la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru – même dans ses pires cauchemars – qu'elle ferait. Mais que lui avait-il pris ? Ils avaient suffisamment de problèmes comme ça pour qu'elle en rajoute. Et il avait déjà assez de tourments et de quoi s'inquiéter, pour en plus avoir à se faire du souci pour elle lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle. Si maintenant elle se mettait à lui cacher où elle allait, à faire n'importe quoi et apparemment, à fréquenter n'importe qui, alors il ne pourrait plus faire un pas en dehors de cette maison sans constamment s'inquiéter pour elle. Déjà que même là, il passe sont temps à angoisser, se demandant si son père a fait quelque chose à en son absence, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien subi…

Mais apparemment Bella ne voyait pas de mal à souffrir, au contraire elle en redemandait ! Aller voir son père, se rendre au domaine des Cullen toute seule, sans le dire à personne… Elle était vraiment timbrée ! Il avait hérité d'une petite amie timbrée. Enfin pas vraiment, seulement suicidaire, folle à lier, inconsciente, pas fichue d'être dotée d'un moindre instinct de survie… Elle avait de la chance qu'il soit trop dépendant d'elle et amoureux pour lui en tenir rigueur et ne pas la larguer sur le champ. _(N/Marie : Bella a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de chance *soupire*)_

« Edward euh… je ne savais pas que tu étais là. » Bafouilla-t-elle décontenancée et apeurée en voyant qu'il ne se déridait pas et la dardait d'un regard assombri.

« Et moi je ne savais pas que t'étais devenue une aliénée. » Lâcha-t-il, apparemment bien remonté à bloc.

« Euh, je crois que je vais vous laisser. » Annonça Jasper, embarrassé.

À cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie. Disparaitre, se faire tout petit, s'enterrer dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

« Oui, ce serait mieux effectivement. » Répliqua Edward méchamment.

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le réprimander d'avoir parlé de cette façon à Jasper. Elle était déjà dans un pétrin pas possible, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Jasper se dandina mal à l'aise.

« Euh, bah j'y vais alors. » Balbutia-t-il rapidement en s'avançant vers la porte pour sortir de la maison, passant près d'Edward qui au passage, le gratifia d'un regard noir et sévère.

Une fois seuls, Edward ne perdit pas une seconde et l'incendia.

« Tu pourrais peut être m'expliquer, depuis le temps que je te le demande ? »

Bella détourna les yeux, peur de ce qui allait suivre.

« T-tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle dans un endroit un peu plus privé, genre dans ma chambre ? » Proposa-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, espérant ainsi retarder l'échéance le plus possible.

Edward soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, tentant de réfréner son énervement qui ne cessait de s'amplifier. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais se retint à la dernière minute. À la place, il se détourna vivement et se dirigea à l'étage, sans même attendre qu'elle le suive. Elle entendit une porte en haut claquer fermement et elle sursauta. Il était dans une colère noire et une chose est sûre, elle n'allait pas en réchapper. Elle monta à son tour les escaliers et ouvrit timidement la porte de sa chambre, le trouvant en train de la dévisager avec froideur. Son cœur se mit à battre avec une rapidité déconcertante et elle s'empressa de refermer la porte, priant pour que ce moment passe vite.

« J'attends Bella. » Asséna-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, n'osant pas regarder les éclairs qui sortaient de ses prunelles et sans aucun doute, dirigés vers elle.

« Tu n'étais pas sensé être au courant… » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, exaspéré.

« Ça suffit Isabella ! Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps ! » S'écria-t-il, irrité. Bella entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom au complet ? » Éluda-t-elle étonnée.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ahuris. En temps normal, il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé.

« Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu vas continuer longtemps à changer de sujet ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en se mordant la joue.

« J'en sais rien, tant que je le pourrais. » Avoua-t-elle penaude. Il souffla pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

« Réponds-moi Bella. » Ordonna-t-il le plus calmement qu'il le pouvait.

« Si je te dis la vérité, tu vas t'énerver. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Je suis déjà énervé ! » Contra-t-il.

« Justement ! » Insista-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. « Si je te le dis, tu seras encore plus énervé et j'ai pas envie de te mettre en colère. »

« Isabella, réponds-moi tout de suite ! » Exigea-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom entier ! » Protesta-t-elle, s'énervant elle aussi. « Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça. » Dit-elle en ayant pleinement consciente qu'elle aggravait son cas à mesure qu'elle éludait.

« Et moi je déteste quand tu ne me dis pas la vérité et que tu fais n'importe quoi dans mon dos. » Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, à bout de nerfs et de patience.

« Je fais ça pour te préserver. » Se défendit-elle. « Et pour nous éviter une dispute comme celle qu'on est en train d'avoir. »

« Réponds à ma foutue question bordel ! » Finit-il par exploser. _(N/Marie : *dead* il est pas sensé être affreusement sexy là, non ?)_

Bella frissonna, son cœur émit des battements irréguliers, sa respiration devint frénétique, et elle sentit quelques larmes sur le point de lui monter, tellement il lui faisait peur. Son regard était dur et froid comme le marbre, sas jointures étaient blanches, ses poings s'étaient resserrés, son corps était tendu, ses poils hérissés, de lui émanait une telle incommodité et une telle rage que Bella comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire tourner en bourrique plus longtemps et que si elle voulait espérer arranger les choses avec lui rapidement. Alors d'une voix faible presque inaudible, elle avoua, non sans mal.

« Je me suis rendue chez tes parents aujourd'hui, après que tu sois parti travailler. Ta mère n'était pas là, j'ai juste été dans le bureau de ton père, avec ce majordome qui a passé son temps à me mater sans discrétion. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'espérais mais après tout il fallait s'en douter. Ensuite quand j'ai voulu repartir, ma voiture est tombée en panne d'essence donc j'ai appelé Emmett pour qu'il vienne me chercher. J'ai failli t'appeler mais je me suis résignée à la dernière minute, je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère, en plus ça nous a permis avec Emmett de nous réconcilier. Enfin voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. » Débita-t-elle innocemment, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça et qu'il allait s'énerver davantage.

Mais bon, elle avait quand même voulu tenter le coup. Et malheureusement, elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était vraiment entré dans une fureur impossible à contrôler. Il commença à se déplacer, à faire de petits allers-retours en effectuant les cent pas à une vitesse affolante, se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux. _(N/Marie : Oh bah non, ce serait dommage d'arracher de si beaux cheveux…)_

« T'es complètement malade ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement. « Dérangée, folle, détraquée, névrosée, insane, irresponsable, inconsciente ! » _(N/Marie : Complètement Bella quoi !)_

« Je crois que j'ai compris, pas la peine d'utiliser tous les mots du dictionnaire. » Ironisa-t-elle en roulant des yeux, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait de marcher et la fixait, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi Bella ? » Murmura-t-il à court de mots. « Pourquoi es-tu allée là bas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ? » Bella baissa les yeux, regrettant ses actes, et pour lui causer autant de soucis.

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible. « J-je… je voulais… qu'ils… te laissent tranquille. »

Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule à ce qu'il entendait.

« Quoi ? » Murmura-t-il étonné. Elle releva les yeux, qui s'étaient humidifiés malgré ses tentatives de contenir ses larmes.

« J'espérais qu'ils te rendraient ton appartement, et ton argent. Je vois bien que ça te dérange de vivre ici… avec moi. » Bredouilla-t-elle, une larme s'échappant de ses joues en pensant au fait qu'il n'aimait pas être ici. « J'ai juste voulu te rendre service et j'ai cru qu'ils… qu'ils se montreraient humains. »

Edward la regarda, abattu. Elle pensait vraiment que c'était le fait de vivre avec elle qui le révulsait ? Il ne supportait juste pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, de dépendre d'elle. Mais jamais il n'a éprouvé un sentiment de déplaisance quant au fait d'habiter sous le même toit qu'elle, de dormir dans le même lit chaque nuit, de se réveiller chaque matin à ses cotés. Il voulait la rassurer en lui disant toutes ces choses, ce qu'il pensait réellement. Mais il était bien trop énervé pour se résoudre à la réconforter maintenant.

« Comment as-tu pu croire qu'ils se comporteraient comme des êtres humains pour une fois dans leur vie ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Bella se sentit mal devant autant de dureté venant de lui. Elle n'y était pas du tout habituée. Elle ignorait si toute cette haine lui était adressée, ou si c'était son éternelle rancœur envers ses géniteurs qui remontait à la surface et parlait pour lui.

« Je ne sais pas. » Déglutit-elle, les yeux plus larmoyants. « Quelque part… je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé d'y croire. » Finit-elle tout bas, tentant tant bien que mal de réfréner ses sanglots.

Edward se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant d'agacement et de désespoir. D'un coté, il la reconnaissait bien là, elle avec sa fameuse manie de croire que tous les gens ont un bon coté. Il adorait ce trait de caractère chez elle. Mais là, elle allait trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Et il avait une sérieuse envie de la secouer pour la ramener à la raison.

« Tu es pire qu'inconsciente. » Répliqua-t-il, acide. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je te jure que je le suis. » Implora-t-elle des yeux, espérant sincèrement qu'il lui pardonnerait ses actions. Il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas se faire attendrir.

« Bon et alors ? » Consentit-il à demander, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre. Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Alors quoi ? » S'enquit-elle perdu, en ayant toutefois deviné de quoi il parlait. Il perdit patience et monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile et d'éluder à chaque fois que je te pose une question ! » Asséna-t-il sèchement. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé une fois là bas. »

« Mais je te l'ai dit. » Contra-t-elle vainement. « Je suis allée dans le bureau de ton père, il a refusé, et je suis partie. » Mentit-elle avec aplomb.

« Bella… » Insista-t-il avec des yeux menaçant, l'avertissant qu'elle avait intérêt à lui dire la vérité, ici et maintenant. Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. » Réfuta-t-elle apeurée. Son visage se décomposa.

« C'est si grave que ça ? » Fit-il avec crainte et frayeur.

À présent son énervement et sa colère envers Bella étaient en train de disparaitre pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude. Que lui avait-il dit ou fait ? Bella se mordit la lèvre méchamment.

« Non mais tu… » Elle chercha ses mots. « Tu te mettrais à encore plus le haïr… »

Edward entrouvrit la bouche, étonné. Ainsi donc, après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait subies à cause de cet enfoiré, elle tenait encore à le préserver et à le protéger. Il savait qu'elle voulait bien faire, mais il y avait tout de même des limites.

« Tu devrais vouloir à tout prix que je les déteste pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, pas l'inverse. » Marmonna-t-il sur un ton réprimandant. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Je sais. Mais je suis comme ça, je prie tout le temps pour que tout s'arrange. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se retint d'élever la voix tellement elle l'exaspérait à l'heure qu'il était.

« Il va falloir que tu comprennes que ça ne s'arrangera pas. Il y a des choses irréparables Bella. Et le dégout que je ressens pour mes deux parents, ça c'est irrémédiable. » Bella soupira et hocha la tête.

« Ça me tue. J'aimerais tellement que ça s'arrange Edward. Je te jure que cette situation me rend malade. » Dit-elle sur le point de fondre en larmes. « C'est pour ça que je suis allée là bas, pour arranger les choses… »

« Tu crois encore au père Noël. » Cracha-t-il haineusement.

« Je crois juste en la bonté de chacun. » Se défendit-elle, blessée par ses propos et tant de froideur de sa part.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé là bas. » Ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

« Edward… » Supplia-t-elle. « Je t'en prie, tout mais pas ça. Demande-moi ce que tu veux mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi garder ça pour moi. » Le regard d'Edward s'assombrit et il s'emporta.

« Dis-le moi tout de suite ! » Tonna-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Ses nerfs lâchaient tandis qu'elle le regardait tétanisée.

« On… on s'est un peu dit des choses déplaisantes et voilà. » Bégaya-t-elle, en omettant la majeure partie de l'entretien.

« Quel genre ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

« J'en sais rien ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Du genre de ton père, que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« Et tu ne t'es pas laissée faire. » Supposa-t-il.

« Non. » Confirma-t-elle. Il soupira, bouillonnant intérieurement. Il savait qu'il lui cachait une partie de la vérité, et probablement la plus importante. Bella n'avait jamais su mentir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au final ? » Demanda-t-il avec empressement.

« S'il te plait… » Implora-t-elle vainement, au bord des larmes.

« Cette fois j'en ai ras le bol ! » Explosa-t-il. « C'est toi qui me passes des sermons, parce que je te cache des choses, que je mens, que je ne te dis pas ce que je ressens, mais au final tu peux parler, t'es pire que moi ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche assiégée, ne sachant que dire. Il avait raison, elle était une hypocrite.

« Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois… » Tenta-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

« Qu'une fois ? ! Tu l'as fait qu'une seule fois ? ! Donc pour toi, me cacher la vérité quand ma putain de mère est venue te voir, ne jamais rien me dire en ce qui concerne ta mère, me cacher ta soudaine amitié avec Jasper, ne pas me dire que t'es allée voir mon père, et mentir sur cette entrevue, tu appelles ça qu'une fois ? ! » Incendia-t-il.

Bella se retint de pleurer, devant autant de colère et de rage. Elle s'en voulait, le fait d'être allée là bas avait tout compliqué, elle était la pire des idiotes. Sans le vouloir, elle s'énerva, la colère étant son seul moyen de défense.

« Dis donc, tu peux parler ! T'as pas le droit de me faire des leçons de moral, après toutes les fois où tu m'as caché la vérité ! Je peux même plus les compter tellement tu l'as fait. »

« C'est pas comparable avec ça ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Parce que pour toi, c'est pas comparable avec ton expulsion ? Avec le chantage que t'as fait ton père ? Avec le fait que tu enquêtes sur ton propre père ? » Émit-elle choquée. Il se pinça l'arête du nez une nouvelle fois. Il en avait marre. Il faisait tout pour ne pas perdre pied et garder le peu de contrôle qu'il avait, mais elle ne faisait que le pousser à bout.

« Toutes ces choses, tu les sais maintenant. » Fit-il remarquer d'une voix impatiente. « Et je t'ai juré que désormais, j'essayerai de tout te dire, alors sois gentil fais-en de même et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir. » Supplia-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité, il serait dans un état pire que maintenant.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. » Fit-elle abattue. Il ne put en rester là.

« Bella ! » Ragea-t-il. « Où tu me le dis tout de suite, ou je me tire de cette maison. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

Bella comprit qu'il était sérieux et paniqua rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse foutre le camp et qu'elle se retrouve seule. Elle n'arriverait pas à dormir en le sachant ailleurs, et qui lui en voulait. Et puis où est-ce qu'il irait ?

« C'est hors de question. » Refusa-t-elle affolée.

« Dans ce cas réponds-moi ! » Agressa-t-il, sur le point d'éclater.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, se donnant du courage.

« Il… il m'a offert un chèque si en échange, j'acceptais de te laisser tranquille et de te rendre ta liberté. » _(N/Marie : Ah ! Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! xD)_

Edward écarquilla les yeux et la regarda horrifié. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Jamais son père n'acceptait de se sacrifier pour qui que ce soit. En temps normal, il écrasait les autres, et finissait toujours par arriver à ses fins. Là il acceptait carrément de faire don de son argent. Il ne l'avait fait pour aucun de ses ennemis, les seules personnes à qui il proposait de l'argent étaient ceux qu'il soudoyait. Voir à quel point son père était prêt à aller pour détruire sa vie le rendait malade.

« Combien ? » Finit-il par murmurer faiblement, après un long silence où il avait tenté d'assimiler.

« Hum… à vrai dire le chèque était sans montant. » Avoua-t-elle embarrassée et surtout, désolée.

Elle s'en voulait déjà de lui avoir dit. Elle voyait bien que ça le tourmentait déjà, que ça lui faisait énormément de mal. Il s'assit sur le lit et se passa les mains sur le visage avec gravité. Il comprit pourquoi Bella avait refusé de lui en parler. Parce que là, il détestait tellement son père, il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, que c'en était même insupportable et douloureux.

« Tu veux dire qu'il était prêt à perdre tout son argent, uniquement pour… me faire souffrir ? » Parvint-il à articuler difficilement. _(N/Marie : Dit comme ça, c'est juste horrible… )_

Bella ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle aurait voulu le contredire et lui dire qu'il se trompait, mais elle ne voyait franchement pas comment elle pouvait lui donner tort, dans la mesure où justement, il avait entièrement raison. Le voir aussi affligé et bouleversé la déstabilisa et la mortifia. Elle s'en voulait tellement car tout était de sa faute. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu la folie d'aller là bas, si seulement elle était restée bien sagement à la maison, si seulement elle n'était pas entrée dans sa vie…

Elle s'empressa de s'ôter cette pensée de la tête, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Son cœur s'était mis à agoniser rien qu'à cette idée de culpabilité et cette envie de l'abandonner pour qu'il arrête de souffrir. Elle en avait souffert une microseconde, ressentant l'espace d'un instant les méandres de l'horreur et de la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée le jour où il l'avait quittée, avant de finalement lui revenir. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec émotion et affectation, tandis qu'il tentait désespérément d'encaisser ça. Son père avait en quelque sorte humilié Bella, en lui faisant un affront pareil. Et puis même, Carlisle avait toujours été tellement avare d'argent, qu'accepter de tout perdre, rien que pour avoir la chance de la voir le quitter, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Bella dans les yeux après ça. Elle devait vraiment avoir honte et se sentir rabaissée. Lui il avait honte en tout cas.

Il se mit soudainement à rire d'une façon horriblement cynique et dénuée de tout amusement, surprenant Bella au passage, avant de secouer la tête de déploration. Il se leva du lit, éprouvant un irrépressible besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, de s'éloigner de tout. Bella se mit à appréhender et son cœur rata un battement.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle en faisant un pas en sa direction. Il se recula avec une rapidité déconcertante, comme si elle lui était néfaste.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Lâcha-t-il, la voix dénuée d'émotion.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche, dissimulant autant qu'elle pouvait à quel point elle était ulcérée et brisée par un tel rejet et une telle froideur venant de lui. Il se détourna d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvra avec fracas.

« Edward je t'en prie… » Supplia-t-elle.

« T'es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! » Hurla-t-il en claquant la porte violemment, la laissant abasourdie et afférée par son attitude.

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et de le héler du haut des escaliers, tandis qu'il descendait les marches avec détermination.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Prendre l'air. » Répondit-il en accélérant. Bella paniqua et sa respiration se coupa.

« Dis-moi que tu reviens ! » Implora-t-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Sans lui donner un semblant de réponse, il la claqua de la même façon qu'il avait claqué la porte de sa chambre, si ce n'est plus fort.

Bella se mit à haleter, tandis que ses jambes étaient sur le point de lâcher. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine, lui tiraillant les entrailles. Elle fut prise d'un affolement incontrôlable et afin que personne ne la voie dans un état pareil, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et referma la porte avant de se précipiter sur son lit. Ses sanglots n'attendirent pas et elle fondit en larmes avec une ardeur sans pareille. Ses pleurs étaient tellement immenses et empressés qu'ils lui en étaient même douloureux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de ça, elle aurait dû tout garder pour elle. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse toujours tout de travers ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils passent leur temps à se disputer ? Car c'était vrai, sans cesse, ils se disputaient violemment. Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il n'y ait un seul conflit. Elle n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Elle en souffrait à chaque fois, tellement ça lui était insoutenable. Ces fréquentes disputes la tuaient, elle regrettait tellement le passé, le temps où ils ne faisaient que sourire et rire à longueur de journée, où leurs rapports physiques étaient sans limite, et où les disputes étaient rares. Elle ignorait combien de temps encore, elle allait devoir continuer à vivre ça, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne le supporterait plus bien longtemps, et qu'elle allait finir par lâcher prise.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et sans qu'elle ne l'ait autorisée à entrer, elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir à travers ses yeux larmoyants, Rosalie qui prenait soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Bella se sentit bien trop faible en cet instant et n'eut pas le courage de la repousser ni de se montrer méchante.

« Tu as entendu ? » Constata-t-elle, d'une voix sanglotante à souhait.

« On a tous entendu. » Répondit la blonde en s'installant à coté d'elle sur le lit deux places. « Vous n'avez pas été vraiment discrets et je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez rendus compte d'à quel point vous parliez fort. » Bella renifla disgracieusement, ne sachant quoi lui dire.

« J'en ai marre. » Déclara-t-elle, les larmes ne tarissant toujours pas sur ses joues. « Je n'en peux plus et je crois que lui aussi. »

« Il reviendra. » Assura Rosalie avec un sourire confiant. Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il a claqué la porte. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Fit Bella perdue. Rosalie sourit davantage.

« Quand un homme claque une porte, c'est signe qu'il va revenir. » Expliqua-t-elle, tandis que Bella la regardait incrédule. « Ils claquent toujours les portes pour avoir plus d'impact et pour faire preuve de plus autorité, histoire de montrer que ce sont eux qui commandent et qui sont les hommes de la maison. Et au final, ils finissent toujours par revenir parce qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ont été idiots. »

Bella se mit à rire légèrement, à travers des larmes, ce qui donnait au final un rire saccadé, coupé et rauque, pas très beau à entendre.

« Et en quoi ça diffère de quand ils s'en vont sans claquer les portes ? » Argua-t-elle amusée.

« Parce quand ils ne le font pas, ça signifie qu'ils sont beaucoup trop perturbés et affligés pour se préoccuper de leur égo de mâle et que donc, ils ne prennent pas le temps de claquer la porte. » Bella sourit en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, son raisonnement était même assez plausible quand elle y pensait.

« Et ton raisonnement… il ne s'applique pas pour les femmes ? » S'enquit-elle. Rosalie rit brièvement.

« Non. Parce que quand ce sont les femmes qui partent en claquant la porte, c'est pour que leur homme revienne en rampant. Et ça marche, à chaque fois il finit toujours par revenir te récupérer. » Apprit-elle.

Bella resta songeuse, jusqu'à ce que la conclusion la frappa de plein fouet. Elle n'avait que très rarement claqué les portes, mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il était venu la voir. Bon, la dernière fois qu'elle avait claqué une porte, ça avait été contre Emmett la veille. Mais le résultat était le même, il était venu.

« Ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis. » Analysa-t-elle. « C'est même carrément vrai. » Fit-elle bouche bée. Rosalie sourit.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle. « Et tu verras, je te parie tout ce que tu veux que quand il va revenir, la première chose qu'il fera, sera de te demander pardon. » Promit-elle avec certitude.

« On verra ça. » Répondit la brune avec scepticisme.

Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes, tandis que Bella réfléchissait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle parlait avec Rosalie, que cette dernière la réconfortait et la rassurait. C'était vraiment une grande première pour elles deux, et elle devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Les minutes défilèrent, avant que Bella ne décide de se confier, pour la toute première fois à quelqu'un, à propos de son couple avec Edward.

« Quelques fois je me demande si tout ça vaut le coup. »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Bella s'expliqua.

« Je veux dire… je sais que ça vaut le coup, qu'il vaut le coup. Seulement… j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'on fasse, et peu importe à quel point on le souhaite, ça ne sert à rien. On ne s'en sort pas, et on finit toujours par se disputer violemment. Plus le temps passe, et plus cette relation nous détruit. À quoi ça sert de se battre pour quelque chose qui nous détruit ? »

La blonde réfléchit quelques secondes, dubitative, avant de répondre.

« C'est en général, ce genre d'épreuves qui permettent de voir si ton couple est fait pour marcher ou non. » Bella la regarda sceptique.

« Tu veux dire que plus on a de disputes, mieux c'est ? » Fit-elle choquée. Rosalie secoua la tête amusée.

« Non. Je veux dire que dans un couple, s'ils ne se disputent jamais et vivent tout le temps dans le bonheur, comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent savoir s'ils s'aiment ou pas ? » Observa-t-elle, laissant Bella pantoise. « Le seul moyen de voir ce que vaut vraiment ton couple c'est de le mettre à l'épreuve. » Déclara-t-elle sûre d'elle.

Bella jaugea ses paroles, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de finir par conclure qu'elle avait raison. Il est vrai que chaque épreuve a réussi à les renforcer, et augmenter l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre. Mais quand c'est trop, c'est trop. Et là en l'occurrence Bella n'en pouvait plus.

« Mais s'il y a tout le temps des épreuves, sans aucun moment de répit et que ça ne s'arrête jamais ? A quoi ça sert ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour tester notre couple parce que je trouve qu'il a suffisamment été testé comme ça, pour le restant de nos jours ! » Répliqua-t-elle. Rosalie soupira, la regardant sérieusement.

« Je n'en sais rien Bella. » Avoua-t-elle désolée. « Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu à affronter ce genre de situations, Emmett et moi sommes encore au stade des bisounours. » Rit-elle, la faisant rire également.

« Ce que je peux regretter ce temps là. » Rêvassa Bella avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'elle se remémorait le début de leur relation, qui promettait des jours si heureux… « On était toujours ensemble… Et il y avait ce sourire sur mon visage qui ne voulait jamais s'en aller, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule. »

Rosalie lui sourit amicalement, comprenant sa nostalgie.

« Je suis navrée que ce ne soit plus le cas aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle sincèrement. Bella lui fit un sourire contrit.

« T'en fais pas. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement pas vrai ? Fallait bien redescendre de son nuage un jour ou l'autre. » Dit-elle sur un ton plaisantin, pour cacher son profond mal être et sa peine. Si Rosalie n'en fut pas dupe, elle ne montra rien et se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Est-ce que es toujours heureuse, au fond de toi ? » Questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

Bella fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'elle connaissait la réponse, sans même y réfléchir une seule seconde.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle avec aplomb. « Je le suis. Au fond de moi je le suis. »

…

Edward s'éloigna petit à petit de la maison, s'engouffrant dans la forêt surplombant le porche. Il trouva un tronc d'arbre allongé, et décida de s'asseoir dessus, laissant les minutes défiler, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la situation, ou plutôt qu'il faisait le vide. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement, ainsi qu'un briquet. Il en prit une et tenta de l'allumer avec le briquet qui comme par hasard, refusait de marcher. Il commença à s'énerver et s'agiter, à cours de patience. Lorsque le briquet daigna enfin émettre du feu, il fut interrompu par une voix qui l'énerva encore plus, en la reconnaissant.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu fumes ? » Demanda Jasper en s'approchant de lui avec appréhension. Edward haussa les épaules, puis tira une latte de façon désinvolte.

« Je ne fume pas. » Répliqua-t-il simplement. Jasper le regarda étonné.

« Ah oui, cela explique le fait que je te trouve avec une clope dans la bouche, ainsi qu'un briquet et un paquet dans les mains. » Ironisa-t-il, avec une pointe d'amusement.

Edward le gratifia d'un regard noir, presque mauvais.

« C'est seulement quand je suis énervé. » Marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux, droit devant lui. Jasper se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, face à l'incommodité de son ancien ami, qui ne semblait pas du tout enclin à enterrer la hache de guerre.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » S'enquit-il avec crainte.

« Non mais puisque t'es là, je t'en prie. » Fit-il sèchement.

« Donc je ne peux pas mais en même temps je peux ? » Conclut Jasper paumé. « Très logique. » _(N/Marie : Il cherche les problèmes lui xD)_

« Tu voudrais pas te la fermer ? » Répliqua Edward cinglant. « T'es en train de gâcher mon moment de paix. » Jasper sourit involontairement et prit place à coté de lui.

« Navré de l'apprendre. »

Edward ne répondit rien et se contenta de tirer plusieurs lattes de sa cigarette, en silence.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Finit par demander Jasper avec inquiétude, devant autant d'hostilité. Edward eut un rictus dédaigneux au coin des lèvres.

« Mise à part que mon père à offert tout son argent à ma copine pour qu'elle me largue, tout va nickel. » Rétorqua-t-il la voix pleine de sarcasmes. Jasper le regarda tristement.

« C'est moche… » Murmura-t-il. Edward secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est moche ? » Lâcha-t-il avec un dégout mal dissimulé. Jasper soupira et prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer, sachant que cette haine n'était pas réellement dirigée envers lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'à fait Bella ? » Demanda-t-il. Edward émit un rire sardonique, pas amusé pour un sou.

« Je ne lui ai même pas demandé. » Répondit-il incrédule.

« Elle l'a surement refusé. » Devina-t-il, en repensant à la scène qu'il avait surprise, et la façon dont Carlisle était en train de la malmener et de lui faire mal lorsqu'il était arrivé.

« Peu importe… » Marmonna Edward acide. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça. Enfin tu te rends compte qu'il était prêt à se ruiner, à perdre tout son argent, juste pour nous voir séparés ? » S'exclama-t-il outré et atterré. « Pourquoi tient-il tellement à ce qu'on ne soit pas ensemble ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre de savoir avec qui je partage ma vie ? »

Jasper ne sut quoi répondre à ses questions rhétoriques.

« Je n'en sais rien Edward. » Répondit-il désolé. « Ton père a souvent… des réactions incompréhensibles. » Tenta-t-il. Edward secoua la tête.

« C'est juste un salaud qui aime faire chier son monde. » Cracha-t-il.

Jasper reporta son regard droit devant lui, face aux arbres qui les entouraient, tandis qu'Edward dilapidait sa cigarette.

« Là-dessus, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. » Déclara le blond, d'un air sombre. Edward le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors t'es vraiment avec nous ? » Demanda-t-il, encore ahuri de ce revirement de situation.

« Si vous voulez bien de moi. » Répondit-il avec un maigre sourire. Edward le regarda amusé.

« Ça va pas être du gâteau. » Lui apprit-il. « Emmett et Charlie te détestent à un point que tu ne t'imagines même pas. Surtout Emmett, il va t'en faire baver. » Jasper rit brièvement.

« Ouais je suis au courant. Mais j'ai envie de changer, redevenir celui que j'étais avant tout ça. » Confia-t-il. Edward le regarda sérieusement.

« J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas une entourloupe et que tu ne joues pas les infiltrés pour celui qui me sert de père. » Jasper s'empressa de secouer la tête négativement.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas le cas Edward. Il m'a vraiment tout pris. Je n'ai plus rien. »

« Tu regrettes d'avoir retiré ta plainte ? » S'enquit ce dernier.

« Non. Je sais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. » Répondit-il franchement. Edward eut un semblant de sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est bien que tu l'aies fait. Même si ça t'a valu tout ton argent et ta renommée… »

« Sans parler de ma maison et de ma fiancée. » Renchérit Jasper avec acerbité. Edward se retint de rire.

« Sérieusement Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec une fille pareille ? Ne me dis pas que tu la regrettes, je ne te croirais pas. » Jasper secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

« J'en sais rien, ce que je faisais avec elle. Elle était… disons… pratique. Et puis le sexe avec elle était pas mal. » Edward secoua la tête dégouté.

« Même pour tout l'or du monde, je coucherais pas avec une fille comme elle. » Déclara-t-il avec aplomb.

« T'as jamais aimé l'argent de toute façon. » Rappela Jasper.

« L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. » Répliqua-t-il, sûr de lui. Le blond soupira.

« Mais il y contribue largement. » Contra-t-il.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arrivait pas à être réellement d'accord avec lui car pour lui, le bonheur se résumait uniquement à être avec Bella. Il pouvait se passer d'argent, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer de Bella. C'était malheureux à dire, mais c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas changer ça, même s'il l'avait voulu. Seulement dans un sens, Jasper avait tout de même raison, l'argent était tout de même bien nécessaire pour être heureux. La preuve avec tout ce qui leur arrive maintenant. Les Swan auraient sérieusement besoin d'argent. À ce rythme là, avec en plus sept personnes à nourrir, ils n'allaient pas tenir et couraient à la catastrophe. Il fallait vite trouver une solution pour arranger la situation, d'où cette envie de trainer C&V en justice. Une fois Carlisle discrédité, il ne pourrait plus rien faire contre eux, il n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir et tout redeviendrait à la normale. Edward y avait longuement réfléchi avant de se décider, et c'était la seule décision. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait coincer son père, peu importe à quel point il allait en souffrir par la suite.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de la querelle qui vous affronte, toi et tes parents. » Déclara Jasper sincèrement, le coupant ainsi de ses réflexions mentales. Edward haussa les épaules.

« Et moi que ta rétractation et ta trêve t'aient couté tout ton argent. » Consentit-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, avant qu'Edward ne rompe le silence, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi Bella a-t-elle dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie ? » Jasper fronça les sourcils.

« Elle ne t'en as pas parlé ? » S'enquit-il étonné. Edward sourit brièvement.

« Tu sais, c'est déjà un exploit qu'elle ait consenti à me parler du chèque. Elle n'aime pas parler d'elle, et encore moins de sujets qui fâchent. » Il tourna la tête vers Jasper et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son visage plein de gravité. « Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? » S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement. Jasper soupira et se tourna vers lui, une lueur un peu anxieuse dans les yeux.

« Non mais ça aurait pu. » Murmura-t-il. Edward entrouvrit la bouche, puis attendit qu'il développe. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé puisque je suis arrivé à la fin, mais quand je suis entré, il était en train de la violenter. »

Edward se tendit soudainement, ses poings se refermant violemment, rendant ses jointures plus blanches qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? » S'exclama-t-il horrifié. Jasper secoua la tête.

« C'est la vérité, il l'avait collée au mur, et était en train de lui serrer la poitrine d'une main, le poignet de l'autre, tout en lui hurlant dessus. On aurait réellement dit qu'elle étouffait. Je te jure que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Carlisle perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il était vraiment devenu fou. »

Edward avait la bouche ouverte, ne sachant comment réagir. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations d'un seul coup. Il avait besoin d'une minute pour encaisser. Et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à l'instant était encore pire que tout. Il se passa sa main libre sur le visage, tentant vainement de réfréner ses excès de colère qui montaient en lui progressivement, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce que Jasper venait de lui balancer à la figure. La tension en lui se décupla, ses jambes se mirent à s'agiter, comme si elles avaient la bougeotte, son cœur émit des pulsations anormalement rapides, sa respiration s'accentua, devint plus forte et plus lourde, la rendant ainsi plus douloureuse. Jasper le regardait avec appréhension. L'état dans lequel il était désormais plongé l'inquiéta et lui fit regretter de lui avoir tout dévoilé. Peut être aurait-il dû tenir sa langue… Cela dit, il pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit mis au courant, car s'il s'était trouvé à la place d'Edward, il aurait voulu être informé lorsque quelqu'un brutalise la femme qu'il aime. Edward n'était plus du tout lui-même, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, ses traits s'étaient froncés, et tandis qu'il respirait de plus en plus rapidement, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Il jeta sa cigarette avec violence par terre, et la piétina avec une rage non dissimulée, la réduisant complètement en lambeaux. Il se leva avec raideur, puis commença à effectuer quelques pas en allers retours, tandis que Jasper l'observait, toujours assis et n'osant pas manifester sa présence devant un tel comportement. Edward effectuait les cent pas, se passant régulièrement la main sur le visage, ou dans les cheveux.

« Il… il n'a pas fait ça… il n'a pas pu faire ça… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, comme s'il voulait s'en persuader.

Jasper le regardait déploré, lui-même ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi à sa place. D'autant plus qu'il subissait énormément de choses en même temps.

« C'est impossible… dis-moi que c'est faux… » Supplia-t-il. Il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité et faisait peur à voir.

« Edward… » Tenta Jasper

« MAIS POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QU'ELLE AILLE LÀ-BAS ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement, les nerfs lâchant complètement. « CETTE FILLE EST COMPLÈTEMENT TARÉE MA PAROLE ! »

Il s'immobilisa, puis posa ses deux mains sur son front, fermant les yeux, inspirant et expirant pour se calmer, sans grand succès. Jasper baissa la tête, effrayé par une telle fureur.

« Edward, calme-toi… »

« Et lui… » Susurra-t-il haineusement, ses pupilles dévoilant toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait envers l'homme dont il parlait. « Lui… je vais le tuer… je vais le tuer bordel… » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents. « Il avait pas le droit Jasper ! » S'écria-t-il. « Tu m'entends ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! MERDE ! » Jura-t-il en cognant son poing contre un tronc d'arbre avec virulence.

Il grogna sous l'effet de la douleur qu'il ressentit à cause du choc, mais refusa de s'en accommoder et cogna contre l'arbre une nouvelle fois. La douleur qu'il ressentit fut pire qu'avec le premier coup mais pris dans un excès de fureur, il cogna une nouvelle fois, avec toute la force dont il était capable. En réalisant qu'il était en train de se faire du mal pour rien, il grogna une nouvelle fois et s'arrêta. Il secoua sa main avant de l'inspecter en réprimant un gémissement plaintif, et découvrit de nombreuses écorchures au niveau de ses phalanges, ainsi que quelques bouts de peau qui s'étaient enlevés. Certaines éraflures saignaient et il se massa la main, espérant ainsi atténuer la douleur.

Jasper l'avait regardé tout ce temps sans rien dire, se doutant qu'il avait besoin de péter les plombs. Seulement là il commença à craindre qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de pire, et décida de se lever dans le but de le calmer.

« Edward écoute… » Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

« Ne me dis pas de me calmer Jasper ! » Tonna-t-il cinglant.

« Mais la tu es en train de… »

« La ferme ! » Plastronna-t-il. « La ferme et recule ! » Jasper le regarda soucieux et affligé.

« Edward… »

« J'ai dit recule ! » Fustigea-t-il avec fermeté, le faisant sursauter et reculer instinctivement.

Une fois que Jasper fut à une distance bien assez éloigné, Edward soupira pour contenir son énervement et se retourna vers l'arbre qu'il avait cogné à trois reprises. Il sortit son pistolet de la poche intérieure de sa veste, avant de le pointer droit devant le tronc d'arbre. Il avait gardé sa veste depuis qu'il avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air, après l'arrivée de Jasper. Et lorsqu'il était rentré à l'intérieur et qu'il avait surpris cette conversation entre Jasper et Bella, il n'avait pas vraiment pris soin de penser à la retirer.

Il visa le tronc d'arbre en ayant l'image de son père en tête, et tira sans ménagement, avec une rage non dissimulée. _(N/Marie : A cette vision, je meurs… *dead*)_ Le bruit détonant de la balle percutant le tronc d'arbre alarma tous les pigeons et corbeaux aux alentours, et tous s'envolèrent avec précipitation et vivacité. Jasper regarda Edward ahuri.

« Mais t'es complètement malade ? ! » S'écria-t-il affolé. « Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Edward se tourna vers lui et pointa son pistolet dans sa direction.

« Tu préfèrerais que je m'en serve sur toi plutôt que sur ce putain de tronc d'arbre ? » Émit-il avec un ton menaçant, dénué de toute plaisanterie. Jasper déglutit lourdement, l'angoisse le gagnant petit à petit.

« N-non, m-mais… »

« Alors t'es gentil, boucle-là. » Coupa Edward sèchement en reportant son attention à nouveau sur le pauvre arbre innocent.

Il tira une seconde fois, en imaginant à nouveau son père à la place du tronc, puis une troisième fois en redoublant d'intensité et de détermination, puis une quatrième fois, sa fureur ne cessant d'augmenter, toujours avec frénésie, il tira une nouvelle fois, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à vider complètement son chargeur. À chaque balle tirée, l'image de son père en face de lui, se la prenant en plein entre les deux yeux, lui donnait une certaine jouissance et une envie incontrôlable de réitérer la même chose dans la réalité. Si seulement il pouvait le tuer de cette façon…

Après avoir grogné de frustration et insulté son revolver pour ne plus avoir de balle, il sortit de sa poche un boitier contenant sa réserve de balles, et les inséra dans son chargeur, avec impatience. Une fois le pistolet rechargé, il s'empressa de le pointer à nouveau face au tronc d'arbre, et tira un bon coup, avec toute la puissance dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il recommença, toujours avec autant de détermination et de volonté à vouloir faire agoniser son père de cette façon. Jamais Edward n'avait éprouvé une envie de meurtre de cette envergure. En réalité, jamais il n'avait eu la quelconque envie de meurtre tout court. Mais son père, ça oui, il voulait le tuer. Mais il se résignait, se disant qu'il gâcherait ainsi sa vie pour toujours, et que ce serait une fois de plus, de la faute de cet enfoiré. Il réprimait son envie folle d'aller chez lui maintenant, et de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Non en fait, de lui tirer plusieurs balles dans la tête, tout un stock même.

Après s'être bien défoulé durant de longues minutes, se déchargeant de toute sa colère envers son paternel, envers Bella, et envers tout ce qui lui tombait dessus en ce moment, le chargeur de son revolver fut à nouveau vide et il abaissa son arme lentement le long de sa jambe, avant de pousser un profond soupir, fermant les yeux.

Les secondes passèrent, et il se calmait petit à petit. Jasper qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans dire un mot, parfois se cachant carrément les yeux, intervint une nouvelle fois.

« C'est bon ? Tu t'es assez défoulé ? Non parce que ce pauvre tronc d'arbre ne t'avait strictement rien fait. » Fit-il remarquer. Edward rouvrit les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« J'aurais juste aimé que ce soit mon père à la place de ce foutu arbre, mais bon on ne peut pas tout à avoir hein ? » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non en effet. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant ? » Edward se tourna alors vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai jamais forcé à rester avec moi je te signale. Si tu voulais rentrer t'avais qu'à le faire, ça ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangé. » Rétorqua-t-il froidement. Jasper sourit imperceptiblement.

« Et te laisser seul sans cet état ? Tu rêves, je ne suis pas inconscient. » Edward roula des yeux mais ne releva pas. « Sérieusement Edward, rentre. Maintenant que tu t'es bien déchargé et soulagé, t'as peut être envie d'aller retrouver Bella. » En entendant son nom, Edward se tendit, il sentit la colère remonter et secoua la tête.

« Non, j'ai pas envie de la voir. » Marmonna-t-il. Jasper le regarda sceptique.

« T'en es vraiment sûr de ça ? » Émit-il en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

Edward détourna le regard, toujours remonté. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'arriverait pas à la regarder en face s'il l'avait en face de lui. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, pas après ce que son père lui avait fait. S'il avait eu honte tout à l'heure, à cause du chèque, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Son père n'était pas un monstre, il était pire que ça. Et la seule chose qui le retenait de ne pas aller lui démonter la cervelle à l'heure qu'il est, était qu'il savait que ça ne résoudrait rien et que ça aggraverait encore plus les choses. D'autant plus que pour le moment, Carlisle était intouchable, hors d'atteinte, à moins d'être suicidaire. De plus, peut être que c'était justement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Peut être qu'il avait violenté Bella uniquement dans ce but, pour que lui perde le contrôle et commette l'irréparable. Carlisle était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir. Non, il n'irait pas le voir pour lui casser la figure ni pour l'abattre, bien que la tentation soit à son apogée. S'il se laissait aller à ses pulsions et ses envies de meurtre, il brisait sa vie, ainsi que celle de Bella. Et ça il ne le tolérait pas. Il allait devoir se contrôler avec la seule personne qu'il aurait vraiment voulue massacrer. Mais il n'avait pas uniquement honte de ce que son père avait fait, il avait également honte de lui, honte de faire vivre ça à Bella, dans un but purement égoïste. Car s'il n'était pas apparu dans la vie de Bella, s'il ne lui avait pas forcé à endurer tout ça pour être avec lui, jamais elle n'aurait subi autant de choses, jamais elle n'aurait connu une telle souffrance et de tels tourments, que tout ce qu'elle vivait au quotidien, depuis des semaines.

En y réfléchissant, il commença à se poser la question. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui ? Il aurait dû le voir, il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-il aveugle à ce point ? Était-il si inattentif ? Bella était la seule personne dont il se préoccupait jour et nuit. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que qu'elle avait été brutalisée par son père ? Rien que d'y songer, il en avait la nausée et une envie irrépressible de cogner son père à sang, pour ne pas dire le tuer. En même temps, Bella n'avait vraiment rien laissé paraitre. Lorsqu'il était rentré, il l'avait vue en bonne compagnie avec son frère, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vraiment fait comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'elle aurait dû être bouleversée ou choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, elle, avait tout dissimulé et fait comme si tout allait bien, juste pour qu'il ne remarque rien. C'était bien ça le problème avec Bella. Elle ne se préoccupait que des autres, mais jamais d'elle. Et ça commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il aimerait bien que pour une fois, elle s'occupe d'elle et pense à son propre bien être. Si elle l'avait fait, elle ne serait pas allée voir son père aujourd'hui, dans l'unique but d'arranger les choses entre ses parents et lui. Non à la place elle serait sagement restée à la maison, trop peur de les affronter et de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Mais non, Bella était têtue, aussi têtue que lui, si ce n'est plus. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de foncer la tête baissée dans tout et n'importe quoi, sans penser aux conséquences. Et là il commença à s'inquiéter, à se demander comment elle allait, si elle n'était pas traumatisée, car beaucoup de femmes le seraient à sa place. Il s'inquiéta de savoir si elle avait toujours mal, d'après ce que Jasper lui avait dit, Carlisle y était vraiment allé fort avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle souffrait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait pleuré ?

L'idée que Bella puisse être dans un état déboussolé, malmenée, complètement perdue et en train de souffrir, lui donna envie de cogner à nouveau contre le tronc d'arbre. Sauf que cette fois, il se retint, voyant l'état déjà bien amoché de sa pauvre main. Même s'il l'avait vue tout à l'heure, qu'elle avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien, il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé aujourd'hui, de ce que son père avait réellement fait. À présent qu'il était au courant, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne refermait pas toute sa douleur au fond d'elle, dans le but de le ménager. Car c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis toujours, le ménager. Autant que lui, essaye de la ménager à longueur de temps. Mais il était hors de question qu'il ne reste à l'écart plus longtemps. Pas question pour lui d'être ménagé.

Il se tourna alors vers Jasper et d'un air décidé, hocha la tête.

« T'as raison, on rentre. » Déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Jasper soupira de soulagement.

« Pas trop tôt. » S'exclama-t-il.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas. Il se détourna, et prit la direction de la sortie de la forêt vers la maison, sans attendre le pauvre Jasper.

« Eh Edward ! » Appela-t-il en le rattrapant. Celui-ci se tourna vers le blond d'un air impatient.

« Quoi ? » Râla-t-il. Jasper le regarda avec sérieux.

« Évite de laisser Bella y retourner. C'est dangereux pour elle d'aller là bas. » Conseilla-t-il. Le visage d'Edward se décomposa soudainement et il regarda Jasper avec une folle envie d'encastrer sa tête contre un mur ou un tronc d'arbre.

« Parce que tu crois qu'après tout ça, j'allais encore l'autoriser à se rendre là bas ? » Fit-il outré, sur la défensive. « Je te signale que je ne l'ai jamais autorisée à s'y rendre une seule fois ! »

« Je sais… je disais juste ça pour que tu fasses attention, c'est tout. » Se défendit Jasper.

« Parfait, maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi rentrer tranquillement. » Coupa-t-il court toute conversation.  
Il marcha en direction de la maison, Jasper sur ses talons. La vérité, était qu'Edward était énervé contre Jasper, non pas parce qu'il l'avait offensé, mais parce qu'il avait visé juste. Edward n'avait pas prêté jusque là, assez d'attention à Bella. Il pensait qu'il se préoccupait assez d'elle, étant donné qu'elle ne quittait pas ses pensées à chaque instant de la journée. Elle était constamment présente dans sa tête et son esprit. Tout ce à quoi il pensait à longueur de temps, c'était elle, à savoir comment elle allait ou ce qu'elle faisait. Et malgré tout ça, il avait quand même échoué et n'avait pas été assez attentif et à son écoute. Mais que devait-il faire ? Redoubler d'effort ? Ce ne serait donc jamais assez ? Il n'arriverait jamais à s'occuper d'elle et à la protéger. Il n'avait pas été là lorsque Tanya s'en était prise à elle lors du réveillon de Noël, ni lorsque sa mère l'avait menacée, il n'avait pas été lorsqu'Emmett avait levé la main sur elle, il n'avait pas été là pour l'empêcher d'aller voir Carlisle, et n'avait pas été là lorsque ce dernier l'avait maltraitée. Il n'était jamais là, il ratait tout et à chaque fois, il arrivait après.

La constatation s'imposa à lui d'emblée : Il n'était pas digne d'elle. Il ne le serait jamais, peut importe tous les efforts qu'il mettrait. Jamais, Edward Cullen ne serait digne de Bella Swan. _(N/Marie : Edward Cullen le torturé, le retour)_

Et cette conclusion le toucha en plein cœur, comme un énorme coup de poignard en plein dans les entrailles. Si son cœur saignait en une hémorragie impossible à arrêter, il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était l'état de Bella. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas dans un piteux état. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'en aller comme ça, en lui parlant aussi mal ? Il avait dû la faire souffrir encore plus en agissant ainsi. Décidément, il faisait toujours tout de travers.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, ils purent constater que tout était noir, les lumières éteintes. Edward laissa Jasper dans le salon et monta les escaliers, sans un un bonne nuit pour son ami. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Bella délicatement, et eut la surprise de découvrir Rosalie assise sur le lit, tandis que Bella était allongée à coté d'elle, l'ai de dormir. Rosalie le regarda avec embarras et se leva du lit, tandis qu'Edward avait les sourcils froncés. Aux dernières nouvelles, Bella et Rosalie n'étaient pas de grandes copines…

« Elle a mis du temps avant de s'endormir. » Murmura-t-elle. Edward hocha la tête, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Bella. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Bella ne dormait pas du tout. Elle faisait semblant, probablement parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de l'affronter.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle en mon absence » Fit-il reconnaissant.

« Pas de quoi. » Sourit-elle. Elle prit la direction de la porte. « Bonne nuit. » Salua-t-elle en sortant de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

oO"_All we are"Oo – __OneRepublic_

Edward se tourna vers Bella, qui faisait toujours semblant de dormir. Après sa discussion avec Rosalie, elle avait éprouvé ce besoin de ne plus la voir, ni de lui parler. Elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle avait toujours ce sentiment de nausée lorsqu'elle pensait, ou parlait à Rosalie. Elle essayait pourtant. Pour son frère, elle essayait, et elle arrivait même à l'apprécier… Un peu… un tout petit peu… vraiment minuscule. Elle avait donc fait croire à Rosalie qu'elle s'était endormie, pour que celle-ci s'en aille. Un jour elle n'éprouverait plus aucun ressenti pour elle, et elle pourrait pleinement l'apprécier et la considérer comme un membre à part entière de la famille, si sa relation avec Emmett venait à durer. Mais pour l'heure, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle joue les confidentes avec elle. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse apprécier sa compagnie, sans éprouver ce petit quelque chose dans la poitrine, comme un pincement au cœur. Elle faisait aussi semblant de dormir car elle attendait avec impatience le retour d'Edward. Et quand celui-ci est revenu, elle espérait soit, qu'il ne remarque rien et qu'ils puissent s'endormir en oubliant cette journée catastrophique et déplorable, soit qu'il sache qu'elle est réveillée, mais qu'il soit calmé et qu'il accepte de lui pardonner.

Le connaissant, elle se doutait fortement qu'il avait deviné qu'elle ne dormait pas. Le tout était de savoir s'il était toujours en colère ou pas.

Edward se déshabilla, enfila un jogging qui se trouvait dans son sac et se passa une main sur le visage pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se dirigea vers le lit et se mit à l'intérieur de la couverture, à coté de Bella qui lui tournait le dos, les yeux fermés, la respiration irrégulière. Trop rapide pour une personne qui est sensée être endormie…

Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir subi beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. Trop pour une seule personne, trop pour qu'il ne puisse supporter de la voir supporter tout ça sans rien faire. Alors instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle, collant son torse contre son dos, puis passa un bras autour d'elle, recouvrant son propre bras à elle. Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement, sa respiration accéléra, effet que lui provoquait cette proximité. Elle en était habituée depuis le temps, donc elle ne s'étonna pas de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez elle. Quoi que… en y réfléchissant non, Bella n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer. _(N/Marie : On ne s'habitue pas à Edward Cullen ^^)_

Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa doucement à cet endroit, déclenchant ainsi quelques frissons venant d'elle. Elle soupira d'aise, tandis qu'il laissait trainer ses lèvres sur sa peau douce.

« Pardon. » Susurra-t-il, sans jamais décoller ses lèvres de son cou.

Il ignorait pourquoi il s'excusait. Sans doute pour avoir élevé la voix sur elle de cette façon, alors qu'elle avait eue droit à une journée invivable. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait besoin de lui demander pardon, de lui demander pardon pour tout. Pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir jusqu'à maintenant. Pardon pour son père qui s'est comporté comme un vrai monstre, pardon pour l'emprisonnement de son père et son frère, pardon pour toutes les tuiles qui lui sont tombées dessus en même temps, pardon pour tout ce que leur relation a entraînée, et qui était sans aucun doute de sa faute à lui.

Bella sourit inconsciemment, en se rappelant les paroles de Rosalie, qui lui avait assurée que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de s'excuser. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était désolé alors que c'était elle qui était en faute pour lui avoir menti autant. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse et soulagée que Rosalie ait eu raison. Elle décida de se manifester, ne pouvant plus attendre de se retrouver proche de lui. Elle se retourna, lui faisant face avec des yeux débordants d'inquiétude. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se frôlaient, et ils se regardaient profondément, dans le blanc des yeux, malgré la pénombre de la nuit qui alimentait la pièce. Sans attendre une seconde, elle avança sa tête et embrassa ses lèvres avec urgence.

Il poussa un soupir de bien être tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers elle pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il la serra contre lui, avant d'effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, du bout de sa langue. Elle ouvrit la bouche, leurs langues se soudèrent, et un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Bella. Il se rapprocha d'elle plus encore, frustré et éprouvant la sensation de n'être jamais assez proche d'elle, comme si ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Il finit par se déplacer et la surplomber, se collant à elle autant qu'il le pouvait, sa main gauche caressait sa joue avec dévotion. Elle passa son deuxième bras dans ses cheveux, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, décuplant de plus en plus son envie de le rapprocher d'elle, de le serrer et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. À bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer, et il posa son front contre le sien, reprenant sa respiration bruyamment, si bien que Bella pouvait sentir son souffle lui chatouiller le visage, tandis qu'elle respirait de la même façon.

« J'en peux plus Bella. » Murmura-t-il torturé. Elle soupira.

« Moi non plus. » Avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Ne peut-on pas passer une journée normale, ou une soirée normale ? Rien qu'un jour… rien qu'une nuit. » Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Bella rouvrit les yeux, le regardant tristement. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas été proches physiquement ? Le dernier rapport qu'ils avaient eu remontait à la veille, mais il n'avait été qu'un défouloir. Edward s'était seulement servi de Bella pour se décharger, et même si elle avait aimé ça – plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû par ailleurs – pour elle il ne comptait pas comme un véritable moment d'intimité, un moment rien qu'à eux, sans problème, sans tourment… Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas tout simplement fait l'amour comme n'importe quel couple normal ?

Elle lui prit la main qui était posée sur sa taille, et l'entrelaça avec la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Elle lui fit un léger sourire, avant d'amener leurs mains entrelacées à ses lèvres, avant d'embrasser le dos de sa main. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa peau n'était pas vraiment lisse. Elle éloigna sa main de son visage et la regarda avec étonnement. Dans l'obscurité, elle distingua des éraflures ainsi que quelques entailles qui la firent ouvrir la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la main ? » S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

Il baissa le regard avec gêne.

« Euh… ouais… disons que… tout à l'heure j'ai… cogné dans un arbre. » Termina-t-il honteusement, et embarrassé. Bella le regarda surprise, avant de se mettre à rire.

« T'es complètement fou. » Soupira-t-elle avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Il lui fit un sourire penaud, se trouvant lui aussi idiot en y repensant.

« La colère nous pousse parfois à faire beaucoup de choses idiotes. » Se défendit-il. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un sérieux qui le déconcerta.

« J'ai entendu des coups de feu provenant de la forêt. C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? » Devina-t-elle anxieuse. Il hocha la tête.

« J'ai… euh… j'avais trop mal à la main pour continuer à cogner l'arbre alors euh… ouais. » Fit-il mal à l'aise, ennuyé de cet aveu. Bella ne put réprimer son inquiétude.

« Mais pourquoi ? Cet arbre t'avait fait quelque chose pour que tu le cognes et lui tires dessus ? » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour lui, surtout vu le nombre de tirs qu'elle avait entendus.

« Non. » Réfuta-t-il déconfit. « C'est juste que j'imaginais… »

Il s'arrêta, se rappelant soudainement la raison de sa colère et sa rage dans la forêt. Il avait imaginé son père à la place de cet arbre, après avoir appris qu'il avait… fait du mal à Bella. Rien que le penser dans sa tête, c'était douloureux pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à l'encaisser, ni à le croire. Et il avait beau s'être défoulé à fond tout à l'heure, y repenser à cet instant refit monter sa haine et sa fureur à la surface. Bella qui avait remarqué son changement d'humeur le regarda déboussolée et alarmée.

« Tu imaginais quoi ? Quelqu'un ? Moi ? » Supposa-t-elle douloureusement, tellement ça lui faisait du mal d'y songer.

« Non ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre, affolé de voir qu'elle puisse penser ça. « Bien sûr que non je… tu crois vraiment que j'aurais envie de te tuer ? »

Bella baissa les yeux vers sa main éraflée et abimée qu'elle tenait toujours dans l'étau de la sienne.

« Ben… tu es vraiment parti énervé tout à l'heure alors… »

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdi. Encore une fois, il faisait tout de travers. Il était parti en la laissant penser que c'était après elle qu'il en voulait, ce qui était complètement faux.

« Bella, je n'étais pas énervé contre toi. Enfin si, je t'en veux pour être allée là bas et pour m'avoir menti mais… de toute façon j'ai l'habitude que tu fasses n'importe quoi et agisses toujours sans réfléchir. »

Bella lui fit les gros yeux, ce qui le fit presque rire.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi… » Elle laissa trainer sa phrase en suspend, sachant très bien qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Il la regarda tristement, avec une profonde culpabilité. Des images de son père en train de la malmener, de la faire souffrir, lui parvinrent jusque dans son cerveau. Il se tendit, sa mâchoire se contracta et ses yeux assombrirent soudainement, tandis qu'il avait une vision de Bella, souffrant le martyr, des larmes coulant au coin des yeux, et encerclée par son salaud de père. Automatiquement son regard dériva vers sa poitrine, et il prit sur lui pour ne pas perdre le contrôle à nouveau et s'emporter. Il voyait son père appuyer sur sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer, il la voyait elle l'implorer de la lâcher, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de vomir de toute sa vie. Une douleur dans l'intestin le prit, tandis que ses visions dévastatrices refusaient de s'en aller de sa tête. Imaginer Bella dans un état aussi vulnérable, imaginer quelqu'un poser ses mains sur elle de cette façon, imaginer que ce quelqu'un soit son père…

Plus que jamais il était dégouté de ses liens familiaux, plus que jamais il avait honte de son paternel, plus que jamais il était torturé de voir la femme qu'il aimait subir ça, sans le montrer, sans le dire, sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué lui-même. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'elle garde ça pour elle, qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas qu'on la plaigne, ni qu'on la défende. Une chose était sûre, Bella était peut être très émotive, plus sensible que la normale, et pleurait souvent, mais à l'intérieur, elle était forte. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle soit aussi forte, pour accepter d'endurer ce qu'elle vit pour être avec lui, ou pour ne rien dire à personne juste pour l'épargner parce qu'elle savait que ça le torturerait s'il l'apprenait. Bella était une femme forte et dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Sauf lorsqu'elle se renfermait et dissimulait des évènements comme celui d'aujourd'hui.

Bella le regarda inquiète et affolée, devant son mutisme, ses traits durcis et ses yeux sombres.

« Edward ? » L'appela-t-elle tracassée.

Elle sentait qu'il n'était plus avec elle, qu'il était ailleurs, en pleins tourments, et ça la rongeait de l'intérieur de le voir aussi désemparé, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, ça la détruisait intérieurement. Elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, espérant le ramener au moment présent, et lui faire oublier ce qui le perturbait.

« Edward qu'y-a-t-il ? » Rappela-t-elle une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi angoissée et anxieuse.

Edward fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux, avant de regarder Bella d'un air déboussolé et désorienté. Il tenta de réfréner les images de son père qui lui venaient, pour se concentrer sur elle, qui le regardait ébranlée et suppliante. Il ôta sa main écorchée de la sienne et la posa à plat, sur sa poitrine qui n'était pas couverte par son débardeur, la caressant avec une infime douceur, comme s'il essayait de détecter la moindre douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il plongea son regard perdu dans les yeux inquiets de Bella.

« Bella… » Murmura-t-il faiblement. Elle retint sa respiration, tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots et la regardait avec un air tourmenté sur le visage. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air de supplicié sur le visage.

Bella resta déconfite et incertaine. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait et ce qui le tracassait autant. Edward lui, avait toujours la main sur sa poitrine, se répétant inlassablement dans sa tête que son père avait osé poser ses mains sur cette partie de son corps, et la brutaliser, elle, une fille aussi fragile. Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas mal, car s'il s'avérait qu'elle souffrait, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ses résolutions et qu'il irait voir son père directement pour le tuer.

En voyant à quel point Edward était sérieux, elle hocha la tête, même en ignorant pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

« Oui… ça va. » Répondit-elle sans cacher son déroutement.

Comme pour le rassurer, elle avança son visage vers le sien et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, avant de le regarder, chagrinée. Il lui fit un maigre sourire, soulagé qu'elle lui réponde par l'affirmatif. Il l'aurait su, si elle lui avait menti. Il la connait par cœur. Mais là elle ne mentait pas, elle disait la vérité. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Du moins aucune douleur physique. Il ne voulut pas lui dire qu'il savait. Il savait que s'il lui disait qu'il était au courant pour la perte de contrôle de Carlisle, une dispute aurait lieu. L'heure n'était pas aux disputes mais aux réconciliations, et très honnêtement, il en avait assez de toujours avoir une querelle avec elle. À chaque fois, ça le tuait parce qu'il ne le supportait pas. Alors il se tairait et garderait le silence. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et c'était parfait. L'essentiel était qu'au final, il le savait.

Il soupira avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, et de tendre l'oreille pour écouter les battements de son petit cœur fragile, qui apparemment battait la chamade. Bella ne bougea pas et savoura cette proximité. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, mais elle ne se posa pas de question. Elle savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas si elle le lui demandait, donc elle abandonna l'idée de se creuser la tête pour rien. Elle lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux, ne se lassant pas de passer la main dedans. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa les minutes s'écouler lentement. Les battements de cœur de Bella étaient comme une berceuse pour ses oreilles, le plus beau son qui existe. Il aurait pu s'endormir comme ça, s'il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il était trop lourd pour reposer tout son poids sur elle.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence apaisant.

« Oui ? » Elle continuait à lui caresser les cheveux car ça l'apaisait d'une manière étonnante de le faire. Pourquoi faire du yoga quand on peut caresser les cheveux d'Edward Cullen ? _(N/Marie : Tout à fait d'accord !)_

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait lorsque mon père t'as proposée ce chèque ? » Bella ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« Sérieusement ? » S'offusqua-t-elle. « Tu es sérieusement en train de me le demander ? » Il soupira.

« Réponds à ma question Bella. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'ai déchiré. Ça te va ? » S'énerva-t-elle, à la fois vexée et blessée qu'il ose lui poser la question. Edward eut un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, soulagé de l'entendre le dire.

« Mais… tu n'as vraiment pas hésité ? » Risqua-t-il, effrayé d'entendre la réponse.

« Pas une seule seconde. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il releva soudainement la tête de sa poitrine pour la regarder avec sérieux.

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûre parce qu'un chèque sans montant venant de Carlisle Cullen, ça fait vraiment beaucoup d'argent tu sais, nombreux sont les gens qui rêvent d'être à ta place. Tu aurais pu demander un milliard, et encore je suis gentil. Tu aurais pu… avoir tout ce que tu voulais… »

« Mais je ne veux que toi. » Souffla-t-elle, une main sur sa joue, les yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens et le regardant avec une sincérité sans égal. Le cœur d'Edward se mit à rater un battement en entendant ces mots, mais il continua, tentant de réfréner son envie désespérée de l'embrasser.

« Tu aurais pu devenir millionnaire, ou même milliardaire. »

Bella soupira avant de se relever et de s'asseoir sur le lit, le forçant à se reculer et s'asseoir à son tour. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur son torse découvert, ignorant au passage les frissons qui la parcoururent, ainsi que les décharges électriques qui faisaient grimper son désir en flèche. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, tandis qu'il avait l'air perdu.

« J'admets que j'ai réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre, à l'option qui se trouvait devant moi. Mais je n'ai jamais hésité quant au choix que j'allais faire. Parce que… un milliard ça fait peut être beaucoup, même vraiment beaucoup d'argent… mais Edward tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'un milliard, ou que n'importe quelle somme qu'on me proposera. »

Elle fit monter ses mains vers son cou et les enroula autour de sa nuque, se rapprochant de lui intentionnellement, tandis qu'il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Bella… »

« N'essaie pas de me contredire. » Le coupa-t-elle, ayant deviné qu'il allait se dénigrer une fois de plus, ce qui le fit sourire. « Je dis la vérité. Si j'avais pris ce chèque… j'aurais sauvé ma famille avec ça… mais je me serais détruite. Je sais que… je suis égoïste. » Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. « Je ne fais que penser à moi, à mon propre bonheur… je m'en veux pour ça. » Une larme coula le long de sa joue, à mesure qu'elle pensait au malheur de sa famille, à tout ce qu'ils subissaient, uniquement à cause de son égoïsme. « Je te jure que je m'en veux… »

Il prit son menton d'une main et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde. Il essuya sa larme avec son pouce, avant que les yeux de Bella ne finissent par s'embuer totalement. Une nouvelle larme s'écoula à nouveau, puis une autre, et encore une autre, qu'il s'empressa de balayer avec une infime douceur, souffrant de la voir ainsi. Il maintint son visage fermement, ses pouces placés sous ses yeux, au cas où de nouvelles larmes feraient leur apparition, puis il effleura doucement ses lèvres avec une telle légèreté, comme si elles étaient faites de porcelaine. Bella n'osait pas bouger, complètement hypnotisée et incapable de réagir. Il se recula pour la regarder, tandis qu'elle était déboussolée et sur le point de pleurer.

Désireux d'effacer sa peine au plus vite, il finit par écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec passion. Une passion revigorante qui la tint hors d'haleine, si bien qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres bougeaient inconsciemment, suivant la cadence des siennes, rendant ce baiser plus ardant. Les secondes passaient, l'amour qu'il essayait de lui transmettre à travers son geste la consumait, si bien que de nouveaux sanglots s'emparèrent d'elle, et que les pouces d'Edward recueillirent de nouvelles larmes. Elle avait honte, tellement honte d'elle-même, que ça la bouffait de l'intérieur. Honte de l'amour qu'il lui portait, honte de l'égoïsme dont elle faisait preuve. Elle aurait dû accepter ce chèque, pour lui rendre sa liberté et sa vie, pour sauver ses proches, pour le bien de tout le monde. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et même maintenant si on le lui proposait à nouveau, elle ne le prendrait pas. Elle en était incapable. Elle donnerait tout. Tout mais pas lui. Ce serait comme si on lui ôtait son âme. Comme si on lui prenait son air, son oxygène, et qu'on la laissait là, en train de s'asphyxier, sans aucun moyen de l'aider. Elle ne méritait pas l'amour qu'il lui portait, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était ce qui lui donnait envie de pleurer à cet instant, la raison de ses larmes…

Plus il l'embrassait avec vénération, plus elle pleurait, ce qui le faisait redoubler d'effort contre ses lèvres.

Voyant que l'embrasser ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et redoubler ses pleurs, il se stoppa, éloigna sa tête et la regarda avec des yeux étonnés, presque abattus de la voir dans un tel état. Il commençait même à regretter son geste, de l'avoir embrassée. Ça la détruisait plus que ça ne la réparait. Les yeux encore plus embués de Bella le regardaient avec un sentiment de pure culpabilité. Le voir blessé comme ça, la rendit encore plus honteuse d'elle-même. Elle se sentait d'autant plus monstrueuse. Monstrueuse pour lui infliger autant de tourments alors qu'elle aurait dû le laisser tranquille. Et puis elle réalisa que le fait qu'il ait arrêté de l'embrasser lui avait coupé l'air, comme si l'embrasser était son seul moyen de respirer. Elle se trouvait dans un océan, à la place de l'eau, c'était une multitude de problèmes et de tourments qui la noyaient. Elle coulait, lentement, progressivement. Et l'embrasser était son seul moyen pour elle de remonter à la surface, son unique bouée de sauvetage, susceptible de la ramener sur la Terre ferme. Il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse si elle voulait survivre. En voyant le regard d'Edward décontenancé et dérouté, Bella ne put supporter de couler plus longtemps, et décida de remonter à la surface. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres avec ardeur, et l'embrassa avec toute la ferveur dont elle était capable.

« Embrasse-moi. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Je t'en supplie, embrasse-moi. »

Elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'emparait de ses lèvres à nouveau, le prenant complètement au dépourvu. Il faillit rire en se disant que c'était elle qui l'embrassait alors qu'elle le suppliait de le faire, mais se retint en se rendant compte de son état de détresse. Elle était perdue, il le voyait. Et il était perdu lui aussi. Ils se perdaient mutuellement, s'enfonçant dans un labyrinthe dont ils n'arrivent pas à sortir. Les mains de Bella fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, collant son visage au sien, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Edward se résignait à essuyer toutes les larmes que Bella versait, à mesure qu'elle l'embrassait éperdument, sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, désireuse de plus de passion, beaucoup plus, toujours plus… comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il vint à la rencontre de sa langue, jouant avec la sienne, la température dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Leurs lèvres bougeaient avec force, tellement que ça en était presque douloureux. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à venir à bout de toutes les larmes et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de pleurer, Edward abandonna et passa ses mains dans son dos, la rapprochant de lui au maximum.

Sentir le torse nu d'Edward contre son corps réveilla en elle des pulsions qu'elle ne put contrôler. Son corps réagit instinctivement, ses seins se durcirent, la chaleur en elle montait progressivement et s'amplifiait, se décuplait. Dans un élan de fougue, elle l'embrassa plus fiévreusement, ne pouvant réfréner son désir de lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui prouve qu'il l'aime… car à l'heure actuelle, elle en doutait. Elle ne savait plus rien, paumée dans un tourbillon. Elle voulait avoir la certitude que son amour pour elle ne s'était pas envolé, qu'il n'avait pas faibli après tout ce temps. Edward qui était dans le même état qu'elle, la fit se rallonger, avant de presser son corps contre le sien, sans jamais rompre leur baiser enflammé. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa fine taille, tandis qu'elle le décoiffait toujours, maintenant fermement sa tête de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se reculer. Elle versa de nouvelles larmes, tellement le désir qu'elle éprouvait était insupportable. Elle le voulait tellement, en avait tant besoin, qu'elle en souffrait, elle avait l'impression que c'était susceptible de la tuer, car chaque seconde passée où il n'était pas ancré en elle l'empêchait de respirer.

À bout de souffle, la bouche d'Edward quitta ses lèvres pour sa mâchoire, l'embrassant tendrement et descendant vers son cou lentement, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, humidifiant ainsi ses cils à cause des larmes. Il dirigea sa bouche vers sa poitrine, embrassant sa peau découverte avec une tendresse infinie. Puis il releva la tête vers elle et la regarda, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il caressa son visage larmoyant, passant ses pouces sous ses yeux, se retenant de ne pas péter un plomb devant une telle détresse qui le déstabilisait.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Murmura-t-il déchiré. Elle secoua la tête, rendant ainsi ses yeux plus humides.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » Sanglota-t-elle faiblement. Il fronça les sourcils, accablé de la voir ainsi.

« Mais tu… »

« S'il te plait. » Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « J'ai besoin… que tu m'aimes. »

À cet instant il comprit qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui. Il comprit qu'elle était dans le même état de trouble, d'incertitude, de bouleversement, de déséquilibre, mais surtout… de manque. Elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à la seule chose qui la faisait encore tenir et ne pas perdre pied, l'amour d'Edward. Cette constatation en tête, il ne put lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait, dans la mesure où il avait ce même besoin affectif, ce besoin d'amour qui le bouffait de l'intérieur et le détruisait. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, espérant vainement qu'elle finirait par arrêter de pleurer, en vain. Il ne chercha plus à comprendre et répondit à ses attentes. Sa main sur sa taille descendit le long de sa cuisse, abaissant lentement son short, qui faisait office de bas de pyjama. Il caressa sa jambes avec tendresse, jusqu'à arriver à sa cuisse qu'il empoigna pour lui faire plier la jambe, dans le but de se coller à elle davantage. Bella étouffa un sanglot, tout en soupirant de bien être.

Il releva la tête une nouvelle fois, la regardant profondément. Elle le regardait de la même façon, avec des yeux larmoyants. Doucement, très doucement, il remonta les pans de son débardeur de ses deux mains, dévoilant son nombril, avant de remonter plus haut, toujours avec une lenteur infime. Il découvrit sa poitrine, remontant le vêtement au-dessus de son soutien-gorge, sans la quitter des yeux. Les bras de Bella quittèrent la nuque d'Edward pour s'allonger à plat sur l'oreiller, tendus au-dessus de sa tête, afin de l'aider à la déshabiller. Délicatement, il releva son débardeur, le passa par la tête, avant de le lui retirer entièrement, alors qu'elle le regardait toujours, qu'elle le désirait toujours, et que ses larmes ne cessaient pas de couler. Il plongea vers son cou, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à proximité de sa bouche, elle gémit les yeux clos.

Ses mains effleurèrent ses seins par-dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement, ce qui la fit arquer le dos involontairement, provoquant des effusions dans son bas-ventre, et même dans tout l'intérieur de son corps. Il profita du fait que son dos s'était décollé du lit pour défaire l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge dans son dos, pour ainsi le lui ôter. Aussitôt qu'elle se retrouva nue, exposée à sa vue, ses paumes de mains s'écrasèrent sur chacun de ses seins, la faisant pousser un cri d'excitation. Il pressa ses mamelons fermement, avec application, tandis qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, et que sa vue se brouillait. Ses pouces effectuaient des cercles autour de ses tétons durcis, les titillant avec douceur, et déclenchant chez elle une multitude de spasmes incontrôlés. La respiration de Bella était erratique, forte, bruyante, reproduction exacte de son excitation et de son désir pour lui, qui étaient à leur summum. L'une de ses mains quitta son mamelon, qui fut remplacé par sa bouche. Il embrassa d'abord la pointe de son téton durci, avant de le mordiller avec déchainement. Le dos de Bella se cambra, et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, ainsi que plusieurs larmes de ses yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu réprimer ses sanglots, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Plus elle prenait du plaisir, plus elle voulait pleurer.

Il était conscient de son état sanglotant, et ça le tuait intérieurement, seulement il essayait d'en faire abstraction et espérait qu'au final, toutes les caresses qu'il lui procurait, finiraient par la faire cesser de pleurer. Sa main qui empoignait son sein se mit à le presser durement et le malaxer, tandis que sa bouche suçait le second, toujours plus avidement. Bella rejeta la tête en arrière, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux, de sorte à ce que sa tête ne s'éloigne pas de sa poitrine. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, il avait inversé. Sa bouche s'était emparée de son deuxième mamelon et il avait empoigné celui que sa bouche avait délaissé.

La main de Bella qui ne s'était pas réfugiée dans la tignasse cuivrée d'Edward serra machinalement le drap à coté d'elle, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Avec son père qui dormait dans une des chambres à coté, mieux valait rester silencieux. De nouvelles larmes se répandirent de ses yeux, descendant sur ses joues lentement. Elle avait honte d'éprouver un tel plaisir quand toutes les personnes à coté d'elle souffraient. Il léchait son sein, toujours avec passion, tout en administrant un massage à l'autre, les rendant plus durs que jamais. Bella n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de souffle, elle avait un tel besoin de le sentir en elle à cet instant, qu'elle était sur le point de se consumer entièrement, de s'embraser tellement la chaleur dans son corps était forte, tellement le contact de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de ses doigts sur sa poitrine lui brulaient la peau, comme un courant électrique. Il la faisait vibrer, son corps vivait grâce à lui.

Edward qui n'en pouvait plus lui non plus cessa de cajoler sa poitrine et remonta sa tête vers elle, qui avait un visage trempé, les yeux larmoyants, les joues humides, la lèvre tremblante… Cette vision le bouleversa, tellement elle était poignante et déchirante. Ses mains vinrent caresser ses joues tendrement, les essuyant comme il pouvait, les séchant sans y parvenir, puisque de nouveaux sanglots venaient les humidifier, ce qui le tua.

« Arrête de pleurer. » Chuchota-t-il, l'implorant du regard.

Bella s'en voulut de lui infliger ça, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle en était incapable. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant était de lui sourire, de stopper ses pleurs, et de profiter pleinement de leur moment de répit, si particulier et rare ces derniers temps. Edward embrassa les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, laissant trainer ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'en prie Bella, cesse de pleurer. » Supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

Bella releva sa tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux, leurs nez n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ne tenant plus, elle rapprocha son visage, puis scella ses lèvres aux siennes avec ivresse. Elle espérait le faire oublier son état sanglotant dans ce baiser, tandis que lui espérait estomper sa peine et sa douleur. Mais tous les deux échouaient lamentablement. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'entremêlèrent, de même que leurs corps à presque nus se collaient. Les mains de Bella descendaient vers ses épaules, puis caressèrent son torse avec une certaine impatience. Ses doigts traçaient plusieurs sillons, parcourant les lignes bien distinctes de sa musculature impressionnante.

Elle sentit le corps d'Edward se tendre et frissonner sous ses mains, sous son toucher qu'elle accentuait progressivement, parcourant chaque endroit de son torse qu'elle pouvait, la rendant ainsi encore plus désireuse lier leurs corps, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, l'homme pour qui elle sacrifierait sa propre vie. Elle descendit vers l'élastique de son jogging, le fit glisser ainsi que son boxer le long de ses jambes, n'hésitant pas à frôler son sexe tendu du bout de ses doigts. Il émit un grondement contre sa bouche, provenant de sa cage thoracique, puis s'empressa de lui retirer sa culotte qui était désormais le seul vêtement restant qui les empêchaient de fusionner et de se souder l'un à l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin entièrement nus tous les deux, s'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il écarta ses jambes, afin de positionner son sexe à son entrée. Il releva la tête pour la regarder, et vis que son visage larmoyant ne s'était toujours pas asséché. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Bella tenta un maigre sourire rassurant, lui accordant silencieusement son accord, le suppliant même de la pénétrer, de la remplir, de l'aimer. Il posa son front contre le sien, prit une inspiration, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, anticipant. Il embrassa chacune de ses paupières close avec un amour inconditionnel, la faisant frissonner, avant de reposer son front contre le sien, et de s'immiscer tout doucement, sans aucune précipitation, à l'intérieur de son antre.

Ils soupirèrent tout deux d'aise à l'unisson. Edward attendit quelques secondes, immobile, profitant du simple fait de se trouver en elle, tellement ça ne lui arrivait plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Bella, ses paupières clignèrent, ses yeux s'humidifièrent une nouvelle fois, et Edward comprit qu'il devait bouger s'il voulait que ses pleurs se stoppent un jour. D'abord doucement, il effectua de tendres va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui, pour le sentir encore plus profondément. Depuis tellement de temps, elle n'avait pas éprouvé une telle plénitude, un tel sentiment d'apaisement… Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Même s'ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels la veille, elle ne pouvait pas réellement les compter dans l'équation, dans la mesure où ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils avaient juste baisé comme des bêtes, sans aucun sentiment amoureux, aucune preuve ni marque d'affection, aucune tendresse… Juste un effluve bestial. Mais maintenant ils faisaient enfin l'amour comme ils en avaient l'habitude, ils se prouvaient enfin à quel point les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre étaient puissants, et au-delà de toute comparaison.

Edward accéléra le rythme, et elle entreprit plusieurs mouvements du bassin, désirant être remplie à chaque endroit de son intimité, souhaitant le ressentir partout en elle, chaque coin de son antre pourtant déjà bien serrée, se comprimant petit à petit autour de sa verge. Il se mit à l'embrasser sur toute la surface du visage, le front, les paupières, les joues, le nez, le menton, avant de conclure par ses lèvres douces et gonflées. Le corps de Bella tremblait, tellement le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était immense. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en aurait jamais assez, qu'elle voudrait toujours plus, que ça ne lui suffirait jamais, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle vague de remords, et déclencha plusieurs larmes de honte sur son doux visage.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle, le souffle coupé, presque comme une supplique.

« Oui mon amour ? » Fit-il en décollant ses lèvres des siennes. Elle le regarda les yeux implorants et débordants d'humidité.

« Plus vite. » Souffla-t-elle, la voix lui manquante.

Il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ses va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapides, et de plus en plus pressantes. Bella planta ses ongles dans la chaire de son dos et prit sur elle pour ne pas crier, ne voulant pas interrompre leur baiser. Les mains d'Edward se déplacèrent à plusieurs endroits, effleurant ses seins toujours aussi durs, glissant vers son nombril, ses fesses fermes, qu'il empoignait et tirait vers lui afin de la pénétrer plus fortement. Leurs respirations étaient bruyantes et impossibles à dissimuler, leurs gémissements envahissaient la pièce, sans toutefois être audibles pour les autres habitants de la maison.

À un moment où il sortit d'elle, pour la pénétrer plus violemment, elle poussa un cri qu'il fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, avec impatience. Bella se sentit venir, elle voyait son orgasme au loin, pointer le le bout son nez. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait encore profiter de ce moment intense et parfait, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Jamais. Elle était bien, tellement bien dans ses bras, oubliant momentanément tous les tourments qui la torturent au quotidien, savourant pleinement cet instant de plénitude, où ils se perdaient chacun dans les vices de l'amour et de la passion.

Edward devina qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher prise, lorsqu'il sentit ses parois se resserrer progressivement. Souhaitant profiter encore autant qu'il le pouvait, il redoubla d'ardeur, accentuant ses poussés en elle de plus en plus. Sa main posée sur sa fesse se déplaça, descendit vers son intimité, et du bout des doigts, il titilla son clitoris, appuya sur son bouton de plaisir.

Elle se perdit.

Ses parois se resserrèrent autour de son membre, qui se déversa. Il poussa un profond grognement plaintif, et elle ne put réprimer son gémissement de plaisir assonant. Leurs souffle leur manquaient, leurs respirations étaient saccadées, tandis qu'ils profitaient de leur orgasme qui s'achevait progressivement. Il se laissa retomber sur elle, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas l'écraser, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et reprenait son souffle. Ses larmes s'étaient enfin taries, elle ne pleurait plus, elle ne sanglotait plus, il avait estompé sa peine, fait disparaitre sa honte, ôté ses nombreux doutes quant à ses sentiments. Cependant, la culpabilité elle, était toujours là. Ce sentiment qu'elle faisait tout de travers et qu'elle ne prenait pas la bonne décision, qu'elle ne marchait pas sur la bonne route, ne passait pas par le bon chemin…

Elle ignorait comment tout cela allait se terminer. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'inconsciemment, petit à petit, elle s'éloignait doucement, tout doucement de lui, de l'amour, de son cœur. Elle s'éloignait sans le vouloir, trop rongée par toute cette culpabilité qui lui rongeait les côtes et qui lui soufflait de s'effacer, d'abandonner et de le laisser en paix.

Elle prit son visage et le remonta, afin de le scinder dans le blanc des yeux, et de voir ses magnifiques prunelles vertes, qui l'avaient tant envoutée et fait craquer la première fois qu'elle les avait vues. Avec un profond sérieux, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, tandis qu'il la scrutait avec dévotion et amour, elle murmura.

« Je t'aimerai toujours. Toute ma vie, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je te le promets. Je t'aimerai toujours Edward. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que cela ressemblait plus à un adieu qu'à une déclaration d'amour. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Elle lui faisait peur, à parler comme si une séparation allait bientôt avoir lieu, à faire des promesses de ce genre à long terme. Tout ce qu'il espérait était qu'il se trompait, qu'il avait rêvé cette peine qu'il avait cru déceler dans ses yeux, cette difficulté à ouvrir la bouche et lui faire cet aveu, comme si ça lui faisait mal de lui dire… Il espérait avoir rêvé tout ça, mais une voix à l'intérieur de lui lui criait qu'il avait touché en plein dans le mille, et qu'il avait raison d'avoir peur…

_(N/Marie : Pourquoi après un si beau moment, on a peur comme ça ? :S)_

* * *

*** 7th Heaven est le titre original de la série "7 à la Maison"**

**Voilà !**

**Un grand merci à ma Sister chérie d'amour pour avoir corrigé et commenté ce chapitre :D  
**

Bon je ne suis pas fière de cette première partie de chapitre, je sais que vous devez tous être hyper déçus (si vous êtes encore là car vu le temps que je mets à poster c'est pas sûr) mais les choses bougent pas mal dans la deuxième partie, l'enquête d'Edward sur C&V va extrêmement bien avancer.

Je vais faire mon maximum pour vous mettre la deuxième partie le plus rapidement possible (d'ici deux à trois semaines grand maximum) et je vous promets solennellement de répondre a vos reviews le plus vite possible (dimanche ou lundi ^^).

**Mais pour que je puisse vous envoyer un teaser et répondre à vos reviews, il faudrait d'abord que vous en laissiez ^^**

** Alors A Vos Claviers !**

**Portez-vous bien d'ici là, en espérant que vous êtes encore là à suivre cette histoire.**

**Votre dévouée Popolove  
**


	23. Chapter 22 Pt 2: 7th Heaven or More ?

**Hello ! **

Je vous l'avais promis, alors la voilà, la deuxième partie du chapitre 22 seulement trois semaines après le dernier post :D J'avoue que je m'étonne moi même d'avoir été aussi rapide xD

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews, même si le nombre a pas mal chuté et m'a fait assez mal, mais j'imagine que c'était mérité vu le temps que j'avais mis à poster.

Alors malheureusement comme je vous poste ce chapitre aussi tôt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais c'était soit je répondais, soit je postais le chapitre xD

Donc sans plus attendre voici la deuxième partie, plus courte, mais néanmoins utile puisque vous allez voir que les choses vont pas mal bouger ;)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 partie 2: 7th Heaven... or More ?**

_oO_"_Because the night"Oo__ – __Cascada_

« Emmett qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Chuchota Alice en voyant son frère penché vers le canapé, là où Jasper Withlock était en train de dormir profondément.

« Chut Alice, tu vas tout gâcher. » La fustigea-t-il en lui faisant de grand geste de la main pour lui intimer de se taire.

Alice fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle était descendue ce matin, elle avait découvert Emmett près de Jasper, avec Rosalie éloignée qui lui faisait les gros yeux.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. » Marmonna cette dernière. Emmett eut un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Au contraire, moi je la trouve excellente… » Murmura-t-il de façon mystérieuse, ce qui alarma Alice qui ne comprenait rien.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la corne de brume qu'il tenait dans la main, et qu'il dirigea en direction du visage du blond endormi. Alice comprit ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et s'alarma.

« Emmett, non ! » Réprimanda-t-elle en chuchotant. « Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Rho allez ! » Supplia-t-il. « Ça va être marrant vous allez voir. » Fit-il d'un air conspirateur.

Il approcha la corne de brume près de l'oreille de Jasper, et tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie se bouchaient les oreilles, il appuya sur la bonbonne avec force. Un cri strident et horriblement assourdissant retentit dans la pièce, faisant trembler toute la maison. Jasper poussa un hurlement en sursautant, tombant du canapé dans la précipitation.

« Debout le richmond ! » Fanfaronna Emmett en appuyant à nouveau sur le flacon, émettant un nouveau son aigu, perçant et désagréable pour les oreilles, de la part de la corne de brume.

Jasper qui était tombé par terre reprit sa respiration en regardant partout autour de lui avec des yeux paniqués. Il releva la tête vers Emmett et lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » S'écria-t-il affolé et incrédule. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et il était dans un état d'affolement à faire peur. Emmett lui fit un sourire innocent.

« Bah quoi ? Tu n'apprécies pas le réveil de la maison ? Tu souhaites peut être t'en aller et pioncer ailleurs ? » Suggéra-t-il avec un air faussement triste. Jasper le regarda ahuri, avant de secouer la tête, comprenant qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé de son geste. Il tourna la tête aux alentours et croisa le regard désolé d'Alice qui se pinçait tout de même les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son amusement. Il se releva difficilement, chancelant et maladroitement.

« Ça suffit Emmett, laisse-le tranquille. » Râla Rosalie en faisant un regard noir à ce dernier et réprimandant. Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va, c'est bon. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler… » Soupira-t-il. « Avoue quand même que c'était drôle. »

« Marrant pour toi. » Rétorqua Alice en roulant des yeux. « T'as rendu sourd tout le monde avec tes conneries. » Pour toute réponse Emmett se tourna vers elle et pointa la corne de brume devant elle avec un grand sourire barré sur les lèvres.

« T'en veux encore ? » Sourit-il innocemment.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Interrompit Bella qui arrivait dans le salon, Edward à sa suite.

Aussitôt Emmett cacha l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main derrière son dos et se tourna vers sa sœur avec amusement.

« Bella ! Comment va ma chère sœur ce matin ? » S'exclama-t-il, tandis que celle-ci le fusillait du regard.

« Mal. » Répliqua-t-elle. « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris d'utiliser la corne de brume de Papa ? Tu voulais que la maison s'envole ou quoi ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas du tout, je tenais simplement à réveiller notre nouveau colocataire Jasper, comme il se devait. » Rit-il. Bella prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver.

« Mais laisse-le un peu tranquille enfin ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu rêves ! » Plastronna-t-il. « J'ai enfin trouvé un point positif à son hébergement ici. Je vais pouvoir lui pourrir la vie. » Rigola-t-il, fier de lui.

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. » Contra-t-elle sèchement. « Tu vas surtout lui foutre la paix. »

« Mais bien sûr… » Soupira-t-il, pas du tout sérieux.

« Bon allez viens Emmett. » Coupa Rosalie en le tirant par le bras, en direction de la cuisine.

« Bienvenue dans la famille Swan, Jasper ! » S'exclama Emmett une dernière fois, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

« Navrée pour vous. » S'excusa Alice sincèrement.

Puis elle tourna les talons, suivant Emmett et Rosalie jusqu'à la cuisine. Une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, était que la présence de Jasper l'incommodait toujours, de la pire des manières. Et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le pourquoi de cette incommodité à son égard. Ça l'énervait prodigieusement de réagir comme ça, de perdre toute l'assurance qu'elle avait en général, devant lui.

« Quel idiot… » Marmonna Bella en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Fais pas cette tête là Bella. » Répondit Edward qui se retenait difficilement de rire. « Après tout tu devrais être contente, Emmett a finalement décidé d'accepter sa venue ici. C'était pas ce que tu voulais ? » Bella se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« Toi je te conseille de te la fermer. » Cingla-t-elle.

Il la regarda amusé avant de lui embrasser la joue, provoquant chez elle un de ces rougissements dont il raffolait. Il se détourna lui aussi vers la cuisine, la laissant embarrassée et éblouie. Elle reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers Jasper qui se frottait les yeux, tentant encore de reprendre ses esprits.

« Je suis vraiment désolée que ces deux là aient décidé de vous faire la misère. » Fit-elle honnêtement. Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne fait rien, je vais essayer de faire avec. » Rassura-t-il. Bella sourit.

« A l'avenir, essayez de vous réveiller avant Emmett. » Conseilla-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine, et eut la surprise de trouver Charlie en train de faire un check à Emmett. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils s'éloignèrent et firent comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'elle soupirait d'exaspération. Apparemment Charlie était dans le coup pour le réveil brutal de Jasper. Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ?

_Pauvre Jasper… même ton père s'y met maintenant._

_Il est dans un pétrin pas possible…_ Approuva-t-elle les dires de sa conscience.

Elle prit place à coté d'Edward, avant de réaliser soudainement son erreur. En voyant que la seule place disponible était celle à coté d'Emmett, elle paniqua pour le pauvre blond. Emmett qui avait déjà tout prévu avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, et salivait d'avance l'arrivée de Jasper. Ce dernier arriva dans la cuisine, et ne se rendit compte de rien. Il se dirigea vers la seule place de libre, tandis qu'Emmett se frottait les mains d'anticipation. Au moment où il fit un mouvement pour s'asseoir, Emmett tira sa chaise soudainement, si bien qu'il se retrouva par terre, sur les fesses. Jasper gémit sous le coup du choc avant de se tourner vers Emmett qui avait un sourire désolé.

« Oups… » Murmura ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Bella soupira lourdement, tandis que tous se retenaient de rire. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et prit l'initiative de se relever, prenant appui avec la table. Il tira sa chaise près de lui avec aigreur, et s'assit sèchement, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Emmett le regardait silencieusement. Si personne ne disaient rien, à l'intérieur ils étaient tous hilares. Même Bella était au fond, amusée par la situation.

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre, du moins presque, puisqu'Emmett s'amusait à faire vivre un enfer à Jasper. Dès que celui-ci se servait un verre de jus, Emmett était là pour – naturellement sans le faire exprès – le renverser sur lui. Lorsque Jasper avait le dos tourné, Emmett n'hésitait pas à lui piquer ses biscottes, sous le regard de tout le monde. Jasper prenait sur lui pour ne pas répliquer ni s'énerver, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Il savait qu'il méritait toutes les crasses qu'Emmett lui faisait. Il avait été beaucoup trop loin en portant plainte contre lui. Il aurait dû dès le début dire non à Carlisle, protester et ne pas aller à l'encontre de ce que son cœur lui disait. Mais il avait été faible, aveuglé par le scintillement de l'argent. Il avait été paniqué devant l'idée de tout perdre, de devenir un paria, un reclus de la société, un pauvre, comme l'étaient ces gens là, qui acceptaient généreusement de l'héberger alors qu'il s'était comporté comme le pire des idiots. Il avait honte de son comportement et avait vraiment envie de se racheter, de retrouver l'amitié d'Edward, son ancien meilleur ami, de gagner le respect de tout le monde, de réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Et le seul moyen pour lui d'y parvenir, était de les aider à coincer C&V. Pour avoir collaboré avec eux, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas clean. Il ignorait si Carlisle était mêlé de près ou de loin aux actions illégales, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que les Volturi, étaient tous sauf clean et qu'ils trempaient dans de graves magouilles.

« J'ai besoin des documents dont tu parlais hier soir. » Annonça soudainement Edward, adressant la parole à Jasper. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et hocha la tête.

« Je compte passer chez moi aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il.

« Je croyais que ta nana t'avait foutu à la porte ? » Fit remarquer Emmett avec dédain. Jasper se tendit, et souffla pour lui répondre posément.

« C'est le cas, seulement il me suffira de m'introduire par effraction. »

« Par effraction ? » S'étonna Alice. « Dans une maison aussi blindée que celle là ? C'est carrément mission impossible. » Jasper sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Sauf si on connait les codes de toutes les alarmes de sécurité. » Argua-t-il.

« Tu ne penses pas que ta petite amie les aura changés après t'avoir viré ? » Objecta Bella, quelque peu amusée.

« Maria ? » S'exclama le blond avec étonnement. « Comme si elle était assez maligne pour penser à un truc pareil… »

« Ça pour une idiote, c'est une idiote. » Souligna Alice avec mépris.

« Très bien donc Jasper, tu reviens ici après avoir trouvé ce dont j'ai besoin. » Conclut Edward. Jasper s'apprêtait à hocher la tête quand il fut interrompu.

« Pas si vite ! » S'écria Emmett. « Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Pointa-t-il.

« Emmett ! » Réprimanda Bella outrée.

« C'est vrai bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait forcément le croire dès qu'il revient, comme un cheveu sur la soupe ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'une fois chez lui, il s'empressera pas de rapporter à Cullen tout ce qu'il sait hein ? Qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas là pour jouer les infiltrés pour son grand copain ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« Peut-être que l'un d'entre vous pourra venir avec moi. » Proposa Jasper gentiment.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Approuva Alice. « Edward peut venir avec lui et le surveiller. »

« Désolé mais j'ai du boulot. » S'excusa ce dernier.

« C'est vrai que c'est le seul à encore avoir un travail ici, avec Papa. » Rigola Emmett. Edward jeta un léger coup d'œil à Charlie discrètement, qui faisait comme si de rien n'était et lisait son journal normalement.

« C'est juste. » Déclara d'ailleurs Charlie. « D'ailleurs il serait peut être temps qu'on y aille. » Fit-il sans pour autant, se décoller de sa chaise, le nez toujours plongé dans son journal.

« Effectivement. » Soupira Edward.

« Une minute ! Alors qui va avec Jasper ? » Demanda Emmett impatient.

« T'as qu'à aller avec lui. » Suggéra Rosalie. Emmett écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Hors de question ! »

« C'est toi qui insistes pour le surveiller, je te signale. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Et alors ? Ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie de jouer aux chaperons ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Bon ça suffit ! » Tempéra Bella en se levant. « On ne va pas se prendre la tête pour ça, j'irai avec lui, point final. »

« Certainement pas. » Contra Edward catégorique en se levant à son tour. Bella ouvrit la bouche et se tourna vers lui, choquée.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Marmonna-t-elle acide.

« Tu crois pas que tu t'es assez attirée de problèmes comme ça pour risquer d'en avoir de nouveaux ? » Elle le toisa méchamment.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Mon père ? » S'écria-t-elle énervée.

« On parle de moi ? » Interrompit Charlie en levant les yeux de son journal. Edward se pinça l'arête du nez, comme à son habitude.

« Non mais je t'interdis de sortir de cette maison. » Tonna-t-il à Bella, qui vit rouge et monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« T'as rien à m'interdire ! » Répliqua-t-elle cinglante, en se détournant.

« Eh, où est-ce que tu vas ? » Appela-t-il tandis qu'elle sortait de la cuisine. Elle ne lui répondit pas et s'en alla, visiblement en colère. « Bella ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » Ordonna-t-il impatient. Elle ne revint pas et il soupira pour contenir son soudain énervement.

« Il faut y aller Edward. » Annonça Charlie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. » Promit Jasper en voyant qu'Edward ne semblait toujours pas enclin à se dérider. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui avec des yeux menaçants.

« Y a intérêt à ce qu'elle me revienne en un seul morceau, ou je te jure que j'hésiterai pas à embrocher ta sale tête. » Prévint-il méchamment avant de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas précipité.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. Dans le fond, toute cette situation l'amusait. Il avait confiance en Jasper, voilà pourquoi il laissait Bella aller avec lui. Mais il n'était pas contre le fait de le voir se faire malmener par Emmett et Edward. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à assister au spectacle plutôt comique qui se déroulait dans sa maison. Au moins comme ça, son quotidien n'était jamais ennuyeux…

…

« C'est encore loin ? » Demanda Bella à Jasper dans la voiture. Ils avaient pris la sienne, une jolie berline noire, assez ostentatoire, mais vraiment classe.

« Non juste là. » Dit-il en tournant dans une rue, du quartier le plus aisé de Port Angeles.

Bella et Jasper étaient partis en début d'après-midi, espérant ne pas rentrer trop tard. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait attendue qu'Edward et Charlie s'en aillent pour refaire son apparition. Elle faisait actuellement une overdose de disputes et n'aurait pas supporté d'en avoir une nouvelle avec lui. Et en sentant qu'elle se serait emportée, elle avait préféré s'en aller. Il se gara et coupa le moteur. Bella fit un geste pour sortir de la voiture mais il l'arrêta, la forçant à rester assise.

« Attends. » Pria-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

Il lui fit un geste de la tête pour désigner une petite brune, qui sortait d'une immense propriété. Bella ne mit pas longtemps avant de la reconnaitre. De hauts talons aiguilles, un tailleur classique et sophistiqué, les cheveux coiffés dans un chignon relevé et le maquillage extrêmement voyant, Maria marchait d'un air décidé, jusqu'à une décapotable bleue foncée, facilement remarquable.

« Il vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle nous voie. » Argua-t-il. Bella hocha la tête et attendit patiemment.

Maria monta dans sa voiture, l'enclencha et démarra, avant de disparaitre de leur champ de vision.

« Est-ce que je peux descendre maintenant ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« C'est bon. » Dit-il en ouvrant lui-même sa portière.

Il verrouilla sa voiture une fois que Bella fût à ses cotés. Il la dirige vers la propriété d'où Maria était venue, et Bella s'extasia. Bien sûr, elle n'était rien comparée à celle des Cullen. Mais elle était tout de même drôlement impressionnante.

« Vous aviez une très jolie villa, vous et votre fiancée. » S'émerveilla-t-elle.

« Ouais… » Marmonna-t-il tristement. « C'est probablement la chose qui me manquera le plus. »

« Pas votre fiancée ? » Émit-elle amusée. Il sourit.

« Non, définitivement pas Maria. Et ex fiancée je vous prie. » Bella se retint de rire tandis qu'il tapait un code sur la plaquette chiffrée sur l'interphone collé au portail.

Il appuya sur un bouton et un clic retentit, déverrouillant les grilles.

« Viens. » Lui pria-t-il tandis qu'il entrait dans la grande propriété, sous le regard incrédule de Bella, étonnée qu'il l'ait tutoyée pour la première fois. Elle le suivit dans la grande allée conduisant à la maison, regardant partout autour d'elle, comme émerveillée. Arrivés devant la double porte, il sortit des clés de sa poche, tandis que Bella le regardait courroucée.

« Tu as toujours les clés de chez toi ? » S'étonna-t-elle, le tutoyant également sans s'en rendre compte.

« Maria a oublié de me les confisquer. » Rit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il laissa passer Bella, qui sourit devant une telle galanterie. Edward était le seul qui faisait ça, alors elle n'était pas habituée, surtout avec ces deus bougres d'Emmett et Charlie. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que cette attitude leur venait du milieu bourgeois où ils avaient grandi. Il entra à sa suite et tapa un nouveau code sur une alarme collée au mur, près de la porte. Bella soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et maintenant ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Dans mon bureau. » Dit-il en lui emboitant le pas. Bella le suivit dans une des innombrables pièces de cette luxueuse maison. Il se posa devant une porte, et sortit une nouvelle clé, qu'il inséra dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit, et lorsque Jasper sonda la pièce du regard, il resta planté comme un piquet, choqué devant son bureau… apparemment vidé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Bella devant son visage figé.

« Mais… c'est impossible ! » S'écria-t-il atterré. « Disparu… tout a disparu ! »

Bella fronça les sourcils, avant de pénétrer dans le bureau et de se statufier, devant un bureau complètement vide. Toutes les étagères étaient vides, il ne restait que les meubles, le bureau, le siège, le sofa…

« Quelqu'un est venu ici ? » Fit-elle incrédule. Il sortit de sa torpeur et secoua la tête, horrifié.

« Non ! Tout était là hier encore, quand Maria m'a viré. »

« Peut être qu'elle a tout enlevé. » Supposa Bella avec un visage contrit.

« Impossible. Elle ne vient jamais ici et elle n'a pas la clé. » Apprit-il affublé. « Ils ont dû venir ici pour tout voler. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Qui ça ? »

« Les Volturi. » Conclut-il tout bas.

Bella frémit en entendant ce nom, et prit soudainement peur.

« Tu crois qu'ils savaient que tu détenais des choses compromettantes et que tu serais capable de les trahir ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

« J'en suis sûr. » Fit-il acerbe. Bella le regarda tristement.

« C'est dommage… » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais on trouvera un autre moyen de les coincer. Tout n'est pas encore perdu. » Il secoua la tête.

« Bella, vous n'avez aucune chance contre eux, le seul moyen pour vous de vous en sortir, c'est de les faire plonger et Edward ne peut pas arriver à les coincer tout seul. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » S'offusqua-t-elle. « Tu ne le connais pas lorsqu'il est déterminé. » Le défendit-elle.

« Il ne s'agit pas de… » Il soupira pour se reprendre. « Laisse tomber. Viens on s'en va, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps ici. »

« Alors pour toi c'est sans espoir ? » S'enquit-elle désespérée et quelque peu énervée. « Tu penses qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Se défendit-il. « Seulement pour le moment, vous êtes encore loin du compte, et vous n'avez absolument rien de votre coté. »

« Mais on n'abandonnera pas Jasper ! J'ignore combien de temps ça va prendre, mais on va se battre, je peux t'en assurer. On se bat déjà depuis des semaines, on ne va pas abandonner. »

Il la regarda désolé.

« Et j'espère que vous gagnerez. » Fit-il sincèrement. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider, mais personnellement à l'heure qu'il est, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile. » Elle lui fit un maigre sourire.

« On peut toujours essayer de chercher, au cas où ils auraient oublié d'emporter quelque chose. » Jasper eut un rire amer.

« Les connaissant, ils ne laisseront surement rien trainer au hasard. » Marmonna-t-il. Bella soupira d'exaspération.

« Il faut quand même essayer. » Persévéra-t-elle. Il secoua la tête, amusé par son attitude.

« Tu ne renonces jamais toi, pas vrai ? » Devina-t-il. « Jamais tu ne baisses les bras ? » Elle sourit timidement.

« A vrai dire ça m'est déjà arrivé de renoncer. » Confia-t-elle avec difficulté. Elle repensa à la veille, à ce qu'elle avait confié à Rosalie… Elle avait été en passe de baisser les bras la nuit dernière. Il était revenu juste à temps pour l'en empêcher et lui faire retrouver la raison, en lui rappelant à quel point leur histoire valait la peine. Mais elle avait failli. Petit à petit, inconsciemment elle perdait pied et ne distinguait plus le vrai du faux. Et là elle se posa la question…

Pour combien de temps encore, allait-elle résister avant de tout lâcher, de perdre la raison et de ne plus supporter cette situation ? Combien de temps encore allait-elle tenir comme ça ? Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'elle ne succombe réellement au désespoir et abandonne cette histoire d'amour avec Edward, qu'hier encore elle prônait comme étant la plus importante de sa vie, et que personne n'arrivera à détruire ? Combien de temps…

« Ça va Bella ? » S'inquiéta Jasper en la voyant en pleine réflexion, qui avait l'air de profondément la tourmenter… La jeune fille secoua la tête, s'extirpant de ses sombres pensées. Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, ce à quoi il ne crut pas une seule seconde.

« Ça va. » Répondit-elle. « Bon c'était quoi ces documents ? » Changea-t-elle de sujet. Il lui lança un regard sceptique mais abandonna et répondit à sa question.

« Euh… des attestations en tout genre, des transactions illégales dans les pays étrangers… » Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu étais au courant de tout ça ? Et tu y as contribué ? » S'écria-t-elle effarée.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je n'étais pas au courant de ça quand j'ai signé. Je l'ai découvert tout seul. En faisant des recherches. Y avait un bout de temps que je doutais de leurs actions, alors je me suis posé la question. » Elle hocha la tête.

« Et Carlisle Cullen ? » S'enquit-elle. « Est-ce qu'il est mêlé à tout ça ? » Il haussa les épaules désolé.

« Ça je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai rien découvert à propos de lui. » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec embarras. « Bella je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici, au cas où Maria reviendrait. Elle oublie souvent quelque chose quand elle part. Elle m'a fait le coup à chaque fois. »

« Mais on ne peut pas chercher un peu ? » Supplia-t-elle. « On ne sait jamais… »

« Et chercher où ? Regarde autour de toi, tout est vide. »

« Et les tiroirs de ton étagère là bas ? » Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Ils doivent surement être vides. De toute façon je ne cachais rien d'utile à l'intérieur. » Bella s'avança vers l'étagère, contenant plusieurs tiroirs, où un vase était posé dessus. Elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et constata qu'il était plein à ras-bord de documents en tout genre. Elle se tourna vers Jasper avec consternation.

« C'est ça que tu appelles vide ? » Ironisa-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça concerne les transactions que j'ai fait pour eux quand je n'étais pas encore en collaboration avec C&V. » Apprit-il. « Il n'y a rien qui soit compromettant là dedans. La preuve, ils n'ont rien emporté. » Bella lui fit un regard peu amène.

« Tu travaillais pour eux avant même de fusionner ? » S'étonna-t-elle outrée. « Rassure-moi, ils te payaient au moins ? » Jasper rit.

« Évidemment qu'ils me payaient. De très gros pots de vin même. » Elle secoua la tête.

« J'imagine que c'est comme ça qu'ils ont gagné ta confiance. » Supposa-t-elle. « Ils t'ont appâté. » Il détourna les yeux.

« Probablement. » Fit-il honteusement. Bella la regarda tristement, comprenant qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible.

« Bon, tu m'aides à chercher ? » Fit-elle pour détourner le sujet, le prenant au dépourvu. Il entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Mais Bella je t'ai dit qu… »

« On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on n'a pas cherché. » Argua-t-elle. « De plus, je ne m'en irai pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout épluché, donc si tu ne veux pas croiser ta chère Maria, tu ferais mieux de t'activer à m'aider pour qu'on aille plus vite. À moins que tu veuilles me laisser ici toute seule et te barrer, mais dans ce cas tu vas avoir un très gros problème avec quelqu'un que je connais… »

« Ça va ça va. » Coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en se dirigeant vers elle, près de l'étagère. « J'ai compris. » Elle sourit fière d'elle, tandis qu'il ouvrait le premier tiroir avec résolution. « Je m'occupe des deux premiers, tu fais les deux derniers. » Dirigea-t-il sans appel. Bella roula des yeux et se baissa à coté de lui pour ouvrir le troisième tiroir.

« Oui Monsieur. » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique avant de reporter son attention sous les tonnes de papiers.

Elle les prit en mains et les feuilleta, sans y comprendre l'ombre d'une syllabe.

« Euh… je ne comprends vraiment rien. » Dit-elle perdue.

« Normal, il s'agit de données chiffrées. » Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Et en quoi ça devrait nous aider ça ? » Émit-elle sceptique. Il sourit.

« C'est bien ce que je me tue à te dire, on perd notre temps à chercher là dedans. » Bella soupira et réprima son envie de le frapper tellement il l'agaçait.

« Tu me déprimes Jasper, à être aussi défaitiste à ce point. Faut positiver un peu dans la vie. » L'encouragea-t-elle.

« Très bien. » Consentit-il excédé. « Mais je persiste à penser qu'on perd notre temps. Ces documents ne nous apprendront rien. »

Elle souffla pour ne pas répliquer, et farfouilla dans le tiroir, en quête de n'importe quoi qui pourrait les mettre sur une piste. Cela leur prit beaucoup de temps de tout éplucher et Bella se rendit vite compte que Jasper avait raison, lorsqu'au bout du quatrième tiroir, elle réalisa que tous les documents étaient les mêmes et qu'ils ne valaient strictement rien. Elle se passa une main sur le front, lessivée par toutes ces recherches fructueuses ne donnant rien.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. » Fit-elle assiégée. « Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y absolument rien ? Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose… » Il secoua la tête.

« Je te l'avais dit Bella. Si j'avais vraiment mis quoi que ce soit là dedans, je t'aurais encouragée à chercher, mais je suis sûr de moi. Toutes les preuves sont parties. Nous n'avons aucune chance de dénicher quoi que ce soit là dedans. »

Bella soupira de déception, désespérant à son tour. Elle se demandait sérieusement quand est-ce que la chance leur sourirait et serait de leur coté, parce que visiblement jusqu'ici, rien de positif ne leur était arrivé. Ne pouvaient-ils pas pour une fois, inverser un peu les rôles ?

Un carnet au fond du tiroir attira son attention, et elle fronça les sourcils en le sortant. Elle souffla dessus, et l'essuya à l'aide de sa manche pour faire disparaitre la poussière.

« Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en le montrant à Jasper. Il baissa les yeux vers le carnet en question et haussa les épaules.

« Oh ça, c'est un relevé de comptes. Rien de bien intéressant. » Fit-il en le balayant de la main avec désintérêt.

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Parce qu'il ne contient rien d'autre que des transferts effectués. C'est juste un relevé de comptes Bella. »

Elle regarda le compte, et le feuilleta rapidement. Elle savait que si Edward avait été avec elle, il aurait tenu compte de ce qu'elle disait et y aurait prêté plus d'attention. Il aurait épluché ce carnet au peigne fin, poussé par sa curiosité maladive. Mais Jasper n'était pas Edward et il n'accordait pas assez d'attention aux petites choses insignifiantes. Elle avait besoin de l'avis d'Edward. Peut être que Jasper avait raison et que ce relevé de comptes était sans importance ni intérêt, mais elle n'en aurait pas le cœur net, tant qu'Edward ne le lui aurait pas confirmé de vive voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'étonna Jasper en la voyant ranger le carnet dans son sac.

« Je le prends avec moi. On ne sait jamais. » Rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant. Il soupira et roula des yeux.

« Bella ce truc n'a aucune valeur, tu seras vite déçue, crois-moi. »

« Et bien je le montrerai à Edward et il te donnera raison. » Sourit-elle faussement.

« Très bien, mais je t'aurais prévenue. » Marmonna-t-il acerbe.

« On rentre ? » Proposa-t-elle innocemment.

« Avec plaisir. » Souffla-t-il de soulagement.

Elle lui emboita le pas et il referma le bureau à clé sur son passage. Il activa l'alarme de sécurité, pour éviter que Maria se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, quoi qu'il était certain qu'elle était trop stupide et écervelée pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il lui tint la porte du portail, et ils prirent la direction de sa voiture. Une fois tous les deux installés dans la voiture, il démarra en direction de Forks.

Le trajet fut pour la plupart silencieux. Le ciel était en progressivement en train de se voiler et le soleil en train de se coucher. Bella appréciait la tranquillité et la sérénité de Jasper. C'était assez agréable durant un trajet en voiture. Jamais elle n'avait, de toute sa vie, rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi zen et posé que lui. Tout le contraire de sa meilleure amie Alice, qui était une vraie pile électrique à longueur de journée. Si seulement quelques fois, elle pouvait être aussi sereine et paisible que Jasper…

« Je ne te savais pas aussi calme et pacifique… » Déclara-t-elle au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. « Comment as-tu fait pour supporter une greluche aussi persiffleuse que cette Maria ? » Il éclata de rire soudainement.

« Très franchement j'en sais rien du tout. » Répondit-il avec franchise. « Edward m'a posé la même question hier, je crois que c'était juste… la facilité. Elle est issue de bonne famille et est très branchée. Elle m'apportait en quelque sorte la notoriété dont j'avais besoin. » Bella secoua la tête de dépit. Elle trouvait ça complètement ridicule.

« Mais te marier avec elle ? Sérieusement tu en avais réellement l'intention ? » S'exclama-t-elle choquée. Il resta songeur quelques instants, concentré sur la route. Puis il répondit d'une voix posée.

« Je ne pense pas non. J'aurais sans doute tout annulé au dernier moment ou… où je l'aurais plantée devant l'autel. » Finit-il avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Bella se retint de ne pas rire, imaginant la scène dans sa tête.

« Imagine un peu le tableau. » Rit-elle. « Maria dans une robe blanche aussi énorme qu'une grosse meringue, des fanfreluches de partout et la traine aussi longue qu'elle ne rentre même pas dans l'église. » Jasper se mit à rire.

« Aucun doute, c'est bien elle. » Accorda-t-il. « Et crois-moi, j'aurais même pas attendu qu'elle fasse deux pas et je me serais enfui en courant devant une vision aussi monstrueuse. » Elle rigola sans se priver.

« Elle serait arrivée avec ses talons aiguilles, et en te voyant t'enfuir en courant, elle aurait tenté de te poursuivre en courant à ta poursuites. Et avec ses talons de vingt centimètres et sa traine de dix kilomètres, elle se serait rétamée au bout de même pas trois pas, tombant de tout son long au ralenti à cause de la robe gigantesque et démesurée. »

« Tout le monde aurait accouru vers elle, et elle aurait passé son temps à insulter tout le monde et à crier de sa voix perçante, hurlant mon prénom et m'obligeant à revenir. »

« Alors que tu te seras déjà barré bien loin depuis longtemps. » Acheva-t-elle en partant dans un rire incontrôlable, tandis qu'il se garait devant le porche de la maison des Swan, lui aussi hilare.

« Finalement c'est peut être une aubaine pour moi toute cette histoire, je ne pense pas que j'aurais tenu jusque là. » Dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

« Je pense que si. » Contra-t-elle en sortant à son tour et en claquant la voiture. Il verrouilla les portières et la regarda curieusement. « Tu aurais supporté jusque là, rien que pour la prendre en photo à ce moment là. » Finit-elle amusée. « En tout cas moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait. » Il secoua la tête amusé, alors qu'ils marchaient vers le palier.

« Sans doute… mais je pense que j'aurais d'abord pensé à sauver ma peau plutôt que d'immortaliser ce moment. » Songea-t-il.

« Heureusement pour toi de toute façon il n'aura jamais lieu. » Fit-elle remarquer. « Mais ça, ça aurait été le genre de mariage où Emmett aurait été ravi d'aller. »

« C'est le rêve de tout le monde, d'assister à des mariages aussi désastreux. » Rit-il, en refermant la porte de la maison.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux, étonnés de les voir hilares.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » Beugla Emmett du canapé, dardant Jasper d'un regard mauvais. « Je commençais à me demander si tu l'avais pas kidnappée. »

« Ils sont allés jusqu'à Port Angeles Emmett. » Rappela Charlie. « C'est normal qu'ils soient pas de retour en cinq minutes. »

Emmett grinça des dents et s'enfonça dans son siège, énervé et bougon en voyant les liens que Bella et lui commençaient à tisser. Edward et Alice s'étaient levés, et avaient tous deux froncé les sourcils. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle était embarrassée, et avait baissé les yeux, n'osant pas les regarder. Edward regardait Jasper avec agacement. Une chose qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, était qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle toute la journée. Quoi de plus normal avec ce qui lui est arrivé hier ? Surtout le temps qu'ils avaient mis à revenir, lui aussi avait paniqué, peut être même plus qu'Emmett. Un autre sentiment s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il les avait vus revenir en rigolant, aussi détendus.

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir un jour ce genre de complicité entre ces deux là, surtout après ce que Jasper avait fait et comment il s'était conduit. Sans trop connaitre la raison, ça l'énervait. Il regardait Jasper d'un mauvais œil, comme s'il était énervé après lui. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait… techniquement. C'était de l'avoir vu arriver avec Bella en rigolant. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue rire, et de voir que c'était cet idiot qui y parvenait… Il aurait bien voulu être celui qui la fasse rire, qui lui redonne le sourire, mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit lui.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi il avait un tel sentiment d'énervement envers Jasper. Pourtant il ne lui en voulait pas, il était juste énervé de le voir, là, à coté de Bella qui souriait. La jalousie peut-être… Songea-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être réellement sûr, dans la mesure où il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté ce sentiment. Peut être se trompait-il, que ça n'avait rien avoir avec ça et qu'il était simplement anxieux pour elle. Bella posa son sac sur une table et se dirigea vers Edward, espérant le faire se dérider un peu en voyant ses sourcils froncés de cette manière. Aussitôt qu'elle fût près de lui, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un signe protecteur… ou possessif, il l'ignorait.

Bella s'étonna de la fermeté de ses bras mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, puisqu'il s'empressa de l'embrasser passionnément, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit. Elle ne put même pas se sentir gênée de se faire embrasser de cette façon devant son père, tellement elle était happée par ses lèvres. Et ce fut en la laissant dans un état complètement à sa merci, la tête toute retournée, la bouche entrouverte, et le regard complètement ébloui par lui, qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle subitement, étonné lui-même de son geste soudain. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler, ça avait été plus fort que lui, alors que d'habitude il contrôlait chaque geste ou parole qu'il faisait ou disait. Cette fois il était sûr de lui, ça avait été un geste purement possessif. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas tu tout même.

Elle était restée scotchée, et en même temps déçue qu'il se soit écarté aussi vite, elle en aurait bien redemandé… en voyant ses traits tirés, ses yeux presque… énervés, elle tenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Elle avait toujours apprécié sa manière d'être protecteur envers elle.

« Tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi ? » Devina-t-elle, presque désolée. Edward fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, étonné qu'elle se trompe. Heureusement pour lui, il était heureux qu'elle ne connaisse pas les pensées saugrenues qui l'avaient traversé. Il préférait garder ça pour lui et la laisser penser qu'il avait agi dans un but purement inquiet.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Sourit-il, soulagé de voir qu'elle était complètement dupe. Elle le regarda avec affection avant de lui déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres en souriant légèrement, attendrie. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et entoura son ventre, passant ses mains dans son dos pour se coller à lui. Edward posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête et toisa Jasper sévèrement.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » Osa-t-il demander. « J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. » Menaça-t-il. Bella roula des yeux, Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte. Charlie sauta de son siège soudainement.

« Je vous préviens les jeunes, y'a pas intérêt à ce que ce soit encore un nouveau qui débarque avec sa valise. On m'a déjà fait le coup quatre fois ! »

Emmett pouffa.

« T'en fais pas Papa. T'héberges déjà tout le monde, je vois franchement pas qui tu pourrais bien encore faire pioncer ici. »

Charlie lui jeta un regard peu amène, avant de se diriger vers la porte en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et fut étonné, pour ne pas dire incrédule, de voir un espèce de grand balourd devant lui, ayant la carrure d'Emmett ainsi qu'un stupide bandana sur la tête. Mais ce qui le désarçonna le plus, était le sourire Colgate plâtré sur ses joues, lui donnant… un air de con. Du moins pour Charlie. Enfin ce qui l'effraya encore plus que toutes ces choses réunies, était l'énorme sac de couchage qu'il se trimballait avec lui…

« Euh… vous désirez ? » Demanda Charlie impatient. Le gars devant lui ne se départait pas de son sourire de géant.

« Bonsoir M'sieur ! » S'exclama-t-il enjoué. « Alors ? C'est où que je dors ? »

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer et il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule, tandis que l'autre affichait un air joyeux.

« Pardon ? ! » S'écria-t-il horrifié. Garrett s'esclaffa.

« Oh faut vous détendre ! » S'exclama ce dernier en le poussant pour entrer dans la maison, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. « Dis-donc, c'est drôlement sympa chez vous pour une maisonnette ! » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon, sous le regard effaré de Charlie.

« Hey ! » Tonna-t-il en le suivant. « On n'insulte pas ma maison de maisonnette, c'est clair ? »

« Garrett, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » S'étonna Edward, tandis que tout le monde ne pipait mot, étonné de le voir ici, sauf Bella qui le reconnaissait, ainsi que Jasper qui s'éloignait, légèrement apeuré par un second Emmett. Garrett soupira.

« Edward, c'est la merde, ils m'ont surpris dans les locaux de C&V. » Edward ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais bon sang je t'avais dit de faire attention ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Je sais ! Mais… mais tu me connais moi, plus je stresse, et plus je percute des meubles et… et Aro m'a surpris en train de fouiller. » Se justifia-t-il. Edward se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, tandis que Bella lui pressait la main pour le calmer un tant soit peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé du coup ? » Garrett le regarda légèrement paniqué.

« Ben il m'a viré à grands coups de pompes dans le derrière, et puis il a prévenu Eleazar, parce que tu sais, ils savent tous que je communique avec toi et ils me surveillent de près. Et du coup il a menacé Kate d'arrêter de me voir et de couper tout contact avec moi, au risque d'être déshéritée. » Bella monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Ne me dis pas que Kate t'a viré ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Jamais elle ferait ça. » Garrett tourna sa tête vers elle.

« Hey bonjour, miss Bella. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ? » Salua-t-il en souriant.

« Un frère et un père en prison, un licenciement et pas d'argent… La routine quoi. » Sourit-elle. Il éclata de rire.

« Bienvenue chez les Cullen ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. « Tu vas voir, tu va t'y habituer. » Bella réprima un frisson, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Ça va je vous dérange pas ? » Interrompit Charlie, visiblement remonté. « Je peux savoir de quel droit vous osez débarquer chez moi et faire comme chez vous, avec un sac de couchage ? »

« Et puis d'abord t'es qui ? » Demanda Emmett étonné. Garrett se tourna vers ce dernier avec un sourire, et lui tendit la main.

« Garrett Hardy. Un pote à Ed, qui était plein aux as jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Et qui se ramène ici avec un sac de couchage… » Fit remarquer Charlie. Emmett le regarda incrédule.

« Hardy ? Tu veux dire comme Jeff Hardy ? » S'exclama-t-il. Garrett hocha la tête fièrement.

« Ouais mon frère, ce type est le meilleur catcheur, et j'ai même son nom sur ma carte d'identité. » Emmett serra sa main en rigolant, ne pouvant le croire.

« Emmett McCarthy. » Se présenta-t-il, tandis que Garrett ouvrait grand les yeux. « Et j'ai aussi ce nom sur ma carte. » Précisa-t-il, tandis que tout le monde était abasourdi, surtout Charlie qui ne comprenait plus rien. Garrett tourna la tête vers Edward.

« Ça alors ! Eddy tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais rencontré mon jumeau ! » Edward leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par ce stupide surnom.

« Et toi tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais changé ton nom et mis celui de ton catcheur. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Et moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi y a un type avec un sac de couchage chez moi… » Signala Charlie bougon. Garrett haussa les épaules.

« T'es flic je te rappelle, j'allais quand même pas te le dire. » Répondit-il à Edward en ignorant la remarque du patriarche.

« Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais arrêté pour ça ? » Souligna Edward étonné.

« On sait jamais avec vous les flics. »

« C'est clair, les flics sont des pourritures, si tu savais le nombre de fois où ils m'ont arrêté… » Affirma Emmett.

« Je te remercie Emmett… » Marmonna Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon et si on en revenait au principal ? » Coupa Bella.

« Bonne idée. » Répondit Charlie soulagé. « Qu'est-ce que ce type fout chez moi avec un sac de couchage ? »

« Que s'est-il passé après ça ? » Continua Bella sans faire attention à son père. « Et puis comment ça tu n'as plus d'argent ? »

« Kate ne m'a pas viré. » Rectifia Garrett. « C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de partir, je ne voulais pas lui attirer des problèmes. Je lui ai promis que c'était juste le temps qu'Edward les coince. Et pour le fric, bah c'est-à-dire que… »  
Il s'arrêta, légèrement embarrassé.

« C'est-à-dire que quoi ? » S'impatienta Edward.

« Bah… j'ai fait une boulette… quand j'ai hérité… j'ai tout placé à C&V. »

« Tu as quoi ? ! » S'écria Edward atterré.

« Je sais ! J'ai merdé, je m'en rends compte. Mais quand je suis arrivé chez les Denali à la mort de mes parents, ça me semblait normal de mettre l'argent là. Du coup bah… voilà, ils m'ont bloqué mon compte. »

« Et le sac de couchage, ça intéresse personne ? » Désespéra Charlie.

« Mais ils ont pas le droit de faire ça ! » Protesta Rosalie, témoignant ainsi sa présence.

Garrett se tourna vers elle, et la dévisagea de la tête au pied, en un sourire appréciateur.

« Et c'est qui cette jolie fille ? » Fit-il séduit.

« Rosalie, ma copine. » Répondit sèchement Emmett en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, sous le regard courroucé de celle-ci. « Et pas touche mec, elle est à moi. » Garrett éclata de rire.

« Relax vieux, j'ai déjà une belle blonde sulfureuse à la maison. » Rassura-t-il en mettant les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Emmett se détendit, soudainement heureux d'avoir rencontré un type qui lui ressemblait.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas présenté plus tôt Ed ? » S'enquit-il à ce dernier. Edward entrouvrit la bouche.

« Bah euh… »

« Et le sac de couchage ? » Rappela Charlie. « Pourquoi est-il là ? »

« Donc résultat des courses, tu te retrouves aussi sans argent ? » Conclut Jasper, tandis que Charlie se tapait le front.

« Ouais, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, le temps qu'Edward arrive à faire arrêter ces sales enfoirés. D'ailleurs Jasper, j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait jeter par Maria. » Rit-il hilare. « J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé mais sérieusement, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver. » Jasper secoua la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Rassure-toi, je pense la même chose. »

« Content de revoir parmi nous. » Fit-il en souriant. « Tu vas pouvoir aider Edward à arrêter ces barjos. »

« Mais Garrett, c'est même pas sûr que j'arrive à les coincer un jour. » Fit remarquer Edward désolé.

« Attendez une minute ! » Interrompit Charlie, le visage livide. « Est-ce que ce type vient vraiment de parler de rester ici durant une durée indéterminée ? »

« Tu vas y arriver Ed. Réfléchis t'as Jazz de ton coté maintenant. En plus Kate sera votre avocate, elle va les plumer ces salopards. » Répondit Garrett, sans prendre compte de Charlie, au plus grand damne de ce dernier.

« Kate, c'est pas l'amie dont tu m'as parlée Bella ? » S'enquit Alice qui jusqu'ici, n'avait fait qu'assister à la scène avec amusement.

« Si c'est elle. » Sourit Bella. « C'est elle qui m'a racontée pour l'histoire de la famille brésilienne. »

« Elle est ultra remontée contre son père, je te dis pas. » Lui apprit Garrett. « Là elle est déchainée pour les foutre en taule. »

Bella fut choquée d'apprendre ça. Elle n'était déjà pas du tout encline à ce qu'Edward essaye de mettre son père en prison, mais si en plus Kate s'y mettait, c'était encore pire. Elle culpabilisait doublement, car si elle s'était gentiment effacée de sa vie, jamais ils n'auraient tous à subir ça, et jamais Edward n'aurait à aller jusqu'à trainer son père en justice.

« Donc si je comprends bien… » Raisonna Edward. « Toi et Kate avez accepté de vous séparer le temps que j'arrive à les coincer, sans être réellement sûrs que je les coince un jour ? »

« A peu près ouais. » Confirma Garrett.

« Moi la seule chose que je comprends, » rétorqua le malheureux Charlie, « c'est que y a un inconnu qui débarque ici avec un sac de couchage et que y a que moi qui trouve ça anormal. »

Garrett se tourna subitement vers lui, et le regarda comme si c'était évident.

« Bah il faut bien que j'ai un sac de couchage pour pioncer ici. » Répliqua-t-il. Le visage de Charlie se décomposa et il sortit de ses gonds

« Pioncer ici ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous vous croyez où ? Y a pas marqué auberge de jeunesse ici ! »

« Détends-toi Papa. » Calma Emmett. « T'héberges déjà Alice, Edward, Rosalie et Jasper. Alors un de plus un de moins… »

« Ouais bah justement ! » Tonna Charlie cinglant. « J'ai pas envie de ressembler à cette série débile qui passe à la télé. »

« Si tu parles de la série Sept à la maison, je te signale qu'on est déjà sept. » Fit remarquer Alice. « Garrett sera seulement le huitième. »

« Et tu oublies qu'on n'a pas de chien. » Rajouta Emmett. Charlie crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, en imaginant huit personnes vivre ici.

« Seulement le huitième ? » S'exclama-t-il choqué. « Parce que tu trouves que c'est pas assez ? On a que quatre chambres ici, je vous rappelle. Et sur huit, y a qu'une seule personne qui gagne de l'argent. »

« Oui mais y en a quand même deux qui partagent leur lit. » Fit observer Alice.

« Et pas que leur lit si tu veux mon avis. » Compléta Garrett avec un clin d'œil lourd de sous entendus.

« Et puis si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à virer Jasper. » Proposa Emmett, l'air de rien.

« Emmett ! » Fustigea Bella scandalisée.

« Bah quoi, je cherche une solution. » Râla-t-il innocemment, tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

« D'ailleurs à ce propos… » Songea Edward. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose chez Jasper ? » S'adressa-t-il à Bella.

« Rien du tout. » Répondit Jasper à sa place dépité. « Quand on est arrivé le bureau était vidé. Ils ont tout emporté. »

« Les Volturi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. » Marmonna Garrett d'un air remonté.

« Donc tu veux dire que vous n'avez rien trouvé et que t'as emmené ma petite sœur pour rien ? » S'exclama Emmett avec rage vers Jasper.

« Pas tout à fait. » Contredit Bella, au moment où Jasper s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

« Bella, je t'assure que tu te trompes, ce truc ne sert à rien. » Lui dit ce dernier, tandis qu'elle allait fouiller dans son sac, pour en ressortir le carnet qu'elle avait dérobé chez lui.

« On ne sait jamais Jasper. » Soupira-t-elle excédée en allant remettre le carnet à Edward qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'enquit-il surpris.

« Un relevé de comptes que Bella s'est mise en tête qu'il pouvait servir. » Répondit Jasper en secouant la tête d'incrédulité. Edward le lorgna du regard.

« Si Bella le trouve intéressant, alors ça vaut la peine qu'on jette un œil dedans. » Rétorqua-t-il acerbe. Bella fit un sourire de triomphe en direction de Jasper.

« Et toc. » Murmura-t-elle avec fierté. Edward commença à feuilleter rapidement le relevé de comptes tandis que Charlie comprit que personne ne lui accorderait la moindre attention, et qu'il avait perdu d'avance.

« Bon bah si je comprends bien… on rajoute un couvert de plus. » Soupira-t-il irrité. « Pff… » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. « Même plus mon mot à dire dans ma propre maison… »

Edward étudiait méticuleusement, tandis que Garrett et Emmett commençaient à discuter catch, sous le regard mauvais de Charlie, qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'on le prenne pour un bon samaritain qui acceptait d'héberger n'importe qui.

« Y a un truc que je trouve bizarre. » Finit par déclarer Edward, sous le regard surpris de Jasper.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi c'est quasiment toujours le même compte qui revient ? » Jasper haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, le type devait peut-être placer et retirer beaucoup d'argent. »

« Il date de quand ce carnet ? »

« De quand j'acceptais de faire des petits boulots pour eux, après ta fugue. » Edward sembla réfléchir.

« Donc ils s'étaient déjà associés avec cette société au Brésil. » Conclut-il. Jasper fronça les sourcils.

« Euh oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça à un rapport avec ça. » Edward releva les yeux vers lui, avec questionnement.

« Jasper, tu n'as jamais remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans ce truc ? »

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une série de comptes avec les retraits et les dépôts. » Fit remarquer Jasper. « Il n'y a rien à remarquer. »

« Décidément, t'aurais jamais pu entrer dans la police. » Murmura-t-il en se détournant pour monter à l'étage, sous les yeux curieux de toute l'assemblée.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Appela Bella du bas des escaliers.

« Chercher mon ordinateur. » Répondit-il d'une voix forte pour qu'elle l'entende.

Peu de temps après, il redescendit avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains, et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon, posant l'ordi sur la table et l'allumant.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? » S'enquit Bella interrogatrice, en s'asseyant à coté de lui sur le canapé.

« Il y a le même numéro de compte qui revient plusieurs fois, et ce n'est pas normal. »

« Edward, je te l'ai dit, c'est sûrement quelqu'un qui dépose et retire beaucoup. » Intervint Jasper.

« Sauf que là, il y a eu un dépôt et un retrait en même temps, au même moment et ne me dis pas que c'est possible. » Jasper entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« Comment ça au même moment ? » Questionna-t-il. Edward lui tendit le carnet à une page précise.

« Quand tu écris un truc dans un relevé, pense à vérifier la date et l'heure, au lieu d'écrire comme une machine. » Jasper le prit et l'étudia, avant d'arborer une mine horrifiée.

« Mais… mais c'est impossible, on ne peut pas déposer et retirer de l'argent au même moment… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« C'est bien ce que je dis. » Répliqua Edward en tapant son code sur l'ordinateur. Une fois devant son bureau, il s'empressa d'ouvrir un logiciel que Bella ne comprit pas.

« On peut savoir ce que t'es en train de faire ? » Demanda Emmett avec curiosité.

« J'essaie de connaitre l'identité du compte en question. » Répondit-il l'air de rien. Charlie écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es capable de faire ça ? » Fit-il impressionné. Edward hocha la tête.

« Un hacker qui bosse au F.B.I. m'a installé ce logiciel. » Dit-il simplement en tapant rapidement sur le clavier, devant un écran d'ordinateur tout noir avec des codes écrits en blanc dessus. Bella était sciée. Même quand elle pensait qu'elle savait tout de lui, il arrivait encore à l'impressionner.

« Si on pouvais avoir ça au poste… » Marmonna Charlie rêveur.

« Rêvez pas Charlie, y a que le F.B.I. qui a le droit d'avoir la pointe de l'informatique. »

« Et comment se fait-il que toi tu y ais droit ? » S'étonna Bella avec scepticisme. Il haussa les épaules.

« Suffit d'avoir des relations. » Répondit-il simplement. « Et puis j'ai déjà bossé pour le F.B.I. Rappelle-toi, je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas leurs méthodes. »

« Mais j'ignorais que tu les avais expérimentées. » Contra-t-elle incertaine.

Il reprit le carnet des mains à Jasper et regarda le numéro de compte inscrit dessus, avant de le taper sur son ordinateur. Une fois cela fait, l'ordinateur afficha une carte d'Europe, avant de cibler sur un pays en particulier.

« Un compte suisse. » Songea Edward en voyant l'écran zoomer progressivement sur la Suisse. « Voilà qui est intéressant… » Ironisa-t-il.

Un nom apparut sur l'écran et Bella se pencha pour le lire.

« Charles Smith. » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu veux dire que ce compte appartiendrait à cet homme habitant en Suisse ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Smith fout en Suisse de toute façon ? » S'exclama Garrett amusé.

« De nos jours il y a des Smith partout. » Fit remarquer Charlie.

« Tout comme les Charles. » Dit Alice.

« Deux noms communs, simples, et souvent utilisés. » Médita Edward. « Ce type a tout pour se fondre dans le décor et le paysage. Le compte a en plus été ouvert il y a vingt cinq ans, soit depuis l'ouverture de C&V. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda Bella perdue. « Et puis quel est le rapport avec… »

« Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, tu vas vite le savoir. » La coupa-t-il en ouvrant un second logiciel, sous l'effarement général.

« Et ça, ça va te servir à quoi ? » S'intéressa Rosalie.

« A identifier toutes les personnes dans le monde, ayant été déclarées. » Apprit-il.

« Cool… » Soupira-t-elle émerveillée. « Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, j'adore tous ces trucs là. »

« Quand tu veux. » Sourit-il en concentrant son attention sur son écran.

Il tapa son identité au clavier, et plusieurs Charles Smith apparurent sur l'écran. Il fit un tri sélectif pour ce qui concernait la Suisse, et enfin, tapa le numéro du compte.

« Avec ça on devrait avoir son identité complète apparaitre, ainsi que son visage. » Conclut-il.

L'ordinateur afficha un chargement, pour une recherche en cours, et tout le monde patienta curieusement.

« Sérieusement Edward, je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. » Commença Jasper méfiant.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tant que l'ordinateur n'aura pas affiché le Charles Smith en question. »

« Et pourquoi tu as parlé de la société au Brésil ? » S'enquit Garrett.

« Tu sais que cette société avait autrefois été accusée de blanchiment. Si on trouve un moyen de prouver que cette société blanchit toujours de l'argent, alors on peut prouver que les C&V qui en sont les actionnaires majoritaires blanchissent de l'argent. »

« Et quel est le rapport avec ce Charles Smith ? » Questionna Bella soupçonneuse et déroutée.

À ce moment là, l'ordinateur émit un bip bruyant, les faisant se retourner vers un écran qui affichait dans un gros rectangle rouge… Identité non reconnue.

« Hein ? » S'écria Jasper perdu. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, identité non reconnue ? »

« Ça veut dire personne inexistante. » Répondit Edward avec un visage incrédule.

« Mais… mais enfin je ne comprends pas. » S'étonna Charlie. « Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? » Edward se tourna vers lui, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Charlie, ce que veut dire cet ordinateur, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun Charles Smith possédant un compte avec ces numéros de série. »

« Mais… » Balbutia Bella atterrée. « Mais alors ça veut dire que… »

« Ça veut dire que ce Charles Smith n'existe pas. » Acheva-t-il avec un sourire triomphal.

Personne ne pipa mot, devant cette découverte plutôt… effarante.

« Comment ce serait possible ? » S'exclama Bella dubitative. « Si ce compte existe bel et bien et qu'il n'appartient à personne, je… c'est impossible… »

« C'est un faux compte Bella ! » Conclut-il, un sourire barrant ses lèvres. « Ce Charles Smith est une fausse identité, et je parierais ma chemise que l'argent transféré sur ce compte est de l'argent blanchi. » Elle ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Alors… comment ce compte existerait-il et dans quel but ? » S'enquit Alice curieuse.

« C'est simple. Quelqu'un qui a les moyens d'obtenir beaucoup d'argent, soit légalement, soit en détournant de l'argent, en fraudant ou en blanchissant, va vouloir mettre tout cet argent dans un compte protégé, de préférence en Suisse où ce n'est pas vraiment vérifié. »

« Dans le but d'amasser toujours plus d'argent, lorsqu'on fait du blanchiment à longueur de journée. » Acheva Garrett avec réjouissance.

« Donc tu crois que ce serait les Volturi qui auraient crée ce compte et blanchiraient de l'argent ? » Supposa Jasper songeur.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi Carlisle ne met pas son nez dans les affaires étrangères. » Répondit Edward. « Et aussi comment ils ont fait pour s'enrichir aussi rapidement et faire décoller la banque en moins de deux. »

« Mais ils ne possédaient pas la société au Brésil en ce temps là » Fit-il remarquer.

« Et alors ? Ils blanchissaient de l'argent ailleurs. » Répliqua Edward en haussant les épaules. « Si ça se trouve, ils font même des trafics en tout genre. Après tout ce qu'on sait d'eux c'est uniquement qu'ils viennent d'Italie. »

« Donc, concrètement. » Tenta d'analyser Bella. « Concrètement ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? »

Edward tourna sa tête vers elle, un sourire fendant son visage, tandis qu'elle le regardait incertaine.

« Ça veut dire qu'on va leur coller un procès. »

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

Merci à ma** Sister (Marie-Loving-Edward) **pour avoir corrigé les 4 fautes de ce chapitre** ^^  
**

J'espère que la deuxième partie vous a plu, comme vous pouvez le constater ça bouge pas mal et l'enquête avance à grand pas, on arrive à voir le bout de cette fiction.

**J'essaierai de vous poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais sachez que je ne serai pas joignable la semaine prochaine puisque je pars en Italie, à Venise ! :D**

Je sais j'ai beaucoup de chance, croyez-moi je compte bien en profiter ^^

**J'espère qu'à mon retour vous aurez fait exploser ma boite mail ainsi que le compteur de reviews, car comme vous le savez, je suis une vraie mordue de vos commentaires, en plus ça m'aide à poster plus vite :p Et cette fois je promets de répondre et d'envoyer un teaser ;)  
**

**Buon fine settimana ! **

**(et oui je me mets déjà dans l'ambiance^^)  
**

**Votre dévouée Popolove  
**


	24. Chapter 23: If you Love me well Leave me

**Salut à tous !**

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, bien que j'ai pas mal hésité avant de vous poster le chapitre.**

Je voudrais juste vous faire part de quelque chose qui m'attriste beaucoup et dont je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant vu que je ne suis pas la première à en parler. En effet depuis un certain moment les reviews se font rare. Je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre et j'ai horreur de réclamer parce que j'estime que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à vous de prendre cette initiative, seulement voir que j'ai diminué de pas moins de **100** **reviews** entre deux chapitres et que le nombre de visites est toujours le même, vous comprendrez que je me pose certaines questions et que je le prenne assez mal. Que vous aimiez ou non, c'est votre droit mais dans ce cas faites-le nous savoir (de manière constructive), j'ai toujours dit que j'acceptais n'importe quelle critique tant qu'elle reste respectueuse et constructive.

Cependant quand je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça arrive et que beaucoup d'auteurs à qui je parle sont dans le même problème et ne sont pas bien à cause de ça, je me dis que le problème ne vient peut être pas de moi. Je comprends très bien que le temps puisse vous manquer, qu'il y a des exams, votre boulot ou vie de famille, mais n'oubliez pas que pour nous aussi c'est la même chose, nous ne sommes pas des robots conçus pour écrire et poster. Nous avons notre vie à nous, nous prenons de notre temps non seulement pour essayer de vous fournir un chapitre de "qualité" si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, mais aussi pour le poster sur internet. De plus poster une review ne vous prend que cinq minutes, je ne pense pas que cela demande un effort particulier.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne supporte pas le fait de réclamer ce genre de choses, c'est pourquoi je vous mets quand même le chapitre qui est comme vous pouvez le constater, rudement long. Mais sachez que pour les gens comme moi, qui n'ont pas du tout confiance en eux et qui passent leur temps à se remettre en question, c'est justement le genre de choses qui nous font douter de nous encore plus. Et comme tous les auteurs n'arrêtent pas de le répéter, les reviews nous motivent et nous encouragent à continuer et à vous écrire la suite avec entrain.

Je suis d'accord que nous n'écrivons certainement pas pour ça, en tout cas pour ma part ce n'est pas du tout le cas j'écris d'abord et avant tout pour moi et ma satisfaction personnelle. Mais le fait de poster sur internet, je ne le fais pas pour moi, je le fais pour vous, pour vous le faire partager et pour avoir votre avis. Si c'est pour que personne ne dise ce qu'il pense, dans ce cas je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre ça sur internet, je peux tout aussi bien garder mes écrits pour moi et les montrer à mes amis proches.

Vous avez pu remarquer avec déception que beaucoup d'auteurs ont déjà abandonné le site Fanfiction et ne veulent plus faire partager leurs écrits. Il serait sans doute temps de vous demander pourquoi.

**Je finirai cette note en remerciant bien évidemment toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage et à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre dans la mesure où ce site bug et m'empêche de le faire. J'espère d'ailleurs que ce problème va finir par se résoudre rapidement car j'ai toujours pour habitude de répondre à tout le monde et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir le faire.**

* * *

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui va en décevoir plus d'un, notamment avec cette fin pourrie.

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : If you love me... Well, leave me**

_oO "Love me, Leave me" Oo – __Kat Deluna_

_« « Les jurés ont-ils pris leur décision ? » Demanda impassiblement le juge, derrière son bureau. L'un des douze jurés commis d'office se leva rapidement, droit comme un piquet._

_« Oui votre Honneur. » Répondit-il calmement._

_Le juré de jugement… Pensa Bella. Depuis le début du procès elle n'avait cessé de le regarder, sachant que c'était lui qui au final, allait donner le verdict qui scellerait son destin, ainsi que celui d'Edward et de toute sa famille. Elle serra fortement la main de l'homme à coté d'elle. Edward… elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, la frayeur visible sur son visage. Il arborait un masque impassible et dur, les sourcils un peu froncés, comme perturbé. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. C'est lui qui, depuis le début avait intenté un procès contre son paternel et son ami Aro Volturi. Et maintenant il avait l'air incroyablement tendu. Comme s'il regrettait, que la situation lui était insupportable._

_Le juré en chef se tourna vers ses collègues assis et hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant de se tourner vers le juge et de prendre une grande inspiration, pour enfin rendre le verdict tant attendu._

_« Dans l'affaire de blanchiment concernant la banque Cullen&Volturi International, respectivement dirigée par les PDG Aro Volturi et Carlisle Cullen, nous déclarons les accusés… coupables. » Déclara-t-il solennellement._

_Une vague de soupirs et de sentiments d'effarement prit place dans la salle d'audience, tandis que Bella restait inerte, la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité. Elle entendait du grabuge autour d'elle, des voix s'élever, des gens protester, d'autres se lever et sortir de la salle, sans même attendre la sentence. Elle arrivait à entendre la joie et le soulagement provenant de sa famille, d'Alice, Emmett et Charlie._

_« Bien. » Annonça le juge. « La Cullen&Volturi international est à partir de maintenant fermée et quant à Carlisle Cullen et Aro Volturi, je vous condamne à quinze ans de prison ferme. L'audience est levée. » Fit-il en tapant de son marteau pour confirmer ses dires._

_Bella entendit une horde de protestations provenant du coté gauche, du coté de l'ennemi… Elle entendait tout ce qui se passait dans la salle, le juge qui se levait, les policiers qui emmenaient Aro et Carlisle, la mère d'Edward pleurer, les enfants d'Aro crier… Elle entendait absolument tout._

_Mais elle n'écoutait rien._

_Elle n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour lui. L'homme de sa vie. Il était toujours aussi imperturbable. Le visage blanc et livide, il ne pipait mot. Ses jointures s'étaient contractées, si bien que Bella fût contrainte d'ôter sa main de la sienne car il commençait à lui faire mal. Elle était perdue. Il aurait dû être heureux, c'était lui qui avait tout fait pour en arriver là, pour les mettre derrière les barreaux afin qu'ils puissent enfin vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux. Il avait l'air abattu, déterré et mort. Même un cadavre aurait plus d'allure que lui. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas dans ses bras en lui disant que c'était enfin fini ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi défait et malheureux ? Elle le regarda avec inquiétude, espérant que sa léthargie cesse rapidement et qu'il réagisse._

_« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle anxieuse._

_Pas de réaction. Il était toujours inerte, tellement qu'elle se mit soudainement à paniquer. Elle avait l'impression que son monde ne tournerait pas rond, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude qu'il allait bien et qu'il était heureux._

_« Edward ? » Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur._

_Elle vit un pli se former sur son front, ses yeux s'assombrir et ses poings se resserrer avec violence. Puis il se leva subitement, avec aigreur._

_« Tout est de ta faute. » Murmura-t-il avec un énervement contenu._

_Elle entrouvrit la bouche de surprise et d'étonnement._

_« Qu-quoi ? » Balbutia-t-elle décontenancée en se levant à son tour._

_Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux plus noirs que la couleur d'un corbeau, puis ne put contenir sa haine plus longtemps._

_« Regarde où on en est arrivé à cause de toi ! » Asséna-t-il sèchement. « Tu as vu ce que tu m'as poussé à faire ? J'ai envoyé mon père en prison par ta faute ! »_

_Bella réprima tant bien que mal les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une abominable dimension, un film d'horreur et diaboliquement cruel. Il ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il disait, c'était impossible. Le Edward qu'elle connaissait ne réagissait pas de façon aussi haineuse envers elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui mette tout ça sur le dos._

_« Mais non enfin… je n'ai jamais voulu ça… » Protesta-t-elle vainement. « Edward je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »_

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux qui importe, mais ce que tu as provoqué. » Cracha-t-il avec dégoût. « C'est de ta faute si j'ai conduit mon père au procès, si aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux, si aujourd'hui… il est arrêté. Tu m'as forcé à arrêter mon propre père Bella. »_

_Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure, horrifiée et bouleversée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait depuis le départ que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée, qu'en arriver jusqu'au procès n'était pas une bonne chose à faire et que ça finirait par le détruire complètement. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça. Jamais. Mais il la tenait en responsable, car bien qu'elle ne l'ait absolument pas poussé à faire ça, elle avait été l'élément déclencheur. Elle était la source d'un tel conflit entre les Cullen. Et Carlisle Cullen, cet homme si noir et méprisable, est en prison uniquement à cause de leur amour. Un amour impossible._

_« J-je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive jusque là. » Bafouilla-t-elle déplorée. « Si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis désolée… »_

_Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement et la darda d'un regard glacial et dédaigneux. _

_« Je me contrefiche de tes excuses. » Susurra-t-il blessant. « Ça ne répare pas toutes ces dégâts. Je suis allé jusqu'à faire arrêter mon père pour toi, et ça je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner. »_

_« Edward… » Supplia-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues humides. Elle secouait la tête impunément, espérant que tout ceci ne soit pas réel._

_« Maudit soit le jour où je t'ai rencontrée, Isabella Swan. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure et sans émotion. « Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, si tu ne t'étais pas trouvée sur mon chemin ce soir là, jamais je n'aurais eu à vivre tout ça. Je regrette amèrement cette nuit sur l'autoroute, d'être tombé amoureux de toi, et d'avoir perdu tout ce que j'avais. Tu as gâché ma vie. » Cracha-t-il avec tout le venin qu'il possédait._

_La tête de Bella commença à lui tourner, elle ne distinguait plus rien, excepté Edward face à elle qui la poignardait à l'instar d'une épée de Damoclès. À bien y réfléchir, toutes les personnes présentes étaient parties, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, tout était silencieux. Le juge avait disparu, les policiers n'étaient plus là, la salle d'audience était vide. Ne restait qu'elle et lui, comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner. D'ailleurs, même la pièce avait disparu. Tout ce que Bella voyait était un énorme noir autour d'eux. Tout n'était que néant, seule la silhouette d'Edward lui était distinguable._

_« Edward je t'en prie. » Implora-t-elle larmoyante. « Ne me fais pas ça, par pitié je t'en conjure… »_

_Son regard ne se dérida ni ne s'apaisa. Il lui exprimait tout le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour elle en un simple regard, toute la colère et la répugnance._

_« Je te hais Bella. » Acheva-t-il dans un murmure._

_« Non ! » S'écria-t-elle accablée._

_Elle fut prise de sanglots frénétiques, tandis que tout autour d'elle tournait et s'effaçait. Même Edward disparaissait. Elle le voyait s'éloigner, devenir de plus en plus flou et indistinct. Son corps n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus que son visage dur et froid. Puis alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer et que son cœur saignait et lui criait de mettre fin à ce supplice, le visage d'Edward s'évapora pour ne laisser que ses yeux qui lui exprimaient toute l'aversion, l'antipathie et la rancœur donc il était doté._

_Et Bella fut abandonnée dans ce trou noir, tombant dans un gouffre insoutenable sans jamais s'arrêter, criant, pleurant, priant pour qu'il revienne vers elle et la sorte de ce néant féroce et terrifiant… (N/Marie : Et ben… sympa le rêve !)_

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, poussant un cri de frayeur et d'horreur, quant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était complètement en sueur et essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur sa cage thoracique et sur son front, avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine, tentant d'apaiser ses battements de cœur douloureux. Elle entendit un gémissement à coté d'elle et tourna la tête pour voir Edward qui ouvrait les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Elle fut soulagée de le voir en chair et en os avec elle, la haine ayant disparu de son visage.

« Bella ? » Marmonna-t-il en clignant des yeux pour se réveiller.

Entendre sa voix lui fit un bien fou et ralentit la course effrénée de son cœur. Elle se calmait peu à peu, sans toutefois faire disparaitre l'affolement qui l'accaparait. Un rêve. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, un abominable cauchemar. Edward ne la détestait pas et ne l'avait pas traitée de la pire des manières.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. » Bredouilla-t-elle désolée.

Il cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois avant de la regarder avec des yeux inquiets et de se relever pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Non non… ça ne fait rien. » Rassura-t-il la voix encore engourdie et ensommeillée. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » S'enquit-il. Elle haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar c'est tout. » Murmura-t-elle embarrassée, sans réprimer les frissons qui l'avaient parcourue en repensant à l'atrocité de ce moment. Le front d'Edward se plissa.

« Encore ? » S'étonna-t-il soucieux.

Elle baissa la tête, dépitée. C'était le troisième depuis le soir où Garrett était venu et qu'il avait décidé d'intenter un procès contre C&V. Bella n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, ni à être d'accord avec cette décision. Pourtant Edward avait l'air plus déterminé que jamais, et tout le monde était aussi motivé, comme si c'était la meilleure chose à faire et la grande nouvelle de l'année. Même Kate était venue le lendemain, pour parler avec Edward de tout un tas de trucs juridiques. Bella avait d'ailleurs écouté attentivement, ayant toujours été passionnée par la juridiction. Kate s'était tout de suite très bien entendue avec Alice. Elles avaient fini par entamer une longue conversation sur la mode, si bien que Rosalie s'en était mêlée et qu'elles avaient fini par devenir amies. Bella n'avait pas trop prêté attention à aucune des discussions qui s'étaient déroulées autour d'elle. Même lorsqu'Edward lui parlait, elle n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille et était ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à extraire tout ses tourments de son esprit. Quant aux rêves, ils étaient différents, mais similaires dans l'ensemble. Ils la faisaient souffrir mille morts et la confortaient dans l'idée qu'ils faisaient une très grosse erreur de prendre la décision d'emprisonner son père.

Elle n'aimait pas les Cullen, elle méprisait au plus au point Carlisle Cullen, mais elle aimait Edward et savait que cette décision finirait par le tirailler à un moment ou un autre. Il était leur fils, il ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin. C'était du délire, elle ne pouvait pas approuver une telle horreur. D'autant plus que c'était à cause d'elle s'ils en arrivaient là, alors elle se sentait mal tellement la culpabilité la rongeait. Il n'avait pas à endurer ça pour elle, pour ses beaux yeux. Il en était hors de question. Si seulement il y avait une autre issue, elle avait beau tourner et retourner ça de toutes les façons, elle ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. Si elle voulait que les parents d'Edward les laissent tranquilles, il fallait en passer par là. Mais elle ne le supporterait pas. Car au final, Edward finirait par la haïr, exactement comme dans chaque rêve qu'elle faisait. Il finirait par être malheureux et torturé, et rejetterait la faute sur elle.

Bella avait déjà enduré et vécu bien des choses, mais la haine et le mépris d'Edward, ça elle ne le pourrait jamais. Ça la tuerait. Elle agonisait rien que d'y penser.

« Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. » Répondit-elle avec hésitation. « Ça va surement me passer. » Dit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Il la regarda indécis, avant de caresser sa joue de la main avec douceur.

« Bella, si tu étais perturbée par quelque chose, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle releva la tête vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point et à quel propos elle était tourmentée, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. Ils s'étaient promis d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre mais ça elle tenait à le garder pour elle. Edward était bien trop entêté avec son idée de procès pour pouvoir réellement comprendre ce qui la tracassait. Si elle lui en parlait, il le prendrait sans doute mal, ou alors il ne l'écouterait pas, il était bien trop buté.

« T'en fais pas… » Éluda-t-elle. « Ça va aller. »

Il la regarda sceptique, sachant qu'elle mentait. Seulement il refusait de la forcer à lui parler, si elle devait le faire, ce serait d'elle-même. Il lui embrassa le front tendrement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'allonger près de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et inspira calmement. Un silence apaisant prit place tandis qu'elle appréciait cette proximité et cette tendresse qu'il lui procurait.

« Raconte-moi ton rêve. » Pria-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer ce qui se passait dedans, c'était bien trop… personnel. Comment lui dire qu'elle a rêvé qu'il la détestait ? Quelle serait sa réaction après ça ? Non, c'était impensable. Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et soupira.

« C'est pas important. » Mentit-elle.

« Ça fait trois fois que tu te réveilles en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. » Lui fit-il remarquer. « Je pense que ça mérite réflexion, tu ne crois pas ? » Argua-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« C'était rien Edward. » Assura-t-elle. « J'ai juste… rêvé que ton père allait en prison. » Consentit-elle à répondre en omettant toutefois de parler du principal.

Il y eut un silence, tandis qu'Edward essayait d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il se mit à rire soudainement, la prenant de cours.

« C'est ça ton cauchemar ? » S'exclama-t-il amusé. « Pour moi c'est plutôt un super rêve. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai… » Songea-t-il rêveur.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité, choquée par ses propos. Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux effarés. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Comment une telle haine entre un fils et un père pouvait-elle exister ? Elle aurait dû se douter de sa réaction… Elle secoua la tête déplorée avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse, attristée et affligée devant un tel comportement de sa part.

« Laisse tomber. » Murmura-t-elle lassée. « Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas… »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, étonné par le ton plein d'amertume qu'elle avait employé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'attitude de Bella. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il avait remarqué qu'elle était distante. Ça se remarquait par des petits détails, elle avait toujours l'air absente, déconnectée, comme si elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne lui parlait plus autant qu'avant, ne restait plus souvent seule avec lui… Edward voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner et ça ne lui plaisait pas car il ne savait comment y remédier. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ça allait finir par s'arranger et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bella descendit dans la cuisine avec la boule au ventre. Pour une fois Edward s'y trouvait avant elle, habillé et prêt à partir, ce qui l'étonna. Charlie, Alice et Rosalie étaient installés à table, tandis qu'Emmett, Jasper et Garrett dormaient encore. Bella avait d'ailleurs été amusée en voyant Garrett allongé a coté du canapé dans son sac de couchage en train de ronfler, pendant que Jasper dormait la bouche ouverte. La maison des Swan commençait vraiment à ressembler à une auberge de jeunesse, comme Charlie l'avait si bien dit…

« D'habitude je suis réveillée avant toi. » Fit-elle remarquer en s'approchant d'Edward.

Il l'embrassa chastement avant de prendre sa tasse de café et de la porter à ses lèvres. Bella soupira. Même lorsqu'il buvait du café il était sexy à damner un saint… _(N/Marie : je ne peux qu'être d'accord… et ça me rappelle quelque chose cette tasse de café ! xD)_

« J'ai rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec le juge d'instruction à Seattle. » Informa-t-il. « C'est lui qui décidera si on ouvre l'enquête ainsi qu'un procès pour C&V. »

« Autrement dit c'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue. » Conclut Charlie avec une lubie d'espoir.

Bella détourna les yeux et ne rétorqua rien. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise personne ne l'écouterait. Elle aurait beau dire à Edward que tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible erreur qu'il allait regretter toute sa vie, il était bien trop entêté à l'heure qu'il est pour lui faire entendre raison.

« Donc tu vas à Seattle… » Murmura-t-elle avec déception comme si c'était trop loin pour elle. Effectivement, Seattle était à ses yeux beaucoup trop loin. Edward hocha la tête et posa sa tasse de café dans l'évier, avant de lui embrasser la joue avec dévotion.

« Je reviens vite. » Promit-il avant de se détourner.

Il salua prestement la pièce, tandis que Charlie se levait et le suivait.

_C'est aujourd'hui que tout se joue…_ Songea-t-elle.

Une petite voix au fond d'elle, n'appréhendait pas le fait qu'ils échouent, mais au contraire qu'ils réussissent…

...

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, elle aurait dû se douter qu'Edward arriverait à ses fins, comme il y parvenait toujours. Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, ce fut avec un sourire heureux collé sur le visage, ainsi que l'annonce qu'un procès contre la banque était lancé. Le 25 Juin… c'était la date du procès. Le juge chargé de l'affaire était une certaine Fallone Burton, apparemment réputée pour être une des pires exécutrices du pays. Mais d'après Kate qui la connaissait, elle était aussi très intègre. Il restait donc cinq mois avant le moment fatidique qui allait marquer la vie d'Edward et de Bella à jamais. Car si Carlisle et Aro étaient coupables, ils iraient croupir en prison et tous les problèmes qu'ils encourent depuis le début de leur relation s'envoleraient. Bella ne souhaitait que ça pour sa famille. Cependant, une grosse part au fond d'elle refusait cette éventualité comme un évènement heureux. Elle avait peur. Extrêmement peur de ce que l'avenir allait leur réserver, car elle trouvait que le fait qu'Edward veuille emprisonner son père était un acte des plus infâmes.

_Digne de Carlisle Cullen…_

Elle ne tolérait pas qu'il se comporte de façon si détachée. Pour elle, c'était comme s'il se fichait du sort de ses parents alors que la vérité était tout autre. Il refusait de se l'avouer, de le dire à qui que ce soit. Mais Bella savait qu'au fond de lui il souffrait de la situation. Elle aurait seulement aimé qu'il se livre à elle et lui en parle. C'était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait, mais chaque jour qui passait, il ne faisait rien et s'entêtait dans son idée de procès qui – elle en était sûre – leur serait fatale à tous les deux. Quand les années passeront et qu'il regrettera d'avoir commis un tel acte envers ses parents, sur qui rejettera-t-il la faute ? Sur qui passera-t-il sa colère ? Bella était sûre qu'au bout du compte, leur couple n'en survivrait pas. Il finirait par l'accuser, par reporter la faute sur elle et la détester pour l'avoir poussé à faire arrêter son père. Peut être pas dans l'absolu, mais au fil du temps, des années… Il finira par la haïr. Et ça c'était la pire chose qui pourrait arriver pour Bella. Pire encore que tout perdre Il serait malheureux, et il finirait par cesser de l'aimer. Et ce jour là, Bella cesserait tout simplement d'exister.

Il fallait qu'elle voie les choses en face. Tout ce qui était en train d'arriver était de sa faute à elle. Elle était une égoïste qui refuse de laisser partir l'homme de sa vie et qui, en retour, fait souffrir tout le monde. Son père, son frère, ses amis, et plus que tout l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle le fait souffrir en le forçant à rester près d'elle, alors qu'il perd son fortune, son logis, tous ses biens et son intégrité. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle le faisait souffrir en le poussant à mettre son père en prison. Ce qui allait sans aucun doute le détruire. Elle avait honte d'infliger tant à toutes les personnes qu'elle chérie tant. Elle ne méritait pas Edward et il serait sans doute temps qu'il le réalise, car il était en train de sombrer en restant avec elle.

Les jours passèrent, et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui grimpait en elle ne cessait d'augmenter et de se développer. Elle faisait son maximum pour éviter Edward, car lorsqu'elle le voyait elle avait constamment cette boule qui se formait dans le creux de son ventre et qui l'empêchait de respirer. Edward souffrait de la voir l'éviter comme ça, mais il ne disait rien. Il passait son temps à éplucher les affaires des Volturi avec Kate pour trouver la moindre chose susceptible de jouer en leur faveur. Il savait qu'avec le peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient, il n'y avait aucune chance au procès. Ces salauds allaient tout exploser au tribunal et sortiraient innocentés haut la main. Ils avaient des avocats et une influence en béton. C'était déjà un miracle que le juge d'instruction ait accepté d'ouvrir une enquête et une audience au tribunal.

Mais même le boulot ne lui permettait pas d'oublier les cauchemars que faisaient Bella la nuit. Chaque soir, elle se réveillait en sursaut, soit en criant ou en pleurant. Chaque soir il s'inquiétait davantage pour son état, si bien qu'il ne dormait quasiment plus, appréhendant surtout le moment où Bella se réveillerait au sortir d'un rêve dont elle ne veut surtout pas parler. Quelques fois il faisait comme s'il dormait toujours et qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, car il ne supportait pas d'être repoussé. C'était comme si on le forçait à marcher avec une épine plantée dans le pied. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Il préférait encore faire croire qu'il est endormi, que devoir subir les « Ce n'était rien » et les « Juste un mauvais rêve » que Bella lui répétait à chaque fois, et qui ne servaient qu'à accroitre son inquiétude pour elle ainsi que ses peurs. Il avait beau essayer de savoir, de la réconforter comme il pouvait et de lui demander, elle refusait son aide.

Cette nuit là fut pire que tout…

…

_oO "The Climb" Oo – __Miley Cyrus_

_Bella rentra chez elle avec comme toujours, la boule au ventre. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure, tourna la poignée lentement, toujours avec appréhension. Elle entra dans la maison silencieuse, le salon étant allumé comme à son habitude. Elle entendait le son de la télévision comme à son habitude, et soupira en se dirigeant vers le salon, déçue comme à son habitude. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver son mari, avachi sur le canapé, une bière à la main et les pieds posés avec désinvolture sur la table, comme à son habitude. S'il remarqua sa présence, il ne la regarda pas. Pas même un bonsoir, ni un sourire. Juste de l'indifférence. _

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec désespoir, en voyant le pack de bière par terre, presque vide. Trois ans que c'était comme ça. Trois ans que ça ne changeait pas. Trois ans qu'elle en souffrait atrocement. _

_« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle affligée._

_Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la télé avec impassibilité. Bella n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle supportait un mari vide et sans âme, complètement bon à rien. Même le jour de leur mariage, il ne lui avait pas accordé un seul sourire. Il ne lui parlait que très rarement, voire jamais. Il ne la touchait plus, s'endormant la plupart du temps sur le canapé à des heures tardives. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose depuis longtemps. Pourquoi l'avait-elle épousé par ailleurs ? Pourquoi supportait-elle un mari mort ? Pourquoi ne divorçait-elle pas depuis tout ce temps où il ne la regardait pas ni ne lui accordait l'once d'une considération ?_

_Mais elle l'aimait… Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle lui avait donné son cœur, pour toujours et à jamais, elle serait éternellement sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ni se séparer de lui pour aller voir ailleurs, elle en était tout bonnement incapable. Alors elle subissait. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit, elle subissait la haine de son mari, qui l'avait épousé sans vraiment le vouloir, sans vraiment l'aimer, seulement parce qu'il s'en était senti obligé._

_« Edward, pour l'amour du ciel réponds-moi au moins ! » S'énerva-t-elle, à bout de nerfs. Il tourna malencontreusement la tête vers elle._

_« Et pour dire quoi ? » Répliqua-t-il dédaigneusement. « Salut Bella, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

_Elle détourna les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard si noir et méprisant, réprimant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux._

_« Non mais… mais je suis ta femme bon sang ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder ou… ou je sais pas, dire quelque chose au lieu de rester cloîtré devant ta télé. » Bredouilla-t-elle excédée. Il haussa les épaules._

_« J'ai pas envie de te regarder, ni de dire quoi que ce soit. » Fit-il simplement, sans penser une seule seconde à quel point ses mots la blessaient horriblement. _

_Elle ne put réfréner quelques larmes lui perler au coin des yeux. Il ne la désirait pas. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. C'était pire que lui annoncer la fin du monde. Elle en mourait à l'intérieur._

_« Alors… » Bafouilla-t-elle larmoyante, meurtrie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. « Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là ? »_

_« Tu veux plutôt dire, qu'est-ce que TU as fait pour en arriver là ! » S'énerva-t-il soudainement, se relevant avec rage et colère. « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as forcé à arrêter mon propre père ? » Lui cracha-t-il à la figure. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité._

_« Je ne t'ai pas forcé ! » S'indigna-t-elle révoltée. « Jamais ! »_

_« Mensonges ! » Hurla-t-il en lui balançant une canette de bière vide à la figure dans un geste de fureur. _

_Bella eut juste le temps de l'éviter qu'elle alla percuter le mur avec force. Sa respiration se saccada et elle regarda Edward Cullen, son époux actuel avec une frayeur non dissimulée._

_« Tu refusais de me quitter ! Tu ne voulais pas me laisser et te retrouver seule, tu voulais qu'on reste ensemble, tu te souviens ? » S'énerva-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Je n'avais pas le choix que de l'envoyer au trou pour te sauver la vie à toi et ta fichue famille ! »_

_Bella avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et sanglotait silencieusement, atterrée par tout ce qu'elle entendait. Ainsi donc il s'était senti pris au piège depuis le début, depuis toujours… Elle était une sorcière qui le gardait enfermé, qui le gardait prisonnier alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Elle se sentait monstrueuse à l'heure qu'il est, monstrueuse de lui avoir infligé un mariage qu'il ne voulait pas, de lui avoir infligé un combat qui n'était pas le sien._

_« Je… pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de me quitter il y a trois ans, quand tu en avais l'occasion au lieu de décider toi-même d'envoyer ton père en prison ? » Balbutia-t-elle abattue et bouleversée._

_« Parce que je t'aimais bon sang ! » S'écria-t-il comme si ça le dégoûtait de l'avouer. « Je t'aimais Bella, j'étais prêt à tout pour toi. Je pensais que j'étais capable de tout accepter et de tout endurer, parce que tu étais celle qui comptait le plus pour moi. » Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure à peine audible, tellement il avait honte de cet aveu. « Mais apparemment je me trompais. » Finit-il par déclarer la voix dure et sans émotion, en regardant sa femme de façon austère._

_Sa femme qui pleurait intérieurement comme à l'extérieur, qui agonisait devant des propos plus douloureux qu'un couteau planté dans l'intestin, qui saignait de façon insupportable, son cœur faisant une hémorragie impossible à arrêter._

_« Et tu t'en es rendu compte trop tard… que tu ne m'aimais pas assez. » Conclut-elle dans un souffle, tandis qu'à l'intérieur son cœur hurlait et la martelait pour la supplier d'arrêter ce massacre._

_Edward hocha la tête sombrement, en proie à des souvenirs douloureux. Bella avait envie de se poignarder, tellement la douleur lui était insupportable. Mourir était pour elle la seule solution pour tout arrêter. Arrêter de souffrir, arrêter de se détériorer, arrêter d'espérer pour une chose qui n'arriverait jamais, arrêter de se battre toute seule pour sauver ce qui reste du couple si heureux et amoureux qu'elle formait autrefois avec l'homme de sa vie et de ses nuits._

_« Et à présent qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux suppliants et le visage affolé. _

_Allait-il lui annoncer qu'il voulait divorcer ? Si c'était ça elle irait sauter d'une falaise dans la minute qui allait suivre. Car vivre loin de lui était impossible à envisager pour elle. Il était sa raison de vivre son air vital. Au pire qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire si elle mettait fin à ses jours ? Il serait probablement soulagé d'être débarrassé d'elle._

_Il secoua la tête impunément, tourmenté et déploré._

_« Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. » Déclara-t-il sombrement. « C'est trop tard maintenant, il aurait fallu agir avant. »_

_Le cœur de Bella explosa dans sa poitrine et elle se sentit abandonnée, seule et désespérée… (N/Marie : Bella, spécialiste des rêves qui te donnent envie d'aller te pendre…)_

« Bella bon sang réveille-toi ! » S'écria Edward en la secouant légèrement par les épaules pour la réveiller.

Bella gémissait, quelques larmes perlaient au coin des yeux et son visage était blanc comme un linge. Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement et regarda Edward avec affolement. Il était au-dessus d'elle, les mains sur ses épaules et la scrutait avec une profonde inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de rêver, son cœur battit à une allure démesurée. Elle se releva et posa ses mains sur le visage d'Edward, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là, avec elle et qu'il l'aimait toujours, tandis qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien du tout. Puis elle se jeta à son cou comme une perdue, comme une naufragée s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses mains agrippaient sa nuque, le suppliant mentalement de ne pas la lâcher. Edward l'enlaça avec quelques réserves, trop perturbé par l'état tourmenté de Bella ces derniers jours. Elle le fuyait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu une telle proximité avec elle depuis des lustres.

Elle soupira contre son cou, appréciant un tel contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était tout aussi affectée par leur éloignement. Elle aurait voulu se rapprocher de lui plus encore, lui prouver à quel point elle tenait à lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle décide de mettre un terme à cette relation qui les détruisait. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas à être proche de lui, tout en sachant que leur histoire serait vouée à l'échec. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle en souffrirait dix fois plus qu'à l'heure actuelle, en le fuyant et en allant contre la volonté de son cœur. Elle se détestait pour lui faire autant de mal. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait prouvé son amour à maintes reprises. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il faisait le mauvais choix et que bien que son amour pour elle soit extrêmement fort, il ne l'était pas assez pour avoir la force de faire face aux nombreux remords qui s'empareraient de lui dans quelques mois, ou quelques années.

Se rendant compte à quel point ses pensées étaient en vrac et saugrenues, elle se recula d'Edward, et décida d'aller prendre l'air, ayant besoin de faire le vide autour d'elle et de se retrouver seule. Il la regarda avec incompréhension, tandis qu'elle se levait du lit, tout en fuyant son regard comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis des jours. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'habiller soudainement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » S'enquit-il désarmé.

« J'ai besoin d'aller dehors. » Répondit-elle froidement en enfilant un jean sous son regard incrédule.

« Quoi ? Mais enfin il est trois heures du matin ! » Soupira-t-il atterré. « On est encore au mois de janvier et il fait un froid de canard, tu ne vas pas sortir de ce temps là ! » Elle l'ignora, se continuant à mettre ses chaussures machinalement avec rapidité.

« Ça m'est égal, je sors. » Répliqua-t-elle en s'armant d'un gilet.

Elle commença à mettre ses chaussures rapidement sous le regard incrédule d'Edward. Il décida de se lever à son tour, mais Bella qui comprit son attention l'en empêcha en se tournant vers lui.

« Non je… j'ai besoin d'être seule. » Bégaya-t-elle en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

Il resta silencieux, la jaugeant du regard avec incertitude et inquiétude. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment mis à l'écart. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui la tourmentait autant. Mais comprenant qu'il aggraverait les choses s'il la suivait, il soupira résigné. Elle avait l'air tellement déboussolée en cet instant précis, tellement perdue qu'il avait vraiment peur pour elle, et peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il connaissait Bella, savait très bien qu'elle était du genre à souffrir en silence afin d'épargner les autres, et que sa seule arme de défense, était l'éloignement. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle s'éloignait de lui à chaque fois qu'elle était tourmentée par quelque chose en particulier et qui la faisait culpabiliser, mais il savait que c'était un mauvais présage. Tous ces rêves qu'elle faisait sans cesse, tous ces tourments qui lui accaparaient l'esprit et qui la perturbaient… Edward avait beau essayer de se dire que ça allait lui passer et qu'elle finirait par revenir vers lui, il avait vraiment la nette impression qu'il se trompait et qu'elle allait finir par craquer et faire une connerie.

Bella secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour se donner du courage, et se détourna pour sortir de la chambre. Elle descendit sans bruit les escaliers, faisant abstraction des ronflements provenant du salon. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la maison, et s'engouffra dehors, avant de soudainement prendre conscience de sa bêtise. Aucun doute que déambuler dans Forks, à trois heures du matin en plein hiver était un acte purement inconscient.

À peine avait-elle fait un pas dehors qu'elle commença à grelotter et croiser les bras contre elle pour se réchauffer. Les rues étaient enneigées, les flocons tombant dans la nuit noire et obscure. Mais elle décida de continuer malgré tout. Le froid l'empêchait de penser et de se torturer, voilà pourquoi elle resta sous le porche, tremblotant et frissonnant silencieusement, tandis qu'elle se vidait l'esprit. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Des jours qu'elle faisait toutes sortes de cauchemars, mais qui étroitement étaient tous liés et revenaient tous à la même conclusion, Elle et Edward fonçaient droit dans le mur. Si il y a quelques temps, elle ne doutait plus de ses sentiments pour elle, aujourd'hui elle était perdue. Elle savait que elle, quoi qu'il arriverait son amour pour lui était indestructible, plus fort que tout ce qu'elle pourrait jamais subir. Mais à l'inverse, celui d'Edward était surement fragile et vulnérable, facile à briser…

Elle soupira, grelottant en se frottant le ventre avec ses bras. Elle savait que cela allait mal finir, qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps, avant de lui rendre sa liberté et de le quitter pour son bien. Le rêve qu'elle venait de faire à l'instant, était l'élément déclencheur. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir un aperçu de ce que serait leur vie dans quelques années, et elle comprenait qu'elle devait faire vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La Bella de son rêve n'avait rien fait pendant qu'il était encore temps, mais elle pouvait encore parvenir à modifier le cours des choses. En prenant la bonne décision, en le quittant maintenant, pendant qu'elle en est capable. Techniquement, elle en était incapable… sauf s'il s'agissait de son bien à lui, de l'épargner et de le rendre heureux. Elle pouvait faire ça. Elle pouvait s'effacer pour lui… Plus elle y songeait, et plus elle doutait d'avoir le courage de le faire. Elle était bien trop dépendante et accrochée à lui, à cet amour qui la comblait pour pouvoir s'en séparer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Elle sentit une masse se poser sur ses épaules, ce qui l'interrompit dans sa méditation. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que quelqu'un l'avait recouverte d'un manteau.

« Tu peux rester dehors par ce froid si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, mais j'ai pas envie que tu attrapes une pneumonie. »

La voix d'Edward derrière elle lui réchauffa le cœur, autant qu'elle lui fit mal. Elle se retourna vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait avec affection et une légère incompréhension. Elle se sentit alors coupable des pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir, alors qu'il prenait soin d'elle, même quand elle le repoussait. Elle décida de rattraper le coup.

« J'ai envie de me balader… tu viens avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle suppliante, en passant ses bras dans les manches du manteau qu'il lui avait apporté.

Si leur relation devait s'achever, elle tenait à en profiter un maximum avant l'heure fatidique. Il la regarda dubitatif quelques secondes.

« Attends-moi là. » Pria-t-il au bout d'un moment avant de se diriger vers la maison.

Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, tandis qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur, la laissant seule et… triste. Elle attendit silencieusement, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, emmitouflé d'un long manteau noir, d'une écharpe autour du cou, ainsi qu'une deuxième dans les mains. Il souffla avant de se rapprocher d'elle, tandis qu'elle avait un léger sourire admiratif sur le visage. Peu importe le temps qui passait, elle le trouvait toujours aussi magnifique, avec ses cheveux indomptés, ses yeux verts perçants et fascinants, ses lèvres légèrement gercées par le froid, ainsi que ce manteau qui lui allait comme un gant. Dans son malheur, elle avait tout de même la plus incroyable de toutes les chances. Le privilège de connaitre Edward Cullen, cet homme aussi merveilleux à l'intérieur que beau à l'extérieur, de l'aimer et de l'être en retour. Et rien que pour ça, elle ne regrettait rien, et ne retournerait pas en arrière pour changer quoi que ce soit. Si elle avait le choix, elle recommencerait tout de la même façon, subirait à nouveau la même chose, rien que pour avoir le bonheur et la joie qu'elle a connu avec lui.

Edward lui passa la seconde écharpe autour du cou, pendant qu'elle le regardait avec la même dévotion. S'il l'avait regardée dans les yeux à cet instant précis, il aurait vu tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans ses prunelles chocolat. Une fois l'écharpe bien enroulée autour de son cou, Bella les lui prit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les ôter d'elle. Elle les porta à ses lèvres avec lenteur, puis déposa un baiser froid dessus, lui décrochant un sourire par la même occasion.

« Viens. » Dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas, sans lui lâcher la main.

Il la suivit et ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la rue pleine de neige. Bella n'avait pas forcément envie de parler, elle voulait juste avoir un moment paisible et privilégié, rien qu'avec lui. Sa seule présence à ses cotés suffisait. Edward n'entama pas la conversation, ne voulant pas entacher la quiétude de Bella qui en ce moment était des plus tangibles. Les minutes passèrent, tandis qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues blanche et nocturnes de la ville, leurs mains entrelacées, leur proximité rapprochée. Ils n'allaient pas quelque part en particulier, en réalité ils ne faisaient que marcher n'importe où, profitant simplement d'un moment rare et serein. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber et il régnait dans Forks un calme plat. _(N/Marie : Que c'est romantique *-*)_

À un moment, Bella releva la tête pour observer les faibles étoiles qui n'étaient pas masquées par le ciel nuageux. Son front se plissa légèrement, elle était en pleine réflexion avec elle-même.

« Est-ce que tu crois au destin ? » Finit-elle par demander au bout d'un long moment de concentration.

Edward tourna la tête vers elle, surpris d'une telle question incongrue.

« Non. » Répondit-il franchement. « Au contraire, je crois au hasard. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Tu crois que c'est le hasard qui m'a mis sur ta route ? » Questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible. Il eut un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« J'en suis sûr. » Fit-il sincèrement. « Dans la vie tout n'est qu'une question de hasard, engendré par les choix que l'on fait. Il n'y a pas de destin, rien n'est écrit à l'avance. »

Elle médita ses paroles quelques secondes, avant se secouer la tête de négation.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. » Contra-t-elle amusée, tout en continuant de marcher. « Pour moi il n'y a pas de hasard. C'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, qui t'a conduit à Forks… tout était écrit quelque part. »

Il rit légèrement, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas le destin mais nos choix Bella. » Contredit-il sûr de lui. « La seule chose qui a déclenché notre rencontre, c'est ton envie d'outrepasser la loi. » Elle rit à son tour. « Et ce qui a provoqué mon arrivée à Forks, c'est l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Heidi et de ce jeune homme toujours inconnu. »

« La vie n'est qu'une succession de choix… » Conclut-elle en roulant des yeux.

« C'est exactement ça. » Approuva-t-il d'un ton plein d'assurance.

Elle soupira mais ne répliqua pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec lui car elle croyait au destin et au karma, à tous ce genre de choses qui donnaient de l'espoir aux gens et qui donnaient un sens à la vie.

« Donc si tu es un cartésien, j'en conclus que tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait une vie après la mort. » Observa-t-elle songeuse. Il réprima un rire.

« Non en effet, je ne crois pas à toutes ces insanités. » Confirma-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit face, étonnée.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait une âme en chacun de nous ? » Fit-elle désœuvrée.

« Bien sûr que si mais il n'y a rien de surnaturel là dedans. Lorsqu'on meurt, notre âme s'éteint avec nous. Pas de paradis ni d'enfer. » Conclut-il avec aplomb.

Elle fronça les sourcils silencieusement. Elle respectait son point de vue, bien qu'elle soit d'un avis différent. Dans le fond elle appréciait le fait qu'ils aient des opinions opposées et contradictoires car c'était leurs désaccords qui constituaient leur couple et le renforçaient. Elle adorait écouter son point de vue et sa vision sur les choses, peu importe qu'elle soit d'accord ou non avec lui. Et ce qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était son obstination et son entêtement à penser qu'il a toujours raison sur tout. Ça aurait pu agacer certaines personnes, mais pas Bella. Elle appréciait ce petit coté opiniâtre de sa personne.

« Moi je pense que si, il y a une vie après la mort. Et s'il y en a vraiment une, alors je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu iras au paradis. » Sourit-elle en rougissant face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il plongea intensément dans son regard, touché intérieurement parce qu'elle venait de dire. Il recouvra sa joue refroidie de sa paume, la caressant avec tendresse.

« Dans ce cas tu serais avec moi, parce que c'est toi mon paradis. » Murmura-t-il confiant.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement. Elle devait probablement être rouge écarlate à l'heure qu'il est. Edward n'avait vraiment pas conscience de la portée de ses mots, ni à quel point ce qu'il pouvait lui dire était magnifique. Il avait ce don de sortir des phrases tellement belles qu'elles étaient susceptibles de faire fondre toutes les femmes du monde. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire attendri, sans aucun doute touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis se rapprocha sa tête vers lui, collant son front contre le sien alors qu'il avait toujours sa main sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira fortement, s'imprégnant volontairement de son odeur. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il la regardait intensément, sans la quitter du regard.

Elle voulait l'embrasser. Oh que oui elle le voulait, c'était même sûrement la chose qu'elle voulait le plus en cet instant.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Quelque chose au fond d'elle qui lui criait que ce n'était pas une chose à faire, que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être et que ça ne ferait que tout empirer. Et malheureusement, bien que cette voix soit profondément enfouie, ce fut elle que Bella écouta, malgré ses innombrables désirs de la faire taire.

Ce n'était pas une question anodine, quand Bella lui avait demandé s'il croyait à une vie après la mort. En réalité elle espérait justement qu'il y en ait une. Elle priait pour que ce soit vrai… Car si elle et Edward devaient être séparés dans cette vie là, elle aspirait quand même à l'idée qu'ils puissent être à nouveau réunis dans une autre vie, dans l'au-delà. De toute façon, il n'y avait que ce faible espoir qui l'aidait à continuer et à avancer. Son rêve était de vivre avec Edward. Et si pour ça il lui fallait mourir, elle était prête à tout.

* * *

_oO "You don't know" Oo – __Milow_

_Deux jours plus tard_

Les choses n'avaient pas particulièrement bougé, Edward était rarement à la maison, sauf le soir. Et lorsqu'il était là, Bella s'arrangeait pour l'éviter un maximum, ne faisant pas attention à quel point cette attitude fuyante le blessait. Il aurait tant aimé savoir ce qui la perturbait et pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, l'évitant sans cesse, mais elle ne lui disait rien. Elle lui refermait la porte de son cœur, et ce sans qu'il n'y puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Alors afin d'éviter un maximum à souffrir de son éloignement, il se fondait dans le boulot, passant tout son temps au poste ou avec Kate à s'occuper de l'affaire C&V. Il ne disait pas que c'était à cause de l'attitude de Bella, car il savait qu'elle culpabiliserait. Mais c'était pourtant bel et bien le cas, il se concentrait sur son travail pour ne pas avoir à penser à autre chose, comme à Bella et ses tourments nocturnes, ou Bella qui refuse de s'ouvrir à lui et de lui parler. Bosser lui permettait de se vider la tête et d'avoir les idées tournées vers autre chose que ce qui lui faisait mal. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre nouvelle de la part de Carlisle, et très franchement, c'était probablement le seul point positif de ces deux dernières semaines. Aucune nouvelle information ni preuve n'avait vu le jour depuis, si bien qu'Edward craignait fortement de perdre le procès. Mais ils avaient environ cinq mois pour trouver de quoi les faire plonger. Et il allait s'atteler à la tâche avec plus de vigueur qu'à l'accoutumé. Même si son couple avec Bella n'était plus vraiment prospère, était fragile et battait de l'aile, aucun doute qu'il l'aimait toujours autant et qu'il était prêt à tout pour sortir la famille Swan de la galère dans lequel ils étaient tous enterrés.

C'était l'après midi, Edward et Kate s'occupaient de paperasse juridique dan la chambre de Bella. Garrett était sorti, et Emmett, Bella et Rosalie regardaient la télé en s'ennuyant fermement. Les choses allaient en tout cas beaucoup mieux entre Rosalie et Bella. Cette dernière était tellement préoccupée par ses tourments et ses remords, qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à se quereller et à détester la blonde. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop d'un coup, alors elle mettait sa rancœur et rancune de coté pour le moment, et commençait même à l'apprécier. Cela dit elle restait toujours sur se gardes et avait encore quelques réserves lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Mais le couple qu'elle formait avec son frère était tellement mignon, qu'elle se surprit carrément à espérer qu'il marche.

Alice faisait du tricot dans la cuisine avec les faibles moyens qui lui restaient, lorsque Jasper arriva pour se servir un café. Lorsqu'il vit la petite brune concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie lorsqu'elle était focalisée sur quelque chose, avec son petit pli au milieu du front. Alice qui avait senti et entendu la présence du blond dans la cuisine fit comme si de rien n'était et continua le tricot de l'écharpe qu'elle était en train de faire. Au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitations, Jasper se décida enfin à s'asseoir à coté d'elle, posant son café sur la table. Alice sentit sa respiration accélérer, sans qu'elle ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment.

« Il parait qu'il va y avoir de l'orage. » Commença Jasper avec gêne et appréhension. Alice stoppa tout mouvement, et releva la tête vers lui au ralenti, étonnée.

« Tu es en train de me parler météo ? » Argua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Hum… on dirait bien. » _(N/Marie : Je veux pas faire ma rabat joie, mais cette réplique est beaucoup plus sexy dans la bouche d'Edward Cullen :p)_

Alice entrouvrit la bouche, avant qu'un sourire amusé ne s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

« Et ben… heureusement qu'on n'a pas prévu de sortir dans ce cas. » Répondit-elle en retournant à son tricot. Jasper la regarda étrangement, tournant ses pouces pour passer le temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tricotes ? » Demanda-t-il intéressé.

« Une écharpe. » Apprit-elle. « C'est pas le moment d'attraper une maladie, on n'aurait même pas les moyens de payer le médecin. » Ironisa-t-elle sans dériver son regard de son tricot. Jasper sourit.

« Effectivement… » Songea-t-il.

Un silence gênant prit place, tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire pour faire passer le temps. Elle avait l'air accaparée par son truc et semblait ne pas se soucier de sa présence.

« Alors comme ça tu es intéressée par le stylisme ? » S'enquit-il soudainement, la prenant au dépourvu.

Alice arrêta momentanément ce qu'elle faisait pour le regarder curieusement.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« Bien il me semble que tu avais un site web, non ? » Elle blanchit avant de secouer la tête de défection.

« J'avais, comme tu dis. » Confirma-t-elle. « Avant que l'autre poltron ne décide de me le fermer. » Répliqua-t-elle dégoutée. Jasper la regarda tristement.

« Je suis désolé pour toi. » Fit-il compatissant. « C'était vraiment cruel de sa part. » Elle soupira.

« Ouais mais… c'est la vie. » Dit-elle avec désinvolture pour cacher son désarroi. « Et puis… quand je vois tout ce que tu as perdu, je me dis que je m'en sors pas si mal après tout. » Finit-elle dans un sourire innocent. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer.

« C'est… très gentil de me dire les choses de cette façon. » Marmonna-t-il amer. Elle resta silencieuse, comprenant qu'elle l'avait peut être vexée.

« Désolée pour ta maison et puis… » Elle ne put continuer sa phrase et se rétracta en secouant la tête d'amusement. « Non, j'aimerais dire que je suis désolée pour ta fiancée mais je ne le suis pas. » Avoua-t-elle en se retenant de rire. Il eut un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

« Tu as tout à fait raison de ne pas l'être, à vrai dire c'est plutôt une épine du pied que Carlisle m'a arraché. »

« Tu ne l'aimais pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt. Il secoua la tête.

« Non je ne crois pas… enfin je n'en sais rien. Il fût un temps où j'ai dû l'apprécier… »

« Tu méritais mieux. » Assura-t-elle. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune estime pour moi. » Rappela-t-il étonné. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les joues d'Alice, et elle s'empressa de baisser la tête.

« Bah à vrai dire… il y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. » Se justifia-t-elle. « Et puis tu as quand même retiré ta plainte, ce qui n'est pas rien. » Il soupira.

« Cette plainte n'aurait jamais dû exister en tout premier lieu. »

« Là-dessus je suis bien d'accord. » Approuva-t-elle durement en y repensant. « Mais ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas changer le passé et revenir sur nos erreurs. L'essentiel est de les réparer quand on le peut. » Conclut-elle gentiment.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de lui ôter toute cette culpabilité qui l'accaparait. Il avait assez donné comme ça, il devait passer à autre chose.

« Tu as raison. » Déclara-t-il en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

Elle retourna à son occupation, et il but tranquillement son café, cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

« Je me trompe ou tu as l'air de te sentir seule ? » Risqua-t-il au bout d'un long moment de réflexion. C'était une question qui le trottait depuis qu'il est arrivé, et il était certain d'avoir raison. Les mains d'Alice tremblèrent et elle lâcha la grande aiguille à tricoter qui tomba par terre. Elle regarda Jasper avec incrédulité, à la fois effarée et apeurée.

« Co… comment est-ce que tu… » Balbutia-t-elle, craignant que tout le monde ait remarqué.

« Je suis seulement un bon observateur. » Coupa-t-il en espérant la rassurer.

Elle souffla de soulagement tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser l'aiguille sur le sol.

« Merci. » Gratifia-t-elle lorsqu'il la lui tendit.

Il hocha la tête, tandis qu'elle soupirait en se remettant à la tâche.

« Ce n'est pas que je me sens seule… » Commença-t-elle en cherchant ses mots. « Je… je ne me sens pas seule, enfin pas vraiment. » Réfléchit-elle.

Il resta silencieux, la laissant trouver ses mots.

« Avant de venir ici, j'avais un petit ami. Et j'étais la seule qui ne soit pas célibataire alors qu'aujourd'hui… c'est tout le contraire. Je suis heureuse pour Emmett et Bella, ils ont trouvé une personne à aimer et… c'est vraiment bien pour eux. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Mais tu aimerais que ça t'arrive aussi. » Conclut-il à sa place, tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Elle hocha la tête avec appréhension, tout en déglutissant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait à quelqu'un à voix haute à propos de ça. Elle n'avait pas voulu en parler, de peur de blesser ou faire du mal à Bella, Emmett ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais le dire à quelqu'un lui faisait du bien. C'était comme une délivrance. Ce qui l'étonnait quand même était que cette personne soit Jasper Whitlock, celui qu'il y a encore quelques semaines elle détestait profondément. Les temps changent comme on dit…

« Ne le dis à personne. » Supplia-t-elle, tandis que son cœur accélérait.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Je te le promets. » Fit-il en détournant les yeux avec gêne.

Elle sourit devant son embarras qu'elle trouvait plutôt attendrissant.

« Je te remercie. »

« C'est la deuxième fois que tu me remercies, je vais finir par me prendre pour un héros. » Songea-t-il soudainement.

Elle rit brièvement.

« Ce serait vraiment un comble. » Provoqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il secoua la tête impunément, avant de la regarder silencieusement. Elle continua à nouveau son tricot, tandis qu'il ne la quittait toujours pas du regard, comme s'il était fasciné.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un. » Dit-il sérieusement au bout d'un moment.

Elle releva la tête subitement, la bouche entrouverte, tandis que de légères rougeurs prenaient place sur son visage.

« Euh je… »

Alice et Jasper furent interrompus par Garrett qui ouvrit la porte de la maison à la volée.

« Mettez la télé ! » Cria-t-il soudainement en débarquant dans le salon et en s'emparant de la télécommande posée sur l'accoudoir.

« Eh ! » Protesta Emmett tandis que Garrett l'ignorait et zappait sur la CNN.

Quelques secondes après, Bella, Rosalie et Emmett virent le visage des présentateurs avec en gros titre juste en dessous : Affaire Cullen&Volturi.

« _Et nous retrouvons à présent Aline Ledez qui se trouve actuellement à Washington devant le palais de justice. » _Annonça-t-il._ « Aline vous me recevez ? » _S'enquit-il.

L'image de la caméra changea et donna vue sur une petite brunette aux cheveux courts, tenant un micro devant un palais de justice, tandis qu'une foule de gens étaient derrière elle.

_« Oui Greg, je vous entends et ici, on peut dire que c'est la folie, beaucoup de gens sont mobilisés devant le bâtiment. » _Répondit la jeune journaliste. _« Cette affaire est en train de prendre une ampleur des plus étonnantes. Voyez, depuis que la banque Cullen & Volturi International est accusée de blanchiment et de fraude fiscale, il s'agit d'un véritable ras de marée au sein de la communauté américaine, et en particulier à Washington où se déroulera l'audience du procès, le vingt cinq juin prochain. »_

_« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur cette affaire qui passionne tant l'Amérique ? » _Demanda le dit Greg avec un professionnalisme non feint.

_« Et bien pour commencer, le principal accusé serait les frères Volturi, car ils sont apparemment les uniques gérants des banques à l'étranger, où se dérouleraient effectivement, toute les fraudes et arnaques. L'inculpation de Carlisle Cullen n'est pour le moment, pas encore assurée ni vérifiée. De plus, une chose des plus incroyables vient de me parvenir aux oreilles. Je viens d'apprendre que l'inspecteur qui aurait monté le dossier les inculpant se trouve être être Edward Cullen, autrement dit le fils légitime de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. »_

Les gens se trouvant sur le plateau de télévision affichèrent une mine effarée, comme si c'était une information incroyable.

_« Vous voulez dire que ce serait le fils des Cullen qui aurait décidé de les faire arrêter ? » _Demanda l'autre présentatrice aux cotés de Greg.

_« Tout à fait Caro. » _Affirma Aline avec aplomb. _« Le fils a apparemment disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs années et se serait reconverti dans la police. D'après mes sources d'information il n'aurait plus aucun contact avec sa famille depuis longtemps. »_

_« Dites-moi Aline. » _Coupa Greg avec suspicion._ « Ça a plutôt l'air d'être un règlement de compte familiale cette affaire, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

_« C'est même plus que ça. » _Confirma cette dernière._ « Il s'agit carrément d'une guerre parents contre enfants. » _Apprit-elle, étonnée elle-même de ce qu'elle avançait. _« D'après ce que j'ai compris, la défense du coté adverse des accusée est assurée par Maitre Kate Denali, qui n'est autre que l'une des filles des présomptueux Eleazar et Carmen Denali, appartenant à l'entourage proche de la famille Cullen et Volturi, et également actionnaires de C&V. »_

La présentatrice appelée Caro se mit à rire avec amusement.

_« Vous êtes en train de me dire, ma chère Aline, que les enfants sont en train de se rebeller contre leur parents si je comprends bien. » _Dit-elle en riant. Aline sourit à son tour.

_« Tout à fait Caro, mais il ne faut pas oublier que cette affaire qui concerne des règlements de comptes familiaux, concerne également toute la patrie américaine ainsi que l'Europe entière. Je peux vous dire que des centaines de gens sont ébranlés, voire des milliers qui ont fait confiance à cette banque qui est aujourd'hui remise en cause. »_

_« Quels sont les pronostics actuels ? » _Demanda Greg avec intérêt.

_« Pour le moment les pronostics sont encore incertains mais tout désigne C&V vainqueurs du procès. » _Fit-elle avec franchise et certitude. _« Après est-ce que les Volturi et Cullen sont vraiment innocents, je crains de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question avant le mois de juin, dans la mesure où ni Carlisle Cullen, ni Aro Volturi n'a voulu faire de déclaration. »_

_« Et le fils des Cullen ? » _S'enquit Caro._ « Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? »_

Aline secoua la tête.

_« Lui aussi refuse tout commentaire et se fait silencieux dans un petit patelin de l'État de Washington, dont le nom m'est encore inconnu. »_

« Non mais arrêtez de critiquer Forks, espèces d'enfoirés ! » Beugla Emmett énervé. _(N/Marie : c'est vrai que c'est capital, ça XD)_

« Chut ! » S'écrièrent en écho Rosalie, Bella, Garrett, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper qui avaient également rejoint le salon. Emmett râla tandis qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur le poste de télévision.

_« Donc l'affaire Cullen&Volturi qui est apparemment l'affaire la plus importante de l'année serait donc avant tout une affaire de famille… » _Conclut Greg d'une voix songeuse.

_« Tout porte à croire que c'est le cas. » _Répondit Aline avec certitude._ « Alors après, s'agit-il bel et bien d'une guerre enfants contre parents plus qu'une véritable affaire judiciaire ? Je pense que nous en saurons plus dans les prochains mois à venir avant le procès. Sachez que le juge chargé de l'affaire n'est autre que la célèbre Fallone Burton, qui a déjà emprisonné un bon nombre de criminels comme la fameuse veuve noire Sophie Biel, la kidnappeuse d'enfants Betty Ross, ou encore le tueur Shere Kan Scar qu'elle a d'ailleurs condamné à la chaise électrique. Alors quelle sera la sentence pour Aro Volturi et Carlisle Cullen ? Quelque chose me dit que cette juge impitoyable pourrait bien nous surprendre. »_

Il y eut un silence à l'antenne, avant que la caméra ne reporte finalement son attention sur le plateau télé.

_« Et bien merci Aline pour toutes ces précisions. » _Remercia Greg avec un sourire amical.

_« Mais de rien, c'était un plaisir. » _Sourit-elle._ « C'était Aline Ledez, pour CNN. Je vous rends l'antenne. » _Salua-t-elle.

_« Et tout de suite l'actu people avec Caro. » _Informa Greg. Caro prit ses fiches tandis que la caméra fit un zoom sur son visage.

_« Alors l'actu people de la journée… » _Annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire._ « Tout d'abord les acteurs Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart ont été vus se baladant main dans la main dans les rues de… »_

« Ouais bon on s'en fous. » S'exclama Emmett en éteignant la télévision tout en baillant. _(N/Marie : Ah mais nan, on s'en fout carrément pas !)_

« Eh ! » S'écria Alice. « Je voulais savoir moi ! » Fit-elle déçue.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… » Soupira Bella atterrée. « Qu'une histoire pareille prenne de telles proportions… non mais vous avez vu tous les gens derrière la journaliste ? On aurait dit une manifestation. »

« Et à quoi tu t'attendais Bella ? » Répliqua Garrett. « Il s'agit de la C&V, une des banques les plus célèbres dans le monde entier. C'était obligé que les médias allaient s'emparer de l'affaire et la transformer en véritable feuilleton télé. »

« Vous croyez qu'on va avoir des caméras devant chez nous ? » S'enquit Emmett, soudainement intéressé.

« Certainement pas ! » Protesta Bella outrée. « On n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on les intéresserait. »

« Je te rappelle quand même qu'Edward lui les intéresse. Il suffirait qu'une commère de la ville comme cette chère Jessica Stanley balance l'info pour se faire connaitre, et te voilà en haut de l'affiche ma grande ! »

« Emmett a pas tort. » Renchérit Rosalie. « Ce genre d'affaire, ça peut aller super vite et prendre des proportions dont tu n'as même pas idée. »

« J'espère que vous avez un entourage fiable. » Confia Garrett avec un sourire contrit.

Bella blêmit soudainement et l'appréhension la gagna progressivement.

« Dans ce cas clarifions les choses tout de suite, le premier d'entre vous qui parle du conflit qui nous oppose aux Cullen à cause de ma relation avec Edward est un homme mort. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » Trancha-t-elle d'une voix dure et implacable.

La dernière chose qu'elle désirait, était que les médias transforment sa vie ainsi que son couple en affaire d'état et en télé réalité américaine. Tout le monde la regarda éberlué devant un tel regard de tueur.

« Ben dis donc, c'est qu'elle fait peur quand elle s'y met ! » Fit remarquer Garrett amusé.

« T'as vu ça ? » S'étonna Emmett. « Elle est pas ma petite sœur pour rien. » Rit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tandis qu'elle grognait de mécontentement.

« Au fait Bella, est-ce que tu sais où est Edward ? » S'enquit Garrett. « Il faudrait que je lui parle. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

« Il est dans ma chambre avec Kate en train de régler des histoires paperasse. » Répondit-elle. « Je vais te le chercher si tu veux. »

« Merci. » Gratifia-t-il.

…

_oO "Meadows of Heaven" Oo – __Nightwish_

« Tu crois qu'on aura une chance au tribunal ? » Demanda Edward à Kate qui était en train de ranger des papiers dans une mallette tandis qu'il était assis sur le lit, une main sous le menton, l'air pensif. Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage sceptique.

« Honnêtement, pour le moment j'en doute. Il va falloir qu'on creuse plus et qu'on ait des preuves en béton. Parce qu'eux, tu peux être sûr qu'ils auront les meilleurs avocats avec les honoraires les plus prisés. Et ils n'hésiteront pas à nous bouffer lors de l'audience. »

Edward soupira de lassitude en se passant une main au visage avec gravité. Il commençait à être fatigué de tout ça et aurait aimé prendre des vacances. De plus, l'attitude distante et étrange de Bella le perturbait également plus que nécessaire. Il était harassé de tout ça, se demandait même parfois si tous ces efforts en valaient vraiment la peine.

Kate vint à sa hauteur et lui prit les mains et le regarda avec compassion, un léger sourire confiant au coin des lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas Edward. On arrivera à les coincer. » Assura-t-elle. « Toi et moi on a toujours été les meilleurs, pas vrai ? » Argua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire rassurant. Il soupira et finit par acquiescer, restant toutefois tendu et stressé comme jamais quant au déroulement des prochains évènements qui étaient en passe de sceller son destin.

« Tu as raison. » Consentit-il en se levant. « On va les plumer. » Fit-il décidé. Kate sourit en le voyant aussi déterminé.

« Je dois le reconnaitre Edward. » Dit-elle honnêtement. « Je te trouve extrêmement courageux pour oser tenir tête à Carlisle aussi longtemps. Jane n'avait même pas tenu une semaine. Il t'as vraiment fallu du cran pour ça, et encore plus pour rebondir. » Remarqua-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Ouais ben… » Il secoua la tête embarrassé. « Il t'en faut aussi beaucoup pour les défier au tribunal. » Souligna-t-il. « Tu vas te retrouver devant des avocats hyper véreux, pointilleux et sans scrupules. Ils n'hésiteront pas à ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi si tu n'es pas sûre de toi à cent pour cent. «

« Edward, je te remercie mais je connais mon métier. » Rit-elle.

« Je sais bien. » Répliqua-t-il amusé. « Ce que je veux dire… c'est que ça doit être difficile pour toi de te placer contre toute ta famille. »

Kate baissa la tête tandis qu'il affichait un air des plus sérieux. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie depuis l'époque du bac à sable. Il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle depuis qu'il la savait mêlée à cette histoire. Il se sentait même coupable de lui infliger ça à elle, qui n'avait strictement rien avoir avec tout ça. Mais si on commençait à aller par là, le degré de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait pour chacune des personnes qu'il côtoyait – en particulier Bella – serait incommensurablement élevé bien trop lourd pour être supporté par un être humain.

« Pour tout te dire… c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile. » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Je serai opposée à mes parents car ils soutiendront les tiens, à mes sœurs… ce ne sera pas vraiment une partie de plaisir et oui, je risque fortement d'être déstabilisée. Mais je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets. » Il lui fit un sourire franc et reconnaissant.

« Je le sais. Et je te remercie d'accepter de t'occuper d'une cause perdue. Tu sais tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de le faire. » Rappela-t-il.

« J'y tiens. » Affirma-t-elle avec aplomb. « Je veux que nous ayons nos droits, et que tout le monde comprenne que l'argent ne fait pas tout. »

« Oui mais je n'aurais aucun moyen de te payer… »

« J'aurais refusé, même si tu avais pu. » Le coupa-t-elle avec un regard noir, presque offusqué, ce qui le fit rire.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. » Fit-il médusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de le regarder avec gravité.

« J'aimerais que tu sois franc et honnête avec moi Edward. » Finit-elle par déclarer subitement, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais à l'idée de me retrouver dans un tribunal opposée à mes parents. Mais nous ne sommes pas directement impliqués. C'est quand même toi qui va jusqu'à tenter d'arrêter ton propre père… ne me dis pas que cela ne t'affecte pas. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le visage légèrement assombri et le regard voilé. Edward n'avait jamais été très expansif quant à ce qu'il ressentait à propos de ses parents et des conflits qui les opposent. Mais il n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit, et elle la mieux placée pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en train de vivre, dans la mesure où elle faisait face à la même situation et au même conflit interne que lui.

« Oui je… évidemment que cela me fait quelque chose. » Finit-il par avouer pour la première fois, détournant le regard avec embarras. « Qui a un jour souhaité se retrouver contre ses parents au tribunal ? Heureusement que ce ne sera pas à moi de lui passer les menottes s'il est condamné. Je n'aurais pas pu en avoir le courage. » Finit-il avec amertume. Il soupira en secouant la tête de dégout. « Je sais qu'ils ont été monstrueux avec tout le monde. Avec moi, avec les personnes qui vivent dans cette maison, avec les gens en général… Je les hais sincèrement pour tout ce qu'ils ont déjà fait et ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir mal et de les aimer quand même. » Compléta-t-elle avec une profonde marque d'affection et d'intérêt pour lui. Il la regarda avec hésitation et hocha la tête imperceptiblement, honteux d'un tel aveu.

« Je suis horrible hein ? » Marmonna-t-il acide. « Ils ont fait tellement de choses, ont été tellement cruels avec les Swan, avec Bella… que je devrais être sans pitié avec eux. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Mais non. » Assura-t-elle pleine de compassion. « C'est tout à fait normal. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras en guise de réconfort. « Tu es humain. Et tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, nier que tu as encore le moindre sentiment affectif à leur égard, ça ne changera pas le fait que tu les aime toujours. C'est en toi et tu n'y peux rien. »

Il secoua la tête, désapprouvant ses dires.

« Les trainer en justice ne devrait pas me faire un mal de chien. Je ne devrais pas être… comme ça. Aussi faible. » Kate fronça les sourcils, désœuvrée.

« Arrête de dire ça, c'est complètement faux ! » S'exclama-t-elle révoltée. « Tu as une idée de tout ce qu'il vous a fallu pour avoir le courage de surmonter tout ça à toi et Bella ? Beaucoup d'entre vous auraient déjà abandonné depuis longtemps. Et aussi tout ce qu'il t'a fallu pour attaquer ton père en justice ? Aimer tes parents ne relève pas de la faiblesse, bien au contraire ! Il faut vraiment être doté d'une force incroyable pour continuer à les aimer après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Crois-moi Edward, tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne te mentirais. »

Il ne sut que dire à cette déclaration. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec elle là-dessus, mais elle l'avait profondément touché sans s'en rendre compte. En même temps, Kate avait toujours su trouver les mots justes à chaque fois, il savait qu'il avait eu raison de se confier à elle. Il lui sourit, affecté par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira exaspérée.

« Allez viens là. » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, passant ses bras autour de son cou avec douceur et bienveillance.

Il resta inerte quelque secondes, avant de finalement se laisser aller à son étreinte et d'entourer sa taille en inspirant profondément.

« Merci Kate. » Finit-il par murmurer au bout de plusieurs secondes. « Tu es vraiment la seule à pouvoir me comprendre. » Déclara-t-il avec honnêteté.

Elle esquissa un sourire, tandis que les minutes défilaient. Au bout ce qui parût être une éternité, elle se recula et regarda autour d'elle, avant d'apercevoir dans l'encadrement de la porte, Bella qui avait la bouche entrouverte et le visage complètement déboussolé, qui tentait vainement de réprimer ses larmes. Kate fronça les sourcils, soucieuse.

« Bella ? Tout va bien chérie ? » S'enquit-elle, chagrinée de la voir dans cet état de trouble.

En entendant le prénom de Bella, Edward se retourna et fut étonné de la voir aussi désemparée. Automatiquement son cœur se serra en réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, ses yeux embuant déjà. Il la regarda avec une profonde inquiétude.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il, tourmenté de la voir ainsi.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction mais elle recula, comme pour l'éviter, ce qui le blessa intérieurement. Elle secoua la tête, se forçant mentalement pour ne pas craquer.

« Ça va je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » Bafouilla-t-elle rapidement, avant de se détourner comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

Edward ne comprit pas sa réaction et aussitôt il se lança à sa poursuite, tracassé de ne pas savoir qui lui arrivait. Il la rattrapa et la retint par le bras avant qu'elle ne se lance dans les escaliers.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il affolé, tandis qu'elle refusait de se retourner et de lui faire face, de peur qu'il ne la voie pleurer.

« Je sors juste prendre l'air, pas de quoi t'inquiéter. » Répliqua-t-elle la voix chevrotante, dos à lui.

Edward fut complètement désarmé par une telle réaction. Elle le rejetait. Il avait rarement eu aussi mal qu'à cet instant. Le fait que Bella le repousse de cette manière sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi le faisait souffrir de façon poignante. Il n'était pas paranoïaque finalement, il ne s'était pas trompé. Bella était bel et bien en train de s'éloigner de lui petit à petit, et il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Elle s'en allait au fur et à mesure, et ça le détruisait d'être incapable d'agir. Il fallait qu'il la retienne, il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner comme ça, sans au moins avoir une raison à lui fournir. Il refusa de défaire sa prise sur son poignet.

« Je t'en prie Bella. Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive. » Supplia-t-il déploré. « Je te trouve distante depuis plusieurs jours, tu refuses de me parler. S'il te plait parle-moi. »

Sa respiration se hachura et elle se débattit violemment pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Laisse-moi Edward. » Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se retournant vers lui avec raideur. La gorge d'Edward se serra en voyant ses yeux larmoyants. « Je t'ai dit que je voulais prendre l'air, alors va voir Kate puisqu'apparemment elle est la seule qui te comprenne. » Lâcha-t-elle, tandis qu'il était ahuri de sa réponse.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et dévala les escaliers à la hâte en se précipitant hors de la maison, le laissant complètement choqué et affligé. Il resta inerte quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas son attitude si austère, puis finit par se reprendre et s'apprêta à se lancer à sa poursuite, avant de sentir une pression sur son avant bras qui le fit se retourner.

« Edward non. » Lui conseille Kate en secouant la tête de négation. « Laisse-là seule, elle en a besoin. »

Il fronça les sourcils, tiraillé et ne désirant qu'une chose : Retrouver la femme qu'il aime.

« Mais elle… »

« Elle va revenir. » Assura-t-elle d'une voix confiante.

Edward regarda en direction de là où elle était partie, et supplia mentalement le Seigneur que Kate ait raison et qu'elle revienne vite.

Car sans elle, il n'était rien. _(N/Marie : *OO* trop chouuu *-*)_

…

Bella était assise sur un banc, dans le parc de son enfance, les larmes coulant silencieusement, tandis que le temps était fait d'un brouillard horrible pour les yeux. Après la neige qui avait fondue, place au brouillard… Songea-t-elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, était aussi immobile qu'une statue, le regard droit devant elle, tout en étant complètement inerte à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Après être sortie de la maison, elle était directement venue là, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de paix et de réconfort, comme à son habitude. Seulement cette fois ci, elle n'y trouva aucun apaisement, ni aucun réconfort, juste des tourments et de l'incertitude. Elle avait eu raison, elle avait vu juste, et à présent elle était désemparée. Edward souffrait de cette situation. Il avait mal et par conséquent, elle souffrait elle aussi. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses empirer et prendre de telles proportions ? Jamais elle n'aurait dû le laisser trainer son père en justice… C'était son père bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire croire que ça ne lui faisait rien et qu'il était totalement hermétique à cette situation, alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre en prison une personne qu'il aime, parce que oui Edward aimait son père, il l'avait finalement avoué. Il avait enfin dit à voix haute ce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'admettre, et ce que Bella avait toujours su, sans besoin de confirmation.

Seulement il ne lui avait pas avoué à elle, il l'avait dit à Kate et le pire, c'était qu'il l'avait dit le plus naturellement du monde, comme si se confier à elle ne lui posait aucun problème… comme si finalement, c'était Bella le vrai problème. C'était d'elle, que venait le blocage d'Edward à ne pas se confier. Elle aurait dû le savoir, comprendre qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas si importante pour lui à ses yeux. Elle ne lui était pas aussi indispensable qu'il le prétendait, elle ne représentait pas pour lui, la même chose que ce que lui représentait pour elle. Elle avait cru… lorsqu'il était revenu ce soir là, après avoir pris la décision de l'abandonner, elle avait vraiment cru en ce qu'il disait, en sa déclaration, en ses mots d'amour, ses « je t'aime » à répétition et son regard si intense et débordant d'amour pour elle. Elle en vint presque à regretter cette nuit là, rien que pour retrouver cette certitude qu'il l'aimait de façon incommensurable, retrouver ces instants où elle était sûre de son couple et de sa solidité… où elle ne se demandait pas à tout va si tout valait vraiment la peine d'être vécu et si elle ne commettait pas une énorme erreur en le gardant auprès d'elle par égoïsme, tout en sachant qu'il méritait mieux, une vie meilleure avec une meilleure épouse.

Ce qui la détruisait et la bouffait, était également ce qu'il avait dit à Kate juste avant de les interrompre_._

_« Tu es vraiment la seule à pouvoir me comprendre. »_

Entendre ça lui avait fait horriblement mal, elle avait eu l'impression que sa poitrine se contractait et qu'on lui avait coupé tout air pour respirer. Jamais une phrase ne l'avait fait autant souffrir. Bella avait pensé qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû subir, tous les malheurs qui leur étaient tombés dessus, toutes les fois où elle s'était offerte à lui, où elle s'était vouée corps et âme à lui, à cette relation, la plus importante de sa vie… toutes les fois où elle lui avait livré son cœur sans réserve, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ce qu'ils avaient surmonté, affronté, ne rendant leur amour que plus fort à chaque fois, le renforçant au point qu'il ne devienne indestructible…

Elle avait pensé qu'après tout ça, elle méritait au moins sa confiance, de connaître ses pensées et ses ressentis… qu'au moins, il lui livre son cœur comme elle lui avait offert le sien. Mais non, apparemment Bella n'était pas apte à comprendre ce qu'il traversait, seule Kate en était capable.

_« Tu es vraiment la seule à pouvoir me comprendre. »_

Cette phrase ne faisait que tourner en boucle dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de la tête, comme si elle représentait ce que Bella avait toujours tenté d'ignorer, malgré tous les avertissements que sa conscience lui avaient lancés. Elle aurait tellement aimé que cette phrase lui soit adressée. Elle aurait tout donné pour être à la place de Kate à ce moment là. Elle pensait l'être, elle croyait qu'elle pouvait comprendre Edward mieux que personne, que c'était elle la seule et l'unique… Pendant longtemps elle avait été réaliste en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il ne la méritait pas. Mais il avait su lui insuffler le doute en lui déclarant sa flamme avec tellement de sincérité, qu'elle avait fini par penser qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer. Pendant un temps, elle y a cru. Elle y a vraiment cru, et avait été comblée de la meilleure des manières avec un sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur inexplicable. Mais aujourd'hui elle redescendait sur Terre, et la vérité lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe tellement toxique qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer convenablement. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se voiler la face, et croire qu'elle pouvait faire son bonheur. Jamais…

_« Tu es vraiment la seule à pouvoir me comprendre. »_

Jamais Bella ne mériterait l'amour et la confiance d'Edward, et cette phrase était là pour le prouver et le confirmer. Et oser croire l'espace d'une seconde que cela pouvait être le cas, avait été son erreur la plus fatale. Parce que maintenant que la vérité lui éclatait en pleine face, elle agonisait et souffrait le martyr. Son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux irréparables, plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle, hormis la réalité funeste qui lui apparaissait devant les yeux. Elle ne le méritait pas et elle devait arrêter de prétendre le contraire, de croire en une histoire qui est vouée à l'échec depuis le tout commencement. Peut être l'aimait-il aujourd'hui… mais dans un an ? Dans dix ans ? Lorsque le poids de ce fardeau qu'il porte en déclarant la guerre à ses parents sera trop lourd ? Lorsqu'il regrettera de l'avoir choisie elle et d'avoir tout sacrifié par amour pour elle, alors qu'elle n'en valait pas vraiment la peine ?

Elle s'était posé toutes ces questions un centaine de fois dans sa tête, sans y trouver la réponse. Mais aujourd'hui elle l'avait. Elle avait la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter, qu'il finirait par ne plus l'aimer, qu'il la tiendrait pour responsable et que son seul souhait serait de retourner en arrière pour inverser le cours des choses et la quitter quand il en avait encore l'occasion. À cause d'elle, il était en train de vivre un calvaire et un véritable débat intérieur avec lui-même en collant un procès à son paternel. Elle le forçait à choisir entre elle et sa famille, mais il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. Il devrait être heureux, avec ses parents, avec une fille qui le méritait vraiment…

_Une fille comme Kate…_ Songea-t-elle.

Rien que d'y penser, de nouvelles larmes affluèrent sur ses joues, qu'elle laissait couler, comme pour représenter la preuve de sa douleur et de sa souffrance insupportable. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle était arrivée au point de non retour, de rupture avec elle-même, avec son cœur… peut être même avec Edward… Est-ce qu'elle était capable de continuer à prétendre que leur couple allait bien et perdurerait après l'emprisonnement du père d'Edward à cause d'elle et de son entêtement à vouloir le garder auprès d'elle ? Ou alors ne serait-il pas temps de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade et de le laisser vivre la vie qu'il mérite, ou il aurait ses deux parents près de lui, une vraie vie, et où il ne serait pas obligé de tout abandonner pour une pauvre fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine ?

Une chose était sûre, elle devait prendre une décision. Elle devait faire quelque chose car la situation lui pesait, à elle comme à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser foncer droit dans le mur sans rien dire, le laisser aller à l'encontre de sa propre famille, faire tout un tas de sacrifices qu'il n'avait pas à faire. Bella réalisa à cet instant précis quelle monstrueuse personne elle était. Avoir le culot d'imposer de telles épreuves à l'homme qu'on aime, il fallait vraiment être un monstre. Bella avait honte d'elle, comme jamais on ne pouvait avoir honte de soi même. Edward était comme un pauvre oiseau pris au piège et enfermé dans une cage miniature, sans aucun moyen d'échapper à cet enfer, à moins de laisser la porte de la cage ouverte. Elle se devait de lui rendre sa liberté en ouvrant la cage, afin de le laisser s'envoler et vivre sa vie. Elle était un fardeau pour lui. Un fardeau, qui pesait douloureusement sur ses épaules, et qui lui faisait vivre un véritable calvaire ingérable. Elle devait le laisser partir, autrement si elle le gardait emprisonné, elle le condamnait. Et elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

« Je vous trouve bien songeuse. » Entendit-elle une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

Bella tourna la tête subitement vers la voix féminine qui l'avait abordée et des frissons de frayeur la parcoururent. La femme, toujours aussi ravissante, gracieuse, d'une beauté froide mais resplendissante, prit place sur le banc, laissant une Bella pantoise et à cours de mot.

« Vous avez l'air d'être malheureuse également. » Constata-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment… douce, faisant allusions à ses sanglots.

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver, qu'Esmée Cullen n'était pas une hallucination et qu'elle était bien là, assise à coté d'elle avec une voix gentille et posée. Était-elle venue en signe de paix ? Bella ne pouvait le croire. Elle fronça les sourcils et resta sur ses gardes.

« Si vous êtes venue pour me causer du tort, repassez plus tard, je ne suis visiblement pas en état, comme vous avez pu le constater. » Annonça-t-elle durement en séchant ses larmes à l'aide du revers de ses manches.

Esmée soupira silencieusement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever et partir. Elle resta là, à regarder Bella avec un visage emprunt à de la compassion.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, je sais voir quand une personne va mal. » Assura-t-elle avec franchise.

Bella la regarda étonnée, à travers ses yeux embués. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait, ni ce qui se déroulait. Esmée Cullen était bel et bien entrain de lui parler gentiment, sans aucun dédain ni air de supériorité. À tout moment le soleil allait faire son apparition et il allait se mettre à faire beau à Forks…

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici dans ce cas ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement. Esmée eut un regard lointain.

« Je ne savais pas que je vous trouverais, j'étais simplement venue… me balader. » Déclara-t-elle simplement. « Et puis quand je vous ai vue sur ce banc… » Continua-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence. « En train de pleurer avec cet air torturé… une fille aussi jolie que vous ne devrait pas être aussi malheureuse et mal en point. » Finit-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

Bella resta incrédule par de tels propos venant de la part de la femme la plus méprisable qu'elle connaissait. D'autant plus qu'elle avait parlé avec une telle sincérité que c'en était déconcertant. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas aussi cruelle que Bella le pensait… peut être avait-elle un brun de gentillesse en elle, bien enfoui quelque part et qu'elle se rendait compte de ses erreurs. Bella réfuta cette hypothèse, il valait mieux qu'elle reste sur ses garde avec la mère d'Edward car elle était capable de tout.

« C'est entièrement de votre faute si je suis dans là dans cet état. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, la voix légèrement chevrotante. « C'est à cause de vous tout ce qui arrive. » Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

« Je le conçois. » Répondit Esmée avec un sourire désolé. « Mais vous savez Bella, nous aurions agi exactement de la même façon si Edward s'était entiché de quelqu'un d'autre qui ne soit pas de notre convenance. N'y voyez en aucun cas quelque chose de personnel. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité, outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Souffla-t-elle interdite et choquée. « Vous pensez vraiment que je ne vais pas prendre ça personnellement ? » Esmée eut un semblant de sourire amusé, ce qui agaça fortement Bella. « C'est forcément personnel. » Acheva cette dernière avec cynisme.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire Bella… » Fit Esmée en secouant la tête. « C'est que vous n'êtes pas responsable, vous êtes simplement malchanceuse. » Bella sentit l'irritation lui monter.

« Ça aurait été différent si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique, pour cacher sa profonde douleur.

Esmée ne rétorqua rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête, laissant un silence pesant s'instaurer. Bella réfrénait son envie de pleurer, à cause de cette triste fatalité qui la touchait en plein cœur. Cette femme venait de lui prouver une fois de plus qu'elle et Edward n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et que tôt ou tard, la réalité les rattraperait de plein fouet.

« Je venais souvent emmener mon fils au parc quand il était petit. » Interrompit Esmée au bout d'un long silence incommode. Bella s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Hum… oui il m'en a parlé. » Répondit-elle embarrassée.

Elle repensa alors au moment où Edward lui avait parlé de ça, et se surprit à avoir de nouveau l'envie de pleurer. Tout cela remontait à une autre époque bien lointaine, où ils étaient encore insouciants. Bella ne connaissait pas les Cullen en ce temps là, ni même Edward par ailleurs. Il l'avait invitée à sortir avec lui, il était venu ici et l'avait trouvée par hasard, dans le but de la réconforter après une dispute avec Rosalie et son frère. Elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie à ce moment là, mais elle savait qu'elle voulait en faire partie, qu'elle voulait le connaitre, l'aimer…

Une boule se forma au creux de sa poitrine, tandis que les heureux souvenirs affluaient, lui donnant l'impression que sa vie actuelle était encore plus désastreuse et épouvantable qu'elle ne le pensait. Le contraste entre les débuts de leur relation et le déroulement des choses était tellement immense qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le croire elle-même.

« C'était une bonne période. » Soupira Esmée d'une voix lointaine. Bella resta circonspecte.

« Pourquoi avoir changé ? Vous auriez pu être là durant son enfance, l'aimer et le choyer comme le font tous les parents. » Esmée sourit brièvement.

« Oh il était aimé croyez-moi. » Assura-t-elle d'une voix légère. « Ce n'est pas parce que nous étions la plupart du temps absents, en voyage d'affaire ou en séminaires que nous ne l'aimions pas. » Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer. » Rétorqua cette dernière avec acidité et répulsion.

« Nous voulons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, nous agissons ainsi car nous l'aimons et nous voulons qu'il fasse les bons choix. » Se défendit-elle. La brune se retint de verser de nouvelles larmes, à mesure que les paroles d'Esmée la frappaient en plein cœur.

« Et je ne suis clairement pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, c'est ça ? » Conclut-elle douloureusement, la voix pleine de venin.

« Vous le savez très bien Bella. Vous-même le pensez au fond de vous, vous savez que c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bella ne réfuta pas, s'enfermant dans son mutisme. La vérité était que l'avouer lui faisait trop mal, lui déchirait le cœur de la pire des façons. Elle savait qu'Esmée avait raison, elle n'était pas faite pour Edward, et bien que ça la rendait malade et la détruisait, elle ne pouvait le nier au fond d'elle-même, que si elle lui appartenait, lui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait mieux et qui serait plus à sa hauteur. Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas minable comme elle.

« Vous avez raison. » Finit-elle par abdiquer, les larmes commençant à perler à nouveau. « Je suis un poids pour lui. Je ne fais que gâcher sa vie. » _(N/Marie : Oh mais arrête de te lamenter & fous lui une baffe !)_

La constatation de cette funeste vérité lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, la douleur était elle qu'elle mit carrément ses bras autour de son ventre, comme si elle agonisait physiquement. Jamais Bella n'avait eu autant envie de se mentir à elle-même qu'à cet instant. Mais il était temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle avait laissé le mensonge s'installer trop longtemps. Elle et Edward n'appartenait pas au même monde. Ils n'étaient pas compatibles, ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, à moins d'en souffrir. Elle pouvait souffrir pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir pour elle.

Esmée la regarda avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion. Puis se décida d'aller encore un peu plus loin.

« Je sais que vous aimez mon fils Bella. » Déclara-t-elle subitement, prenant Bella de court. Elle se tourna vers la mère d'Edward, les yeux ébahis.

« Ah oui ? » Esmée sourit avec assurance.

« Évidemment. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Je l'ai vu dès la toute première fois où je vous ai vue, lorsque vous êtes venue dans notre demeure le soir du réveillon. Contrairement à mon mari qui pensait que vous n'étiez qu'une profiteuse manipulatrice, j'ai tout de suite compris à votre façon de le regarder, que vous étiez amoureuse. »

Bella ne sut que répondre à cet aveu. Elle était totalement sans voix et atterrée. Dans un sens, cela la rassurait que la mère d'Edward sache ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour son fils. Mais d'un autre coté, elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir avec ces déclarations des plus incongrues.

« C'est vrai. » Consentit-elle à répondre après quelques secondes d'hésitation. « Je l'aime. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui. » Sa voix dérailla sur le dernier mot.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » Rassura Esmée avec attendrissement. « Mais dites-moi Isabella. Si vous l'aimez autant que vous le prétendez, pourquoi ne lui rendez-vous donc pas sa liberté ? Ne préférez-vous pas le voir heureux, entouré de sa vraie famille, avec la vie qu'il mérite ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle était figée, paralysée même. Elle regardait la femme avec des yeux implorants, comme si elle la suppliait mentalement de ne pas lui infliger une telle torture. Elle ne voulait pas se poser cette question… elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas car elle connaissait la réponse qu'Esmée attendait. Elle savait quel était le mieux, et c'est ce qui fit accroître la douleur dans son cœur endommagé et meurtri. Elle secoua la tête impunément, refusant de croire à cette réalité pourtant bien présente, à cette vérité destructrice, à cette fatalité meurtrière.

« Non… je… non. » Bredouilla-t-elle sanglotante.

Esmée posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

« Allons Bella, je sais que c'est dur, et je comprends votre douleur… seulement admettez que j'ai raison. Edward mérite mieux que ce que vous lui proposez. Et son père et moi pouvons lui offrir bien plus que tout ce que vous ne pourrez jamais lui apporter. »

Un silence s'instaura tandis que Bella tentait tant bien que mal de réfuter les paroles d'Esmée. Mais elle avait touché en plein dans le mille. Il était impossible pour elle de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait résumé entièrement ce que Bella pensait depuis le début… depuis le tout commencement. Mais l'entendre à voix haute, de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait plus mal encore que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Implora-t-elle les yeux larmoyants au possible.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Seulement elle refusait de se l'avouer. Elle voulait l'entendre, elle voulait en avoir la confirmation. Elle était masochiste de vouloir souffrir ainsi, mais au moins la souffrance était la preuve de _sa_ réalité, la preuve que tout ce qu'elle a vécu jusqu'ici n'était pas tout droit sorti de son imagination et que l'époque où elle avait tant été heureuse avec Edward, n'était pas un rêve et avait vraiment existé, bien qu'elle soit très loin… extrêmement lointaine, pour ainsi dire.

La main d'Esmée toujours située sur l'épaule de Bella fit quelques allers-retours réconfortants, dans le but de l'apaiser… En vain.

« Vous le savez très bien. » Murmura-t-elle désolée.

Bella la regarda avec des yeux paniqués, puis sa respiration s'accéléra, son pouls augmenta, son cœur battit terriblement vite dans sa poitrine, à des pulsations irrégulières. Ses mains devinrent moites et son corps se mit à trembler d'effroi.

« Non… » Bafouilla-t-elle rapidement, ne pouvant contenir l'affolement qui prenait possession d'elle. « Non ! Je ne peux pas ! » S'écria-t-elle horrifiée, les larmes coulant toutes seules sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Aussitôt la douleur remplaça la panique et elle se mit à suffoquer, pleurant sans s'en rendre compte. Esmée la prit dans ses bras avec affection, effectuant des cercles pour la consoler, tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, vaincue et à bout de force.

« Chut… tout va bien. » Murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Bella secoua la tête impunément, à travers ses larmes.

« Non tout ne va pas bien ! » Protesta-t-elle la voix tremblante et déformée par des sanglots incessants.

« Bella regardez moi. » Dit Esmée en lui prenant le visage pour le relever et le mettre à sa hauteur. « Respirez un bon coup, je sais à quel point c'est dur pour vous d'imaginer ça mais il le faut. » Elle la regardait avec encouragement « Il le faut Bella. » Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, tandis que Bella luttait pour ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à la seule pensée qu'elle devait quitter Edward.

« Je… »

Elle ne put terminer ce qu'elle voulait dire, sa voix l'ayant quitté, la laissant incapable de parler et s'exprimer librement. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui l'avait quittée. Tout s'était envolé, les battements de son cœur, son souffle, son sourire, ses membres, ses articulations… tout ce qui la constituait l'avait laissée tomber, abandonnée à son triste sort, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre mouvement.

« Isabella écoutez-moi attentivement. » Clama Esmée calmement avec sérieux, lui caressant le visage comme une mère le faisait à son enfant. « Je sais que vous êtes une fille bien. Vous êtes même plus que ça. Vous êtes belle, gentille, aimante, généreuse et pleine de bonne volonté. » Énonça-t-elle avec une sincérité non feinte, laissant Bella éberluée et sans voix. « Je sais que vous prendrez la bonne décision, car si vous aimez mon fils, alors vous ferez ce qu'il faut. » Certifia-t-elle avec aplomb, finissant sa tirade par un sourire confiant.

Bella regarda Esmée avec incrédulité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette femme qu'elle avait tant méprisé, venait de lui apporté le soutien et les réponses qu'elle attendait. Elle l'avait consolée, aidée et épaulée… jamais elle n'aurait cru Esmée Cullen capable de bonté et de compassion, surtout à son égard. De plus elle avait entièrement raison. Quitter Edward était vraiment la meilleure des solutions. Ça lui permettrait de récupérer sa vie, d'avoir ses parents auprès de lui, de pouvoir retrouver ses biens et d'épouser une femme bien plus belle et méritante qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse maintenant, afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans son idée de faire emprisonner son père, et ainsi gâcher sa vie. Pour qu'il soit heureux, elle devrait s'effacer. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, tandis que cette résolution la tuait intérieurement, réduisait son âme en compote, l'écrasait et la piétinait.

« Je… je ne peux pas… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, incapable de supporter l'idée d'être séparée de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Vous savez Bella, on dit que la meilleure preuve d'amour qui puisse exister est le sacrifice. » Apprit-elle tristement. « Et parfois en amour, le moyen de prouver notre amour à la personne qu'on aime, est de s'effacer. Je crois que ce cas s'applique ici. »

« Mais c'est tellement dur… » Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots, incapable de s'exécuter et d'imaginer une seconde avoir la force de le faire.

« Je sais Bella, je sais. » Soupira la mère tristement. « Mais vous y parviendrez. Vous êtes forte, sans doute la fille la plus forte qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer. Vous avez la tête sur les épaules et vous ne manquez pas de courage. Vous y arriverez. » Affirma-t-elle avec un sourire assuré.

Bella renifla disgracieusement, puis résignée, finit par hocher la tête, décidée à prendre la bonne décision.

« Merci Esmée. » Gratifia-t-elle avec reconnaissance, la voix toutefois sanglotante. « Merci de me comprendre et de m'aider. Quoi qu'Edward puisse en dire, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Esmée sourit.

Si extérieurement elle ne montrait rien, à l'intérieur elle jubilait.

Elle avait réussi à manipuler cette idiote avec une facilité des plus déconcertantes… elle était presque déçue d'être parvenue à ses fins aussi facilement et rapidement. Elle aurait bien voulu s'amuser encore un peu car elle avait trouvé ce moment plutôt divertissant. C'est dire si elle en redemandait. Après les échecs cuisants que son imbécile de mari avait essuyés, elle s'était résolue et décidée à prendre les choses en main, voyant que Carlisle n'arrivait à rien. De toute façon, elle avait bien compris depuis le temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui et qu'il fallait toujours tout faire pas soi-même. Et si elle voulait qu'Edward revienne et abandonne cette roturière qui ne valait même pas deux sous, il allait falloir qu'elle agisse et intervienne à l'aide la chose qu'elle connaissait le mieux : La manipulation.

Sachant que son pouvoir de persuasion ne marcherait certainement pas sur Edward, il avait fallu qu'elle se rabatte sur une proie toute trouvée, Bella. Esmée avait l'habitude de manipuler les personnes autour d'elle. Elle arrivait aisément à jouer les hypocrites auprès des femmes hautement placées, à duper son mari dans bien des domaines… Cela devait bien faire des années qu'elle le trompait sans aucun état d'âme. Après tout il ne s'était pas gêné pour entretenir une liaison avec Carmen, la femme d'un de ses plus fidèles amis. Esmée n'avait jamais pu digérer cette trahison et avait fini par profiter de sa beauté, de sa jeunesse et de l'effet qu'elle faisait aux hommes. Le dernier amant en date était Riley. Il était assez pratique, se trouvant chez eux presque tout le temps et répondant au moindre de ses désirs.

Oui Esmée savait manipuler les gens. Que ce soit pour l'adultère, la bonne figure, l'utilisation ou encore l'influence, elle excellait dans toutes les catégories, et elle comptait bien ajouter Bella à sa collection de personnes étant tombées sous le panneau de la fameuse Esmée Cullen.

Elle savait que cette jeune fille aimait éperdument son fils, elle n'avait pas menti tout à l'heure. Et de voir à quel point elle était dévouée pour sa famille la conforta dans l'idée qu'elle serait extrêmement facile à influencer. Esmée avait donc chargé à Riley de suivre discrètement Bella et de l'informer lorsqu'elle se trouverait seule. Ce dernier l'avait donc appelée pour lui signaler qu'elle était ici, dans un état des plus désemparés. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus à Esmée pour accourir rapidement ici et commencer son numéro de mère attendrie et désolée. Voir Bella dans un tel état de détresse l'avait fait sourire en tout premier lieu. Elle s'était dit que ça n'allait pas être difficile car la brunette était déjà bien déboussolée et vulnérable. Et quoi de mieux qu'une personne des plus vulnérables, pour que la manipulation fasse son effet ?

Elle avait ensuite joué la carte de la femme gentille et compatissante, l'amenant chaque seconde un peu plus vers son véritable objectif : La convaincre de quitter Edward.  
Et ça n'avait pas raté. Bella s'était montrée vraiment docile et extrêmement facile à berner. Elle avait une faible estime de soi, ce qui en outre était avantageux. De plus, elle était perdue et tourmentée, ce qui jouait en la faveur d'Esmée. Bella était dotée d'une incroyable bonté et d'une envie de bien faire afin que tout le monde soit heureux, ainsi la convaincre qu'Edward était mieux sans elle était assez simple, dans la mesure où elle le pensait déjà. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire fut de faire preuve d'un peu de finesse et d'insinuation, et le tour était joué. En moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le dire, elle avait réussi à se mettre Isabella Swan dans la poche. Tout avait été parfait. Absolument parfait.

N'en pouvant plus de la présence d'une personne aussi pitoyable que Bella à ses cotés, elle se décida à abréger cette rencontre, sachant qu'elle avait d'ors et déjà gagné la partie. Elle lui fit un nouveau l'un de ces sourires hypocrites dont elle seule avait le secret, et la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse.

« Vous faites le bon choix. » Confia-t-elle en cachant la satisfaction qui l'envahissait de toute part.

Bella aurait voulu lui sourire, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, sachant ce qui lui restait à faire. Esmée se recula bien vite et se leva du banc, avant de lui accorder un regard sincère et gratifiant.

« Vous auriez vraiment été une belle fille parfaite, si les choses avaient été différentes. » Déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller, laissant Bella seule, enfoncée dans sa douleur et sa peine.

Elle refusa de bouger, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, d'émettre le moindre son, de prononcer la moindre parole… Une larme coula le long sa joue, tandis qu'elle réalisait petit à petit l'étendu de la situation, et de ce qui allait se passer, une fois qu'elle se déciderait à se lever de ce banc et à rentrer chez elle, à la maison, où l'attendait l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle aura toujours aimé et qu'elle aimera toujours. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et que cet acte allait lui briser le cœur à jamais. Mais que dit-elle ? Son cœur est déjà brisé. Il souffre, il agonise au fil des secondes, chaque minute qui la rapproche un peu plus de sa résolution et par conséquent, de sa rupture avec Edward. Elle allait faire ce qu'il avait promis qu'il ne ferait plus jamais. Elle allait le quitter. Dire adieu à son amour, son âme, son bonheur et son âme-sœur. Avait-elle déjà fait chose plus difficile que cela ? Non jamais.

La souffrance la martelait, telle une sentence qu'elle était condamnée à subir pour le restant de ses jours. Ses entrailles se déchiraient, son corps mourrait à petits feux, lui ôtant tout sentiment de vie et de joie. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait souri. Elle se demandait même si elle avait déjà souri un jour. Elle oubliait tout, s'abandonnait dans la noirceur de son funeste destin.

Une nouvelle larme apparut au coin de son œil, puis une autre et rapidement, elle s'effondra sur le banc. Elle fut prise de sanglots incontrôlables, tellement elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle lâchait prise, elle se laissait aller à évacuer tous ses tourments, toutes les prises de tête, tout ce qui la torture et l'empêche de bien fermer l'œil. Elle se laissait aller dans la douleur et la peine… Elle abandonnait tout simplement.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, tandis qu'elle pleurait toujours, allongée sur ce banc, les yeux presque fermés tellement ils étaient larmoyants. Elle avait envie de hurler, de crier au monde entier à quel point elle était malheureuse. Plus le temps passait, et plus les pleurs s'intensifiaient, au point que les sanglots en devenaient carrément déchirants et douloureux à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Elle se recroquevilla doucement, à l'effigie d'un cocon, comme si inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ne la dérange en plein moment de détresse.

Le temps commençait à s'épaissir dans le ciel, le brouillard devenant de plus en plus volumineux, au point que l'on ne pouvait plus rien distinguer devant nous. Il y eut un grondement de tonnerre, ce qui alarma le gardien du parc. Il commença à rappeler à l'ordre toutes les personnes encore présentes, et les raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie tandis que quelques gouttes tombèrent du ciel. Bella ne suivit pas. Elle n'écoutait rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était dans un autre monde, coupée de l'effroyable réalité du moment présent. Elle était immobile, comme léthargique, loin de Forks, loin de tout. Le seul mot qui trônait dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait, était le mot douleur. Elle resta sur le banc, dans la même position défensive, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues sans jamais s'arrêter. Le gardien qui désirait rentrer au plus vite ne remarqua pas Bella, dissimulée par toute la tonne de brouillard qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il accorda un dernier regard autour de lui, et ne trouvant personne, il ferma le parc, laissant Bella toute seule, enfermée à l'intérieur, sans aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Celle-ci ne s'en rendit d'ailleurs même pas compte. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la pluie qui s'abattait sur elle avec force, ni de son portable qui sonnait à tout va dans sa poche, ni même du vent qui lui fouettait le visage et la faisait grelotter. Elle était déjà glaciale à l'intérieur, alors elle était immunisée contre le froid et toute forme d'intempérie.

La nuit se mit à tomber, et Bella se détériorait petit à petit, pleurant avec toute l'énergie dont elle était capable. Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter la vision de ce monde qu'elle trouvait monstrueux et injuste. Elle n'avait rien fait, rien demandé pour être sujette à une telle souffrance. Pourquoi les Dieux s'acharnaient-ils sur elle de cette façon, avec autant de hargne ? Elle repensa à ce qu'Esmée Cullen lui avait dit. Était-elle vraiment assez forte pour avoir le courage de quitter Edward pour toujours ? En était-elle capable ?

_Lui rendre sa liberté…_

Bella réalisa qu'elle n'avait de toute façon guère le choix. Si elle aimait vraiment Edward, alors elle ferait la meilleure chose à faire. Elle allait prendre la décision la plus abominable de toute sa vie. Elle allait ouvrir la cage et le laisser s'envoler. Elle allait le libérer. Le libérer de tous ses tourments, de tous ses problèmes, de tous les futurs remords et regrets qu'il aurait eu au fil des années, après avoir enfermé son père derrière les barreaux. Elle allait le libérer, car bien qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, elle le retenait prisonnier en le forçant à rester avec elle. Elle devait se sacrifier, afin qu'il puisse être heureux. Elle était prête à vivre malheureuse toute sa vie, souffrir mille mort jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre, si c'était pour qu'il soit heureux. Car c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

_Sois heureux Edward…_

La pluie battante fit rage et céda à la place à un orage des plus violents. Si Bella avait un tant soit peu trouvé la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle aurait pu voir des éclairs dans le ciel nuageux, et elle aurait pu entendre les grondements de tonnerre faire rage dans toute la région d'Olympic. Seulement elle n'avait cure de tout ça. Son portable continuait de sonner en vain, ses larmes continuaient de couler, rendant sa douleur et sa peine plus volumineuses et insupportables, les grosses gouttes de pluie la trempaient et masquaient ses sanglots douloureux, et c'est avec le cœur émietté, réduit en cendres et totalement détruit, qu'elle finit par s'endormir sur ce banc, sous cet orage incessant et cette souffrance pénible, en réalisant qu'elle serait condamnée à être malheureuse toute sa vie.

Parce qu'elle allait quitter Edward et qu'elle en serait anéantie, incapable de s'en remettre.

Car sans lui, elle n'était rien.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Je tenais à faire un petit hommage à trois personnes - et amis - qui me lisent depuis le début de cette fiction, même bien avant que je ne fasse leur rencontre. Donc voilà, Fallone, Caro, Greg et Aline, vous vous reconnaitrez^^**

Merci à ma** Sister chérie d'amour **pour avoir corrigé et commenté ce chapitre.

Pour toutes les personnes qui se demandaient encore dans quel camp est **Esmée Cullen**, si elleest gentille, si elle est d'accord avec tous les agissements de son mari ou si elle est tout aussi méchante et diabolique, vous avez votre réponse :D

J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre et n'insultez pas trop **Bella**, elle est épuisée et elle n'a plus toute sa tête xD

**Il parait que c'est la fin du monde aujourd'hui, donc faites votre petite bonne action en laissant une petite review, j'essaierai de trouver un moyen de répondre par MP (peut être même avec un teaser) si je survis ^^**

**A bientôt !**

**Votre dévouée Popolove**


	25. Chapter 24: Lost and Exhausted

**Salut tout le monde !**

Je m'excuse (encore une fois) pour cet impardonnable retard mais le mois de juin a été une vraie plaie pour moi avec les révisions et épreuves de bac et tout... Mais maintenant que c'est fini je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus régulier ;)

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews :D

J'ai reçu pas mal d'insultes quant à mon annonce de début de chapitre mais ça je m'en doutais. J'ai répondu à presque toutes les reviews mais je m'excuse envers celles à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Je savais que certaines personnes n'allaient pas apprécier le dernier chapitre car moi même je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé. Quand j'ai posté je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je faisais une énorme erreur et que je devrais le recommencer. Mais d'un autre coté vue la taille qu'il faisait, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. Je suis contente que la plupart des gens l'ont tout de même apprécié et ont compris l'attitude de Bella et les raisons qui la rendent aussi vulnérable.

_Merci aux anonymes :  
_

**loudie38, val, diana, jolieyxbl, lola, monia, nanou, moi, vanina, nathalie, alexandra, Morgane, lise68, Anne, Anissa, LILIA68, larsand, aliZ, Onja, Juliette, TeamEdward, lilo, Lovaholic, Lucie, London610, nicole, lagourmande45, twilight-poison, bobolavalise, Lucile, cam, Fann-y, sab, emi, edbel, gabi, Edwardxbella, sop, 4trynn 20100, Ang'L, malaxel, Giovanni, o0O-Eden-O0o, Laurie, Kathia, Manon, anonyme, LuArte, man0n, ShouxJess, Camille, Olivia et inoush**

**laccro :** Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Moi même c'est l'impression que j'ai et j'essaie comme je peux d'y remédier mais bon je dois être un peu trop mélodramatique, étant une fille pessimiste et déprimante de nature, j'écris selon mes humeurs et c'est sûr que quand mes humeurs sont comme ça, ça donne un chapitre déprimant qui ne donne plus envie de lire. Je suis désolée que tu ressentes ça, et j'espère que ça ira mieux par la suite :/

**Line :** Je ne sais pas pour les autres auteurs mais personnellement, j'ai toujours respecté les personnes qui émettent des avis négatifs, je leur réponds même, qu'ils soient anonymes ou pas. Après c'est sûr que les personnes qui se permettent d'insulter, ça c'est inexcusable et je suis désolée de te le dire mais en général il ne s'agit que d'anonymes. Mais celles qui critiquent en restant respectueuses, comme toi par exemple, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème avec ça. Donc pour te répondre, je suis désolée que tu aies cette impression, c'est vrai que l'histoire devient de plus en plus sombre et ne donne peut être plus envie d'être lue, d'un autre coté ce serait un peu difficile de faire prendre aux Volturi et aux Cullen des coups sur la tête car pour ça il faut des preuves tangibles contre eux, et ça ne se trouve pas à chaque coin de rue. Mais si ça peut te réconforter il ne reste plus que 6 ou 7 chapitres avant la fin de la fiction et je suis une personne qui adore les happy end, de plus les prochains chapitres devraient retrouver leur légèreté du début ;)

**vanessa :** Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review, et je suis heureuse de voir que tu comprennes Bella aussi bien :) Sinon pour ce qui est de mon message en début de chapitre, sache que tu te trompes ce n'est pas toi qui fausses le nombre de visites. Vois-tu, FF prend en compte l'adresse IP des gens qui viennent visiter et nous avons tableau du nombre de visites totales, et du nombres de visiteurs différents, donc tu vois le nombre de fois où tu visites une fiction par jour ne veut rien dire ;)

**KM :** Merci pour ta review et d'être entièrement d'accord avec moi ! Et bien sûr que j'ai vu Water for Elephant, j'ai adoré ! Même si ce n'est pas mon film préféré et que j'ai trouvé le début un peu lent à démarrer, j'ai pas mal chialé au ciné ^^

**MarieCrecre :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et pour ta review :) Ravie que tu aimes autant ma fiction, par contre je tiens quand même à préciser que cette histoire finira bien ;) Ensuite j'ai lu A new beginning et Soulmates, et j'ai adoré Soulmates. Pour ANB, je suis un peu plus mitigée je préfère Soulmates ;)

* * *

Ce chapitre reprend là où le dernier s'est arrêté quelques heures après que Bella soit partie ainsi que sa discussion avec Esmée au parc.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Lost and Exhausted  
**

_oO__ "Grenade"__ Oo – __Bruno Mars_

« Elle devrait être rentrée depuis longtemps. » Songea Edward sans dissimuler l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait depuis le départ précipité de Bella.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle était partie rapidement, l'air complètement bouleversé. Sur le coup il avait voulu la rattraper, mais Kate l'avait convaincu de la laisser tranquille un moment car elle en avait besoin. Sauf que là, la nuit était tombée, il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et toujours aucun signe de Bella qui avait disparu on ne sait où. Il avait bien essayé de lui faire confiance et d'attendre son retour, sauf que là ce n'était plus uniquement une question de confiance. Étant flic, il avait souvent eu affaire à des disparitions de jeunes filles, le mal rôdait partout, c'est pourquoi il avait souvent briefé Bella pour qu'elle fasse attention et ne sorte jamais sans téléphone afin qu'elle puisse toujours être joignable. Ils s'étaient même légèrement querellés à cause de ça car la demoiselle trouvait qu'il la couvait trop et qu'elle était assez grande et indépendante pour prendre soin d'elle toute seule. Elle avait même mis ça sur le dos de la confiance qu'il lui portait.

_« J'ai confiance en toi Bella. » Lui avait-il dit à ce moment là. « C'est aux autres que je ne fais pas confiance. »_

Elle s'était d'abord montrée réticente à cette explication qu'elle trouvait légèrement sommaire, mais elle avait fini par rendre les armes et abandonner toute tentative de rébellion contre lui et son côté protecteur. Elle avait fini par voir le bon coté des choses, comme quoi il s'agissait d'une preuve d'affection et que ça montrait qu'il tenait à elle. Et puis elle savait qu'au moins avec lui elle ne risquait rien. Elle avait donc consenti à respecter toutes les règles qu'Edward lui avaient imposées, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.

Sauf que dans ce cas précis, Bella était injoignable.

Il l'avait appelée à plusieurs reprises, mais malheureusement ça sonnait à chaque fois dans le vide. Son portable n'était pas éteint, seulement elle refusait de répondre et même si au début il s'est dit que c'était parce qu'elle filtrait ses appels, à présent il commençait à se demander si elle allait bien et s'il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave. Bella n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la pluie, la connaissant elle aurait dû être rentrée il y a des heures, avant même qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir et qu'il ne commence à faire nuit. Surtout avec ce brouillard en milieu de journée. À présent l'orage était en train d'éclater et l'on pouvait même entendre le bruit du tonnerre dans le ciel. Edward savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que si elle ne passait pas le seuil d'ici les cinq minutes qui suivaient, il partirait à sa recherche.

« Tu as essayé de la joindre ? » Demanda Alice avec une légère crainte.

« J'arrête pas. » Confirma Edward, son téléphone encore en main.

Pris d'un dernier espoir, il appuya sur la touche « appeler » une nouvelle fois en espérant que cette fois ci, elle daignerait bien décrocher.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout bon sang… » Marmonna-t-il tandis que ça sonnait dans le vide dans le combiné.

« Il lui est peut être arrivé un truc. » S'inquiéta Emmett qui n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que sa petite sœur soit dehors par un temps pareil.

« Merci Emmett. » Fit Alice avec ironie.

Edward se tourna alors vers Kate, le visage furibond.

« J'aurais jamais dû t'écouter. » Proféra-t-il énervé. « Regarde un peu les dégâts ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. » S'empressa-t-elle de dire, tandis que Garrett lui massait les épaules.

Il était vrai qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas la suivre, mais à présent que Bella ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie, elle commençait à se demander si c'était finalement une bonne idée.

« Je croyais qu'elle avait seulement besoin de réfléchir, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle tarderait autant, je te le jure. » Rajouta-t-elle la voix emprunte de culpabilité. Elle se sentait réellement mal de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Si par malheur il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais en sachant que c'est de sa faute si Edward ne l'a pas suivie.

« On peut savoir ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » Demanda Emmett avec énervement. « Déjà pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie aussi précipitamment tout à l'heure ? »

« Longue histoire. » Marmonna Edward qui n'avait pas envie d'en parler pour le moment.

La disparition de Bella était tellement plus importante à ses yeux que tous les autres détails à coté ne lui semblaient que superflus. Emmett n'accepta pas cette réponse et se dirigea vers lui avec un air menaçant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait au juste mais je te préviens que s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit par ta faute, je te le ferai payer. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

Edward se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant pour contenir son énervement, n'ayant pas du tout goût à répondre aux menaces d'Emmett. Il finit par se diriger vers l'entrée en ignorant son beau frère puis enfila sa veste à la hâte.

« Je vais la chercher. » Annonça-t-il déterminé.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas où elle est ! » S'écria Jasper effaré.

« Je viens avec toi. » Déclara Charlie qui était mort d'inquiétude.

« C'est inutile Charlie. » Déclina Edward en secouant la tête. « Je… je crois savoir où elle est. » Fit-il la voix incertaine.

« Mais Edward il pleut des cordes dehors. » Lui rappela le paternel. « Et puis il s'agit de ma fille je te signale. »

« Je sais bien mais… » Il soupira, ne supportant pas cette situation. « Il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici au cas où elle rentrerait. Si je ne la trouve pas, on ira au poste et… et on avisera. » Termina-t-il avec difficulté.

Rien que songer à cette éventualité lui était douloureux et intolérable. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle soit là où il pensait qu'elle était, car sinon ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait vraiment disparu et il ignorait s'il était capable d'endurer ça.

« Fais attention à toi, c'est pas prudent par ce temps là. » Lui conseilla Alice angoissée.

Il hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte, laissant le vent entrer dans la pièce par erreur.

« Je la retrouverai. » Promit-il avant de refermer la porte.

Il ignorait s'il avait juré ça parce qu'il savait qu'il la retrouverait, ou si c'était pour se rassurer lui-même, mais toujours est-il que c'est le cœur serré et l'appréhension lui rongeant les côtés, qu'Edward partit à la recherche de Bella à pied, sous la pluie torrentielle et l'orage grondant dans le ciel. Il courait plus qu'il ne marchait dans les rues inondées de Forks, regardant aux alentours s'il ne la voyait pas. Sait-on jamais…

Il savait qu'Emmett avait raison. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella, ce serait entièrement de sa faute et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Bella avait entendu une conversation qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entendre. Il savait qu'elle culpabilisait déjà car elle se sentait responsable du procès qu'il avait déclaré à son père il y a plusieurs jours. Il avait beau la rassurer et lui affirmer qu'il allait bien afin qu'elle arrête de se tracasser, il savait qu'elle continuait quand même. Et maintenant elle avait la preuve réelle qu'elle avait raison, voilà qui était susceptible de la faire culpabiliser encore plus. Et puis… les mots qu'il avait dit à Kate et que malheureusement Bella avait pris pour elle… Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris sa réaction car pour lui il n'avait rien dit de mal, puis il avait essayé de se mettre à la place de Bella et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait vraiment mal joué pour le coup.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes à se fustiger mentalement et à déambuler dans Forks sans la moindre trace de celle qu'il aime éperdument, il arriva à sa destination principale, l'entrée du parc. Il savait que si elle avait besoin de réfléchir et qu'elle était tourmentée, c'était ici qu'elle allait. Il l'avait toujours trouvée à cet endroit, c'était leur endroit préféré et ce qu'il n'oublierait jamais, c'est que c'était ici qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour la première fois.

Malheureusement le parc était fermé. Pas étonnant à cette heure ci. Surtout par un temps pareil, il avait même surement dû fermer plus tôt que d'habitude. Bella ne pouvait pas être à l'intérieur tout de même ! A moins qu'elle soit restée enfermée, ce qui était plutôt difficile à croire. Il commença à secouer le grillage pour vérifier qu'il était bien fermé, mais également pour se défouler car il était sérieusement énervé. Au bout de plusieurs secondes à secouer les grilles cadenassées sans succès, il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir entrer, hormis par effraction. Et puis à quoi cela pourrait bien servir ? Si le parc était fermé alors c'est que Bella n'y était pas. Mais alors où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés avec frustration et impatience. Il souffla pour contenir la panique qui lui rongeait les côtes et resta silencieux, priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée et qu'il la retrouve rapidement. L'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée ou pire encore lui glaçait le sang, si bien qu'il ne préférait même pas y songer plus d'une microseconde. Mais une chose était certaine, c'était que si jamais quelqu'un lui avait porté préjudice, Edward n'hésiterait pas à le briser.

Son I Phone finit par sonner dans la poche de son jean, achevant ainsi ce moment sombre et le coupant de ses pensées meurtrières soudaines envers une quelconque personne ayant pu faire du mal à Bella. Il s'empara de son téléphone et le colla à son oreille.

« Allô ? » Décrocha-t-il d'une voix sèche, tant il n'avait pas le cœur aux bonnes manières.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? » Demanda la voix inquiète au bout du combiné qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du patriarche Charlie Swan.

Il soupira de mécontentement avant de consentir à répondre à demi-mots.

« Non. J'ai d'abord arpenté la ville, mais on n'y voit rien du tout à cause de l'orage. » Répondit-il honnêtement avec dépit.

« Rentre à la maison. » Ordonna-t-il. « Tu n'arriveras à rien par ce temps là, on trouvera une solution. »

« Je ne peux pas abandonner Charlie. » Réfuta-t-il paniqué. « Je le sens vraiment pas. »

« Moi aussi je m'inquiète, autant que toi par ailleurs. Mais elle est majeure et responsable, je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. » Contra-t-il. « Sois raisonnable et reviens à la maison, elle sera sûrement de retour demain. »

Edward resta sceptique face aux paroles de Charlie. Il se doutait vue la voix qu'il avait au téléphone qu'il tentait lui-même de se rassurer comme il pouvait. Mais Edward n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Il savait que s'il rentrait il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Seulement Charlie avait quelque part raison. Bella était responsable, plus que la plupart des gens, elle était certes imprudente et inconsciente, mais raisonnable tout de même. Il savait que si elle avait eu un quelconque problème, elle aurait appelé en temps normal…

Le problème était que Bella est partie vraiment précipitamment de la maison, et dans un état plutôt inquiétant. Il l'avait rarement vue comme ça, et il sentait qu'elle était capable des pires folies, c'est pourquoi il voulait à tout prix la retrouver. Son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était peut être pas en bonne forme et il se trompait rarement. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était dans la mesure où le seul endroit où il aurait pensé qu'elle serait était fermé et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver à portée de main, puisqu'elle ne répondait pas à son cellulaire. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Bella était impossible à retrouver.

Après une longue réflexion, il répondit à Charlie sur un ton monocorde.

« Vous avez raison, je vais rentrer. » Dit-il morose.

Jamais Edward ne s'était senti aussi inutile de toute sa vie. Et c'était un sentiment qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas, surtout parce que cela concernait Bella.

« On va la retrouver. » Rassura le paternel. « Si tu crois que je vais laisser ma petite fille se la couler douce et disparaitre comme ça, c'est que tu me connais très mal. » Fit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, afin d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Edward esquissa un sourire sans joie, avant de secouer la tête et de s'essuyer le visage trempé.

« Je l'espère. » Murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher subitement.

Il s'apprêta à ranger son I Phone dans sa poche lorsqu'un nouvel orage éclata, provoquant ainsi un bruit détonnant. Son inquiétude pour Bella redoubla et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, il fit une dernière chose, dans un dernier recours. Son portable toujours en main il composa son numéro une nouvelle fois, espérant vainement qu'elle décroche.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait sûrement pas, c'est qu'il entendrait la sonnerie du portable de Bella à proximité. Car en effet, il entendait au loin le portable de Bella sonner dans le vide, ce qui l'alerta.

Elle était ici.

Ou du moins son téléphone portable était ici. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée cadenassée du parc, avant de froncer les sourcils d'hésitation. Finalement il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était bel et bien venue ici. Mais alors ensuite ? Comment se faisait-il que son portable soit resté à l'intérieur du parc ? Et Bella où était-elle ?

Soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose, soit elle avait par erreur fait tomber son portable sans s'en rendre compte. Ou alors… se pourrait-il que…

Non elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être toujours à l'intérieur de ce parc ! Il était fermé, ce qui veut dire que le gardien était sensé avoir viré tout le monde. Et puis quand bien même, pourquoi y serait-elle encore vue la pluie torrentielle qui tombe à vue d'œil ? Oh et puis après tout, quel mal y avait-il à en avoir le cœur net ? De toute façon il serait incapable de penser à quelque chose d'autre tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé Bella.

Il regarda la grille d'un air songeur, se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de s'introduire dans ce parc en pleine nuit orageuse. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait bien commettre cette effraction. Mue d'une nouvelle motivation, il s'avança vers le grillage le cœur serré. Il regarda le haut pour voir à quelle hauteur il avait affaire, ses poings se resserrèrent sur les barreaux fermement, puis il sauta afin de se hisser en haut du grillage. Il y arriva sans trop de difficulté malgré le fait que les barres étaient pleines d'eau et que ses mains glissaient légèrement. Une fois en haut, il sauta gracieusement et retomba sur ses deux pieds à l'intérieur du parc. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite à gauche pour voir s'il pouvait l'apercevoir, mais il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Il décida de refaire sonner le portable de Bella pour connaître la direction d'où la sonnerie provenait. Il avança vers l'endroit où le son était le plus fort, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Le téléphone de Bella devint bruyant, ce qui le fit regarder dans toutes les directions dans le but de le repérer.

Son regard se posa soudainement sur une silhouette allongée sur un banc au loin dans la pénombre. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il la reconnut.

Bella.

Elle était là, immobile sur ce banc, ne donnant aucun signe de vie. Remettant son téléphone dans sa poche, il se précipita vers elle, soucieux de son état. Lorsqu'il fut a proximité du banc, il fut consterné et navré de la voir ainsi, allongée, l'air profondément endormie. Les traits de son front étaient plissés et quelques marques apparaissaient sous ses yeux malgré la pluie. Il mit une main sur son front et constata qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre. Il la regarda accablé, regrettant amèrement d'avoir écouté Kate et de l'avoir laissé seule dans un état aussi déboussolé. Il prit son pouls et le sentit qui battait à vive allure, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« Qu'as-tu fait Bella ? » Murmura-t-il affligé.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, elle dormait mais vue l'expression de son visage elle ne semblait clairement pas être en train de se reposer. Cela faisait combien d'heures qu'elle était allongée sur ce banc sous cette averse ? Elle était pire qu'inconsciente… elle était complètement trempée jusqu'aux os, il faudrait vraiment être Superman pour ne pas choper une maladie à ce niveau là.

Il sortit à nouveau son IPhone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Charlie. Il y eut deux tonalités avant que ce dernier ne réponde.

« Edward ? »

« Je l'ai trouvée. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix à la fois rassurée et peinée.

Il y eut un long silence au téléphone, suivi d'un soupir.

« Dieu merci, où elle était ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » S'enquit le paternel avec une voix sincèrement soulagée.

« C'est difficile à dire. » Avoua Edward en regardant sa dulcinée avec inquiétude. « Elle s'était endormie sur un banc. Elle a de la fièvre, je pense qu'il va certainement falloir la nourrir de soupe durant les prochains jours. »

Il entendit Charlie soupirer dans le combiner.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? » S'exclama-t-il réprimandant. « On ne s'endort pas sous un orage enfin ! Ramène là tout de suite, que je la sermonne ! »

Edward se retint de rire et se permit un léger sourire amusé.

« A tout de suite. » Dit-il en raccrochant.

Il accorda un dernier regard à Bella, se demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire de la réveiller. Après tout si elle continuait de dormir, Charlie ne serait pas en droit de la disputer…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Agressa une voix masculine dans son dos.

Edward se releva subitement et se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait accosté. Il s'agissait du gardien, muni d'un parapluie et d'une lampe torche, et il était apparemment énervé. Il comprit qu'il allait avoir des problèmes s'il ne donnait pas une excuse valable quant à sa présence ici. Il dit alors la seule chose qui lui semblait sensée à cet instant.

Il sortit son badge de police et le regarda avec un air de défi.

« Inspecteur Cullen. » Déclara-t-il avec assurance. « On m'a signalé la disparition de cette jeune demoiselle. » Fit-il en montrant un signe de tête derrière lui pour désigner Bella gisant sur le banc.

Le gardien qui s'était décomposée lorsqu'il avait su qu'il avait affaire à la police regarda Bella et arbora une mine horrifiée.

« Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? » S'écria-t-il incrédule.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. » Répondit-il sèchement. « Comment se fait-il que vous l'ayez laissée là alors que vous êtes sensé patrouiller ? »

Le gardien qui avait compris qu'il allait avoir des problèmes se confondit en excuses.

« Je ne comprends pas ! J'ai vérifié que tout le monde était parti avant de fermer. Et puis il pleut tellement, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de faire plusieurs rondes… »

« Oui et bien tachez à l'avenir de faire votre boulot correctement, il suffit d'un appel de ma part et vous n'avez plus qu'à pointer au chômage. » Menaça-t-il d'une voix dure, histoire de rendre le tout plus crédible.

L'homme le regarda le visage apeuré.

« Je… je suis sincèrement désolé. » Bafouilla-t-il rapidement. Edward soupira d'impatience.

« Peu importe. » Éluda-t-il. « Vous avez laissé la grille ouverte ? »

« Oui. » Fit-il en hochant la tête.

Edward lui fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Bella et de la regarder avec affection. Il retira sa veste et la lui passa délicatement afin de la couvrir, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, subtilement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait rester endormie alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes et que le tonnerre grondait rudement.

« Continuez votre ronde, je m'occupe de la ramener chez elle. » Ordonna-t-il. « Et que ce genre d'incident ne se répète pas. »

Le gardien déglutit avant de déguerpir rapidement et d'exécuter sa surveillance, faisant mine de vérifier dans les moindres recoins comme s'il prenait son boulot très à cœur, ce qui amusa Edward. Ce dernier se releva en portant Bella et prit la direction de la sortie avec rapidité, désirant rentrer au plus vite. Il marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la maison des Swan, Bella dans ses bras. Il mit une dizaine de minutes seulement avant d'atteindre le porche. Il monta les marches rapidement, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sonner. Apparemment on l'avait entendu revenir.

« C'est pas vrai… » Soupira Charlie en voyant l'état d'Edward. « Dépêche-toi de rentrer tu es trempé. »

Edward ne se fit pas prier et s'engagea dans la maison alors que Charlie refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Bella ! » S'écria Alice en accourant vers Edward qui n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre un pied dans le salon. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit-il amèrement. « Je l'ai trouvée comme ça. »

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle. » Déclara Charlie qui était revenu. « Repose-toi dans le salon. » Lui conseilla-t-il.

Edward hocha la tête et abdiqua. Maintenant que Bella était saine et sauve et en sécurité, il pouvait à nouveau respirer. Charlie lui prit sa fille des bras avec délicatesse et lui fit un signe de tête. Edward regarda Bella médusé, il avait cette peur stupide que si elle s'éclipsait ne serait-ce qu'une minute il ne la reverrait plus. Comprenant que sa crainte était infondée et inutile, il soupira et s'assit dans un des fauteuils libres – Kate avait apporté du mobilier pour remercier Charlie d'héberger Garrett – et Charlie prit la direction des escaliers qu'il monta à doucement pour ne pas brusquer sa fille, ne prenant la peine de se préoccuper d'aucun des membres présents dans la pièce.

« Tout est ma faute. » Murmura Kate avec culpabilité. Edward passa ses mains sur son visage avant de souffler.

« Ne dis pas ça… » Lui fit-il, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. « Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle prendrait mal notre conversation, ni qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Protesta Emmett qui visiblement avait l'air en colère. « Kate nous a dit ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison et tu sais quoi Edward ? T'es le pire des crétins ! » Incendia-t-il.

« Je sais ! » Répliqua Edward avec énervement. « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait pu tout prendre pour elle. »

« Tout prendre pour elle… » Répéta Emmett affublé comme s'il entendait la pire des conneries. « Est-ce qu'au moins tu connais un peu Bella ? » Ironisa-t-il. « Parce que c'était évident qu'elle le prendrait pour elle ! Et regarde l'état dans lequel elle est à cause de toi, je te parie qu'elle est malade ! »

« Emmett… calme-toi. » Tempéra Alice.

« Me calmer ? Hors de question, ce con a osé faire du mal à ma sœur, je compte pas en rester là. » Réfuta-t-il.

« C'est bon Emmett, je suis fatigué, j'ai pas besoin de tes sermons. » Marmonna-t-il épuisé.

« Je me fous que tu sois fatigué ! » Beugla Emmett, ne se contenant plus. « C'est ma petite sœur qui est là haut, dans un état critique je te signale. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt où je pense ! »

Edward se leva du fauteuil subitement et le darda d'un regard haineux.

« Tu peux parler, mais en attendant ta petite sœur comme tu dis, on peut pas dire que tu t'en occupes si bien que ça. » Lâcha-t-il durement.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'exclama Emmett atterré.

« Tu m'as très bien compris ! C'est toi qui l'as abandonnée le jour où tu t'es mis avec Rosalie, toi qui la lui as imposée nuit et jour alors que tu savais très bien ce que cette fille lui avait fait dans le passé, et c'est toi qui n'as pas hésité à lever la main sur elle, tout ça parce qu'elle a eu le malheur d'insulter ta copine ! Et tu te prends pour son grand frère ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Emmett le regarda effaré, tandis que toutes les personnes présentes ne pipaient mots, choquées des propos tenus.

« Je me suis assez excusé pour ça, t'as pas le droit de me ressortir ça en pleine gueule maintenant ! » Riposta-t-il.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Répliqua Edward en haussant un sourcil. « Tu n'assumes pas tes actes c'est ça ? »

« Edward… » Rappela Jasper à l'ordre avec appréhension.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es qu'un sale enfoiré ! » Tonna Emmett cinglant, ignorant Jasper au passage. « Tu me parles d'assumer mes actes, mais au final c'est toi qui n'assumes pas les tiens ! Tu préfères parler de moi et de mes erreurs pour oublier qu'en réalité, c'est toi le responsable de tout ce merdier ! »

« Ça suffit ! » Clama Charlie qui venait de faire son apparition dans le salon. « Non mais vous avez pas honte de vous battre de façon aussi puérile ? Bella dors là haut alors baissez-moi ce putain de volume ! » Asséna-t-il durement.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Edward avait la bouche entrouverte. C'était extrêmement rare lorsque Charlie se mettait à jurer. Il devait vraiment être en colère pour avoir carrément lâché un juron.

« Comment elle va ? » Finit par demander Emmett sans détourner le regard d'Edward.

« On verra bien demain lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. Maintenant Emmett, va te coucher. » Ordonna-t-il. « Et toi Edward, va te changer parce que t'es en train d'inonder tout mon salon. »

Aucun des deux ne bougèrent d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett s'approche d'Edward avec le regard plus haineux que jamais.

« J'espère vraiment que Bella te larguera une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, parce que tu la mérites vraiment pas. » Lâcha-t-il faiblement, presque inaudible tant il était aveuglé par la colère. Edward soutint son regard durement.

« Malheureusement pour toi ton avis ne compte pas. » Vociféra-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

…

Plus tard dans la soirée, Edward était dans la chambre de Bella, à son chevet tandis que celle-ci dormait profondément à coté de lui. Il avait pris la décision de prendre une douche, au point où il en était cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis se coucher, Kate était rentrée chez elle et Garrett pionçait dans le salon. Il pouvait l'entendre ronfler de l'étage. Seuls Jasper et Alice étaient encore éveillés, en train de parler dans la cuisine, ainsi que Charlie qui passait régulièrement dans la chambre de Bella pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait pris sa température et il s'était avéré qu'elle avait atteint les 39° de fièvre. Edward refusait de dormir, sachant que de toute évidence, il n'y parviendrait pas.

Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui l'avait poussée à s'endormir sur un banc en plein orage. Était-elle devenue suicidaire ? Quelque chose avait dû arriver pour qu'il l'ait retrouvée dans un tel état. Il avait déjà trouvé son attitude au moment de partir plutôt préoccupante. Il avait vu qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, et la façon sèche dont elle lui avait répondu ne présageait rien de bon. Au final, Edward devait reconnaitre que même s'il désirait plus que tout qu'elle se réveille, il appréhendait également ce moment où elle ouvrirait les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire, car il savait à quel point elle était vulnérable en cet instant.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Bella pourrait mal prendre la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Kate dans l'après midi. Pour lui tout avait toujours été clair dans sa tête. Et puis elle était sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Elle et Garrett l'avaient toujours soutenu, surtout après sa fuite et son départ pour Chicago. Et ils avaient été les premiers à le congratuler lorsqu'il était ressorti de l'école de police. Il s'était toujours confié à elle d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec les autres. Mais jamais cela n'avait remis en question la relation qu'il avait avec Bella. De toute façon, pour lui tout n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour donner à Bella l'opportunité de fuir. Elle l'évitait depuis des jours, ne lui parlant qu'à peine et ne l'embrassant quasiment jamais. Il savait qu'elle était torturée par quelque chose et que ce quelque chose en question était en train de la bouffer continuellement, ce qui faisait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui progressivement. Mais pas uniquement de lui, Bella s'éloignait de tout le monde, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus très souvent chez les Swan et davantage au poste de police, il avait remarqué que Bella n'était plus très loquace et qu'elle était rarement en train de rire ou discuter avec qui que ce soit. Elle s'était isolée…

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser à ce point ? Il se posait cette question depuis des jours sans trouver la moindre réponse. Il avait espéré qu'au moins elle en parlerait à quelqu'un, à Alice ou encore Emmett. Mais rien. Elle ne parlait quasiment plus à Emmett et quant à Alice, elle était plus régulièrement avec Rosalie, ou encore depuis aujourd'hui avec Jasper. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le plus étonnant. Qui aurait cru que ces deux là pouvaient bien s'entendre ? Alice était quand même l'une des plus susceptibles à lui en vouloir. Et pourtant elle avait été d'accord pour l'héberger tout de suite, et c'était elle qui lui adressait le plus la parole dans cette maison. Peut être se sentait-elle seule… ça se voyait depuis un moment qu'Alice n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, malgré ce qu'elle tentait de montrer. C'était un peu compréhensible, cela dit. Être entouré de deux couples – maintenant trois si l'on compte Kate et Garrett – ne devait pas être facile à vivre pour elle. Mais se rapprocher de Jasper n'était peut être pas une très bonne idée…

« On ne dort toujours pas ? » Interrompit soudainement Charlie d'une voix chuchotée.

Edward tourna brusquement la tête vers le paternel qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à dormir. » Répondit-il à voix basse.

Charlie entra dans la chambre en silence, tout en restant debout.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, elle ne va pas s'envoler tu sais. » Plaisanta-t-il. Les lèvres d'Edward s'étirèrent en un mince sourire.

« Je sais mais… je ne pourrai pas. » Le patriarche soupira en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais Emmett ne savait pas ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure, il est seulement à cran et il démarre toujours au quart de tour lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella. Il s'en prend à la première personne qu'il voit. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui Charlie. » Contredit Edward. « Il a très bien expliqué ce qu'il pensait et j'en ai fait de même, ça s'arrête là. » Trancha-t-il simplement.

Personnellement, ce petit contretemps avec Emmett lui passait carrément au-dessus de la tête. C'était Bella qui accaparait ses pensées, il avait beaucoup plus important à gérer avec elle que ce genre de broutilles. Et puis il en avait aussi des choses à reprocher à Emmett, choses qu'il ne s'était pas permis de faire dans la mesure où il était le frère de Bella et qu'il sait qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'ils soient en froid. C'était uniquement pour elle qu'il se retenait de lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'il pensait de ses actions depuis des semaines.

Charlie comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'épancher sur ce sujet et décida de changer de conversation.

« Je te remercie pour avoir ramené ma fille. » Dit-il abruptement. « J'ai essayé de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude mais j'étais vraiment angoissé. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose… » Songea-t-il sombrement.

« Moi non plus. » Avoua Edward en fixant Bella qui dormait profondément à coté de lui.

Pour n'importe qui elle ressemblait à une personne endormie qui rêve de tout et de rien. Mais Edward la connaissait bien pour voir que même dans son sommeil elle était tourmentée. Il ignorait si elle était en train d'avoir un cauchemar, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une nuit sans en faire un seul. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'aimait pas du tout ce pli au-dessus des yeux qui déformait son si beau visage. Il avait horreur de la savoir malheureuse, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit paisible, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Il avait pu assister à ça durant un bref instant, lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucun problème. Mais à présent les fois où elle souriait vraiment se faisaient des plus rares.

« J'aimerais pendant un court moment lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle subit depuis des semaines. » Déclara-t-il au bout d'un long silence. Charlie le regarda dubitatif.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a à faire. Mais si tu veux mon avis je pense que la pression de tes parents diminuera à mesure que le procès approchera. » Tenta-t-il de rassurer.

« Enfin il reste encore des mois avant le procès, elle ne supportera pas aussi longtemps. »

« Edward ils vous ont déjà coupé les vivres, ils ont même fait emprisonner Emmett et ruiné Garrett. » Énuméra Charlie. « Que peuvent-ils bien faire de plus ? » Argua-t-il en haussant un sourcil curieux.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Marmonna-t-il dégouté. « Je m'étonne plus à présent. » Charlie soupira.

« Sait-on jamais… Peut être qu'ils ont peur. Tu sais les médias se sont déjà emparés de l'affaire, et puis leur réputation est largement mise à mal. Ça m'étonnerait qu'à l'heure actuelle tes parents aient le temps de penser à vous faire de nouvelles crasses. » Proposa-t-il. Edward haussa les épaules, pas crédule pour un sou.

« Je ne serais pas aussi confiant si j'étais vous. Et puis je vous rappelle que vous êtes viré. Vous n'allez pas réussir à tenir bien longtemps avec toutes les charges. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« Oh tu sais, on n'en est pas encore là. » Dit-il d'un air détaché. « Et puis il reste toujours ton salaire, de plus je pense que ton amie Kate n'est pas contre l'avis de nous aider un peu. »

Il sourit à l'évocation de sa meilleure amie.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle tiens. »

Il savait que Kate était du genre bonne samaritaine, et toujours prête à aider ses amis en cas de besoin. Et il aurait beau tout faire pour la dissuader de faire le moindre don, avec elle c'était peine perdue. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi têtue que lui quand elle s'y mettait. Parfois plus même.

« Tout va bien aller Edward. » Rassura le paternel. « Arrête de te torturer l'esprit et va dormir, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Edward regarda Bella silencieusement, avant de finir par soupirer et de répondre à Charlie.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Mais allez-y vous, vous avez l'air épuisé. » Observa-t-il.

« Je te retourne le compliment. » Maugréa Charlie, faisant sourire Edward.

Un silence s'encourut, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruyant gloussement provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Edward se mit à rire lorsqu'il reconnut Alice.

« Ils dorment toujours pas ? » S'enquit-il amusé en faisant référence à Alice et Jasper. Charlie secoua la tête.

« Apparemment ils ont l'air de s'amuser. » Répondit-il en souriant. « Ça fait du bien de la part de la petite. »

« Ça c'est bien vrai. » Approuva Edward. « Dommage que ce soit avec ce couillon de Jasper qu'elle s'amuse. »

Charlie éclata de rire en tentant de se contrôler.

« Alice a toujours eu un très mauvais gout pour les garçons. » Rigola-t-il. « Le dernier en date, James, c'était un vrai numéro celui là. Très franchement j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'elle a débarqué ici avec sa valise et qu'elle nous a annoncé qu'elle l'avait plaqué. »

« Je sais, Bella m'a parlé de celui là. Mais ne vous emballez pas trop. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle rit avec Jasper qu'ils vont tomber amoureux. »

« Ce serait même préférable que ça n'arrive pas si tu veux mon avis. » Objecta Charlie. « Ce bouffon ne mérite pas une fille comme elle. » Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Oh vous savez, il y a quelques années je vous aurais dit le plus grand bien de Jasper, il était vraiment une personne bourrée de qualités. C'était même le mec le plus sage que je connaissais. Peut être que cet homme là n'a pas encore disparu. » Défendit-il tant bien que mal. Charlie grogna dans sa barbe.

« Nous verrons. » Rechigna-t-il. « Excuse-moi de dire ça mais je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce gars là. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'héberger ! »

« C'est difficile de dire non à Bella et Alice. » Rit-il. « Mais cela dit vous auriez mieux fait de refuser, il était aussi très bien sans sa voiture. » Songea-t-il. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, et puis j'aime bien le voir en baver avec Emmett. » Confessa-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward secoua la tête d'amusement mais ne répondit rien.

« Laissez-lui une chance. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Il pourrait vous surprendre. » Fit-il énigmatique. Charlie bailla disgracieusement, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte.

« Mouais. » Baragouina-t-il avec scepticisme. « Pour l'heure fiston, il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Je suis pas un vampire comme toi, capable de veiller toute une nuit sans dormir. »

Edward émit un sourire en coin devant la métaphore.

« Bonne nuit Chef Swan. » Salua-t-il respectueusement, sachant très bien que ça l'énervait qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Charlie le regarda quelques secondes avant de rouler des yeux, trop fatigué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Je suis pas en état pour rouspéter. » Marmonna-t-il. « Mais bonne nuit à toi. » Fit-il avec un signe de tête, avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte de la chambre sur son passage.

Edward resta songeur quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Bella une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait tellement mal de lui faire subir ça alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Mais il était égoïste, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour avoir la force de s'éloigner. Il lui avait juré de rester avec elle, alors il n'allait pas la laisser. Il ne le pourrait pas.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front, désirant à tout prix chasser ses mauvaises pensées de sa tête, sans succès. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, le sommeil n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de montrer le bout de son nez, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être épuisé à la fois physiquement comme moralement. Il ferma les yeux, et se mit à rêver d'un monde utopique où leurs problèmes ne seraient que futilités, comme tous ces couples normaux.

La normalité… Voilà qui résumait exactement ce à quoi il rêvait. Être un couple normal.

Edward aspirait à la normalité.

C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Et c'était la seule chose qu'on lui refusait.

* * *

_oO "9 Crimes" Oo – __Damien Rice_

C'est avec un soulagement non feint que Bella accueillit son réveil ce matin là. Elle avait passé la nuit la plus tourmentée et horrible de toute son existence. Les cauchemars avaient afflué sans cesse, l'empêchant de dormir convenablement, sans toutefois qu'elle puisse se réveiller pour mettre fin à cette douloureuse agonie. Le scénario de la veille se rejouait mille fois dans sa tête. Le moment où elle avait entendu leur conversation, celui où elle avait pris la fuite sans dire un mot, puis le moment où Esmée Cullen lui était apparue et l'avait aidée à y voir plus clair. Elle qui avait qualifié cette femme de toutes les injures qui puissent exister, elle regrettait amèrement tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser d'elle. Esmée n'était pas aussi ignoble qu'elle le laissait paraitre. Elle avait été la seule à avoir pu l'aider et l'épauler, la seule à lui avoir montré la bonne direction et le chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour le bien de tout le monde, et en particulier pour Edward. Ce procès envers son père et Aro Volturi était une infamie, ça tournerait à la tragédie, il fallait absolument mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. Et la seule façon possible était de s'effacer.

_Le libérer…_

Se sacrifier pour lui était probablement la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on pouvait faire à la personne qu'on aime ardemment, mais c'est aussi celle qui fait le plus mal et qui nous détruit au point que l'on n'est plus que l'ombre de nous même. Cette cruelle vérité fit que Bella ouvrit les yeux soudainement, comme si elle avait manqué d'air durant son sommeil.

« Bella ! » Appela Alice en se précipitant sur elle avec inquiétude.

Bella cligna des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière, puis observa la pièce silencieusement tout en se relevant légèrement. Il y avait Charlie et Emmett, en plus d'Alice. Ces deux là s'étaient d'ailleurs arrêtés de parler et regardaient dans sa direction depuis le cri perçant d'Alice.

« Oh mon Dieu tu vas bien ? » Demanda cette dernière en s'asseyant sur le lit. « On se faisait tous un sang d'encre pour toi, tu avais disparu, tu étais injoignable, et puis Edward est parti à ta recherche, il t'a ramenée ici, tu étais toute trempée et tu dormais. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de ne pas donner de nouvelle et de t'endormir dehors par un temps pareil ? Tu veux attraper la mort ou quoi ? »

« Alice… » Fustigea Charlie exaspéré. « Tu veux bien arrêter de l'assaillir avec tes questions ? La pauvre est toute désorientée ! »

« Désolée… » Fit cette dernière avec un sourire contrit.

Bella secoua la tête pour avoir les idées un peu plus claires et sortir de sa léthargie.

« Désolée mais… euh… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle heure il est ? » Bredouilla-t-elle décontenancée.

« Dix heures du matin. » Apprit Emmett en regardant sa sœur avec affection. « T'as dormi vraiment longtemps. »

Bella s'octroya un sourire sans joie.

« Si ça peut te consoler ça n'a pas vraiment été reposant. » Dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

« Bella est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit Alice. « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Hum je… je suis un peu confuse, mais ça va ne t'en fais pas. » Tenta-t-elle piètrement. Alice la regarda avec scepticisme avant de soupirer et de se lever du lit.

« Je vais aller dire à Edward que t'es réveillée. » Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas au travail ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il allait accepter d'y aller après ça ? » Rit-elle. « Il a pris sa journée, de toute façon c'est un peu lui le patron alors… » Elle s'en alla, ce qui alarma Bella.

« Non attends Alice je… » Appela-t-elle paniquée.

Mais Alice avait déjà quitté la pièce. La dernière chose que Bella voulait était de se retrouver confrontée à lui. Elle savait ce qu'elle aurait à faire, et elle n'était pas prête pour ça, c'était bien trop tôt, bien trop dur… et à dire vrai, elle ne serait sans doute jamais prête pour ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

« Eh, respire Bella, t'es toute blanche ! » S'exclama Emmett amusé.

Son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il vit son futur beau frère apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivie d'Alice. Edward retint son soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut Bella qui était réveillée. Il vit ses traits fatigués et ses cernes sous les yeux, et ses craintes se confirmèrent. Bella avait bel et bien passé une sale nuit, malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait dormi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Intervint la voix bourrasque d'Emmett qui regardait Edward avec une haine non contenue. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller bosser, on serait un peu moins dans la merde comme ça. »

Edward fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Emmett.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Décidément c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

« Et c'est reparti… » Murmura Alice en roulant des yeux.

« La faute à qui si j'ai pas de boulot, hein ? » Lâcha Emmett d'une voix forte.

« Oh arrête ! T'en avais déjà pas avant que j'arrive, je te signale ! » Contra-t-il énervé. « Alors ne me mets pas le fait que tu sois qu'un sale flemmard sur le dos. »

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était épuisé, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se prendre la tête maintenant.

Bella les regarda un à un, choquée par leurs propos. Depuis quand Edward et Emmett se disputaient ? La seule fois où ils s'étaient battus c'était lorsque son petit ami avait appris qu'Emmett avait eu la maladresse de la gifler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix engourdie, encore ensommeillée.

« Mon père en avait un ! » Riposta Emmett sans tenir compte de Bella. « Ma sœur aussi je te rappelle, et à cause de toi et de ta foutue famille, on crève la dalle ! »

« Charlie s'est fait viré ? ! » S'écria Bella horrifiée, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à tout ce grabuge.

Ce dernier qui n'avait pas dit un mot car on ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps se gratta la gorge avec embarras.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard… » Marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. » Susurra Emmett entre ses dents. Edward le regarda incrédule.

« Tu penses que c'est ce que j'ai voulu ? J'ai jamais souhaité ce qui vous arrive, je fais tout ce que je peux pour arranger la situation… »

« Et ben ça suffit pas ! » Claqua la voix puissante d'Emmett.

« Peut être que vous ne seriez pas aussi endettés si tu ne t'étais pas fait virer de tous tes boulots ! » Se défendit-il avec un regard noir vers le frère de Bella.

« Désolé d'avoir des problèmes financiers, mais tout le monde n'est pas né avec une cuillère en argent comme toi. » Cracha-t-il avec dégout en le foudroyant des yeux.

« Je te cède ma place volontiers si tu veux. » Murmura-t-il entre ses dents, soutenant son regard.

« Mais arrêtez ! » Ordonna la voix de Bella qui était outrée de les voir se battre comme des chiffonniers. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive bon sang ? Vous êtes amis je vous rappelle ! »

« Amen ! » S'exclama Charlie qui en avait ras le bol.

Ces deux là s'étaient disputés toute la matinée, se balançant des vacheries du même genre. Il avait cru que la nuit apaiserait les mœurs, mais que nenni. Et il en avait marre de passer son temps à les réprimander, voilà pourquoi maintenant il ne disait plus rien et attendait que quelqu'un le fasse.

Edward soupira de lassitude avant de tourner la tête vers Bella. Elle le regardait avec insistance, le suppliant silencieusement de cesser cette querelle inutile. Il détourna les yeux, se sentant légèrement idiot d'être entré dans le jeu d'Emmett sans réfléchir. Pour lui, ce dernier n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale con dont il ne fallait pas accorder la moindre importance, tant qu'il ne daignerait pas grandir un peu. Mais recevoir des leçons de moral de sa part était impossible à concevoir.

« On n'est pas amis. » Déclara Emmett avec fureur. Il tourna son regard vers Edward. « Plus maintenant. »

Bella se mordit violemment la lèvre, atterrée devant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Edward et Emmett s'étaient toujours bien entendus, ce dernier avait même fini par considérer Edward comme son meilleur ami. Et elle avait toujours été heureuse et fière de la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Alors les voir aussi enragés l'un envers l'autre dans l'état où elle est était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Sortez. » Trancha-t-elle d'une voix faible en baissant la tête. « Il faut que je parle à mon père. »

« Bella… » Appela Edward en l'implorant des yeux.

Il venait à peine de la retrouver, il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler et de mettre au point certaines choses avec elle. Alors la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'elle le repousse… encore. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda désolée.

« S'il te plait… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

La vérité était qu'elle ne faisait que retarder un peu plus l'échéance car elle refusait de le confronter. Le voir dans toute sa splendeur, inquiet pour elle, aimant… tout ça était trop dur. Elle en était incapable. Bella était faible, et si elle pouvait gagner un peu de temps alors elle le faisait. Penser à ce moment déchirant où elle tenterait d'exécuter à la lettre ce qu'Esmée Cullen lui avait conseillé lui lacérait le cœur à l'heure qu'il est.

Edward qui ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude de Bella abdiqua une nouvelle fois et soupira de déception avant d'hocher la tête. Tout le monde ne pipait mot dans la pièce, ni Charlie qui avait les sourcils froncés car il était carrément paumé, ni Emmett qui était trop occupé à fusiller Edward du regard. Quant à Alice, elle avait déserté la chambre et était descendu dans le salon, ne supportant pas une nouvelle dispute entre ces deux là.

« Emmett ! » Rappela Bella à l'ordre car il ne daignait pas réagir.

Celui-ci consentit à poser les yeux sur sa sœur et elle lui intima de prendre la porte. Il roula des yeux en haussant les épaules, puis passa devant Edward avec une haine non dissimulée. Il lui donna un brusque coup d'épaule avant de s'en aller. Edward prit une inspiration pour ne pas riposter, et referma la porte sur son passage, non sans avoir accordé un dernier regard inquiet vers Bella.

Cette dernière se tourna alors vers son père qui refusait de l'affronter, sachant très bien qu'il allait avoir des problèmes.

« Comment ça tu t'es fait virer ? » Questionna-t-elle outrée. Il soupira.

« Je savais que j'aurais pas dû en parler ce matin… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Papa… » Râla-t-elle.

« Rho mais c'est pas si grave ! » S'emporta le paternel. « C'était à prévoir de toute façon pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi es-tu si étonnée ? »

« Je ne suis pas étonnée. » Contra-t-elle tristement. « Seulement… ça fait mal de l'apprendre c'est tout. Ça fait longtemps ? » S'enquit-elle. Il secoua la tête.

« Plusieurs jours. » Répondit-il honnêtement. « Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas vous inquiéter avec ça, vous avez déjà tellement de problèmes… »

« Je suis désolée Papa. » Fit-elle sincèrement, se sentant coupable pour un tel désastre.

« N'y pense pas va. » S'empressa-t-il de rassurer. « Tu sais après ce que tu nous as fait cette nuit, crois-moi que perdre mon boulot est le cadet de mes soucis. » Fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Le visage de Bella se décomposa subitement et elle détourna la tête afin que son père ne remarque pas son trouble. Son père qui avait tout de même vu son changement d'attitude s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle le coupa en changeant abruptement de sujet.

« Alors comme ça Emmett et Edward se détestent ? Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué pas mal d'épisodes pour une fille qui n'a dormi qu'une nuit. » Charlie se permit un sourire amusé.

« Ils avaient simplement pas mal de rancœur enfouie en eux. Ils sont intenables depuis hier. Ta disparition a causé pas mal de remue-ménage comme tu as pu voir. » Bella entendit comme une pointe de colère dans sa voir et baissa les yeux. Il comprit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible et ne se retint plus de la réprimander. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu savais qu'on s'inquiéterait, moi le premier ! » La sermonna-t-il.

« Je sais mais… je suis désolée. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne voulais pas… » Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui affluaient. « Enfin tu vois… »

Elle se sentait mal de leur avoir tous causés autant d'inquiétude. Ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, en réalité elle n'avait même pas désiré s'endormir sur ce banc. Elle avait simplement souhaité arrêter le temps à ce moment là, ne voulant pas affronter la dure et triste réalité de sa piètre vie durant quelques instants. Et puis elle avait été incapable de se lever et de bouger tellement elle avait été en train de souffrir intérieurement, comme si son cœur s'était fait plus lourd à chaque seconde, ne demandant qu'à s'écrouler par terre.

« Il a veillé toute la nuit tu sais. »

Charlie avait interrompu ses pensées sans le vouloir. Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna vers lui, légèrement perdue.

« Quoi ? »

Il la regarda embarrassé et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Edward, il est resté à coté de toi toute la nuit sans jamais dormir. Et puis c'est aussi lui qui a bravé la pluie pour toi. » Tenta-t-il de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui malheureusement provoqua le contraire et rendit Bella encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Oh… » Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

« Je dois reconnaître que c'est un bon gars. T'es bien tombée pour une fois. » Songea-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Bella détourna les yeux et se retint de fondre en larmes.

« Oui je sais. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Charlie la regarda, étonné de son changement de ton et d'humeur. Il commença à s'inquiéter car il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, et voir sa fille souffrir en silence de cette façon lui était insupportable.

« Est-ce que ça va Bella ? » Demanda-t-il soucieux. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de se recomposer un visage neutre, sans grand succès.

« Oui pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » Il lui fit un sourire contrit.

« J'en sais rien, tu as la même tête que celle que ta mère a faite, juste avant de prendre ses clics et ses clacs et de foutre le camp d'ici. » Remarqua-t-il, sans imaginer une seconde qu'il avait mis le doigt dans le mille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée de l'entendre évoquer le nom de sa mère, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps et qu'il ne faisait presque jamais. D'une certaine façon, elle fut choquée de réaliser que son père, l'handicapé des sentiments, avait visé juste. Elle avait l'intention de quitter Edward… mais à la différence de Renée, ce n'était pas par égoïsme, bien au contraire. Elle se braqua.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement, ne voulant pas affronter la réalité en face.

Charlie qui n'était pas dupe pour un sou, décida de ne pas insister, voyant qu'elle n'était pas du tout encline à l'écouter.

« Bien… » Murmura-t-il tristement. « Si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. »

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder.

« Je te remercie. » Dit-elle faiblement.

Il prit la direction de la porte, avant de changer d'avis et de se tourner vers elle.

« Tu sais Bella, je respecterai toujours tes décisions. » Aborda-t-il en ayant un doute quant à ce qu'elle avait pour projet de faire. « Mais quoi que tu décides de faire, j'espère que c'est pour les bonnes raisons. » Déclara-t-il avant de se détourner.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, la laissant sur son lit, décontenancée et démunie. Charlie avait rarement le don pour clouer le bec à une personne en lui faisant un discours mentalement mystérieux. Mais pour une fois il avait bel et bien réussi à deviner les intentions de sa fille et à lui dire la dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

_oO "Get it Right" Oo – __Glee Cast (Lea Michele)_

Belle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette phrase qu'ont frappait à la porte. Son cœur émit quelques battements rapides tandis qu'Edward entrait dans la chambre avec hésitation. Le comportement de Bella envers lui était tellement énigmatique qu'il ne savait plus du tout comment s'y prendre ni comment faire les choses bien. Cette dernière le regarda à la fois apeurée avec la boule au ventre, à la fois émerveillée comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, tellement elle ne se lassait pas de sa beauté. Mais les cernes sous les yeux qui l'habitaient et son front plissé faisaient qu'il n'était pas aussi majestueux qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne parvint pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle en songeant à quel point elle avait adoré prononcer son prénom qui sonnait comme une somptueuse mélodie à ses oreilles.

Elle savait que le temps leur était compté, si elle continuait dans la voix de la sagesse qu'Esmée lui avait gentiment conseillée. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher cette douleur dans son cœur de s'intensifier et de lui donner la nausée. C'était sans doute étrange, mais elle avait réellement envie de vomir à cet instant. Savoir qu'elle s'apprêtait à le quitter pour son bien lui donnait envie de gerber et de courir aux toilettes pour tout régurgiter. Seulement elle ne le fit pas, elle se retint car aussi mal qu'avait été son attitude envers lui ces derniers temps, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à jouer avec ses sentiments. Elle lui devait cette rupture. Oh que oui elle le lui devait, simplement pour qu'il soit heureux par la suite, et non rongé perpétuellement par les problèmes qu'il avait avec sa famille.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il afin qu'elle relève le regard vers lui.

Il avait toujours eu horreur des gens pas assez courageux pour le regarder en face, et il ne voulait pas que Bella soit comme ça. Il voudrait qu'elle soit plus battante que ça. Plus coriace et plus sûre d'elle.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » S'enquit-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je vais bien. » Dit-elle de façon automate, sans vraiment le penser.

« Tu n'as pas l'air pourtant. » Contra-t-il suspicieux. Elle soupira, le maudissant pour son sens de l'observation.

« Tu comptes me passer un savon ? » Demanda-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

Il referma la porte derrière lui silencieusement et s'approcha du lit où elle y trônait en position assise. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver mais put sentir sa présence, qui l'enivra complètement.

« Non ce n'est pas mon rôle. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Il mit un doigt sous son menton pour la faire lever la tête et elle fut forcée de le regarder dans les yeux. « En revanche j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'arrive. Et je ne parle pas seulement d'hier, mais de tous les jours précédents. » Souligna-t-il d'une voix emprunte à de l'inquiétude.

Elle tenta de baisser les yeux mais sa prise sur son menton l'en empêcha, ce qui la fit râler faiblement. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, tandis que Bella n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Jamais il n'avait été aussi difficile pour elle de prononcer des mots. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son ne sortit, sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge, ne parvenant pas à sortir. Son cœur battait à vive allure et ses yeux lui piquaient tant elle essayait de refouler ses émotions. Edward fut étonné de la voir aussi torturée intérieurement, le pire était qu'il n'en connaissait pas du tout la raison.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? » La rappela-t-il à l'ordre.

La douleur dans son ventre reprit et lui broya les intestins. Elle avait l'impression de passer au rouleau compresseur. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver une quelconque détermination au fond d'elle afin d'avoir le courage de parler. Puis elle les rouvrit et le regarda en prenant une nouvelle respiration, regrettant d'ors et déjà la phrase qu'elle allait formuler à haute voix.

« Je veux qu'on arrête. »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, sa voix ne dérailla pas. Mais même au fond d'elle elle trouvait que cette phrase était cruellement déplacée. Edward fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait où en venir. Ou plutôt il n'avait pas vraiment envie de comprendre…

« Je te demande pardon ? » Fit-il interdit.

Bella sentit ses yeux s'embuer et se fustigea mentalement pour être aussi faible et prévisible. Si seulement elle était un peu plus forte, elle ne serait pas aussi transparente, et elle n'aurait pas autant de mal à ouvrir la bouche. Elle se rappela la raison pour lequel elle faisait ça.

_Pour lui…_

C'est exact, pour lui. C'était pour lui qu'elle faisait ça, parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle cligna des yeux pour reprendre contenance, et déclara d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

« Toi et moi. » Précisa-t-elle. « Je veux qu'on arrête. »

Elle priait le Seigneur pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son trouble et à quel point elle avait mal à l'intérieur, mais le connaissant elle doutait que sa prière soit exaucée. Edward écarquilla les yeux pour être certain de ne pas être en train de rêver. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, la regardant totalement dérouté. Son doigt lâcha son menton et sa main retomba lourdement. L'entendre lui dire ça était comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter. C'était pire que si on lui annonçait la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Mais il connaissait Bella mieux que ça, et si elle pensait une seconde qu'il allait avaler ça et l'accepter, elle se trompait lourdement.

« Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode ? » S'exclama-t-il, la voix légèrement haussée. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

Elle détourna la tête, ce qui l'énerva.

« Il me prend que je ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble, c'est tout. » Déclara sèchement, en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas être capable de paraitre crédible, pour une seule fois dans sa vie.

Edward qui était à bout de patience et de fatigue sentit l'énervement lui monter et prendre possession de lui. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas parvenir à se contrôler encore bien longtemps. Un rire dénué d'humour lui échappa et il se leva du lit subitement. Bella l'observa désarçonnée tandis qu'il faisait les cents pas devant elle en allers-retours, se passant plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux avec anxiété et agacement. Il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles, ce qui effraya Bella.

« D'accord… » Finit-il par dire d'une voix acide en s'immobilisant. « Alors il va falloir que tu m'expliques parce que je ne te comprends vraiment pas. » Dit-il brusquement en la vrillant d'un regard mauvais.

Elle soupira d'impatience et secoua la tête, désirant mettre fin à ce calvaire au plus vite.

« Ne me force pas à le répéter. » Fit-elle d'une voix faible, les yeux baissés vers ses genoux repliés. « J'ai été très clair, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire de plus. »

Edward eut un rire amer, ses nerfs étant sur le point de lâcher.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai compris ce que tu as dit, ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi. » Répliqua-t-il froidement. « Pourquoi Bella ? » Répéta-t-il d'une voix forte. « A quoi est-ce que tu joues au juste ? Tu espères sincèrement que je vais te laisser t'en tirer sans un minimum d'explication ? Franchement je ne te reconnais plus. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu gagnes à faire ça hein ? »

« Mais rien ! » S'écria-t-elle affolée. « Est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi d'imaginer un tant soit peu le fait que je ne sois plus amoureuse de toi, ou que je ne veuille plus de toi ? » Débita-t-elle sans se rendre compte à quel point ces mots résonnaient en elle comme une succession de coups de poignard dans l'estomac. Elle baissa les yeux. « Je ne t'aime plus. » Déclara-t-elle douloureusement.

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer du revers de sa main avant qu'Edward ne puisse les voir. Ce dernier la regardait incrédule, la bouche entrouverte. Il aurait pu la croire, il aurait vraiment pu croire à cette réalité dans laquelle Bella ne l'aimait plus… si elle n'avait pas menti de façon aussi flagrante et éhontée. Sa pitoyable tentative de mensonge effronté était tellement visible et ridicule que même un enfant de six ans n'y aurait pas cru une minute. Il ferma les yeux et souffla pour se retenir de péter les plombs, puis la regarda avec déception.

« Et tu espérais sincèrement que j'allais avaler ces conneries ? » Susurra-t-il méchamment.

Elle secoua la tête pour réfréner les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et resserra ses genoux contre elle.

« C'est la vérité. » Mentit-elle sans conviction.

« Foutaises ! » S'emporta-t-il. « Bella tu es la pire menteuse qui puisse exister sur Terre, même mon chien ment mieux que toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas de chien. » Lui fit-elle remarquer. Il roula des yeux.

« C'est une image, espèce d'idiote. » Apprit-il avec un énervement non contenu.

Elle fut blessée de sa façon de lui parler, mais elle ne le montra pas, sachant de que de toute manière, elle le méritait.

« Peu importe. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit ensemble. » Trancha-t-elle, piétinant une fois de plus son cœur déjà martelé de douleur.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi. » Asséna-t-il durement. « Et je veux la vraie raison, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne m'aimes plus parce que tu n'arrives même pas à me le dire en me regardant dans les yeux. » Lâcha-t-il avec fermeté.

« Enfin tu ne vois donc pas ? » Fit-elle en relevant enfin la tête. « Je ne suis pas bonne pour toi Edward, regarde ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment, tu essaies carrément de les envoyer en prison ! » S'exclama-t-elle atterrée.

Il soupira, soulagé d'avoir enfin la réponse à ce qu'il attendait depuis le début.

« Seulement mon père. » Précisa-t-il. « Et puis quel est le rapport avec toi de toute façon ? »

« Le rapport ? » Répéta-t-elle incrédule. « Mais c'est moi le rapport ! Tout est à cause de moi si aujourd'hui tu te lances dans un procès qui va te faire souffrir. Tu ne comprends pas que tu gâches ta vie en restant avec moi ? Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Peu importe à quel point ça me déchire le cœur, je ne peux pas te laisser emprunter une voie qui te donnera tous ces regrets par la suite. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, comprenant soudainement ce qui la mettait dans tous ses états depuis des jours, son attitude distante, son désir de fuir, puis de rompre… Elle ne savait véritablement plus où elle en était, rien de tout ce qu'elle disait n'avait le moindre sens, elle était la seule à voir de la logique dans ses paroles, là où il n'y avait qu'aberration. Il aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt que Bella était en train de craquer et de péter les plombs. Il s'en voulut pour n'avoir rien vu dès le départ. Parce qu'à présent elle était devenue complètement irrationnelle et incohérente. Et comment raisonner une personne têtue de nature, persuadée d'être dans le vrai et que son avis est le plus judicieux ?

« C'est pour ça que tu es si préoccupée ces derniers temps ? » Devina-t-il affligé. « Tu t'inquiètes à propos de mes regrets ? »

Bella ne répondit pas et il continua sur sa lancée.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse regretter par la suite les choix que j'ai faits aujourd'hui ? Bella, te choisir à leur place est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie. » Dit-il avec conviction.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, refusant de penser qu'il sera toujours du même avis dans quelques années.

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais plus tard, lorsque le remord sera trop insupportable, que feras-tu Edward ? » Questionna-t-elle, la voix dans le vague. « As-tu vraiment envie d'envoyer ton propre père en prison et de supporter ce poids sur tes épaules jusqu'à ta mort ? »

« Mais il ne s'agit en aucunement d'un poids. » Contredit-il sûr de lui. « Tu sais, si mon père a commis des délits majeurs il doit aller en prison. Et je me fiche qu'il soit mon père ou non, il ne l'a jamais vraiment été de toute façon. Et il a perdu ce titre là le jour où il a décidé de s'en prendre à toi. »

Elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, refusant d'envisager cette possibilité.

« Je ne te crois pas. » Réfuta-t-elle doucement. « Écoute, je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire et que tu penses que ça vaut le coup, mais dans le futur, lorsque tu te rendras compte que je ne valais pas tous ces sacrifices, tu t'en mordras les doigts, je le sais. » Énuméra-t-elle convaincue.

Il se figea.

« Est-ce que tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi ? » Accusa-t-il effaré.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'empressa-t-elle de contredire. « Je sais que tu m'aimes… » Murmura-t-elle, comme si elle voulait se souvenir de cette vérité pour le restant de ses jours, comme si c'était ça qui l'aidait à tenir et à continuer. « Pour le moment. » Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. « Seulement dans quelques années, lorsque la passion ne sera plus au rendez-vous, que tu te rendras compte que l'amour que tu avais pour moi était exagéré, que ça n'en valait pas la peine, je ne veux pas que tu ailles jusqu'à leur intenter un procès Edward. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu doutes. » Confirma-t-il en secouant la tête d'incrédulité, excédé par toute cette histoire. « C'est complètement insensé… » Marmonna-t-il énervé.

« Ce n'est pas insensé, au contraire c'est même très logique. » Se défendit-elle. « Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon. J'ai mis du temps avant de le comprendre, mais aujourd'hui je sais ce que je dois faire. »

Elle se leva du lit et s'approcha de lui, mue d'une nouvelle détermination, ce qui le déconcerta fortement. Elle prit son visage en coupe et ancra ses yeux dans les siens profondément, tentant de lui faire comprendre une chose primordiale.

« Edward écoute-moi. » Pria-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants. Il la regarda impassible. « Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, j'ai menti. La vérité c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme une folle mais ça tu le sais déjà. » Il fronça les sourcils face à sa déclaration impromptue, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes affluer. « Et c'est pour cette raison, parce que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, qu'aujourd'hui je décide de te rayer de ma vie. Parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne veux plus être égoïste, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, et je ne veux pas te voir regretter tes actions toute ta vie. Je veux que tu sois heureux, tu comprends ? Et la seule façon pour toi de l'être, c'est que je ne fasse pas partie du décor. Retourne vers tes parents Edward, tu les aimes et je sais que cette situation te fait mal. J'ai vu Esmée, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle t'aime, c'est elle qui m'a aidée à… »

« Esmée ? » Coupa-t-il étonné en s'éloignant d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comprenant qu'elle venait de faire une lourde gaffe.

« Je… je l'ai vue au parc hier. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'appréhension. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as vu ma mère ? » S'écria-t-il ahuri. Elle hocha la tête.

« Ne lui en veux pas d'être venue me voir, elle a seulement voulu m'aider. » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Elle n'est pas du tout comme tu le penses. Elle est gentille et adorable. Elle m'a soutenue et permis d'y voir clair et de prendre les bonnes décisions. Je croyais sincèrement qu'elle était monstrueuse comme mère, surtout depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais croisée, mais je me trompais. Elle m'a vraiment aidé. »

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle, une autre dimension. Rien de tout ce qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure n'avait de sens. Et maintenant ça… ça c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il vit le visage sérieux et résolu de Bella, et c'est ce qui lui mit alors la puce à l'oreille. Il commença à comprendre soudainement le revirement de cette dernière, toutes les incohérences et les convictions débiles qu'elle débitait depuis tout à l'heure. Il fronça les sourcils, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant petit à petit dans sa tête.

« Bella… » Commença-t-il incertain. « Je peux savoir ce que ma mère t'a dit au juste ? » Demanda-t-il avec un air inquisiteur.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle haussa les épaules indifféremment.

« Rien de spécial, elle m'a seulement fait comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Et j'ai enfin réalisé que je n'étais pas du tout bien pour toi. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux. »

« Je le crois pas… » Soupira-t-il en recommençant à faire les cent pas. « Comment était-elle avec toi ? » Questionna-t-il avec un semblant de colère dans la voix.

Bella fut déroutée par son changement de ton et d'humeur, elle n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« J'en sais rien, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Fit-elle désœuvrée. Il s'arrêta de marcher.

« Parce que c'est important. Il faut que tu me le dises. »

Elle le regarda sceptique puis réfléchit à sa réponse.

« Et bien elle était compatissante, gentille, elle m'a fait des compliments et puis elle s'est comportée… comme une mère sensible. » Finit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Edward eut un rire jaune.

« Ouais… définitivement pas ma mère. » Rit-il sans joie. Il secoua la tête. « Sérieusement Bella, tu crois réellement qu'elle était sincère avec toi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine. Il se tapa le front de façon théâtrale.

« Réfléchis enfin ! Ma mère se sert de toi c'est évident ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que tu ailles dans son sens et fasse ce qu'elle voulait que tu fasses. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois tombée dans son panneau de la pauvre mère compatissante… »

Elle le regarda outrée, presque vexée.

« Alors c'est ça que tu penses ? Tu crois que je suis tellement influençable, au point que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaitre la sincérité d'une personne ? »

« Pas du tout ! Seulement je connais bien ma mère. Si tu crois que tu es la première à tomber dans ses filets, tu te trompes. Elle en a manipulé plus d'un, l'hypocrisie et la manipulation c'est tout ce qu'elle connait. Et que toi, après tout ce qu'elle t'a dit la dernière fois, la façon dont tu l'as giflée ainsi que toutes les crasses que ta famille subit depuis des semaines, tu la crois aussi facilement au point de l'apprécier, ça j'ai du mal à l'avaler. »

« Elle ne me manipule pas Edward ! » S'empressa-t-elle de contredire. « Au contraire, c'est la seule personne qui m'ait réellement aidée. Je crois que tout ce qui s'est passé n'était que des malentendus, on est partie du mauvais pied, mais à présent je la comprends, et elle me comprend aussi et… »

« Bella regarde les choses en face ! » L'interrompit-il excédé. « Ma mère ne t'aime pas, elle n'a fait que profiter de ta vulnérabilité pour te mettre ses idées tordues dans la tête. »

« Ces idées je les avais déjà en tête avant de voir ta mère, je te signale. » Contra-t-elle vainement, convaincue qu'elle était dans le vrai. « Esmée n'a fait juste que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà. À savoir que toi et moi ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble et que plus je laisse les choses s'aggraver, plus je gâche ta vie. »

Edward se massa le front, réalisant que sa mère avait vraiment bien implanté ses crocs dans l'esprit innocent de Bella.

« Je vais la tuer… » Murmura-t-il acide, en parlant d'Esmée. « Je vais la tuer… »

Il se remit à marcher rapidement dans la chambre en plusieurs allers-retours, répétant inlassablement à quel point il avait envie de tuer sa prétendue mère. Bella profita de sa bougeotte pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Jamais elle n'avait autant eu de mal à contrôler ses émotions que maintenant. Alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter à son cou, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, ou encore fondre en larmes, elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Même ses larmes pour une fois, elle arrivait à les contrôler. Elle savait que de toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour lui qu'elle prenait ses distances, qu'elle instaurait ses limites. Pour lui. Tous ses choix, elle les avait toujours faits en fonction de lui. Il était son pilier, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, elle agissait en conséquence, chaque pas qu'il effectuait, elle en faisait de même pour s'accorder à lui. C'était magnétique, comme des aimants. Et aujourd'hui, cette décision de le quitter était pour son bien à lui, quitte à se détruire elle-même.

« Edward il faut que tu t'en ailles. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, pas sûre d'elle.

Il se stoppa et la regarda incrédule. La colère lui monta plus fort que précédemment.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Explosa-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu vois ma mère, il te prend l'envie de me fuir où de me laisser tomber ? Comment fait-elle pour toujours parvenir à ses fins avec toi ? »

Bella secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec elle, comme tu peux le penser. » Bafouilla-t-elle impunément. « C'est moi qui ai décidé. Je fais ça pour toi, pour que tu puisses avoir une vie heureuse, avec une fille qui te conviendra mieux que moi, même si ça me tue de le dire. On n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre, et si pour l'instant tu ne t'en rends pas compte plus tard tu réaliseras que j'avais raison, et que l'amour que tu me portes ne valait pas tous ces sacrifices. » Acheva-t-elle en déraillant sur le dernier mot.

Elle ne put se contrôler aussi bien et laisse échapper quelques sanglots sans le vouloir. Edward fut bouleversé de la voir aussi fragile. Esmée lui avait fait un vrai lavage de cerveau pour lui mettre dans le crâne qu'elle ne valait rien. Telle qu'il la connaissait, il se doutait qu'elle avait dû faire ça tout en finesse, elle avait sûrement dû lui faire quelques éloges, dire à quel point elle l'admirait, elle avait dû également se faire passer pour une victime, si ça se trouve elle l'avait même prise dans ses bras ! Esmée était forte pour ce genre de choses. Même quand il habitait avec eux il y a plus de quatre ans, il avait l'habitude de la voir manipuler tout le monde, sans parler de ses nombreux amants dont seul Carlisle était le seul qui ne semblait rien remarquer. Peut être qu'il la trompait aussi… mais ça, Edward s'en foutait. Tout ce qui l'importait à l'heure qu'il est, était que sa mère s'en était prise à la femme de sa vie en frappant là où ça faisait mal. Elle avait vraiment bien préparé son coup, elle avait su exactement appuyer là où il fallait pour la faire chavirer.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était hors de question qu'Edward la laisse briser la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Il prit une inspiration pour calmer la colère qui faisait rage dans son être, et s'approcha lentement de Bella.

Il lui prit les mains doucement, à son plus grand étonnement elle se laissa faire. Cette dernière était trop en lutte interne avec elle-même pour avoir le courage de se reculer ou de se débattre. Son cœur battait la chamade face à cette proximité. Elle releva les yeux et le regarda en se retenant de pleurer, tandis qu'il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la scruter en tentant de déceler le moindre indice qui pouvait lui indiquer qu'elle n'était pas totalement perdue et entièrement sous l'emprise de sa foutue mère. Bella se mit à fixer ses lèvres un moment. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas embrassés ? La dernière fois où ils avaient réellement fusionnés était le soir de l'arrivée de Jasper. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours, ou semaines, Bella n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que l'embrasser remontait à une autre époque lointaine. Pourquoi leur insouciance s'était-elle terminée aussi vite qu'elle n'avait commencé ?

« Bella… »

La voix pressante d'Edward la sortit de ses songes et elle quitta ses lèvres pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais qu'en ce moment tu es perdue, que tu es tourmentée par les futurs regrets que je pourrais avoir et que tu ne sais plus où tu en es. Mais il faut que tu te ressaisisses parce que ma mère n'a fait qu'une bouchée de toi et t'a complètement lavé le cerveau. »

« Edward… » Tenta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Non écoute-moi. » La coupa-t-il avec sérieux. « Je sais qu'une part au fond de toi sait que tout ce que tu dis et penses depuis tout à l'heure est incohérent et dénué de sens. Bella tu connais mes sentiments pour toi, tu sais que s'il y a une personne au monde qui me convient vraiment, c'est toi. Et j'ignore ce que ma mère t'a dit pour que tu croies que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ose me dire que ce qu'on a vécu ensemble n'était pas juste, que ce n'était pas naturel. Tout a toujours été une évidence entre nous, et ne laisse pas une pourriture te faire penser que ce n'était pas bien. Parce que ça l'était. Hormis tout ce qu'on a affronté depuis le début, toi et moi ça a toujours été juste et tu le sais. »

Elle le regarda silencieusement, ne pipant mot. Ses mains étaient désormais moites dans l'étau des siennes, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement élargis et sa bouche entrouverte. Dire que son discours l'avait troublé est un euphémisme. Elle était désorientée comme jamais. Il était en train de la faire hésiter et de remettre en cause toutes ses résolutions. Elle sentait ses certitudes réduites à néant et était sur le point de flancher. Se pouvait-il qu'elle puisse se tromper ? Que tous les rêves affreux qu'elle avait eus jusqu'à présent n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination et non prémonitoires comme elle le pensait ?

Non… Elle connaissait l'amour qu'Edward avait pour ses parents malgré qu'il n'en soit pas lui-même conscient. Elle l'avait même entendu se confesser auprès de Kate à propos de ça. Même si aujourd'hui il lui affirmait de façon extrêmement convaincante qu'il prenait la bonne décision, elle savait que plus tard il serait amené à le regretter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait de regret, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit cet homme vide, froid et sans âme qu'il était dans ses cauchemars.

Sentant que sa présence la déstabilisait, elle ôta ses mains des siennes et se recula abruptement, le regard un paniqué. Edward ne comprit pas sa réaction et fit un pas dans sa direction, ce qui eut don de la faire reculer plus encore.

« Non. » Réfuta-t-elle vainement, secouant la tête pour ne pas fléchir.

« Bella ? » Il fit un nouveau pas vers elle, mais à nouveau elle recula.

« Non ! » Asséna-t-elle plus durement. « Elle a dit que j'étais forte, que je pouvais le faire… »

« Bella… » Murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois en continuant de s'avancer.

Elle finit par se retrouver entre le lit et lui après avoir voulu s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Il profita de cette aubaine pour l'attraper par les épaules afin de l'immobiliser. Elle refusa de le regarder.

« Laisse-moi. » Supplia-t-elle la tête baissée.

« Bella… » Répéta-t-il à nouveau, avec plus d'impact.

« Elle a dit que je pouvais le faire ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix. « Que j'étais courageuse, que j'étais capable de le faire et que… »

Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase car il l'avait coupé en l'embrassent avec fièvre.

De un, il en avait envie depuis longtemps, et de deux il avait voulu la faire taire car elle disait n'importe quoi. Bella resta figée, incapable de bouger tant il l'avait prise par surprise. Une part d'elle avait envie de le repousser car dès lors où elle sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle se savait perdue. Il déplaça ses mains jusqu'à ses joues, emprisonnant son visage dans ses mains afin qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper. Elle lui avait déjà échappé bien trop de fois maintenant. Bella se sentit progressivement vaciller, sentir ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes fit accélérer les battements de son cœur et l'enivra entièrement. Son corps se mit à frissonner, et soudainement ce n'était plus la gravité qui la maintenait. C'était lui. Elle fondait avec ce baiser, comme si c'était le premier, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. C'était pitoyable à dire, mais chaque baiser avec lui était aussi fort et et explosif que le premier, si ce n'est plus. À chaque fois l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'amplifiait et la frappait de plein fouet, lui rappelant puissamment qu'il était le seul détenteur de son pauvre cœur. Elle n'essayait même pas de lutter, ni de se débattre. Elle savait qu'elle en était incapable, il était plus fort qu'elle, bien plus fort… et puis pourquoi lutter ? Pourquoi vouloir mettre fin à quelque chose de si bon ? De si intense ? De si vrai ?

Réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait rien empêcher, elle cessa de se battre avec elle-même. Elle répondit à son baiser en bougeant ses lèvres. D'abord timidement, puis elle cessa de réfléchir et finit par se laisser aller complètement. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson, avec plus de passion et d'ardeur à chaque seconde.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils avaient basculés sur le lit et qu'elle était désormais allongée, lui au-dessus d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et fourragea dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec plus d'urgence. Elle soupira d'aise contre sa bouche sans jamais s'arrêter de lui emmêler les cheveux en passant ses doigts dedans. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté de tourner, Bella était totalement déconnectée. Il savait comment lui faire oublier ses pensées sombres et tourmentantes à la perfection. À bien y réfléchir, Edward avait toujours été là pour lui rappeler que leur histoire valait la peine, que malgré toutes les épreuves à surmonter leurs sentiments ne faiblissaient jamais, au contraire ils amplifiaient. Il avait raison. Malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait en dire, leur amour avait toujours été juste. Ça n'avait jamais été une infamie. C'était même la chose la plus juste qui soit dans l'univers de Bella. Alors pourquoi voulait-elle rompre déjà ?

Elle se rappela vaguement sa conversation avec Esmée Cullen sur le banc, mais à cet instant elle avait du mal à souvenir pourquoi elle devait le quitter. En quoi est-ce que c'était pour son bien ? Ses pensée commencèrent à se brouiller dans son esprit, tout devenait flou. Et puis c'est là qu'elle réalisa.

Avait-elle sérieusement accordé sa confiance à la femme la plus détestable qu'elle ait jamais connue ? Avait-elle cru un tant soit peu qu'Esmée avait fait preuve de bonté ? Tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait été de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas bien pour son fils. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Bella s'était fait berner. Elle s'était vraiment faite avoir et en beauté. Quand elle pense à ce qu'Esmée lui avait dit et qu'elle avait trouvé gentil et compatissant, en réalité elle n'avait fait que la rabaisser, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, qu'il méritait une meilleure vie. En quoi est-ce que c'était sensé lui remonter le moral ?

Elle comprit qu'elle était perdue, que tous ses remords, toute sa culpabilité qui la ronge progressivement, tous ses cauchemars qu'elle faisait dans lequel Edward la haïssait dans le futur… toute cette angoisse était elle vraiment nécessaire ? Edward l'aimait de manière inconditionnelle, il lui avait toujours prouvé, et puis jamais à aucun moment il n'avait laissé supposer qu'il l'en tiendrait responsable pour ce procès. Et si c'était lui qui avait raison ? Si le véritable but d'Esmée Cullen avait été de la manipuler afin qu'elle rende les choses plus facile en disparaissant ?

Elle rompit le baiser pour le regarder déstabilisée.

« Elle m'a vraiment manipulée ? » Balbutia-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse.

Il émit un profond soupir de soulagement et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il posa son front contre le sien et inhala son odeur.

« Dieu merci tu t'en es enfin rendue compte. » Souffla-t-il sur son visage.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle se sentait plus que jamais minable. Comment avait-elle pu oser penser le quitter ? Elle l'aimait tellement que jamais elle n'aurait pu le faire.

Elle en aurait été détruite.

Edward qui sentit le corps de Bella se tendre sous ses mains s'écarta subitement et releva la tête pour la regarder.

« Tu pleures ? » Fit-il avec étonnement.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les larmes qui coulaient sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

« Non. » Mentit-elle lamentablement. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu pleures, je te vois. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Il essuya un de ses larmes avec son pouce avant qu'elle ne le repousse pour le forcer à se relever afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il la regarda inquiet, tandis qu'elle luttait par tous les moyens de réfréner les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge et menaçaient de la trahir. Elle renifla disgracieusement et le regarda avec une profonde culpabilité.

« Excuse-moi. » Bafouilla-t-elle les yeux larmoyants. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? » Demanda-t-il incertain.

« Parce que je fais tout de travers ! » Se fustigea-t-elle. « Depuis que j'ai ces cauchemars, je perds les pédales, je fais n'importe quoi, pense n'importe quoi, dis n'importe quoi… »

« Bella… » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer, comprenant que ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Elle secoua la tête impétueusement.

« Je suis complètement perdue Edward ! » Lâcha-t-elle finalement, la voix pleine de trémolos. « Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dois croire, ni ce que je dois faire… j'ai l'impression que ça ne cessera jamais, on est sensés tenir cinq mois avant le procès, comment suis-je supposer y arriver ? J'en peux déjà plus ! Sans parler de tous ces rêves qui m'empêchent de dormir… »

« Chut, calme-toi. » Susurra-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la réconforter. « Calme-toi. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se laissa aller à ses larmes qu'elle retenait depuis bien trop longtemps et craqua. Il lui caressait les cheveux pendant qu'elle pleurait contre son torse bruyamment. Il attendit le temps qu'il fallait, sachant qu'elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement. Éventuellement il l'entraina à se rallonger et se cala sur les oreillers tandis qu'elle avait la tête reposée sur lui, ses sanglots étant devenus plus silencieux. Le temps s'écoula et ils ne bougèrent pas, toujours allongés sur le lit sans dire un mot. Elle se serrait contre lui, ne voulant pas s'éloigner une seconde et il avait ses bras refermé autour d'elle, embrassait son front par moments… Cela aurait pu être un instant de pure plénitude, si ça s'était produit à une autre époque, à un autre lieu, dans d'autres circonstances bien différentes.

« Tu étais horrible. » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Il baissa la tête pour la regarder avec étonnement. « Tu disais que tu me détestais, que tu regrettais de m'avoir rencontrée, que tout était ma faute… »

Edward comprit qu'elle parlait des rêves qu'elle faisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ? » S'enquit-il.

« Ce procès. Tu étais devenu odieux avec moi parce que tu pensais que j'étais responsable du fait que tu avais envoyé ton propre père en prison. Je ne te reconnaissais plus, tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. »

Edward soupira de lassitude et raffermit sa prise sur elle, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence.

« Ce ne sont que des rêves Bella. » Essaya-t-il de rassurer. « Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te tiendrai responsable de quoi que ce soit. Je ne considère pas Carlisle comme mon père, c'est moi qui ai pris la décision de l'envoyer en taule, mais ce n'est en rien de ta faute. »

« Mais ça avait l'air tellement vrai… » Contra-t-elle faiblement. « Si tu savais Edward… j'avais vraiment l'impression que cela pouvait être notre futur, tu avais l'air tellement réel et en même temps tellement différent… C'est comme si j'étais vraiment en train de le vivre. » Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase en imaginant un jour devoir affronter la haine et la colère de l'homme de sa vie.

« Ça m'a fait un mal de chien à chaque fois. » Continua-t-elle, quelques larmes perlant au coin des yeux. « Et je me dis que si ça me fait aussi mal en rêve… » Elle remonta son regard vers lui et le scruta. « Alors je ne veux pas imaginer que ça peut me faire dans la réalité. »

Il la regarda avec intensité et posa une main sur sa joue tendrement.

« Tu n'auras jamais à vivre ça Bella. » Jura-t-il d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. « Je t'en fais le serment. »

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire, priant pour qu'il ne rompe jamais cette promesse.

« Tu sais… » Enchaina-t-il avec hésitation. « Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. » Avoua-t-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda indécise et déconfite.

« Ah non ? »

Il secoua la tête avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Non. » Confirma-t-il. « Il y a énormément de choses que je fais en fonction de toi, parce que tu es celle avec qui je compte passer le restant de ma vie, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et que tu ne quittes jamais mes pensées un seul instant. »

Bella avait la bouche entrouverte, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement et les joues empourprées devant cette déclaration qui ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé, comme si pour lui c'était une phrase ordinaire de tous les jours alors que pour elle il s'agissait d'une phrase magnifique.

« Mais ça… » Continua-t-il imperturbable. « Ça je le fais pour moi. » Déclara-t-il avec certitude.

Bella s'octroya alors un sourire plus prononcé. Edward venait en quelques minutes de réduire ses craintes et ses doutes à néant. Il n'essayait pas de faire tomber son père pour elle, elle n'était donc pas la cause de toute cette situation pourrie. Du moins elle ne l'était pas entièrement.

« Donc ça ne tenait pas qu'à moi ? » Dit-elle avec une moue amusée. Il secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non désolé. » Répondit-il sur un ton léger.

Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres puis reposa sa tête sur son torse, soupirant de bien être en fermant les yeux.

« Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce procès parce que je pensais que tu le faisais pour les mauvaises raisons, et parce que je pensais être la raison de vos discordes. Mais si ça compte pour toi et que tu te sens vraiment prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, alors je suis avec toi. Et je serai là pour te tenir la main lorsque le verdict sera rendu le jour du procès. » Promit-elle les yeux toujours clos.

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant de cet instant de sérénité qui ne durerait pas longtemps.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. À propos de tes rêves. » Précisa-t-il. « C'est important pour moi. J'avoue que tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt mais… j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas trop t'en demander, Mademoiselle je suis une tête de mule. »

Elle rit brièvement.

« A vrai dire je me voyais mal te parler de ça. Je me voyais mal en parler à qui que ce soit de toute façon. C'est un peu comme toi qui refuse d'admettre que tu aimes encore tes parents et que ce procès de te fait mal… » Observa-t-elle en faisant référence à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre lui et Kate la veille.

Edward rouvrit les yeux et sentit la culpabilité l'envahir.

« Euh… ouais d'ailleurs à ce propos… » Fit-il embarrassé.

« Inutile. » Le coupa-t-elle simplement. « J'ai pas envie d'en reparler. »

Il resta silencieux, n'arrivant pas à se défaire du souvenir de la maladresse qu'il avait commise.

« Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. » Crut-il bon d'ajouter. Elle hocha la tête, sans jamais rouvrir les yeux.

« Je sais. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. « Et je sais que Kate est ta meilleure amie et que c'est normal que tu sois plus ouvert avec elle à propos de choses personnelles… »

« Mais… » Fit-il en sachant qu'il y avait un « mais » dans sa phrase. Elle sourit.

« Mais j'imagine que je suis un peu jalouse. » Avoua-t-elle. Il écarquilla les yeux étonné.

« Jalouse ? Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-il troublé.

« Parce que j'aurais aimé être celle avec qui tu partages tout. » Confia-t-elle à demi-mots.

« Tu es déjà celle avec qui je partage tout. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Oui et justement. » Objecta-t-il. « On partage vraiment tout, si bien que je n'ai même pas besoin de parler de ce que je pense parce que tu le sais déjà. Tu sais même ce que je ressens mieux que moi. »

« J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était l'inverse. » Marmonna-t-elle sceptique, ce qui le fit rire.

« Au contraire, je trouve que t'es une fille vraiment compliquée. » Souligna-t-il.

« T'as pas eu trop de mal à me percer à jour en tout cas, Monsieur l'Inspecteur. » Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il secoua la tête d'amusement face à ce petit sobriquet qu'il avait toujours apprécié de la part de Bella. Un nouveau silence se fit dans la pièce, uniquement perturbé par leur respiration calme et détendue.

« Je crois que je vais m'endormir. » Murmura-t-elle, se sentant déjà partir dans le sommeil, chose qu'elle trouvait idiote dans la mesure où elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Cela dit elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de chercher à comprendre ses émotions ainsi que le fonctionnement de son cerveau.

« T'es pas la seule. » Fit-il remarquer les yeux fermés.

Elle se serra contre lui et se cala de sorte à être confortable. Il avait arrêté d'effectuer des cercles dans son dos avec sa main, s'endormant progressivement pour rattraper la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il avant d'être vraiment plongé dans le sommeil.

« Hmm ? » Baragouina-t-elle.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu parles avec ma mère. » Interdit-il sans réplique.

Elle eut un rire bref et ensommeillé, avant de finalement parvenir à s'endormir complètement. Il la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, tous les deux aspirant à un espoir d'une vie meilleure.

…

« Regardez-les… » Murmura Alice dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à la chambre de Bella. « Ils ont l'air complètement épuisés. »

« Alice… » Appela Jasper pas convaincu. « Tu ne crois pas qu'on ne devrait pas les espionner pendant qu'ils dorment ? »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Richemond. » Fit remarquer Emmett. Jasper le lorgna.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça tu veux ? » Râla-t-il.

« Tu préfères que je t'appelle Clodo ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Les gars… » Soupira Rosalie avec désespoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? » Rouspéta Charlie qui revenait de la salle de bain et les voyait devant la porte de Bella. « Dépêchez-vous de descendre bande d'imbéciles ! » Chuchota-t-il énervé.

« Désolée. » S'excusa Alice penaude.

« Si je comprends bien ils ont fini de se disputer… » Devina Emmett. « C'est nul, j'aurais voulu un peu plus d'action… »

Rosalie lui colla une tape derrière la tête tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Emmett gémit et se frotta l'arrière de la tête en soupirant. Ils trouvèrent Kate assise sur les genoux de Garrett, dans le salon en train d'utiliser un ordinateur portable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Alice curieusement.

Kate releva la tête avec gêne.

« A vrai dire… » Murmura-t-elle embarrassée. « Je cherche une idée de destination pour Edward et Bella. »

Tout le monde la regarda effaré.

« De quoi ? » S'exclama Charlie incrédule.

« C'est que ils en ont subi pas mal ces derniers temps alors… j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour eux. » Déclara-t-elle mal à l'aise. « Garrett a pensé à un voyage et je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de les faire sortir d'ici le temps d'un weekend. »

« Hors de question ! » Refusa Emmett catégorique, qui ne semblait pas du tout enclin à laisser sa petite sœur en compagnie de ce sale con sans surveillance. « Ils vont pas partir et nous laisser en plan tout un weekend ! »

« Non à vrai dire c'est une bonne idée au contraire ! » S'écria Alice enjouée.

« Ah bon ? » Fit Garrett, étonné d'avoir eu une bonne idée pour une fois.

« Bien sûr ! » Confirma-t-elle. « Vous avez vu dans quel état ils sont ? Un voyage ce serait super. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Alice. » Témoigna Jasper. « Les faire partir quelque part leur permettrait de relâcher la pression. »

« La Saint Valentin. » Annonça Rosalie.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec étonnement.

« Hein ? » S'enquit Emmett perdu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« La Saint Valentin est dans une semaine, samedi prochain. Si vous voulez leur offrir un weekend c'est le bon moment. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ciel, comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? » Murmura Alice en se tapant le front.

« Peut être parce que t'as pas de petit ami. » Répliqua Emmett avec un large sourire. Alice lui lança un regard noir.

« Toi t'en as une et pourtant tu as oublié aussi. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Sauf que moi je suis programmé pour oublier ces fêtes là. » Rétorqua-t-il fier de lui.

« Emmett devrait être comme Buzz l'Éclair. » Médita Rosalie. « Quand le modèle nous plait pas on peut appuyer sur « reset ». »

Alice éclata de rire, à l'instar de Charlie et de Jasper.

« Oh tu sais Rosalie, tu serais étonnée d'apprendre que quand il était petit Emmett aimait bien se prendre pour un Ranger de l'espace. » Apprit le paternel.

« C'était quoi la phrase déjà ? » Fit Alice hilare. « Jusqu'à l'infini et au-delà ? »

« Vers l'infini et au-delà ! » Rectifia Emmett bougon. « Et merci Papa pour cette anecdote. » Grogna-t-il tandis que tout le monde rigolait.

« Il avait même son auto-réveil Buzz l'éclair ainsi que la couverture ! » Renchérit Charlie.

Rosalie regarda Emmett avec amusement pendant que celui-ci lançait un regard assassin à son père, avant de voir que Jasper aussi rigolait, ce qui l'énerva.

« Ça te fait rire le blond ? » Lâcha-t-il rageur. Jasper ne s'arrêta pas.

« Bah eh, c'est pas moi qui me prenais pour Buzz l'éclair quand j'étais gosse. » Répondit-il sans peur. Emmett le toisa sévèrement.

« Non c'est sûr, toi tu devais sûrement te prendre pour Rothschild. » Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

« Bon ça suffit. » Clama Charlie qui voyait comme de l'eau dans le gaz. « Revenons-en au sujet de ce voyage. »

« Y a un truc que vous semblez tous oublier. » Rappela Emmett. « Comment vous voulez leur payer un voyage ? On n'a même pas assez d'argent pour aller au McDonald ! »

« Ça c'est une bonne question. » Accorda Charlie. « Parce que je doute qu'on arrivera à bien loin même en y mettant tous de notre poche. »

« Il me reste un peu d'argent de mes ventes de vêtements. » Annonça Alice.

« Tu devais les garder pour les courses. » Fit remarquer Emmett.

« Et moi il doit m'en rester dans mon portefeuille. » Dit Jasper.

« T'as de l'argent et tu continues à pioncer chez nous ? »

« Emmett ! » S'exclama son père outré. « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

« J'ai pas envie de laisser Bella partir avec lui, c'est tout ! » Déclara-t-il énervé.

« T'es désespérant ma parole… » Marmonna Rosalie en roulant des yeux.

« Tu devrais laisser Edward un peu tranquille. » Conseilla Garrett calmement. « Il en bave déjà suffisamment, et Bella aussi. »

« Ma sœur en baverait pas autant s'il était pas là justement. » Répliqua-t-il acerbe.

« Je crois pas qu'il ait vraiment voulu ça. » Dit Alice tristement.

« Laissez tomber. » Soupira Rosalie. « En vérité le problème ne vient pas de là. Ce qu'Emmett n'arrive pas à supporter c'est que sa petite sœur chérie ait quelqu'un d'autre pour la protéger. »

« Ça n'a rien avoir ! » Réfuta-t-il. « Et puis Edward la protège vachement tiens, au point qu'elle a carrément disparu la nuit dernière. »

« Pour en revenir à ce voyage. » Interrompit Charlie d'un ton las. « Je crois qu'Emmett a raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de leur offrir quoi que ce soit. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Contra Kate en se relevant et en remettant l'ordinateur à son compagnon. « Disons que j'avais pris la décision de leur offrir moi-même. »

Tout le monde ne pipa mot, Alice avait la bouche grande ouverte et Emmett clignait des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Euh… » Intervint le patriarche embarrassé. « Ma puce, c'est extrêmement généreux de ta part mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça et je ne peux accepter. »

« Au contraire Charlie. » Sourit-elle. « Edward est mon meilleur ami et j'aime beaucoup Bella. J'ai envie de faire ça pour eux. Et puis mes parents pensent que j'ai quitté Garrett donc je suis toujours pleine aux as. » Rit-elle.

« Ne cherchez pas à l'en dissuader. » Emit Garrett de son fauteuil. « Je la connais et quand elle est obstinée rien ne l'arrête. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Murmura Charlie avec incertitude.

« J'y tiens vraiment. » Insista Kate avec des yeux suppliants. « Par contre j'aurais un petit service à vous demander.

« J'en étais sûre… » Soupira Emmett. « Y a toujours une contrepartie. »

« Toi tu regardes trop les séries américaines. » Devina Jasper.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit Charlie à Kate. Celle-ci le regarda hésitante.

« J'aimerais que vous ne leur dites pas que j'ai payé seule ce voyage et que vous fassiez croire que vous y avez tous contribué. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils, une habitude qu'il avait prise de son beau frère.

« Alors là je comprends plus rien. » S'exclama-t-il paumé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alice qui ne comprenait pas non plus. Kate eut un sourire amusé.

« Parce qu'Edward me tuerait s'il l'apprenait. Et puis tel que je le connais il chercherait même à me rembourser. »

Jasper se mit à rire.

« Ça c'est bien vrai. »

« Ça me semble juste. » Accepta Charlie. « Mais sache qu'au nom de ma famille je t'offre toute ma reconnaissance. » Fit-il avec gratitude.

Kate secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Ça l'est pour moi. » Contredit-il.

« Bon alors, où est-ce qu'on les expédie ? » Lança Garrett à la volée.

« Je ne sais pas, y a pas un endroit où Bella aimerait aller ? » Demanda Kate avec curiosité.

« Je sais où Bella rêve d'aller ! » S'exclama Alice avec jovialité.

« Comment tu peux savoir où elle veut aller ? » S'enquit Emmett surpris.

« Je suis sa meilleure amie je te rappelle. Elle me dit tout. » Dit-elle avec fierté.

« Donc… » Pressa Garrett qui s'impatientait, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux.

Alice étira ses lèvres en un sourire pire que Colgate et se mit à sautiller en tapant dans les mains avec allégresse.

« New York ! » Cria-t-elle.

* * *

_Un mois plus tôt – Seattle, deux jours avant le deuxième meurtre_

L'homme déplia son journal, regarda dans la rubrique fait divers avec attention, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qui allait être marqué. Il lut attentivement l'article qui l'intéressait, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« Voilà qui est parfait. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix enchantée. « La police a foncé droit dans le piège que je lui ai tendu. Ils disent que ce sont les ours échappés du Woodland Park Zoo qui ont accidentellement tué cette petite garce. »

Quelques rires raisonnèrent dans la pièce, l'ambiance ayant l'air de s'être drôlement détendue à l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui ravissait toutes les personnes présentes.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez pris un gros risque en tuant cette fille ? » Demanda l'un d'eux qui semblait légèrement sceptique quant à cette histoire.

L'homme d'un certain âge releva la tête du journal et le toisa avec une dureté sans faille, le regard noir et menaçant.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. » Se défendit-il. « J'ai bien essayé de me montrer patient, de lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir indemne. Mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Elle a continué à s'entêter de cette manière et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de régler le problème. Elle voulait m'anéantir, je devais trouver un moyen de la faire taire avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

« J'aurais voulu ne pas en arriver là cependant. » Enchaina-t-il avec une moue qu'on aurait pu croire triste, si ses yeux n'étaient pas emprunts à de l'amusement. « Après tout… c'était une jolie fille. Une très jolie fille que j'aurais bien voulu faire taire d'une autre manière si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Ricana-t-il de façon dédaigneuse.

Certains des acolytes rirent à leur tour.

« Où avez-vous mis les preuves ? » Demanda un autre avec un profond intérêt.

L'homme sourit.

« En lieu sûr. » Affirma-t-il avec conviction.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen et il semblerait que ce dernier ne croit pas du tout à la théorie de l'accident provoqué par l'échappade des ours du Woodland. Mais il savait également qu'il avait le procureur dans la poche et que Cullen ne pouvait rien faire en étant tout seul. De plus, d'après des sources fiables, le jeune inspecteur allait subir sous peu le courroux d'un paternel très en colère et par conséquent, l'affaire concernant ce meurtre n'allait plus être sa priorité du moment. Voilà qui arrangeait pas mal ses affaires… Avec Cullen mis sur la touche, cette affaire allait finalement passer à la trappe. La preuve, on commençait déjà à en parler dans les journaux locaux comme étant une attaque d'ours.

« Eh patron ! » Aboya le dernier homme qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

L'homme tourna alors sa tête vers celui qui avait parlé et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ce dernier s'approcha du bureau et déposa une multitude de clichés, toutes concernant un seul et unique homme.

« Et pour celui là on fait quoi ? Il commence à nous poser des problèmes. »

L'homme parcourut les photos avec application et lorsqu'il les eu toutes vues, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une moue désapprobatrice.

« Je vois en effet qu'il ne sait vraiment pas rester à sa place. » Concéda-t-il avec contrariété.

Les photos montraient un jeune homme brun, mettant son nez là où il ne fallait pas.

« Il n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter. » Apprit celui qui avait déposé les photos. « D'après ce que j'ai compris elle lui avait fait part de ses soupçons avant d'être tuée. Je crois qu'il a tout compris. »

L'homme soupira de déception, avant de prendre une cigarette, de la porter à sa bouche et de l'allumer. Il tira une latte, l'air songeur, puis recracha la fumée en regardant son détective privé avec attention.

« Que voulez vous que je fasse ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement, presque énervé. « Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ça ! Il fallait vous y prendre avant et trouver un moyen pour qu'il arrête de foutre son nez dans MES affaires ! » Incendia-t-il, avant de tirer une nouvelle latte de sa cigarette, l'air anormalement calme après avoir élevé la voix.

Le pauvre détective se gratta la gorge avec embarras, le regard plein d'excuses.

« Pardon patron, mais je crois que c'était impossible à prévoir. De toute évidence il savait qu'on l'épiait. »

« Et manifestement il aurait fallu que vous l'épiiez mieux que ça. » Constata l'homme à la cigarette avec ironie, le visage réprimandant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda alors l'un des deux autres acolytes pour revenir au sujet principal.

L'homme tira une longue latte de sa cigarette, comme pour prolonger ce moment silencieux et faire grimper la tension qui régnait déjà dans la pièce. Puis il se leva, et leur tourna le dos, en proie à un profond dilemme.

« Euh patron ? » Rappela l'un des trois hommes à l'ordre.

Le dit patron ne se retourna pas, se contentant de finir sa cigarette tranquillement, avant de l'émietter sur le cendrier posé sur l'étagère en face de lui. Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de finalement se résoudre à parler.

« Laissez-lui encore deux jours de répit. Essayez de le conduire en erreur, faites tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il arrête de chercher là où il ne doit pas fourrer son nez… »

« Mais il ne… » Tenta l'un d'eux.

« Je m'en fiche ! » Tonna-t-il sévèrement. « Faites ce que je vous dis, c'est pour ça que je vous paye ! »

Un silence reprit tandis que celui qui avait parlé se fustigeait mentalement.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il.

L'homme soupira pour se calmer, il détestait se mettre en colère et hausser le ton. Pour lui la plus honorable des paroles était celle qui était prononcée avec calme et sérénité.

« Comme je le disais donc, laissons-lui deux jours. » Reprit-il avec une voix basse. « Et si jamais il continue à nous poser des problèmes… »

Un sourire cruel et anticipateur prit alors place sur son visage, que ses trois employés ne purent voir tandis qu'il était de dos.

« Il faudra s'en occuper. » Conclut-il alors, de façon non négociable.

* * *

Merci à ma **Sister chérie d'amour** pour avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre :D**  
**

**Alors petite précision pour la dernière scène qui est des plus spéciales : **

Je rappelle que ça s'est déroulé deux mois avant le moment présent de la fiction, et vous devez vous douter que l'homme dont ils parlent sur les photos n'est autre que le deuxième mort retrouvé, donc on en conclut qu'ils se sont bel et bien"_occupés_" de lui à leur manière xD

Edward avait donc raison, il s'agit bel et bien de deux meurtres, maintenant le tout est de savoir qui en est le commanditaire et pourquoi, même si je me doute que vous devez déjà avoir votre petite idée sur la question ^^

**Le prochain chapitre sera une sorte de break car il s'agira de leur weekend à New York, et puis il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres avant la fin, donc soyez rassurés il n'y aura plus de moment drame. Les prochains chapitres seront principalement consacrés au procès et à l'enquête d'Edward sur ces meurtres. **

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire en partant ;)

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**_


	26. Chapter 25 Pt 1: New York, New York

**Salut tout le monde !**

Après un mois de retard (honte à moi encore une fois) je me ramène avec un nouveau chapitre. Non en fait je suis une vraie menteuse puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre, mais plutôt de la première moitié du chapitre xD

A vrai dire le chapitre en entier était trop long et déjà que je trouve ça lamentablement niais, je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer encore plus avec un chapitre qui fait le double de ce que vous avez là. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme de postage un peu plus soutenu et j'essaierai de poster la suite au plus vite.

**Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour vos reviews, inscrits et anonymes, à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre.**

Pour ma défense entre le bac, le décès d'un membre de ma famille + le fait que je sois partie en vacances sans internet, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Mais sachez en tout cas que tous vos commentaires me remplissent de joie et que je suis heureuse d'avoir encore des lecteurs qui suivent cette fiction. Et promis la prochaine fois je réponds ;)

**Je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec la première partie du chapitre concernant leur voyage à New York :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 partie 1 : New York, New York  
**

_oO "Empire State of Mind" Oo __Alicia Keys_

« BELLA ! DEBOUT ! LÈVE-TOI ESPÈCE DE MARMOTTE ! »

La voix tonitruante et enthousiaste d'Alice raisonna dans toute la maison, réveillant au passage le monde qui dormait encore. Bella grogna dans son sommeil, ne voulant en aucun cas être réveillée, tant son rêve avait été – pour une fois – merveilleux, sans cauchemar, sans un Edward déchu ni impitoyable pour la faire souffrir.

« BELLA JE TE JURE QUE SI TU TE LÈVES PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ET JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR SI TOI ET EDWARD ÊTES NUS EN TRAIN DE PRATIQUER DES CHOSES NON CATHOLIQUES DONT CHARLIE SERAIT ATTERRÉ S'IL SAVAIT ! »

Cette fois ce fût Edward qui grogna en resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Bella.

« Elle reprend jamais son souffle pour respirer ? » Marmonna-t-il endormi.

Bella s'autorisa un sourire, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

« Je crois que si, autrement elle serait morte depuis longtemps. » Répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« C'est une idée plutôt tentante. » Fit-il amusé, se sentant repartir dans le sommeil.

Ils entendirent du grabuge dans les escaliers et Bella comprit qu'Alice était sérieuse.

« Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un… » Compta-t-elle, avant que soudainement la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre avec fracas et qu'Alice fasse son entrée.

À peine entrée dans la chambre qu'elle se précipita sur le lit où le couple essayait vainement de dormir et sauta sur Bella, lui faisant légèrement mal.

« Réveille-toi Bella, bon sang mais tu te rends pas compte, il faut que tu te lèves ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec jovialité.

« Alice… » Râla Edward dans son oreiller. « Tu veux pas revenir plus tard ? »

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux.

« Mais t'es fou ! Toi aussi tu dois te lever ! Allez les dormeurs, faut pas trainer ! »

Bella gémit avant de cligner des paupières et de se relever. Elle se frotta les yeux puis regarda sa meilleure amie qui avait un sourire de clown sur le visage.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe au juste ? »

Le sourire d'Alice s'effaça pour laisser place à de l'incrédulité et de l'exaspération.

« Bella enfin ! T'as quand même pas oublié ! On est vendredi 13 février aujourd'hui, et tu vas à New York ! New York Bella ! » Répéta-t-elle pour que ça ait plus d'impact.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi c'est aujourd'hui ? »

Alice se tapa le front.

« J'y crois pas… T'as oublié ? T'as oublié qu'aujourd'hui tu partais pour la ville de tes rêves ? Ma parole, t'es bien la fille de ton père et la sœur de ton frère ! »

« Ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucun sens, Alice. » Fit remarquer Edward qui n'était pas du tout enclin à se lever.

« Je m'en moque Monsieur le casseur d'ambiance. » Dit-elle en tirant la langue puérilement. « Habillez-vous, je vous attends en bas. Bella je t'ai préparé tes affaires il faudra qu'on fasse un dernier débriefing. Allez dépêchez-vous ! New York n'attend pas ! » Fit elle avant de se lever du lit et de s'en aller de la chambre, les laissant seuls, à la fois amusés et… complètement réveillés.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Marmonna Edward qui n'avait pas tout à fait compris la tornade qui était passée en coup de vent dans la chambre.

Bella se tourna mollement vers son auto réveil et entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement devant l'heure qu'il affichait.

« Cinq heures et demi… » Répondit-elle affligée.

« Et à quelle heure est notre vol ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bella le regarda déprimée tandis qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Seize heures… » Dit-elle dépitée.

Elle l'entendit soupirer lourdement.

« Je déteste ta meilleure amie. » Déclara-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Elle se rallongea prestement en se passant un bras sur les yeux.

« Moi aussi. »

Une heure et demi plus tard, toute la maison était désormais réveillée, Emmett était en train de gueuler sur Alice, Rosalie prenait sa douche, Jasper se servait du café tout en en renversant partout sur la table tant il était encore endormi, Bella était accoudée sur la table, essayant de rester éveillée, Edward parlait au téléphone avec son lieutenant Benjamin pour lui donner les directives durant son absence, Garrett n'avait pas pu supporter et s'était rendormi en ronflant comme un sumo, rendant ainsi jaloux la presque totalité de la maison et énervant Alice au plus au point. Quant à Charlie, il faisait semblant de lire son journal, mais ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, à savoir Alice et Emmett qui se disputaient. Charlie aimait les ragots et les scènes de ménage, et alors ? Il l'assumait totalement.

« Nous réveiller à cette heure là, non mais t'as pas honte ? » Tonna Emmett.

« Pas du tout ! » Contra Alice.

« Ouais ben tu devrais ! Regarde ce pauvre Jasper, il suffit que je donne un coup dans sa tasse pour la faire tomber tellement sa main tremble. »

« Hé ! » S'exclama ce dernier.

« Si tu fais ça tu devras nettoyer. » Fit remarquer Charlie, le nez soit disant plongé dans la page sport de son journal.

« Rappelle-moi l'utilité de nous avoir réveillé à une heure pareille ? » Demanda Bella à Alice.

« Franchement je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur une famille aussi rabat joie. » Râla celle-ci.

« La porte t'est grande ouverte. » Fit remarquer Emmett avec un sourire innocent.

« Alice n'a peut être pas tort finalement. » Intervint Edward après avoir raccroché. « Il faut que je passe au poste régler deux ou trois petites choses. »

« Tu t'inquiètes trop. » Souligna Charlie. « Tu sais le commissariat ne pas s'envoler pendant le weekend, de plus je serai là. »

« Je sais. » Sourit-il. « Mais j'ai chargé Benjamin d'effectuer une enquête approfondie à propos des meurtres dans la forêt et ça le procureur n'est pas encore au courant. »

« Voyez-vous ça… » Soupira Emmett. « Edward qui enfreint la loi. Tous les problèmes que tu nous as attirés depuis le début ne te suffisent pas ? Tu veux encore plus nous foutre dans la merde ? »

« Emmett ! » Incendia Bella atterrée, lançant un regard noir à son frère.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas. Il savait que la haine d'Emmett envers lui finirait par s'atténuer au fil du temps, lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que ça n'a strictement aucun effet sur lui.

« Je vais y aller maintenant comme ça ce sera fait. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Edward je peux te parler avant que tu t'en ailles ? » Fit Alice en se levant soudainement, le visage apparemment sérieux.

Il fronça les sourcils, alors que tout le monde était étonné.

« Euh oui bien sûr. » Accepta-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

Elle se leva et quitta la cuisine en lui faisant signe qu'elle devait le suivre.

Il embrassa le crane de Bella et accorda un regard au paternel qui hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans son journal. Puis il sortit de la cuisine, tandis que Bella le regardait partir, se sentant déjà vide et seule. Il suivit Alice dans le salon qui avait l'air embarrassé.

« Je t'écoute qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit-il.

Alice regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward pour être certaine que personne ne les épiait, puis se concentra sur lui avant de prendre une inspiration.

« Il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas. » Avoua-t-elle. « Si j'ai choisi New York, c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

Edward plissa le front et la regarda médusé.

« Tu peux développer ? »

Elle baissa les yeux avec gêne.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, sa mère habite là bas. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, le prenant de cours.

Il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle révélation.

« Mais… mais comment… » Balbutia-t-il décontenancé.

« On a tenté de la retrouver il y a quelques années. » Précisa-t-elle d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. « Et on a appris qu'elle enseignait dans une école primaire à New York. Mais ça remonte à longtemps, on ne sait pas si elle y est encore. »

Il la regarda avec hésitations, ne sachant comment prendre ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

« Ce que je voulais que tu saches… » Continua-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. « C'est que c'est la dernière chose qu'on sait à propos de Renée, et que ce ne serait pas étonnant que Bella veuille essayer de la retrouver. »

« Tu voulais lui offrir cette chance. » Conclut-il. Elle haussa les épaules mal à l'aise.

« Je veux simplement qu'elle ait le choix, qu'elle puisse décider si oui ou non elle veut la retrouver. Bella à beaucoup souffert de l'abandon de sa mère. »

« Oui je sais. » Murmura-t-il affecté.

« Et je pense que le seul moyen pour elle de savoir ce qu'elle veut et de pouvoir avancer, c'est d'avoir le choix. »

Edward hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu. » Gratifia-t-il. « Mais si elle veut la rechercher je ne l'empêcherai pas. Au contraire je l'aiderai. » Déclara-t-il avec sérieux. Elle sourit, soulagée.

« C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. » Dit-elle rassurée.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui tu peux y aller. Mais fais comme si je ne t'avais jamais rien dit. Et prends soin d'elle. » Rajouta-t-elle.

Il sourit en secouant la tête.

« Tu as ma parole. » Promit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Aussitôt qu'il ait claqué la porte de la maison, Alice revint à la cuisine et se rassit, sous les regards curieux et indiscrets de toute l'assemblée. Elle haussa les épaules désinvolte et s'empara d'une tartine.

« C'est bon il est parti. » Crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Bella qui avait attendu le départ d'Edward pour s'énerver, se tourna vers son frère avec un regard incendiaire.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de lui dire une chose pareille ? »

« Alors quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de dire ce que je pense ? » Rétorqua Emmett. « Ce type passe son temps à te faire souffrir et j'ai pas le droit de protester ? »

Elle entrouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité et se leva de sa chaise violemment.

« C'est complètement faux enfin ! Et même si c'était le cas, t'as pas à te mêler de ça ! »

« T'es ma petite sœur, je m'en mêle si je veux ! » Contra-t-il en se levant à son tour.

« J'en ai marre de vos disputes Emmett ! Tu as oublié qu'il y a pas si longtemps tu le considérais comme ton meilleur ami ? »

« C'était avant que je vois l'état dans lequel il te met tout le temps ! »

« Il n'y est pour rien ! Et pour l'amour du ciel il s'agit de MA vie privée alors reste en dehors de ça ! »

« De toute façon je vois pas pourquoi on a cette discussion parce que quoi qu'il fasse, tu le défends toujours, même contre ton propre frère ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Parce que c'est toi qui es dans le tort, voilà tout ! » S'emporta-t-elle. « Et quoi que tu puisses en dire, Edward fait partie de ma vie alors il faut que tu t'y fasses ! »

« Et bien parfait ! » Cria-t-il. « Amusez-vous bien à New York ! »

Bella le regarda déplorée, presque attristée face à une telle colère de la part de son grand frère qu'elle avait toujours adoré et qui aujourd'hui la décevait. Elle se retint de répliquer une nouvelle pique qui lui ferait plus de mal que de bien, puis se détourna en ravalant sa salive et ses larmes, s'empressant de monter dans sa chambre, sous le regard affublé de tous.

Alice et Jasper se regardaient mal à l'aise, tandis que Charlie soupirait de lassitude, se retenant de dire ce qu'il pensait.

« Quoi ? » S'impatienta Emmett en sentant le malaise à la table. Charlie secoua la tête.

« Rien du tout. » Nia-t-il en faisant mine de lire son journal.

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper qui secoua la tête en buvant son café, puis à Alice qui détourna les yeux en mangeant sa biscotte. Si personne ne disait rien, ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

…

« Et pour finir, tu prends ça avec toi. On sait jamais s'il fait froid. » Annonça Alice en mettant un pull noir dans la valise de Bella, sous le regard choqué de cette dernière.

« Alice, on ne part que deux jours et j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà vidé la moitié de ma garde robe. » Observa-t-elle amusée. « Et puis je te rappelle que ça fait une semaine que tu ne fais que mater la météo de New York et tu m'as certifié qu'il ferait beau tout le weekend. »

« Et alors ? On est en période de février, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais même affublée d'un manteau de fourrure. Synthétique bien entendu. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, ne répliquant rien car elle savait que cela serait inutile. Elle savait aussi qu'Alice avait mis beaucoup trop de vêtements et qu'elle ne les mettrait pas pour la plupart. Une valise d'un mois pour un weekend, c'était du Alice Brandon tout craché. Néanmoins elle avait tout de même raison de prévoir pour le froid. Bella avait été malade toute la semaine, depuis son sommeil impromptu dans le parc lors de l'orage. Elle avait ainsi passé les trois jours suivants clouée au lit, recevant de la soupe à chaque repas. L'avantage était qu'Edward ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Elle avait essayé de le repousser au début, ne voulant pas qu'il tombe malade lui aussi mais ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Non seulement elle avait manqué cruellement de force, mais aussi de motivation. Il avait donc fini par choper un rhume, mais ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Elle repensa au moment où on leur avait annoncé qu'ils allaient partir à New York. Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus, ils avaient trouvé tout le monde debout dans le salon avec des visages sérieux, à part Alice qui était frétillante. Au début elle avait essayé de refuser, n'approuvant pas qu'on lui paie un tel voyage alors qu'ils peinaient à acheter à manger. Edward avait quant à lui eu un énorme doute. Pour lui, il était clair que c'était Kate qui avait tout payé. Mais il avait préféré ne rien dire, sachant que c'était de toute façon peine perdue avec elle. Bella n'avait pas été trop difficile à convaincre, elle rêvait depuis longtemps d'aller à New York, n'étant jamais sortie de sa petite ville tranquille qu'était Forks, sauf pour aller à Seattle. De plus elle avait cruellement besoin d'un break et de se retrouver avec Edward sans tous les problèmes qui lui collent au dos sans arrêt et qui pourrissent leur relation. S'en était ensuite suivi de nombreuses planifications d'Alice. Elle était tellement intenable qu'on aurait dit que c'était elle qui partait en voyage. Mais Bella savait que sa meilleure amie ne faisait jamais dans la demi mesure, elle la laissait faire, sachant que ça lui faisait plaisir de jouer les organisatrices.

La seule ombre au tableau était Emmett. Inutile de préciser que ses relations avec Edward se dégradaient de jour en jour. Dès que ce dernier avait le malheur d'apparaitre, Emmett n'hésitait pas à le provoquer pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. La plupart du temps Edward essayait de ne pas répondre car à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ça finissait en dispute et tout le monde en avait ras le bol, y compris lui. Bella ne supportait pas cette situation, elle avait l'habitude de voir Emmett et Edward en tant que deux meilleurs amis qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler comme deux gamins. Mais les voir aussi tendus en présence de l'autre, surtout Emmett qui était le seul à toujours chercher à le provoquer, elle détestait cela. Elle aimait son frère, de façon inconditionnelle même, mais s'il ne trouvait pas vite un moyen de se réconcilier avec l'homme qu'elle aime, alors ils allaient avoir un sérieux problème car il était hors de question que Bella laisse tomber Edward.

Cette pensée la décontenança, dans la mesure où une semaine auparavant elle pensait tout le contraire. Elle pensait que pour son bien il fallait qu'elle lui rende sa liberté, mais à la vérité elle trouvait maintenant cette idée complètement ridicule et insensée. À dire vrai, Bella ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Elle était assez vulnérable, et toutes ses pensées étaient incohérentes, faute de bien dormir la nuit. Ses nuits continuaient à être agitées, mais les cauchemars se faisaient de moins en moins difficiles. Et cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle n'en avait pas eues. Elle espérait sincèrement ne plus en avoir et ainsi rattraper le sommeil qu'elle avait en retard. Voilà pourquoi elle tenait à ce weekend. Elle avait l'intime conviction que quelques jours loin de tout leur feraient le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Elle avait besoin de se rappeler que sa relation avec Edward n'était pas que synonyme de difficultés, d'épreuves interminables et dures à surmonter. Elle voulait se souvenir qu'elle pouvait être aussi heureuse que malheureuse, que leur relation était également synonyme de vrai bonheur, comme ça l'était il y a encore quelques mois.

« Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet d'Emmett. » Interrompit Alice au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, ayant deviné que Bella était tourmentée à cause de ça. Cette dernière soupira.

« Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je t'assure que j'ai essayé pourtant, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'Edward a fait de mal. Il n'a jamais voulu cette situation, et c'est aussi difficile pour lui que ça l'est pour nous, alors pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ? »

Alice la regarda contrite.

« Je pense que comme l'a dit Rosalie, Emmett a l'habitude d'être celui qui te protège et s'occupe de toi. Et depuis l'arrivée d'Edward, il n'a plus jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Il doit surement être en pleine crise existentielle. Ou alors en crise d'adolescence. Faut dire qu'il n'a jamais rien fait comme tout le monde alors le connaissant c'est parfaitement plausible. » Sourit-elle.

« Et alors c'est pour cette raison qu'il trouverait le premier prétexte qu'il a sous la main pour essayer de le rayer de ma vie ? » Fit-elle incrédule.

« Tu connais ton frère Bella. Il fait toujours les choses de travers, mais dans le fond ses intentions restent bonnes. Que ce soit quand il a attaqué Jasper, quand il t'a caché sa relation avec Rosalie, ou alors quand il s'en prend à Edward. Tu sais il doit sûrement avoir peur qu'Edward ne soit pas à la hauteur et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Bella resta songeuse.

« D'accord, je veux bien mais… enfin ils étaient amis avant. Est-ce que tout ne pourrait pas redevenir comme c'était ? »

Alice haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça voyons. Toi tout ce à quoi tu dois penser, c'est à tes vacances. Pour Emmett j'en fais mon affaire. » Conclut-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Bella s'octroya un sourire en réalisant ce qui allait arriver.

« Je vais à New York… » Rêvassa-t-elle.

« Ah bah enfin tu réalises ! » S'exclama Alice. « T'as intérêt à prendre un max de photos, et n'oublie pas de passer devant Ford Model Management, tu sais à quel point j'adore cette agence ! »

« Alice, à quoi ça sert de prendre en photo une agence de mannequins ? » Demanda Bella paumée. « Si ça se trouve c'est rien d'autre qu'un siège pleins de bureaux. »

« Tais-toi et fais ce que je te dis. Et t'as intérêt à faire pleins de shopping là bas hein ? Pense à moi qui suis cloitrée dans ce bled déchu. »

Bella éclata de rire.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais aller faire du shopping alors que je suis en vacances ? Tu rêves. »

Alice soupira de déception mais ne rétorqua rien.

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable Bella. » Déclara-t-elle exaspérée. « Mais tu vas me manquer. » Avoua-t-elle faiblement.

Bella la regarda émue et touchée.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi le lutin. »

« Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi hein ! » Protesta Alice faussement outrée en lui lançant un oreiller sur la tête.

Bella rigola avant de reposer l'oreiller sur le lit.

« Tu prends soin de Charlie et Emmett, sans moi ils sont complètement perdus. »

« Ça c'est bien vrai ! » Répondit Alice amusée. « Mais t'en fais pas, Super Alice veille au grain. » Assura-t-elle. « Quant à toi tâche de t'amuser et aussi… essaie de sortir un peu de la chambre d'hôtel. » Finit-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche, quelques rougeurs prenant place sur ses joues. Elle s'empara de l'oreiller posé à coté d'elle et le balança sur la tête de sa meilleure amie qui ne vit pas le coup venir. Cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise et regarda Bella choquée, avant de prendre un autre oreiller.

« Tu es morte Bella Swan. » Affirma-t-elle en dissimulant mal son sourire.

« C'est toi qui as commencé. » Fit-elle remarquer innocemment.

Alice s'apprêta à lui lancer à nouveau l'oreiller quand une voix les interrompit d'en bas.

« Les filles c'est l'heure ! » Entendirent-elles Charlie les héler. Bella regarda Alice avec un sourire triomphal tandis qu'elle ronchonnait.

« Tu peux remercier ton père. »

Bella rit en secouant la tête avant de refermer sa valise et de se diriger hors de la pièce. Elles descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans le salon, Charlie, Kate, Garrett et Jasper étaient là.

« Où est Edward ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Il parle avec Emmett. » Apprit Jasper.

Bella cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, ne s'attendant pas une seule seconde à une telle réponse.

« Emmett ? » Répéta-t-elle incrédule. « Il parle avec Emmett ? »

« Ils ont peut être décidé de grandir et se comporter en adultes. » Spécula Kate avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Au même instant ils virent Edward et Emmett sortir de la cuisine, ils avaient l'air calme, et pourtant Bella sentait que la tension entre eux était palpable. Ce serait bien trop beau s'ils s'étaient réconciliés, et visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Elle regarda Edward qui avait le visage impassible, puis se tourna vers Emmett qui haussait les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Edward commença à serrer une poignée de main à Garrett et c'est à ce moment là que Bella réalisa qu'ils étaient vraiment sur le point de partir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle appréhendait ce voyage.

« Alors euh… on se dit au-revoir ? » Fit-elle avec hésitations, ne sachant pas vraiment comment procéder.

L'instant plus tard Alice la prenait dans ses bras et la serraient avec force.

« T'oublie pas de m'appeler arrivée là bas. » Rappela-t-elle. Bella l'enlaça en souriant.

« Promis. » Rassura-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avec gratitude. « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour nous avoir fait un tel cadeau… c'est vraiment incroyable, merci. »

Edward regarda Kate avec scepticisme, sachant très bien qu'elle était derrière tout ça.

Après un long moment d'effusions en tout genre et de serrage de mains, Edward et Bella étaient fins prêts à partir.

« Jasper ? » Appela-t-il. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Je vais faire chauffer la voiture. » Déclara-t-il en s'emparant de la valise de Bella et en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Edward regarda Bella en arquant un sourcil curieux.

« Une valise, vraiment ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Alice. » Dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Il sourit en secouant la tête d'amusement. Charlie vint faire une étreinte brève à sa fille et lui souhaita un bon voyage, tandis qu'Edward saluait sa meilleure amie.

« Toi et moi il va falloir qu'on parle à mon retour. » Lui dit-il avec un air pas dupe. Kate soupira d'exaspération.

« Bon voyage Edward. » Éluda-t-elle avec un sourire innocent.

Il se sépara d'elle et vint prendre son sac de voyage qu'il mit sur son épaule. Après une dernière salve de salutation il prit la main de Bella et sortirent de la maison, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Jasper.

« Vous trouvez pas que c'est drôlement gentil de la part de Jasper d'accepter de les conduire à l'aéroport ? » Fit remarquer Alice d'un air dubitatif en regardant ses trois amis monter dans la voiture et partir. Emmett haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Bof, il serait surtout encore plus gentil s'il dégageait de chez nous pour de bon. » Répondit-il simplement.

Alice tourna la tête vers lui et secoua la tête de déploration en soupirant de déception. Puis elle tourna les talons, tandis qu'il ne comprenait pas son attitude.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? » Râla-t-il.

Décidément, le monde auquel Emmett était habitué ne tournait plus rond…

…

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Seattle se fit calmement et rapidement. Jasper conduisait comme un chef pendant que Bella était dans les bras d'Edward à l'arrière. Ses pensées étaient lointaines, elle ne se préoccupait de rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bella n'avait aucun tourment ni aucune chose qui la préoccupait. Elle était sereine. Pleinement et merveilleusement sereine. Une fois à l'aéroport, Jasper descendit de la voiture et alla récupérer la valise de Bella dans le coffre. Les au-revoir ne furent pas très difficiles, dans la mesure où Edward et Jasper n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Même si leurs rapports s'étaient grandement améliorés, surtout depuis qu'Emmett et Edward se faisaient la guerre, ce dernier avait pu trouver une bonne compagnie avec Jasper et Garrett. Mais il y avait toujours une tension gênante et embarrassante entre les deux. Bella qui était nettement plus proche de Jasper le prit dans ses bras affectueusement et le remercia de les avoir emmenés, ce auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête.

Il remonta dans la voiture et Bella et Edward entrèrent dans l'aéroport, à la recherche de leur vol sur le panneau d'affichage.

« Attends-moi là, je vais faire enregistrer nos bagages. » Déclara-t-il en lui prenant sa valise.

« Tu reviens vite hein ? » Paniqua-t-elle.

Il sourit et lui embrassa la joue avant de disparaitre. Bella se retrouva seule et n'était pas vraiment rassurée. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle se trouvait dans un aéroport, le seul véritable trajet qu'elle avait exécuté était celui qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à Washington en voiture il y a quelques années, dans l'unique but de demander un prêt à Carlisle Cullen. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu terrifiée à l'idée de prendre l'avion, et encore plus à l'idée d'être seule sans Edward dans cet aéroport bondé. Elle regardait aux alentours pour guetter son arrivée, mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et qu'elle ne le voyait toujours pas arriver, elle commença à redouter.

Et s'il ne voulait plus partir ? S'il en avait marre d'elle et de tous les problèmes qu'elle lui attire ? Et s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un dans cet aéroport et qu'il en était tombé amoureux ?

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre irrégulièrement à cette pensée et la peur devait être visible sur son visage. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car à sa plus grande joie, il revint quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard sans aucun bagage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » Fit-elle suspicieuse, sans montrer à quel point elle était rassurée qu'il soit revenu. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui embrassa la tempe.

« Il y avait la queue. » S'excusa-t-il. « Viens c'est par là. » Dit-il en indiquant un couloir de quai d'embarquement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le quai et au bout d'une longue traversée ils furent enfin accueillis par des hôtesses de l'air à bord de l'avion. Ils s'installèrent à leur place et Bella prit le coté de la fenêtre, ne sachant pas si elle aurait le mal de l'air ou non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que les règles de sécurité furent expliquées et mimées par les hôtesses de l'air, la voix du pilote se fit entendre dans le haut parleur et annonça le décollage imminent de l'appareil, tout en souhaitant un excellent voyage aux passagers. Bella commença à paniquer. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait s'envoler, et inutile de dire à quel point elle en avait peur. Elle attacha sa ceinture les mains tremblantes, puis commença à se cramponner aux accoudoirs de son siège lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit du moteur se mettre en marche. Edward remarqua son trouble ainsi que son attitude qui le déconcerta.

« Tout va bien Bella ? » S'enquit-il concerné. Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

« Ça va, je suis juste un peu… anxieuse. » Avoua-t-elle.

Edward posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda avec sérieux.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, à moitié éblouie par sa voix et son regard.

« Je… en fait je… je n'ai encore jamais pris l'avion et euh… » Elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer, sans grand succès.

« Donc ce que tu essaies de me dire c'est que tu as peur de l'avion ? » Devina-t-il médusé. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je suis terrorisée. » Murmura-t-elle honteusement.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Bella, il ne s'agit que d'un vol de trois heures. Rien ne va t'arriver. » Promit-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Paniqua-t-elle. « Tout ce que je connais des vols d'avion moi c'est ce que j'entends sans cesse à la télévision, et crois-moi c'est pas des plus positifs. »

« C'est normal chérie, ils ne vont pas parler des vols tranquilles qui atterrissent sans problème à la télévision. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Et bien ils devraient. » Objecta-t-elle sans se dérider. « Au moins ça me rassurerait. »

Edward secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire au coin des lèvres et prit son visage en coupe afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Écoute, chaque jour des milliers d'avions décollent et atterrissent en toute sécurité, crois-moi tu ne risques rien, pas avec un petit vol comme ça. »

Au même moment une secousse retentit et Bella sursauta sur son siège, ce qui le fit rire.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

« C'est juste le décollage. » Rit-il. « Pas la peine de stresser. »

« J'y peux rien ! J'ai encore jamais pris l'avion… » Se défendit-elle piteusement.

« Je sais, et je t'assure que ça va passer vite. » Rassura-t-il.

Elle le regarda silencieusement, puis finit par se dérider et sourire légèrement. Elle pencha la tête et l'embrassa chastement.

« Merci. » Gratifia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il sourit avant poser une main sur sa joue.

« Pas de quoi. » Dit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Bella commença à s'emballer et elle sentit les papillons dans son ventre. Ni le bruit de l'avion en train de décoller, ni celui des gens qui parlaient autour d'eux n'arrivaient à perturber son petit bonheur personnel. Edward avait toujours eu ce don de lui faire oublier tout ce qui l'entoure en l'embrassant. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle dépendante de lui. Sa bouche se fit plus pressante et elle ouvrit la bouche, désireuse d'approfondir. Leurs langues finirent par s'entremêler et s'apprivoiser, Bella agrippa le col de sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle, et plus l'avion montait dans les airs, plus la tension montait entre eux.

Elle devait l'avouer, ce n'était pas le décollage le plus déplaisant qui soit, bien qu'elle n'ait aucun autre moyen de comparaison.

Les minutes passèrent, ils étaient complètement hermétiques au temps qui défilait, ils n'entendirent même pas la voix du pilote s'élever dans l'appareil pour annoncer aux passages qu'ils étaient libres de détacher leur ceinture de sécurité. Leurs bouches ne s'étaient toujours pas séparées et bientôt un désir plus profond et plus ardent anima le bas ventre de Bella. Elle avait besoin de plus afin d'assouvir ses pulsions et de combler ses envies.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle sans rompre leur connexion buccale. « Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait à me détendre ? » Fit-elle la voix pleine d'allusion.

Il sourit contre sa bouche.

« Non éclaire-moi. » Susurra-t-il.

Elle sourit à son tour, avant d'entreprendre défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise discrètement.

« Tu n'en as pas une vague idée ? »

Il s'écarta légèrement, rompant leur baiser pour la regarder avec des yeux assombris.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda-t-il, tout de même incertain. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et se leva de son siège, puis passa devant lui lentement pour ensuite disparaitre dans l'allée. Edward la regarda partir à la fois surpris et fasciné. Cette fille aurait sa peau, c'était certain. Il regarda les passagers autour de lui et constata que nul ne leur prêtait la moindre intention. Il attendit quelques minutes, avant de finalement consentir à se lever à son tour. Il emprunta la même direction qu'avait prise Bella juste avant, puis marcha avec lenteur, se retenant de ne pas se précipiter dans la mesure du possible. Il arriva devant la porte des toilettes de l'appareil et vérifia que personne ne le regardait, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il eut à peine le temps de se faufiler à l'intérieur qu'aussitôt on le tira par le bras et que la porte se verrouilla derrière lui. Bella se jeta sur ses lèvres, crochetant ses bras autour de sa nuque sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille, répondant à son assaut avec ferveur.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça. » Marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche, souriant d'anticipation.

« Je croyais que tu avais peur de l'avion ? » Rappela-t-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et excité.

Elle s'écarta, le regard suggestif.

« Si je dois mourir, autant mourir dans de bonnes conditions. » Insinua-t-elle.

Elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le lavabo et haussa un sourcil allusivement. Edward resta d'abord inerte, complètement captivé et charmé par cette fille qui sous ses allures de prude effarouchée, cachait une véritable séductrice plus dévergondée que jamais. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la rejoindre, collant son corps contre le sien et l'embrassant avec empressement. Bella sourit, fière de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait en sentant son érection contre son bassin. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses fines mèches et fourragea dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Leur baiser s'intensifia, se faisant fougueux au point de devenir presque insupportable. Il empoigna ses cuisses fermement et la souleva pour la poser sur le rebord du lavabo.

Elle le regarda la bouche entrouverte avant de finalement ôter son haut en le passant par la tête, se retrouvant en soutien gorge exposée à sa vue. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, non sans s'être rincé l'œil au préalable. Sa bouche glissa de son cou vers son sternum, puis embrassa le creux de sa poitrine. Bella rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et poussant un léger soupir. Les mains d'Edward passèrent dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge qui tomba à terre. Il remonta sa bouche vers son cou tandis que ses mains s'emparaient de ses seins avec force.

Bella ne put réprimer un léger gémissement sortir de sa bouche qu'Edward fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sa langue jouait avec celle de sa partenaire, sans aucune lassitude. Le cœur de Bella palpitait dans sa poitrine, elle pouvait même sentir les battements cogner puissamment contre sa cage thoracique. Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise qui restaient, non sans trembler de ses mains. Ses pensées se faisaient incohérentes, son cerveau ne lui criait qu'une seule et unique chose, et ce n'était clairement pas catholique du tout.

Elle parcourut son torse nu des doigts, provoquant un râlement presque inaudible de la part de celui-ci. Ses mains descendirent plus bas jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture de son jean qu'elle dégrafa sans attendre. Puis elle abaissa son pantalon rapidement en le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes, suivi de son boxer, tandis qu'il souriait face à un tel empressement de sa part. Si lui avait encore un semblant de contrôle sur lui, Bella n'en avait visiblement aucun et intérieurement ça l'amusait. Ne souhaitant pas non plus faire retarder les choses plus longtemps, il se mit à la déshabiller en remontant sa jupe et en abaissant le dernier sous-vêtement qui représentait la seule barrière entre leurs deux sexes. Il se faufila entre ses jambes, collant son torse contre sa poitrine dénudée, ce qui fit grimper leur désir en flèche.

Puis il la prit par les fesses et sans plus de cérémonie, l'amena à lui pour la pénétrer fortement. Bella gémit sans aucune honte tandis qu'il émettait un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle avait remonté ses mains vers sa nuque et se tenait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ne cessant de l'embrasser car elle savait que si leurs bouches se décollaient, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de se montrer bruyante et alarmerait ainsi tout l'avion de leur ébat physique dans les toilettes. Il effectua plusieurs va-et-vient qu'elle accentuait en l'accompagnant avec son bassin, ce qui finit par lui faire perdre totalement la tête. Les secondes, voire même peut être des minutes passaient et leur union prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque poussée.

L'avion se mit subitement à dévier, et ce qui aurait dû effrayer Bella, accentua le plaisir qu'elle prenait. Elle se retrouva le dos collé contre la paroi, alors qu'il ressortait d'elle, non sans mal. Il entra en elle une nouvelle fois, avec plus de brutalité en gémissant contre ses lèvres. Ses mains pressèrent ses mamelons sans vergogne et elle dût mettre fin à leur baiser pour gémir à son tour sans se contrôler. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle s'en remette et fondit sur sa bouche fiévreusement. La cadence s'accéléra et leur désir était à leur paroxysme, tout comme leur plaisir qui ne faisait qu'accroître au fil des secondes. Edward émit des poussés plus larges et plus dures à l'intérieure de son antre, tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre afin de rester silencieuse et était sur le point de jouir.

Et alors que l'avion dévia une nouvelle fois, les faisant tanguer tous deux, il s'extirpa d'elle encore une fois pour la pénétrer une toute dernière fois, plus violemment et puissamment que les fois précédentes. Les parois de Bella se resserrèrent et elle mordilla son épaule pour étouffer son cri d'extase, un puissant orgasme la traversant. Edward poussa en elle une dernière fois et finit par se déverser en elle, émettant une longue plainte rauque provenant de sa gorge.

Ils ne bougèrent plus, se contentant de reprendre leur souffle grandement mis à mal. Le silence régnait en maitre dans l'espace bien étroit, uniquement rompu par leur respiration hachurée. Edward regarda Bella qui était en sueur et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre un rythme normal. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'inertie, il s'éloigna en l'aidant à descendre du lavabo cependant qu'elle souriait heureuse. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le prenant par surprise.

« Mon cher Edward, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on s'est officiellement envoyés en l'air. » Déclara-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Il fit son traditionnel sourire en coin qui la faisait chavirer puis l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

« Et je pense qu'à l'avenir, tu n'auras plus peur de l'avion. » Renchérit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle se mit à rire.

« Non ça c'est certain. » Répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle ôta ses bras de lui et ils finirent par se rhabiller en silence, prenant soin d'arranger leur présentation au mieux. Il lui embrassa le front avant de sortir des toilettes en premier, heureux de ne croiser personne dans les environs. Lorsqu'il passa dans les rangées il put constater avec soulagement que tous les passagers vaquaient à leurs occupations et qu'apparemment ils avaient su se montrer assez discrets, ce qui était plutôt étonnant dans la mesure où ils s'étaient quand même montrés bruyants à plusieurs reprises. C'était assez étrange, ce sentiment d'avoir l'impression d'être le centre du monde puis au final de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il alla se rassoir à sa place, puis fit mine de bidouiller sur son Iphone, en toute normalité.

Bella revint quelques minutes plus tard et se rassit à côté de lui, remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle regarda à travers le hublot et fut fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Même si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer le paysage du ciel dans les films et les séries en tout genre, ce n'était rien comparé à la réalité. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa vraiment qu'elle se trouvait au-dessus des nuages, et à les voir d'aussi près elle les trouvait admirables.

Elle sentit une pression sur sa main et se tourna vers Edward qui la regardait intrigué.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle sourit en hochant la tête, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention vers le hublot.

« J'avais encore jamais vu une vue pareille. » Avoua-t-elle émerveillée. « C'est magnifique. Et en même temps ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'on est au-dessus de tout. »

Edward fut étonné par un tel commentaire. Bella était la première personne à s'enthousiasmer pour la vue à travers la fenêtre d'un avion. En général les gens n'en avaient pas réellement conscience et s'en fichaient éperdument. Mais encore une fois, Bella était bien différente de tous ces gens. Et la voir s'émerveiller pour une chose aussi futile était une des choses qui la rendaient adorable au quotidien et qui faisaient qu'il l'aimait à en perdre la tête.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. » Répondit-il songeur.

« Et puis tu sais, c'est la première fois que je vois un ciel aussi bleu. » Plaisanta-t-elle en se remémorant le paysage livide et grisâtre de Forks.

« Si tu veux un jour je t'emmènerai dans une destination ensoleillée et chaude. » Offrit-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle le regarda la bouche entrouverte. L'entendre parler de projets la remplissait de joie à l'intérieur, car c'était une nouvelle preuve qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer d'elle, et qu'elle allait pouvoir rester à ses côtés encore un bout de temps. Elle espérait même que cela dure toute la vie, car malgré tout et en dépit de tout, elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

« Un jour… » Murmura-t-elle en souriant à cette pensée.

Elle se mit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise, éprouvant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un réel sentiment de plénitude. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui embrassa les cheveux avant de poser sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne. Le vol se déroula calmement, en contraste avec le début tumultueux qu'ils venaient de vivre.

« Dis… » Commença-t-elle en se rappelant quelque chose. « Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Emmett avant de partir ? »

Il inspira longuement.

« Rien de bien méchant. » Soupira-t-il. « Juste que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant le weekend, il me castrerait sans hésiter. » Termina-t-il en riant comme à une bonne blague.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

« Tu es sérieux ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? » Fit-elle outrée.

« A quelques mots près oui. »

Elle secoua la tête, réprimant son énervement qui montait.

« Emmett dépasse les bornes en ce moment, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Edward sourit avec amusement.

« T'as pas à t'en faire Bella, ça va finir par lui passer. » Dit-il d'un ton confiant.

« Mais c'est insupportable, c'est vrai il passe son temps à t'en vouloir et… et tu as assez de soucis comme ça sans avoir à supporter les provocations débiles de mon frangin. »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le crâne.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » Fit-il en souriant légèrement, attendri.

Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Bella et elle raffermit son bras autour de son ventre.

« Tu le sais bien. » Avoua-t-elle à demi mots.

Edward resta songeur quelques secondes avant de prendre son visage et de la forcer à le regarder.

« Écoute… Si on oubliait tous nos problèmes le temps d'un weekend ? Deux jours sans parler de mes parents, d'argent, de ton frère ou encore de C&V. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Proposa-t-il. Elle sourit avec engouement puis hocha la tête.

« J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée. » Approuva-t-elle en embrassant ses lèvres tendrement.

Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux à nouveau, se laissant bercer par les caresses qu'il prodiguait dans son dos.

Le vol se déroula sans incident, tellement calmement que Bella ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle avait fini par s'assoupir dans les bras de son compagnon, oubliant sa peur et son anxiété. Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de 19h20 à l'aéroport JFK, et si elle avait eu peur lors du décollage, ce n'était rien comparé à l'atterrissage qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus inquiétant et bruyant. Edward avait dû lui tenir la main tout le long et elle ne fut soulagée que lorsque l'appareil fut sur la terre ferme et complètement arrêté. Ils sortirent de l'avion et entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Bella fut ébahie de voir que l'aéroport JFK n'avait strictement rien avoir avec celui de Seattle, de par sa superficie et le monde qu'il y avait. Si elle avait trouvé Seattle bondé, ce n'était rien comparé à… à ça. Elle avait carrément peur de perdre Edward de vue s'il ne lui tenait pas la main. Celui-ci les emmena récupérer leurs bagages et ils sortirent de l'aéroport.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche et releva la tête, admirant la vue devant elle. La nuit était déjà tombée et tout était éclairé avec des lumières de partout, donnant l'impression qu'il faisait presque jour. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que son petit patelin de Forks, elle se sentait assez embarrassée. Les grands buildings étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'à la télévision, les rues étaient immensément longues, les voitures peinaient à circuler et la plupart d'entre elles étaient des taxis de couleur jaunes, les fameux taxis qu'elle voyait dans les films. Quant aux gens, la plupart marchait avec leur téléphone dans la main d'un pas pressé. C'était un tout autre mode de vie complètement hallucinant.

Elle sentit une tape sur son épaule et se tourna vers Edward qui avait un sourire en biais sur le visage.

« Bienvenue à New York. »

« Tu es souvent venu ici ? » S'enquit-elle intéressée.

« Fréquemment. » Apprit-il d'une voix qui sonnait presque… nostalgique.

« A t'entendre on dirait presque que ça te manque. » Se permit-elle de remarquer.

« Et bien on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais j'ai toujours été très citadin. Je préfère de loin les gros buildings aux petites campagnes. »

Elle le regarda silencieusement, surprise comme à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau à propos de lui.

« C'est drôle, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu étais le contraire. En plus je croyais que tu avais quitté Chicago parce que tu trouvais ça trop grand ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Oui mais… depuis que je suis à Forks je réalise que la grande métropole me manque. »

Bella se sentit légèrement mal d'entendre ça mais n'en fit rien. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se sente bien à Forks, puisque c'était là où elle vivait. Elle n'avait encore jamais réfléchi à un autre endroit pour vivre, mais elle savait que si Edward voulait vivre ailleurs, elle le suivrait sans hésiter. Elle décida de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas se préoccuper de ce sujet pour l'instant.

« Euh tu as les coordonnées de l'hôtel ? » Demanda-t-elle pour passer à autre chose.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche tout ce que Kate lui avait noté. Son regard loucha sur le papier et il secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

« Je le crois pas… » Murmura-t-il effaré. « Elle nous a réservé une chambre au New York Palace. »

Elle cligna des yeux, tiquant sur le mot « palace ».

« C'est pas un de ces hôtels hors de prix ? »

« Pire, cinq étoiles. »

« Et en plus c'est pendant le weekend de la Saint Valentin, ça a dû couter bonbon. » Devina-t-elle horrifiée.

« Crois-moi je vais la tuer dès qu'on rentrera. » Promit-il sévèrement.

« D'accord mais en attendant… on peut en profiter non ? » Fit-elle remarquer en arquant un sourcil enthousiaste.

Il poussa un profond soupir de défaite.

« Bah… puisqu'on est là on a plus trop le choix. » Consentit-il en cachant son amusement.

Elle sourit et ils prirent un taxi qui était stationné devant l'aéroport. Edward donna l'indication au conducteur et ils roulèrent en direction du fameux hôtel en question. Bella avait le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, se contentant d'admirer les rues de New York sous la nuit. Elle trouvait que cette ville avait un petit côté féerique et enchanteur. Inutile de préciser à quel point elle était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde, complètement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel où ils étaient sensés passer le weekend, Bella comprit alors pourquoi il s'appelait le New York Palace. Jamais un hôtel n'avait aussi bien porté son nom. Elle fut émerveillée par autant de luxe, et elle n'imaginait même pas à quoi devait ressembler l'intérieur.

Et elle était bien loin du compte, car lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de leur chambre, ce que la réceptionniste avait d'ailleurs appelé « suite », elle s'extasia devant autant de grandeur et de somptuosité. En voyant ça, elle arrivait presque à comprendre pourquoi les Cullen étaient obsédés par l'argent. L'argent pouvait vraiment faire des merveilles, surtout s'il nous permettait de s'offrir un hôtel cinq étoiles. En revanche, elle remarquait qu'Edward n'était pas totalement à son aise, ce qui la rassura de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir de trop dans cette suite.

Après que le groom ait monté leurs bagages et que Bella ait prit le temps d'admirer la vue tout en appelant Alice pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée, Edward s'était empressé de la faire sortir de cet hôtel qui puait le luxe pour lui faire faire un tour dans New York. Ils avaient ainsi passé la soirée à se balader dans les rues illuminées du borough de Manhattan. Bella qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir ce borough ailleurs que dans les films et le journal télévisé était totalement éblouie par autant de splendeur. Et le fait de passer ce moment privilégié avec Edward rendait le tout encore plus beau. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de voler sur un petit nuage et tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain Edward l'avait levée aux aurores, de sorte à passer un maximum de temps dehors. Bella qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, dans la mesure où elle et Edward avaient voulu rattraper pas mal de temps perdu, s'était d'abord montré réticente, mais en se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas à New York pendant très longtemps, elle avait vite sauté du lit et s'était préparée en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Il lui fit visiter de nombreux quartiers tels que Chinatown, ou encore la Cinquième Avenue. Bella savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tout voir de Manhattan en deux jours, c'était bien trop immense et riche pour être visité comme ça. Mais elle se sentait quand même incroyablement privilégiée d'avoir la chance d'être quelque part où beaucoup de gens rêvent d'aller, même si ce n'est que pour deux jours. Ce qui rendait ce voyage exceptionnel, c'était qu'Edward était avec elle. Elle ne se serait jamais vue passer un weekend digne de ce nom avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien sûr elle aurait toujours pu y aller avec Alice, mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Ce qui lui faisait du bien était de se retrouver avec lui loin de tout ce qu'ils endurent quotidiennement. C'était comme si ces dernières semaines n'étaient jamais arrivées, comme si elle n'avait jamais rencontré les parents d'Edward, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu à essuyer les horreurs que ces derniers lui ont causées à elle et sa famille, comme s'ils avaient remonté le temps à une date antérieure, lorsqu'ils étaient pleinement heureux et ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle sans jamais se disputer.

Il lui fit visiter le quartier des affaires Midtown, Bella eut la chance de voir l'Empire State Building ainsi que le Chrysler Building, qu'elle trouvait immenses.

Mais ce fut dans le milieu de l'après midi, au moment où Edward lui demanda où elle voulait aller, qu'elle se rappela un endroit qui l'avait titillé depuis pas mal de temps. Elle farfouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'un papier qu'elle avait longuement hésité à prendre sur elle, et le sortit pour le contempler avec hésitation. Elle ignorait si Edward serait d'accord pour l'emmener à cet endroit, elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment lui annoncer ça sans paraitre pour une idiote. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas d'autre opportunité comme celle là ni une nouvelle occasion de pouvoir aller à cet endroit et de rencontrer une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

À cette pensée les battements de son cœur se mirent à accélérer et ses jambes à trembler. Ses mains étaient de plus en plus moites et Edward remarqua le trouble qui l'accaparait, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« Bella ? »

La brune releva la tête et regarda son petit ami qui avait le front plissé en voyant qu'elle était préoccupée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, incertaine de sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui aurait expliqué ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Il y a… un endroit où j'aimerais aller. » Murmura-t-elle embarrassée.

« Je t'écoute. » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils devant un tel sérieux.

Elle lui tendit le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains et il le prit avant de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une adresse.

« C'est quoi cette adresse ? » Bella se mordit la lèvre, rougissante.

« Une école primaire dans le quartier d'Harlem. » Apprit-elle gênée.

Il fut étonné d'une telle réponse et haussa un sourcil interrogatif, puis se souvint soudainement de ce qu'Alice lui avait dit avant de partir. Bella détourna les yeux et soupira avant de préciser.

« En fait voilà, il y a quelques années avec Alice, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi on a fait ça, mais on a essayé de… rechercher ma mère. »

Edward la regarda silencieusement, tâchant de ne pas montrer qu'il était déjà au courant.

« Bien sûr Charlie et Emmett ne sont pas au courant. » Continua-t-elle d'une vois hésitante. « En réalité tu es la première personne à qui je parle de ça. »

Il hocha la tête, la laissant parler. Il savait que Bella parlait très rarement, voire quasiment jamais de sa mère. C'était pour lui un miracle qu'elle aborde ce sujet d'elle-même, et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage, ayant du mal à évoquer ce sujet.

« Et bien… après avoir quitté mon père et nous, elle a pas mal voyagé. Elle a vécu en Europe pendant deux ans, et puis elle s'est installée à Phoenix où elle a été institutrice dans une école maternelle. Quelques années après, elle est venue à New York et aux dernières nouvelles, elle enseignait dans cette école d'Harlem. »

« Et tu aimerais y faire un tour pour savoir si elle y est toujours ? » Devina-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement.

« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais c'est plus fort que moi. » Se défendit-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait idiot ? » Argua-t-il. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Bah… je recherche une personne qui m'a abandonnée alors… oui c'est idiot. » Avoua-t-elle.

« C'est pas idiot. » Rassura-t-il. « Beaucoup d'enfants recherchent les parents qui les ont abandonnés, c'est même normal je trouve. »

« Oui mais… j'ignore comment je réagirais quand je la verrais… je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à la reconnaitre ! » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Bella, ne pense pas à ça veux-tu ? On a qu'à tout simplement aller voir et on avisera. Et puis c'est samedi, ça m'étonnerait que tu tombes sur elle. »

Elle resta songeuse.

« Ouais t'as peut être raison. » Accorda-t-elle incertaine. « Alors t'es d'accord pour y aller ? » Fit-elle en dissimulant mal l'espoir dans sa voix.

Il fit un sourire en coin qui la déstabilisa.

« Oui bien sûr. J'appelle un taxi. »

Elle lui sourit franchement, les yeux pleins de gratitude.

« Merci Edward. »

Il roula des yeux et alla héler un de ces taxis jaunes dont Bella n'était toujours pas habituée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle se trouvait à New York et que le mode de vie était complètement différent. Jamais à Forks elle ne voyait de rues aussi grandes et longues, ni lorsqu'elle était allée à Seattle plusieurs fois pour rendre visite à Alice lorsqu'elle travaillait pour l'agence de Victoria. Et jamais elle ne voyait autant de monde dans les rues, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans une dimension totalement parallèle à la sienne.

En revanche lorsqu'elle regardait Edward, il avait l'air d'être habitué au système de cette métropole. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu à Chicago avant de revenir dans l'État de Washington. Mais elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle ne connaissait pas autant de choses sur lui qu'elle ne le croyait. Il avait l'air d'être allé partout, et pourtant jamais il ne lui avait parlé des voyages qu'il avait faits. Cependant, elle trouvait que le fait qu'elle ne sache pas tout de lui était un peu une bonne chose. C'était toujours bien d'avoir une part de mystère, et puis ça lui donnait envie de le connaitre encore plus.

Il réussit sans mal à leur dégoter un taxi, et ils prirent la route pour le quartier d'Harlem. Durant tout le trajet Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendue et anxieuse. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait trouver à cet endroit, et ça la faisait appréhender. Edward qui sentait bien la tension qu'elle éprouvait et serrait sa main en passant son pouce dessus pour la détendre comme il pouvait. Il n'imaginait pas l'appréhension et le stress qu'elle devait avoir, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Elle plongeait la tête la première dans l'inconnu, d'autant plus que l'abandon de sa mère ne l'avait pas épargné émotionnellement. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être fragile lorsqu'on évoquait ce sujet, c'est pourquoi il n'abordait jamais ça de lui-même. Il attendait toujours que ce soit elle qui en parle.

Ils arrivèrent devant une école assez jolie, entourée de plusieurs maisons typiques de Manhattan. Bella connaissait Harlem comme étant un quartier où se concentraient les afro-américains, mais au final cet endroit ne différait pas tant que ça des autres quartiers de Manhattan. Il faut dire que ça avait bien changé depuis quelques décennies. Edward paya le taxi et l'attira à l'extérieur du véhicule. Bella avait la boule au ventre et son cœur se serrait, à mesure qu'elle contemplait cette école primaire. Elle sentit une pression sur ses épaules et se tourna vers lui, qui la regardait avec des yeux qui se voulaient rassurants.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-il.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« Oui, ça va… on peut y aller. » Murmura-t-elle décidée.

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Pensez-vous que Bella va se retrouver nez à nez avec sa mère qui l'a abandonnée ? **

**D'ailleurs petit sondage : Pour ou contre que Renée apparaisse dans la fiction ? (en sachant qu'il ne reste que 5 chapitres ^^)  
**

Je reconnais que ce chapitre est extremement guimauve et même moi je n'aime pas ça, le pire c'est que la suite du chapitre le sera tout autant... M'enfin un peu de douceur dans cette fiction ça peut être bien... non ? ^^'

Je vous promets de faire vite pour la suite, en attendant que vous soyez à la plage, à la montagne ou chez vous, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances !

**Votre Dévouée Popolove**

**(P.S : Ma Siamoise J-2 ! *-*)  
**


	27. Chapter 25 Pt 2: New York, New York

**Salut à tous !**

Comme vous voyez, je suis de retour, à peine une semaine après le dernier post, si ça c'est pas génial *-* _(moment où vous êtes sensés m'applaudir ^^)_

**Merci beaucoup aux gens qui ont reviewé, ce sont vos reviews qui m'encouragent =D**

Je suis assez contente de voir que la première partie du chapitre vous ait plu malgré son coté guimauve et gneugneu, d'ailleurs cette seconde partie est toute aussi guimauve, hormis la scène de la fin qui est un peu plus sérieuse ;)

Au sujet de **Renée**, j'ai vu que la plupart d'entre vous était contre son retour, et je ne peux que m'en réjouir dans la mesure où je pense pareil. Comme je l'ai expliqué en répondant aux reviews, je ne tiens pas à faire revenir la mère de **Bella** juste pour rajouter du drame à cette fiction qui n'en a clairement pas besoin. Si Renée doit faire son apparition, ce sera pour une raison bien précise et utile à cette fiction. D'autant plus qu'il ne reste que quatre chapitres et un épilogue (sans compter celui là).

Je vous laisse avec la seconde partie du chapitre, au moment où **Bella** et **Edward** se trouvent à Harlem devant l'école où est sensée travailler sa mère.

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 partie 2 : New York, New York  
**

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-il._

_Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de finalement hocher la tête._

_« Oui, ça va… on peut y aller. » Murmura-t-elle décidée._

« D'accord. » Dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l'entrainer vers l'entrée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'interphone et il appuya sur le bouton. Ils entendirent un grincement puis un bruit assourdissant, avant que la porte ne finisse par se déverrouiller.

« On y est… » Déclara Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à sa partenaire.

Bella inspira puis décida d'entrer la première, ayant peur de ne plus en avoir la force si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant. Il la suivit de près et ils s'avancèrent dans un couloir typique d'une école primaire. Une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année arriva et s'avança vers eux, un air assez sympathique sur le visage.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche, sentant son courage s'envoler progressivement. Edward sentit qu'elle allait avoir du mal à parler alors il répondit à sa place.

« Vous travaillez ici ? » Se renseigna-t-il.

« A vrai dire je suis la directrice. J'avais de la paperasse à régler alors je suis passée exceptionnellement, vous avez de la chance j'allais justement m'en aller dans quelques minutes. » Répondit-elle.

Bella sourit, amusée de voir que pour une fois ils étaient chanceux. C'était même tellement incroyable qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver et qu'à tout moment elle allait se réveiller.

« En fait nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, à propos d'une personne qui aurait travaillé ici. » Intervint Edward en voyant que Bella n'était toujours pas décidée à ouvrir la bouche.

La femme les regarda mitigée.

« Je veux bien vous répondre dans la mesure du possible, mais si c'est trop personnel je… »

« Non pas du tout ! » S'empressa de contredire Bella, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. « On voudrait seulement savoir si vous connaissez une certaine Renée. Renée Swan. » Précisa-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait sauté le pas.

« Swan ? » S'étonna la directrice. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. « Non ça ne me dit rien. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Insista-t-elle. La femme hocha la tête.

« Non vraiment, je ne me souviens pas qu'une Renée Swan ait fait partie du corps enseignant. » Répondit-elle.

Bella soupira de déception, elle était pourtant certaine que sa mère avait enseigné ici, c'est pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à croire les dires de cette femme.

« Mais il y avait une Renée Dwyer. » Apprit-elle. Bella écarquilla les yeux et sa curiosité rebondit.

« Dwyer vous dites ? »

« Oui elle a enseigné ici jusqu'à l'année dernière. Elle s'occupait des classes de CM1 et nous venait tout droit de Phoenix. »

« C'est elle. » Soupira-t-elle, soulagée qu'il s'agisse de la bonne personne.

« Elle a enseigné chez nous pendant cinq ans. Et puis son mari a eu un post en Floride, alors elle l'a suivi. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle est mariée ? » S'exclama Bella incrédule.

« A un joueur de baseball il me semble. Ils étaient déjà mariés lorsqu'elle est venue à New York. »

« Et… vous pensez qu'elle est toujours en Floride ? » Demanda-t-elle, son cœur battant la chamade. La directrice secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Elle était sensée vivre à Jacksonville avec son mari mais... vous savez c'était il y a un an, je ne saurais vous dire ce qu'elle est devenue depuis. »

Bella resta silencieuse, encore sous le choc de toutes ces révélations. Ainsi sa mère était en Floride, mariée de surcroît. Elle trouvait ça étonnant de voir à quel point cette femme a l'air de mener une vie complètement à part, sans aucun lien avec Emmett et elle. C'est comme ci elle ne les avait jamais mis au monde, comme si elle les avait oubliés et s'était créée une vie différente, une vie bien à elle, sans jamais penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à eux, ses enfants. Cette constatation lui fit mal au cœur, elle savait que sa mère avait mené sa vie après les avoir abandonnés, mais en avoir la preuve et la confirmation n'était pas une chose facile à avaler. Elle soupira et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Je vous remercie. » Gratifia-t-elle d'une voix faiblarde. La femme lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

« Pas de problème, j'espère avoir pu vous aider. » Sourit-elle.

Edward qui avait préféré rester en retrait commença à s'inquiéter pour sa petite amie qui semblait être perturbée. Il décida de mettre fin à cette entrevue.

« On vous souhaite une bonne journée. » Salua-t-il en prenant Bella par la taille pour sortir de l'école. Celle-ci se laissa faire sans mal, encore sous le choc pour protester.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, elle souffla tandis qu'il se positionnait face à elle pour la regarder avec inquiétude.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Fit-il concerné. Elle détourna la tête.

« J'en sais trop rien… ça me fait drôle de me dire qu'elle s'est mariée et… qu'elle se trouve à l'autre bout du pays par rapport à nous, comme si nous n'avions rien avoir du tout. » Bafouilla-t-elle désœuvrée.

Il lui fit un sourire désolé, puis la prit dans ses bras en voyant l'état fragile dans lequel elle était. Elle passa ses bras derrière son dos et colla son visage contre son torse.

« Je comprends. » Murmura-t-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête. « Tu comptes la rechercher à Jacksonville ? » Questionna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« A quoi est-ce que ça servirait ? » Répliqua-t-elle amère. « Je n'ai pas envie de la retrouver et de tomber sur une famille heureuse, de la voir avec des enfants et un mari aimant… Tu imagines si c'est le cas ? »

« Je suis désolé Bella. Si tu veux mon avis elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. »

Bella sourit légèrement, puis releva la tête pour embrasser son menton.

« Merci. » Dit-elle sincèrement.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » Proposa-t-il. Il savait que cette visite l'avait un peu assommée alors il ne voulait pas lui en demander trop. A son plus grand étonnement elle secoua la tête.

« Il est encore tôt pour rentrer. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Alors où tu veux aller ? » Demanda-t-il sans cacher sa curiosité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre violemment avant de se détacher de lui et de lui prendre la main en souriant.

« Time Square. » Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

Edward l'emmena donc là où elle désirait : Time Square.

Bella était énormément fascinée et regardait partout autour d'elle cette rue géante avec tous les panneaux publicitaires qui clignotaient. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle était petite comparé au monde. Elle commença à prendre des photos de partout, ce qui amusait Edward dans la mesure où en temps normal, elle détestait les photos. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il la voyait autant sourire en si peu de temps. Il avait vu ce sourire si rarement ces derniers temps qu'il avait oublié à quel point il aimait la voir aussi enjouée et pleine de vie. Il était aussi heureux de voir qu'elle avait totalement oublié l'épisode Renée et qu'elle ne se souciait plus de ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école primaire.

Ils avaient déambulé dans Time Square durant une bonne partie de la fin d'après midi, puis ils étaient rentrés à leur hôtel. Edward lui avait ordonné de se mettre sur son trente-et-un car il avait prévu de l'emmener dans un grand restaurant pour marquer le coup, ce que Bella trouvait fort étonnant dans la mesure où ils étaient sensés être complètement à sec niveau argent. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé de le cuisiner pour savoir comment il comptait payer mais il avait refusé d'en parler et lui avait répondu qu'il en faisait son affaire. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait vêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge qu'Alice avait discrètement glissé dans sa valise. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie qui l'avait conçue puisqu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais vue auparavant. Toutefois elle ne se posa pas plus de questions lorsqu'elle vit Edward habillé dans un costume classe qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible qu'à l'accoutumé.

En le voyant, Bella se dit qu'aucun homme ne portait mieux la cravate qu'Edward Cullen. Ça lui donnait presque envie de ne pas sortir de la chambre et de passer directement à la deuxième partie de soirée. Cependant elle savait de source sûre qu'Edward refuserait catégoriquement, étant trop habitué aux bonnes manières. Il voulait toujours faire les choses bien, convenablement, ce qu'elle appréciait par ailleurs. Même si elle aurait préféré qu'il ait un peu moins le sens des convenances et qu'il soit plus laxiste. Ça l'aurait rendu moins parfait et les différences entre eux se seraient amoindries. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle et lui ne venaient pas du tout du même milieu et qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout été élevés de la même façon. Lui était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et avait été éduqué à l'ancienne, tandis qu'elle, était née dans un milieu rural avec pour éducation uniquement celle de son père Charlie qui ne faisait au final qu'improviser et pour qui la question la plus importante était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient avoir pour le diner, ainsi qu'avec pour exemple son grand nigaud de frère Emmett qui passait plus de temps au commissariat qu'à la maison.

Dans un certain sens, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour sortir ensemble et tomber amoureux, tant leurs différences étaient susceptibles de les séparer. Elle avait l'impression qu'un mur était érigé entre eux, les séparant de bien des manières. Et pourtant, Edward Cullen était l'amour de sa vie, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. C'est pourquoi elle avait cette constante impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, que le fruit de son imagination pure et simple. Mais heureusement pour elle, Edward était bel et bien réel, dans son costume noir et sa cravate qui lui allait comme un gant.

Lorsque Bella découvrit le restaurant dans lequel il l'emmenait, elle n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Plus classieux et luxueux tu meurs. Elle était certaine que même la plus infimes des salades vertes devaient te couter tout ton salaire du mois. Elle redemanda à Edward ce qu'ils foutaient dans un endroit pareil et comment il comptait payer le repas, mais là encore il lui répondit simplement de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il avait la situation bien en main. Ce qui fit bien évidemment frémir Bella car ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire des cachotteries de ce genre. Et pour couronner le tout, elle vit qu'aucun prix n'était indiqué sur la carte que le serveur lui avait donnée. Elle supplia d'abord Edward de lui refiler sa carte mais il ne céda pas, ce qui l'énerva plus encore. Edward savait bien qu'elle n'était pas du tout à son aise dans un restaurant pareil et encore plus de ne pas savoir combien lui couterait le plat qu'elle commanderait. Et il devait avouer que ça l'amusait pas mal de voir l'état dans lequel elle se mettait, quand d'autres filles auraient tout simplement apprécié et auraient commandé ce qui leur plait. Mais d'un autre coté, il connaissait l'aversion et l'embarras de Bella pour ce genre d'endroits, il savait que c'était à cause de ses faibles moyens et de son coté indépendant, ce qu'il respectait aisément. C'est pourquoi il s'était résolu à ne pas l'emmener très souvent dans des restaurants de luxe comme celui-ci.

Au final, Bella oublia bien vite son malaise et put enfin passer une soirée digne de ce nom en compagnie de l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle avait la langue facile avec lui. Elle pouvait parler une heure sans s'arrêter et sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui était assez exceptionnel quand on connaissait Bella comme étant la fille timide et réservée qui n'aimait pas du tout être le centre de l'attention. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle lui avait déjà tout dit à propos de sa misérable vie insignifiante, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait encore et toujours quelque chose de nouveau à dire, tout comme il la surprenait à chaque fois en racontant une chose à propos de lui ou de ce qu'il pensait et qu'elle ignorait jusque là. C'était comme si elle pouvait lui parler éternellement, sans jamais réussir à le connaitre entièrement. Et rien que pour ça, elle passait l'une des plus belles soirées de sa vie dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde en compagnie de l'homme le plus parfait qui soit.

Ce fut au moment de demander l'addition, que Bella comprit enfin comment il comptait payer la note.

« Bella… » Arbora-t-il d'une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. « Est-ce que tu es déjà partie d'un restaurant sans payer ? » Finit-il d'une voix faible après le départ du serveur.

Bella cligna des paupières pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas folle, puis le regarda méfiante.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Accusa-t-elle en appréhendant la suite. Il sourit mystérieusement.

« J'en conclus que non. » Murmura-t-il sans surprise.

« Edward ? » S'impatienta-t-elle, le cœur battant plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire, redoutant ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire.

« Écoute… » Commença-t-il avec embarras tandis qu'elle avait le visage blanc et livide. « Je crains que tu ne doives enfreindre la loi ce soir, parce que visiblement, on n'a pas du tout les moyens de payer l'addition. »

Le visage de la brune se décomposa subitement et elle sentit la colère lui monter.

« C'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! » Chuchota-t-elle horrifiée. « T'as pas pu oser faire ça… » Il lui fit un sourire contrit et haussa les épaules comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Je savais que si je te l'avais dit tu n'aurais pas été d'accord donc… »

« Donc tu as préféré prévoir ton coup en douce et nous foutre dans le pétrin. » Coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

« On n'est pas dans le pétrin. » Contra-t-il en se retenant de sourire. « Tout ce qu'il nous suffit de faire, c'est de… »

« De quoi ? » Pressa-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse, le regard noir.

« De nous enfuir en courant. » Finit-il désolé.

Bella soupira de désespoir et se passa une main sur le visage pour contenir son énervement.

« J'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train de se produire… » Murmura-t-elle incrédule. « Sérieusement Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'avoir cette idée ? Parce que soyons réaliste, tu savais dès le départ que ça allait finir comme ça, autrement tu ne m'aurais pas emmenée dans un endroit pareil pas vrai ? » Lâcha-t-elle contrariée. « T'avais prévu le coup et c'est pour ça que tu refusais de me dire comment tu comptais payer. Tu savais que je ne serais pas d'accord. »

« Je reconnais que j'ai pas été très fairplay sur ce coup là mais… mais c'était le seul moyen pour t'offrir un resto digne de ce nom et… »

« Mais t'étais pas obligé ! » Protesta-t-elle atterrée. « Une simple pizza aurait fait l'affaire. » Il lui lança un regard peu amène.

« J'allais pas t'emmener manger une pizza ! C'est la Saint Valentin, et puis on en mange quasiment tous les jours à cause d'Emmett. » Se défendit-il.

« Mais je m'en moque que ce soit la Saint Valentin, la Saint Pierre ou la Saint Robert ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix assez forte pour que certaines personnes se retournent vers eux, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise à souhait.

Il y eut un silence à la table, tandis qu'Edward lui faisait les gros yeux pour avoir parlé fort, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne les regarde.

« Et bien pas moi. » Reprit-il d'une voix presque murmurée. « C'est la première qu'on passe tous les deux, et je voulais faire ça bien. »

Bella le regarda à la fois touchée et énervée. C'était tellement difficile de lui en vouloir dans ces moments là que c'était surtout contre elle qu'elle était en colère. Elle tenta de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était attendrie et revint au sujet principal.

« Oui et bien en attendant, trouve une solution parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne parte sans payer. »

Il se mit à rire à la fois d'amusement et d'ironie.

« Que veux-tu que je trouve comme solution ? La situation est simple : Soit tu sors cinq-cents dollars de ta poche, soit on finit en taule ou à faire la plongée dans les cuisines. » Déclara-t-il simplement, comme s'il lui annonçait la météo du jour. Bella le fusilla du regard.

« Donc toi ta solution, c'est de partir sans payer. » Conclut-elle acerbe. « C'est super, venant d'un inspecteur de police. D'ailleurs ôte-moi d'un doute, tu l'as eu comment ton badge ? Dans une pochette surprise ? »

Il rigola à sa remarque, affichant l'un de ses sourires ravageurs qui avaient le don de l'agacer tant elle était incapable de rester sérieuse.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout va bien se passer d'accord ? » Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle lui fit un regard suppliant, paniquant déjà à l'idée de faire ce qu'il l'obligeait à faire.

« Edward s'il te plait… je ne le sens vraiment pas, en plus je sais même pas comment procéder et… »

Il lui prit les mains et ancra son regard dans le sien, espérant l'apaiser.

« Écoute-moi. Dans une minute tu vas te lever, enfiler ta veste et sortir du restaurant, comme si de rien n'était. Les serveurs vont penser que je te fais partir avant pour ne pas que tu puisses voir le résultat de l'addition et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. »

« J'ai peur. » Marmonna-t-elle indécise.

« Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est de te comporter le plus sereinement possible. Une fois sortie attends-moi devant l'entrée du restaurant. »

« D'accord mais… et toi ? » Paniqua-t-elle.

« Moi je connais la méthode, je vais me débrouiller. » Dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil comme si ça allait la rassurer. Elle le regarda mitigée, complètement angoissée à l'intérieur.

« Et si y a un problème ? »

« Y aura pas de problème. » Assura-t-il d'un air confiant. « Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi. » Fit-elle remarquer avec anxiété.

Il sourit avant de porter l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres et de lui faire un baisemain qui eut pour effet d'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

« Vas-y. Et ne te retourne pas. »

Elle le sonda d'un regard sceptique et plein d'incertitudes, avant de soupirer et de se lever, tachant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle enfila sa veste qui était posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et accorda un dernier sourire à Edward avant de quitter la table. Elle se mit dans son dos et entoura ses épaules à l'aide de ses bras, avant de murmurer dans le creux de son oreille.

« T'as intérêt à ce que ton plan marche, parce que sinon ce sera moi ton pire cauchemar. » Menaça-t-elle d'une voix douce, avant de l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, tandis qu'il souriait légèrement.

Puis elle se détourna d'un pas tranquille, saluant les serveurs qui lui souriaient et qui lui souhaitaient une bonne soirée. Elle passa les doubles portes du restaurant et fit exactement ce qu'Edward lui avait demandé de faire, c'est-à-dire attendre. Elle guetta les portes durant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Inutile de préciser à quel point elle était tétanisée et terrifiée de ce qui allait suivre. Si Edward ne réussissait pas à franchir ces portes, ils seraient dans une sacrée merde. En même temps elle n'y était pour rien, elle n'était pas du tout au courant de ses petites manigances et si elle l'avait su plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais été d'accord pour le suivre.

Elle attendit, puis attendit, puis attendit encore.

Jusqu'au moment où elle vit enfin Edward arriver… ou plutôt courir.

Elle eut à peine le temps de le voir venir qu'il franchit les portes en un rien de temps avant de lui ordonner de courir en lui prenant la main. Il l'entraina dans la rue et elle fut contrainte de courir, perchée sur ses talons qui lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle distinguait à peine des mecs courir derrière eux car Edward la tirait à une vitesse folle dans les rues. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le haïssait, pour oser lui faire faire des choses que jamais, au combien jamais elle n'aurait accepté de faire. Ils se mirent à courir de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'elle avait de plus en plus mal aux pieds et était grandement essoufflée. Elle entendait les types derrière les héler et les insulter en même temps, ce qui la faisait rire intérieurement.

Au bout d'un moment interminable, il l'attira brusquement dans un coin d'une ruelle déserte et la colla contre son torse en lui couvrant la bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger la tête, d'émettre le moindre son ou la moindre respiration. Bella sentait les pulsations de son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, l'adrénaline lui ayant montée à la tête. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que le corps d'Edward était tellement calme et détendue, qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment contradictoire par rapport à ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, alors que pour lui c'était normal. C'était à se demander lequel des deux était flic.

Il finit par la relâcher après plusieurs minutes incessantes, la laissant à bout de souffle.

« C'est bon on est tranquille. » Annonça-t-il.

Aussitôt Bella toussa et se mit à respirer comme une dératée, essayant de reprendre son souffle vainement. Elle le regarda, à moitié pliée en deux, tandis qu'il se retenait de rire en la voyant dans un tel état.

« Plus jamais… plus jamais… tu me fais… faire ça. » Fit-elle essoufflée, d'une voix complètement hachurée.

Il éclata de rire.

« Avoue que c'était marrant. »

Elle lui lança un regard glacial, avant de se relever et de s'emporter.

« C'était pas drôle ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! » Incendia-t-elle, ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par les épaules, essayant de l'amadouer avec un regard qui tue.

« Bella… » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser avoir par un coup aussi bas.

« Bella tu veux bien me regarder ? » Supplia-t-il d'une voix étonnamment envoutante et séduisante.

Elle soupira et fit l'erreur de lever la tête pour croiser ses yeux implorants. Et quand elle le voyait comme ça, il était impossible pour elle de résister. Il avait une bien trop grande emprise sur elle et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait et qu'il en jouait. Constamment il en jouait pour se faire pardonner. C'était le genre de trucs qui la mettaient totalement hors d'elle. Ne pas réussir à lui en vouloir plus d'une seconde. Elle aurait tellement voulu être plus forte que ça, et plus indépendante. Mais elle en était tellement incapable…

Elle finit par rouler des yeux et lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Tu fais chier Edward Cullen ! » Plastronna-t-elle, énervée contre elle-même tandis qu'il éclatait de rire à nouveau.

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Elle tenta de protester mais se dégonfla bien vite, préférant savourer ce baiser plutôt que de le saboter.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Sourit-il contre sa bouche, tandis qu'elle soupirait d'aise.

« Bon d'accord. » Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots. « C'était peut être, un peu amusant. » Accorda-t-elle.

Il émit un rire léger puis l'emmena hors de cette ruelle, un bras autour de ses épaules. Bella regardait aux alentours, légèrement apeurée de rencontrer un des hommes qui les avaient coursés tout à l'heure. Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que la rue était remplie de passants en tout genre et qu'elle ne courait plus aucun risque. Ils commencèrent à marcher en parlant de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Finalement il avait raison, ça avait été plutôt marrant de s'être barré d'un resto pareil sans payer.

Le seul inconvénient était que l'adrénaline qui était montée en elle n'était toujours pas redescendue, et qu'elle se retrouvait excitée comme jamais. Elle avait donc plus que hâte de passer à la deuxième partie de soirée tout de suite. Ce n'était pas vraiment un inconvénient en fait, mais il fallait juste convaincre Edward de rentrer à l'hôtel, lui qui ne jurait que par les bonnes manières et son coté gentleman. Oh et puis pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête ? Après tout c'était lui qui n'avait pas hésité à la prendre sur le capot d'une voiture en plein orage à bord d'une autoroute, c'était lui qui avait cédé à ses avances et lui avait donné un fabuleux orgasme dans un cinéma, et c'était encore lui qui, hier à peine, la comblait dans les toilettes d'un avion. Alors pourquoi refuserait-il d'abandonner son coté romantique ? D'autant plus qu'elle avait prévu le coup, elle savait qu'il ne lui résisterait pas une fois qu'elle aurait sorti sa carte maitresse.

Elle s'arrêta et se mit devant lui, entourant son cou avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Edward… Et si on rentrait ? » Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il fronça les sourcils, sachant d'ors et déjà où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Il est encore tôt. » Fit-il remarquer. Elle secoua la tête impunément et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

« Disons que notre petite course de tout à l'heure m'a donné envie de faire autre chose. » Sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il soupira, sachant que quoi qu'il arrive il n'arriverait pas à résister à sa moue suppliante. D'autant plus qu'il avait envie d'elle depuis le début de la soirée, lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans cette superbe robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Il s'était retenu toute la soirée car il avait voulu faire les choses dans l'ordre et marquer le coup. Mais si maintenant elle se mettait à lui faire du rentre-dedans, il avait perdu d'avance.

Il se recula d'elle, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment intenable ? » Observa-t-il avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Elle se retint de crier victoire et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil suggestif.

« Je sais. Je suis intenable et en plus je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. » Déclara-t-elle l'air de rien, comme s'il n'y avait rien de choquant dans sa phrase. « Alors on rentre ? » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui à tel point qu'elle fut enivrée par son souffle et son odeur.

Il s'immobilisa soudainement, la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement face à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il balaya son corps du regard puis la regarda avec des yeux assombris et brillants d'une étincelle de concupiscence, tandis qu'elle avait le regard rivé sur ses lèvres, ne désirant qu'une chose, les embrasser.

Puis sans plus tarder il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec virulence. Si Bella fut d'abord choquée d'un tel geste, elle se laissa faire avec grand plaisir et y répondit tout de suite. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et ses doigts vinrent se nicher dans sa tignasse désordonnée, il serra sa taille fermement et elle colla son corps au sien sans éprouver un quelconque embarras à se comporter aussi honteusement en pleine rue.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et il fourra sa langue à l'intérieur sans ménagement, mélangeant ainsi leurs haleines capiteuses. Leurs langues se soudèrent et entamèrent un ballet sensuel qu'aucun des deux ne fût capable d'arrêter. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Edward aurait carrément pu la prendre là, dans la rue, à la vue de tous sans la moindre gêne. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir en prison pour libertinage et attentat à la pudeur, c'est pourquoi il la repoussa tant bien que mal, sous son regard effaré.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on trouve un taxi. » Fit-il d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'il arrêtait le premier taxi qui passait. Elle tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux qui dans la précipitation du moment, s'étaient un peu ébouriffés. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'Edward lui faisait signe de monter dans le taxi qu'il avait dégotté, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses ardeurs, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir tout le trajet. Il lui tint la porte galamment et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture jaune non sans lui avoir jeté un regard impatient et plus qu'éloquent, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Il entra dans le taxi à son tour en refermant la portière.

« Au New York Palace. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix pressante.

« Ça marche. » Répondit le conducteur en démarrant la voiture.

Aussitôt Bella prit son visage en coupe et se jeta sur ses lèvres avec fougue, le prenant de court. Le choc passé il mit une main sur sa taille et la poussa à s'allonger sur la banquette. Elle lui ôta sa veste d'un mouvement sec, caressant le haut de son dos ainsi que ses épaules avec ses paumes de main à travers sa chemise blanche, avant de revenir à son col ouvert. Elle desserra sa cravate d'un geste empressé, puis elle commença à défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise, voulant toucher sa peau comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Le taximan qui jusque là était concentré sur la route remarqua ce que les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de faire et monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Wow ! Alors là je vous arrête tout de suite, il est hors de questions que vous vous mettiez à forniquer dans mon taxi ! » S'exclama-t-il outré.

Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit Edward lui tendre un billet de vingt dollars, le tout sans décoller sa bouche de sa partenaire. Il regarda le billet avec hésitations, avant de finalement pousser un soupir d'exaspération et de s'en emparer vivement.

« Je déteste la Saint Valentin. » Marmonna-t-il blasé.

Il tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur la route et d'oublier ces deux là qui semblaient complètement perdus dans leur état d'ébriété.

Edward colla son corps contre le sien, ce qui la fit gémir lorsqu'elle sentit sa pressante érection qui déformait son pantalon. Il descendit l'une de ses mains, la glissa sous sa robe et empoigna sa cuisse fermement. Elle plia légèrement le genou, tout en passant ses mains sur le haut de son torse comme si elle était sur le point de le dévorer. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce ainsi que leur désir étaient pire que palpables. La température avait grimpé en flèche, si bien qu'elle gémissait de frustration et qu'il grognait de mécontentement, réprimant son envie de lui arracher cette robe d'un coup sec.

Bella était prise d'un besoin et d'une soif de lui tellement vitale qu'elle faisait des allers-retours entre son visage, son cou et sa cage thoracique, incapable de tenir en place. Il passa une main à l'intérieur de son string et frôla son clitoris du bout des doigts. Elle arqua le dos soudainement, l'embrassant avec plus de férocité tant elle était sur le point de mourir de combustion. La chaleur dans son bas ventre était bien trop déflagrante pour ne pas être apaisée. Désireux de plus de contact lui aussi, il introduisit un doigt dans son antre déjà mouillée à souhait. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir presque inaudible tant elle manquait de souffle, décollant leurs lèvres pour la première fois depuis le démarrage de la voiture. Elle vit à quel point son regard était brulant de désir pour elle et cela augmenta son degré d'excitation à un tel point qu'une personne avec des problèmes cardiaque n'aurait pas pu survivre. Même elle avait énormément de mal à respirer à cet instant, son cœur battait à vive allure, ses battements étaient saccadés et la martelaient douloureusement, et elle ne possédait plus le moindre souffle.

Edward n'attendit pas qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et fondit sur sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il insérait un deuxième doigt au fond de ses lèvres intimes, la faisant souffrir de plus en plus tant son désir de lui était insupportable. Il commença à bouger ses deux doigts dans cet espace humide et confiné, Bella tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, ne voulant pas mettre un terme à leur baiser enflammé.

« Oh ! On est arrivé ! »

La voix du conducteur les rappela à l'ordre et ils se décollèrent à contre cœur pour regarder le taximan qui avait l'air assez impatient. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux, ils ne se rappelaient même plus être à bord d'un taxi sur le point de rentrer dans un hôtel luxueux. En voyant que la voiture était déjà garée ils se relevèrent et arrangèrent un peu leur présentation dans un moment embarrassant. Bella n'osait même pas lever les yeux pour regarder le type tellement elle était confuse et toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire dans cette voiture. Elle remit sa robe correctement pendant qu'Edward remettait sa veste qu'il avait perdue en cours de route.

« Combien pour la course ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Le type roula des yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« Laissez, c'est pour moi. » Offrit-il contre toute attente.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » S'enquit Edward étonné en cachant mal son sourire.

« Mais oui allez y ! » S'exclama-t-il impatient. « Après tout c'est pas la Saint Valentin tous les jours. »

« Avec lui si. » Murmura Bella en souriant tandis qu'il sortait du taxi et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à s'extirper du véhicule.

« Merci infiniment ! » Héla-t-il de dehors à l'adresse du conducteur.

« Bonne soirée les jeunes ! » Dit-il en redémarrant la voiture, après qu'Edward ait claqué la portière.

Elle lui accorda un regard à la fois amusée et anticipant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« T'as vu la chance qu'on a ? » S'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

« Je vais finir par croire que t'as raison avec ton effet New York. » Répondit-il avec incrédulité, en repensant à une phrase qu'elle avait dite.

En effet Bella était persuadée que la chance qui les accompagnait depuis des jours était due au fait qu'ils étaient à New York.

Elle éclata de rire avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer vers l'hôtel.

« Tu viens ? » Incita-t-elle avec un regard aguicheur qui avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et la suivit à l'intérieur du grand hall. Elle marchait d'un pas précipité vers les ascenseurs, impatiente d'en finir au plus vite avec les moyens de transports et d'arriver à leur chambre d'hôtel au plus vite. Une fois devant les cages d'ascenseurs elle tamponna sur le bouton d'appel plusieurs fois, Edward se retenait de rire en la voyant aussi empressée.

« Qu'est-ce que ce bouton t'a fait pour que tu te défoules sur lui ? » Se moqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« Sans commentaire. » Râla-t-elle.

Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir et elle se faufila à l'intérieur tandis qu'il la suivait de près. Elle appuya sur le bouton de leur étage et regarda droit devant elle les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer tandis qu'il faisait de même, retenant son sourire qui menaçait de sortir. Au moment où ils commencèrent à monter, Edward la poussa contre le mur, se collant à elle de manière outrageuse et écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Bella était tellement impatiente qu'elle se mit à approfondir dès le départ, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche en passant le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Et pendant que leurs langues s'enchevêtraient et menaient une bataille sans merci pour la lutte du pouvoir, Edward caressa la silhouette de Bella de haut en bas à travers sa robe, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'hésita pas à fourrager dans ses cheveux avec engouement, les décoiffant au possible. Leurs visages étaient presque collés tant leur baiser prenait de l'ampleur, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, et leurs salives se mélangeaient.

Il remonta ses mains avec lenteur, provoquant un déferlement de brulures à l'intérieur du corps de Bella, avant d'empoigner ses seins à travers se robe. Elle gémit puissamment et son dos se décolla du mur, s'arquant de plaisir. À bout de souffle, il décolla sa bouche de la sienne et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, embrassant sa peau dénudée comme on dévore une friandise. Elle inclina la tête pour lui laisser un libre accès, les yeux fermés et le souffle bruyant. Ses paumes de mains pressèrent ses mamelons avec force, avec toutefois une immense frustration due au tissu de vêtement qui faisait barrage entre eux deux. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine et Bella dût s'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes flageolantes et tremblantes comme jamais.

« Edward… » Soupira-t-elle telle une supplique, désirant qu'il mette fin à ce supplice, à ce feu ardent dans son corps qui menaçait de la carboniser.

Il releva la tête et la regarda avec des yeux noirs, remplis de désir et de luxure. Il plongea vers ses lèvres à nouveau, juste au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent en émettant un bruit de clochette annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur étage.

Sans mettre fin à leur connexion elle le tira hors de l'ascenseur, agrippant son cou comme on s'agrippe à une bouée, pendant qu'il la faisait avancer dans le couloir, serrant sa taille fermement. Il la poussa contre une porte et se sépara d'elle pour sortir la clé magnétique.

« Dépêche-toi… » Pressa-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

« C'est ce que je fais. » Souffla-t-il, impatient lui aussi.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à sortir sa clé et la passa dans le champ magnétique rapidement. Bella le vit froncer les sourcils et repasser la clé dans le champ une deuxième fois, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils à sont tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle sans cacher son agacement.

Il leva la tête pour regarder la porte avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne vienne traverser ses pupilles.

« C'est pas la bonne porte. » Fit-il penaud. Le visage de Bella se décomposa.

« Quoi ? »

« On s'est trompé de porte, regarde. » Répéta-t-il avec nervosité. Bella jeta un coup d'œil au numéro puis soupira d'exacerbation.

« C'est pas vrai… » Marmonna-t-elle agitée, tant elle était sur le point de mourir de frustration.

« Viens. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il lui prit la main sans attendre, et marcha d'un pas rapide et précipité, avec la seule hâte d'arriver une bonne fois pour toutes à la chambre. Il vérifia cette fois ci de ne pas se tromper, puis inséra la clé magnétique une nouvelle fois avec fureur. Il ouvrit la porte avec soulagement et entra dans la chambre, tenant la porte à Bella qui le regarda presque choquée de voir qu'il avait encore la décence de faire des bonnes manières maintenant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra rapidement dans la chambre à son tour.

À peine eut-il fermé la porte que Bella le plaqua contre cette dernière, et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne avec une passion revigorante. Il se laissa faire sans mal, réjoui de voir autant d'enthousiasme de la part de sa belle.

« Cette fois on y est. » Susurra-t-il sans dessouder leurs lèvres.

« Enfin… » Soupira-t-elle soulagée, avant de l'embrasser avec plus de zèle et de vivacité.

Edward souriait de satisfaction, devant autant d'impatience de sa part. Même s'il savait déjà qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, c'était toujours plaisant de voir à quel point elle le désirait et lui était totalement dévouée. Elle lui retira sa veste qui tomba mollement au sol, puis entreprit de défaire tous les boutons qui restaient de sa chemise, les doigts grelottant.

Une fois cela fait, elle put enfin apprécier la vue son de son torse pleinement, et le toucher comme elle le souhaitait. Elle caressa son torse dans tous les sens avec voracité, comme une lionne affamée qui se jette sur sa proie. Edward maintenait sa taille fermement, l'embrassant goulument et ardemment. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers sa cuisse et l'empoigna fermement, collant ainsi encore plus son érection contre son bas ventre, la faisant gémir de surcroît. Elle en profita pour frotter sa jambe contre son pantalon, ce qui le fit grogner d'excitation contre sa bouche.

Il remonta sa main vers son string et le lui arracha d'un coup sec, ce qui provoqua chez elle un désir incommensurable et une excitation sans borne. Elle s'écarta de lui et se mordit la lèvre en souriant légèrement, le regard aguicheur. Il la regarda fasciné, désireux de mettre fin à cette frustration qui était à son apogée ainsi que la tension qui régnait dans l'air. Elle se recula et le tira par la cravate, le sourire anticipateur sur les lèvres. Il la rejoignit avec joie, l'embrassant avec allégresse tant elle lui faisait perdre la tête. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au lit, et une fois à destination Bella les fit pivoter et le poussa à s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il la regardait avec convoitise. Elle sourit avant de l'embrasser, les bras autour de son cou, son torse nu collé à sa poitrine encore recouverte. Il savait que cette robe était le seul obstacle qui l'empêchait de voir sa femme entièrement nue, étant donné qu'elle ne portait plus aucun sous-vêtement, et c'est ce qui le frustrait et l'énervait le plus.

Désirant la lui enlever au plus vite, il passa ses mains dans son dos et fit glisser la fermeture éclair avec douceur. Bella se leva légèrement et il fit passer la robe par-dessus sa tête avant de l'envoyer valser au sol. Il prit un moment pour l'admirer entièrement nue à sa guise. Bella se retenait de rougir devant un regard aussi perçant et pénétrant. Ses yeux exprimaient une telle dévotion et une telle adoration, on aurait dit qu'il la vénérait, et qu'il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Même dans un moment comme celui-ci, où ils étaient entièrement guidés par leurs instincts primitifs et leur désir d'assouvir leurs pulsions, il trouvait le moyen de rendre la situation romantique et passionnée. C'est une des choses qui la fait autant craquer pour lui, aucun homme n'avait un tel don pour rendre n'importe quel instant magique et inoubliable.

Elle lui ôta sa chemise et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce puis fondit sur ses lèvres avec une ferveur sans égal. Il caressa son corps nu, allant de son dos à sa taille, remontant vers sa poitrine, effleurant la courbe de ses seins avec ses doigts. Elle réprima un gémissement et s'enflamma. Leur baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, devenait de plus en plus fougueux et torride et il finit par la renverser sur le lit, se remit debout et se déshabilla complètement, n'y tenant absolument plus. Bella le mata sans vergogne, se sentant la plus chanceuse de l'univers en cet instant précis. Il revint vers elle tel un prédateur tandis qu'elle souriait. Elle écarta les jambes et il se mit entre ces dernières, ses deux bras tendus de part et d'autre du visage de Bella.

Il la regarda intensément avant de pencher la tête et de l'embrasser pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules. Lorsque son torse se plaqua contre sa poitrine dénudée elle gémit d'excitation et c'est ce qui lui fit perdre ses moyens complètement et le fit perdre le contrôle. Il se plaça à son entrée et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis il poussa au fond d'elle, la faisant pousser un cri d'extase.

Il commença ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son antre et accéléra le rythme rapidement, tant la fièvre qui les animait était à son zénith. Elle caressait ses épaules de haut en bas, leur plaisir augmentant à chaque seconde, les faisant atteindre des sommets, leur donnant toujours envie de plus. Il descendit sa bouche vers sa poitrine dont il embrassa le creux. Elle caressa ses cheveux d'une main alors qu'il allait prendre son sein droit en bouche la faisant se cambrer et soupirer d'aise. Il mordilla son téton tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle, Bella était en feu, son corps tout entier s'embrasait et des centaines de spasmes la prenaient de toute part.

Plus le temps passait, et plus ses poussées se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et vigoureuses, la faisant perdre pied totalement. Elle bougeait son bassin en symphonie avec lui, accentuant ainsi le contact entre leurs deux sexes qui ne faisaient qu'un. Il passa à l'autre sein, lui administrant le même traitement tout en s'emparant du premier mamelon encore humide dans sa main et en le malaxant. Bella ne retint pas les cris de plaisir qui sortaient de sa bouche et poussait son bassin vers lui plus fortement, voulant faire éteindre ce feu à tout prix mais n'y parvenant pas.

Leur ébat finit par devenir plus brusque et plus puissant, les entrainant tous deux dans une exaltation sans pareille. N'y pouvant plus, elle les fit rouler sur le lit et inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, puis plaqua ses mains sur son torse et l'embrassa avec avidité. Elle ondulait sur lui tandis qu'il agrippait ses fesses pour la stabiliser et qu'ils se perdaient dans leur exaltation. Au bout d'un long moment de pure plaisir qui les épuisait, il la fit sortir de lui soudainement, avant de la faire replonger sauvagement et s'empaler sur lui plus profondément, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un hurlement impossible à contenir. Leurs corps étaient tellement en chaleur qu'ils étaient couverts de sueur et transpiraient pire qu'un bronzé sur une plage en pleine canicule. Sentant que leur rédemption était sur le point d'arriver, notamment grâce aux gémissements et autres cris de jouissance qui ornaient et remplissaient la pièce, Edward entreprit des poussées plus effrénées et plus violentes à l'intérieur de son vagin. Ils roulèrent une nouvelle fois et il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, sortant d'elle avant de la regarder avec un regard déterminé et dominant, alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

Il poussa brutalement en un coup de rein habile au fond d'elle et déclencha ainsi l'orgasme de Bella. Son corps se mit à convulser légèrement et elle poussa un hurlement strident tandis que ses parois se resserraient autour de sa verge, ce qui le fit atteindre un puissant orgasme à son tour. Il poussa une dernière fois dans son antre et se déversa en émettant une longue plainte rauque du fond sa gorge.

Il retomba sur elle la respiration complètement hachurée tandis qu'elle était encore sous le choc, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle vainement, encore harassée par cet effort surhumain qu'ils avaient fourni. Il remonta sa tête pour la regarder, l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, faisant bondir son cœur débordant d'amour pour lui. Elle repoussa sa tête légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage.

« C'était définitivement la meilleure Saint Valentin que j'ai jamais passée. » S'exclama-t-elle enjouée d'une voix énormément essoufflée.

Il haussa un sourcil énigmatique, presque mystérieux, avant qu'un sourire en coin ne prenne place sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne la regarde avec des yeux arrogants.

« Mais chérie, la nuit est loin d'être terminée. » Susurra-t-il d'une voix suggestive, ravivant ainsi la flamme à l'intérieur d'elle qu'elle s'était évertuée à éteindre depuis le début de la soirée.

Elle déglutit bruyamment, son cœur cessant de battre durant un bref instant, complètement sonnée par le ton qu'il avait employé, son antre mouillant déjà pour signifier qu'elle était prête pour un nouveau round.

_La nuit promettait d'être longue…_

* * *

_oO "New York" Oo – __Paloma Faith_

« C'est encore loin ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix impatiente.

« Patience, on y est presque. » Répondit-il sans ôter les mains de ses yeux, faisant en sorte de lui cacher la vue.

« Tu sais que j'ai l'air ridicule là ? T'en es conscient au moins ? » Fit-elle remarquer avec ironie.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est courant de bander les yeux à quelqu'un il me semble non ? » Rappela-t-il d'un ton amusé.

« Dans les films oui ! Mais pas dans la vraie vie. »

« Bella, tu sais que je t'aime, mais s'il te plait arrête d'accorder trop d'importance aux gens, surtout aux gens que tu ne vois même pas. » Rit-il, tandis qu'elle soupirait pour contenir son énervement.

« La faute à qui si je les vois pas ? » Répliqua-t-elle vexée. « Le pire c'est que tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur des surprises… »

« Peut être, mais moi ça me plait, alors tu te tais, et tu marches. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Bella se sentit fondre avec cette simple phrase et son cœur se mit à battre de façon irrégulière, sa respiration se coupant tant il l'enivrait. Voilà comment Edward Cullen s'y prenait pour l'exciter au plus au point. Une phrase, et c'était gagné.

« Et si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je peux ? » Lança-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Bella ! » Râla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

« Reste concentrée s'il te plait. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Mais je fais que ça ! » Se défendit-elle. « Ça fait une heure que tu me fais marcher je ne sais où, en me masquant les yeux je te signale. »

« Une heure ? » S'écria-t-il atterré. « Je te bande les yeux seulement depuis qu'on est sorti du taxi, c'est-à-dire il y a trois minutes. » Objecta-t-il en se retenant de rire.

« Oui bah pour moi ça fait une éternité. » Bouda-t-elle.

Il soupira d'exaspération, pas étonné pour un sou. Bella avait le chic pour gâcher chaque fois où il essayait de la surprendre. Même si dans le fond il trouvait ça attachant, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui faire une surprise sans qu'elle ne joue les chieuses.

« Et bien ton éternité n'aura pas eu à attendre très longtemps, on est arrivé. » Annonça-t-il en lui ôtant les mains des yeux.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et put enfin voir ce qu'Edward avait voulu lui cacher, que ce soit en faisant des confidences au type du taxi dans son dos, ou en lui cachant les yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, incapable d'émettre un son. Son regard scindait l'horizon devant elle avec ébahissement et émerveillement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard stupéfait.

« Central Park ? » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faible, mourant dans sa gorge. « Tu m'as emmené à Central Park ? »

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir d'ici sans t'avoir montré le plus grand parc de New York. » Répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

Bella le regarda fascinée et touchée, sans pouvoir décocher un mot. Les parcs avaient toujours représenté quelque chose de symbolique pour eux et le fait qu'il l'emmène dans un des plus beaux et célèbres du monde, c'était tout simplement extraordinaire. Du Edward Cullen tout craché. Quand d'autres allaient jusqu'à oublier la date des anniversaires de mariage, lui se souvenait carrément des petits détails qui constituaient leur histoire.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour mériter un homme aussi merveilleux et incroyable, parce qu'honnêtement, la seule chose qu'elle avait faite avait été d'enfreindre la loi en roulant trop vite et de se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse. Mais après tout, pourquoi se poser la question ? Elle l'avait entièrement pour elle, rien que pour elle et puis c'est tout !

Ne sachant comment réagir, elle ne trouva rien d'autre que de se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser avec enthousiasme, le prenant au dépourvu.

« Je t'aime ! » Fit-elle dans un élan de fougue. « Je t'aime tu le sais ça ? »

« Oui je sais. » Murmura-t-il souriant avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se recula de lui pour lui prendre la main et l'inciter à avancer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à se balader main dans la main dans Central Park, sous les yeux émerveillés de Bella. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait passer toute sa vie dans cet endroit, en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle qui avait été habituée au misérable parc de Forks, la voilà propulsée dans le plus grand espace vert de toute la ville de New York. Et rien que le paysage était magnifique. Les lacs, les pelouses, la verdure… elle se serait crue dans un film tellement tout ceci représentait un décor de rêve. Edward était amusé de la voir avec autant d'enthousiasme et de fascination pour un endroit. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il pense à remercier Kate pour ce voyage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était à l'origine de tout. Même si intérieurement il était plutôt réticent de savoir qu'elle avait tout payé, au fond il était heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, car pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu manquer le sourire de Bella depuis deux jours. Et puis ça lui avait permis de décompresser et faire un break. Il faut dire qu'oublier leurs soucis personnels pendant un moment faisait beaucoup de bien.

« Comment avance ton enquête ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'en as pas reparlé. »

Il fut étonné qu'elle évoque ce sujet, dans la mesure où ils n'avaient fait que parler de tout et de rien depuis le début, sans évoquer ce qui les attendait à Forks.

« J'avoue que je n'y ai pas accordé assez d'importance ces dernières semaines. » Fit-il honnêtement.

« Tu avais tes propres problèmes à gérer, c'est normal… » Tenta-t-elle de rassurer.

« Oui mais plus le temps passe et plus c'est du temps perdu. Je vois bien que le procureur s'apprête à classer l'enquête, il ne fait que répéter que ce ne sont que des attaques d'ours. »

Bella se tourna vers lui et le sonda. Il avait l'air contrarié et quelque chose le démangeait.

« Toi tu penses quelque chose. » Devina-t-elle sans cacher sa curiosité. « Dis-moi. »

Il soupira longuement, en pleine réflexion.

« C'est juste que le procureur est tellement bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il tient à ce que ce soit catalogué comme un accident provoqué par les ours. »

« Tu penses qu'il a quelque chose avoir là dedans ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit corrompu vue son attitude. » Marmonna-t-il agacé.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Parce que s'il est comme tu dis, corrompu, il va clore l'affaire et tu ne seras plus en mesure d'enquêter non ? »

« Et bien pour le moment il y a les déclarations du légiste qui sont assez contradictoires avec la théorie des ours, mais ce ne serait pas surprenant que le procureur demande une nouvelle autopsie pour les deux cadavres et que cette fois, le médecin légiste soit lui aussi soudoyé. Dans ce cas il faudra que j'enquête seul, comme je l'ai fait pour C&V. »

Bella hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Et vous n'avez aucune piste concernant les corps retrouvés ? »

« Toujours pareil. On a passé une annonce à la télévision pour que des proches se manifestent, mais une affaire de meurtres dans un petit patelin tel que Forks passe vite à la trappe, et on n'a encore reçu aucun appel. »

« J'espère que tu finiras par trouver. »

« Je l'espère aussi… » Soupira-t-il. « Tu sais dans le fond je suis heureux d'avoir eu cette enquête. » Confia-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Ça m'a permis de te rencontrer. »

Bella se sentit fondre rien qu'avec ces mots. Elle lui offrit un large sourire puis se serra contre lui, tandis qu'il l'encerclait à l'aide de ses bras.

Leur conversation dériva sur quelque chose de plus futile et c'est comme ça qu'ils continuèrent leur marche dans Central Park, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Elle savait qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de devoir reprendre le cours de leur vie et retourner à la réalité. Mais elle n'en avait clairement pas envie. Elle voulait s'entêter et continuer à vivre dans cette bulle qu'elle s'était créée durant tout le weekend. Elle avait enfin le plaisir de voir à quoi ressemblait la vie avec lui quand tout était simple et ordinaire, et c'était loin d'être décevant. Parce qu'au final tout ce que Bella souhaitait c'était vivre une vie simple, banale et ordinaire à ses cotés. Et puis être avec Edward était en somme quelque chose de déjà extraordinaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche à cette idée que dans un futur proche, elle et lui pourraient vivre un long fleuve tranquille, ensemble.

Elle observait les gens assis sur l'herbe, certains avec leurs enfants, d'autres en couple uniquement, et se mit à rêver de l'avenir. Elle savait que son avenir était avec l'homme qui était à ses cotés à cet instant précis, mais elle ignorait de quoi demain serait fait. Et si ça avait tout de même un petit coté excitant, elle aurait quand même aimé en savoir un peu sur ce que l'avenir leur réservait à tous les deux, histoire de la rassurer.

« Edward… tu crois qu'un jour on sera comme tous ces couples ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Fit-il incertain.

« Bah tu sais… le genre de couple marié, avec des enfants et uniquement des problèmes de factures à payer. » Dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de réfréner les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.

« Quitte à rêver, autant oublier le problème des factures. » Rit-il.

« D'accord, alors on a qu'à dire qu'on aura notre propre maison. » Rectifia-t-elle sans cacher son sourire. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, légèrement amusé.

« Promets-moi juste qu'on ne vivra pas à Forks. » Supplia-t-il avec un semblant de sérieux. Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée et prise de court.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas vivre à Forks ? » S'enquit-elle indiscrète.

« Je préfère vraiment les grandes villes. » Répondit-il songeur. « Et puis je n'aime pas le climat. »

Elle éclata de rire avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres.

« T'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais compté vivre à Forks toute ma vie. J'aimerais bien voir un peu à quoi ressemble le soleil. »

« Le soleil tu l'as juste au-dessus de ta tête. » Fit-il remarquer.

Elle leva la tête et admira le ciel bleu, sans nuage, avec le soleil tapant. Voilà une des principales choses qu'elle allait regretter une fois qu'elle serait de retour à la maison. Elle soupira de lassitude, se rendant compte que le temps avait passé à une allure rocambolesque.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle tristement, sans cacher la déception dans sa voix.

« L'heure de partir. » Dit-il sans aucune motivation.

Bella le regarda longuement, sachant qu'il avait raison, qu'ils avaient prolongé ce moment suffisamment et qu'il n'était pas raisonnable de continuer à perdre du temps. La réalité était en train de les rattraper, et elle détestait ça.

« On rentre ? » Murmura-t-elle déçue. Il hocha la tête.

« Direction l'aéroport. » Annonça-t-il d'un ton las.

Sans pour autant se séparer, ils quittèrent Central Park et prirent un taxi pour rentrer à leur hôtel. Ils ne parlèrent pas des masses, se contentant de préparer leurs affaires et de partir pour l'aéroport. D'un certain coté, Bella était contente de rentrer pour revoir ses proches. Alice et Charlie lui avaient manqués tant elle n'était pas habituée de partir tout un weekend. Emmett aussi lui avait quand même manqué mais avec un petit peu de réserves néanmoins. Elle avait peur de rentrer et de découvrir qu'il était toujours en colère contre son beau frère, et que de nouvelles disputes risquaient d'éclater.

Mais d'un autre coté, Bella était révulsée à l'idée de retrouver sa piètre situation de chômeuse, trainée dans la boue par ses beaux parents et sans argent. Elle craignait aussi qu'une fois rentrés, elle et Edward recommencent à se disputer au quotidien comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eues étaient dues à leur manque de sommeil, aux tensions qui s'accumulaient, à leur incapacité à communiquer car trop têtus tous les deux, tout ce qui faisait que Bella avait fini par douter et se laisser manipuler par Esmée Cullen. Elle espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir à subir à nouveau les sévices des innombrables disputes qu'ils avaient connues jusque là. Mais les connaissant, elle savait que ce serait difficile.

Et tandis qu'ils étaient confortablement installés dans l'avion et qu'elle regardait à travers le hublot, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce séjour dans la plus belle ville des Etats Unis d'Amérique les avait renforcés et qu'ils arriveraient sûrement à tout endurer comme ils l'ont fait jusqu'ici.

Edward passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

« J'aimerais tant savoir à quoi tu penses. » Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle réprima une vague de frissons et fit comme si de rien n'était, se contentant d'admirer une toute dernière fois le ciel bleu qu'elle ne reverrait pas de si tôt.

« Je me disais que l'effet New York allait me manquer. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Il eut un léger rire et secoua la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« On reviendra Bella. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement grave et solennel.

Elle quitta le paysage pour se tourner vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Tu me le promets ? »

Il sourit à son tour.

« Je te le promets. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, tandis qu'il se laissait faire sans protestation. Elle passa un bras autour de sa nuque pour se rapprocher de lui, tout en bougeant ses lèvres avec lui. Leur baiser finit par s'amplifier et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour le forcer à approfondir.

Il réprima un grognement et ouvrit la bouche, alors qu'elle insérait sa langue à l'intérieur. Ce qui ne devait être au départ un baiser simple et chaste se transforma vite en un baiser ardent et passionné. Il descendit l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse, ce qui accentua la douleur de son bas ventre. Elle se mit à sourire soudainement contre sa bouche, sachant d'ors et déjà ce qui allait suivre.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle avec sa voix qui voulait clairement dire : "_Faisons l'amour dans un endroit insolite_."

« Bella ? » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres d'une voix amusée qui avait compris exactement où elle voulait en venir.

« On dit qu'il faut toujours revenir de la même façon qu'on est parti. » Fit-elle suggestive, sans décoller ses lèvres des siennes.

« C'est toi qui as inventé ce proverbe ? » Devina-t-il.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Éluda-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Mais je me disais qu'on pouvait prolonger notre weekend un peu plus longtemps avec ce vol de retour… »

« Attends au moins qu'on ait décollé. » Susurra-t-il sans cacher l'amusement dans sa voix.

Elle rit contre sa bouche, avant de l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur et d'empressement que précédemment.

Finalement, ce retour à Forks s'annonçait beaucoup plus divertissant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

* * *

« Et c'est ça que tu appelles arranger la situation ? » Agressa sèchement Carlisle Cullen en regardant sa femme d'un œil mauvais.

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur brunch du dimanche dans leur jardin et monsieur lisait son journal comme à son habitude tandis que madame était pendue au téléphone en train de définir de quelle couleur serait la soie des prochains rideaux de leur immense chambre qu'elle voulait changer car elle aimait refaire la décoration de leur domaine environ tous les mois.

Esmée Cullen haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et le regarda avec incompréhension.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Demanda-t-elle en raccrochant son téléphone sans laisser le temps à l'interlocuteur de répliquer.

« C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que tu avais la situation sous contrôle avec Isabella n'est-ce pas ? » Rappela-t-il.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Il se leva abruptement de sa table marbrée et balança violemment son journal sur la table.

« Regarde ! » Aboya-t-il énervé.

Esmée fronça les sourcils devant son changement d'humeur et pencha la tête vers le journal, dont la première page était en évidence. Elle lut attentivement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'incrédulité. On y voyait une photo d'Edward et d'Isabella en train de se balader main dans la main dans les rues de New York, avec en dessous un article concernant l'affaire de C&V ainsi que les problèmes familiaux concernant les Cullen.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

« Tu peux me dire ce que mon fils et cette écervelée fichent à New York ? ! » S'écria-t-il atterré. « Je croyais que tu maitrisais la situation ! »

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi ! » Se défendit-elle. « Il faut croire qu'elle est plus tenace que ce que j'avais prévu. » Marmonna-t-elle avec révulsion, n'appréciant pas du tout le fait que sa tentative de manipulation sur Isabella Swan avait échoué.

Esmée Cullen avait rarement l'habitude d'être inefficace lorsqu'il fallait effectuer un lavage de cerveau sur une personne.

« Je t'ai connue plus redoutable que ça. » Grinça-t-il méchamment.

Esmée se leva à son tour et lança un regard de défi à son mari.

« Parce que tu te crois apte à me réprimander ? Tu trouves que tes vaines tentatives idiotes ont eu un meilleur effet ? »

« Moi au moins j'ai fait quelque chose ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Un chèque sans montant Carlisle ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ce jour là pour oser prendre le risque de dilapider notre fortune ? » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Tu crois vraiment que j'étais prêt à lui donner le moindre centime ? » Fit-il vexé. « C'était un faux. »

« Toujours est-il que ça n'a pas marché ! » Remarqua-t-elle en dissimulant son soulagement. Se retrouver pauvre aurait été pour elle le pire de tous les scénarios. « Rien de tout ce que tu as déjà tenté ne marche ! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai envoyée manipuler cette sale idiote ! » Contra-t-il. « C'était pas pour que tu te tapes la causette ! »

« Que les choses soient claires. » Asséna-t-elle durement. « C'est moi qui ai pris la décision d'agir en allant la trouver car j'en avais marre de ton inutilité et de ton impuissance, tu ne m'as rien dit du tout ! »

« C'est sûr que toi tu t'es montrée plus utile ! La preuve, ils s'offrent carrément un séjour à New York en amoureux dans un hôtel hors de prix en plein centre ville. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastique. « D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment ils se sont débrouillés pour pouvoir se payer cette folie… »

« Je t'assure que j'avais réussi à la faire aller dans mon sens ! » Protesta-t-elle incrédule. « Cette fille était tellement perdue et vulnérable que j'arrivais à en faire ce que je voulais, elle gobait tout ce que je disais. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle ait à nouveau les idées claires. »

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que ton fils commençait à bien te connaitre et était susceptible de lui remettre les idées en place ? » Ragea-t-il.

« Je te rappelle qu'il est autant ton fils que le mien ! » Cingla-t-elle « Et si tu avais fait ce qu'il fallait il y a quatre ans, si tu l'avais dressé mieux que ça, il n'aurait jamais mis les voiles et on n'en serait pas là ! Il serait peut être temps que tu agisses vraiment. »

« J'ai tout fait Esmée, j'ai tout essayé et rien ne marche. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? »

« Est-ce que par hasard t'es en train de dire que tu souhaites abandonner ? » S'exclama-t-elle affublée.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'écria-t-il. « Seulement… Je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire, j'ai un procès dont il faut que je m'occupe, cette affaire risque de ruiner ma réputation. Et puis il faut reconnaître qu'Edward s'est montré plus intelligent et persévérant que je l'aurais cru. » Admit-il dépité. Elle le regarda avec dégout.

« Si seulement tu t'occupais mieux de notre famille, mais non, tu préfères passer ton temps à me tromper avec cette garce de Carmen Denali. » Lâcha-t-elle haineusement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermé choqué.

« De quel droit tu oses mettre ça sur le tapis ? » S'offusqua-t-il. « Puis tu te trouves respectable toi, à te taper le majordome sous mon nez ? Sans parler de mon notaire, de trois de mes avocats, ainsi que d'autres dont je préfère même ne pas imaginer le nombre. Regarde-toi Esmée. » Susurra-t-il avec venin. « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une cougar pathétique. »

« Moi au moins je ne me tape pas la femme de mon meilleur ami. » Se défendit-elle. « Et c'est toi le premier à être allé voir ailleurs, je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! »

« En tout cas aujourd'hui tu es la pire des trainées. » Cracha-t-il haineusement.

Esmée ne se retint plus et le gifla avec force, blessée dans son orgueil de femme d'avoir été souillée ainsi par cet énergumène. Carlisle se frotta la joue en grinçant des dents. Il regarda sa femme avec étonnement tandis que tout ce qu'elle exprimait n'était que froideur et dureté.

« Mais t'es complètement folle… » S'exclama-t-il horrifié. « Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! »

« Retraite-moi encore une seule fois de trainée, et je te promets que c'est le divorce assuré. » Menaça-t-elle impassible.

« Tu n'oseras pas. » Contra-t-il sûr de lui en haussant un sourcil de défi.

Esmée le sonda du regard silencieusement, réprimant ses émotions et ses sentiments de femme bafouée qui menaçaient de ressortir. D'un côté il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le courage de divorcer, car elle aimait beaucoup trop son confort et le compte en banque de son mari. Et puis bonjour le scandale si les Cullen divorçaient. De plus, au fond d'elle, enfoui quelque part, se trouvaient les sentiments amoureux qu'elle développait pour lui depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré il y a bientôt trente ans. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était justement cette partie d'elle qui la poussait à vouloir un divorce, car aussi fort qu'elle avait pu l'aimer par le passé et qu'elle l'aime toujours bien qu'elle semble l'avoir oublié, elle ne supportait pas un mariage aussi… inactif.

La dernière fois que Carlisle s'était montré tendre avec elle de la même façon qu'elle avait pu voir son fils se comporter ainsi avec cette petite prolétaire, remontait à bien longtemps. De la fois où Edward s'était enfui sans laisser de trace, c'est-à-dire quatre ans environ. Esmée avait été dévastée à ce moment là, et son mari avait su se montrer d'un précieux soutien. Mais depuis quatre ans, la tendresse et l'affection n'étaient plus au rendez-vous. Et pourtant ils continuaient à s'aimer. Esmée le savait, elle le sentait. Et chaque jour qui passe elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cet éloignement entre elle et Carlisle. Voilà pourquoi une part d'elle avait envie de se séparer de lui.

Et pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas une seule seconde toutes les liaisons, les amants, les adultères dont elle avait fait preuve envers lui. Carlisle l'avait trahie en premier, et Esmée obtenait toujours sa revanche d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Refusant de répondre à sa provocation, Esmée s'approcha de lui, toujours inexpressive et sans émotion et le foudroya des yeux.

« Je me fiche des mesures que tu prendras Carlisle, mais je veux récupérer mon fils ainsi que sauver cette famille. Et tu as intérêt à faire ce que je demande parce que j'ai horreur des déceptions. »

Puis elle fit volte face, le laissant seul dans le jardin, la tête embrouillée et pleines d'incertitudes.

Carlisle Cullen était énervé. Très énervé. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'Esmée veuille, ils avaient déjà perdu…

* * *

**Mouhaha ! Une petite scène entre les Cullen, et comme vous pouvez le voir leurs rapports ne sont pas au beau fixe ^^**

_J'espère que ce chapitre entier vous a plu, faites-moi savoir vos réactions en cliquant sur la petite bulle juste en dessous et en laissant une petite (ou longue) review :D_

_On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite ! _

_En attendant portez vous bien !_

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**  
_


	28. Chapter 26: First Sign

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre deux semaines après le précédent :D

Je ne vais pas faire de longs discours mais je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent cette fiction après presque deux ans qu'elle existe ! D'ailleurs rassurez-vous après ce chapitre il n'y en aura plus que 3 avant l'épilogue, tout est déjà prévu vous n'aurez plus beaucoup à attendre ;)

...

_Je remercie les anonymes_ : **o0O-Eden-O0o**, **larsand**, **aussidagility**, **Miaouss**, **vanessa**, **Anne**, **Marinee**, **Mariiiiiie :D**, **Sondous Hourfane** et **Liline**

Un merci tout particulier à **annabelle** pour toutes les reviews qu'elle a laissées et que j'aie adorées :)

...

Je vois que vous avez été nombreux à avoir apprécié leur petit séjour à **New York** et que le guimauve vous a fait du bien, j'en suis heureuse car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de gneu-gneu dans cette fiction. Quand aux Cullen, beaucoup ont été surpris par leur petite scène de ménage car c'est vrai que c'est inhabituel de voir **Carlisle** et **Esmée** se comporter comme ça l'un envers l'autre dans une fiction. Mais moi je trouvais que ça rendait bien avec cette fiction, je n'imaginais pas un couple soudé et uni dans l'adversité. Il s'agit après tout de **Dark Daddy** et **Mummy Cullen** ^^

**Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec le nouveau chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : First Sign  
**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de trouver Edward à coté d'elle, en train de la regarder en prenant appui sur son coude, avec un sourire en coin ravageur. Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure, son intimité s'humidifia, son bas ventre chauffa, son désir s'amplifia. Elle rougit de gêne, en vue des pensées peu glorieuses et très peu catholiques, qu'elle était en train d'avoir, devant son corps d'Apollon qui ne demandait qu'à se faire violer sur place. Bon en même temps, il faut dire que depuis qu'ils avaient repris une vie sexuelle très active, elle était devenue une véritable nymphomane toujours désireuse.

Elle n'arrivait donc pas forcément à contrôler ses pensées, surtout lorsqu'elle avait sous les yeux un Edward qui venait de se réveiller, les cheveux complètement décoiffés, le sourire de star sur le visage et le torse complètement découvert.

Secouant la tête, elle tenta de se compose un visage impassible, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

« Tu sais que t'es adorable quand t'es embarrassée ? » Observa-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le visage de Bella se décomposa et ses rougeurs amplifièrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis embarrassée ? » Nia-t-elle en faisant mine d'être détachée.

« Tu rougis. » Répondit-il simplement, sans cacher son amusement. Elle baissa les yeux pour cacher sa gêne, ce qui le fit rire légèrement.

Il mit un doigt sous son menton pour la faire relever la tête et croisa son regard chocolat. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avec une douceur infinie. Elle se laissa faire et accueillit sa bouche avec joie, se délectant de son arome sucré et de son odeur qui la mettaient dans tous ses états. Elle passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour le garder contre elle et il posa sa main qui était sous son menton sur sa fine taille pour la ramener contre lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Il laissa trainer sa main sur son corps, jusque dans son dos puis s'allongea sur elle, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement.

Bella se mit à fourrager dans ses cheveux et à le décoiffer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, tandis que leurs langues se mêlèrent et jouèrent ensemble sans se lâcher. La chaleur dans la pièce montait d'un cran et elle frotta son bassin contre son érection naissante, ce qui déclencha un grondement rauque de sa part. Elle comprit que son excitation était désormais trop grande pour arrêter là et qu'ils allaient devoir passer aux choses sérieuses rapidement. Seulement Edward ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'il mit fin au baiser en relevant la tête et en séparant leurs corps.

« Hum Bella… je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il la regarda embarrassé.

« Parce qu'on est pas seul dans cette maison, ils sont tous en bas à prendre le petit déjeuner et… »

« Et alors ? » Le coupa-t-elle exaspérée. « Je te rappelle que cette maison, on n'est pas prêt de la quitter et puis on est en couple, je pense pas que ça choquera qui que ce soit. »

« Y a ton père Bella. » Fit-il remarquer avec remontrances.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, à la fois choquée et vexée qu'il ose évoquer son père dans un moment pareil. Sentant l'énervement lui monter, elle le repoussa en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« T'es vraiment un rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant, tandis qu'il la regardait surpris de sa réaction.

« Attends… » Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

« Non laisse-moi. » Râla-t-elle en enfilant un débardeur à la hâte. « Je vais prendre une douche, ça va me remettre les idées en place puisque Monsieur n'est pas capable de s'occuper de moi. »

Elle saisit des fringues au hasard dans sa penderie et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour lui, sous ses yeux incrédules. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, elle se colla contre la porte et ferma les yeux en soupirant de frustration. Elle détestait déjà se disputer avec Edward en temps normal. Mais alors quand en plus ça concernait leur vie sexuelle, c'était encore pire. Elle avait horreur d'être repoussée de la sorte, même si elle savait très bien que ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle, elle n'arrivait cependant pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait autant de fixation sur des choses aussi insignifiantes. D'accord son père et son frère se trouvaient en bas, mais ils étaient adultes bon sang, en quoi est-ce que c'était si mal ? Emmett ne se souciait pas du tout de faire du bruit avec sa Rosalie, quant à Charlie… Il n'avait qu'à se boucher les oreilles et puis c'est tout.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de New York, il y a de cela quelques jours, les choses avaient progressivement repris leur cours, mais Edward mettait un point d'honneur à ne faire l'amour avec elle que pendant la nuit, lorsqu'il était sûr que tout le monde dormait. Et cela avait tendance à l'énerver un peu car elle voudrait pouvoir profiter de lui tout le temps, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle avait envie de lui sans arrêt, et ce qu'elle aurait aimé, c'était de savoir qu'elle pouvait l'avoir quand bon lui semblait, qu'à aucun moment il ne la refuserait. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était vexée ce matin… quoi que la frustration jouait beaucoup aussi.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage, elle se déshabilla, posa ses vêtements dans un coin et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude et resta immobile quelques secondes sans rien faire, laissant le jet d'eau couler sur sa peau et détendre son corps. Elle se fit un shampoing rapidement puis rinça ses cheveux prestement, avant de s'emparer de son gel douche et de se badigeonner le corps minutieusement.

Et tandis qu'elle se rinçait le corps entièrement, elle entendit la cabine de douche s'ouvrir et se refermer. En sentant le souffle de son petit ami derrière elle, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de ses épaules et colla son torse contre son dos. Bella ferma les yeux et sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier à nouveau. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je suis venu me faire pardonner. » Lui susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit et elle passa ses bras derrière son cou, collant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et humant sa flagrance. Edward fit descendre ses mains vers sa poitrine généreuse. Il empoigna ses mamelons durcis et les pinça fortement, lui arrachant un cri incontrôlé. Il s'attarda longuement sur ses seins, pendant que sa bouche descendait le long de son cou et effectuait un tracé humide, mordillant sa peau. Bella poussa un gémissement et une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répandit dans tous son être lorsqu'elle sentit sa puissante érection contre ses fesses.

Voulant se coller à lui plus encore, elle manqua de glisser et il eut juste le temps de la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne dérape.

« Fais attention ! »

Elle l'entendit rire et elle eut besoin de se retourner pour le voir. Elle s'exécuta et eus le souffle coupé en se trouvant face à lui. Comme à chaque fois, elle était émerveillée devant autant de beauté et de sex-appeal, à croire que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une chose qui ne changerait jamais, et que jamais elle ne parviendrait à s'habituer à sa perfection.

Il était complètement mouillé, ses cheveux étaient trempés et l'eau coulait sur son corps qui semblait avoir été sculpté dans le marbre. Voyant ses yeux verts qui s'étaient assombris par désir, elle se mordit la lèvre en lui lançant un regard plein de luxure. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, puis fondit sur ses lèvres avec empressement. Bella se délectait du mélange de ses lèvres plus l'eau combinée, c'était un délicieux régal pour ses sens. Il descendit sa main le long de son corps, caressant sa silhouette et sa taille, puis sa fesse qu'il saisit fermement. Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure, forçant l'accès à sa bouche. Il ouvrit sa bouche sans se faire prier et leurs langues entrèrent en contact. L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur leur peau, ce qui rendait leur désir et leur excitation en effervescence.

Bella souleva sa jambe qu'il tenait et agrippa ses cheveux, gémissant lorsque sa poitrine se retrouva collée à son torse. Il soupira contre sa bouche, faisant descendre sa deuxième main pour empoigner sa deuxième fesse avant de la soulever soudainement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et recula la tête pour l'observer avec de grands yeux noircis par le désir. Leur respiration était bruyante et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Il la regarda avec insistance et interrogation, comme à chaque fois quand il voulait être sûr de son consentement.

_Comme s'il en avait vraiment besoin… Ou qu'il en doutait…_

Elle hocha la tête puis il l'embrassa fougueusement. Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son dos heurta les parois de la cabine de douche avec violence. Son cri de surprise mourut dans sa gorge et elle redoubla d'ardeur dans son baiser, tandis qu'il couvrait son corps de caresses bonnes à augmenter son rythme cardiaque. L'une de ses mains s'approcha de ses lèvres intimes et effleura son duvet du bout des doigts. Bella accentua le contact de son intimité contre ses doigts tout en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure mouillée.

Souriant de satisfaction face à la réaction qu'il déclenchait chez elle, il retira rapidement sa main pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il plaça sa dureté près de son entrée et la pénétra subitement d'un seul coup de rein.

Ils poussèrent un cri à l'unisson, rompant leur baiser par la même occasion. L'intimité de Bella était déjà bien étroite et humide que cela accentua son sourire ainsi que son excitation. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et profitait de la simple sensation de l'avoir pleinement en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être enfin entière. Que ses deux moitiés étaient complètement rattachées et qu'elle et Edward ne formaient plus qu'une seule personne. Il se mit à bouger en elle et elle ondula du bassin pour lui donner plus d'accès dans son antre. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau pour un baiser passionné dans lequel ils échangeaient leurs haleines capiteuses et faisaient monter la fièvre qui naissait en eux. Ses mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle s'accentuèrent et Bella peinait à réprimer ses gémissements de plaisir. Il poussait en elle avec une frénésie intense, accélérant à chaque coup porté. Leur souffle était erratique et Bella profitait de cette étreinte pour caresser le corps mouillé de son compagnon, passant ses mains dans son dos, ses épaules, son torse dégoulinant…

Le corps d'Edward se contractait à chaque endroit qu'elle touchait, et cela le fit redoubler d'intensité dans ses poussées. Les parois de Bella commençaient à se resserrer doucement tandis que leur ébat ne cessait d'accroître en puissance et en tonicité. Il sortit d'elle l'espace d'une seconde, avant de buter en elle avec violence, faisant décoller son dos sans ménagement. Il gémit en la plaquant à nouveau contre la paroi de la cabine de douche et en se collant pleinement à elle, poussant à l'intérieur d'elle avec toujours plus de profondeur. Bella rompit leur baiser, incapable de respirer tant son plaisir la submergeait alors qu'il gémissait.

Ses coups se firent plus rapides et plus denses, il était sur le point de venir et elle aussi. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Encore quelques poussées et ils atteindraient leur paroxysme. Bella accentuait ses coups de bassin vers lui avec plus de force, comme s'il n'était pas déjà suffisamment ancré en elle. Il la pénétra plus durement et violemment, sur le point de se déverser.

Au moment d'effectuer un énième coup de rein pour la faire venir, il sentit plusieurs gouttes d'eau gelée perler sur ses épaules, ainsi que ses épaules. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce qui était en train d'arriver qu'ils se faisaient déjà asperger d'eau glaciale et que Bella poussait un hurlement strident.

« Putain de merde ! » Jura-t-il.

Il s'extirpa d'elle avant d'avoir eu le temps de se déverser et elle s'écarta de lui en dénouant ses jambes avec précipitation, puis il s'empressa de la remettre sur ses pieds, tandis que l'eau froide coulait à flot et avait remplacé l'eau chaude auquel ils avaient été habitués. Il les fit sortir de la douche avec rapidité après qu'elle eut stoppé le jet d'eau de la douche. Aussitôt il s'empara de deux serviettes et lui en tendit une sans attendre en la voyant grelotter.

« Tiens. »

Elle la prit sans hésiter et se sécha à la hâte pendant qu'il faisait de même.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'écria-t-elle affolée.

« J'en sais rien. On doit être à cours d'eau chaude. » Répondit-il frustré.

« Où alors ce sont encore tes parents qui sont passés par là ! » Soupçonna-t-elle la voix remplie de haine.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand elle vit le visage fermé d'Edward. Aucun doute qu'il culpabilisait… encore. Elle se tut et enroula ses cheveux dans sa serviette avant de s'habiller avec les fringues qu'elle avait sélectionnés précédemment. Lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, elle se rendit compte que son problème était toujours visible et en voyant ses traits déformés, elle comprit que ça lui était également douloureux.

« Euh… est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à… »

« Non ! » La coupa-t-il embarrassé en tentant de contrôler son énervement dû à sa frustration. « J'aimerais juste que tu t'en ailles, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. » Parvint-il à formuler comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche.

Bella le regarda peinée, se maudissant pour lui rendre la vie difficile. Si seulement elle était issue d'une famille plus bourgeoise… Jamais ils n'auraient connu un tel problème et il aurait pu éjaculer normalement. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit aussi frustrée que lui et qu'elle avait envie d'hurler sa colère à la planète entière, contrairement à lui elle n'avait pas mal. Il semblait souffrir le martyr et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il était bien trop fier et orgueilleux pour accepter son aide.

« Tu es sûr ? » S'enquit-elle tristement.

« S'il te plait Bella… » Dit-il en la suppliant des yeux.

Elle soupira de déception, puis consentit à s'en aller de la salle de bain. Elle voulut se retourner vers lui pour lui dire à quel point elle était désolée, mais elle se doutait qu'il allait s'énerver et la prier de dégager, alors elle sortit et referma la porte, le laissant seul avec son… problème.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, la serviette toujours enroulée autour de la tête et trouva tout le monde assis dans la cuisine qui se tournait vers elle avec inquiétude.

« On a entendu crier. » Apprit Charlie les sourcils froncés. Bella les regarda gênée.

« Euh… je crois qu'on a plus d'eau chaude. » Dit-elle avec un profond malaise.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Alice horrifiée.

« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas toi et Edward qui avez usé tout le ballon ? » Provoqua Emmett en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Bella lui lança un regard noir sans équivoque.

« La ferme Emmett, je t'assure que ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Parce que tu crois peut être qu'on vous a pas entendu ? »

« J'ai dit la ferme ! »

« Silence ! » Intervint Charlie qui ne souhaitait pas du tout entendre ce genre de choses. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça ? S'il vous plait ! »

« Pardon Papa. » S'excusa Emmett pas du tout désolé qui regardait sa sœur avec un sourire amusé, ce à quoi elle répondit en le foudroyant du regard, sans toutefois s'empêcher de rougir.

« Quand tu dis qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude… » Commença Alice paniquée. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? »

« Plus rien ! » M'exclamai-je avec impatience tant j'étais énervée. « Je vous le jure ! Essayez le robinet si vous me croyez pas. »

Jasper qui était debout près de l'évier actionna le robinet de la cuisine et attendit quelque secondes l'apparition d'un quelconque changement de température. Puis il soupira, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, elle a raison y a plus rien. »

« Et merde… » Marmonna Rosalie mécontente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Charlie, sans eau chaude on est fini ! » Fit Alice terrifiée.

« Je vais essayer de trouver une solution. » Répondit le concerné. « En attendant vous allez devoir vous passer d'eau chaude pour le moment. »

« Mais on est en hiver ! » S'écria Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Je suis pas un super héros ! Démerdez-vous nom d'un chien ! »

Personne ne pipa mot, et chacun mangea son petit déjeuner dans le silence le plus total. Bella avait dénoué sa serviette et l'avait mise dans la machine à laver, décidant qu'elle se démêlerait les cheveux plus tard.

Edward finit par redescendre après plusieurs minutes et le cœur de Bella manqua un battement quand elle vit ses cheveux toujours mouillés. Il avait revêtu un jean, un teeshirt ainsi qu'une chemise par-dessus. Elle croisa son regard et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, mais il semblait toujours aussi embarrassé puisqu'il ne s'approcha même pas d'elle. En temps normal elle en aurait été offusquée mais elle le comprenait un peu. Ça ne devait pas être une situation très confortable pour lui. Heureusement il ne laissa rien paraitre devant les autres et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il rigolait même avec Emmett, ce qui laissait Bella rêveuse. Ces deux là avaient enfin fini par se réconcilier à leur retour de New York. Emmett avait probablement dû se faire remonter les bretelles pendant leur absence, mais quoi qu'il en soit plus aucune animosité ne régnait dans la maison et la vie avait semblé reprendre un cours normal. Et en les voyant à nouveau soudés comme ils l'avaient toujours été, Bella ne pouvait en être que plus heureuse.

Lorsqu'Edward se dirigea vers la porte pour partir, Bella le suivit, ne voulant pas qu'ils se quittent de cette façon.

« Edward attends ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Il se retourna et lui offrit un maigre sourire. Elle le regarda silencieusement avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et d'enfouir sa tête dans son épaule. Elle l'entendit soupirer et sentit ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant de plénitude où ils étaient enlacés sans rien dire. Ce qu'elle appréciait avec lui, c'était ces moments de silences où aucune parole n'avait besoin d'être échangée.

Au bout d'un long moment à rester dans cette position, il s'écarta légèrement pour la regarder intensément, puis colla son front au sien en humant son odeur. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle l'aimait profondément, mais il l'arrêta en parlant à sa place.

« Je sais. »

Elle sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de lui rendre sa liberté. Il se défit de son emprise, caressa sa joue durant quelques secondes, puis finit par s'en aller en la laissant seule sur le perron.

…

Plus tard, après que Bella se soit démêlée les cheveux et que Charlie soit parti à son tour, Alice frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

« Entre ! » Lui dit Bella derrière la porte.

Alice ne se fit pas prier et entra en refermant la porte. Bella était allongée sur son lit, le regard tourné vers le plafond, l'air en pleine réflexion.

« Alors ? » Interrogea-t-elle en allant s'allonger à coté de Bella sur le lit.

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda cette dernière déroutée.

« Et bien on a pas eu l'occasion de parler toutes les deux depuis votre retour de New York. » Expliqua Alice, qui crevait d'envie de tout savoir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. « Raconte, comment c'était ? »

Bella sourit rêveusement.

« Trop court. » Répondit-elle en cachant sa déception.

Alice regarda son amie avec amusement et secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. » Sourit-elle. « Je suis contente que tu te sois amusée. » Dit-elle sincèrement.

« C'était génial Alice. » Développa-t-elle enjouée. « J'avais l'impression d'être sur une autre planète… New York est tellement différent que tout ce à quoi je suis habituée… et puis il faut absolument que t'ailles sur la Cinquième Avenue. Je te jure que tu vas adorer. »

« Petite chanceuse va. » Soupira-t-elle. Bella sourit.

« Tu m'as manquée pendant que j'étais là bas tu sais. » Avoua-t-elle. Alice roula des yeux.

« Arrête de mentir Swan ! Comme si t'avais vraiment pensé à moi pendant ton séjour. » Répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Bella émit un rire amusé, quelques rougeurs prirent place sur ses jours.

« Bon d'accord… mais j'ai quand même pensé à toi à un moment. » Dit-elle honnêtement.

Alice la regarda touchée.

« C'est vrai ? »

Bella hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux avec gêne.

« Je suis allée dans cette école à Harlem. » Déclara-t-elle faiblement. Alice se redressa légèrement et la regarda avec inquiétude.

« C'était dur ? » S'enquit-elle sérieusement.

« Un peu… » Répondit Bella sans la regarder. « Quand on est arrivé là bas, j'arrivais pas à placer un mot, j'étais incapable de parler et… heureusement qu'Edward était là sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu le faire. »

« Tu l'as vue ? » Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

« Non mais on est tombé sur la directrice de l'école. » Apprit Bella « Elle nous a dit que ma mère avait déménagé en Floride l'année dernière. » Alice entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

« La Floride hein ? Pas la porte d'à coté… »

« Non en effet… » Soupira Bella avec défection.

Alice la regarda tristement. Elle posa une main sur son bras en guise de réconfort. Bella releva la tête et lui fit un maigre sourire auquel elle ne crut pas du tout. Elle lui fit un geste de la tête pour l'inciter à se rapprocher et Bella s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Alice qui lui frottait le bras, la tête posée contre sa poitrine.

Elles restèrent dans cette position durant un long moment, aucune des deux ne parlaient.

« Elle est mariée. » Murmura Bella au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence. Alice fronça les sourcils.

« Ah bon… »

« Elle s'appelle Renée Dwyer maintenant. » Marmonna-t-elle avec amertume, la voix légèrement sarcastique.

« Swan était plus joli. » Dit Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Et je suis sûre que Charlie est beaucoup plus séduisant. »

Bella sourit faiblement.

« Fais attention, c'est de mon père dont tu parles. » Rappela-t-elle faussement gênée.

« Et alors ? J'ai jamais caché que je trouvais que ton père avait du charme. » Fit-elle remarquer. « D'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il soit toujours célibataire… Peut être que s'il se décidait enfin à raser sa moustache il ferait craquer toute la gente féminine. » Songea-t-elle.

« Charlie a consacré tout son temps à son travail et ses enfants. » Répondit Bella avec lassitude. « Il n'a jamais eu le temps de chercher une nouvelle femme dans sa vie. »

« C'est bien dommage. » Marmonna Alice. « Ton père est encore jeune, et puis toi et Emmett êtes des adultes maintenant, il serait peut être temps qu'il pense enfin à lui. »

« Tu as raison. » Avoua-t-elle tristement.

Un silence prit place dans la pièce tandis que chacune méditait.

« Est-ce qu'elle a des enfants ? » Demanda Alice finalement avec hésitations.

« J'en sais rien… Tu te rends compte si c'est le cas ? Ça voudrait dire qu'Emmett et moi avons un frère ou une sœur quelque part dans le monde et qu'on ne le savait même pas ! »

« Bella… même si c'est le cas, ça ne fait pas de vous une seule et même famille. » Rassura Alice. « Si Renée a refait sa vie tant mieux pour elle, mais n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu as la tienne et que c'est de sa faute si aujourd'hui elle n'en fait pas partie. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui fasse vraiment quelque chose. » Marmonna Bella défaitiste.

« Tu sais, je suis certaine que Renée s'en veut. Elle vous a gardé pendant neuf mois dans son ventre, c'est obligé qu'elle se pose des questions tous les jours, comme par exemple ce que vous êtes devenus, ou ce que vous faites… si ça se trouve elle a même entendu parler de vous à la télé ! »

Bella se figea et un frisson la parcourut à l'idée de passer à la télévision.

« Alice on n'est jamais passé à la télévision ! » S'exclama-t-elle choquée.

« Pas encore mais on passera, le jour du procès… Et puis je te rappelle qu'ils se renseignent sur les Cullen et donc sur Edward. »

« Oui et bah les journalistes sont des imbéciles. » Marmonna-t-elle sèchement, énervée à l'idée d'attirer l'attention.

« Ils font seulement leur boulot. » Défendit Alice désolée. « Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, sache que René a pris la pire décision de toute sa vie en vous abandonnant, et que c'est à elle de se sentir mal aujourd'hui, pas à toi. »

La brune soupira et fixa un point devant elle avec mélancolie.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous a aimé ? » Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix après un silence.

Alice baissa la tête pour la regarder avec désolation. Elle lui fit un sourire triste en haussant les épaules.

« Dans tous les cas elle ne vous mérite pas. » Conclut-elle avec assurance et détermination.

Bella esquissa un sourire.

« Merci. » Gratifia-t-elle sincèrement.

« De rien. Tu sais je suis contente que t'y sois allée. Je pense que t'en avais besoin. » Souleva-t-elle.

« Oui mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi. » Avoua Bella chagrinée.

Elle émit un bref rire.

« T'étais avec Edward, c'est pas si mal. » Fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

Bella releva la tête et la regarda sérieusement.

« C'est vrai mais tu es ma meilleure amie oublie pas. Et c'est pas Edward qui va changer ça. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix solennelle.

Alice lui fit un sourire franc.

« Je sais. » Dit-elle d'une voix assurée. « Mais t'aurais détesté passer ce weekend à New York avec moi. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Interrogea Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bah… tout d'abord parce que je t'aurais trainé tout le weekend dans les boutiques à faire du shopping. » Énuméra-t-elle, faisant rire Bella.

« Oui ça c'est pas faux… » Accorda-t-elle, révulsée rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer Alice dans les rues de New York déambuler de magasins en magasins.

« Et puis je pense que les soirées dans la chambre d'hôtel auraient été beaucoup moins passionnantes. » Souleva-t-elle faussement songeuse.

Bella se mit à rougir légèrement, un sourire automate prenant place sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai… Et puis si tu étais venue avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu m'envoyer en l'air deux fois dans les toilettes d'un avion. » Renchérit-elle avec une voix pleine de sous entendus.

Alice s'écarta d'elle subitement et la regarda la bouche grande ouverte, incrédule.

« Isabella Swan, je suis choquée ! » S'exclama-t-elle outrée. « Je ne vous pensais pas aussi débauchée ! »

« Débauchée carrément ? » Fit-elle mine d'être vexée.

« Parfaitement ! » Renchérit-elle. « Un avion… non mais je rêve, y avait des gens autour ! »

« Et alors ? » Répliqua-t-elle innocemment. « Si personne ne nous a vu je ne vois pas où est le problème. D'ailleurs je te le recommande vivement, crois-moi ça vaut le détour. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

Alice éclata de rire.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis jalouse de ta vie sexuelle, Swan. » Murmura-t-elle avec une moue attristée.

« Tu peux. » Répondit-elle rêveuse.

Son amie roula des yeux et soupira.

« Bah c'est malin, je veux les détails maintenant ! » Fit-elle enthousiaste.

Bella se redressa et la regarda amusée.

« Il faut aussi que je te raconte le passage du restaurant, tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles. » Ajouta-t-elle enjouée.

« Commence par le début d'abord, c'est-à-dire l'avion ! »

…

Prenant une inspiration, Edward frappa à la porte du bureau de Charlie. Il appréhendait un peu cette discussion car il voulait lui parler de quelque chose de vraiment sérieux et il espérait que le paternel se montrerait conciliant car c'était vraiment important pour lui.

« Entre ! » Clama la voix de Charlie derrière la porte.

Edward entra avec un air déterminé, dans le bureau de son beau père.

« J'arrive pas à le croire. Vous êtes viré et vous avez toujours le droit à un beau bureau. » Commenta-t-il. Charlie sourit amusé.

« Que veux-tu, trente ans d'ancienneté ça donne des privilèges ! » Répondit le patriarche.

Le jeune inspecteur sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

« Il y a un truc que j'aimerais vous donner. » Balbutia-t-il gêné.

Charlie fronça les sourcils avec interrogation.

« Quoi donc ? »

Edward s'avança vers lui et farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en ressortit une enveloppe marron qu'il lui tendit. Charlie s'empara de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit avec un œil curieux. Lorsqu'il vit ce que contenait l'enveloppe il releva le regard vers Edward avec incrédulité.

« Est-ce que c'est pour… »

« Oui. » Répondit rapidement Edward mal à l'aise.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que son gendre venait de lui proposer.

« Edward, c'est vraiment beaucoup… est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? » S'enquit-il.

« J'en suis sûr, j'y tiens vraiment Charlie. » Répondit Edward avec aplomb.

Charlie soupira et se passa une main au visage.

« Tu sais que c'est très sérieux, et connaissant ma fille je ne suis pas du tout certain qu'elle… »

« Euh n'en parlez pas à Bella. » Coupa-t-il soudainement avec anxiété. « S'il vous plait… » Pria-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

Charlie le sonda incertain et Edward s'empressa de préciser.

« C'est juste que je sais comment elle va réagir et je préfère lui parler de ça lorsque tout sera fini et qu'on aura repris un semblant de tranquillité. »

« Dans tous les cas elle sera pas contente, tu le sais ? » Fit remarquer Charlie avec amusement.

« Je sais. » Dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Mais je ne lui donne pas le choix. »

« Et bien dans ce cas bonne chance mon garçon, parce que tu vas vraiment en avoir besoin. » Rit-il.

Edward se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Merci… mais je tiens à avoir votre accord pour ça. » Annonça-t-il embarrassé.

« Mon accord ? » Fit Charlie surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… vous êtes son père et ça c'est quelque chose d'important et je pense que vous avez aussi votre mot à dire. » Se justifia-t-il.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel devant autant de formalité. Il savait que son gendre avait été élevé avec un sens des convenances qui étaient bien supérieures à celles du XXIème siècle. Mais même si cela était un peu exagéré, il appréciait d'avoir un gendre comme ça. Il trouvait ça beaucoup mieux que tous ces couillons mal-élevés qui courent les rues. Edward au moins était respectueux et Charlie savait qu'il traiterait sa fille avec autant de respect.

Il sourit en secouant la tête, puis lui tendit son enveloppe avec un faible hochement de tête.

« Mon consentement tu l'as. Mais c'est Bella que tu vas devoir réussir à convaincre et crois-moi, c'est pas du tout gagné. » Déclara-t-il.

Edward sourit en reprenant l'enveloppe et en la rangeant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne lui donne pas le choix. » Répliqua-t-il sûr de lui.

Un silence s'encourut durant lequel Charlie se demandait comment Bella réagir lorsqu'elle apprendrait ses intentions. Une chose était certaine, il ne voudrait pas être là pour assister à ça.

« Je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. » Annonça Edward, ayant repris un visage beaucoup plus sérieux.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main ferme et Charlie prit la parole.

« Fais attention Edward. » Lui conseilla-t-il en sachant très bien où il se rendait. « Bien que je comprenne que l'envie t'en démange, ne fais rien d'imprudent. »

« Vous en faites pas Charlie. » Le rassura-t-il. « Je ne suis pas aussi fou et téméraire. »

« J'espère bien. »

« Pas un mot de tout ça à Bella. » Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois en faisant allusion à l'enveloppe.

« Tu as ma parole. » Assura le paternel en hochant la tête.

Edward se détourna vivement et sortit du bureau rapidement. D'un coté il était rassuré que Charlie ait accepté sa demande, car il connaissait les principes de cette famille et il avait peur que le père soit comme sa fille. Le tout maintenant était de réussir à convaincre Bella, et ça il allait falloir patienter. Déjà il était hors de question qu'il ne lui en parle maintenant car ce n'était pas du tout le moment de songer au futur, et puis il fallait avouer qu'il voulait retarder l'échéance le plus longtemps possible.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se donna du courage car il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout être une partie de plaisir.

Il sortit du poste de police et se dirigea vers sa voiture avec appréhension. Une fois dans sa Volvo, il démarra en direction de la dernière destination qu'il aurait imaginée. Chez ses parents.

Edward n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de se rentre chez eux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il les détestait, qu'il avait la ferme intention de gagner ce procès et qu'il savait qu'il était susceptible de perdre ses moyens face à son père. Mais il devait le faire, il devait lui parler une toute dernière fois et mettre les choses au clair. De plus il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Carlisle s'en soit pris physiquement à Bella. Même si son désir le plus cher était de lui arranger le portrait, il allait devoir se contenir et rester tranquille, au moins jusqu'au procès.

Néanmoins une petite mise au point ne ferait pas de mal.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant le portail de la propriété des Cullen.

Edward fut étonné de voir deux hommes en tenue d'officiers qui montaient la garde devant le grillage. Apparemment Carlisle et Esmé bénéficiaient d'une protection. Il secoua la tête déploré et allait sonner à l'interphone au moment où le portail s'ouvrit de lui-même et donna accès à Edward à la propriété. Il soupira de lassitude et entrait en voiture, contournant la fontaine et se garant devant la porte d'entrée, sachant que ses parents détestaient ça.

Il coupa le moteur et s'extirpa de la voiture avec crainte. Il alla vers la porte d'entrée et sonna. La porte d'ouvrit sur Riley le majordome, qui le dévisagea de haut en bas avant de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux qu'Edward ne comprit pas.

« Monsieur Cullen… » Salua-t-il avec un drôle d'air. « Votre père est… »

« Dans son bureau je sais. » Interrompit-il sèchement en entrant sans qu'on lui en ait donné la permission.

Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi le majordome avait une dent contre lui mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Riley soupira discrètement en refermant la porte avant de se tourner vers Edward.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… » Dit-il en lui emboitant le pas.

« Inutile, je connais le chemin. » Refusa-t-il avec un signe de la main.

Il se dirigea tout seul vers le bureau de son père, laissant le majordome planté comme un idiot. Edward arriva devant la porte du bureau et frappa, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Carlisle releva la tête vers son fils et joignit ses mains en dessous son menton d'un air impassible.

« Edward. » Salua-t-il formellement. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Edward referma la porte avec discrétion et se tourna vers Carlisle, le regardant sans la moindre émotion.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire.

« Mon fils qui vient me rendre visite et qui en plus me demande comment je vais, cette journée n'est pas normale. » Sourit-il énigmatique.

Il rit brièvement en secouant la tête de dérision.

« Faut croire que c'est mon jour de générosité. » Répondit-il avec ironie.

Carlisle soupira, puis se leva de son fauteuil et fit le contour de son bureau, gardant tout de même une distance entre son fils et lui.

« Et bien pour répondre à ta question, honnêtement je suis triste Edward. » Dit-il avec une moue attristée, tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était sincère.

« Je suis triste parce que mon fils s'est lancé dans une lubie des plus insensées et qu'il va se ridiculiser en beauté devant tout le pays. »

Edward eut un sourire ironique sur le visage.

« Si tu parles du procès, alors je crois que tu fais erreur. » Contredit-il avec certitudes. « Je ne pense pas que je serai ridicule lorsque je te passerai les menottes aux poignets. »

Carlisle se passa une main sur le visage puis regarda Edward avec gravité.

« Écoute-moi Edward. » Commença-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. « Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce dans quoi tu t'embarques, tu es en train de commettre une grossière erreur alors un bon conseil, retire-toi pendant qu'il est encore temps. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir. » Déclara-t-il sèchement. « De plus, c'est trop tard maintenant, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra ce sera au tribunal, que tu le veuilles au non. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu venu ? » Agressa Carlisle. « Viens-en droit au but qu'on en finisse, parce que là je ne vois pas du tout l'utilité de ta présence dans ma maison ! »

« J'étais venu pour que tu dises à ta femme de ne plus tourner autour de ma petite amie. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix haineuse. « Je ne veux plus qu'elle l'approche de près ou de loin, ni qu'elle ne lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un bonjour, parce que contrairement à Bella, moi j'hésite pas à riposter. » Avertit-il avec des yeux presque menaçants.

« C'est de ta mère dont tu parles là, alors un peu de respect. » Rappela Carlisle énervé.

« Non ! » S'exclama Edward qui commençait à bouillonner. « Ne commence pas sur ce terrain là Carlisle, j'ai pas du tout envie de perdre mon temps ! »

« Très bien alors dans ce cas ne me fais pas perdre le mien ! » Contra son père avec sévérité. « Si tu as des reproches à faire envers Esmée, je te prie de t'adresser à elle parce que comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas du tout l'allure d'un messager. » Conclut-il implacable.

« Si tu veux tout savoir je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si je me trouvais devant cette face de vipère alors je préfère que ce soit toi qui lui fasses la commission. » Répliqua-t-il avec une voix pleine de venin.

Carlisle le regarda patiemment, pas du tout impressionné par les menaces de son fils. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il aurait même été amusé.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? » Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

« Non j'ai une dernière chose. » Déclara Edward en s'approchant de lui.

Il le darda d'un regard des plus noirs et foudroyants et Carlisle soutint son regard avec provocation.

« On va vous plumer. » Finit-il par dire d'un ton solennel. « Toi et Aro allez perdre ce procès et je peux t'assurer qu'à ce moment là je ne raterai pas une seule miette de ta réaction lorsqu'on t'annoncera que tu n'as plus un seul sou. »

Carlisle se mit à rire avec cynisme.

« Mon pauvre fils, tu es décidément trop aveuglé pour voir les choses en face. » Répondit-il amusé.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Susurra-t-il méchamment.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne gagneras pas ce procès. » Décréta Carlisle avec assurance. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il rhétorique. « Parce que nous n'avons absolument rien à cacher. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Carlisle poursuivit.

« Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher Edward. C&V a toujours été clean, toutes les accusations contre nous ne sont que balivernes. »

« Clean ? ! » S'étrangla Edward. « Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Vous blanchissez de l'argent à votre propre compte, vous vous enrichissez de cette façon en transférant le tout sur un faux compte en Suisse depuis le début ! »

« Foutaises ! » Protesta le paternel. « Je suis bien des choses Edward. Tu peux me traiter de tout ce que tu veux si ça te chante, mais j'ai toujours été un homme intègre. » Contredit-il sûr de lui.

Edward cligna des yeux, un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait son père presque amusé par ses propos.

« Intègre… Parce que pour toi, renvoyer un honnête homme de la police, couper les vivres d'une famille innocente et les faire croupir sous des dettes, c'est de l'intégrité ? » Grinça-t-il déploré.

« Je te parle aux yeux de la loi imbécile ! » S'emporta Carlisle. « Crois-le ou non, mais jamais de ma vie je n'ai enfreint la loi. » Avoua-t-il sincèrement. « Voilà pourquoi vous allez vous rétamer au procès. Parce que toutes les affirmations que vous faites contre nous sont complètement fausses et infondées. Ce procès n'est qu'une calomnie Edward. Tu vas vite le regretter. » Finit-il avec conviction.

Edward fronça les sourcils dérouté. Durant un moment, son père avait réussi à le déstabiliser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Carlisle avait vraiment l'air de dire la vérité et c'est ce qui le perturbait. Il était persuadé que C&V était une entourloupe, il savait qu'il était dans le vrai. Mais alors pourquoi Carlisle affirmait-t-il être innocent ? Et pire que tout : Pourquoi avait-il vraiment l'air d'être sincère ?

Refusant de se laisser démonter aussi facilement, Edward secoua la tête et toisa Carlisle sans broncher.

« Nous verrons. » Trancha-t-il durement.

Il s'éloigna de son père après un long moment d'échange de regards. Il commença à se détourner, puis semblant oublier une chose, se ravisa et se tourna à nouveau vers Carlisle qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Et pendant que j'y suis. » Reprit-il soudainement avec des yeux noirs de colère. « La seule raison qui fait que je ne t'aie pas encore cassé la figure est parce que je sais que ça se retournerait contre moi et que tu serais bien trop heureux de me piéger de cette façon. Mais si jamais tu oses toucher Bella encore une fois, ce ne sera pas seulement d'une garde rapprochée dont tu auras besoin, mais de toute une armée. » Menaça-t-il d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sans laisser le temps à Carlisle de répliquer ni de réagir.

« Rendez-vous au tribunal. » Salua-t-il froidement en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Il referma la porte sur son passage, quittant son père sans regret. Finalement cette entrevue s'était déroulée plus facilement que prévue. Il aurait pensé que son géniteur aurait été bien plus dur et monstrueux comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. S'il était toujours le même salaud qu'Edward connaissait, il était apparemment complètement dépassé. C'était la première fois que Carlisle n'avait pas le contrôle de la situation, d'habitude il avait toujours un temps d'avance sur tout le monde, ce qui lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait et de manipuler les gens à sa guise.

Mais là, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Carlisle semblait totalement débordé et cela redonna un semblant d'espoir à Edward. Si son père n'était plus sûr de lui comme il pouvait l'être, alors il avait peut être une chance de gagner ce procès. Il avait peut être un moyen de prendre de l'avance à son tour. Et à ce moment là Edward se promit d'y parvenir. Il allait les traquer et ne leur laisser aucune chance de répit, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin justice soit rendue.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la villa, ignorant Riley au passage qui le regardait d'un air mauvais et sortant de cette maison qui puait le fric. Il aurait voulu parler de la coupure d'eau chaude à Carlisle, mais il savait que même si c'était lui le responsable, jamais il n'accepterait de leur faire la moindre fleur, alors à quoi bon lui en parler…

Il alla vers sa voiture quand au moment de déverrouiller la portière, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Il le sortit et sourit en voyant le nom et la photo qui s'affichait sur son Iphone. Il décrocha et colla son portable à son oreille.

« Bella ? »

« Edward t'es où ? » Demanda-t-elle abruptement. « J'ai appelé Charlie tout à l'heure et lorsque j'ai demandé à te parler, il m'a dit que t'avais dû t'absenter, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave… »

« Euh ouais j'avais un truc à régler, mais ne t'en fais pas c'est rien. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'enquit-elle.

Edward pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix à travers le combiné, ce qui élargit son sourire.

« Tout va pour le mieux. » Assura-t-il avec certitudes.

Il l'entendit soupirer dans le combiné.

« Tu reviens quand ? » Questionna-t-elle. « Non parce que tu ne devineras jamais. Jasper a battu Emmett à la Wii, du coup ce dernier est dans un état complètement lamentable, il a pété un plomb il a carrément voulu essayer de cuisiner ! Je sais pas si c'était pour se prouver quelque chose mais toujours est-il qu'il a presque mis le feu à la cuisine ! Heureusement que Rosalie était là pour réparer les dégâts, parce qu'un peu plus et on se serait retrouvé avec un incendie sur les bras et je suis pas sûre qu'on ait encore une assurance. Du coup Alice n'arrête pas de lui hurler dessus et pendant ce temps Garrett est mort de rire. Tu verrais Jasper le pauvre il arrête pas de se confondre en excuse et de dire à quel point il est désolé d'avoir gagné. C'est tordant faut que tu vois ça ! »

Edward se mit à rire devant la vitalité dont Bella faisait preuve au téléphone. Il n'était plus habitué à l'entendre déblatérer autant et il devait reconnaitre que ça lui avait pas mal manqué. Il était en train de retrouver la fille qui avait su le séduire sur cette autoroute et cette constatation ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

« D'accord écoute, je dois d'abord passer au poste pour régler un ou deux détails et après je rentre. » Promit-il.

« Ok… mais Edward ? » Appela-t-elle comme si elle avait peur qu'il ait raccroché.

« Oui ? »

« Fais vite. » Insista-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu me manques aussi Bella. » Avoua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il s'apprêta à ranger son téléphone lorsque celui-ci vibra à nouveau. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Bella qui avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose, il le prit avec amusement.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le nom qui s'affichait et qui n'était clairement pas celui de Bella, il fronça les sourcils.

« Allô ? »

…

« Quel con, mais quel con ! » Incendiait Alice dans la cuisine pendant que Bella raccrochait avec un sourire niais.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Demanda Rosalie à Bella en tâchant d'ignorer la dispute qui se déroulait derrière elles.

« Qu'il doit passer au poste régler des détails. » Répondit-elle.

Rosalie regardait Bella avec amusement, avant de lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Dis-moi… tu ne l'aurais pas appelé juste pour entendre sa voix par hasard ? » Hasarda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Bella se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et elle détourna la tête.

« Pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Nia-t-elle innocemment.

« Et ben… je sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais tu l'as quand même appelé pour rien là. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Oui bah ça a pas eu l'air de le déranger. » Répliqua-t-elle vexée et énervée d'être prise en flag.

Rosalie ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui agaça Bella.

« Alice puisque je te dis que je l'ai pas fait exprès ! » S'écriait Emmett révolté de la cuisine, les interrompant.

« Pas fait exprès ? ! » S'exclama Alice outrée. « Mais regarde-moi ce chambard ! Y a des spaghettis collés partout sur la plaque ! En plus qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir les aplatir avec une passoire ? ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait cuir des pates nom d'un chien ! Et pour l'amour du ciel pense à éteindre le feu quand t'as fini ! Regarde ça pue le brûlé maintenant ! »

« Ça va calme-toi ! Y a pas mort d'homme à ce que je sache ! »

« Tu parles ! T'as inondé toute la cuisine en voulant les égoutter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir jouer aux cuistots ? Tu sais que t'es un vrai nul pour ça ! » Cria-t-elle.

« D'accord, je suis désolé ! Ça te va ? » S'impatienta-t-il. « Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai été troublé quand Jasper m'a battu à la Wii, je croyais être imbattable, tu comprends ? » S'excusa-t-il déboussolé. « En plus ce gosse de riches y avait jamais joué ! »

« Mais arrête d'insulter Jasper, bon Dieu ! » Fit-elle révoltée. « Et puis si tu voulais vraiment prouver que t'es pas qu'un pauvre crétin, t'avais qu'à lui proposer une partie de bras de fer, au moins ça c'était sans danger. »

« Euh… je parierais pas là-dessus. » Bafouilla Jasper apeuré à l'idée d'un bras de fer avec ce colosse.

« Jasper a raison. » Répondit Emmett. « T'imagines s'il avait fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital parce ce que je lui ai broyé la main ? »

« D'accord mais en attendant on a plus rien à manger ! » Rappela Alice en colère. « C'était nos dernières pates Emmett, et à cause de toi on a plus rien parce qu'elles sont dégueulasses ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

« On a qu'à commander des pizzas. » Proposa Bella qui s'était rapprochée. « Après tout c'est ce qu'on fait tout le temps… »

« Ah ouais et avec quel argent ? » Riposta Alice.

« Je dois avoir vingt dollars dans mon portefeuille. » Intervint Jasper. Emmett fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça se fait que t'as du fric et que tu pionces chez nous ? » Fit-il remarquer.

« Emmett ! » Fustigea Alice.

« Euh au cas où tu saurais pas, vingt dollars ça suffit pas pour payer un loyer. » Apprit Jasper avec crainte.

Le visage d'Emmett se décomposa.

« Non mais en plus tu me prends pour un demeuré ? ! » S'écria-t-il atterré. « Alice laisse-moi le frapper s'il te plait… » Implora-t-il avec une moue suppliante.

Alice le foudroya du regard.

« Dégage Emmett ! »

« Viens mec, on va prendre l'air. » Proposa Garrett qui avait assisté à la scène avec délectation.

« Avec plaisir. » Accepta-t-il enthousiaste.

« C'est hors de question ! » Intervint Alice. « Tu me nettoies la cuisines d'abord ! »

« Je peux le faire moi si tu veux. » Déclara Jasper avec gêne. « Après tout c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû le battre aux jeux vidéos… »

Alice se tourna vers lui avec étonnement.

« Tu ferais ça ? » S'enquit-elle avec des yeux émerveillés.

Ce dernier entrouvrit la bouche et se grata la tête avec embarras.

« Euh bien sûr. » Dit-il d'une voix gênée.

Elle le regarda attendrie et touchée puis le gratifia d'un sourire.

« Merci Jasper. » Dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine d'un pas guilleret, sous le regard incrédule de Bella et celui troublé de Jasper.

« Bon bah moi je me tire. Salut les gars ! » Annonça Emmett jovial en suivant Garrett.

Une fois que ces deux là eurent quitté la maison, Bella laissa Jasper seul dans la cuisine et se précipita sur sa meilleure amie qui était assise sur le canapé.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Chuchota-t-elle en prenant place à coté d'elle.

Alice la regarda perdue.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Jasper. » Précisa Bella. « Tu t'es servie de lui pour qu'il nettoie la cuisine à ta place. »

« Techniquement c'est Emmett qui aurait dû nettoyer la cuisine. » Rappela Alice innocemment.

« Oui mais tu sais très bien qu'Emmett ne l'aurait jamais fait et que par conséquent c'est toi qui l'aurais fait. » Rappela Bella en arquant un sourcil.

« Et bah j'y peux rien si Jasper s'est gentiment porté volontaire. » Se rebiffa-t-elle. Bella réprima un rire.

« Tu l'utilises ! » S'exclama-t-elle faussement choquée. « Il est toujours aux petits soins pour toi et du coup t'en profites. »

Alice détourna la tête avec gêne.

« Tu me trouves horrible ? » Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Bella sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non mais tu devrais faire attention à ne pas jouer avec lui. »

« Je ne joue pas ! » Se défendit-elle horrifiée. « C'est juste que… je… je l'aime bien et… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, se sentant cruellement mal à l'aise et embarrassé. Quelques rougeurs s'étaient formées au creux de ses joues, ce qui alerta Bella qui commençait à comprendre.

« Ma parole tu craques pour Jasper ! » S'écria-t-elle incrédule.

« Chut ! » Fustigea Alice avec des yeux réprimandant et le visage rouge pivoine.

« Alors c'est vrai ? » Murmura Bella enthousiaste.

Alice détourna les yeux et soupira en baissant la tête.

« Bah il est gentil… et puis il est mignon… » Bredouilla-t-elle décontenancée.

« Et puis il en pince carrément pour toi. » Termina Rosalie qui avait écouté la conversation.

Alice et Bella se tournèrent vers elle étonnées.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Alice avec anxiété et appréhension. Rosalie sourit en secouant la tête d'amusement.

« Tu veux rire ? Ce mec a accepté de laver une cuisine pour toi, si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour… »

« Tente ta chance on sait jamais. » Proposa Bella joyeusement.

« En plus comme ça Emmett arrêtera de râler à cause du fait que Jasper dorme sur le canapé. » Renchérit Rosalie.

Alice les regarda tour à tour avec hésitations. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Jasper ces temps ci, et elle avait bien vu qu'il était toujours là pour lui rendre des services et faire tout ce qu'elle demandait. Elle savait que c'était mal d'en profiter, mais elle n'y pouvait rien elle prenait ça comme une petite revanche personnelle.

Mais Bella avait raison, elle avait un faible pour lui, et pas qu'un petit. Seulement est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment s'engager dans quelque chose avec lui sans risquer de souffrir ? Il l'avait quand même fait pleurer dans le passé, l'avait dénigré et traité comme une moins que rien, sans parler du fait qu'il ne se souvenait jamais de son prénom… Alice l'avait vraiment détesté à cette époque là, d'autant plus qu'à cause de lui Emmett et Charlie avaient fini en prison arrêtés par le F.B.I. D'ailleurs comment réagiraient ces deux là si elle le faisait entrer dans sa vie ? Elle se doutait bien qu'Emmett le prendrait très mal, il ne lui pardonnerait sans doute pas. Mais ce qui l'importait était l'avis de Charlie. C'était lui qui était vraiment important car il avait tout fait pour elle depuis qu'elle était enfant. Il était comme un deuxième père pour elle, et en aucun cas elle ne voulait le décevoir.

« Je dois demander l'autorisation à Charlie d'abord. » Consentit-elle à répondre au bout d'un moment.

Les deux filles écarquillèrent les yeux, effarées par une telle réponse.

« Mais enfin pourquoi as-tu besoin de son autorisation ? » S'enquit Bella déroutée.

Alice haussa les épaules avec un pauvre sourire.

« Je ne veux pas avoir une relation qu'il n'approuverait pas. Tu sais après l'épisode James, je me suis promis de ne plus tomber amoureuse des mauvais garçons. Et donc pour savoir si Jasper est quelqu'un de bien, il faut que je demande à Charlie. » Avoua-t-elle piteusement.

« Faut juste espérer qu'il ait pardonné cette histoire de plainte. » Fit remarquer Bella avec crainte.

« Charlie n'a jamais été rancunier, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. » Assura-t-elle en souriant timidement.

…

Elles laissèrent le sujet Jasper en suspend et décidèrent de parler de tout autre chose de plus futile. La fin de l'après midi passa sans trop de problèmes, bien que Bella se languissait de son amoureux. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de se retrouver séparée de lui depuis leur voyage et par conséquent cette absence lui était encore plus douloureuse qu'avant. Charlie rentra seul et à ce moment là, Bella s'inquiéta. Il avait dit qu'il devait juste passer au poste régler un ou deux détails… Alors dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà là ?

Bella savait qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour rien et qu'elle était ridicule. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle était amoureuse, toute sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui au point qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui constamment.

_Pathétique…_

Lorsqu'enfin Edward passa la porte de la maison, Bella se leva du canapé et le regarda avec inquiétude, tandis que lui affichait un sourire mystérieux.

« T'en as mis du temps… Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » S'enquit-elle, désarçonnée par le sourire qu'il affichait.

Il avança vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis lui embrassa la tempe.

« On a eu du nouveau sur l'attaque des ours dans la forêt. » Annonça-t-il doucement comme si ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important.

Bella releva la tête vers lui avec effarement et se dégagea de sa prise pour lui faire face.

« T'es sérieux ? » Fit-elle étonnée.

« On a retrouvé un avis de disparition concernant une certaine Heidi Meyer. Et d'après le portrait elle correspond au profil de notre inconnue. » Apprit-il avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Charlie qui apparut dans le salon à ce moment là se tourna vers son gendre avec incrédulité alors que Bella le regardait en souriant d'engouement.

« C'est génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. « Depuis le temps que tu désespérais d'avoir un nouvel élément… »

« Oui et d'ailleurs je me demande bien comment se fait-il que cet avis de recherche n'apparaisse que maintenant. » Fit remarquer Charlie avec scepticisme. Edward haussa les épaules.

« Apparemment l'avis de recherche a été abandonné au bout de seulement quelque jours. C'est son fiancé qui a déclaré sa disparition, peut être que quelque chose l'a fait se rétracter… » Songea-t-il dubitatif.

« Ou quelqu'un. » Répondit le paternel.

Edward sourit.

« A ce que je vois on pense la même chose. »

« Donc cette fille avait un fiancé ? » S'enquit Alice attristée. « La pauvre… »

« Tu veux plutôt dire le pauvre. » Contredit Emmett en arquant un sourcil. « C'est lui qui a perdu sa gonzesse dans l'histoire. »

« Ce que tu peux être grossier des fois ! » Râla-t-elle exaspérée. « Aie un peu plus de respect pour les morts Emmett. »

« Oh ça va, de toute façon elle m'entend pas. » Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice soupira mais préféra ne pas relever.

« Bon alors tu connais l'identité de son fiancé ? » Interrogea Bella avec curiosité. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui il habite à Seattle. » Sourit-il. « Et vous ne devinerez jamais son nom. »

« Justin Bieber ? » Proposa Emmett.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec effarement et un silence de mort régna dans la pièce tandis qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête embarrassé.

« Désolé… c'est juste que j'arrête pas d'entendre ce nom à la télévision alors euh… »

« C'est qui Justin Bieber ? » Demanda Charlie paumé.

« Alors là aucune idée. » Répondit Alice avec les sourcils froncés. Emmett la regarda choqué.

« Quoi tu connais pas Justin ? » S'écria-t-il outré. « Que Charlie connaisse pas ça passe encore, mais toi… »

« Euh sans vouloir t'offenser Emmett, moi non plus je sais pas du tout qui c'est. » Interrompit Bella désolée.

« Non mais je rêve ! Mais dans quel monde vous vivez ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Edward dis-moi que toi tu connais. » Pria-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Edward lui lança un regard penaud.

« Je devrais ? »

Emmett se tapa le front de façon théâtrale. Mais dans quel monde vivait-il pour que personne ne connaisse le nom de Justin Bieber ? Une autre dimension, ça devait être ça…

« Mais enfin ! Justin Bieber, le chanteur dont tout le monde parle ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez jamais entendu parler de lui ! » Insista-t-il avec conviction.

« Apparemment Emmett y a que toi qui en parles et qui connais. » Fit remarquer Alice perplexe.

« C'est parce que vous avez aucune culture ! » Se défendit-il atterré. « Faudrait sérieusement vous mettre à la page les gars ! »

« Et toi il faudrait penser à t'interdire la télé un de ces jours. » Songea Charlie. « Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur. »

« Et si on en revenait à cette histoire de meurtre ? » Rappela Rosalie à l'ordre.

« Merci Rosalie. » Gratifia Edward amusé.

« Alors est-ce qu'on le connait ? » S'enquit Bella, faisant référence au fiancé de la défunte.

« Je ne pense pas, mais je pense que son nom va vous dire quelque chose. » Répondit-il avec aplomb.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« C'est qui ? » Pressa-t-elle indiscrète.

Il sourit faiblement avant de lever la tête et de sonder la pièce du regard.

« Demetri Volturi. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

* * *

**Et ouais, enfin du nouveau concernant l'affaire de meurtres dans la forêt ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont toujours pensé que l'affaire des deux meurtres et celle de C&V étaient reliées, peut être que vous aviez finalement raison... ^^**

_**La question du jour : Qu'est-ce que contient l'enveloppe qu'Edward a donné à Charlie pour Bella et dans quel but ?**_

_Je vous laisse réfléchir avec ça et me dire ce que vous pensez en reviews, en attendant moi je vous retrouve dans deux semaines avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui là vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le lemon interrompu, vous en faites pas mes copines m'ont beaucoup criée dessus quand elles ont vu ça ;)_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et à dans deux semaines !_

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**  
_


	29. Chapter 27: Reunion in Seattle

**Salut tout le monde !**

_Here we go again with a new chapter of_ "Excès de Vitesse" *-*

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent, plus que 3 chapitres avant l'épilogue, ne me lâchez pas ;)**

_Merci aux anonymes_

**Lucile, Miaouss, Sondous, marinee, Mariiiiiie D, lo, anne, laurie,**** mimicoeur **et **man0n  
**

**annabelle :** Pour répondre à ta question concernant la voiture de Bella, tu n'as pas dû le remarquer mais dans le chapitre 21, lorsqu'Emmett arrive pour la dépanner, il met un crochet sur le pare brise avant de la voiture pour la tirer jusqu'à la maison, donc sois sans crainte, l'Audi de Bella est en parfaite sécurité devant chez eux ;)

**Pimprenelle : **Waouh, merci beaucoup pour ta review, tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchés *-* J'espère que mes autres fictions déjà en ligne te plairont :D

...

Pour en revenir rapidement sur l'enveloppe qu'**Edward** a remis à **Charlie**, la majorité d'entre vous a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une demande en mariage, d'une bague ou d'une clé d'appartement... Et bien je dois vous dire que... bah c'est pas ça ^^

Vous allez le voir dans un instant.

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Reunion in Seattle  
**

« Toujours pas d'eau chaude. » Soupirait Bella en arrivant dans la cuisine un matin.

« Va falloir vous-y faire les mômes, les parents d'Edward sont décidés à nous faire chier jusqu'au bout. »

« On sait Charlie, mais tu veux pas essayer de trouver un moyen contre ça ? » Supplia Alice. « Je tiens à ma douche chaude moi… »

« Pourquoi tu trouves pas quelqu'un avec qui la prendre ? » Lança Emmett avec des sous entendus visibles. « Je peux t'assurer que ça réchauffe bien ça ! »

« La ferme Emmett. » Râla-t-elle en masquant sa gêne.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Jasper qui buvait son jus d'orange comme si de rien n'était en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction. Quelque part, Alice souhaitait vraiment faire le premier pas et essayer quelque chose avec lui, mais d'un autre coté elle avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu, et aussi de souffrir à cause de lui. Après tout il lui avait fait déjà beaucoup de mal.

« Où est Rosalie ? » S'enquit Bella en voyant qu'elle seule manquait à l'appel, puisque Garrett ronflait toujours dans son sac de couchage et qu'Edward n'était pas encore descendu.

« Elle est partie chercher du travail. » Répondit Emmett, étonné que sa sœur soit intéressée. C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait des nouvelles de sa copine, et ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir.

« Du travail ? » Répéta Charlie surpris.

« Oui elle va essayer de se faire embaucher dans le garage de Jacob ou dans un autre à Port Angeles. »

« Jacob ? Tu la laisses approcher ce petit con ? » Réprimanda Bella.

« J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais… elle est dans le genre têtue quand elle s'y met. » Ronchonna-t-il.

« En tout cas si ça peut nous aider à gagner un peu d'argent, ça se refuse pas. » Plastronna Charlie. « Parce que au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué, on commence à être beaucoup dans cette maison. »

« Vous en faites pas Chef ! » Chantonna Garrett qui venait tout juste de se lever. « Sitôt le procès terminé moi je mets les voiles ! Non pas que j'aime pas votre maisonnette, elle est chouette, mais mon appart était cent fois plus grand. » Dit-il en baillant.

Charlie pâlit et monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Ma maison n'est pas une maisonnette ! » S'exclama-t-il outré.

Garrett fronça les sourcils, étonné par la réaction du paternel.

« Eh du calme mon vieux ! Je viens de dire qu'elle était chouette. » Se défendit-il amusé.

« Chouette… » Marmonna Charlie incrédule.

Edward choisit ce moment là pour se manifester et apparaitre dans la cuisine. Il salua tout le monde rapidement et prit place à coté de Bella en lui embrassant la joue.

« Edward ! » S'exclama Alice enthousiaste. « C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas à Seattle ? »

« Si en effet. » Répondit celui-ci curieux.

Depuis le jour où il avait appris que la morte retrouvée il y a trois mois dans la forêt près de Forks avait peut être un lien avec les Volturi, Edward était devenu intenable. Il ne cessait de faire des recherches et de se renseigner sur Heidi Meyer, la fiancée du fils de Marcus. Il avait découvert que Demetri avait lancé un avis de disparition le 15 novembre, qu'ils étaient sensés se marier en décembre, c'est pour cette raison que Demetri n'était pas venu au repas de Noël organisé par les Cullen, celui où Bella et lui étaient allés et qui s'était transformé en vrai fiasco.

Aujourd'hui il avait prévu de se rendre à Seattle dans un seul but, se rendre chez Demetri Volturi et lui poser toutes les questions concernant sa fiancée. Il voulait aussi l'inciter à aller reconnaitre le corps à la morgue, mais il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être aisé. D'après son lieutenant Benjamin, Demetri traversait une très mauvaise passe depuis la disparition mystérieuse d'Heidi. Il était apparemment devenu un vrai fantôme vivant dans l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne sortait pas et ne voyait personne.

« Chouette ! » Fit Alice joyeuse. « Alors est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener en centre ville ? Parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée à Seattle et comme ma voiture est en panne d'essence… »

« Alice, je suis pas sûre qu'Edward ait le temps de jouer les taxi… » Répondit Bella à sa place avec embarras.

« Non ça fait rien. » Contredit ce dernier. « Je veux bien t'emmener y a pas de souci, par contre je sais pas vraiment quand je rentrerais, alors tu vas devoir te caler sur mes horaires. »

« Ça me pose pas de problème, merci Edward ! » Sourit-elle.

Un silence s'instaura à la table tandis que tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Bella se tourna vers son petit ami avec inquiétude.

« Dans combien de temps tu dois t'en aller ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Pas longtemps, en fin de matinée je pense. »

« Tu fais attention à toi d'accord ? » Murmura-t-elle anxieuse.

Il la regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je rêve où tu es en train de chercher à me materner ? » Fit-il amusé.

Elle se mit à rougir.

« Pas du tout… c'est juste que tu m'as dit que tu le connaissais alors je voudrais pas que ça rende les choses compliquées… » Se défendit-elle en montrant à quel point elle se faisait du souci pour lui.

Il lui prit le menton et ancra son regard dans le sien, oubliant momentanément les gens présents à la table autour d'eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella, je sais faire la part des choses. » Rassura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser et il se laissa faire, passant un bras derrière ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils n'entendirent pas les raclements de gorge et continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer pour respirer. Il lui octroya un large sourire et elle se mit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, triste à l'idée devoir passer une nouvelle journée sans lui. C'est vrai qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle savait à quel point cette affaire représentait beaucoup pour lui, et elle ne voulait pas que cela se transforme en conflit d'intérêt. Mais elle lui faisait confiance, il savait ce qu'il faisait… du moins en principe.

« C'est trop mignon ! » Soupira Alice rêveusement en les regardant enlacés comme ils étaient. « D'ailleurs c'est tout de même dingue ! Qui aurait cru qu'une contravention pour excès de vitesse aboutirait à ça ? » Fit-elle sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Un silence de mort se fit autour de la table tandis que Charlie relevait la tête de son journal avec incrédulité, que le visage de Bella se décomposait et qu'Edward devenait raide comme un piquet.

« Une arrestation ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda le paternel soupçonneux.

Bella le regarda paniquée alors qu'Alice se rendit compte de sa boulette.

« Oh mon Dieu… j'ai gaffé c'est ça ? » Murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« On dirait bien. » Affirma Emmett qui assistait à la scène avec anticipation.

_On va bien s'amuser…_

« Bella ? » Interrogea Charlie en voyant que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

« C'est un malentendu, pas du tout ce que tu crois. » Rattrapa-t-elle avec embarras.

« Un malentendu ? » Répéta-t-il. « Je croyais que ta voiture était tombée en panne et qu'Edward était arrivé et l'avait réparée ? »

« Et bien oui… »

« Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de contravention ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

Bella se tourna vers Edward qui faisait mine de regarder ailleurs. Partout sauf dans la direction de Charlie.

« Euh… en fait euh… disons que ma voiture est pas vraiment tombée en panne. » Bafouilla-t-elle avec crainte.

« J'écoute. » Dit-il sans se dérider.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une bouffée d'air.

« Il faisait tard et il pleuvait à torrents cette nuit là, alors j'ai comme qui dirait… appuyé sur le champignon. » Termina-t-elle piteusement tandis que Charlie commençait petit à petit à comprendre.

« Tu veux dire que t'as roulé trop vite ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, le regard baissé vers ses genoux.

« Et Edward t'a arrêté ? » Devina-t-il en tournant son regard vers le concerné.

« Si on veut. » Répondit-il forcé, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu parles ! » Rugit Emmett en partant dans un rire tonitruant qui lui valut les regards incendiaires d'Edward et Bella.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Hum, pardon. » Se reprit-il.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » S'énerva Charlie. « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer parce que je comprends plus rien ! »

« Y a rien à comprendre, j'ai roulé trop vite, Edward a voulu m'arrêter, je l'ai convaincu de ne pas me mettre de contravention et voilà. » Conclut Bella un peu trop rapidement.

« Tu espères sincèrement que je vais avaler ça ? »

« C'est la vérité Charlie. » Répondit Edward sérieusement, serrant la main de Bella sous la table.

Charlie le toisa sévèrement, puis soupira pour contenir sa colère.

« Tu me déçois Bella, c'est pas ton genre d'enfreindre la loi. » Réprimanda-t-il.

« Mais c'est arrivé qu'une fois, je te le jure ! » Se défendit-elle. « Je voulais seulement rentrer vite à la maison… et puis Edward me l'a fait sauter alors je vois pas où est le problème… »

« Justement ! » Ragea-t-il en se tournant vers son gendre. « Ça t'arrive souvent Edward de faire des fleurs aux jolies filles qui sont sur ton chemin ? »

Edward se gratta la gorge avec gêne.

« Bien sûr que non. Bella est la seule à qui… enfin vous voyez. De toute façon ce n'est même pas mon job de coller des PV. »

« Et comment tu t'es débrouillé ? Tu lui as fait du chantage c'est ça ? Tu lui as dit qu'elle pourrait repartir tranquille en échange de son numéro de téléphone c'est ça ? » Accusa-t-il remonté.

« Oh Seigneur… » Soupira Bella en se tapant le front.

« Je vous assure que ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça. » Contredit Edward qui se sentait mal à l'aise face à la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Bah tiens donc ! Et comment espérez-vous que je vous crois tous les deux après ça ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux menteurs dans ma maison ! »

Un silence se créa autour de la table. Jasper et Garrett se faisaient tout petits et Edward serrait la main de Bella dans la sienne tandis que celle-ci le regardait paniquée, pendant que Charlie les foudroyait du regard.

« Bella je suis désolée… » Fit Alice avec des yeux affolés après un long moment sans rien dire.

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer.

« J'imagine que maintenant on peut lui dire que vous avez couché ensemble. » Émit Emmett avec un sourire contrit.

« Emmett ! » S'écria Bella horrifiée.

« Bah quoi ? Il sait déjà presque tout de toute façon ! » Protesta ce dernier.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux et sembla sur le point de se décomposer.

« Papa ? » Appela Bella avec inquiétude.

Il ne réagit pas et elle agita une main devant lui pour le ramener à la réalité. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il sembla revenir à lui et se leva subitement de sa chaise, le visage impassible.

« Dans le salon. » Ordonna-t-il sans leur laisser la chance de répliquer et en s'en allant de la cuisine.

Edward soupira d'appréhension tandis que Bella se prenait la tête dans les mains.

« Bah dis donc, ça va barder pour vous on dirait. » Lança Garrett en mordant dans sa biscotte.

« J'espère que vous êtes contents de vous. » Marmonna Bella cinglante en direction d'Emmett et Alice. « Comme si on avait besoin de ça maintenant. »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser Bella, » Interrompit Edward. « Je crois plutôt que c'est après moi qu'il en a. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit qu'il semblait légèrement mortifié. Elle effectua une pression sur sa main.

« Ça ne change rien. Que ce soit toi ou moi, c'est pareil. » Lui assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il lui fit un léger sourire peu convaincant.

« Viens. » Lui dit-il en l'incitant à se lever. « Allons affronter ton père. »

Elle prit sa main et se leva, respirant lourdement. Après un échange de regard entendu, il l'emmena dans le salon, laissant les autres dans la cuisine. Charlie était debout dans le salon, leur tournant le dos.

Edward se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole, pendant que Bella se faisait toute petite et n'osait rien dire.

« Écoutez Charlie, je veux que vous sachiez que… ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. »

Dans le genre phrases merdiques, Edward venait d'en sortir une belle. Mais lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard puisque Charlie s'était déjà retourné et montrait une colère sans égale.

« Pas ce que je crois ? Vraiment ? Alors tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas abusé de ma fille et profité de sa naïveté ? » Tonna-t-il avec aigreur.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Assura-t-il. « J'aime Bella, vous le savez depuis le temps. »

« Papa, » Tenta Bella avec crainte. « Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, tu ne peux pas comprendre mais… »

« Oh rassure-toi, je comprends très bien. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Ce petit con a abusé de toi en te promettant d'effacer ton amende si tu faisais ce qu'il voulait ! » Accusa-t-il en pointant un doigt en direction d'Edward.

« Charlie je vous jure que… »

« Toi tu la fermes ! » Tonna-t-il durement.

« Ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme ça ! » Protesta Bella. « C'est moi qui lui ai fait des avances, pas l'inverse. »

Edward la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et elle lui fit un regard noir pour lui intimer de se taire, ce que Charlie remarqua.

« N'essaie pas de le couvrir Bella, ce qu'il a fait est immoral et je veux qu'il foute le camp de ma maison. » Déclara-t-il sans appel.

Celle-ci manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça.

« Quoi ? ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Tu m'as très bien compris ! » S'entêta-t-il.

« Tu vas pas faire ça ! » S'affola-t-elle.

« Oh que si je vais le faire ! Edward, tu as dix minutes pour faire tes valises, je ne veux plus jamais que tu remettes les pieds chez moi ! »

Sans attendre, il monta à l'étage et claqua une porte puissamment, faisant trembler toute la maison.

« Et ben… Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'on s'ennuie pas chez vous ! » S'exclama Garrett qui sortait de la cuisine, Emmett, Jasper et Alice à sa suite.

« Je vais le voir. » Annonça Bella d'un air décidé.

« Non attends Bella, laisse-le. » Refusa Edward en la retenant par le bras.

« Mais enfin tu as vu ce qu'il vient de dire ? On peut pas accepter ça ! » Réfuta-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules désolé.

« Si ton père veut que je m'en aille, alors c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle paniquée.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, mais c'est ton père, on ne peut pas contester ses décisions. »

Elle secoua impunément la tête, sentant la colère lui monter.

« Euh Bella… » Commença Alice avec désolation.

« T'es contente de toi ? » Coupa la concernée en la foudroyant des yeux. « Pour une fois dans votre vie pouviez pas vous taire ? »

« Laisse-tomber. » Pria Edward en secouant la tête. « Ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête pour ça. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Mais où vas-tu aller ? » Fit-elle horrifiée. « Tu es sans argent ! »

« Je vais me débrouiller, il me reste de l'argent que j'avais retiré de mon compte avant qu'on me coupe les vivres. »

Bella fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Attends une minute… comment ça tu as de l'argent ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux avec gêne.

« Et bien, au départ je voulais pas t'en parler parce que… je ne comptais pas m'en servir à des fins personnelles. » Dit-il embarrassé.

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. » Fit-elle déroutée.

« C'était pour toi. »

La voix basse de Charlie les interrompit et tout le monde se retourna vers ce dernier que personne n'avait entendu revenir. Il semblait mal à l'aise et avait la tête baissée vers ses chaussures.

« Papa ? » Appela Bella étonnée et anxieuse en même temps.

Charlie soupira de lassitude. Il tenait une enveloppe dans sa main et lorsqu'il s'approcha du couple, il la tendit à Bella. Edward regardait ailleurs, mal à l'aise comme jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'enquit-elle suspicieuse en s'emparant de l'enveloppe.

« De l'argent qu'Edward m'a donné pour tes études. »

« Mes études ? » S'exclama-t-elle perdue.

« Je comptais t'en parler une fois tout ça terminé mais… » Edward la tira par le bras afin de l'éloigner des autres pour lui parler seul à seul. « Je voudrais que tu reprennes tes études. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu as toujours rêvé d'aller à Dartmouth et tout ce qui te manquait, c'était l'argent pour y aller. »

Bella le regarda abasourdie. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota légèrement tant ce qu'Edward voulait faire pour elle la touchait, bien qu'il était hors de question qu'elle n'accepte.

« Mais Edward, ça c'était avant… »

« Ça l'est toujours. » Contra-t-il sûr de lui. « Tu crois que je ne vois pas la façon dont tu regardes Kate à chaque fois que tu l'entends parler de son boulot ? Même si on n'en a jamais parlé, je sais que tu aurais aimé être avocate, faire des études de droit… et j'aimerais que tu le fasses. »

Elle secoua la tête, émue encore une fois par le fait qu'il soit aussi attentif. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il fasse autant attention à elle pour remarquer des détails que personne ne remarque jamais, pas même sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai que Bella avait toujours voulu être avocate, alors lorsque Kate est apparue, elle s'est surprise à l'envier d'une manière considérable. Non seulement cette fille était la meilleure amie d'Edward depuis l'enfance, elle savait tout de lui, il lui confiait tout, y compris ce qu'il refusait de lui dire… mais en plus elle était avocate, elle avait le boulot de ses rêves. Plusieurs fois Bella s'était surprise à être jalouse, bien qu'elle adore cette fille et que pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait sa vie contre la sienne.

Malheureusement le destin – pour ne pas dire Carlisle Cullen – avait fait en sorte qu'elle se retrouve à étudier de la littérature à l'université publique de Seattle. Et aujourd'hui Bella avait fait une croix sur tout ça. Elle avait rencontré Edward, elle ne voulait rien d'autre. Surtout pas de son argent.

« Écoute je… ce que tu fais pour moi me touche profondément mais je ne peux pas accepter ça. » Balbutia-t-elle touchée. « Enfin tu comprends, cet argent c'est le tien, pas le mien, et je refuse que tu dépenses quoi que ce soit pour moi. »

Il posa une main sur sa joue et la scruta avec intensité.

« Bella, c'est la faute de mon père si tu n'as pas pu accomplir ce que tu voulais. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que ce n'est pas à moi de réparer les erreurs qu'il a commises, et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je cherche à faire. Seulement je veux te rendre heureuse, et je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. On n'est pas obligé d'en parler maintenant, on peut très bien attendre quelques mois, quand le procès sera passé. »

« Je t'aime Edward, mais ça c'est beaucoup trop, et puis tu vas en avoir besoin à présent alors… »

« Il peut rester. » Déclara Charlie qui s'était rapproché.

Bella se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je me suis emporté tout à l'heure mais je connais Edward, je sais que c'est un bon gars alors… ouais. »

Aussitôt le souffle qu'elle avait retenu depuis tout à l'heure lâcha et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle sourit et se mit dans les bras d'Edward, ne voulant plus le lâcher, comme si elle avait eu peur que pendant une minute il disparaisse. Ce dernier passa ses bras dans le dos de sa compagne et regarda Charlie avec une pointe d'incertitudes mêlée à une profonde gratitude.

« Vous êtes sur que… »

« Mais oui Edward, faut pas prendre au sérieux mes excès de colère ! » S'exclama le paternel sur un ton léger.

« Merci Charlie. » Gratifia-t-il sincèrement.

« Ouais bon, on va pas en faire une montagne. » Grogna-t-il. « Par contre que les choses soient claires, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Edward comme Bella hochèrent la tête vivement.

« Très clair. » Dirent-ils en chœur.

…

Il fallut de longues minutes à Bella pour pardonner à Alice et Emmett leurs gaffes du matin. Alice avait quant à elle abandonné l'idée de se rendre à Seattle avec Edward, ayant peur de se retrouver seule dans une voiture avec celui-ci. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'enveloppe ainsi que de la question des études qu'il voulait offrit à Bella. Mais il lui promit – cela sonnait d'ailleurs plus comme un avertissement – qu'ils en reparleraient dans quelques mois, lorsque leur vie aura pris un meilleur départ.

C'est donc seul qu'il était parti pour Seattle, afin de se rendre chez Demetri Volturi, le fils de Marcus Volturi ainsi que le neveu d'Aro et Caius. Quelque chose lui disait que si Demetri était bel et bien le fiancé de la fille morte qu'il a retrouvée il y a plus de quatre mois de cela, alors les Volturi n'étaient pas anodins à toute cette histoire. Edward ne savait pas ce qui l'attendrait lors de cet entretien, mais tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ressortir avec des réponses.

Il arriva devant la porte de la maison de Demetri, et après une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, il frappa à la porte de son ancienne connaissance. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, la dernière fois remontait à quelques mois avant sa fugue de chez ses parents il y a plus de quatre ans. Il ignorait tout de lui, même qu'il avait été fiancé. Même durant son enfance, Edward n'avait pas pour habitude de trainer avec les enfants Volturi. Cependant le fils de Marcus avait toujours été le moins pire. Il n'était pas aussi crétin que les autres, et puis des trois Volturi, Marcus avait toujours été le plus appréciable. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'Edward faisait un maximum pour les éviter tous le plus possible.

Il attendit durant de longues secondes interminables, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin sur un grand homme blond qu'Edward eut du mal à reconnaitre. Il portait un bas de pyjama à rayures bleu ainsi qu'un teeshirt blanc délavé et taché comme s'il n'avait pas été passé à la machine depuis un bout de temps. Sa barbe datait déjà de plusieurs jours et ses cheveux étaient vraiment gras. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces chômeurs désespérés ou ces mecs au bout du rouleau après une rupture qu'on voyait à la télévision dans les films. Lui manquait plus que le gros bol de céréales ainsi que la bière et les chaussons…

Les yeux marron de l'homme s'élargirent en reconnaissant Edward et il partit dans un rire tonitruant.

« Alors ça je le crois pas ! Edward Cullen devant ma porte, alors ça pour une surprise ! » Beugla-t-il d'une voix forte.

Edward fut décontenancé par l'attitude et le look de Demetri et se gratta la gorge avec embarras.

« Bonjour Demetri. » Salua-t-il poliment, ne sachant pas réellement comment se comporter avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ? J'ignorais qu'on était potes toi et moi. » Demanda le blond avec un regard cynique.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Quémanda-t-il.

Demetri le sonda silencieusement, l'air impassible. Puis il haussa les épaules et s'écarta.

« Fais comme chez toi. » Dit-il avec indifférence.

Edward le suivit avec réticences tandis qu'il le laissait entrer et refermait la porte sur son passage. Il fut choqué lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison de Demetri et découvrit l'état dans lequel elle était. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas passé un coup de balai ou de serpillère ? En passant devant la cuisine, il découvrit une multitude de vaisselle débordant de l'évier qui puait la crasse à plein nez. Ils débouchèrent sur un salon dont la moquette était toute tachée et où il n'y avait rien hormis un fauteuil en face d'un vieux canapé et une télévision poussiéreuse. Edward fut attristé de voir ce que Demetri était devenu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était un mec propre sur lui, usant de belles voitures et vivant chez son père dans un beau palace et s'habillant chez Armani avec des costumes faits spécialement sur mesure. À présent il était complètement méconnaissable. Il ne prenait soin de rien, ni de sa propre maison, ni encore moins de lui-même.

« Tu veux boire un truc ? » Demanda celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Je veux bien un café. »

« J'ai plus de café. Il reste plus que de la bière. » Grommela-t-il.

« Bon bah une bière alors. » Soupira Edward qui alla s'installer sur le fauteuil.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard muni d'une bouteille de bière dans chaque main. Il en tendit une à Edward qui la prit en marmonnant un « merci ». Demetri prit place dans le canapé avec désinvolture.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? Ça fait un bail. » Demanda-t-il sans avoir l'air de vraiment s'y intéresser.

Edward décapsula sa bière avec sa main et consentit à répondre, se disant que le dialogue serait plus facile s'ils commençaient par des futilités.

« J'ai connu mieux mais ça va aller. »

« Tes parents te font vivre un enfer c'est ça ? » Devina-t-il.

« J'imagine que ton père a dû t'en parler… »

« Non j'ai seulement vu l'affaire à la télé. »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne parles plus à ton père ? »

« Si quand il vient me voir… une fois tous les mois. »

« Et le reste de ta famille ? Tes oncles, tes cousins… »

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as regardé Edward ? » Accusa-t-il sur un ton évident. « T'as vu l'état dans lequel je suis ? Tu crois sincèrement que cette bande de connards pleins aux as s'encombrerait d'une épave comme moi ? Je ne suis plus qu'un pois pour eux maintenant, un pauvre microbe. »

Edward soupira tristement en l'observant. Il avait tellement changé, c'était difficile à s'habituer à sa nouvelle apparence. Il se doutait que le changement de Demetri devait avoir un rapport avec la disparition de sa fiancée. Perdre l'amour de sa vie pouvait vraiment transformer quelqu'un et le réduire à l'état de loque. Lui-même, s'il devait perdre Bella un jour, il savait qu'il ne serait pas dans un meilleur état que Demetri, si ce n'est pire.

« Je suis navré pour toi. » Fit-il sincèrement. Demetri haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée.

« Bof, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. »

Un silence gênant se forma autour d'eux. Demetri avalait sa bière tandis qu'Edward avait à peine touché à la sienne. La vérité est qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet pour lequel il était venu en tout premier lieu. Cet homme devant lui était dans un état tellement pitoyable qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui causer encore plus de problèmes. Mais pourtant il se refusait à partir avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il désirait.

Il entendit un rire franc de la part de son interlocuteur, et releva la tête vers lui avec étonnement.

« Ça alors… » S'exclama Demetri en secouant la tête sans se départir de son rire dédaigneux. « Ça doit bien faire cinq ans qu'on s'est pas vu, il y a quatre ans tu t'es barré de chez toi comme un sale merdeux et tu as abandonné tout le monde. Et si on m'avait dit que le jour où l'on se reverrait ce serait pour… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et continua de rire comme si c'était une bonne blague. Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ? »

Demetri cessa de rire et planta son regard dans le sien avec hostilité.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ou quoi ? Tu pensais que j'avais aucune idée de ce pourquoi t'es là ? T'espérais faire passer ta visite pour de la pure courtoisie peut être ? » S'énerva-t-il soudainement.

Edward le regarda mal à l'aise.

« Euh, non mais je… »

« Tu crois que je sais pas déjà que t'es flic ? Ou alors t'essaies simplement de te foutre de ma gueule ? Je sais pourquoi t'es là alors abrège et pose tes questions de merde puis barre-toi de ma maison ! » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Le jeune inspecteur se passa une main sur le visage et se contenta d'encaisser le coup sans rien dire. Demetri n'était pas son ennemi, il était juste un pauvre type en colère après tout le monde et qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« D'accord euh… tu as raison je suis pas là par simple courtoisie. » Avoua-t-il avec gêne.

« Sans rire… » Marmonna Demetri avec sarcasmes. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste ? »

« Quand as-tu constaté la disparition d'Heidi ? » Demanda-t-il pour la forme, connaissant déjà la réponse. Il cherchait simplement un moyen de démarrer la conversation qui ne risquait pas d'être aisée pour lui.

« Le samedi 15 Novembre. » Récita-t-il comme s'il connaissait cette date par cœur.

« Comment était-elle avant sa disparition ? Est-ce qu'elle était distante ou agissait d'une manière différente ? »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre.

« Elle était préoccupée… mais elle n'était pas distante. »

« Préoccupée c'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bah… elle dormait très mal et puis elle avait souvent la tête ailleurs. Par moment on aurait même dit qu'elle était effrayée. »

Edward hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion.

« Que s'est-il passé le jour où elle a disparu ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Nouvelle gorgée de bière. Cette fois plus consistante.

« J'étais sorti et lorsque je suis rentré à la maison, j'ai trouvé un mot sur le frigo disant qu'elle me quittait sans explication. » Dit-il douloureusement.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu la connaissais ? »

« Plus de deux ans. »

« Et elle n'a jamais montré le moindre signe comme quoi elle n'était plus heureuse avec toi ou… »

« Non ! » Rugit-il comme s'il venait de profaner une insanité. « Non ! Heidi était très heureuse avec moi ! On s'aimait à la folie, c'est pas du tout son genre de partir comme ça… »

« D'accord… » Murmura Edward tout bas pour lui-même.

Demetri remarqua un truc et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dois pas noter tout ce que je dis sur un papier normalement ? »

Edward se tendit. Son ami ignorait qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête dans le cadre hors professionnel. En réalité c'était même une enquête qu'il ne devrait pas du tout mener, surtout depuis que le procureur l'avait close.

« J'ai une très bonne mémoire. » Assura-t-il pour toute raison.

Il le regarda suspicieux, puis soupira et laissa tomber.

« Donc toi et Heidi vous connaissiez depuis environ deux ans. Vous étiez fiancés jusqu'au jour où elle disparait mystérieusement en laissant juste un mot sur le frigo. Et toi tu ne t'es pas dit une seconde qu'elle te quittait simplement ? »

Demetri resta silencieux, avant de fixer Edward intensément, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message avec ses yeux.

« Je vais te dire un truc Edward. Quand une fille t'aime au point que ça crève les yeux, qu'elle est là à te soutenir à chaque fois que t'en as besoin, à te dire à quel point elle t'aime avec autant d'adoration qu'un enfant devant le Père Noël, que même pas deux jours avant de disparaitre elle rêve de vos futurs enfants et prépare votre mariage comme si c'était la meilleure chose de toute sa vie, franchement est-ce que tu t'arrêterais à un stupide mot collé sur un frigo ? »

Edward ne répondit rien, mais resta longuement pensif après une telle tirade. Demetri avait soulevé un point extrêmement intéressant. Si sa fiancée l'aimait vraiment comme il l'avait décrit, son attitude n'était pas du tout cohérente. Il essaya de se mettre à sa place et pensa à Bella. Si cette dernière disparaissait de la même manière, sans l'once d'une explication hormis un « je te quitte » écrit sur un pauvre mot, aucun doute qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

Il savait que Bella l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, et que jamais elle ne serait capable de le laisser tomber de cette façon. Alors comme Demetri, il refuserait de croire un traitre mot de ce qu'il y a écrit et la rechercherait. Il la traquerait même, et ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvée. Demetri avait raison. Tout ça ne collait pas. Soit il était un amoureux transi trop aveugle pour se rendre compte que cette fille le manipulait et ne l'aimait pas, soit sa fiancée l'aimait de la même façon que Bella l'aimait et dans ce cas là, il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

« La police a abandonné les recherches seulement quelques jours après. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il après une mûre réflexion.

« Les flics ont fouillé chez moi et ils ont retrouvé le mot du frigo. De là ils en ont déduit que c'était seulement une rupture. »

« Mais toi tu n'y croyais pas. » Déduit-il.

« J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que c'était impossible qu'elle me quitte comme ça, qu'il fallait continuer les recherches parce qu'elle n'était pas comme ça… mais rien à faire, les flics sont des connards. Sans vouloir t'offenser évidemment. » Crut-il bon de rajouter avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Edward sourit légèrement.

« Et si elle s'était seulement enfuie avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un et tomber amoureuse de lui… » Proposa-t-il tout de même pour être sûr.

Demetri haussa les épaules simplement, avant de regarder Edward avec des yeux haineux.

« C'est ce que tout le monde me répète sans arrêt. Dans ce cas j'aimerais le savoir. » Répondit-il avec venin. « Je la laisserais s'en aller, je suis pas un salopard. Mais honnêtement j'y ai jamais cru… et puis même si c'était le cas, je veux juste avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Parce que je suis fou d'elle Edward ! Depuis qu'elle est plus là je suis… je suis plus rien. »

Il secouait la tête pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était désemparé et Edward se sentit mal de faire ressurgir tout ça à la surface. Demetri était quelqu'un de bien, il portait peut être le pire nom qui existe, mais au moins lui il le portait bien. Marcus avait bien élevé son fils. Cela était malheureux qu'ils ne se soient pas connus mieux que ça, alors qu'ils ont eu toute leur enfance pour faire connaissance. Mais ça c'était de la faute d'Edward. Il n'avait pas voulu l'approcher car il était un Volturi, le neveu d'Aro, et qu'il avait des préjugés infondés. Aujourd'hui il le regrettait amèrement, car Demetri était un type bien et il aurait aimé être là pour l'aider quand sa fiancée a disparue. Avoir un ami aurait peut être aidé Demetri à surmonter cette épreuve… Mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Il savait à présent ce qu'il lui restait à faire, et ça n'allait pas être des plus faciles. Déjà cette conversation avait été bien difficile, il éprouva énormément de culpabilité envers ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire endurer à ce type qui en avait déjà subi beaucoup. Farfouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit le collier en argent avec le prénom d'Heidi que la morte portait autour du cou lorsqu'elle a été tuée. Il se leva du fauteuil et se posta devant Demetri qui n'osait pas le regarder. Il lui tendit le collier devant le visage et Demetri releva alors le regard, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le bijou.

« Tu reconnais ce collier ? » Demanda Edward en priant pour que ce soit le cas.

Il ne répondit pas et s'empara du collier sans un mot. Il le fit tourner dans ses doigts, les yeux tristes et ternes.

« C'est celui que je lui ai offert le jour de son anniversaire. » Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, le tenant comme s'il avait peur que le bijou lui échappe.

« Au départ je voulais faire graver mon nom dessus, mais je me suis souvenu à quel point elle détestait la possessivité… et puis je trouvais son prénom tellement joli… » Rit-il avec mélancolie.

« C'est vrai que son prénom était très joli. » Répondit Edward qui était attristé de le voir aussi mal en point.

Demetri leva la tête pour le regarder avec étonnement.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

Edward se passa une main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

« Et bien je… il était… sur le corps de la victime que nous avons retrouvée. »

Le visage du blond se décomposa et l'incrédulité s'empara de ses traits.

« Qu…quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il horrifié, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Edward baissa la tête.

« Il s'agissait d'une fille, on a retrouvé ce collier près de son corps et cela fait des mois que je recherche sa véritable identité. J'espérais frapper à la bonne porte en venant te voir. » Avoua-t-il tristement.

« Alors elle… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il commença à perdre pied. Il laissait échapper des sanglots et sa respiration était tellement rapide qu'Edward eut peur de devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tint les épaules.

« Demetri ? » Appela-t-il inquiet en tentant de le faire revenir à lui. « Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? »

Le blond secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à calmer la crise de panique qu'il était en train de faire.

« Non je… ça va. » Mentit-il sans y croire lui-même. « Ça va. » Répéta-t-il.

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul un moment ? » Proposa Edward. « Je peux très bien repasser plus tard ou demain si t'as besoin que… »

« Non inutile. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'en finir avec ça, alors autant continuer. » Refusa-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux et en reniflant.

Edward le regarda soucieux, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé en venant ici.

« Il faudrait que… que tu viennes avec moi à la morgue pour… tu sais… »

« Reconnaitre le corps c'est ça ? » Répliqua-t-il dégouté.

Edward hocha la tête désolé.

« Oui. »

Demetri soupira, posa sa bouteille de bière vide et enfila le collier d'Heidi autour du cou avant de se lever.

« Laisse-moi me changer et je viens avec toi. » Accorda-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion avant de se détourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Edward ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et lorsqu'il vit sa bière qu'il n'avait quasiment pas entamé, il réalisa qu'il avait à présent besoin d'un sacré remontant. Il s'empara de la bouteille et la but d'une traite, tout en se fustigeant mentalement pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir à ce pauvre homme. Il se détestait pour le faire souffrir de cette façon, et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il haïssait le boulot qu'il faisait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout sans reculer. Il était venu pour ça, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendrait. Alors il le devait.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa dans ses réflexions et il fut soulagé de laisser ses pensées sombres de coté. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et décrocha sans regarder le nom de la personne qui appelait.

« Cullen ? » Décrocha-t-il.

« Waouh… Très formel. » Répondit Bella avec une pointe d'amusement. Il soupira d'apaisement en entendant sa voix.

« Hum désolé, je savais pas que c'était toi qui m'appelais. » S'excusa-t-il en sortant de la maison.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette maison – quoi que – mais il préférait que les conversations téléphoniques entre lui et Bella restent privées.

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, comme on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que tu es parti de la maison et que tu étais sensé interroger ce Demetri Volturi… J'espère que je tombe pas trop mal. »

Il sourit.

« Non rassure-toi en fait tu tombais justement à pic. Après ce que je viens de vivre j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du combiné et Edward fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle était toujours là, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa respiration.

« Tu sais tu ne devrais vraiment pas me dire des choses comme ça, surtout quand t'es pas avec moi. » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Elle lui arracha un rire et il se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il avait laissé Demetri.

« Je vais essayer de pas rentrer trop tard, je te le promets. » Dit-il plus pour lui que pour elle, car dans un sens il voulait en finir au plus vite, sachant que le passage à la morgue ne serait pas des plus joyeux.

« D'accord, mais est-ce que ça va ? Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

« Ça va, c'est juste que… ce gars me fait de la peine. Il est dans un état lamentable et c'est moi qui dois lui annoncer la mort de sa fiancée qu'il aime plus que tout. »

« Alors c'est bien la bonne personne ? » S'enquit-elle étonnée.

« Et bien on doit passer à la morgue pour en être sûr, mais tout porte à croire que c'est bien elle. » Répondit-il à la fois triste et soulagé.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Enfin… pour toi. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Si en effet. » Assura-t-il.

« Mais c'est pas évident. » Continua-t-elle.

Il soupira, puis décida de changer de sujet.

« Comment ça se passe à la maison ? » S'enquit-il pour se changer les idées.

« Comme d'hab. Enfin sauf pour mon père qui est en train d'hurler au téléphone pour qu'on puisse récupérer l'eau chaude, et aussi Alice qui est en train de dévorer Jasper du regard en faisant comme si de rien n'était mis à part qu'elle n'est pas du tout discrète. »

« Tu penses vraiment que caser ces deux là est une bonne idée ? » Fit-il sceptique. « Parce qu'après tout ce que ce con a fait… »

« Jasper a changé Edward. » Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton las. « Même toi tu l'as remarqué tu peux pas le nier. Et puis ils seraient tellement mignons tous les deux… Tu les verrais, lui il est aux quatre petits soins pour ses beaux yeux et elle fait comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire alors qu'en vérité elle a des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est tellement adorable… »

Edward marmonna dans sa barbe, n'étant tout de même pas très rassuré ni aussi certain qu'elle.

« On verra bien, mais elle mérite quand même beaucoup mieux que lui. »

« C'est juste. » Accorda Bella. « Mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un Edward Cullen pour les contenter. » Soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

Il secoua la tête tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Même s'il trouvait que cette fille avait tendance à l'idéaliser beaucoup trop, il ne pouvait faire comme s'il n'était pas touché. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il vit Demetri sortir de la maison et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il était habillé avec simplicité, jean et blouson. Edward se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise d'être au téléphone avec elle alors qu'il était là.

« Euh Bella, il faut que j'y aille là, on se rappelle plus tard d'accord ? »

« Vous allez à la morgue c'est ça ? » Devina-t-elle d'une voix soucieuse.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il, fasciné de voir qu'elle arrivait à le percer à jour aussi facilement, même au téléphone.

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Toi aussi et euh… » Il observa Demetri qui s'avançait vers lui d'une démarche lourde et sans vie. « Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

Toujours en regardant Demetri, son visage marqué par des larmes qu'il devait probablement avoir versées quand il s'est retrouvé seul, les traits tirés comme s'il avait dix ans de plus, le regard vide et sans expression, Edward ne put s'empêcher de murmurer au téléphone.

« Ne me quitte jamais, d'accord ? »

Cela ressemblait presque à une supplique tant il espérait que jamais cette éventualité ne se produirait. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à Demetri, devenir aussi terrassé, mal en point et complètement éteint comme si toute vie avait quitté son corps.

« Euh je… non aucun risque. » Promit-elle d'une voix totalement déroutée. « Je suis du genre ventouse de toute façon. »

« Tant mieux. » Sourit-il soulagé.

« Enfin bref, à plus tard j'imagine. » Salua-t-elle avec ce qu'Edward devinait être de la gêne dans la voix.

« A ce soir. » Dit-il en raccrochant.

En temps normal il finissait toujours ses appels par un petit mot gentil ou un « je t'aime » mais il n'osait pas le faire devant ce pauvre Demetri qui justement, n'avait plus cette chance. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec anxiété.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Le blond hocha la tête impassible.

« Oui finissons-en. »

…

Le trajet jusqu'à la morgue de Seattle se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Edward conduisait et n'osait pas déranger son partenaire qui passait son temps à triturer ses doigts et qui avait le regard rivé vers la vitre coté passager. Il regardait les paysages défiler avec une profonde nostalgie. Vu son visage blanc et pâle, Edward devinait qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup sorti ces derniers mois. Il aurait voulu lui exprimer sa désolation mais il savait que cela ne l'aiderait en rien. Et puis ils n'étaient même pas certains à cent pour cent qu'il s'agissait vraiment de sa fiancée. C'est pour cette raison que Demetri devait venir à la morgue et le confirmer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Edward ne perdit pas de temps à se garer et le conduisit à l'intérieur. Il avait prévenu le légiste à l'avance de leur arrivée, c'est pourquoi ils furent immédiatement accueillis par un médecin qui les dirigea dans la salle où résidaient les corps des personnes non identifiées. Edward avait l'habitude de pénétrer dans ce type de lieux, mais il avait toujours trouvé ça super morbide. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroits car ça respirait la mort à plein nez. De plus, la vision des cadavres n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique à regarder.

Il repéra deux cadavres recouverts d'un drap blanc chargés sur un brancard au fond de la pièce, en compagnie d'un légiste qui prenait des notes. Lorsque ce dernier releva la tête et les vit, il leur fit signe d'approcher. Edward se tourna vers Demetri qui avait du mal à marcher depuis qu'ils étaient entrés.

« Est-ce que tu veux attendre encore un peu ou est-ce que… »

« Non c'est bon. » Dit-il d'un air décidé.

Il se dirigea vers les brancards sans attendre Edward qui le rejoignit silencieusement. L'inspecteur fit un signe de tête poli au légiste qui répondit de la même façon.

« Allez-y. » Incita Demetri qui voulait en finir au plus vite, les poings fermés.

Le légiste se pencha sur l'un des deux cadavres et souleva le drap pour laisser apparaitre la tête de la jeune fille morte.

Edward entendit un hoquet et vit le corps de Demetri se mettre à trembler. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa fiancée. Il hocha la tête en direction du légiste qui s'empressa de la recouvrir en remettant le drap en place. Le pauvre blond s'accrocha au brancard pour ne pas tomber et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. De lourds sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche et Edward se sentit encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. Il le prit par les épaules et l'emmena silencieusement loin des brancards, puis l'aida à s'asseoir sur un des bancs présents dans la pièce. Il s'assit à coté de lui et attendit pendant qu'il fondait en larmes, pleurant son amour perdu.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'Edward regrettait d'avoir choisi ce job. Toute la peine et les pleurs à chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre à un interrogatoire de la famille après un meurtre, tout ça était vraiment insupportable. Et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à changer de métier. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, il adorait même.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à rester assis aux cotés de Demetri qui avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains et sanglotait silencieusement, il se força à prendre la parole.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Dit-il sincèrement, en sachant très bien que cette phrase bateau n'allait sûrement pas l'aider du tout.

« Ce serait monstrueux si je te disais que j'étais soulagé ? » Argua Demetri tout d'un coup, le prenant de cours.

« Soulagé ? »

« D'avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. » Précisa-t-il en relevant son visage de ses mains. « De savoir qu'elle ne m'avait pas quitté sans raison, qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré qui que ce soit, que tout ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé… »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure façon de réagir mais… J'imagine que c'est compréhensible. » Répondit Edward avec embarras.

Demetri hocha la tête en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » Parvint-il à dire avec difficultés. Edward soupira.

« Elle a été retrouvée dans une forêt pas loin d'ici, à Forks, une petite ville que tu ne dois pas connaitre. »

« Si, ils en ont parlé à la télé l'autre jour. » Renifla-t-il.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, maudissant ses parents une fois de plus pour mettre ce patelin au devant de la scène à cause de l'affaire C&V.

« La date de sa mort remonte au moment où elle a disparu, si ça peut te consoler. Donc elle n'avait jamais prévu de s'enfuir. » Tenta-t-il vainement.

« Alors elle a été tuée ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Et bien officiellement il s'agirait juste d'une attaque d'ours. » Apprit-il gêné. « Certains ours du Woodland se sont échappés à la même période, et puis on a retrouvé des traces de griffes sur son corps… »

« Mais toi ? » Insista Demetri. « Tu penses quoi ? »

Edward détourna les yeux mal à l'aise.

« Je pense que la mort de ta fiancée n'a rien avoir avec les ours. » Déclara-t-il finalement avec certitudes.

« Donc tu penses que c'est quelqu'un qui… »

« Oui. »

Le blond prit une grosse bouffée d'air en fermant les yeux, les larmes toujours visibles sur ses joues.

« Est-ce tu as une idée de qui ça peut être ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Pour l'instant c'est assez confus… mais comme tu es la seule piste que je possède, j'avais espéré que tu puisses… m'aider un peu. »

« Et le mort qui se trouve à coté d'elle ? » Demanda-t-il avec un signe de tête vers le deuxième brancard. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un cadavre qu'on a retrouvé mort au même endroit un mois et demi après, avec les mêmes marques de griffes. » Indiqua-t-il. « On ignore tout de son identité. »

« Tu penses que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec ma femme ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. » Répondit Edward perdu. « Si je pars avec la théorie d'un meurtre, je me dis qu'il y a forcément un lien entre eux. »

Un silence prit place dans la pièce tandis que Demetri faisait son deuil comme il pouvait et qu'Edward était paumé dans ses réflexions. Il cherchait désespérément une quelconque connexion entre la défunte Heidi et l'inconnu du même âge. C'est alors qu'une idée le frappa. Il se tourna vers Demetri et pria pour que celui-ci accepte, même après ce qu'il venait de traverser.

« Écoute euh… je sais que c'est pas le moment et que tu n'es pas en état, mais je me demandais si peut être… »

« Tu veux que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil au deuxième. » Le coupa-t-il avec cynisme.

« Demetri… »

« C'est bon mec. Tu fais ton boulot, j'avais pigé. »

Edward le regarda avec culpabilité. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de lui faire subir une nouvelle épreuve, mais comme Demetri le disait lui-même, il faisait son travail. Ce n'était jamais évident de s'immiscer comme ça pour soutirer des informations quand la personne est au plus mal et vient de perdre quelqu'un auquel elle tenait beaucoup. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, son enquête continuerait de stagner. Ça faisait quatre mois qu'il attendait ça, qu'un quelconque indice apparaisse et change toute la donne. À présent que ça arrivait enfin, il ne pouvait pas perdre une seule minute. Le métier de policier n'était pas de réconforter les gens en deuil, malheureusement. Et ça Edward l'avait appris il y a bien longtemps.

« Tu es d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais… mais après ça je fous le camp de cet endroit. » Accepta-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il retourna près des deux cadavres où le légiste était toujours là, en train de prendre des notes sur son calepin. Edward le suivit avec lenteur, espérant avoir la « bonne nouvelle » que Demetri connaissait cet homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin découvrit la tête du grand brun d'une vingtaine d'années et Demetri écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Felix ? » S'exclama-t-il horrifié.

« Tu le connais ? » S'étonna Edward.

Le blond hocha la tête douloureusement en détournant les yeux du corps.

« C'était son frangin. »

Edward fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Attends une minute, c'est impossible, on leur a fait passer des tests de compatibilité et ils n'ont pas du tout le même sang ! »

« C'est parce que Felix a été adopté. » Apprit Demetri avec amertume. « Ses parents sont mort dans un incendie et il a été placé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Heidi décident de l'adopter. On était amis lui et moi. »

« Comment était-il après la disparition de sa sœur ? »

« Felix a toujours été de mon avis. Il était convaincu que sa sœur n'était pas partie sans raison et qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Les derniers temps où je l'ai vu, il était devenu fou et parano, il n'arrêtait pas d'affirmer des choses qui ne tenaient pas debout et il était constamment sur le qui-vive. »

« Il avait peut être découvert l'assassin d'Heidi et la raison pour laquelle on l'a tuée. » Proposa Edward. « Alors on l'a tué aussi. »

« Ouais euh… est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir d'ici parce que je suis vraiment en train d'étouffer… » Marmonna-t-il avec un visage torturé.

« Bien sûr, viens. » S'empressa de dire Edward en mettant une main dans son dos pour l'aider à marcher car il avait beaucoup de mal.

Il paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Une fois dehors, Edward l'amena dans un café pour lui payer un verre. Demetri ne cessait de tripoter le collier d'Heidi qu'il avait autour du cou entre ses doigts. Il se retenait de pleurer, mais au fond de ses yeux on pouvait voir qu'il était enfin soulagé que toutes ses interrogations qui demeuraient sans réponse, tous ses tourments qui l'empêchaient de dormir ainsi tous ses doutes qui persistaient connaissaient enfin une fin. Il savait désormais ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Heidi, et il savait aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté pour un autre.

« Elle le portait tout le temps. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment en regardant le collier. « Elle voulait jamais l'enlever, je lui en ai souvent fait la leçon d'ailleurs. »

« C'est parce qu'elle t'aimait. » Répondit Edward mal à l'aise.

Demetri ne répondit rien, ne leva même pas le regard vers lui, trop perdu dans ses pensées et son chagrin qu'il faisait tout pour réprimer. L'avantage, c'est que Demetri avait eu presque quatre mois pour se préparer à l'éventualité qu'Heidi était morte. Ce n'est pas comme si on venait de le lui annoncer, il l'avait toujours senti… Mais la confirmation faisait toujours horriblement mal, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru.

Edward se racla la gorge après quelques minutes de silence et entreprit de continuer son interrogatoire.

« Tu disais que Felix était devenu fou peu de temps avant de mourir ? » Demanda-t-il embarrassé.

Le blond soupira de lassitude.

« Oui il était persuadé que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal parce qu'elle savait des choses compromettantes. » Finit-il par dire mitigé.

« Tu as une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ? »

« Non aucune. De son vivant Heidi ne m'a jamais touché un seul mot à propos de ça. »

« Pourtant tu as dit aussi tout à l'heure qu'Heidi était très préoccupée, et même qu'elle était effrayée. » Rappela-t-il.

« Oui mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Tu crois que je me suis pas posé la question ? J'ai pas arrêté Edward ! » S'énerva-t-il. « Depuis des mois je n'ai fait que chercher encore et encore des réponses à mes questions et je n'ai jamais rien trouvé ! »

« Parle-moi de son emploi du temps alors. » Insista-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Se braqua Demetri.

« Y avait-il quelque chose d'anormal ? Où est-ce qu'elle se rendait, à qui elle parlait… »

Demetri farfouilla dans sa mémoire, le front plissé. Il se retenait de monter sur ses grands chevaux et d'envoyer Edward se faire foutre. Mais il savait que cela ne résoudrait rien, et Edward était le seul depuis des mois à vraiment se soucier de la disparition – désormais meurtre – de sa fiancée.

« Elle… elle ne faisait rien de spécial, allait au travail, faisait les courses, sortait avec des copines, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. » Répondit-il finalement.

« Où est-ce qu'elle travaillait ? »

« A C&V. » Dit-il simplement.

Le regard d'Edward changea et il se redressa sur son siège, soudainement intéressé.

« A C&V tu dis ? »

Demetri fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi ceci était une information capitale.

« Elle était une conseillère, c'est en allant rendre visite à mon père que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. » Apprit-il.

Edward médita ses paroles quelques secondes.

« Passait-elle beaucoup de temps au travail avant sa mort ? » S'enquit-il.

« Et ben… maintenant que tu le dis… » Hésita-t-il. « Les derniers temps elle rentrait à des heures plutôt tardives. Je me rappelle même lui avoir plusieurs fois posé la question. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te répondait ? »

« Qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. J'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mais c'est vrai que ça m'a pas mal inquiété à l'époque, surtout que je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle éludait et mentait parfois. » Songea-t-il.

Edward hocha la tête.

« Parle-moi des relations qu'elle avait avec ton père. Est-ce qu'ils s'entendaient bien ? »

« Très bien même. Marcus l'a toujours adoré. Sa disparition l'a vraiment affligé. Tu sais mon père n'est pas comme son frère au niveau de mes relations. Il n'a jamais accordé d'importance à la classe sociale et à toutes ces conneries. »

« Pour ça t'as de la chance. » Jugea-t-il en secouant la tête de mépris en songeant à son propre père.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as une copine et ton paternel est pas content ? » Demanda Demetri avec curiosité.

« Ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas au courant de tout ça. Je pensais que les ragots allaient bon train dans notre chère communauté. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit Edward, je ne parle plus à qui que ce soit de ma famille depuis des mois, même mon père je ne le vois quasiment pas. »

Edward se sentit aussitôt coupable de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il baissa la tête et resta silencieux.

« Y a quand même un truc que je pige pas. » Lança Demetri soudainement. « Je croyais que t'avais coupé les ponts avec Carlisle et Esmée ? »

« C'est le cas. »

« Alors comment tu peux avoir des problèmes avec eux ? » S'interrogea-t-il.

« C'est compliqué. » Marmonna Edward en détournant la tête.

Demetri le scruta pensivement, étudiant les traits légèrement torturés de son visage.

« Toi aussi t'es amoureux. » Déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

Edward se tendit et le regarda avec étonnement et suspicion.

« T'essaies de détourner la conversation ? »

« De quelle conversation tu parles ? Je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, je peux rien t'apprendre de plus. »

« Et maintenant tu veux faire l'interrogatoire à ton tour. » Répliqua-t-il avec hostilité.

« Relax Cullen ! J'ai posé aucune question pour l'instant, seulement affirmé. » Fit-il remarquer.

Edward soupira et rendit les armes.

« Oui je suis amoureux. Et alors ? »

« Alors la laisse pas filer. » Répondit-il sérieusement. « Tu sais peut être déjà ce que je vais te dire parce que tu l'as déjà entendu dans les séries télé et les téléfilms bidons… mais ne perds pas ton temps pour des conneries. N'oublie jamais la chance que tu as et profite pendant que tu le peux parce qu'on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux. Edward ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et il détestait combler le silence avec des futilités. Un silence était pour lui bien mieux qu'une parole puérile et sans intérêt. C'était une des choses qu'il avait en commun avec Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » S'enquit-il finalement au bout d'un moment.

Demetri haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire, le première depuis qu'Edward avait sonné à sa porte tout à l'heure, si on omettait les cyniques.

« Essayer d'avancer. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il lui est vraiment arrivé, j'ai plus qu'à me bouger le cul. Elle ne voudrait pas que je sois dans un état aussi pitoyable que ce que je suis aujourd'hui. »

« C'est une bonne initiative. » Approuva Edward.

« Et toi ? » Demanda Demetri. « Tu vas essayer de trouver le coupable qui a fait ça ? »

« Sans aucun doute. »

« Alors bonne chance. » Souhaita-t-il d'une voix haineuse en songeant à l'assassin d'Heidi. « Tiens-moi au courant. »

« Je le ferai. » Assura-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il s'apprêta à partir et le laisser seul, avant de se raviser et de se tourner vers lui pour lui parler avec franchise sans dissimuler ses regrets.

« Tu sais… je regrette sincèrement de pas avoir voulu apprendre à te connaitre du temps où on était gamins. T'étais un Volturi alors je t'ai mis dans le même sac que tes cousins Jane et Alec. Je pensais que vous étiez tous les mêmes et j'avais tort. Je m'en excuse. »

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de sa bouche et il toisa Edward.

« Tu veux me rendre un service Cullen ? Ne pense pas à ce que tu aurais dû ou aurais pu faire. C'est trop tard maintenant alors oublie tes regrets. La vie est trop courte pour avoir des remords. » Dit-il acerbe, le ton légèrement amer.

« Je sais mais… »

« Mais rien du tout ! Rentre chez toi, va retrouver ta femme et tes amis et évite de penser à moi. T'as ta vie, j'ai la mienne et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Edward soupira et se retint de répliquer. Il aurait voulu rattraper l'erreur qu'il avait commise il y a des années, mais Demetri avait raison. C'était inutile, ils menaient des vies différentes et même si autrefois ils auraient pu devenir amis, aujourd'hui il était trop tard.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? » Proposa-t-il tout de même, étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait emmené en tout premier lieu.

« Non. » Répondit le blond en secouant la tête. « J'ai vraiment besoin de marcher je crois. »

Edward hocha la tête, ne voulant pas insister. Demetri avait essayé de faire bonne figure depuis le tout début, et il respectait ça car à sa place il n'aurait sûrement pas pu se montrer aussi fort.

« Je coincerai le salaud qui a tué ta fiancé. Tu as ma parole. » Promit-il solennellement.

« Tu sais où me trouver. » Marmonna Demetri sans le regarder.

Edward partit sans plus de cérémonie, heureux de mettre enfin un terme à tout ça. Émotionnellement, affronter Demetri avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il n'ait jamais eue à faire. Il était soulagé que ce soit enfin fini. À présent il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, retourner chez lui – car les Swan étaient définitivement sa maison – et retrouver sa bien aimée.

…

« Âge ? » Demanda Emmett en se tournant vers Alice. Celle-ci fit mine de réfléchir.

« Trente-six ans. »

« Quoi ? Mais Charlie a pas trente-six ans ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Et alors ? On s'en fiche ! En plus réfléchis, tu choisirais qui entre un mec de trente-six ans et un autre de quarante-trois ans ? » Argua-t-elle.

« Aucun, j'aime pas les mecs. » Répondit Emmett de but en blanc.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Bella qui arrivait dans le salon, au moment où Alice allait répliquer un truc cinglant à Emmett.

« Rien du tout. » S'empressa de dire Emmett en refermant le clapet de l'ordinateur portable d'Edward à toute vitesse, tandis qu'Alice faisait mine de regarder les murs.

« Ils sont en train d'inscrire Charlie sur un site de rencontres. » Apprit Jasper avec honnêteté.

Bella écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Non mais vous êtes fous ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? Avec l'ordinateur d'Edward en plus ! Vous avez pas honte ? »

« Bah quoi ? Son ordi est cent fois plus rapide que le nôtre alors autant en profiter. » Se défendit son frère.

« Et est-ce qu'au moins il est d'accord pour que tu t'en serves ? » Argua-t-elle sur un ton de réprimande. « Et puis comment se fait-il que t'aies son mot de passe d'abord ? Même moi je le connais pas ! »

« C'est simple pourtant, il m'a pas fallu deux minutes pour le trouver. D'ailleurs c'est en rapport avec toi. » Dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

Bella se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur eux au lieu de partir dans des divagations.

« Quand bien même ! » Sermonna-t-elle. « Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça sans son accord. Et inscrire Charlie sur un site de rencontres ! Franchement je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Comment est-ce qu'il réagira lorsqu'il va l'apprendre ? »

« Mais Bella, Charlie est seul depuis des années ! » Fit Alice avec une moue attristée.

« Et alors ? C'est pas à vous de vous mêler de ça ! »

« Peut être mais si on s'en occupe pas, il rencontrera jamais personne, tu connais Papa. » Contra Emmett.

« Et tu penses que la meilleure solution est de l'inscrire sur un site de rencontre ? »

« On sait jamais ! Il peut très bien rencontrer l'âme sœur. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Rassure-nous Bella, tu vas pas en parler à Edward hein ? » Supplia Alice avec sa moue habituelle.

Bella croisa les bras et la toisa avec dureté.

« Parce qu'en plus vous voulez que je rentre dans votre combine ? »

« Oh allez Bella ! » Insista-t-elle. « Tu vas voir c'est marrant. »

« Hors de question ! »

« Dans tous les cas on le fait, avec ou sans ton accord. » Fit remarquer Emmett.

« Faites-le si vous voulez mais je marche pas là dedans. »

« Très bien ! Emmett rouvre l'ordi. » Dit Alice avec impatience tandis que Bella roulait des yeux.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et entreprit de continuer le profil de Charlie.

« Alors… profession ? »

« On peut décemment pas dire qu'il est flic, ça ferait fuir tout le monde. » Songea Alice.

« Pourquoi pas qu'il travaille dans la fonction public pour assurer la sécurité ? » Proposa Jasper.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire.

« C'est une super idée ! En plus ça lui donne un coté protecteur et sécurisant, les filles vont adorer ! » S'exclama-t-elle ravie. « Merci Jasper ! »

« Euh, de rien. » Bredouilla-t-il avec un sourire timide.

« Hobbies ? » Demanda Emmett après avoir tapé.

« La chasse et la pêche. »

« On va pas mettre ça ! » Protesta-t-il. « Qui voudrait sortir avec un mec qui aime pêcher ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien, mets le sport alors ! »

« Charlie a jamais aimé le sport ! »

« On s'en fiche, l'essentiel c'est que ça donne envie de le rencontrer. »

« D'accord… Mais te plains pas si elles demandent remboursement sur la marchandise. » Soupira-t-il. « Situation familiale. » Annonça-t-il après quelques secondes.

La sonnette de la porte les interrompit.

« Je vais ouvrir. » Intervint Bella en allant d'un pas rapide.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Salut. » Fit-il d'une voix un peu trop basse.

Bella étudia ses traits et vit qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Apparemment ça n'avait pas dû être une journée facile ni des plus reposantes. Elle soupira et posa une main sur sa joue en le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-elle doucement.

Il lui fit un maigre sourire.

« J'ai connu mieux, mais à présent ça va. » Dit-il en la regardant intensément.

Elle sourit à son tour, soulagée qu'il soit à nouveau près d'elle. Le regard d'Edward dériva pour observer ce qui se passait derrière elle et il fronça les sourcils.

« Eh mais c'est mon ordinateur ! » S'exclama-t-il incrédule en s'écartant de Bella pour se diriger vers le salon.

« Euh… je leur ai dit que tu serais pas content. » Précisa Bella avec embarras.

Lorsqu'Edward pénétra dans le salon, Emmett et Alice se levèrent et arborèrent la même expression qu'un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

« Salut Edward… » Fit Alice avec un sourire craintif.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » S'énerva le concerné.

« Et bah… avec Emmett on voulait faire quelque chose et comme ton ordi est plus performant… enfin tu vois. » Bafouilla-t-elle désolée.

« Et personne a pensé à me demander si j'étais d'accord ? » Râla-t-il en allant récupérer son ordinateur.

« On est désolé. » S'excusa Emmett penaud. « Mais si ça peut te rassurer on n'a rien fait de mal, on a rien fouillé du tout. »

« Je m'en fiche, vous avez pas à fouiller dans mes affaires sans me prévenir, c'est tout ! Et puis en passant je vous ai jamais donné mon mot de passe, comment vous l'avez eu ? »

« Emmett l'a deviné. » Répondit Bella en lançant un regard noir à son frère pour avoir refusé de lui communiquer.

« D'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, vraiment pas original ton mot de passe. » Se permit de juger Emmett. « Il est beaucoup trop évident. »

Edward cligna des yeux et le regarda atterré. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla pour contenir ses nerfs.

« Bon sang Emmett, t'avais pas le droit de te servir comme ça, y a des dossiers confidentiels dedans ! »

« Alors quoi ? T'as des vidéos pornos sur ton pc c'est ça ? »

« Emmett ! » S'écria Bella révoltée.

« Je parle de boulot, crétin. » Rétorqua Edward en lui lançant un regard noir.

« C'est bon t'en fais pas, on y touchera plus à ton précieux portable. » Ironisa Emmett, légèrement vexé.

« J'ai pas dit que vous pouviez pas vous en servir, seulement que j'aimerais qu'on me prévienne avant. »

Il remit son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Alice.

« Dans la chambre de Bella, j'ai envie d'être tranquille. » Dit-il cinglant.

« C'est à cause de nous que t'es de mauvais poil ? » S'enquit Emmett.

« Je suis pas de mauvais poil ! » Lâcha-t-il en disparaissant à l'étage.

Bella le regarda partir, puis se tourna vers les autres avec étonnement. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit énervé lorsqu'il verrait ça, mais pas à ce qu'il réagisse de façon aussi excessive. D'un côté elle le comprenait car elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir des dossiers auxquels il ne voulait pas qu'on touche, mais enfin Emmett et Alice n'étaient pas non plus des inconnus… Et puis il les connaissait assez bien pour savoir que jamais ils ne se permettraient de fouiller comme ça, d'autant plus que ça ne les intéressait pas du tout.

« T'es sûre qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Jasper dubitatif, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Bella haussa les épaules et jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction où il était parti.

« Je crois qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée. » Répondit-elle évasive.

« C'est malin, on n'a même pas fini le profil de Charlie à cause de lui. » Bougonna son frère.

« Emmett… » Rouspéta Rosalie.

« Je… je vais aller le voir. » Annonça Bella en se dirigeant à son tour vers les escaliers.

Elle se rendit à l'étage et frappa un coup à sa porte. Elle trouvait ça plutôt ironique de frapper alors qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre, mais elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop encombrante… et il s'agissait autant de sa chambre que la sienne.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un. Le pire était qu'il semblait s'énerver contre son interlocuteur.

« Oui non je… non mais je sais tout ça ! Écoute-moi Benjamin, je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire ça mais on n'a pas le choix ! Tu sais tout comme moi que cette affaire est loin d'être classée. » Dit-il en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Bella se fit toute petite et attendit qu'il ait terminé.

« Très bien alors voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas éplucher tout son emploi du temps, te renseigner sur toutes les rencontres qu'il a faites, tous les rendez-vous qu'il a pris, et tous les endroits où il est allé. Ce type savait pourquoi sa sœur a été tuée, autrement il serait encore vivant. C'est chez lui qu'il faut chercher. »

Edward s'immobilisa et fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête.

« D'accord à plus tard. » Dit-il en raccrochant.

Il se tourna vers Bella qui le regardait sans cacher son inquiétude.

« Un problème ? »

Il sembla se dérider un peu et secoua la tête.

« Non aucun. » Répondit-il.

« Tu sais… » Fit-elle en avançant vers lui. « Loin de moi l'idée de défendre mon frère… Seulement il ne pensait pas à mal tu sais. Je suis d'accord qu'il aurait pas dû emprunter le tien sans te demander ton accord, mais ils ont rien fait de mal je te le jure. »

Il soupira de lassitude avant de s'allonger sur le lit, croisant les bras derrière la tête.

« Je sais, mais c'est pour le principe. » Dit-il en regardant le plafond.

Bella alla le rejoindre et s'allongea à coté de lui silencieusement. Elle l'examina sans rien dire, tandis qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas très envie de le déranger, cependant elle était curieuse et en même temps soucieuse, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone plus tôt dans la journée.

« Ce Demetri tu le connaissais ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne lui ai jamais trop parlé parce qu'il était le neveu d'Aro et que j'avais pas envie d'avoir affaire au moindre d'entre eux. »

« Comment est-ce qu'il était ? »

« Mal en point. Il l'a dit lui-même qu'il était dans un état pitoyable. Il ne fait plus du tout attention à son apparence, ni à sa vie en général. »

« Et tu aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? » Devina-t-elle.

Il soupira de lassitude.

« Oui mais c'est trop tard maintenant. On n'est pas amis, et il va remonter la pente tout seul. Ce type est fort, il y arrivera. »

« Tu as l'air de l'apprécier. » Observa-t-elle étonnée.

« C'est pas ça… c'est juste qu'il est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il n'est pas comme Alec ou Jane, ni aucun Volturi ou Denali dont j'avais l'habitude quand j'étais môme. »

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose. » Approuva-t-elle.

« C'est juste, mais je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort de le considérer comme les autres à l'époque. »

« Tu étais jeune, tu ne peux pas toujours agir de la bonne façon. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur sa joue.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et décroisa ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire sans tergiverser et ceintura son ventre en allongeant sa tête sur son torse de marbre.

« C'est marrant, hier encore toute cette histoire de meurtres dans la forêt me paraissait incompréhensible, sans queue ni tête. Et aujourd'hui tout se met en place dans ma tête, je me rends compte que tout est lié et ça devient aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. » Émit-il songeur.

« Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? » Interrogea-t-elle sans masquer sa curiosité.

Il sourit.

« Oui, la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire maintenant, c'est de coincer ce connard d'Aro Volturi. » Déclara-t-il d'un air décidé.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre essentiellement axé sur Edward et son enquête. Pour la scène du début, c'était prévu depuis le début que Charlie finirait par apprendre la véritable rencontre entre Edward et Bella

**Je tenais à vous informer que le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon organise une cérémonie de fanfictions Awards et que ma fiction "_Murder in Chicago_" était nominée dans la catégorie _Meilleure Darkward_ :D **

**Donc je vous invite à vous rendre sur ce site et voter pour les fictions que vous préférez à cette adresse : http :/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/f167-addict-of-lemon-awards**

(pensez à supprimer les espaces)**  
**

**Sinon n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! (ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça xD)**

**Portez-vous bien !  
**

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove_  
**


	30. Chapter 28: Washington Trip

**Salut tout le monde !**

_Je passe rapidement en coup de vent éclair pour vous poster l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction._

_Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews et je m'en excuse sincèrement, alors je fais mes remerciements ici._

_Merci beaucoup à :_**  
**

**mimicoeur, erika shoval, Dex-DaZzLinG, lea1985, anayata, Titie, Aliiice, katner, larsand, soleil83, kikou13400, Evelyne-raconte, AuroreAthena, odrey010, Robangel, Butterfly971, SellyCullen, ousna, aude77, mmccg, Aubline, doudounord2, lapiaf8, Pimprenelle, HausOfGaga, chewbacca77, Habswifes, callie226, miella, Lucile, Dreams-Twilight, Atchoum16, aelita48, sarinette60, ulkan13, alicia38, Sondous, caro30, vinie65, helimoen, lena -ina933-, celine68990, Grzaie, Alinghi Miakono, lia3011, Virginiiiiiiiiiiiie, Eriis, Vidia27, ni **et ma Siamoise** Edwardienne100**

**...**

**Ce chapitre ne comporte absolument pas de drame, d'autant plus que je vous réserve une surprise au début, quelque chose que vous attendez depuis très très très longtemps ^^**

**Vous avez deviné de quoi je veux parler ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit : ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Washington Trip  
**

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec vous ? » Demanda Edward à Bella, un semblant d'inquiétude présent dans ses prunelles. Elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue avec délicatesse.

« Positivement certaine. » Affirma-t-elle. « Tu sais très bien que ce serait une très mauvaise idée pour toi de venir avec nous. Les gens te connaissent, cela ne ferait qu'attirer les soupçons. »

« Jasper aussi tout le monde le connait. » Fit-il remarquer. Le sourire de Bella s'élargit.

« Oui mais Jasper c'est normal… Edward, c'est toi qui as mis au point ce plan tu te rappelles ? Ne me dis pas que tu le trouves mauvais tout à coup. »

« J'ai pas dit qu'il était mauvais. » Râla-t-il. « Au contraire c'est un très bon plan. » Se vanta-t-il. « Seulement il est risqué, et puis j'ai peur pour toi. Je m'inquiète à chaque fois que tu n'es pas avec moi, et là encore plus. »

« Et bien c'est inutile. » Contra-t-elle. « Jasper sera avec moi et il ne laissera rien m'arriver. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui ? » Répliqua-t-il méfiant.

« Edward… » Soupira-t-elle en se retenant de s'énerver. « Il y a quelques années Jasper était encore ton meilleur ami, et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, tu ne peux pas dire ça maintenant ! »

« On ne sait jamais Bella ! »

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, en le regardant profondément droit dans les yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Réponds-moi. » Souffla-t-elle.

Il soupira en détournant les yeux.

« Tu sais bien que oui, mais… »

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » Le coupa-t-elle souriante.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le salon, le laissant dubitatif. Il finit par la rejoindre dans le salon où tout le monde l'attendait. Ses rapports avec Charlie étaient revenus à la normale après leur petite altercation le matin où il avait dû se rendre à Seattle pour interroger Demetri et qu'Alice et Emmett avaient gaffé en évoquant leur rencontre. Cependant le paternel ignorait toujours que ces deux là l'avaient inscrit sur un site de rencontre et Edward mettait sa main à couper que lorsqu'il le saurait, ça allait vraiment barder.

Kate avait dépanné Charlie afin qu'on leur remette l'eau chaude, cependant elle essayait de ne pas le faire régulièrement car elle ne voulait pas que les Denali se rendent compte qu'elle donnait de l'argent aux Swan. De plus Charlie n'appréciait pas du tout cette idée, il en allait de son intégrité.

« Alors on récapitule. » Intervint Emmett qui prenait tout ça très au sérieux. « Bella et Jasper se rendent à Washington, Jasper essaie de faire diversion pour aider Bella à s'introduire dans le bureau d'Aro et fouiller dans ses affaires, ensuite… »

« Emmett ! » L'interrompit Alice exaspérée. « C'est bon on a compris, ça fait des jours qu'on répète la même chose. »

« Parce que c'est important ! » Se défendit-il. « Ils s'en vont dans dix minutes, faut qu'ils soient au point ! »

« Rassure-toi, on l'est. » Assura Bella.

« Et si vous vous faites repérer hein ? » S'énerva son frère. « Tu as pensé à cette éventualité ? »

« Il ne nous arrivera rien. » Promit Jasper d'un ton calme. « Je connais C&V comme ma poche, je sais exactement quoi faire. Et je ne laisserai rien arriver à Bella je vous le jure. »

« Tu vois ? » Fit cette dernière. « On risque rien. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Emmett. » Dit Edward avec réserves. « C'est dangereux. »

« C'était ton idée Edward, alors si t'es pas content tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Mais je pensais pas que tu te dévouerais pour le faire ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Tu sais bien que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Kate et Garrett ne peuvent pas y aller sans paraitre soupçonneux, Emmett et Alice ne connaissent pas les lieux, je suis la seule à y être déjà allée, je saurais me repérer. »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. » Rassura Jasper d'un ton solennel.

Edward le toisa avec sévérité, ce qui le fit déglutir sous son regard foudroyant.

« Y a intérêt, parce que si jamais il s'avère que t'as menti, je peux t'assurer que je te ferai mordre la poussière. » Menaça-t-il sérieusement.

« Et je l'aiderai ! » Renchérit Emmett en bombant le torse.

« Les gars, et si vous leur disiez au-revoir au lieu de songer à jouer aux héros ? » Soupira Rosalie.

« C'est vrai qu'il est temps de partir. » Observa Bella en regardant Jasper. « Tu es prêt ? »

Il se leva prestement.

« Oui j'ai chargé les affaires dans la voiture tout à l'heure, on a plus qu'à y aller. » Apprit-il.

Bella commença à enlacer sa meilleure amie, puis son frère qui lui murmura dans son oreille toutes sortes de choses permettant d'étouffer Jasper dans son sommeil. Elle se retint de rire avant de lui coller un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Prends soin de lui Rosalie, mon frère est un vrai nounours qui a besoin qu'on l'encadre un peu. » Dit-elle en allant enlacer la blonde.

Rosalie fut étonnée de cette initiative car c'était la première fois que Bella et elle faisaient preuve d'une telle effusion. En temps normal, Bella avait toujours pas mal de réserves la concernant, étant donné toutes les crasses que la blonde lui avait faites endurer. Mais à présent elle semblait l'avoir acceptée et intégrée comme un membre à part de cette famille.

« Si y a le moindre problème, Kate sera à Washington au cas où. » Annonça Garrett qui donnait une accolade à son pote Jasper.

Ce dernier sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers sa voiture tandis que Bella serrait son père dans ses bras et recevait des tas de consignes de sécurité de sa part. Elle se dirigea ensuite à l'extérieur de la maison et vit devant sa voiture Jasper qui parlait avec Edward. Au début elle crut que celui-ci était en train de lui faire des menaces et s'énerva en se promettant de le fustiger. Mais lorsqu'elle les vit échanger une poignée de main et se donner une légère accolade, son énervement s'envola et elle se mit à sourire en voyant qu'Edward était redevenu ami avec lui et avait enfin fait la paix.

Edward se tourna après vers Bella et à ce moment là son cœur se serra. Elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'allait pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours. En effet, la capitale fédérale des États Unis Washington, était à deux jours d'ici en voiture, étant donné qu'elle était à l'est du pays. Il leur faudrait donc traverser tous les États Unis avant d'arriver au district de Colombia et n'ayant pas les moyens pour se payer des billets d'avion, Jasper et Bella n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'y rendre en voiture.

Ce qui fait qu'elle n'allait pas voir Edward avant au moins cinq jours. Et ça c'était une vraie torture.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais été séparés de cette façon. Les rares fois où ça avait été le cas était lorsqu'Edward ne donnait pas de signe de vie après que son père lui ait coupé les vivres et viré de son appartement. Mais là elle n'allait pas le voir avant une bonne semaine puisqu'ils mettraient deux jours pour y aller et deux jours pour revenir. Et entre temps, ils allaient devoir se rendre au siège de C&V se trouvant dans la capitale – raison de leur voyage – afin de trouver un moyen de fouiller dans le bureau d'Aro Volturi. Bella ignorait si elle allait pouvoir supporter une séparation aussi longue, pour certains une semaine paraissait minime et ridicule, mais pour elle c'était un vrai calvaire de ne pas le voir durant ce laps de temps. Il sembla penser la même chose puisque lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il s'approcha d'elle et son cœur émit un raté, déchiré à l'idée de se séparer de lui. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur son torse, écouta son cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien, elle leva la tête vers son visage et vit qu'il la regardait avec des yeux remplis d'intensité. Ses prunelles vertes la transperçaient de toute part, si bien qu'elle se sentit défaillir, sa main tremblant légèrement sur son torse.

« Appelle-moi. » Murmura-t-il sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête, se retenant de fondre en larmes.

« Occupe-toi de ma famille, ne les laisse pas faire trop de bêtises. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne pars que cinq ou six jours Bella, ce n'est pas si long… »

Il avait parlé sans enthousiasme, montrant que même lui il ne croyait pas du tout ce qu'il disait. Elle secoua la tête, décidant de faire comme lui.

« Non c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si tu allais me manquer et que j'étais totalement perdue sans toi. » Renifla-t-elle.

Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Un mot de ta part et j'accoure aussi vite que la vitesse de la lumière. » Déclara-t-il solennellement.

« Tu as des choses à faire ici. » Contredit-elle. « Tu ne peux pas tout lâcher pour moi. »

« Je le peux et je le ferai, si tu me le demandes. » Jura-t-il.

Elle sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser doucement. Il répondit automatiquement et approfondit, sachant que ce baiser serait le dernier avant plusieurs jours. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la cala contre lui, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne. Bella entoura sa nuque et colla son front au sien, l'embrassant avec plus de ferveur à chaque seconde. Ses projets de partir s'étaient soudainement envolés, elle n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller à Washington avec Jasper. Non elle voulait rester ici, l'embrasser éternellement jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre.

« Bon allez les tourtereaux ! » Interrompit Emmett d'une voix tonitruante. « Décollez vos amygdales, on croirait que vous êtes en train de faire l'amour devant la maison ! »

« Emmett ! » Fustigea Rosalie en lui collant une tape derrière la tête.

« Aïe ! » Gémit-il. « Mais ça fait mal ce truc ! T'es quoi au juste ? Une lutteuse professionnelle ? »

« Il a raison. » Murmura Edward près de la bouche de Bella. « Tu dois y aller. »

« Et si j'en ai pas envie ? » Fit-elle en rapprochant sa tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu sais que c'est faux. » Contra-t-il en reculant.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.

« C'est juste que tu vas me manquer, et même si je ne peux pas espérer pouvoir te manquer autant, pour moi en tout cas ça va vraiment être l'enfer de ne plus te voir durant autant de temps. » Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Il posa un doigt sous son menton et la fit relever les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Sache que même une seconde passée loin de toi m'est insupportable. »

Bella cligna des yeux pour ne pas perdre pied et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Elle le regarda émue par cette simple phrase qui lui réchauffait le cœur, puis enfouit sa tête dans son cou, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il en fit de même et ils restèrent dans cette position durant un long moment, se fichant éperdument des gens aux alentours et de l'impression qu'ils devaient donner.

« Regardez-moi ça ! Un vrai adieu de cinéma ! » Rigola Emmett qui regardait Edward et Bella à travers la fenêtre du salon.

« Espèce de con, tu connais rien au romantisme ! » Jura Alice qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

« Comment ça j'y connais rien ? Je sais très bien être romantique je te signale ! Demande à Rosalie si c'est pas vrai. »

« C'est vrai que ta définition du mot romantique est assez limitée. » Dit la blonde.

« Plumé ! » Nargua Alice, le faisant grogner.

« C'est normal, vous faites du favoritisme entre filles ! » Bouda-t-il.

« Bella il faut vraiment y aller ! » Appela Jasper désolé qui était devant la voiture.

La brune soupira et consentit douloureusement à s'éloigner d'Edward qui lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Allez vas-y. Va sauver le monde. »

Elle éclata de rire puis lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Idiot. »

Il rît à son tour avant l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Je suis peut être un idiot, mais je t'aime. Maintenant file. » Lui dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Jasper.

Bella sourit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la voiture. À la dernière minute elle se retourna.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle.

Il la regarda curieusement.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Dit-elle honnêtement.

« Ça vaut mieux pour toi ! » Héla-t-il amusé.

Elle secoua la tête pour retenir l'immense sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur son visage et qui la ferait à coup sûr passer pour une fille complètement niaise.

Plus loin à l'intérieur de la maison, Alice était en train de se ronger les ongles en les regardant qui étaient sur le point de partir. Rosalie le vit et elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » Lui murmura-t-elle, la prenant de cours. « Vas-y. »

Alice se tourna vers la blonde, ses yeux faisant la navette entre elle et Jasper qui était dehors.

« Je… je suis pas sûre que ce soit… »

« Alice. » Insista Rosalie. « T'en crèves d'envie ça se voit. Va le voir, sinon tu vas le regretter. En plus il attend que ça. »

« Tu crois ? » Fit-elle anxieuse et craintive.

« Mais oui bêta ! Alors fonce au lieu de te poser des questions. »

Alice regarda Jasper à travers la fenêtre d'un air plein d'appréhension, puis elle se retourna, cherchant Charlie des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le trouva derrière elle, il lui fit un regard entendu et hocha la tête.

« Elle a raison ma grande. » Lui dit-elle.

« Charlie… » Murmura-t-elle étonnée.

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse Alice. Et ce Jasper est un type bien, alors eux… ouais. » Marmonna-t-il.

Elle le regarda touchée, se retenant de pleurer de joie. Regardant une dernière fois à travers la fenêtre Jasper qui était en train de parler à Bella et qui s'apprêtait à monter au volant de la voiture, elle se retourna vers Charlie avec enthousiasme.

« Merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de courir vers l'extérieur de la maison.

« Jasper ! » Appela-t-elle en dévalant les marches du perron à la hâte, tandis qu'Edward rentrait à l'intérieur.

Jasper qui était en train de faire le tour de la voiture se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait hélé et se figea. Bella sourit en la voyant débouler comme une furie vers lui et elle décida de rentrer à l'intérieur de la voiture pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Alice, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fût en face de lui.

Il se dandina sur place, passant une main dans ses cheveux tant il était gêné et embarrassé. Cette fille le déstabilisait au plus au point et elle lui faisait un effet indescriptible. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant son trouble et se rapprocha de lui.

« Et bien, tu es sur le point de t'en aller et j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de faire un truc. » Dit-elle timidement.

Il déglutit.

« Ah… ah bon ? » Bafouilla-t-il. « Et qu'est-ce que c'… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Alice l'interrompit en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il recula d'un ou deux pas tant il était pris au dépourvu, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de placer ses mains sur sa taille. Il répondit à son baiser avec enthousiasme, se retenant de sourire comme un débile. Alice se sentit revivre, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé un homme – depuis son retour à Forks après sa rupture avec James – et il fallait avouer qu'elle rêvait depuis pas mal de temps de pouvoir embrasser Jasper.

À l'intérieur de la maison, tout le monde était extatique. Emmett huait en applaudissant, Rosalie avait un large sourire sur le visage, Edward secouait la tête tandis que Garrett lui faisait une accolade et Charlie souriait avec mélancolie.

« Il était temps. » Murmura-t-il heureux pour elle.

« Ça veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer mon canapé ? » S'écria Emmett avec espoir.

« Ça veut surtout dire que Charlie est le seul célibataire de la maison ! » S'exclama Garrett d'une voix tonitruante. « Faudrait peut être songer à vous trouver une gonzesse Shérif ! »

Charlie grogna dans sa barbe.

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde absolument pas. » Se rebiffa-t-il. « Et puis j'ai pas envie d'une « gonzesse » comme tu dis ! »

« Bah si vous êtes pas branché par une fille, dans ce cas prenez un mec ! »

Le visage de Charlie se décomposa subitement et Garrett crut carrément que de la fumée allait sortir de ses narines.

« Je ne suis pas homo ! » S'écria le paternel horrifié. « J'aime le célibat, voilà tout ! »

« Du calme mon vieux ! » Fit Garrett amusé. « Je disais ça pour vous moi… »

« Ouais bah occupe-toi de tes oignons si tu veux pas que je te vire de ma maisonnette ! »

« Ah ce que je vois vous avez toujours pas digéré le fait que je l'ai appelée comme ça. » Rigola le jeune.

« Laisse Garrett ! » Intervint Emmett. « Mon père va pas rester célibataire bien longtemps tu vas voir. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui alerta Charlie.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Fit-il suspicieux.

« Rien du tout Papa. » S'empressa de rassurer Emmett en secouant la tête innocemment.

« Je te préviens fils ! Si t'as encore fait une connerie je te prive de Wii pendant un mois ! » Prévint-t-il fermement.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! » Se plaignit-il.

Au même moment ils entendirent des crissements de pneus et virent que la voiture de Jasper démarrait. Alice se détourna pour rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison faisant tout pour ne pas laisser son sourire niais apparaitre. Une fois qu'elle fût à l'intérieur et qu'elle vit que tout le monde la regardait innocemment, elle ne put retenir sa joie et son enthousiasme plus longtemps. Un énorme sourire barra ses lèvres et elle se mit à sautiller sur place comme une idiote en frappant des mains.

« J'ai embrassé Jasper ! »

* * *

« Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit. » Fit Bella dans la voiture de Jasper, pendant que celui-ci roulait en direction de Washington.

Cela faisait un jour et demi qu'ils étaient partis de Forks et Bella n'en pouvait déjà plus. Edward lui manquait horriblement, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas du tout réussi à fermer l'œil lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une aire de repos pour dormir un peu. Jasper avait pu récupérer quelques heures avant de se remettre en route mais pour elle, ça avait été impossible. L'avantage était que la compagnie de Jasper était vraiment agréable. Il était de nature zen et totalement détendue. Il n'était pas une personne très bavarde mais elle et lui s'entendaient très bien. Elle avait une certaine facilité à parler avec lui, chose qu'elle n'avait connue qu'avec Edward. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'elle avait fait ce voyage avec lui car il était la personne la plus apaisante et sympathique qu'elle connaissait. En passant du temps avec lui, elle arrivait presque à oublier le manque qu'elle éprouvait sans son petit ami. Presque…

Au bout du compte, le temps passait incroyablement vite en compagnie de Jasper, et ce qui était bien quand on le connaissait, c'était qu'on s'apercevait qu'il avait également le sens de l'humour, chose qu'on ne s'aperçoit pas au premier abord. Elle aurait voulu lui parler du baiser que lui et Alice avaient échangé la veille, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer ni se montrer trop indiscrète. Lui avait mis un point d'honneur à respecter son intimité lorsqu'elle parlait avec Edward au téléphone, ou même lorsqu'elle regardait par la fenêtre silencieusement avec son air triste et qu'il ne s'était permis de lui poser aucune question.

Mais à présent elle brulait d'impatience de savoir ce que le blond avait dans la tête et quelles étaient ses intentions. Alice était sa meilleure amie depuis le collège, elle voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, et peu importe qu'elle s'entende très bien avec Jasper, Alice passait avant tout et s'il n'était pas sérieux avec elle, elle ne manquerait pas de le faire savoir à son amie.

« A propos de quoi ? » Fit-il innocemment tout en conduisant.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Toi et Alice. Vous vous êtes embrassés hier. »

Jasper sourit.

« C'est vrai. »

Bella le regarda avec curiosité.

« Alors elle te plait ? Elle te plait vraiment ? »

« J'en suis dingue. » Soupira-t-il. « C'est drôle mais… avant je ne la remarquais même pas ! J'étais tellement idiot que je suis passé complètement à côté. »

« Ça c'est clair que tu étais un vrai crétin. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. Au début Alice m'indifférait. » Avoua-t-il. « Je n'arrivais même pas à me rappeler de son prénom. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un véritable intérêt.

Il soupira.

« J'en sais rien. Un soir elle est venue sonner chez moi pour me supplier de retirer ma plainte, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une personne aussi courageuse. La dernière fois qu'une personne de mon entourage a fait preuve d'autant de courage c'était Edward lorsqu'il a mis les voiles il y a quatre ans et demi et a tout quitté pour vivre une vie normale. Tu sais je l'ai toujours admiré pour ça. »

« Tu ne le lui as jamais dit ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Non je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Edward me fait plutôt peur en ce moment. On dirait qu'à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur moi il se retient de m'égorger. » Sourit-il.

Elle se mit à rire.

« C'est parce que tu nous as fait beaucoup souffrir. » Apprit-elle. « Edward est très rancunier à certains moments. »

« Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il est rancunier envers les personnes qui te font du mal. » Rectifia-t-il avec amusement.

Bella sourit en y pensant. Il est vrai qu'Edward l'avait vraiment eue mauvaise contre Emmett lorsque celui-ci l'avait frappée après qu'elle ait osé insulter Rosalie, au point qu'il lui soit carrément tombé dessus pour lui casser la figure dans sa propre maison. Et lorsque Bella avait pardonné à Emmett son geste, il n'avait pas apprécié. À la vérité, Jasper avait raison, Edward était toujours des plus protecteurs avec elle, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Non en réalité elle appréciait ça, elle aimait un peu trop ça à son gout d'ailleurs.

« C'est peut être vrai. » Murmura-t-elle rêveuse.

« Ça te plait je me trompe ? » Rigola-t-il.

Une teinte rosée prit place sur ses joues.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Mentit-elle honteusement. « Et puis c'est pas de moi dont on parlait, mais de toi. » Rappela-t-elle. « Ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais fou d'elle. » Répliqua-t-il revêche.

« Oui mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui a changé. Elle est venue te voir, tu l'as trouvée courageuse et ensuite ? »

« Elle m'a touché. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Voir tous les risques qu'elle prenait juste pour aider ses amis… ça m'a rappelé le fait que j'avais perdu le seul ami qui comptait pour moi, et qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais plus personne sur qui compter. En voyant le courage dont Edward, toi, Emmett ou Alice faisaient preuve, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de me montrer courageux moi aussi. Et ça c'est Alice qui me l'a insufflé. »

« Et tu as commencé à développer des sentiments pour elle. » Conclut Bella admirative.

« J'ai voulu faire sa connaissance et quand on s'est rapproché, et j'ai totalement craqué pour cette fille. »

Bella resta silencieuse, se disant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Jasper, et qu'Alice pouvait vraiment être heureuse avec lui.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de la faire souffrir hein ? » Demanda-t-elle quand même pour être sûre.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est elle et moi… mais si elle me laisse entrer dans sa vie je… je serai le gars le plus heureux de la terre. »

« Bonne réponse. » Sourit-elle satisfaite. « De toute façon si tu lui faisais du mal j'enverrais Edward te refaire le portrait. »

Il rigola.

« T'inquiète pas, une raclée par Emmett m'a amplement suffi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je te crois pour le coup. »

Un silence prit place dans l'habitacle, tandis que la nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps. Lorsque Bella vit dans la pénombre le panneau affichant « Washington », elle écarquilla les yeux et se releva de son siège.

« On est arrivé ? » Fit-elle étonnée.

« Oui je… j'ai roulé un peu plus vite que prévu, je me suis dit que tu aimerais revenir à Forks le plus rapidement possible. » Expliqua-t-il. « Et puis comme ça ça nous permet de dormir cette nuit avant de nous rendre à C&V demain. »

Bella se retint de montrer l'enthousiasme qui la prenait à l'idée de revoir Edward plus tôt que prévu.

« Merci Jasper. » Gratifia-t-elle touchée, bien qu'elle se doute qu'il avait aussi très envie de revoir Alice.

« De rien. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Maintenant il faudrait trouver un hôtel. »

« Vu nos moyens limités, je dirais plutôt un motel miteux. » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

« C'est juste le temps d'une nuit, demain matin on appellera Kate et on prévoira un plan efficace. Et dès qu'on aura fouillé le bureau d'Aro on reprend la route pour Forks. » Promit-il.

« Ça me semble être un bon plan. » Confia-t-elle avec le sourire.

…

Une heure et demi plus tard, Jasper et Bella parvinrent enfin à trouver un vieux motel qui était dans leurs faibles moyens. Jasper s'occupa de payer la note de la chambre pendant que Bella téléphonait à Edward dehors. Elle ne resta pas très longtemps car le quartier où ils se trouvaient était légèrement craignos et elle ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise. Seulement ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, c'était soit ce motel, soit ils dormaient dans la voiture une seconde fois et ça n'aurait franchement pas été une bonne idée s'ils étaient sensés se rendre à C&V demain. Après avoir raccroché elle monta dans la chambre et y trouva Jasper qui déballait quelques affaires qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux.

Elle prit une douche extrêmement rapide, ne voulant pas rester une minute de trop dans cette salle de bain miteuse. Jasper prit la relève tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le lit deux places et zappait les chaines de la petite télévision qui semblait dater des années 60. Lorsqu'il revint, il la trouva en train de regarder un vieux téléfilm, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Éteins la télé, tu es fatiguée. » Lui conseilla-t-il en voyant qu'elle était en train de s'endormir.

« Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à bien dormir de toute façon. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Stressée à propos de demain ? » Devina-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas qu'il sache que la véritable raison de son insomnie était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir toute seule. Dormir sans Edward serait plus juste.

« Si on veut. » Mentit-elle faiblement.

« Je te laisse le lit. » Dit-il galant.

« Et tu vas dormir où ? » S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais prendre le fauteuil dans le coin, ça m'ira très bien. » Assura-t-il.

Elle sourit et se retint de rire.

« Sois pas idiot, ce lit est assez grand pour deux. » Dit-elle en tâtant la place à coté d'elle.

Jasper la regarda médusé.

« Bella, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. » Bredouilla-t-il embarrassé.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Edward n'apprécierait pas. » Fit-il remarquer avec crainte.

Elle se mit à rire faiblement en voyant qu'il semblait apeuré.

« Edward n'est pas ici à ce que je sache. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule alors viens. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Soupira-t-il. « Mais je ne veux pas avoir de problème. »

« T'en auras pas. » Promit-elle alors qu'il s'allongeait à coté d'elle, prenant soin de se tenir à une distance éloignée.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, après qu'elle ait éteint la télé et qu'ils soient dans le noir le plus complet.

« Je l'ignore… mais je l'espère en tout cas. » Répondit-il songeur.

« Ça fait des mois qu'Edward bosse sur cette enquête, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'aider. » Avoua-t-elle tristement.

« D'autant plus que si Aro Volturi est bien à l'origine de ces deux meurtres, cela pourrait nous permettre de gagner le procès contre C&V. » Renchérit-il.

« En parlant de Volturi, est-ce que toi tu le connaissais bien ce Demetri ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Un peu oui. Quand Edward est parti je me suis mis à fréquenter les Volturi, et Demetri était celui avec qui je passais le plus de temps car il me rappelait Edward quelque part. »

« Tu parles au niveau du caractère ? »

« Oui. Il avait beau être un Volturi, il n'avait rien avoir avec Alec et Jane. D'ailleurs Edward ne te l'a peut être pas dit, mais quand il était encore avec ses parents, lorsque Jane s'est entichée de son brésilien et qu'Aro lui a fait subir la même chose que ce que les Cullen vous font actuellement, c'est vers Demetri qu'elle s'est tournée. Il est le seul à avoir accepté de l'aider. »

« Il a vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. » Songea-t-elle.

« C'est le cas. C'est pour ça que je trainais pas mal avec lui après la fugue d'Edward. Il faut dire que des trois Volturi, Marcus a toujours été le plus sympa. Surtout depuis la mort de sa femme, il a revu toutes ses priorités et accorde beaucoup moins d'importance à l'argent et au pouvoir. »

« J'imagine que tu as connu Heidi alors. »

« Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il puisse s'agir de la Heidi de Demetri. Cette fille était une vraie perle. Toujours la joie de vivre, simple et naturelle. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, c'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle l'a quitté en laissant juste un mot sur le frigo, on a tous été surpris. »

« Edward m'a dit que Demetri n'a jamais cru une minute à l'éventualité qu'elle ait pu réellement le quitter. » Dit-elle attristée.

« Oui mais tout le monde autour de lui à part Felix n'arrêtait pas de le dissuader et de lui dire de passer à autre chose. Même Marcus s'y est mis. »

« Felix c'est le frère d'Heidi ? Le deuxième mort qu'Edward a retrouvé y a un mois et demi ? »

« Ouais, lui et son futur beau frère étaient inséparables. »

« C'est triste. J'espère vraiment qu'on trouvera quelque chose à C&V parce qu'Edward est persuadé que ça avoir avec eux. »

« Moi j'espère surtout qu'on ne se fera pas prendre la main dans le sac. » Rigola-t-il.

Elle rit à son tour, avant qu'un silence ne retombe entre eux dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Je dois t'avouer que toute cette histoire me fait un peu peur. » Murmura-t-elle avec appréhension.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien… j'ai l'impression qu'Edward en fait une affaire personnelle, et je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. » Avoua-t-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle confiait ses craintes à quelqu'un, elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Edward car elle avait peur de sa réaction. Quant à Alice, elle était un peu trop externe à tout ça et ne pourrait peut être pas forcément comprendre. Elle avait songé en parler à Kate étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Edward mais celle-ci ne venait quasiment jamais à cause de ses parents, et les seules fois où elle était là c'était pour parler avec Edward de détails administratifs. Alors elle avait décidé de se tourner vers Jasper. Il connaissait bien tout le monde ainsi que ce milieu, et puis il avait le don pour rassurer.

« Edward sait ce qu'il fait. » Lui dit-il après une minute de réflexion. « Tu sais je pense qu'à partir du moment où les Volturi sont mêlés à ça, il était obligé d'en faire une affaire personnelle. »

« Je sais mais… c'est surtout depuis qu'il est allé à Seattle pour interroger Demetri qu'il a pris cette affaire beaucoup trop au sérieux. J'ai pas envie qu'il finisse par devenir fou si nous ne trouvions rien à C&V demain. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas qu'on revienne bredouille. » Dit-il sur un ton plaisantin. « Plus sérieusement, je ne crois pas que cela arrivera. On n'est pas dans un film policier débile. »

Elle réprima un rire et secoua la tête.

« Tu as raison, je m'inquiète vraiment pour rien, c'est bien mon genre. » Soupira-t-elle, le faisant sourire.

« C'est pas très grave, mais si ça te perturbe beaucoup peut être que tu devrais lui en parler. » Proposa-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, songeant à l'éventualité de lui faire part de ses doutes. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de le faire s'ils trouvaient quelque chose demain.

« On verra, merci de m'avoir écouté. » Gratifia-t-elle.

« Pas de souci. »

« Et pour ce que ça vaut… » Murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Je pense que ma meilleure amie est bien tombée et qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi. »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Je ferai tout pour. » Promit-il.

Jasper ne le savait peut être pas, mais il était le premier que Bella approuvait. Même si lui et Alice ne sortaient pas encore ensemble – bien que leur baiser ait été assez éloquent – Bella était totalement d'accord pour cette relation, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… à vrai dire jamais.

Cela dit, elle comptait tout de même bien garder un œil sur lui. C'était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire après tout ce qu'Alice a fait pour elle.

* * *

« Bella ! »

Bella se tourna vers Kate qui l'avait appelée. La blonde apparut dans la chambre et la prit dans ses bras.

« Salut Kate, ça fait un moment. » Salua-t-elle en souriant.

« Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis, mais ça ira mieux quand toute cette histoire sera finie. » Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle balaya du regard la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient passé la nuit et arbora une mine horrifiée.

« C'est ici que vous avez dormi ? » S'exclama-t-elle outrée. « Mais enfin pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ? Je vous aurais dégoté quelque chose de beaucoup mieux ! »

« C'est pas important. » Assura Jasper. « Ce n'était que pour une seule nuit. »

« Peu importe, j'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu dormir dans un taudis pareil ! »

« Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai pas vraiment dormi. » Fit Bella amusée.

Kate se tourna vers elle et la toisa sévèrement, avant de rendre les armes et de changer de sujet.

« J'espère quand même que vous êtes en forme, parce qu'on a du pain sur la planche. D'ailleurs Bella je t'ai ramenée une tenue adéquate. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un sac.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Mes habits sont pas biens ? » Râla-t-elle en baissant la tête vers son pull marron, son jean délavé et ses baskets.

« Ramène-toi à C&V comme ça et je te promets que tu passeras même pas la porte d'entrée. » Répondit la blonde de but en blanc.

« Je suis pas sensée bien le prendre ça. »

« Prends le comme tu veux, mais va te changer si tu veux pouvoir passer inaperçue. » Ordonna Kate en montrant la salle de bain du doigt.

Bella soupira d'exaspération et prit le sac que lui tendait son amie avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Quelques minutes elle ressortit, affublée d'un tailleur élégant, d'une chemise blanche ainsi que d'une veste noire. Elle portait également une paire de talons noirs et avait énormément de mal à marcher avec. Kate sourit en la voyant et se dirigea vers elle pour l'arranger.

« Bella t'es fabuleuse ! On dirait une vraie femme d'affaire. » S'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

La brune lui lança un regard noir, presque glacial.

« J'arrive même pas à marcher avec ça ! » Protesta-t-elle en désignant ses chaussures.

« Oui et bien tu vas devoir faire un effort, c'est seulement le temps d'une journée. Maintenant coiffe-toi mieux que ça parce que ça le fait pas du tout. »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas ? » Proposa Jasper. « En attendant je vais chercher des croissants. »

« Excellente idée Jasper. » Approuva Kate.

Ce dernier s'en alla, laissant les deux filles seules au plus grand désespoir de Bella qui devint durant les vingt prochaines minutes, la marionnette personnelle de Kate. Celle-ci s'occupa d'abord de lui faire un chignon banane, puis de la maquiller afin de la rendre présentable. Lorsque Jasper revint, il eut même du mal à la reconnaitre tant elle était méconnaissable.

« Joli travail. » Complimenta-t-il. Kate sourit fièrement.

« Je sais. Il manque plus que le sourire et là ce sera parfait. » Dit-elle regardant Bella avec insistance.

« Et si j'ai pas envie de sourire ? » Maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Un croissant ? » Proposa Jasper pour la dérider.

« T'es fou ? Je veux pas qu'elle salisse sa tenue ! Par contre moi j'en veux bien un, merci Jasper. » Sourit-elle en s'emparant de celui qu'il tendait, sous les yeux écarquillés de Bella.

« Non mais je rêve ! C'était pas prévu au programme que tu doives me torturer comme ça ! Espèce de despote ! » S'écria-t-elle en colère.

Kate éclata de rire devant la mine énervée de Bella.

« Tu veux que notre plan marche oui ou non ? » Argua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Bella soupira de lassitude et décroisa les bras.

« Évidemment seulement… t'es sûre que tout ça est nécessaire ? »

« Crois-moi sur parole Bella, je connais bien cette banque. Maintenant souris je prends une photo. » Dit-elle en sortant son portable pour la prendre en photo si rapidement qu'elle ne put protester.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! » Paniqua-t-elle après avoir entendu le clic de la photo.

« C'est pour l'envoyer à Edward. » Répondit-elle honnêtement en tapotant sur les touches de son BlackBerry. « Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voir le résultat. »

Le visage de Bella se décomposa subitement et devint livide, avant que ses joues ne se mettent à rougir.

« Vous êtes vraiment une belle bande d'imbéciles ! »

« Sans vouloir vous presser les filles, il faudrait penser à y aller non ? » Rappela Jasper à l'ordre pendant que Kate éclatait de rire et que Bella ruminait.

La blonde les emmena à sa voiture, Jasper monta dans la sienne et Bella monta dans celle de Kate. Cette dernière pensait que cela serait plus crédible si elle se pointait à C&V avec elle. Elle pouvait toujours prétexter se ramener là bas avec une amie. À part Aro qui était absent, elle ne pensait pas que quiconque reconnaitrait Bella. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas encore passée à la télévision et qu'elle l'avait plutôt bien arrangée.

Le trajet jusque C&V se fit en silence tandis que le cœur de Bella accélérait à mesure qu'ils arrivaient et qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle allait devoir s'introduire dans le bureau d'un puissant PDG. D'après Edward et Kate, Aro avait même fait installer une caméra dans son bureau. Kate connaissait le code pour les désactiver, elle avait chargé l'un de ses amis membre du personnel de s'en charger. Elle était sensée recevoir un texto lorsque la caméra du bureau d'Aro et celle du couloir seraient désactivées. Bella avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film d'espionnage tellement tout ceci lui semblait rocambolesque. Lorsqu'elle gara la voiture, Jasper faisant de même derrière elle, Kate resta immobile dans l'habitacle, avant de se tourner vers Bella.

« Surtout écoute-moi bien Bella. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse. « Jasper va s'occuper de faire diversion en attirant l'attention de la sécurité. Étant donné qu'il est un pestiféré ici, ça ne sera pas bien difficile. Toi tu vas rester avec moi, je vais prétexter rendre visite à mon père, comme il passe beaucoup de temps ici ça ne sera pas une grande surprise. La sécurité du couloir menant au bureau d'Aro est sensé avoir été désactivée alors une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème. J'essaierai de garder la porte pendant que tu fouilleras à l'intérieur. Par pitié ne mets pas le bazar et ne change aucun papier de place, Aro a toujours été du genre parano. »

Après cette tirade, Bella ne put qu'hocher la tête, trop apeurée pour faire autre chose. Son cœur battait la chamade, Kate comprit qu'elle était stressée et posa une main sur son bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai promis à Edward qu'il ne t'arriverait rien et je n'ai qu'une parole. » Rassura-t-elle d'un ton confiant.

Bella fit un sourire un peu forcé, tentant de faire bonne figure.

« J'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. » Marmonna-t-elle anxieuse.

Au même moment le téléphone de Kate vibra et elle reçut un SMS. Elle le rangea dans sa poche et détacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

« C'est bon on y va. » Déclara-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Bella souffla plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage, avant de sortir à son tour du véhicule. Kate accorda un signe de tête à Jasper qui était derrière dans sa voiture avant de prendre Bella par le bras pour l'amener à C&V. Bella essayait tant bien que mal de marcher droit sans trébucher, elle bénissait le ciel que Kate la maintenait en place. Arrivées devant le grand bâtiment blanc avec l'emblème du C et du V accrochés qui représentait la marque de la banque, le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. La seule et unique fois où elle avait vu cette banque prestigieuse remontait d'il y a presque cinq ans. Elle se souvenait de ce moment là comme si ça datait d'hier. Le rire de Carlisle Cullen, le sarcasme qui emplissait sa voix lorsqu'il avait daigné lui adresser la parole, l'amusement sur le visage d'Aro Volturi, le ridicule dans lequel elle s'était trouvée lorsqu'ils avaient appelé un vigile pour la mettre dehors…

Elle n'avait rien oublié de cette entrevue, oh non elle se rappelait de tout dans les moindres détails. Elle avait même marqué ce jour d'une croix sur son calendrier comme étant celui où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois l'homme à la Rolex.

Inspirant profondément, elle regarda la banque avec détermination.

« C'est le moment de prendre ta revanche Bella. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Kate en se tournant vers elle. Bella hocha la tête.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? »

« Pas beaucoup avant que les caméras soient réactivées. »

« Alors ne perdons pas une minute. » Décréta Bella en lui emboitant le pas.

Kate sourit et secoua la tête avant de la suivre. Elles arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la banque et Bella se retrouva comme la première fois, abasourdie devant autant d'immensité. Elle avait l'impression d'être minuscule tant cette banque était grande et spacieuse. L'intérieur était entièrement en cercle, avec plusieurs étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était essentiellement composé de bureaux ouverts avec de nombreux consultants assis devant un ordinateur avec des lampes vertes à coté d'eux. Rien avoir avec la petite banque de Forks qui avait la taille d'un placard.

« Ça va Bella ? » S'inquiéta Kate en voyant le visage livide de son amie.

« Et on est sensé savoir se repérer dans ce labyrinthe ? » Répondit celle-ci avec ironie.

« C'est l'idée ! »

« Je commence à avoir peur. »

« Surtout agis normalement. T'es une de mes copines bourges qui a l'habitude des cartes de crédit et qui aimes jouer les snobinardes. Tu peux faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu veux pas aussi me trouver un chiwawa et un petit sac à main rose paillettes ? » Marmonna la brune, déclenchant le rire de son amie.

« Là ça aurait paru un peu trop suspect dans la mesure où je n'ai pas ce genre de fréquentations. » Rectifia Kate.

« Bon alors on fait quoi ? » Murmura Bella à son oreille.

« Monsieur Banner ! » S'exclama Kate en ignorant la question de Bella pour aller saluer un homme d'affaire brun avec quelques cheveux blancs. Son visage s'illumina en voyant son interlocutrice.

« Mademoiselle Denali, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » Salua-t-il. « On ne vous voit pas souvent dans les environs. »

« Je viens voir mon père. » Informa-t-elle souriante. « On m'a dit qu'il était ici. »

« Il doit probablement rendre visite à Monsieur Caius, j'ai ouïe dire que ces deux là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés récemment. »

« Vous en savez plus que moi ! Et sinon comment se porte votre femme ? »

« Comme un charme. Oh mais je vois que vous êtes avec une amie. » Fit-il en se tournant vers Bella qui regardait la scène avec incrédulité.

Kate lui donna un coup de coude pour la forcer à se ressaisir, ce qui n'eut pas vraiment d'effet.

« Voici Isabella, une de mes consœurs. » Présenta la blonde en voyant que Bella ne semblait toujours pas encline à répondre.

Bella se racla la gorge pour tenter de paraitre un semblant professionnel et serra la main que l'homme lui tendait.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur. »

« Le plaisir est partagé. Mesdemoiselles si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un meeting dans une heure. » Abrégea-t-il. « Mes salutations à votre père. » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » Salua Kate poliment.

Une fois que les deux filles furent seules, cette dernière se tourna vers Bella pour la foudroyer du regard.

« Tu veux bien essayer de te comporter normalement ? » Réprimanda-t-elle.

« Facile à dire pour toi, t'as l'habitude et en plus tu connais tout le monde ! » Se défendit-elle.

« C'est pour ça que je viens vous aider je te rappelle. Mais il faut absolument que tu n'aies pas l'air suspect. Maintenant viens, il faut qu'on aille en haut. » Lui pria-t-elle en la dirigeant vers les escaliers du coté gauche.

Ils commencèrent à monter lorsque soudainement, Jasper arriva dans la banque, une bouteille de whisky à la main et l'air totalement débraillé.

« Volturi ! » Aboya-t-il avec une voix d'ivrogne, ce qui choqua Bella.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

« C'était prévu qu'il fasse diversion non ? » Murmura Kate à l'oreille de la brune avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Amène-toi espèce d'enfoiré ! » Continua Jasper en faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui tandis qu'il titubait.

« Viens Bella ! » Incita son amie en la tirant dans un des couloirs.

Elles virent deux membres de la sécurité courir dans le sens inverse. Ils saluèrent les deux filles rapidement avant de disparaitre, sans doute pour aller régler le problème « Jasper »,.

« Rassure-moi il ne va rien lui arriver ? » Paniqua Bella.

« Bien sûr que non. » Dit la blonde en marchant rapidement, tirant Bella par la main pour la faire accélérer.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on va si vite ? » Souffla cette dernière.

« Parce qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps à mettre Jasper dehors et revenir, alors il vaut mieux se dépêcher. »

Bella ne posa pas d'autre question et elles accélérèrent le pas avant d'ouvrir une porte que Kate activa avec un pass magnétique et de s'engager dans un nouveau couloir. Il était assez long avec plusieurs portes de bureau.

« C'est tout droit. » Pressa Kate en marchant.

Bella la suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent à la porte du fond qui menait aux escaliers de service.

« Des escaliers ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Tu veux dire que y a pas d'ascenseur ici ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais on passe par les endroits non surveillés. »

« Et dis, c'est quoi ce pass que t'as autour du cou ? » S'enquit-elle. « Comment t'as eu ça ? »

« Mon père nous en a donné un. » Sourit-elle.

« Ingénieux. »

« Edward en a un aussi, je pensais que tu le savais. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? Je l'ignorais. Il aurait pu me passer le sien avant de partir ! » S'exclama-t-elle vexée tandis qu'elles montaient les escaliers de secours.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'il tenait à ce que vous ayez besoin de moi. » Devina Kate amusée. « Il voulait pas que tu te retrouves là dedans toute seule. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Ce qui est fait est fait et puis elles n'étaient pas là pour bavarder. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte que Kate ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec l'aide de son pass. Elles finirent enfin par se retrouver devant un couloir spacieux avec cinq portes.

« Voilà le couloir non surveillé. Les portes que tu voies là amènent respectivement aux bureaux d'Aro, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle ainsi que leurs assistants. Le bureau d'Aro est tout au fond à droite, il parait que tu sais trafiquer une serrure. » Chuchota Kate.

« C'est pour ça que je me suis portée volontaire pour venir. » Confirma Bella. « Charlie nous a appris comment faire à Emmett et moi quand on était gamins, il voulait qu'on puisse se dépêtrer de n'importe quelle situation au cas où on se retrouverait enfermé par inadvertance. »

« C'est drôlement prévoyant. » Songea Kate.

« Mon père a toujours été un semblant parano. Quand j'étais petite il avait toujours peur que je me fasse enlever, c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a appris ce tour de passe-passe, même si Emmett s'en est plutôt servi pour cambrioler le bureau du proviseur quand on était au lycée. » Rit-elle.

« Tu m'apprendras à l'occasion. » Sourit la blonde tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Aro.

Une fois devant la porte, Bella sortit une pince de chignon en fer de sa poche et s'accroupit devant la serrure, sous le regard curieux de Kate.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a personne ? » Murmura Bella apeurée.

« Si, Caius est dans son bureau, ainsi que trois de leurs assistants. C'est pour ça que tu dois te montrer discrète, en espérant que personne ne sorte à ce moment là. »

Bella soupira et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'insérer l'un des bouts de la pince dans le trou de la serrure. Kate la regarda faire avec scepticisme, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle au cas où. Bella s'activa à bouger la pince d'une certaine façon, l'air concentré tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Ça en met du temps. » S'impatienta Kate au bout de trois minutes, tout en tapant du pied avec nervosité.

« Patience, j'ai presque fini. » Assura la brune en agitant la pince silencieusement. « Encore un peu et… c'est bon ! » Dit-elle fièrement tandis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait.

Kate la regarda émerveillée.

« C'est trop génial ce truc ! On se croirait en plein braquage. »

« J'avoue que ça a un petit coté excitant. » Sourit Bella en se relevant pour se diriger dans le bureau.

« Je garde l'entrée, fais vite. » Prévint Kate.

Elle se retrouva dans un bureau espacé, lumineux grâce aux grandes fenêtres donnant vue sur Washington. Le bureau était circulaire au fond de la pièce, un grand tableau était accroché au mur derrière, juste en dessous trônaient plusieurs étagères remplies de classeurs. Le bureau d'Aro était en verre, il était assez ordonné et un bel ordinateur était posé. De l'autre coté se trouvait un sofa ainsi que deux fauteuils en cuir, autour d'un tapis en peau de tigre blanc. Bella cessa sa contemplation et se précipita sur le bureau. Elle ouvrit un à un les classeurs sans comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce langage de chinois.

Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle devait chercher. Une preuve de sa culpabilité à propos du meurtre d'Heidi et de Felix Meyer. Mais comment trouver la moindre preuve dans un bureau aussi grand et rangé ? Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs, les étagères, les classeurs, mais rien. Elle voulut allumer son ordinateur mais réalisa qu'il lui faudrait un mot de passe et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le connaitre.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches intensives qui n'aboutissaient à rien, Kate passa la tête dans le bureau.

« Alors où t'en es ? » Pressa-t-elle.

« Y a rien ! » S'écria Bella affolée. « J'ai cherché partout, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut chercher et tout est bien rangé et… tout ça était une très mauvaise idée on va rien trouver ici ! »

« Essaie de te calmer. » Tenta Kate en voyant la panique qui submergeait son amie. « Je sais pas… imagine que tu es Aro Volturi, où est-ce que tu rangerais des trucs compromettants ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je suis pas flic ni agent secret ! »

« Et bah mets-toi dans la peau d'un flic alors ! »

« Mais comment veux-tu que… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et la laissa en suspend, tandis qu'une idée lumineuse venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Un sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres.

« Mais bien sûr ! » S'écria-t-elle en sortant son portable de sa veste avec empressement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Kate indécise en la voyant composer un numéro.

« J'appelle Edward. » Répondit-elle franchement.

« T'es folle ? Bon sang Bella on n'a pas le temps ! » Fustigea-t-elle incrédule.

« C'est son boulot, y a que lui qui peut me dire ce que je dois chercher. » Se justifia-t-elle en collant son portable à son oreille.

Le téléphone sonna trois fois dans le vide, avant qu'Edward ne décroche d'une voix étonnée.

« Bella ? »

« Il faut que tu m'aides. » Dit-elle de but en blanc, sans s'encombrer d'un bonjour ou autre salutation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement. « Vous avez eu un problème ? Ou est Jasper ? »

« Non il… tout va bien. » Bafouilla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Je suis dans son bureau. »

« Quoi ? Et tu m'appelles maintenant ? Mais t'es tombée sur la tête ! »

« Je sais que c'est pas le moment, Kate m'a déjà fait la leçon je te signale. » Râla-t-elle.

« Bella dépêche ! » S'énerva cette dernière en voyant que celle-ci détournait la conversation.

Bella secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits sans grand succès.

« Je sais pas quoi faire Edward ! » S'agita-t-elle. « Je suis là et… et y a rien du tout ! Je trouve rien et je commence sérieusement à flipper il faut que tu m'aides ! »

« D'accord écoute-moi attentivement. » Intervint-il d'une voix sérieuse. « Dis-moi ce que tu vois sur son bureau. »

« Des dossiers. Des chemises avec des feuilles à l'intérieur. »

« T'as regardé dans les tiroirs ? »

« C'est la même chose. » Lui apprit-elle. « Edward je commence à désespérer, je pense pas qu'on va trouver quoi que ce soit ici. »

« Bella, pour Aro son bureau a toujours été l'endroit le plus sécurisant. S'il devait avoir des choses à cacher, c'est forcément ici. » Contredit-elle.

« Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ? » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Vite Bella ! » S'impatienta Kate.

« Oui bah deux minutes ! »

« Un endroit. » Répondit Edward. « Tu dois chercher un endroit qu'Aro garde secret. »

« Comment tu veux que je trouve un endroit qui est caché ? » Fit Bella qui était complètement perdue.

« Je te parle d'un tiroir, ou d'une étagère, ou d'un coffre, ou peu importe, un truc qui soit isolé ou fermé à clé. Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose comme ça dans la pièce ? »

Bella fit le tour de la pièce avec les yeux mais ne repéra rien de tout ça. Toutes les étagères étaient collées ensemble et contenaient des dossiers.

« Non y a rien. » Lui dit-elle.

« Cherche encore. » Insista-t-il.

Elle soupira et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle regarda dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, vers la fenêtres, les fauteuils, le bureau… elle regarda les tiroirs sous la table de bureau et en aperçut un auquel elle n'avait jusque là que peu prêté attention.

« Y a un tiroir fermé à clé. » Annonça-t-elle. « Sous le bureau il… il est fermé alors que les autres au-dessus sont sans serrure. »

« Est-ce que tu peux l'ouvrir ? » Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« Je vais essayer. » Dit-elle en se baissant et en s'emparant de sa pince en fer tout en tenant son téléphone contre son épaule.

Elle fit la même chose que précédemment lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bureau d'Aro par effraction, agitant la pince comme Charlie lui avait appris. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella ne parvenait toujours pas à ouvrir ce tiroir. Ses mains étaient moites et ses nerfs commencèrent à lâcher.

« J'y arrive pas ! » Paniqua-t-elle. « Ça veut pas s'ouvrir ! »

« Réessaie. » Pria-t-il.

« Je te dis que j'y arrive pas ! » S'écria-t-elle affolée.

« Moins fort ! » Chuchota Kate qui jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle.

« Bella il faut que tu te détendes. » Murmura Edward dans le combiné.

« Je peux pas me détendre, je suis entrée par effraction dans le bureau du PDG de l'une des plus grandes banques de tout le pays je te rappelle ! En plus j'ai les mains qui tremblent ! »

« T'as qu'à faire les exercices de relaxations qu'ils montrent à la télé. » Proposa-t-il désolé. « Tu sais le truc où tu inspires et expires… »

« Le genre de trucs qui marchent jamais tu veux dire. » Corrigea-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire légèrement dans le téléphone.

« Ouais exactement. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Bella et ses pulsations se mirent à ralentir. Entendre le rire d'Edward avait un effet vraiment bénéfique sur sa personne.

« Tu me manques Edward. » Avoua-t-elle faiblement en réalisant qu'elle était toujours à des centaines de kilomètres de lui.

Kate roula des yeux en se tapant le front tant elle s'impatientait.

« Chérie c'est pas le moment là. » Réprimanda-t-il en soupirant.

« Je sais mais c'est vrai ! » Se défendit-elle. « Ça fait plus de deux jours et puis… et puis je voulais te dire aussi que… attends ça marche ! » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement quand elle entendit le déverrouillage du tiroir. « Ça y est, c'est ouvert ! »

« Regarde à l'intérieur. » Dit-il soulagé.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir et découvrit un nouveau dossier. Elle allait encore pester qu'il n'y avait rien, lorsqu'elle vit une photo s'échapper du dossier en question. Elle la prit et découvrit une photo d'un jeune homme brun. Elle décida d'ouvrir le dossier complètement et c'est alors que lui apparurent une multitude de photos. Elles concernaient toutes un seul et même jeune homme. Il était soit dans une cabine téléphonique, soit dans un café en train de parler à quelqu'un, soit dehors sortant d'un commissariat.

« Y a des tonnes de photos. » Apprit-elle atterrée. « Edward je crois qu'il s'agit du cadavre que t'as retrouvé y a deux mois. »

« Felix Meyer ? »

« Oui. Il est grand et brun, dans la vingtaine, et sur les photos on dirait qu'il sait qu'il est épié. C'est dingue… »

« C'est sûrement lui. » Approuva-t-il. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un dossier entièrement sur lui. Le problème c'est que c'est en italien, je comprends strictement rien. »

« Prends-le avec toi, on regardera ça à la maison. »

« Pourquoi tu parles italien ? » S'enquit-elle intéressée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il y eut un silence dans le combiné et Bella devinait qu'il devait lever les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Mais Demetri oui. »

Bella hocha la tête et farfouilla encore une fois dans le bureau. Il n'y avait que des fournitures d'usure, ainsi qu'une chose qui attira son attention.

« Attends il y a autre chose. » Déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle prit l'objet dans les mains et la contempla songeuse. « C'est une clé USB. »

« Amène-là avec toi aussi. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Edward t'es vraiment un génie, merci je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Sourit-elle rêveusement.

« Heureusement pour toi t'auras jamais à le savoir. » Répondit-il d'une voix qui laissait deviner qu'il devait faire son traditionnel sourire en coin auquel Bella fondait toujours.

« Vite j'entends du bruit ! » Brusqua Kate en la regardant avec des yeux affolés.

« Je dois raccrocher. À plus. » Bredouilla-t-elle rapidement en raccrochant prestement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et en fourrant son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Elle referma le tiroir violemment et prit le dossier concernant Felix ainsi que la clé USB dans ses mains avant de rejoindre Kate qui la regardait avec des gros yeux réprimandant auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es au courant qu'on est pas dans un salon de thé ? » S'énerva son amie.

« Et bah, j'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as demandé ! » Affirma Bella fièrement en lui collant le dossier sous le nez.

« J'espère qu'on a trouvé quelque chose de tangible. »

« Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le bureau d'Aro ? On n'a pas la clé pour le fermer et il va savoir que quelqu'un y est entré ! » Paniqua Bella en réalisant ce détail.

Kate écarquilla les yeux.

« Mince, j'avais pas pensé à ce détail… » Murmura-t-elle apeurée.

Elle réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde, avant de regarder Bella sérieusement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Il faut qu'on se barre ! »

Bella la dévisagea.

« Non tu crois ? » Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et la pressa vers les escaliers de secours qu'ils avaient empruntés tout à l'heure. Bella réalisa juste à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient probablement foutus dans un pétrin pas possible. Non seulement le bureau avait été laissé ouvert, mais en plus le tiroir avait été dévalisé sans avoir été fermé à clé également. Aro allait savoir que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau par effraction et s'était emparé de potentielles preuves pouvant l'incriminer dans deux meurtres.

Il allait devenir fou. Y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne découvre pas que c'était elle et Kate qui sont à l'origine de cette effraction.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes dans le grand hall, elles purent voir que Jasper était entouré par un homme en costard ainsi que deux gardes du corps et qu'il était toujours en train de faire son scandale.

« Ce salaud m'a plumé ! Lui et ce connard de Carlisle Cullen ! Je travaillais ici moi ! Je suis connu et… et toi me touche pas trou du cul ! » Grogna-t-il contre un des vigiles qui lui tenait l'épaule.

« Monsieur s'il vous plait, vous êtes en train d'attirer l'attention, en plus vous êtes saoul, veuillez quitter les lieux je vous prie. » Tenta l'homme en costard.

« J'ai dit que je ne partirais que quand je le verrai ! »

« Ça fait déjà trois fois que mes hommes sont obligés de vous mettre dehors, j'ai été gentil mais si vous continuez à revenir et faire votre petit numéro je vais me retrouver dans l'obligeance de vous imposer une mauvaise correction. » Menaça-t-il.

« Je vais te dire une bonne chose mon petit gars ! » Commença Jasper en levant le doigt avec une attitude d'ivrogne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant que ses yeux ne croisent Kate et Bella qui se dirigeaient discrètement vers la sortie. Kate lui fit un petit clin d'œil et il reporta son attention sur l'homme comme si de rien n'était.

« Je crois que t'as raison. Ce blaireau vaut pas un clou, je vais pas perdre mon temps ici. Je suis Jasper Whitlock ! Pas un petit employé de pacotilles ! » Annonça-t-il tout en reculant vers la sortie. « Je suis Jasper Whitlock enfoiré ! »

Puis il sortit de la banque en marchant de façon pas droite du tout. Les deux filles se regardèrent et se retinrent de rire avant de sortir à leur tour. Puis elles se mirent à courir vers les voitures, le dossier d'Aro en main. Jasper les attendait avec un large sourire.

« Alors comment j'étais ? » Demanda celui-ci intéressé.

Bella ne se retint plus et finit par éclater de rire.

« Bon Dieu Jasper t'étais génial ! Je savais pas que tu connaissais autant de mots vulgaires ! »

« Il faut dire que tout ce temps à côtoyer ton frère n'a pas été sans conséquence. » Rit-il à son tour.

« Tu t'es débrouillé comme un pro. » Complimenta Kate.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? » S'enquit-il avec de grands yeux curieux.

« Un dossier concernant Felix Meyer ainsi qu'une clé USB. » Répondit Bella. « Mais on verra ça plus tard, une fois qu'on sera rentrés. »

« J'arrive pas à le croire les filles ! On a réussi ! On les a tous niqués ces enculés ! » S'exclama-t-il heureux, faisant rire les filles qui prirent conscience de ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer.

« Fais attention Jasper, trop de vulgarité d'un coup ça va finir par avoir raison de toi. » Avertit Bella en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Dites les espions, ça vous dit une pizza ? » Proposa Kate enjouée. « C'est moi qui régale ! »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Bella et Jasper étaient enfin revenus à Forks.

Comme à l'aller, Jasper avait roulé à une vitesse légèrement déraisonnable, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient rentrés durant la nuit. Par chance personne ne dormait encore et les retrouvailles avaient été particulièrement chaleureuses. Jasper qui durant tout le trajet avait passé son temps à appréhender le moment où il reverrait Alice avait vite été rassuré lorsqu'elle lui a sauté dans les bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement devant tout le monde. Même Emmett avait été heureux de retrouver Jasper et lui avait fait une accolade. La toute première depuis que ces deux là se connaissaient.

Quant à Bella, elle avait retrouvé Edward et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés de la nuit. Quatre nuits sans sa présence avait été insupportable pour elle et apparemment, il semblait être dans le même cas. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter, étant beaucoup trop occupés à faire autre chose, mais Bella se promit qu'ils parleraient plus dans les jours à venir.

Le lendemain Jasper et Bella durent faire un résumé complet de leur escapade à Washington. Naturellement Emmett se retrouva intéressé par toute la partie qui concernait l'effraction à C&V. Il félicita même Jasper pour la comédie qu'il avait jouée devant tout le monde. Bella avait remis à Edward le dossier où se trouvaient toutes les photos qu'il confirma comme étant bien des photos de Felix, ainsi que les fiches en italien. Il promit de se rendre à Seattle dans les prochains jours pour demander à Demetri. Enfin concernant la clé USB, Edward était actuellement en train de la connecter à son pc dans le salon, tandis que tout le monde était installé et attendait.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Edward fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

« Le contenu de cette clé est bloqué, je ne peux pas y accéder. » Déclara-t-il désolé.

« Comment ça bloqué ? » S'exclama Rosalie intriguée en se dirigeant vers l'ordinateur.

« Les fichiers sont tous codés et je nécessite d'un mot de passe pour accéder aux dossiers. »

« Et tu ne peux pas… pirater ce truc ? » Demanda Bella.

« Je ne suis pas un hacker professionnel Bella. » Fit-il remarquer. « Je connais plusieurs petites choses mais ça ce n'est pas dans mes cordes. Même si j'avais les programmes adéquats, ça me prendrait énormément de temps. »

« Alors cette clé ne sert à rien ? » S'enquit Alice qui était assise sur les genoux de Jasper.

Ces deux là ne se quittaient pas depuis hier. Ils avaient même passé la nuit ensemble et n'arrivaient pas à se décoller l'un de l'autre depuis qu'il était revenu. Bella trouvait ça plutôt compréhensible dans la mesure où ils avaient pas mal de temps à rattraper.

« Il faut que je trouve une solution au plus vite. » Marmonna Edward. « Je suis prêt à parier que ce qu'il y a sur cette clé est primordial. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? » Demanda Jasper.

« J'en sais rien… je ne peux pas aller voir les amis que j'ai au F.B.I, sachant que je me suis procuré cette clé de façon illégale… et puis je ne suis pas certain qu'ils m'aideraient. Je dois trouver quelqu'un. »

« D'accord mais qui ? » Fit Bella circonspecte.

« J'en sais rien ! » S'énerva-t-il.

Il referma son pc, prit la clé et se leva subitement en quittant la pièce, sous les yeux incrédules de toute l'assemblée. Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent la porte de la maison claquer. Bella resta immobile, ne comprenant rien à son attitude.

« Il est seulement sur les nerfs. » Tenta de rassurer Alice en voyant que Bella commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Ça peut se comprendre. » Marmonna Charlie. « La seule preuve qu'il trouve après des mois de recherche intensive et il n'a aucun moyen de la décrypter. »

« Je vais lui parler. » Intervint Rosalie en se levant, surprenant tout le monde, et en particulier Bella.

« Toi ? » S'exclama celle-ci effarée. Rosalie haussa les épaules.

« Oui moi. » Fit-elle simplement, avant de se diriger vers la porte, là où Edward était parti.

Bella fronça les sourcils et regarda les autres avec ébahissement.

« Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils sont amis ces deux là ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« Edward a passé du temps avec Rosalie ces derniers jours à lui apprendre des technique de piratages. » Expliqua Emmett.

La brune resta mitigée. Bien qu'elle appréciait désormais Rosalie et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune rancœur envers elle, elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer l'idée qu'elle rôde autour de son petit ami. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, elle se leva à son tour pour sortir de la maison et les rejoindre. En ouvrant la porte, elle les vit en train de discuter sur le perron. Rosalie semblait lui dire quelque chose d'important puisqu'il avait son petit air concentré sur le visage qui le rendait si mignon.

Il finit par hocher la tête et lui dire quelque chose, avant de poser les yeux sur Bella lorsqu'il la vit. En voyant son air inquiet, il lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant auquel Bella répondit en esquissant un sourire à son tour. Il se détourna et alla vers sa voiture, tandis que Rosalie se dirigeait vers la maison et passait devant Bella.

« Tu devrais vraiment cesser de t'inquiéter comme ça. » Lui dit la blonde avec amusement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, tandis que la voiture d'Edward démarrait et disparaissait.

Bella soupira en secouant la tête. C'était plus fort qu'elle, peu importe les circonstances, le temps ou les années, elle s'inquiéterait toujours pour lui.

…

Edward frappa à la porte de la personne dont Rosalie lui avait parlée avant qu'il ne quitte la maison des Swan. Il appréhendait légèrement, ne sachant pas trop comment la personne allait réagir en le voyant. Il se serait bien passé de cette rencontre, mais apparemment il avait besoin de lui et de ses compétences.

Ne pouvant tenir en place, il attendit en tapant du pied. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne en question, Edward réalisa que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée finalement. En voyant son regard incrédule et choqué, Edward se racla la gorge pour le saluer brièvement.

« Bonjour Jacob. »

Jacob Black, autrement dit l'ex petit ami de Bella qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le fameux diner désastreux où il avait dû retenir Emmett de lui casser la figure. Parmi toutes les personnes sur cette planète, Edward avait dû faire appel à lui. Il aurait volontiers préféré demander à quelqu'un d'autre, mais malheureusement il ne connaissait personne qui pouvait l'aider. Et d'après Rosalie, ce sale con était un hacker pro, un pirate hors pair qui lui avait valu de frôler la prison plusieurs fois durant le temps où elle et lui faisaient croire qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le grand indien baraqué croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda son visiteur avec menace et dureté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Edward soupira pour contenir l'énervement qui lui montait rien qu'en ayant le visage de ce gamin devant lui. Il aurait tant aimé lui foutre une bonne correction, rien que pour avoir osé faire souffrir Bella en la traitant comme une moins que rien… mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas s'il était la seule chance pour lui de coincer une bonne fois pour toutes ce salaud d'Aro Volturi. Il devait se retenir. Une trêve était primordiale.

Soufflant pour tenter de paraitre poli bien que l'envie de le frapper le démangeait, il tenta une approche direct en annonçant la raison de sa présence.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

_Alice et Jasper sont enfin ensemble, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez ce couple ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, faites-moi part de vos impressions en cliquant sur la petite bulle ;)_

Avant de vous quitter je voulais vous dire que le répertoire **Starbucks-Twilight** dont je fais partie organise un concours d'OS donc si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur la page FF du concours ! Sinon le lien du répertoire se trouve sur mon profil.

Voilà voilà !

Petite promotion : Laissez une review et je vous envoie un teaser :D

_On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui comportera un épilogue._

_Prenez soin de vous !_

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove_**


	31. Chapter 29: Guilty or Not ?

**Hey Everyone !**

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre, au départ j'étais sensée poster un chapitre de Murder in Chicago aujourd'hui mais j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas posté sur Excès de Vitesse depuis plus d'un mois et d'ailleurs je m'en excuse parce que j'aurais vraiment voulu publier le dernier chapitre pour les deux ans de la fiction, car oui cette fiction a fêté ses **deux ans** le **15 octobre** !

Donc me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Inutile de vous dire que je ressens un petit pincement au coeur à cette annonce, mais je me rassure en me disant qu'il y a encore l'épilogue qui suivra ^^

_Je vous remercie tous chaleureusement pour le bonheur et le soutien que vous m'avez apporté tout au long de ces deux années. Et même si je n'ai pas toujours été régulière, si j'ai souvent manqué de répondre aux reviews récemment, je suis quand même parvenue à venir à bout de cette fiction et chacun de vos mots et messages m'ont toujours fait chaud au coeur, donc encore une fois merci !_

J'aurais aimé répondre aux reviews mais je suis tellement débordée en ce moment que même pour écrire je n'arrive pas à trouver du temps =/

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce long chapitre qui contient ce que vous attendez tous depuis si longtemps, à savoir le fameux procès !

**Alors, happy end ou pas happy end ? **

**Read and See ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Guilty or Not ?  
**

**Trois mois plus tard**

_oO "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" Oo – __Ke$ha_

« Edward, tu peux prendre les céréales s'il te plait ? » Demanda Bella alors qu'ils étaient au supermarché.

« Lesquelles ? »

« Celles qu'Emmett prend toujours. » Informa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea dans le rayon des paquets de céréales.

Depuis le retour de Bella et Jasper de Washington, trois mois s'étaient écoulés et il faut dire que leurs moyens s'étaient grandement améliorés. La situation financière était acceptable, ils avaient récupéré l'eau chaude et à la surprise générale, Alice avait même pu relancer son site internet. Rosalie avait réussi à trouver du boulot dans un garage près de la réserve Quileute, grâce à Sam Uley qui l'a pistonnée sous la demande d'Emmett. Charlie n'avait en revanche toujours pas récupéré son poste de chef de police. Quant à Emmett et Bella, ils étaient toujours incapables de trouver le moindre travail. Emmett ne cherchait même pas et Bella avait fini par abandonner, se disant que tant que les Cullen auraient encore le moindre pouvoir, elle ne pourrait pas en trouver. Garrett logeait toujours dans le salon des Swan, mais il avait promis qu'une fois le procès passé, lui et Kate emménageraient de nouveau ensemble. Jasper filait le parfait amour avec Alice depuis trois mois, ces deux là étaient même devenus inséparables, au plus grand bonheur de Bella qui adorait voir sa meilleure amie aussi heureuse.

En bref, la vie chez les Swan avait repris un cours plutôt normal. Les disputes entre Edward et Bella se faisaient rares, ces deux là ayant enfin appris à communiquer et ne plus rien garder pour eux. Cependant Edward était très souvent absent ces derniers temps. Il était tellement absorbé par son boulot, le procès ainsi que l'affaire d'Heidi et Felix Meyer que Bella avait l'impression de ne plus le voir du tout. D'autant plus qu'il sortait souvent sans lui dire où il allait. Il disait qu'il avait des trucs à faire, des gens à aller voir. Bella lui vouait une entière confiance, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Le fait qu'il soit venu avec elle faire les courses au supermarché était d'ailleurs un miracle extraordinaire puisqu'il était toujours accaparé ou absent. Heureusement que les nuits il était avec elle et qu'il la comblait pleinement, car autrement elle aurait pu penser que leur couple avait un réel problème. Edward voyait bien que Bella se faisait beaucoup de souci et n'aimait pas vraiment cette situation, lui non plus il n'appréciait pas l'idée de ne jamais être là alors que son seul souhait est de passer sa vie avec elle, c'est pour cette raison qu'il la rassurait dès qu'il le pouvait en lui disant que ce qu'il doit faire est très important, et en lui promettant que tout reviendrait à la normale une fois le procès passé.

Si bien sûr ils le remportaient.

Car naturellement il subsistait un énorme doute quant au dénouement de cette affaire. Les audiences préliminaires avaient déjà eu lieu et naturellement, le camp Cullen et Volturi avait plaidé non coupable. Edward et Kate étaient devenus instables depuis quelques semaines, la blonde était actuellement en période de doute constante, elle ne cessait de dire à tout bout de champ que C&V allait s'en sortir comme d'habitude et qu'ils faisaient tout ça pour rien. Edward quant à lui se montrait bien plus optimiste, mais Bella remarquait à quel point il était tendu et plein d'appréhension dès qu'on lui en parlait. Les autres de la maison étaient tous aussi un peu anxieux à mesure que la date fatidique approchait, seule Bella restait d'un calme olympien et tentait de ne pas y penser. Elle savait que de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive et quel que soit le verdict cela ne changerait absolument rien à sa relation avec Edward. Ils resteraient quand même ensemble, ils auraient une vie difficile certes, voire même une vie impossible, mais ils seraient ensemble. Et ça pour elle c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le problème était que le dernier jour du procès… et bah c'était demain.

Demain ils sauraient enfin ce qu'il advient de C&V, ainsi que de leur vie en général. Autant dire que tout le monde était stressé. La maison entière était terrifiée. Mais personne n'osait le dire à haute voix. Le mot « procès » et « Cullen » avait d'ailleurs été banni du vocabulaire depuis quelques jours. Personne ne parlait de la chose à laquelle tout le monde pensait en silence. Comme à cet instant précis par exemple, Edward faisait mine de s'intéresser aux courses que lui et Bella faisaient alors qu'en réalité il était complètement préoccupé par cette affaire. Il espérait vraiment que l'issu de ce procès leur serait favorable, car il ne pouvait tolérer que la famille Swan – et en particulier Bella – ne vivent un enfer toute leur vie, juste à cause de lui et de son égoïsme pour refuser d'abandonner Bella.

Alors que Bella était dans le rayon surgelés, Edward s'occupait à chercher les céréales qu'Emmett affectionnaient tant. Il faut dire que celui-ci les appréciait surtout pour le jouet qu'ils mettent à l'intérieur du paquet. Emmett faisait la collection des jouets, que ce soit les automobiles ou les autocollants des Yankees à coller sur le frigo. Lorsqu'Edward les aperçut, il prit le premier paquet de la pile et s'apprêta à rejoindre Bella quand il vit une jeune femme qui galérait à attraper le paquet qui se trouvait tout en haut. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds et levait le bras sans pour autant parvenir à s'en emparer. Edward eut pitié d'elle et se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider. Il leva le bras et lui attrapa le paquet de céréales pour le lui tendre.

« Tenez. » Fit-il poliment tandis qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Elle avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux marron. Son visage était un peu trop maquillé et elle avait pas mal de formes. S'emparant du paquet avec rapidité, elle avait un large sourire qui faisait presque peur à Edward.

« Merci ! Vous me sauvez la vie, j'ai cru que je ne l'attraperais jamais ! »

Edward la regarda surpris par autant d'enthousiasme.

« Euh… de rien. » Fit-il pour abréger.

Elle le regarda intriguée avant de s'exclamer d'une voix aigue.

« Eh ! Ce serait pas vous le type qu'on a vu à la télé récemment ? »

Il entrouvrit la bouche, avant de secouer la tête avec dureté.

« Non vous faites erreur. » Marmonna-t-il froidement.

La dernière chose qu'il désirait était qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on l'associe à l'affaire C&V. Il détestait l'idée de passer à la télévision et de faire parler de lui dans la presse. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le choix dans la mesure où il est associé aux Cullen et parce que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de l'ouverture de l'enquête, il faisait tout pour passer inaperçu. C'était surtout pour Bella, pour éviter qu'on reporte l'attention sur elle, car il savait qu'elle ne le voulait absolument pas.

« Ah bon vous êtes sûr ? Je jurerais vous avoir vu pourtant ! » Fit-elle en plissant les lèvres. « Au fait, je m'appelle Jessica Stanley Newton ! » Dit-elle avec jovialité en lui tendant la main.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, priant pour que Bella apparaisse par magie et le sorte de cette situation embarrassante.

« Edward. » Répondit-il forcé. « Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma fiancée m'attend et… »

« Oh vous avez une fiancée ? » S'exclama-t-elle émerveillée. « Vous allez voir le mariage c'est super ! Personnellement j'ai un mari et aussi trois enfants, et c'est que du bonheur ! Bon bien sûr, avoir des triplés sur le dos n'est pas de tout repos, mais avec un peu de temps on s'y fait, de toute façon c'est pas comme si on avait le choix… »

Elle continua de parler mais il ne l'écouta pas, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'enfuir à l'autre bout pour ne plus avoir à entendre cette horrible voix nasillarde.

« Edward ! » Entendit-il Bella l'appeler.

Il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa voix et quand il la vit accourir vers lui avec le panier de courses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te cherchais partout ! » Fit-elle une fois à sa hauteur.

« Bella ? Bella Swan ? » S'exclama la dite Jessica avec de grands yeux.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Bella remarqua la présence de son ancienne camarade de lycée, Jessica Stanley. Et la seule constatation que Bella put faire, fût de remarquer à quel point elle avait pris du poids.

« Jessica… » Salua-t-elle d'une voix frêle avec un sourire obligé. « Tu as l'air… en forme. » Dit-elle avec les lèvres pincées.

Jessica sourit fièrement.

« T'as vu ça ? Je trouve aussi que je me suis embellie ! Tu sais je pense que c'est dû à ma grossesse, ça change vraiment la vie ! D'ailleurs je t'ai dit que j'avais eu des triplés ? Et tu sais qui est le père ? Mike ! Dire que vous sortiez ensemble quand on était au lycée, c'est marrant non ? »

Bella déglutit et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Le seul souvenir qu'elle gardait de Mike Newton était son horrible haleine pourrie.

« Ah oui c'est… très drôle en effet. » Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Et toi raconte ! Alors comme ça tu es fiancée ? C'est génial ! » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle perdue tandis qu'Edward regardait ailleurs, l'air de rien.

« Figure-toi que j'avais du mal à attraper un paquet en haut de l'étagère, alors ton chéri est venu m'aider, on a discuté et il m'a appris que vous étiez fiancés ! Félicitations ! Tu dois avoir du mal à y croire pas vrai ? »

Bella se tourna vers Edward avec un regard à la fois scandalisé et interrogateur, avec un soupçon d'amusement tandis qu'il lui faisait des yeux désolés et embarrassés.

« Oui en effet, c'est vraiment incroyable. » Répondit-elle à Jessica sans quitter Edward des yeux. « C'est comme si tu venais de me l'apprendre. » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Je te comprends, ça m'a fait ça à moi aussi quand Mike m'a demandée en mariage après que je sois tombée enceinte. Alors fais voir la bague ! » S'empressa-t-elle en s'emparant de la main gauche de Bella qui blêmit.

« Euh ben c'est-à-dire que… »

« Bella avait peur de la perdre alors elle l'a laissée à la maison, pas vrai chérie ? » Intervint Edward avec des yeux insistants vers Bella qui se forçait à sourire.

« Oui voilà. Tu me connais, moi et ma maladresse légendaire. » Mentit-elle en regardant Jessica.

Celle-ci fit une moue déçue et lâcha sa main.

« Oh dommage, pas grave tu me la montreras à ton mariage ! Je suis invitée j'espère ? »

« Bien sûr voyons ! » S'exclama Bella faussement outrée. « Mike et toi êtes les premiers auxquels nous avons pensé. » Assura-t-elle en se mordant la joue intérieure.

« Jessica ! » Appela une voix d'homme que Bella reconnut aisément.

Ils virent un blond arriver, pas très grand mais un tantinet séduisant… bien qu'il ait lui aussi un peu forci. Surtout du visage. Il arriva avec une poussette trois places et Jessica s'empressa de lui prendre la main avec engouement.

« Mike mon chéri ! Devine qui je viens de rencontrer au supermarché ! Bella Swan ! » S'exclama-t-elle radieuse.

Mike tourna la tête vers Bella et lui fit un sourire amical.

« Bella ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. » Salua-t-il.

Elle sourit faiblement, mal à l'aise comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ce type. Il faut dire que même après qu'il se soit mis avec Jessica après le lycée, il avait essayé de lui faire des avances et se trouvait être un véritable pot de colle.

« Moi aussi Mike. » Se força-t-elle.

Le sourire de Mike s'élargit, ce qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise tandis qu'un silence gênant se créait. Elle se tourna alors vers Edward.

« Euh Mike, je présente Edward, mon… euh… futur mari. » Bafouilla-t-elle pitoyablement, avant de réaliser soudainement que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil questionneur, voire moqueur, ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un regard noir en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, euh… enchanté de faire ta connaissance. » Fit Mike avec une pointe de déception.

Après un dernier regard sans équivoque à Bella, Edward se tourna vers Mike avec un sourire amusé.

« Le plaisir est partagé. »

« Tu trouves pas ça génial qu'ils vont se marier ? » S'écria Jessica avec une bonne humeur qui faisait vraiment peur. « Et puis je t'ai pas dit ? On est invités au mariage ! D'ailleurs c'est quand Bella ? »

Le visage de Bella se décomposa et elle donna un coup de coude à Edward pour signifier qu'elle lui en voulait de les avoir mis dans cette situation en tout premier lieu.

« Oh… on sait pas encore. C'est tout récent en fait. » Bredouilla-t-elle. « Mais dès qu'on le sait on vous appelle. » Promit-elle.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? » Souleva Edward avec une soudaine curiosité.

« Évidemment ! » Sourit Jessica.

« C'est normal que vous vous baladiez avec une poussette… vide ? » Fit-il remarquer en montrant la poussette trois places des yeux.

Jessica cligna des yeux.

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non, nos enfants sont juste… » Sa phrase se stoppa lorsqu'elle baissa la tête et constata qu'Edward disait la vérité. « Mike… où sont passés les mômes ? »

Le visage de Mike devint alors rempli de panique et d'incrédulité.

« C'est pas possible ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Ils étaient là à l'instant ! »

Jessica le regarda avec horreur, entrant dans une colère noire.

« Je le crois pas ! Tu as perdu nos enfants ? Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ? ! »

« Je les ai pas perdus ! Ils étaient bien attachés, je comprends pas ! »

« Alors comment tu expliques le fait qu'ils aient disparu ? » Cria-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien ! Je te jure que je les avais bien attachés avant de partir ! » Se justifia-t-il.

« Oui bah retrouve-les ! » Hurla Jessica en se détournant et en partant d'un pas pressé, suivi de près par Mike qui tentait de s'expliquer, la poussette vide à la main.

Bella et Edward les regardèrent partir et l'effet fut tel qu'une fois seuls, ils ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent de rire. Bella en avait les larmes aux yeux et avait du mal à respirer tant son rire était incontrôlable.

« Pauvres gosses… de quels parents ont-ils hérité ? » Soupira Edward sans arrêter de rire.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Ils sont aussi cons qu'à l'époque du lycée ! »

« Décidément Forks est une ville pleine de surprise. »

« Rassure-moi, on ne sera pas comme ça quand on aura des enfants pas vrai ? » Émit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle se figea en réalisant qu'elle avait parlé d'avoir des enfants avec lui… ici, dans un supermarché. Par chance il ne percuta pas puisqu'il répondit sans paraitre étonné ni surpris.

« Y a pas intérêt, parce que sinon autant prendre une corde et se pendre tout de suite. »

Elle sourit avant de lui prendre le bras et ils partirent en direction de la caisse.

« Oh et Edward ? » Fit-elle après plusieurs minutes, en se rendant compte d'une chose importante.

« Oui ? » Répondit-il en mettant les articles sur le tapis roulant avant de la regarder.

« La prochaine fois qu'on est sensés se marier, tiens-moi au courant d'accord ? » Lâcha-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il la regarda à la fois amusé et troublé.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'accepterais de te marier avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Elle pâlit avant de se racler la gorge.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on parle de ça dans un supermarché ? » Argua-t-elle.

Un rire transperça ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, se disant que de toutes les situations possibles de demande en mariage, celle là était sans doute la pire.

Une fois les courses payées et les articles mis dans les sacs, Edward et Bella quittèrent le supermarché de Forks d'un pas entrainant, encore amusés par toute la scène qui s'était jouée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers la Volvo, que la réalité les rattrapa de plein fouet.

« Edward… » Murmura Bella en lui pressant le bras pour lui montrer la direction qu'elle regardait.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'elle désignait.

En face d'eux, au loin, se trouvaient Carlisle et sa femme Esmée Cullen. Ils étaient toujours aussi élégants et pleins de prestance, cela dit une chose ne collait pas. En effet, Esmée était en larmes et pleurait dans les bras de son mari qui la réconfortait en lui caressant le dos. Bella sentit le corps d'Edward se tendre et son visage se durcir à cette vue qu'elle devinait être difficile à supporter pour lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-elle en le regardant soucieuse.

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux rivés vers ses parents qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. C'était la première fois qu'Edward les voyait aussi proches l'un de l'autre depuis des années. Et aussi humains et ébranlés. Il aurait pu se demander ce que ces deux là faisaient dans les rues de Forks, eux qui en temps normal ne se mélangent pas à la populace. Mais pour être honnête, il s'en foutait. Il n'avait même pas envie de connaître la raison de leur présence ici, non loin d'eux.

« C'est à leur tour de pleurer. » Déclara-t-il cinglant, la voix dénuée d'émotion.

Bella le regarda tristement.

« J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes. » Avoua-t-elle désolée.

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage légèrement désemparé.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? » Supplia-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement.

« Viens. » Incita-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en se dirigeant vers la voiture qui était à coté.

Ils installèrent les courses sur la banquette arrière puis refermèrent la portière.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il.

« Oui ? »

Edward fit retourner Bella vers lui et prit son visage en coupe avant de la regarder intensément.

« Tu as tort de souhaiter que les choses soient différentes. Moi je trouve que notre situation n'est pas si mal. » Sourit-il. « Je suis très bien comme ça et j'ai pas envie d'une vie différente. »

Elle sourit à son tour et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser.

« C'est pareil pour moi. »

…

Lorsqu'Edward et Bella rentrèrent à la maison, ils trouvèrent Charlie dans la cuisine, assis devant son journal. Il les regarda d'un air grognon, voire même carrément énervé.

« Ça va Papa ? » Demanda Bella intriguée par sa mauvaise humeur.

Le paternel lui fit un regard noir qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Ça va ? Tu me demandes si ça va ? » S'écria-t-il incrédule. « Bon sang je viens d'apprendre que ma fille va se marier, comment veux-tu que ça aille ? ! »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Bella perdue.

« Je viens de recevoir un appel de Jessica Stanley à l'instant ! » Brailla-t-il. « Depuis quand est-ce que vous prévoyez de vous marier sans m'en parler ? J'arrive pas à croire que je sois pas au courant ! » Incendia-t-il.

À ce moment là un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux des deux jeunes et ils se regardèrent avant que Bella ne se mette à rire à gorge déployée.

« Mon dieu tu m'as fait peur ! » S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. « J'ai cru qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de grave ! »

Edward essayait de se contrôler devant Charlie mais il parvenait mal à cacher son rire.

« Quelque chose de grave ? Parce que tu trouves ça pas grave toi ? » Tonna Charlie dont les yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites.

Le rire de Bella s'amplifia et elle se détourna de la cuisine.

« Je t'aime Papa ! » Héla-t-elle avant d'aller dans la chambre, son rire toujours audible.

Charlie dont le visage était désormais rouge de colère se tourna vers Edward qui lui aussi était presque hilare.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Râla-t-il sèchement.

Edward secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Vous en faites pas Charlie. » Rassura-t-il. « Le jour où je demanderai Bella en mariage, vous serez le premier au courant. » Promit-il en se détournant pour aller rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre.

Charlie fronça les sourcils à cette annonce. Il ne savait pas du tout si cela était sensé le rassurer ou l'inquiéter…

.

Edward frappa à la porte avant d'entrer et de la trouver allongée sur le lit, le regard pendu au plafond. Elle semblait avoir totalement repris ses esprits et à présent, arborait un visage incroyablement sérieux.

« J'arrive pas à me dire que c'est demain. »

Il soupira et s'allongea à coté d'elle, regardant le plafond à son tour.

« Quelque soit l'issu de ce procès, ça ne changera rien pour nous. » Dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Parce qu'on restera quand même ensemble ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Parce que mes projets restent les mêmes. Je t'aiderai à financer tes études pendant que… »

« On a dit qu'on parlerait pas de ça avant que tout soit fini. » Râla-t-elle.

« Je sais mais il faut quand même que tu saches que je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire. Je tiens à ce que tu ailles à Dartmouth Bella. »

« Edward… »

« Quoi ? »

Elle soupire et roula des yeux.

« Bon et ensuite ? C'est quoi tes autres projets ? » Éluda-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Ensuite, une fois qu'on aura une situation stable, je te demanderai de m'épouser. » Annonça-t-il les yeux toujours rivés vers le plafond. « Naturellement tu me diras oui, et… »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » S'exclama-t-elle indignée en le surplombant légèrement.

« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit le jour où je t'ai demandée de sortir avec moi. » Dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Que je ne prends pas non pour une réponse. »

Elle rougit et s'humidifia les lèvres, retenant le sourire qui menaçait de transpercer ses lèvres. Elle se rallongea et décida de passer à autre chose, sachant que de toute façon il avait raison. Comme si elle était vraiment capable de dire non… Elle aurait même été prête à lui dire oui s'il l'avait demandée en mariage dans ce supermarché.

« Et après ? »

« Après on se mariera, et on se prendra une maison. »

« Avec une véranda ? » Sourit-elle.

« Et un jardin avec des balançoires. » Renchérit-il.

« On aura un chat ? »

« Je préfère les chiens. »

« Dans ce cas on aura les deux. » Trancha-t-elle.

« On aura aussi des enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. » Décréta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

« Comment tu peux prévoir ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle, heureuse à l'idée d'imaginer avoir des enfants avec lui dans le futur.

« Je le sais c'est tout. » Fit-il comme toute réponse. « Et aussi parce que le nombre et le sexe m'importe peu, tant que je les fais avec toi. »

Elle rougit et se mit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse et passant un bras autour de lui tandis qu'il mettait un bras dans son dos.

« Comme si j'allais accepter que tu les fasses avec quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Il émit un léger rire et embrassa le haut de son crane.

« Il faudra pas non plus oublier la chambre pour Emmett, c'est un enfant lui aussi. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« T'inquiète pas c'est prévu. On sera même situé à coté d'une pizzeria rien que pour lui faire plaisir. » Blagua-t-il.

« Sans oublier la salle de sport. »

« Ça c'est pas possible. » Contra-t-il. « T'as déjà vu une pizzeria et une salle de sport dans une même rue ? C'est débile réfléchis. À quoi ça servirait d'aller à la salle de sport si c'est pour finir ensuite avec une pizza ? »

Elle rît légèrement, caressant son ventre avec la paume de sa main.

« On aura des petits enfants ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Oui mais pas avant que notre fille ait trente ans. De toute façon elle quittera pas la maison avant. »

« Protecteur ? » Devina-t-elle sans se départir de son rire.

« Assurément. » Confirma-t-il fièrement.

« Et bien monsieur le protecteur… » Fit-elle en se relevant et en approchant son visage du sien. « On peut peut-être commencer à s'entrainer à les faire ces enfants, histoire de bien être préparés pour le jour J. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Lança-t-elle avec un regard suggestif.

Il cligna des yeux et un sourire anticipateur naquit sur ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa silhouette et caressa sa cuisse avec lenteur.

« Et bien mademoiselle Swan, prochainement madame Cullen, j'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée. »

* * *

_oO "In The Air Tonight" Oo – __Noinpoint_

« Ici Aline Ledez pour CNN, je me trouve actuellement à Seattle devant le tribunal où se déroulera aujourd'hui, la dernière audience du procès de l'une des plus grosses affaire de ce nouveau millénaire qui passionne tant l'Amérique depuis des mois. Comme vous pouvez le constater derrière moi, nombreux sont les gens qui ont fait le déplacement pour assister de loin au procès contre C&V. L'audience débutera à dix heures et demi, et je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire qu'il faut s'attendre à une affaire pleine de surprise. La plupart des personnes concernées sont déjà arrivées et attendent que les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrent pour que le procès puisse débuter. Alors quel sera le verdict annoncé ? C&V sera-t-elle acquittée ou plongera-t-elle ? Il va nous falloir quelques heures pour le savoir. Et tout de suite sur CNN, retrouvez un reportage sur l'ascension fulgurante de cette banque qui au fil des années, s'est révélée comme étant l'une des plus grandes du pays. » Acheva la journaliste en finissant par un petit clin d'œil à la caméra.

« Il n'est toujours pas arrivé ? » Demanda Rosalie à Bella en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de celle-ci.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire avant de venir. Mais il n'a pas dit quoi ni quand il arriverait. » Répondit Bella avec anxiété.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il va pas tarder. Tu sais bien qu'il ne manquerait cet évènement pour rien au monde. »

« Je l'espère Rosalie. Regarde, ils sont déjà tous arrivés. Même ses parents sont là ! »

« Et alors ? L'audience ne commence pas tout de suite non ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques ? »

Bella soupira pour contenir son impatience et fit l'erreur de poser les yeux sur les Cullen au loin, qui bavardaient avec Aro et Caius Volturi, ainsi que Jenks, leur avocat. Esmée tourna la tête vers elle et la toisa d'un regard haineux et hautain qui énerva Bella. Dire que cette femme froide et sans cœur était la même que celle qu'elle avait vue hier, si fragile et bouleversée…

« J'aimerais bien savoir où est Marcus. » Songea Kate avec curiosité.

« Il doit arriver avec son fils. » Répondit Jasper.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Garrett étonné.

« J'ai parlé avec Demetri au téléphone. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de venir. » Apprit-il.

« Et tu as réussi ? » S'exclama Kate surprise.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, mais au final il a accepté d'y aller avec son père. »

« Et ta famille Kate ? » S'enquit Charlie. « Tu ne les as pas vus ? »

La blonde secoua la tête avec dépit.

« Non ils ne sont pas encore arrivés. De toute façon c'est pas comme s'ils venaient pour me soutenir. » Fit-elle défaitiste.

Garrett passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui.

« T'as pas besoin d'eux bébé. »

« Je sais. » Sourit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Edward n'a dit à personne où il devait aller ? » Demanda Alice soupçonneuse.

« Non et crois-moi, si je le savais je m'y rendrais illico pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. » Marmonna Kate qui commençait à perdre patience.

« En retard à l'un des rendez-vous les plus importants de toute sa vie, c'est bien Edward ça ! » Plastronna Emmett d'une voix tonitruante en rigolant.

…

Edward se trouvait actuellement chez Jacob Black. Un silence de mort régnait dans le salon, tous les deux avaient le regard rivé vers l'écran d'ordinateur, les yeux écarquillés et le visage liquéfié. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas – en particulier Jacob – c'est ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Après un moment à se remettre de ses émotions, Jacob releva les yeux vers Edward qui semblait toujours aussi choqué.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ce truc s'est vraiment produit ? » Demanda l'indien d'une voix faible.

« Ouais… » Répondit-il éberlué.

« C'est dingue… Ça pourrait faire enfermer quelqu'un ! »

« Je sais Jacob, c'est pour ça que j'avais vraiment besoin de tes services. » Dit-il honnêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? » S'enquit le brun.

« Mon boulot. Je vais montrer cette vidéo aux bonnes personnes et je compte bien gagner le procès avec ça. »

« Ça ne va pas m'attirer des problèmes ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Edward sourit en reprenant sa clé USB.

« Non ne t'en fais pas, au contraire tu viens de m'aider à coincer un assassin. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que cela signifie vraiment. »

« Je veux bien te croire… » Murmura Jacob, encore un peu troublé par cette vidéo.

Edward se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna avant de partir.

« Merci Jacob. Merci de m'avoir aidé, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu réussir sans ton aide. »

Jacob hocha la tête.

« Pas de quoi. »

Edward ouvrit la porte en lui faisant un signe de tête respectueux.

« Attends mec ! » Appela l'indien soudainement.

« Quoi ? »

Jacob se passa une main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

« Euh… tu pourras dire à Bella que je suis vraiment désolé ? J'étais jeune et j'ai déconné. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai perdu une fille super. On serait peut être encore ensemble si j'avais pas fait le con avec Rosalie, j'en sais rien… mais en tout cas je suis désolé. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. De toutes les discussions que lui et Jacob pouvaient avoir, celle là était sans doute la pire. En se rendant chez Jacob trois moi auparavant pour le supplier de l'aider, il avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas évoquer Bella car il savait que ça ne lui plairait pas du tout. Le pire était que Jacob lui disait à lui, qu'il regrettait de ne plus être avec Bella. Soit il était plus que con, soit il était imprudent. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe que Jacob ait été son sauveur dans l'affaire Heidi Meyer ou non, il ne comptait pas lui faire le moindre cadeau.

Il le toisa sévèrement avant de secouer la tête.

« Dis-le lui toi-même. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Et tu as tort. Même si tu ne l'avais pas trompée avec Rosalie il y a deux ans, vous ne seriez quand même plus ensemble. En tout cas j'aurais tout fait pour. » Termina-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Il se dirigea vers sa Volvo, sa clé USB en main et quitta la maison de Jacob Black, réprimant ses envies de meurtre envers ce gamin. Il lui avait été d'une aide précieuse alors bon, il pouvait bien le remercier en lui laissant la vie sauve.

…

« Où est-ce qu'il peut être ? » S'inquiéta Bella en voyant que le procès commençait dans cinq minutes et qu'Edward ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie.

« Il a sérieusement intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse parce que sinon je te promets qu'il finira castré ! » Ragea Kate en jetant un coup d'œil maladif vers sa montre.

Bella la regarda horrifiée.

« Hum… je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes. » Dit-elle en dissimulant mal sa panique.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel. Sa famille les Denali passèrent devant eux, ses parents ainsi que ses deux sœurs Tanya et Irina. Ces deux là s'avancèrent vers leur sœur, prenant soin d'ignorer Bella et Alice.

« Très chère Kate ! » Salua Irina d'une voix hypocrite. « Toujours bien décidée à tourner le dos à ta famille à ce que je vois. »

« Va pester ailleurs Irina, c'est pas le moment. » Fustigea celle-ci.

« La vérité fait mal à entendre ? » Railla Tanya. « Il faut dire que tu dois avoir beaucoup de mal à te regarder dans le miroir vue la façon dont tu nous tous trahis en t'associant à ces larbins. »

« Rassure-toi sœurette, j'ai aucun problème à me regarder dans un miroir, ma conscience se porte très bien. » Répondit Kate avec un sourire faux.

« Vous allez perdre Katie chérie ! » S'exclama-t-elle sérieusement. « Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort le jour où tu as pactisé avec cet idiot d'Edward Cullen ! » Dit-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Bella se tendit et serra les poings, se retenant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Elle aurait voulu prendre sa défense mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi hormis accorder de l'importance à cette fille qui justement, ne représentait strictement rien ?

« Irina ! Tanya ! » Appela un homme que Bella reconnut comme étant Eleazar Denali.

Les deux concernées tournèrent la tête avant d'accorder un regard hautain et haineux vers Kate.

« On se voit dans la salle, bonne chance à toi chère sœur. » Saluèrent-elles faussement avant de s'en aller rejoindre leur père.

Kate fulmina mais ne dit rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, la famille d'Aro Volturi apparut en compagnie de leur avocat, Maitre Jenks. Bella observa Alec et Jane qui se tenaient par le bras, tandis que la femme Sulpicia regardait son mari avec appréhension. Derrière eux, arrivaient Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Esmée était bien différente de la pauvre femme que Bella et Edward avaient vu pleurer la veille dans les bras de son mari. Là elle arborait le même masque froid et impassible que tout à l'heure, alors que son époux paraissait sûr de lui. Ils ne leur accordèrent aucun regard et passèrent devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Bella soupira, se disant que finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'Edward n'ait pas assisté à ça.

« Ah bah enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama Kate en voyant Edward arriver à leur rencontre, la cravate desserrée et la chemise un peu froissée comme s'il avait couru.

Bella le regarda – ou plutôt l'admira – sans parvenir à détourner les yeux. Il était toujours plus beau à chaque apparition. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle savait qu'elle était idiote de le considérer comme ça, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Pour elle il avait l'allure d'un ange. Un ange parfait qui très souvent pouvait se transformer en vrai démon pour son plus grand bonheur.

Celui-ci qui avait remarqué le regard de Bella sur lui, lui fit un sourire en coin.

« Désolé il fallait absolument que je me rende quelque part. » Expliqua-t-il.

« J'espère que c'était important. » Toisa Kate.

« Crois-moi ça l'était. »

« Il faut y aller les jeunes, le procès va commencer. » Interrompit Charlie. Presque tout le monde était déjà entré.

Edward regarda aux alentours et lorsqu'il vit que Marcus et Caius étaient encore là, il soupira de soulagement.

« Allez-y. » Dit-il. « Je dois m'entretenir avec Marcus. »

« Maintenant ? » S'exclama Bella incrédule.

« Oui il le faut, je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir commencer sans moi. » S'excusa-t-il.

Bella le regarda sceptique, tout en montrant son inquiétude. Kate lui prit l'épaule pour l'inciter à entrer dans la salle.

« Viens Bella, il faut qu'on y aille. »

La brune le regarda une dernière fois avec incertitude et il hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Puis elle le vit s'éloigner et héler Marcus Volturi. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et s'approcha. Bella aurait aimé savoir ce qu'Edward avait de si important à lui dire, mais elle fut attirée à entrer dans la salle et bientôt, les portes de la salle d'audience se refermèrent derrière elle, faisant disparaitre la silhouette d'Edward et Marcus.

Elle se retrouva dans une salle bondée, en particulier du coté de C&V. Beaucoup de proches, d'associés, d'employés étaient assis derrière les accusés Aro, Caius et Carlisle, lesquels n'attendaient plus que Marcus. Bella aperçut Jasper dans le fond en train de serrer la main à un jeune homme blond. Il avait revêtu une tenue adéquate mais sa chemise dépassait lâchement de son pantalon et son attitude était tout sauf soignée. En voyant le visage fermé, presque complètement éteint sans pour autant être froid qu'il arborait, Bella devina qu'il devait s'agir de Demetri Volturi, le fils de Marcus. Et également l'ex fiancé d'Heidi Meyer, la défunte. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il aille s'asseoir aux cotés de sa famille, mais à en juger par ses réactions, il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé le moins du monde par ce qui se jouait dans cette salle.

Kate invita Bella à s'asseoir de l'autre coté, là où tous les Swan, ainsi que Garrett et Alice se trouvaient. La plupart des personnes assis de leur coté étaient des journalistes, des étudiants prenant toute sorte de notes, ainsi que des actionnaires et des membres de la police. Le stress était vraiment à son paroxysme lorsque la juge Burton arriva, suivie de près par les jurés commis d'office. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des concitoyens normaux, hommes et femmes âgés de trente à cinquante-cinq ans. Ils étaient douze. Le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa que ce seraient ces douze personnes là qui allaient définir le verdict de ce procès.

_Des vies étaient en jeu… _Songea-t-elle. _La sienne, celle d'Edward ainsi que sa famille._

Elle alla s'asseoir au deuxième rang à droite, à coté de son père et de son frère. Charlie lui pressa la main pour la rassurer et la détendre, et elle lui fit un maigre sourire auquel il ne crut pas une seconde.

Une chose que Charlie ne disait pas mais qu'il pensait profondément, c'était qu'il était fier de sa fille. Il était heureux de tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru en presque un an. Elle s'était endurcie, elle avait appris à s'affirmer, à faire face à des situations toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres et avait mûri. Elle avait gagné en assurance et avait confiance en elle désormais. Sa petite fille était devenue une femme, une femme forte et il était maintenant prêt à la laisser partir. Même si cette idée ne l'enchantait guère, il y pensait depuis un moment. Il savait qu'à la fin de ce procès, qu'il leur soit favorable ou non, Bella partirait quand même pour faire sa vie. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui pour veiller sur elle. Elle avait Edward. Bien que ça l'attristait, il était vraiment heureux pour elle. Il espérait simplement que ce procès allait bien finir, car si par malheur les Cullen s'en sortaient, Edward et Bella ne seraient jamais tranquilles.

Au moment où la juge Burton, vêtue de sa longue robe noire, s'assit à sa place et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Edward et Marcus qui, après avoir échangé une poignée de main des plus étranges, se séparèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Edward jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où se trouvait Bella et se dirigea vers elle tandis que Marcus prenait place aux cotés de ses frères.

« Tu veux bien me dire à quoi tu joues depuis ce matin ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille après qu'il se soit assis à coté d'elle.

Il lui prit la main pour toute réponse.

« Fais-moi confiance. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible pour que personne à part elle ne puisse entendre.

« Silence ! » Clama la juge Burton avec sévérité afin de faire taire toute l'assemblée. « Bien, Maitre Jenks, Maitre Denali, Messieurs les jurés, l'affaire Cullen & Volturi International peut commencer. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme qui fit presque trembler les murs.

_Nous y sommes…_

…

S'en suivit d'un long moment auquel Bella ne comprenait pas grand-chose, hormis qu'ils étaient sacrément mis à mal par l'avocat assurant la défense de C&V. Jenks savait très bien faire son boulot, pas étonnant que ses honoraires soient si hors de prix. Kate semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à lui tenir tête. Durant toute la première partie elle essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre et de ne pas se laisser démonter mais il se montrait particulièrement pertinent et pointilleux.

À la barre, de nombreux témoins furent appelés, salariés, actionnaires ou encore clients. Jenks leur posait toutes sortes de questions les faisant répondre de manière favorable envers les accusés. Là où Kate arrivait à s'en sortir et se dépatouiller était lorsqu'à son tour, elle leur posait des questions auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas. Ce qui fait que leurs réponses pouvaient parfois se montrer incohérentes.

Lorsque ce fut autour d'Aro et de Carlisle, chacun des deux parlèrent le moins possible et le plus professionnellement du monde. À chaque question posée on aurait dit qu'ils avaient répété et appris un texte par cœur tant leurs réponses étaient travaillées. Leur avocat avait sûrement dû les briefer un maximum pour les empêcher de commettre la moindre bourde susceptible de les discréditer. En clair, leur interrogatoire fut simple : Moins ils parlaient, mieux c'était pour eux. Même Kate ne put absolument rien tirer de leur part. Jenks manipulait les jurés ainsi que la juge à l'aide de statistiques, de bilans concluants, de contrats entièrement légaux, ainsi que de recettes fructueuses… le tout sur un ton convaincant et débordant d'honnêteté. À l'écouter, C&V ne serait en réalité qu'une simple affaire qui marche en toute légalité. Tu parles… pourquoi pas les traiter en victimes pendant qu'on y est ! Tout ça donnait à Bella envie de gerber tant cette comédie était répugnante. Le pire était de voir que tout le monde y croyait. Même la juge Fallone Burton semblait avoir d'ors et déjà pris parti pour ces pauvres Volturi.

_Ou alors c'était peut être elle qui se faisait des idées…_

« Tu te fais des idées. » Entendit-elle Edward murmurer à son oreille, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées.

Bella tourna la tête vers lui avec effarement.

« Est-ce que j'ai parlé à voix haute ? » S'enquit-elle rougissante. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non mais ton visage parle pour toi. Tu regardes la juge comme si t'avais envie de l'étrangler. » Répondit-il amusé.

« J'y peux rien, je l'aime pas. » Marmonna-t-elle avec un air mauvais sur le visage. « Elle regarde l'avocat de Cullen comme si elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient être innocentés de toutes les charges. »

« C'est parce que tu es terrifiée que tu ne voies que ce que tu veux voir. » Souffla-t-il. « La juge se comporte parfaitement normalement depuis le début de l'audience. »

« Oui et bah je l'aime pas quand même. Sa tête m'inspire pas confiance, en plus elle a l'air de prendre tout le monde de haut. Je suis sûre que cette fille doit être hyper frigide et hautaine. » Baragouina-t-elle.

Il émit un rire léger et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. » Fit-il en secouant la tête. « Je t'aime. »

Elle se mit à sourire à cette déclaration et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut coupée par une voix forte et bourrasque.

« On vous dérange Inspecteur ? » Tonna sèchement la juge derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires. « Parce qu'au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé ici ! »

L'ensemble de la pièce régnait dans un silence complet, tous les regards étaient braqués vers Edward qui se redressait sur son siège et tentait de ne pas croiser le regard narquois de Jenks ainsi que celui réprimandant de Kate.

« Pardonnez-moi votre honneur. » S'excusa-t-il mal à l'aise tandis qu'aucune mouche n'osait voler.

« La prochaine fois que je vous surprends en train de perturber ma salle d'audience je vous fais sortir. »

Il hocha avidement la tête et la juge le toisa sévèrement avant de se tourner vers Jenks qui était en train d'interroger Caius.

« Poursuivez Maitre. » Ordonna-t-elle plus calmement.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge et continua comme si de rien n'était. Bella pressa la main d'Edward pour lui signifier qu'elle était désolée. C'était de sa faute s'il s'était fait fustiger et elle s'en voulait. Il ne répondit pas à la pression sur sa main, ni ne fit aucun mouvement dans sa direction, comme s'il l'ignorait. Il se contentait juste de regarder devant lui, droit comme un piquet. Bella baissa la tête honteusement vers leurs mains liées et pria pour que finalement, ce moment interminablement long se finisse rapidement.

_Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le procès était perdu d'avance._

…

« Maitre Denali avez-vous des témoins ? » Demanda la juge Burton.

« Oui j'en ai votre honneur. J'appelle Jasper Whitlock à la barre. » Annonça Kate d'une voix forte.

Bella se redressa subitement à cette annonce. Elle avait arrêté un moment de suivre le procès car elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les babillages incessants de ce connard d'avocat et les déclarations impeccablement calculées jusqu'au moindre détail des témoins méprisants. Depuis qu'Edward s'était refermé dans une bulle impénétrable et qu'il refusait même de la regarder, Bella était devenu hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle savait que l'issue de ce procès leur serait désastreuse et ce qui l'attristait le plus était qu'Edward aurait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour au final que les salauds s'en sortent. C'était ça qui la dégoutait. Elle avait juste hâte à présent que toute cette mascarade soit finie et qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux et démarrer leur vie. Ils n'auraient peut être pas leur maison avec la véranda et les balançoires dans le jardin, ni un chien pour les accueillir le matin et le soir, mais qu'importe. Un petit appartement au coin de la troisième et de la quatrième rue n'était pas si mal. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble et qu'ils ne se quittaient pas…

« Levez votre main droite. » Dit Kate à Jasper une fois que celui-ci soit assis à la barre. « Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité ? »

Jasper qui avait la main droite levée en signe de reddition jura.

« Je le jure. »

« Monsieur Whitlock, » Commença Kate avec sérieux. « Vous êtes, si je ne me trompe pas, un ancien associé et proche collaborateur de Carlisle Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Et ce dernier vous a renvoyé, vous démunissant ainsi de toutes vos fonctions ainsi que de toutes vos actions. Comment expliquez-vous cela ? »

« Carlisle voulait que je fasse une fausse déclaration à la police. »

Plusieurs sons étonnés émanèrent des gens présents dans la salle.

« Pouvez-vous développer ? » Pria Kate.

« Il voulait que je porte plainte pour agression et tentative de meurtre contre Emmett Swan. »

« Pourquoi voulait-il faire emprisonner cet homme ? »

« Parce que Carlisle déteste sa belle fille et que depuis des mois il fait tout pour mettre un terme à la relation entre elle et son fils. »

« Objection votre honneur ! » Protesta Jenks en se levant. « Ceci est complètement hors sujet ! »

« Objection rejetée. Poursuivez votre théorie Maitre. » Déclara Burton impartiale.

« Avec quelles preuves a-t-il voulu faire emprisonner Emmett Swan ? » Demanda Kate.

« Des preuves audio falsifiées, ainsi que des photos me montrant défiguré après qu'Emmett m'ait battu à mort. »

« Et vous avez accepté de porter plainte, pour quelles raisons ? »

« Il m'a menacé de me virer et de me prendre tous mes biens. »

À nouveau une onde d'exclamations se fit entendre dans la salle.

« Mais vous avez quand même retiré votre plainte quelques jours après. » Apprit Kate.

« Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. » Déclara-t-il. « Et des personnes m'ont aidé à surmonter mes peurs. » Dit-il en regardant Alice dans les yeux en souriant. Celle-ci se mit à rougir pendant que Kate se retenait de sourire aussi.

« Et le lendemain après avoir retiré votre plainte, vous avez été viré. »

« Et je n'avais plus rien. » Confirma-t-il. « Toutes mes parts, mes actions, mes placements, Carlisle s'est débrouillé pour me dépouiller. »

« J'ai ici les rapports de police ainsi que les preuves audio que Monsieur Cullen a trafiquées. » Dit-elle en remettant le tout sur la table des jurés. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, les conditions de travail de Jasper Whitlock sont totalement odieuses et outrageuses. Carlisle Cullen a tout simplement fait du licenciement abusif ainsi que du détournement. »

« Objection ! » S'exclama Jenks. « Mon client n'a pas fait de détournement, j'ai ici le contrat que Whitlock a signé et il stipule bien qu'il avait parfaitement les droits de lui ôter toutes ses parts ! »

« Objection accordée. » Consentit Burton. « Maitre Denali, veillez à ne plus porter de fausses accusations à l'avenir. »

« Veuillez m'excuser. » Fit Kate qui se retenait de s'énerver.

« Messieurs les jurés, ne prenez pas compte de la fin de la phrase de Maitre Denali. Poursuivez. » Clama la juge en regardant Kate.

« Comme je le disais, Carlisle Cullen a fait du licenciement abusif en la personne de Jasper Whitlock et a également tenté de duper la police en forçant monsieur Whitlock à porter de fausses accusations passibles de prison. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Monsieur Whitlock, c'est bien vous qui avez retrouvé chez vous le relevé de compte qui prouve clairement que les Volturi blanchissaient de l'argent et transféraient le tout sur un faux compte en Suisse ? »

« Tout à fait. J'ai même un témoin qui était sur les lieux au moment où je l'ai trouvé. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Bella.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir pour lui rappeler que c'était elle qui avait trouvé ce fichu carnet alors que lui avait essayé de la dissuader en lui disant que ce relevé de compte ne valait rien, donc c'était à elle qu'il fallait attribuer le mérite, pas à lui. Seulement la veille, Kate avait convenu qu'il faudrait faire croire que c'était Jasper qui l'avait trouvé, car elle savait que l'avocat Jenks était perfide et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à parler de violation de domicile, ce qui pouvait fortement discréditer la preuve apportée par Bella. Jasper sourit en voyant le regard de la brune, ce qui énerva cette dernière encore plus.

« Je vous remercie Jasper. » Gratifia Kate avant de se tourner vers la juge. « Pas d'autre question votre honneur. »

Elle retourna à sa place et Jenks s'avança vers Jasper, l'air sûr de lui.

« Monsieur Whitlock, durant tout le temps où vous avez travaillé pour C&V, avez-vous vu, entendu, ou repéré la moindre fraude ou transaction illégale ? »

Jasper blêmit, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

« Non. » Dit-il malgré lui.

Jenks sourit.

« Vous étiez proche de Carlisle Cullen n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. »

« A quel point ? »

Jasper resta silencieux une minute, avant de consentir à répondre.

« Au point que j'étais toujours convié à chacune de ses réceptions et qu'il m'a proposé de devenir son associé. » Avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi durant tout le temps que vous étiez de proches amis et collaborateurs, vous n'avez rien remarqué ni suspecté d'anormal, et que comme par hasard lorsque Carlisle Cullen décide de se passer de vous et de vos services, une preuve irréfutable tombe du ciel ? »

Le pauvre blond déglutit, tandis que Kate soupirait. L'avocat était en train de remettre la parole de Jasper en doute et de l'enfoncer.

« Un simple concours de circonstances, j'imagine. » Tenta-t-il. « Ou alors il faut dire que Carlisle ne me faisait pas si confiance que ça finalement. »

« Vous étiez son associé tout de même, permettez-moi d'en douter. » Sourit-il faussement. « Je vais vous dire ! » Parla-t-il pour toute l'assemblée. « Monsieur Whitlock ici présent était tellement dégouté et désespéré après son licenciement et la dilapidation de tous ses biens qu'il a cherché un moyen de se venger et d'enfoncer mon client. »

« C'est faux ! » S'écria Jasper outré. « Maria m'avait mis à la porte, alors Bella m'a accompagné chez moi pour prendre des affaires, c'est en fouillant dans mon bureau que je suis tombée par hasard sur ce relevé ! »

« Et vous avez décidé de le feuilleter par hasard ? Vous vous ennuyiez alors vous vous êtes dit : « Tiens je vais jeter un coup d'œil à un vieux relevé de comptes ? » » Accusa-t-il hypocrite.

Jasper lui fit un regard noir avant de parler d'une voix claire et affirmée.

« J'ai regardé ce carnet parce que j'étais étonné de voir qu'il était encore là. Voyez-vous, juste avant que je ne rentre chez moi, mon bureau avait été dépouillé. Toutes les preuves écrites des actions que j'ai dues exécuter pour les Volturi avaient mystérieusement disparues, c'est à se demander si une tornade n'est pas passée et a vidé mon bureau. Ou peut être que quelqu'un est venu durant mon absence afin de voler tout ce qui est susceptible d'incriminer les Volturi. » Supposa-t-il innocemment avec un regard lourd de conséquences.

Bella se mit à sourire et Kate le regarda soulagée, heureuse qu'il ne se soit pas fait démonter et qu'il ait réussi à tenir tête à Jenks.

Ce dernier toisait Jasper méchamment avant de se reculer.

« Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur. » Déclara-t-il en retournant à sa place.

« Monsieur Whitlock, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. » Dit la juge et un policier l'escorta jusqu'au banc.

Rosalie lui sourit chaleureusement et Alice l'embrassa joyeusement, tandis qu'Emmett lui donnait une tape dans le dos. Kate se leva après plusieurs secondes de profond silence.

« J'appelle l'inspecteur Edward Cullen à la barre. » Annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Bella se tendit et tourna la tête vers lui qui l'ignorait toujours et qui n'avait pas émis la moindre réaction durant tout le témoignage de Jasper. Il se leva subitement, toujours aussi raide et se dirigea à la barre sous les yeux inquiets de Bella qui n'aimait pas du tout le voir aussi distant. Cela lui rappela alors les nombreux cauchemars qu'elle faisait il y a quelques mois. Chaque fois qu'elle avait rêvé du procès Edward se montrait toujours horrible avec elle. Il lui disait des choses atroces, se montrait dur et impitoyable, répétant sans cesse qu'il regrettait le jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Même s'il lui avait murmuré un « je t'aime » avant de s'enfoncer dans un mutisme impénétrable, il s'était quand même enfermé dans un silence insupportable et ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, ni aucune considération. Elle espérait sincèrement que cette attitude fuyante était due au stress et à son appréhension… à moins que ce soit le fait de faire un procès contre son père qui le rendait aussi hermétique.

Quelle idiote, il essayait d'envoyer son père en prison, bien sûr que ça le rendait mal ! Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il agirait normalement et irait parfaitement bien dans un moment aussi crucial pour lui que celui-là ? Elle se fustigea pour ne pas avoir pu se rendre compte de son mal être plus tôt.

Edward leva la main droite et jura de ne dire que la vérité. Puis il fit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Il la regarda. Il la regarda avec une profonde intensité, comme s'il ne voyait personne autour de lui à part elle, cette belle brune aux yeux marron. Toutes les craintes de Bella s'envolèrent et elle se sentit fondre sous son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant et il lui fit un clin d'œil assuré avant de se tourner vers Kate.

Cette dernière commença à lui poser des questions sur l'enquête qu'il avait menée jusqu'ici, ainsi que sur les procédures qu'il avait utilisées. Edward répondit calmement et parfaitement détendu, comme s'il avait l'habitude. L'avocate l'encouragea à développer lorsqu'on évoqua le sujet du blanchiment d'argent ainsi que du détournement. Ils parlèrent de la société au Brésil qui avait autrefois coulé pour avoir blanchi de l'argent et qui avait été rachetée par les Volturi. Durant tout son interrogatoire, Edward n'omit aucun détail, et pas une fois Kate n'évoqua les tensions et les rapports qu'il avait avec Carlisle.

Lorsque Jenks s'avança vers lui pour l'interroger, Edward soutint son regard avec assurance, n'étant pas du tout impressionné par son ton condescendant. Il en avait été habitué presque toute sa vie.

« Dites-moi Inspecteur, depuis combien de temps menez-vous une enquête en parallèle sur Cullen & Volturi International ? »

« Plus de cinq mois. » Répondit-il franchement.

« Pour quelles raisons avez-vous soudainement éprouvé cette idée lumineuse ? »

« Un de mes amis est venu me voir au réveillon de Noël pour me parler d'une conversation qu'il avait entendue entre les Volturi et les Denali qui sont les plus fidèles actionnaires de C&V. Ils auraient apparemment parlé d'extorsion de fond alors j'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons. De plus j'ai trouvé les agissements de Carlisle Cullen envers certaines personnes complètement frauduleuses. » Apprit-il sérieusement.

« Quand vous dites « certaines personnes », êtes-vous en train de parler d'Isabella Swan, votre actuelle petite amie ? » Lâcha l'avocat en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Edward se tendit et ses muscles commencèrent à se contracter. Parler de Bella ne faisait pas du tout partie du programme et il n'avait pas envie qu'on commence à le questionner sur elle.

« Entre autres. » Marmonna-t-il froidement. « Mais elle n'est pas la seule. »

« Monsieur Cullen, niez-vous que vous êtes le fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Non je ne le nie pas. »

« Quels sont vos rapports avec eux ? »

Edward prit une inspiration pour garder son calme et contenir son énervement qui montait devant les questions sordides que lui posait l'avocat.

« Ils sont inexistants. » Dit-il durement.

« Vous les détestez donc ? » Supposa-t-il.

« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là ! »

« Répondez à ma question. » Continua l'avocat en l'ignorant.

« Oui je les déteste. » Répondit-il sèchement.

Bella commença à paniquer en voyant qu'il était en train de s'emporter. À cet instant là elle se mit à haïr Jenks pour ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Elle aurait voulu lui broyer les os ou encore le jeter dans une fausse aux lions, rien que pour avoir songé à s'en prendre à lui. Voyant le trouble de sa fille, Charlie prit sa main et embrassa sa tempe discrètement.

« Ce procès est donc une aubaine pour vous et vous arrange bien, je me trompe ? » Lança Jenks avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je fais seulement mon travail. » Répliqua Edward en haussant les épaules.

« Votre travail ! » S'exclama l'avocat avant de rire dédaigneusement. « Justement, vous ne vous trouvez pas un peu trop jeune pour être inspecteur ? »

Bella voulut se lever mais Charlie l'en empêcha. Edward prit une nouvelle inspiration.

« Quel est le rapport ? » Demanda-t-il simplement, tentant de ne pas rentrer dans les provocations minables de Jenks qui ne cherchait qu'à le discréditer devant toute l'assemblée.

« Et si vous nous parliez de la façon dont vous avez obtenu votre promotion ? » Fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Objection votre honneur ! » S'écria Kate en se levant. « Toutes ces questions sont complètement hors de propos, il s'agit du procès contre Cullen & Volturi, et non celui de l'inspecteur Cullen ! »

« Objection accordée ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Déclara finalement la juge Burton. « Messieurs les jurés, ne prenez absolument pas en compte les précédentes questions posées par Maitre Jenks. »

« D'autres questions ? » Rétorqua Edward en le foudroyant du regard.

Jenks soutint son regard avant de soupirer.

« Je n'ai plus de questions. » Marmonna-t-il en retournant sur le banc des accusés.

La juge fit un hochement de tête en direction d'Edward et celui-ci se leva et retourna à sa place. Il croisa le regard soucieux de Bella et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Maitre Denali, avez-vous d'autres témoins ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Kate secoua la tête.

« Non je n'ai p… »

Elle stoppa sa phrase lorsqu'Edward se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec un visage incrédule. Elle commença à lui dire quelque chose avec un semblant d'énervement.

« Maitre ? » S'impatienta la juge en clapotant ses doigts sur son pupitre.

« Accordez-moi une minute. » Pria-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

Ce dernier lui lançait un regard insistant et ils semblèrent en train de se disputer en silence. Ils se murmuraient des choses qu'eux seuls entendaient, si bien que plusieurs personnes se raclaient la gorge.

« C'est quand vous voulez Maitre. » Soupira la juge agacée.

Après avoir accordé un dernier regard furieux à Edward qui lui semblait sûr de lui, elle se tourna vers la juge.

« J'ai encore un témoin. » Déclara-t-elle incertaine.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Edward qui hochait la tête, avant de rouler des yeux et d'accepter de lui faire confiance.

« J'appelle monsieur Marcus Volturi. »

Une horde de « O » retentit dans la salle tandis que tout le monde était sidéré. Marcus Volturi en tant que témoin, voilà qui sonnait comme un coup d'état dans la mesure où il faisait lui-même partie des accusés.

Ce dernier se leva sous les yeux incrédules et effarés de ses frères et de Jenks qui ne comprenaient rien. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Edward qui s'était rassis à coté de Bella avant de prendre place à la barre, sous l'étonnement général, y compris de la juge qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son ébahissement.

Kate s'approcha de Marcus avec incertitudes. Elle n'était pas du tout préparée à cet interrogatoire de dernière minute, mais Edward l'avait convaincue. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'une seule question à lui poser et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à le laisser parler. Bien que Kate adore son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver drôlement tordu. Et imprévisible. Tordu, imprévisible et incroyablement horripilant.

« Monsieur Marcus Volturi, jurez-vous de dire la vérité, rien que la vérité ? » Demanda-t-elle après que Marcus ait levé sa main droite.

Ce dernier qui était le plus vieux des trois, le plus ridé et le plus discret, parla pour la première fois depuis le début de l'audience.

« Je le jure. »

C'était la première fois que Bella entendait sa voix et elle la trouva assez enrouée, presque rocailleuse. C'était dingue d'imaginer que Marcus puisse avoir des choses à dire. Même Jenks n'avait pas éprouvé la nécessité de le faire parler au tribunal pour plaider sa cause, dans la mesure où il n'avait rien à dire. Car c'était ça. Marcus Volturi n'avait jamais rien à dire. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde était surpris de l'entendre.

Kate s'éclaircit la gorge pour poser la question qu'Edward lui avait dit de poser.

« Monsieur Volturi, qu'avez-vous à répondre contre les accusations concernant votre banque à propos de blanchissement d'argent, d'extorsion ainsi que de détournement ? »

Marcus regarda Aro, Caius et Carlisle avec impassibilité, le visage sans aucune émotion apparente alors que ces trois là arboraient des visages d'incompréhension totale.

« Elles sont fondées. » Déclara-t-il finalement.

Il y eut des exclamations de la part de presque toutes les personnes présentes sans la salle. Tout le monde était choqué, y compris Kate, la juge et les jurés. Seul Edward avait un léger sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Bella se tourna vers lui horrifiée, ce dont il répondit en lui prenant la main pour tracer des cercles sur son dos avec son pouce.

« Hum… vous… vous êtes conscient de ce que cela implique ? » Bredouilla Kate décontenancée.

Marcus hocha la tête.

« Mes frères et moi avons fait pas mal de trafics quand nous vivions en Italie, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'installe aux États-Unis. Lorsqu'Aro a décidé de monter C&V avec Carlisle, nous avons repris et c'est là que nous avons commencé à blanchir l'argent amassé. On s'en est ensuite servi pour le transférer en Suisse et la banque a décollé comme ça. Puis quelques années après, Aro s'est mis à détourner l'argent de nos clients étrangers en toute intimité. Personne ne s'en rendait compte car nous remplissions les comptes avec de l'argent blanchi. C'est avec la compagnie que nous avons rachetée au Brésil que le blanchissement s'est amplifié. » Développa-t-il calmement, tandis que le banc des accusés était au plus mal.

« De combien s'élève la somme détournée ? » Demanda Kate qui avait repris un semblant de professionnel.

« Quarante-trois milliards de dollars. » Apprit-il, créant une fois de plus le tumulte au sein de la salle d'audience qui était consternée.

Des cris d'effroi ainsi que des hurlements se firent entendre.

« Silence ! » Reprit sauvagement la juge en tapant son marteau plusieurs fois afin de faire taire tout le monde.

« Quel était le rôle de Carlisle Cullen dans toute cette histoire ? » Continua l'avocate.

« Carlisle n'a jamais rien su ni participé à quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça qu'Aro ne lui permettait pas de s'occuper des affaires étrangères. En réalité il était juste un pion que mon frère a utilisé quand ils étaient à la fac pour qu'il investisse. »

Un sanglot parvint de la part d'Esmée Cullen tandis que son mari avait les yeux fermés.

« Monsieur Volturi, vous savez que vous êtes en train de vous condamner vous ainsi que toute votre famille avec toutes ces déclarations ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant ! » S'exclama-t-il outré. « Vous croyez que je ne sais pas que je vais passer le reste de mes jours à devoir rembourser une dette et croupir en prison durant des années ? »

« Pourquoi avoir tout avoué dans ce cas ? » S'enquit-elle perdue.

Marcus baissa les yeux et resta silencieux. Bella sentit la main d'Edward serrer la sienne et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur et inquiet. Il n'osait pas la regarder mais elle voyait bien qu'il attendait quelque chose fermement. C'était comme quelqu'un qui attendait l'absolution. Edward ressemblait à quelqu'un qui ne désirait plus qu'une chose : Être enfin en paix.

« Parce qu'Aro a tué ma belle fille. » Annonça soudainement Marcus, choquant encore l'assemblée.

Bella ouvrit la bouche et contempla Edward qui avait un sourire serein au coin des lèvres. Petit à petit tout se mit alors en place dans sa tête. Le retard d'Edward au procès, la discussion entre Edward et Marcus avant le début de l'audience, la demande d'Edward à Kate pour interroger Marcus, les aveux de ce dernier… Tout était finalement lié.

Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'Edward avait caché à tout le monde depuis son arrivée au palais de justice. Il avait enfin trouvé une preuve irréfutable de l'inculpation d'Aro dans le meurtre d'Heidi Meyer. Et il avait montré cette preuve à Marcus parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour avouer tous les crimes de son frère. Marcus adorait sa belle fille, et par-dessus tout, il aimait son fils. S'il était là aujourd'hui à se confesser, c'était pour lui, parce qu'il le lui devait. Et ça Edward l'avait toujours compris.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, se trouvant une fois de plus émerveillée par cet homme à coté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui, ne pouvant dissimuler son soulagement.

« Vous… euh… vous pouvez développer ? » Balbutia Kate qui avait du mal à cacher son sourire.

Marcus regarda son frère qui le foudroyait des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur l'avocate qui lui avait posé une question.

« La fiancée de mon fils travaillait à C&V depuis des années, elle a fini par découvrir toutes les fraudes ainsi que le blanchiment d'argent et elle est allée voir mon frère. Elle menaçait de tout dire à la police alors il l'a tuée. Et ce n'est pas tout. Le frère de celle-ci, Felix, il avait découvert qu'Aro avait tué sa sœur alors pour l'empêcher de parler, il l'a tué aussi deux mois plus tard. »

« C'est complètement faux ! » Tonna Aro indigné.

« Maitre Jenks veuillez calmer votre client ! » Incendia Burton.

« Monsieur Volturi, » continua Kate, « comment est-ce que vous savez cela ? »

« L'inspecteur Cullen me l'a dit. »

À ce moment là tous les regards se tournèrent vers Edward avec ébahissement.

« Il m'a donné ça tout à l'heure. » Enchaina Marcus en sortant de sa poche une clé USB.

La clé que Bella avait volée dans le bureau d'Aro il y a trois mois…

« Objection votre honneur ! » Intervint Jenks en se levant. « Nous sommes en train de régler une affaire de détournement d'argent et de blanchiment, et non une vulgaire affaire de meurtres. » Cracha-t-il.

« On m'a demandé pourquoi j'avouais tout alors je réponds ! » Rétorqua Marcus avec énervement.

« Calmez-vous ! » Rappela la juge à l'ordre en tapant son marteau sur la table. « Objection rejetée. Qu'on m'apporte un lecteur afin de visionner le contenu de cette clé. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un brigadier n'arrive muni d'un lecteur. Il le posa sur la longue table des jurés et ouvrit le clapet pour montrer l'écran. Edward se leva, alla chercher la clé USB et après un regard reconnaissant à Marcus, se dirigea vers le lecteur pour brancher la clé dessus. Il fouilla dans les dossiers et sélectionna une vidéo. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo de surveillance datant du 14 novembre, soit la veille de la disparition d'Heidi.

Les images fusèrent en noir et blanc, Bella reconnut le bureau d'Aro qu'elle avait cambriolé. Aro était là, il se trouvait devant une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, portant une jolie robe.

« _« Je sais ce que vous avez fait. » Accusait-elle d'une voix douce._

_« Ma chère Heidi, dans peu de temps vous ferez pleinement partie de la famille, ne vous mêlez pas de ces affaires, il serait ennuyeux que nous n'ayons pas de bons rapports… » Répondait Aro en posant sa main sur le bras d'Heidi._

_Celle-ci se dégagea prestement._

_« Ne me touchez pas ! »_

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'une sale petite trainée dans votre genre. »_

_Elle le gifla violemment, puis se recula apeurée._

_« Je vous interdis ! » Incendia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle énervé. « Petite insolente, je vais vous apprendre le respect que vous me devez ! »_

_« Et moi je vais aller voir la police, je vais tout leur expliquer et vous finirez en prison ! » Déclara-t-elle en le regardant déterminée. _

_« Alors ça je ne crois pas. » Rit-il tandis qu'elle se détournait vers la porte._

_Il la tira par le bras avec force._

_« Lâchez-moi ! » _

_Elle tenta de se débattre mais il la maintenait. Elle essayait de le frapper tout en criant de la lâcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'immobilise en serrant son cou sans ménagement. Elle se mit à suffoquer et il continua de l'étrangler tout en redoublant d'intensité. »_

« Je crois qu'on en a assez vu. » Interrompit Edward en arrêtant la vidéo.

Il savait que Demetri était dans la salle et qu'il aurait déjà suffisamment de mal à supporter cette scène sans pour en plus assister à l'intégralité de la mort de sa fiancée. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, personne ne pipait mot, beaucoup de gens étaient choqués et avaient la main devant leur bouche, en particulier les journalistes, ainsi que les jurés. L'avocat Jenks était assis sur sa chaise le visage livide, Carlisle regardait Aro avec incrédulité, tandis que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur Marcus, des envies meurtrières clairement visibles.

« Et je serais curieux de savoir comment Monsieur Cullen s'est procuré cette vidéo ! » Plastronna Jenks qui tentait de sauver les choses.

« La clé se trouvait dans le bureau d'Aro, à coté d'un dossier constitué principalement de photos de Felix Meyer quelques jours avant sa mort. » Répondit honnêtement Edward qui se trouvait toujours debout devant les jurés.

« Dans ce cas ceci ne peut constituer une preuve ! » Se révolta Jenks. « Il s'agit d'une perquisition non autorisée, vous avez outrepassé vos droits en exécutant une violation de domicile ! »

« Je ne suis pas aussi téméraire ! » Se défendit Edward. « C'est pas moi qui suis allé fouiller son bureau mais Mademoiselle Swan ici présente. En effet cette civile avait de nombreux doutes quant à l'innocence de votre client et par conséquent elle a voulu aider la justice à faire son devoir. Et lorsque la personne est coupable de meurtre comme l'est votre client, la loi sur la violation de domicile ne s'applique pas ! » Trancha-t-il durement.

Bella frissonna devant le ton impitoyable qu'il avait employé.

« Bah tiens ! » S'exclama l'avocat qui commençait à devenir hystérique. « Et comme par hasard c'est à vous qu'elle remet ça ? Vous voulez nous faire avaler que vous n'êtes pour rien dans l'intrusion de cette fille dans le bureau de mon client ? Vous devriez vous faire arrêter pour vos méthodes ! »

« Encore faut-il avoir une preuve et une bonne raison de m'arrêter. » Provoqua Edward ouvertement.

« Enfoiré ! » Hurla Demetri en se levant qui n'arrivait plus à retenir l'élan de colère qui le possédait.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il regardait Aro avec un visage déformé par la haine.

« C'est toi qui l'as tuée ! Tu vas crever espèce de sale ordure ! »

Des policiers arrivèrent vers lui pour le maintenir par les bras afin de l'empêcher de se ruer vers Aro.

« Enfoiré ! » Répéta-t-il tandis qu'Aro se levait pour le toiser.

« SILENCE ! » Incendia la juge Fallone Burton en tapant fortement avec son marteau, l'air de se déchainer avec. « Non mais vous vous croyez où ? On est dans un tribunal ici, pas dans un marché de poissonniers ! Faites-moi sortir ce Demetri Volturi de la salle, il a besoin de reprendre ses esprits, Maitre Jenks, j'apprécierais que vous arrêtiez de prendre la parole lorsque vous n'y êtes pas autorisé, quant à vous inspecteur, retournez à votre place, vous avez déjà été interrogé ! »

Le calme revint instantanément après cette tirade de la part du juge. Edward retourna à sa place sans protester, Jenks se rassit énervé et les policiers évacuèrent Demetri de la salle qui proférait des menaces et des injures à l'attention de son oncle. Marcus regardait son fils se faire virer de la salle tristement, quant à Kate, elle déclara qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre question.

« Maitre Jenks avez-vous des questions à poser à Monsieur Volturi ? »

« Pas de question votre honneur. » Dit-il le visage totalement défait.

« Bien, Monsieur Volturi, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et retourna à sa place, sous les yeux meurtriers de ses frères Aro et Caius, ainsi que de toute la famille Volturi au complet.

« D'autres témoins à interroger ? » Demanda-t-il à Kate.

« Non votre honneur. »

« Maitre Jenks ? »

« Non votre honneur. »

« Bien alors je vous prierais de tous évacuer, les jurés vont délibérer. Vous serez rappelés lorsque la décision sera prise. » Déclara-t-elle avant de se lever de son estrade.

Bella regarda Edward et pressa son bras pour qu'il réagisse. Il hocha la tête et prit sa main avant de se lever. L'ensemble des personnes présentes quittèrent la salle d'audience, à commencer par les journalistes. Lorsqu'Edward passa devant ses parents, Bella pressa son bras et le poussa à avancer sans se retourner. Elle savait qu'une confrontation entre eux n'était pas du tout une bonne idée pour le moment. De plus Esmé et Carlisle semblaient tellement ébranlés qu'ils pouvaient se montrer imprévisibles. Edward ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'extérieur de la salle. Alice était dans les bras de Jasper et le félicitait pour son intervention, Emmett était en train de rigoler avec Garrett, Rosalie discutait avec Kate pendant que Charlie parlait à Edward. Il tenait Bella dans ses bras mais elle ne disait rien.

Elle n'écoutait aucune des conversations qu'ils échangeaient autour d'elle. En réalité elle était trop assourdie et sous le choc de tout le retournement de situation qui s'était joué dans ce tribunal. Elle qui n'avait pas arrêté de penser qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance depuis le début du procès, voilà qu'elle se mettait à espérer. Peut être qu'en fin de compte leurs vies prendraient une tournure plus rose et plus joyeuse… peut être qu'ils auraient vraiment leur maison avec la véranda et les balançoires dans le jardin finalement.

Si seulement…

« Je suis curieux. » Entendit-elle la voix de Charlie. « Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour décoder cette clé USB ? »

« C'est Jacob Black qui m'a aidé. »

À l'évocation de ce nom, Bella se raidit et s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Jacob ? Tu veux dire mon Jacob ? » S'exclama-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Il fronça les sourcils face à la marque de possessivité qu'elle avait employée et haussa les épaules.

« Bah ouais, Rosalie m'a dit qu'il s'y connaissait bien en piratage, alors je suis allé chez lui pour lui demander de m'aider. »

« Et il a accepté ? » Fit-elle étonnée.

« J'ai su me montrer persuasif. » Répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

En vérité, lorsqu'Edward avait sonné chez lui pour lui demander de l'aider, Jacob avait littéralement refusé en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre ailleurs. Edward avait donc utilisé la méthode forte pour le forcer à coopérer. Ça lui avait aussi permis de venger l'honneur de Bella en lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais évidemment, il était hors de question que Bella n'apprenne les menaces et les méthodes douteuses qu'il avait utilisées, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire une scène si elle l'apprenait.

Cette dernière qui avait compris que quelque chose n'était pas clair du tout le regarda sceptique mais abandonna rapidement, préférant ne pas savoir.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'il t'ait aidé. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est vrai que s'il n'avait pas été là j'aurais jamais eu la preuve qu'Aro Volturi est à l'origine du meurtre d'Heidi et Felix Meyer. Et Marcus n'aurait jamais accepté de témoigner. » Songea-t-il.

« Qui aurait cru que Jacob Black sauverait le monde ! » Plastronna Emmett d'une voix tonitruante.

Alice et Bella se mirent à rire tandis que Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien que j'apprécie ce qu'il a fait pour nous, je vous préviens qu'il est hors de question que je n'accueille ce gamin sous mon toit ! » Prévint-il durement.

« D'ailleurs en y pensant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait une fois le procès terminé ? Parce que maintenant qu'on est sûrs de le gagner, on va pas tous rester chez Papa ! » Lança Emmett.

« Ça c'est une bonne question fils. » Souleva Charlie. « C'est pas que je vous aime pas les jeunes, mais les sacs de couchage dans mon salon et les bruits dans les chambres la nuit, j'en ai ras le pompon ! »

Edward tenta tant bien que mal de contenir son rire tandis qu'Emmett ne se gênait pas pour rire à gorge déployée.

« Pour les bruits dans les chambres, j'y suis pour rien. » Siffla Garrett innocemment.

Charlie lui octroya un regard noir.

« Peut être mais toi tu ronfles, c'est encore pire. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Admettez-le papi, je vais vous manquer quand je serai parti. » Chantonna Garrett avec amusement.

« Commence par arrêter de m'appeler papi, ensuite on verra. »

« Pourtant faut vous rendre à l'évidence, vous allez bientôt devenir grand père vu comment vos enfants sont des chauds lapins. » Émit Garrett en arquant un sourcil.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura Bella en se couvrant les yeux alors qu'Emmett éclatait de rire.

Le visage de Charlie se décomposa et il devint livide.

« Allez chéri, laisse ce pauvre père tranquille. » Intervint Kate amusée. « Il t'a hébergé pendant quatre mois je te rappelle. »

« Mais je l'embête pas, je suis sûre qu'il m'adore, même s'il ose pas le dire. » Se défendit Garrett avec une moue faussement attristée.

« Même pas en rêve. » Contra Charlie sur un ton qui se voulait sec.

Au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et on invita tout le monde à revenir dans la salle.

« C'est le moment. » Annonça Edward légèrement tendu.

Bella avait sa main dans la sienne et la serrait jusqu'à lui broyer les os tant elle redoutait cet instant fatidique. Charlie fit un signe de tête à son gendre pour l'encourager tandis qu'Alice était dans les bras de Jasper et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Kate prit le bras de Charlie pour aller dans la salle, Emmett avait un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur tout en serrant la main de Rosalie. Et tous ensembles, ils retournèrent dans la salle d'audience.

C'est à ce moment là que Bella prit conscience de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une famille si soudée, quand on voyait la façon dont se comportaient les Volturi et les Cullen entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas proches les uns des autres, hormis Jane et Alec qui était toujours bras dessus bras dessous. Aro et Caius ne s'adressaient même pas la parole, Sulpicia regardait son mari avec une haine irrépressible, quant à Marcus il était complètement en retrait des autres. Son fils était avec lui, ils avaient toléré qu'il rentre dans la salle pour assister au verdict concernant son père. Ces deux là, bien qu'ils paraissent unis, étaient complètement brisés.

À coté d'eux, Carlisle Cullen qui enlaçait sa femme qui se retenait de pleurer. Pour la première fois Bella vit qu'Esmée ne prétendait pas. Elle aurait pu jouer à merveille l'épouse éplorée, mais quelque chose dans sa manière de faire montrait qu'elle était réellement accablée. Enfin les Denali assis derrière eux, semblaient tous aussi froids les uns avec les autres. Tanya et Irina se repoudraient le nez comme si leur allure à cet instant était primordiale, Carmen tapait sur le clavier de son agenda électronique et Eleazar regardait sa montre avec insistance, comme s'il était pressé.

La juge Burton arriva, suivi des douze jurés qui avaient suivi l'affaire tout du long. Bella avait un air de déjà vu face à la scène qui se jouait. Elle l'avait déjà vécu en rêve. Ce moment où les jurés rendaient leur verdict et qu'Edward la traitait comme une moins que rien et se transformait en monstre. Seulement là c'était différent. Cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve et Edward n'allait pas la maudire. Du moins elle l'espérait…

« Accusés levez-vous. » Ordonna la juge une fois avoir repris place sur son estrade.

Caius, Aro, Marcus et Carlisle se levèrent et à ce moment là la tension dans la pièce fût à son paroxysme. Bella sentit la main d'Edward trembler dans la sienne et elle comprit qu'il était plus anxieux qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Elle tenta de l'apaiser comme elle pouvait en caressant le dos de sa main mais étant elle-même stressée ça ne fit pas un très grand effet.

« Ça va aller petite sœur. » La rassura Emmett à coté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard de remerciement.

« Je t'aime jeune padawan. » Murmura-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

« Moi aussi princesse Leïa. » Renchérit-il avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de lui faire un bisou dans les cheveux.

« Oh et Bella ? » Appela-t-il après quelques secondes. « Luke Skywalker est un Jedi, pas un padawan. »

Bella éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Non c'est un padawan. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Jedi. »

« Padawan. »

« Jedi. »

« Padawan. »

« Jedi. » Insista-t-il.

« Bon ça suffit les mômes ! » Chuchota Charlie en les foudroyant du regard. « Le juge va rendre son verdict alors taisez-vous ! »

« Pardon Papa. » S'excusèrent-ils en même temps comme des enfants pris en faute.

Même si Charlie les regardait sur un ton réprimandant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Edward aussi secouait la tête pour contenir son amusement. Le paternel se retourna vers la juge et à ce moment là, Bella se pencha vers Emmett.

« Padawan. » Nargua-t-elle à son oreille.

Il allait protester mais la juge prit la parole.

« Messieurs les jurés, avez-vous rendu votre verdict ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la table des douze.

L'un des jurés se leva et hocha la tête.

« Oui votre honneur. »

« Et quel est-il ? »

Le cœur de Bella tambourina dans sa poitrine et sa main devint moite tandis qu'Edward avait le regard fixe devant lui et était immobile. Le porte parole remonta ses lunettes et prit une inspiration avant de déclarer.

« Coupables votre honneur. »

Un brouhaha se fit alors entendre de tous les cotés. Bella eut vaguement conscience des journalistes qui s'exclamaient, des citoyens qui poussaient des cris horrifiés, d'Esmée qui s'effondrait, de Jenks qui pestait pour avoir perdu sa plus importante affaire jusqu'alors, de Jane qui gémissait en pleurant silencieusement, ainsi que des cris de joie de la part d'Alice, Emmett et Rosalie. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à emmagasiner était que C&V était tombée.

_C&V est tombée… Carlisle Cullen est tombé…_

« Silence ! » Tempéra la juge une nouvelle fois. « Marcus Volturi, pour avoir largement contribué à l'élucidation de cette affaire sans compromis, votre peine est réduite à trois ans de prison avec sursis et une amande de trois milliards de dollars. Caius et Aro Volturi, vous êtes tous deux condamnés à cinq ans de prison ferme et une amande de quinze milliards de dollars. Enfin Carlisle Cullen, vous êtes seulement condamné à une amende de dix milliards de dollars, ainsi qu'à la destitution de tous vos biens. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix solennelle. « Ce n'est pas tout ! » Interrompit-elle en voyant que beaucoup de personnes commençaient à se lever. « Monsieur Aro Volturi, vous êtes également en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres d'Heidi Meyer et de Felix Meyer. Les audiences préliminaires auront lieu ici dans un mois. L'audience est levée ! » Asséna-t-elle en donnant un grand coup avec son marteau.

Une horde de policiers arriva pour passer les menottes aux trois frères Volturi qui ne firent aucun mouvement de protestation. Demetri enlaçait son père et versait quelques larmes, de soulagement comme de tristesse. Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro se leva et après un regard haineux vers son mari, claqua les talons et partit la tête haute. Jane voulut aller enlacer son père mais Alec la retint et la força à suivre leur mère. Les Denali discutèrent avec courtoisie, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un salon de thé, et quant à Carlisle il avait le visage bas et consolait sa femme qui ne cessait de pleurer.

Bella regarda Edward à coté d'elle qui n'avait toujours pas bronché. Il regardait toujours devant lui, le visage dénué de la moindre émotion, comme entièrement figé. Elle se mit alors à appréhender.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle craintive.

_Ça ne pouvait pas se répéter…_

Non ça ne pouvait pas. L'Edward de la réalité n'était pas comme celui de ses rêves. Il n'allait pas se tourner vers elle pour rejeter toute la faute sur elle et lui dire qu'il regrettait de l'avoir rencontrée. Mais alors pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il en train de se comporter de la même manière que celui qui avait tant de fois hanté ses nuits les plus sombres et les plus tourmentées ?

Ses pulsations se mirent à accélérer lorsqu'Edward se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec un visage indéchiffrable. C'était à ce moment là normalement qu'il lui lançait un regard méprisant et qu'il lui disait à quel point il la haïssait. C'était à ce moment là que la vie de Bella s'effondrait et sombrait dans le néant.

Sauf que contre toute attente, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, un vrai sourire.

« On a gagné. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, mais qui exprimait tout de même de la joie.

Le cœur de Bella explosa dans sa poitrine et toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent pour laisser place un profond soulagement, à mesure qu'elle réalisait pleinement ce que voulaient dire ses paroles.

_Ils avaient gagné… _

Elle sourit enfin à son tour et il se leva du banc pour lui tendre la main, élargissant son sourire à chaque seconde. Il la regardait avec des yeux amoureux et c'est tout ce dont elle eut besoin pour se laisser submerger par le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Elle se leva et lui sauta au cou avec empressement.

« On a gagné. » Souffla-t-elle dans son cou sans cacher sa bonne humeur.

Il la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et embrassa le dos de son épaule tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou comme une perdue. Bella était enfin heureuse, c'était comme si tous les tourments, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dues traverser, toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient essuyées, tous les pleurs qu'elle avait versés, ainsi que toute la souffrance qu'ils avaient endurée… c'était comme si tout ça était enfin terminé, comme si leur vie allait enfin prendre un tournant normal et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir débuter leur histoire sans se soucier des autres ni des représailles.

« Bah alors les amoureux ! On fait la fête sans nous ? » Interrompit la voix bruyante d'Emmett. « Pousse toi sœurette, je veux féliciter mon pote Eddy ! »

Bella se mit à rire et à peine s'eut-elle écartée qu'Emmett déboula et fit une accolade à Edward, un peu trop forte cependant puisqu'il se mit à tousser. Bella se retrouva enlacée par Alice et Rosalie, tandis qu'Edward allait serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

« Moi je dis qu'on va fêter ça en allant se goinfrer de pizza ! » S'exclama Garrett qui avait un bras sur les épaules de Charlie.

Ce dernier semblait avoir complètement oublié sa fausse rancœur envers Garrett puisqu'il ne disait rien et souriait.

« Moi je dis que t'as raison ! » Renchérit Emmett. « En hommage à Edward et Kate, le flic et l'avocat les plus terribles de la planète ! »

« Je croyais que c'était moi le flic le plus terrible ? » Répliqua Charlie en arquant un sourcil.

« Faux ! Toi t'es le flic le plus cool, c'est pas pareil. » Répondit son fils bruyamment en prenant Jasper par le coude.

Bella sourit devant cette image. Charlie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Kate et Garrett. Ils étaient sa famille, tous autant qu'ils sont. La meilleure selon elle.

Une famille qu'on avait essayée de briser.

Une famille qu'on avait voulue détruire.

Une famille soudée qui ne s'était pas laissé faire, et qui en ressortait plus forte.

…

_oO "Hallelujah" Oo – __Alexandra Burke_

Carlisle Cullen laissa sa femme quelques instants, pour se diriger vers son ami de toujours, Aro Volturi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, il se soit fait berner comme le pire des imbéciles. Il avait accordé sa confiance à Aro, il le prenait même pour son meilleur ami, et au final ça se résolvait à ça, une simple affaire de manipulation par un connard, et un meurtrier.

Il se sentait sale, souillé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il arriva devant Aro qui était entre deux policiers, les menottes autour du poignet et qui se faisait emmener vers le fond de la salle. Il le toisa avec cruauté et dégout.

« Espèce de salaud. » Cracha Carlisle à son ancien ami. « Durant toutes ces années tu t'es joué de moi. Je peux pas croire que tu sois aussi monstrueux. »

Aro éclata de rire.

« Mon pauvre Carlisle, toujours à te poser en innocent alors que tu es aussi coupable que moi. » Rétorqua-t-il dédaigneusement.

« Moi je n'ai pas assassiné une pauvre fille ! » Se défendit-il outré. « Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi odieuse ? T'es vraiment qu'un connard. »

« Tu dis que j'ai commis des choses odieuses, mais tu te crois mieux ? » Lança Aro sarcastique. « Regarde-toi Carlisle ! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pâle copie de moi, sauf que tu n'as pas assez de couilles pour aller aussi loin que moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je n'ai pas détourné ni blanchi d'argent moi ! Et je n'ai tué personne. »

« Ah non ? Et si tu jetais un coup d'œil derrière toi et que tu regardais ton fils ? » Proposa-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, son corps se tendit. Aro sourit, fier de son effet et de l'avoir déstabilisé. Le blond se retourna et observa Edward dans le fond de la salle. Il était avec la famille de prolétaires. Il était souriant, en train de rire avec Jasper et le frère d'Isabella, tout en tenant cette dernière dans ses bras. Carlisle constata avec effroi que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Edward rire de ses propres yeux. Même quand il était enfant et habitait encore chez eux il ne l'avait jamais vu, ou du moins pas assez pour s'en rappeler.

Cette révélation lui fit comme un électrochoc. Son fils était heureux, avec une autre famille que la sienne. Isabella aussi semblait joyeuse, elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, tout en parlant à la petite brune et à une blonde. Le père de famille rigolait lui aussi, il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise en compagnie de tous ces jeunes autour de lui. En réalité, ils étaient tous heureux, même la petite Kate qui avait trahi sa famille pour ses amis, et Jasper qui avait fini par trouver chaussure à son pied.

« Tu te dis innocent Carlisle, mais regarde ce que tu as fait. » Reprit Aro avec sérieux. « Regarde ce que tu lui as fait subir durant tous ces mois. Tu lui as fait tellement de mal, qu'aujourd'hui il est heureux de ta défaite. Je suis certain qu'il aurait même été ravi de te passer les menottes aux poignets si tu avais été arrêté. Regarde-le bien Carlisle, regarde-le sourire après tous les mois de torture que tu lui as infligés, après l'avoir traité comme un chien, avoir tenté de réduire sa vie en miettes et de briser sa fiancée. Et après ose me dire que tu n'es pas ignoble et méprisable, d'avoir fait ça à ton propre fils. »

Le visage de Carlisle se crispa tandis que les paroles d'Aro se répandaient à l'intérieur de lui comme un virus qui se propage. Il regarda attentivement son fils et ressentit comme une immense douleur au fond de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa toute l'étendue de ce qu'il avait déclenché. Il avait fait souffrir son fils d'une manière indescriptible, et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il en éprouva une horrible honte.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Carlisle Cullen avait honte. Honte de lui-même.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait à ta fille Jane lorsqu'elle s'est entichée de ce brésilien ? » Riposta-t-il en tentant de sauver un peu sa dignité et en regardant Aro sévèrement. « C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée Aro, tu as fait la même chose avec ta fille ! »

« Mais moi j'ai jamais prétendu que je n'étais pas un monstre. » Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire sadique et victorieux.

Carlisle entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Aro le regarda triomphant, avant d'être emmené par les forces de police.

« Je te souhaite une longue vie pleine de regrets et de solitude mon ami ! » Salua-t-il avant de partir dans un rire que Carlisle trouvait abominable.

Puis il disparut et fut emmené loin, croupir en prison, laissant Carlisle seul avec sa conscience qui lui broyait l'estomac. Il tourna la tête à nouveau pour regarder une dernière fois son fils, à qui il avait causé tant de peine et de douleur, et qui aujourd'hui était pleinement heureux comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Aro avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il était monstrueux. Et il allait devoir en payer le prix et en subir les conséquences pour le restant de ces jours, porter le poids lourd de sa conscience toute sa vie.

C'était une nouvelle vie qui attendait Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Une vie de pauvres, pleine de regrets et de solitude…

…

« Edward Cullen ! » Appela une voix masculine au moment où la famille Swan sortait du tribunal.

Edward se tourna pour apercevoir Demetri Volturi qui avançait vers lui. Bella se tourna vers son petit ami et lui lança un regard inquiet.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« Non reste. » Insista-t-il alors que Demetri arrivaient vers eux.

« Tu comptais t'en aller avant que je puisse te parler ? » Fit le blond avec sarcasmes.

« J'ignorais que tu voulais me voir. » S'excusa Edward.

Demetri roula des yeux et se tourna vers Bella qui n'osait pas dire un mot.

« Alors c'est elle la fille qui te harcelait au téléphone pendant notre interrogatoire ? » Lança-t-il désinvolte.

La brune rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.

« Je l'ai appelé qu'une fois. » Se défendit-elle alors qu'Edward avait un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« C'est suffisant pour passer pour une harceleuse à mes yeux. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Bella lui fit un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Edward.

« Tu trouves que je te harcèle ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une moue attristée.

« Bien sûr que non ma chérie. J'aime quand tu m'appelles de toute façon. » Rassura-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Demetri esquissa un sourire en les voyant mais bien vite, son sourire s'effaça. Il regarda Edward avec sérieux et tendit une main vers lui d'une façon solennelle.

« Merci. » Gratifia-t-il sincèrement. « Merci infiniment. »

Edward entrouvrit la bouche, légèrement déstabilisé. Il prit une inspiration et hocha la tête en serrant sa main fermement.

« Y a pas de quoi. »

« Tu viendras au procès d'Aro ? » Demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Naturellement, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Demetri hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna vers Edward à la dernière minute.

« Peut être à une prochaine fois alors. »

Edward parut étonné de cette proposition, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Demetri se montre aussi ouvert. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, dans la mesure où il a longtemps regretté de ne pas lui avoir accordé le bénéfice du doute lorsqu'ils étaient mômes.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. » Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Demetri fit un nouvel hochement de tête puis se détourna et disparut dans les rues de Seattle.

« Tu avais raison. » Constata Bella après son départ. « Marcus l'a bien élevé. »

« Oui et je suis content pour lui, qu'il puisse enfin être en paix. » Répondit-il.

« Les autres sont partis à la voiture, tu viens ? »

Edward la regarda avec hésitations.

« A vrai dire j'ai envie de te parler seul à seul, avant qu'on rejoigne les autres. » Répondit-il embarrassé.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Fit-elle légèrement paniquée.

« Viens. » Dit-il en l'amenant à l'extérieur.

Là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient voir des tas de journalistes et de photographes, il l'emmena donc plus loin, près des voitures. Toute la famille était rassemblée et n'attendait plus qu'eux. Une fois à une distance raisonnable et éloignée de tout, Edward se tourna vers elle et parla avec sérieux.

« Je vais quitter Forks. »

Bella cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? Quand ? » Demanda-t-elle prise au dépourvu.

« Le plus vite possible. »

Elle le regarda décontenancée tant il paraissait sûr de lui.

« D'accord… » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Que devait-elle dire ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne avec lui ou au contraire qu'elle reste ici ?

« Bella regarde-moi. » Ordonna-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard émeraude qui lui donna des bouffées de chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps. Il caressa sa joue avec douceur.

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Bella ne sut que répondre. Au moins il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle, ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle regarda derrière elle, là où Charlie, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Garrett et Kate se trouvaient. Ils discutaient tous avec entrain sans se soucier d'eux.

« Ce serait quitter toute ma famille. » Émit-elle tristement.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.

« Forks est ma maison, j'ai jamais vécu ailleurs. » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Je sais. » Sourit-il tendrement.

« Je ne verrais plus ma meilleure amie, ni mon père… »

« Je sais. »

« Arrête de dire que tu sais ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Et toi arrête de tourner autour du pot et réponds à ma question. » Contra-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Où est-ce qu'on irait ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Et bien, j'avais pensé aller dans le New Empshire vu que l'université de Dartmouth se trouve là bas… »

« Eh, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord pour reprendre mes études en sachant que c'est toi qui finances. » Répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

« Bella, d'ici demain je serai riche à nouveau alors je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème. Et puis c'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix. » Souligna-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Si je comprends bien, je n'ai jamais le choix avec toi. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Bah pour le moment, j'attends toujours que tu me répondes si oui ou non tu acceptes de venir avec moi et de quitter Forks. » Rappela-t-il.

« Et si je refuse ? »

Il soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Si tu refuses, alors tant pis je vais devoir supporter Forks encore un peu plus longtemps, mais je préfèrerais vraiment que tu acceptes de partir avec moi. » Répondit-il d'un ton fataliste, un peu trop théâtral.

Bella roula des yeux et ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Idiot. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Alors c'est oui ? » Sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Elle sourit à son tour contre ses lèvres, entièrement heureuse pour la première fois depuis une éternité, plus aucune crainte, peine, ni la moindre pensée sombre, n'accaparait son cerveau. Il n'y avait que lui.

« On viendra les voir souvent quand même ? » Insista-t-elle avec une moue suppliante en se décollant de ses lèvres.

« Je te le promets Bella. » Jura-t-il avec sincérité. « Maintenant laisse-moi t'embrasser comme je le voudrais. »

Elle émit un rire bref et il s'empara de sa bouche à nouveau, faisant mourir son rire dans sa gorge.

C'est à cet instant précis Bella réalisa que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Elle allait quitter Forks, prendre son indépendance, dire adieu à son père et partir à l'inconnu, s'installer avec Edward, l'homme pour qui elle vivait et respirait et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, y compris d'accepter de vivre dans cette ville pittoresque qu'est Forks si elle le lui demandait.

Non, sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

Elle sera meilleure.

* * *

_Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais finir cette histoire sur une mauvaise conclusion quand même ^^ C'était évident que ça se finirait par un joli happy end avec les méchants en prison ! :D D'ailleurs pour les peines je tiens à dire quand même que je n'y connais strictement rien en matière de juridiction donc ne m'en voulez pas des incohérences et du fait de m'être un peu lâchée quant à l'amende, je me suis juste amusée à imaginer le procès à ma sauce ^^ _

_Et puis c'est ma fiction alors si je veux leur faire payer bonbon bah j'ai le droit :p_

**_Je fais une spéciale dédicace à ma vilaiiiine chérie pour m'avoir inspirée le rôle de la fameuse juge Burton :D Avoue que t'adores jouer les chefs ^^ Ainsi qu'à Yoro pour le rôle de la journaliste :)_**

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu. J'imagine que vous devez toutes vous poser la question : **Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de lemon ? ! ?**

_Mais peut être à l'épilogue, qui sait... ^^_

**Je compte sur vous pour laisser une review, c'est le dernier chapitre alors lâchez vous, d'autant plus que mon anniversaire est dans trois jours :p**

_Gros Bisous et prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve pour l'épilogue !_

_Et pour les lecteurs de Murder in Chicago, le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine sans faute ;)_

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**_


	32. Epilogue

**Nous y voilà !**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année, puisse-t-elle vous apporter du bonheur, de la prospérité, de l'argent, du sexe et de l'amour :D**

J'ai vraiment tardé à écrire cet épilogue (deux mois) et je m'en excuse. Disons que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour moi et ces derniers temps je n'allais pas tellement bien. Et il faut dire aussi que j'avais du mal à mettre un point final et raccrocher cette histoire qui existe depuis deux ans et que j'ai sincèrement adoré écrire. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé le courage de la finir il y a quelques jours et j'ai décidé de vous faire la surprise pour le nouvel an, histoire de commencer la nouvelle année sur une note joyeuse... Et puis considérons que c'est aussi mon cadeau de noël en retard xD

ça me fait tellement bizarre de poster l'épilogue et de me dire que plus jamais je n'écrirai sur ces personnages, il faut dire que je suis assez sentimentale et même si je suis heureuse et soulagée d'avoir fini cette fiction, je n'en reste pas moins nostalgique ^^

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je les ai toutes lues avec énormément d'engouement et je suis sincèrement navrée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde, je me rattraperai pour la fin promis ;)

Certains ont trouvé que la peine des Volturi n'était pas assez suffisante, d'autres l'ont trouvé trop lourde, bah j'ai envie de dire qu'on ne peut pas satisfaire tout le monde ^^

Cet épilogue se situe huit ans après la fin du procès C&V, soit neuf ans environ après le tout début de la fiction. Sans vous en dire plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

8 ans plus tard

La jeune femme roulait à pleine vitesse aux abords de sa nouvelle Audi noire Q3, joliment acquise lors de son précédent anniversaire. En effet l'ancienne n'est malheureusement plus aussi performante qu'à ses débuts. Après plus de neuf ans de servitude à l'avoir accompagnée et soutenue pour tous les voyages qu'elle et son mari auront réalisés au fil des années, il fallait bien que le compteur de kilomètres diminue…

Mais Bella n'oubliera jamais son ancienne voiture. Après tout, cette dernière avait quand même été le témoin d'un bon nombre de souvenirs tous mémorables et extrêmement intéressants…

Elle sourit à l'idée qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs baptisé cette nouvelle voiture pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à réitérer de nouveau. C'est avec cette optique en tête qu'elle décida d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélérateur et d'augmenter fortement la dose de vitesse. Elle s'engageait dans une autoroute qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir traversée pendant des années. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'étaient pas venus dans l'état de Washington rendre visite à sa famille, quelques mois environ. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations, seulement à la vitesse. À la vitesse et à l'anticipation. Surtout à l'anticipation.

Cette simple idée la fit accélérer plus encore, provoquant chez elle une vague d'impatience.

Après seulement quelques minutes, elle entendit la sirène d'un gyrophare derrière elle et vit dans son rétroviseur une Volvo noire spacieuse qu'elle connaissait très bien. Un sourire se forma aussitôt sur ses lèvres et elle se retint de jubiler. Ralentissant un peu plus au fil des secondes, elle finit par se garer sur le bas coté de l'autoroute, ses yeux ne quittant pas le rétroviseur dans lequel elle pouvait presque apercevoir des yeux vert moqueurs… Son sourire s'élargissait et son cœur s'emballait. On y est presque… Pensa-t-elle.

La Volvo s'arrêta derrière elle et Bella inspecta son apparence dans le miroir. Elle devinait que l'homme descendait de sa voiture et se dirigeait vers elle, et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas regarder dans le rétroviseur, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'elle serait perdue si elle le faisait. Elle replaça nerveusement quelques mèches échappées de son chignon défait et essuya la moiteur de ses mains sur la jupe de son tailleur. Même après toutes ces années, il arrivait quand même à lui faire le même effet qu'à leurs débuts. Toujours ce même désir, toujours cette même appréhension, toujours ces mêmes émotions qu'elle ressentait à chaque minute passée ensemble.

Un bref cognement à la vitre la ramena à la raison et elle tenta de prendre son air le plus détaché au moment d'abaisser la vitre automatique.

« Mademoiselle. » Salua une voix suave aux intonations masculines.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre et retint son sourire quand elle aperçut un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'une veste en velours marron ouverte qui laissait apercevoir un marcel blanc. C'était sa tenue habituelle lorsqu'il était en service. Bella l'avait observé une fois en catimini lorsqu'il était arrivé sur une scène de crime, avec sa démarche désinvolte et son air sûr de lui… elle n'avait pas tenu deux secondes pour lui sauter dessus après qu'il soit rentré le soir. Elle le trouvait tellement séduisant quand il était dans le cadre de ses fonctions… Et quand il ne l'était pas aussi par ailleurs. En réalité il n'y avait pas un seul moment où elle ne le trouvait pas à tomber. Elle avait de la chance, et elle en profitait, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Je préfère Madame. » Corrigea-t-elle avec un ton qui se voulait hautain.

« Pardonnez-moi… Madame. » Rectifia-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui et se fit violence pour ne pas craquer en le voyant. Ses cheveux couleur bronze étaient un appel à la tentation, sa bouche tellement bien dessinée, ses yeux vert si envoutants… Qui aurait cru qu'après toutes ces années elle soit encore en totale admiration devant cet homme ? Qui aurait d'ailleurs cru que la perfection pouvait exister ? Elle y croyait depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Et ce qui le rendait aussi parfait à ses yeux, c'était que derrière toute cette couche de beauté impeccable et irréprochable, se cachait un être imparfait, avec ses défauts et sa personnalité.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et redoubla d'effort pour garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser distraire par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous inspecteur ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en arborant un air innocent.

Son sourire s'élargit et il se pencha contre la fenêtre.

« Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai interpellée ? »

Bella se retint de déglutir face à cette proximité et rapprocha son visage dangereusement.

« Non mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire. » Murmura-t-elle en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

« Il me semble… Madame, que vous rouliez à une vitesse bien trop excessive pour votre propre bien. »

« L'excès n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? » Provoqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il suivit son geste avec des yeux assombris, sans toutefois esquisser le moindre geste.

« Pas lorsque cela vous plonge dans l'illégalité. »

Elle arbora un visage légèrement outré.

« L'illégalité ? » S'exclama-t-elle faussement choquée. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'aie commis un délit et que je vais devoir en être punie ? »

« J'en ai bien peur madame. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur l'inspecteur. » Dit-elle attristée. « Mais l'ennui c'est que je n'aie pas un sou dans mon porte-monnaie et que je n'aie aucun moyen pour payer ma dette de façon… honorable. » Acheva-t-elle avec une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Il fit mine d'être ennuyé, tout en se rapprochant d'elle de façon scandaleuse à travers la vitre.

« Mais cela ne va pas du tout ! Si vous ne pouvez pas régler ce problème d'une manière honorable, dans ce cas nous allons devoir trouver un moyen qui soit un peu plus… disons… indécent. »

Bella fut troublée l'espace d'une minute, oubliant complètement le rôle qui était le sien. Il y avait deux possibilités. Soit il n'avait pas du tout conscience de l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle en parlant de cette manière tout en étant bien trop proche, soit au contraire il en avait parfaitement conscience et il le faisait exprès pour pousser ses limites à bout. À ce moment là elle se bénie elle-même pour avoir pris l'initiative de ne pas enfiler de sous-vêtement, parce que vu son excitation qui montait, elle aurait dû foutre la pauvre culotte dans la poubelle.

Redoublant d'effort pour ne pas flancher et reprendre contenance, elle y parvint qu'après un long moment durant lequel la tension entre eux avait grimpé à vive allure.

« Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un arrangement. » Insinua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

« Je le pense aussi. » Renchérit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui n'avait absolument rien d'angélique.

« J'en ai d'ailleurs un peu scrupuleux à vous proposer. » Susurra-t-elle en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » Fit-il semblant d'être étonné. « Je serais curieux de savoir lequel. »

Elle le regarda troublée, le désirant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il la fixait également, de son regard brûlant et fiévreux, la rendant ainsi totalement fébrile et à sa merci.

« Avez-vous les papiers du véhicule ? » Demanda-t-il après un long moment passé à la contempler.

L'expression de Bella changea et elle fit une moue ingénue.

« Oh… je crains fort de les avoir égarés. » Dit-elle désolée.

Il la scruta intensément en silence, ses lèvres esquissant un sourire anticipateur.

« Dans ce cas je vais devoir vous prier de sortir du véhicule. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, feignant la surprise.

« Est-ce grave ? » S'enquit-elle sans opposer de résistance.

« Disons que cela constitue un élément de plus dont vous allez devoir répondre de vos actes. » Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Bella s'empressa de défaire sa ceinture et ouvrit sa portière pour descendre de la voiture. Et alors qu'elle aurait cru qu'il aurait la décence de s'éloigner pour lui permettre de sortir, il n'en fit rien, ce qui fait que lorsqu'elle se retrouva hors de son véhicule, il se trouvait face à elle à une proximité des plus déconcertantes.

Beaucoup trop proche et pas assez à la fois…

Il se rapprocha d'elle encore plus si c'est possible, la forçant à reculer et coller son dos contre la voiture, tout en arborant un visage sombre qui laissait présager exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? » Fit-elle dans un souffle, le regard fasciné et la bouche entrouverte.

Il mit ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage, collant ses paumes de main contre la voiture afin de ne lui laisser aucun moyen pour s'échapper. Bella étouffa un hoquet de surprise et perdit toute raison. Elle n'était plus capable de jouer la comédie plus longtemps, si elle ne l'avait pas maintenant elle craignait de se consumer sur place.

« Maintenant… je suggère qu'on en vienne à ce moyen peu scrupuleux que vous avez gentiment proposé pour régler vos dettes. »

Bella fut alors incapable de tenir plus longtemps et laissa tomber toutes ses barrières. Elle se jeta à son cou et s'empara de sa bouche avec empressement et avidité.

« Ça suffit Edward, on arrête de jouer. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit et plongea vers ses lèvres comme toute réponse. Elle l'accueillit avec grand plaisir, répondant avec enthousiasme tout en se collant à lui sans ménagement. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille tandis que leurs lèvres se soudaient et faisaient grimper la tension émanant d'eux. Bella fut incapable de s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres à mesure qu'elle fourrageait dans sa chevelure cuivrée et le décoiffait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elle sentit sa langue effleurer ses lèvres et ouvrit la bouche aussitôt, il plongea alors sa langue dans sa bouche et l'entremêla avec la sienne, faisant ainsi augmenter furieusement la température entre eux. Il avait beau faire frisquet dehors, le corps de Bella était chaud comme de la braise. Elle entoura sa taille avec l'une de ses jambes et le pressa contre elle, puis gémit en sentant son érection contre son intimité couverte.

Edward passa ses mains sous son haut et caressa sa peau avec intensité, remontant progressivement. Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'en haut de son dos, il se figea et s'éloigna légèrement en écarquillant les yeux.

« Pas de sous-vêtement ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le désirant plus que de raison.

« Pas un seul. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse tout en lui lançant un regard plein de luxure.

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis remonta ses yeux vers son visage et Bella crut que son corps allait se décomposer sous le regard brûlant qu'il lui lançait. Enfin il rompit la distance qui les séparait et se jeta sur ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle s'accrocha à lui autant qu'elle le pouvait et cambra le dos en le tirant vers elle tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient. Il descendit ses mains et agrippa ses fesses pour la soulever de terre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui alors que son dos se retrouvait collé à la voiture, le haut relevé presque jusqu'à la hauteur de sa poitrine.

Bella glissa ses mains dans son cou et retira d'un geste brusque sa veste en velours. Cette dernière tomba à terre, le laissant les bras découverts, uniquement vêtu de son marcel. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, puis son cou, avant de poser sa bouche dans son décolleté. Bella s'accrocha à ses épaules et pencha la tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux. Il releva son haut pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoya rejoindre sa veste par terre. Sa bouche vint trouver la sienne et l'embrassa fougueusement, tandis que ses doigts effleuraient ses seins déjà durcis. Elle étouffa un gémissement alors que ses pouces dessinaient le contour de sa poitrine avec douceur.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et leurs langues fusionnaient, la tension réchauffant leurs deux corps malgré ce froid automnal. Bella remerciait le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de ne pas porter de sous-vêtement, car vu à quel point elle était excitée, aucun doute que sa culotte n'aurait pas survécu. Elle sentait l'érection de son homme devenir de plus en plus consistante et elle frotta son intimité contre elle pour obtenir un réel contact. Il émit un grognement et elle accentua ses mouvements de bassin contre son jean pour l'exciter plus encore, pendant qu'il empoignait ses seins fermement, la faisant pousser un cri de surprise. Elle colla entièrement son dos contre la voiture afin de lui laisser un libre accès à sa poitrine et il en profita pour pincer ses tétons qui pointaient dans sa direction. Elle se mit à haleter et son corps frissonna.

Éprouvant le besoin d'être plus proche de lui, elle fit passer son marcel blanc par le haut et le lui retira rapidement pour l'embrasser à nouveau, collant sa poitrine contre son torse nu. Une brise fraiche effleura son échine dorsale et elle se mit soudainement à trembloter, ce qui inquiéta Edward. Il éloigna sa tête et la regarda sans parvenir à masquer son désir dans ses prunelles.

« T'as froid ? »

Elle hocha la tête faiblement.

«Dans la voiture. » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix frêle.

Il sourit et accéda à sa requête sans protester. La serrant contre lui, il la porta jusqu'à l'arrière de la voiture tout en l'embrassant et en caressant son dos. Il ouvrit la portière et la déposa sur la banquette puis referma la portière. Bella mordit sa lèvre en le voyant s'approcher d'elle et se placer entre ses jambes. Elle souleva l'une de ses mains et la plaça dans ses cheveux décoiffés, le regardant silencieusement avec anticipation tandis qu'il l'observait avec cette même adoration qu'il avait dans les yeux depuis toujours. Elle tira sa tête vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau avec avidité. Il posa ses mains sur sa silhouette, n'hésitant pas à frôler ses seins accidentellement à plusieurs reprises. Le corps de Bella s'arquait légèrement à chaque contact de ses mains avec sa peau, comme une sorte de réponse automatique.

Les battements de son cœur cognaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle s'était remise à frotter son bassin contre son érection pour accentuer le désir qu'elle éprouvait et il suivait le mouvement, créant ainsi une friction entre leurs deux intimités. Leurs langues étaient à nouveau emmêlées et menaient une danse vive et endiablée. Les secondes défilaient et la température de la voiture était devenue insoutenable. Bella s'amusait à le décoiffer tout en passant se cramponnant à son dos pour l'amener plus près d'elle si possible.

N'y tenant plus, il souleva sa jupe et la remonta au-dessus de son nombril. Elle allongea les bras afin qu'il puisse la lui enlever complètement et une fois qu'elle fût entièrement nue sous lui, il posa l'une de ses mains sur la fente de sa cuisse et remonta lentement vers ses lèvres intimes. Elle se mit à gémir lorsqu'il effleura son intimité et qu'il commença à la caresser. Leur baiser redoubla de ferveur pendant qu'il chatouillait son duvet du bout des doigts, et son sourire s'élargit grandement quand il remarqua à quel point elle était trempée.

Bella fut incapable de rester inactive plus longtemps et le força à s'allonger sur la banquette tout en roulant pout se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle rompit leur baiser et le regarda avec des yeux ardents.

« C'est moi qui suis censée payer ma dette tu te rappelles ? » Émit-elle le regard aguicheur en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Edward esquissa un sourire au coin des lèvres, littéralement conquis par cette initiative.

« Dans ce cas… » Susurra-t-il en caressant l'arrière de ses cuisses sensuellement. « Tu ferais mieux de t'y appliquer. »

Elle sourit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement, posant ses mains à plat sur son torse. Elle effectua plusieurs cercles invisibles avec ses paumes, passant sur les lignes de ses abdominaux ainsi que sur son ventre, avant de descendre plus bas, à la ceinture de son jean. D'un mouvement vif et sec, elle la défit rapidement puis en fit de même avec sa braguette. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, effleurant dangereusement l'une de ses fesses. Il sentait le corps de sa femme vibrer sous ses doigts tandis qu'elle était occupée à lui retirer son pantalon, et il s'en délectait. C'était toujours une réelle satisfaction personnelle de parvenir à la faire réagir et la faire vibrer aussi facilement, même après plusieurs années de vie conjugale.

Une fois que son pantalon fût complètement retiré, elle passa la main à l'intérieur de son boxer et frôla son sexe tendu du bout des doigts. Il grogna contre sa bouche et elle sourit, fière de son effet. Elle finit par s'emparer subitement de son membre et de le presser dans sa main. Edward émit un gémissement rauque et empoigna sa fesse durement. Elle s'empressa alors de lui ôter son sous-vêtement avec impatience, étant incapable de tenir une minute de plus sans l'avoir au fond d'elle.

Au bout de ce qui paraissait être une éternité, ils se retrouvèrent enfin complètement nus et fin prêts pour la partie intéressante. Bella qui tenait toujours son membre dans sa main le tira doucement pour le diriger face à son entrée. Elle releva alors la tête pour le regarder tout sourire, une lueur guillerette dans les yeux.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Murmura-t-elle enjouée avant de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois.

Puis elle s'empala sur toute sa longueur sans attendre, d'un mouvement brutal.

Ils soupirèrent tous deux à l'unisson sans pour autant décoller leurs lèvres. Bella commença à onduler du bassin sur lui et il posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour lui intimer un certain rythme. Leur baiser s'intensifia, de même que leur ébat qui prenait de l'allure au fil des secondes. Edward remonta ses mains vers son dos puis les ramena à sa poitrine. Il saisit ses seins et elle laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. Il se mit à les malaxer tandis qu'ils étaient toujours en plein ébat et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, respirant de façon hachurée. Il en profita pour se relever et embrasser son cou goulument, descendant vers son sternum en faisant courir sa langue.

Et alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et qu'elle s'activait sur lui, il prit l'un de ses mamelons en bouche, la faisant émettre un cri qui emplit l'espace confiné de la voiture. Il se mouvait sous elle pour buter au fond de son antre qui devenait de plus en plus étroite, tout en léchant et mordillant son téton, la faisant ainsi atteindre son apogée. Bella avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, son cœur cognait dans sa cage thoracique, prêt à s'en extirper, et elle commençait à manquer de souffle. Il finit par passer à son autre sein, lui administrant le même traitement, tandis qu'elle haletait et pressait l'arrière de sa tête contre elle pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Les parois de Bella devenaient de plus en plus serrées à mesure que leur rythme s'accélérait et devenait de plus en plus dense et fugace.

Sans décoller sa bouche de ses seins, il posa fermement ses mains sur ses fesses et la releva, avant de la pousser vers lui subitement pour la pénétrer plus fortement. Bella poussa un long gémissement et s'accrocha à ses épaules en plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il recommença le même manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus tenir et qu'elle le poussa pour le forcer à s'allonger. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres ardemment et se colla à lui sans ménagement et caressant son corps avec enthousiasme comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Ses ondulations du bassin devinrent plus successives et effrénées, elle se laissait complètement aller à son désir qui la contrôlait. Edward grognait contre sa bouche et accentuait le rythme de ses pénétrations.

Étant proche de la jouissance, Bella ondoyait plus rapidement et Edward la poussait vers lui avec plus de force, son membre remplissant chaque rempart de son antre qui était désormais extrêmement étroite et humide. Il finit par donner une énième poussée qui la fit atteindre son paroxysme. Le corps de sa belle fut alors pris de violents tremblements et ses parois se refermèrent autour de son sexe. Elle dénoua leurs lèvres pour pousser un cri tandis qu'il se déversait au fond d'elle en gémissant d'une voix rauque, touché à son tour par l'orgasme.

Bella retomba complètement sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse sans ménagement, respirant bruyamment la bouche ouverte et le front couvert de sueur. Le corps d'Edward se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, également forte et pesante. Il caressait distraitement le dos de sa femme ainsi que ses cheveux, toujours à l'intérieur d'elle et n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir en sortir pour le moment. Après quelques minutes à reprendre son souffle, elle souleva légèrement la tête pour le regarder, un immense sourire sur le visage, reflétant celui qu'il avait au même moment. Elle s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette fois avec beaucoup plus de douceur que précédemment.

« Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi. » Souffla-t-il après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Elle émit un rire bref en réalisant l'étendue de ce que cela représentait.

Cinq ans…

Cinq belles et merveilleuses années de mariage avec le fameux type de l'autoroute. S'il y a neuf ans – jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés – on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait non seulement la chance de le revoir, mais qu'en plus elle fonderait une famille avec lui, elle n'y aurait pas cru un seul instant. Et pourtant elle était là, à fêter leur cinquième année de mariage de la meilleure des manières.

Tous les ans ils célébraient leur anniversaire en rejouant un souvenir épique de leur relation. La première année, ils s'étaient faits un ciné et Edward avait joué sur son statut d'inspecteur pour évacuer toute la salle afin qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. La deuxième année, ils avaient passé la nuit dans son bureau et en avaient baptisé chaque recoin. Cette année, ils avaient eu envie de rejouer la scène de leur rencontre, avec en plus quelques améliorations. Et vu à quel point Bella s'était éclatée, elle était certaine qu'ils réitéreraient l'expérience dans les années à venir.

« Les enfants ? » S'enquit-elle soudainement bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

« J'ai appelé Charlie tout à l'heure, ils vont bien et il parait même qu'ils sont en train de dilapider tout son frigo. Je crois que ton frère a déteint sur eux. »

Bella éclata de rire et embrassa son torse.

« Ils savent qu'à chaque fois qu'ils vont à Forks ils vont pouvoir s'empiffrer. »

« Oui et bah je te le dis, dès qu'ils rentrent à la maison je les mets à la diète. » Prévint-il faussement sérieux.

« Edward ils ont à peine quatre ans ! » S'écria-t-elle choquée.

« Je plaisante Bella ! » Rassura-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Cela dit j'ai quand même hâte de les récupérer, Emmett leur apprend toujours tout un tas de gros mots et j'aime pas ça. »

Bella sourit et secoua la tête d'amusement. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la vraie raison qui faisait qu'il voulait les récupérer était qu'ils lui manquaient. Edward était raide dingue de leurs jumeaux – un garçon et une fille – au moins autant qu'elle, et Bella adorait le voir jouer au papa, elle savait que s'il s'occupait autant d'eux, c'était pour ne pas reproduire le même schéma que celui de ses parents.

Il avait toujours cette peur de leur ressembler ou de faire les mêmes erreurs, ni d'être un assez bon père pour ses enfants, et même si Bella était persuadée qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme les Cullen, elle avait conscience qu'il vivrait avec cette peur au fond de lui toute sa vie. C'était ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé, et rien que pour ça elle trouvait encore la force de les détester. Alors elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait simplement de le rassurer les soirs où il rentrait tard ou encore les fois où il devait s'absenter pour du boulot et qu'il craignait d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important. En réalité, pour Bella Edward était sans aucun doute le meilleur père dont elle puisse rêver pour ses enfants, mais ça elle aurait beau essayer de le lui faire comprendre, il sera toujours anxieux à l'idée d'avoir une quelconque ressemblance avec Carlisle Cullen, l'homme qui autrefois prétendait être son père.

Elle soupira, la tête reposant contre son torse. Plus le temps passait, et plus Bella se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils auront traversées à leurs débuts, leur couple n'a jamais été aussi solide, et elle avait le sentiment que c'étaient ces épreuves justement, qui avaient renforcé l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Après le procès, ils ont comme convenu déménagé dans le New Empshire de sorte à ce que Bella reprenne ses études et accomplisse son rêve d'enfance, c'est à dire aller à Dartmouth. La réputation d'Edward au sein de la police l'a précédé après l'affaire Volturi, ce qui lui a permis d'être muté plutôt facilement. Ils auront vécu dans un appartement là bas durant tout le cursus universitaire de Bella, et aujourd'hui elle avait enfin son diplôme d'avocat, ce qui lui permettait de voir Kate assez régulièrement, et même Edward parfois, mais ça ce n'était pas réellement une bonne chose car à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient dans le cadre du travail, c'était pour s'engueuler, ce qui leur valait au final une bonne réconciliation à la maison.

Outre le boulot, Edward et Bella auront également énormément voyagé durant leurs premières années de vie commune. Edward lui avait promis qu'il lui ferait découvrir le monde en sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu rien d'autre que sa petite bourgade de Forks, et il avait tenu parole. Il l'avait emmenée faire le tour de l'Europe, ainsi que tous les États-Unis, l'Amérique du sud et l'Australie. Bella aura vécu les meilleures années de sa vie avec lui, à travers ces voyages et ces moments à deux.

Et puis il avait fini par la demander en mariage, deux ans après leur départ de Forks. Ils se seront mariés un an plus tard, comme le veut la tradition des fiançailles qu'Edward respecte d'ailleurs à la lettre. Aujourd'hui ils vivaient à New York en plein Manhattan, avec leurs deux adorables enfants. Edward bossait pour la NYPD et Bella travaillait pour une société en attendant de récolter suffisamment de fonds pour pouvoir ouvrir son propre cabinet d'avocat.

Cette dernière repensait souvent au jour où Edward lui avait demandée de l'épouser. Ce n'était certes pas la demande la plus romantique au monde, ni la mieux préparée, en réalité elle avait d'ailleurs été un peu chaotique dans son genre, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'en aurait pas voulu une autre, après tout leur couple était comme ça et pas autrement. Chaotique par moments, mais toutefois indestructible…

.

_« __6 ans plus tôt_

_« Chérie je suis rentré ! » Annonçait la voix d'Edward sur le palier._

_Un sourire se plaça automatiquement sur les lèvres de Bella alors qu'elle s'attelait à préparer la cuisine, coupant les tomates pendant que le plat dans le four était en train de chauffer. _

_Son homme était rentré, et comme à chaque fois il lui avait manquée toute la journée. Elle ne pouvait jamais passer une seule seconde sans se languir de lui quand il n'était pas aux alentours. Surtout que ces temps-ci il n'était pas souvent là ou alors il était plutôt préoccupé. Il lui avait fait part d'une enquête qui lui prenait pas mal de temps, alors elle se disait qu'une fois l'affaire classée, elle l'aurait enfin pour elle toute seule. Edward mettait toujours un point d'honneur à prendre un congé après chaque longue enquête, afin de se faire pardonner pour ses absences à répétitions en passant tout son temps avec elle. C'est pourquoi Bella avait hâte qu'il en finisse avec cette affaire là. _

_Elle avait remarqué cependant que quelque chose d'autre le tracassait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Cela faisait peut être deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté Forks pour s'installer ensemble dans le New Empshire, mais malgré tout il représentait toujours un véritable mystère pour elle. Elle avait l'impression que d'un coté, elle le connaissait par cœur, et que de l'autre elle avait encore énormément de choses à apprendre sur lui. Peu importe le temps qui passe, elle ne le connaitrait jamais entièrement, et dans un sens elle appréciait ça. Une part d'ombre était toujours mieux que si elle le connaissait parfaitement jusqu'au bout des ongles, ça laissait la place pour un avenir un peu moins prévisible. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle adorait tout ce qui était imprévisible._

_Elle sentit deux bras entourer son ventre et elle se retint de soupirer d'aise tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et ferma les yeux, élargissant le sourire qui ornait son visage._

_« Ta journée ? » S'enquit-elle doucement._

_« Longue. » Répondit-il dans son cou. « Notre suspect a été relâché, c'était le seul qu'on avait pour le moment. »_

_« Pourtant tu as l'air de bonne humeur. » Fit-elle remarquer en tournant légèrement la tête pour l'observer._

_« C'est parce que je le suis. » Dit-il souriant en relevant les yeux. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? »_

_Elle fit non de la tête sans le lâcher du regard tandis qu'il la fixait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux._

_« Parce que dans moins de cinq minutes, tu auras accepté de devenir ma femme. »_

_Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendue et se tourna complètement vers lui, la mine choquée._

_« Quoi ? »_

_Edward s'écarta d'elle, le visage étonnamment sérieux, puis sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un boitier noir qui fit peur à Bella lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il comportait. Il entreprit de se mettre à genoux devant elle, et elle se décomposa sur place._

_« Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle embarrassée. _

_Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, la fixant avec intensité en tâchant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était tendu. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage puis se lança sans la quitter des yeux._

_« J'aurais voulu te demander ça d'une autre façon et à un autre endroit que dans notre cuisine, mais si tu veux tout savoir, ça fait des semaines que je me trimballe avec ça sur moi et que je ne cesse de me prendre la tête à savoir quand et où je suis supposé te demander ça. »_

_« Oh seigneur… » Soupira-t-elle en se retenant de se taper le front et de se cacher le visage tellement elle était gênée._

_« J'ai pas arrêté de me poser la question et j'en ai marre d'attendre le bon moment pour te demander en mariage alors que ça fait presque trois ans qu'on est ensemble toi et moi et que j'aie toujours su que je voulais t'épouser. »_

_Elle resta sans voix et il ouvrit l'écrin noir qu'il tenait dans la main. Bella faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit la bague qu'il contenait. Elle était sertie d'un gros diamant et l'anneau était en or blanc. À cet instant elle aurait pu dire oui à n'importe qui, rien que pour avoir cette bague._

_« Isabella… Bella, tu sais que je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aimes. Je t'ai dit que j'attendrai qu'on soit bien installés et qu'on ait enfin une vie stable avant de te demander en mariage. Aujourd'hui deux ans ont passé et j'ai assez attendu. Épouse-moi. »_

_Bella ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer, ne sachant pas du tout quoi dire. Ou plutôt si, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle répondrait, c'est juste qu'elle n'y était pas du tout préparée, il l'avait complètement soufflée._

_« Tu… tu me demandes en mariage dans la cuisine, alors que je suis en train de faire à manger, que je porte un tablier tâché, que j'aie les cheveux tout en pétards et que mon maquillage date de ce matin. » Énuméra-t-elle abasourdie en se sentant affreusement honteuse à cet instant._

_Il esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête d'amusement._

_« Désolé, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. » S'excusa-t-il._

_Elle fronça les sourcils._

_« Tu sais très bien que y aura pas de prochaine fois. »_

_« Ça dépend. »_

_« Dépend de quoi ? »_

_« Bah de ta réponse ! D'ailleurs dépêche-toi je commence à avoir mal au genou. » S'impatienta-t-il._

_Elle le regarda incrédule, sa mâchoire manquant de se décrocher._

_« Tu perds vraiment pas le nord ! »_

_« Bella… » Soupira-t-il._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu veux bien répondre ? » _

_Bella s'apprêta à répondre mais se ravisa en voyant le regard sévère qu'il lui lançait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de réfléchir. Puis elle eut une idée. Elle reporta son attention sur lui et sourit mystérieusement._

_« Si… si je dis oui… tu acceptes de me laisser grignoter dans le lit ? » Émit-elle avec un air angélique._

_Il écarquilla les yeux._

_« Tu plaisantes là ? »_

_« C'est juste que t'es tellement maniaque…à chaque fois tu refuses, et moi j'aime bien manger tout en restant au chaud sous la couette, et puis y a les plateau-repas, c'est sympa ça aussi. »_

_Edward ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pris au dépourvu. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'elle émette certaines conditions. Mais après tout ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille qu'il demandait en mariage, c'était Bella. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne se passerait pas comme il le pensait et qu'elle le surprendrait._

_Bella le surprenait toujours._

_« D'accord. » Concéda-t-il. « Si tu veux, peu importe. »_

_Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et elle se retint de sauter au plafond._

_« Et le teeshirt que tu détestes tant et que tu insistes pour le mettre à la poubelle. » Rappela-t-elle. « Je veux le garder. »_

_Il manqua de s'étouffer._

_« Quoi ? C'est hors de question, il est affreux et en plus il a une odeur bizarre ! »_

_« Tu veux m'épouser oui on non ? » Lança-t-elle en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur._

_Edward fronça les sourcils, énervé de se faire piéger de façon aussi grotesque._

_« Tu vas vraiment me payer ça. » Prévint-il agacé._

_« T'es d'accord pour que je le garde alors ? »_

_« Oui garde-le, tant que je peux te l'enlever rapidement je m'en fiche. » Marmonna-t-il. « Est-ce que maintenant tu pourrais enfin dire oui que je puisse me lever ? »_

_« Et le placard dans la salle de bain ! » Renchérit-elle. « Je veux qu'on échange, je préfère le coté gauche. »_

_« Tu veux rire ? C'est toi qui l'as choisi quand on a emménagé je te rappelle ! » S'exclama-t-il furieux._

_« C'est faux ! Tu m'as demandée quel coté je voulais et j'ai dit que ça m'était égal. Mais c'est parce que je pensais que tu prendrais le droit ! » Contra-t-elle._

_« Et pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu voulais le gauche ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas paraitre pour une fille chieuse qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, tu comprends ? »_

_Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'exaspération._

_« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai demandée en mariage déjà ? » Dit-il d'un ton blasé._

_« Edward ! » Fustigea-t-elle vexée._

_« Ça va Bella ! Tu peux prendre le coté que tu veux, tu peux manger dans le lit et mettre les vêtements que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire mais pour l'amour du ciel, réponds à ma putain de question ! » _

_Bella se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son rire qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle le faisait tourner en bourrique, et le pire c'est que ça l'amusait. Elle aimait le voir ramer, même si elle savait qu'elle lui accorderait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, y compris un mariage princier avec une énorme pièce montée et deux cents invités si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il commençait vraiment à perdre patience et à être énervé et elle se promit plus tard de se faire pardonner ça._

_Doucement, sans un mot, elle prit la bague de l'écrin et la contempla entre ses doigts. _

_« Bella ? » Appela-t-il._

_« Elle est vraiment belle. » Dit-elle en regardant la bague avec émerveillement._

_Puis elle la passa à son doigt sans retenir son sourire._

_« Ça veut dire oui ? » Demanda-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire._

_« Mais bien sûr que oui imbécile ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »_

_Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, comme s'il avait vraiment eu peur l'espace d'un moment, puis laissa son sourire apparaitre sur son visage, en écho à celui que Bella arborait. Il se releva et ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Bella émit un rire bref contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou._

_« On va se marier. » Dit-il heureux en réalisant l'étendue ce que cela signifiait._

_Le sourire de Bella s'élargit et elle hocha la tête, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux._

_« Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre le nom Cullen sur ma carte d'identité. » Songea-t-elle rêveuse._

_Il secoua la tête et fondit sur sa bouche. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, parfaitement aux anges. Bella allait se marier avec l'homme de ses rêves qui venait d'ailleurs de lui offrir une bague magnifique, que demander de plus ? Bien sûr il aurait très bien pu ne pas lui offrir de bague elle aurait dit oui quand même… disons que c'était juste un plus. Un tout petit plus… Bon d'accord, un très très gros bonus._

_Au bout d'un long moment, il s'écarta d'elle en reniflant, le front plissé._

_« Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûlé ? » Demanda-t-il._

_Bella le regarda déroutée, avant de se rappeler soudainement du plat qu'elle avait mis au four juste avant qu'il n'arrive. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'horreur et elle le repoussa subitement._

_« Oh non c'est pas vrai le four ! » S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant pour l'éteindre rapidement._

_Elle sortit le plat du four après avoir enfilé un gant et un énorme jet de fumée en sortit, empestant ainsi la pièce. Lorsqu'elle posa le plat sur le plan de travail, elle faillit pleurer en voyant qu'il était complètement cramé._

_« J'aurais peut être dû attendre avant de te faire ma demande en fin de compte. » Suggéra Edward désolé en éventant avec sa main pour faire partir la fumée._

_Bella releva la tête vers lui, toute trace de bonne humeur envolée. Elle le darda d'un regard noir et foudroyant._

_« Tout ça c'est ta faute Cullen ! J'ai passé trois heures à cuisiner et il a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher ! » »_

.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » Demanda Edward, mettant fin aux réflexions de Bella qui était plongée dans son souvenir.

Elle caressa son torse avec sa main, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Je repensais au jour où tu m'as demandée de t'épouser. »

« Ce même jour où tu as fait cramer la cuisine. » Se remémora-t-il avec amusement.

« Moi j'ai fait cramer la cuisine ? » Protesta-t-elle révoltée. « Je te rappelle que si Monsieur n'avait pas été aussi stressé et avait attendu un peu plus longtemps pour faire sa demande, nous n'aurions pas été obligés de finir avec le traiteur chinois ! »

« D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, la prédiction qui se trouvait dans mon gâteau de la fortune disait que la patience était la vertu la plus louable. Si seulement je l'avais eue plus tôt… » Songea-t-il.

« La patience n'a jamais été ton fort de toute façon. Il suffisait de t'observer le matin quand tu me criais dessus pour que je te cède la salle de bain. » Sourit-elle.

« Les choses ont changé depuis qu'on a eu des enfants. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« C'est vrai… » Murmura-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder. « Maintenant t'es encore pire. »

Il rigola et avança son visage pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire sans mal, souriant même contre sa bouche, se sentant réellement complète.

Elle repensa à ses enfants, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle savait qu'ils allaient bien car elle avait appelé Carlisle et Esmée il y a tout juste deux heures pour s'en assurer. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle passait son temps à s'inquiéter.

Carlisle et Esmée Cullen…

Il aura fallu longtemps à Edward et Bella avant d'accepter de leur confier leurs enfants. Edward ne s'était jamais réconcilié avec ses parents et Bella évitait tout contact avec eux, se contentant du strict minimum. Toutefois ils avaient consenti à rester civilisés et à garder un certain contact avec eux, pour le bien de leurs enfants, afin qu'ils puissent avoir leur grands parents.

Bella se souvenait du jour où elle les avait revus pour la première fois après le procès, c'était une semaine avant leur mariage. Ça n'avait pas été par plaisir, mais pour Edward qu'elle était allée les revoir. Parce qu'elle avait senti qu'il avait besoin de ça.

Et elle avait eu raison.

.

_« __5 ans plus tôt_

_Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Bella se trouvait devant cette porte et elle n'avait toujours pas osé appuyer sur la sonnette. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette maison, et il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Un peu coquette, en retrait de la ville et pas très grande… Elle préférait largement cette atmosphère légère plutôt que l'ancienne atmosphère lourde de leur ancienne propriété qui ressemblait plus à un palace ou à un domaine royal. Car oui, Bella se trouvait bel et bien devant la maison de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. _

_Les parents de son fiancé._

_Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis le jour du procès, à l'instar d'Edward, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans. Edward n'avait jamais cherché à les retrouver ni à prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il estimait avoir suffisamment souffert à cause d'eux, et ne voulait plus aucun contact avec eux, aussi futile soit-il. Cependant Bella l'avait bien observé ces derniers temps. À l'approche du mariage qui était seulement dans quelques jours, elle voyait qu'il était un peu triste mais qu'il ne tenait pas à le montrer. C'était là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'alors qu'elle aurait toute sa famille avec elle, lui n'aurait même pas ses parents avec lui ce jour là. Bien évidemment, il aurait ses amis, il avait d'ailleurs nommé Garrett comme témoin, ce qui avait valu une crise de jalousie de la part d'Emmett et même de Jasper qui avait râlé. Mais même si Edward était depuis un très long moment considéré comme un membre de la famille Swan, Bella savait que ce n'était pas évident pour lui de ne pas avoir ses propres parents présents le jour de son mariage. _

_Malheureusement il serait toujours trop fier pour l'avouer, ne serait-ce pour même l'évoquer._

_C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle avait recherché l'endroit où ils habitaient et il s'avère qu'ils avaient décidé de rester dans l'État de Washington, puisqu'ils habitaient dans une petite maison isolée de Port Angeles. Malgré leur énorme dette, les Cullen s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ils n'étaient pas dans le besoin, au contraire il leur restait assez d'argent pour vivre jusqu'à la fin de leur vie sans avoir besoin de travailler. Bella se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils pouvaient encore être dotés d'autant d'argent après une dette aussi consistante. Il faut croire qu'elle n'aura jamais la moindre idée d'à combien s'élevait la valeur de leur fortune avant le procès._

_Soupirant et remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées, elle consentit enfin à sonner. Quelque par au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'aucun d'eux ne soit là et qu'elle n'ait pas à les affronter. Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Ça ne la concernait pas elle mais Edward. C'était uniquement pour lui qu'il faisait ça. Elle attendit, tapant du pied, commençant à trouver le temps long. La peur de leur réaction lorsqu'ils la verraient lui tenaillait le ventre. Et s'ils refusaient ? Qu'importe s'ils refusaient, c'était eux les perdants, et Edward ne saurait jamais qu'elle était venue les voir._

_La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une femme que Bella n'avait pas vue depuis des années mais qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée. Esmée Cullen. _

_Celle-ci n'avait pas changé, toujours le même aspect, et toujours cette allure digne. Toutefois lorsqu'elle reconnut Bella, son visage fut déformé par la surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement._

_« Isabella ? »_

_Bella se dandina sur elle-même, se demandant si finalement tout ça était une bonne idée. Elle nota que les vêtements d'Esmée n'étaient plus les mêmes que ceux à quoi elle l'avait habituée. Sa tenue vestimentaire n'était plus aussi proprement chic et impeccable, mais elle restait néanmoins distinguée. _

_« Bonjour Mme Cullen. » Salua-t-elle incertaine, incapable de se forcer à sourire._

_Cette femme l'avait fait souffrir, elle ainsi que sa famille, et en particulier Edward. Jamais elle ne pourrait prétendre que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Esmée n'avait pas l'air réceptive, trop sous le choc de la visite impromptue de sa belle fille avec qui elle n'avait pas eu le moindre contact._

_« Carlisle ! » Appela-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur Bella pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas._

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et quelques secondes plus tard, le père d'Edward fit son apparition aux cotés de son épouse. _

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Bella._

_« Regarde qui vient nous voir. » _

_Carlisle tourna la tête vers la visiteuse et se figea en la reconnaissant. Bella qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause de toute cette attention détourna les yeux et inspira lourdement._

_« Je sais que ma visite doit vous surprendre. » Commença-t-elle hésitante. « Pour être honnête je me suis longtemps demandée si c'était une bonne idée de venir vous voir. »_

_« Que faites-vous ici Isabella ? » Interrogea Carlisle sans plus de détour._

_Cette dernière reporta son attention sur lui et s'accorda une minute d'introspection en détaillant son apparence. Carlisle Cullen était toujours aussi bien coiffé, il avait toujours cette démarche et cet air digne sur le visage, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux le rendait… plus humain. Il n'était plus aussi impressionnant, mais il n'en restait pas moins intimidant._

_« En fait si je suis venue… je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Edward et moi nous nous marions samedi prochain. »_

_En vue de la tête incrédule qu'Esmée avait, Bella devina qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été informé de ce mariage. Pas étonnant…_

_« Comprenez-moi bien, je ne suis pas là parce que ça m'enchante, ni pour faire la paix, ni parce que je souhaite que vous fassiez partie de la vie d'Edward, pas après tout ce que vous nous avez déjà fait. Cependant je pense qu'il serait bien que pour une fois, dans votre vie, vous vous comportiez comme de vrais parents. Vous avez toujours fait en sorte qu'Edward vous haïsse mais toutefois il reste votre fils, et malgré ce qu'il prétend je pense qu'il n'a pas totalement tourné la page. »_

_« Vous voulez que l'on vienne à votre mariage ? » Devina Esmée en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement._

_Bella soupira de lassitude et sortit de son sac à main un faire part qu'elle lui tendit._

_« Ce sera la seule chance que vous aurez de voir votre fils unique se marier. » Déclara-t-elle impassible tandis qu'Esmée s'emparait du faire part tout en la regardant déroutée. « J'espère que vous la saisirez. »_

_Puis sans un mot ni regard, elle s'en alla, laissant les Cullen seuls face à leur unique chance de rédemption._

_._

_Une semaine plus tard_

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Annonça Bella en relevant la tête vers Edward tandis qu'ils étaient en train de danser ensemble._

_Dire qu'elle était heureuse était un euphémisme. En réalité elle exultait. En même temps quelle personne ne serait pas heureuse le jour de son mariage ? Elle portait une jolie robe blanche que sa meilleure amie et demoiselle d'honneur avait confectionné pour elle, toute sa famille était là ainsi que leurs amis les plus proches. Bella avait refusé un mariage en grande pompes, elle ne voulait que le strict minimum et Edward avait approuvé. Celui-ci était si élégant, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu avec son costume, sa cravate et son sourire en coin, elle s'était retenue de ne pas courir vers lui à l'autel. _

_Leur mariage avait été parfait, en tout cas pour elle. Même si elle se serait volontiers abstenue d'écouter le discours d'Emmett qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à faire une remarque sur leur rencontre ni sur la manière dont ils étaient sortis ensemble. Elle avait vu du coin de l'œil Charlie se resservir une nouvelle coupe pour digérer l'information et faire passer la pilule. Garrett en avait rajouté une couche derrière et n'avait pas hésité à faire quelques allusions au père de Bella afin de l'agacer. Irriter Charlie était devenu le sport favori de Garrett depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ça et le catch bien évidemment. _

_« Je me trompe où tu es anxieuse ? » S'enquit Edward en voyant son visage principalement composé d'appréhension._

_Elle haussa les épaules et s'octroya un léger sourire._

_« J'ai seulement peur de la réaction que tu pourrais avoir. » Avoua-t-elle._

_« Une chance que tu m'aies déjà passé la corde au cou alors. » _

_Cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque._

_« Viens avec moi. »_

_Il fronça les sourcils de curiosité et d'incompréhension alors qu'elle le tirait par la main vers un endroit isolé de la piste de danse._

_« Bella est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle l'entrainait à l'extérieur._

_« Je pense que ça l'est. »_

_Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'il vit les deux personnes se trouvant en face d'eux, au loin. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en pleine hallucination. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, ses lèvres se pincèrent et il baissa la tête pour regarder Bella avec contrariété._

_« C'est toi qui les a invités ? » Accusa-t-il._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre et se sentit coupable._

_« Je suis désolée Edward mais… je pense que tu devrais au moins leur parler. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » S'énerva-t-il soudainement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de les amener ici ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu… »_

_« C'est pour toi que j'aie fait ça idiot ! » Se défendit-elle. « Toi et moi on est mariés maintenant, et il est temps de repartir à zéro, démarrer une vie en laissant toutes les ombres derrière nous. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si mais… Bella tout était parfait sans eux, tu n'avais pas besoin de… »_

_« Non en effet je n'en avais pas besoin. » Le coupa-t-elle avec assurance. « Mais toi en revanche si, tu en as besoin. Et cesse de dire le contraire parce que ça va m'agacer et je n'ai pas envie d'être agacée le jour de mon mariage. »_

_Il eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Va les voir Edward. » Insista-t-elle. « Va leur parler, que ce soit pour leur dire à quel point tu les détestes ou que tu ne veux plus les voir, peu importe je m'en fiche, mais il est temps que tu mettes un terme à ce qui t'empêche d'être pleinement heureux. »_

_« Bella, je suis heureux. » Contra-t-il._

_« Edward… » Menaça-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux._

_Il soupira d'exaspération et rendit les armes._

_« Très bien, j'y vais. Mais tu m'en devras une belle. » _

_Elle sourit de satisfaction et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me montrer généreuse. » Assura-t-elle d'une voix suggestive avant de se détourner pour le laisser seul tandis que Carlisle et Esmée Cullen se trouvait à quelques mètres, n'osant pas bouger._

_Edward la regarda partir avec des idées plein la tête, idées qu'il s'empresserait de mettre à l'œuvre plus tard._

_Il se tourna vers ses prétendus parents et son regard se durcit inconsciemment. Ils étaient immobiles en face de lui, habillés en tenue de ville. Probablement qu'ils avaient longuement hésité à venir et qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu une tenue adéquate. Dans tous les cas Edward savait d'ores et déjà que la conversation n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il savait exactement quoi leur dire. Il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, s'il les voulait à nouveau dans sa vie ou pas… C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sûr de lui, et il se dit alors que Bella n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée après tout._

_S'armant de courage, il s'avança vers eux, s'assurant de garder son impassibilité et sa fermeté. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il réalisait qu'ils ne lui avaient pas du tout manqué. En fin de compte, le fait qu'il ne les ait pas revus depuis le procès, c'est-à-dire depuis trois ans, ça ne le touchait pas plus que ça. Ça ne lui faisait rien, c'était du pareil au même. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais besoin d'eux. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie. Ils n'en avaient même jamais fait partie, y compris durant son enfance. _

_Il put voir sur le visage de sa mère qu'elle avait du mal à contenir ses émotions en le voyant, quant à Carlisle, il était aussi impassible que lui. Edward n'en fut pas étonné, il n'avait jamais laissé filtrer la moindre émotion, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait ?_

_« Carlisle, Esmée. » Salua-t-il comme s'il avait affaire à des inconnus, ce qui dans un sens était plutôt proche de la vérité._

_« Ta… femme nous a invités. » Déclara Carlisle qui avait hésité, n'arrivant pas à se familiariser avec cette appellation. _

_« Tu as l'air de te porter bien. » Intervint Esmée pour éviter une quelconque dispute en voyant qu'Edward s'apprêtait à répliquer._

_« Vous aussi. » Répondit-il après une minute d'hésitation. _

_« Nous ne sommes pas venus pour gâcher ta journée Edward. » Rassura Carlisle qui n'était pas à son aise. « Ta mère et moi sommes seulement venus pour te féliciter et te souhaiter le meilleur. »_

_Edward hocha la tête, n'arrivant pas à émettre un quelconque sourire._

_« Merci. »_

_« Edward… » Murmura Esmée avec un air triste. « Je sais que l'on t'a fait beaucoup de mal… »_

_« C'est le cas de le dire. » Répliqua-t-il cinglant._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé ni effacer les erreurs que nous avons commises, mais tu nous manques. » Dit-elle presque désemparée._

_Edward fronça les sourcils, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette déclaration. Quelque part au fond de lui il aurait aimé pouvoir leur dire que c'était le cas à lui aussi. Mais il ne le pouvait pas, parce que ce serait mentir. _

_« Je sais que tu ne nous pardonneras jamais, » continua-t-elle fataliste, « mais y a-t-il au moins une chance pour qu'un jour on puisse former ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu une famille ? »_

_Le jeune homme réfléchit silencieusement à la question. Puis après réflexion, il secoua la tête de négation, sans même en éprouver une pointe de culpabilité._

_« Non aucune. » Lâcha-t-il finalement. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne pourrai jamais vous pardonner. Vous ne m'avez pas seulement fait du mal à moi, vous vous en êtes aussi pris à ma femme, à sa famille ainsi que ses amis. Et puis regarde les choses en face Esmée, nous n'avons jamais été une famille, tout a toujours été une question d'argent avec vous, et peut être que si vous vous en étiez rendus compte plus tôt, avant de tout perdre, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais à présent il est trop tard. »_

_Esmée hocha la tête faiblement, retenant ses larmes. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui dise le contraire, mais elle s'était toujours doutée de sa réponse. Il fallait admettre la vérité, Edward n'était plus son fils. Il n'avait d'eux que leur nom de famille. Rien de plus. Son mari passa un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir et la réconforter. S'il ne le montrait pas, Carlisle aussi était déçu. Mais contrairement à son épouse, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre espoir, il s'était résigné depuis bien longtemps._

_Edward s'apprêta à se détourner pour retourner auprès des siens, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute pour s'adresser à eux une dernière fois._

_« Cela dit, je suis content de voir que vous allez bien. » Parla-t-il doucement. « Et si vous tenez tant à vous racheter, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça. Un jour Bella et moi on aura des enfants. Et il est peut être trop tard pour vous et moi, mais vous pourrez toujours vous occupez de vos petit enfants si vous le voulez, je ne vous interdirai pas de les voir. » Apprit-il sérieusement._

_Esmée entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, à l'instar de Carlisle qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

_« Edward c'est… »_

_« Donnez-leur ce que vous ne m'avez pas donné, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire. » Interrompit-il d'un ton sec._

_Il s'en alla, n'ayant définitivement plus rien à leur dire. Cette fois c'était pour de bon, la page était bel et bien tournée et elle ne se rouvrirait pas. Et s'il leur avait accordé le droit de voir les enfants qu'il comptait avoir avec Bella, ce n'était clairement pas pour eux. Edward avait une famille maintenant, une famille qui s'agrandirait dans quelques temps – il allait d'ailleurs s'atteler à la tâche le plus vite et le plus souvent possible – et dont Carlisle et Esmée Cullen ne faisaient pas partie. »_

.

Ainsi Carlisle et Esmée ne faisaient pas partie de leur vie, pour eux ils étaient simplement les grands parents. Ces derniers avaient fini par s'y faire et se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient. Ils voyaient leurs petits enfants régulièrement et les gardaient de temps en temps lorsqu'Edward et Bella avaient besoin de se retrouver. Quand elle y réfléchissait, Edward et elle avaient la belle vie. Elle n'était certes pas parfaite, mais c'était ce qui la rendait meilleure. Ce qui était fabuleux, c'était que toute sa famille était avec elle, même s'ils ne vivaient pas tout près, ils ne se perdaient pas de vue, ils se voyaient aussi souvent que possible et ils étaient toujours là les uns pour les autres.

Alice était d'ailleurs venue vivre dans le New Empshire à coté de chez eux dès qu'elle avait appris pour leurs fiançailles. Elle était devenue folle et complètement hystériques, ne cessant de répéter qu'il fallait absolument s'y mettre et tout préparer. Jasper n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de la suivre, et quand Edward avait appris qu'ils avaient l'intention de chercher un appartement, il avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent vivre chez eux. Ils avaient donc vécu à quatre pendant plusieurs mois. Ces deux là vivaient d'ailleurs tout près de chez Bella et Edward à présent, Alice et Bella étant incapable de vivre séparées. D'autant plus qu'Alice adorait s'occuper de leurs enfants. Elle était devenue leur nourrice attitrée. Bella et Edward avaient décidé d'un commun accord de désigner Jasper et Alice comme les parrains et marraines de leurs enfants.

Coté professionnels, Alice avait finalement réussi à ouvrir sa propre boutique, toujours appelée la Brandon Moon. Les adolescentes et jeunes femmes de la vingtaine se ruaient toutes dessus. Quant à Jasper, il avait décidé de la suivre dans son projet en gérant sa comptabilité. Leur affaire marchait très bien, malgré des hauts et des bas.

Mais cependant, Jasper n'avait toujours pas franchi le pas et demandé à Alice de l'épouser, ce qui désespérait cette dernière. Elle rêvait de mariage et d'enfants et apparemment, Jasper avait une vraie peur de l'engagement qui l'empêchait de lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait. Plusieurs fois elle avait songé à le quitter en voyant que tout le monde autour d'elle se mariait ou avançait, contrairement à leur couple qui en était toujours au même point. Mais elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour vivre sans lui. Alors elle attendait, espérant qu'un jour il daigne se jeter à l'eau et accepter un changement dans leur vie.

Un jour peut être… Se disait-elle constamment.

Emmett et Rosalie quant à eux étaient restés à Forks. Emmett avait enfin trouvé un job comme prof de sport au lycée, ce qui avait d'ailleurs provoqué une multitude de remarques moqueuses de la part de Bella, Garrett, Alice et Edward qui n'hésitaient pas à plaisanter à propos de lui, Emmett Swan, celui qui était supposé détester le lycée. Rosalie avait trouvé du boulot dans le garage de Jacob Black et après de longues délibérations, Emmett et elle en ont conclu qu'il était temps de quitter la maison de Charlie. Ils auront vécu pendant longtemps chez lui, ce que Charlie avait adoré dans la mesure où il n'était pas tout seul, mais le mariage d'Edward et Bella leur ont donné envie de faire de même, voilà deux ans maintenant.

Malheureusement leur vie n'a pas été des plus joyeuses. Après de nombreuses tentatives vaines à essayer de faire des enfants, Emmett et Rosalie ont appris que cette dernière était stérile et ne pourrait jamais en avoir. À cette annonce, Edward et Bella ont pris la décision de revenir à Forks quelques jours afin de soutenir le frère de cette dernière, confiant non sans de lourdes hésitations leurs enfants aux parents d'Edward. Alice et Jasper avaient suivi et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à Forks, à s'entraider de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient fait quelques années auparavant. Rosalie et Emmett auront mis quelques temps pour se remettre de cette nouvelle, mais ils ont finalement accepté d'adopter. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils ont posé leur candidature à l'agence d'adoption, et toujours aucune réponse.

Mais ils ne désespéraient pas. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble et unis, l'espoir vivrait avec eux.

Après vingt ans de célibat, Charlie a fini par trouver chaussure à son pied en la personne de Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et Seth, et veuve de son ancien ami Harry. Cela a fait beaucoup de remue-ménage, d'autant plus que c'est en quelque sorte grâce à internet que leur histoire a commencée. Après que Charlie ait découvert l'existence de son profil sur un site de rencontre créé par son fils, il est entré dans une colère noire. Mais en voyant le nombre de femmes prêtes à converser avec lui, il s'est finalement prêté au jeu. Apparemment pour toutes les quarantenaires, Charlie était un homme charmant, séduisant et certaines le qualifiaient même comme un Don Juan. En réalisant t le succès qu'il suscitait auprès des femmes mûres, Charlie a fini par avoir confiance en lui et s'est lancé, non pas avec une internaute, mais avec Sue pour qui il avait le béguin depuis un bon moment.

Et pour ce qui est de Kate et Garrett, ces deux là roucoulaient toujours ensemble, installés également à New York. Edward et Bella les voyaient fréquemment, même très souvent. Edward a d'ailleurs passé beaucoup de temps à soutenir sa meilleure amie après que celle-ci se soit retrouvée sans famille. En effet, après le procès Eleazar et Carmen Denali ont décidé de bannir et de renier Kate de la pire des manières possibles. Cette dernière a beaucoup été malheureuse de ce rejet, mais elle a fini par s'y faire et elle vit désormais paisiblement avec son compagnon. Elle attend d'ailleurs un heureux évènement prévu pour dans quelques mois, et elle a déjà prévu de demander à Edward d'en être le parrain.

Au final, la vie des Swan n'était pas toute rose, mais ce n'était pas important car quoi qu'il arrive ils étaient tous capables de se relever.

Quelques mois avant leurs fiançailles, Edward qui avait fait des recherches a réussi à retrouver la mère de Bella. Renée était toujours mariée à ce Phil Dwyer et vivait en Floride, ils avaient trois enfants. Lorsqu'Edward en a parlé à Bella pour lui laisser le choix de la contacter ou non, celle-ci a refusé.

En réfléchissant, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la page avec sa mère, car la page était déjà tournée depuis longtemps. Renée les avait abandonnés mais ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Elle avait appris à vivre sans mère et elle s'en portait très bien. Renée avait refait sa vie de son coté, tant mieux pour elle mais Bella ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Peut être qu'un jour elle aurait envie de reprendre contact avec elle, rien que pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait, mais pour l'instant elle n'en éprouvait pas le besoin, et Edward n'y voyait pas vraiment de problème. Il savait qu'un jour elle finirait par avoir le courage et l'envie de contacter sa mère, et ce jour là il serait là pour elle, exactement comme il l'a toujours été.

Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient leur propre vie de famille à gérer, leur couple, leurs enfants, tout ce qui en somme comptait réellement.

« Je t'aime Edward. » Avoua-t-elle soudainement en le regardant dans les yeux avec dévotion.

Il sourit et posa une main délicatement sur sa joue.

« Moi aussi Bella. Je t'aime et tu sais quoi ? Je vais de ce pas te le prouver. » Dit-il en avançant sa tête pour l'embrasser goulument.

Elle sourit de satisfaction, anticipant déjà le prochain round qui s'annonçait plus tôt que prévu.

Qui aurait cru que la meilleure chose que Bella ait jamais faite fût de se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse ?

_**THE END  
**_

* * *

**The End :D**

_**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, de l'avoir fait vivre à votre façon ainsi que pour tous vos encouragements, commentaires, messages personnels et j'en passe.**_

_**Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette fiction connaitrait un tel engouement sur ce site ni qu'elle serait autant apprécié. Vous êtes près de 600 à avoir mis cette fiction dans vos favoris ainsi qu'en alerte, et je ne compte plus le nombre de commentaires... C'est vraiment énorme, merci infiniment.**_

J'espère que cet épilogue aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes, j'ai toujours voulu faire une sorte de remake du premier chapitre, histoire de boucler la boucle bien comme il faut ^^ Comme vous pouvez le voir il ne s'agit pas d'un happy end à la walt disney (notamment pour Rosalie et Emmett), la fin est un peu ouverte, Edward ne s'est pas réconcilié avec ses parents et Bella n'a pas encore accepté de revoir sa mère, mais c'est comme ça que je le voyais. J'aime les fins qui laissent quelques questions en suspend et qui permet de vous faire votre propre opinion ou idée sur la suite. Toutefois vous noterez que Edward et Bella filent le parfait amour :D D'ailleurs avant qu'on me pose la question, je n'ai pas mis le nom de leurs enfants, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne savais pas du tout comment les appeler et que je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête à chercher des prénoms xD Donnez leur ceux que vous voulez tant que vous n'appelez pas la petite Renesmée et le garçon Edward Jacob O_o Non je n'aime pas du tout les gouts de Stephenie Meyer lol

_J'adresse un merci tout particulier à la **marraine** de cette fiction, celle sans qui elle n'existerait pas car elle m'a suivie et poussée jusqu'au bout. Donc merci à **samy940 (ma Samia :D)** car c'est elle qui m'a poussée à participer au concours Une rencontre une nuit d'Allocop', c'est elle qui a insisté pour que j'écrive une suite, qui m'a conseillée pour tout ce qui était affaire juridique, enquête etc... elle m'a été d'une précieuse aide du début jusqu'au dernier chapitre, m'a soutenue, gueulée dessus quand elle était pas satisfaite, et rectifiée quand j'écrivais quelque chose d'incohérent. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi **Sam'** ;)_

_Je fais aussi une petite dédicace à ma **Sister**, ma **Siamoise** et ma **Vilaiiine**, les amours de ma vie :D  
_

_**Vous êtes nombreux à me demander si je compte écrire une nouvelle fiction après celle là, et laissez-moi vous rassurer tout de suite, vous n'avez pas encore fini d'entendre parler de Popolove ^^**_

_ J'ai beaucoup de projets en tête, plusieurs fictions de commencées déjà et dès que j'aurais beaucoup d'avance je vous en posterai une en ligne (j'ignore encore laquelle je ferai au feeling xD). En attendant vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur mon autre fiction actuelle "**Murder in Chicago**" et je vous invite à me mettre en alerte auteur si vous voulez être tenus au courant lorsque je posterai une nouvelle fiction ;) Je rappelle aussi que je possède un compte twitter (Poppolove) pour ceux qui tiennent à être informés de mes prochaines mises à jour._

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation et vous dis à bientôt sur l'une de mes fictions :D

**_C'est la der' des der', votre dernière occasion de laisser une review sur cette fiction alors lâchez vous !_**

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**  
_


End file.
